Code Frontier
by raf-lily
Summary: tras la derrota de xana los lyoko viven sus vidas normales, y lo mismo para los frontier tras la derrota de Lucemon. pero un nuevo mal acecha al digimundo y esta vez no sera suficiente con los gerreros legendarios. colaboracion con Kaotik Angel
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaa, aquí venimos Kaotik Angel y una servidora (raf-lily) con nuestra segunda historia. Nos hemos aliado para que nuestras locas ideas salgan a la luz mezclando Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier, de los cuales no poseemos nada mas que el argumento de esta historia y algunos personaje que salen. Sin mas dilación os dejamos con el primer capitulo

CODE FRONTIER

Capitulo 1: vacaciones interrumpidas

El autobús por fin frenó y se mantuvo varios minutos todavía en marcha antes de abrir las puertas. Todo un grupo de alumnos fueron bajando ordenadamente; estiraban las piernas entumecidas por tantas horas de viaje y observaban alrededor toda la ciudad de Shibuya. Para muchos, era un viaje de fin de curso en el que aprovecharían para pasarlo bien; para otros cinco, en cambio, eran unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Bueno, por fin estamos en Shibuya –suspiró aliviado un chico de cabellos rubios hacia arriba con una extraña mancha lila.

-Pero hemos perdido los otros dos autobuses –observó su castaño compañero.

-Es normal, nuestro autobús ha tomado las calles a gran velocidad, dejando al resto a años luz –bromeó el primero.

-No deben de tardar mucho –añadió una tercera voz. La joven de cabello rosado acabó de bajar del bus y respiró feliz por haber dejado su sillón al fin.

-¿Y Jeremy? –le preguntaron.

-Sigue sentado. Aún no se le ha pasado el mareo –la extraña carrera del autobús había acabado con el equilibrio mental del rubio de gafas −. Supongo que ahora bajará, cuando llegue el otro bus.

-Einstein no aguanta nada.

-Odd, no te pases con él –le dijo sonriendo el castaño.

-Ah, mirad, ya llegan los otros autobuses –señaló la chica.

Un par de autobuses aparcaron detrás del primero de él empezaron a bajar más alumnos, entre ellos, una chica de largo cabello oscuro.

-Cielos, estoy agotada. Más les vale dar las explicaciones rápidamente, porque me apetece ir un poco de compras.

-Pero Sissi, no podemos irnos sin avisar…

-Ya nos darán tiempo libre, Herb, ya lo verás. Bueno, a ver dónde están esos… ¡Ah, allí!

La hija del director iba a lanzarse contra el grupo cuando vio acercándose a otra chica de ropas negras. Maldiciendo, se quedó donde estaba y observó la escena.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Hey, Yumi! Por fin llegáis –saludó Odd.

-Sí, por fin.

No pudieron hablar mucho más. Jim, uno de los profesores al cargo del grupo en el viaje, empezó a llamar la atención de todos para explicar "brevemente" la historia de Shibuya. Muy pocos prestaban atención al profesor de gimnasia, hablaban entre ellos o miraban alrededor sin escuchar lo que les decían. Así pues, se les pasó la explicación rápidamente.

-Bien, os dejamos dos horas y media para que recorráis las calles antes de reunirnos nuevamente aquí para ir al hotel –informó la profesora Hertz.

-Perfecto, dos horas sin profes –sonrió Odd.

-Yumi, tú conoces Shibuya, ¿no?

-Aún la recuerdo, Aelita.

-¿Por qué no nos llevas a un sitio tú? –pidió animada la pelirrosa.

-Bueno… Podríamos ir a Harajuku. No está muy lejos y se puede ir de compras, ver el santuario Meiji y el parque Yoyogi –propuso la morena.

-Pues movámonos para verlo todo si queremos llegar a tiempo después –habló Jeremy. Bajaba del autobús algo pálido todavía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Ulrich.

-Ya se me pasará. Seguro que el paseíto me ayudará.

-Bien, pues adelante.

Se dispusieron a caminar cuando sus móviles empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Cada uno sacó el suyo y leyó el extraño mensaje que les había llegado.

-_Por favor, acudid a la estación de Shibuya en diez minutos_ –leyeron.

-¿Diez minutos únicamente? –se escandalizó Odd.

-Tranquilo, Odd, no está lejos la estación. Es al final de esa calle –señaló Yumi.

-¿Y vamos a ir? –preguntó Ulrich −. ¿Ya es seguro hacer caso al mensaje?

-Ni idea –contestó el de las gafas −. Pero no es casualidad que nos haya llegado a los cinco a la vez.

-El lugar que os he propuesto antes está también en esa dirección –señaló Yumi con su móvil en las manos −. Desde la estación de Shibuya hay 15 minutos más andando, por lo que podemos entretenernos un poco a observar.

-De acuerdo.

-Esto… Disculpad –sonó una voz tras ellos. Una chica alta, de largo cabello negro y gafas miraba a Yumi.

-Emily, ¿ocurre algo?

-Oye, Yumi, ¿sabes dónde está la estación de Sibuya? Sissi, William y yo queremos… visitarla –intentó decir la chica.

-Casualmente vamos en esa dirección –sonrió Aelita.

-¡Aelita! ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? –susurró Odd.

-No pasa nada por acompañarles. Después ellos que vayan para un lado y nosotros a otro.

-Bueno, ¿nos guías entonces o no? –preguntó Sissi, acercándose con William.

-Sí, claro… Vamos, es por aquí –señaló Yumi y todos la siguieron.

En los cinco minutos que tardaron en llegar, Aelita le pidió a Yumi que le explicara más cosas sobre por dónde pasaban y lo que, supuestamente, se encontrarían más adelante en Harajuku. Cuando al fin alcanzaron la entrada de la estación, los móviles empezaron a sonar y un nuevo mensaje apareció en sus pantallas:

-_Coged el ascensor que hay a la derecha y tomad el tren que está esperando en la estación subterránea. Daos prisa._

-¿Eh? ¿A vosotros también os ha llegado ese mensaje? –preguntó Jeremy al ver a Sissi, Emily y William leyendo el mismo mensaje en sus teléfonos móviles.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –gritó molesta la hija del director.

-No tengo ni idea, pero a mí me parece algo divertido –dijo Odd mientras miraba alrededor buscando el ascensor.

-No podemos entretenernos demasiado jugueteando por estaciones de tren. En dos horas y media debemos regresar al punto de reunión –recordó Emily.

-Bueno, sea como sea no podemos quedarnos aquí plantados medio siglo. Yumi, ¿cómo se entra aquí? –pidió Ulrich.

-La puerta es esa de ahí. Y los ascensores de la derecha se ven enseguida –respondió.

-Pues vamos ya. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes regresaremos.

Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de amigos salían del santuario Meiji después de la visita. El fin de los exámenes había liberado a todos ellos de tal manera que les daba lo mismo a dónde ir siempre y cuando fuese por libre y no guiados como había pasado a lo largo del curso. Charlaban animadamente sobre las últimas noticias, el partido de fútbol de la noche anterior e incluso de celebrar una fiesta por haber aprobado cuando, de pronto, recibieron un mensaje en sus móviles.

-_Guerreros legendarios, por favor, coged el Trailmon de la estación subterránea de Shibuya y acudid al Digimundo. Os necesitamos_ –habló desde el mensaje una voz que todos reconocieron.

-¡Un mensaje de Ophanimon! –habló un chico con unos googles en la cabeza.

-¿Eso significa que el mundo digital está otra vez en peligro? –una chica rubia.

-No creo que nos llamen por otra cosa –respondió el más pequeño del grupo.

-Bien, ya era hora de que ocurriese algo interesante –exclamó animado el de los googles.

-Parece que Takuya necesitaba algo de emoción o una excusa para volver a liderar al grupo –rió al lado del nombrado otro chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza mirando al chico de su lado, su propia imagen.

-Pues nada, a ver si nos pone en marcha como siempre –sonrió el gemelo de cabellos cortos.

-Vaya… Parece que esta vez me quedaré sin volver a liderar –suspiró el mayor del grupo haciendo que los demás riesen.

-Esta vez, si tienes alguna idea, la seguiremos, JP, pero procura que no sea demasiado difícil de entender para nosotros –lo animó Takuya dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Salimos hacia Shibuya? –preguntaron los gemelos esperando la respuesta del líder.

-¡Vamos, chicos, en marcha! ¡Tenemos que hacer el camino en tiempo récord!

Con las risas por las poses de Takuya, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la estación por la que, nuevamente, accederían al mundo digital, donde todos se conocieron entre ellos y a otros amigos especiales.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas, ya se que la actualizacion de hoy es muy rapida pero no os acostumbreis, según la inspiración de las autoras saldra a la luz o no el fic

Disclaimer: digimon y code lyoko no nos pertenecen (ya nos gustaria, mezclaríamos la serie de verdad), solo la trama y algunos personajes

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro familiar

Ulrich miró a Yumi, que los guiaba segura hacia los ascensores de la derecha en la estación de Shibuya

-Ya estamos- Dijo la japonesa -¿Creeis que es seguro hacer caso al mensaje?

-Yo no me fio mucho- Dijo Jeremy -Podria ser… "eso"- Dijo mirando hacia Emily y Sissi de reojo.

-Jeremy, lo desconectamos -Dijo Aelita- No te preocupes

-Es verdad, Einstein -Dijo Odd- yo digo que vayamos

-Yo tambien- Dijo William

-Yo tengo curiosidad por saber quien es el que nos ha llamado y por que- dijo Emily y Sissi la secundó

-¿Adelante?- dijo Ulrich poniendo su mano en el centro del circulo. Yumi puso su mano sobre la del chico, igual que Aelita, Odd, William, Sissi y Emily. Jeremy dudó un poco, pero cuando vio la cara decidida de los demas colocó su mano en la cima del monton y dijo:

-Adelante.

Entraron todos en uno de los ascensores y Yumi presionó el boton de bajada. Al llegar al ultimo piso se prepararon para salir, pero el ascensor siguió bajando a cada vez mayor velocidad, como si se hubieran roto los cables.

-¿Qué pasa?- Gritó Sissi

-No lo se- respondió Emily a su lado. El ascensor detuvo su bajada bruscamente provocando la caida de todos. Las puertas se abrieron revelando una estacion con techos muy altos en la que había una sola via ocupada.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Aelita- El mensaje decia que nos subieramos al tren.

-Pues vamos- Gritó Odd, y corriendo se subió al tren. Los demas se rieron y siguieron al rubio. En cuanto todos montaron en el tren este comenzo a moverse.

-Ahora que lo pienso- Dijo Emily-¿Qué pasa con la excursión?

-Da igual- Dijo Odd-Esto es mucho mas emocionante, podemos vivir un monton de aventuras.

-Odd, sal de tus videojuegos- dijo Ulrich. Entonces el tren dio una sacudida que lanzó a los chicos al fondo del vagon. El castaño miró a sus compañeros y lo que vio se sorprendio. A intervalos regulares aparecian una especie de hologramas sobre ellos. El tren se estabilizó y se detuvo en una estacion, en la que habia unas criaturas muy extrañas. El tren abrio sus puertas y los chicos bajaron. El movil de Yumi sono. Un nuevo mensaje habia llegado

-_Buscad__a__Bokomon__y__Neemon,__ellos__os__explicaran__la__situación_

-Bokomon y Neemon…-dijo Emily-¿preguntamos a alguna de estas cosas?

-Buena idea- dijo Sissi- ¡Perdona! -le dijo a un pajaro rosa y azul muy grande que pasaba por alli -¿Dónde estan…?

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- grito el pajaro con estrellas en los ojos- ¡NIÑOS HUMANOS!

Pronto los chicos se vieron rodeados por una marabunta de esas extrañas criaturas que no dejaban de preguntar cosas sin sentido (para los chicos, claro)

-¡Ejem!- sono fuera del corrillo-¿se puede saber que pasa?- las criaturas dejaron espacio a otro con aspecto de cerdito sobre dos patas, blanco y con una faja rosa acompañado de un conejo amarillo con pantalones rojos.

-Humanos… ¿Qué haceis aquí?- preguntó el cerdito

-bueno… nos han llegado a los moviles unos mensajes muy raros que nos han traido hasta aquí. El ultimo nos ha mandado con unos tales Bokomon y Neemon- Dijo Yumi

-¿Y como se que no mentis?

-_Ayudales.__Los__guerreros__no__tardarán__en__llegar_- Salió una voz del movil de Aelita

-¡Esa era la Dama Ophanimon!- dijo el cerdo- Está bien. Ahora que se que no mentis os ayudaré. Yo soy Bokomon y este de aquí es Neemon. Quien os ha llamado es la Dama Ophanimon, uno de los tres grandes angeles digimon

-¿Digimon?- dijo William perplejo-¿Qué es eso?

-Los digimons somos criaturas hechas de datos digitales que vivimos en el Digimundo- Dijo Bokomon

-Interesante- Dijo Jeremy sacando su portátil-¿Me lo explicas mejor?

-Si, claro. Pero vamos a nuestra casa, alli esperaremos a los demás- dijo Bokomon- Vamos, Neemon ¡Neemon!- el nombrado estaba dormido de pie. Bokomon le cogio de la goma de los pantalones y le dio un latigazo que lo desperto- ¡Despierta, mentecatomon!

-Ay, ay, ay- se quejó Neemon- Eres un bruto, Bokomon

-¡Y tu un idiotamon! Perdonadle, siempre es asi- Dijo Bokomon a los chicos, que estaban con gotas en la cabeza -Seguidme

Bokomon y Neemon los guiaron hasta un gran arbol con una puerta esculpida. Todos ellos pasaron por la puerta y se encontraron en una confortable casa. Los anfitriones sacaron algo de picar para los chicos y cuando todos se sentaron Bokomon preguntó:

-¿Y quienes sois? No os habeis presentado

-Yo soy Yumi Ishiyama, tengo 15 años. Soy japonesa, pero vivo en Francia

-Ulrich Stern, tengo 14 años. Soy aleman y vivo en Francia

-Jeremy Belpois, 14 años. Soy frances

-Aelita Stones, 14 años. Soy canadiense y vivo en Francia

-Sissi Delmas, 14 años. Soy francesa

-Odd Della Robia, 14 años. Soy australiano, vivo en Francia y Aelita es mi prima

-William Dumbar, 16 años, soy frances

-Emily Leduc, 15 años. Soy francesa

-Ahora que os conozco os explicaré por que estais aquí-Bokomon les conto a los chicos todo lo sucedido desde que empezo la guerra entre digimons de tipo humano y de tipo animal, hasta que Kerpymon se corrompió.

-¡Bokomon, Neemon!- sonó fuera de la casa. A Bokomon se le iluminaron los ojos y salió como una exalación. Todos le siguieron y vieron como el digimon se lanzaba a abrazar a seis humanos que venian de la estación. Se acercaron al grupo y cuando estaban a unos 5 metros Yumi se detuvo y dijo, estupefacta:

-No es posible…- cuando oyeron eso todos se giraron a ver a Yumi, la cual miraba a dos chicos que se parecian como dos gotas de agua excepto por que uno llevaba el pelo largo en una coleta y con un pañuelo en la cabeza y el otro llevaba el pelo corto- ¿Kouji? ¿Koichi?

-¿Yumi?-dijo perplejo el del pañuelo- ¿de verdad eres tú?

-¡Hola, chicos!- dijo la morena abrazando a los gemelos, que le devolvieron el abrazo alegres

-¿Os conoceis?- dijo una chica rubia al trio de morenos

-¿Cómo no vamos a conocer a nuestra prima, Zoe?- dijo el de pelo corto

-¿Vuestra prima?- dijo Sissi boquiabierta

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un rato mas tarde Yumi, Kouji (el del pañuelo) y Koichi habian contado que sus madres eran hermanas y que no se veian desde hacía 5 años.

-Pues Kouji y Koichi nunca hablaron de ti en lo 3 años que los conocemos- dijo la chica rubia- Por cierto, yo soy Zoe Orimoto, tengo 14 años y vivi en Italia una temporada

-Takuya Kanbara, 14 años- dijo un chico de googles

-Junpei Shibayama, 15 años. Podeis llamarme JP- dijo un chico algo rellenito

-Tommy Himi, 11 años- se presento el mas pequeño. Yumi presentó a sus amigos a los recien llegados. Al terminar las presentaciones el movil de los 14 chicos sonó a la vez

-_Chicos,__dirigios__a__la__esta__cion__del__bosque.__Os__llevará__Worm__.__Seraphimon,__Kerpymon__y__yo__os__esperamos_.- Dijo la voz de la Dama Ophanimon

-Muy bien- dijo Takuya- Vamonos

-¡EH! ¡A ti quien te ha dado el mando!- dijo Odd

-¡LA EXPERIENCIA Y LA DAMA OPHANIMON!- a eso Odd no pudo responder y se quedo boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Sissi se empezó a reir de la cara de Odd y poco después todos la secundaban


	3. Chapter 3

Muy buenas, aquí regresamos con otro capítulo para deleite de todos vosotros. Recordaros una vez más que ni raf-lily ni una servidora somos dueñas de Digimon ni de Code Lyoko, sólo nos pertenece la historia y algún personaje. Una pequeña aclaración, el primar capítulo es de mi autoría, el segundo de raf-lily y el tercero ya es una mezcla. Sin más, pasamos a la lectura del tercer capítulo

Capítulo 3: comparando aventuras

Takuya lideraba el grupo hacia la estación dispuestos a seguir las instrucciones de Ophanimon junto a Aelita y Jeremy. Por detrás, aunque todos bastante juntos, se notaban los distintos grupos que se habían formado: Yumi caminaba entre los dos gemelos, preguntando cómo les había ido la vida en aquel tiempo sin verse; Zoe les intentaba explicar a Sissi y Emily todo lo que había alrededor y a ellas aún les parecía extraño e irreal; por detrás, Ulrich miraba algo celoso hacia el trío de morenos mientras a su lado el que sentía algo de celos era Odd hacia quien lideraba el grupo. El grupo era cerrado por JP, Tommy, William y los dos digimons.

-Menuda sorpresa que Kouji y Koichi se encontraran con su prima aquí –rió el más pequeño del grupo.

-Yumi es japonesa, por lo que está claro que tenga familia aquí –dijo William −. Pero encontrarlos en otro mundo… Porque esto es otro mundo, ¿no?

-Efectivamente, sí señor –respondió Bokomon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un Trailmon rojizo estaba alcanzando la estación y todos aceleraron el paso para poder tomarlo.

-¡Ya hemos llegado al Digimundo! –informó alegre el Trailmon.

-Hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos –suspiró un chico de cabellos castaño claro.

-Yo desearía poder volver a ver a Angemon –dijo una chica, la única de ese reducido grupo.

-Lo que me pregunto es por qué nos han llamado a nosotros –se extrañó un chico con gafas −. La última vez quedó claro que nosotros no servíamos para nada.

-Sí, tienes razón, ellos resultaron ser de mayor utilidad aun cuando les dijimos que se fueran –sonrió otro muchacho de cabello castaño.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Takuya fue el primero en doblar la esquina y observar la escena. Aquellas cuatro personas que acababan de bajar del Trailmon aún no se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que Tommy alcanzó a ver.

-¿Katsuharu? –llamó el pequeño sorprendido.

-¡Eh, pero si es Tommy! –Katsuharu y los otros tres corrieron hacia él.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó JP.

-La dama Ophanimon nos ha enviado mensajes –le respondió la chica.

-Qué raro… A no ser que vengáis a ocupar los otros cuatro puestos –habló Koichi haciendo que todos le mirasen sorprendidos.

-¿Los otros cuatro puestos? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el de las gafas.

-Los cuatro guerreros que falta. Si no, no lo entiendo –se explicó el gemelo de cabello corto.

-¿Les conocéis? –señaló Yumi.

-Ah, perdondad. Soy Katsuharu.

-Yo soy Teppei –se presentó el de las gafas estrechando la mano a los nuevos para él.

-Yo soy Chiaki –saludó la chica.

-Yo me llamo Teruo –dijo y, tras estrechar la mano con todos, preguntó −. ¿Cómo es que estáis vosotros aquí?

-A nosotros también nos ha llamado Ophanimon –señaló Takuya −, usando las palabras "guerreros legendarios". Pero a ellos…

-A nosotros nos llegó un mensaje diciendo que cogiésemos un tren en Shibuya, pero no sabemos por qué –explicó Jeremy.

-Como sea, Ophanimon nos lo explicará. No debemos hacer esperar a los grandes ángeles –dijo JP y, pasando al frente, se acercó al Trailmon −. Disculpa, esto…

-Me llamo Franken. ¿Qué pasa? –le observó detenidamente.

-¿Sabes donde está Worm? Nos ha de llevar a la estación del bosque.

-Ha ido a dar la vuelta. Las vías no estaban cambiadas y, si no se llega a mover, le arrollaba. Enseguida regresará –explicó mientras empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

Todos se quedaron observando cómo Franken abandonaba la estación y se quedaban allí sin poder hacer nada.

-Pues nada, a esperar. ¿Alguien sabe alguna historia con la que pasar el tiempo? –pidió Takuya.

-Yo les he explicado la vuestra a estos niños –señaló Bokomon al grupo Lyoko −, pero no sé nada de ellos –añadió mirándolos.

-Bueno, nosotros no hemos hecho gran cosa –sonrió forzadamente Odd.

-Venga, estamos todos en el mismo bando –sonrió Teppei −. Nosotros nos hacemos una idea de cómo se han esforzado ellos seis, pero de vosotros no sabemos nada.

-Y si la dama Ophanimon os ha llamado es porque tenéis algo que os hace interesantes –añadió Koichi.

-Bueno, quizás sea aquello –dejó ir Aelita, mirando a Jeremy como temiendo algo.

-¿Aquello? ¿El qué es aquello? –preguntó Sissi.

-Oh, ¿es que no habéis estado todos juntos siempre? –se extrañó Koji.

-Bueno… en realidad Sissi y Emily no saben nada –confesó Yumi. Dudaba al hablar, como temiendo decir algo demasiado importante.

-Podéis contarlo. Sabemos guardar un secreto –guiñó Zoe.

-¿Qué hacemos? –se acercó Ulrich −. ¿Lo decimos?

-Aquello ya acabó –respondió Jeremy −. Y como han dicho, ahora estamos todos en esto.

Los seis guerreros Lyoko se agruparon un par de minutos más mientras Sissi, Emily y los guerreros legendarios esperaban a que se decidiesen. Cuando por fin empezó a hablar Jeremy, les revelaron el mayor secreto que habían estado guardando durante bastante tiempo. Sissi se sentía satisfecha por conocer al fin lo que aquel grupo tramaba siempre, a la vez que Emily; comprendían mejor el por qué los seis actuaban de forma extraña. Para los guerreros legendarios, las palabras XANA, Lyoko, torres, sectores y virtualización sonaban extrañas, pero al mismo tiempo emocionantes.

-Así que ese era vuestro gran secreto –habló Sissi cuando acabó la historia −. De ahí que siempre que intentaba hacer algo vosotros os adelantabais como si conocieseis el futuro. Ya lo habíais vivido todo y si yo fallaba en mis planes era porque hacíais esa vuelta al pasado.

-Lo sentimos, Sissi, pero seguro que preferías vivir una segunda oportunidad fallida antes que tener dolor de cabeza por golpes o problemas respiratorios por asfixia de humo –sonrió Odd.

-Igualmente, ¿por qué no lo contasteis? –preguntó Emily.

-¿Cómo les explicas a los mayores que existe un mundo virtual que puede poner en peligro el mundo real en cualquier momento? –le respondió William con otra pregunta.

-Así pues –interrumpió JP −, lo que hacíais era luchar para salvar ese mundo adentrándoos en él cada vez que ocurría algo.

-Eso mismo. En mi dormitorio tenía un ordenador por el que vigilaba los movimientos en Lyoko.

-¿Y Odd y Aelita no son primos?-Preguntó Sissi

-No, solo fue una tapadera para poder ocultar que Aelita debería tener 24 años, que salía de un ordenador con un mundo alternativo y que su padre era un antiguo profesor del colegio-dijo William-Igual que la temporada que yo estuve tan raro. No era yo, era un clon polimórfico que me sustituía por que yo estaba poseído por XANA

-Pues entonces ya sabemos por qué os han llamado –sonrió Takuya.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió la pelirrosa.

-Vosotros habéis luchado para salvar un mundo, tenéis experiencia –respondió el chico de googles.

-¿Pero y qué hay de Emily y yo? Nosotras dos jamás hemos visto ese Loko o Lyko o como se llame –protestó Sissi.

-A mí también me extraña –habló Yumi −. Bien es cierto que Sissi ha estado espiándonos, intentando saber de nuestro secreto y eso desde que todo empezó, pero nunca ha logrado nada.

-Preguntémosle personalmente a los tres grandes ángeles –propuso Koji y señaló hacia las vías.

Worm, el Trailmon marrón con cuatro ojos, llegaba a la estación silbando felizmente. Cuando al fin detuvo su marcha, una gran nube de polvo inundó el andén donde esperaban todos.

-¡Bienvenidos al mundo digital, niños elegidos! –saludó −. Siento el retraso; las vías están bastante ocupadas estos días y dar la vuelta ha sido difícil, pero ya estoy listo para llevaros a la estación del bosque –informó mientras abría un par de puertas de un vagón.

-Bien, pues. ¡En marcha todos! –gritó Takuya.

-De verdad, ¿tenemos que estar bajo su liderazgo? –preguntó Odd mientras Ulrich a su lado se reía.

-¡Nosotros os acompañamos! –chilló Bokomon.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir? –preguntó Neemon.

-Tontomon… ala, estirón para ti –tiró fuerte del pantalón y lo soltó, resonando el latigazo por toda la estación −. Quiero saber por qué la dama Ophanimon ha llamado nuevamente a niños humanos –explicó ignorando el lloriqueo de su compañero.

-Pero Bokomon…

-A demás, si empieza una nueva aventura… ¡YO QUIERO SER TESTIGO DE ELLA UNA VEZ MÁS! –gritó con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos mientras gotitas aparecían detrás de la cabeza de todos.

-Ya, otra vez su deber de escribir la historia del digimundo –rieron Tommy y Katsuharu.

-Aunque… –del rostro de Bokomon desaparecieron todas las lágrimas de golpe y la mirada se volvió más seria −, me apetece ver a mi hijito-hijita. Si se está cuidando, si come bien…

-¡Bokomon, que tu hijito-hijita es demasiado mayor para que vayas gritándole "papa-mamá te cuidará"! –casi gritó Zoe ante el comentario tan "materno" del digimon.

Aún con las risas de todos y el lloriqueo de Neemon, todos (incluidos los dos digimons) montaron en Worm y se encaminaron una vez más a la estación de los bosques, en donde les estaban esperando.


	4. Chapter 4

-raf-lily pov-

Hola y disculpas por nuestra demora. La verdad es que he estado castigada sin ordenador todo este tiempo y por eso no he podido actualizar. Ya se que no merezco vuestro perdón pero os lo suplico ¡perdonadme!

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que solo leen la historia, que animan a seguir escribiendo esta locura.

Disclaimer: ni Digimon ni Code Lyoko nos pertenecen a Kaotik Angel o a mi, si no, en vez de hacer un fic haríamos una serie o una peli. Solo nos pertenecen algunos personajes (sugeridos por mi hermana pequeña)

Sin más demora os dejamos con el capi.

Capítulo 4: Nuevos compañeros

Worm corrió al máximo hasta la estación del bosque. Todos, incluidos Bokomon y Neemon, estaban ansiosos por saber el motivo por el que les habían llamado al Digimundo, especialmente los guerreros Lyoko, ajenos completamente a los asuntos del mundo digital. En el interior del Trailmon Zoe miraba a la pelirrosa del grupo. Desde que habian subido al tren Aelita no había separado la mirada del paisaje. Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich y William la miraban con tristeza y algo de lástima. Zoe se levantó y fue al lado de la chica.

-¿Estás bien, Aelita?- le preguntó la rubia

-Si…-dijo ella con voz ahogada

-No te pasa nada, ¿no?-le preguntó Tommy preocupado. La pelirrosa se estremeció y rompió a llorar abrazándose a Zoe, quien le devolvió el abrazo algo confusa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Aelita?-le preguntó Teruo a Jeremy

-Es por su padre- respondió el, serio.

-Como yo, él estaba atrapado en Lyoko. Cuando acabamos con XANA mi padre se sacrificó para dar la energía necesaria al virus múltiple de Jeremy -dijo la pelirrosa

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó Katsuharu- ¿No está contigo?

-A mi madre la secuestraron unos hombres de negro cuando yo tenía 6 años. Hace 18 años de eso, pero para mi son 8

Emily, Sissi, Chiaki y Yumi se levantaron y abrazaron a Aelita.

-Puede que nos hayamos acabado de conocer, pero puedes contar con nosotros para todo- dijo Tommy

-Hasta ahora éramos tres "familias" diferentes- dijo Teppei- A partir de este momento somos todos una gran familia

-Chicos…- dijo Aelita mirándoles a todos-¡Gracias!

En ese momento el Trailmon aminoró la marcha y todos se asomaron a las ventanas a observar.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –anunció Worm.

-Perfecto. Ya nos queda poco –dijo animado Takuya.

-¿Estáis seguros de que sabéis a dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Sissi no muy convencida al observar el espeso bosque que aparecía ante ellos.

-Claro que sí. Ya vinimos una vez aquí –le respondió Tommy.

Se despidieron de Worm y empezaron a caminar hasta los pies de un camino ascendiente por un tronco de árbol. Los guerreros legendarios subieron por delante las escaleras que empezaban a cubrirse con una extraña niebla.

-La niebla es muy densa –señaló Aelita −. ¿No nos perderemos?

-Tranquilos, es difícil salirse del camino –sonrió JP.

-Pero no vemos el final –protestó Sissi.

-¿Y si la escalera está rota? Nos podríamos caer porque no lo vemos –secundó Emily.

-Si vais todos en orden, sin perder de vista al que tenéis delante, no pasará nada –les indicó Takuya.

-Lo dices como si vieses entre la niebla –dejó ir Odd.

-LO DIGO COMO QUE YA PASÉ POR AQUÍ UNA VEZ –le chilló el guerrero del fuego. Ulrich, al lado del rubio, negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Hemos de subir un poco más todavía, Takuya –le llamó Kouji.

-Pues pasad vosotros dos por delante –le respondió el aludido señalando también a Zoe.

Llevarían varios minutos avanzando, tomando caminos sin detenerse en las bifurcaciones cuando la pareja que iba por delante se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Callejón sin salida? –protestó Odd.

-Hemos estado tomando caminos casi sin pensar por dónde ir. ¿Tan bien recordáis el camino? –preguntó William.

-Es más correcto decir que aquellos dos oyen campanitas –señaló Kouichi entre risas.

-¿Campanitas? Yo no oigo nada –repuso Sissi intentando escuchar algo.

-En este bosque está el castillo de Seraphimon, lugar de reunión de los tres grandes ángeles digimon. Y es Seraphimon el encargado de cuidar de los espíritus de la luz y del viento –explicó Tommy.

-¿Y esa clase de historia para qué nos sirve ahora? –le miró Odd.

-Tú espera y verás –respondió el pequeño del grupo.

-Bueno, supuestamente eres tú la que mueve los vientos –habló Kouji por delante.

-Sí. Aunque no tengo un dispositivo ni ese poder. Todavía –guiñó la rubia.

-¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Jeremy por detrás intentando alcanzarles.

-Sí, tranquilos –respondió Kouji mientras Zoe daba el primer paso hacia delante.

A cada escalón que la rubia subía, se iba despejando la niebla de alrededor. Para Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki y Teruo aquello era nuevo, pero no tan sorprendente como les parecía a los guerreros Lyoko.

-Parece –la voz de JP los sacó de su trance −, que el espíritu del viento está reaccionando a la presencia de Zoe.

-¿El espíritu del viento? –preguntó Jeremy.

-¿Reaccionar? –Ulrich se sumó a las preguntas.

-Ya podemos avanzar –dijo Zoe por delante junto a Kouji, ambos esperando que todos se moviesen.

Al fin lograron subir el último escalón y, ante ellos, el castillo de cristal de Seraphimon se alzaba hasta los cielos. Los recuerdos invadieron a los seis guerreros que ya estuvieron allí; para los otros cuatro, el castillo les hacía sentir tranquilos. Los que una vez combatieron en Lyoko, en cambio, se maravillaron ante aquella construcción.

-Parece un castillo de cuentos de hadas –dejó ir Emily.

-Y pensar que es el castillo de un ángel –suspiró Chiaki.

-A mí no me importaría vivir aquí –señaló Sissi, provocando algunas risitas por delante.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Ulrich −. ¿Cómo entramos?

-¿Por la puerta? –le respondió Kouichi mirándole con cara sorprendida −. Deja que mi hermano llame y…

-¡Eh, los del castillo! ¡Abridnos, que ya hemos llegado! –chilló Odd. Le fastidiaba que otros estuvieran por delante como líderes. Pero no obtuvo otra respuesta más allá del silencio −. ¡Pero bueno! Seguro que no hay nadie aquí.

-Déjalo estar, Odd –le pidió Ulrich mientras los demás reían.

-Es más sencillo si nos dejas a los que ya sabemos –le respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad Takuya −. A nosotros nos harán más caso que a ti.

-No discutáis ahora, ¿vale? –pidió Kouji y se acercó a la puerta, pasó la mano por ella y, en vez de llamar, empujó directamente sobre un punto −. Bueno, esta vez nos ha tocado hacer toda la faena. Deben de estar todos ocupados.

-Pues vamos a buscarles –indicó Takuya y se coló por el espacio abierto, seguido de los demás.

Los cristalinos pasillos sorprendían a los nuevos. Tan absortos estaban que no se dieron cuenta, cuando llegaron a una sala, de la presencia de tres altas figuras reunidas en una mesa.

-Bienvenidos, niños elegidos. Me alegro que hayáis podido llegar hasta aquí –saludó un ángel de armadura azul y dorada.

-Podría haber sido todo más sencillo –protestó en susurros Odd cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, mi hijito-hijita –susurró con unas lagrimitas Bokomon.

-Eh, eh, que ya te hemos dicho que es sólo hijito, que es un chico –le susurró Neemon.

-Bienvenidos vosotros también, Bokomon y Neemon. Y gracias por acompañar a los humanos hasta aquí –saludó la única dama del grupo.

-Siempre un placer cumplir vuestras órdenes, dama Ophanimon –respondió Bokomon con una reverencia en la cual arrastró a Neemon.

-Dama Ophanimon, señor Seraphimon, Kerpymon –habló Takuya, avanzándose a todos −, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que nos habéis llamado nuevamente?

-Antes de explicarlo, queremos devolveros los dispositivos y los espíritus digitales –indicó la dama −. Y también presentarles a los nuevos elegidos quiénes serán sus compañeros.

-¿Compañeros? –se extrañó William.

-Disculpad, esto… grandes ángeles… ¿Qué significa presentarnos a nuestros compañeros? –pidió Jeremy.

-Lo que Ophanimon quiere decir –respondió el tercer ángel del grupo, el de aspecto animal −, es que os vamos a entregar unos dispositivos y unos compañeros digimons que os protegerán y ayudarán en esta misión.

-Pero antes de eso: Takuya, Tommy y JP, tomad vuestros dispositivos- dijo Ophanimon dándoles los D-tectors a los tres nombrados

-Kouji y Zoe, aquí tenéis los vuestros- dijo Seraphimon entregándoles a los dos chicos sus dispositivos.

-Kouichi, toma tu dispositivo- dijo Kerpymon entregándoselo- y a vosotros -dijo el conejo girándose hacia Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei y Teruo- os corresponden los espíritus que guardo junto a los de la oscuridad. Si no hubiera poseído estos espíritus cuando me corrompí hubieran sido vuestros. Ahora me corresponde dároslos. Chiaki, tus espíritus son los del agua; Teruo, te corresponde el metal; a Teppei, la madera y a Katsuharu los de la tierra- dijo Kerpymon dándoles los dispositivos a los nuevos guerreros.

-A vosotros, guerreros Lyoko, os damos los poderes que teníais en Lyoko y a estos digimons. Socerimon, Wizardmon y Witchmon, hacedlos pasar- dijo Seraphimon a tres digimons brujos que estaban en un extremo de la sala. Los tres hicieron pasar a 6 digimons a cada cual mas raro que el anterior (al menos eso pensaban los Lyoko)

-Emily Leduc, tu compañera es Mikemon- dijo Ophanimon y una gata atigrada se acercó a la chica, a la que dio un D-tector

-Hola, yo soy Mikemon, encantada.

-Yo soy Emily, el placer es mío.

-William Dunbar, tu compañero es Dracomon- dijo Seraphimon, y un dragoncito azul yo rojo apareció rodando- ¿Ya te has vuelto a tropezar, Dracomon?

-Pues si…-dijo el acariciándose la cabeza, donde empezaba a aparecer un chichón.

-Que torpe eres…-suspiró Ophanimon llevándose una mano a la frente- Venga, ve con tu compañero.

-¡Ah, si!- Dracomon se acercó a William y le extendió la zarpa- Hola, yo soy Dracomon, ya has visto que soy algo torpe.

-Ya me he fijado, ya- dijo William dándole la mano- Yo soy William

-Elizabeth Delmas, tu tienes a Floramon como compañera- dijo Kerpymon a la vez que la digimon floral se acercaba a Sissi

-Hola, soy Floramon. Espero que nos llevemos bien

-Hola Floramon, yo soy Sissi

-Odd Della Robia, tu compañero te sonara un poco-dijo Kerpymon y apareció un perro blanco de orejas granates que se abalanzo sobre Odd tumbándole- Labramon, tranquilo.

-¿Te conozco?- dijo Odd confuso

-Pues si, pero ni con esta forma ni con este nombre. ¿Te doy una pista?

-Vale

-Hubo una vez que Ulrich cogió mi cuerpo para comunicarse con vosotros y tú creíste que había empezado a hablar- Odd se puso a pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta gritó:

-¡¿KIWI?

-Si, pero ahora soy Labramon- dijo el digimon

-Buaaaaaa, Kiwi- empezó a llorar Odd abrazando a su perro y provocando que a los demás les apareciera una gotaza en la nuca

-Dejémosles solos- dijo Ophanimon- Aelita Hopper, mas conocida como Stones, a ti te hemos dado a Lunamon- una conejita de 4 orejas rosa y morada se acercó a Aelita

-Hola, Aelita, yo soy Lunamon. Se por todo lo que has pasado y si necesitas algo siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo cociéndole la mano para reconfortarla

-Gracias, Lunamon- dijo Aelita abrazando a su nueva compañera

-Jeremy Belpois, a ti te hemos dado a Gaomon- un lobo azul vestido como un boxeador se acerco a Jeremy

-Hola, yo soy Gaomon

-Hola Gaomon, yo soy Jeremy

-Yumi Ishiyama y Ulrich Stern, con vosotros hemos tenido un ligero problema-dijo Kerpymon

-A pesar de haber encontrado a los digimons perfectos para vosotros dicen que solo serán vuestros compañeros si demostráis lo que valéis luchando contra ellos-dijo Ophanimon

-Si no hay otra opción lo haremos-dijo Ulrich tras intercambiar una mirada con Yumi. En la sala aparecieron dos zorros erguidos sobre las patas traseras. Uno era amarillo, con unos guante hasta más arriba del codo morados y ojos azules y el otro rojo, de guantes negros y ojos verdes

-Yo soy Renamon- dijo el amarillo

-Y yo Kitsumon- dijo el otro

-Muy bien- dijo Yumi -¿Cómo vamos a luchar?

-Elegid vosotros- dijo Renamon

-¿Podemos salir afuera y usar lo árboles como campo?-dijo Ulrich

-Por supuesto- dijo Ophanimon. Los tres Ángeles brillaron y redujeron su tamaño hasta aparecer en su forma Rookie: Salamon, Patamon y Lopmon. Salamon se subió a los brazos de Zoe, Patamon a los de Kouji y Lopmon a los de Takuya. Los 18 chicos y 13 digimons salieron al exterior

-¿Cómo podemos virtualizarnos?-pregunto Yumi

-Los D-tectors tienen unos lectores- dijo Kouichi- activad el digicodigo en una mano y pasadlo por el lector- ambos chicos lo hicieron

**CODIGO DIGITAL LYOKO ¡DIGIEVOLUCION!**

Yumi y Ulrich se cubrieron de digicodigo y cuando este se desvaneció se vio a ambos con sus trajes de Lyoko (N/A: 4º temporada)

-Vamos- dijo Kitsumon y se prepararon para luchar


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: combatiendo por la compañía**

Todos estaban observando junto a la pared del castillo mientras los cuatro combatientes se preparaban para la señal que indicase el inicio de su combate. A un lado, Renamon permanecía tranquila de pie junto a Kitsumon, que observaba detenidamente a sus dos adversarios. Al otro lado, Yumi y Ulrich se preparaban para cualquier cosa.

-A ver qué tal lo hacen. Podremos aprender mucho de vosotros viendo cómo os movéis –dijo Takuya.

-Ay, madre. ¿Ya es seguro que se enfrenten? Quiero decir, no acabarán desapareciendo en algún momento –se preocupó Jeremy.

-¿Desapareciendo? No, aquí no pasa como en Lyoko –respondió Kouji.

-Como mucho agotarán energías y acabarán tirados en el suelo –agregó Koichi.

-Eso tranquiliza mucho –ironizó Odd.

-Renamon y Kitsumon son muy orgullosos, pero no atacarán a quien no se pueda defender. Podéis estar tranquilos –habló Patamon desde la cabeza de Kouji. (N/A: si, al estilo del Patamon de TK)

-Bien. ¿Estáis preparados los cuatro? –chilló Salamon desde los brazos de Zoe, llamando la atención de todos.

-Claro que sí –habló Kitsumon mientras ambos digimons se preparaban en posición de ataque.

-Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos –mencionó Yumi desde el otro bando.

-De acuerdo. Ya conocéis las reglas, por lo que… ¡que empiece el combate! –indicó Lopmon agarrándose con sus orejas a Takuya para no caer.

Ante todos, Renamon desapareció mientras Kitsumon se lanzaba en carrera hacia los dos humanos. Sin esperárselo, Yumi vio a la digimon amarilla ante ella que, con un único golpe en el pecho, la lanzó hacia atrás, siendo detenido su avance por una roca. Ulrich se encontró de pronto con Renamon a su lado y Kitsumon lanzándose hacia él muy rápidamente, lanzando toda una serie de golpes contra el chico, el cual sólo podía esquivar mientras por detrás una nube de polvo seguía sin dejar ver a Yumi.

-Ha sido demasiado sencillo, incluso aburrido –dijo Renamon mientras se giraba, dispuesta a entorpecer a Ulrich.

Empezó a caminar hacia su objetivo cuando dos objetos le golpearon por la espalda. Sobresaltada, se giró para observar cómo Yumi recuperaba sus abanicos bumerán. Kitsumon golpeó a Ulrich con fuerza, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, y se giró hacia las otras dos para ver qué pasaba.

-Se acabó el calentamiento. ¿Pasamos a lo realmente divertido? –preguntó Yumi.

-Wow, está como si nada –señaló Katsuharu.

-Me da que Renamon se ha contenido un poco –se burló Odd.

-Es posible que sí. Al fin y al cabo, no conoce a su rival –añadió Aelita.

-¿Y qué hay de Kitsumon? –señaló Jeremy.

-Ambos tienen los mismos ataques. Puede que Kitsumon haya preferido lanzarse visiblemente –explicó Lopmon.

-¡Vamos! ¡Bajadles esos humos a los dos! –animó Emily.

-¡Demostrad lo que sabéis! -chilló Sissi- ¡Yumi, no dejes que te gane!

-¿Desde cuando animas tú a Yumi?- preguntó William divertido

Renamon se volvió hacia Kitsumon y, tras varios segundos, ambos desaparecieron de sus posiciones. Los dos humanos caminaron cuidadosamente, vigilando todos sus ángulos mientras se acercaban hasta poder cubrir sus espaldas, pero los dos digimons aparecieron antes que eso pudiese pasar, golpeando velozmente. Tanto digimons como humanos empezaban a sentirse agotados después de varios minutos golpeando y esquivando ataques del contrario.

-Yumi, tengo una idea. Apártalos –pidió Ulrich.

La chica actuó rápidamente lanzando ambos abanicos hacia los dos digimons, obligándoles a retroceder.

-¡Triplicar! –dos Ulrich más aparecieron junto al original.

-¡Hey! Eso mola –señaló Teppei.

-Es una de sus técnicas –explicó Jeremy −. No hace falta decir de qué trata, ¿no?

Yumi volvió a lanzar los abanicos, haciendo esta vez que los dos zorros se juntasen más. Aprovechando ese momento, Ulrich se lanzó hacia ellos con el triangular. Renamon logró esquivar el abanico y, en el último momento, a Ulrich, pero no tuvo la misma suerte Kitsumon que, tras librarse del otro arma de la chica, se encontró de pronto completamente rodeado y atacado.

-Uno menos –sonrió Ulrich.

-¡Koyosetsu! –gritó por encima suyo Renamon.

Ante Renamon, un centenar de pequeños cristales brillantes flotaban. Sin dar tiempo de reacción a Ulrich, lanzó el ataque contra él.

-¡Cuidado Ulrich! –chillaron los demás.

-¡Sal de ahí! –le gritó Odd, casi a punto de saltar hacia el campo de batalla.

Ulrich se giró para intentar escapar, pero se encontró con todos los cristales encima de él. Cerró los ojos y esperó para saber cómo era recibir el ataque de un digimon, pero no pasó nada. Al abrirlos, los pequeños cristales permanecían inmóviles en el aire, a escasos centímetros de él, recubiertos con un aura rojiza. Automáticamente, se volvió hacia Yumi, comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

-¿Renamon ha detenido el ataque? –preguntó Zoe.

-No, ha sido Yumi –respondió William.

-¿Yumi? –se extrañaron los guerreros legendarios. Kouji y Kouichi miraron a su prima.

Rodeada por un aura blanca y rosada, Yumi permanecía concentrada, con un brazo estirado hacia los cristales. Pasados unos segundos, movió la mano, haciendo que todos aquellos cristales retrocediesen y atacasen a Renamon. La digimon se encogió y cubrió con los brazos antes de recibir el impacto de su propio ataque y caer al suelo.

-Se acabó –dijo Ulrich.

-Eso parece –respondió Yumi.

Por desgracia, los dos digimons volvieron a alzarse. Ulrich se alejó del que tenía más cerca y se preparó para volver a atacar junto a Yumi. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, ambos digimons sonrieron. Los dos humanos se alegraron, puesto que todo parecía indicar que habían ganado, pero las fuerzas les flaquearon a los cuatro y cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

-¡Chicos! –enseguida Jeremy, Sissi, William y Odd se lanzaron en busca de los dos humanos.

-Parece que necesitarán un buen descanso –rió Salamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un par de horas más tarde, Ulrich despertó. Se encontraba en una habitación, tumbado en una cama con su aspecto normal. A su lado, un pequeño digimon rojizo con aspecto de zorro se le quedó mirando.

-¿Ya despertaste? –le habló.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó extrañado Ulrich levantándose.

-Soy Kitmon, tu compañero digimon –sonrió el pequeño.

-¿Kitmon? ¿Que no era Kitsumon mi digimon?

-Es que me he cansado mucho en el combate y he regresado a un estado inferior de evolución.

-Entonces, tú eres Kitsumon.

-Sí –respondió saltando a sus brazos −. Has luchado muy bien, de verdad.

-Gracias, aunque me lo has puesto algo difícil –admitió mientras acariciaba al digimon.

Yumi, por otro lado, continuó durmiendo. Todos habían salido a comer lo que los tres grandes ángeles les ofrecían, con alguna discusión por el aspecto de los extraños alimentos que ofrecía el Digimundo a los guerreros Lyoko.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún esté durmiendo Yumi? –preguntó Takuya, entrando con algunos compañeros a la habitación en la que la chica dormía.

-La telekinesis es bastante agotadora. Normalmente, cuando desvirtualizaba a los demás, si les quedaban puntos vitales, salían medianamente bien. Pero como fuesen desvirtualizados por perder todos sus puntos, acababan bastante agotados. Y Yumi usaba mucho la telekinesis, especialmente cuando lanzaba los abanicos y se los esquivaban –explicó Jeremy.

-Aun así, es increíble cómo han luchado ambos –dijo Tommy muy animado.

-Es cierto. Yumi es muy ágil y esquivaba muy bien los ataques de Renamon. Y Ulrich es muy rápido, aunque no sabría decir si al nivel de los dos digimons o cómo. Nosotros ya hemos visto pelear a digimons, pero no a humanos –habló Zoe.

-¿Y vosotros? –señaló Jeremy.

-Nosotros nos convertimos en digimons. Usamos ataques de digimons –empezó Takuya.

-Pero a veces, cuando la situación es desesperada, se utilizan los puños. El estilo de lucha humano, por así decirlo –continuó Tommy.

-Para nosotros, que usamos la fuerza de los digimons, nos es más cómodo pelear utilizando los ataques. Aunque creo que, de todos nosotros, yo soy la que golpea más como una humana –explicó Zoe.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pegas muchas patadas –señaló Tommy.

-Aunque también pegas caderazos –rió Takuya con cara maliciosa.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás siendo un pervertido? –le chilló Zoe.

Con todo aquel ruido de pelea y risas, Yumi empezó a abrir los ojos. Se incorporó y observó a las personas que la rodeaban.

-¡Yumi! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Bien… supongo. Ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Me alegro de que así sea –sonó otra voz muy cerca suyo.

-¿Quién…? –Yumi bajó la cabeza y observó en la cama quien había dicho aquellas palabras.

-Soy Viximon –saludó la digimon amarilla −. Soy la forma in-training de Renamon.

-¿In-training? –preguntaron tanto Jeremy como Yumi.

-Sí. Por así decirlo, sería un nivel de digimon. Y éste es un nivel por debajo del de Renamon –indicó Takuya.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien luchando contigo, Yumi –dijo la pequeña digimon −. De verdad te lo digo. Tanto que he decidido que seremos compañeras.

-Oh, venga, pero si estaba claro que ibas a aceptar, Viximon. Recuerda que tanto tú como Kitsumon habéis admitido la derrota –le dijo Takuya, provocando risas en todos.

-Por cierto, Yumi. ¿Me podríais enseñar a pelear así? –preguntó Tommy de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Yo también quiero esquivar los golpes y ser muy rápido. ¿Me enseñaréis? Por fa, dí que sí –pidió nuevamente.

-Si insistes tanto, no veo por qué no puedes –respondió la joven −. Por cierto, ¿y Ulrich? ¿Está bien?

-Pues, a decir verdad, creo que está… –empezó Jeremy, pero la puerta le interrumpió.

-Hola, chicos.

-Justamente de quien hablábamos –rió Zoe.

-¿De mí? –preguntó Ulrich mientras entraba con Kitmon sobre su hombro −. Hey, Yumi, ¿qué tal estás?

-Mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú? –preguntó a su vez Yumi.

-Bien. ¿Ya has conocido a Viximon? –preguntó señalando la pequeña digimon que en esos momentos jugueteaba con su igual en rojo.

-¿Cómo la conoces? No, espera, ¿cuánto llevo dormida? –preguntó alertada Yumi.

-Medio día –respondió Jeremy − Parece que esto no es como Lyoko, que te desvirtualizabas y tardabas varios minutos en acabar de reponerte. Hay que decir que tampoco has salido del mundo en el que te encontrabas, por lo que es como hacer demasiada gimnasia.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuánto has dormido tú, Ulrich? –preguntó.

-Un par de horas. He comido algo y he salido a pasear con Kitmon.

-De todos modos, no debéis forzaros demasiado. A parte de eso, Yumi, vas a tener que reducir el uso de la telekinesis para evitar que acabes así –informó Jeremy.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos. Labramon se asomó, asustado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Labramon? –preguntó Takuya.

-¿Ya ha despertado Yumi? –la joven saludó y empezó a levantarse de la cama −. Los tres grandes ángeles nos esperan a todos. Es urgente.

Ulrich y Yumi cogieron a sus digimons y salieron junto a los otros cuatro tras Labramon hasta una sala enorme de cristal en donde tres años atrás, para cinco de los humanos, habían conocido a Seraphimon.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Takuya cuando todos estuvieron en la misma sala.

-Chicos, el mal ha vuelto a atacar –informó Kerpymon.

-¿El mal? ¿Quién?

-XANA –dijo simplemente Ophanimon − No sabemos cómo, pero se ha apoderado de Lucemon y está atacando el Digimundo. Ahora se dirige a este castillo con un ejército de digimons a sus órdenes.

-¿Qué? –se sobresaltaron todos.

-Está bien. Si ese tal Lucemon está siendo controlado por XANA, le liberaremos y todo listo –dijo Odd.

-No te confíes, Odd. Lucemon es perverso y aunque parezca un ángel, no lo es –le detuvo JP −. Liberarle no servirá de nada.

-Bueno, quitando a XANA, quitaremos la maldad. Al menos, así funcionaban las cosas cuando XANA actuaba… Según ellos, claro –dijo Sissi señalando a los seis aludidos.

-Lucemon es un digimon malvado. Hay que eliminarlo –sentenció Kouji.

-Exactamente –apoyó Takuya −. Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo y marchémonos de este lugar directos a patear a Lucemon, a XANA y a todos los que se nos crucen.

-Takuya, no conoces el poder del enemigo. Os daremos tiempo para que os marchéis. Xana-Lucemon aún no sabe que estáis aquí, lo que es una ventaja para vosotros.-dijo Ophanimon

-¡Pero no podemos dejaros aquí solos contra ellos!-dijo Teppei

-No estamos solos, los Caballeros Reales nos esperan para luchar-dijo Kerpymon

-¿Y pensáis confiar en los Caballeros con lo que hicieron antes?-preguntó incrédula Zoe

-No te preocupes, ya recibieron su castigo y recapacitaron del todo, aparte de que Dynasmon y LordKnightmon no son los únicos Caballeros que hay- dijo Seraphimon

Takuya apretó los puños y dijo:

-Está bien, nos marcharemos. Pero tened por seguro que no descansaremos hasta devolver la paz al Digimundo.

Socerimon, Wizardmon y Witchmon llevaron a los chicos por un túnel subterráneo hacia la estación. Ahí se despidieron y los niños elegidos se fueron en dirección contraria al ejército que se veía en la lejanía.

Un rato más tarde pararon en un mini bosque para recuperar el aliento.

-Rayos, teníamos que habernos quedado a luchar-dijo Takuya dando un puñetazo a un árbol.

-Te equivocas- dijo Aelita- Los ángeles puede que estén dando su vida por nosotros en este momento. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacernos más fuertes.

-Es verdad- afirmó Zoe, siendo secundada por Kouji

-Vengaremos a los tres ángeles- Dijo Sissi

-Devolveremos la paz a este mundo-dijo William

-Acabaremos con Xana-Lucemon para siempre- Dijo Chiaki

-¡Así se habla!-dijo Dracomon

-¡Que bien! ¡Podré volver a escribir la historia del digimundo!-dijo Bokomon escribiendo ya en su libro

-Pues pongámonos ya en marcha-dijo Teruo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: el comienzo del viaje

Dejando atrás los bosques, los elegidos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la Rosa de las Estrellas. Debían llegar cuanto antes para solucionar el problema y derrotar a Xana-Lucemon de una vez por todas.

Mientras unos caminaban tranquilamente conversando entre ellos o con los digimons, Jeremy se interesó más por conocer todo lo que le rodeaba, ayudado por Gaomon y Bokomon, quienes le explicaban tranquilamente desde qué es y cómo se clasifica un digimon, contando sus diferentes etapas, hasta la descripción de cada punto del Digimundo con significado histórico o gran valor.

-¿Queda muy lejos de donde estamos la Rosa de las Estrellas? –preguntó Sissi.

-Bastante. Es en aquella dirección –señaló Floramon.

-¿Y qué es aquello que se acerca volando? –preguntó mirando hacia donde la digimon le había indicado.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso son Evilmons! –gritó Bokomon.

-¿Son amigos? –preguntó Odd.

-No. Son digimons malvados a los que les encanta molestar –respondió Labramon.

-¿Y son muy fuertes? –preguntó Emily.

-Están al nivel campeón –dijo Mikemon.

-Tampoco tenemos por qué luchar todos –dejó ir Takuya, viendo que los guerreros de Lyoko se preparaban para luchar.

-¡Pero si son demasiados! –señaló William. Cada vez más cerca, se podría apreciar que había al menos veinte de esos seres.

-¡Ah! ¡Son horribles! –chilló Sissi cuando los vio enteros.

-ESPÍRITU DIGITAL ¡DIGIEVOLUCIÓN! –gritaron Kouji y Zoe.

-KAZEMON- la guerrera del viento surgio imponente.

-LOBOMON- el guerrero de la luz se coloco al lado de su companera

-Venga, Gaomon, tenemos que ayudarles.-dijo Jeremy

-Dejádnoslo a nosotros dos solos –le detuvo Lobomon.

-¿Ya podréis vosotros hacerlo solos? –preguntó Ulrich no muy convencido. Ya se las había visto con Kitsumon y eso que no se trataba de un digimon de nivel campeón.

-Tranquilos, saldrán volando –rió Kazemon.

Ambos se adelantaron un poco y enseguida los Evilmons los rodearon, ignorando el peligro que corrían.

-¡Pero qué par de cabezotas tan imprudentes! –gritó William.

-Ellos dos se las sabrán arreglar. Observa y sorpréndete –le indicó Takuya.

Ante ellos, el combate empezaba. Los Evilmons se lanzaban al ataque contra los dos guerreros. Lobomon atacaba con su espada láser, golpeando fácilmente a sus rivales, mientras a su lado Kazemon lanzaba brisas y patadas. En un instante, todos los Evilmons habían sido derrotados. Los guerreros Lyoko no podían hacer otra cosa más que mirar completamente asombrados.

-Ha sido demasiado aburrido –dijo Kazemon mientras alzaba su dispositivo.

-Ya. Pero no podíamos pedirle demasiado a estos digimons tan enanos –le respondió Lobomon haciendo lo mismo que ella. El digicódigo fue absorbido y ambos regresaron a las formas humanas.

-Pero… pero…

-Ya, Odd, cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas –se burló Takuya.

-Y… ¿todos lucháis así, primo? –preguntó Yumi.

-Cada cual con su elemento, pero sí –le respondió Kouji.

-Y me pedías que te enseñase a luchar, Tommy –suspiró la morena, haciendo reír al pequeño del grupo.

-Parece ser que tendremos que abandonar los caminos abiertos para ir más seguros. Aunque habremos de correr, porque de noche es peligroso viajar –dijo Takuya guiando a todos nuevamente hacia la zona boscosa.

-Habló Colón descubriendo las Américas –señaló Odd −. Claro que es peligroso viajar de noche, especialmente por bosques.

-Ay, Odd, no le provoques que saldrás perdiendo –le dijo Labramon, algo arvengonzado.

-Pero Kiwi, se cree el líder y no ha habido votación alguna en la que se haya decidido –protestó.

-Él ha estado aquí una vez, conoce esto mejor que tú. No insistas, por favor, no quiero luchar contra el guerrero del fuego, de verdad –le pidió el digimon −. Y llámame Labramon

Anduvieron hasta que el cielo oscureció. Para cinco de los guerreros legendarios, aquel lugar les era conocido, pero no lograban recordar exactamente de qué. Ante ellos, los troncos de los árboles empezaron a brillar como con interferencias.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso son…! –empezó Tommy.

-¡Los televisores! –acabó JP.

-¿Televisores? ¿Estarán echando el concurso de hoy? –preguntó Emily.

-No, no son esa clase de televisores –sonrió Zoe, acercándose a los árboles.

-Estamos en el Bosque de Televisores. Los troncos de estos árboles reflejan el mundo humano. Cualquier lugar que puedas imaginar –le explicó Kouji.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió Aelita, corriendo también hasta uno de los árboles.

-¡Mira! ¡Son nuestras clases! Je, ellos siguen con los profes y nosotros aquí libres de clases de historia –rió Odd.

-¡Eh! ¡Tapirmon! ¿Estás por aquí? –empezó a chillar Takuya.

-¿Qué hace Takuya? –se extrañó Jeremy.

-Se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza –rió Odd.

-No. Esta zona está custodiada por Tapirmon –explicó JP.

-¡Tapirmon, somos nosotros! ¡Venga, sal de donde estés! –chilló Tommy.

Las tres lunas alzándose iluminaron el lugar e hicieron desaparecer la imagen de los árboles. De entre los árboles, surgió una extraña figura.

-¿Los guerreros legendarios? ¡Qué sorpresa veros por aquí! –exclamó el digimon.

-Hola, Tapirmon –saludó Takuya −. ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Muy bien. No me ha vuelto a ocurrir nada malo desde que Lobomon y Agunimon me detuvieron –informó alegre −. Oh, pero qué descortés soy con los nuevos: me llamo Tapirmon y soy el encargado de vigilar este bosque –saludó.

-Un placer conocerte, Tapirmon –saludó Jeremy.

-Tengo comida de sobras para todos. ¿Alguien me ayuda a traerla? –dijo.

-¡Yo te ayudo! –se ofreció Tommy.

-¡Bien, comida, comida! –gritaron Takuya, Odd y Dracomon.

-Eh, que los demás también queremos comer –les advirtió Ulrich.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Tommy y Tapirmon aparecieron con un par de grandes sacos llenos de platos, frutas, carnezanas y coles de diferentes colores.

-¿Esto… es comestible? –preguntó Sissi señalando lo que traían.

-Sí. Todo se puede comer tal cual, salvo las carnezanas. Las tienes que cocinar para que sepan bien –dijo Koichi.

-¡Os puedo preparar una sopa de pera si queréis! –dijo sonriente Floramon.

-¿En serio sabes hacer sopa? –la miró Sissi.

-Sí. En el Pueblo de la Brisa es uno de los platos estrella –dijo con orgullo la digimon floral.

-Pues podemos probar –dijo Emily.

-Ay, señor –susurró Zoe, recordando cómo se preparaba dicho plato.

Y así, la Floramon cogió una pera, se la metió en la cabeza y empezó una especie de danza ritual antes de abocar el líquido en unos cuencos.

-Oh… una forma muy… original –sonrió Aelita recibiendo un plato.

-¡Comida, comida! –se alegró Dracomon.

-Eh, quédate tranquilito, por favor –pidió William.

-¡Al ataque! –Odd se lanzó hacia la primera carnezaza aún cruda −. ¡Puaj, qué asco!

-Se han de cocinar primero, tonto –rió Takuya mientras mordía una col −. ¡Pizza!

-¡No se vale! ¡Yo también quiero comer pizza! ¡Trae eso! –saltó Odd.

-¡Comida! –se unió Dracomon a la pelea.

-Oh, cielos… Menudo trío –suspiró Teppei.

-¡Eh, parad los tres o acabaréis sin cena! –amenazó Katsuharu… Pero le ignoraron.

-¡Déjame en paz, Odd! ¡Esta es mi pizza-col! –gritó Takuya apartando al rubio.

-¿Y a mí qué? Yo he pillado una con sabor a espinacas y prefiero la pizza. ¿Qué te cuesta cambiármela?

-¡Yo me lo comeré, tranquilos! –saltó el digimon dragon.

-¡No, Dracomon! –William intentó detenerlo, pero el digimon se había tirado con fuerza contra los otros dos, destrozando una parte de la comida.

-Se acabó, los vamos a atar ahora mismo. Espíritu digital ¡digievolución! ¡Lobomon! Ya me tienen harto. Teppei, ¿podrías digievolucionar tú también para ayudarme?

-Claro… Espíritu digital ¡digievolución! ¡Arbormon! –el guerrero de la madera apareció ante todos −. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Vamos a coger primero a Dracomon. Lo siento, William, pero se va a quedar atadito –dijo Lobomon atrapando al pequeño dragón y llevándolo contra un árbol −. Arbormon, usa la madera para mantenerlo quietecito.

-Eso está hecho –respondió el guerrero de la madera y con un movimiento, finas pero fuertes ramas empezaron a rodear a Dracomon, manteniéndolo sujeto contra el tronco −. Uno menos.

-Ahora faltan esos dos… Se acabó la hora de juegos –sentenció Lobomon cogiendo a Takuya por debajo de los brazos mientras Arbormon estiraba de Odd.

-¡Eh, Lobomon, suéltame! –chilló Takuya −. Si esas tienes…

-Ah, ni hablar. Ya te guardamos nosotros el D-tector –Lobomon le quitó el objeto a Takuya y se lo lanzó a su hermano, al chico lo empotró contra el árbol y esperó a que las ramas lo agarrasen al tronco.

-¡Oye, tú, déjame ir a comer! –ordenó Odd mientras Arbormon lo llevaba tranquilamente hacia el árbol y lo dejaba atado.

-Los demás también queremos comer. Si comes tranquilamente, sin prisas, te sentará mucho mejor la comida –dijo Arbormon.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué dices eso? –le miró Odd extranado.

-Manías de Arbormon –respondió Takuya −. ¡Pero esta me la pagas, Lobomon! Atarme a un árbol, quitarme el dispositivo, dejarme sin comida y encima junto a éste…

-A callar si no quieres que te pegue un balazo en el estómago –le amenazó el lobo apuntando.

-No se vale… dadnos comida de alguna forma.

-De acuerdo –dijo Arbormon. Se sentó con todos y cogió algo de comida. Empezó a comer y, de pronto, lanzó uno de sus brazos con una col destrozada hacia los tres atados hasta una distancia en la que sólo podían dar un pequeño mordisco a la pieza.

-¡Es muy poco! –protestó Takuya.

-¡Moriré de hambre! –lloriqueó Odd.

-¡Mis tripitas rugen! –se quejó Dracomon.

-Agradeced que os dejo comer algo. Y ahora, basta de protestas –dijo Arbormon.

-Bueno, al menos los demás podremos comer tranquilamente –dijo Yumi.

-Sí, pero han fastidiado mucha comida –señaló Tapirmon.

-Da igual. Lo que se pueda nos lo comemos y lo que no, lo guardamos y servirá como puré en cualquier momento –rió Teruo.

Acabaron la cena y soltaron a los tres de los árboles que cogieron los restos de la comida como si fueran tesoros. Tras un rato de charla y bromas, empezaron a prepararse para dormir, estirando largas hojas en el suelo a modo de sábana. Pensaban hacer guardias, pero Tapirmon dijo que el se encargaba de vigilar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: sueños

Volaba entre los árboles lo más rápido que podía. La sombra de la que huía se situó encima de ella y la golpeó en la espalda, lanzándola contra el suelo. La sombra aterrizó junto a ella y la mantuvo contra el suelo con un pie mientras que, con las manos, preparaba un ataque.

-Mi pequeña Iris –rió la sombra −, ni tú ni Sakuya podréis escapar nunca de mí –y, elevándose en el cielo, lanzó su ataque.

La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver cómo el ataque se dirigía a ella. Una figura blanca se interpuso en el camino del ataque en el último momento, recibiéndolo de lleno.

-¡GARURUUU! –chilló la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zoe despertó gritando, muy agitada. El cielo aún estaba oscuro sobre ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a los gemelos a su derecha (uno aguantándola por el brazo y el hombro y el otro sujetando con fuerza su pierna) y a su izquierda tenía a Takuya y a JP, ejerciendo la misma fuerza que los gemelos. El resto, se asomaba desde sus "camas" con cara de preocupación.

-Zoe –le habló Kouji a su derecha. Estaba muy preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de la chica −, ¿estás bien?

La rubia dejó de patalear de golpe, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Logró soltarse del agarre de los cuatro y se lanzó sobre Kouji, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Menos mal… Estás bien –susurró abrazada al chico mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo. Ya está, Zoe, tranquila –iba diciéndole mientras la abrazaba.

-Habrá tenido una pesadilla –dijo Jeremy.

-Eso es imposible –habló rápidamente Tapirmon −. Yo os estoy protegiendo a todos para que tengáis dulces sueños y Zoe también recibía esa protección.

-Pues entonces, explícanos por qué está tan alterada –pidió Ulrich.

-No lo sé… Algo debe de haberse colado en su sueño, algo que yo no puedo controlar, lo siento –se disculpó el digimon.

-Va, Zoe. ¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó Koichi.

-Sí –susurró la chica soltándose un poco del abrazo, pero permaneciendo sentada en las piernas del gemelo de cabello largo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pidió Takuya.

-He tenido un sueño muy raro… Era como un recuerdo más bien…

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! –dijo de golpe Tapirmon −. Si se trata de un recuerdo, por muy doloroso que sea, yo no puedo evitarlo.

-Cuéntanoslo –pidieron todos.

-Veréis… Iba volando muy rápida, huía de alguien… Pero ese alguien me atrapó y me hizo caer al suelo. Me llamaba "Iris" y decía que ni yo ni "Sakuya" escaparíamos. No podía moverme, estaba muy débil, y ese tipo aprovechó para lanzarme un ataque –dijo y de pronto empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-No, no, Zoe. Nada de lágrimas –la abrazó Kouji −. Cálmate y dinos qué más pasó.

-Yo… el ataque estaba a punto de darme… Pero alguien se puso en medio… Garuru recibiría el ataque…

-_¿Garuru?__Es__posible__que__hable__de__KendoGarurumon__o__MagnaGarurumon__… __en__incluso__podría__tratarse__de__Ancient__Garurumon_ –pensó Kouji.

-Y entonces, desperté –finalizó la chica su relato.

-Vaya, con razón se agitaba tanto –dijo Teppei.

-Lo siento, chicos… Os he acabado despertando a todos –se lamentó Zoe.

-Una pesadilla la puede tener cualquiera –intentó consolarla Odd.

-¡Repito que es imposible que se me haya colado una pesadilla en la mente de esta chica! –gritó Tapirmon.

-¿Entonces qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Aelita.

-Lo más seguro es que haya sido un recuerdo de una vida pasada; ninguna otra cosa podría colarse en mis dulces sueños –respondió el digimon.

-Recuerdos, ¿eh? –dijo pensativo Takuya −. Bokomon, ¿podrías mirar a ver en tu libro si sale algo relacionado con los Ancients?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro, Takuya. Enseguida lo miro –respondió el cerdito blanco, sacando de su faja el libro.

Todos esperaron en silencio a que Bokomon encontrase lo que le habían pedido. Solamente los sollozos de Zoe, los susurros de Kouji intentando calmarla y el sonido de las páginas del libro al pasar resonaban en el lugar.

-Aquí parece haber algo… ¡Anda! –exclamó el digimon.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Chiaki algo preocupada.

-Pero si… Ah, esto es grave… Sí, sí –iba murmurando el digimon mientras miraba las páginas.

-Bueno, ¿nos lo lees o lo leo yo? –preguntó Odd quitándole el libro aun con las quejas de Bokomon −. ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Hasta los egipcios escribían más sencillo!

-Tontomon… ¡Devuélvemelo! Está escrito con letras del alfabeto digimon, al igual que vosotros tenéis vuestras letras en vuestro mundo –respondió recuperando su libro.

-Bokomon, ¿qué es lo grave? –preguntó Takuya.

-Es que… lo más parecido a lo que Zoe ha narrado es de cuando los Guardianes del Digimundo empezaron a caer.

-¿Los Guardianes del Digimundo? –preguntó Tommy.

-¿Quiénes eran? –pidió Teruo.

-Veréis, la historia será un poco larga…

-Da igual lo larga que sea, Bokomon. Si tiene relación con lo que le ha pasado a Zoe, nos interesa todo –le interrumpió Yumi. A su lado, Emily, Sissi y Aelita afirmaban lo dicho.

-De acuerdo pues:

"Los Guardianes del Digimundo eran 18 digimons que se encargaban de la protección del digimundo. Acudían allí donde hubiese un problema y combatían contra el mal. Lo que llama la atención es que dentro de este grupo están los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios.

Había una gran amistad entre todos, sin importar que diez de ellos hubiesen obtenido el título de Ancient ni que tres de ellos fueran al mismo tiempo los guardianes de los tres grandes ángeles, algo así como sus guardaespaldas. No había ninguna clase de envidia entre ellos ni nada que indicase separaciones de grupos o cosas de esas.

Pero un día, las cosas cambiaron para siempre. Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon salieron rápidamente por un aviso de problemas en un sector donde solían vigilar. Lo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba es que aquello era una trampa urdida por un ser malvado que quería apoderarse del Digimundo y, para ello, debía eliminar antes a los Guardianes. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ese ser ya las estaba atacando y enseguida tomó la ventaja.

La noticia llegó al cuartel general, donde había parte de aquellos Guardianes. Un pequeño digimon que lo había visto todo, había corrido a dar la voz de alarma y, bastante enfurecidos, Ancient Garurumon y Justimon salieron en busca de las otras dos guerreras para ayudarlas…"

-¿Y cómo acaba la historia? –pidió JP.

-Ancient Garurumon llegó justo a tiempo de cubrir a Irismon del ataque… Pero era demasiado poderoso para él.

-No puede ser… –susurró Yumi y enseguida volvió la cabeza hacia Zoe y Kouji. La rubia volvía a cogerse con fuerza al chico.

-¿Y el otro digimon? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Encontró a Sakuyamon herida, pero cuando iba a llevarla al cuartel, ese ser apareció y les atacó.

-¿Le derrotaron? –preguntó Sissi.

-No. Justimon se lanzó contra él para derrotarle, pero fue inútil…

-¿También… murió? –preguntó con un hilo de voz Ulrich

-Sí. Aquella fue la tragedia más grande que el Digimundo había visto en aquel tiempo. Ambas digimons regresaron bastante malheridas al cuartel general. Ancient Irismon cargaba con los dos espíritus digitales de la luz, mientras que Sakuyamon abrazaba el digihuevo en el que se había transformado Justimon –dijo Bokomon cerrando su libro.

-Pero eso no es una tragedia. Sólo es un mal nacido que se cargó a dos Guardianes, pero aún quedaban los otros 16 –dijo William, tratando de entender el significado de la palabra "tragedia" para aquel digimon blanco.

-Tontomon… La tristeza se apoderó de los corazones de Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon. No salieron del cuartel general para nada. Los demás Guardianes eran los que se movían por todo el Digimundo…

-Bueno, en parte eso es normal –habló Floramon −. Cuando un ser querido muere por protegerte, no quieres salir ni hacer nada en mucho tiempo.

-Sí, Floramon tiene razón –dijo Lunamon.

-¡Ay, dejadme acabar! –pidió Bokomon. Cuando volvió a tener silencio y atención, continuó −. Los primeros días, los demás Guardianes no les obligaban a nada, pero después de varios días, se empezaron a preocupar. Habían dejado de comer, a duras penas sí hablaban y no tenían ganas de vivir. Hasta que al final ambas renunciaron a todo: Ancient Irismon se convirtió en los espíritus digitales del viento y Sakuyamon regresó al digihuevo.

-Vaya… Pero eso no explica que sea una tragedia todavía –señaló Takuya,

-Es que aquello causó un gran shock en el resto de Guardianes. Algunos intentaron hacer vida normal, pero todos acabaron como los otros cuatro: los Ancients convertidos en espíritus digitales y los otros regresando al digihuevo –dijo el digimon.

-Entonces… El Digimundo se quedó sin la protección de los Guardianes –concluyó JP.

-Exactamente. No se había vuelto a nombrar ese incidente en todos los años que continuaron hasta hoy.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Es una historia demasiado dura y triste… A demás…

-¿Qué? Bokomon, por favor, no nos dejes ahora con la intriga –pidió Gaomon.

-Nunca se encontró al asesino de Ancient Garurumon y Justimon. Es decir: el responsable de la desaparición de los Guardianes del Digimundo.

Las palabras de Bokomon fueron acompañadas del silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni a moverse. El único sonido que apareció repentinamente procedía de un digimon azulado.

-Pero bueno, no me digas que ni se ha enterado de los chillidos y ruidos –habló al fin William mientras Dracomon roncaba felizmente y los demás reían, incluida Zoe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Con la salida del sol, los elegidos empezaron a despertarse. El último en hacerlo fue Dracomon, que sonrió animado cuando abrió los ojos.

-¡He dormido de maravilla! –exclamó el dragoncito.

-Ya, eso se ha notado… ¿Sabes qué pasó anoche? –le preguntó William.

-Pues… ¿puede que sea que comí poco? –preguntó el digimon haciendo reír a los demás.

-Espero que escuches el peligro al menos –suspiró William acariciándole la cabeza al digimon.

-Bueno, yo debo rondar el bosque –dijo Tapirmon −. No sé si nos veremos más tarde, pero espero que, en caso de que os vayáis, tengáis buena suerte.

-Gracias por todo, Tapirmon –dijo Zoe acercándose a él y cogiendo sus patas.

-Vigilad muy bien vuestros recuerdos. No quisiera que os pasara otra vez lo mismo que esta noche…

-Tranquilo, ahora ya vamos prevenidos –le respondió Takuya.

El digimon, más tranquilo, se fue a su vigilancia y dejó al grupo allí. Algunos picoteaban de lo que había sobrado la noche anterior o simplemente miraban alrededor.

-¡Qué aburrimiento! –chilló Chiaki.

-¿Y si entrenamos un poco? –propuso Aelita.

-¿Entrenar? ¿Te refieres a hacer gimnasia? –preguntaron Odd y Sissi. El primero creía haberse librado de las clases en el Digimundo, mientras que la segunda pensaba que a la pelirrosa le afectaba demasiado el ambiente de aquel lugar.

-Bueno, ellos diez digievolucionan en digimons, y hace tiempo que no pelean –explicó.

-Por no decir que nosotros cuatro jamás hemos peleado –señaló Katsuharu a su grupo, mientras los otros tres afirmaban −. Nosotros desobedecimos a Ophanimon y nos quedamos aquí, en compañía de un Angemon.

-A demás, nosotros parece ser que podemos digitalizar nuestro aspecto de Lyoko y usar las armas y habilidades que teníamos allí –continuó Aelita.

-Eh, te olvidas que ni Emily ni yo hemos pisado jamás ese lugar –señaló Sissi.

-Pues más motivo para que entrenemos. Es posible que vosotras dos también podáis transformaros y obtener armas –señaló Aelita.

-Tiene razón. Será de gran ayuda entrenar un poco para saber qué hacer en caso de haber una pelea –animó Floramon a su compañera.

-Está bien. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? –accedió la muchacha.

-¿Qué tal practicando penjak-silat? –propuso Yumi.

-¿Pen qué? –preguntó JP.

-Penjak-silat–repitió la de cabellos cortos −. ¿Necesitas una demostración?

-Madre mía, JP, no me digas que no lo sabes –se rió Takuya… aunque él tampoco conocía lo que la chica decía de hacer.

-Lo siento –dijo avergonzado el mayor del grupo.

-No pasa nada. Ulrich, ¿estás listo? –llamó Yumi.

-Eh, espera, ¿cómo que Ulrich? –preguntó Sissi, algo molesta.

-Porque yo también lo practico –le respondió el chico y empezó a luchar contra Yumi.

Yumi lanzó una patada alta a la cabeza de Ulrich, que la esquivo y preparó un puñetazo al estómago de Yumi.

-Ey, pues no lo hacen mal. ¿Practicamos nosotros también? –señaló Tommy.

-Vale. Vamos juntos –le dijo Teruo.

-Vamos, Jeremy. Parece divertido –dijo Aelita estirándolo.

-JP, ven conmigo –casi ordenó Takuya.

-Huy, hermano, yo no me acuerdo de eso –señaló Koichi.

-Va, que te refresco un poco la memoria –rió su gemelo.

-¡Zoe, vayamos juntas! –pidió alegre Chiaki −. Lo siento, Teppei, pero tendrás que ir con Katsuharu.

-Bueno, ya ves, qué remedio –dijo Teppei mientras Katsuharu a su lado se reía.

-Pues… –empezó a decir Odd.

-¡Ni loca voy contigo! –chilló Sissi.

-William… ¿Te importaría ir conmigo? –pidió Emily, dejando a Sissi sorprendida.

-No, claro –aceptó el chico.

-Pues parece que nos hemos quedado colgados –se rió Odd al ver la cara de Sissi.

-Bueno, pero que conste que lo hago porque tú ya sabes luchar –dijo.

Después de un largo rato, todos se dejaron caer al suelo para descansar. Los digimons también habían intentado hacer lo mismo que los humanos, pero algunos se habían encontrado con problemas.

-Parece que encontré una buena pareja con quien practicar –sonrió Emily.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal –respondió William.

-Pues, sinceramente, yo no logro pillar cómo se hacen estas cosas –se quejó Odd.

-Zoe, lo has hecho muy bien –le dijo Yumi a la rubia.

-Me he fijado bastante en cómo lo hacías –le respondió.

-Lo que me hace gracia es que en cuanto al pejak-silat, un gemelo es claramente mejor que el otro –rió Ulrich.

-Ah, yo soy más bien un observador –le respondió Koichi −. Yumi y mi hermano eran los que se entretenían en el patio largas horas…

-¿A sí? –se sorprendió Ulrich, observando cómo Yumi y su primo conversaban tranquilamente.

-Bueno, aunque para ser la primera vez después de tanto tiempo, no está mal cómo ha ido el entrenamiento –sonrió Koichi y volvió con los otros dos familiares.

Como si nada, Yumi y Kouji empezaron a practicar unos minutos más, como para recordar viejos tiempos, mientras algunos observaban.

-Ey, a Yumi y a Ulrich ya les hemos visto con las ropas de Lyoko, pero ¿cómo sois los demás? –preguntó Takuya.

-Bueno, las ropas de todos son mallas ajustadas, creo que lo habéis notado todos –empezó a explicar Jeremy.

-El mío es rosado clarito, al estilo un duende –dijo Aelita −. A demás, puedo extender unas alas que integró Jeremy en el traje y lanzar bolas de energía.

-Yo soy más bien un gato futurista en morado que dispara flechas –dijo Odd posando como si disparase una de sus flechas.

-Con garras, orejitas y cola incluidas –rió Yumi.

-Eh, que sirven de mucho.

-Sí, sí, nadie te dice lo contrario –intervino Aelita.

-El mío es como una armadura en azul y plateado –empezó William −. Yo también lucho con espada, como Ulrich, pero a diferencia de él, yo llevo una sola y bastante pesada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Jeremy? –preguntó Katsuharu.

-Bueno, yo nunca he luchado en Lyoko. Mi misión era controlando desde el superordenador –respondió.

-¿Nunca has entrado a Lyoko? –le preguntó Tommy. Le sorprendía lo que aquellos chicos podían hacer y tenía ganas de probar a él también.

-No. Bueno, en verdad una vez, pero más por cuestiones de protección que de ir a luchar. XANA podía acceder a la Tierra y poseernos, a parte que la vuelta al pasado afectaba a todo aquel que no fuese virtualizado.

-Así pues, te viste una vez cómo eras en Lyoko –dijo Teruo.

-Sí, aunque por aquel entonces aún no llevaban los otros las ropas tan ajustadas.

-¿Y qué aspecto tenías? –preguntó Takuya. No se imaginaba a Jeremy como un guerrero con armas como Ulrich o William.

-El de elfo del bosque, en tonos verdes. Pero ya os digo que solo fue una vez –dijo.

-Y la verdad es que fue bastante graciosa –rió Ulrich recordando aquella experiencia. Odd, a su lado, también rió, pero de pronto suspiró algo apenado −. ¿Qué pasa, Odd?

-Pues que ahora que me fijo, todos os veis genial mientras que yo soy un simple gato.

-Ah, Odd, no te pongas triste –se le acercó Labramon sonriente −. Todos son geniales porque tienen sus armas o el aspecto, pero eso no tiene que entristecerte. Tú eres diferente a ellos y eso te hace único.

-¡KIWI! –abrazó al digimon con lagrimones de la alegría que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Odd… ¡Odd! ¡Que me asfixio! –chilló el digimon intentando librarse del abrazo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Ay, qué bueno… –rió Emily −. ¿Sabéis qué? Tengo ganas de ver cómo es mi aspecto. ¿Te apuntas, Sissi?

-Bueno, cuanto antes lo veamos, antes sabremos nuestro aspecto.

-¡Código digital Lyoko! ¡Digievolución! –chillaron ambas.

El digicodigo las cubrio y cuando se desvanecio Sissi llevaba una camiseta ladeada sobre un hombro roja y negra de una sola manga, unas mallas negras, una faldita roja y negra y unas botas altas de tacon rojas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con dos broches rojos en forma de mariposa. Emily llevaba un top dorado con una cinta dorada que rodeaba el cuello, una falda plateada, unas mallas negras y unas bailarinas blancas. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza con una cinta dorada y otra plateada trenzadas. No llevaba gafas.

-¡Miau! ¡Qué pasada! –se sorprendió Mikemon.

-¡Genial! ¡Es ropa normal! –se alegró Sissi al observar su traje −. Pensaba que, como Odd era un animal y había mucho con aspecto normal…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me estás diciendo que si hubieses salido caniche te habrías puesto a llorar? –se burló Odd, liberando un poco del abrazo a un asfixiado Labramon.

-¡No me provoques! –chilló Sissi e intentó lanzarse contra él, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle −. Maldición, no tengo armas…

-Busca por tu ropa –se acercó Yumi −. Yo llevo mis abanicos guardados en el lazo de la espalda. Tú quizás puedas tenerlo en ese cinturón.

-O a lo mejor no tiene arma –señaló Aelita −. A lo mejor puedes crear bolas de energía como hago yo.

-Pues vaya –respondió Sissi pasándose una mano por el pelo −. Un momento, aquí hay algo –dijo y se soltó del cabello los broches de mariposas que se transformaron en látigos en sus manos.

-¡Qué pasada! –exclamó Floramon. Sissi sonrió maliciosamente y lanzó un latigazo hacia Odd, que se apartó justo a tiempo −. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso me ha recordado al ataque de un Palmon, la hiedra venenosa!

-Es más que perfecto. Y funciona la mar de bien para domar a las bestias –dijo Sissi.

-¡Eh, no tiene gracia! –protestó Odd, levantándose.

-Así que esta es mi ropa de estar en Lyoko –habló Emily

-¡Te ves genial! –halagó Aelita.

-Gracias –sonrió la morena de cabello largo −. Lo que me llama la atención es este brazalete…

-Pasa la mano por encima –la animó Aelita −. Yo lo hago con una estrella en mi muñeca cuando quiero extender las alas.

Emily siguió el consejo y pasó su mano por encima, apareciendo al instante un arco de color bronce en sus manos. Lo alzó para observarlo atentamente y se llevó una mano hacia su espalda.

-Qué raro… Tengo un arco pero no un carcaj… ¿Qué disparo entonces? –se preguntó.

Seguía mirando pensativa su arco cuando una especie de lluvia de agujas surgió de entre los árboles directa hacia ella. Justo a tiempo, saltó y, como si algo pasase por su mente, tensó la cuerda del arco, apareciendo donde debería haber la punta de una flecha una bola de fuego que, al soltar la cuerda, se lanzó como una flecha hacia los árboles, de donde surgió un gruñido de dolor.

-¡Genial, Em! –aplaudió Mikemon.

-Parece ser que soy capaz de generar flechas de fuego –dijo −. Y me ha venido bastante bien para… lo que sea que me haya atacado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –una malévola risa femenina resonó entre los árboles, alertando al grupo de elegidos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –chilló JP.

-Niños elegidos, parece que no tenéis ni idea de lo que os va a ocurrir –fue diciendo la voz −. Sois solamente un miserable grupo de críos que no van a lograr nada. Os recomiendo que os rindáis, porque no tenéis nada que hacer contra mí y todos ellos –la figura de una mujer araña apareció ante ellos.

-¡Agh! ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? –chilló Sissi −. ¿No puede haber digimons guapos en vez de tanto insecto asqueroso?

-Ay, señor… Esa es Arukenimon –informó Bokomon, con Neemon agarrado a él.

-¡Adelante, mis queridos soldados! ¡Destruidles! –chilló Arukenimon y el lugar se llenó de digimons insectos.

-¿Pero qué es todo eso? –señaló Jeremy.

-Enemigos –respondió Takuya sacando de su bolsillo el D-Tector.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! –chilló Bokomon −. Esos son Krabbymons, Honeybeemons, Flymons y Dokugumons… ¡Todo un ejército de insectos!

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Neemon.

-Tontomon, han de luchar, claro está. ¡Ánimo, chicos! ¡Podéis con ellos!

Los guerreros legendarios empezaron a digievolucionar mientras los Lyoko virtualizaban sus ropas. Los insectos digimons se lanzaron contra ellos, empezando así la batalla mientras Arukenimon reía feliz.

-Son demasiados como para acercarnos a esa Arukenimon –indicó Aelita, quien ni volando podía tener un punto claro para lanzar un ataque a la mujer araña.

-Entonces déjanoslo a los que vamos rápidos –avisó Yumi haciendo un gesto a Renamon. Ésta asintió y empezó a correr por el espacio que abrían los abanicos de Yumi −. Ulrich, corre tú también hacia la mujer araña.

-De acuerdo. Vamos, Kitsumon –indicó a su compañero.

-Yumi, nosotros también ayudaremos –indicó Kazemon mientras señalaba a Lobomon, el cual abría camino a disparos, Lowemon con la lanza y Lanamon con las corrientes de agua.

-Gracias, chicos –sonrió la morena y volvió a centrarse en el objetivo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué intentáis, niños humanos? ¡No podréis conmigo! ¡Ni con seis amigas mías! –rió la digimon mientras tras ella empezaron a surgir seis sombras con un perfil que a cierta digimon les resultó dolorosamente familiares.

-No… No es posible… ¡No, ellas no! –chilló Renamon, deteniéndose completamente en shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: las hermanas de Renamon**

-No es posible- dijo Renamon parando de golpe - No, ellas no

-¿Quienes son, Renamon?- pregunto Kazemon

-Son sus hermanas- respondio Kitsumon por ella al ver que no reaccionaba

-¿Renamon tiene hermanas?- pregunto Lanamon

-Si, tiene 6 hermanas que yo he traído al bando del amo Xana-Lucemon- rio Arukenimon

-Hola, hermanita- dijo una Renamon verde y marrón

-¿Te alegras de vernos?- dijo otra en tonos azules oscuros

-Espero que si- dijo otra más, de color azul celeste

-Te hemos echado de menos- dijo una cuarta de colores rojos y naranjas

-Ven con nosotras- dijo una quinta, blanca con detalles amarillos

-Asi estaremos todas juntas- dijo la última, de color gris metálico

-Dejadla en paz- gruño Kitsumon colocándose frente a Renamon

-Tú no te metas- respondió la de color rojo

-Firerenamon, reacciona. Eres la mayor, no deberías haber caído en esta trampa- dijo Kitsumon

-No te va a hacer caso-dijo Arukenimon- el amo las controla por completo

-Rayos-dijo Kitsumon

-Si no sirve hablar- dijo Lobomon- habrá que luchar

-En ese caso yo seré tu oponente- dijo Firerenamon

-Yo, Icerenamon, me enfrentare a la guerrera legendaria del viento. ¡Que emoción!- dijo la de color azul claro saltando con estrellitas en los ojos

-Pues vale- dijo Kazemon sorprendida

-Yo me enfrentare a ti- dijo la de color verde a Lanamon- soy Forestrenamon

-Thunderrenamon, para vencerte- se burlo la blanca de Lowemon con una reverencia

-Aquarenamon, encantada- saludo la azul oscuro a Yumi, muy educada, con una sombra de pena en el rostro

-¿Entonces me toca luchar contigo no?- dijo la de color metálico a Ulrich- Genial- se burlo, sarcástica- Soy Metalrenamon

-Arukenimon, yo seré tu oponente- dijo Kitsumon cabreado

-Esta bien- Todos comenzaron a luchar, mientras que Renamon se cubría el rostro con las manos arrodillada en el suelo. Un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza

-FLASH BACK-

Una pequeña Viximon iba por el bosque explorando cuando bajo ella se abrió la tierra. Ella cerró los ojos, con miedo a la caída, pero cuando notó que no llegaba al fondo los abrió, miro hacia arriba y vio a Kitmon, ese zorro que todos en la aldea ignoraban, sujetándola de la cola

-Rápido, no podré aguantar mucho más- le dijo. Y Viximon, confiando repentinamente en él, se agarro a un saliente y salio del hoyo con ayuda de Kitmon. Cuando los dos estuvieron arriba Kitmon dio la vuelta para marcharse

-Espera- dijo Viximon, y el se giro-Gracias por salvarme- dijo ella sonrojada

-No hay de que- dijo el sonriendo

-¿Te gustaría que fuera tu amiga?

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el incrédulo- ¡Pues claro!- contesto cuando Viximon asintió.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Desde entonces fuimos los mejores amigos. Firerenamon me dijo un día que conocería al resto de mis hermanas, y...

-FLASH BACK-

-¡Tata!- decía una pequeña Viximon a Firerenamon- ¿Cuándo podré conocer a las otras tatas? Me has contado mucho de Thunderrenamon y Forestrenamon y quiero conocerlas

-No te preocupes, Viximon- dijo Firerenamon acariciándole la cabeza -No tardarán en llegar. Vete a jugar con Aquarenamon, Icerenamon y Metalrenamon

-Está bien. Por cierto, Kitmon también quiere conocerlas

-Sabes que no me gusta ese chico, no me da buena espina

-Solo porque es huérfano no significa que sea malo. No deberías juzgarlo sin conocerlo. Además, es mi mejor amigo.

-Está bien, vale. Dejare los prejuicios a un lado de momento

-Gracias, tata-dijo Viximon feliz y fue con Kitmon, que la esperaba un poco alejado. El zorrito escuchó a Viximon y luego movió las orejas alegre

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Sin embargo, con mis hermanas llego un monstruo, que comenzó a destruir toda la aldea. Mis hermanas, las seis, se enfrentaron al monstruo, y aunque vencieron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Toda la aldea echo la culpa a Kitmon, pero yo le defendí, puesto que me había estado protegiendo al extremo de evolucionar a Kitsumon. Aunque la gente me tenia gran estima por mis hermanas me dijeron que eligiera, o la aldea o Kitsumon. Él me dijo que me quedara, que no podía pedirme que fuera con el, pero yo le dije que me iría con él a donde fuera, puesto que era lo único que me quedaba. Nos fuimos. Esa noche evolucioné a Renamon y llore por que mis hermanas nunca podrían verlo- En ese momento Renamon, con lágrimas en los ojos se comenzó a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus amigos luchaban muy parejos contra sus hermanas y Kitsumon luchaba contra Arukenimon, pero ella lo hirió gravemente. Cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia Arukenimon salió despedida hacia atrás.

-No-le-toques- dijo Renamon delante de Kitsumon provocando que todos se le quedaran viendo- Me quitaste a mis hermanas, no dejaré que me le quites también a el- el D-tector de Yumi brillo con fuerza y a Renamon la cubrió un digicódigo dorado

¡RENAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... KYUBIMON!

En el lugar de Renamon había aparecido un gran zorro de nueve colas amarillo. Yumi se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

-Yumi- llamó la digimon- necesitare tu ayuda

-Aquí estoy, compañera- la geisha se coloco al lado de su amiga.

-¡Ja! Aunque hayas evolucionado no eres suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme- dijo Arukenimon

-Ya veremos- dijo Kyubimon, saltando en el aire

**Koenryu. **Ataco la digimon a la vez que Yumi lanzaba sus abanicos. Estos se hicieron algo más grandes y se mezclaron con el ataque de Kyubimon. El ataque conjunto se dirigió a Arukenimon y la golpeo de lleno, provocando la aparición de su digicódigo

-Espiritu que vives en la oscuridad, la fuerza del zorro sagrado te purificará. ¡Digicodigo, captura!- dijo Yumi volviendo a Arukenimon a su forma de huevo. Kyubimon se acercó a Kitsumon y le rozó con el morro. Kitsumon brilló y se levantó completamente curado. Las hermanas de Kyubimon se agarraron la cabeza y se vio cómo unas sombras salieron de sus cuerpos

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Firerenamon mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estamos y quiénes sois?

-Hermana-dijo Kyubimon volviendo a Renamon- Hermanas

-¿Viximon?- dijo Aquarenamon viendo a la digimon- ¿Eres tu?

-Si- dijo ella llorando

-Has crecido, pequeña- dijo Thunderrenamon abrazándola

-¿Qué tipo de Renamon eres?- pregunto Metalrenamon uniéndose al abrazo

-Ninguno, soy solo Renamon- dijo ella abrazando a todas sus hermanas. Firerenamon dudó un poco al abrazarla, pero Renamon no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?- dijo Icerenamon curiosa. Renamon presentó a sus hermanas a los elegidos y los otros digimons y viceversa

-Bueno... ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Aquarenamon a su hermana pequeña, quien le contó todo lo sucedido hasta el momento- eres muy valiente, hermanita

-¡AAAAY! ¡Mi hermanita pequeña va a ser una heroína!- gritó Icerenamon estrangulando a Renamon

-Estamos muy orgullosas de ti- dijo Forestrenamon. Renamon miró a sus hermanas y se detuvo en Firerenamon, que parecía ausente

-¿Estas bien, tata?- le pregunto la pequeña a la mayor. Esta reaccionó y dijo

-Si, estoy bien, Renamon, pero tengo que decirte algo. Y vosotros- dijo viendo a los elegidos- también deberíais saberlo

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Renamon preocupada

-Tu...no... No eres nuestra hermana-dijo Firerenamon a Renamon, que se quedó boquiabierta


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaa, que tal estais? Espero que bien. Este capitulo es especial por que hoy es mi cumple (ya son 15 añitos) y queria subirlo aunque este castigada sin ordenador. Me he escapado un poco de mi madre para poder traeros esta nueva entrega de Code Frontier.

Caro, he echado de menos tu review en el capitulo anterior, espero que no te haya pasado nada malo.

A todos los que leen estas locuras, gracias y dejen reviews.

Disclaimer: ni Code Lyoko ni Digimon Frontier nos pertenecen a Kaotik Angel o a mi. Lo unico nuestro es la trama, Kitsumon y las 8 hermanas de Renamon.

Capítulo 9: Humanos de alma digimon

-Tú no… No eres nuestra hermana –dijo Firerenamon.

-No… es broma, ¿verdad? –dijo Renamon, con una risa algo nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor como esperando que Icerenamon dijera de pronto que eso era idea suya.

-No, Renamon, es la verdad. Nostras seis tenemos dos hermanas más, Darkrenamon y Lightrenamon. Ellas marcharon a recorrer el Digimundo, al igual que solían hacerlo Thuderrenamon y Forestrenamon. Un día, ambas regresaron con dos digihuevos que habían encontrado y nos los mostraron. Después de dárnoslos, ambas marcharon nuevamente y, un tiempo después, ambos digihuevos se abrieron. Y de ahí nacisteis Kitsumon y tú –explicó Firerenamon. Renamon sólo podía quedarse quieta, escuchando la historia mientras por la mente surgían preguntas −. Ese día, cuando los digihuevos se abrieron, nuestra jefa tuvo una visión: un zorro negro y rojo lo estaba destruyendo todo a su paso. A sabiendas de que los dos digihuevos que cuidábamos nosotras seis se habían abierto, vino a visitarnos, pero… Los colores de Kitmon sobresaltaron a la anciana, viendo en él al digimon de la visión. Nos obligó a echarle de casa, a abandonarlo. Ninguna de nosotras quiso hacerlo, pero no nos quedó otra alternativa. No teníamos otra opción –acabó Firerenamon, abrazando a Renamon −. Perdónanos, por favor.

-Entonces… todo este tiempo… Vosotras… –Renamon se apartó del abrazo y observó a las seis digimons que hasta aquel momento había creído su familia −. ¡Me habéis estado engañando todo este tiempo!

-Renamon, compréndenos –intentó hablar Aquarenamon.

-¡No! Creí que erais mis hermanas, ¡pero todo era mentira! –chilló antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera, Renamon! –Kitsumon salió rápidamente tras ella.

-¡Renamon! –Yumi también salió corriendo detrás de su compañera.

-No deberíamos dejar a ese trío solo –señaló Ulrich, también uniéndose a la persecución.

-Vamos a… –intervino Takuya.

-No hace falta que vayamos todos. Koichi y yo iremos también. Los demás, es mejor que esperéis –indicó Kouji. Su hermano ya había desaparecido del lugar.

(Con Renamon)

Renamon saltaba de árbol en árbol, alejándose lo más rápida posible de aquellas seis figuras tan parecidas a ella pero tan diferentes. Cuando empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire, se detuvo a los pies de un gran árbol y se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Mis hermanas… no, ni siquiera son eso… Me han estado engañando siempre –iba diciendo −. ¿Quiénes son entonces?

-No deberías culparlas así, Renamon –habló una voz tras ella. Se giró y vio a Kitsumon, apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol −. Piensa un poco, ¿qué habrías hecho tú si llega la anciana y te dijese que tienes que deshacerte de mí? Seguramente la harias caso –le preguntó.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no te abandonaría cuando aún no puedes valerte por ti mismo! –le chilló mientras los cuatro humanos se acercaban −. ¡Deja de apoyarles!

-Renamon, por favor, sé realista –pidió Yumi, cogiendo aire −. De haberse negado a abandonar a Kitsumon, muy posiblemente la anciana lo habría matado delante de ellas o a escondidas. ¡La cuestión es que Kitsumon podría haber muerto si ellas no lo hubiesen abandonado! –aquellas palabras llegaron muy adentro de Renamon.

-Venga –dijo Ulrich calmado −, volvamos al campamento. Te acompañaremos para que te reconcilies con tus hermanas.

-No son mis hermanas –dijo Renamon tajantemente, alzándose para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

-Oh, venga, Renamon –habló Koichi −. Es posible que no seáis hermanas de sangre… Bueno, de datos, porque esto es un mundo digital… El caso es que puede que no seas hermana de sangre de esas seis, pero os une el cariño.

-Exacto. Mira, Koichi y yo somos gemelos, hermanos de sangre. O de datos, en el caso de ser dos digimons –señaló rápidamente Kouji −. Pero yo tengo otro hermano: Takuya. Y no es hermano de sangre mío, pero yo quiero a Takuya del mismo modo que a Koichi, como a un hermano.

-Pero ellas… –murmuró Renamon cabizbaja.

-Ellas sólo actuaban obedeciendo a su jefa –sonó una voz por encima de ellos.

-Las seis tuvieron que dejar de lado su cariño por obedecer –agregó una segunda voz.

-¿Quién hay? –preguntó Kitsumon, alzando la cabeza, al tiempo que dos figuras caían junto a ellos.

-Vosotras dos… –observó sorprendida Renamon.

-Somos Darkrenamon y Lightrenamon –respondió la Renamon blanca −. Quienes os llevamos con aquellas seis –dijo señalando a Kitsumon y a Renamon.

-Debemos disculparnos –dijo Darkrenamon.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kitsumon.

-En realidad, fue culpa nuestra que te expulsaran de la aldea, Kitsumon –respondió Darkrenamon, mirándolo directamente.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendieron todos.

-Nosotras fuimos quienes enviaron la visión a la anciana de la aldea, pensando que se trataba de un acontecimiento futuro –dijo Lightrenamon.

-Para cuando descubrimos que habíamos cometido un error, ya era tarde.

-Pero… ¿Qué error era? –preguntó Renamon.

-En aquella visión sí que aparecía Kitsumon, pero no era un Kitsumon del futuro, sino del pasado –le dijo Darkrenamon.

-Lo que queremos decir es que hace mucho tiempo, Kitsumon era un digimon zorro malvado, poseido por un virus, que atacaba a todos. Pero en un momento dado, por algún motivo, decidió unirse a los Guardianes del Digimundo –explicó Lightrenamon.

-¿Los Guardianes? –se sorprendieron todos.

-Sí. Quiso arreglar su error formando parte del grupo. Fue precisamente Ancient Garurumon, con quien más adelante entabló amistad, quien lo liberó de su virus –dijo la negra.

-Entonces es culpa vuestra que…

-Lo sentimos, Renamon. Posiblemente debimos habernos informado mejor antes de dar la voz de alarma, pero nos asustamos al ver tanta destrucción –se disculpó la Renamon blanca.

-No… Lo siento yo, por no haber pensado las cosas tranquilamente –dijo Renamon.

-Creo que eso mismo deberían escuchar otras seis digimons. ¿Qué me dices? –animó Darkrenamon tendiéndole la mano.

-A demás, hay algo que queremos que todos sepan –añadió Lightrenamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos esperaban, sentados en el suelo o dando vueltas de un lado a otro, mirando algo angustiados el lugar por el que habían marchado el grupo hacía un rato.

-¿Estará bien Renamon? –preguntó Tommy.

-Espero que sea que sí –suspiró Thunderrenamon caminando de un lado al otro.

-¡Eh, mirad allí! –señaló Forestrenamon cuando empezó a divisarse el grupo −. Pero si…

-¡Son ellas! –saltó alegre Icerenamon, corriendo hacia sus dos hermanas.

-¡Hola, chicas! –saludó Darkrenamon.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –preguntó Metalrenamon uniéndose al abrazo con las demás.

-Tenemos varias cosas que contar –le respondió Lightrenamon −. Pero antes…

-Oh… –Firerenamon se dio cuenta y enseguida se adelantó −. Chicos, estas son nuestras hermanas Darkrenamon y Lightrenamon, las que encontraron los digihuevos de ellos dos –señaló a Kitsumon y a Renamon −. Hermanas, ellos son los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimons.

Después de las presentaciones y de un pequeño silencio, Renamon dio un paso al frente, captando la atención de todos.

-Yo… siento haberme enfadado con vosotras y haberme largado sin escuchar. Lo siento mucho –dijo sin mirar a los ojos de las otras.

-Renamon, no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón. Somos nosotras las que tenemos que hacerlo por ocultarte todo esto –le respondió Firerenamon mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Aun así, no he querido escuchar los motivos ni nada…

-Venga, que esta situación nos la hemos buscado nosotras, en cierto modo –rió Icerenamon.

-Bueno, pues aclarado esto –sonrió Aquarenamon girándose hacia las otras dos hermanas −. ¿Qué es lo que tenéis que contar?

-Veréis, después de equivocarnos con aquella visión…

-Y de liarla de mala manera –interrumpió Renamon a su hermana blanca.

-Sí, también –sonrió la otra −. Después de aquello, intentamos buscar una forma de excusar a Kitsumon para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

-Pero por sorpresa para nosotras, descubrimos varias cosas interesantes relacionadas con la historia pasada del Digimundo –siguió la frase Darkrenamon.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Bokomon, con papel y lápiz listos para escribir.

-Durante la primera batalla contra Lucemon, no sólo actuaron los diez guerreros legendarios. Junto a ellos también participaron otros ocho digimons –dijo Darkrenamon.

-Sakuyamon, Justimon, Dianamon, Miragegaogamon, Anubismon, Rosemon, Slayedramon y Rowpersiamon –fue nombrando Lightrenamon.

-De alguna forma, cuando Ancient Garurumon y Justimon murieron en aquella trampa contra las chicas, sus almas se dividieron y una parte viajó al mundo real. Al mundo humano –explicó la digimon negra.

-Con Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon pasó lo mismo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad en su interior y el fuerte deseo de estar con ellos hicieron que sus almas se dividiesen y una de esas partes alcanzara el mundo humano –añadió la digimon blanca.

-Los otros 14 miembros del grupo de los Guardianes del Digimundo decidieron entonces hacer lo que ellos hicieron. Por lo que la división de sus almas y que una parte accediese al mundo humano fue voluntaria –señaló la Renamon oscura.

-Y entre ellos hubo un acuerdo de regresar al Digimundo cuando éste lo necesitase. En otras palabras, reencontrarse nuevamente en el mundo digital para combatir el mal –dijo la Renamon blanca.

-Así pues, los 18 guerreros separaron su alma en dos, una parte quedó en el mundo digital y la otra viajó al mundo humano. Y así, se reencarnaron en humanos. Humanos que tiempo después se convertirían en niños elegidos.

-Por otro lado, la parte de sus almas que se quedó en este mundo tomó dos aspectos pero un mismo fin: los 10 Ancients la transformaron en espíritus digitales, mientras que los otros ocho renacieron como digimons desde un digihuevo.

-¿Y quiénes son esas reencarnaciones? –preguntó Bokomon alzando la cabeza de su libro, en el que escribía todos los detalles de la historia.

-Pues está claro: ellos –dijo Lightrenamon señalando a los humanos −. Los diez Ancients: Kouji - Garurumon, su hermano Koichi - Sphinxmon, Zoe - Irismon, Takuya - Greymon, Tommy - Megatheriumon, JP - Beatmon, Katsuharu - Volcamon, Teppei - Troiamon, Chiaki - Mermaimon y Teruo – Wisemon. En otras palabras, los portadores de los espíritus, o lo que sería lo mismo: la otra mitad del alma

-Muy lógico –señaló Bokomon escribiéndolo todo.

-Por otra parte, los otros 8 antiguos digimons se forman por la unión del humano y el digimon: Yumi y Renamon son Sakuyamon, Ulrich y Kitsumon son Justimon, Aelita y Lunamon son Dianamon, Jeremy y Gaomon forman a MirageGaogamon, Odd y Labramon son Anubismon, Sissi y Floramon forman a Rosemon, William y Dracomon son Slayedramon y, por último, Emily y Mikemon son Rowpersiamon –señaló Lightrenamon.

-Un momento, ¡un momento! –detuvo la historia Odd −. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. ¡Labramon era mi perro Kiwi! No era un digimon, sino un perro del mundo real.

-Ese fue un "error" de Anubismon. No quería separar su alma en dos partes, aunque al final vio que no tenía otra opción y lo hizo. Pero en vez de hacer las cosas como los demás, mandó su parte a una criatura cercana a su reencarnación –explicó Darkrenamon.

-¿Por qué no recordamos nada de eso? –preguntó Lunamon.- Se supone que los digimons recordamos nuestras vidas anteriores.

-Porque vuestras almas están incompletas. Si lográis completarlas, podréis recordar el pasado por vosotros mismos –respondió Lightrenamon.

-Y lo mismo va para vosotros, humanos del alma digimon –añadió la oscura volviéndose hacia el grupo humano.

-Pero ¿cómo completaremos las almas? –preguntó Floramon.

-Eso es algo que nosotras no hemos podido averiguar –confesó Lightrenamon.

-No hemos encontrado nada ni nadie que hubiese practicado esa división del alma. Sin contaros a vosotros, claro –añadió Darkrenamon.

-Ya veo… Esto será difícil –dijo Jeremy.

Todos estuvieron en silencio, varios minutos, pensando en cómo se podría unir el alma nuevamente.

-Quizás para nosotros diez sea más sencillo –habló Zoe mirando al resto de guerreros legendarios −. Quiero decir: tal y como nos han explicado, nosotros somos reencarnaciones, pero nosotros diez disponemos de los espíritus digitales. En cambio, los otros ocho ahora han resultado ser dos personas: un humano y un digimon –señaló la rubia.

-Tienes razón. Pero eso no explica mucho de cómo podréis vosotros recuperar vuestra memoria –argumentó Metalrenamon.

-De todas formas, las cosas es mejor tomárselas con calma… –dijo Forestrenamon.

-Exacto, mejor despacio y bien hecho que con prisas y mal –completó Aquarenamon.

-Bueno, nosotras dos ya hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer –dijo Darkrenamon llamando la atención de todo, en especial de los ocho digimons zorro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Thunderrenamon.

-Nosotras viajamos por todo el mundo, buscando precisamente cosas interesantes o importantes –respondió Lightrenamon −. Descubrimos lo que os hemos dicho y buscamos a los elegidos para informarles. Pero ahora esa misión ha terminado.

-¿Pero os volveréis a ir así, sin más, como cuando nos disteis los digihuevos? –preguntó Firerenamon.

-Lo sentimos, pero sí. Y vosotras deberíais regresar a la aldea. Seguro que lleváis bastante tiempo lejos de ella y sin dar noticias –les sermoneó Darkrenamon.

-Está bien, regresaremos…

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Renamon, sorprendiendo a todas.

-Lo sentimos, pequeña, pero hemos estado lejos de la aldea mucho tiempo. Allí también debemos pedir perdón –le sonrió Metalrenamon.

-Pero…

-Tranquila. Si alguna vez nos necesitas, puedes llamarnos –le guiñó Aquarenamon entregándole un cristal.

-¿Qué es eso? –se acercó Kitsumon.

-Con él podrás comunicarte con nosotras cuando nos necesites –le explicó Thunderrenamon.

-Gracias, hermanas –sonrió Renamon.

-¡Ay, pero qué tierna mi hermanita! –chilló Icerenamon abrazando a la más pequeña del grupo.

-Venga, no perdamos demasiado tiempo –apremió Firerenamon −. Por cierto…

-¿Sí? –preguntó Renamon.

-Hablaremos con la anciana. Le pediremos que readmitan a Kitsumon –dijo la roja −. Por lo que, si algún día pasáis cerca de la aldea, hacednos una visita.

-¿En serio podré… regresar a la aldea? –preguntó sorprendido Kitsumon.

-¡Pues claro que sí, pequeñín! –chilló Icerenamon, soltando a su hermana para abrazar al zorro −. Ya verás como todo volverá a estar bien.

-¿Me lo prometéis? –pidió Renamon, seriamente.

-Es una promesa –sonrió Firerenamon.

Los elegidos y sus digimons se despidieron de los ocho zorros, tomando cada grupo un camino distinto. Tenian mucho en lo que pensar ahora que sabian sus origenes, y con fuerzas renovadas, se dirigieron a la Rosa de las Estrellas.


	10. Chapter 10

Si, lo se, he estado desaparecida un buen tiempo, y se que no merezco que sigais ahi leyendo, pero tengo una explicacion. Saque un 0,35 en un examen de fisica y quimica y me han castigado. Ahora estoy en la biblio del insti subiendo esta actualizacion para todos vosotros, lectores pacientes y comprensivos. No creo que pueda actualizar en mucho, asi que he juntado dos capitulos como regalo especial.

Os recuerdo una vez mas que ni Kaotik Angel ni yo poseemos Digimon o Code Lyoko, solo la trama de la historia, Kitsumon y las hermanas de Renamon

**Capítulo 10**

El sol empezaba a descender cuando llegaron a un pequeño valle en el que decidieron acampar. Encontraron una cueva lo suficientemente grande para caber todos y decidieron descansar unos minutos antes de repartirse la faena.

-Está claro que Takuya, Odd y Dracomon no pueden ir a buscar comida –señaló Sissi.

-¿Por qué no? –exclamaron los tres.

-Porque para cuando lleguéis de nuevo tras la búsqueda, muy posiblemente la estaréis digiriendo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Sissi tiene razón –apoyó Zoe −. Vosotros tres, a por leña. William vigilará que no se pongan a comer.

-Está bien… –se lamentó el trío.

-Si no hay más remedio –se encogió de hombros William.

-JP, Tommy, Teppei y Katsuharu irán a por la comida –señaló Aelita.

-¡Yo iré a pescar! –alzó la pata Mikemon.

-¡Bien! ¡Pescado, pescado! –se alegró Dracomon.

-Estate tranquilo o no tendrás nada –le cogió William.

-Las chicas podemos quedarnos aquí para acomodar un poco este sitio –dijo Emily observando a su alrededor −. No vamos a dormir en el suelo directamente, digo yo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Entonces… los gemelos, Jeremy, Ulrich y Teruo podrían ir buscando hojas grandes o algo con lo que hacer las camas –señaló Chiaki.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros, los digimons? –preguntó de repente Labramon.

-Bueno, podríais aseguraros que el terreno está seguro…

-Eso está hecho, Emily.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra –se levantó Takuya.

Todos salieron de la cueva dispuestos a realizar sus tareas, cada uno por su lado hablando animadamente entre ellos, salvo Mikemon, que se dirigió al río y se quedó en silencio, esperando el momento oportuno para meter la pata en el agua y sacar el pescado. Media hora más tarde, la gata atigrada recogió el cubo satisfecha por su pesca y se puso en camino al campamento, pero escuchó algo entre las hierbas que la entretuvo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó, asomándose con cuidado para acabar descubriendo a un digimon −. ¡Oh, cielos!

Mikemon corrió lo más rápida que pudo hasta el campamento en busca de ayuda. Casi sin aire, alcanzó la cueva y, dejando el cubo del pescado, intentó recuperar aire antes de hablar.

-Mikemon, ¿te ocurre algo? –preguntó Emily.

-Hay… hay un digimon herido… allí, cerca del río…

-¿Un digimon herido? –le miró Renamon.

-Sí… Yo sola no puedo cargarlo…

-Te ayudaremos pues –dijo Yumi acercándose a la salida de la cueva −. Renamon, ¿vienes?

-Sí –respondió la digimon.

-Yo también os acompaño –se apuntó Kitsumon −. Alguien ha debido de atacarle si está herido. Lo mejor será ir bien prevenido.

-Está bien. Seguidme –indicó Mikemon.

Los cuatro empezaron a correr de nuevo hacia las hierbas donde la gata digimon había visto al herido.

-Es aquí –señaló Mikemon.

-Parece un Lopmon –lo miró Renamon.

-A mí me parece un poco extraño este Lopmon –dijo Kitsumon −. No sé, serán imaginaciones mías o por efecto de las heridas, pero lo veo raro.

-Da igual eso ahora, hemos de llevarlo al campamento –interrumpió Yumi.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Con el pequeño digimon en brazos, regresaron al campamento vigilando que nadie apareciese para atacarles. Por suerte, lograron llegar a la cueva sin ningún problema.

-¿Ya habéis vuelto? –observó Emily.

-Sí. Renamon, déjale ahí encima –señaló Yumi.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Cielo santo! Renamon, te has llenado de barro –le dijo Sissi.

-Será de haber cargado con Lopmon…

-Zoe ha salido a buscar a Kouji para ir a por agua, enseguida podrás lavarte –le dijo Chiaki −. Y de paso, limpiaremos al digimon.

-Salgo ahora mismo a buscar hierbas medicinales. No tardaré –Kitsumon salió rápidamente y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Cerca del río, Ulrich y KendoGarurumon ayudaban a Zoe con los cubos de agua cuando apareció Kitsumon, algo alterado.

-¿Cómo es que estás por aquí? –le preguntó Ulrich al digimon.

-Hemos encontrado un Lopmon herido. Creo que vamos a necesitar más agua para limpiarle.

-Pues nada, a cargar con unos cuantos cubos más –respondió el otro digimon, agachándose para que descargasen otro de los barriles encontrados cerca del campamento que podrían llenar.

-Ya sabes que eres el único que puede cargar con todo esto y no tirar ni una gota. A tu hermano se le podría caer y creo que no les apetecerá usar agua de un gran bloque de hielo creado por Kumamon –rió Zoe.

-Sí, claro. ¿Lo llenáis y cargáis o qué?

-Ya va, ya va –se unió a las risas Ulrich.

-Yo ya tengo las hierbas. ¿Cómo vais vosotros tres? –preguntó Kitsumon un par de minutos más tarde.

-Ya casi está… Solamente falta atar bien el barril sobre KendoGarurumon –respondió su compañero humano mientras pasaba varias cuerdas por encima del digimon bestia –Kitsumon le pasó las hierbas a Zoe y acabó de ayudar a Ulrich a apretar las cuerdas antes de regresar los cuatro juntos al campamento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos esperaban a que el último grupo, el que había ido a por agua, regresase para preparar la comida. Yumi, Renamon, Emily y Chiaki se turnaban vigilando que el digimon herido no empeorase mientras Sissi, Aelita, Floramon, Mikemon y Lunamon empezaban a preparar la comida al fuego que habían encendido los chicos.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –saludó Ulrich, a lomos de KendoGarurumon como los otros dos.

-¿Pero en qué vais montados? –se sobresaltó Sissi.

-Tampoco soy tan raro –respondió el digimon bestia mientras se estiraba en el suelo para que bajasen los otros tres.

-Es Kouji –respondió sonriente Zoe mientras entregaba las hierbas medicinales.

-¿Ese es mi primo? –preguntó sorprendida Yumi.

-¿A que nunca te imaginaste que llegaría a ser tan grande? –rió KendoGarurumon.

-¿Pero en qué digimon te has convertido ahora? –señaló William. A su lado, tanto Takuya como Koichi aguantaban la risa por las caras que ponían los de Lyoko.

-Yo también me he sorprendido –dijo Ulrich mientras empezaba a soltar cuerdas con la ayuda de Kitsumon −. Dijo que digievolucionaría para ir más rápidos y me esperaba ver a Lobomon, pero surgió esta forma directamente.

-¿Qué tal si nos lo explicáis con calma y desde el principio? –pidió Jeremy mientras sacaba de su bolsa un ordenador.

-En cuanto acaben con lo que llevo encima –le respondió la bestia de la luz.

Tras descargarlo todo y después de que Renamon se limpiase y lavasen un poco al digimon herido. Kouji había vuelto a su estado normal y se había sentado con los demás, preparados para empezar a comer.

-Bueno, primo, ¿qué eras antes? –preguntó Yumi −. Porque aún no te has presentado, debo recordártelo.

-KendoGarurumon, la digievolución con el espíritu digital animal de la luz –dijo.

-¿Espíritu digital animal? ¿Tenéis una colección de espíritus ahí dentro o qué? –señaló Odd el D-Tector de Kouji.

-No, sólo tenemos dos cada uno –respondió.

-Dejádmelo a mí, chicos –pidió Bokomon −. Los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios, los Ancients, crearon dos espíritus al morir, uno con forma humana y el otro con forma animal. Por lo tanto, existen dos tipos de guerreros, uno con un aspecto más humano y el otro con un aspecto más animal.

-¿Quiere decir que en uno eres un humano y en otro eres un bicho? –preguntó Sissi.

-Bicho no es la palabra que yo usaría –rió Tommy mientras sacaba su D-Tector del bolsillo y empezaba a pulsar unos botones −. ¿Dirías que esto es un bicho? –le preguntó mostrándole, en la pantalla de su dispositivo, su forma animal.

-Pues… No, no parece un bicho…

-Otra diferencia que hay entre el espíritu digital humano y el animal es que el segundo es más poderoso, más fuerte –dijo Takuya −. Es más difícil de dominar por ser una bestia. Aunque…

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los Lyoko.

-Nada, que Zoe lo dominó a la primera… A mí me costó bastante –rió tontamente Takuya.

-Y no veas cómo dolió intentar calmarte –dijo JP, frotándose la espalda de sólo pensar en los golpes que tanto él como KendoGarurumon recibieron.

-¿A todos os costó? –preguntó Jeremy, anotando cosas en su ordenador.

-Sí, a unos más que a otros –respondió Tommy.

-Kouji parecía fuera de control –rió Zoe −. Aunque quizás el instinto de supervivencia le ayudó a controlarse.

-¿Qué te esperabas? Me iban a atacar aprovechando que no podía controlar el espíritu.

-¿Todos tenéis? –preguntó William.

-Claro que sí. Todos tenemos los dos espíritus de los diez antiguos –mostró Koichi su D-Tector.

-¿A ti también te costó controlarlo, Koichi? –preguntó Chiaki con curiosidad.

-Bueno, realmente no lo recuerdo… Los espíritus digitales de la oscuridad fueron corrompidos y yo estaba siendo engañado, en un estado como semiconsciente. Luchaba contra mi hermano con el espíritu humano corrupto de Duskmon y, en mitad de una batalla, Kerpymon me entregó el espíritu digital animal corrupto de Velgemon para que venciese. Pero yo no recuerdo que me costase controlarlo –le respondió.

-Y cuando obtuviste los espíritus de la oscuridad purificados, digievolucionaste a Loewemon, pero cuando cambiaste la digievolución la dominabas como si nada –añadió Kouji.

-Me he perdido –frenó la conversación Emily −. ¿Cuál es tu forma animal, Koichi?

-KaiserLeomon. Como Kouji pero en león, negro y sin ruedas –rió.

-¿Qué hay de los demás? –preguntó Yumi.

-Mi espíritu digital animal es BurninGreymon, un gran dragón rojo –dijo sonriente Takuya.

-El mío es MetalKabuterimon, un… poco difícil de explicar –dijo JP rascándose la cabeza ante la situación de no saber describir su forma animal.

-Yo digievoluciono a Korikakumon. Como un hombre de las nieves. Y soy mucho más grande de lo que os imagináis –explicó Tommy.

-El mío es Zephyrmon. Aunque es un espíritu digital animal, tiene cuerpo humano, aunque alas de ave y también garras –sonrió Zoe.

-¿No hay diferencia entre el espíritu humano y el animal? –preguntó Aelita.

-Bueno, en la cabeza tiene como dos alitas y los pies y manos son garras. Por lo demás, es bastante similar a Kazemon –respondió.

-Y yo soy… esto… Chicos, ¿quién soy yo? –preguntó Katsuharu provocando que todos cayesen al suelo.

-Es cierto… Vosotros cuatro nunca habéis visto vuestras formas digimon antes de ahora… Qué despiste –rió Tommy.

-El espíritu digital animal de Katsuharu es Gigasmon –señaló Takuya.

-El de Teppei es Petaldramon –dijo JP.

-A Teruo le ha tocado Sephirotmon, posiblemente el más raro que haya –suspiró Kouji recordando lo que tuvieron que pasar allí dentro.

-Y la digievolución animal de Chiaki es Calmaramon –terminó de nombrar Zoe −. El cuerpo humano es menor en ella.

-¿Ah, sí? –la miró Chiaki.

-Sí, es un gran calamar, pero la parte de arriba es medio cuerpo humano –le dijo la rubia.

-Entonces, podéis hacer dos tipos de digievolución –finalizó Jeremy −. Y parece ser que la segunda es más poderosa que la primera… ¿No sería mejor que vosotros cuatro practicaseis un poco? –preguntó señalando a los cuatro nuevos dentro del grupo de los guerreros legendarios.

-Tienes razón. Venga, chicos, vamos a probarlo –animó Katsuharu mientras se ponía en pie.

Los cuatro se levantaron, con los D-Tector en las manos dispuestos a lograr controlar los espíritus digitales animales. Un sonido al fondo de la cueva les hizo cambiar la dirección de sus miradas para encontrarse con la figura del digimon herido acercándose a la hoguera que tenían.

-¡Lopmon ha despertado! –gritó Labramon.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Renamon.

-Estoy bien, gracias –respondió.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Aelita le pasó un pescado asado.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias! –respondió uniéndose al grupo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Lopmon? –preguntó Gaomon.

-No soy Lopmon –respondió mientras devoraba la comida.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres idéntico –señaló Odd.

-No, no lo soy. Lopmon es marrón y rosado y tiene tres cuernos. Yo soy amarillo y verde y tengo un solo cuerno. Yo soy Terriermon.

-Con razón me parecías raro –dijo Kitsumon.

-Pero te pareces muchísimo a Lopmon –le dijo Lunamon.

-Es que soy el hermano de Kerpymon –sonrió el digimon mientras atacaba otro pescado.

-¡¿El hermano de Kerpymon?

-Sí. Os estaba buscando para deciros que bastantes de los Caballeros Reales han caído en la batalla que se libró en el castillo y que se desconoce el paradero de los tres grandes ángeles –dijo entristecido −. De camino hacia aquí me atacó una figura extraña. No la llegué a ver bien… Al menos, no os encontraron –sonrió.

-Maldita sea… Debimos habernos quedado allí –protestó Takuya.

-No, nosotros no sabemos luchar contra digimons –señaló Jeremy −. Teníamos que prepararnos primero para poder enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigo.

-Y también hay cuatro de vosotros que tampoco pueden hacer mucho más allá de la digievolución con el espíritu digital humano –añadió Aelita.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a ello? –preguntó Katsuharu −. Si el resultado de la batalla en el castillo ha sido ese, nos toca esforzarnos para mejorar mucho y vencer al enemigo.

-Tienes razón.

-Yo me volveré a mi aldea –dijo Terriermon −. Os he dado el mensaje y no me puedo quedar más tiempo.

-Te acompañaremos, ¿a que sí, Lunamon? –dijo Aelita.

-¿Y te vas a perder la fiesta de las bestias, princesa? –señaló Odd a los cuatro guerreros que se ponían en posición.

-No tardaremos. Venga, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí –respondió Terriermon −. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Espero que logréis terminar con todo esto.

Terriermon, Aelita y Lunamon marcharon mientras los demás se quedaban un poco a cubierto por las digievoluciones animales que empezaban a surgir.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Menuda bicha estás hecha, Chiaki! –se rió Odd al ver a Calmaramon.

-Odd, no te burles de mí –le advirtió la guerrera del agua.

-No, no me burlo, es que tienes tal cuerpazo de infarto… –un repentino tentáculo le golpeó en la cabeza.

-Ui, lo siento, parece ser que no controlo tantas cosas –sonrió burlona Calmaramon.

-¡¿Pero yo qué puedo hacer así? –chilló Sephirotmon −. ¿Les lanzo miradas asesinas?

-Deberíamos ayudarles un poco, más que nada por si se descontrolan –señaló Takuya.

-Sí, ya hemos visto que Calmaramon no puede controlar los tentáculos. Ya verás tú cuando quiera lanzarse… –dijo JP mientras.

-Lo tendremos difícil como se vuelvan los cuatro locos.

-¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución! –gritaron los seis.

-BurninGreymon.

-KendoGarurumon.

-Kaiserleomon.

-Zephirmon.

-Korikakumon.

-MetalKabuterimon.

-Pues sí, a JP no se le puede describir –señaló Gaomon.

-¡Yo también quiero! –chilló Dracomon.

-Tú mejor te quedas conmigo, que eso huele a peligro –le cogió William.

-¡Por lo que más querráis! ¡Ayudadme! –chilló Sephirotmon.

-Tranquilo, Teruo –BurninGreymon voló hacia la parte más alta para intentar tranquilizarle −. Escucha, lo que puede hacer Sephirotmon es absorber en su interior al enemigo, a un mundo que tú mismo puedes crear en tus esferas en el que tiene que luchar para salir. Y les puedes robar sus ataques, usarlos incluso multiplicados de fuerza.

-¿En serio? –preguntó más tranquilo el enorme digimon.

-Sí, de verdad.

-Y a demás, puedes cambiar de forma a un gusano o agrupando todas las esferas –chilló Korikakumon desde el suelo.

-Venga, que te lanzaremos algunos ataques para que absorbas y luego los intentes redirigir. Pero no te pases, ¿eh? –le dijo BurninGreymon.

-Está bien… Lo intentaré.

-¿Cómo llevas el controlar tu espíritu, Calmaramon? –preguntó Zephirmon.

-Me cuesta concentrarme en todos estos tentáculos… Pero creo que voy bien.

-¡Provocaré un terremoto! –chilló de pronto Gigasmon mientras se disponía a saltar, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas -. ¡Au!

-¿Y yo qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Petaldramon.

-Prueba a hacer un ciclón de hojas –animó MetalKabuterimon.

-Está bien –las hojas alrededor de su cabeza empezaron a girar, pero no ocurría nada.

-Va a ser más duro de lo que pensábamos –negaba con la cabeza KaiserLeomon.

-¿Qué tal si atacamos nosotros? –propuso MetalKabuterimon, ya en posición.

-Quizás así no me tropiezo –respondió Gigasmon levantándose del suelo.

-Yo propongo algo mejor –dijo KendoGarurumon observando a Sephirotmon.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –se alertó el digimon.

-Absorbe a Gigasmon, Petaldramon y Calmaramon. Así no dañarán a nadie –le indicó.

-A ver, listillo –habló Odd −, ¿y cómo lo veremos nosotros?

-Sephirotmon lo reflejará en las esferas. Será como estar viendo la televisión –señaló Zephirmon −. Yo entraré también para ayudar a Calmaramon. ¿Quién se apunta?

-Yo también iré. Podría tirar de quien sea si las cosas se ponen feas –dio un paso al frente KendoGarurumon −. Incluso a ti te podrían golpear, Zephirmon. Y eres la más bajita.

-Bueno, Gigasmon tampoco es muy alto, así que me consolaré con esa idea –señaló la guerrera del viento.

-Pues yo no me quedaré atrás –dijo BurninGreymon −. Vosotros tres quedaros aquí fuera, por si se le escapa algún ataque a Sephirotmon.

-Hecho –respondieron los otros tres.

-Bien, Sephirotmon, ¿nos dejas entrar?

-Está bien.

Los seis aparecieron en el extraño pasillo del interior del guerrero del metal. Petaldramon tropezaba, Gigasmon se tambaleaba de vez en cuando y Calmaramon les golpeaba con los tentáculos en aquel reducido espacio.

-¿Tenemos que luchar aquí? –se preocupó Gigasmon.

-No, seguidnos –rió Zephirmon mientras atravesaban una especie de ojo.

-Aquí hay más espacio. Vosotros tres lanzad ataques ahí delante, que nosotros intervendremos de ir mal algo –señaló BurninGreymon.

-Y esperemos que Sephirotmon aguante –añadió KendoGarurumon mirando al cielo.

Los tres se situaron a cierta distancia unos de los otros en aquella especie de bosque. Petaldramon y Gigasmon empezaron a atacarse el uno contra el otro, aunque no lograban controlar del todo sus movimientos. Calmaramon se mantuvo quieta, intentando controlar sus tentáculos.

-¿No peleas, Calmaramon? –se le acercó Zephirmon.

-¡Cuida! Podría golpearte sin querer –le alertó −. Aún no logro dejarlos quietos… Dame alguna pista para poder hacer algo, por favor –pidió.

-Piensa que aquellos dos están incordiando –le dijo señalando a los que luchaban bajo la vigilante mirada de los otros dos.

-Aparta, que lo intento…

Desde fuera, todos observaron la esfera en la que luchaban. Los dos chicos seguían fallando, provocando que los dos digimons que les vigilaban se moviesen esquivando ataques perdidos. Algunos reían, otros se mostraban más preocupados, hasta que Calmaramon se unió a los ataques.

-Se acabó, estoy cansada de tantos tropiezos… ¡Carga titánica! –atacó Calmaramon después de bastantes tropiezos de los otros dos.

-Como se descontrole ahora, lo tenemos crudo –chilló BurninGreymon empezando a alejarse prudencialmente.

-Eres un exagerado –le reprendió Zephyrmon.

-¡Bien! ¡Les he dado! –se alegró Calmaramon al ver a los otros dos bajo ella.

-¡Lo tienes bajo control! Enhorabuena –la felicitó Zephyrmon acercándose.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita y Lunamon se despidieron de Terriermon a la entrada de una aldea. En cuanto se aseguraron que el digimon estaba completamente a salvo, ambas decidieron regresar con los demás.

-Oye, Aelita, ¿nos podemos desviar un poco del camino? –preguntó la digimon.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Quisiera enseñarte una cosa. Verás, antes de que los tres grandes ángeles nos llamaran a todos, yo paseaba por el Digimundo tranquilamente. Y por aquí me encontré una cosa curiosa.

-¿Una cosa curiosa?

-Sí, nunca antes había visto un edificio como aquel. Hay quienes dicen que llegan del mundo humano. No sé, con relación a vuestro mundo solo conozco el bosque de televisores, en el que precisamente se refleja… Pero quién sabe… ¿me acompañas a verlo? Es aquí cerca.

-De acuerdo, pero iremos rápidas, sino se preocuparán porque no llegamos.

Pocos metros más adelante, Lunamon acabó de abrirse paso entre los árboles hasta un claro y señaló la edificación a Aelita. Aun con la poca luz que empezaba a quedar tras la puesta del sol, la pelirrosa adivinó la silueta de aquella construcción, asustándose al descubrir de lo que se trataba al acabar de alzar la vista hacia el aura rojiza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos habían regresado a sus formas humanas. Chiaki y Zoe saltaban felices por el control absoluto que había mostrado la primera sobre el espíritu digital animal del agua mientras que Katsuharu y Teppei se intentaban recuperar del agotador ejercicio. Teruo continuaba confuso, no acababa de aclarar cuáles eran sus poderes aunque tenía claro que podría defenderse absorbiendo a quien le atacase.

Charlaban tranquilamente sobre las peleas y los movimientos de Sephirotmon cuando el grito de Aelita les alertó a todos. Sin preocuparse por las cosas, corrieron hasta el claro en donde la encontraron bastante alterada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Jeremy, es una torre –señaló sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió observando también la edificación.

-¿Pero qué hace esto aquí? –protestó Ulrich.

-¿Pasa algo malo con eso? –preguntó Teruo.

-Esta torre es originaria de Lyoko. XANA las controlaba para poder acceder a la Tierra –respondió William.

-Y lo peor de todo es que está activada –señaló Odd hacia arriba.

-¿Activada? ¿Como si fuese un aparato y estuviese encendido? –preguntó Tommy.

-Sí, está siendo utilizada para vete a saber qué. Deberíamos desactivarla –dijo Jeremy.

-Pues nada, Aelita, ya sabes lo que toca –indicó Yumi.

-¿Aelita? –preguntó Sissi.

-Sí, ella es la única que puede hacerlo. En Lyoko la cubríamos para que accediese a la torre y la desactivase –respondió Odd −. Era muy sencillo.

-Ya, bastante sencillo, como ahora, ¿no crees? –se fijó Ulrich.

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo –dijo Aelita, pero justo cuando iba a entrar en la torre, algo disparó a sus pies, haciéndola retroceder −. Oh, no, tenemos compañía.

-Cielos, ¿qué demonios son esas criaturas? –señaló Teruo.

-Eso son algunos de los monstruos de XANA. Esos pequeños son Cucarachas y los cuadrados son Bloques –señaló Jeremy.

-Genial… Nombres ingeniosos y facilitos –ironizó Teppei.

-Básicamente son fáciles de derrotar. ¿Veis esos ojos? Es el símbolo de XANA y el punto donde tenéis que atacar para vencerles. No les afectará ningún otro golpe que no sea en ese punto. Pero tened cuidado: también es desde donde atacan –indicó Odd.

-Así pues, la cuestión es tener puntería. Pues vamos a destrozar bichos –sonrió Katsuharu.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-Tened cuidado, aquí no estoy muy seguro de cómo serán sus ataques –indicó Jeremy.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Beetlemon.

-Gracias al ordenador, veía cuánta vida les quedaban a los demás, así como la fuerza de ataque del enemigo, y podía controlar y avisar de cómo iban todos. Pero aquí no voy a poder hacer cálculos ni nada por el estilo. Tened mucho cuidado.

Para los guerreros Lyoko, luchar contra aquellos monstruos habría sido sencillo de no ser por la repentina "inteligencia" de los monstruos, que se cubrían mejor su punto débil, mientras que los ajenos al mundo virtual del superordenador se las veían como podían esquivando y lanzando ataques a diestro y siniestro hasta que una figura oscura y redonda apareció en escena.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Agunimon.

-¡Oh, no, un Megatanque! ¡Tened mucho cuidado! –avisó Aelita alzando el vuelo.

-¿Y cómo derrotamos a éste? ¡No tiene ojos! –exclamó Kumamon mientras buscaba en la figura rodante el símbolo.

-¡Está en su interior! –chilló Ulrich mientras acababa con un Bloque.

-¿Es que esa cosa se abre? –señaló Ranamon.

Justo en ese momento, el Megatanque se detuvo y surgieron unos ojos en su coraza. Agunimon empezó a lanzar ataques contra esos ojos, sin lograr nada.

-¡Diablos! –protestó.

-¡Has de darle al del interior, bobo! –rió Odd pasando por delante justo cuando el Megatanque se abría.

-¡Ten cuidad, Kazemon! ¡El rayo que lanza es muy potente! –avisó Yumi al comprobar la dirección tomada por el monstruo.

El monstruo disparó su láser elíptico directo al hada, pero justo una figura blanca se interpuso al tiempo que un alargado objeto iba derecho al ojo interno del Megatanque.

-¡Lobomon! –chilló Kazemon al mismo tiempo que Yumi y Loewemon, quien estaba recuperando su lanza.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koji se incorporó algo aturdido. Todo el sonido de la batalla parecía estar muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Se levantó y observó alrededor el extraño espacio tubular en el que se encontraba. Chasqueó la lengua y cogió su D-Tector dispuesto a digievolucionar nuevamente, pero por alguna extraña razón no funcionaba.

-Genial, sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, ha revertido la digievolución y me ha inutilizado el dispositivo… ¿Qué lugar es éste?

Se acercó un poco al borde de la plataforma y observó. No lograba divisar el fondo y calculó una gran caída. Alzó la vista, intentando buscar una salida, unas escaleras o algo que pudiese sacarle hacia arriba y logró divisar otra plataforma. Casi de forma inconsciente, fue caminando hacia el centro de la que se encontraba, sin dejar de observar lo que había por encima. Se detuvo y entonces reparó en que el diseño a sus pies se había iluminado conforme había estado acercándose al punto central.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –se preguntó al mismo tiempo que empezó a alzarse, como si algo tirase de él hacia arriba, hasta posarlo en la plataforma superior −. No ha estado mal… he llegado arriba. Pero ¿y ahora qué?

Observó hacia arriba mientras entraba más en la plataforma, temiendo la caída que había ahora desde su nueva posición, y de pronto apareció una pantalla azulada ante él. Sin saber muy bien de qué iba todo, puso una mano sobre ella y enseguida vio su nombre escrito en ella justo antes de cambiar a la palabra "código".

-¿Código? –se extrañó −. ¿Qué código?

Pasaron varios segundos, durante los cuales se le ocurrieron miles de palabras que podrían servir como códigos, hasta que decidió probar con una palabra que le llamaba mucho la atención en su mente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kazemon corrió hacia la torre por la que había desaparecido Lobomon, muy angustiada, imaginándose horribles escenas derivadas del impacto recibido por el ataque del Megatanque. Esquivando al resto de compañeros y monstruos llegó a los pies de la construcción justo cuando el aura rojiza que la envolvía se apagó. La pelea a su alrededor se detuvo momentáneamente para observar, aunque a la guerrera del viento poco le importó.

Atravesó la pared de la torre y se detuvo unos segundos al darse cuenta de que volvía a ser una humana. Cuando alzó la vista en aquel extraño espacio, lo primero que vio fue a Kouji descendiendo al centro de la plataforma.

-¡Kouji! –gritó mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo −. Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada…

-No me pasó nada grave, tranquila. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –preguntó buscando alguna puerta abierta.

-No sé, me lancé por donde atravesaste tú y aparecí aquí.

-Entonces la salida será por el mismo sitio. ¿Vamos?

Ambos caminaron con cuidado por el tramo estrecho de la plataforma y salieron. Todos estaban esperándolos, entre preocupados y cansados. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue la ausencia de monstruos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kouji.

-¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? Qué ha pasado allí adentro en todo caso –preguntó Jeremy señalando la torre.

-Pues… no lo sé realmente.

-¿Cómo has podido desactivar la torre? –se sorprendió Odd.

-¿Desactivar la torre? –se extrañó Kouji.

-Ahora vengo –dijo Aelita mientras entraba en la torre.

-Kouji, cuando has entrado en la torre, ¿qué has hecho? –preguntó Jeremy sacando de su bolsa un ordenador.

-Pues extrañarme porque el D-Tector no funcionaba y, como no veía salida, he caminado por allí.

-¿Has subido hacia una plataforma varios pisos por encima de donde estabas?

-¡Sí! Y al llegar allí ha aparecido una pantalla. He puesto la mano y ha salido mi nombre –explicó.

-Y supongo que después de eso te ha pedido un código –dijo el de las gafas.

-Eso mismo.

-¿Y qué has escrito?

-Pues no sabía qué escribir, la verdad. Pero al final me he decantado por "Frontier" –le respondió.

-¿Frontier? –se extrañó por detrás Yumi −. Aelita escribía "Lyoko" en las torres.

-Puede que sea porque aquí las cosas son diferentes –habló Aelita saliendo de la torre.

-¿Qué has averiguado ahí adentro? –preguntó Lunamon.

-La torre está sellada. XANA no podrá volver a utilizarla para nada más –dijo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa más? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí. Mirad allí arriba –dijo señalando a lo alto de la torre.

-¡Ese es el emblema de la luz! –identificó Zoe −. Pero, ¿qué hace ahí?

-Entonces eso es lo que significa ese símbolo –dijo Aelita antes de explicar −. Hay como cuatro tipo de llaves diferentes para sellar la torre. Ese símbolo en lo alto de la torre es una de ellas.

-¿El emblema de Lobomon? –pregunto Kouji, volviéndose hacia la pelirrosa.

-Eso parece. Jeremy, préstame el ordenador –pidió −. Los otros tres son estos.

-Hey, ese es el de Loewemon, el emblema de la oscuridad –señaló Koichi.

-Los otros dos son una luna y una huella de gato. A mí me parece que indican a Lunamon y Mikemon.

-¡Ay! –chilló Dracomon de repente. Todos se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó William acercándose a él −. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-Quería entrar, como hicieron ellos. Pero no puedo –respondió el digimon frotándose la cabeza.

-Quizás al estar ya sellada no deje entrar a nadie –dijo JP.

-Zoe entró cuando cambiaba el color del aura, es decir, cuando se estaba desactivando. Y yo he entrado con la torre completamente desactivada y sellada.

-Nada, esta pared no se puede atravesar –dijo Bokomon mientras a su lado Neemon probaba por todas partes la forma de atravesar también la torre.

-Nosotras dos tampoco podemos entrar –dijo Lunamon. Mikemon también intentaba traspasar la pared de la torre pasando la pata por varios puntos.

-Qué raro, porque no ha pasado tampoco mucho desde que Aelita salió de ahí dentro, ¿no? –preguntó Koichi. Se fue a apoyar pero su mano empezó a atravesar la pared −. ¡Ayudadme!

-¡Te tenemos! –le atraparon Zoe y Chiaki.

-Será que sólo los humanos pueden atravesar la pared de la torre. Recordad también que los propios monstruos de XANA chocaban contra la pared de la torre, no la atravesaban –dijo Yumi.

-Entonces, la huella y la luna nos señalan a Emily y a mí –finalizó Aelita.

-Así pues, vosotros cuatro podréis desactivar torres –señaló Sissi −. Y los demás combatimos.

-Eso parece…

-Deberíamos seguir avanzando. Dudo que esta sea la única torre que existe en el Digimundo por culpa de XANA –sugirió William.

-Te he mandado un mapa que he descargado de la torre a tu ordenador, Jeremy –le informó Aelita −. Hay marcadas algunas torres que parecen conectadas a un punto único.

-Gracias. Lo iré investigando cuando nos detengamos durante el viaje –dijo Jeremy.

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha, que nadie va a caminar por nosotros –dejó ir Odd.

-Cierto, aunque… ¿a alguien le apetece ir motorizado? –preguntó con una pícara sonrisa Jeremy mientras pulsaba una tecla de su ordenador.

Ante ellos, unas formas muy conocidas para los guerreros Lyoko originales empezaban a tomar cuerpo.


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaa, aquí venimos otra vez, yo escapandome a la biblo del insti (en casa no puedo subir, asi que...) espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo

nipijilguera: me gusta mucho recibir reviews, gracias

Jaadee: que bueno que te guste, me alegro. Intentare subir los capis siempre quepueda, pero no prometo nada

Hikari198: pues hay una cosa en la que te has equivocado, en el digimundo, cuando desactivan torres, se pone Frontier, no Lyoko, aunque sean Emily y Aelita las que desactiven las torres. Por lo demas, vas muy bien encaminada

Disclaimer: code lyoko y digimon no nos pertenecen ni a Kaotik Angel ni a mi, ya nos gustaria. Solo tenemos la trama de la historia, kitsumon, kitmon y las hermanas de renamon

**Capítulo 11: Carreras y medios de transporte**

-Cierto, aunque… ¿a alguien le apetece ir motorizado? –preguntó con una pícara sonrisa Jeremy mientras pulsaba una tecla de su ordenador.

Ante ellos, unas formas muy conocidas para los guerreros Lyoko originales empezaban a tomar cuerpo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Pero si es mi adorada tabla! –se alegró Odd lanzándose directamente al vehículo.

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló Takuya.

-Estos son los vehículos con los que viajábamos por Lyoko –respondió Ulrich.

-Oye, Jeremy, ese cuarto jamás nos lo has prestado –dijo Yumi señalando el quad.

-Bueno, siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que liberaríamos a William y sería un miembro más del grupo. ¿No recordáis que había cinco plataformas en el hangar del SkidBladnir y un NavSkid vacío? La lástima es que William no tuvo oportunidad de montar en él, pero ahí estaba su hueco –explicó el informático.

-Así que aunque era un enemigo, me tenías en cuenta. Es de agradecer, Jeremy –le dijo William mientras se montaba en el quad.

-También he preparado uno para Aelita, aunque sé que podría volar si quisiera.

-Gracias, Jeremy. ¿Y qué es?

-Pues como se te dan bien los tres vehículos, te he programado uno transformable, para que viajes como más te apetezca –dijo y, tras pulsar una tecla nuevamente, apareció un extraño cubo.

-¿Y los demás vamos andando o qué? –preguntó JP.

-No, no, tranquilos. Voy a programar cuatro más, aunque van a ser igual que lo que ya hay –señaló los cuatro vehículos ya existentes.

-Oye un detalle, ¿los digimons no son un poco grandes algunos como para montar en el mismo vehículo que nosotros? ¿O les vamos a hacer correr? –preguntó Sissi.

-Por nosotros no tienes que preocuparte, Sissi –le dijo Floramon.

-Exacto, podemos hacernos más pequeños –sonrió Lunamon mientras ella y el resto de digimons empezaban a brillar y mostraban sus formas inferiores −. Así ya no hay problema para subir a los vehículos con vosotros –saltó alegre.

-Y supongo que ahora habéis cambiado de nombres, ¿no? –preguntó Odd mirando el digimon a su lado.

-Exactamente, ahora yo soy Xiaomon –le respondió su digimon −. ¿A que me vas a llevar en brazos mejor ahora?

-Bueno, pues así será más fácil. Aquí tenéis dos motos, una tabla y un aerodeslizador más a vuestra disposición –informó Jeremy mientras se materializaban otros cuatro vehículos.

-Venga, vamos al campamento –dijo Yumi subiendo a su deslizador.

-Yumi –susurró Viximon acercándose −, yo quiero ir con Kitmon –pidió antes de añadir telepáticamente −. ¿Podemos ir con Ulrich?

-¡Viximon! Yo tengo mi vehículo, no necesito montar en otro –le respondió.

-¿Ocurre algo? –se acercó Ulrich con su moto. Kitmon, sobre el hombro, observaba.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Kitmon! –chilló saltando la digimon amarilla de Yumi −. ¡Quiero ir con él!

-Bueno, a mí no me importa llevaros a las dos. Al fin y al cabo, he de llevar a alguien más, y si Viximon quiere montar…

-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres, Viximon –se rindió Yumi.

-¿Nos prestas entonces tu deslizador, Yumi? –pidieron Zoe y Chiaki.

-Tened cuidado con él –respondió mientras montaba tras Ulrich y cogía a Viximon.

-Aelita, yo aún no me he preparado ninguno, ¿me llevas? –pidió Jeremy.

-Está bien, pero habrá de ser en el aerodeslizador. Dudo que aguantes el equilibrio en la tabla y con los digimons a la vez –rió Aelita mientras pulsaba el cubo y éste tomaba la forma de un deslizador rosado −. Subid vosotros dos también, esto…

-Yo soy Moonmon –se presentó la digimon de Aelita saltando a sus brazos.

-Y yo Wanyamon –respondió el otro.

-¿Quién se apunta a surfear los cielos con Xiaomon y conmigo? –preguntó animado Odd, ya desde la tabla.

-Esto no me lo pierdo –sonrió Sissi −. Vamos, eh…

-Tanemon, me llamo Tanemon –saltó la digimon a sus brazos.

-¿Subís? –tendió la mano William a Emily.

-Vale. Yo cogeré a…

-Soy Nyaromon.

-Y yo Babydmon –dijo el otro digimon saltando sobre la rueda del quad antes de caer al suelo −. ¡Ay!

-También eres patosillo –le ayudó Nyaromon.

-¿Cogemos una moto, Koichi? –preguntó Kouji señalando una.

-Sólo si conduces tú –aceptó el gemelo llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Anda que no…

-¡Takuya, vamos a una tabla! –pidió Tommy.

-Está bien. Agárrate bien, no te vayas a caer –le advirtió Takuya.

-Quedan una tabla y una moto, ¿qué preferís? –les preguntó JP a Katsuharu y Teppei.

-La tabla –respondieron ambos.

-De acuerdo. Teruo, nos toca la moto –indicó JP.

-¿Quién conduce? –se preocupó el otro −. Yo no sé llevar motos…

-No debe de ser difícil… Ya me encargo yo, ¿vale?

-Uy, ¿y nosotros dos que hacemos ahora? –dijo de pronto Bokomon.

-Montad con nosotras dos –indicó Zoe.

-Aún tenéis espacio a los pies –añadió Chiaki.

De camino a un nuevo campamento, las sensaciones del grupo eran diferentes. Los digimons chillaban alegres al sentir la velocidad de los vehículos. Los que ya estaban habituados a los vehículos viajaban con total tranquilidad, salvo Sissi, ya que Odd, de tanto en tanto, decidía hacer una acrobacia para animar el viaje. Takuya, Tommy, Katsuharu y Teppei habían empezado tambaleándose de lado a lado sobre las tablas, haciendo que todos los que llevaban objetos voladores decidiesen crear un perímetro de seguridad hasta que ambos vehículos dejaron de dar bandazos de un lado para otro. Por tierra, las cosas eran más tranquilas hasta que JP tuvo una idea.

-¿Y si hacemos una carrera hasta aquella montaña de allí? Podríamos alzar el campamento en ese lugar. Y de paso, ponemos a prueba los vehículos.

-¿No crees que será algo peligroso? –preguntó Koichi.

-Es verdad, a saber qué nos puede salir por el medio –añadió Ulrich desde su moto.

-Va, hacedla –animó Jeremy por encima de ellos −. Así veremos qué tal conducís.

-¿Os parece bien a vosotros? –preguntó Ulrich a los tres pasajeros que llevaba.

-¡Carrera! ¡Carrera! –corearon ambos digimons.

-Creo que ya ganan en votación aquí –respondió Yumi −. Habrá que cogerse fuerte para no caer. Viximon, Kitmon, procurad no caeros.

-¿Y vosotros dos qué decís? –preguntó Ulrich a los gemelos.

-Yo soy un pasajero. Que decida Kouji –sonrió Koichi.

-Serás… Está bien, JP, nos apuntamos. ¿Qué le pasa al que pierde?

-Eso no lo he pensado…

-¿Qué tal si el que pierda hace la faena dura? –propuso Teruo −. Los que lleguen en tercer puesto irán a buscar leña y agua, lo más pesado y cansado.

-Me parece genial, así no tendré que digievolucionar para cargar con más cubos de agua –sonrió Kouji mientras Koichi silbaba animado.

-Jeremy, ¿nos das la salida? –pidió Ulrich.

-Claro que sí. Tendremos que acelerar todos para no perderlos de vista –respondió −. Muy bien. Motos, en sus marcas. Preparados… listos… ¡Ya!

-Eh, JP, que esos dos han salido demasiado bien –señaló Teruo.

-Oh, no… ¡Cógete bien, que vamos tras ellos! –le avisó JP.

Algunos aceleraron también el ritmo tras las motos para seguir la carrera.

-¡Venga, JP, que te quedas atrás! –rió Takuya −. ¡Vamos, que los alcanzas a la entrada del bosque! Oh, vaya, un bosque… Tommy, cógete bien que tendremos que subir.

-¡Ánimo, chicos, que les alcanzáis! –apoyaron también Katsuharu y Teruo.

-¡Ulrich, Yumi, pobres de vosotros que perdáis en algo tan sencillo! –chilló Sissi desde la tabla.

-¡Más te vale dejarles atrás, samurai, que tienes ventaja con tu propio vehículo! –se unió a los ánimos William.

-¡Vamos, Kouji, déjales atrás! –chilló Zoe desde el aerodeslizador.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Pisa el acelerador! ¡No permitas que te usen de montacargas a ti tampoco, Koichi! –animó Chiaki.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Kouji, tío, acelera! –insistió Koichi intentando alcanzar el acelerador desde detrás de su hermano.

-Oh, oh, demasiados árboles. Habrá que ir esquivándolos –observó Ulrich −. Digimons, poneos a cubierto; Yumi, cógete bien.

-¡Bien! ¡Curvas, curvas! –saltaron los dos digimons, pero Yumi los cogió.

-Eh, que es peligroso. Os quedáis aquí, detrás de Ulrich. Así os vigilo mejor –les dijo Yumi mientras se cogía más fuerte de la cintura del chico justo cuando aceleraba de nuevo.

-¡Nos dejan atrás! –gritó Teruo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –chillaba JP.

-¡A la izquierda, JP! ¡No, no, derecha! –intentaba decir Teruo.

-Ay, cielos, menos mal que hemos montado con las chicas –suspiró Bokomon.

-Eh, Sissi –dijo de pronto Odd −, ¿vamos a la meta para comprobar quién llega primero?

-¿Eso significa acelerar?

-¡Exactamente! –respondió mientras aceleraba su ritmo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Odd se detuvo, volteando la tabla justo para poder ver la llegada de las dos primeras motos casi paralelas.

-Wow, no tenía cámara para inmortalizar este momento –sonrió tontamente Odd.

-Han pasado tan rápidos que ni yo he podido ver quién ha entrado primero –dijo Sissi.

-Lo que sí podemos ver es quién ha llegado tercero –rió Xiaomon justo cuando JP empezaba a frenar ante ellos.

-Creo que no competían contra nosotros, JP –intentó animarle Teruo −. Parecía más bien un duelo entre Ulrich y Kouji.

-Pero hemos llegado últimos… Lo siento…

-Nada, nada, que ellos estaban picados o algo –intentó quitarle importancia el guerrero del metal.

-Buena carrera, chicos. ¿Quién ha pasado en primer lugar? –preguntó Jeremy.

-La verdad, no he podido sacar una cámara para fotografiarlo –respondió Odd.

-Si uno ha llegado antes que el otro, ha sido por milímetros –añadió Sissi.

-Pues nada, dejémoslo en empate si no nos lo pueden aclarar ellos –dijo Aelita.

Las otras dos motos, que tuvieron que frenar varios metros más adelante, regresaban tranquilamente, con sus ocupantes riendo.

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡No recogemos agua ni leña! –saltó Kitmon.

-¡Podremos estar tranquilamente junto al fuego descansando! –chilló Viximon.

-JP, ¿qué prefieres, el agua o la leña? –preguntó Koichi de pie sobre la moto.

-Oh, no…

-Venga, que no es tan complicado. A demás, eres lo suficientemente fuerte y más para ello –añadió Kouji.

-Eh, Teruo, te recomiendo que vayas a por agua –dijo Ulrich −. Podrás refrescarte cuando empieces a estar cansado.

-Anda que no sois malos ni nada –les regañó Yumi −. Aunque, la verdad, se estará bien sin hacer nada.

-Prima, suerte que somos malos –rió Koichi.

-¿Quién de los dos ha ganado? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Ni idea. Lo único que sabemos es que no somos los terceros –respondió Ulrich.

-¡Ah, qué mal no saber quién llegó primero! ¡Pero al menos no trabajaréis hoy! –dijo Chiaki bajando del aerodeslizador y corriendo hacia ellos −. Enhorabuena a los cuatro.

-Menuda carrera, chicos. Eso es velocidad y lo demás son tonterías –rió Tommy.

-Ni en broma podría haber participado yo con el quad –suspiró William −. Si tengo que esquivar los árboles como os habéis movido vosotros, lo más seguro es que acabaría volcado.

-Ya se hará una en otro momento y sin curvas peligrosas –dijo Ulrich.

-¡JP! ¡Se necesita leña para hacer una hoguera! –dijo Teppei mientras Katsuharu reía a su lado.

-Y tú también tienes que moverte, Teruo, que necesitamos agua –señaló Takuya −. Va, que les ayudaremos un poco…

-¡Eh, las cosas las han de cargar ellos! –dijo Kouji −. Aceptamos que os ayuden siempre y cuando las cosas vengan sobre vuestras espaldas, que si no, no tiene gracia.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos… Jeremy, si tienes que programarme algo, que no sea una moto, por favor –pidió JP.

-A mí tampoco –añadió Teruo −. Acabo de descubrir que me dan miedo…

Con algunas risas, todos empezaron a alzar el campamento y a buscar lo necesario mientras Ulrich, Yumi, sus digimons y los gemelos descansaban.

-Espalda libre de peso… Qué bien sienta –dijo Kouji.

-Y que lo digas, hermano. Seguro que me habrían hecho digievolucionar a mí también para cargar cosas…

-Bueno, bueno, no os acostumbréis, que parece ser que se nos acabó la suerte de tener alguien a quien retar en igualdad de condiciones para escapar de la faena –les advirtió Ulrich.

-Ah, yo no me puedo quedar quieta. Voy a ayudar a las chicas –dijo Yumi levantándose −. Ah, Ulrich, muy buena carrera. Vamos, Viximon.

-Hola chicos –saludó Jeremy −. Eh, Kouji, te manejas bien con una moto. ¿Has conducido alguna vez una o algo?

-¿Conducir? No, jamás. Es la primera vez que cojo una moto –señaló Kouji.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Y has llegado a la par mía? –se sorprendió Ulrich.

-Bueno, será cosa de KendoGarurumon –rió Koichi −. Es lo más parecido a un vehículo, capaz de moverse entre los árboles.

-Incluso cortarlos y tirarlos abajo si me lo propongo –rió el otro gemelo.

-Eh, voy a programar ahora los vehículos. Kouji, después de lo visto te programaré una moto. ¿Qué me dices? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Genial. Así tendrá competidor Ulrich el día que se aburra en su moto –respondió.

-Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad –rió el otro.

-¿Y tú, Koichi? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? –le preguntó Jeremy.

-Yo también correré en moto, si puede ser.

-Claro. Bien, manos a la obra.

-¿Pero que piensas ponerte ahora, antes de comer? –le detuvo Ulrich −. Mira que te conocemos bien como para saber que te saltarás la comida si lo haces.

-¿En serio dejaría de comer? –le miraron los dos gemelos.

-Estoy con Gaomon, que me ayuda, así que iré más rápido.

-Ah, no, Einstein. Te pienso vigilar. Y más te vale parar el ordenador para comer.

-Ulrich, si lo apago no se cargará nada.

-Pues lo dejas de lado, no encima de tus piernas –dijo levantándose −. Kitmon, tenemos una misión: vigilar a Jeremy y a Gaomon.

-¡Vale! –saltó su digimon.

Ambos gemelos también se levantaron, riendo, para ayudar a las chicas preparando la comida. A poca distancia, Jeremy y Gaomon tecleaban sin descanso en el ordenador, hablando entre ellos, bajo la vigilancia de Ulrich y Kitmon.

-¡Necesito algo de ayuda con las carnezanas! –pidió Chiaki.

-Ya ayudo yo –corrió Koichi mientras.

-Gracias –sonrió la chica −. No logro acabar de pincharlas bien para mantenerlas ante el fuego –explicó.

-Tú acércalas al fuego, que de pincharlas me ocupo yo.

-Está caballeroso tu hermano, ¿no? –le preguntó Zoe a Kouji.

-Está feliz de no cargar con troncos ni nada –respondió el otro −. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Me vendría bien una nueva hoguera para secar ropa. Sissi se está bañando un poco la ropa –respondió la rubia.

-¿Y va a esperar todo el tiempo hasta que se seque escondida en algún sitio para que no la veamos? –le preguntó extrañado el chico.

-Créetelo, lleva una muda limpia en su mochila. Pero es mejor que tenga la otra seca.

-¿Dónde está Takuya? Las enciende más rápido –miró alrededor.

-Supongo que ayudando a JP. No tardes en encenderla.

Cuando todo el grupo volvió a estar reunido y Sissi cambiada, se agruparon alrededor de las hogueras para comer. JP y Teruo, agotados del trabajo que habían acabado haciendo, fueron los primeros en acostarse. Los demás tampoco tardaron mucho en acostarse.

-Jeremy, descansa. Mañana ya continuarás con el programa –le dijo Aelita.

-Sí, acabo este y me tumbo, de verdad –respondió sin desviar la vista de la pantalla.

-Gaomon, te dejo encargado de que así sea –señaló la pelirrosa al digimon −. Buenas noches a los dos –dijo acostándose junto a Lunamon.

-Bueno, sólo quedamos nosotros dos, Gaomon.

-Y que lo digas, Jeremy. ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el digimon.

-Quedarme despierto. Tardaría mucho tiempo en programarlos todos si hago pausas para todo. A demás, aún no tengo sueño, ¿y tú?

-No, tampoco –sonrió el digimon.

-Pues si alguien se despierta, estamos hablando –señaló a los demás.

-Está bien. ¿Qué haces ahora?

-A mí no me apetece volar demasiado. Y tampoco ir en moto. He tenido bastantes muestras de lo que se puede hacer con la carrera de hoy. Así que mira, creo que este irá bien.

-¿Un tanque?

-Prefiero estar bien protegido por lo que pueda pasar. Bueno, ya está casi listo. A Sissi y a Emily les voy a preparar un par de vehículos algo cerrados.

-Los de ellas que vuelen –señaló el digimon −. Bueno, en general a las chicas que puedan volar. ¿Qué te parece? Por el aire no hay tanto problema para conducir.

-Cierto. Para Sissi y Emily… programaré un dragonfly para cada una (N/a: sacado de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, mundo de Piffle).

-Zoe parece que llevaba muy bien el aerodeslizador de Yumi. Se le podría hacer un retoque para hacerlo diferente. Y Chiaki… bueno, ella no ha conducido, pero algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Está bien –dijo Jeremy −. Aquí están las bases de los primeros. Tardará un buen rato todavía en estar listo, pero podemos ir diseñando los demás.

-A los gemelos les vas a poner motos, ¿no?

-Sí. Las basaré en la de Ulrich y cambiaré el color para cada uno.

-¿Qué más tienes en mente? –preguntó el digimon.

-Pues no sé… Esperaremos a mañana para preguntarles a los demás –respondió encogiéndose de hombros −. Cuando esto acabe de cargar, añadiremos los detalles de color y las formas.

El sonido del teclado continuó toda la noche hasta que los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por un lado de la montaña. Jeremy y Gaomon seguían observando la pantalla, señalando las formas dibujadas en ella y comentando detalles, con signos evidentes de falta de sueño en sus rostros. Incluso con varios metros de separación, Koichi pudo apreciar, nada más despertar, las ojeras de ambos bajo los ojos.

-Creo que iría mejor mezclar dorado y plateado –dijo Gaomon.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que me había imaginado –suspiró Jeremy.

-Venga, que ya se acaban. Sólo queda éste, el de Zoe, retocar las motos de los gemelos y preguntarles a los demás –sonrió el digimon dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Eh, vosotros dos –llamó Koichi −. No me digáis que os habéis pasado la noche entera ahí sentados.

-Oh, oh…

-¿Oh, oh? Eso es que sí, ¿eh? –les miró algo enfadado Koichi −. Los dos a descansar ahora mismo.

-Koichi, estamos a punto de terminar –le dijo Jeremy.

-Eso le comentaste a Aelita anoche y mírate. Gaomon, ¿no le arrastraste a dormir?

-Bueno, era interesante cómo avanzaban las cosas y me quedé mirando yo también. A demás, se nos ocurrieron cosas y las anotamos –sonrió el digimon.

-Trae ese ordenador. A dormir los dos ¡ya! –ordenó Koichi señalando las "camas".

-Pero…

-Jeremy, o te duermes o te duermo. Yo me encargo del programa, que tampoco será tan difícil –respondió mirando la pantalla.

-Bueno… Pero si tienes alguna duda, despiértame.

-Que no –respondió cansinamente −. Venga, a dormir.

Humano y digimon se fueron a tumbar mientras algunos más abrían los ojos. Cuando les preguntaban qué pasaba, ellos respondían que no habían dormido y todos negaban con la cabeza murmurando cosas como "me lo temía" o "nunca cambiarás".

-Ale, con Jeremy fuera de juego, el ordenador podrá descansar –sonrió Koichi mientras observaba la pantalla −. ¿Eh? ¿Esta es mi moto? Demasiado simple… A ver…

-Buenos días, Koichi. ¿Vas a jugar con el ordenador de Jeremy? –se asomó Ulrich.

-Voy a "arreglar" unas cositas hechas por Jeremy. Este programa es bastante sencillo… Anda, mira, también está la de mi hermano… Ah, sin ánimos de ofender, Ulrich, pero tu moto es muy simple –le dijo mientras tecleaba.

-¿Entiendes un programa de ordenador de Jeremy? –se sorprendió el samurai al ver al chico utilizando aquel aparato.

-Pues claro, es un programa de diseño muy básico. ¡Anda! Si tiene hasta un aerodeslizador montado a medias para Zoe. Nada, que tengo trabajo para rato –sonrió.

-Vaya… Lo siento mucho, pero yo no voy a poder ayudarte en esto.

-Tranquilo, no necesito mucho. Sólo que Jeremy no despierte.

-Eso está hecho.

Media hora más tarde, todos (excepto Jeremy y Gaomon) estaban despiertos y desayunando. Koichi se unió con el ordenador en brazos, lo que generó alguna que otra queja.

-Eh, Koichi, vas a acabar con el cerebro como el de Jeremy –señaló Odd.

-O ciego por tanto fijarse en la pantalla –añadió Teruo.

-Empezará a hablarnos como un científico si le dejamos más tiempo con ese ordenador –rió Takuya.

-Eh, dejad a mi hermano –les calló Kouji algo molesto.

-No, tranquilo, Kouji, si les estoy ignorando –le intentó tranquilizar −. Dame tu opinión de esto, por favor –la petición fue más bien un estirón del brazo para acercarlo sin permiso ni nada.

-¿Mi opinión? Que te lo estás currando.

-¿A ver? Yo también quiero verlo –se acercó Chiako al otro lado −. Pues se te da muy bien esto.

-Gracias –sonrió Koichi −. Parece que los nuestros no están todos. Zoe, te adelanto que tienes un aerodeslizador al estilo del de Yumi, aunque lo acabaré de modificar un poco. Los demás… yo os los crearé.

-¿Ya es seguro fiarnos de ti, Koichi? –preguntó JP.

-Estás hablando con el artista de la casa –le respondió desviando la vista de la pantalla al segundo mayor del grupo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Tendrías que verte la cara, JP –rió Teruo.

-Oye, Koichi, ¿me dejas ayudarte? –preguntó Chiaki, cortando de golpe las risas de Teruo −. Te puedo dar ideas. A demás, ya sé lo que quiero.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues bienvenida al rincón de trabajo –dijo Koichi dejando el ordenador entre ambos.

-Creo que quien se debería ver la cara ahora eres tú, Teruo –le susurró Teppei.

Como todavía habían dos durmiendo y la programación de vehículos era lenta aunque trabajaban sin descanso, nadie se alejó demasiado del campamento en sus paseos. Algunos iban de dos en dos, otros en grupos más grandes, en busca de algún dato de interés, ya fuese una torre, digimons malignos o el paradero de los tres grandes ángeles. Incluso durante la comida, tanto Koichi como Chiaki hablaban de los vehículos, vigilados algo distante por Teruo.

-Bueno –suspiró Koichi estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza −, los esquís de Tommy están listos, el coche para Takuya también listo… Y ahora se está cargando el Kabutanque. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Unas tablas para Teruo, Teppei y Katsuharu. La de Teruo que parezca uno de esos espejos que lleva Mercurimon –comentó Chiaki −. ¿Podrás?

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo hacemos las de los otros dos?

-¿Sabes lo que es el caduceo de Hermes? Porque se me había ocurrido algo así para ellos dos –respondió pensativa.

-Tú me guías, ¿vale? –la chica afirmó sonriente con la cabeza −. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Aún no me has dicho lo que prefieres.

-Lo que quiero es muy sencillo, así que déjalo para lo último. Vamos a acabar primero los otros y ya te lo diré.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros el otro y continuó tecleando en el ordenador. Un par de horas más tarde, finalizó el último detalle indicado por Chiaki −. Bueno, ya están listos todos. Faltas tú. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me haces una nube? –preguntó.

-¿Una nube? ¿Todos tienen un vehículo y tú quieres una nube? –se extrañó.

-Sí. Una nube azul, blandita y suavecita. Se me ha ocurrido que, cuando me moleste alguien, desde la nube le puedo dejar caer un aguacero. Incluso me servirá cuando digievolucione.

-¡Buena pensada! Perfecto pues. Vamos a programarle una suave y blanda nube azul a la señorita –después de diez minutos tecleando, por fin estuvo todo finalizado −. ¡Ya está todo listo! –chilló llamando la atención de todos, incluso de los que aún dormían.

-¿Ya lo tienes, Koichi? –se acercó Takuya.

-Sí. Sólo queda materializarlos aquí mismo y ya podremos probarlos –respondió Chiaki.

-¿Has podido hacerlo todo? –se acercó Jeremy, aún medio dormido.

-Ui, te he despertado… Lo siento –sonrió Koichi con una mano en la cabeza −. Ya está todo. Por si no te molesta, he hecho unos retoques en las motos que tenías para mi hermano y para mí.

-No, no pasa nada, ya estoy descansado. Pásame el portátil –pidió Jeremy. Observó varios minutos los diferentes vehículos programados y repasó todos los cálculos −. Bueno, no veo nada por lo que no se puedan materializar todos estos.

-Venga, venga, tengo ganas de ver qué me ha preparado Koichi –dijo nervioso Takuya.

-Vamos a ver… Chicas, aquí tenéis lo vuestro –avisó Jeremy mientras pulsaba un botón.

Un vehículo dorado y plateado de forma ovalada con alas, otro muy similar, más alargado, con alas más estiradas y con los colores rojo y negro, una nubecita azul y un aerodeslizador cuya figura era la de Zephyrmon por delante y con ambas alas extendidas cubriendo los lados aparecieron ante ellos.

-¡Mi nube! –saltó Chiaki −. Eres genial, Koichi. Es muy blandita.

-Era lo que me pediste, ¿no? –se acercó para tocar también la nube −. Sí, muy blandita.

-Se me hace algo raro ver a Zephyrmon delante de mí –rió Zoe acercándose al aerodeslizador −. ¿En serio se me queda así la cabeza? –señaló la cabeza del vehículo.

-No, mujer, eso he tenido que estirar las alas hacia atrás para poder hacer un manillar con ellas –le explicó Koichi.

-¿Y estos dos? –señaló Sissi.

-Bueno, eso ha sido cosa de Jeremy –se encogió de hombros Koichi −. Aunque supongo que el sillón algo grande es para que quepa el digimon.

-Exactamente. Son un par de dragonflies, con los cuales podréis volar aprovechando el aire –explicó Jeremy.

-¿Y si no hay aire? –preguntó Emily montada ya en el suyo.

-Bueno, tiene un motor eléctrico, pero podréis ahorrarle energía aprovechando las corrientes de aire.

-Ah, vaya… –dijeron todos.

-No le habéis entendido, ¿verdad? –preguntó Gaomon.

-Sí, sí, lo hemos entendido –dijeron Emily y Sissi.

-¿En serio? Pues menudo récord.

-Odd, simplemente nos sorprendíamos de lo que había dicho –le recriminó Sissi.

-Bien, turno de los chicos… Oye, Koichi, ¿esto de "mini" significa que es diminuto? –preguntó Jeremy mostrando la pantalla.

-Significa que no es un deportivo –rió Koichi dándole él mismo a la tecla para materializarlos.

Todos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás al empezar a formarse un tanque verde, de ruedas oscuras y gruesas, bastante plano y sin techo, con una metralleta instalada tras los sillones. Al lado, una gran figura azul y amarilla llamó especialmente la atención de todos.

-¡¿Qué es eso? –preguntó JP cuando ante él apareció una especie de MetalKabuterimon en versión tanque.

-Tu Kabutanque, lo he bautizado así. "Tanque" para los amigos.

-Genial, un coche. ¡Eh, William! ¡Aún podremos competir los de cuatro ruedas! –chilló Takuya acercándose al vehículo, un mini bastante ovalado de color del fuego, en su gran mayoría de cristal.

-¿Y estos dos? –preguntó Teruo cogiendo un par de esquís rojos con propulsores.

-Eso es de Tommy. Ahora irás mucho más rápido y todo.

-¡Guay! Gracias, Koichi –se alegró el más pequeño del grupo cogiendo el particular medio de transporte.

-Lo tuyo es esto, Teruo. Se nota bastante, ¿no crees? –Koichi le pasó la tabla-espejo verdosa, muy similar a los espejos de Mercurimon.

-Y para vosotros dos –Chiaki se acercó a Teppei y Katsuharu con dos tablas en tonos marrones, una más clara que la otra, con un par de alas en la parte delantera −, éstas. Las he elegido yo, ¿os gusta? Están basadas en caduceos. Tienen los emblemas de la madera y de la tierra también –señaló.

-¡Es genial! Gracias a los dos. ¡Qué ganas de probarlo ya! –respondieron ambos.

-También ha sido idea mía el tuyo, Teruo –sonrió Chiaki.

-Pues ha sido muy buena. Muchas gracias. A ver qué tal se me da…

-¿A alguien le apetece correr un rato? –preguntó Takuya ya subido en el coche.

-Primero será mejor adaptarse al vehículo –respondió JP desde el tanque empezando a moverlo con lentitud.

-¡Venga, yaya, que te quedas atrás! –le chilló Koichi pasando por su lado con su moto, de dos ruedas y gran tamaño, idéntica a la de su hermano, con diseños tribales en blanco y negro alternado en cada una.

Después de darles media hora a todos para adaptarse a sus nuevos vehículos, Takuya les llamó a todos, sin bajar de su mini, para aclarar qué iban a hacer a continuación.

-¿Y bien? Ahora vamos motorizados, no hay excusa de cansancio por caminar. ¿Hasta dónde? –dijo.

-¿Qué tal ir a esa Rosa de las Estrellas? –indicó Odd.

-No creo que sea lo mejor ir hasta allí. Te recuerdo que hay torres activadas por el Digimundo y monstruos de XANA rondando y atormentando a los digimons –le dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y entonces, qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Sissi.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer una visita a unos amigos? –preguntó de pronto Katsuharu, mirando en concreto a Teppei, Teruo y Chiaki.

-Bueno, para ello hemos de ir a la ciudad del metal, en el área del acero –respondió Teppei.

-Un momento, ¿lo que queréis es ir a visitar a los Mamemons? –interrumpió JP.

-Sí. Esperemos que estén bien –dijo Chiaki.

-Seguro que estarán bien. Son digimons valientes aun con su pequeño tamaño –le animó Koichi.

-Bien, pues vayamos a coger un Trailmon en esa estación –señaló Takuya.

-¿No podemos ir con nuestros vehículos? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Es mejor coger un Trailmon, os lo digo yo.

Intentando ahogar una risilla, volvió a centrarse en su volante y tomó rumbo junto a los demás hacia la ciudad del metal en busca de un Trailmon.


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaa. Si, he vuelto, y como ultimamente vengo haciendo, en la biblio del insti XD.

Este capitulo es algo triste, no nos mateis por ello, por favor. Una pequeña aclaracion: las motos de Kouji y Kouichi son como la moto de Mira (bakugan new vestroia) en negro y blanco simetricamente contrarias (si el morro de una es banco el de la otra es negro y asi). La cancion que canta zoe en este capitulo es Kaze no Shizuku

Disclaimer: ni digimon ni code lyoko nos pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia, kitsumon y las hermanas de renamon

**Capítulo 12: la muerte de un amigo y secretos desvelados**

La ciudad del metal seguía igual a como la recordaban, con sus altos edificios relucientes por el brillo del sol, con sus distintas tonalidades a lo largo del día.

-Ya hemos llegado –dijo Takuya.

-La ciudad del metal, cuyos edificios toman diferentes colores por la luz del sol –leyó Bokomon de su libro mientras bajaba del mini de Takuya.

-Son enormes estos edificios –se sorprendió Aelita −. ¿Y viven digimons aquí?

-Sí, aunque no se les ve mucho –respondió Teppei.

-Aquí vivimos una temporada nosotros cuatro –explicó Katsuharu señalando a su grupo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Odd −. Pues no parece demasiado vivo este lugar.

-Hay un pequeño huerto aquí cerca donde conseguíamos los alimentos –señaló Chiaki.

-A demás, no estábamos solos. Como desobedecimos la orden de marchar de este mundo, atraídos por la idea de no tener deberes ni castigos por parte de nuestros padres, la dama Ophanimon envió a un Angemon para que nos cuidase y protegiese el tiempo que estuviésemos aquí –comentó Teruo.

-Queríais hacerle una visita, ¿no? –preguntó Sissi.

-Bueno, en realidad murió por defendernos –entristeció Chiaki.

-Dos Caballeros Reales bajo las órdenes de Lucemon llegaron y Angemon se quiso enfrentar a ellos, pero acabó muriendo. Después de eso, los secuestró para que les dijesen el paradero de una llave que sellaba datos del Pueblo del las judías –explicó en susurros Tommy al grupo de Lyoko.

-Tranquila, Chiaki. Seguro que Angemon habrá renacido de nuevo y estará en algún lugar –le dijo Zoe abrazándola.

-Sí… seguro que sí.

-Bueno, debemos coger un Trailmon, chicos –señaló JP la estación, en donde un digimon dormitaba tranquilamente.

-Será posible… Siempre durmiendo –protestó Takuya −. ¡Worm, despierta!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –el Trailmon se sobresaltó y observó a su alrededor −. Oh, vaya, niños humanos… ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitamos que nos lleves al Pueblo de las judías –pidió Takuya.

-¿Pueblo de las judías? ¡Suena muy rico! –sonrió Odd.

-No vamos a comer, Odd, contrólate –le estiró Sissi.

-Así que queréis que os lleve hasta allí, ¿eh? Pues no va a poder ser. Yo no puedo llevaros –dijo Worm.

-Tan cabezota como siempre… A ver, que sabemos de sobras que eres el Trailmon que hace ese trayecto, no nos engañas –le señaló JP.

-Bueno, esto… ¡Estoy fuera de servicio! –intentó escaparse el Trailmon.

-Oh, vamos, Worm, ¿no lo vas a hacer por unas chicas como nosotras? –preguntó Zoe.

-Ah, bueno, así cambian las cosas –sonrió Worm.

-Siempre igual… Este Trailmon jamás cambiará –suspiró Kouji.

-¡Todos a bordo! –informó Worm mientras empezaba a moverse.

-¡Y en eso tampoco cambiará jamás! –señaló Koichi, corriendo para montar.

-¡¿Pero de qué va este digimon? –protestó Odd.

-Tú sube y calla –le ordenó Ulrich.

Sin perder tiempo y ayudándose unos a otros, montaron en el Trailmon y suspiraron al comprobar que estaban todos antes de sentarse.

-Por cierto, hay algo que… –empezó Bokomon.

-No, Bokomon, mejor no digas anda –susurró Takuya sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ah, vale…

-¡Worm! ¿Podrías avisarnos en el mejor momento del viaje? –preguntó Zoe a chillidos.

-¿El mejor momento? Por supuesto que sí, siendo una chica quien me lo pide –se oyó la voz del Trailmon.

-Oh, señor, estos Trailmons de hoy en día sólo actúan si se lo pide una chica.

-Ya, JP, no te preocupes. Al menos, sabremos cuándo llegamos a ese punto –rió Takuya.

-¿Ese punto? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Ah, un lugar con unas vistas muy bonitas. Os gustará –respondió rápidamente Kouji.

-Siéntate conmigo, hermano –pidió Koichi −. Y vosotros dos también cabéis, Zoe y Bokomon –señaló los dos sitios.

-Vale, vale, ya nos sentamos contigo.

Todos conversaban animados, con algunas risitas por parte de un grupito. Cada vez que preguntaban dónde estaba la gracia, se excusaban con un chiste o una cara rara. Y así continuaron durante algo más de diez minutos hasta que…

-¡Ya estamos llegando! –anunció Worm.

-Bien, ¡hora de agarrarse! –anunció Takuya mientras se cogía con fuerza al sillón, siendo imitado rápidamente por los gemelos, Zoe, Bokomon y JP.

-¿Estas son las vistas de…? –habló Odd volteándose en el sillón para observar, pero todo empezó a moverse violentamente −. ¡AH! ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? –preguntó asustada Aelita mientras se intentaba coger con fuerza.

-¡ME MAREO! –chillaron Dracomon y Neemon.

-¡Tontomon! ¡No me digas que te olvidaste del último viaje que hicimos! –le regañó Bokomon al conejo anaranjado.

-¡NO, NO LO RECORDABA! –lloró el digimon.

-¿No me digáis que sabíais esto? –protestó William.

-Pues sí, pero ¡es que es divertido cuando lo sabes! –rió Takuya a su lado.

-¡Socorro! –gritó Neemon dando vueltas en busca de algo donde cogerse −. Ah, aquí podré –sonrió mientras se cogía a lo que creía que era uno de los sillones.

-¡Pero bueno! –Emily se dio la vuelta al notar de pronto al digimon cogido a su pierna. Sin darse cuenta, se soltó del brazo del sillón, arrastrando en su caída a Neemon −. ¡AAAH!

-¡Ay, no, que caemos de nuevo! –lloró Neemon.

-¡Te pillé! –William detuvo la caída atrapando a la chica por la cintura y empujándola hacia el sillón.

-¡Esto es divertido! –sonreía Tommy mientras resbalaba de un lado al otro del sillón.

-¡No, no lo es! –protestó Odd, todavía dando vueltas por todo el vagón junto a Dracomon.

-¡Pues no me digas que no avisé que había que cogerse fuerte! –le gritó Takuya riendo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, las cosas se tranquilizaron y pudieron regresar a sus sitios. Takuya y JP reían con fuerza del mareo de Odd, tambaleándose de un lado a otro hasta que logró sentarse.

-Quién me iba a decir a mí que existían unas vías así en algún lugar –comentó Teruo.

-¿Es que fuisteis por otra vía al Pueblo de las judías? –le preguntó Yumi.

-Viajamos caminando y topamos con los Mamemons. Cuando nos fuimos del pueblo, continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la ciudad del metal, el último punto en el que estuvimos –respondió Chiaki.

-A demás, los Caballeros Reales nos secuestraron y nos llevaron al pueblo volando. Ellos cinco tuvieron que coger un Trailmon para salvarmos –señaló Teppei.

-¿Ellos cinco? ¿Y Tommy? –preguntó Emily.

-Me agarré a la red en la que los atraparon a los cuatro, así que también me fui volando hasta allí –rió tontamente le pequeño recordando lo arriesgado que había sido aquello.

-¿Y Bokomon? –señaló William −, porque Neemon no parecía saberlo.

-El tontomon se olvidó por completo de esto –respondió Bokomon −. Iba a decíroslo, pero Takuya me susurró que no lo hiciese, para daros la sorpresa o algo, y como a Neemon se le escapa todo, no se lo he dicho. Pero igualmente, pensaba que lo recordaría.

-Eh, ¿queda más camino así? –preguntó Sissi.

-No, ya no hay más. Puedes sentarte tranquila, que ya no volveremos a dar vueltas –le informó JP.

Al poco rato, el silbido de Worm les anunció a todos que ya llegaban a la estación. La velocidad empezó a aminorar poco a poco hasta que llegaron al andén.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! –chilló Worm −. ¡Fin del trayecto, chicos!

-Gracias, Worm –agradecieron todos.

-¿Ves como si quieres eres capaz de recorrerlo todo? –le preguntó Takuya.

-Sí, bueno. Se acabó el viaje, ¿no? Pues todos abajo, que me voy –dijo Worm acelerando cuando el último del grupo bajó del vagón.

-¿Hay algún Trailmon decente en este mundo? –protestó Sissi mientras el digimon-tren ya corría lejos.

-A saber… Bueno, este es el Pueblo de las judías. ¿Vamos? –indicó Katsuharu empezando a caminar.

Las calles del pueblo estaban completamente vacías. No se oía ni veía a nadie por ningún lugar. Ni tan siquiera parecía haber vida en aquel lugar.

-¿Estáis seguros que los Mamemons estarán aquí? –preguntó Jeremy.

-A lo mejor están trabajando en el campo –observó Chiaki.

-Pues vamos. Les daremos una enorme sorpresa –dijo Teppei.

Como supusieron, los Mamemons se encontraban cerca del gran árbol de las judías trabajando la tierra. En cuanto los humanos pisaron el campo, todos alzaron las cabezas y se los quedaron mirando, en silencio. Ninguno se movía ni parecía emocionado por la presencia de niños humanos en el Digimundo. Más bien parecía todo lo contrario.

-¡Mamemons! ¿Os acordáis de nosotros? –se acercó Katsuharu.

-Humanos… Son humanos –susurraban algunos de los pequeños digimons.

-Somos nosotros –señaló Teppei −. ¿No os acordáis?

-¡Hay humanos en nuestro pueblo! –chilló un asustado Mamemon.

-¡Son humanos! –se escandalizó otro Mamemon, provocando una huída de muchos de ellos.

-¿Qué les ocurre? ¿No era este el pueblo donde se supone que os conocían? –preguntó Aelita bastante confusa.

-Sí… Aunque quizás son otros Mamemons y de nuestro tiempo no hay ninguno –se extrañó Chiaki.

-Pero tampoco se han emocionado como los del pueblo de la llama –mencionó Bokomon −. Estos parecen más bien aterrorizados.

-Mamemons, ¿qué os ocurre? –preguntó Teruo.

-¡Hemos de avisar al señor! ¡Hay humanos en nuestras tierras! –chilló un Mamemon.

-Yo los entretendré –se adelantó uno −. ¡Bomba risueña!

-¡Nos está atacando! ¡Apartaos todos! –ordenó Takuya mientras corría a refugio.

-Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Tommy, corriendo a su lado.

-Deberíamos actuar nosotros también –se detuvo Ulrich −. No podemos huir.

-¡No! ¡No dañéis a los Mamemons! –pidió Chiaki, deteniéndose en seco ante el comentario mientras los Mamemons se les acercaban más y más.

-¡Bomba risueña! –siguieron atacando los pequeños digimons.

-¡Cuidado, Chiaki! ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-Loewemon.

-Mercurimon.

Ambos saltaron hacia la chica. El guerrero del metal la cubrió con su escudo-espejo mientras que el de la oscuridad se puso enfrente, dispuesto a atacar al grupo de digimons.

-¡No, Loewemon! ¡No les hagas daño! –pidió Chiaki intentando escapar de la protección de Mercurimon.

-Lo siento, pero ellos nos están atacando. Ulrich tiene razón, hay que responder.

-¡Señor, allí están los humanos! –sonó la voz de un Mamemon.

-¡Vosotros! ¿Quién fue el que mató a Arukenimon? –chilló el ser que acababa de aparecer, vestido completamente de azul y el rostro oculto en el cuello de la gabardina y el sombrero sobre la cabeza −. ¿QUIÉN DE VOSOTROS FUE?

-¿Quién es ese tipo? –preguntó Emily.

-¡RESPONDEDME DE UNA VEZ! –volvió a chillar el otro, revelando su verdadero aspecto de digimon.

-¡AAAAAAH! –chilló asustado Bokomon −. Ese es Mummymon. ¡Es muy peligroso! Será mejor escapar.

-¡RESPONDED YA! ¿QUIÉN MATÓ A ARUKENIMON? –siguió chillando el digimon.

-Fuimos nosotras –saltó al frente Yumi junto a Renamon.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÉIS! –gritó Mummymon −. Yo me ocuparé de vosotras dos. El resto, puede jugar si quiere un rato con ellos –dijo mientras a cada lado aparecían monstruos de XANA.

-¡¿Qué demonios es todo eso? –preguntaron Sissi y Teppei.

-Maldita sea, más monstruos de XANA –protestó Jeremy.

-Cucarachas, cangrejos, cubos, avispones y tarántulas –nombró Odd −. Parece que a XANA le encantan las judías si ha enviado a tal ejército a proteger este lugar.

-No es momento de bromas, Odd –sermoneó Labramon.

-Aun así, ¿dónde está la torre? –preguntó Aelita mirando de un lado a otro.

-Eso da igual ahora. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a todo eso –respondió Kouji.

-Seguro que está cerca –añadió Loewemon −. Quien primero la encuentre, que la desactive.

-Nosotras nos ocuparemos de la momia –señaló Yumi −. Al fin y al cabo, parece ser que quiere jugar con nosotras. ¿Preparada, Renamon?

-Estoy lista −el D-Tector de Yumi brilló y, nuevamente, el digicódigo envolvió a Renamon. Junto a la chica, Kyubimon apareció preparada para atacar.

Sin perder más el tiempo, todos digievolucionaron, excepto Chiaki, que seguía negándose a pelear contra el grupo de pequeños Mamemons. Se había quedado atrás, junto a Bokomon y Neemon, encogida y abrazándose las piernas, negándose a enfrentarse a los digimons.

-No logro ver ninguna torre por ningún sitio –chilló Emily mientras disparaba flechas a los monstruos más cercanos a ella.

-Tiene que estar por aquí. Si los monstruos de XANA están aquí, ha de haber torre cerca. No es normal que envíe a sus soldados a un lugar vacío –dijo Aelita.

-Quizás ha cambiado su plan de ataque y dominación –se le acercó Ulrich −. Fíjate, es un digimon quien comanda a todos estos.

-No es tiempo de charlas –intervino Grumblemon, alzando su martillo ante una Cucaracha −. ¡Golpe ojo de serpiente! ¡En todo el centro!

Varios metros más adelante, Yumi y Kyubimon esquivaban los ataques del arma de Mummymon, casi sin demasiadas oportunidades de lanzar sus ataques.

-¡Da igual cuánto corráis! ¡Acabaré con vosotras dos, ya lo veréis! –chilló Mummymon, disparando su rifle sin descanso.

-Maldición, así no hay quien ataque bien –protestó Yumi lanzando uno de los abanicos, pero errando el tiro.

-¿Cómo es posible que insignificancias como vosotras venciesen a Arukenimon? ¡Explicádmelo! –siguió chillando el digimon, deteniendo el ataque de su rifle.

-¡Ahora, Kyubimon!

-¡Kohenryu! –atacó la digimon mientras la chica lanzaba sus abanicos.

-¡No servirán de nada vuestros ataques! –Mummymon deshizo el ataque disparando nuevamente su arma.

-¡No es posible! ¡Lo ha detenido! –Yumi se quedó estupefacta.

-Pero si hemos hecho lo mismo que con la mujer araña –se le acercó Kyubimon.

-¿Habéis terminado? ¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer? ¡Vendaje de serpiente! –las vendas atraparon a ambas −. ¡Ja, ja! Ahora no podréis libraros de mí.

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo… moverme! –se quejó Kyubimon.

-Cuanto más os intentéis soltar, más os apretará –rió Mummymon.

Más atrás, Aelita, Emily, Lobomon y Loewemon buscaban el paradero de la torre, prestando poca atención al atacar a los monstruos de XANA o golpear a los Mamemons sin hacerles demasiado daño. Eran los demás los que se concentraban plenamente en atacar a todos los monstruos. Uno de los avispones volaba directamente hacia Aelita, quien no se había dado cuenta todavía del peligro que corría en aquellos momentos.

-¡Kitsumon! Vamos a… –un cúmulo de digicódigo llamó su atención. Cuando desapareció, vio a Renamon atada y semiinconsciente. A poca distancia, Yumi también estaba atada e inmóvil −. Oh, no… ¡Yumi!

Kitsumon, que también se había volteado y observado cómo Renamon caída atada al suelo, saltó enrabiado hacia delante, llegando ante Mummymon junto al samurai.

-Maldito…

-¿Qué pensáis hacerme vosotros dos ahora? –rió el digimon.

-De esta no te vas a librar –amenazó Ulrich mientras su D-Tector empezaba a brillar.

-¿Y cómo, si se puede saber? –siguió riendo Mummymon, pero el digicódigo alrededor de Kitsumon fue acallando aquel sonido.

-¡KITSUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… BIJUGAMON! –un zorro idéntico a Kyubimon en rojo y azul apareció junto al humano −. Suelta a Renamon y a Yumi –ordenó furioso el digimon.

-¿Y si no, qué? –preguntó Mummymon, no tan convencido de su suerte.

-Vamos a por él, Ulrich –dio un paso al frente el zorro − ¡Onimidama! –sus nueve colas empezaron a prenderse en fuego ante la mirada del digimon momia y su compañero humano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A escasa distancia, un anciano Mamemon observaba la escena tristemente. Todos alrededor luchaban, peleaban y se arriesgaban la vida, aunque los pequeños Mamemons sólo quedaban inconscientes.

-Maldición, ¿y la torre? –iban preguntándose los guerreros mientras tumbaban algún Mamemon o eliminaban una de aquellas extrañas criaturas, avanzando más y más.

-Hay que desactivarla rápidamente o los Mamemons volverán a alzarse –advirtió Mercurimon.

-¡La torre se apoderó de nuestro árbol! –chilló el anciano Mamemon saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Qué? –Grumblemon lo observó detenidamente.

-La torre apareció junto al árbol de judías un día. Algo extraño pasó y el árbol empezó a doblarse y a enrollarse alrededor de ella, cubriéndola por completo –dijo rápidamente el anciano digimon.

-Mercurimon, llévate al anciano Mamemon –señaló Grumblemon mientras se volteaba en busca de alguien que pudiese desactivar la torre −. ¡Loewemon! ¡La torre está en el árbol! –señaló en cuanto vio al guerrero de la oscuridad.

-¿En el árbol? –se volvió Loewemon −. Está bien.

Loewemon corrió hacia el gran árbol de judías, ignorando todo lo que ocurría alrededor. Una vez al lado, pudo observar algo diferente en el interior de aquella extraña planta. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó directo a ella y la atravesó.

Abrió los ojos y se observó detenidamente. Tal y como había dicho su hermano, la digievolución allí dentro se deshacía y el D-Tector dejaba de funcionar. Avanzó decidido al centro de la plataforma y sintió cómo se alzaba hasta un piso superior.

-Se acabaron los problemas aquí –sentenció Koichi posando la mano sobre la pantalla que acababa de aparecer. En cuanto apareció la palabra "código", tecleó "Frontier" y observó cómo alrededor se empezaba a desactivar todo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mummymon había escuchado el comentario sobre el paradero de la torre y, sonriendo maliciosamente, usó a Yumi y a Renamon como escudos para poder sacar el rifle y apuntar directamente al anciano Mamemon.

-¡Ya os dije que quien se opusiera a las órdenes, sería eliminado! –rió el digimon, oculto tras los dos cuerpos, aunque no sirvió de nada puesto que el otro digimon se acercaba a la torre, lejos del alcance de su disparo.

-Maldita sea, las tiene delante –susurró Ulrich.

-Prepárate para correr –le dijo Bijugamon, todavía con las puntas de las colas encendidas en fuego −. Sé que podrás llegar a ellas antes que el ataque.

-Está bien. ¿Preparado?

-¡Adelante! –chilló el zorro al tiempo que Ulrich corría hacia delante con ambas katanas preparadas y el ataque del digimon tras él.

Ulrich alcanzó al digimon y, rápidamente, cortó las vendas antes de arrastrar ambos cuerpos de la trayectoria del ataque de Bijugamon. Mummymon, sorprendido por la velocidad a la que había ocurrido todo, ni tan siquiera se movió para intentar esquivar el ataque. El digicódigo empezó a formarse a su alrededor al tiempo que Ulrich acababa de liberar de las ataduras a Yumi y Renamon.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –empezó a levantarse la chica.

-Quédate aquí –indicó Ulrich mientras se dirigía a capturar el digicódigo de aquel ser −. Espíritu contaminado por la oscuridad, el poder del justiciero te iluminará. ¡Digocódigo, captura! –los datos de Mummymon fueron siendo absorbidos por el D-Tector del chico.

-Te devuelvo la ayuda de la última vez, Renamon –sonrió Bijugamon mientras acercaba su morro a la digimon amarilla, cubriéndola con un extraño brillo, como sucedió con Kitsumon tras la pelea contra Arukenimon, y curaba sus heridas.

Alrededor, los pequeños Mamemons empezaban a quejarse al mismo tiempo que unas sombras abandonaban sus cuerpos. Después de aquello, el silencio volvió a hacerse notar en el lugar hasta que los pequeños digimons repararon en la presencia de los humanos, en especial de Chiaki que, al no haber peligro, había corrido hacia el anciano Mamemon. Los guerreros legendarios regresaron a sus formas humanas y se acercaron

-¡Son niños humanos! –gritó alegre un Mamemon −. ¡Nos han venido a visitar niños humanos!

-¡Pero si es Chiaki! –reconoció uno a la chica −. ¡Hola, Chiaki! –se acercó corriendo el pequeño Mamemon. Pero al acercarse, la alegría desapareció al ver un digihuevo en sus brazos.

-Ese digimon… le ha… –lloró Chiaki.

-Tranquila, Chiaki –se acercó Teruo −. Los digimons renacerán. Así que volverá a vivir, ya lo verás.

-Pero…

-Venga, anímate –se le acercó Teppei.

-Tenéis que llevar el digihuevo al Pueblo del comienzo –dijo uno de los Mamemons.

-¿El Pueblo del comienzo? –preguntó Aelita.

-Donde nacen todos los bebés –respondió Bokomon −. Le podemos hacer una visita a Swanmon y ayudarla con los bebés, ¿qué os parece? –propuso.

-No estaría nada mal. A demás, le podremos dejar el digihuevo y ella lo cuidará hasta que nazca de nuevo –señaló Zoe.

-Decidido. Pues a ver si sale Koichi de allí dentro y vamos a ello –dijo Takuya mientras observaba hacia el gran árbol. Pocos segundos después, el guerrero de la oscuridad salió y se unió al grupo.

-Torre desactivada –informó satisfecho del trabajo, pero enseguida cambió la expresión del rostro al ver el digihuevo en brazos de Chiaki −. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mummymon ha matado al anciano Mamemon –respondió su hermano.

-Maldito Mummymon…

-Pero ya le hemos eliminado –añadió rápidamente Ulrich.

-Menos mal –se calmó Koichi −. Venga, Chiaki, anímate que pronto lo verás.

-Bien, vamos a movernos ya –indicó Takuya.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó totalmente despistado Koichi.

-Al pueblo del comienzo, claro está. Jeremy, ¿y si nos materializas los vehículos? No creo que queráis otro viaje en Trailmon.

-¡Enseguida los programo! –respondió rápidamente mientras la gran mayoría pedían también los vehículos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Swanmon estaba acabando de regar los arbustos llenos de digihuevos cuando el sonido de vehículos acercándose a gran velocidad la entretuvo.

-Parece que tendremos visitas –dijo a los digihuevos acercándose más a una zona desde la que tenía mejores vistas.

Uno a uno, los vehículos fueron deteniéndose ante ella. La digimon se sorprendió al ver a tantos humanos, pero más cuando reconoció a seis de ellos.

-¡Pero si sois los guerreros legendarios! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros, chicos! –saludó.

-Hola, Swanmon. Hemos venido a traerte un digihuevo y, de paso, a ayudarte un poco con los bebés –saludó Takuya.

-¿Un digihuevo? –preguntó. Enseguida Chiaki se acercó enseñándoselo −. Ah, ya veo. Bien, yo lo cuidaré. Y gracias por haber venido a ayudarme. Últimamente, los bebés están muy alterados y yo sola no puedo con ellos. Seguidme, chicos –indicó.

Antes de llegar al agujero en el tronco donde Swanmon cuidaba de los bebés, desde varios metros hacia fuera, todos pudieron escuchar los fuertes llantos de un gran número de bebés.

-Oh, vaya, los bebés tienen hambre –dijo Swanmon −. Los biberones están preparados, allí. Por suerte, esta vez sois más y será más rápido.

-Siempre me trae buenos recuerdos ayudar a criar a un digimon bebé –dijo melancólicamente Bokomon −. Me recuerdan a mi hijito-hijita…

-Bokomon, te hemos dicho muchas veces que Seraphimon es un chico, no una chica. Por lo tanto, es solo hijito –intentó decirle Neemon, pero el digimon de la faja rosada ya estaba dándole con gran ilusión un biberón al bebé más próximo.

-Vaya, estos tres digimons están muy tranquilitos –dijo Zoe acercándose a una Nyaromon que la miraba sonriente junto a un Tokomon y un Kokomon.

Tanto el D-Tector de la rubia como el de Takuya y Kouji empezaron a brillar, provocando que los tres bebés empezasen a brillar y digievolucionasen.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? –se asustó Swanmon.

-Así se está mucho mejor –rió Salamon.

-Y nos podemos mover mejor –saltó al suelo Lopmon.

-Incluso ayudar a Swanmon –dijo Patamon.

-Vosotros sois… –empezó a decir Zoe.

-Hola de nuevo, niños elegidos –saludaron los tres muy sonrientes.

-¿Los tres grandes ángeles? –preguntaron sorprendidos Jeremy y Aelita al reconocer, en aquellos tres digimons, a las formas rookies que adoptaron los ángeles durante el combate digimons-humanos al llegar al castillo de los bosques.

-Los mismos –sonrió Patamon.

-El enemigo era muy fuerte y acabamos aquí, junto a muchos otros, entre ellos gran parte de los Caballeros Reales –explicó Lopmon.

-Entonces… habéis renacido –señaló Sissi.

-Eso mismo –Salamon saltó a los brazos de Zoe −. ¡Me alegra que hayáis venido por aquí! Así hemos podido alcanzar este nivel.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Odd.

-¿Es por lo que ha pasado con nuestros D-Tectors? –señaló Takuya.

-Exactamente –respondió Lopmon.

-Veréis, Ancient Irismon era mi guardia personal –sonrió Salamon desde los brazos de Zoe −. Me ayudaba mucho cuando lo necesitaba e incluso me acompañaba en viajes o faena.

-A mí me protegía Ancient Garurumon –dijo Patamon volando hasta la cabeza de Kouji −. Su zona de vigilancia rondaba el bosque de mi castillo, así que no se desviaba demasiado de su misión como Guardian del Digimundo.

-Y yo tenía a Ancient Greymon de guardián –tomó la palabra Lopmon, trepando por la pierna de Takuya −. Por eso el dispositivo de Takuya ha reaccionado ante mí. Nos han dado algo de energía.

-Entonces habéis podido digievoucionar gracias a nosotros –dijo Takuya −. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiésemos venido?

-Habríamos permanecido más tiempo en las formas in-training, hasta que obtuviésemos la energía suficiente para digievolucionar por nosotros mismos.

-Me alegra ver que estos tres han digievolucionado y están en perfectas condiciones –interrumpió Swanmon −, pero os recuerdo que quedan muchos otros bebés por alimentar.

-Lo sentimos, Swanmon…

-Bueno, manos a la obra –Odd se accercó a uno de los bebés con un biberón, pero cuando se lo fue a dar, varios más saltaron a aquella cestita en busca del alimento −. ¡Eh, eh, tranquilos!

-Odd, tienes que cogerlo para evitar precisamente que se peleen entre ellos –le recomendó Labramon mientras al fondo Takuya se reía con un bebé en los brazos.

Después de cerca de una hora alimentando y acunando a todos los bebés para dormirlos, tanto humanos como digimons estaban agotados. Posiblemente, por el hecho de ser la encargada de cuidar en solitario de todos aquellos pequeños digimons, Swanmon estaba animada por haber acabado con toda la faena.

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo parar recuperar energías? –propuso la digimon cisne.

-Dios te bendiga. Estoy agotado… No sabía que fuese tan difícil cuidar un bebé –respondió Odd siguiento a la digimon hacia el exterior.

-Le doy la razón a Odd. Creo que prefiero pelear a volver a repetir esta experiencia –suspiró Jeremy, saliendo también de aquel árbol.

-Pues te recomiendo no casarte ni tener hijos –ahogó la risa JP.

-Y en el caso de que te juntes con una mujer, reza para no tener gemelos –se unió Takuya a las bromas.

-Tampoco somos tan malos los hermanos gemelos –se acercó Koichi por detrás −. Tenemos cosas buenas y divertidas, como eso de llevar la misma ropa. A que sí, Kouji? Kouji? –su gemelo miraba hacia atrás, sin prestar atención a lo que se decía ante él.

-Enseguida voy con vosotros, chicos –dijo dándole una palmada a su hermano en el hombro.

Se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Zoe en el grupo de las chicas, junto a Swanmon, y pensó que la rubia, después del duro trabajo con todos aquellos bebés, se debía haber quedado dormida entre las cestas-cuna de los pequeños. Sin embargo, la chica estaba bien despierta, inclinada sobre un digimon mientras le cantaba una nana.

_"'Muriyari' wa iranai!" moshikashite tsuyogari?__  
><em>_Kokoro de wa itsumo dare ka o sagashite_

_Aa, nagareru kumo oikake__  
><em>_Aa, omowazu hashitteta_

_¡No es necesario ser forzada! ¿Tal vez yo estoy de farol?_

_Siempre estoy buscando a alguien especial_

_Ah, voy a perseguir a las nubes_

_Ah corriendo sin pensar…_

Cuando Zoe acabó la canción y comprobó que el pequeño Gigimon se había dormido, dio media vuelta para salir en silencio en busca de los demás, encontrándose con Kouji prácticamente a su lado.

-Cantas muy bien –susurró.

-Gracias –respondió algo sonrojada −. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te he visto salir y pensé que te habrías quedado dormida por aquí.

-El pequeño Gigimon no se quería dormir, así que me he quedado un poco más. Al menos, se ha acabado durmiendo. ¿Salimos con los demás?

-Sí, vamos –respondió haciéndola pasar.

Ya en el exterior, la comida estaba servida sobre una gran tela en el suelo, en donde todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-¡Oye, pero qué rico está todo esto!

-Odd, deja algo para los demás –le regañó Aelita.

-Mastica despacio o te atragantarás –se preocupó Labramon.

-No le insistas, Odd no come, engulle la comida.

-¡No digas eso, Ulrich! Yo no engullo –protestó Odd con la boca llena.

-Y yo que pensaba que Takuya era el único que lo hacía –suspiró Zoe tomando asiento.

-Pues no quiero alarmar, pero… –William señaló a su digimon, rodeado de comida −. ¿Cómo puede tragar tanto?

-Will, esto está muy rico. Come, come –le ofreció Dracomon con la boca llena de migas de las pastas.

Las ansias de comer de Odd, Takuya y Dracomon llevaban especialmente a los dos chicos a competir. Algunos reían mientras que otros, especialmente las chicas, regañaban la actitud infantil de ambos chicos. William tenía su propia batalla controlando al dragoncito glotón que, sin unirse al duelo de los otros dos, comía todo aquello que veía a su alcance.

-Bueno, esta comida no ha estado nada mal –dijo JP cuando hubieron acabado.

-¿Qué tal si descansáis aquí? Es un lugar muy tranquilo y fresco –propuso Salamon.

-Está bien, yo tengo algo de sueño –dijo Odd bostezando mientras se tumbaba.

-Vale, pues nos quedamos –Takuya también se estiró junto a Odd.

-A Dracomon le habríais dado una alegría de haber estado despierto –señaló William al digimon, ya acurrucado.

-Jeremy, ¿qué tal si tú y yo entrenamos? Yo también quiero ayudar en la batalla a Kyubimon y a Bijugamon –pidió Gaomon.

-Está bien.

-¿Podemos ir con vosotros? –pidió Aelita.

-Aquí no se puede pelear, por los digihuevos. Y tampoco es recomendable que vayáis solos –añadió Lunamon.

-Está bien, podéis venir. Pero tened cuidado de no acercaros demasiado –aceptó Jeremy mientras empezaban a caminar, alejándose de los arbustos.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Jeremy? Suena peligroso.

-Lo sé, Aelita, pero quiero saber cómo funciona la digievolución, cómo lograrla.

-Has de tener cuidado –advirtió Lunamon −. Si os forzáis demasiado o presionas mucho a Gaomon podría salir una digievolución errónea y peligrosa.

-Tranquilas, no nos excederemos. ¿Listo, Gaomon? –preguntó cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejados del pueblo y los digihuevos.

Aelita y Lunamon se sentaron en una roca a observar mientras los otros dos empezaban a entrenar, luchando el uno contra el otro.

-Lo están dando todo, ¿verdad?

-Y que lo digas, Aelita.

-Me pregunto hasta dónde piensan llegar…

Diez minutos después, ambas chicas observaron un pequeño brillo en el D-Tector de Jeremy, cada vez más fuerte, que acabó llamando la atención del chico también.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se extrañó Jeremy.

-Esta sensación… ¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

Un gran lobo azul con guantes rojos y dos extraños brazos rojos, como si fuesen las puntas de una bufanda atada bajo el pelaje de su cuello, apareció ante los tres. Aelita y Lunamon se acercaron corriendo hasta el chico y su digimon, ambos todavía sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

-¡Lo has conseguido! –gritó alegre la digimon.

-Tenemos que enseñárselo a los demás –propuso Aelita estirando del brazo de Jeremy.

-Sí, vamos a decírselo.

Casi todos dormían bajo la mirada de Swanmon y Bokomon. Yumi y los gemelos conversaban tranquilamente algo apartados, para no molestar a quienes dormían. Por otro lado, Tommy y JP observaban desde uno de los caminitos entre los setos con digihuevos cómo Mikemon, Labramon y Floramon jugaban junto a los tres ángeles.

-¿Todos están durmiendo? –preguntó Aelita.

-Ya ves. Algunos están agotados de tanto trabajar –dijo burlonamente Yumi, indicando con la cabeza a Odd y Takuya, los que más plácidamente parecían dormir.

-¿Quién va con vosotros? –señaló Koichi al digimon azul.

-Es Gaogamon. Hemos estado entrenando y Gaomon ha logrado digievolucionar –dijo contento Jeremy.

-¡Qué bien! –los tres se levantaron para felicitar a ambos y observar a Gaogamon detenidamente antes que éste regresara a su forma rookie.

-Ahora podré ayudar a Kyubimon y a Bijugamon en las batallas –sonrió el lobo azul.

-Seguro que se alegrarán ambos. Lo que no sé dónde andan –dijo Yumi buscando a su compañera amarilla y al zorro rojo.

-Estarán en alguna rama del gran árbol. Parece que les encantan las alturas a ambos –comentó Aelita.

-Bueno, se lo diremos cuando bajen. Gaomon, ¿dormimos un rato? –propuso Jeremy.

-Está bien. Nos lo merecemos.

Ambos se alejaron, satisfechos del resultado de su entrenamiento, hasta la gran tela en la que continuaban durmiendo los demás. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se estiraron en un hueco libre y dejaron la mente en blanco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El cielo llevaba varios días nublado. Habían caído algunas gotas de lluvia, pero todavía se podía salir a vigilar por el Digimundo con una clara visión de todo lo que ocurría. Aquel día, su ronda era más larga de lo habitual, ya que le supervisar también la zona de una de sus compañeras, encerrada en su cuarto desde hacía un par de días. Prefería no pensar demasiado en aquel tema, en lo ocurrido hacía escasos dos días. Le causaba dolor, como a todos, y más aún cuando veía a las dos digimons encerradas en sus cuartos sin hablarle a nadie.

Acabada toda la ronda, regresó al cuartel con las primeras gotas fuertes de lluvia.

-¿Alguna novedad? –le preguntó a un par de digimons, sentadas en una silla.

-Ambas siguen encerradas y no quieren hablar con nadie –respondió la de aspecto de sirena con el rostro cubierto.

-Hace un rato les hemos llevado la comida, pero no han dicho nada. Ni hemos oído las puertas –comentó la otra, una digimon humanoide de armadura azul y blanca con dos lunas azules en las hombreras.

-Voy a mirar –respondió el recién llegado mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios.

En el suelo, ante dos puertas cerradas, las bandejas con la comida permanecían intactas, tal y como los demás debían haberlas dejado minutos atrás. Suspiró y se agachó para recogerlas, acertando a escuchar sollozos y alguna que otra maldición en voz baja al otro lado de ambas puertas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy despertó sobresaltado. Aquel sueño había sido muy extraño. A su lado, Gaomon también había despertado y le miraba entre confuso y dubitativo.

-¿Te pasa lo que yo creo? –quiso saber el digimon.

-Ha sido un sueño… O eso creo yo –respondió el humano.

-¿Un día nublado en este mundo, dos digimons preocupadas y dos puertas con bandejas de comida ante ellas? –simplificó Gaomon.

-¡Exactamente!

-Creo que ha sido un recuerdo. Deberíamos contarlo, ¿no crees? –propuso el lobo digimon.

-Sí, tienes razón. Vamos a…

Una fuerte explosión sonó a escasa distancia del lugar, alertando a todos y provocando el llanto de todos los bebés que hasta hacía unos segundos dormían tranquilamente y en silencio.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola y bienvenidos a un capitulo mas de Code Frontier, el fic que todos vosotros seguis con ansias!

K.A: oye, lily, que no estamos en un programa de la tele

Ya lo se, pero me he levantado de muy buen humor y...

Zoe: anda y sube ya el capitulo, que si no se cabrea el publico

Ya voy, ya voy. Por una vez voy a dejar que vosotros agradezcais los reviews, chicos

Kouji: vale. Aver...

A nipijilguera: tranquila, lily sube los capis cuando puede, asi que no metas prisa (es que como esta castigada... R.L: OYE, QUE TE OIGO! K: vale, perdona)

Takuya: a jaadee: nos encanta que te gusten nuestras aventuras, esperamos no decepcionar a nadie

Yumi: ahora toca el disclaimer

Ulrich: code lyoko y digimon no pertenecen a Kaotik Angel ni a raf-lily

Kitsumon: solo les pertenezco yo, bijugamon, las hermanas de renamon y...

Renamon: ¡LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA, SO TONTO!

Kitsu: ah, si, cierto

ay, el lio que se ha montado... os dejo con el capi mientras calmo a estos dos

**Capitulo 13: nuevo monstruo**

-¿Qué está pasando? –se asustó Jeremy.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Parece que alguien pelea cerca de aquí! –se escandalizó Swanmon −. ¡Podrían dañar los digihuevos y a los bebés!

-Tendremos que ir a decirles que se calmen un poco o que peleen más lejos, ¿no creéis? –indicó Odd.

-Me da que no hace falta que salgamos a buscar a nadie. Mira hacia allá –señaló Teppei.

Una gran masa se iba acercando rápidamente hasta el Pueblo del comienzo. Cada vez, se apreciaba mejor los seres que alzaban aquella polvareda al avanzar. Avispones, Megatanques, Cucarachas, Avispones, Cubos y Tarántulas eran acompañados de digimons malvados, entre ellos Devimon, tres SkullSatamon, Bakemons y Phantomons.

-Oh, XANA, te has olvidado enviarnos Cangrejos…

-Odd, no llames al mal tiempo –le golpeó Sissi.

-¿Quiénes son todos esos? –señaló Jeremy.

-Digimons –respondió Gaomon.

-Y nada agradables. Ahí llegan los hermanos SkullSatamon –señaló Takuya.

-También hay Phantomons… Esos sí que son un fastidio –añadió Koichi.

-Pues no digamos nada de Devimon –añadió su hermano −. Por suerte no parece haber ninguno de hielo por el que debamos preocuparnos.

-Mejor para nosotros. Los Bakemons sí serán un estorbo –indicó Katsuharu.

-¿Los conocéis a todos? –preguntó Aelita.

-¡Qué va! Sólo nos las tuvimos que ver una vez con un IceDevimon, con los SkullSatamons y con varios Phantomons –respondió Tommy.

-¿Y qué recomendáis? –preguntó Ulrich.

-Los tres SkullSatamon son muy rápidos y bastante traicioneros –empezó Takuya.

-Tened especial cuidado con los Phantomons. Sus capas os pueden transportar a vete a saber qué lugar –indicó Kouji.

-La única forma de liberaros si os atrapan es rompiendo los ojos que llevan como collar. Así que si alguien es capturado, recordad cómo sacarle –añadió Koichi.

-Está bien. ¿Estamos todos preparados? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Por favor, proteged este lugar –pidió Swanmon.

-Tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos… de nuevo. Tú ve con los bebés –pidió JP. La digimon asintió y se empezó a alejar.

-Es hora de repartirse el territorio –dijo Takuya −. Hay que rodear el pueblo, así que empezad a digievolucionar y a moveros para cubrirlo todo.

-Será lo mejor. ¡Vamos allá! –se apuntó Odd.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona en… Bijugamon!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

-Hay que cubrirlo todo, pero también ha de haber una distancia entre nosotros lo suficientemente corta como para ayudarnos en caso de dificultad –mencionó Agunimon.

Todos afirmaron y empezaron a correr, rodeando todo el pueblo, deteniéndose cada uno en una posición mientras el ejército enemigo empezaba a acercarse más y más. Los ataques empezaron a sucederse, cada vez ocupando más puntos, hasta que todos estuvieron peleando contra monstruos y digimons malignos. El gran problema eran los Megatanques, cuyos ataques amenazaban terriblemente con partir los arbustos por la mitad.

-¡Dardos de fuego! –atacó Agunimon −. Malditos Megatanques… no podemos esquivar sus ataques, pero tampoco es plan ir recibiéndolos –protestó al comprobar que el monstruo se había cubierto y ahora le atacaban a él.

A varios metros a su derecha, Odd también se enfrentaba a otro Megatanque, disparando sus flechas láser. También él temía por la seguridad de todos los digihuevos más cercanos a la parte exterior del pueblo. Algo más a su derecha, Labramon también peleaba contra un Megatanque, intentando por todos los medios posibles evitar también que dañasen el pueblo.

-¡Odd! ¡A este bicho, por más que le doy en el ojo, no muere! –chilló de pronto Agunimon desde la izquierda.

-¡Estarás fallando la puntería! –se burló el gato morado.

Logró acertar en el Megatanque y se volvió para observar a Agunimon. Odd no podía creerse la presencia de aquel monstruo que se acercaba tranquilamente al guerrero del fuego.

-Oh, no, la Scyphozoa no…

-¡Ruptura de salamandra! –volvió a atacar Agunimon, pero los tentáculos del monstruo atraparon al guerrero en el aire −. ¡¿Qué demonios es…?

-Ah, no, ni hablar. No me vengas con esas. ¡Kiwi, cubre aquí! ¡Flecha láser! –Odd lanzó los ataques contra los tentáculos mientras Labramon cubría también el espacio de su compañero humano. El cuerpo de Agunimon cayó al suelo −. ¡Flecha láser! ¡Venga, muere o lárgate, maldita medusa! Espero haber atacado a tiempo. Agunimon, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Qué… demonios…?

-Menos mal, no estás poseído –sonrió Odd ayudándole a levantarse −. ¿Te ves con fuerzas de continuar luchando?

-Sí… estoy bien. Gracias, Odd.

-No hay de qué. Pero ten más cuidado con ésa la próxima vez, ¿vale?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Muy lejos del campo de batalla, en una luminosa estancia, una figura observaba lo que ocurría a través de una especie de espejo.

-Señor, la posesión no ha sido posible –informó Myotismon.

-Da igual. Tenemos sus datos –sonrió Xana-Lucemon. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta unos extraños objetos tubulares −. Ordena que regresen inmediatamente.

-Como ordenéis, señor –respondió Myotismon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El cansancio empezaba a notarse en todos cuando los monstruos y los digimons que quedaban empezaron a abandonar el territorio a gran velocidad. Entre sorprendidos y extrañados, todos se reunieron a la entrada del gran árbol.

-¿Qué les ha pasado de repente? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Sí. Estaba a punto de golpear a uno de esos Bakemons cuando ha dado media vuelta y ha huido –dijo Sissi.

-Quizás se ha asustado de ti y ha preferido salvar el pellejo escapando –rió Odd.

-Muy gracioso, Della Robia. Me gustaría saber si has hecho algo tú que los ha asustado tanto –respondió la chica.

-¿Yo? Pues estaba en la zona de los Megatanques, que no veas lo difícil que es enfrentarse a ellos aquí, con todos esos digihuevos a proteger. Y también salvarle el pellejo a Agunimon.

-¿Te han tenido que ayudar? –preguntó Lobomon al guerrero del fuego.

-Ha aparecido un monstruo indestructible de repente…

-La Scyphozoa –nombró Odd.

-¿Una Scyphozoa? –se sorprendieron Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich y Yumi.

-¿Es ese monstruo que me atacó? –preguntó William.

-El mismo –le respondió Ulrich.

-Por suerte liberé a Agunimon a tiempo –señaló Odd.

-¿Le hizo algo? –preguntó Aelita.

-Ni idea. Lo cogió como le hacía a Aelita. No le di mucho tiempo, enseguida lo soltó. Y no está poseído ni nada –explicó Odd.

-¿Ese bicho podría haberme poseído? –se alertó Agunimon.

-La Scyphozoa en Lyoko me robaba la memora –empezó a decir Aelita −. También era el medio por el cual XANA me poseía en Lyoko para que borrase los datos de los distintos sectores a través de las torres.

-Y también fue la Scyphozoa la que poseyó a William y lo hizo convertirse en nuestro enemigo –añadió Ulrich.

-¿Qué crees que me ha hecho ese bicho, Jeremy? –se le acercó Agunimon.

-No lo sé… Si tuviese un escáner aquí podría analizarte y observar a ver si hay algo raro –respondió Jeremy pensativo −. ¿Puedes digievolucionar?

-¡Agunimon, cambio de digievolución a… BurninGreymon! –la bestia de fuego se mostró ante todos.

-Parece ser que sí puedes digievolucionar con total normalidad. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el informático.

-Bien, podría pelear ahora mismo si hubiese algún problema –respondió.

-¿Y puedes regresar a tu cuerpo humano? –preguntó nuevamente Jeremy. Ante él, BurninGreymon se envolvía en datos y, al desaparecer estos, apareció Takuya −. Ya veo que sí.

-¿Entonces qué le han hecho? –preguntó Kazemon.

-Puede que le haya robado algún dato –probó Yumi −. A mí ya me lo hizo una vez, ¿recordáis? Y por eso, no pude materializarme de nuevo.

-Ya, pero aquí no hay que materializar a nadie –le recordó Aelita.

-Bueno, la verdad es que aquí somos datos –dijo de pronto Loewemon −. Me lo dijo LordKnightmon hace tiempo cuando me di cuenta que todos sufrían heridas menos yo.

-¿Quieres decir que, cuando acabemos la misión y regresemos a casa yo no podré ir? ¿Me quedaré aquí para siempre? ¿Desapareceré? –se le acercó Takuya.

-No digo nada de eso, digo que somos datos. Y si Yumi dice que una vez le robaron ciertos datos y no pudo regresar al mundo humano…

-No es seguro lo que ha pasado, Takuya. Y por el momento, tenemos bastante faena en este mundo. Igualmente, investigaré lo ocurrido.

Todos regresaron a sus cuerpos normales mientras que Kyubimon, Bijugamon y Gaogamon retrocedieron a las formas Rockies. Todos seguían pensativos por lo ocurrido, en especial los guerreros Lyoko originales, que temían la presencia de la Scyphozoa y por lo que pudiese llegar a hacer. Swanmon apareció acompañada por los otros cinco digimons. Enseguida les ofreció comida y un lugar tranquilo donde pudiesen descansar. Sólo Jeremy y Gaomon continuaron trabajando en el portátil del chico.

-Es extraño que la Scyphozoa no haya poseído a Agunimon –dijo Jeremy.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Gaomon.

-Verás, si XANA controlase a alguno de nosotros, nos daría un duro golpe. Si se lleva a un digimon, las cosas son más difíciles que si nos cogiese a alguno de los humanos, aunque tengamos poderes y habilidades. Y ya si se trata de un digimon poderoso…

-Bueno, Agunimon y yo estábamos prácticamente al mismo nivel –observó Gaomon.

-Sí, pero… a ver, cómo decírtelo… De todos los digimons que había, XANA se ha decantado por Agunimon. Tanto vosotros como los guerreros legendarios no conocíais a la Scyphozoa, por lo que cualquiera habría podido caer en sus manos. Sin embargo…

-¡Claro! Agunimon y los otros nueve pueden hacer la digievolución al espíritu digital animal también. ¡Y esa es más poderosa! –comprendió el digimon.

-Exactamente. Imagínate a BurninGreymon en nuestra contra. Sería demasiado peligroso.

-Pero Odd estaba a un lado y Lobomon al otro. Y más allá de Lobomon estaban Kazemon y Loewemon antes de alguno de vosotros. ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo atacar a quien no tuviese nadie alrededor que conociese a la Scyphozoa? –se extrañó.

-Eso es lo que sigo sin entender… Aunque me sigue preocupando más el por qué lo ha hecho –suspiró Jeremy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lejos, en la Rosa de las Estrellas, Xana-Lucemon reía al observar los resultados de su ataque. Los extraños tubos estaban en funcionamiento mientras un grupo de digimons escoltaban a la Scyphozoa hasta aquella sala.

-Buen trabajo. Lástima que hayan interrumpido –habló el ángel caído.

-Mi señor, ¿era esto lo que queríais hacer? –preguntó Myotismon.

-Sí, Myotismon. Observa atentamente lo que ocurrirá ante vosotros –señaló hacia los tubos, los cuales se empezaban a abrir −. Tendréis una pequeña ayuda en la batalla de mañana. Y espero más datos –indicó.

-Sí, señor –respondió el vampiro, saliendo del lugar.

La Scyphozoa permaneció en aquel lugar, regenerando sus tentáculos, mientras unas figuras oscuras surgían de los cilindros de aquella luminosa sala. La viva imagen de Agunimon en negro surgió de entre el humo generado por los extraños aparatos que se abrían y dejaban ver otras figuras, más menudas.

-Esta vez, la batalla os será más difícil.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La noche pasó tranquila en el Pueblo del comienzo. Todos volvieron a ayudar a Swanmon con los bebés antes de tomar la cena.

-¿Creéis que la Scyphozoa me volverá a atacar si regresase? –preguntó Takuya.

-Que yo sepa, sólo le ha interesado Aelita, quien podía acceder a las torres –respondió Jeremy −. Quizás al estar en el Digimundo, XANA ha cambiado de objetivo.

-Pues ha apuntado mal –señaló Kouji −. Técnicamente los que accedemos a la torre somos Aelita, Emily, mi hermano y yo. Takuya no tiene nada que ver.

-En eso tiene razón. ¿Me ha cogido porque soy el líder? –preguntó nuevamente Takuya.

-Será porque eres un digimon fuerte. Pero lo raro es que no te haya hecho nada. Y a nada me refiero a poseerte o debilitarte –señaló Jeremy.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces?

-Estar alerta y no dejarse atrapar por la Scyphozoa es la mayor prioridad –informó el rubio de gafas.

-Probad de cortarles los tentáculos antes que os coja. Sin los tentáculos, no puede hacer nada –indicó Ulrich.

-Y si os alcanza, lo primero son los tentáculos y después viene alejarle, como he hecho hoy –añadió Odd.

-Pues va a ser un gran problema ese bicho –dejó ir JP.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que es hora de dormir –informó Swanmon −. Os llevaré a vuestras camas –indicó haciendo que la siguiesen al interior del árbol.

-¡Camas! –saltó animado Dracomon.

-Dracomon, te llevo a caballito –propuso rápidamente William al ver que el pequeño dragón estaba a punto de tropezar.

Después de pasar con mucho cuidado por entre los cientos de cestitos con bebés, accedieron a una segunda estancia, acomodada con varias camas.

-Normalmente estoy yo sola, pero hay veces que los bebés digievolucionan y los Trailmons tardan en llegar para recogerlos. Y también me vienen visitas de vez en cuando –informó Swanmon haciendo pasar a todos.

-Aun así, nos va a tocar compartir camas –señaló Sissi.

-Bueno, pues vamos a hacerlo sencillo para todos. Cada digimon con su compañero humano –propuso JP.

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros diez? –quiso saber Emily.

-Es fácil saber con quién va a dormir cada uno –respondió Tommy mientras se giraba al grupo −. JP, soy pequeño pero procura no tirarme.

-¡Pero bueno! –la reacción del rellenito del grupo provocó algunas risas flojas en el resto.

-Yo voy con Zoe –se cogió Chiaki animada del brazo de la rubia.

-Vale, pues yo tengo que hablar con…

-Olvídalo, Takuya –interrumpió Koichi −. A mi hermano le vas a dejar dormir.

-Jo, no se vale eso –protestó Takuya.

-Va, si quieres podemos dormir en la cama de al lado de ellos y podréis hablar –le propuso Teruo.

-¿Y por qué me lo propones? –preguntó algo despistado Takuya.

-Porque Teppei y Katsuharu han dicho que iban juntos y solo quedamos tú y yo –le respondió sin más.

-Vale, ahí me has pillado –admitió Takuya.

-Bueno, si ya tenéis claro cómo vais a dormir, es hora de apagar las luces –informó Swanmon.

-Oye, Swanmon, te dejamos una de las dos últimas camas y nosotros cinco nos conformaremos con la otra –indicó Lopmon.

-Sois muy amables, pero si quiere venirse alguien conmigo, no me importa –mencionó la digimon cisne.

-Pues yo iré con ella –saltó Salamon −. Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches –dijeron todos. Swanmon apagó la luz y se tumbó en su cama.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos que ya empezaban a oírse algún que otro ronquido.

-Pues sí que están cansados algunos –susurró Takuya.

-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –se giró Kouji en la cama de al lado.

-Es por lo de la Scyphozoa esa… De todos nosotros, tú y yo somos los que más lejos llegamos en la digievolución –siguió susurrando.

-¿Crees que han enviado a esa medusa precisamente a por nosotros dos? –preguntó.

-Es extraño que no te hubiese cogido a ti, que no tenías a ninguno de los que la conocen a tu lado, y en cambio se arriesgase a atraparme a mí, que tenía a Odd a mi derecha.

-Ahora ya sabemos qué debemos hacer cuando nos la encontremos. Y yo juego con la ventaja de tener algo con lo que cortar tentáculos –señaló Kouji.

-A demás –habló una voz tras el moreno de cabello largo −, yo estoy a su lado, cuidándole. Y no voy a permitir que nadie ni nada le haga daño a mi hermano.

-Gracias, Koichi –susurró Kouji mientras el gemelo se apoyaba sobre él para hablar mejor con Takuya.

-Y yo también pelearé contra quien dañe a mis amigos –sonó una voz femenina de pronto por encima de ambos.

-¡Zoe, por favor, salde encima! –pidió Koichi.

-Ella tiene razón –apoyó otra chica, también pasando por encima de los gemelos −. No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo cómo atrapan a nuestros amigos.

-Es de agradecer vuestro apoyo, chicas, pero… ¿os importa salir de encima? –pidió Kouji.

-¿Hacemos daño? –preguntaron ambas mirando hacia abajo.

-No… estáis ahogándome –susurró Koichi bajo ellas.

Rápidamente y con cuidado, ambas se levantaron y aguantaron la risa con los gestos de Koichi en la oscuridad por volver a tener aire que respirar.

-Takuya, no le des demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza ahora. Los demás nos pueden ayudar en cualquier momento –dijo Kouji.

-Así pues, a dormir todos –sonrió Chiaki −. Que parece ser que las cosas están aclaradas ya.

-Y vosotras dos avisad antes de tiraros encima de mí la próxima vez –pidió Koichi a las dos chicas risueñas.

-Vale, vale. Vamos, Chiaki, ya no oiremos más susurros –susurró Zoe −. Buenas noches.

-Que descanséis todos –respondió Takuya acomodándose para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de ataques alertó a todos. Estaban descansados y preparados para volver a batallar. Sin perder el tiempo, digievolucionaron y empezaron a salir, dispuestos a alejarse del Pueblo del comienzo.

-Vuelven a venir los mismos monstruos de la última vez –indicó Patamon.

-Pues esta vez no les vamos a dejar llegar tan lejos… Adelantémonos para interceptar a los Megatanques –dijo Odd.

-Estad bien atentos por si aparece la Scyphozoa para esquivarla. No intentéis locuras ni os acerquéis demasiado. Recordad: su punto débil son los tentáculos, cortádselos y no podrá haceros nada –advirtió Jeremy.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta –respondió Agunimon apretando ambos puños −. Esta vez no voy a volver a caer.

-Buena suerte a todos –habló Lopmon.

-Os estaremos esperando aquí mismo –indicó Bokomon.

-De acuerdo. Ayudad a Swanmon hasta que regresemos. Y de ocurrir algo, gritad fuerte –dijo Aelita.

Sin perder más tiempo, humanos y digimons corrieron directos al grupo de digimons malignos y monstruos de XANA. Jeremy buscó rápidamente a la Scyphozoa, comprobando que no se encontraba en el campo de batalla. Aun así, previno a todos de su posible aparición y alertó que nadie bajase la guardia en ningún momento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon observaba divertido la escena. Sabía perfectamente que aquel grupo que osaba enfrentarse a él no podría ni imaginarse lo que les tenía preparado. Algo más alejado, Myotismon esperaba las órdenes pacientemente. A él le correspondía nombrar los digimons que iban a salir a enfrentarse a los niños elegidos y sus digimons y también era el responsable de las victorias o derrotas de los distintos grupos ante Xana-Lucemon.

-Myotismon, diles que ya pueden actuar –habló de pronto el ángel caído.

-Sí, mi señor –respondió y rápidamente se puso en contacto con la retaguardia del ejército −. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. No falléis –dijo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Casi por su propia seguridad, Agunimon se intentó no separar demasiado de los guerreros Lyoko, todavía no muy convencido de que lo que le pudiese pasar si apareciese la Scyphozoa en el campo de batalla.

-Oye, Jeremy –dijo de pronto el guerrero del fuego −, ¿cómo es que ese monstruo no está aquí?

-Suele actuar de repente, cuando menos te la esperas –respondió atacando −. Primero te intentan aislar o rodear, evitando así que alguien te pueda ayudar, y después aparece tranquilamente para atraparte con los tentáculos. Pero no estamos en situación de quedarnos aislados tan fácilmente, así que no te preocupes.

-Está bien –dijo, algo más tranquilo.

Algo más alejados, Kazemon y Lanamon atacaban a un grupo de Bakemons cuando sintieron que las cosas empeoraban. Un ataque, demasiado familiar, dirigido hacia ellas había errado por escasos centímetros el blanco.

-Oh, no, Kazemon, mira allí –señaló Lanamon a la figura.

-¿Agunimon? ¿Qué le ha pasado? –se extrañó la guerrera del viento.

-¿Y si la Scyphozoa le ha atrapado y esta vez le ha poseído? –temió la primera.

-Maldición… Mira que eres tonto, Takuya… Dejarte atrapar tan fácilmente…

-¡Chicas! ¡Por detrás! –llamó Yumi, alertando de un nuevo grupo de Bakemons.

-Estupendo, y Agunimon que viene a por nosotras. Lanamon, ¿las dos juntas?

-Con mucho gusto, Kazemon.

Mientras atacaban al grupo de Bakemons, la figura oscura de Agunimon iba acercándose a ellas. Con tanto alboroto, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Lanamon retrocedió por el impacto de una llamarada.

-¡Ah!

-¡Lanamon! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Cuidado, Kazemon! –señaló la guerrera del agua a la espalda de la otra.

-Oh, no… ¡Agunimon, soy yo! ¡Soy Kazemon! ¡Reacciona, por favor! –le gritó esquivando los ataques.

-¡Yumi! –llamó Lanamon −. ¡Agunimon ha sido poseído! ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Qué? –la geisha se acercó rápidamente y observó la situación −. Pues habremos de atacarle –respondió −. ¡Kyubimon! Te necesito aquí −dio un paso al frente para atacar pero una figura oscura se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué es esto? –se sorprendió Kyubimon al ver a otra Yumi, idéntica a la original, salvo que esta iba completamente de negro y su piel era más pálida.

-Maldición, XANA ha enviado clones. Lanamon, ayuda a Kazemon. Primero tengo que encargarme de esta impostora –indicó Yumi, preparando sus abanicos.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –preguntó Kyubimon.

-XANA tiene bastante información de los que estuvimos en Lyoko. Estoy segura que debe de haber algún otro clon por aquí.

Tal y como Yumi supuso, a poca distancia de donde se encontraban, un Odd en negro empezaba a disparar flechas al grupo, enojando notablemente al gato morado.

-¡Eh, eso no es justo! ¡Yo no soy así con mis amigos! –chilló Odd, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su clon.

-Parece ser que XANA no nos va a dejar tranquilos –señaló Jeremy. Ante él también había surgido un clon de sí mismo en negro −. Seguro que detrás de todo esto vendrá la Scyphozoa.

-Genial, por si teníamos poco con los monstruos y los digimons –protestó Ulrich, preparándose ante un clon que le imitaba −. A ver si XANA ha actualizado sus informaciones sobre nosotros.

-Ahí viene mi copia. Más le vale no hacernos enfadar, ¿verdad, Dracomon? –dijo William mientras la imagen de sí mismo cuando estaba poseído se acercaba con la pesada espada preparada.

-Te cubriré de los demás monstruos –sonrió el dragoncito atacando a todo monstruo que se acercase.

-Incluso hay una copia de Aelita –señaló Lunamon −. Parece ser que no hay ninguna más.

-Es un alivio entonces. ¿Preparados todos?

-Yo os cubriré del resto de monstruos y vigilaré por si llega la medusa –dijo Agunimon.

Cada uno se enfrentaba a su copia, protegidos de los otros ataques por los digimons. Kazemon y Lanamon, por su parte, se enfrentaban a Agunimon, sin mirar alrededor.

-Maldita sea… Agunimon es demasiado fuerte para nosotras dos. Deberíamos cambiar la digievolución –dijo Kazemon.

-Tienes razón. ¡Lanamon cambio de digievolución…! ¡Ah! –el Agunimon oscuro atacó a Ranamon, impidiéndole cambiar de digievolución.

-¡Lanamon! –Kazemon se intentó acercar para ayudar a su compañera, pero una patada por parte de Agunimon la alejó del cuerpo −. ¡Ah!

El hada del viento se levantó, algo dolorida, dispuesta a cambiar de digievolución cuando algo delgado y alargado empezó a rodearla.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Oh, no!

-Kazemon –Lanamon se levantó un poco, asustada ante lo que veía −. ¡La Scyphozoa! ¡Tiene a Kazemon!

El Agunimon oscuro se lanzó contra ella al mismo tiempo que otra figura oscura se interpuso.

-¡Agunimon, para quieto! –le chilló Loewemon, deteniendo al digimon con su escudo.

-Gracias, Loewemon, pero Kazemon…

-Tranquila, Lobomon ya se ha encargado.

Rápidamente, volvió la vista hacia la guerrera del viento. La Scyphozoa tenía sus tentáculos cortados y empezaba a retroceder, alejándose del cuerpo de Kazemon y de los ataques de Lobomon.

-¡Kazemon! –corrió la guerrera del agua.

-Kazemon, por favor, di algo –se arrodilló Lobomon.

-Estoy… un poco mareada –dijo intentando levantarse.

-¿Qué diablos está intentando hacer esa medusa? –preguntó Lobomon observando la dirección por la que había huido aquel ser.

-¡Lobomon! ¡Necesito ayuda con Agunimon! –llamó Loewemon.

-Tened las dos cuidado, ¿entendido? –pidió el guerrero de la luz a las dos digimons antes de correr a ayudar a su hermano.

-Qué raro… será que necesita cogerte dos veces para poseerte –dijo Kazemon intentando mantenerse en pie.

-No estás en condiciones de luchar. Será mejor que regreses al pueblo y descanses –opinó Lanamon.

Lobomon y Loewemon intentaban frenarle los pies al oscuro Agunimon, intentando hacerle reaccionar hasta que ambos vieron algo que creían imposible.

-¿Aquél no es Agunimon? –señaló Loewemon.

-¿Cómo pueden haber dos?

-Quizás del mismo modo que estoy viendo a dos Yumi…

-¿Qué? –Lobomon apartó de una patada al guerrero del fuego y se volvió para ver a la chica luchando contra una igual −. ¡Aparta, Yumi!

Instantáneamente, la chica obedeció, cogiéndose a Kyubimon para apartarse más rápidamente. El disparo de Lobomon acertó en el clon, que cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando ahora? –preguntó Lobomon a la chica.

-Y responde rápido, este Agunimon es bastante persistente –pidió Loewemon.

-Son clones…

-Incluso este Agunimon es un clon. Mira allí –señaló al auténtico guerrero del fuego.

-Así que el plan de XANA es coger datos de vosotros y crear estos clones… Muy astuto –protestó Yumi mientras volvía a golpear a su clon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lanamon volvía al campo de batalla tras haber dejado a Kazemon al cuidado de Swanmon. Iba lo más rápida que podía para ayudar a Emily y a Mikemon con un par de Phantomons que las intentaban atrapar cuando logró ver la figura de la Scyphozoa acercándose a ellas.

-¡Em, Mikemon! ¡Detrás de vosotras! –chilló Lanamon, maldiciendo no llegar a tiempo.

Rápidamente, la chica empezó a disparar flechas apuntando a los tentáculos del monstruo, pero éste esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques. Los Phantomons reían, entreteniendo a Mikemon para que la digimon no pudiese ayudar a la humana.

-Oh, no, no logro acertar ningún ataque –se quejó Emily −. ¡Mikemon!

-Lo siento, Em, no puedo acercarme –respondió la gata escapando por poco de una de las capas de aquellos digimons.

-Y Lanamon sigue demasiado lejos… ¡Ayuda! ¡La Scyphozoa está…! –inevitablemente, los tentáculos del monstruo la alzaron del suelo.

Sissi había escuchado el nombre del monstruo y se acercó hacia el lugar, seguida de Floramon, tras comprobar que los que sabían cómo combatir aquella medusa estaban ocupados con clones.

-Que te has creído tú que vas a atrapar a Emily –sin detenerse, golpeó los tentáculos con el látigo, logrando que soltara a la chica −. Maldición, no he podido cortarle esos tentáculos…

-¡Ducha alérgica! –atacó Floramon −. Oh, oh, a este monstruo no le afectan mis ataques…

-¡Corriente de lluvia! ¡Vamos, lárgate maldita medusa! –chilló Lanamon mientras una nube oscura descargaba gran cantidad de agua sobre la Scyphozoa.

-Parece que no tiene ganas de remojarse –dijo Sissi, retrocediendo mientras la Scyphozoa se le acercaba.

-¡Golpéale los tentáculos con rabia! ¡Alguno le romperás! –indicó Lanamon.

-Sí, tienes razón –Sissi volvió a coger con fuerza el látigo y lo chascó contra la medusa, intentando buscar ayuda en algún sitio −. ¡Ah! –un latigazo por parte del tentáculo de la Scyphozoa le hizo soltar el arma.

-¡Cuidado, Sissi! –Floramon corrió para apartar a la chica, pero otro tentáculo la golpeó y la alejó antes de regresar hacia la humana.

-Maldición… Lo siento si te daño, Sissi, pero… ¡Tormenta eléctrica! –Lanamon volvió a alzar el brazo y esta vez varios rayos cayeron sobre los tentáculos, partiendo algunos −. ¡Toma ya! Y ahora, aléjate de aquí, bicho asqueroso. ¡Vapor oscuro!

Rápidamente, la Scyphozoa empezó a retroceder, acompañada de los Phantomons que habían estado estorbando. En el suelo, ambas humanas eran sacudidas por sus compañeras digimon.

-¡Emily! Responde, por favor –pidió Mikemon junto.

-¡Sissi, despierta, por favor!

-Necesitamos a alguien que se las pueda llevar de aquí –buscó Lanamon con la mirada al mismo tiempo que apartaba a los Bakemons.

Todos estaban peleando: los Lyoko con sus clones, Agunimon con su copia oscura, Lobomon y Loewemon habían cambiado la digievolución para atrapar a los escurridizos SkullSatamon y el resto seguía con los demás monstruos.

-¡Allí! –se alegró −. ¡Mercurimon, te necesito! –chilló lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el guerrero del metal cuando por fin la alcanzó.

-La Scyphozoa ha atrapado a Emily y a Sissi. Están débiles y necesitan que las llevemos a otro lugar.

-De acuerdo, las transportaré enseguida –Mercurimon entendió rápidamente la situación y, con Lanamon cubriéndole, cogió ambas chicas y, una vez cargadas, desapareció de aquel lugar.

-Espero que no estén poseídas –suspiró la guerrera del agua −. Bien, es hora de acabar con todos estos monstruos de las narices.

Un SkullSatamon pasó por delante de ella, obligándola a retroceder varios pasos para esquivarle y también a la bestia negra que lo perseguía. También le pasaron muy cerca los dos Agunimons, atacándose mutuamente y sin descanso.

-¡Lanamon! ¿Dónde están Sissi y Emily? –preguntó Jeremy, apartando de un golpe a su clon.

-¡La Scyphozoa les ha atrapado y están inconscientes, Mercurimon se las ha llevado a un lugar seguro! –informó.

-¿Cómo se ha podido regenerar tan rápidamente? –se extrañó el chico, pues ya sabía del ataque previo a Kazemon.

-¿Y si hay más de una?

-No, es indestructible, por lo que XANA tiene suficiente con una… Tened mucho cuidado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las risas de Xana-Lucemon resonaban por toda la estancia. Myotismon entró al salón y observó en silencio, esperando instrucciones o alguna pregunta a responder.

-Una más… Sólo me falta una más… Myotismon, prepárate para ordenar la retirada cuando la Scyphozoa haya robado los últimos datos.

-Sí, señor –respondió inmediatamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los tres hermanos SkullSatamon eran muy escurridizos, pero después de empezar el combate con KendoGarurumon y KaiserLeomon, sus movimientos se veían entorpecidos por ambas bestias.

-¡Trueno oscuro!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Has fallado –rió uno de los esqueletos.

-Pero yo no. ¡Estrella veloz! –una de las alas partió por la mitad al digimon −. Uno menos.

No muy lejos de ambos, Agunimon seguía enfrentándose a su clon oscuro, lanzando y recibiendo ataques. En alguna ocasión había intentado aprovechar los ataques de los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad para su beneficio propio, logrando que golpeasen al Agunimon oscuro, pero éste se levantaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Es que estos clones son inmortales? –protestó esquivando los dardos de fuego de su rival.

-En Lyoko era fácil: si les dañabas podías destruirlos –respondió Odd, corriendo tras su igual en negro.

-¿Pues por qué no se mueren ya? –insistió Agunimon.

-Déjame probar –pidió Aelita, que se había deshecho momentáneamente de su copia y se acercó volando −. ¡Campo de energía! –lanzó al esfera rosada contra el Agunimon negro, pero éste continuó como si nada pasase −. Tampoco parece que le afecten ataques no-digimon.

-Pues habrá que usar la fuerza –sentenció el guerrero del fuego, lanzándose contra su clon a puñetazos y patadas.

Había pensado cambiar la digievolución al espíritu animal, pero tras ver que los movimientos de su contrincante eran exactamente los mismos que los de él y al mismo nivel, temía que al cambiar a BurninGreymon el clon le imitaría y el peligro sería mayor para el resto de compañeros. Justo cuando se le ocurrió algo, divisó la Scyphozoa acercándose, protegida por Phantomons y Bakemons.

-¡KendoGarurumon, ten cuidado! ¡Se acerca la Scyphozoa! –advirtió intentando deshacerse de su clon.

-Lo que nos faltaba… ¡Laser solar! –atacó al segundo SkullSatamon.

-¡Tienes muy mala puntería! –se burló el digimon.

-¡Trueno oscuro! –el ataque impactó de lleno en el enemigo −. No le hace falta puntería teniéndome a mí al lado. Ya solo nos queda uno –observó KaiserLeomon.

-Y cortar tentáculos… ¿Pero dónde está? –se alarmó KendoGarurumon.

-¡Je, je, je! ¿A quién buscáis, chicos? –rió el último esqueleto, apoyado sobre su bastón −. ¡Hueso satánico!

-Estás siendo muy lento –se lanzaron ambos contra él.

Ambos embistieron al SkullSatamon. El digimon salió despedido hacia atrás, recibiendo el ataque de ambos Agunimons al pasar por el medio.

-¡Bien! Al fin me he cargado a uno –rió Agunimon observando a los otros dos −. Oh, no, la Scyphozoa…

-¡Aparta de ahí, Agunimon! –corrió KendoGarurumon a empujarle justo para salvarle de un golpe fuerte de la copia oscura.

-¡La Scyphozoa! –señaló el guerrero del fuego.

KaiserLeomon se volvió justo para ver cómo iba apareciendo el monstruo entre los Phantomons y atrapaba a Lanamon.

-Este bicho es un cobarde, atacando a las chicas –empezó a correr −. ¡Trueno oscuro!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La orden de Xana-Lucemon era clara: retirar las tropas inmediatamente, asegurándose la seguridad de la Scyphozoa y de los clones. Y de ese modo lo transmitió al frente a través de un Phantomon que hacía de mensajero.

-Diles que regresen inmediatamente. Que los clones y la Scyphozoa no salgan heridos.

-A sus órdenes, amo Myotismon –el digimon se centró en el ojo que llevaba como colgante y, tras unos segundos, volvió a dirigirse al vampiro −. Ya regresan.

-Buen trabajo.

Myotismon regresó a la sala en la que el ángel caído continuaba riendo. El vampiro no acababa de comprender cómo podía estar contento si había tenido que retirar las tropas.

-Muy pronto verás lo que pretendo hacer con estos ataques aparentemente inútiles, Myotismon –habló Xana-Lucemon como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-Sí, mi señor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorprendidos, todos observaron cómo se alejaban las tropas enemigas. Los clones también marchaban, acompañando a la Scyphozoa, como si la estuviesen protegiendo.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios ha sido esto? –preguntó William clavando su espada en el suelo.

-XANA ha detenido el ataque –respondió Jeremy −. ¿Qué está tramando?

-Da igual lo que trame –intervino KaiserLeomon −. Lanamon necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Yumi saltando sobre la bestia oscura.

-La Scyphozoa ha aparecido de repente, así de golpe, y la ha cogido –explicó Agunimon.

-Yo he podido ver algo –habló Kumamon −. La Scyphozoa se acercaba tranquilamente rodeada de Phantomons y, de pronto, uno de ellos la cubría con su capa.

-¿La transportaban esos Phantomons? –se sorprendió Aelita.

-Sí. Se han acercado a Ranamon y mientras ella intentaba escapar de las capas, el que llevaba a la Scyphozoa la ha soltado ante ella –explicó Kumamon −. Casi me atrapan a mí por observar.

-¿Y Sissi y Emily? –preguntó Ulrich mirando alrededor.

-También las cogió la Scyphozoa –respondió Mikemon.

-¿Cuatro en una sola batalla? ¿Pero cómo se puede regenerar los tentáculos tan rápido? –gritó Jeremy.

-Bueno, Sissi golpeó con su látigo cuando atrapó a Emily. No cortó ningún tentáculo, pero logró que la soltara –recordó Floramon.

-Y Lanamon lanzó un ataque que logró cortar algún tentáculo –continuó Mikemon.

-Aun así, se regenera demasiado rápido la Scyphozoa. A este paso, no nos va a servir cortarle tentáculos para evitar que nos atrape –suspiró Jeremy.

-Sí, muy bien, pero ¿podemos regresar ya? –pidió impaciente KaiserLeomon −. Os recuerdo que Lanamon está inconsciente.

-Vale, marchemos de aquí. ¿Sube alguien? –se agachó KendoGarurumon −. Iremos más rápido que andando.

Ambas bestias cargaron con los humanos y algunos digimons y empezaron a correr de regreso al Pueblo del comienzo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todooos! como estais? Aquí os traemos un nuevo capitulo de Code Frontier. Pero antes, agradecimientos a los reviews. Chicos...

Kouji: a nipijilguera: si, lo de Ranamon es un error de ortografia, es Lanamon (hay que echarle la culpa a Kaotik)

Zoe: a jaadee: tranquila, que si las autoras no ponen "esa" pareja, me las cargo como que me llamo Zoe y soy la reencarnacion de

bueno, ahora que ya estan los reviews agradecidos, os dejamos con el capi (menos mal que hoy no hay peleas, que el lunes acabe con una pierna rota XD)

**Capítulo 14: el mercado de akiba**

Ya en el Pueblo del comienzo, Koichi lleva rápidamente a Chiaki hasta el cuarto con las camas, en donde Zoe, acompañada por los tres ángeles, Bokomon y Neemon, estaba cuidando de Sissi y Emily, ambas despiertas pero débiles.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la rubia al ver entrar al chico.

-La Scyphozoa también ha cogido a Chiaki –respondió mientras la dejaba en una cama.

-¿Es por habernos ayudado? –temió Sissi.

-No, ella logró romper varios tentáculos –se acercó Floramon a su compañera −. La rodearon Phantomons y la Scyphozoa salió de la capa de uno de ellos.

-¿Es eso posible? –se extrañó Emily.

-Supongo que, del mismo modo que nos pueden capturar, también pueden hacer regresar de ese sitio a quien sea –respondió Zoe.

-Eso nos da un motivo extra para estar más alerta –habló Takuya, apareciendo en la estancia con los demás −, ¿Cómo estáis?

-Mejor, gracias –respondieron las tres.

-Parece ser que ahora vais a tener clones vosotras también –señaló Jeremy mientras se sentaba y tecleaba en su ordenador.

-¿Por qué las han cogido a ellas? –se extrañó Teruo −. Si querían crear otro clon, podrían haber usado los datos de KendoGarurumon y KaiserLeomon, los dos únicos que había cambiado la digievolución y eran más poderosos.

-Quizás porque eran más fuertes, XANA no se ha atrevido a mover la Scyphozoa contra ellos –dejó ir Aelita.

-Es posible, sí –apoyó Yumi la idea.

-Bueno, de todos modos, nos tenemos que ir de aquí ya pronto –interrumpió la conversación JP −. Este pueblo es muy importante como para ser dañado. Y si van a aparecer más clones, las cosas se van a poner muy feas.

-Tienes razón. Debemos irnos rápido antes que vuelva a llegar un ejército grande –dijo William.

-No podemos irnos todavía –negó Koichi con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? –se extrañaron.

-Chiaki sigue dormida, y Sissi y Emily también están débiles –explicó.

-Es verdad… Bueno, pues descansaremos unas horas más y después marcharemos sin protestar ni nada –sentenció Takuya −. Y ahora, vamos a ayudar a Swanmon.

-Ay, no, a Takuya le está gustando esto de cuidar bebés y nos está arrastrando a todos al mismo destino –se burló Odd.

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no le aligeramos la faena a la pobre Swanmon? –sonrió Kouji dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué? –Odd se quedó sorprendido, observando como la gran mayoría de los allí reunidos empezaba a moverse para cuidar de los bebés.

Cuando Chiaki despertó, después de un par de horas, la faena de Swanmon había acabado. En ese tiempo también había llegado un Trailmon para enviar a los bebés a sus respectivas aldeas, por lo que la digimon cisne no tenía tanta preocupación.

-Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho aquí, chicos. Me habéis ayudado muchísimo estos días –agradeció Swanmon.

-No ha sido nada. Gracias a ti por dejarnos pasar la noche –dijo Katsuharu.

-Nosotros os acompañaremos –dijo Patamon −. Os ayudaremos por el camino en todo lo que podamos.

-¿Estáis seguros de lo que vais a hacer? –preguntó Kouji.

-Pues claro que sí. Somos los tres grandes ángeles. ¿Qué crees que diría la gente si no luchásemos? –respondió Lopmon, sacudiendo las orejas al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero ahora estáis en formas infantiles –observó Zoe.

-Seguro que estando con vosotros creceremos más rápido –sonrió Salamon.

-Está bien, venid con nosotros. Pero si hay peligro y no podéis hacer nada, os quedáis con Bokomon y Neemon –señaló Takuya.

-¡Tranquilos, no molestaremos! –sonrieron los tres.

Con todo en orden, abandonaron a pie el Pueblo del comienzo, caminando todos en grupo. Takuya iba al frente, hablando tranquilamente con los gemelos y sin observar demasiado alrededor cuando de pronto se detuvo y se giró hacia los demás.

-Bueno, chicos, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó con una sonrisa tonta, a la que algunos respondieron cayéndose al suelo.

-Anda que tienes una cara… –soltó Kouji dándole una colleja.

-Eso se pregunta al principio, no después de media hora –Koichi también golpeó flojo la nuca del líder.

-Bueno, es que no había pensado en ello hasta ahora –admitió.

-¡Pero tú eres el que va por delante! ¡A algún sitio nos estás llevando! –le chillaron todos.

-Ugh… vale, ya no diré nada más en lo que queda de día –dijo aún sonriendo tontamente. Tommy susurró un "eso no se lo cree nadie" que provocó las risas de los de su alrededor.

-De acuerdo, pues se admiten sugerencias –dijo JP.

-Pues lo decidiréis vosotros –señaló Ulrich −. Nosotros no conocemos en absoluto este lugar. Así que entre vosotros y los digimons podéis aclarar el destino final de hoy.

-¿Qué os parece si miramos de conseguir información? –propuso Teppei.

-Irá muy bien para poder avanzar sin sobresaltos –añadió Katsuharu.

-Y también podremos localizar torres activadas. Ya hemos visto que una torre desactivada es quitarle energía a XANA, así que podríamos encontrar más torres –dijo Aelita.

-Entonces hay que ir a un lugar donde acudan muchos digimons y haya intercambio de información –resumió Gaomon.

-¿Qué os parece el mercado de Akiba? –propuso Koichi.

-¡Genial! Ahí encontraremos de todo –se alegró Takuya. Tommy susurró un "lo dicho, no se ha quedado callado", volviendo a hacer reír a los de alrededor.

-¿Hay un mercado? Entonces podremos comprarnos cosas, ¿no? –preguntó Sissi.

-Sólo si tienes dinero de este mundo. No aceptan dinero humano, aunque digas que nadie te lo ha cambiado –respondió Zoe.

-¿Por dónde está el mercado de Akiba? –pidió Jeremy abriendo el ordenador.

-Está en la región del hielo –respondió Kouji −, pasados los mares tropicales…

-Este mundo es peor que Lyoko… Allí habían sectores bien diferenciados y aquí tan pronto ves bosque como te encuentras un desierto –comentó Odd.

-Pues espérate a llegar a la región del hielo, que será más divertido –rió Tommy.

-Parece que queda algo alejada. ¿Viajamos con comodidad? –propuso Jeremy mientras se materializaban los vehículos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon estaba completamente satisfecho por lo obtenido aquel día. Sonreía satisfecho mientras observaba a la Scyphozoa, conectada a los escáneres, soltando datos. A través del tubo se podía empezar a ver la figura de la guerrera del agua.

-Muy pronto esos niños elegidos no podrán hacer nada contra mí –dijo el ángel.

-Mi señor, ¿cómo es que está surgiendo primero esa digimon? –se extrañó Myotismon.

-No tenemos prisa, por lo que las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, con calma. La Scyphozoa está redirigiendo la información obtenida desde lo más reciente hasta lo último que tenga –explicó.

-Comprendo. ¿Alguna orden?

-Que esos soldados vayan entrenando –respondió señalando a las copias −. Su misión es acabar con esos niños de una vez por todas.

-Así será, señor.

Myotismon abandonó la sala, indicando a los clones que le siguiesen. Éstos obedecieron, dejando los escáneres en donde la versión oscura de Lanamon iba tomando cuerpo poco a poco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cada uno en su vehículo, los niños elegidos avanzaron por el Digimundo, directos al mercado de Akiba, sin ningún contratiempo. Ningún monstruo de XANA, ningún digimon maligno, ninguna torre activada…

-Todo está muy tranquilo –observó Chiaki, sentada en la nube.

-Puede que XANA también necesite ir de compras por falta de munición –bromeó Odd.

-Muy gracioso. Más te vale rezar para que no esté en el mercado –respondió Jeremy.

-Ya queda poco para alcanzar el último punto cálido antes de entrar a la región del hielo –informó Takuya.

-Id preparándoos para el cambio de temperatura –avisó JP.

Ante ellos, el blanco suelo de la región del hielo apareció junto con el bajón de la temperatura, sin adaptación previa. Desde el dragonfly rojo y negro, Sissi empezó a tiritar.

-¿No podría haber una zona de aclimatación? –protestó temblando.

-Lo sentimos, Sissi. Así es el Digimundo –respondió Tommy, resbalando los esquís por la superfície blanca.

-Eh, Sissi, usa mi sudadera –se acercó Odd con la prenda en las manos.

-Gracias… ¿No pasarás frío? –preguntó la chica.

-¡Qué va! Me imagino que estoy en el sector del hielo y me sentiré como en casa.

-¡Oh, oh, esto es peor que el sector del hielo! –observó Ulrich, viendo su moto tambalearse. Alzó la vista y divisó unos bultitos blancos con manchas lilas y pelo rojizo justo en frente −. ¡Seas lo que seas, si estás vivo, apártate! –chilló.

Los pequeños digimons voltearon sus cabezas y observaron la verdosa moto acercándose a gran velocidad fuera de control. Otras dos motos se cruzaron en la trayectoria, haciendo derrapar de lado la de Ulrich, que acabó frenando el vehículo a escasos centímetros de uno de los digimons.

-Ha ido de bien poco –suspiró aliviado Ulrich, mirando a ambos gemelos −. Gracias, chicos.

-No hay de qué –respondieron ambos.

-¿De dónde han salido estos digimons? –se acercó Aelita.

-Tendríais que usar algo llamativo, Gomamons –dijo Zoe bajando del aerodeslizador y acercándose a ellos −. Os podrían atropellar.

-No circulan Trailmons por aquí, nadie nos atropellaría… Salvo vosotros, por lo que hemos visto hace nada –respondió uno de los digimons mirando todavía la única rueda de la moto de Ulrich.

-Oye, ¿tú no eres la chica del viento? –le preguntó un segundo Gomamon a Zoe −. La que acabó con los remolinos.

-Sí, soy yo –sonrió Zoe.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Habéis regresado! –se alegraron todos.

-¿Les conocéis? –preguntó Yumi.

-Mi espíritu digital animal estaba bajo el agua y provocaba remolinos a la entrada de la isla donde viven estos digimons, la Isla Goma –explicó la rubia.

-¿Sabéis que hay digimons que se vuelven locos y monstruos extraños con ojos dibujados? –preguntó un Gomamon.

-Sí, hemos venido precisamente para acabar con ese problema –respondió Takuya.

-¡Genial! ¡El Digimundo volverá a ser pacífico pronto! –gritaron todos.

-Por cierto, ¿en vuestra isla hay algo raro o pasan cosas raras? –preguntó de repente Jeremy.

-Pues no, estamos todos muy bien y no hay ninguna cosa rara –respondió uno.

-Ya veo… Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Debemos seguir –indicó el del tanque verde.

-¿Vais al mercado también, Gomamons? –preguntó Chiaki acercando su nube al suelo.

-No, estamos pescando –sonrió el más cercano −. En esta zona hay ricos peces.

-Id con cuidado todos –pidieron los Gomamons.

-Y vosotros también vigilad, por si pasase alguien motorizado, no se os vaya a llevar por delante –remarcó Teruo.

A paso lento, todos volvieron a tomar rumbo al mercado. JP y Jeremy se movían tranquilamente con los tanques, Takuya iba de un lado a otro derrapando, William y Ulrich temían por los sustos que les daban los vehículos y ambos gemelos mantenían lo más firmes posible las motos.

-Yo no aguanto más tanto suelo resbaladizo –se rindió Ulrich y, de pronto, su moto empezó a flotar.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó extrañado Koichi.

-Estoy preocupado por mi vida en estos momentos con tanto suelo resbaladizo –respondió mientras Kitsumon observaba cómo se iban elevando.

-Qué suerte tienes, Ulrich –llamó la atención William.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo, si quieres –se le acercó Jeremy. Enseguida el quad se mantuvo flotando varios centímetros por encima del hielo −. Takuya y los gemelos también pueden hacerlo.

-Yo me quedo en el suelo, esto es más divertido –rió Takuya.

-Lo veo surrealista, eso de que las motos vuelen… Pero Takuya es un peligro demasiado grande para la seguridad de todos. ¿Cómo dices que se hace? –preguntó Kouji.

Jeremy se acercó con el tanque y, tras dejar al volante a Gaomon, les explicó a ambos chicos cómo hacer flotar los vehículos. En menos de dos minutos, por tierra quedaban los dos tanques, Tommy esquiando y el auto loco de Takuya.

Tras varios kilómetros viajando por el hielo, al fin empezaron a divisar la figura de la gran caldera, aunque los guerreros Lyoko no sabían en un principio lo que era.

-Ya estamos llegando –señaló Katsuharu desde el aire.

-Genial, de aquí a nada nos tendremos que quitar ropa –rió Takuya.

-¿En mitad de este frío? ¿Estás como una cabra o qué? –le chilló Emily.

-Mira atentamente y sabrás a lo que se refiere –se le acercó Teppei, señalando la caldera.

-¿Qué es eso? –gritó Sissi.

-Lo que hace del mercado de Akiba un sitio habitable –respondió Tommy −: la gran caldera.

La nieve y el hielo cesaron al instante al mismo tiempo que el ambiente se volvía más cálido. Todos desmontaron de los vehículos y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo.

-Así que por esa enorme caldera se puede pasear tranquilamente por este lugar. ¿Y cómo funciona? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Son datos. Todo aquí son datos, así que el fuego de la caldera se mantiene siempre encendido porque son datos programados para ello –explicó Gaomon.

-Pues deben ser muchos para mantener semejante monstruo encendido –observó Odd.

-Es una caldera, no un monstruo –corrigió Labramon.

En una de las calles, un grupo de digimons se habían reunido y hablaban bastante alto.

-¡Te digo yo que es una epidemia que vuelve a los más amables digimons en ogros peores que Devimon! –gritó un Otamamon.

-No creo que las cosas sean así –le respondió un Agumon −, pero sí te digo que son cosas muy raras las que están pasando.

-¿Entonces a qué crees que se debe que se comporten tan mal? Hasta hace bien poco nos dejaban pasar por su aldea en vez de tener que rodearla –le recriminó un Shakomon.

-Pues no lo sé, yo no vivo por esa dirección –se defendió el dinosaurio anaranjado.

-Será por todas esas cosas raras que han aparecido por todo el Digimundo –le intentó ayudar un Gabumon.

-¿Y quién las puso ahí? ¿Es que los Frigimons les permitieron estropear el paisaje con esa cosa tan fea? –protestó una Palmon con su estridente voz.

-¿Qué os ocurre? –se acercó Bokomon.

-Eh, tú seguro que podrás ayudarnos a convencerles. ¿A que lo que ocurre es por culpa de los que han puesto cosas raras en el Digimundo? –le preguntó Gabumon.

-¿Qué cosas raras? –intentó pensar rápidamente el digimon de la faja rosa.

-Esas cosas altas y con un aura roja por encima –ayudó Agumon.

-¿Os referís a una torre? –preguntó Aelita.

-Si es así como se llaman… –respondieron los digimons a la vez.

-¿Es que habéis visto una? –preguntó Takuya.

-No, nosotros no hemos visto nada –dijo rápidamente el Otamamon −, pero al norte vivien unos Frigimons muy simpáticos y amables.

-¿Ellos lo han visto? –interrumpió Odd.

-No, es que ellos eran buenos y de pronto son muy malos. Nos atacan si nos acercamos a su pueblo –explicó Palmon.

-Será cosa de una torre. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a desactivarla? –preguntó William.

-Sí. Cuanto antes acabemos con ella, mejor para nosotros y peor para XANA –rió JP.

Rápidamente, salieron del mercado por la parte norte y montaron en los vehículos nuevamente materializados. Viajaron varios minutos hasta que lograron divisar la figura de la torre, con su parte superior en rojo.

-Preparaos para la bienvenida, chicos –avisó Jeremy.

-¿Qué son aquellos dos monstruos? –señaló Teruo a lo alto de la torre, en donde dos figuras flotaban alrededor de la edificación.

-¡Mantas voladoras! Empezaba a preocuparme por no verlas –respondió Odd.

-Estupendo, más bichos –suspiró Sissi.

-Habrá que eliminarlas también –dijo Mikemon preparada para saltarles encima.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo. La velocidad de creación de los clones era increíble. Mientras seguía materializando los datos que todavía tenía la Scyphozoa en su interior, esperaban órdenes una guerrera del agua oscura y una Sissi vestida completamente de negro. En el escáner, una Emily de negro empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Ahora ya sólo me queda una –sonrió el ángel caído mientras la chica salía del escáner y se unía al resto, sin saludar ni hablar.

La Scyphozoa, todavía conectada a los escáneres, empezó a soltar nuevamente datos, con todos los clones observando en silencio y Myotismon esperando órdenes.

-Parece ser que con ésta la Scyphozoa no ha podido hacer mucho –habló el ángel.

-Mi señor, ¿significa eso que no van a poder ser útiles? –preguntó temeroso Myotismon.

-No, por supuesto que serán útiles. Aún puedo crear un clon capaz de luchar en igualdad de condiciones que los demás con esto.

En el escáner, los datos empezaron a formar la forma de Kazemon. Xana-Lucemon observaba atentamente cómo todo su plan marchaba a la perfección. Cada vez faltaban menos datos. En poco tiempo, podría enviar nuevamente al ejército, con los nuevos clones.

-Un minuto más –sonrió satisfecho.

Sin previo aviso, el escáner empezó a hacer ruidos raros y la conexión que había entre el aparato y la Scyphozoa empezó a peligrar. Como si de un bajón de tensión se tratase, el escáner se apagó, con el cuerpo de la Kazemon oscura completo, mientras la Scyphozoa se vio empujada por una descarga, soltando la conexión de datos.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? –gritó Xana-Lucemon enfadado.

-Señor, parece que ha habido una pérdida de energía… Puede que… –intentó explicar Myotismon.

-¿Qué has dicho? –el ángel caído parecía fuera de sí, acercándose a Myotismon −. Como por culpa de esto se pierda el clon…

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ambos. Del escáner, empezaba a salir, llena de curiosidad, BlackKazemon −. ¿Qué lugar es este?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En lo alto de la torre, el aura rojiza empezó a desvanecerse al mismo tiempo que una huella de gato ocupaba la cara frontal. Los Frigimon se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, con dolor, mientras un aura oscura abandonaba sus cuerpos.

-Misión cumplida –sonrió Emily saliendo de la torre.

-¡Así se hace, Em! –animó la gata atigrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –habló un Frigimon −. ¿Cómo es que hay niños humanos aquí?

-Tranquilos, Frigimons. Ya nadie podrá volver a controlaros –se acercó Jeremy.

-¿Dónde están esos monstruos extraños que volaban? –preguntó otro Frigimon.

-Ya los hemos eliminado. No volverán a molestar a nadie –respondió Odd.

-Muchas gracias, niños. Ahora las cosas volverán a estar bien en la aldea Frigi.

-No hay de qué –rió Labramon.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si regresamos junto a la caldera unas horitas? Este frío llega hasta los huesos –comentó Bokomon.

-Sí, mejor regresemos todos y avisemos que ya no hay peligro en este lugar –respondió Lopmon.

-Cuidaos mucho, Frigimons.

-¡Hasta otra! ¡Buena suerte a todos!

Montaron todos en sus vehículos y tomaron otra vez rumbo al mercado de Akiba. Sin perder tiempo, en cuanto llegaron buscaron al grupo de digimons que les habían explicado el problema para darles la buena noticia. Como era de esperar, los pequeños digimons saltaron alegres, celebrando que las cosas estuvieran en orden nuevamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, niños elegidos! –dijo Otamamon alegre.

-Ya decía yo que no era una enfermedad lo que sufrían los Frigimons. Esos parece que jamás se ponen malos –comentó Agumon.

-Entonces, ya es seguro pasar por la aldea Frigi, ¿no?

-Así es, Gabumon. No tendréis que dar un gran rodeo para esquivarles ni nada de eso. Podréis volver a hacer vuestro camino de siempre –respondió JP.

-¿Cómo os lo podemos agradecer? –preguntó Shakomon.

-No es necesario, de verdad –dijo rápidamente Aelita.

-¿Qué os parece si pasáis la noche en nuestro pueblo? Está muy cerca de aquí –ofreció Otamamon.

-¿Está en esta región? –quiso saber Emily.

-Sí, pero tenemos estufas muy calentitas a lo largo de toda la calle. Se está muy bien.

-Está bien. Tampoco tenemos donde pasar la noche ni dinero. Y en esta región, creo que al raso no podemos estar –rió Takuya.

-Decidido pues. Está a media hora en esa dirección –señaló el digimon −. Yo me adelantaré para prepararos habitaciones. ¡Hasta luego!

El grupo de digimons se despidió y cada cual regresó a sus quehaceres, dejando a los elegidos allí, en un silencio roto por un extraño ruido muy fuerte.

-Oh, oh… Luchar me ha dado hambre –corearon Odd, Takuya y Dracomon. El resto se los quedó mirando, con grandes gotas cayéndoles −. ¡Vamos a comer!

-Menos mal que Otamamon no nos ha invitado a comer… Lo arruinábamos –suspiró Tommy.

-¡Comida, comida! –gritaban los tres mientras buscaban un local.

-A mí no me apetece verles comiendo –suspiró Aelita −. ¿Os importa si me voy a dar una vuelta? Podemos quedar cuando empiece a caer el sol junto a la caldera.

-Hecho. Os recomiendo que nadie vaya con esos tres o le harán pagar –señaló Kouji.

-¿Quieres decir que deje a Dracomon con esos dos? –se sorprendió William.

-A no ser que quieras pagar la comida de los tres… Sí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon no podía creerse lo que pasaba. Desde su trono, observaba a los presentes en la sala: Myotismon, sus fieles clones y una BlackKazemon que no paraba de ir de un lado a otro.

-¿Y esta es nuestra base? La verdad, necesita un buen repaso. Este no es el lugar para que una chica tan guapa como yo pueda lucirse –iba diciendo el hada oscura.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que fallar la clonación? –murmuró Xana-Lucemon.

-¿Vosotros qué pensáis, chicos? –preguntó BlackKazemon a los clones, pero estos ni se movieron de sus sitios ni dijeron nada −. ¡Eo! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? –golpeó con suavidad la cabeza del guerrero del fuego oscuro, como si llamase a la puerta −. Vaya, parece que sois muditos… O tontitos… ¡¿Por qué a una mega estrella le pasan estas cosas?

-No la aguanto más… Lleva así desde que abrió los ojos –protestó Xana-Lucemon −. Hay que eliminarla –decidió y empezó a levantarse.

-Este lugar es muy soso, definitivamente… Al igual que todos sus habitantes. Pero tiene cosas graciosas –habló el hada, acercándose a la esfera de vigilancia, sin percatarse de que el ángel caído se le acercaba −. ¡Qué pasada! Se ven cosas por aquí. Ui, ¿y ese chico? –señaló mirando a Xana-Lucemon −. Yo lo quiero…

Xana-Lucemon se acercó sorprendido y observó. Pasó varios segundos en silencio, observando alternativamente a la esfera y a la digimon. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, regresó al trono, sin decirle nada al hada.

-Señor –se acercó Myotismon −, ¿qué quiere que hagamos con ella?

-Déjala. Puede sernos de gran utilidad.

-Yo quiero a ese chico… –seguía mirando BlackKazemon a la esfera −. Decidido, iré a por él.

Xana-Lucemon empezó a reír con fuerza; Myotismon se quedó mirándolo, entre extrañado y temeroso, mientras que los clones seguían firmes, sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto. Todos salvo la curiosa hada, que seguía ante la esfera, moviendo alegre sus alas.

-Parece que nuestra hadita se ha enamorado –dijo al fin el ángel −. Nos será muy útil para atraer a la más profunda oscuridad al guerrero de la luz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Renamon y Kitsumon paseaban tranquilamente por el pueblo a solas. En aquel lugar, los árboles no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para descansar en ellos, así que decidieron caminar.

-Eh, Renamon, mira allí –señaló Kitsumon de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Aquella no es…? –empezó a preguntar.

-¡Firerenamon! –respondió alegre la digimon amarilla −. Espera aquí, que le voy a dar una sorpresa –sonrió y empezó a acercarse lenta y silenciosamente, sin que su "víctima" se percatase de su presencia. Cuando quedaban dos pasos, saltó y se cogió con fuerza al cuello −. Adivina, adivina, ¿quién soy? –dijo con voz cantarina.

-¿Alguien… asfixiándome quizás? –respondió una voz masculina que alertó a Renamon.

-Esto… Yo… creo que me he confundido –dijo avergonzada la digimon, aún sin soltarse.

-Sí, me parece… que del todo… ¿Te importaría soltarme ya? Me ahogo de verdad –pidió el digimon.

-¡Lo siento! –más avergonzada, Renamon se soltó. Kitsumon, algo serio, se acercó sin decir nada.

-Vaya, chica, tienes mucha fuerza en esos brazos –dijo el digimon frotándose el cuello.

-Lo siento… Creí que eras mi hermana y… Lo siento –volvió a repetir la digimon.

-¿Tu hermana? Supongo que te refieres a Firerenamon, ¿no? Tienes aspecto de ser una de ellas…

-¿Conoces a mi hermana? –se sorprendió Renamon. Kitsumon, ya a su lado, siguió mirando al otro digimon seriamente.

-Claro que sí. Está comprando aquí mismo. Si esperas, le aviso –se ofreció el digimon, entrando rápidamente en una tienda.

-Cielos, qué vergüenza –Renamon escondió el rostro apoyándose en el hombro de Kitsumon −. Pero es que es idéntico a ella…

-Sí, me he dado cuenta… Oye, que salen –dijo rápidamente el otro zorro.

-¡Pero si son los pequeñines! –dijo Firerenamon. La pequeña de los Renas se mantuvo quieta −. Ah, ya sé qué te pasa –dijo acercándose y abrazando a ambos digimons.

-Hola, hermana –saludó Kitsumon −. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Estoy de compras, como podéis observar –dijo alzando una bolsa.

-Hermana, ¿quién es él? –indicó con la cabeza Renamon, aún roja por la confusión.

-Es Firekitsumon. ¿Qué te pensabas, que solo existe éste pequeño? –dijo frotando la cabeza de Kitsumon −. Ya me ha dicho que le has confundido conmigo –rió haciendo que la otra aún se sonrojara más.

-Lo siento… Quería darte una sorpresa…

-¡Y me la has dado! Ha entrado a la tienda y me ha dicho "una digimon que te conoce, tan alocada como Icerenamon, quiere verte".

-No soy una alocada –dijo Renamon lanzando una mirada casi asesina al otro digimon.

-Pues nadie lo diría –rió Firekitsumon.

-¿Cómo es que está contigo? –señaló Kitsumon.

-Veréis, nosotras regresamos a la aldea y le contamos a la anciana todo lo que había ocurrido –empezó a explicar Firerenamon −. Poco después, Firekitsumon y sus hermanos llegaron a la aldea pidiendo ayuda. Unos monstruos extraños habían empezado a atacar el lugar donde vivían y tuvieron huido. Y, bueno, ahora viven con nosotras.

-Seguro que se trata de monstruos de XANA –comentó Kitsumon a Renamon.

-Sí, muy posiblemente querían alzar una torre porque estamos desactivándolas demasiado rápido para su gusto –afirmó la digimon amarilla.

-No sé de qué habláis, pero yo estoy con vosotros –dijo Firerenamon, haciéndose notar en aquel lugar.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron ambos.

-Pues sí que son graciosos tus hermanos pequeños –rió Firekitsumon.

-¿A que son una cucada? –sonrió la otra.

-Por favor, que no somos tan pequeños…

-Va, Renamon, tranquila –echó a reír Firerenamon.

-Por cierto, ¿y las demás? –observó Kitsumon.

-Comprando también. Que ya os he dicho que Firekitsumon no vino solito. Y como ha aumentado la aldea, hay que comprar más cosas –respondió la Renamon de fuego.

-Vamos a buscarles. Seguro que se alegrarán de verles –propuso el Kitsumon de fuego.

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿y los demás? –observó la hermana mayor.

-Tres están comiendo como cerdos y los demás paseando o intentando comprar algo –respondió Renamon.

-Pues les buscaremos a ellos también, que me apetece saludarles.

Firekitsumon cogió rápidamente las bolsas de Firerenamon, la cual aprovechó para centrarse en ambos "pequeños" y preguntarles qué tal les iba todo. Y aunque iba respondiendo junto a Renamon, Kitsumon no dejaba de observar al otro zorro rojizo, no del todo convencido de su presencia.


	15. Chapter 15

Se ve a lily toda deprimida y Kaotik Angel al lado.

Zoe: (llegando) hola! Huy, que le pasa a lily?

KA: que esta deprimida por que este es el ultimo capitulo que va a poder subir hasta despues de navidades

Kouji: (llegando) vaya... pobrecita

RL: YO NO QUIERO DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR! (llorando como una magdalena)

Ulrich: tendremos que encargarnos nosotros hoy de todo

Yumi: reviews... a nipijilguera: enviale ya tus datos a lily si quieres que aparezca tu personaje, que esta planeando algo y los necesita

Renamon: a jaadee: este capi te va a gustar mucho, en ese caso jiji

Kitsumon: en el capi anterior a lily se le olvido el disclaimer, asi que: ni a lily ni a KA les pertenece code lyoko o digimon, solo les pertenezco yo, bijugamon, las hermanas de Rena, mis hermanos, Rowpersiamon, Blackkazemon, Blacklanamon, Xana-Lucemon y la historia en si (que largo ha sido esta vez)

**Capitulo 15: pelea de gatas**

BlackLanamon abrió los ojos dentro de un escáner. Xana-Lucemon esperó unos segundos hasta que la digimon, después de observar alrededor sin expresión alguna en su rostro, le miró directamente.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, amo? –habló la oscura guerrera del agua.

-Perfecto. Ha salido a la perfección –sonrió el malvado −. BlackLanamon, ¿ves aquella hada de allí? –señaló −. Necesito que la vigiles y que te asegures que regresa aquí después de cada misión.

-Recibido, señor –respondió la digimon.

-Amo, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que ha hecho exactamente? –pidió Myotismon, temeroso.

-He programado este clon para que controle a esa de allí –respondió acercándose al hada −. BlackKazemon, querida, ¿te interesa ese chico? –preguntó.

-Sí –respondió sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

-Entonces trabaja para mí. Obedece mis órdenes y podrás tenerle.

-¿Qué? –el hada oscura se levantó rápidamente −. ¿Voy a tener que estropearme peleando contra otros? ¡Yo haré las cosas a mi manera! –protestó dando media vuelta.

-Escúchame. Necesito capturar a este otro chico –dijo señalando en la imagen −. Si tú me lo traes, yo haré lo que sea para que tengas lo que más quieras.

-¿En serio? –con curiosidad, se volvió de nuevo −. ¿Puedes hacer que él esté conmigo?

-Claro que sí. Será todo tuyo.

-En ese caso… Está bien –aceptó.

-Muy bien. Saldréis mañana al amanecer –anunció Xana-Lucemon. BlackLanamon hizo una leve reverencia e indicó con la mano al resto de clones que la siguiese.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? –se asustó BlackKazemon.

-¿Hay algo malo en ello? –preguntó.

-Que no estoy preparada –farfulló con los brazos en jarra −. No puedo salir ante mis seguidores con este aspecto. Debo arreglarme un poco antes.

-Oh, no… BlackLanamon, por favor… –pidió el ángel caído.

La digimon se acercó y cogió a su compañera del brazo, estirándola hacia la salida, ignorando completamente todo lo que estaba diciendo, sus protestas y sus quejas.

-Va a ser muy complicado mantener quieta a esa hada –susurró Myotismon cuando por fin todos los clones salieron del salón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los niños elegidos y sus digimons observaban sorprendidos el grupo que tenían ante ellos. Al contrario de lo que pasaba con Renamon y Kitsumon, el resto de zorros se parecían muchísimo entre ellos; solo los gestos y la voz marcaban la diferencia entre ellos.

-Pues suerte que no hemos visto a todos uno a uno en solitario –le susurró Renamon a Kitsumon. Éste ahogó la risa.

-Así que todo el pueblo de los Kitsus ha sido invadido por monstruos de XANA –habló Tommy, iniciando la conversación.

-Sí. Aparecieron de repente y nos atacaron sin más –dijo Thunderkitsumon.

-Por suerte ellas nos acogieron –señaló Aquakitsumon.

-Llegáis a venir unos días antes y la anciana os echaba a patadas –rió Icerenamon.

-Agradecemos que hayan tardado en atacarnos –respondió el de azul oscuro.

-Y ahora estáis en obras ampliando la aldea, por lo que habéis salido todos a comprar –señaló Yumi.

-Bueno, Lightrenamon y Darkrenamon siguen viajando, así que ellas no están –respondió Forestrenamon.

-No se cansan de viajar –susurró Renamon −. Me hubiese gustado verlas de nuevo.

-Supongo que siguen buscándoos información, así que seguro que las volveréis a ver –animó Metalrenamon.

-A demás, eres una hermanita encantadora, tal y como dicen ellas –rió Icekitsumon −. Seguro que ese par no aguantará demasiado tiempo sin verte.

-Al pueblo bien poco se acercarán… Después del nuevo envío del Trailmon esta mañana –comentó Forestkitsumon.

-¿Envío? –preguntaron todos.

-Claro, varios bebés desde el Pueblo del comienzo. Sólo espero que no hayan intentado ir hasta nuestra aldea, porque allí no hay más que monstruos –suspiró Metalkitsumon.

-Es verdad… Ya les debe de costar moverse por los ataques como para hacerlo con bebés –dijo Chiaki.

Kitsumon seguía en silencio, observando con cierta desconfianza a los nuevos de aquel grupo familiar hasta que uno de ellos le devolvió la mirada.

-Oye, pequeño, estás muy serio –dijo Firekitsumon revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡Para! –protestó intentando librarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kitsumon? –se le acercó Ulrich.

-Si vosotros también sois como yo, ¿por qué me encontraron Renas? ¿Dónde estabais vosotros? –se encaró −. Lo del zorro maldito se extendió más allá de la aldea. Fuese a donde fuese, todos me miraban mal. Seguro que oísteis hablar de mí. Soy como vosotros, ¿por qué no vinisteis a por mí?

-Nos hubiese gustado mucho ir a buscarte. Es más, queríamos hacerlo –empezó Aquakitsumon.

-Pero al idiota de tu hermano mayor se le ocurrió la idea de hacerte madurar por las malas –soltó de golpe Metalkitsumon señalando al de fuego.

-¿Qué? ¿A mi suerte? –se sorprendió Kitsumon.

-A demás, venirte con nosotros significaba no volver a ver a nadie –añadió Firekitsumon −. Nosotros actuamos de noche, desde las sombras. Nadie nota nuestra presencia, nadie nos ve, nadie nos oye, nadie habla con nosotros.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí entonces? –preguntó burlonamente Icerenamon.

-Nos hemos tenido que adaptar a vuestras normas para que la anciana estuviese contenta –dijo pesadamente Firekitsumon.

-Ya sabía yo que la anciana pediría algo a cambio de la presencia de Kitsumon o similares –se le escapó a Renamon.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma? –preguntó Thunderrenamon.

-¿Eh?

-¡Venid a nuestra aldea y pasad la noche allí! –gritó animada Icerenamon −. Todos juntitos como una gran familia.

-Gracias, chicas, pero nos esperan en un pueblecito cerca de aquí –se disculpó Takuya.

-Pues venid mañana. Seguro que a la anciana le hará gracia y mucha ilusión volver a ver a los pequeñines –sonrió Firerenamon.

-No somos pequeñines –susurraron Renamon y Kitsumon.

-¡Sois los más pequeños del grupo! ¡Claro que sois pequeñines! –rió Icekitsumon −. Fíjate, si incluso parecéis un par de centímetros más bajos que los demás –dijo comparando las alturas.

-Ya, claro…

-Empieza a ser tarde. ¿No deberíamos ir hacia el pueblo de Otamamon? –dijo JP.

-Os acompañamos –se ofreció rápidamente Forestrenamon −. Cuantos más seamos, más seguro será caminar por estos lugares.

Como eran demasiados, dejaron de lado los vehículos y continuaron caminando. Todos iban hablando animadamente de lo que habían estado haciendo o visto. Incluso Kitsumon se había relajado y conversaba con Firekitsumon. A pocos metros del pueblo, el grupo se separó: tras despedirse de los zorros, los niños elegidos entraron al pueblecito, cálido gracias a las estufitas a lo largo de todos los caminos.

-¡Bienvenidos! –saludaron los Otamamons −. Os estábamos esperando.

-Sentimos si hemos tardado, nos hemos entretenido a charlar –se disculpó William.

-No pasa nada, nosotros hemos acabado ahora mismo la cena –dijo uno de los digimons.

-¿La cena? ¡A qué esperamos! –sonrió Odd.

-¿Pero que no has comido ya? –preguntó Sissi, de brazos cruzados.

-Sissi, ¿que no lo sabías? Se han de hacer cinco comidas y, a parte de que hoy no las hemos hecho todas, nos falta la cena. ¡No se puede saltar la cena nadie! –casi gritó Takuya.

-Más os vale no montar un espectáculo –advirtió Patamon.

-No, no haremos ruido –sonrieron ambos humanos.

-Dracomon también se portará bien –dijo el dragoncito poniéndose firme ante los tres ángeles.

-A ver cuánto dura la paz –suspiró Salamon.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos sobresaltos, aunque a tres miembros de la mesa se les tuvo que llamar la atención varias veces. Tras varias horas más hablando, los Otamamon les guiaron hasta unas casitas en las que podrían pasar la noche.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aún estaba oscuro el cielo cuando BlackLanamon guió al grupo hacia la región del hielo. Tenían clara la misión, aunque cierto clon pensaba más en sus propias cosas.

-Amo, ¿cree necesario enviar a esa digimon? Podría actuar por voluntad propia en cualquier momento –temió Myotismon.

-No te preocupes –respondió sin mirarle −. Dará resultados, ya lo verás.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas, despertando al grupo poco a poco. Unos Otamamons llamaron a las puertas para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo y que, si querían, podían salir a comer.

-Hombre, a eso llamo yo un buen despertar. Que te digan que el desayuno está listo y servido –sonrió Odd saliendo de la casita.

-Y que lo digas. Hoy va a ser un día genial –apoyó Takuya.

-Recemos para que la comida también lo sea, por una vez en la vida –suspiraron las chicas.

-Eh, eh, tampoco os pongáis así, que el desayuno es una comida muy importante que nadie debería saltarse –dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿No era la cena? –preguntó Sissi.

-También. Fin del tema –ambos chicos corrieron hasta la mesa de la comida, seguidos de Dracomon.

Todos se sentaron y sirvieron lo que les apetecía justo cuando, a lo lejos, el sonido de ataques alertó a todos.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que hoy no va a ser un día genial –dijo Koichi.

-Por eso es mejor no hacer caso a lo que dice Takuya… Se equivoca mucho –dejó ir Zoe, aunque el aludido no se mostró molesto por el comentario.

-Maldición… ¿Tampoco nos permiten desayunar?

-Y sólo piensa en la comida –se quedó mirando Labramon.

-Salgamos a ver qué pasa –propuso Jeremy.

-Bokomon, vosotros cinco os quedáis aquí atrás –indicó Kouji.

-Está bien. Me encargaré de que todos se vayan corriendo si se acerca demasiado el peligro –respondió el digimon blanco.

Todos corrieron, alejándose del pueblo, hasta que empezaron a ver las figuras enemigas.

-Genial, vienen con Phantomons –observó William.

-Eso significa que la Scyphozoa estará por aquí también –dijo Floramon, mirando a su compañera humana.

-Esta vez no me atrapará esa medusa gigante.

-Oye, hay más clones que la última vez –señaló Teruo.

-Oh, oh… Sissi, la medusa no, pero creo que tienes cuentas pendientes contigo misma, ¿sabías? –señaló Odd.

-¡¿Me han hecho un clon? Eso sí que no –dijo enfadándose.

-Y también hay una Emily, una Lanamon y una Kazemon –nombró Teppei.

-No ha perdido el tiempo XANA, no –respondieron las tres chicas, también empezando a mostrarse molestas.

La figura de BlackLanamon alzó el brazo, haciendo que el resto se detuviese. Dio un paso al frente y observó al grupo allí reunido.

-¡Ay! –chilló de pronto BlackKazemon −. ¡Así, en vivo, se ve mucho mejor y todo!

-¿Está hablando ese clon? –se sorprendió Jeremy.

-Parece como si tuviese sentimientos –observó Aelita.

-Sí, sí, es perfecto –continuó la digimon haciendo caso omiso a su alrededor.

-¿Pero qué dice ahora ésa? –dijo Zoe, algo molesta por ver un clon de su forma digimon con carácter propio.

-¡Si es que tengo gusto para todo! –volvió a chillar la digimon, lanzándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado todos! –gritó Takuya.

-¡Ay, si es blandito y todo! –gritó alegremente.

Kouji de pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de la digimon, sin entender qué pasaba. A pocos pasos, Zoe apretaba con fuerza su puño.

-¡ESPÍRITU DIGITAL, DIGIEVOLUCIÓN! ¡KAZEMON! –la auténtica guerrera del viento cogió del brazo de Kouji y alejó a su clon de una patada −. Oye, tú, aléjate de Kouji –gritó furiosa.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para copiarme? –protestó BlackKazemon.

-¿Copiarte? ¡PERO SI TÚ ERES LA COPIA, IDIOTA! –gritó Kazemon, aún sin soltar el brazo de Kouji.

-¡YO NO SOY IDIOTA! ¡DÉJALE IR AHORA MISMO! –ordenó señalando a Kouji.

-Le soltaré pero no porque tú lo pidas, gusano asqueroso –respondió Kazemon.

-¿Gusano asqueroso? ¿GUSANO ASQUEROSO HAS DICHO? ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE HAS PENSADO QUE ERES TÚ?

-¡SOY KAZEMON, LA ÚNICA E INDISCUTIBLE GUERRERA DEL VIENTO! –gritó soltando de golpe a Kouji, que se apartó varios pasos.

-¡NI EN SUEÑOS ERES TODO ESO, SO TONTA!

-Esto… Chicas, ¿queréis parar ya? –pidió Kouji.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS! –se encararon ambas con el chico. De pronto, ambas se sorprendieron y volvieron a mirarse −. ¡NO LE GRITES! ¡NO, NO LE GRITES TÚ! ¡TE ODIO, MALDITA! ¡NO, YO TE ODIO MÁS! –chillaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Dale caña, Kazemon! –chilló rabiosa Chiaki. Teruo y Koichi enseguida dieron un bote hacia atrás, asustados por la reacción de la chica.

-¡Vamos, reviéntale la cara a esa sucia! –gritó Sissi.

-¡Mátala! ¡Acaba con ella! –se apuntó a los gritos Aelita.

-¡Destrózale esa cara de creída! –gritó también Emily.

-¡Déjale claro quién manda aquí! –animó Yumi

-¿Pero qué… diablos… les pasa ahora… a las chicas? –los chicos se quedaron de pronto mudos.

Ante todos, ambas Kazemons se pegaban patadas, bofetadas, tirones del pelo, se insultaban mutuamente. La diferencia entre ambas era que, mientras los clones y Phantomons que acompañaban a BlackKazemon se mantenían quietos y sin decir nada, las chicas gritaban llenas de rabia animando a Kazemon, haciendo que los chicos temiesen hacer enrabiar a aquel grupo en algún momento de su vida.

-Bueno… creo que Kazemon está bastante ocupada… Hora de pelear nosotros también… Si es que alguien reacciona –dijo Kouji, aliviado de haberse podido alejar del par de hadas rabiosas.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon!

-Kitsumon digievoluciona en… Bijugamon!

-Bien, vamos a destrozar clones –se preparó Yumi con los abanicos abiertos −. ¡Kazemon! Esa maldita… esa malnacida es tuya –había querido decir "zorra", pero se lo pensó ante las miradas que le lanzaron Kyubimon y Bijugamon.

-Los que no tengáis clones, a destruir Phantomons –indicó Agunimon −. Alguno esconde a la Scyphozoa. Si le hacemos salir, le podremos cortar los tentáculos en vez de que nos venga por sorpresa.

-Cuenta con nosotros. ¿Vamos, Lobomon? –preguntó Loewemon haciendo aparecer su lanza.

-Está bien –Lobomon sacó su sable de luz.

-¡Yay! ¡Ahora es muchísimo mejor y todo! –gritó BlackKazemon al ver al lobo preparado para atacar.

-NI SE TE OCURRA MIRARLE –Kazemon se interpuso en su campo visual y volvieron a golpearse.

Después de media hora atacando, esquivando y sin avanzar de ninguna forma, BlackLanamon decidió dar la orden de retirada. Sin perder tiempo, atrapó a BlackKazemon y se la llevó del lugar, aun con las protestas y los insultos que seguía dedicándole a Kazemon.

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Se han largado… Y no ha aparecido la Scyphozoa en ningún momento –se le acercó Gaogamon.

-Ese sinvergüenza de XANA… ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme un clon tan estúpido? –chilló Kazemon −. Ah, cuando ésa regrese, se va a enterar de qué soy capaz. La destrozaré, sí, ya veréis…

-¿La dejamos calmarse solita? –propuso Agunimon, alejándose aún más de donde estaba.

Regresaron a sus formas normales y se acercaron al pueblo para recoger a los otros cinco digimons, los cuales cargaban con varias bolsas con comida para el viaje, provocando más de un gritito de emoción. Jeremy materializó los vehículos mientras se despedían de los Otamamons.

-Es increíble… La próxima vez que aparezca esa arpía, más le vale haber rezado todo lo que sepa –continuó protestando Zoe durante el viaje.

-¿Aún estás así? –preguntó Koichi.

-¡¿A santo de qué actúa de esa forma? ¡¿Acaso yo me lanzo a Kouji así? ¡Está claro que no! XANA, esta me las pagarás –gritó la rubia, encendida de rabia.

-Habrá tenido un error de datos… Quizás ha clonado tu forma alocada –dejó ir Takuya.

-¡NI LOCA SOY ASÍ, KANBARA! –el aerodeslizador alcanzó al coche y Zoe empezó a pegar patadas, provocando risas más atrás.

-Menudo viajecito nos espera como siga en ese plan –suspiró JP.

-Pues acabamos de salir de la región del hielo, así que Zoe va a tener que apagarse los humos solita –observó Odd el suelo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon empezaba a enfurecerse. La misión había fallado no sólo porque BlackKazemon había actuado por su cuenta, sino porque los elegidos se habían dado cuenta de cómo movía a la Scyphozoa por el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué hacemos, amo? –preguntó BlackLanamon, esperando escuchar la voz de su señor con nuevas indicaciones.

-Controla más a BlackKazemon. Tiene que colaborar, no ir como ella quiera.

-No volverá a ocurrir, señor –se disculpó la oscura guerrera del agua.

-Volved a atacarles, por sorpresa. Quiero los datos del guerrero de la oscuridad hoy mismo. No regreséis sin ellos, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí, señor. Obtendremos los datos.

-¿Quién demonios se cree esa niñata? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué se mete por el medio? –protestaba BlackKazemon. A su lado, BlackAgunimon permanecía inmóvil, ignorando todo lo que el hada decía −. ¡Sin lugar a dudas, soy muchísimo más guapa que ella! –nadie respondía −. Eh, podríais decirme algo de vez en cuando.

-Sí, BlackKazemon, eres la más bella del Digimundo –respondió BlackLanamon, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Gracias –sonrió la otra −. Ya veréis. Conseguiré lo que quiero, nadie me lo va a impedir… Y menos una chiquilla inferior.

-Está bien, BlackKazemon –volvió a responder la del agua, sin emociones ni sentimientos −. Tenemos que atacar de nuevo. Y esta vez céntrate en la misión.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo una cuenta pendiente con la muchachita!

-Que espere. Hemos de capturar al guerrero de la oscuridad. Vámonos.

-Mmmm… –BlackKazemon siguió al grupo, con pose pensativa −. No, definitivamente mi chico es mucho más guapo que ese otro…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Mirad allí –señaló Odd.

-Esa es nuestra aldea –dijo Renamon.

-Ya llegamos a casa… –dejó ir Kitsumon.

-La echabais de menos, ¿eh? –rió Yumi.

-He de admitir que sí. Aun con todo lo que pasé… Ahora que lo pienso… Me era muy fácil encontrar comida cuando no me la traía Viximon –dijo Kitsumon.

-Seguro que fue cosa de las hermanas mayores. Pregúntales ahora después –propuso Ulrich.

-Bueno, eso si podemos llegar –mencionó Emily señalando al frente.

Un gran número de Bakemons se interponía entre ellos y la aldea, preparados para atacar. Sin perder el tiempo, todos digievolucionaron justo cuando los clones aparecían por un lado atacando.

-No veo ningún Phantomon ni a la Scyphozoa –buscó Lunamon.

-Pero sí están los nuevos clones –respondió Labramon.

-Mejor, porque tengo una cuenta pendiente con cierta copia barata –Kazemon volvía a hablar con rabia.

-Ya estamos otra vez –negaron con la cabeza Agunimon y Lobomon.

-¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? –saludó BlackKazemon.

-Recuerda lo que has de hacer –le susurró BlackLanamon antes de hacer una señal.

Otra vez, la batalla no parecía llevar a ningún sitio. Los clones atacaban sin descanso, buscando el agotamiento en los niños elegidos y los digimons, mientras los Bakemons cubrían cualquier salida o hacían más difícil las batallas. A lo lejos, un único Phantomon esperaba su momento para actuar, sin ser visto por nadie.

-Maldita sea –protestó Agunimon −, ¿es que no tengo bastante con otro yo que se me tienen que poner estos fantasmas por el medio?

-Déjanos esos a nosotros –se le acercó Beetlemon −. ¡Trueno de Mjolnir!

-¡Bombardero de nieve! Es como si aparecieran más cada vez que les golpeamos…

-Tened cuidado igualmente. Podría tratarse de una trampa –advirtió Agunimon.

No muy alejada, BlackLanamon se enfrentaba a Lanamon, sin perder de vista su objetivo principal. La orden había sido clara y, si no querían sufrir un castigo, debían cumplir con éxito la misión.

-Es hora de acabar con esto. ¡Corriente de lluvia! –atacó BlackLanamon.

-No te creas que vas a poder hacer lo que te dé la gana –dijo Lanamon intentando controlar las aguas que aparecían.

Como si hubiese unas paredes invisibles alrededor de la pelea, el agua empezó a cubrir a todos al mismo tiempo que el Phantomon se acercaba y dejaba salir de su capa a la Scyphozoa.

-¡Lanamon! ¡Creo que te has pasado esta vez! –gritó Grumblemon.

-Así no voy a poder lanzar ningún ataque. Os dañaría a todos –se disculpó Beetlemon.

-Si ya sabía yo que ser pequeñito tiene más inconvenientes que ventajas –protestó Kumamon, a hombros de Lobomon.

-¡Lo siento, chicos, pero yo no he sido la que ha lanzado el ataque! –chilló Lanamon, aún forcejando con su clon oscuro.

-Hay que salir de aquí o nos ahogaremos –señaló Jeremy cómo cada vez subía más el agua.

Con lentitud por culpa del agua, empezaron a moverse, buscando la forma de salir de aquella trampa, todos salvo las dos hadas, que seguían su combate por los aires.

-¿No se cansan esas dos? –señaló Mercurimon

-Mientras no te metas por el medio, creo que Kazemon estará bien –respondió Yumi.

-¡Ah! –Loewemon cayó de pronto al suelo, hundiéndose.

-¡Hermano!

El agua empezó a agitarse con más fuerza, impidiendo a todos acercarse. Bajo el agua, Loewemon logró ver un Phantomon usando su cadena para atraparle al lado de la Scyphozoa.

-_Oh__no__… __Vienen__a__por__mí__… __¿Y__si__a__mí__no__me__roban__datos?_ –pensó preocupado −. _¿Y__si__a__mí__me__intentan__poseer?_

A su mente llegaban recuerdos que él creía olvidados. La oscura figura con ojos por toda la armadura, empuñando espadas rojas como la sangre; la vez que, queriendo acabar con Agunimon, lo que casi hizo fue matar a su hermano; las peleas contra Beowolfmon… El rostro de Duskmon volvía a llamar a la puerta de su mente mientras la Scyphozoa empezaba a rodearle con los tentáculos.

-_Otra__vez__no__… _–pensó mientras la falta de aire empezaba a notarse en él.

Sintió algo a su lado, golpeando a lo que le rodeaba, seguido de unos brazos tirando de él hacia arriba. Respiró con fuerza en cuanto notó el aire a su alrededor, sin estar seguro si era cosa del ambiente o de la interminable batalla de las hadas por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó alguien a su lado.

-Sí… estoy… –la poca energía que le quedaba le hizo regresar al cuerpo humano.

-¡Retirada! –se oyó gritar a BlackLanamon −. ¡BlackKazemon, nos vamos! ¡Deja de jugar! –rápidamente, todos los clones y los Bakemons que quedaban marcharon.

-Jo, ahora que había visto cosas interesantes… –protestó el hada oscura.

-Y se largan sin llevarse todo esto –protestó Lanamon, apartando el agua en todas las direcciones.

-¡Koichi, despierta, por favor! –Lobomon cargaba con el chico en brazos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –se alertó la guerrera del agua, logrando acercarse al grupo.

-Era la Scyphozoa. El Phantomon que la llevaba estaba escondido y esperando esta piscina –respondió Lobomon.

-Maldición… ¡No he visto a ninguno acercándose! –protestó Kazemon −. Y eso que estaba volando…

-Bastante faena has tenido con esa otra "monada" –intentó calmarla Odd.

-¡No es ninguna monada!

-¡Basta de peleas todos! –interrumpió Lobomon −. O llegamos a la aldea ya y cuidamos de Koichi o id preparándoos si le pasa algo.

-Yo te acompaño –se acercó Kyubimon −. A la anciana le puede dar algo si ve aparecer a un desconocido con prisas y alterado.

-Nosotros os alcanzaremos enseguida –dijo Yumi.

-Está bien. Vámonos, Kyubimon –pidió Lobomon.

Cinco minutos más tarde el grupo llegó a la aldea. Firerenamon, alertada por la velocidad a la que los dos primeros entraron, estaba esperando a la entrada.

-Hubiese preferido daros la bienvenida en otras circunstancias –saludó.

-¿Cómo está Koichi? –preguntó notablemente preocupada Lanamon.

-Está bien. Ahora mismo está reposando. Y vosotros también deberíais pasar y acercaros a una hoguera; vais empapados –dijo y, después de que todos regresaran a los cuerpos humanos normales, les guió.

Junto a una gran hoguera, Kyubimon permanecía estirada junto a una Renamon bastante mayor. Ambas voltearon la cabeza al sentir al grupo.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra aldea, niños elegidos –saludó la anciana −. Parece ser que vuestro viaje ha sido complicado.

-Gracias por permitirnos estar aquí –dijo Jeremy.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos chicos? –preguntó Chiaki, angustiada por no ver a ninguno de los dos gemelos. A su lado, Zoe intentaba calmarla cogiéndole por el hombro.

-Ambos están en aquella cabaña –indicó la anciana. Enseguida la chica salió corriendo hacia ella −. Firekitsumon, llévale una manta a aquella chica para que se abrigue –pidió.

-Enseguida.

-Acercaos, chicos –indicó con la cabeza Kyubimon. Poco a poco todos fueron tomando asiento alrededor de la hoguera. Yumi se sentó junto a la digimon.

-¿No regresas a la forma de Renamon? –le susurró la humana.

-Por lo que veo, Kitsumon sí lo ha hecho… Le va a tocar digievolucionar de nuevo –rió bajito la digimon.

-Antes de interesarme por lo que os ha ocurrido, quiero hacer algo más importante, si me lo permitís –habló la anciana Renamon. Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que la digimon hablara −. Kitsumon, ¿podrías perdonar a esta anciana?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al zorro, que se quedó mirando sorprendido a la anciana de la aldea, desviando la mirada en busca de ayuda en la que siempre había sido su única amiga.

-Yo ya tengo una edad, como bien sabes. Y tengo más experiencia que las dos jovencitas que me enviaron aquella visión, por lo que debí haberme dado cuenta yo del error que íbamos a cometer en esta aldea –siguió hablando la anciana −. Se supone que conozco mucho mejor este Digimundo y sus historias que las chicas. Cometí un error de viejos –rió con suavidad −. Verás, Firerenamon ya me intentó convencer de que no te expulsáramos diciendo que ellas mismas te educarían para que no pasase absolutamente nada malo… Pero me negué y después ya no pude deshacer todo lo que hice. Seguro que con quien más enfadado estás en este mundo es conmigo –dijo mirando directamente al zorro rojo −, pero quisiera que todo eso desapareciera.

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que Kitsumon se decidiese al fin hablar.

-No tengo nada que perdonar. Aunque yo era visto como alguien maldito, siempre rondaba por esta zona y nadie me atacó ni echó a patadas. Puede que no fuesen los días más felices de mi vida… –agachó la cabeza. Ulrich, a su lado, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda −. Pero al menos he vivido. Con ayuda o sin ella.

-¡Ay, mi chiquitín, qué bien habla! –saltó Icerenamon de la nada sobre el pequeño de los Kitsus.

-Ni en broma hagas lo que acabas de hacer nunca más –avisó Kyubimon. A varios sitios de distancia, Zoe apretaba ambos puños, con la cara rabiosa.

-Uy, perdón –sonrió tontamente la de hielo.

-Si me disculpáis, voy a ver cómo está Koichi –se levantó la rubia y, sin esperar respuesta ni nada, se encaminó a la cabaña.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackLanamon empezaba a estar nerviosa. Habían logrado obtener datos del guerrero de la oscuridad e incluso parecía que, de haber permanecido varios segundos más atrapado en la Scyphozoa, habrían logrado poseerlo.

-Amo, los clones y la Scyphozoa ya han llegado −informó Myotismon.

-Hazles pasar –indicó Xana-Lucemon.

-Amo, hemos conseguido capturar los datos que nos pidió –dijo BlackLanamon con una reverencia. A su lado, BlackKazemon esperaba seria y de brazos cruzados.

-Buen trabajo, mis queridos clones. Ahora debo trabajar en…

-Eh, un momentito –interrumpió el hada −. Me prometiste algo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente –respondió Xana-Lucemon.

-Pues lo quiero YA. Así que nada de escaquearte –dijo con los brazos en jarra.

-Está bien. Sígueme –indicó. BlackKazemon obedeció, seriamente, y le siguió hasta una segunda sala más pequeña con una mesa y un frasco sobre ella −. Mira, te he preparado un brebaje con los pocos datos de ti que la Scyphozoa no logró dirigir al escáner cuando te creé –dijo pasándole el frasco −. Es muy sencillo: se lo tiene que beber, por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Y qué le pasará? –preguntó mirando a través del cristal.

-Te obedecerá y hará lo que tú le digas. Su efecto será plenamente efectivo después de 24 horas.

-¿Y si me lo intentan quitar? –preguntó mirando seriamente al ángel caído −. Su hermano siempre está pegado a él…

-El guerrero de la oscuridad no te será ninguna molestia –rió Xana-Lucemon −. Se necesita un sentimiento como el tuyo para "liberarle". Y tú misma has visto que no hay nadie que pueda quitártelo.

-Bueno, si es así, por mí está bien. ¡Iré ahora mismo a por él! –dijo victoriosa el hada.

-Mejor ve mañana. Hoy tengo que trabajar con estos datos y no quisiera perder soldados inútilmente. Puedes retirarte, BlackKazemon.

Feliz, la digimon salió de la sala, agitando sus alas mientras caminaba. Ni tan siquiera le molestó que el resto de clones no le dirigiesen la palabra ni respondiesen cuando hablaba. Estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse por ellos.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos! Feliz año nuevo! (un pelin atrasado pero bueno) este capitulo es una entrega especial que os he hecho por ser año nuevo, mi madre me ha dejado subirlo (estoy castigada) y no creo poder subir mas hasta que vuelva al insti. Agradezco a todos los que han dejado reviews y vuelvo a decir que ni a Kaotik ni a mi nos pertenece Code lyoko o digimon. Capitulo 16: el secuestro

Kitsumon se sentía feliz por primera vez en aquel lugar al que podía, por fin, llamar hogar. La anciana le había pedido que digievolucionase. Obedeció rápidamente, encontrándose de pronto a la digimon rodeándolo, como si lo estuviese examinando hasta el último pelo de sus nueve colas.

Chiaki había salido de la cabaña, cabizbaja, se sentó con el grupo, ante la hoguera, y cogió un plato de comida.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Teruo mientras frotaba la espalda de la chica.

-Sigue dormido –respondió intentando comer −. Kouji dice que está teniendo pesadillas…

-¿Es capaz de leer la mente? –preguntó Odd.

-No, hombre –le golpeó Sissi −. Son gemelos, y parece que entre hermanos gemelos hay un vínculo por el cual saben cuándo el otro está mal.

-Vale, vale, no era necesario pegarme… ¿Verdad que no, Kiwi?

-No tienes remedio, Odd… ¿Podrías llamarme Labra, para variar? –preguntó el digimon.

-Seguro que sí son pesadillas –dijo Takuya mirando hacia la cabaña −. Bueno, voy a llevarles algo a Zoe y Kouji…

-Si no te importa, te acompaño –se levantó Yumi −. A ver si logro convencer a mi primo para que salga a calentarse un poco junto a la hoguera.

-Está bien –aceptó Takuya. Ambos se levantaron con un par de platos y se dirigieron a la cabaña.

Koichi seguía tumbado, cubierto con una manta. Junto a la cama, sentado en una silla, Kouji no dejaba de vigilar a su hermano con Zoe de pie, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

-Chicos –susurró Takuya −, os hemos traído comida.

-Gracias –dijo Zoe, también susurrando.

-¿Cómo está? –se acercó Yumi.

-Tiene pesadillas –respondió Kouji sin desviar la mirada de su hermano.

-Deberíais salir los dos y estar un rato junto a la hoguera. Aunque aquí se está bien, no os vendrá nada mal un poco de calor –indicó Yumi.

-No, yo me quedo.

-¡Pero Kouji! –intentó regañarle la morena.

-Lleva así todo el tiempo –suspiró Zoe mientras comía.

-Al menos, comerás, ¿no? –se agachó Takuya junto al chico −. Va, te lo doy yo, si ves que no tienes fuerzas.

-Hasta en momentos así eres rematadamente un loco –sonrió Kouji, tomando el plato de manos de su amigo.

-Consigo lo que quiero con ello –se encogió de hombros Takuya −. Aunque supongo que con lo mismo no te haré salir fuera.

-Exactamente –respondió el chico comiendo.

-Bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos. No ha sido poseído ni nada de eso, así que sigue con nosotros –dijo Yumi.

-Lo que me preocupan son sus pesadillas –la miró Kouji −. Seguro que vuelve a atormentarse con lo que pasó tiempo atrás…

-¿El qué? –preguntó Yumi intentando recordar algo.

-Cuando vinimos a este mundo por primera vez –dijo Takuya −, Koichi cayó en el engaño de Kerpymon y obtuvo los espíritus digitales de la oscuridad, pero corrompidos. Era nuestro enemigo y, después de un par de batallas, se interesó en Kouji. Ambos se enfrentaron varias veces…

-Sólo espero que ese mal nacido de XANA no le haya hecho nada a mi hermano que pueda hacerle sufrir de más –susurró Kouji apretando con fuerza el cubierto −. No creo que aguante si vuelve a convertirse en Duskmon…

-No, Kouji, no pienses así –dijo Zoe rápidamente, cogiéndole la mano −. No le va a ocurrir nada de eso a tu hermano. Son solo pesadillas, nada más.

-Toc, toc, ¿puedo? –preguntó una voz en la puerta. Salamon esperaba sola en el umbral −. Kouji, yo cuidaré de tu hermano.

-Gracias, Salamon, pero…

-Insisto –dijo saltando a sus piernas −. Yo lo vigilaré y te avisaré pase lo que pase. Todos están preocupados por Koichi, pero también por ti. Va, sal un rato.

-Está bien. Pero avísame a la mínima que…

-Sí, sí lo haré –sonrió la digimon mientras veía a los cuatro salir.

Patamon y Lopmon también entraron poco después a la cabaña para hacer compañía a Salamon. Dos horas más tarde, el digimon marrón se asomó a la puerta y llamó a todos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –entró Kouji tropezando.

-Se ha despertado –sonrió Salamon.

-¿Koichi?

-Hola, Kouji –saludó el chico, aún tumbado.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así –le regañó el gemelo mientras le abrazaba.

-Lo siento –intentó reír Koichi −. Va, suéltame, que me asfixias.

-Te lo tienes merecido, por preocuparme de este modo por segunda vez.

-Menos mal que por fin despiertas –saludó Takuya −. Casi tenemos que forzar a tu hermano a obedecernos –comentó haciendo sonreír a ambos gemelos.

-¿Qué tal estás? –se acercó Chiaki.

-Mejor, más descansado. Me duele algo la cabeza, pero se me pasará pronto –respondió.

-¡Menos mal! –se alegró la chica, lanzándose a abrazarle. Kouji logró apartarse a tiempo.

-Hoy va a ser el día de los abrazos a Koichi –bromeó Odd desde la puerta.

-Eso parece –respondió el propio Koichi, todavía atrapado por el abrazo de Chiaki.

-Nos has asustado a todos, primo –se acercó Yumi.

-Me quedaba sin aire allí abajo –dijo el chico −. No te sabría decir si estoy así por culpa de la Scyphozoa o por culpa del agua.

Varios minutos después, Koichi se levantó de la cama y salió con el resto. La anciana Renamon le ofreció un plato de comida y continuaron hablando tranquilamente, sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido en el ataque previo.

-Oye, Kouji, ¿crees que me volveré… ese tipo? –preguntó Koichi cogiendo de la manga de su hermano.

-Por supuesto que no. Todo eso ya pasó y no se va a repetir. Ya lo verás, estaré contigo todo el tiempo –respondió.

-Es verdad… Perdona por haber dicho esa tontería –sonrió tímidamente.

-Tontería perdonada.

-¿De qué habláis vosotros dos? –les pilló William.

-Sigue algo preocupado, pero ya se le está pasando –señaló Kouji.

-Anímate, Koichi. Si no te estás comportando de forma rara ahora es porque no te pasa nada. La Scyphozoa te ha robado datos únicamente –le dijo Aelita.

-Es que fue una sensación extraña…

-Va, no le des más vueltas, enano –dijo Yumi revolviéndole el pelo −. Te sacaré todas esas ideas con cosquillas si sigues con esa cara larga.

-¡No, no, que tú sí que lo consigues! –rió Koichi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackLanamon observaba el revoloteo alegre de BlackKazemon. Aunque era capaz de razonar y comprender, no acababa de entender por qué aquella digimon actuaba tan alocadamente, volando de un lado a otro, llena de felicidad y de vida.

-Deberías descansar –le llamó −. Mañana volvemos a atacar.

-No, no, atacar no: CAPTURAR. No se le puede hacer daño –corrigió la otra.

-Como tú digas. Vamos a descansar.

-Sí… Mañana será un gran día.

BlackKazemon pasó por delante de BlackLanamon, suspirando y murmurando cosas que la oscura guerrera del agua no lograba comprender. Había notado el repentino cambio de humor del hada: tras la pelea, parecía a punto de estallar, protestando y despotricando sobre Kazemon, pero después de unos minutos a solas con Xana-Lucemon, la digimon había aparecido sonriente, feliz, como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido poco antes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La noche en la aldea de los zorros fue tranquila. Ningún sobresalto, ninguna pesadilla, absolutamente nada extraño. Era tal la calma que los ataques llegaron por sorpresa con las primeras horas de luz. Sin entretenerse demasiado arreglándose, empezaron a salir de las cabañas y a digievolucionar

-Genial, XANA se ha ofrecido voluntario para hacernos de despertador –bromeó Odd, preparado para luchar.

-Nosotros os ayudaremos –se acercó Firekitsumon.

-Será peligroso –intentó detenerle Ulrich.

-Este es nuestro hogar. No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados. Y menos si los más pequeños se están arriesgando –señaló a Kyubimon y Bijugamon.

-Está bien. Podéis pelear con nosotros –se acercó Kyubimon.

-Pero a la mínima que las cosas sean demasiado peligrosas, dais media vuelta y a resguardo. No interesan las bajas –añadió Bijugamon.

-Eh, siento interrumpir, pero ahí vienen los Bakemons y Phantomons –señaló Beetlemon.

-Puede que la Scyphozoa también aparezca… Aunque seguro que están ocultando a su medio de transporte –comentó Jeremy.

-No veo ningún Loewemon por allí –buscó Sissi.

-Dudo que haya otro igual que yo –se le acercó el guerrero de la oscuridad, preocupado −. Pero tienes razón: no hay ningún guerrero de la oscuridad.

-Tranquilo. No pasará nada –le calmó Lobomon.

-Estad atentos, que ahí vienen.

Casi sin dar tiempo de reacción, los Bakemons fueron apareciendo, rodeando a todos e impidiendo ver mucho más allá de sus posiciones. Algunos se encontraron de frente con sus clones o recibieron el ataque del enemigo por la espalda. Un par de Phantomons empezaron a rondar, engañando con sus capas a todos aquellos a los que se acercaba.

-Malditos Bakemons… ¡Apartad de mi vista! ¡Brisa de pétalos! –varios de los digimons salieron volando, abriendo un espacio considerable a la vista de Kazemon −. ¿Dónde está esa maldita copia? –empezó a buscar.

-Hoy tu rival seré yo. ¡Vapor oscuro! –atacó BlackLanamon.

-¿Crees que eso sirve contra mí? ¡Te recuerdo que soy viento! –gritó Kazemon mientras el vapor se empezaba a dispersar.

-Tsk, a ver si haces lo mismo con esto. ¡Tormenta eléctrica!

A poca distancia, Lanamon logró ver a las dos digimons. Extrañada porque su clon se decantase por atacar a Kazemon, intentó acercarse justo cuando un sonido de cadenas por detrás provocó una escalofriante sensación que la recorrió entera. Asustada, se volvió y observó cómo un par de Phantomons pasaban tranquilamente entre los Bakemons, ignorándola, con un único objetivo aún fuera de su punto de vista.

-¿Es ése? –preguntó uno de los dos.

-Sí –respondió el otro −. La orden es capturarle.

-Está bien. ¡Segadora de almas! –atacó el primero.

-¡Genial! Misión cumplida –apareció BlackKazemon −. Tened cuidado, ¿eh? A ver cómo le vais a tratar…

-Tranquila, tranquila, seremos muy cuidadosos –rió un Phantomon extendiendo su capa sobre el cuerpo caído.

-¡Eh, vosotros! –gritó Lanamon. Ambos Phantomons y el hada oscura se giraron sorprendidos −. ¡Corriente de…!

-¿Vas a atacar con él por el medio? –habló el Phantomon alzando a Kouji con la cadena.

-Malditos… ¡Dejadle ir!

-Mejor nos vamos –rió BlackKazemon empezando a volar−. No intentes nada, que vas a fallar.

-¡Retirada! –gritó BlackLanamon al ver alzarse al hada oscura.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, tú te quedas aquí –señaló Kazemon.

-¡Se están llevando a Kouji! –gritó Lanamon.

-No… –Kazemon buscó rápidamente y enseguida encontró al Phantomon que lo cargaba −. No, eso no…

-¡Hermano! –Loewemon corrió hacia ellos, preparado para lanzarles su lanza al mismo instante que el Phantomon hacía desaparecer al humano.

-¡Hasta otra! –se despidió cantarina BlackKazemon.

-¡Ni hablar, devolvedme a mi hermano! –siguió insistiendo el guerrero de la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué se lo llevan…? –Kazemon permanecía cabizbaja e inmóvil mientras algunos corrían a su lado.

-¡Maldición! Son demasiado rápidos –protestó Odd.

-Pues no nos vamos a quedar atrás –rugió Agunimon −. Jeremy, mi coche, ¡ya!

-¡Estoy en ello! –respondió tecleando rápidamente.

-¡No tenemos tanto tiempo para perder! ¡Loewemon, cambio de digievolución a… KaiserLeomon! Yo no aguanto más.

-¿Y si es una trampa para atraparte a ti? –gritó de pronto Yumi −. Piénsalo, se tomaron muchas molestias ayer para que la Scyphozoa te atrapase.

-Pero mi hermano… –intentó decir la bestia de la oscuridad.

-Kouji estará bien. Seguro que sí. Pero no podemos ir a buscarle tal y como estamos, sin organizarnos ni nada –razonó la chica.

-¡Agh! ¡No lo soporto! –el digicódigo envolvió a la bestia negra, regresándola a la forma de Koichi −. Pero tienes razón, prima…

-Jeremy, deja de programar –se giró Yumi −. Antes hemos de preparar un plan. A mí también me duele que se hayan llevado a mi primo…

-Está bien, está bien –Agunimon se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza antes de volver a ser Takuya. Los demás le imitaron y regresaron a los cuerpos humanos −. Me gustaría saber por qué se lo han llevado…

-Regresemos al interior de la aldea –indicó Metalkitsumon.

-Es posible que la anciana pueda ayudarnos a aclararlo todo… O alguno de los pequeños digimons con los que viajáis –dijo Firekitsumon.

-Sí, les podríamos preguntar a ver si saben algo –afirmó con la cabeza Chiaki. Todos empezaron a caminar, menos una figura −. Zoe, vamos.

-¿Por qué…? –sin previo aviso, la rubia cayó de rodillas.

-¡Zoe! ¿Te encuentras bien? Responde por favor, ¿qué te ocurre? –se alarmó Chiaki. Sus gritos hicieron que todos volteasen y se acercasen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackLanamon observó cómo el hada saltaba feliz tras hablar a solas con Xana-Lucemon. Empezaba a sentir curiosidad sobre qué provocaba aquel comportamiento en su compañera, por lo que decidió seguirla a escondidas.

En las mazmorras, un Phantomon abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y extendió su capa para dejar caer a su prisionero. La volvió a cerrar con llave y marchó volando. Kouji, todavía en el suelo, se frotó el hombro que se había golpeado al caer y maldijo en voz baja. Se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes para observar el lugar y, más especialmente, cerciorarse si había alguien más a parte de él. Su captor se alejaba al tiempo que otra digimon se acercaba rápidamente.

-¿Te han hecho daño? –preguntó el hada oscura.

-¿Y qué te importa? –respondió con otra pregunta el chico.

-Intento ser amable contigo, podrías hacer tú también lo mismo –protestó con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Y por qué debería serlo? Me tenéis prisionero –protestó de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, como quieras –suspiró la digimon −. Te traje algo de comida –dijo mostrando una cesta.

-No tengo hambre, gracias –dijo secamente Kouji.

-¡Oye! Los demás prefieren que te mueras de hambre, ¿sabes? Soy la única que quiere que estés bien en este lugar…

-¿Bien? ¡Estoy encarcelado! ¿Crees que esto es maravilloso?

-Pero yo puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí –dijo con una sonrisa −. Verás, ser la chica guapa del grupo tiene sus privilegios…

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo. –volvió a sonreír la digimon.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –empezó a extrañarse Kouji.

-Verás, el amo quiere hacerte cosas raras y a mí me apetece bien poco colaborar. Por lo que tengo un plan –dijo y, sin esperar a que el chico le preguntase, empezó a explicarlo −. Mira, tengo un frasco con un líquido que hace adormecer a quien lo bebe, aunque para el resto de la gente, parece que está muerto porque no late demasiado el corazón.

-¿Crees que me creo eso? –sonrió Kouji mientras negaba con la cabeza −. No pienso tomarme nada que me des.

-¡No te estoy engañando! –dijo BlackKazemon. En el fondo, temía que la excusa que le habían ordenado decirle al chico no fuese a funcionar −. Créeme, en cualquier momento bajará alguien a recogerte y no quieras saber lo que te espera.

-¿Por qué tengo que creerte?

-Porque sabes perfectamente que no soy como los demás clones –respondió haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar sus emociones −. El amo me grita demasiado porque tengo voluntad propia, una personalidad, emociones y sentimientos… Y nada de eso ha sido programado por él. Por favor, confía en mí.

-No voy a tomarme nada de ningún frasco.

-Como quieras –se rindió −. Mira, éste es el frasco –dijo sacándolo de la cesta −. Completamente lleno. Me lo llevaré y lo dejaré en su sitio…

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Lo siento si te he molestado… Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado. No tenemos mucho más –dijo dejando la cesta junto a la celda.

Kouji continuó allí de pie, observando a la digimon marchar. Sintió molestias en su estómago y, algo avergonzado, se dio cuenta que llevaba sin comer desde la noche anterior. Suspiró, se sentó en el suelo y cogió el contenido de la cesta.

Algo más alejada, BlackKazemon observaba sonriente cómo el chico comía y bebía lo que le había llevado.

-¡Se lo ha tragado! ¡Ju, ju! Si es que a la digimon más bella de este mundo no se le resiste nada –dijo triunfante −. Qué buena idea la de poner el brebaje en el agua, ¡je, je! –el sonido de algo cayendo la hizo sonreír aún más. Observó un reloj cercano: las doce en punto del mediodía −. Ahora sólo tengo que procurar que en las próximas 24 horas no le pase absolutamente nada y… ¡Je, je!

BlackLanamon, oculta todavía, escuchaba los murmullos y las risitas del hada hasta que comprendiendo de pronto lo que ocurría en aquel lugar. Aunque su personalidad y carácter habían sido programados para soportar y aguantar a BlackKazemon, en ella empezaba a surgir algo distinto. Viendo desde su escondite al hada, pudo darse cuenta que estaba en cierto modo triste y algo celosa, pues su "amiga" no estaría más revoloteando cerca de ella, con sus charlas y sus tonterías. BlackKazemon estaba enamorada… y ahora que tenía a quien ella quería, BlackLanamon no sería quien escuchase lo que la oscura hada pudiese decir sobre cualquier tema.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la aldea de los zorros, todos permanecían en silencio. Koichi apretaba con rabia sus puños, con Yumi a un lado, igualmente enrabiada, y Chiaki al otro, intentando hacerle levantar el ánimo pero al mismo tiempo observando de reojo a Zoe. La chica había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, comido muy poco y no parecía reaccionar a nada.

-Sé que no se tendría que nombrar –habló de pronto Takuya −, pero creo que aquí falla algo. ¿Por qué no robaron simplemente los datos?

-Quizás sí lo han hecho y, entre tanto Bakemon, no lo hemos visto. Al fin y al cabo, se lo han llevado dos Phantomons –respondió JP.

-La Scyphozoa llama bastante la atención y necesita bastante espacio. Se habrían tenido que apartar mucho los Bakemons para no molestarla –dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y si lo que pasa es que no nos hemos dado cuenta porque nosotros teníamos poco espacio y nos hemos intentado mover por todos los lados? –preguntó Floramon.

-Entonces sí que podría ser que la Scyphozoa hubiese aparecido, le hubiese robado datos y él se desmayase –comentó Sissi.

-No, no ha sido así –dijo Chiaki −. Yo… me extrañó que BlackLanamon no hubiese aparecido ante mí, así que la busqué y vi que estaba peleando con Kazemon. La iba a ayudar, pero entonces los dos Phantomons pasaron por detrás de mí y uno lanzó la cadena contra alguien. No sabía que era Kouji, ni tan siquiera que le habían dado.

-¿No había Scyphozoa entonces? –preguntó Yumi.

-No. Dejé de lado a mi clon y a Kazemon y me acerqué. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero la Scyphozoa no estaba y Kouji ya estaba atrapado con aquella cadena.

-Bueno, da igual qué ha pasado o cómo ha sido –habló Takuya −. Yo quiero saber por qué.

-Quizás sea porque es luz –respondió Salamon. Todos la observaron sin acabar de comprender −. Lo que quiero decir es que ya robaron los datos de Loewemon. Y sí que Koichi podría enfrentarse a su clon, pero la luz puede más contra la oscuridad.

-Entonces… pronto vamos a tener al clon de la oscuridad…

-No lo sabemos –respondió Patamon −. Para robarle los datos, basta con hacer lo mismo que con los que ya han pasado por ello, por lo que sólo se nos ocurre esa opción.

-Entonces simplemente le están reteniendo para evitar que elimine al clon de la oscuridad –dijo pensativo Takuya −. Bueno, pues no se hable más. Preparemos un plan de ataque y salgamos todos a rescatarle.

-Yo… creo que voy a andar un poco –se alzó Zoe de repente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó JP rápidamente.

-Lo siento, JP, pero me apetece estar sola unos minutos –respondió con una sonrisa forzada −. Del límite del bosque no saldré, os lo prometo.

Sin dejar que nadie más dijese nada, empezó a caminar hasta perderse entre los árboles. Sabía que no estaba todavía lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, pero no pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar. Se dejó caer junto a un árbol, abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Una mano sobre su hombro la sobresaltó.

-Sé que quiere estar sola, pero me preocupas.

-¿Chiaki? –se secó rápidamente las lágrimas −. Perdona, no te oí venir…

-Estás así por Kouji, ¿verdad? –interrumpió sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, como todos…

-No todos se van a llorar a solas porque lo han capturado –intentó sonreír −. Ni su propio hermano lo hace… ¿Quieres que lo hablemos?

-Yo… –empezó la rubia, pero las lágrimas volvieron a traicionarla −. ¿Por qué se lo han llevado? Yo… no sé qué hacer…

-Le quieres, ¿verdad? –el repentino rubor en las mejillas de la otra le hizo reír −. Tomaré eso como un sí.

-En todo este tiempo nunca le he dicho nada sobre eso –confesó aún con llorando −. Ni he ido por ahí haciendo ver mis sentimientos… Siempre he querido hacerlo, pero nunca me he atrevido… Y ahora tengo miedo a perderle…

-¿Por qué lo vas a perder? Si está encarcelado, le sacaremos de la prisión; si está poseído, le libraremos del control de XANA.

-Pero… Esa BlackKazemon tiene la culpa, seguro –dijo. Aun con las lágrimas surcando de sus ojos, parecía enfadada −. Ya desde la primera vez que apareció.

-Sí, bueno… Pero quizás sea porque son tus datos… Inconscientemente habrías pensado en él cuando la Scyphozoa te cogió –intentó decir Chiaki −. ¿No dijo Aelita que la Scyphozoa también es capaz de robar la memoria? Será que se copiaron esos datos y que salió chiflada por vete a saber qué Frankenstein la creó.

-Supongo que fue XANA –intentó reír Zoe.

-¡Bien! Al menos ríes un poco –sonrió la chica −. Sé que estás dolida y todo lo que me has dicho, y te voy a dejar estar triste si me prometes algo –dijo seriamente.

-¿El qué?

-Que vas a coger un plato y te lo vas a comer enterito. Y que por la noche también cenarás todo lo que haya en el plato. Y después, te irás a dormir y dormirás. Seguro que a Kouji no le gustaría que dejases de comer o de dormir.

-Está bien… Intentaré hacer todo eso, pero no tengo muchos ánimos para hablar, así que nada de hacerme preguntas.

-Hecho. ¿Regresamos? –dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En una de las mazmorras de la Rosa de las Estrellas, Kouji esperaba sentado, de brazos cruzados. Jugueteaba con su dispositivo en las manos, activándolo y desactivándolo, sin digievolucionar, hasta que se cansó de esperar y decidió hacerlo. Unos pasos acercándose rápidamente le hicieron mantenerse alerta.

-Siento haber tardado, pero ya estoy aquí –sonrió el hada oscura alzando unas llaves −. Y voy a liberarte –giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta −. ¿Nos vamos?

Entró en la celda y cogió el brazo de Lobomon, estirando de él fuera de la mazmorra. Él no decía nada y empezaba a temer que la idea de mezclar el brebaje en el agua hubiese sido mala.

-Me habías preocupado, ¿sabes? –dijo al fin el digimon.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó cautelosa.

-Creí que me habías olvidado, abandonado en ese frío lugar –respondió abrazándola.

-Me ha costado mucho encontrar la llave correcta –sonrió −. Pero ya da igual, no vas a volver a ese frío lugar porque vas a estar conmigo.

-Suerte que has llegado a tiempo. Iba a derribar esa puerta.

-¿Pero por qué? Eso hubiese sido muy peligroso –alzó la vista el hada.

-Porque ya no aguantaba más tiempo sin ti, mi querida BlackKazemon.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! a partir de hoy, que he vuelto al insti, las actualizaciones volveran a ser regulares.

Takuya: ¡ya era hora!

Eh! no tengo la culpa de que mi madre no me deje explotar mi potencial artistico!

Renamon: bueno, lily, no te sulfures, que no hay tiempo.

Es verdad... chicos, os toca

Kitsumon: gracias a nipijilguera por sus animos, son muy preciados

Todos juntos: digimon y code lyoko no son ni de lily ni de Kaotik Angel, solo las usan para esta historia

Ulrich y Yumi: solo les pertenecen Kitsumon, Bijugamon, las hermanas de Renamon, los hermanos de Kitsumon, BlackKazemon, BlackLanamon, los clones de Agunimon, Emily, Sissi, Aelita y Jeremy y Xana-lucemon

**Capítulo 17: el rescate**

Empezaba a caer el sol en el Digimundo. El ambiente que reinaba en la aldea de los zorros no era muy alegre. Algunas risas ocasionales callaban rápidamente, las sonrisas eran forzadas y los suspiros muy frecuentes en todos. Incluso a los digimons les costaba encontrar la forma de animarlos a todos.

-Niños elegidos, ¿sabéis ya lo que vais a hacer? –preguntó la anciana Renamon.

-Sí… Mañana mismo saldremos en busca de nuestro amigo –respondió Takuya −. Lo más pronto posible. Tampoco me apetece quedarme aquí y que el enemigo vuelva a acercarse… Podrían destruir la aldea.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo la anciana −. Permitidnos ayudaros. Vosotros necesitaréis estar descansados, por lo que llamaré a todos mis chicos para que hagan vigilancia.

-No será necesario…

-Insisto –interrumpió la digimon con una mano alzada −. Si algo se acercase, avisarían con tiempo.

-Supongo que, aunque nosotros insistamos en que no, les enviará igualmente –se acercó Jeremy.

-Ellos también quieren ayudar –respondió la anciana mirando al grupo que habitaba aquel lugar −. Todo el mundo quiere ayudar cuando se trata de su pueblo.

-Gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros. Solo deseamos que no les pase nada malo a ninguno –dijo Jeremy.

-Irán con cuidado.

Algo más alejada, Zoe se estiró en el suelo y observó el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. Chiaki no le había permitido alejarse demasiado tiempo, por lo que retenía con fuerza las ganas de llorar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir las lágrimas y, cuando los abrió, se encontró con alguien observándola desde arriba.

-¡Koichi! Me has asustado…

-Yumi tenía razón: estás en tu propio mundo –dijo intentando sonreír −. ¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué? –Zoe no entendía nada.

-Es que yo intento no pensar en mi hermano y, si lo hago, en que no le pasa nada. Pero no sé, de pronto me siento raro.

-Seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, eso espero –Koichi bajó la mirada hacia el fuego −. Ah, por cierto, si necesitas llorar, puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó algo sonrojada la rubia −. No, no necesito llorar.

-Pero si tienes los ojos rojos…

-Del humo de la hoguera, del humo –señaló rápidamente.

-Je, je, je… Vale, tranquila –siguió riendo mientras se levantaba −. Me vuelvo con Yumi. Si quieres acercarte, adelante, no vamos a atacarte.

-Bueno es saberlo… Luego me acerco –respondió mientras se volvía a tumbar y el chico regresaba con su prima.

JP espiaba todos y cada uno de los pocos movimientos que hacía Zoe. Hablaba consigo mismo, como intentando hacer un discurso o una declaración para alguien. En varias ocasiones se había querido acercar, pero siempre aparecía alguien que se sentaba junto a ella y hablaban. Acababa de alejarse Koichi y nadie parecía interesado en entretener a Zoe con una charla, así que respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué hacías ahí escondido, JP? –le sobresaltó una voz.

-Ta… Takuya… Nada, claro.

-¿Ah, no? –sonrió pícaramente.

-No lo parecía –sonrió Salamon desde los brazos del guerrero del fuego.

-Es que… fui a ver si encontraba una cosa que he perdido –se excusó JP.

-Pues no has dado con nada –rió Lopmon, a la espalda del humano y manteniéndose con sus largas orejas.

-Es que me habré confundido de lugar –sonrió tontamente.

-Claro, claro… Zoe está en esa dirección –señaló Patamon sobre la cabeza de Takuya, haciendo reír a los otros tres.

-Que no, Patamon, que no buscaba a Zoe –dijo el humano acariciándolo −. Ella no está perdida.

-Eh, eh, chicos, por favor, no habléis tan alto –pidió JP mirando alrededor.

-Oh, vamos, JP, ¿por qué estás así? –preguntó Takuya.

-Bien que sabes lo que pasa –le miró algo enojado el gordito.

-Pero nosotros tres no –corearon los digimons con suaves risitas.

-¡No ocurre nada! –chilló JP. De pronto sintió la mirada de todos directa hacia él −. ¡Ay, mamá, la que me habéis liado! –JP pudo ver a Zoe negando con la cabeza, levantándose y caminando hacia Yumi y Koichi −. Estupendo, ya me la habéis asustado. ¿Estáis al fin contentos? ¿Eh? –donde antes estaban los cuatro ahora no había nadie.

De nuevo junto a Jeremy, Takuya y los tres digimons empezaron a reír.

-Os habéis puesto en un punto perfecto. Parecía que JP hablaba solo –se unió a las risas Jeremy.

-Ey, ¿por qué tantas risas? –se acercó Odd −. Yo también quiero enterarme del chiste y reír –Jeremy le explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido −. ¡Vaya! Entonces no estaba alucinando… La próxima vez, avisadme, que os acompañaré –rió.

-Bueno, al menos hemos conseguido que deje tranquila a Zoe –dijo Patamon ya calmado de las risas.

-Sí. En sus ensayos de discurso estaba nombrando demasiado a Kouji. Este chico tiene poco tacto a veces –negó con la cabeza Salamon, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿En serio estaba preparándose para decirle algo? –rió Odd −. Creo que va a necesitar ayuda de un experto.

-Uy, si por experto te refieres a ti, creo que la cara de JP va a quedar roja de tantos bofetones –comentó Jeremy mientras el otro se iba alejando hacia su "alumno".

-Puede que me equivoque –empezó a decir Takuya, ignorando lo que ocurría −, pero creo que Zoe está muy preocupada por Kouji.

-A penas ha hablado en todo el día. Será porque BlackKazemon estaba allí también, junto a él y los Phantomons –opinó Jeremy.

-Puede que ese clon suyo esté en segundo lugar dentro de su mente ahora –dijo Takuya con una sonrisa triste.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackKazemon no cabía en sí de felicidad. En todo el día, nadie les había enviado a ningún lugar ni soltado discursos aburridos, por lo que había estado donde a ella le apetecía y con quien más quería. Ya no le importaba que BlackLanamon fuera tan fría al hablar con ella, ni que el resto de copias ni parpadeasen cuando les saludaba. Miró de reojo al causante de aquella felicidad, caminando a su lado y cogiendo su mano.

-Lobomon, ¿qué te parece si esta noche subimos a lo más alto del castillo?

-¿A lo más alto?

-Sí. Hoy quiero ver las tres lunas contigo –sonrió.

-Como tú quieras, mi princesa –le respondió el guerrero de la luz besándole la mano.

El hada se sonrojó ante aquel gesto y empezó a reír. Lobomon también rió con ella. Pero más atrás, había alguien que no reía. Alguien que observaba tristemente la escena. Llevaba todo el día siguiéndoles, con cuidado de que el lobo no la descubriese, y cada vez estaba más confusa por lo que sentía. BlackLanamon no sentía lo mismo que el hada, no tenía una sensación como para enloquecer como la otra. El cielo estaba completamente negro cuando los vio adentrarse de nuevo en el castillo. Ya no les siguió.

-¿Por qué me siento así? –se preguntó mientras regresaba con el resto de clones.

Las versiones oscuras de los guerreros Lyoko y de Agunimon esperaban en silencio, sin moverse, en una sala de aquel gran castillo. Nadie se movió al entrar ella, nadie le dijo nada, nadie la miró… Aquello parecía estar vacío, aunque hubiese nueve figuras oscuras a parte de ella. Sintió algo húmedo en su rostro y se llevó una mano para secarse aquella gota. Una lágrima que no comprendía de dónde surgía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El sol aún no había salido cuando Myotismon entró a la sala de los clones. Nueve de ellos dormían rígidamente mientras los otros tres se movían en sus sueños.

-¡Arriba todos! El amo quiere que salgáis inmediatamente –gritó.

-¿Tan pronto? –se levantó BlackKazemon −. Pero Lobomon…

-Ha dicho que todos, incluido ése –señaló Myotismon al guerrero tumbado junto al hada −. BlackLanamon, estás al cargo de que acuda también al campo de batalla.

-Entendido –respondió seriamente la oscura guerrera del agua.

BlackKazemon observó preocupada cómo Myotismon salía del lugar. El resto de clones ya estaban listos, incluso BlackLanamon se levantaba.

-Tranquila –susurró Lobomon a su lado −. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

-Pero…

-Te doy mi palabra de que me enfrentaré a quien te quiera dañar –le sonrió antes de darle un beso en una mejilla. Se levantó y tendió una mano −. ¿Nos vamos?

BlackLanamon volvió a sentir de pronto tristeza. Otra vez no era a ella a la que el hada atormentaba con sus preocupaciones.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los nervios y las ganas de salir cuanto antes en busca de Kouji hicieron que todos se levantasen temprano. Desayunaron en silencio, casi sin mirarse unos a otros. La idea principal era salir al mediodía, directos hacia la Rosa de las Estrellas en donde suponían que tendrían retenido al guerrero de la luz, por lo que algunos pasaban el rato practicando penjak-silak por parejas. Aun así, no hablaban demasiado.

Faltaban veinte minutos para salir cuando Aquakitsumon llegó corriendo hasta ellos, bastante alertado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kitsumon.

-El enemigo se acerca…

-¿Qué? Otra vez esas malditas copias baratas con sus fantasmitas…

-No, no vienen con fantasmas –interrumpió el digimon −. Vienen con monstruos extraños. Ni siquiera son digimons.

-Perfecto, XANA ha descubierto al fin que enviar fantasmas no lleva a mucho –se burló Odd −. Vamos a darles la bienvenida a quien quiera que venga.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona a… Bijugamon!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona a… Gaogamon!

-¡Renamon digievoluciona a… Kyubimon!

-Tened mucho cuidado todos –dijo la anciana Renamon acariciando las cabezas de Kyubimon y Bijugamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackKazemon estaba preocupada. Miraba la trayectoria del sol, muy nerviosa; todavía no era el mediodía y, aunque Xana-Lucemon le había asegurado que nada pasaría, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. BlackLanamon había notado aquel estado anímico tan inusual en ella, pero por más que hubiese querido animarla, ya había alguien que se le adelantaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre, princesa?

-Es que… tengo algo de miedo, Lobomon –intentó sonreír.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí. Es que algunos de los que hay allí que me atacarán en cuanto me vean. Y yo sola no voy a poder hacer nada…

-Para eso me tienes a tu lado. Yo me encargaré de ellos, no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad que vas a permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo?

-¿Qué clase de chico sería dejándote sola ante el peligro? –rió Lobomon −. Es una misión muy simple: eliminar a los niños elegidos. A demás, BlackLanamon ordenará la retirada si ve que las cosas van mal y no permitiría que nos pasase nada, ¿verdad? –se dirigió a la digimon del agua.

-Sí, claro, esa es mi misión –respondió BlackLanamon.

-¿Lo ves? Venga, no te preocupes más. Pronto volveremos a salir a pasear juntos –la abrazó. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ante ellos, empezaban a mostrarse el grupo de niños elegidos y los digimons.

-Oye, BlackLanamon, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor? –pidió de pronto BlackKazemon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy hizo un recuento rápido de lo que se acercaba a la aldea. Cubos, cucarachas, avispones y los clones de los Lyoko y Agunimon.

-Sigue sin aparecer ningún clon nuevo, pero tampoco veo a BlackLanamon ni a BlackKazemon –indicó el chico.

-Eso da dos opciones: o están vigilando a Kouji o están más alejadas y en compañía del clon de la oscuridad –dijo Yumi.

-Esperemos que lo primero –pidió Loewemon.

-Eh, ¿qué hacemos todos aquí quietos? –preguntó Grumblemon −. Vamos a repartir leña un rato antes que empiecen a lanzarnos regalitos a nosotros.

Esquivando los disparos de los monstruos, empezaron a atacar a todos los enemigos, sin importar si se trataba de un clon o un monstruo. BlackLanamon se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y dejó a BlackKazemon y Lobomon para acercarse a ayudar. El oscuro guerrero del fuego se encontraba peleando con Beetlemon, la falsa Aelita intentaba lanzar esferas oscuras contra Odd…

-Lo siento, BlackKazemon, pero hay que atacar ya –ordenó a los otros dos antes de salir corriendo a atacar al primero con el que se encontrase.

-Pero…

-No me ocurrirá nada –dijo Lobomon −. No voy a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente, y aún menos que te hagan daño.

-No te separes de mí, por favor –pidió el hada oscura.

-¿Eso significa que vamos a ayudar ya?

-Sí –seguía sin estar convencida, pero igualmente salieron del lugar donde se escondían y empezaron a atacar.

Loewemon logró ver la figura de BlackLanamon uniéndose al combate, seguida rápidamente de BlackKazemon y de quien menos se podía esperar.

-¡Lobomon! –gritó entre el jaleo de la batalla −. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¡Ten cuidado, Loewemon! –saltó Kumamon, apartándolo del ataque de un cubo −. Tienes que centrarte en el combate.

-Pero es que Lobomon está…

-¿Qué? –alzó la cabeza y observó también cómo el guerrero de la luz atacaba a Emily y Mikemon −. Ese ha de ser un clon o algo…

-Malditos sean… Acabemos con estos y nos encargaremos del clon de mi hermano.

Emily y Mikemon esquivaban los ataques de los dos guerreros que tenían ante ellas. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer contra Lobomon. William se acercó e interpuso su espada para detener el disparo del digimon, pero igualmente, no logró retenerle demasiado tiempo en un combate con espadas.

-¿Lo ves? Y tú tan preocupada –rió Lobomon tras enviar de una patada a William contra Jeremy.

-Sí, tienes razón –admitió tímida BlackKazemon.

-¡Brisa de pétalos! –el ataque dio de lleno en el hada oscura, que cayó al suelo −. ¡Te echaba de menos, bruja! –saludó Kazemon. Enseguida cambió el rostro al encontrarse a Lobomon ayudándola a levantarse.

-Maldita criaja… ¡No se vale atacar por la espalda! –protestó BlackKazemon.

-¿Es ella la que te da problemas? –preguntó Lobomon, todavía cogiendo la mano del hada oscura.

-Sí. Ella es la peor de todos –señaló −. Y lo peor de todo es que la última vez me amenazó diciendo que iba a matarme –dijo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que eso no pase eliminándola –Lobomon se puso ante BlackKazemon, alzando su sable.

(PoV Kazemon)

He podido pillar a BlackKazemon por sorpresa. Pero no está sola… A su lado está Lobomon, atento a ella, ayudándola. Me intento mentalizar diciéndome que es un simple clon y que actúa como BlackLanamon y BlackKazemon, pero no sé por qué no lo consigo. Mi mente me grita "¡es él!" y no entiendo por qué la creo…

No tiene el aspecto de una copia, no es oscuro como los demás clones. Él sigue siendo igual, en todo, y eso me hace más difícil creer que es una copia…

-¿Qué te pasa, hadita? –me pregunta burlonamente BlackKazemon −. ¿Es que no le esperabas a él?

-¿Dónde te lo llevaste? –le pregunto.

-A demás de tonta, eres ciega… Lo tienes delante, bonita –se ríe. Logro comprender lo que quiere decir y no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme quieta −. Haces bien en permanecer quieta, porque todo lo que intentes hacer será en vano. Él no te va a hacer caso porque me quiere a mí. Lobomon, cielo, yo me encargo de cubrirte la espalda mientras te encargas de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero en cuanto tengas problemas, te cambio el rival un ratito. No me apetece que te arriesgues demasiado –le responde.

-Buena suerte, hadita tonta –se ríe nuevamente esa tonta copia mía antes de empezar a atacar a Emily de nuevo.

Lobomon tiene el arma alzada y viene directo a mí. Pero yo sigo todavía demasiado impactada como para moverme. Oigo alguien gritándome que me aparte, pero ni tan siquiera sé si me lo está diciendo de verdad a mí hasta que noto algo tirando de mis alas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –me regaña Yumi, subida a lomos de Kyubimon. Supongo que ha sido la digimon la que me ha estirado para apartarme del ataque.

-Yumi… es Kouji… está… está… –intento decirle, pero nuevamente, Kyubimon tira de nosotras, alejándonos del peligro.

Parece que Yumi se ha dado cuenta de lo que quiero decir y se dispone a pelear. Le manda a Kyubimon cubrirla, y yo me quedo quieta, sin saber nuevamente qué hacer. Sólo lloro, me maldigo por ser tan tonta y por haber desaprovechado todas y cada una de las oportunidades que he ido teniendo en estos tres años… Y malditos sean XANA, Lucemon y la bruja esa de BlackKazemon, si creía que podía hacer algo, ahora me lo han robado todo.

Levanto la vista justo para ver a Kyubimon y a Yumi tiradas en el suelo y a Lobomon preparado para acabar con ellas. No quiero dañarle, pero tampoco quiero que haga daño a ellas dos, así que le ataco desde la distancia. Sé que todo lo que pueda hacer o decir no influirá en él, pero ya me he cansado de callármelo.

-¡Lobomon, por favor, reacciona de una vez! –le grito. Él simplemente se lanza hacia mí para atacarme con el sable de luz. Lo único que puedo hacer para mantenerle alejado sin dañarle es lanzarle la brisa de pétalos −. Tienes que despertar –sigo chillándole, apartándome de la trayectoria de su arma −. Por todos: tus amigos, tu prima, tu hermano… incluso por mí… Lobomon… no… Kouji, por favor, despierta de una vez. ¡Brisa de pétalos! –esta vez veo que pierde el equilibrio. Ya no me quedan opciones ni otras oportunidades −. Necesito que estés conmigo… Porque yo… –vuelve a recuperar el equilibrio, pero yo ya he llegado ante él y no le dejo reaccionar.

(PoV BlackKazemon)

Esa hada tonta se ha quedado de una pieza al ver a mi Lobomon. Bien es cierto que no han pasado las 24 horas exactamente, pero con lo petrificada que está, dudo mucho que tenga tiempo de hacer algo antes de que mi lobito la destroce. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en lo poco que llevo de vida y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite. Y tampoco pienso permitir que otra sea mejor que yo. A demás, es bastante cruel que tu propio amigo sea quien te elimine, ¿no? ¡Je, je!

No le pierdo de vista, no por nada, sino porque aún estoy insegura… ¿Pero qué digo?

-No va a pasar nada, ¿verdad que no? –me digo a mí misma, golpeando a la chica del arco y volteándome −. No… eso no puede estar pasando…

¿Pero qué está haciendo esa creída? ¿Y por qué Lobomon no la ataca? ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? No, espera, lo primero que tengo que hacer es apartarme de aquí… Estas otras dos podrían incordiarme demasiado…

No... ¿Que se cree esa? ¿Por que le esta besando? No creo que pase nada, de todas formas ya ha pasado el mediodía, ¿no? Espera... Lobomon... mi Lobomon... acaba de dejar caer la espada... ¿Por que ha tenido que ser ella, por que no yo? ¿Por que no se puede quedar conmigo?

-Kouji… –susurra ella cuando le suelta −. Reacciona, por favor, Kouji...

-¿Que... que ha pasado? –dice él llevándose una mano a la cabeza −. ¿Kazemon?

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MALDITA! –grito mientras pateo a la haducha esa. -¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos estaban alertados de la presencia del verdadero Lobomon en aquel lugar y no un clon del mismo. También sabían que Kazemon se encontraba combatiendo contra él y se esforzaban al máximo para acabar con sus clones e ir a ayudarla. Sissi logró alejar lo suficiente a su clon y volteó para dirigirse a ayudar a Kazemon. Pero la sorpresa le impidió moverse.

-¿Kazemon está besando a Lobomon? –dijo boquiabierta.

-Oye, Sissi, ¿te pasa algo? –se le acercó Odd. La chica, sin poder pronunciar palabra, señaló hacia los otros dos −. Esto… ¿Loewemon? –llamó también asombrado.

-¿Sí? –respondió el guerrero de la oscuridad.

-Me parece que tu familia ya tiene un miembro más –señaló Sissi.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que los otros dos para encontrarse la respuesta −. Wow, eso no se ve todos los días…

-¿Queréis moveros un poco? –protestó Jeremy atacando a su clon.

-Si seguís quietos os van a… ¡Madre mía! –Gaogamon también dejó de atacar y dio unos golpes a su compañero humano para que observase.

-¿Qué os ocurre? –se acercó Agunimon −. ¿Habéis visto un ejército de Scyphozoas?

-Pues no te sabríamos decir exactamente –respondió Odd, sin poder desviar la mirada.

-Tampoco será para tan… ¿QUÉ? –la sorpresa de Agunimon llamó la atención de todos, incluso de BlackLanamon, que al verlos a todos parados pensó atacar, pero también su mirada se centró inevitablemente en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué tanto chillido? –se acercó Kumamon.

-No, tú no mires. Los pequeños no pueden verlo –bromeó Agunimon intentando apartarle.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Que alguien me lo describa! –pidió Kumamon.

-Pues que parece ser que a un par le da lo mismo que estemos en mitad de una pelea… Van a la suya –sonrió Loewemon.

-¿Eso qué significa? –lloriqueó Kumamon.

-¿POR QUÉ LOBOMON ESTÁ BESANDO A KAZEMON? –Beetlemon apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Vale, Agunimon, ya puedo mirarlo –rió Kumamon.

-¿Que mi primo qué? –se acercó Yumi a lomos de Kyubimon −. Oh, vaya…

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! –saltó Lanamon alegre.

-¿El qué sabías? –preguntaron Aelita y Emily. Alrededor, nadie se movía ni atacaba.

-Mirad, mirad –señaló sonriendo al mismo tiempo que acababan de agruparse todos.

-Yo diría que ha sido Kazemon la que se ha lanzado –intentó pronunciar Sissi −. O al menos, así lo he visto…

A poca distancia, también sorprendida, BlackLanamon había indicado parar el ataque, sin saber qué hacer. De pronto se fijó en otra figura, oscura, que saltaba contra Kazemon, llena de rabia.

-Maldición… ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada inmediata! –ordenó, pero aun así, BlackKazemon la estaba ignorando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La noticia que había traído aquel pequeño V-mon enfureció al lobo blanco. Rápidamente, salió acompañado de su mejor amigo y compañero en su trabajo en busca de ambas digimons. Con un gesto, indicó al otro digimon una dirección y él continuó corriendo hasta dar con el lugar indicado. Sin dudarlo, se interpuso entre el ataque y la figura caída en el suelo.

-GARURUUUUU –gritó Irismon.

-Mi plan ya esta en marcha. ¡Ya nos veremos, guardianes!- dijo la sombra riendo mientras se iba.

-Garuru... no tenías que haberlo hecho… –lloró Irismon.

-No…no podía de… dejar que te hi… hiciera nada, Iris- dijo él mientras su cuerpo se empezaba a descomponer en datos

-¡NO! ¡GARURU, NO! no te vayas, Garuru, por favor… –dijo la digimon mientras veía a su amigo desintegrarse.

-Iris, yo... te amo –dijo Garurumon. Ella le miro a los ojos y, acercando su rostro al de él, le beso tiernamente en los labios. Cuando se separo de él vio como en el lugar de la persona a la que amaba aparecían dos espíritus digitales

-Garuru... yo también te amo- dijo ella mientras cogía los espíritus digitales de la luz y echaba a volar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lobomon seguía sin entender qué pasaba. Aquel extraño recuerdo era lo único que recordaba de las últimas horas. Un recuerdo cuya sensación continuaba incluso despierto. Una figura oscura apareció de repente ante él, haciéndole volver a la tierra de golpe.

-¡YO TE MATO, ASQUEROSA! ¡TE MATO! –una rabiosa BlackKazemon no dejaba de patear a la guerrera del viento, llena de odio y rabia.

-¡Basta, por favor! –pedía desde el suelo y encogida Kazemon.

-¡NO MERECES VIVIR, MALDITA RATA!

-¡EH, TÚ! –Lobomon atrapó a BlackKazemon por las alas y la lanzó hacia tras antes de apuntarla con la mirilla de su brazo −. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso –amenazó.

-Pero Lobomon…

-¡Lárgate! –le gritó.

-Vámonos, BlackKazemon –apareció BlackLanamon estirándola del brazo −. He dicho hace rato "retirada", maldita sorda.

-No… ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni hablar! –chillaba enloquecida el hada oscura mientras su compañera se la llevaba.

Kazemon siguió en el suelo, observando lo que acababa de ocurrir sin salir de su asombro. Cuando los clones estuvieron fuera del alcance de tiro de Lobomon, éste se volvió hacia el hada y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Kazemon?

-Sí… Estoy bien –respondió cogiendo su mano y levantándose.

-¡Hermano! –Loewemon se acercó corriendo a abrazarle −. Maldito granuja, ¡me has preocupado demasiado!

-Eh, Loewemon, que me asfixias…

-Te la debía por la última vez –rió soltándole −. No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado ni de cuánto tiempo ha pasado…

-Eh, mejor regresemos a la aldea a descansar –señaló Agunimon −. Ahora que vuelves a estar con nosotros, podemos quedarnos un ratito más antes de salir.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Me siento agotado –dijo Lobomon estirándose como si se acabase de levantar.

Volviendo a las formas humanas, caminaron hasta la aldea. Kouji notó que no todo era alegría en el grupo y temía haber hecho algo malo en ese espacio de tiempo que no lograba recordar. Por un lado, Koichi no le soltaba, Yumi sonreía de una forma extraña, al igual que Chiaki. Takuya también estaba alegre, pero su sonrisa no era del todo animada y eso hacía que el chico cada vez sintiese que había hecho algo malo. Por otro lado, a Odd se le escapaban algunas risas, JP le miraba bastante furioso y Zoe se mantenía por detrás, como algo distante.

Sólo después de despedirse de todos en la aldea, y tras varios minutos en silencio, decidieron detenerse a comer y, por fin, se inició la conversación.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó al fin Jeremy.

-Ni idea. Estaba peleando contra los Bakemons y algo fuerte me golpeó en la cabeza. Desperté y estaba en una celda… Ah, BlackKazemon fue la última que vi. Trajo algo de comida y agua, lo dejó y se largó. Lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado y visto a BlackKazemon atacando a Kazemon. –había omitido expresamente la conversación que había tenido con la digimon.

-Puede que le pusieran algo a la comida o a la bebida y te tenían bajo control. Porque si no recuerdas haber visto a la Scyphozoa… –empezó a pensar Aelita.

-Yo creo que ha sido cosa de BlackKazemon –dijo al fin Zoe −. Lobomon la estaba ayudando y fue por órdenes de ella que me atacó a mí.

-¿Te he hecho algo? –preguntó preocupado Kouji.

-No, tranquilo. Te he estado esquivando todo el tiempo –sonrió la rubia. Kouji se calmó, pero el rostro de JP parecía indicar que sí había hecho algo.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada más? –preguntó Salamon −. Como lo que estaban haciendo donde sea que te hubiesen llevado o lo que tramaban…

-No, lo siento… De lo que ha pasado, ya os he contado lo que recordaba. Lo que… justo antes de ver a BlackKazemon hace un rato he recordado otra cosa…

-¿El qué? –preguntaron todos.

-Un recuerdo de Ancient Garurumon… De cuando… bueno, cuando murió. Es como el que tuvo Zoe, pero desde la visión del guerrero de la luz –dijo simplemente. Prefería no nombrar el final, quedárselo para él mismo.

-Vaya… pensé que dirías otra cosa –protestó Teppei.

-No, lo siento… Ya me gustaría a mí saber qué me ha pasado.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. La parte positiva es que has vuelto con nosotros –volvió a abrazarle Koichi.

-Sí, yo también me alegro. Aunque tengo una duda –dijo Kouji intentando soltar a su hermano −. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido liberarme?


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicoooos! aquí os entrego una vez mas las apasionantes aventuras que se nos ocurren a Kaotik Angel y a mi.

Zoe: jaadee: si, ya veras la cara que pone

Kouji: quien tiene que poner que cara?

Z: nada, nada! (nerviosa a mas no poder)

ingenuos...

K: yo aquí no me entero de nada, asi que me voy a leer el capi de hoy

no se os olvida algo, chicos?

K y Z: ah si! Disclaimer: code lyoko y digimon no les pertenecen a Kaotik Angel o a raf-lily, solo tienen la autoria de la idea de la historia, kitsumon, bijugamon, las hermanas de renamon, los hermanos de kitsumon, xana-lucemon, los clones, y no sabemos si nos dejamos algo, ¡la lista es muy larga!

Idiotas...

**Capítulo 18: espias**

-Sí, yo también me alegro. Aunque tengo una duda –dijo Kouji intentando soltar a su hermano −. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido liberarme?

-Que te lo vaya contando Zoe mientras nosotros vamos a por comida, agua y demás –dijo Yumi y cuando paso al lado de la chica le palmeo el hombro. Al poco todos se habían ido a diferentes tareas

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico. Zoe suspiro y dijo:

-Cuando Blackazemon llegó con un ejército de monstruos y contigo poseído, me fui a enfrentar con ella. Sin embargo, te metiste de por medio, así que tuve que luchar contigo.

-Entonces fuiste tú la que me libero, ¿no? –Zoe asintió −. ¿Y como lo hiciste?

-Así –Zoe se levantó, fue al lado del chico y, cogiéndole el rostro con las manos, cerró los ojos y lo beso. Kouji al principio se quedó estático, pero al poco se relajó, cerró los ojos y, rodeando la cintura de Zoe, le devolvió el beso. Cuando notaron la falta de aire en sus pulmones se separaron despacito, a regañadientes. Kouji apoyo su frente contra la de Zoe mientras ella acomodaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo Kouji mirando a los ojos verdes que tenía delante −. Me da algo de pena que Blackazemon solo tuviera una dosis de esa cosa, por que me ha encantado el rescate

-Tonto –rió Zoe

Kouji la besó de nuevo, en un beso tierno y dulce que encantó a la chica del viento

-Te quiero, hadita –dijo Kouji cuando se separaron

-Y yo a ti, lobito

-¿Ahora qué somos? –dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara

-No sé... ¿Tú qué quieres que sea?

-Vamos a ver... –dijo Kouji poniendo una mano en la barbilla −. Ah, si. Quiero que seas mi novia

-Vale –dijo Zoe y le volvió a besar.

Un poco mas lejos, una sombra subida en un arbol sonrio levemente ante lo que tenia enfrente, y dando la vuelta, se marcho saltando de arbol en arbol. Al poco llego a un claro donde habian 16 humanos y 12 digimons viendo una pantalla de ordenador. Un chico algo rellenito se separo del grupo y se puso a llorar a mares.

-Esto... ¿Le decimos algo? –pregunto Teppei.

-No, déjale –contesto Takuya.

-Pero qué bien nos han venido las habilidades de Renamon –dijo Odd, asintiendo satisfecho.

-Ey, que es mi digimon, no el tuyo –le pico Yumi

-Ya era hora que esos dos acabaran juntos –dijo Chiaki

-Sí, pero ahora –dijo Jeremy mientras recogía el ordenador −, vamos a por las cosas que dijimos, que si no van a sospechar

-Está bien –dijo Kouichi, y se fueron cada uno por un lado

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackKazemon seguía llorando mientras Xana-Lucemon maldecía el grave error que habían cometido al dejar escapar a Lobomon de aquella forma tan absurda. Myotismon sonreía satisfecho en otra sala; ya se esperaba un golpe así al grupo desde el mismo momento en que BlackKazemon abrió los ojos en el escáner. Y aunque él no era nadie para hablar sobre lo que era o no correcto, varias veces había dejado su opinión sobre dejar que los clones hiciesen todo el trabajo.

-¡Lo único que esperaba de ti era que le vigilases y controlases! –gritó Xana-Lucemon señalando al hada oscura −. ¡No era un clon o un digimon cualquiera, maldita sea, era tu amado Lobomon! ¿Tanto te costaba permanecer junto a él en todo momento? ¡Que a demás, era precisamente lo que deseabas! –el hada no respondía, seguía llorando sin prestar demasiada atención a los gritos −. ¡Largaos todos de mi vista ahora mismo! –señaló con la mano hacia la puerta.

-Como vos ordenéis, amo –respondió prudentemente BlackLanamon y, estirando de BlackKazemon, indicó a los demás que la siguieran.

Nada más salir de la sala, la oscura guerrera del agua soltó a la del viento. Ésta aprovechó para huir corriendo lo más lejos posible. BlackLanamon señaló a los demás hacia dónde tenían que ir y se apresuró a seguir a la otra. La vio girar una esquina y se apresuró para no perderla. Cuando giró, se encontró con el hada en el suelo de aquel oscuro corredor, a los pies de una siniestra figura oscura que no había visto nunca antes.

-Vaya, parece que os habéis encontrado con el nuevo –habló Myotismon apareciendo de las sombras tras la figura −. Ya tendréis tiempo para charlar con él más tarde.

Myotismon avanzó junto a aquel ser oscuro, dejando a ambas con una extraña sensación en el interior al pasar aquel desconocido junto a ellas. Tras varios segundos, BlackLanamon volvió a centrar su atención en la hada.

-BlackKazemon, ¿estás bien? –se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Quiero estar sola –respondió la otra, volviendo la cabeza para otro lado y rechazando la ayuda de la oscura guerrera del agua.

-Pero…

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie! –le gritó antes de volver a salir corriendo, dejando a BlackLanamon muy confusa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kouji estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Zoe cuando comenzaron a llegar los grupos de gente con diferentes cosas. Se levantaron para ayudarles y cuando todos terminaron Yumi le hizo una seña cómplice al resto de chicas y se acercó a Zoe.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Zoe?

-Claro –dijo la chica, y siguió a la geisha hasta un lugar algo apartado, donde se les unieron todas las chicas (incluidas Renamon, Lunamon, Mikemon, Floramon y Salamon).

-Cuando hemos llegado hemos visto algo interesante entre tú y Kouji, Zoe... –dijo Yumi −. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

-Cuéntanoslo todo –secundó Sissi

-¿Y qué os tengo que contar que no sepáis ya, guapitas? –dijo Zoe con cara traviesa

-¿A qué te refieres? –intentó disimular Aelita

-A que JP anda con un aura negra desde que volvisteis y que antes vi a cierta digimon encaramada en un árbol marchándose –acuso Zoe −. ¿No, Renamon? –dijo la chica.

-Te habrás confundido con alguna de mis hermanas –contestó la digimon −. Seguro que con Thunderrenamon. Ella también es amarillenta.

-Pero no lleva guantes morados –sonrió victoriosa Zoe.

-Pues con Thunderkitsumon, que también puede ser –dijo Lunamon.

-Que no me engañáis, chicas, da igual lo que intentéis –detuvo Zoe las excusas.

-¡Ah, venga, cuéntanoslo! –pidió Chiaki −. Cuenta o te lo estaré pidiendo toda la noche.

-¿Y qué os voy a contar? Seguro que lo habéis visto todo, que os conozco –señaló a todas y cada una de ellas.

-Vale, nos rendimos –suspiró Emily −. Tenemos que matar a JP…

-Mira que le hemos dicho que si iba a actuar así, que no se acercase –negó con la cabeza Mikemon.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué? –preguntó Yumi −. ¿Puedo invitarte a todas las fiestas, incluidas las familiares? Porque bastante bien sabemos lo que hemos visto como para afirmar que sois novios –las otras empezaron a reír.

-Vale, vale, me verás en esas fiestas –dijo Zoe antes de empezar a reír también.

Algo más apartados, los chicos continuaban preparando la comida. En cuanto vieron que las chicas se habían alejado, también se encargaron de acorralar a Kouji.

-¿Qué os pasa? –se extrañó el chico −. ¿Es que os han poseído o algo de pronto?

-Nada, hermanito, es para que no te escapes –sonrió Koichi.

-¿Escaparme? Empezáis a asustarme…

-Venga, suéltalo todo –dijo Takuya.

-No estoy cogiendo nada –respondió Kouji empezando a ver lo que querían los otros.

-¡QUE TE HEMOS VISTO CON ZOE! –chilló JP con un mar de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, haciendo que todos le mirasen con gotazas en la cabeza y cara de no entender nada−. ¡SÍ, SÍ! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS TUMBADO SOBRE SUS PIERNAS?

-Ya, bueno, JP, el interrogatorio déjaselo a los expertos –empujó Odd al gordito, aunque no logró moverlo.

-Ignorándolo… Va, Kouji, cuéntale a tu hermano querido qué es eso de tener una chica –sonrió Koichi pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

-Y a tu otro hermano también –se apuntó Takuya al otro lado del de cabello largo.

-¿Alguien más va a ser mi hermano de repente? –preguntó Kouji. Tommy enseguida se unió a los otros dos intentando subirse a los hombros.

-¿Podemos? –preguntó Teppei haciendo gestos de apuntarse.

-¡Claro que no! –rió el de la luz −. Va, soltadme vosotros tres –pidió.

-Vale, vale –rió Takuya −. Menuda suerte tienes…

-¡PUES YO SIGO EN CONTRA!

-JP, ya sabemos tu opinión, deja de repetírnosla –le empujaron Odd y Koichi.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! JP está así porque a él no parece ir a rescatarle ninguna chica.- se rio Teruo

-JUNPEI SHIBAYAMAAAAA- un grito estremecedor llego hasta el grupo de los chicos, que lentamente se giro a ver a las chicas matar con la mirada a JP. Este, cuando vio a 10 chicas (N.A: todas menos Zoe, incluid a las digimons en las asesinas) ir furiosas hacia el comenzo a correr por su vida.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa a las chicas?- pregunto Takuya cuando Zoe se les unio.

-Pasa que sois una pandilla de cotillas que usan las habilidades de los digimons para espiar a los demas. Ah, y que JP es un malisimo actor, ha sido el delator- cuando Kouji proceso las palabras de su ahora novia empezo a rodearse de un aura asesina que asusto a todos y provoco el despegue de Patamon de su cabeza.

-OS VOY A MATAAAAAAR- aullo Kouji, provocando que la persecución de las chicas a JP se detuviera en seco y pasara a ser una persecución Kouji contra todos

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba- dijo Zoe y fue a sentarse, puesto que la carrera parecia que iba para largo

Zoe observó durante aquellos cinco minutos al grupo corriendo, algunos mirando hacia atrás, comprobando la distancia que aún mantenían con Kouji.

-¡Por lo que más queráis en esta vida, corred! –gritó Takuya, estirando de Tommy.

-¡PARAD YA, MALDITOS ESPÍAS! –seguía chillándoles Kouji.

-Yo no aguantaré mucho más –lloriqueaba JP.

-¡Saca las fuerzas de donde no las tengas entonces! –le golpeó Katsuharu un brazo.

-Yo… sí que no… puedo más –dijo Dracomon cerrando los ojos.

-¡Eh, Dracomon, mira hacia delante! –le llamó la atención William.

-Perdón –dijo casi sin aire al tiempo que empezaba a arrastrar los pies directo a la raíz de un árbol −. Ui –dijo simplemente mirando hacia abajo a la vez que su cuerpo caía.

-¡Dracomon! ¿Qué has hecho? –se lamentó William viendo cómo empezaba a caer encima de su digimon.

-William, ¿qué haces? –protestó Ulrich chocando contra el chico y haciendo que Kitsumon, a su lado, también perdiese el equilibrio.

-¡Ay mi madre! –Mikemon intentó saltar aquel principio de montaña de cuerpos, pero Emily, Sissi y Yumi estaban demasiado cerca de ella y no pudo escapar.

-¡Yumi! –Renamon intentó atrapar la mano de Yumi, pero por detrás de ella Labramon, Lunamon y Floramon la empujaron.

-¡NO ES HORA DE HACER MONTAÑAS! –gritaron Teruo y Teppei, siendo los siguientes en caer sobre los demás.

-¡AY, AY, AY! –chilló Neemon empezando a hacerse un lío con sus propios pies.

-¡Tontomon, para una vez que no eres tú el que se cae no la líes ahora! –gritó Bokomon. Sobre sus hombros, Lopmon se intentó coger con fuerza, pero lo que hizo fue taparle los ojos al de la faja −. ¡LOPMON, ESAS OREJAS! –dijo chocando contra el de los pantalones rojizos.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME FRENE! –pidió JP, pero sólo consiguió que Katsuharu, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita y Gaomon le empujasen contra los demás.

-Montaña o hermano enfadado… montaña o hermano enfadado –decía Koichi −. Claro está… ¡MONTAÑA! –dijo sin dejar de correr.

-¡PATAMON, VUELA MÁS ALTO! –chilló Salamon a centímetros de chocar. Del impacto, soltó a Patamon, que perdió vuelo y cayó sobre varias cabezas antes de aterrizar en el suelo boca arriba.

-Tommy, quédate detrás de mí –indicó Takuya, dispuesto a chocarse también contra el resto del grupo.

Desde su sitio, Zoe empezó a reír a carcajadas con cada caída de los demás. Kouji pasó los últimos metros intentando frenarse, derrapando hasta quedar a dos escasos centímetros de tropezar con los pies de alguien del fondo de la montaña.

-¡Quítame tu zapatilla de la boca, Odd! –chillaba Labramon.

-Lo siento, Kiwi, pero es que tengo algo aquí que…

-¡ODD DELLA ROBIA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –gritaba Sissi pataleando.

-Por lo que más os importe… ¡Sacad a JP de ahí arriba! –pidieron William y Ulrich. Bajo ellos, Dracomon hacía extraños ruiditos, señal inequívoca de que seguía vivo.

-Tommy, ¿estás bien? –preguntó girándose Takuya desde lo alto de la montaña, provocando quejas en todos los de debajo. Al acabar de voltearse, se encontró de frente con Kouji −. Ay, mamita…

-Bueno –Kouji continuaba mirando la montaña de cuerpos caídos, con los brazos cruzados y a salvo de los intentos de puñetazos y pataditas de protesta de los de más abajo −. Creo que me voy a conformar con esto –dijo y empezó a reír hasta que se sentó junto a Zoe.

-Entonces… estamos a salvo –Takuya seguía sorprendido, sentado sobre todos.

-¡TAKUYA! –gritaron todos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mirando molesto hacia abajo.

-¡SACA TU CULO DE ENCIMA NUESTRO!

-¡AY, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!

Todavía sentados, Kouji y Zoe seguían riendo mientras los demás salían los unos de encima los otros, deshaciéndose de los líos de pies, ayudándose entre ellos, sacudiéndose el polvo y limpiando las huellas de zapatillas de la ropa.

-Menos mal, por fin puedo moverme sin todo ese peso en la espalda –dijo estirándose Sissi.

-Ponte a dieta, JP, pesas demasiado –sermoneó Mikemon mientras frotaba su dolorida cola.

-¿Estás bien, Dracomon? –preguntó William con el digimon en brazos −. Por favor, di algo…

-Veo muchos JP dando vueltas sobre mi cabecita –dijo el digimon.

-Vale, aceptaré ese comentario –rió su compañero.

-Oye, Koichi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –se le acercó Odd, frotándose la nuca.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Te has tirado fuerte a propósito sobre mí o qué?

-No, claro que no –sonrió Koichi.

-¡Traidor! ¡Te has tirado aprovechando que ibas por detrás del grupo! –empezó a chillar Odd.

-Basta u os hago correr de nuevo –les llamó la atención Kouji −. Una cosa es que me conforme con vuestra montañita y otra muy diferente es que taladréis con discusiones absurdas.

-¡Señor, sí señor! –gritaron ambos.

-Primo, te odio –dijo Yumi sentándose junto a Renamon −. La próxima vez, ingéniatelas para que JP no se nos caiga encima a los demás.

-Pero si esa ha sido la parte más divertida de todo… Lástima que no hubiese sido el último –respondió Kouji. Al lado, Zoe volvía a reír mientras algunos imaginaban a JP saltando felizmente sobre todos los caídos.

-¡NI HABLAR! Nos mataría a todos ahí abajo –chilló Teppei −. Ni el que estuviese en la parte más alta se salvaría…

-Oye, que no estoy tan gordo –señaló JP, frotándose la cara en lo que era claramente la marca de una zapatilla.

-Sí, claro, y Odd no es un flacucho –comentó Ulrich.

-Pues claro que no. Yo soy esbelto –respondió el aludido galánmente.

-Va, dejemos esos temas para otro momento y hablemos de algo diferente –dijo Takuya mientras se le empezaba a asomar una pícara sonrisa −. Como por ejemplo…

-¿Sabéis? –interrumpió Jeremy −. A Gaomon y a mí se nos olvidó comentaros que recuperamos un recuerdo en el Pueblo del comienzo.

-Pues anda que no ha llovido ni nada desde que estuvimos allí –dejó ir Tommy. A su lado, Takuya se mostraba algo deprimido.

-Ya, pero es que justo os lo queríamos decir cuando empezaron a atacar y se nos pasó olímpicamente de la cabeza hasta ahora –explicó Gaomon.

-¿Y qué clase de recuerdo fue? –preguntó Lunamon −. ¿Un combate? ¿Una celebración?

-No, era algo posterior al que tuvo Zoe. Estaba vigilando en el Digimundo y después regresaba al cuartel. Allí había dos digimons más y después fui por un pasillo hasta unas habitaciones con la puerta cerrada y bandejas de comida, llenas todavía, en el suelo –dijo Jeremy.

-¿Quién desperdiciaría la comida de ese modo? –se quejó Odd.

-Bueno, pues Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon, después de todo lo que sucedió –respondió Gaomon −. Aquellas dos habitaciones eran las suyas.

-Ui, vale, me callo –dijo mirando a Yumi, Renamon y Zoe.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos miras? –se extrañó Renamon.

-No, nada, que se supone que esas dos sois vosotras.

-Sí, eso parece –suspiró Zoe.

-Ya me gustaría a mí recordar algo –dijo Yumi.

-Pues yo quiero saber cómo recuperar un recuerdo rápidamente –habló Takuya −. Estoy cansado de esperar a que pase algo…

-Es verdad, aunque nos lo estemos proponiendo interiormente, no viene nada a la mente –protestó Odd.

-Quizás Jeremy y yo recuperamos el recuerdo porque digievolucioné –dijo Gaomon.

-Por esa regla de tres, Yumi, Renamon, Kitsumon y yo ya habríamos recordado algo y no es así –señaló Ulrich.

-Exactamente. Renamon y yo logramos digievolucionar antes que tú, Gaomon –dijo Kitsumon.

-A parte, nosotros diez digievolucionamos todo el tiempo… Y ya hemos pasado por el espíritu digital animal –recordó JP.

-Entonces será cuestión de entrenar, como hicimos nosotros –dijo Jeremy mirando a su compañero digimon.

-¡He dicho que quiero una forma rápida, no algo que me agote! –pataleó Takuya.

-¿Y no existe algún libro con la fórmula en algún lugar? –preguntó Odd. El silencio reinó entre todos; los de Kadic le miraban con gran sorpresa en los rostros −. ¿Qué?

-Es la primera vez te escuchamos pidiendo un libro –dijo todavía sin salir de su sorpresa Aelita.

-Has dicho algo propio de personas con cerebro –añadió Sissi, también con dos palmos de boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-Eh, nada de meteros conmigo. Que yo soy muy inteligente también –dijo Odd.

-Sí, cuando quieres –susurró Jeremy.

-Dejadme mirarlo en mi libro, chicos –dijo Bokomon sacando su gran guía de la faja.

-Podéis venir a mi castillo si queréis –habló Salamon.

-¿A tu castillo? –preguntó Emily.

-Sí. Tengo varios libros que podrían servirnos –explicó. Bokomon, a su lado, cerró el suyo suspirando.

-Lo divertido será encontrarlos –rió Koichi.

-Está bien, pues vayamos para allí –se levantó Takuya −. Oye, Jeremy, ¿materializas los vehículos?

-Voy a hacer algo mejor. Dadme cinco minutos –pidió. Después de teclear durante todo ese tiempo, los D-Tector de todos empezaron a brillar −. Listo. Ya podemos marchar.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dispositivos? –preguntó Ulrich mirando el suyo.

-¿Y qué pasa con los vehículos? –preguntaron Odd, JP y Takuya sin darle importancia al brillo de los dispositivos.

-Responderé a las dos preguntas a la vez. A partir de ahora, que cada cual se materialice su propio vehículo a través del D-Tector, que con el ordenador empieza a ser lento.

-¿A través del dispositivo? ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó William.

-Muy sencillo. Logré conectar mi D-Tector con el ordenador y descubrí que podría enviar información, como un mapa o un analizador de digimons y lugares, por lo que imaginé que también podría hacer lo mismo con los vehículos.

-¿Quieres decir que has conectado los dispositivos a tu ordenador a través del wifi? –preguntó Sissi.

-Dudo que aquí haya wifi, pero más o menos es algo así como el manos libres de un móvil. Podéis probar vosotros mismos a materializar el vehículo –animó Jeremy mientras activaba el dispositivo y empezaba a materializarse su tanque.

Rápidamente, la mayoría ya tenían sus vehículos materializados y empezaban a apartarse para dejar hueco a los demás.

-Oye, Kouji –se le acercó Zoe mientras montaba en su moto −, ¿me llevas?

-Claro. Sube –dijo.

-¿No te ha llegado el vehículo a tu dispositivo, Zoe? –se extrañó Jeremy

-Sí, pero me apetece más viajar sentada un rato y por el suelo –dijo cogiéndose a Kouji.

-Ah, vale… Creí que era que habías tenido un error o algo…

-Einstein, eres un cegato –habló Odd acercándose con la tabla −. Se nota que no entiendes de romanticismo ni nada de eso…

-Como digáis… ¿Por dónde queda tu castillo, Salamon? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Nosotros sabemos el camino –dijo Takuya −. No está demasiado lejos y es fácil reconocer el lugar.

En cuestión de minutos, empezaron a divisar las torres del castillo de Ophanimon. Salamon saltó animada dentro del coche de Takuya al sentirse cerca de casa. Pronto los árboles empezaron a abrirse, mostrando ante ellos el idílico paisaje de flores blancas que envolvía al castillo del ángel de la vida y el amor.

-¡Qué lugar tan bonito! –exclamó Sissi.

-¿Todos los castillos aquí parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas? –se sorprendió Emily.

-A mí me gustan mucho estas flores –dijo Salamon sonriendo −. Así que estoy la mar de bien en este lugar, es relajante… Y de noche las lunas iluminan el suelo. Ya lo veréis vosotros mismos esta noche.

-Seguro que está precioso –dijo Aelita.

-Venga, aceleremos el paso o no llegaremos ni mañana –habló Jeremy.

-_¡Corred!_ –sonó una voz.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Kitsumon, detrás de Ulrich, mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Ni idea, pero no ha sonado a Jeremy ni ninguno de los demás.

-_¡Rápido, hay que huir!_ –volvieron a escuchar.

-Pero… ¿quién demonios grita eso? –se extrañó Ulrich.

-¿Os pasa algo? –se acercó Yumi −. Parece que os ha pasado un fantasma por el lado.

-Hay alguien… que dice de huir –dijo Kitsumon llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Pues yo no oigo nada –dijo Renamon, buscando alrededor.

-_¡Corred, corred, rápido, no os paréis! _–dijo una voz −. _¡Es el zorro maldito!_

-El… zorro –Ulrich también se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo de pronto un extraño dolor.

La moto empezó a dar bandazos al quedar ambos ocupantes en una especie de trance. Sin previo aviso, el vehículo volcó y dejó caer a los dos sobre las flores blancas, asustando a todos.

-¡Ulrich! –Yumi detuvo su aerodeslizador y volvió hacia atrás.

-¡Kitsumon! –Renamon saltó al suelo y corrió hacia ambos −. Responded, chicos…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estaba tirado en un campo de flores blancas, bastante débil. Había pensado atacar aquel castillo, apoderarse de todo lo que había allí dentro, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con uno de los Guardianes allí mismo.

-¡Cañones de luz! –esquivó el ataque, pero éste empezó a seguirle hasta que le golpeó. Desde el suelo, observó a la figura que se le acercaba, apuntándolo con una de sus dos grandes espadas −. Zorro maldito, se te acabó hacer más maldades. La luz sagrada te purificará.

Todo empezó a volverse oscuro a su alrededor mientras sentía que parte de él abandonaba su cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas al suelo mientra sus ojos se cerraban más.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, aquella figura había desaparecido. Se levantó, todavía con dolor en el cuerpo y sin acabar de asimilar lo que había pasado. Pero de algo sí estaba seguro. En esos momentos, al contemplar el paisaje en el que se encontraba, sintió un gran pesar sobre él, una extraña sensación que jamás pensó poder sentir.

-¿Qué me ocurre? –dijo mirándose −. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Volvió a alzar la vista y observó la figura del castillo que momentos antes había querido atacar. Al instante, cayó de rodillas al recordar todo el dolor que había causado, todas las vidas que había atormentado… Sin saber por qué, se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta aquel edificio, al que entró sin esperar que nadie le invitase a pasar.

-Parece que ya has despertado –habló una voz de mujer.

-Yo… yo…

-Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada –dijo dulcemente aquella digimon.

-Lo siento mucho… No sé por qué hago esto ahora… No entiendo qué me ha pasado –dijo con una mano en la cabeza el que desde hacía tiempo había sido llamado "el zorro maldito".

-Yo sí lo sé. Y no debes preocuparte –dijo la digimon posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Dama Ophanimon, mi misión aquí ha terminado –por una de las puertas apareció el digimon contra el que había estado luchando el zorro.

-¡Tú…!

-Tranquilo, no te hará nada. Gracias por todo, Ancient Garurumon –dijo Ophanimon.

-Pero yo…

-Has sido perdonado por todos tus actos. Ya no volverá a pasarte nada –le calmó el ángel.

-¿He sido… perdonado? –se sorprendió.

-Sí. Fuiste infectado por un virus y actuabas como tal –dijo el lobo −. Bueno, si me disculpáis…

-¡Espera! –le detuvo el zorro −. Quiero unirme a tu grupo… A los Guardianes.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? El Digimundo entero aún te teme –le respondió el otro.

-Quiero arreglarlo todo… Quiero cambiar, ser mejor… Por favor, Ancient Garurumon, permíteme formar parte de los Guardianes del Digimundo. Te lo suplico… no sé qué otra cosa podría hacer en esta vida después de todo lo que he hecho…

Tras un silencio que para el zorro le pareció eterno, Ancient Garurumon, después de una mirada hacia Ophanimon, la cual sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, suspiró y decidió hablar.

-¿Juras proteger este mundo de cualquier ser que intente perturbar la paz y la tranquilidad de sus habitantes, poniendo este deber por encima de tu propia vida? –preguntó.

-Lo juro.

-Bien. Entonces, Ophanimon, disculpa que te dejemos sola, pero tengo que enseñarle algunas cosas al nuevo miembro de los Guardianes –dijo con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto −. ¿Marchamos ya, Kitsumon?

-¡Por supuesto! –sonrió el zorro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Venga, Ulrich, despierta de una vez –se preocupó Yumi, arrodillada a su lado.

-Kitsumon tampoco responde –la miró Renamon −. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Al instante, como quien despierta de una pesadilla, ambos abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron. Todos alrededor empezaron a suspirar aliviados.

-Menos mal, chicos, nos habéis dado un susto de muerte –dijo Jeremy.

-No volváis a quedaros dormidos sobre la moto –pidió Yumi abrazando a Ulrich.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó Renamon, cogiendo aún a Kitsumon.

-Era un recuerdo –respondió el zorro.

-¿Así de repente? ¿Y por qué no nos pasa eso a nosotros? –preguntaron Takuya y Odd.

-En el recuerdo aparecía este lugar –dijo Ulrich.

-Mmmmm es posible que al haber regresado a este lugar hayas podido recordar que ya estuvisteis aquí en el pasado –habló Bokomon pensativo desde el Kabutanque.

-¿Y qué es lo que habéis recordado? –preguntó Aelita.

-El momento en el que Kitsumon dejó de ser el zorro maldito –respondió Ulrich −. Y su petición de formar parte de los Guardianes.

-¿Y cómo fue eso? –preguntó Odd.

-Pues luché contra Ancient Garurumon, pero perdí y purificó mis datos –dijo Kitsumon −. Al despertar, de algún modo, empecé a sentir remordimientos y malestar y me dirigí al castillo de Ophanimon a pedir perdón. Allí estaba también el Ancient, a punto de irse, por lo que le detuve y se lo pedí.

-Vaya… Entonces ese recuerdo es el más viejo de todos los que han salido hasta ahora… De momento, claro –dijo Teruo.

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es que no os ha pasado nada grave –dijo Chiaki −. Ya tengo ganas de recordar algo yo también –suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la nube.

-Seguro que pronto saldrá algo, Chiaki –le dijo Koichi.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si continuamos ya? No queda mucho trozo y, a demás, mis tripas empiezan a protestar –llamó Takuya.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Se nos está pasando la hora de comer! –se escandalizó Odd.

-Menudo par… Va, pongámonos en marcha antes que este par decida que las flores son la comida –habló Katsuharu empezando a redirigir su tabla hacia el castillo.

-Tienes razón –rió Emily.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon observaba ante él la figura de Myotismon y el último de sus clones. Sonrió satisfecho por el resultado y se encaminó hacia el clon.

-Tengo una misión para ti –dijo −. Necesito que elimines a BlackKazemon. Ha resultado ser un error inútil para nosotros.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor! –un Ogremon irrumpió en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –le miró el ángel caído claramente molesto.

-Mi señor, los niños elegidos se dirigen al castillo de Ophanimon –dijo temeroso el digimon verde.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Xana-Lucemon −. Eso es imposible –dijo yendo hacia su punto de vigilancia.

-¿Es grave, amo? –preguntó Myotismon.

-Malditos niños elegidos… Por suerte, ese castillo no está vacío… Está bien –dijo volteándose hacia el clon −. Deja la eliminación de BlackKazemon para después. Recoge al resto de clones y ve a cubrir ese lugar inmediatamente.

-Como ordene, amo –dijo el clon.

Tras una puerta, BlackLanamon empezó a correr hacia la sala donde se suponía que debía estar. Había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho y empezaba a comprender muchas cosas. No sólo dejaba de estar al mando del grupo, sino que iban a eliminar a BlackKazemon, la única de todas aquellas copias oscuras a la que le tenía cierto aprecio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Avanzaron nuevamente hacia el castillo sin más contratiempos. A poca distancia del edificio, se empezaba a ver mejor cada detalle de la construcción, así como el par de digimons que vigilaban aquel lugar.

-¡Mirad allí arriba! –señaló Odd.

-Esa es Nefertimon –dijo Salamon señalando la digimon blanca −. Yo misma le encargué vigilar este lugar. El de su lado es Pegasusmon. Supongo que ha venido a ayudarla porque está ella sola.

-¡Piedra roseta! –atacó Nefertimon al grupo.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué le pasa a ésa? –protestó Sissi.

-¡Nefertimon, somos nosotros! –llamó Salamon asomándose desde el vehículo.

-¡Lluvia de estrellas! –atacó también Pegasusmon.

-Oh, no –Emily empezó a esquivar el ataque −. Mikemon, hemos de saltar.

-De acuerdo –la gata atigrada se preparó mientras bajo ellas el vehículo empezaba a desaparecer.

-Será que no te reconocen, Salamon –aventuró Jeremy.

-¡Joyas del Nilo! –el ataque de Nefertimon obligó a Emily y a Mikemon a retroceder.

-¿Pero por qué siguen atacando? Emily no es una amenaza en aspecto humano –gritó Mikemon.

-¿Creéis que XANA tiene algo que ver en esto? –dejó ir de pronto Aelita.

-De ser así, ¿dónde está la torre? –empezó a buscar Koichi.

-Eso se averigua rápidamente –respondió Kouji mientras Zoe buscaba desde detrás de él.

-¡Está allí arriba! –señaló la rubia.

-Así que en las alturas, ¿eh? ¿Alguien que no padezca vértigo nos hace el honor de subir allí y desactivar la torre? –preguntó Odd.

-Habrá que distraer también a esos dos vigilantes –señaló Takuya.

-No dañéis a Nefertimon y a Pegasusmon. Ellos son digimons sagrados, jamás actuarían de ese modo –pidió Salamon.

-Tranquila. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Vamos a ellos?

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

-Nosotros dos iremos más ágiles así –dijo Renamon.

-Al fin y al cabo, sólo tenemos que despistarles para que uno de los otros suba hasta esa torre –añadió Kitsumon.

-Yo no creo que sea capaz de trepar hasta allí –observó Emily −. Aelita, te paso el turno.

-De acuerdo, Em –dijo activando las alas −. No tardaré nada –sonrió y alzó el vuelo.

-¡Ten cuidado, Aelita! –pidió Lunamon.

-Bien, los demás vamos a cubrir a Aelita –dijo Agunimon.

-Tened cuidado. Ambos digimons pueden volar –advirtió Patamon.

-Pues nos lanzaremos unos a otros para alzar el vuelo también –sonrió Grumblemon con el martillo al hombro.

-No si los atrapo antes –dijo Arbormon preparando sus manos para dispararlas como si fuesen cuerdas.

Los dos digimons empezaron a atacar, intentando golpear a Aelita, quien se alzaba demasiado para los intereses de XANA. La pelirrosa logró pasarlos de largo, observando cómo los demás entretenían a ambos digimons.

-¡Lluvia de agujas!

-Eh, Pegasusmon, te equivocaste de objetivo –dijo Odd volando alrededor de él.

-¡Garras de la diosa!

-Son persistentes estos dos, ¿eh? –rió Mercurimon atrapando el ataque de la digimon blanca en el espejo.

Sin aviso, ambos digimons empezaron a volar, haciendo que los que no podían volar empezasen a buscar medios para poder alcanzarlos.

-¡Tened cuidado! –gritaron los tres ángeles.

-¿Qué? –Yumi se giró, buscando otro posible enemigo cerca de ellos −. Yo no veo a nadie más.

-¡Lazo de santuario! –ambos digimons se cruzaron en el cielo mientras sus cascos empezaban a brillar.

-¡Salid de ahí ahora mismo! –gritó Bokomon a los que volaban. De los cascos de ambos digimons empezó a salir una especie de cadena brillante con la que atraparon a todos los que volaban.

-¿Cómo nos ha podido atrapar tan fácilmente? –se sorprendió Odd.

-¡Se dirigen hacia Aelita! –señaló Agunimon.

-Pues es hora de lanzaros a todos hacia el techo –indicó Grumblemon preparando su martillo para ir lanzando a los demás.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –la voz de Aelita resonó por todo el terreno al tiempo que aparecía a la vista de todos, cayendo de espaldas sin sus alas.

-¡Gaogamon, frénala, rápido! –indicó Jeremy.

-Pero si Nefertimon y Pegasusmon no han podido lanzarle un ataque desde esa posición –observó Ulrich.

-¿Entonces es que hay alguien más ahí arriba? –preguntó Lanamon.

-Obsérvalo tú misma –señaló Mercurimon.

-Oh, no… Ese… –Loewemon empezó a retroceder, demasiado sorprendido por lo que veía en lo alto de aquel castillo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos! espero que el capitulo pasado os haya gustado a todos, por que se de alguien a quien si, verdad? ¬¬

Zoe: si! A mi si me gusto, y un monton!

Kouji: a mi tambien (abrazando a Zoe por detras)

Yumi y Ulrich: par de tortolos...

Todos los demas: consejos vendo y para mi no tengo ¬¬

bah, dejadles, ya me encargare (risa malvada) ahora hay que hacer otras cosas

Z: a jaadee: nos encanta que te gustara el capitulo pasado

K: y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estabamos de pie (parados o como lo digas tu, no se)

Kitsumon: si, mucha risa con la montaña de cuerpos, pero vamos, que ni Rena ni yo nos libramos a pesar de ser los mas agiles... eso deprime

¡que querias que hiciera! Eso os pasa por espias

Renamon: ¡pero si escribis tu y Kaotik!

Ah, si, es verdad -.-U

ahora, el disclaimer

todos: ni code lyoko ni digimon les pertenecen a estas dos locas, solo les pertenecen algunos personajes que ya han salido o tengan pensado salir aparte del argumento de la historia

**Capítulo 19: grandes cambios**

-Oh, no… Ese… –Loewemon empezó a retroceder, demasiado sorprendido por lo que veía en lo alto de aquel castillo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó William, extrañado por el extraño comportamiento del guerrero de la oscuridad.

-Ese es… ese es… –intentó decir señalando al digimon oscuro.

-¿Le conocéis? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Demasiado bien y todo –observó Agunimon junto a Arbormon, quien intentaba soltar a los retenidos por el ataque combinado de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Dios mío, qué horror! –chilló Bokomon.

-¿Nos lo presentáis o estamos esperando su invitación? –señaló Odd.

-Ese es Duskmon, el guerrero de la oscuridad –dijo Kumamon.

-¿Pero no era Loewemon? –le miró Emily.

-La forma corrupta del espíritu digital de la oscuridad es esa –explicó Agunimon.

-No puede ser…

-Loewemon, no tenemos tiempo para sorprendernos –le sacudió del brazo Lobomon mientras por los lados del castillo empezaban a aparecer monstruos de XANA y el resto de clones −. Hemos de movernos.

-Pero ya sabes lo que es capaz de hacer Duskmon… ¿Y si…? –empezó a decir.

-Ni lo pienses –interrumpió Lobomon −. Yo te ayudo contra ese tipo. Al fin y al cabo, no veo a nadie mejor contra quien luchar.

-¡Eh, muy gracioso, Lobomon! ¿Qué me dices de mi clon? –protestó Agunimon esquivando a su versión oscura.

-Parecéis muy entretenidos los dos, así que todo tuyo –respondió −. ¿Vamos a ello? Míralo como una forma de recriminarle por haberme atacado.

-Yo… Está bien. Vamos a cegar a ése, Lobomon.

Con los clones reteniendo a sus originales y los monstruos de XANA estorbando, los niños elegidos y sus digimons tuvieron que dejar de lado la torre para librarse de todos ellos.

-Son demasiados monstruos los que ha enviado XANA hasta aquí –observó Renamon, de espaldas a Kitsumon −. Nos va a tocar digievolucionar para ir más rápidos.

-De acuerdo. Mucho interés le tiene a este lugar si ha enviado a alguien como ese Duskmon hasta aquí.

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona en… Bijugamon!

Algo más alejados, Bokomon, Neemon y los tres ángeles observaban la batalla.

-Ese XANA ha logrado crear a Duskmon… Pero no es el verdadero guerrero de la oscuridad –dijo Bokomon.

-Pero está ahí –señaló Neemon temblando de miedo −. Y creo que nos está mirando.

-Debemos ayudar a Lobomon y a Loewemon contra ese clon –se adelantó Lopmon.

-¿Uh? ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vais a hacer? –le miró Bokomon.

-Peleando junto a ellos –habló Patamon.

-Exactamente –se unió Salamon −. Vamos a ayudarles antes que Nefertimon y Pegasusmon decidan echarle una mano a Duskmon.

-Ui, ¡un momento! ¡Esperad los tres! –gritaron Neemon y Bokomon, pero los tres digimons ya corrían para combatir sin hacer caso a los dos digimons.

-¿Qué piensan hacer en ese nivel? –preguntó Bokomon, volviendo a esconderse.

Los tres alcanzaron el campo de batalla, esquivando los disparos de los monstruos de Xana. Al instante, los emblemas en las ropas de Agunimon, Lobomon y Kazemon empezaron a brillar.

-¡Lopmon digievoluciona en… Turuiemon!

-¡Patamon digievoluciona en… Angemon!

-¡Salamon digievoluciona en… Gatomon! Se arrepentirán de haber intentado apoderarse de mi castillo –dijo la gata.

-¿Y estos tres? Ese conejo lila me recuerda a algo –se extrañó Odd al verlos pasar.

-¡Ten cuidado, Odd! –Labramon saltó sobre el clon, desviando su ataque.

-Ui, lo siento… Gracias Kiwi. Ya sigo yo. ¡Flecha láser!

-¿Un ángel? –observó Aelita, intentando huir de su clon volando.

-Y otra gata parecida a Mikemon –vio Emily mientras lanzaba de una patada a su clon contra un muro del castillo.

-¡Son los tres ángeles! –observó Beetlemon −. Aunque de momento, sólo uno lo parece…

Duskmon seguía su "entrenamiento" cuando se unió Angemon al combate. Hizo una señal y, al instante, Nefertimon y Pegasusmon aparecieron tras él para ayudarlo, pero Gatomon logró saltar hasta la digimon blanca.

-Nefertimon, es hora de ser domada de nuevo –dijo cubriéndole los ojos y haciendo que volase sin rumbo −. ¡Quieta! ¡Para ya! –gritaba mientras la felina intentaba sacudirse a la gatita de encima.

-Lo siento por ti, Pegasusmon, pero también vas a necesitar una buena clase de doma –saltó Turuiemon sobre el pegaso −. ¡Nos encargaremos de estos dos nosotros!

-Tened ambos mucho cuidado –les dijo Angemon −. Yo os ayudaré con Duskmon, chicos.

-Se agradecen un par de manos más… –dijo Lobomon.

-Pero sentimos no tener tiempo para demostrártelo –completó Loewemon.

-¡Mano del destino! –atacó Angemon, pero Duskmon le esquivó.

-Ahora me toca a mí. ¡Mirada mortal! –los tres estaban demasiado cerca y no pudieron esquivar los rayos rojos de Duskmon.

-¡Chicos! –Kumamon alcanzó el tejado donde estaban peleando −. Maldito Duskmon, esta nos la vas a pagar. ¡Bombardero de nieve!

-¡Gran martillo! –saltó Beetlemon.

-¿Estáis locos? –chilló Agunimon desde el suelo, reteniendo a su clon −. ¡Así no vais a lograr nada!

-Maldita sea… Gaogamon, ve a ayudarles, ¡rápido!

-Pero Jeremy, entonces tú… –intentó decir el digimon.

-Yo estaré bien. Ellos necesitan toda la ayuda posible contra ese clon. Ve, rápido –le indicó Jeremy.

-Kyubimon, será mejor que tú también les vayas a ayudar –indicó Yumi.

-Bijugamon, haz lo mismo –dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Haremos lo que siempre hicimos en Lyoko: cubrirnos las espaldas los unos a los otros –respondió Yumi −. Y ahora, marchad.

Los tres digimons golpearon a varios monstruos de XANA antes de saltar hacia el tejado del castillo.

-Da igual cuántos vengáis. No lograréis absolutamente nada –dijo Duskmon mostrando ambas espadas carmesí.

-Si tan sólo pudiera hacer la doble digievolución, habría alguna oportunidad, pero si lo hago… –murmuró Lobomon, sabiendo que lo que quería hacer conllevaba a regresar a la forma humana.

-Entre todos podremos hacer algo, Lobomon –se acercó Loewemon −. Deja esa idea como recurso de última hora. De necesitarla, me encargaré personalmente de darte el tiempo para digievolucionar a Beowolfmon.

-Está bien. Vamos a por él.

Desde el suelo, Arbormon logró atrapar a Nefertimon y Pegasusmon y atarlos, permitiendo a Gatomon y a Turuiemon unirse en la pelea contra Duskmon. Aquel clon oscuro tan siniestro provocaba una extraña sensación de miedo en el guerrero de la madera que no lograba acabar de entender. Dejó inconscientes a ambos digimons sagrados y regresó junto a Grumblemon y Mercurimon para despejar el terreno de todos los monstruos que iban apareciendo.

-Esto ya es insufrible –protestó Odd −. ¡Todos estos bichos parecen estar saliendo del suelo como si fuesen setas!

-Y lo peor es que allí arriba aún no han logrado deshacerse de ese clon vigilante –señaló Sissi.

-Si nuestros digimons alcanzasen un nuevo nivel, podrían subir a ayudarles –protestó Emily, golpeando al clon ante ella.

-En cambio, no pueden hacer nada más que cubrirnos las espaldas –siguió William mientras su clon se volvía humo para esquivar su ataque −. Maldito…

-¡Eh! Los de arriba necesitan ayuda –llamó Grumblemon −. Espero que no os importe que nos larguemos nosotros tres a ayudar.

-Ya tardáis en ayudarles –dijo Aelita −. ¡Campo de energía! –el ataque dio en el clon, que cayó de espaldas −. ¡Genial! Voy hacia la torre.

-¡Ten cuidado, Aelita! –chilló Lunamon justo cuando un ataque desde el tejado golpeó a la chica, haciéndola caer junto a varios de los que también peleaban en el tejado.

-Y nosotros no podemos hacer absolutamente nada –gruñó Labramon −. Esto me desespera cada vez más. ¡Voy a ayudarles! –gritó al tiempo que el D-Tector de Odd empezaba a brillar −. ¡Labramon digievoluciona en… Dobermon!

-¡Genial, mi Kiwi ha digievolucionado! –saltó Odd alegre −. ¡Ay! –una flecha láser de su clon le pasó rozando −. Eh, no me interrumpas los momentos alegres. ¡Flecha láser!

-Perfecto, así podré alcanzar el tejado más rápidamente –sonrió Dobermon.

-Yo también quiero ayudar –dio un paso al frente Mikemon.

-¡Pero ahora mismo no podrías hacer nada! –la intentó detener Emily.

-Hasta los tres ángeles están peleando allí arriba. No me apetece quedarme atrás –dijo enrabiada.

-Tienes razón –dijo convencida Emily.

-Me voy allí arriba, Em –dijo la digimon antes de saltar hacia el tejado.

-Yo también marcho a luchar –anunció Floramon, molesta por no poder hacer otra cosa que golpear aquellos monstruos enviados por XANA.

-Ten cuidado, Floramon –pidió Sissi, apartando a su clon a la vez que el D-Tector brillaba.

-¡Floramon digievoluciona en… Togemon!

-¡Esperadme! –pidió Dracomon alzando ligeramente el vuelo.

-Dracomon, no puedes llegar hasta ahí arriba tú solo –le detuvo William, forceando con su clon.

-¡Pero no quiero quedarme aquí sin poder ayudar! –chilló.

-De acuerdo –William golpeó al clon con la espada, lanzándolo lejos, y se volvió hacia su compañero digimon −. Cuento contigo para frenar a ése de los ojos.

-Así será, compañero –sonrió el dragoncito mientras el D-Tector brillaba −. ¡Dracomon digievoluciona en… Coredramon!

-Genial… ahora eres mucho más grande… Espero que no tropieces tanto –sonrió William ante la figura del gran dragón azul.

Lunamon corrió hacia Aelita. La caída había sido muy fuerte y la chica parecía no despertar, aun así su clon estaba dispuesto a atacarle.

-Ni te pienses que vas a atacar a Aelita, clon de XANA –se interpuso la digimon. El clon se limitó a detenerse y a observarla sin expresión alguna en el rostro −. Protegeré a Aelita incluso en esta forma. ¡Garra oscura! –se lanzó contra el clon para arañarle −. ¡No podrás escapar! –cada golpe que daba, aunque no lograse tocar al clon, hacía que el D-Tector de Aelita brillase cada vez más fuerte hasta que ese brillo llamó su atención −. Esa luz es… ¡Lunamon digievoluciona en… Lekismon!

-¿Qué ha sido aquello? –Aelita empezó a levantarse, con una mano en su espalda, dolorida por la caída −. ¿Lunamon?

-Aelita –llamó Lekismon −, he podido digievolucionar –dijo alegre −. ¿Qué te parezco?

-Eres muy guapa –sonrió Aelita.

-Gracias. No pierdas el tiempo y ve hacia la torre. Yo me encargaré de tu clon. ¡Flecha de hielo! –atacó.

-Está bien –dijo Aelita y alzó el vuelo nuevamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duskmon no acababa de comprender lo que veía a su alrededor. De empezar con dos digimons que se combinaban perfectamente, aunque no lograban hacerle gran cosa, había pasado a vérselas con todos los digimons de los niños elegidos hasta el punto que le era imposible ver más allá de ellos, quedando oculta a su vista la torre de XANA.

-Todos a la vez –indicó Loewemon −. ¡Meteoro final!

-¡Bala de luz!

-¡Trueno de Mjolnir!

-¡Bombardero de nieve!

-¡Golpe ojo de serpiente!

-¡Lluvia de astillas!

-¡Espejo generoso! –del espejo de Mercurimon empezaron a salir los ataques de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon que había estado absorbiendo.

-¡Mano del destino!

-¡Ojos de gato!

-¡Cuchillas rápidas!

-¡Garra espiral!

-¡Kohenryu!

-¡Kodengeki!

-¡Garra de gata!

-¡Garras siniestras!

-¡Ataque de espinas!

-¡Lanzallamas!

-Esta vez sí le hemos alcanzado –digo Gaogamon.

-¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer? –dijo Duskmon −. ¡Mirada mortal!

Al alcanzar el ataque a varios, Duskmon pudo ver a Aelita entrando a la torre. Sin mostrar rabia ni nada, se volvió hacia los otros clones y ordenó la retirada, dejando adoloridos al resto de digimons.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackLanamon escuchó la orden de retirada y, tras lanzar un último ataque contra Lanamon, cambió de dirección y cogió con fuerza la mano de BlackKazemon, obligándola a dejar su combate con Kazemon.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –protestó el hada oscura −. Estaba teniendo una seria "charla" con esa haducha…

-No es el momento de estupideces, BlackKazemon. Tienes que largarte ahora mismo.

-Claro, Duskmon ha ordenador la retirada y no podemos hacer nada más… A demás, estás estirando de mí.

-No me refiero a eso –se apresuró BlackLanamon −. Tienes que marcharte donde nadie te pueda encontrar.

-¿Qué?

-Oí al amo mandarle a Duskmon que te destruyese, pero como los niños elegidos han llegado aquí, le dijo que se ocupase de ti más tarde. Tienes que escapar, BlackKazemon.

-Pero… ¿por qué me lo dices? –se extrañó.

-Porque no quiero que te hagan más daño –respondió −. No quiero que te maten. Así que huye, venga. Yo no te he visto, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo empujándola hacia un lado antes de salir corriendo a con el resto de clones.

BlackKazemon todavía estaba confusa, pero empezó a correr en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estuvo segura de que nadie la vería volar. No conocía ningún sitio donde ocultarse y temía que, intentando escapar de Xana-Lucemon, llegara a encontrarse con los niños elegidos. Unos disparos a ambos lados la golpearon e hicieron perder vuelo.

-¿Son esos niños elegidos? –se preguntó el hada oscura, mirando alrededor −. Oh, no… Maldición –aceleró el vuelo, intentando esquivar el máximo número de ataques procedentes de los avispones que la perseguían.

Poco a poco, aquel bosque empezaba a dificultarle su huída volando, por lo que bajó al suelo y empezó a correr, sintiendo nuevos ataques sobre ella, ya no sólo de avispones u otros monstruos de XANA, sino de un grupo de Bakemons que, posiblemente alertados de su fuga, iban apareciendo tras los árboles, asustándola y confundiéndola. BlackKazemon se sentía cansada, perdiendo las fuerzas, cuando vio ante ella lo que creyó que podía ser una entrada a una cueva. Con las últimas fuerzas que fue capaz de sacar, aceleró el paso y atravesó aquella extraña telilla que cubría la entrada de la cueva, librándose de sus perseguidores.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nefertimon y Pegasusmon no entendían por qué estaban atados. Les dolía la cabeza y no lograban recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

-Ya despertáis. Menos mal –habló Gatomon ante ellos empezando a soltarles.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Nefertimon sacudiendo su entumecido cuerpo.

-El enemigo ha logrado controlaros y nos habéis atacado –respondió la gata blanca.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Pegasusmon alertado.

-Tranquila, Nefertimon, no nos habéis hecho nada –sonrió Gatomon.

-Lo siento mucho, mi señora… Debimos haber estado más atenta –se disculpó.

-En serio, se me hace raro que llamen "señora" a una gata –señaló Odd.

-Bueno, el Digimundo entero conoce a los digimons importantes –le dijo Dobermon.

-Ya, pero es raro –siguió diciendo Odd.

-Pero…

-Dobermon, no le insistas –dijo Jeremy −. Será muy complicado hacerle entender algunas cosas que te pueden parecer simples.

Después de varios minutos observando los daños ocasionados en el lugar, especialmente en los tejados del castillo.

-Habrá que trabajar duro para arreglar todo eso –observó Takuya.

-Ese maldito Duskmon… –Koichi apretó ambos puños con fuerza.

-¿Tan poderoso es que entre todos no habéis podido hacerle nada? –preguntó Yumi.

-Cuando Koichi era Duskmon, me enfrenté varias veces a él –dijo Kouji −. Fue bastante complicado, incluso obteniendo la doble digievolución. Casi logré vencerle en solitario, pero Kerpymon le entregó el espíritu digital animal corrupto y las cosas se complicaron.

-¿Doble digievolución? –se acercó Aelita −. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la fusión de ambos espíritus digitales, el humano y el animal. Kouji y yo logramos hacerla gracias al poder de Seraphimon –explicó Takuya −. Por lo que me contaron Zoe, JP y Tommy, el combate dentro de Sephirotmon entre Kouji y Duskmon acabó en empate y ambos salieron despedidos de su interior. Tuvimos que ir a buscarle.

-Sí, y después me marché –rió Kouji −. Quería saber más de Duskmon y acabé descubriendo que era mi gemelo. Aun así, costó hacerle regresar a la normalidad.

-Y eso que los dos íbamos con la doble digievolución –dijo Takuya.

-Entonces, se va a necesitar una digievolución más poderosa para poder golpear a Duskmon –dijeron Aelita y Yumi.

-Exactamente –dijo Koichi −. Duskmon es la oscuridad. Su poder puede aumentar más gracias si XANA, Lucemon o quien quiera que le controle le entrega más poder. Es lo que hizo conmigo Kerpymon, llenarme de odio y oscuridad.

-Koichi…

-Va, Koichi, anímate –le dio una palmada su hermano −. Tenemos aún mucho trabajo por delante.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó de pronto Takuya −. ¡Eh, Gatomon! ¡Aún tenemos que buscar ese libro tuyo!

-¡Anda! ¡A mí también se me había olvidado! –gritó Odd −. Venga, gatita, venga, a por el libro –dijo estirando de la gata.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué te crees que le estás haciendo a nuestra señora? –se interpuso Nefertimon.

-Eh, tranquila. Yo sólo quiero que me de la ayuda que necesito y cuanto antes mejor.

-Odd, no tienes remedio –negó con la cabeza Dobermon.

Mientras los digimons regresaban a su nivel infantil, el grupo entró en el castillo, sorprendiéndose por la gran cantidad de libros que guardaba aquel lugar.

-Cielos, esto es enorme… No tendrás una base de datos para ir más rápidos, por un casual –pidió Jeremy.

-Lo siento –sonrió Gatomon −. No tengo un listado de obras ni nada parecido.

-¿Vamos a tener que buscar por todo este lugar? –se sorprendió Ulrich.

-Sí. Pero tranquilos, que somos muchos –rió Gatomon.

-Suerte que pedimos una forma rápida y sencilla –suspiraron Odd y Takuya.

-Volvamos a dividirnos el lugar –propuso Tommy −. Ahora somos muchos más, así que podremos centrarnos más en la búsqueda.

-¿Ya estuvisteis aquí? –le miró Sissi.

-Pues sí, para defender este lugar, el último punto del Digimundo antes de la resurrección de Lucemon –dijo JP −. Buscábamos la llave que sellaba los datos…

-Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que dicha llave era Nefertimon –continuó Zoe.

-Y bien que se lo calló hasta el último momento –protestó JP.

-Lo lamento mucho, niños elegidos –se le acercó la gran felina −. Jugaba con la esperanza de que los Caballeros Reales también desconociesen esa verdad.

-Nosotros también sabemos callarnos las cosas –le recriminó JP.

-Bueno, vale de peleas –habló Gatomon sobre una barandilla −. Vamos a buscar lo que nos pueda ser útil y sin discusiones. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, ¿podríais ayudarnos vosotros también?

-Por supuesto –inclinaron ambos digimons la cabeza y empezaron a alzar el vuelo hacia los volúmenes más altos de aquellas enormes estanterías.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon esperaba las noticias. Había notado el repentino bajón de energía, indicando que la torre del castillo de Ophanimon había sido desactivada. Estaba furioso y necesitaba oír una buena noticia por una vez en todo aquel día. Dos golpes en la puerta fueron seguidos de la entrada de Myotismon.

-Mi señor, han perdido a BlackKazemon.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó sin moverse del sitio el ángel caído.

-El grupo de Bakemons que la atacaban dijo que entró en una cueva y estuvieron vigilando la salida hasta que llegó Duskmon.

-¿Y?

-Duskmon entró para eliminar al hada, pero allí dentro no había nadie –dijo al fin el vampiro.

-¡Eres un maldito inútil! ¡Si hubieses tenido mejor vigilados los movimientos de esos niñatos, no habríamos tenido que salir apresuradamente a cubrir la torre en el castillo de Ophanimon! ¡Y entonces Duskmon se habría podido encargar de BlackKazemon en cuanto se lo dije! –le gritó Xana-Lucemon.

-Lo lamento, mi señor… No volverá a ocurrir –se disculpó Myotismon, temeroso de lo que le podría pasar.

-Esto es increíble… ¡Duskmon! –llamó el señor del lugar. Acto seguido, la figura negra del guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad apareció en el salón −. Quedas al mando del ejército de clones. Ocúpate de escoger los digimons y monstruos que formarán parte también de tu grupo.

-Como ordenéis, amo –respondió el clon.

-Mi señor, ¿qué pensáis hacer con los niños elegidos? –preguntó Myotismon.

-¿Que qué voy a hacer? Los voy a eliminar a todos de un golpe… Duskmon, ordena que envíen un campo de fuerza hacia la torre desactivada. Asegúrate que se destruya.

-A sus órdenes, mi señor –Duskmon hizo una leve inclinación y abandonó el lugar.

Fuera, escuchando con cuidado de no ser vista, BlackLanamon se alegró al saber de la desaparición de la otra guerrera oscura. Estaba convencida que la digimon seguía viva, en algún lugar, a salvo de todos.

-Espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo –sonrió mientras se alejaba de la puerta alegremente −. De todos los que hay aquí, eras la única que daba cierta nota de vida a este lugar –susurró entrando en la sala de los clones, donde los otros estaban firmes, serios, en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Poco le importaban lo que les iba a suceder a los niños humanos. Ellos habían dañado también a BlackKazemon y tomaba el hecho de que en pocos minutos pudiesen ser eliminados como una venganza por lo que habían hecho.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aun con la división en grupos de todos los niños elegidos y sus digimons, el castillo de Ophanimon continuaba pareciendo enorme. Recorrían todas y cada una de las estanterías, fijándose muy bien en todos los títulos en los lomos de los libros.

-Esto está siendo como buscar una aguja en un pajar –dijo William, pasando las páginas de un libro titulado "Recuerdos".

-¿Dice algo sobre lo que buscamos? –se le acercó Angemon.

-Nada. Esto parecen las memorias de alguien –respondió cerrando el libro. A su lado, Dracomon leía y releía todos los títulos de los libros de aquella zona, dejando en una montañita los que podrían servir.

-Sigamos buscando pues –dijo Angemon acercándose a otro grupo −. ¿Cómo vais?

-Absolutamente nada –respondió abatido Tommy −. En esta parte de aquí, la gran mayoría de los volúmenes son de historia.

-Puede que los del sótano hayan tenido más éxito –dijo Gatomon dejando un gran libro de nuevo en su sitio −. Allí abajo hay muchos manuales de toda clase.

-Está bien. Iré a preguntar –dijo Angemon.

Dos minutos más tarde, encontró al primero de los que buscaban en aquella zona.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Renamon?

-Aquellos de allí hablan de memorias y recuerdos, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea lo que buscamos –dijo señalando un pequeño montoncito en una mesa.

-¿Y los demás?

-Yumi debe de andar hundida en aquel montón de libros –dijo señalando a otro lado, donde un gran número de obras cubrían el suelo.

-¡Este ya lo he cogido antes! –se oyó protestar a la chica.

-Seguiré adelante a ver cómo van los otros –indicó Angemon. La siguiente sala parecía haber sido afectada con un grave terremoto −. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –pasó la mirada por toda la sala hasta que vio asomada en un lado de aquel mar de libros a Zoe.

-Puede que los ataques en tierra hayan afectado a esta zona. Aunque lo suyo hubiese sido que cayesen también los de arriba –señaló la rubia.

-Cielos… Sí que va a haber faena organizando todo esto… ¿Alguna novedad?

-Por aquí deben de andar perdidos los gemelos, Bokomon, Turuiemon, Ulrich y Kitsumon –dijo señalando las montañas de libros −. Empiezo a no creerme lo de que ha sido cosa de la pelea todo esto… ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Tenéis algo ya? –gritó para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Un par de manuales! –le respondió también a gritos Kouji.

-¡Que sean tres! –se oyó decir a Koichi −. ¡Oh, no, avalancha! –una pequeña acumulación de libros cayó de golpe sobre él.

-¡Koichi! ¿Estás bien? –Turuiemon saltó hasta el lugar y empezó a quitar libros hasta encontrar al chico.

-Creo que me ha caído una enciclopedia tamaño XXL encima… Pero sí, estoy bien…

-Subiré a pedir ayuda para este lugar –dijo Angemon.

-Pues la verdad es que te estaríamos agradecidos –respondió Ulrich sentado sobre otra montaña −. Empiezo a tener problemas con los títulos que ya he visto y los que aún no he cogido…

-¡En este rincón hay varios manuales más! –gritó Bokomon, alzado por Kitsumon −. ¿Puede venir alguien a llevárselos a un rincón menos ocupado?

-Ya los cojo yo –dijo Angemon sobrevolando la zona hasta el par de digimons −. ¿Son estos?

-Sí, aquí los tienes.

Angemon salió del sótano cargando los pesados manuales. Encina de una mesa habían un par de libros que alguno habría encontrado y, por los títulos, podría servir.

-Pues sí que va lenta la cosa –suspiró dejando los manuales que cargaba.

-¿Han logrado encontrar algo? –se asomó Gatomon.

-Están en ello. Hay una habitación completamente inundada de libros, así que les está siendo difícil avanzar rápidos –explicó Angemon.

-Habrá que bajar allí y organizarlo todo –suspiró la gata blanca.

Gatomon saltó de donde estaba e indicó a Aelita, Lunamon, Takuya, Jeremy y Gaomon que la acompañasen hacia el sótano. De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza, tirando algunos libros de las estanterías y haciendo salir atropelladamente a los que buscaban en el sótano.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se asustó Gatomon.

-¿Creéis que estarán atacando de nuevo nuestra posición? –preguntó Katsuharu intentando asomarse a una ventana.

-Lo veremos ahora mismo –dijeron Nefertimon y Pegasusmon, saliendo rápidamente al exterior mientras todos se agrupaban e intentaban refugiar de los libros que iban cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Será ese Duskmon otra vez? –dijo Sissi con cierto temblor en la voz.

-No es posible que sea él –negó con la cabeza Takuya, intentando convencerse a sí mismo también de aquella frase.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre? –preguntó Jeremy.

Casi como respuesta, a los pies de todos se empezó a abrir un agujero oscuro que, inevitablemente, los arrastró con fuerza hacia abajo. Todo daba vueltas alrededor de ellos hasta que sintieron el duro suelo bajo ellos. Al abrir los ojos, el interior del gran castillo de Ophanimon había desaparecido, dejando paso a un extraño lugar muy concurrido de humanos.


	20. Chapter 20

Ulrich: pero donde rayos se ha metido esta tia!

Yumi: ni idea, creo que ha ido al APHI a buscar a los demas...

(entra lily con Takuya y Koichi atados y amordazados)

Y QUE NO SE OS OCURRA VOLVER A INTENTARLO!

Zoe y Kouji: ¿que han hecho esta vez?

Estaban con Timy, buscando la manera de fastidiar otra vez... esa niña se me ha escapado, pero Kaotik ha ido tras ella

Todos: aish...

bueno, pasemos a otros temas

Kitsumon: jaadee, gracias por los animos, la verdad, eres la unica que demuestra seguir toooodos los dias esta locura (lily: NO SON LOCURAS! [atiza con una sarten a Kitsumon]) ayyyyyy!

Renamon: dios mio, ya le ha dejao inconsciente. Sigo yo: estoooo, ah, si, que lily te recomienda que te pases por los capitulos 3 y 4 del APHI, a ver que te parecen, porque menuda la que montamos la ultima vez -se rie por lo bajo- (lily: QUE TE HE OIDO [sartenazo al canto]) auauauauuuuu!

U: a este paso nos mata a todos...

Y: hoy no tenemos tiempo para el disclaimer, lo sentimos, pero tenemos que huir antes de que por culpa de esta haya otra montaña de cuerpos, pero esta vez tooodos inconscientes por sus sartenazos

Todos (menos Rena, Kitsu [inconscientes], Takuya y Koichi [atados]): nos vemos! (corriendo)

**Capítulo 20: sorpresas variadas**

-¿Por qué hay humanos en este lugar? –se sobresaltó Jeremy.

-Porque éste no es el mundo digital –habló Angemon. Rápidamente, él y Turuiemon empezaron a brillar y regresaron a sus formas rokies.

-Hemos caído al mundo humano –dijo Lopmon.

-¿En el mundo humano? ¿Quieres decir que estamos en casa? –se sorprendió JP.

-En el lugar por el que accedisteis al Digimundo –respondió Gatomon.

-Así pues… –Yumi caminó unos metros y rápidamente regresó −. Volvemos a estar en la estación de Shibuya.

-¿Eh? ¿No es el Digimundo?

-¡Bokomon, Neemon! ¿Vosotros dos también estáis aquí? –observó Tommy.

-Entonces, Nefertimon y Bokomon también andarán por aquí –buscó Chiaki.

-Y los demás digimons –añadió Emily −. Quizás se han escondido al ver a tantos humanos.

-O quizás ellos no han venido –dijo William −. Todos conocemos perfectamente a Dracomon… Si aún no lo hemos oído ni visto…

-Ah… Pobre de mí –suspiró Odd.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –se le acercó Ulrich.

-Ahora ya no tendré a mi bonito Kiwi a mi lado…

-No me llamo Kiwi –sonó la voz de Labramon.

-Ah… Hasta escucho su dulce vocecita… Mi Kiwi… –suspiró otra vez.

-¡Que no me llamo Kiwi! Y sigo a tu lado, sabes que siempre estaré contigo –dijo Labramon.

-¿De dónde sale su voz? –preguntó Jeremy buscando por todos lados.

-Aquí abajo, Jeremy –dijo Gaomon −. Hazme caso y baja un poco la mano… un poco más… ¡Ahí! –Jeremy observó la posición de su mano.

-¿El D-Tector? –cogió el dispositivo y lo observó detenidamente −. ¡Gaomon! –el lobo azul saludó sonriente. Los demás también cogieron sus D-Tectors y observaron.

-¡Lunamon! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo es que estás ahí dentro? –preguntó Aelita.

-Podemos salir, pero es muy peligroso que los humanos nos vean –respondió la digimon −. Por eso viajamos en el D-Tector.

-¿Y ellos cinco? –preguntó Emily enfocando su dispositivo hacia los otros digimons.

-Nosotros somos vuestros compañeros. Es normal que estemos en vuestros dispositivos –respondió Mikemon −. En cambio, ellos no tienen un compañero humano que los pueda ocultar en el dispositivo.

-Eh, chicos, resulta raro veros hablar con los dispositivos –dijo Takuya, señalando un grupo de curiosos que les estaba observando.

-Y a demás, los digimons llaman bastante la atención –dijo Katsuharu poniéndose junto a Teppei para ocultar a los cinco.

-Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo –indicó Zoe.

Salieron de la estación, con los otros cinco digimons escondidos entre el grupo y se aseguraron en un rincón oculto de la mirada de indiscretos.

-Bien, aquí no nos verá nadie –observó Sissi. Su D-Tector empezó a brillar −. ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Tranquila, Sissi –dijo Floramon apareciendo ante ella −, sólo he salido para estar contigo.

-Uf, qué susto… Avisa la próxima vez, Floramon –sonrió Sissi abrazándola.

-Yo quiero a mi Kiwi –dijo Odd mientras brillaba el dispositivo −. ¡Kiwi!

-Odd, por favor, contrólate o nos descubrirán aquí también –negó con la cabeza el digimon.

-No deberíamos salir todos –habló Gaomon desde el dispositivo −. Sería muy arriesgado, y ya os resultará bastante difícil ocultar a Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon y Gatomon…

-Bueno, por mí no os preocupéis. Puedo hacerme pasar por una gatita normal –dijo Gatomon poniéndose a cuatro patas −. Simplemente haré "miau, miau" y ya nadie podrá decir nada.

-Entonces Mikemon también podría hacerlo, ¿no? –sonrió Emily mientras su dispositivo brillaba y aparecía la gata atigrada.

-Será divertido –rió la digimon.

-Renamon y Kitsumon son los que más difícil lo tendrían para esconderse –dijo Yumi mirando su D-Tector −. Son demasiado grandes para ir tranquilamente.

-Eso es verdad. Será mejor que vosotros dos permanezcáis todavía en los D-Tector –dijo Ulrich.

-¡Yo quiero salir! –chilló Dracomon.

-No, tú no. Llamarías demasiado la atención. Pero ya verás, cuando estemos a solas te dejaré salir –prometió William.

-¿En serio? –preguntó el dragoncito desde la pantalla del dispositivo.

-Claro que sí. Tú sólo espera y quédate en silencio –indicó William.

-¡Está bien! Me portaré muy bien, ya lo verás, Will.

-Labramon también puede pasar por una mascota, ¿no creéis? –señaló Aelita.

-Sí, pero Floramon no… Tienes que regresar al D-Tector –dijo Sissi mostrándole el objeto a la digimon.

-Está bien –el dispositivo volvió a brillar y atrajo a la digimon a su interior −. Me quedaré aquí hasta que me necesites, Sissi.

-Muchas gracias, Floramon.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? –preguntó Bokomon.

-Lo suyo será disfrazaros de momento hasta que podamos meteros en algún lugar a salvo de las miradas de los demás –dijo Takuya.

-¿Y con qué nos disfrazamos? –preguntó nuevamente el digimon.

-De momento, os puedo prestar mi chaqueta y mi pañuelo –dijo Kouji quitándose ambas prendas −. Al menos, uno de los dos se podrá cubrir el cuerpo y la cabeza.

-Pues yo puedo dejaros mi sudadera –dijo Odd quitándosela −. Servirá de algo…

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros dos? –preguntó Patamon.

-Seréis peluches –dijo sonriente Chiaki mientras cogía a Lopmon.

-Sí, no hay problema porque dos chicas cojan dos peluches –afirmó Zoe mientras cogía en brazos a Patamon −. Es mejor que dejaros cogiéndoos a los otros.

-Tienen razón. Está bien, pues hagámoslo así –dijo Lopmon.

-Gatomon, Mikemon y Labramon –llamó Takuya −, si en algún momento os cansáis de caminar, también podréis saltar a los brazos de quien sea para que os cargue como mascotas.

-Yo ya cojo a mi Kiwi –abrazó Odd al perro.

-Ay, Odd, no me aprietes tanto…

-¡Je, je, je, je! Oh, por cierto, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó Emily.

-Pues son… –Jeremy miró sorprendido el reloj −. Técnicamente sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que montamos al Trailmon.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendieron los de Kadic. Los guerreros legendarios sonrieron tranquilamente −. ¡Pero si llevamos días fuera!

-Nosotros también nos sorprendimos la primera vez. Pero parece ser que el tiempo se detiene aquí mientras nosotros estamos en el Digimundo. O al menos, si avanza, son muy pocos minutos.

-Eso quiere decir que nadie está preocupado por nuestra desaparición –dijo Sissi.

-Exactamente. ¿Qué queréis hacer? –preguntó Takuya.

-Bueno, técnicamente en… no sé cuánto tiempo porque no lo recuerdo, deberíamos regresar con los demás a no sé dónde era que estábamos –dijo Odd.

-Yo sí recuerdo el lugar –dijo Yumi −. Pero no la hora –sonrió tontamente −. Tanto tiempo fuera se nota.

-Nos dieron dos horas y media, creo recordar –dijo William pensando en lo que había oído de los profesores días antes, poco antes de recibir el mensaje que le llevaría a conocer a Dracomon.

-Me pregunto qué habrá pasado en el Digimundo…

-Yo también, Jeremy –dijo JP posando una mano sobre su hombro −. Pero sea lo que sea, no creo que podamos regresar tan fácilmente.

-Esto… chicos, no es por nada, pero no creo que ir con este aspecto por la calle sea muy adecuado –dijo Bokomon, con la sudadera de Odd puesta.

-¡Miradme! Tengo mis orejas bien tapadas –sonrió Neemon señalando el pañuelo en su cabeza.

-Al menos, nadie se extrañará porque lo lleve puesto –dijo Kouji.

-Sí, pero… ¿ya es seguro que vayamos con vosotros así? –preguntó Bokomon poniéndose la capucha de la sudadera −. No quiero que tengáis problemas por ello…

-Si las cosas se ponen demasiado feas, con llevaros a cuestas lo arreglamos todo –dijo Teruo −. Bueno, ¿marchamos?

Con las dos gatas, el perro y los dos "niños pequeños", el grupo empezó a salir del rincón donde se habían ocultado y caminaron por las calles de Shibuya, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

-El tiempo aquí vuelve a estar en marcha. Eso significa que pronto marcharemos a Francia de nuevo –dijo Aelita observando el cielo.

-Y nos tendremos que separar los dos grupos –dijo Chiaki, con Lopmon en sus brazos.

-Pero el Digimundo sigue necesitando vuestra ayuda –susurró el digimon marrón.

-Es verdad –continuó los susurros Patamon desde los brazos de Zoe −. Aunque si os separáis, será mucho más difícil contactar con vosotros…

-Por no decir que ya es difícil saber qué pasa en el Digimundo –dijo Gatomon desde el suelo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Nos quedamos nosotros aquí para acceder por la estación de Shibuya, si es que podemos ir? –preguntó Ulrich.

-No, ese acceso lo abrimos nosotros mismos para haceros llegar, pero después se cierra para evitar que alguien se escape. Tendríamos que buscar un acceso diferente… Como lo que nos ha hecho salir del Digimudo –explicó Patamon.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaron Takuya y JP.

-A que hemos llegado aquí porque se ha abierto un extraño vórtice interdimensional en mi castillo –dijo Gatomon, saltando hacia los hombros de Kouji −. No sé exactamente por qué ha pasado eso, pero posiblemente tenga relación con el terremoto que nos sorprendió allí.

-¿Nefertimon y Pegasusmon estarán bien? –preguntó Emily.

-Seguro que sí. Habrán logrado escapar y puede que estén preocupados por nosotros –dijo Lopmon −. Por eso, hay que buscar una forma de poder acceder de nuevo al Digimundo.

-Pues si queremos hacerlo, tenemos sólo dos horas y media antes de que nos larguemos –suspiró Yumi −. Porque dudo que podamos decirles a los profesores "mirad, que tenemos que salvar el Digimundo y por ello nos tenemos que quedar en Japón"

-Entonces sólo nos queda una opción –dijo Katsuharu.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron todos, digimons incluidos.

-Ir nosotros a Francia con vosotros, permanecer juntos.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y cómo piensas que vamos a poder ir al instituto donde van ellos? –preguntó JP.

-Bueno, se puede mirar de convencer a nuestros padres… Aunque no sé qué dirán ellos por que de repente digamos que queremos ir a Francia a estudiar en un instituto que ellos jamás han escuchado nombrar –sonrió Katsuharu tontamente.

-Es una opción… Pero es arriesgada –dijo Jeremy.

-Nosotros podríamos mirar de hacer algo –dijo la voz de Renamon.

-Si las cosas van mal, podríamos intervenir a favor vuestro –añadió la voz de Kitsumon.

-¿Vosotros dos? ¿Y cómo lo pensáis hacer? –preguntó Yumi mirando su dispositivo.

-Es verdad, ya sólo con el aspecto podríais asustar a los padres de todos… Y lo peor que os pongáis a hablar –añadió Ulrich.

-Sabemos hacer hipnosis –dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¿Podéis hipnotizar a la gente? Mola –sonrió Odd con las manos en los bolsillos −. Podremos hipnotizar a Jim para que no nos moleste demasiado.

-Está bien… Pero sólo en caso de ser estrictamente necesario –dijo Yumi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el Digimundo, en su guarida en la Rosa de las Estrellas, Xana-Lucemon reía con fuerza. La torre que había situado en el castillo de Ophanimon se había desintegrado, derrumbando parte del edifico. Por el informe que le había proporcionado Duskmon, los únicos digimons que parecían haberse salvado habían sido Nefertimon y Pegasusmon, quienes salieron en el último momento del castillo para averiguar lo que ocurría.

-Por fin me he deshecho de esos molestos niños y sus digimons –dijo radiante de felicidad −. ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de BlackKazemon?

-Amo, no hay rastro alguno de ella –informó Duskmon.

-Bueno, tampoco podrá molestar demasiado. Avisa de que si la ven, que la destruyan inmediatamente –indicó.

-Como ordenéis, amo –se inclinó Duskmon y salió de la sala.

En el exterior, Myotismon supervisaba el entrenamiento de varios digimons malignos cuando vio la figura del guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad atravesar un pasillo. Desde que empezó a moverse, Duskmon había pasado al frente de todo, dejando al digimon vampiro en un segundo plano. Incluso el hecho de haber perdido una valiosa fuente de energía como había sido la torre situada en aquel castillo no fue castigado severamente. Xana-Lucemon lamentó la pérdida de aquel punto, pero valoraba muchísimo la presencia de Duskmon y, especialmente, su fuerza, al haber sido capaz de enfrentarse a todos aquellos digimons sin gran esfuerzo.

Myotismon estaba celoso por ello. Se sentía humillado, ninguneado, tratado como a un inferior. Tenía que llevar mensajes, avisar a Duskmon que el amo le buscaba, pero empezaba a no recibir misiones de gran importancia y valor.

Por otro lado, BlackLanamon observaba el cielo cada día, entristecida por no poder hacer nada y, especialmente, por no saber nada de BlackKazemon. La tierra se la había tragado y todo para que nadie la encontrase… ni tan siquiera ella podría volver a verla y hablarle.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo se separó en dos grupos, con Ulrich en uno y Yumi al otro. Confiaban en no tener demasiados problemas y así que Kitsumon y Renamon no tuviesen que hipnotizar a demasiados padres. Mientras unos esperaban, Yumi y los gemelos entraron en la casa de Koichi.

-Mamá, mira quién hay aquí –llamó Koichi.

-¿Ya me has vuelto a traer a Kouji? Pero si anoche estuvo durmiendo aquí, ¿no lo recuerdas? –rió Tomoko Kimura.

-Ui, creo que eso se me olvidó –susurró a sus dos acompañantes, los cuales empezaron a reír. Al escuchar una risa diferente, la mujer se asomó y observó sorprendida la figura de la chica.

-¿Yumi? ¡Cielos, cuánto has crecido! ¡Estás guapísima, chiquilla! –dijo acercándose a abrazar a la chica −. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

-La verdad es que estoy en un viaje de estudios con los de clase, tía –respondió Yumi −. Pero aquí a Shibuya hemos llegado hoy.

-¿Y dónde te hospedas? Porque, si quieres, intento convencer a tus profesores para que te permitan estar aquí.

-No, me parece que hoy nos iremos ya –sonrió la chica, apenada por tener que rechazar la invitación.

-Vaya, menuda lástima… Bueno, ¡pero menuda sorpresa verte! ¿Ya ten van bien los estudios? –se interesó la mujer.

-Sí, la verdad es que se está muy bien en Kadic. Es una academia genial, lo tiene todo: gimnasio grande, laboratorio, buenos profesores, cafetería… Tiene hasta residencia, aunque yo vivo con mis padres.

-Sí, ya lo imagino.

-Oye, mamá, ¿qué dirías si dijésemos de ir con la prima a esa academia? –preguntó Koichi, impaciente por preparar su maleta.

-¿En verdad me estás pidiendo de marchar a Francia? –se sorprendió la mujer.

-Yo también quiero ir. Te llamaríamos todos los días si hiciese falta –dijo Kouji.

-¿Y qué pasa con vuestros amigos de aquí? –preguntó.

-Bueno, no pasará nada por darnos un cambio de aires una temporada, ¿no crees? –la miró Koichi.

-A parte, aprenderíamos un nuevo idioma, nuevas costumbres y más cosas –añadió Kouji.

-Te puedo dar el teléfono del director si los vas a inscribir –ofreció Yumi.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me resulta duro que os vayáis a alejar de mí…

-Mamá, míralo de este modo: si nosotros nos vamos, no tendrás que preocuparte por nosotros en una temporada y así no tendrás que trabajar tanto para cuidarnos –dijo Koichi, tocando el tema más sensible de la casa.

-Está bien. Parece que tenéis ganas de conocer mundo los dos, ¿eh? Ah… mis pequeños crecen –suspiró Tomoko.

-¡Genial! –sonrieron los tres.

-Pero os va a tocar convencer también a papá. Yo os doy mi permiso, pero ya sabéis que sólo puedo hablar por Koichi. Kouji, tu tutor legal es tu padre, no yo.

-Maldita sea… ¿Y no puedes intentar algo tú también? –pidió el gemelo de cabello largo.

-Puedo mirar de hablar con él en el tiempo que tardéis en llegar a casa, pero no prometo nada.

-Gracias, mamá –dijeron ambos gemelos.

-Va, Koichi, prepárate la maleta. Yumi, ¿me das ese número de teléfono?

-Claro que sí, tía –dijo pasándole el móvil.

-Muy bien… Por cierto, Kouji –dijo volviéndose hacia el chico −, ¿y tu chaqueta y el pañuelo?

-Ah, bueno… Se los he prestado a un amigo…

-¿El pañuelo también? Es algo raro en ti…

-Es que el tonto de Takuya le ha empujado a uno de los estanques del parque y se ha empapado, así que le he dejado que se pusiera el pañuelo al cuello para que no pillase frío. Va sin camisa –dijo intentando sonar convincente.

-Takuya te mata –canturreó en susurros Koichi, pasando a su lado con una maleta −. Ayúdame, hermano, que la maleta no se hace sola.

-Va, va. Así de paso, recogeré algunas cosas mías. ¿Te importa si las guardo en tu maleta?

-Siempre y cuando me dejes guardar las que yo tengo en esa otra casa en la tuya.

Casi diez minutos más tarde, los tres salieron victoriosos del lugar tomando rumbo hacia el hogar de Kouji, en donde tendrían que convencer al padre de ambos gemelos.

-Después de Kouji sólo quedará convencer a los padres de Tommy. Qué fastidio que tengamos que visitar al tío Kousei… Con lo bien que nos ha ido con la tía… –dijo Yumi.

-Pero mamá tiene razón. Ella no puede responder por Kouji, aunque ya le gustaría intervenir más –dijo Koichi.

-Pues si va a ser difícil convencer a su padre, con los míos ya ni te digo –suspiró Tommy.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Neemon, sentado en una de las maletas.

-Pues porque soy muy pequeño para viajar –respondió.

-Tranquilo, Tommy, lo conseguiremos –sonrió Zoe, arrastrando su maleta.

-Lo que me preocupa a mí son los demás –dijo Katsuharu −. Nos hemos separado en dos grupos a razón de la zona en la que vivimos.

-Sí… Pero también deberíamos preocuparnos por el tiempo –informó Emily.

-Cierto, nos queda una hora para convencer a dos familias, hacer esas maletas y correr al punto de encuentro –dijo William.

-En menos tiempo lograremos lo que necesitamos –quitó importancia Odd.

-Ya estamos –se detuvo Kouji. Cogió aire y abrió la verja de entrada −. Esperemos que todo vaya bien… ¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kouji. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu hermano? –se asomó una mujer.

-Bien, mamá. Ha venido conmigo… Y también una visita.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Buenas tardes, señora –sonrió Yumi.

-Buenas tardes. Pasad, pasad –dijo indicando la cocina −. Koichi, ¿y esa maleta?

-Ah, no gran cosa, que me voy a estudiar al extranjero –sonrió soltando la maleta.

-¡Qué maravilla! Ojalá Kouji también pudiese ir.

-¿Es que no puedo? –preguntó el aludido algo preocupado.

-No me refiero a eso… Bueno, deberías hablarlo con tu padre… ¡Kousei! ¡Tus hijos han llegado! –llamó.

-Ah, ya me lo ha avisado Tomoko por teléfono… ¿Yumi?

-Hola, tío –saludó.

-¡Vaya, menuda sorpresa! ¿Has venido con tus padres?

-No, de viaje escolar.

-Oye, papá, quisiera pedirte algo –empezó Kouji −. Me gustaría poder ir a estudiar fuera a mí también…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó de brazos cruzados el hombre.

-Pues porque Yumi nos ha contado que el centro al que va es estupendo y tiene actividades que aquí ni por asomo hacemos –explicó.

-A demás, sería viajar a Europa, un continente diferente. Aprenderemos mucho, te lo prometemos –ayudó Koichi.

-¿Crees que puedes dejar tus clases aquí para irte a otro lugar? –preguntó el padre.

-Tío, allí son muy exigentes y hay muchas normas –habló Yumi, con una mano en el bolsillo del D-Tector −. Si quieres, puedes enviarle un semestre y, si las notas no son de tu agrado, entonces con hacerle regresar ya es suficiente.

-Mmm…

-Kousei, déjale ir, venga. Va a estar con Koichi y seguro que se portarán bien. Yo veo bien que el chico quiera ir al extranjero. Así aprenderá otro idioma.

-Gracias mamá –susurró Kouji. Los tres esperaban que las palabras de Satomi funcionasen, aunque Yumi no separaba la mano de su dispositivo.

-Está bien… Puedes ir a Francia con tu hermano y tu prima –dijo Kousei, alegrando a los tres jóvenes −. Pero te lo advierto, Kouji: me da igual lo que vuestra madre haga con Koichi. Si pasado un semestre tus notas son malas, regresarás aquí.

-Sí, papá.

-Y ahora, a preparar tu maleta… Yumi, ¿me podrías decir dónde debo llamar para inscribirle? –preguntó volviéndose hacia la chica.

-Claro que sí –sonrió la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ulrich y Chiaki tenían serios problemas intentando convencer a los padres de la chica. Ni la ayuda de Sissi, explicando hasta el mínimo detalle del lugar, sus normas y los planes de estudio, convencían a aquel matrimonio.

-Ni hablar. Chiaki es demasiado joven para irse sola a Francia –protestó la mujer.

-Pero mamá…

-No se hable más, Chiaki –la calló su padre.

-Las cosas están horribles –susurró Sissi −. Haz algo, Ulrich…

-Emm… ¿puedo ir al servicio? –preguntó el chico.

-La primera puerta del pasillo –indicó el hombre.

-Gracias –corrió Ulrich al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta −. Uf… Bueno, Kitsumon, te va a tocar –dijo sacando el D-Tector.

-Está bien. Pero vas a tener que ocultarte mientras yo actúo –advirtió el digimon.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el chico mientras ante él, Kitsumon se transformaba en otro Ulrich −. ¿Ahora eres un clon polimórfico? –rió.

-Es una habilidad bastante útil, pero no puedo pasarme toda la vida en esta forma, así que salgo ya o lo echaremos todo a perder –dijo tirando de la cadena del váter y saliendo.

Ulrich permaneció oculto, asomándose con cuidado para observar lo que pasaba.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo el falso Ulrich −. Bueno, es una lástima que Chiaki no pueda asistir a las clases de Kadic, con lo mucho que podría aprender –empezó a decir llamando la atención de ambos adultos −. Aunque seguro que van a cambiar de opinión –añadió mirándolos fijamente a los ojos −. Van a inscribirla a Kadic y se alegrarán por ello.

-Sí… Seguro que ir a un instituto extranjero la hace esforzarse más…

-Tienes razón, querida… ¿Dónde hay que llamar para inscribirle? –preguntó el padre de Chiaki.

-¿En serio voy a poder ir? –preguntó sonriente la chica.

-Claro que sí –sonrió la madre.

-Aquí tienen el número –Sissi se adelantó con el móvil.

-Ayudadme a preparar mi maleta, por favor –pidió Chiaki.

Los tres entraron al dormitorio mientras los padres hablaban por teléfono. Chiaki bajó una maleta y Sissi empezó a abrir armarios.

-Oye, Ulrich, ¿cómo has podido convencerles tal rápidamente? –le miró Sissi.

-Pues muy fácil –sonrió el chico mientras tras él aparecía una cola roja con la punta azul.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendieron ambas.

-Pues que no lo he hecho yo –apareció Ulrich por la puerta −. ¿Qué os parece esta habilidad de Kitsumon? Hasta yo he alucinado.

-Pues no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora que he visto la cola –admitió Chiaki −. Muchas gracias, Kitsumon. Te debo una.

-Ya me lo pagarás en otro momento –rió Kitsumon volviendo a su forma −. Regreso al D-Tector. No debemos asustar a los padres de Chiaki ahora que hemos logrado hacer que la apunten a Kadic.

-Está bien.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tommy también tenía problemas con sus padres. El hecho de ser el más pequeño del grupo era una desventaja muy grande, puesto que sus padres se negaban más rápidamente que los de los demás.

-Por favor, mamá, quiero ir a Francia. Te prometo que me esforzaré, que estudiaré mucho y que lo aprobaré todo –suplicó el chico.

-Tommy, eres muy pequeño para viajar solo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? –le dijo su padre.

-Y tanto tu padre como yo tenemos faena aquí. No podemos dejarla por un capricho tuyo –añadió la mujer.

-Pero hay residencia allí. Puedo pasar la noche allí, vigilado por los profesores. ¿A que sí, Yumi? –dijo mirando a la chica.

-Sí, claro. Son muchos los que vienen de fuera para estudiar en Kadic y que no tienen a sus padres en la ciudad –respondió Yumi.

-Da igual, jovencita. Hemos dicho que no y es que no. No se hable más –sentenció el hombre.

-Pero papá…

-No, Tommy, no te vas a ir.

-De acuerdo –respondió cabizbajo Tommy.

-Tengo sed. ¿Puedo ir a por un vaso de agua? –pidió Yumi.

-Ya voy yo –se levantó la mujer.

-No, mamá, ya la acompaño yo. Y ya después a la puerta para que se vaya, que seguro que la están esperando –intervino Tommy estirando de la chica hacia la cocina −. Me da que necesitamos a Renamon urgentemente.

-Sí, por eso mismo agradezco haber venido aquí. Renamon –llamó mientras la digimon salía del D-Tector.

-Dejádmelo a mí –mientras Tommy vigilaba la puerta, Renamon tomó el aspecto de Yumi −. Sal por la ventana, Yumi. Me daré toda la prisa posible para convencer a los padres de Tommy.

-Puedes entrar por la de mi cuarto, que está abierta –indicó Tommy.

-Está bien. Buena suerte, Renamon –dijo la chica saliendo por la ventana.

Tommy y la falsa Yumi esperaron hasta que la chica pisó el exterior antes de salir al salón de nuevo.

-Bueno, Yumi, gracias por el intento –dijo Tommy fingiendo tristeza, haciendo que los padres se volviesen a mirarles.

-Tranquilo, Tommy. Seguro que pronto podrás venir a Kadic, ¿a que sí? –sonrió la chica mirando directamente los adultos −. Aunque está claro que lo mejor es ir ya para así poder aprender el francés con rapidez. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

-Sí, la verdad es que aprender un idioma es más sencillo cuando eres joven –afirmó la mujer.

-Así pues, le van a apuntar a Kadic, ¿verdad? –sonrió Yumi −. Será un buen sitio donde empezar a aprender.

-¿Sabes qué? La chica tiene razón. Queremos que Tommy sea un chico muy listo y que sepa muchas cosas. Lo suyo es enviarle a los mejores centros de enseñanza del mundo –siguió el padre −. Está bien, ¿dónde hay que llamar? –ambos chicos se alegraron al oír aquello.

-Este es el número –se acercó Yumi. Por detrás, Tommy empezó a ver la cola de Renamon y, temiendo que sus padres la viesen, se acercó por detrás.

-Eh, Yumi, ayúdame con la maleta. Me podrías recomendar lo que debo llevar –estiró de ella, haciéndola retroceder de espaldas.

-Claro que sí –respondió ella y, al llevarse las manos a la espalda, se dio cuenta del problema −. Hablen con el señor Delmas, es el director de la academia Kadic –dijo mientras retrocedía de espaldas −. Tommy podrá hacer el traslado hoy mismo y ustedes podrán enviarle los documentos que se necesiten por fax.

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los adultos y suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Renamon? –le susurró Tommy señalando la cola.

-Cuando tu padre ha dado el visto bueno, me he alegrado quizás de más, me he despistado y ha salido mi cola –dijo todavía con el aspecto de Yumi pero la cola rodeándola −. Qué despiste más grande –dijo avergonzada, entrando al dormitorio del chico.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –saludó Yumi −. Me parece que no me pega mucho la cola –señaló.

-Bueno, no nos han descubierto, que es lo importante –suspiró la digimon regresando a su forma original −. He de procurar controlarme más.

-No importa, al menos me he dado cuenta a tiempo –sonrió Tommy empezando a meter ropa en una maleta −. Si te hubiese dado un tirón, ¿te habrías enfadado?

-Me habría asustado, quizás puesto nerviosa y a saber qué habría hecho –admitió la digimon −. Puede que la hubiese ocultado, puede que hubiese regresado a mi cuerpo original, pueden haber ocurrido varias cosas.

-Al menos, no ha pasado nada de eso. Regresa al D-Tector antes que a alguien se le ocurra entrar aquí –indicó Yumi. Renamon obedeció y continuó en silencio −. ¿Te echas esto también a la maleta? –empezó a ayudar la chica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Eh, Ulrich –dijo Takuya, a poca distancia de su casa −. ¿Te importaría que entre Kitsumon ya desde el principio?

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó el chico.

-Verás… Seguro que mi hermano monta un numerito para apuntarse también a asistir a Kadic, y entonces lo tendré pegado a mí todos los días y me será imposible hacer algo relacionado con el Digimundo –suspiró.

-Pero a quien hay que convencer es a tu madre. Y tu hermano es más pequeño –dijo JP −. Seguro que si sale de ti eso de querer estudiar en el extranjero, tu madre no te hace cargar con tu hermano.

-Claro, lo dices tan tranquilo porque tú no tienes un hermano pequeño –protestó Takuya.

-Pues entonces di que lo haces para centrarte más en los estudios –propuso Teppei −. O di que tienes ganas de estudiar para algo que enseñan de maravilla en Europa.

-¿Y qué enseñan de maravilla en Europa? –preguntó Takuya.

-Bueno, yo te podría decir bastantes cosas sobre ciencias especiales que… –empezó a decir Jeremy.

-Decidido –interrumpió Ulrich −, Einstein entrará con nosotros y empezará a demostrar el cerebrito que puedes sacar si te matriculan en Kadic. Vamos –indicó la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –se sobresaltó Jeremy.

-Ánimo, chicos. Vosotros podéis –susurró Bokomon.

-Muy bien… Adelante –dijo Takuya girando la llave en la cerradura −. ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Mamá, tengo algo muy serio e importante que contarte!

-Oh, no… ¡Ya me has suspendido otro examen! –se oyó a la mujer desde la cocina.

-No, no, no es eso –sonrió tontamente Takuya −. Verás, quiero presentarte a dos amigos que vienen de Francia, Ulrich y Jeremy.

-Encantados de conocerla, señora –saludaron ambos.

-Vaya, tienes amigos por correspondencia… ¿Y decís que sois de Francia?

-Sí, señora –respondió Jeremy −. Hemos venido de viaje a conocer Japón y en breve regresaremos a casa. Debemos asistir a nuestras clases.

-Tienen cara de ser inteligentes –sonrió la mujer −. Takuya, tú también podrías aplicarte.

-Y de eso quería hablarte. Quiero ir a Francia a estudiar –las palabras sorprendieron a la mujer −. En serio, mamá, me han hablado mucho de su centro. ¡Es estupendo! Y ya ves que son chicos estudiosos.

-Si viese realmente mi boletín de notas, se asustaría –susurró Ulrich. Jeremy ocultó la risa.

-¿A santo de qué ahora decides irte a Francia?

-Mamá, es una señal y la única oportunidad en toda la vida de cambiar para mejorar en todo –fue diciendo Takuya −. Si hoy no cojo el vuelo con ellos, puede que me arrepienta toda la vida. Es una oportunidad única, mamá, y yo quiero ir a estudiar allí. Aprobaré, me esforzaré mucho y seré un gran alumno.

-¿Y por qué precisamente vas a esforzarte en Francia?

-Pues… esto… verás, yo… –intentó decir Takuya.

-Verá, señora. En algunos casos, la insuficiencia de un alumno se debe a la poca motivación que ofrecen los centros educativos de hoy en día –empezó a decir Jeremy −. Es muy normal que alumnos que desean superarse se vean frustrados por lo monótona que puede ser la vida o la rutina diaria. En Kadic, por ejemplo, disponemos de aulas equipadas con todo lo necesario para pequeños experimentos, un amplio gimnasio donde practicar deporte y también un gran patio trasero en el que uno puede relajarse rodeado por la naturaleza.

-¿Está intentando venderle Kadic a mi madre o qué? –susurró Takuya.

-Tú déjale a él, que ahora no hay quien lo pare.

-También hacemos toda una serie de excursiones con fines educativos a ecosistemas, fábricas y edificios de valor histórico. Estas salidas motivan mucho, la verdad, y despiertan la mentalidad del alumno. ¿En el centro de Takuya también lo hacen? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no son muchas las excursiones que ha tenido este año –dimitió la mujer −. Quizás sí que es eso lo que hace que saque malas notas… Aunque también puede ser culpa de vaguear –dijo mirado inquisidoramente a su hijo.

-Je, je, je…

-Con todos mis respetos –continuo Jeremy −, la mayoría de los jóvenes que, por poca motivación, dejan de lado la atención en clase buscan un sustituto en videojuegos, música, cómics y toda una serie de actividades desde un punto de vista poco didácticas.

-Ay, vaya… Pues será que necesita un empujón mi hijo… Pero ¿dónde se alojará?

-Bueno, tenemos una zona de dormitorios. Una residencia dentro del complejo educativo. Salvo los días de fiesta, su hijo debe permanecer en el centro si no dispone de un lugar donde vivir. El fin de semana se puede salir, al igual que los días que no hay clase, aunque hay una hora límite.

-Entiendo… Bueno, Takuya, prepara tu maleta mientras llamo para inscribirte en Kadic. A ver si de una vez me apruebas algo con sobresalientes.

-¡Gracias, mamá! –se lanzó Takuya a abrazar a su madre, impidiéndole centrarse en el teléfono, antes de subir con los otros dos al dormitorio.

-Al final, no hemos necesitado a Kitsumon –sonrió Takuya.

Si hubiésemos sabido que eras tan convincente, Jeremy, te habría arrastrado a las otras cuatro casas…

-Sólo me he limitado a decir la verdad –se encogió de hombros el de las gafas.

-¿QUE TAKUYA SE VA? –se oyó fuera del dormitorio seguido de unos acelerados pasos hacia el dormitorio −. ¡TAKUYA!

-Oh, oh, mi hermano…

-Kitsumon, es tu turno –dijo rápidamente Ulrich. El digimon tomó su aspecto mientras el chico se escondía bajo la cama.

-¡Takuya! –la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al hermano del llamado.

-¡Shinya! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que llames a la puerta? –se molestó el hermano mayor.

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Shinya –dio un paso al frente "Ulrich" −, tu hermano está decidiendo por su futuro. Si pudiese hacerlo aquí, no marcharía, pero tiene la opción de llegar a ser alguien mejor en otro lugar –dijo mirándole a los ojos −. Créeme, cuidaremos de él y le haremos enviarle un email cada día si hace falta, a no ser que empiecen los exámenes, que entonces no podrá ser cada día.

-¿De verdad me lo prometes? –preguntó sin poder desviar la mirada de los hipnotizantes ojos verdes −. ¿Harás que Takuya me escriba?

-Claro que sí –le revolvió el pelo −. Venga, que tu hermano ha de acabar de recoger ropa. ¿Vas a ver si tiene algo tendido?

-Sí –dijo Shinya y salió corriendo del dormitorio.

Jeremy cerró la puerta y, una vez se hubieron asegurado que no pasaba nadie por allí, Ulrich salió de debajo de la cama.

-Muy buena esa, Kitsumon. Ha hecho caso a la primera.

-Gracias –sonrió el digimon antes de tomar su aspecto y regresar al D-Tector.

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está –dijo Takuya cerrando la maleta −. ¿Marchamos?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Volvían a estar todos ante la estación de Shibuya, cargando con maletas y bolsas con efectos personales. Jeremy miró el reloj y sonrió.

-Faltan diez minutos para la hora acordada.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos? –dijo Sissi −. Lástima que el turismo que hemos hecho ha sido hacia sus casas simplemente…

-Tienes razón –suspiró Odd con Labramon en brazos −. Yumi es la única a la que le daría igual el no haber podido hacer turismo…

-Pues os compensaremos nosotros –dijo JP −. Vosotros nos estáis ayudando con las maletas y nosotros os haremos como de guías desde el sofá de casa.

-¿Ofreces algo más en el pack? Como palomitas o refrescos –preguntó William.

-Ahí no sé qué decirte, la verdad –respondió JP mientras todos reían.

-Mirad, ya se ven a los demás. Parece que somos los últimos –señaló Emily.

-¡VOSOTROS! –una gran figura en chándal apareció ante ellos, asustándolos y provocando que Labramon y las dos gatas estuviesen a punto de saltarle encima −. Os dimos dos horas, no dos horas y media. Dad gracias que el vuelo sale mucho más tarde, porque si no…

-Lo sentimos mucho, Jim –corearon los de Kadic.

-Menos mal que estáis aquí –se acercó la profesora Hertz.

Teníamos que recoger a los nuevos –dijo Sissi −. ¿No os lo han comentado?

-¿Los nuevos? –se extrañaron los dos profesores, observando al grupo de diez chicos con maletas −. No nos han dicho nada.

-Oh, oh…

-Bueno, maniobra de distracción, Kiwi –susurró Odd −. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos? ¿Eso no es una persecución? –señaló haciendo voltear a todos.

-Ahora, Kitsumon –susurró Ulrich al D-Tector −. Ve a convencer al director, rápido.

-Está bien –salió el digimon, transformado en humano para pasar desapercibido.

-Della Robbia, basta de tonterías –dijo Jim −. No hemos sido informados de nuevos alumnos, y menos de que venían con nosotros.

-Exactamente, chicos. No podemos llevarnos a estos chicos así porque sí –secundó la profesora Hertz.

-Tranquilos todos –sonó una voz tras ambos profesores −. He recibido la llamada de los padres de estos chicos y le envié un mensaje a Sissi para que los fuese a buscar con la ayuda de sus amigos.

-Señor Delmas… nosotros… Sentimos haber dudado –se disculparon ambos profesores.

-No pasa nada. Chicos, bienvenidos al grupo. Dejad vuestras maletas en los autobuses y buscad sitio donde podáis. Ya en Kadic hablaremos sobre normas y otras informaciones de la academia –dijo el director.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor director –corearon los diez.

-Bien. Profesora Hertz, organice a los alumnos; Jim, ayúdales con el equipaje.

-Sí, señor –dijo Jim como si fuese un soldado. Aprovechando que nadie le veía, Kitsumon regresó al D-Tector de Ulrich −. Bueno, Ishiyama, Belpois, Stones, Stern, Dunbar, Delmas, Leduc, Della Robbia, los ocho al autobús ya. Los otros, seguidme.

-Bokomon, Neemon –susurró Tommy −, tendréis que viajar como muñecos, así que fingid y no os mováis.

-Nos vemos en el autobús –se despidió Odd cargando con Labramon.

-Della Robbia, ya te dije que nada de chuchos –le detuvo Jim −. Y Leduc, tampoco se admiten gatos.

-Son peluches, Jim. ¿A que son adorables? –sonrió Emily.

-No hemos encontrado nada mejor, ¿no? –rió Jim, aún sin creérselo.

-Bueno, el mío es para enviárselo a mi Kiwi –dijo Odd −. Está solito con mis padres y seguro que muy triste porque no puede jugar conmigo, así que le enviaré un peluche para que se entretenga. Y ahora, mejor ayuda a los nuevos.

-Vaya tipo… Bien, vosotros al autobús, venga.

-Yumi –llamó Kouji −, cuela tú a Gatomon. Bastante tendremos con Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon y Lopmon.

-Está bien. Ven, Gatomon –aprovechando que Jim estaba de espaldas, la gata blanca saltó a sus brazos.

-A ver, espero que después sepáis lo que es vuestro –dijo Jim cogiendo la primera maleta con una etiqueta y un nombre −. Oh, vaya… Teruo –leyó mirando al chico −. Vale, ya puedes subir a un autobús. Recuerda que tu maleta está aquí. El siguiente… Takuya. ¿Un monopatín? –dijo mirando el objeto atado a la maleta.

-Para los fines de semana hacer turismo sin caminar demasiado –sonrió el guerrero del fuego.

-Otro vago como Odd –susurró Jim −. Está bien… El siguiente… Chiaki… Ah, vaya, una chica… ¿Qué llevas en brazos? –preguntó señalando a Lopmon.

-Es un peluche –dijo sonrojada −. Algo con lo que recordar a mis padres.

-Bueno, no hace falta que me lo expliques. Yo una vez también tuve un objeto que me recordaba a mi hogar cuando estudiaba.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… pero prefiero no hablar del tema. El siguiente –llamó, recibiendo dos maletas grandes y una mochila algo más pequeña −. ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

-Nuestro equipaje. No pensarás que venimos con las manos vacías.

-Ya, pero dudo que necesitéis tanto –alzó la vista y se encontró con los gemelos −. Vosotros… tú… esto…

-Somos gemelos, sí –suspiró Kouji mientras le pasaba la funda que cargaba a la espalda.

-¿Y esto? –se extrañó Jim.

-Mi guitarra. ¿No puedo? –preguntó antes de marchar al autobús sin esperar respuesta.

-Hasta más tarde, profe –rió Koichi siguiendo a su hermano.

-Madre mía, dos gemelos de verdad… Ahora sí que tendré que vigilar bien…

-Eh, que aún quedan maletas por guardar –llamó la atención Zoe, dejando la suya y alejándose con Patamon.

En poco más de dos minutos, Katsuharu y JP lograron colar a Bokomon y Neemon en uno de los autobuses. Zoe había tenido que usar a Patamon como cojín para poderle salvar de la curiosidad de los demás y tanto Labramon como las gatas y Lopmon intentaron parecer peluches a la vista de los demás.


	21. Chapter 21

(aparecen Renamon y Kitsumon con bolsas de hielo en la cabeza)

Rena: dios, aun tenemos los chichones que nos dejo lily el lunes, que bestia

QUE TE HE OIDO! (aparezco yo con la sarten en la mano y con Ulrich, Yumi, Zoe y Kouji sujetandome para no matar a los dos zorros)

Inuyasha y Kagome: esto... hay alguien?

Y vosotros que puñetas haceis aqui? (Takuya: que cabreo k lleva la tia Koichi: calla, que te arrea un sartenazo y te deja pal arrastre)

I: nada, que ibamos a nuestra zona y por culpa de Naraku nos hemos perdido y hemos acabado aquí

Ka: asi que vamos a leer con vosotros este capitulo, e igual venimos de vez en cuando

hum... ¬¬ ya veremos si os dejo pasar. Chicos, os toca

Z: jaadee: PERO TU TE LEVANTAS A LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA PARA LEER? ayyyy, nos emocionas; muchas gracias por tu dedicacion, te dedicamos este capitulo, para que veas

Ko: nipijilguera: ya te has actualizado, eh... que ibas con dos capis de retraso esperamos que este capi te guste, y atenta a partir del lunes, que ya sales

todos (incluidos visitantes): ni code lyoko ni digimon les pertenecen a Kaotik Angel o a raf-lily, solo les pertenecen algunos personajes (bastantes) y el argumento

**Capítulo 21: llegada a Francia**

La compra de los otros diez billetes de vuelo y embarcar nunca había sido tan divertido para algunos. Mientras los chicos sufrían por ver cómo podrían colar a los digimons sin que los etiquetasen como mascotas, Labramon y Mikemon regresaron a sus respectivos D-Tectors. Pero para los otros cinco digimons, pasar entre tanto humano sin ser percibido era, a ojos de los elegidos, una misión imposible, ya que el hacerlos pasar por peluches consistía en dejarlos en los rayos X, con lo que se podría descubrir que no son meros peluches. Aun así, lograron pasar a los cinco. Bokomon y Neemon aprovecharon un carro lleno de maletas para cruzar los controles. Gatomon se tuvo que poner una chaqueta negra para no llamar demasiado la atención mientras se las ingeniaban para hacerla cruzar. Patamon tuvo su oportunidad de cruzar sin ser visto gracias a una repentina actuación infantil de Chiaki, quien se negaba a soltar su preciado peluche Lopmon. Por suerte para todos, nadie les impidió seguir avanzando hasta el avión a todos juntos.

-Bueno –sonrió Chiaki en el avión −. Ha costado, pero ninguno de los digimons ha tenido que cruzar escáners ni nada.

-Hubiese sido un problema si se hubiesen dado cuenta de que están vivos –dijo Jeremy −. Les habrían facturado como mascotas, por no decir que el señor Delmas nos habría regañado. No se admiten mascotas en Kadic.

-Bueno, nosotros dos no es que parezcamos mucho mascotas –susurró Bokomon.

-Y tampoco vamos a permanecer eternamente aquí dentro, Jeremy –sonó la voz de Gaomon.

-¡Shhhh! No estamos nosotros solos –le respondió en susurros mirando alrededor.

-Ui, lo siento mucho –se disculpó el digimon.

-Bien –apareció la profesora Hertz desde otro compartimento −. Ya sabéis que el vuelo será largo y se está haciendo de noche. Llegaremos mañana sobre las siete de la mañana, así que podréis dormir.

-Sí, profesora.

-Profesora –levantó la mano Yumi −. Quisiera hablar con el director un momento.

-Está bien, Yumi. Tienes diez minutos antes de que el avión despegue, así que date prisa –dijo indicándole la dirección en la que estaba el director.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le susurró Ulrich.

-Ya lo veréis –respondió. Se dirigió rápidamente al otro lado del avión y regresó cinco minutos después −. Listo, todo arreglado.

-¿Nos dices qué le has dicho a mi padre? –preguntó Sissi asomándose por un costado.

-En casa lo diré –sonrió.

Ya en el aire, gran parte de los alumnos empezaron a dormirse. Odd, Aelita y Emily hablaban en susurros con sus digimons, aprovechando que nadie les miraba. Tommy, Teruo, Chiaki, Koichi, Takuya y Zoe observaban por las ventanas. Sissi intentaba no desesperar por el monólogo de Herb sobre todo lo que había visto en Shibuya, rezando para que se durmiese y así estar tranquila.

-Oye, Zoe –llamó Kouji a la chica −, quería contarte una cosa.

-¿El qué? –preguntó volteándose hacia él y dejando de lado las vistas.

-¿Recuerdas que comenté que mi recuerdo era el tuyo aunque desde mi punto de vista?

-Sí –respondió.

-La verdad es que no fue del todo así –confesó algo sonrojado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí que recordé al digimon que alertó del peligro que corrían Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon, de que Justimon me acompañó un tramo y que me interpuse en el ataque, pero no acabó ahí.

-¿Viste algo más? ¿El qué?

-Que a te amaba desde hace mucho, hadita.

-¿Quieres decir que…? –intentó preguntar Zoe algo sonrojada. Kouji a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, aunque parece ser que hasta ese momento n me atreví a decírtelo. A saber por qué sería…

-Gracias por habérmelo contado –sonrió Zoe dándole un beso en la mejilla −. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-No –respondió pero rápidamente cerró los ojos −. Bueno, sí –dijo en un suspiro señalando la falda de la chica −. Tu "cojín"

-Mi… ¡PATA…! –por suerte, Kouji le tapó la boca, mirando alrededor nervioso. Algunos eran los que les estaban mirando extrañados −. ¡Encoje las patas, Kouji! –dijo rápidamente Zoe en un intento de convencer a todos que era una mera discusión −. Uf… qué susto…

-Casi la lías, Zoe –rió bajito Patamon.

-A mí no me hace gracia –susurró la chica antes de volverse hacia Kouji −. Entonces será un secreto. Ahora sólo falta que Patamon tampoco abra la boca y lo cuente todo.

-Tranquilos… Sólo se lo contaré al ángel del amor para que os brinde todo su apoyo y haga que las cosas os vayan bien –rió el digimon.

-Patamon –ambos le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-Vale, vale, los cojines no hablan –rió antes de volver a quedarse quieto en las piernas de Zoe.

-¿Crees que callará? –preguntó Zoe.

-Más le vale… Ya chilló bastante JP por estar sobre tus piernas como para encima eso –negó con la cabeza −. No, no me apetecen más corrillos cotillas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anubismon caminaba por un sendero, protestado en voz baja. Después de aquella reunión urgente, sus compañeros habían decidido dividir su alma en dos mitades. Y todo con la esperanza de encontrar nuevamente a los otros cuatro miembros.

-Dividirse… dividirse… ¿por qué dividirnos? Yo también los echo de menos y quiero verles de nuevo… Pero pudiendo vivir aún más tiempo… –fue murmurando hasta llegar al océano.

Las lunas empezaban a alzarse por el horizonte, aunque la que a él le interesaba aún estaba muy baja. Suspiró, imaginando lo que los demás estarían haciendo para cumplir con su decisión de dividir el alma, y esperó pacientemente. Iba a dividir su alma, como todos, pero no iba a dejar sus mitades solas y "desprotegidas".

-Lo siento, chicos, pero si tengo que renacer, prefiero saber qué hace mi otra mitad –susurró mientras la luna dorada acababa de alzarse en el horizonte y empezaba a brillar con fuerza, alcanzando sus rayos la costa en la que Anubismon esperaba pacientemente −. Es la hora.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Odd abrió los ojos antes de que el anuncio del inicio del aterrizaje despertara a los demás. No acababa de comprender del todo lo que había visto, pero estaba seguro de que era un recuerdo. Adoloridos por la incomodidad de dormir en aquellas butacas, empezaron a observar alrededor. Toda la clase estaba despierta, por lo que los cinco digimons infiltrados entre asientos intentaban mantenerse lo más quietos posibles hasta que todos bajaron y fueron hacia los autobuses que les llevaría a Kadic.

-Bienvenidos a Francia, chicos –dijo Odd con los brazos abiertos hacia los diez nuevos −. De aquí a nada, podré decir lo mismo de Kadic y más tarde de… –bajó más la voz −. La fábrica.

-Gracias, Odd, seguro que serás un gran guía –rió Takuya.

-Bueno, allá abajo el que mejor os podrá explicar será Jeremy –dijo señalando a su compañero.

-No es tan complicado, seguro que tú mismo podrás explicarles todo sin mi ayuda, Odd –dijo Jeremy, provocando varias risas en el grupo.

-Eh, amiguitos del alma –se les acercó Jim −. Más os vale no hacer trastadas, diabluras, chiquilladas ni travesuras o descubriréis mi lado malo.

-¿Es que tienes un lado malo, Jim? –preguntó William.

-Sí, Dunbar. Una vez durante una de mis expediciones como soldado, un grupo enemigo intentó confundir a mi pelotón y yo me enfadé muy fuerte –respondió.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Emily.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema…

-¡Qué lástima! Nos hubiese gustado conocer a ese Jim a través de palabras que viéndolo –rió Ulrich.

-Dí lo que quieras, Stern, pero más os vale no llevar a estos nuevos por el mal camino.

-Tranquilo, profesor. Sabemos diferenciar lo que es correcto de lo que está mal –dijo Teppei −. No caemos tan fácilmente en la tentación.

-Mejor, mejor –afirmó Jim con la cabeza regresando a su sitio.

-No os cortéis llamándole Jim –les dijo Odd −. Y en casos excepcionales en los que nos haya ayudado, llamadle Jimbo.

Los autobuses empezaron a aminorar la marcha hasta detenerse ante la verja de entrada de Kadic. Poco a poco, todos los alumnos bajaron de los autobuses y esperaron sus maletas.

-Atentos todos, por favor –anunció el director −. Recoged vuestras maletas y regresad a vuestros dormitorios o a vuestras casas. Reanudaréis las clases mañana –todos saltaron alegres y empezaron a recoger las cosas con más ánimos antes de salir corriendo a disfrutar del día libre −. Los nuevos, por favor, id con Jim. Él os enseñará el centro y os asignará los dormitorios.

-De acuerdo –corearon los diez.

-Por cierto, Kimura y Minamoto –el director esperó a que ambos diesen un paso al frente −. Vosotros dos no tendréis un dormitorio.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendieron todos.

-Quiero decir que vosotros dormiréis fuera del centro. Ishiyama se encargará de mostraros ese lugar.

-¿Qué has hecho ya, prima? –sonrió Koichi.

-La familia se ayuda, ¿verdad? –le devolvió la sonrisa la chica.

-Así que por eso querías hablar con el director en el avión, ¿eh?

-Exactamente, Kouji. Mamá lo sabe, pero no papá ni Hiroki. Será una sorpresa para los dos.

-Bueno, vosotros sí, pero yo no tengo todo el día para haceros de guía –interrumpió Jim −. Ishiyama, tú te conoces el centro, pero si quieres, puedes venir.

-Gracias, Jim.

-Los demás, a vuestras cosas –señaló a los otros siete ya residentes en Kadic.

-Sí, Jim –dijeron desanimados −. Nos vemos luego.

Jim condujo al grupo por todo el centro, explicando cada uno de los rincones y explicando las normas, los horarios y las prohibiciones del lugar. Después de media hora de un lado para otro, cargando las maletas y los "peluches", Jim indicó el camino hacia los dormitorios. Por suerte para todos, la aparición de Odd interrumpiendo a Jim permitió que Gatomon trepase hacia una ventana abierta en la que estaba asomada Aelita.

-Hasta aquí la visita para vosotros dos –dijo Jim señalando a los gemelos −. Tenéis suerte de no tener que sentir mi vigilancia por la noche, chicos.

-Más bien Jim es el que está de suerte por no tener que vigilar a los gemelos –susurró Odd a Takuya −. Pobrecitos, se perderán muchas fiestas…

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde –se despidieron los dos.

-Vamos, que todos deben de estar en casa esperando –dijo Yumi −. Buena suerte con los dormitorios –dijo despidiéndose de los demás.

-Bien, ahora os voy a dejar una cosa bien clara: a la hora de dormir, cada uno en su cuarto. Nada de chicos en el pasillo de las chicas o chicas en el pasillo de los chicos. No hay excusa alguna, ¿entendido? A quien pille donde no debe estar, castigado dos horas en la biblioteca –señaló Jim a todos.

-Entendido –corearon los ocho.

-Bien, tú y tú, juntos –dijo señalando a Teppei y a Katsuharu −. Tenéis cara de no hacer demasiadas trastadas los dos juntos. Así que los dos a ese cuarto de ahí –señaló una puerta.

-Pues qué mal se fija, ¿no? –susurró Tommy, provocando risas en los dos chicos.

-El pequeñín, te va a tocar con el mayor –volvió a hablar Jim señalando otra puerta.

-No soy pequeñín, me llamo Tommy –dijo mientras se acercaba a JP arrastrando la maleta y un peluche con chaqueta y pañuelo−. Pues nada, a compartir cuarto.

-Eso parece ser –dijo JP.

-Tú –señaló Jim a Teruo −, tengo una idea –dijo mientras caminaba hacia una puerta y llamaba. Ésta se abrió y se asomó Jeremy.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jim? –preguntó extrañado.

-Te traigo compañero de habitación –respondió señalando a Teruo −. Seguro que así estás más controlado.

-Está bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir –suspiró Jeremy abriendo más la puerta −. Entra, Teruo. Enseguida tendrás espacio para guardar tus cosas.

-Gracias, Jeremy –respondió el chico entrando al dormitorio.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó Takuya señalándose.

-Tú tienes cara de gamberro –dijo mientras llamaba a otra puerta −. ¡Dunbar! ¡Sé que estás ahí, así que abre!

-Ya va, Jim, ya va –se oyó al otro lado antes de abrirse la puerta −. No he hecho nada, así que…

-No, no, eso ya lo sé, simplemente te traigo un compañero de habitación.

-¿Un compañero? –preguntó mirando.

-Hola –saludó Takuya −. Me he quedado solo.

-Ale, a ser amigos. Ahora sólo me quedan las chicas –dijo Jim −. Vamos, chicas, este no es vuestro piso.

-¿A ser amigos? ¿No ha visto que me he unido al grupo en el que estabas y he hablado contigo? –preguntó Takuya. Sobre su maleta, un bultito con sudadera lila levantó la cabeza.

-Pues tampoco me ha visto a mí –habló Bokomon.

-Eh, mejor espera a estar dentro del cuarto –advirtió William cogiendo al digimon y entrándolo al dormitorio −. Hay más gente aquí…

-Ui, lo siento.

En el piso superior, Zoe y Chiaki seguían a Jim con Patamon y Lopmon en brazos. El profesor llamó directamente a una puerta y esperó a que se abriese.

-¿Sí? –Emily se asomó por el pequeño espacio que había abierto.

-Leduc, te mudas al cuarto de Stones. Las dos nuevas se quedarán en este. Te pueden ayudar a recogerlo todo y a trasladarte, si ves que necesitas ayuda –dijo Jim.

-De acuerdo, Jim –sonrió Emily, aún sin apartarse de la puerta.

-Iré a avisar a Stones –Jim se giró y caminó hasta otra puerta −. ¡Stones! Haz hueco en tu dormitorio para Leduc –dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Sí, de acuerdo –se oyó apresuradamente a la pelirrosa.

-Vaya pandilla… Ya están tramando algo, seguro –susurró Jim mientras se alejaba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yumi caminaba tranquilamente enseñándoles a los gemelos el camino hasta casa, cada uno con su maleta al lado.

-Y aquí es donde vivo –indicó la chica señalando la casa −. Bueno, y a partir de ahora, vosotros también.

-Me recuerda bastante a la que teníais en Japón –observó Koichi.

-Y eso que no has visto el interior –rió la chica.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos?

Yumi se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Observó los pares de zapatos en el suelo y sonrió al comprobar que estaba toda la familia allí.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Y he traído regalos! –llamó Yumi. Enseguida la cabeza de Hiroki se asomó por una puerta.

-¿También para mí? –preguntó no muy convencido, pero enseguida cambió el rostro al ver a los dos chicos −. ¡Papá, mamá, venid a ver esto!

-¿A qué tanto alboroto, Hiroki? –preguntó el padre asomándose también −. No puede ser… ¿Kouji y Koichi?

-Hola, tío –saludaron los dos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –se les acercó sonriente.

-Nos han apuntado a Kadic, a aprender más cosas –respondió Koichi.

-Venga, pasad, no os quedéis aquí. ¿Y cómo es que lleváis las maletas? ¿No las habéis dejado en la academia? –preguntó.

-Lo siento, cariño –interrumpió la madre −, no te lo avisé, pero los chicos se quedan a vivir aquí con nosotros.

-¿Se quedan?

-Sí. Era una sorpresa.

-También para nosotros, la verdad –rió Kouji −. El director de pronto va y dice que nosotros dos no dormiremos allí y nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Y después Yumi nos dice que vendríamos con ella –acabó Koichi.

-Seguro que os habéis aliviado al sentir que tendréis donde dormir –rió la mujer −. Bueno, dejad las maletas para después y venid a comer algo. Por cierto, Kouji, te has dejado el pelo largo.

-Así me diferencian mejor de mi hermano –respondió tranquilamente.

-Pues te sienta bien. Pero bueno, contadnos más cosas. ¿Cómo habéis estado?

-¿Y cómo es que habéis venido aquí tan de repente? –preguntó Hiroki.

Con calma, ambos chicos empezaron a responder a todo lo que les preguntaban mientras Yumi enviaba un mensaje por el móvil avisando que, muy posiblemente, la visita a la fábrica tendrían que retrasarla bastante más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por la tarde, después de la comida, el grupo esperaba a los tres miembros que faltaban paseando por el patio de Kadic. Como habían podido, habían indicado a los digimons hasta la alcantarilla por la que podrían ir a la fábrica, pidiéndoles que esperasen allí.

-Sí que tardan –se impacientó Takuya −. ¿Dónde están?

-Seguramente dando esquinazo a Hiroki –dejó ir Odd −. O diciéndoles a los escuderos de la geisha quién puede y quién no acercarse a ella. Como no tiene a su querido samurai cerca…

-Odd, vale de tus bromitas e historietas, que ya sabes que…

-Sí, Ulrich, sí –interrumpió de nuevo el rubio −. Todos sabemos que no hay nada…

-Supongo que llegarán ya –dijo Aelita mirando hacia la entrada.

-Ey, somos un grupo muy numeroso. ¿No se dará cuenta la gente de nuestra ausencia? –preguntó JP.

-Ya has oído a los profesores. Tenemos el día libre, así que podemos "salir a la calle" y pasear. Vosotros vais conocer la ciudad y nosotros a haceros de guías turísticos –dijo Jeremy.

-Así pues, no pasará nada por que salgamos del recinto, ¿no?

-Exacto, por eso no tenéis que preocuparos –dijo Sissi −. Ah, mirad, ahí llegan esos tres.

-Sentimos el retraso –dijo Yumi − Hiroki no nos dejaba tranquilos.

-Ya lo hemos imaginado. Bien, ¿vamos ya? –preguntó Ulrich.

Con cuidado de no ser vistos, el grupo caminó entre los árboles hasta la tapa de alcantarilla. Vigilando no ser vistos, fueron bajando uno a uno por aquel agujero hasta dar con el final.

-¿Y estos monopatines? –señaló Takuya.

-Nuestros, para llegar hasta la otra punta. Cuando XANA lanzaba un ataque, el tiempo era vital. Cuanto más tardásemos, más se corría el riesgo de catástrofe –dijo Jeremy.

-Por no decir que, si alguien se quedaba en Kadic atrapado por culpa del ataque, o se desconectaba la torre rápidamente o de las heridas no se recupera –añadió Odd.

-¿Qué ha sido lo más peligroso que os ha pasado? –preguntó Tommy.

-Pues… –empezaron a hacer memoria mientras caminaban −. Hay bastantes…

-Casi chocamos contra una petroquímica en autobús, casi morimos abrasados, también congelados, Kadic casi es destruida varias veces, tuvimos plagas de insectos y otros animalejos, hubo una invasión de zombies, entre los cuales estaban Odd y Kiwi…

-Esa no la recuerdo –sonrió Odd.

-Ya, pero yo sí lo recuerdo bastante bien –dijo Ulrich −. Bueno, sigamos con otros casos peligrosos.

-Jeremy hizo una locura que le costó tener que ir al hospital, y XANA decidió jugar con su ambulancia –dijo Yumi −. Acabamos los dos encerrados en ella y en el fondo del río. Ah, y varias veces hemos tenido adorables monstruos de XANA rondando por Kadic y la ciudad.

-Y también los intentos de destruir el lugar en el que nos encontrásemos mediante misiles teledirigidos o meteoritos –añadió Jeremy.

-Vamos, que os lo pasasteis genial –rió Katsuharu.

-No tuvimos tiempo para aburrirnos, si es eso a lo que te refieres –se encogió de hombros Aelita −. Siempre había una torre para desactivar que molestaba bastante.

-Y supongo que en Lyoko también estuvisteis ocupados para estar al borde de todo lo que habéis dicho que ocurrió aquí –dijo Sissi.

-Hemos tenido de todo, sí. A mí, por ejemplo, ya me la jugó XANA un par de veces atrapándome en Lyoko, y numerosas más estuve a punto de caer al mar digital. –dijo Yumi antes de cambiar el tono de voz −. También tuve que sufrir ser Odd un día entero. Y no sabéis lo mal que lo pasé ese día…

-¿Y tú te quejas? La ropa interior me molestaba y me prohibiste quitármela… Ah, y acabé saltándome la comida mientras que tú pudiste comértelo todo –se defendió Odd.

-Ya, y también hiciste varias cosas que…

-Vale ya los dos de discutir –interrumpió Ulrich separándolos −. Posiblemente lo más duro que nos ha pasado en Lyoko fueron William y el Koloso. Pero al final siempre nos quitábamos a William de encima y logré detener al Koloso… aunque se me cayó encima.

-Quedarías un poco aplastado entonces –rió Takuya.

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando –señaló Jeremy −. Preparados para conocer la fábrica, damas y caballeros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En Kadic, los recién llegados del viaje aprovechaban el día libre para salir de paseo o, simplemente, quedarse en sus dormitorios. Herb, extrañado por la repentina desaparición de Sissi, salió en su búsqueda, pasando por todas las aulas y pasillos de Kadic sin éxito alguno. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado por completo y, por alguna extraña razón, había pasado justo cuando el grupo de Jeremy y los nuevos habían desaparecido. Era demasiada casualidad, aunque, tal y como él conocía a Sissi, posiblemente la chica estaría de compras por la ciudad o mirando la cartelera del cine. Decidió salir y dar una vuelta para buscarla, pero por más que miró, no la encontró, por lo que regresó a Kadic, esperando que la hija del director ya hubiese regresado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ocho D-Tectors empezaron a brillar, permitiendo salir de ellos a los digimons, sin peligro alguno a permanecer fuera del dispositivo. Observaron alrededor el gran interior de la fábrica y el ascensor allí parado. Enseguida entraron todos, sorprendiéndose de que aquel aparato funcionase con total normalidad aunque el aspecto de la fábrica era bastante pobre y, en cierto modo, ruinoso. Cuando el descenso se detuvo y se abrió aquella extraña puerta, la iluminación de aquella sala cambió ante los ojos de todos.

-Y ésta es la sala del superordenador –mostró Jeremy sentándose en la silla −. Desde estas pantallas vigilaba y avisaba a los demás, a parte de trabajar con los distintos programas creados para mejorar el equipo, tales como los vehículos, los trajes y, finalmente, el Skid con todo lo que conllevaba su creación.

-¿El Skid? –preguntó jP.

-El vehículo con el que navegábamos por la red del mar digital y llegábamos a las réplicas.

-Es impresionante… ¿Y tú solito lo hacías todo? –preguntó Takuya.

-Exactamente. Ahora porque hemos bajado por el ascensor, pero ¿veis esas escaleras? –señaló Jeremy −. Es la otra forma de acceder, especialmente cuando, por seguridad, tenía que bloquear el ascensor.

-¿Y por qué lo bloqueabas? –preguntó Sissi.

-Pues por tu presencia, por la de Nicolas y Herb, la de poseídos por XANA… por cosas así –respondió Odd.

-Vale, lo he entendido.

-¿Y por dónde se accedía a Lyoko? –preguntó Chiaki.

-La respuesta está más abajo. Tenemos que ir al ascensor, aunque por esa trampilla también se puede llegar –dijo Yumi.

Regresaron al ascensor y descendieron un piso. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, los diez guerreros legendarios, Sissi, Emily y los cinco digimons que les acompañaban observaron sorprendidos los tres escáners que ocupaban aquella sala.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Tommy −. ¿Cómo funcionan?

-Te metes en el escáner, esperas a que Jeremy te transmita, escanee y virtualice y voilà, llegas a Lyoko –respondió Ulrich −. No es tan sencillo como parece, pero Jeremy lo puede hacer con los ojos cerrados.

-Seguro que es una sensación extraña eso de virtualizarse, pero imagino que será parecido a digievolucionar –dijo Katsuharu mientras rodeaba uno de los escáneres.

-¿Y dónde está el motor de todo esto? –preguntó Emily.

-Ahí abajo –señaló Jeremy la trampilla en el centro de la sala.

-Pues vamos a verla también –dijo Koichi caminando hacia el ascensor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Herb no había sido capaz de encontrar a Sissi por ningún rincón. Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a una zona arbolada por la que no pasaba nadie. Dio media vuelta para regresar al centro cuando se percató de una figura estirada inconsciente en el suelo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La gran torre del ordenador impresionó a todos a medida que surgía del suelo.

-Impresionante. ¡Menudo monstruo! –exclamó Teruo.

-¿Esto es lo que pone en funcionamiento Lyoko? –señaló Kouji.

-Exactamente.

-Es enorme… La cantidad de archivos que se podrían guardar ahí dentro –rió Zoe.

-Lo único mal es que, mientras nuestros ordenadores se conectan a la luz, éste funciona con uranio –explicó el informático del grupo.

-¿Pero eso no es peligroso? –se asustó JP.

-Está bien aislado y sólo me tocó cambiarlo una vez.

-Pero no irías a una tienda de informática a pedir una batería de uranio, ¿no? –rió Teppei.

-XANA me ayudó. Logró poseer a un asesino que robó una batería a los militares y me trajo aquí para que la cambiase –contó Jeremy −. No le apetecía desaparecer ni queríamos perder a Aelita, unida a Lyoko por culpa de XANA y su ingeniosa idea de robarle la memoria.

-Genial –susurró otra vez Tommy −. ¿Queda algo más?

-No, ya podemos subir y regresar, esta vez por el otro camino para que lo conozcáis también –sonrió Aelita.

-De acuerdo. Vosotros sois los que guiáis –rió Emily.

Sin previo aviso, los D-Tectors de los guerreros legendarios empezaron a brillar, haciendo surgir de ellos diez figuras de distintas formas y colores.


	22. Chapter 22

(aparece Shippo silbando por un lateral) S: holaaaaa ¿hay alguien?

¿Shippo? ¿Que haces aqui? ¿ya te anda persiguiendo Inuyasha?

S: no, que hoy los chicos no van a poder venir a presentar el capi, que estan encargandose de Xanalú y nos han mandado a Inuyasha, Kagome y a mi, lo que no se es donde se han metido (mirando para los lados)

no pasa nada, seguro que se han encontrado con Koga, ha estado aquí hasta hace un momento, y ya sabes como se pone Inuyasha

S: si, se pone muy celoso

Inuyasha: ¿QUE YO QUEEEEEE? (aparece con Tessaiga desenvainada) YO TE MATO, ZORRO DEL DEMONIO (persiguiendo a Shippo)

Kagome: hola, lily, ¿haces los honores?

Encantada. Inuyasha, sientate (el collar se activa y se hace un boquete en el suelo)

I: (levantandose) ¿pero como lo has hecho?

Nada, gracias a Kagome y a Kaede, que han extendido el hechizo hacia mi, asi que ahora te tienes que cuidar el doble de no molestar

I: bueno... a jaadee: muchas gracias por tu dedicacion a este fic. Lily siente no haber actualizado el lunes, pero los ordenadores del instituto no funcionaban y no ha podido actualizar hasta hoy. Como compensacion actualizara mañana tambien (si funcionan los ordenadores, claro)

K: nipijilguera: esperamos que te guste el capitulo de hoy, es tu estreno, aunque hoy no haces mucho

S: Code Lyoko y Digimon no les pertenecen a lily o a Kaotik, solo les pertenecen Kitsumon, Bijugamon, RowPersiamon, las hermanas de Renamon, los hermanos de Kitsumon, BlackKazemon, BlackLanamon, los clones, las formas lyoko de Emily y Sissi, Xanalu (es Xana-Lucemon, pa abreviar) y la trama de la historia

ahora si, os dejamos con el capi

**Capítulo 22: grandes sorpresas y nuevos aliados**

Poco a poco, el brillo de aquellas diez figuras fue apagándose, permitiendo contemplar perfectamente a los diez digimons que observaban sonrientes a los allí presentes.

-¿Y éstos? –preguntó William.

-Han salido de nuestros dispositivos –dijo Teppei mirando su D-Tector −. Así que deben de ser los guerreros legendarios.

-Pues no lo parecen –señaló Odd −. Son todos más pequeños.

-Pues claro, no íbamos a aparecer todos ahí adultos, ¿no crees? Llamaríamos demasiado la atención… –le gruñó uno de aquellos diez guerreros, de piel bronceada, cabello alborotado rojizo del que surgían como dos cuernos rotos, con cola, guantes y pantalón también rojizos y un cinturón en negro con el emblema del fuego. Algunos de los digimons a su lado negaron con la cabeza.

-Empezaba a estar cansada ahí encogida –dijo una de las dos digimons femeninas del grupo, de ojos ambarinos y cabello celeste recogido en dos moñitos con dos mechones cayéndole de flequillo, estirando los brazos. Su ropa, un top de manga larga abierta en azul con mallas piratas en azul más oscuro con una cadena de lágrimas de cristal a la cadera, le daban un aire más humano que de digimon −. Perdonad, no nos hemos presentado –sonrió −. Me llamo Allymon y soy la guerrera del agua, encantada.

-Yo soy Flamon –dijo el rojizo −. Soy…

-El guerrero del fuego. Se te nota –dijo Takuya señalando el emblema en el cinturón.

-Ay, sí, soy muy evidente –rió Flamon.

-Eres un caso perdido… Yo soy Kokabuterimon del trueno –se presentó una especie de insecto azulado, como una versión en miniatura de Beetlemon pero con algunas similitudes con Tentomon, como los grandes ojos verdosos, las patas de insecto y la espalda como si fuese un caparazón.

-Se nota un poco que digievolucionas a Beetlemon –dijo JP.

-Yo soy Tamekimon, la guerrera del viento –saludó la otra digimon femenina, con un traje de tirante amplio en rosa claro y abierto por ambos costados desde las caderas, con el emblema del viento en la parte delantera de la falda, un pantaloncito corto negro y unas sandalias planas en negro. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello largo y morado.

-¡Tienes toda la cara descubierta! –señaló Zoe acercándose a la digimon, quien sonreía.

-Yo soy Strabimon, la forma rookie de Lobomon –dijo el que estaba a la derecha de Tamekimon. Físicamente, recordaba a Renamon y a Kitsumon, pero más pequeño y en un tono liláceo clarito, de ojos rojos, con afiladas garras enguantadas en negro, pantalón blanco y negro con cinturón y varias correas en las piernas y los brazos. Completaba su atuendo lo que parecían los extremos de una raída y fina bufanda cayendo por detrás de su cuello.

-Y yo su hermano –rió la versión en negro del anterior con los ojos de un tono más amarillento −. El guerrero de la oscuridad BlackStrabimon.

-Ahora sí que se nota más que sois familia –rió Koich.

-Y que lo digas –afirmó Kouji.

-Hola, soy Bearmon, el guerrero del hielo –saludó un oso salvaje gris con gorra, muñequeras y un cinturón a modo de banda en azul.

-Vaya, ya me esperaba un oso como la forma infantil de Kumamon –dijo Tommy acercándose al digimon −, pero no me imaginé que sería un Bearmon.

-Yo soy el guerrero del metal Mamemon –saludó la pequeña bola metálica con guantes rojos.

-Mira, Chiaki –señaló Teruo −, creo que no nos vamos a olvidar mucho de los Mamemons.

-Es verdad –rió Chiaki, junto a Allymon.

-Yo soy Mushroomon, el guerrero de la madera –dijo el digimon con forma de seta morada de círculos amarillos, botas y guantes rosados. Sus guantes tenían dibujados una calavera y un cinto a la altura de las muñecas, mientras que las botas también tenían cinto pero en vez de un dibujo de calavera tenía tres bultitos en rosa. En los brazos también tenía tres bultitos en morado.

-Y yo soy Gotsumon, el guerrero de la tierra –saludó el último digimon, un cúmulo de piedras con forma humanoide.

-Entonces vosotros también tenéis un nivel infantil –dijo Odd mirando a los diez mientras le asentían con la cabeza −. Pues algunos no os parecéis a la siguiente digievolución.

-No sé por qué lo dices –se extrañó Mamemon −. Se nota claramente el guerrero que somos.

-No, es que me esperaba… otra cosa, pero da igual –dijo Odd apartando el tema.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estás raro –le tiró de la manga Ulrich.

-Es que no dejo de darle vueltas a una cosilla que me pasó en el avión –respondió.

-Eso fue un recuerdo –dijo Labramon, sentado a su lado −. Yo también vi algo raro cuando me dormí.

-¿Recordasteis algo? –le miró sorprendido Takuya −. ¡Yo también quiero recordar algo de una vez por todas! –protestó haciendo que todos le mirasen extrañados −. ¿Es que yo no tengo recuerdos de nada?

-Ya nos llegará el momento de recordar, Takuya –intentó calmarle Flamon −. ¿No sabes que forzar la mente es malo?

-¿Desde cuando dice cosas serias? –susurró BlackStrabimon a Strabimon.

-A mí no me preguntes, no me paso las 24 horas del día a su lado –se encogió de hombros el de la luz.

-Bueno, hemos acabado ya con la fábrica. Deberíamos marchar ya si queréis conocer la Ermita –dijo Jeremy.

-¿La Ermita? –preguntaron los demás.

-El lugar donde vivía con mi padre antes de virtualizarme en Lyoko junto a él –respondió Aelita −. Ahora es un lugar abandonado y nadie accede a ella.

-Entonces, estará todo en ruinas –dejó ir Teruo.

-Sí, pero aún se puede pasar y caminar tranquilamente. ¿Vamos ya? –animó la pelirrosa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el Digimundo, la desaparición de los niños elegidos y sus digimons estaba en boca de todos. Para los digimons que esperaban ser salvados del nuevo enemigo, aquella noticia caía como un jarro de agua fría sobre ellos. Por otro lado, para Xana-Lucemon y los suyos, su desaparición del Digimundo era lo mejor que podría haber pasado. Aun así, el ángel caído seguía centrado en encontrar aquellos niños y digimons.

-Mi señor –apareció Myotismon −, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Hay que seguir buscando a esos niños, Myotismon, ya deberías saberlo –dijo sin dejar de centrar su atención en la esfera ante él, buscando en ella señales de los humanos −. Necesito saber dónde están y eliminarlos.

-Discúlpeme, mi señor, pero… ¿no habían sido eliminados con la explosión de la torre en el castillo de Ophanimon?

-¡Idiota! Eso creó un vórtice interdimensional que los trasladó a otro lugar. Necesito saber qué lugar es ese y destruirlos para siempre –dijo. Después de varios minutos más en silencio, comenzó a reír con fuerza −. Estáis ahí, ¿eh? Será sencillo atacaros, niños humanos. Y esta vez no podréis detenerme de ninguna forma –unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron cambiar la dirección de su mirada −. Adelante.

-Amo –entró Duskmon −, sabemos el paradero de BlackKazemon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Iban todos juntos entre los árboles, aún lejos del campo visual de los que paseaban por la academia, hablando entre ellos, explicando todo lo que les había ocurrido por aquellos lugares cuando cierta llamada hizo que los digimons regresaran rápidamente a los D-Tectors, escondiéndose los otros cinco entre los arbustos.

-¡Sissi! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro al fin!

-¿Herb? ¿Pero qué haces tú por aquí? –preguntó Sissi −. Esperadme, chicos –pidió al grupo antes de alejarse de ellos.

-Bokomon, aprovechad ahora para marchar vosotros cinco –susurró William.

-¿Y por dónde? –preguntó el digimon.

-Seguid ese camino –indicó Jeremy −. Os será fácil si vais por ahí, pero si creéis que os vais a perder, quedaros escondidos entre los arbustos.

-Está bien. Vámonos –indicó Lopmon.

-Ahora, esperemos a Sissi –suspiró Emily, observando a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sissi cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del grupo.

-Sissi, no te lo vas a creer, pero he encontrado a una chica tirada en medio del bosque.

-Venga ya… ¿esperas que me lo crea?

-Era así, bajita –dijo gesticulando −, con el cabello largo y en un color púrpura oscuro. La ropa era toda negra, un pantaloncito y una especie de vestido abierto por los costados… Y tenía un dibujo raro en la ropa, como un signo… Algo así –explicó Herb dibujándolo en el suelo.

-Pero si eso es… –susurró Sissi, viendo en aquel garabato del chico el emblema del viento, el mismo que tenía la ropa de Tamekimon −. Ah, sí, la conocemos –dijo rápidamente −. Es amiga de Aelita y Zoe… se conocieron por Internet y, al enterarse que Zoe iba a venir aquí, pues seguramente ha querido darles una sorpresa.

-Pero está muy malherida e inconsciente en el suelo –protestó Herb.

-Espera un momento aquí –ordenó Sissi, acercándose al grupo −. Chicos, no sé muy bien qué pasa, pero Herb ha visto a alguien muy parecida a Tamekimon –dijo señalando el D-Tector de Zoe.

-¿No será una coincidencia? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Da igual eso. Le he dicho a Herb que la conocemos, que es amiga de Aelita y Zoe. No perdemos nada por ir a echar un vistazo, ¿no? –preguntó Sissi.

-Está bien –aceptaron todos.

-Bien. Herb, por favor, ¿nos puedes llevar? –pidió Aelita.

-¿Eh? ¿A todos? –miró no muy convencido el chico.

-Oye, ya te he dicho que es amiga de ellas dos –dijo Sissi señalando a las otras dos chicas −. Lo suyo es que nos guíes sin protestar a los demás también, que somos amigos de ellas dos.

-Está bien. Es por aquí –guió Herb. Después de cinco minutos corriendo, encontraron el cuerpo de la supuesta chica tirado en el suelo −. Ahí está.

Tal y como Herb la había descrito y como Sissi había imaginado, aquella chica era idéntica a Tamekimon, en un tono más oscuro, como ocurría con Strabimon y BlackStrabimon: idénticos salvo por el color.

-Sí, es Kim –dijo Zoe acercándose a ella.

-Pobrecita, se habrá perdido entre tanto árbol –se acercó también Aelita.

-Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería –propuso Herb −. Para que la curen.

-No, no –intervino rápidamente Chiaki −. No hará falta.

-¡Pero está herida! –señaló Herb.

-Es que es muy patosa –sonrió Aelita −. Seguro que se ha metido por unas zarzas y de ahí los rasguños.

-La llevaremos a su casa y allí ya se encargará su madre de desinfectarle esos arañazos, ¿a que sí? –dijo Zoe mirando a todos.

-Pero lo suyo sería…

-¡HERB! ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡YA HEMOS DICHO QUE NOS OCUPAMOS NOSOTROS DE LLEVARLA A SU CASA! –le chilló Sissi, señalando hacia la academia y con el semblante muy serio.

-Está bien, está bien… Sissi está de un raro desde que va con esa pandilla –murmuró Herb alejándose de allí, dejando el silencio en el grupo.

-¿Sabes? –Odd rompió el silencio −. De haber sabido antes que eras tan efectiva alejando a la gente molesta, quizás te hubiese contratado.

-¿Habría formado parte del equipo? –preguntó sorprendida.

-La verdad es que ibas a formar parte, pero revelaste el secreto a Jim y a tu padre –explicó Ulrich −, así que te dijimos a la cara que ya no eras del grupo.

-No recuerdo eso. ¿Es normal? –dijo extrañada Sissi.

-Es que justo activé la vuelta al pasado y lo olvidaste completamente todo –respondió Jeremy sonriendo −. El secreto de Lyoko volvió a estar a salvo.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, deberíamos ir a la Ermita esa que decís –interrumpió Zoe −. Esta digimon habría de ser ocultada de la vista de todos ya mismo.

-¿Te ayudo a cargarla? –preguntó Tamekimon.

-Ya la cargamos nosotros, tú no salgas todavía –dijo Zoe.

Tras asegurarse que nadie les seguía, corrieron todos hacia la Ermita, en donde esperaban Bokomon, Neemon y los tres ángeles.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Bokomon.

-Un chico de la academia ha encontrado a otra digimon –señaló Odd.

-Pero en mi castillo sólo estábamos nosotros –se extrañó Gatomon −. Ni tan siquiera Nefertimon o Pegasusmon han llegado aquí.

-Bueno, entremos y dejémosla tumbada en uno de los sillones –dijo Jeremy abriendo la puerta de aquella casa.

-Yumi y yo nos quedamos con ella mientras los demás visitáis la casa –dijo Aelita.

-Déjala aquí, Zoe –indicó Yumi un sofá.

-De acuerdo.

-Venga, que haremos una pequeña visita a la casa –indicó Odd.

Todos salieron de la sala, dejando a las dos chicas con la digimon. De los D-Tectors salieron Lunamon y Renamon.

-Id vosotras dos también a ver la casa –señaló Aelita.

-Os avisaremos si pasase alguna cosa –añadió Yumi al ver las caras de preocupación por dejar a ambas chicas solas con aquella extraña digimon.

-Está bien –dijeron ambas.

-Es idéntica a Tamekimon, aunque en oscuro –dijo Aelita cuando las dos digimons se alejaron.

-¿Crees que se trata de BlackKazemon? ¿La misma con la que Kazemon ha estado peleando? ¿La que se llevó a mi primo? –preguntó Yumi.

-Fíjate tú misma. Viste de la misma forma, pero en oscuro. Son prácticamente iguales aunque ésta tiene el cabello más oscuro –señalo la pelirrosa.

-Sí, y también el emblema del viento, el mismo que lleva en su ropa Tamekimon. Pero de ser ella, ¿cómo es que está aquí?

-¿Estás pensando en que es una trampa de XANA? –saltó Aelita hacia atrás.

-Puede ser. Al fin y al cabo, está en su bando –suspiró Yumi −. Aunque está bastante herida y no parece que pueda atacarnos en este estado.

-Esperemos que no nos haga nada –dijo Aelita mientras la digimon empezaba a moverse y a abrir los ojos −. ¡Se está despertando! –señaló.

-¡Chicos! ¡BlackTamekimon está despertando! –chilló Yumi.

Rápidamente, un montón de pasos apresurados se acercaron hasta el salón, entrando todos, tanto humanos como digimons, salvo dos figuras que permanecieron en la puerta.

-¿Cómo que BlackTamekimon? –preguntó no muy convencido Kouji.

-Es que es idéntica a Tamekimon pero en oscuro –se encogió de hombros Yumi.

-¿Insinúas que es BlackKazemon? –preguntó Strabimon junto a su compañero humano.

-Algo así –respondió la chica de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó la digimon llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo –dijo Tamekimon acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué…? ¡Los niños humanos! –se asustó la otra. Intentó escapar, pero estaba rodeada −. ¡No me hagáis nada, por favor! –pidió llorando.

-No te vamos a hacer nada si tú no nos haces nada –señaló Sissi.

¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó con suavidad Zoe.

-Yo… yo no –tembló.

-No te preocupes, nadie te va a hacer nada –se acercó Chiaki −. Tú eres BlackKazemon, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… soy BlackTamekimon, su etapa previa –admitió cabizbaja.

-Tal y como imaginamos –dijo Yumi.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó Emily.

-Yo… Después de que… bueno, de que perdiésemos a Lobomon… No me he centrado mucho en las órdenes, aunque acudiese al combate… Más bien, pensaba que quizás podría recuperarle –dijo sonrojada.

-¿Seguimos siendo vuestro objetivo? –preguntaron Kouji y Strabimon desde la puerta, alejados del grupo.

-¡No, no, no! Al amo le interesaba el guerrero de la oscuridad, y ya después no volvió a decirnos sobre ningún otro –dijo rápidamente BlackTamekimon −. Lo de ir a por ti fue capricho mío –admitió encogiéndose y ocultando el rostro en los brazos −. Pero después de aquello, parece que el amo quiso eliminarme.

-¿Eliminarte? –preguntó Aelita sin comprender.

-Sí. BlackLanamon me cogió justo cuando nos retirábamos del terreno del castillo de Ophanimon y me dijo que había oído cómo ordenaban a Duskmon que me eliminase. Ella me ayudó a escapar –explicó −. Pero por el bosque empezaron a perseguirme monstruos y otros digimons… me atacaron y casi me capturan, pero entré a una cueva. O eso pensaba yo que era hasta que sentí algo raro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Es que había como una tela a la entrada de la cueva, pero cuando la atravesé, no me encontré en la cueva. Es más, detrás de mí no estaba la entrada.

-¿Dónde acabaste? –preguntó Lunamon.

-Era un lugar muy grande, con una puerta rara que se abrió al acercarme. Entré y eso empezó a moverse hacia arriba –gesticuló −. La puerta se volvió a abrir y me encontré en un lugar muy grande de hierro.

-¿La fábrica? –se extrañaron todos.

-Alcé el vuelo y vi el exterior. Pero empecé a estar cansada y tomé este aspecto. Empecé a caminar por el puente y llegué al bosque. Pero estaba muy cansada y me caí al suelo.

-Entonces has llegado desde el Digimundo al mundo humano por la fábrica… ¿En qué sala estabas? –preguntó Gaomon.

-Era muy grande, y habían como grandes hoyos en el suelo, alargados. Lo siento, estaba malherida y no vi mucho de aquel lugar –dijo tristemente.

-En la fábrica no hay grandes hoyos en el suelo –dijo Ulrich.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó de nuevo BlackTamekimon empezando a llorar −. No os puedo ayudar más.

-No me creo que haya venido por ahí –señaló JP.

-Exacto. Nosotros mismos hemos estado en la fábrica hoy y no había ningún acceso, ni el ascensor baja más abajo –secundó William.

-Esto ha de ser cosa de XANA. Él nos ha enviado hasta aquí y seguro que también ha enviado a sus esbirros –sentenciaron Odd y Takuya.

-Pues yo sí la creo –dijo tranquilamente Zoe.

-Y yo también –secundó Tamekimon.

-¿Pero estáis locas? –exclamó la mayoría de los allí presentes.

-Yo la creo –volvió a afirmar Zoe −. Aelita, ¿dónde hay un botiquín?

-En el lavabo debe de haber uno –indicó.

-Vamos, Kim –dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano a la digimon −. Un humano te vio, así que le hemos dicho que te llamabas Kim. Y así te llamaré a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué dices? –le sonrió Tamekimon, también extendiendo una mano.

-Gra… gracias –dijo tímidamente aceptando ambas manos y siguiéndolas hasta el lavabo.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio varios segundos, mirándose entre ellos sin decir nada.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? –preguntó Takuya −. Zoe ha pasado de odiarla a muerte a ser su mejor amiga… Como si se hubiese olvidado de lo que pasó en el Digimundo.

-No debería de bajar la guardia –dijo Flamon −. Y creo que tampoco tendríamos que haberlas dejado solas.

-No estoy del todo convencida con esa digimon, pero tampoco podemos dejarla ir por ahí, libremente, que la vean todos los de Kadic –dijo Sissi.

-Es arriesgado, pero supongo que tendréis que vigilarla vosotros cinco –dijo Jeremy mirando a Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon.

-Tranquilos, aquí donde me veis soy muy poderosa –dijo Gatomon mostrando sus garras.

-Eso no lo dudamos –rió William.

-Deberíamos hablar con Zoe y Tamekimon y convencerlas de que es peligroso estar cerca de esa BlackTamekimon –dijo JP −. Podría hacerles algo a ambas y llevarlas ante Lucemon. O lo que es peor: entregarlas a la Scyphozoa para poseerlas.

-Es verdad. Y con dos guerreras del viento en el mismo bando, sus poderes serían enormes –siguió Kokabuterimon.

-¿Quién va a hablar con Zoe entonces? –preguntó Yumi.

-Iremos Strabimon y yo –respondió Kouji.

-¡Pero que esa loca te busca a ti única y exclusivamente! –gritó Takuya subiéndose al sofá para que se le viera mejor −. ¿Por qué crees si no que está aquí?

-Pensad lo que os dé la gana. Vamos, Strabimon –Kouji salió del salón, seguido del digimon.

-Antes no quería ni acercarse a BlackTamekimon… ahora va a estar en el mismo cuadrado, porque el baño no es tan grande –rió Koichi.

Kouji y Strabimon llegaron al cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba abierta y ambos se asomaron con cuidado. Zoe acababa de curar las heridas de BlackTamekimon mientras la otra digimon le pasaba las tiritas.

-¿Cómo vais? –preguntó Kouji sobresaltando a las tres.

-Ya casi está. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Los otros no confían en ella –respondió Strabimon señalando a la digimon de ropas negras. BlackTamekimon agachó la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Tamekimon.

-Piensan que XANA la ha enviado y que en cualquier momento os atacará.

-¡No es verdad! –gritó BlackTamekimon −. ¡Yo no quiero haceros daño! Yo… me mandaron atacaros para eliminaros, pero ahora quieren eliminarme a mí…

-Zoe y Tamekimon te creen, pero los demás piensan que es una excusa para acercarte a nosotros y después, a saber lo que harías.

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros dos? –preguntó Zoe −. Porque por algo estáis aquí, ¿no?

-La verdad, hemos venido porque nadie parecía dispuesto a ello –respondió Kouji −. No me he olvidado de lo que hizo BlackKazemon y lo que pasó por ello. Aunque al final, resultó algo muy bueno, ¿no crees?

-Por mí está bien siempre y cuando no se me tire encima y empiece una discusión por ello –dijo Strabimon.

-Entonces ¿me creéis? –preguntó BlackTamekimon llorando.

-Te creemos, Kim. Aunque mañana tendrás que demostrar tus palabras llevándonos al lugar por el que viniste. Yumi, Koichi y yo tenemos que ir a casa. Y vosotros al comedor para cenar y después a los dormitorios –dijo Kouji.

-Es verdad. ¿Y qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Tamekimon.

-Se quedará hoy aquí con Bokomon y los demás. Dudo que en el estado en que se encuentra tenga fuerzas de llegar a la fábrica. A parte de que no se fían ni un pelo de lo que pueda hacer –respondió Strabimon.

-No haré nada –dijo BlackTamekimon −. No lo haré porque no sale de mí hacerlo. No quiero haceros daño a nadie.

-Pues entonces, bajemos con los demás y marchémonos antes que se haga más tarde y nos regañen a todos –dijo Zoe −. Vamos, Kim. Te dejaremos en el comedor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Así que nuestra pequeña hadita está en la Tierra también –sonrió Xana-Lucemon −. Bueno, podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿A qué os referís, mi señor? –preguntó temeroso Myotismon.

-¿No lo entiendes? Si está en el mismo lugar que los niños humanos y sus digimons, podemos lanzar un ataque único a ese lugar y golpearles a todos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a ese mundo? No hay ningún vórtice abierto en ningún sitio, y eso que he enviado a Bakemons para…

-¡Calla! –ordenó el ángel caído −. Duskmon, informa al resto de clones de la situación.

-Sí, amo.

-En cuanto sea el momento apropiado, lanzaremos un ataque contra ellos y los eliminaremos. ¡No podrán hacernos nada! –rió.

Duskmon salió de allí, pero Myotismon continuó viendo cómo aquel ser seguía riendo ante la idea de vencer aquel grupo de humanos. Aunque no lograba entender del todo cómo iban a poder realizar aquello que decía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yumi y los gemelos se despidieron del resto, con los digimons nuevamente en los D-Tectors y salieron del recinto justo cuando un coche oscuro se detenía a las puertas. Una de las puertas traseras se abrió, acompañada de risas y otros ruidos de conversación. Por el otro lado, un hombre se dirigía al maletero y lo abría mientras por aquella puerta empezaban a bajar del auto tres chicas, cubiertas con abrigos abrochados que impedían ver las vestimentas más allá de los pantalones y las botas, aunque una de ellas parecía llevar falda. Cada una cogió un par de maletas y caminó al interior del recinto, despidiéndose del hombre del coche y conversando tranquilamente.

-¿Y esas chicas? –preguntó Emily.

-¿No las conocéis? –le preguntó Tommy.

-Para nada –respondió Sissi −. Quizás son chicas nuevas.

-¿Más nuevos? Parece que Kadic está cogiendo renombre –rió William.

-O puede que a sus padres también les hayan lavado el cerebro y por eso han acabado aquí estas chicas tan guapas –dijo Odd.

-Eh, don Juan, aún no las has conocido y tu fama te precede en todo el centro –le dio un codazo Sissi.

-Ah, estás así porque no te he pedido una cita oficialmente, ¿verdad? –le sonrió el rubio haciendo reír a todos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! La verdad es que sí son guapas –admitió Takuya −. Pero tendrías que dejar oportunidad a los otros también, ¿no crees?

-¿Ya te has fijado en una tú o qué? –le dio un codazo Teruo −. Va, que no se lo chivaremos a los tres que faltan.

-Sí, claro, que me creo yo que no vais a decírselo… –respondió entre molesto y avergonzado Takuya −. La verdad es que…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te callas ahora, Takuya? –preguntó Katsuharu −. ¿Takuya? Eo, responde, tío. Te has quedado embobado mirando a… –se giró buscando a quién miraba, pero justo el cuerpo de Takuya empezó a caer al suelo.

-¡Takuya! –le llamaron todos, incluso los digimons desde los D-Tectors… todos menos Flamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Era un día soleado, posiblemente de verano. Según los demás, el calor era insportable, pero él ni lo sentía. Era la ventaja de ser el guerrero del fuego: ni sentía el sofocante calor del verano ni el gélido frío del invierno, a no ser que alguno de sus compañeros se la jugase de mala manera y acabase durmiendo enterrado en nieve. Pero estaba tranquilo, porque no estaba con ellos ni era invierno.

Una dragona rosada se acercó volando, llamando su atención fácilmente. Se levantó de donde estaba y esperó a que se acercase antes de empezar a hablar.

-Por lo que veo, no tienes tanto trabajo hoy –sonrió la dragona.

-Lo he acabado. Seguro que no les importa a los demás que no aparezca por el cuartel. Al fin y al cabo, está todo muy tranquilo.

-Me alegro mucho, Grey –sonrió la otra.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy, Magnadramon?

-Hace calor…

-¿Tú crees? –se extrañó Ancient Greymon.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! En serio, ¿cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta de que las estaciones del año van pasando y con ellas cambian las temperaturas?

-Bueno… en primavera hay flores, en verano se va a la playa, en otoño todo son marrones, rojos y naranjas, y en invierno hay nieve… Así me doy cuenta yo de la estación del año –respondió.

-¡Siempre das la misma respuesta! –rió Magnadramon.

-¿Y es malo? –preguntó temeroso el guerrero del fuego.

-No. A mi eso me gusta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Takuya, despierta de una vez. Estás haciendo el ridículo de mala manera –intentó despertarle JP.

-¡Que se acercan las nuevas! ¡Vamos, tío, si no despiertas, te van a tomar por un idiota y entonces Odd el Magnífico te pasará por delante! –dijo Odd.

-Eso, échate más flores, a ver si así acaba de despertar –dijo Teppei mientras le miraba de forma rara.

-Chicos… estoy despierto –dijo Takuya aún adormecido…

-No ha sido nada… Creo –sonó la voz de Flamon.

-Shhh… Ahora no, Flamon –advirtió Chiaki mirando alrededor.

-Mejor vayamos a cenar, nos juntamos en dos mesas y lo comentamos todo con calma. ¿Qué os parece? –dijo Jeremy.

-Sí.

-¿Te puedes aguantar de pie, Takuya? –preguntó William.

-Creo que sí, gracias…


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos una vez mas a Code Frontier. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy con el profe de informática rondando cerca, asi que gracias a todos por los reviews y recordaros una vez mas que Code Lyoko y Digimon Frontier no nos pertenecen, solo algunos (bastantes) personajes de todo el gran elenco que tenemos Capitulo 23: entrevistas y ataques

Era la hora de cenar y todos los que habitaban en Kadic se dirigían al comedor. También dos chicas equipadas con una grabadora y una cámara de vídeo

-¡Hola a todos! Aquí Milly y Tamiya a punto de entrar al comedor, dispuestas a presentaros a los nuevos compañeros recién llegados a Kadic! –dijo Milly a la cámara

-Ábreme la puerta, por favor, Milly –pidió Tamiya sin dejar de enfocar con la cámara.

-Vamos, vamos –apresuró la joven periodista haciendo pasar a la otra e indicando las mesas con sus objetivos −. Aquí, ante todos nosotros, los diez nuevos miembros de Kadic.

-Espera, son ocho solamente –señaló la de la cámara −. ¿Estás segura que la información que te han dado es correcta y de fiar?

-Sí, sí, eran diez. Bueno, no importa... los otros dos quizás han ido al lavabo –respondió acercándose a la mesa −. Buenas noches a todos. Somos Milly y Tamiya, del periódico de Kadic. Nos gustaría haceros unas preguntas. Para conoceros y que todos sepan de vosotros

-Está bien –aceptaron rápidamente Takuya y JP

-Primeramente, ¿de dónde sois y qué os ha traído a Kadic?

-Somos de Japón. A algunos nos han enviado aquí para mejorar en los estudios y otros porque oímos que era una buena academia –respondió JP.

-Según una fuente de confianza, habéis venido diez alumnos –indicó Milly.

-Sí, los otros dos no duermen en la residencia –dijo Takuya, atacando su plato de comida −. Están con la familia.

-Ah, entonces les podremos ver mañana –anotó Milly en la libreta −. Bien, ahora quisiera preguntaros uno a uno. Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

-Yo mismo –levantó la mano JP.

-Perfecto pues. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jumpei Shibayama, pero podéis llamarme JP.

-JP –repitió Milly anotando −. Muy bien, JP, ¿qué te parece Kadic?

-Bueno, no he estado mucho por aquí –de pronto ahogó un grito y miró de reojo alrededor. Un par de pies le habían pegado una patada por debajo de la mesa, también le habían pisado y sentía la mirada de todos amenazadoramente −. Quiero decir… he estado haciendo turismo por la ciudad, comprando unas cositas.

-¿Material escolar? –se interesó la pelirroja.

-No, unos regalos.

-¿Para una chica en especial?

-¿Eh? No, no… no exactamente…

-Entiendo. Es un recuerdo para los que has dejado en Japón. Seguramente te habrá sido difícil dejar a todos tus amigos y seres queridos… Pero fijo que aquí conocerás a alguien y te olvidarás de los que has dejado –sonrió Milly.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decías? –JP no podía ignorar la sensación de varios ojos mirándole con instintos asesinos.

-Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, JP. ¿Quién quiere seguir? –preguntó Milly mirando ya a los demás.

-Va, venga, yo –dijo Teruo −. Soy Teruo Takaishi.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer si supieses que mañana será tu último día de libertad? –preguntó la pelirroja, preparada para escribir.

-Bueno… posiblemente yo… Creo que… Pues verás –dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿Tiene que ver con… alguna chica? –preguntó bajando la voz. Teruo simplemente asintió −. Está bien. Bueno, las clases serán complicadas, pero seguro que podrás declararte en cualquier recreo o después de las clases. ¡Ánimo!

-Gra… gracias…

-Bien, ¿quién sigue? Tú mismo –dijo señalando a Tommy, quien estaba algo encogido −. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me… me llamo Tommy Himi…

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Tamilla, intentando buscar un plano bueno del chico.

-Es que… no me gustan las cámaras…

-Bueno, puedes imaginar que no está la cámara –sonrió Milly antes de girarse hacia su compañera y susurrarle −. Baja la cámara, pero que se quede enfocándole.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, Tommy, ya no te grabamos, sólo escribiré lo que me digas. ¿Siempre eres así de tímido?

-Pues… algo… ¿seguro que la cámara está apagada? –preguntó sonrojado señalando la mano de Tamiya.

-Sí, está apagada –le respondió.

-Pero esa luz…

-Está puesto el stop, pero la tengo abierta porque gasto más batería abriendo y cerrando que dejándolo así –explicó la de rastas.

-De acuerdo…

-Bueno, si ves que te va a ser muy difícil esta entrevista, ya seguiremos cuando estés dispuesto a hacerla. Veamos… El siguiente serás tú –decidió Milly señalando a la otra punta de la mesa.

-¿Yo? –preguntó extrañado Teppei señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sí, tú. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y qué es lo que te propones hacer en Kadic?

-Soy Teppei Kitagawa y lo que quiero conseguir aquí en Kadic es mejorar en mis estudios, como todos…

-¿Y alguna ambición secreta?

-¿Eh? No, ninguna… De verdad.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó la periodista a la chica castaña al lado de Teppei.

-Me llamo Chiaki Ichijouji –se presentó.

-Eres una de las dos únicas chicas que han venido desde Japón, ¿verdad? –Chiaki afirmó −. ¿Qué se siente al haber llegado rodeada de tantos chicos?

-Bueno, los conozco a todos, así que tampoco me molesta mucho –respondió −. Son buenos chicos todos, incluso los dos que duermen fuera.

-Ajá, entonces conoces también a los otros dos.

-Claro, son del grupo.

-Entiendo… Una última pregunta para ti: ¿crees que todos estos chicos te permitirían salir a ligar con alguien de por aquí?

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? –se sonrojó Chiaki.

-Nada, nada. Bueno, vamos al siguiente… Tú.

-Ah, soy Katsuharu Shiota –saludó el chico mientras Chiaki seguía algo sonrojada.

-¿Tú impedirías que Chiaki saliese por ahí con otros chicos? –preguntó Milly sin esperar nada.

-¿Eh? Chiaki es amiga mía y yo no puedo obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quiera.

-¿Y crees que los demás piensan lo mismo que tú?

-Bueno, cada cual hace lo que quiera… Pero seguro que nadie le impediría nada.

-Entiendo… ¿En serio todos piensan como tú? –insistió Milly.

-Bueno, quizás algunos saldrían a defenderla si le pasara algo malo… O si alguien se mete con ella, tiene problemas o algo…

-Ya veo –sonrió Milly tomando apuntes rápidamente −. Bien, ahora tú, la chica rubia.

-¿Eh? Soy Zoe Orimoto.

-Si tal y como Chiaki ha dicho sois todos un grupo, ¿a ti te molestaría que alguno de ellos te defendiese todo el tiempo?

-Hombre… pues no –respondió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola? Eo, ¿hay alguien ahí? –Milly intentó hacer regresar a la rubia de las nubes.

-Creo que Zoe ya se ha perdido en sus pensamientos –le susurró Takuya a Odd, riendo ambos.

-Parece que no me va a responder a nada más… Bueno, pues me quedas tú –sentenció Milly señalando a Takuya.

-¿Yo? ¿Ya me toca? –ambas reporteras afirmaron con la cabeza −. Bueno, pues me llamo Takuya Kanbara, un placer.

-Tienes pinta de ser un segundo Odd –comentó Milly mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –preguntó Takuya.

-Quiero decir que parece ser que a Odd le va a salir un competidor en eso de ligar con chicas –respondió Milly −. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya le has echado el ojo a alguna?

-Bueno, la verdad es que… ¡AH! –sin dar tiempo de reacción a los demás, Takuya desapareció de la vista de todos al tiempo que la puerta del comedor se abría. Una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro, con una camisa roja, pantalones largos negros con diseño de llamas a los costados y deportivas entró observando a su alrededor. Detrás de ella, dos chicas morenas también se asomaron. Una llevaba un vestido negro ajustado hasta la cintura y con vuelo hasta las rodillas con unas botas negras planas con punta, mientras que la otra vestía una blusa roja, pantalón vaquero y botas negras de tacón con anchos cintos negros decorando.

-¿Y esas tres chicas? –señaló Tamiya.

-No las conozco de nada –dijo Milly −. ¿Y vosotros?

-Nada –respondió Teppei.

-A nosotros ni nos preguntéis –levantó la mano Sissi −. No tenemos ni idea de quiénes son esas tres.

-Seguro que son chicas nuevas –dijo Tamiya enfocando con su cámara.

-Está bien… Gracias a todos por colaborar en esta entrevista. Podréis ver el resultado en el periódico de Kadic. Ah, avisad a los dos que faltan que mañana les haremos la entrevista a primera hora, para así tenerlo todo junto en el periódico. ¡Hasta otra!

-Han salido corriendo las dos –se sorprendió JP mientras Tommy se agachaba y miraba bajo la mesa.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡TAKUYA, ESTÁS ENCENDIDO! –señaló el pequeño del grupo.

-¿Encendido? –preguntaron todos. William se agachó y estiró del escondido, devolviéndolo a su silla.

-No es nada –susurró Takuya, muy encendido.

-No nos digas que te has puesto así porque han entrado esas tres –corearon las chicas.

-Bueno, pues… es-esto…

-Oh, venga ya, ¿estás así por ese bombón de largo cabello y morena? –rió Katsuharu.

-¡NO!

-Tomaremos ese sonrojo como un sí –dijo Odd dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras todos reían.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon frotó sus manos con satisfacción. Ya conocía el paradero tanto de los niños humanos y sus digimons como del hada fugitiva.

-Sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe de suerte, BlackKazemon. No vas a poder esquivarme siempre –sonrió mientras una puerta se abría y entraban Myotismon y el grupo de clones −. Justo a quienes quería yo ver. Duskmon…

-¿Sí, amo?

-Iréis con la Scyphozoa a la Tierra. Vuestra misión es destruir a los niños elegidos y sus digimons, pero antes deberíais aniquilar a BlackKazemon. Sabe demasiado y podría alertar a esos humanos…

-Como ordenéis, amo.

-Preparaos para partir inmediatamente –los clones hicieron una leve inclinación y abandonaron la sala en silencio.

-Mi señor… ¿cómo piensa enviarles a ese mundo? –preguntó el digimon vampiro.

-No entiendes nada, Myotismon. Les materializaré en la Tierra, en donde están esos humanos, para destruirles. Aunque, claro, no lograrías comprenderlo…

Las risas del ángel caído resonaron por toda la estancia al tiempo que los clones, liderados por Duskmon, entraban a la sala seguidos por la Scyphozoa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yumi y los gemelos conversaban tranquilamente de camino a Kadic. Incluso se permitían bromear y reír recordando aventuras de cuando eran más pequeños cuando dos figuras aparecieron de repente ante los tres con muchos ánimos.

-Bienvenidos a Kadic. Me llamo Milly y ella es Tamiya. Somos reporteras del periódico de Kadic –saludó la pelirroja −. Vosotros dos sois los otros chicos nuevos, ¿no?

-Eeeh… Sí –respondió extrañado Koichi.

-Oye, ¿no sois gemelos? –señaló Tamiya moviendo la cámara de un chico al otro.

-Sí, lo somos –respondió Kouji.

-¡Mucho mejor! Esta entrevista será un bombazo… Por cierto, Yumi. ¿Cómo es que estás con ellos? –preguntó Milly mientras la otra la enfocaba con la cámara.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedo?

-¿No eras la novia de Ulrich? ¿O habéis cortado y ahora quieres ligar con uno de los gemelos?

-¿Pero de qué vas, Milly? –preguntó enojada Yumi −. Voy con ellos porque viven conmigo ya que SON MIS PRIMOS.

-Oh, no sabíamos que tenías primos gemelos –anotó Milly.

-Tampoco es que lo haya contado –dijo Yumi intentando calmarse.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Me los dejas un momento, Yumi? Son unas preguntitas de nada –pidió la pelirroja, estirando ya de ambos chicos −. Bien, no sé por cuál empezar…

-Yo soy Koichi Kimura –sonrió el de pelo corto −. Y él es Kouji Minamoto.

-¿Eh? ¿Diferente apellido? –preguntó Tamiya, quien no sabía a quién enfocar por lo que empezó a buscar la forma de encuadrar a los dos.

-Padres divorciados –respondieron ambos a la vez.

-Hasta dando respuestas se nota que son gemelos –susurró Milly −. Bueno, ¿sabéis que sois los únicos gemelos de Kadic?

-Pues no, no lo sabíamos –respondió Kouji.

-Seréis el centro de atención de todos, y seguro que de más de una chica. ¿Qué pensáis hacer con todos esos curiosos? –preguntó la periodista.

-Ni idea –respondió Koichi.

-¿Ni tan siquiera sabéis qué haréis con relación a las chicas? –preguntó Milly.

-Mejor dejemos ese tema aparcado –respondió Kouji −. ¿Alguna pregunta más? Porque nos están esperando…

-Sí, una última pregunta. ¿En verdad Yumi Ishiyama es vuestra prima? Quiero decir… porque sigue saliendo con Ulrich, ¿no?

-La vida amorosa de nuestra prima no la conocemos –sonrió Koichi mientras empezaba a estirar del brazo de su hermano −. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, que no conocemos nuestra clase. ¡Chao!

-¿En serio vamos a ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo? –preguntó ya más alejado Kouji −. Madre mía, así será muy difícil escaparse…

-Tranquilo, para eso está tu querido hermano gemelo –sonrió Koichi.

-Al fin os han soltado –habló Yumi, apoyada en un pilar −. ¿Muchas preguntas?

-¿En serio el centro entero dice que Ulrich y tú salís juntos pero lo vais negando? –preguntó directamente Koichi.

-¡KOICHI KIMURA! ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESAS PREGUNTAS?

-Huye, hermano –señaló Kouji en una dirección cualquiera hacia la cual Koichi huyó perseguido por Yumi. Al fondo, en unos bancos, pudo ver a los demás −. ¡Hey! Buenos días.

-¡Buenas, Kouji! –saludó Takuya.

-¿Vienes tú solo? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Ah, Koichi está jugando con Yumi al pilla-pilla –respondió con las manos al bolsillo.

-Pues mejor que dejen de jugar, porque van a empezar las clases –señaló Odd al pasillo de aulas.

-¿Pero por qué una persecución? –preguntó Ulrich al tiempo que sonaba el timbre de inicio de clases.

-Nada, un comentario de dos pequeñas reporteras que casi nos dan un infarto por cómo han aparecido –respondió rápidamente Kouji.

-Una cosa –Takuya se detuvo de pronto −. ¿Sentís vosotros también ese jaleo?

Algo atemorizados, todos volvieron la vista atrás y observaron a un grupo de chicas corriendo hacia ellos.

-No me parece que la motivación sea por dar clase –dijo Odd.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡ES ESE CHICO DE ANOCHE! –gritó el grupito.

-¿Chico de anoche? ¿A quién de todos se refieren? –preguntó Chiaki mirando a todos los chicos allí reunidos.

-A mí ni me mires, que no estaba –respondió Kouji alzando las manos.

-Oye, ¿no os parece que Takuya está en medio del camino de esas locas? –señaló Sissi.

-¿Yo? ¡VENGA YA! –rió Takuya, pero mirando más detenidamente comprendió que lo que decía Sissi era cierto −. Oh, no… ¡Me largo de aquí!

-¡QUE SE ESCAPA! –gritó una de las chicas, pasando por el medio del grupo y siguiendo el rastro de polvo que iba dejando Takuya al correr.

-Esto… Creo que están locas –dijo Tommy mientras a todos les caían gotas por la nuca.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se acercó Yumi con Koichi atrapado del brazo.

-Una marabunta de chicas persiguiendo a Takuya –respondió Odd −. ¿Será una nueva técnica para que yo, Odd el Magnífico, me fije en ellas?

-Baja de las nubes, Della Robia, acabas de quedar en segundo puesto –dejó ir Sissi.

-¡No! Mi tiempo de gloria ha terminado –lloriqueó el rubio.

-Oye, ese chico de ahí… –se oyó por detrás de Kouji.

-Oh, oh… No me digáis que estoy en tercer puesto por detrás de Takuya y Kouji –pidió Odd con ojos llorosos.

-A mí que me dejen tranquilito todas. ¿Vamos a clase, Zoe? –preguntó cogiendo por la cintura a la chica, gesto que dejó tristes al grupito de chicas que habían estado hablando.

-¡Mira que tienes morro, Minamoto! –protestó Odd.

-Pero ya está bien, ¿no? –rió Koichi −. Al menos, te has quedado en segundo puesto y no el tercero.

-Eh, fíjate… –volvieron a oír por detrás −. ¡Es idéntico!

-Ay, mi madre… Creo que voy a… –empezó a decir Koichi, pero la estampida que empezaba a formarse con otro grupito de chicas le alertó demasiado −. ¡Dejadme tranquilo a mí también! –pidió mientras corría, dejando atrás a todos.

-Se acabó… me rindo… Esto ha sido demasiado para mí –dijo Odd dejándose caer al suelo mientras los demás le miraban raro.

-Sí, sí, todo lo que tú digas –dijo de brazos cruzados Sissi −. Pero no me da la gana llegar tarde a clase porque tú te pongas a hacer el idiota.

-¡Es verdad, las clases! –exclamó Jeremy dándose una palmada en la frente −. Y a demás, no vamos todos a la misma clase… Bueno, están bastante cerca, así que os indicaremos a todos.

Casi por los pelos, cada cual llegó a su clase. Takuya y Koichi estaban sentados, junto a la ventana, intentando tomar aire por la carrera que ambos habían protagonizado en diferente tiempo, salvándose de ser atrapados por los grupitos de chicas, pero no de recibir las miraditas de todas las que había en clase.

-Cielo santo, no he corrido tanto en la vida como hoy –comentó Takuya cuando el grupo se acercó.

-Y te quejas, que yo me he logrado soltar de Yumi y no he tenido mucho tiempo de respiro –le dio un golpe Koichi.

-Menudo par de tontos –suspiró Sissi sentándose en su sitio −. Aunque creo que no tanto como estos otros dos –dijo cerrando los ojos al oír a Nicolas y Herb sentarse tras ella.

-Ya te vale, Kouji, podrías haberme librado, que soy tu hermano –recriminó Koichi.

-Y corro yo también, ¿no? A demás, creo recordar que cuando mencioné lo de ser el centro de atención, me calmaste diciendo que tú estarías ahí para ayudarme a escapar –le respondió Kouji.

-Para qué hablaría yo… Bueno, pero de tanto en tanto, échame un cable también para huir de esas locas –indicó con la cabeza.

-A mí también, Kouji, amigo mío –pidió Takuya.

-Lo siento, pero sólo puedo hacerme pasar por mi hermano… Tendrás que buscarte a otro, y ya lo siento por ti.

-Vaya, menuda faena… Oye, ¿quién se sienta conmigo? –preguntó sonriente.

-¡Chicos, atentos todos! –la voz de la profesora alertó a todos −. Por favor, prestad atención. Primeramente, bienvenidos a los alumnos que sois nuevos en Kadic. Como ya sabéis, soy la profesora Hertz. Tengo entendido que dos de vosotros sois hermanos gemelos… Por favor, ¿podríais sentaros juntos?

-Oh, vaya –susurró Zoe.

-Siéntate en el sitio de detrás, que sigue vacío –le dijo Kouji tomando asiento junto a su gemelo.

-Bueno, de momento es provisional hasta que os conozca a todos y no me confunda con vosotros dos –señaló la profesora.

-Ya… suele pasarnos mucho –sonrió Koichi mientras al lado Kouji iba murmurando las diferencias entre ambos.

-Je, je, je… Vais a darles dolores de cabeza a los profesores –rió Takuya.

-Disculpa, ¿está vacío ese sitio? –preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

-Oh, no, una de esas locas –maldijo por lo bajo Takuya antes de alzar la vista −. Sí, claro, puedes… sentarte.

-Gracias –dijo la chica sentándose y acomodando sus cosas −. Por cierto, mi nombre es Leire Sunshine.

-Eh… Yo me llamo Takuya Kanbara, un placer –dijo intentando no perderse demasiado en los ojos marrones de aquella chica que le hacía sentir raro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En mitad del bosque, unas interferencias electromagnéticas crearon una extraña nube que, tras disolverse, dejó en el suelo unas figuras oscuras. BlackLanamon miró su alrededor sorprendida. De una forma que aún no era capaz de comprender, Xana-Lucemon les había enviado a la Tierra, el lugar al que decían que había llegado BlackKazemon huyendo.

-Recordad las órdenes –habló Duskmon −. Hay que eliminar a BlackKazemon y a los niños elegidos. En marcha.

En el característico silencio que caracterizaba al resto de los clones, avanzaron entre los árboles, en la dirección que su superior había señalado como el escondite de la traidora. A cada paso que daban, BlackLanamon se esforzaba en no mostrar su repentino nerviosismo. Aunque debía obedecer las órdenes y seguir al líder del grupo, en cierto modo no quería encontrarse con el hada oscura, y mucho menos eliminarla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la Ermita, seis digimons permanecían tranquilamente en el salón, esperando a que los niños humanos acabasen sus clases para dirigirse nuevamente a la fábrica a investigar. Aunque se les había ordenador vigilar a la digimon oscura, no daban la impresión de estar haciendo lo que se les había dicho. Neemon permanecía dormido en una butaca, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, incluso a la admiración de Bokomon por todos los libros que existían en las estanterías de aquel lugar.

-Es interesante todo esto… Y qué magníficos dibujos tienen algunos…

-Pero Bokomon, no los entiendes –señaló Lopmon, observando las letras.

-Como parece ser que vamos a estar aquí una larga temporada, voy a estudiar la escritura humana. Y lograré descifrar lo que significan esos signos, lo que quieren decir… Y lo recopilaré todo en un diccionario traductor –sentenció el digimon blanco con pose heroica.

-Pues sin la ayuda de los humanos, dudo que seas capaz de acertar –rió Gatomon.

-Pues les esperaré. De mientras, puedo contemplar los dibujos de algunas de estas obras… Seguro que tienen mucho que ver con lo que narran estos libros.

-Claro, si no, ¿para qué son? –rió Patamon.

Sentada en el sofá, sin moverse ni decir nada, BlackTamekimon permanecía cabizbaja, escuchando todo lo que decían con cierto aire de melancolía alrededor. De pronto, un escalofrío la recorrió entera, dejándole una extraña sensación de miedo y peligro en el cuerpo que fue rápidamente detectada por Gatomon.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó la gata.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… Como si algo fuese a ocurrir –respondió mirando la ventana.

-Pues no se ve a nadie –dijo Lopmon, subiéndose a una silla junto a la ventana −. Esto está igual de vacío que hace unas horas.

-Bueno, no pasará nada. Aelita dijo que por aquí no pasa nadie y que sólo ellos conocen este lugar –recordó Patamon.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, todos regresaron a lo que hacían hasta que, varios minutos más tarde, los tres ángeles se voltearon hacia la ventana alertados.

-Ui, ¿qué pasa, chicos? –preguntó Bokomon asomando la cabeza por encima de un libro al dejar de oírles.

-Alguien se acerca –respondió Patamon.

-¿Tendrá que ver con lo que ha sentido Kim? –preguntó Lopmon mirando a la otra digimon.

-Tiene mucho que ver –bufó Gatomon mostrando las garras −. Bokomon, Neemon, llevaos a Kim a la fábrica por el pasadizo que nos contó Jeremy.

-Está bien. Vamos, Neemon… ¿Neemon? –Bokomon se giró hacia su compañero y, al verlo dormido, se golpeó en la cara, se acercó al digimon, estiró del pantalón rojo y lo soltó de golpe −. ¡Arriba, Tontomon! Hemos de largarnos.

-Me has hecho daño, Bokomon –lloró el conejo anaranjado frotándose la zona lastimada por el latigazo del elástico.

-Vamos, vamos –apremió Bokomon estirando del brazo de BlackTamekimon y empujando a Neemon por el pasillo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos pelear así –dijo Lopmon observando nuevamente a la ventana.

-Yo estoy al nivel campeón, pero de nada sirvo –dijo Gatomon apretando con fuerza los dientes −. Necesitamos la ayuda de los otros.

-Pues vamos a llamarles –dijo Patamon.

-No. Iré yo sola. Soy más rápida que vosotros dos y, a demás, si vamos los tres, corremos el riesgo de que nos sigan y lleguen a la escuela, donde están los demás humanos…

-Tienes razón. Maldita sea, no poder digievolucionar por nosotros mismos –protestó Lopmon.

-Y eso que no somos digimons con compañero humano… Pero aun así, dependemos de ellos. Qué fastidio… Muy bien, nosotros dos distraeremos a esos mientras tú das el aviso, Gatomon.

-Gracias, Patamon.

-Contamos contigo, así que no tardes –saltó Lopmon de la silla y empezó a correr a la puerta de entrada seguido de Patamon.

Gatomon subió al piso superior y buscó una ventana por la que salir sin ser vista para saltar de árbol en árbol hasta la academia, rezando para poder llamar la atención de los elegidos antes que alguien se diese cuenta de su presencia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tocaba cambiar de clase, aunque tenían varios minutos todavía antes de entrar a la siguiente, por lo que el grupo de elegidos se había reunido para tratar un tema importante que había surgido de repente.

-¿Y bien, qué ocurre? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Veréis, resulta que estamos muy dispersos por las clases y ahora es mucho más difícil contactar con todos –explicó Jeremy.

-Antes sólo teníamos el problema de que Yumi es mayor y va a otra clase, pero se solucionaba llamándola o enviándole un mensaje rápidamente –dijo Aelita.

-Pero ahora somos más. A William y JP les puede avisar Yumi, pero por ejemplo Tommy está solo en su clase –señaló Ulrich.

-Lo siento, chicos. Soy el más pequeño –se lamentó Tommy.

-No te preocupes por ello. Hasta hace poco, yo era la mayor y en cierto modo era una especie de carga para todos, porque tenían que avisarme –rió Yumi.

-Entonces, ¿qué propones? –preguntó Takuya, mirando de reojo alrededor.

-No lo sé… A parte, marchar todos sería muy arriesgado. Deberíamos crear un sistema para ir los fundamentales a eliminar los problemas que puedan surgir –siguió Jeremy.

-Por no decir que, si damos con la forma de llegar al Digimundo, sí que podríamos irnos todos porque ya hemos visto que aquí el tiempo no pasa –indicó Aelita −. Pero deberíamos planificar un horario para actuar, de forma que nadie nos viese marchando de Kadic.

-Eso es difícil, pero lo de hablar entre vosotros es muy sencillo –sonó una vocecita desde el bolsillo de Aelita. La pelirrosa se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo su D-Tector −. Nosotros podemos movernos por los dispositivos.

-¿Moveros por los dispositivos? –preguntó extrañado Odd mientras todos sacaban el dispositivo y lo miraban.

-Sí, de esta forma. Estate atento, Will, que te va a gustar –sonrió Dracomon antes de desaparecer de la pantalla del D-Tector de su compañero −. ¡Mira dónde he llegado!

-¡Está en el mío! –exclamó JP mostrando la pantalla.

-¿Qué os parece? Y no sólo aquí –rió Dracomon, dejando en la pantalla únicamente a Kokabuterimon, a quien de pronto le cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se ha podido tropezar con la nada ese bicho? –negó con la cabeza el digimon del trueno.

-Cielos, Dracomon es un desastre –suspiró William.

-¡Mira, Will, estoy aquí! –llamó la voz del dragoncito.

-¡Ay, no me empujes! –protestó Allymon −. Vete a tu dispositivo, que ya les ha quedado clarito.

-Sí, ya voy –sonrió Dracomon.

-Suerte que está moviéndose por los D-Tectors –dijo William mirando alrededor.

-Eh, te has equivocado de casa –se oyó a Flamon.

-¿En serio este no es el D-Tector de Will?

-¿No ves que en las paredes está el símbolo del fuego por todas partes? –le regañó Flamon.

-¿Me lo da a mí o a Flamon se le ha pegado la mala leche que está teniendo Takuya? –rió Kouji.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Katsuharu.

-Se sienta junto a una bella compañía que no resultó ser tan dulce como él pensaba –le respondió Koichi soltando una carcajada.

-Oye, Lunamon –dijo William asomándose al D-Tector de Aelita −. Si acerco mi dispositivo al de Takuya, ¿llegará Dracomon directamente?

-Bueno… puedes probarlo –le respondió Lunamon encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nyah… Espera un momento, que enseguida te lo arrastro –dijo Mikemon desapareciendo de la ventana del D-Tector de Emily −. Dracomon, basta de tonterías.

-Ay, no, otra más en mi casa –protestó Flamon.

-Calla, que te lo estoy quitando de tu espacio. Vámonos, Dracomon –Mikemon cogió de las alas del dragón y empezó a estirar de él, apareciendo a los pocos segundos en el dispositivo de William −. Todo tuyo. Y ya no te muevas más, que les ha quedado claro que podemos movernos.

-Gracias, Mikemon… Creo que no es conveniente hacerla enfadar –dejó ir William.

-Cierto, aún podría dedicarse a arañar –rió Emily −. Ah, mira, es Gatomon. Pero, ¿qué hace ahí?

Efectivamente, la gata blanca estaba en la rama de un árbol, gesticulando exageradamente para llamar la atención del grupo, con angustia en la mirada. Algunos miraron alrededor mientras otros se acercaban lentamente hacia la ventana, con disimulo, para poder abrirla. Emily dio un par de pasos hacia la ventana también, pero su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Em! ¿Qué te pasa? –en un acto reflejo, William atrapó a Emily, pero la chica no respondía.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –se acercó Katsuharu −. ¿Y si…?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estaba jugando animadamente con tras dos figuras muy similares a ella. Se divertían como nunca, aunque toda la vida jugaban al mismo juego hasta que las llamaban para ir a comer.

-Te digo yo que no lograrás trepar esa pared escarpada –retó una de las dos figuras.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó la otra −. Pues yo digo que sí la sube.

-Gracias por apoyarme, hermana –sonrió Mikemon.

-Pues claro. Yo sé que vas a subir… pero seguro que cuando quieras bajar te caerás –rió la segunda.

-¡No se vale! –dijo hinchando los mofletes la gata atigrada −. Os demostraré que no sólo voy a subir, sino que también bajaré perfectamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Se lo está tomando en serio! –rieron las dos.

-Ya veréis, ya.

Mikemon se concentró en la pared que tenía frente a ella. Para las tres era un reto a superar cada día: llegar más alto que la última vez. Justo iba a empezar a correr cuando Gatomon apareció por uno de los costados, gesticulando para llamar la atención de las tres.

-¡Eh, hermanitas! ¡La comida ya está lista! –chilló mientras se movía exageradamente y les sonreía.

-Ah, te has salvado de ésta, Mikemon. Pero que sepas que después ni nuestra querida hermana mayor podrá salvarte de trepar hasta lo más alto –dijo una de las dos felinas.

-No le hagas ni caso –habló la otra −. Está celosa porque ella no tiene la suerte de salvarse con las interrupciones de "nuestra querida hermana mayor" –rió la segunda.

-¡No me hagáis repetiros lo que he dicho, porque me largaré y me lo comeré todo yo solita! –volvió a chillar Gatomon.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Nosotras también queremos pescado! –gritaron las tres mientras corrían al encuentro con la gata blanca.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Déjanos algo… –susurró Emily abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¿Que os dejemos qué a quién? –le miró Katsuharu.

-¿Eh? No, nada –respondió rápidamente la chica −. Era… creo que un recuerdo de otra vida…

-¿Está Emily bien? –susurró Gatomon asomada a la ventana abierta.

-Sí, ya estoy algo mejor…

-Bueno, pues no hay tiempo que perder. Los clones de XANA están en la Ermita. Patamon y Lopmon están intentando distraerle mientras Bokomon y Neemon se llevan a Kim a la fábrica.

-¿Los clones? –se alarmaron todos.

-Alumnos, vayan entrando a sus clases –anunció un profesor −. Venga, muévanse.

-Profesor, Emily se ha mareado –dijo rápidamente William.

-Sí, la íbamos a llevar a la enfermería –añadió Katsuharu.

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó el profesor mirando a la chica.

-Sí, profesor… Me he mareado un poco –respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Por eso, la vamos a llevar a la enfermería para que la vean –dijeron William, Teruo y Katsuharu, estirando de Emily en aquella dirección sin dar tiempo al profesor a decir nada más.

-Bueno… los demás a vuestras clases –señaló el profesor.

-Sí…

Katsuharu y Teruo, que aún no se habían aprendido los pasillos, siguieron a los otros dos hasta que salieron del recinto. Acurrucada en un arbusto, Gatomon les esperaba para dirigirse a la Ermita.

-Hemos de pasar por delante de todas las ventanas para poder adentrarnos en el bosque –dijo Emily.

-Yo os estoy siguiendo porque aún me puedo perder solo –dijo Katsuharu rascándose la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una risa tonta.

-¿No ha, venido Zoe, Kouji y Takuya con vosotros? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Lo siento, Gatomon, pero no han podido librarse del profesor –se disculpó Teruo.

-Bueno, pues tendremos que actuar con el nivel que tenemos ahora –suspiró la gata −. No perdamos más el tiempo, rápido.

-Espera –la cogió Katsuharu −. Tú cuelas como un gato, pero se supone que nosotros estamos llevando a Emily a la enfermería. Sería sospechoso que algún profesor mirase hacia fuera –indicó señalando las ventanas.

-Habrá que correr igualmente –dijo William observando las ventanas con rapidez −. ¿Preparados? ¡Vamos!

Los cinco empezaron a correr, vigilando todo el tiempo las ventanas por si alguien se volteaba y les veía. Un movimiento brusco en una de las ventanas hizo que los cuatro se ocultasen a gran velocidad.

-Falsa alarma –suspiró Teruo −. Podemos continuar.

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo –indicó William.

Empezó a correr hasta que se dio cuenta que algo fallaba tras él. Al voltearse, se encontró de frente a Emily, casi chocando con él, a Teruo pasando por delante de él y a Gatomon corriendo a los pies, pero Katsuharu continuaba detenido donde se habían escondido, sin separar la vista de las ventanas.

-¡Katsuharu, muévete! –le apremió Teruo al darse cuenta de porqué William había frenado su avance.

-¿Eh? –el chico seguía mirando embobado hacia la ventana.

-Esa chica es una de aquellas tres que aparecieron anoche en la cafetería –observó Emily −. ¿Será que nos ha visto?

-Pues entonces mayor motivo para salir de aquí. Katsuharu, no tenemos tiempo para mirar chicas –dijo William acercándose rápidamente al otro y estirando de él −. ¡Vamos!

Una vez cubiertos por la arboleda del bosque, Dracomon y Mikemon salieron de los D-Tectors y se unieron a la carrera hacia la Ermita. Cuando pudieron empezar a ver la fachada de la casa, Katsuharu decidió digievolucionar a Gigasmon.

-Voy a hacerles un ataque sorpresa a esos clones –informó el guerrero de la tierra −. Vosotros atacad desde arriba y cuando Patamon y Lopmon estén fuera de peligro, golpearé desde abajo.

-Está bien. ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Mercurimon!

-¿Preparada, Mikemon? –preguntó Emily alzando el D-Tector ante ella mientras Gigasmon desaparecía bajo tierra.

-Un momento –interrumpió William −. ¿No será arriesgado que Dracomon digievolucione? Es bastante grande y podría destruir la Ermita… Y yo creo que es un lugar importante para Aelita…

-Está bien, les moveremos en otra dirección –afirmó Gatomon −. No perdamos más tiempo.

-¡Mikemon superdigievoluciona en… Persiamon!

-¡Dracomon digievoluciona en… Coredramon!

-¡Código digital Lyoko… digievolución!

-Vaya, ha funcionado, pero es algo raro –dijo Emily al comprobar sus ropas.

-Luego nos ocuparemos de esto, ahora hay que pelear –indicó William corriendo hacia la Ermita.

-¡Hemos venido a ayudar! –informó Mercurimon cuando se acercaron a Patamon y Lopmon −. Descansad un rato los dos.

-¿No están Takuya y Kouji? –buscó Lopmon.

-No han podido escapar –respondió Coredramon.

-Pero podremos hacer lo que podamos –sonrió Gatomon −. Seguidme los dos.

-Esos son los niños elegidos –observó BlackLanamon.

-Eliminadlos. Nos ocuparemos después de BlackKazemon –ordenó Duskmon.

-¿Creéis que nos podéis hacer algo? –dijo burlona Persiamon −. ¡Ahora!

-¡Terremoto! –la tierra se sacudió bajo los pies de los clones al tiempo que Gigasmon salía de bajo el suelo −. ¡Ja, ja! ¡Esa no os la esperábais!

-¡Muy buena, Gigasmon! Se han quedado atascados –sonrió Mercurimon.

-¡Gigasmon, cambio de digievolución a… Grumblemon! Vamos, tengo martillazos para todos vosotros –sonrió sacando del suelo ambos martillos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Takuya no podía creerse su mala suerte. Lo que en un principio pensó que era un sueño hecho realidad se había vuelto una pesadilla de la que no era capaz de despertar. En las pocas horas que habían pasado desde el inicio de la primera clase, nunca había tenido deseos de estar lejos de una chica como en aquel momento.

-Y para colmo, me preocupa lo que ha dicho Gatomon –murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruiditos? Puede que te esté aburriendo la clase, pero a mí me parece muy interesante –le susurró Leire a su lado.

-Usted perdone, doña perfecta –susurró con burla Takuya.

-No me extrañaría nada que suspendieses los próximos exámenes con lo holgazán que eres…

-Cierra el pico, monada –le dijo volteando el rostro a otro lado para encontrarse a los gemelos y a Zoe aguantando la risa −. Estupendo, encima me estoy perdiendo la fiesta de esos tres… ¿Por qué la profesora tuvo que poner a esos dos juntos? No veo tan difícil diferenciarlos…

-Será posible –murmuró Leire −. Qué lástima que no queda un hueco libre al que enviarte de una patada.

-No hablo contigo –le miró enojado Takuya.

No muy alejados, Koichi, Kouji y Zoe aguantaban las tremendas ganas de reír al ver el espectáculo silencioso que protagonizaba su amigo.

-Y pensar que, cuando le ha preguntado si el sitio estaba vacío, parecía que el romanticismo ocuparía ese hueco de la clase –ahogó la risa Zoe.

-Ya está bien que no sea romanticismo –susurró Kouji echándose hacia atrás de la silla −. No serían tan divertidas las clases aburridas si Takuya estuviera en modo amoroso –a su lado, Koichi aguantó con fuerza la risa, agachando la cabeza para evitar que el profesor viese su rostro rojo de no respirar.

-Ay, no, modo amoroso no –volvió a ahogar su risa la rubia.

-Eh, que está mirando –señaló Koichi secándose las lágrimas del dolor en el pecho por tanto aguantar la risa −. Pobrecillo, parece no entender por qué reímos.

-Yo creo que nos tocará correr si se entera –dijo Kouji ocultándose el rostro para reír.

-Pues más vale que no se entere –dijo Zoe intentando calmar su silenciosa risa.

Un pequeño brillo en el bolsillo del pantalón de Kouji llamó la atención de ambos gemelos. Zoe también se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de humor de ambos chicos, pero no podía ver lo que ocurría.

-Es el D-Tector –susurró Kouji sacándolo con cuidado del bolsillo.

-Tranquilo, yo te aviso si el profe mira –dijo Koichi cogiendo del brazo de su hermano.

-¡Kouji! –el rostro de Grumblemon apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo. Kouji hizo un rápido movimiento pidiendo que no hiciese demasiado ruido antes de dejarle hablar −. Necesitamos refuerzos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó en susurros.

-He logrado enterrar a varios de los clones, que estorban cuando pasamos cerca de ellos, pero ni por pura suerte logro hacer lo mismo con Duskmon.

-No podemos escaparnos así como así, Grumblemon –susurro Kouji −. Yo podría decir de ir al baño… A ver si logro que alguien más me siga.

-Está bien. Ah, nos hemos alejado un poco de la Ermita. Aunque imagino que darás con nosotros si sigues el "rastro de destrucción" –dijo remarcando las palabras.

-¿Cómo que rastro de destrucción? –Kouji hizo esfuerzos para no chillar la pregunta.

-He abierto algunos agujeros en el suelo que prometo tapar después. Ahora date prisa, por favor –dicho eso, la pantalla del D-Tector de Kouji se apagó.

-¿Y bien? –preguntaron Koichi y Zoe.

-Duskmon está haciendo de las suyas, para variar –suspiró −. Voy a escaparme de aquí, pero necesitaré que venga alguien más.

-Será mejor que vayáis Takuya y tú visto el resultado que tuvimos la última vez –dejó ir Koichi.

-Es verdad, vosotros dos sois los más fuertes de nuestro grupo. Haréis más que si fuésemos alguno de los otros –añadió Zoe.

-De acuerdo. Pues hay que decírselo –dijo Kouji mirando al otro lado de la sala.

-Intentaré llamar la atención de Takuya –dijo Koichi.

-Escríbele la nota, que te ayudo a llamarle la atención –dijo Kouji. Cuando su gemelo hubo acabado de escribir, levantó la mano y llamó la atención del profesor −. Disculpe, profesor, ¿puedo ir al lavabo?

-Sí, claro…

-Ten cuidado –le susurró Zoe mientras el chico se levantaba, recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

Takuya salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Kouji y miró directamente al pupitre donde se encontraba, chocando de golpe con la mirada de Koichi que le señalaba un papel en su mano con una sencilla nota: "PROBLEMAS DUSKMON".

-Genial, yo no puedo ir al baño…

-Oye, tú, cállate, que no me dejas escuchar la clase… Mira qué bien, me has hecho escribir lo que no –protestó Leire borrando la última frase de sus apuntes.

-Bah –Takuya se la quedó mirando molesto cómo dejaba la goma a la mitad de la mesa cuando tuvo una idea −. Oye, tú, te estás pasando del límite establecido para una convivencia pacífica –soltó de pronto a la chica.

-¿Qué? –Leire le miraba como si Takuya se hubiese vuelto de repente un loco.

-¡Tu goma! –le chilló en susurros señalando el objeto −. Sobrepasa tu mitad de mesa.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la chica mirando su goma.

-Mira, está un centímetro en mi lado –siguió señalando Takuya.

-¿Pero de qué vas? Eres un idiota –le dijo volviendo la vista al frente.

-¿Idiota? –Takuya vio su oportunidad en aquella palabra. Aunque sabía que le costaría un castigo, empezó a alzar la voz −. ¿Idiota? ¿Pero a santo de qué me llamas así?

-¡Kanbara! –gritó el profesor −. ¿Se puede saber qué es ese tono?

-Profesor…

-Al despacho del director ahora mismo. Y le explicas lo ocurrido –señaló el profesor hacia la puerta.

-Vale, vale…

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –preguntó Jeremy cuando el chico pasó por su lado. Aelita se encogió de hombros y observó también cómo salía de clase.

Takuya salió cabizbajo y, una vez se aseguró que la puerta estaba cerrada, alzó la vista y sonrió al encontrarse a su amigo allí esperando.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo y nos necesitan –le regañó Kouji.

-Perdona, perdona, pero no me habrían dejado ir al baño –se rascó la cabeza Takuya.

-Ahora vas a estar castigado –negó con la cabeza el otro.

-Bueno, soy alumno nuevo y aún no he acabado de aprenderme los pasillos. Ya iré al despacho del director más tarde. Nos toca correr –dijo señalando el pasillo.

-Y no poco.

Vigilando muy bien no toparse con nadie, ambos atravesaron los pasillos y salieron del edificio, esquivaron todas las ventanas a través de las que se podían ver alumnos y corrieron entre los árboles hasta la Ermita.

-¿No se supone que nos necesitan? –preguntó Takuya.

-Grumblemon me ha dicho que se han alejado un poco, que sigamos el rastro de destrucción –informó Kouji cuando una humarada se alzó a lo lejos −. Ahí están.

-Pues vamos allá.

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

-¡Aldamon!

-¡Beowolfmon!

-Espero que no estén demasiado rodeados de árboles –dijo Aldamon mientras volaba esquivando árboles −. O Kadic correrá peligro por mi culpa.

-No pienses en eso ahora y céntrate en lo que hay que hacer –respondió Beowolfmon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Coredramon había logrado derribar al clon de Agunimon, dejándolo inmóvil durante largo rato, Persiamon peleaba contra BlackLanamon, William y Emily se las ingeniaban para luchar contra sus propios clones y los tres ángeles se encargaban de cubrirles las espaldas de los posibles ataques que lanzaban los que todavía estaban semienterrados. Grumblemon y Mercurimon, sin embargo, empezaban a tener problemas en su pelea con Duskmon.

-Maldito clon de pacotilla… ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? –gritó el guerrero de la tierra golpeando con su martillo al clon de la oscuridad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Has acabado ya? –preguntó Duskmon con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? Encima burlándote de mí… Esta vez vas a sufrir.

-Te he preguntado si has acabado ya –repitió Duskmon en un tono tranquilo.

-¡Ruptura de ojos de serpiente!

-Demasiado lento. ¡Mirada mortal!

-¡Cuidado, Grumblemon! ¡Por detrás! –chilló Mercurimon.

-¿Qué?

-Ya has caído –dijo Duskmon.

Mercurimon desapareció de su posición y volvió a aparecer ante Grumblemon, empujándolo lejos justo cuando los tentáculos de la Scyphozoa descendían para atraparle y empezar a robar datos.

-Maldita bicharraca. ¡Suelta a mi amigo! –gritó Grumblemon alzando un martillo para golpear a la Scyphozoa, pero algo impedía que pudiese moverlo.

-Tu rival soy yo –dijo Duskmon tirando del martillo para alejar al guerrero de la tierra de aquel lugar.

-Maldición… Si sigue así…

-¡Infierno de plasma! –el ataque dio de lleno en la Scyphozoa, que soltó a Mercurimon y empezó a huir rápidamente, seguida por una figura blanca −. ¡Sentimos el retraso! Un solo profesor es peor que mil clones –rió Aldamon.

-¡Por fin llegáis! –protestó Grumblemon −. ¿Os parece bonito hacernos esperar?

-Da igual cuántos vengáis, el resultado será el mismo –Duskmon se lanzó contra el guerrero del fuego.

-Eh, eh, tranquilito –dijo mientras esquivaba las estocadas del clon de la oscuridad alejándolo de los demás.

-¿Estás bien, Mercurimon? –se acercó Grumblemon.

-Algo mareado, pero aún me sostengo –respondió.

-Quizás será mejor que te vayas a descansar –dijo Lopmon acercándose −. Yo me ocupo ahora de tu parte. ¡Lopmon digievoluciona en… Turuiemon! Mucho mejor así…

-Ahora podremos pelear mucho mejor –se unió Patamon −. ¡Patamon digievoluciona en… Angemon!

-¡De aquí no marchará nadie! –gritó Duskmon −. ¡BlackLanamon, impídele el paso!

-Tú corre, Mercurimon, que de ésa nos encargamos nosotros. ¡Cuchillas rápidas! –Turuiemon golpeó a la oscura guerrera del agua, haciéndola retroceder mientras Angemon cubría la retirada del guerrero del metal.

-Malditos elegidos…

-Oye, Duskmon, céntrate un poco en el combate –se burló Aldamon.

Nuevamente, el guerrero de la oscuridad atacó con ambas espadas rojizas, sin lograr darle un solo golpe. Casi un minuto después, Duskmon se encontraba en el centro de la batalla sin darse cuenta, con todos los clones a su alrededor.

-¡Chicos, salid de este lugar ahora mismo! –chilló de pronto Aldamon. Sin preguntar nada, todos obedecieron y empezaron a correr hacia los árboles −. Lo siento por ti, Duskmon, pero se te acabó tu estancia en la Tierra.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? –preguntó Duskmon.

-Claro que sí –respondió sonriendo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque −. Esto por hacer que me envíen al despacho del director. ¡Destructor solar!

-Eso no podrá hacerme nada –dijo Duskmon preparándose para recibir el impacto del ataque, pero otra voz sonó por detrás de él.

-¡Cazador helado!

-Esa no te la esperabas, ¿eh? –rió Aldamon mientras el guerrero oscuro recibía el impacto de ambos ataques junto al resto de clones allí agrupados.

-Wow, vaya forma más rara de desaparecer –dijo el guerrero de la luz saltando de la rama de un árbol.

-Será que has lanzado demasiada luz encima de ellos –rió Aldamon −. ¿Y la medusa?

-Le ha pasado lo mismo que a éstos –señaló sobre el hombro Beowolfmon.

-Eh, vosotros dos –llamó William acercándose junto a los demás, ya dedigievolucionados −. No me digáis que sois…

-¿Tan poco se nota? –dijo estirando los brazos el guerrero del fuego.

-Pero no es ni la forma humana ni la forma animal –señaló Dracomon.

-Exacto, más bien parecéis una mezcla de ambos –dijo Emily.

-Ya os lo contaremos después –dijo Beowolfmon mientras ambos regresaban a las formas humanas −. Supuestamente, yo he ido al lavabo y Takuya a recibir castigo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que ir al despacho del director! –chilló Takuya antes de empezar a correr.

-¡Eh, espéranos! –chilló Katsuharu.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Id a la fábrica con Bokomon, Neemon y Kim –señaló Kouji −. Por la tarde alguien se escapará para investigar allí. Pero ocultaos o salid corriendo si veis peligro.

-Madre mía, la que nos va a caer a todos por no estar en clase… Horas de castigo vigilados por el grandullón, seguro –se quejó Teruo mientras corría seguido por los otros.

-Mikemon, regresa al D-Tector y descansa –dijo Emily apuntando con su dispositivo a la gata atigrada.

-Tú también, Dracomon –imitó William.

-Y ese Takuya que no nos espera –negó con la cabeza Katsuharu.

-Pues ya podría, porque vamos a acabar todos en el mismo sitio –dijo con tono aburrido Kouji.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

-Esto es increíble… Dumbar y Leduc, vosotros conocéis bastante bien las normas como para saber lo que está permitido y lo que no, por lo que no entiendo por qué habéis actuado así. En cuanto a vosotros cuatro… De acuerdo, sois nuevos y os habéis perdido, pero aun así, se puede pedir ayuda asomándose a una clase. Que no os dé vergüenza, sois nuevos y está claro que no sabéis del todo el lugar… Incluso sospecho que Jim no os lo explicó todo claramente…

De pie, cabizbajos y aguantando al máximo el sermón, los seis "aventureros" esperaban el número de horas de castigo que el señor Delmas les iba a poner por haber estado, los que más, casi una hora fuera de las clases y sin motivo.

-Por esta vez, no habrá castigo. Entiendo que los nuevos os podéis perder, aunque tanto tiempo no me gusta nada. Y de los otros dos, no lo imaginé jamás. Eso sí, os lo advierto: volved a faltar a clase y no os libraréis de ser castigados, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor Delmas –corearon los seis.

-Bien. Ya podéis marcharos y espero no veros por aquí de nuevo por una incidencia, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, señor Delmas –repitieron los seis.

-Va, salid ya –indicó con una mano hacia la puerta el director.

Sin decir nada más, el grupo abandonó el despacho y caminó en silencio hasta el patio, en donde el resto de compañeros esperaban con sus mochilas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál ha sido el castigo? –preguntó Jeremy.

-No nos han castigado. Simplemente hemos recibido un sermón y una advertencia –respondió William.

-A la próxima, no nos perdonan. Así de simple –se encogió de hombros Takuya.

-Bueno, estáis libres por esta vez. Esa es una buena señal –afirmó con la cabeza JP −. Pero para la próxima, deberíais ser más rápidos.

-Sí, claro –dejó ir Kouji −. Enviaremos una nota a XANA diciéndole "por favor, si quieres atacarnos, que sea cuando no estemos en clase y, en su defecto, envíanos únicamente a un malo. Muchas gracias por tu atención" –fue diciendo.

-Bueno, tampoco me refiero a eso…

-JP, ya sabes que Duskmon no es precisamente un debilucho –le recordó Tommy.

-Vale, ya me callo.

-Bien, tenemos que aclarar unas cosas antes de repartir faena –dijo Jeremy.

-¿Repartir faena? ¡Estoy agotado! –protestó Takuya.

-Yo también –alzó un brazo Odd.

-Pero si no has hecho nada –le miró Sissi.

-Sí que he hecho algo: acudir a clase.

-Eo, ¿alguien me va a hacer caso? –llamó la atención Jeremy −. Bien, aún tenemos que acudir a la fábrica a investigar ese lugar que Kim dijo que vio.

-Pero no podemos faltar todos de golpe. Sospecharían demasiado –observó Yumi mirando de reojo alrededor.

-Por eso mismo, hemos tenido pensado ir un grupo reducido. ¿Quién se va a apuntar?

-Yo –dijo Aelita.

-Yo voy –levantó la mano Zoe −. Y que a nadie se le ocurra impedírmelo.

-Yo también me apunto –alzó la mano Chiaki animada.

-Y yo –se unió Sissi −. Herb está muy pesadito y soy capaz de hacer alguna locura para alejarlo…

-¿Algún chico va a venir? –preguntó Jeremy. Ambos gemelos alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo −. Gracias, chicos… Pensé que me quedaría solo con las cuatro…

-Qué peligró –susurró Odd irónicamente.

-Creo que ya somos bastantes –señaló Aelita.

-Tienes razón. Marchemos ya antes que se nos haga más tarde y nos saltemos hasta la cena –indicó Jeremy empezando a caminar hacia la entrada más cercana a los pasadizos.

El resto del grupo observó en silencio cómo se alejaban sin llamar la atención. Cuando los perdieron de vista, buscaron bancos libres para sentarse.

-Oye, Em, Yumi, ¿cómo que no habéis ido con las otras chicas? –preguntó de pronto Teppei.

-No veo a Emily muy bien como para ir hasta la fábrica, así que me quedo con ella –respondió Yumi indicando con la cabeza hacia la otra chica.

-Sigo con la cabeza algo ida por el recuerdo. No serviría de mucha ayuda dándole tantas vueltas a lo que he visto.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdo era? –se interesó Tommy.

-Pues era Mikemon y estaba jugando con otras dos gatas. Y de pronto aparecía al fondo Gatomon llamándonos para ir a comer… Pero nos llamaba "hermanitas".

-¿Tienes una hermana que es un Gatomon? –preguntó Odd, algo despistado.

-No, no es un Gatomon cualquiera, siento que es la que conocemos, la dama Ophanimon.

-¿QUÉ? ¿LA DAMA OPHANIMON? –se sorprendieron todos.

-Sí. Era ella, estoy segura.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? –preguntó William.

-Os lo puedo contar yo misma –sonó una voz por encima de ellos. Alzaron la vista y se encontraron con la gata blanca estirada en una de las ramas. De un salto, descendió y quedó a cuatro patas ante ellos.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir, Gatomon? –sonó la voz de Mikemon desde el D-Tector −. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eres tú?

-Porque sí lo soy –respondió −. Mucho antes de ser un gran ángel, era una simple Gatomon, con la única preocupación de cuidar a mis otras tres hermanitas.

-¿Otras tres hermanitas? –preguntó Takuya.

-Exactamente. A Mikemon ya la conocéis. Las otras dos eran BlackGatomon y Tailmon.

-¿BlackGatomon y Tailmon? ¿Y qué tenían de diferente?

-BlackGatomon es negra, con guantes más bien púrpura y las marcas que tienen en rojo –dijo mostrando sus propias patas −. Por no decir que no tiene un anillo sagrado –dijo alzando ahora su cola −. Y Tailmon es más parecida a mí. En cuanto a color somos iguales, pero ella tiene una marquita roja en la frente, sus garras son más grandes, lleva un cascabel en una oreja y tiene dos colas con dos anillos sagrados.

-Vamos, en la familia cada cual es a su manera –dijo Odd.

-Así es más sencillo diferenciaros –intervino Tommy.

-¿Y qué pasó con ellas? –preguntó Yumi.

-Bueno, fuimos digievolucionando, pero nunca imaginé que me dirían que iba a ser miembro de los tres grandes ángeles –respondió la gata blanca pensativa −. Aquello resultó una gran responsabilidad que, a demás, no podía rechazar. No todos los días nace una digimon capaz de alcanzar el nivel de Ophanimon.

-¿En serio? –preguntaron sorprendidos Takuya, Odd y JP.

-Lo sabe todo digimon que va a clase –les comentó Gatomon.

-No somos digimons –respondieron los tres.

-Lo fuisteis, deberíais recordarlo –ante ese comentario, los tres quedaron cabizbajos, uno de ellos porque realmente no había recordado nada −. Bueno, después de aquello, el contacto entre nosotras fue más difícil. A Mikemon la veía casi todos los días. A demás, entró a formar parte de los Guardianes y cuando no la veía, siempre sabía dónde estaba, qué hacía o cómo estaba gracias a los demás.

-¿Y las otras dos? –preguntó Katsuharu.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bokomon, Neemon y BlackTamekimon esperaban escondidos tras el ascensor en la fábrica.

-Menos mal que sois vosotros –suspiró aliviado Bokomon.

-¿Dónde están Patamon y Lopmon? –preguntó Kouji mirando alrededor.

-Han salido a vigilar, por si se acercaba peligro –explicó el digimon blanco

-Espero que no les vea nadie –dijo Chiaki mirando hacia atrás.

-No pasa nadie, así que estarán bien –comentó Aelita.

-Bueno, vamos a investigar ese último piso –dijo Jeremy indicando a todos que entrasen al ascensor.

En cuanto el último hubo entrado, cerró la puerta y le dio al botón para descender hasta la sala del superordenador.

-Yo no veo nada raro aquí –dijo Aelita.

-Ahí arriba están los escáners, ¿no? –señaló Sissi.

-Exactamente –respondió Jeremy.

-Oye, Kim, ¿fue por aquí por donde saliste? –preguntó Zoe a la digimon.

-No… La sala estaba a oscuras, pero vi claramente que había un hoyo en el suelo. Más o menos por aquí, por donde está esta cosa –respondió señalando el superordenador.

-Pues aquí no hay mucho hoyo –dijo Koichi.

-Yo creo que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda –habló Kouji alzando el D-Tector −. Strabimon, ¿tú que piensas? –la figura del pequeño guerrero de la luz apareció ante ellos.

-Ahora mismo me pongo a buscar algo extraño –respondió Strabimon.

-Nosotras también vamos a ayudar –dijo Chiaki mientras de su D-Tector surgía Allymon.

-Pues los demás dudo que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados –rió Zoe alzando el suyo y apareciendo Tamekimon junto a su clon oscuro al tiempo que los otros cuatro también hacían salir a sus digimons.

Cinco minutos más tarde, con las luces apagadas, encontraron algo interesante en el suelo.

-Eh, eso no estaba aquí antes –señaló Aelita.

-No parece una trampilla –observó BlackStrabimon.

-Quizás se cayó un poco del techo con alguna sacudida o una brecha diminuta que se ha quedado así, en un agujerito por el que entra un pequeño rayo de luz –aventuró Strabimon.

-Yo podría abrirla con mis raíces –se ofreció Floramon.

-Es algo arriesgado, Floramon. Puede que sin querer abras más de la cuenta y se caiga todo –negó con la cabeza Gaomon.

-Pues entonces, habrá que bajar por el ascensor –indicó Lunamon.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos? –apremió Bokomon entrando al ascensor.

Todos le siguieron, animados por la idea de descubrir un nuevo nivel. Jeremy pulsó el botón, pero no pasó nada.

-Parece ser que no baja –dijo Zoe asomándose por encima del hombro de Jeremy.

-Quizás funcione con clave –pensó en voz alta Jeremy mientras pulsaba los números que antiguamente usaban −. Nada, no funciona.

-¡Pon "Frontier"! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Aelita y los gemelos.

-¿Frontier? Pero si el teclado solo tiene números –observó Sissi.

-Frontier, ¿eh? –pensó un instante Jeremy −. Probemos a ver si funciona –dijo volviendo a centrarse en el teclado.

-¿Pero cómo vas a escribir en un teclado de números? –preguntó Sissi.

-Muy fácil. Saca tu móvil –indicó Aelita y esperó hasta que la chica sacase del bolsillo el teléfono −. Ahora ponte como si fueses a llamar a un número y pulsa las teclas que corresponden a las letras de "Frontier".

-Veamos –Sissi miró las teclas de su móvil y empezó a pulsar −. 3… 7… 6… 6… 8… 4… 3… y 7…

-Exactamente. 3-7-6-6-8-4-3-7 –dijo Jeremy acabando de teclear los números. El ascensor vibró y empezó a descender −. Código aceptado. ¿Estáis preparados para ver el último piso de nuestra fábrica?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Por cierto –dijo de pronto William −, ¿cómo es que Mikemon no ha digievolucionado hasta ahora precisamente?

-Es verdad. No me había fijado hasta que Aldamon nos dijo que nos apartáramos… No sé, tenía en la mente en el peligro que podríamos correr si Duskmon y los demás se presentaban en Kadic.

-¿Mikemon ha digievolucionado? –preguntó Odd −. ¿Al fin?

-Cierto, la última vez no digievolucionó –recordó Yumi.

-Eso tiene una explicación –dijo Gatomon −. Mikemon es como yo: nuestro aspecto parece pequeño, pero nuestro nivel es el mismo que el de los demás digievolucionados, el nivel campeón.

-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo Mikemon ha estado siendo la más poderosa? –señaló Odd incrédulo.

-No, la de mayor nivel, pero no la más poderosa. Nosotras no tenemos ataques tan fuertes como los demás, pero somos ágiles y somos capaces de derrotar a la gran mayoría de digimons de nuestro mismo nivel –explicó la gata blanca.

-Pero con Duskmon no pasó lo mismo. Y en cambio ahora, ha digievolucionado –señaló William.

-Seguramente, el temor de Emily ha influido en que ella superdigievolucionase –sonrió Gatomon.

-¿Mi temor?

-¿Lo que ella ha dicho que estaba más pensando en los problemas que en lo que ocurría? –preguntó Ulrich.

-Exactamente. Un digimon supera su digievolución cuando su compañero humano está en peligro –dijo la gata.

-Pero no estaba en peligro todavía –negó Emily.

-Sin embargo, dabas esa sensación. Podría decirse que Mikemon ha digievolucionado para hacerte sentir más tranquila.

-Y sin embargo, no te has dado ni cuenta –se oyó a Mikemon maullar −. Ahora estoy agotada…

-Es normal, luchar con un cuerpo perfecto es agotador si no tienes práctica en ello –rió Gatomon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackLanamon estaba cansada de esperar órdenes en aquella silenciosa sala. Se levantó y abandonó la estancia, dispuesta a llegar al salón principal de la Rosa de las Estrellas, en donde supuso que estaría el amo, acompañado por Myotismon y Duskmon. Sentía que iba a estallar de rabia en cualquier momento, aunque no entendía bien el por qué. Los sentimientos eran algo raro para ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, había cosas dentro de ella que se removían cuando algo no era correcto.

Por fin alcanzó la puerta del salón principal. Puso la mano sobre el pomo pero se detuvo inconscientemente para escuchar lo que allí se decía, sin ser vista todavía.

-El comportamiento de BlackLanamon está siendo extraño últimamente… –dijo la voz de Myotismon.

-Me he dado cuenta de ello –interrumpió Xana-Lucemon −. Parece ser que el programa que retoqué en ella está empezando a actuar erróneamente.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? –preguntó prudencialmente el vampiro.

-No creo que sea un peligro como BlackKazemon… Pero no está de más evitar que eso pueda ocurrir. Duskmon, encárgate de eliminarla –ordenó.

-Así lo haré.

BlackLanamon, totalmente sorprendida, sólo pudo pensar en correr lo más que pudo. Escapar de aquel lugar antes que el guerrero de la oscuridad la viese y pudiese continuar buscando su rastro gracias a sus numerosos ojos.

Corrió lo que le pareció una eternidad, con la respiración agitada por el cansancio. Aun así, siguió esforzándose en dejar territorio entre ella y la Rosa de las Estrellas. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a seguir una vía de Trailmon y se adentró en un extraño bosque. Preocupada porque la reconociesen, se concentró al máximo y logró regresar a un estado inferior. Siguió corriendo, bajo una nueva apariencia, hasta que llegó al final de aquella vía en mitad del bosque.

-Qué raro… No sigue más –se dijo observando el último tablón de aquella vía.

Tras varios segundos en esa posición, se dio cuenta que no podía quedarse parada y empezó a caminar sacudiendo su cabeza. De pronto, un extraño ruido le hizo temerse lo peor. Preparada para encontrarse tras ella la oscura figura de Duskmon, empezó a voltearse. Pero allí no había nadie… Más bien, un extraño velo que daba la impresión de ocultar algo al otro lado. Se acercó con cuidado y observó, pero no vio nada. Más bien, escuchó.

-Eso es una vía de Trailmon –dijo una voz masculina.

-Es como las que habían en Shibuya –acordó una chica.

-¿Entonces, es por aquí por donde viniste, Kim? –preguntó otra chica.

-Sí, es por aquí. Desde aquí escapé del mundo digital –respondió una voz que le resultó vagamente familiar.

Sin dudarlo mucho más, atravesó aquel velo y se dejó llevar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Eh, ¿qué es eso? –señaló Koichi.

-¿Un vórtice interdimensional? –se extrañó Jeremy.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien está viniendo hacia aquí? –se alertó Chiaki.

-Míralo tú misma –indicó Koichi mientras él y su hermano daban un paso al frente.

-Oye, esa se parece a… –señaló Sissi.

-¡BlackAllymon! –se sorprendió BlackTamekimon −. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿BlackAllymon? ¿Estás insinuando que es la guerrera oscura del agua? –preguntó Strabimon.

-Sí, es ella…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Gaomon, preparado para atacar.

-¿Estoy… en el mundo humano? –preguntó sorprendida la digimon oscura.

-Tú sabrás, eres la que ha sido enviada –señaló Floramon.

-No me ha enviado nadie –respondió −. Qué bien que estés a salvo, BlackTamekimon.

-¿No has venido a hacernos algo? –preguntó de pronto Chiaki.

-Me intentan eliminar.

-Ese truco dudo que pueda volver a servir –negó con la cabeza Lunamon −. De Kim nos lo podríamos creer, porque aún tiene heridas de los ataques que le lanzasteis, pero de ti…

-¿Kim? –se extrañó la oscura del agua.

-Así me llaman ellos –respondió BlackTamekimon.

-Ya veo… Y estás cómoda con ellos, ¿verdad? –sonrió algo triste la otra.

-Oye, cuéntanos qué te ha pasado –pidió Allymon acercándose lentamente a su clon oscuro.

-Parece ser que el programa que introdujeron en mí está dando problemas y errores… El amo ha dicho que no tengo por qué actuar como lo hizo BlackKazemon, pero que prefiere asegurarse eliminándome directamente –dijo.

-¿Y tú lo crees? –preguntó Chiaki.

-La verdad sí que veo algunos errores en mí. Hay algo raro dentro de mí que de repente me lleva a querer golpear a alguien… O incluso a ratos, cuando oigo que dicen que aún no han eliminado a BlackKazemon, vuelvo a tener un problema en mí que me hace llorar…

-Eso son sentimientos y emociones –rió Chiaki −. No son errores o problemas, es simplemente que han despertado en ti sentimientos y cuando algo no te gusta, reaccionas enfadándote.

-Sentimientos, ¿eh? –repitió la digimon.

-Sí, como le pasaba a Kim –añadió Allymon.

-Bueno, lo suyo ya era a nivel exagerado –murmuró Kouji.

-Aun así, ¿cómo sabemos que no te lo estás inventando? –quiso saber Sissi.

-No tengo nada con que demostrarlo, pero sí puedo deciros una cosa –dijo rápidamente BlackAllymon −. A Xana-Lucemon le interesa obtener los datos de todos vosotros. A estas alturas, ya tiene también el clon del último al que capturó esta mañana.

-¿Esta mañana has dicho? –preguntó de pronto Jeremy −. ¿Intentas decirme que las líneas temporales se han estabilizado?

-¿Líneas qué? –preguntó Koichi.

-Cuando caímos de nuevo a este mundo, el tiempo no había pasado. En cambio, por lo que está diciendo esta digimon, el tiempo allí está en movimiento, al igual que aquí. Ambos mundos han vuelto a sincronizar sus tiempos, por lo que las horas son las mismas allí y aquí –explicó Jeremy.

-En pocas palabras: el tiempo está en movimiento en ambos mundos –resumió Aelita.

-Ah, vale –sonrió Koichi haciendo gesto de comprender con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿tienes algo más que decirnos? –preguntó Chiaki tranquilamente a la digimon oscura.

-El objetivo de Xana-Lucemon ahora mismo son los guerreros legendarios. Los desconoce por completo, al contrario que al resto de digimons.

-¿Cómo que nos conoce? –preguntó Lunamon.

-Vosotros habéis estado aquí desde antes que los humanos, por ello sabe de vosotros y no le preocupa que digievolucionéis. Pero por otro lado, no conoce absolutamente nada de aquellos humanos capaces de digievolucionar. Necesita datos para comprenderlo, aunque también para crear los clones.

-Así pues, los que aún no hemos sido atacados por la Scyphozoa debemos vigilar al máximo nuestras espaldas –dijo Kouji.

-Exactamente –afirmó la digimon.

El tono de un móvil empezó a sonar en aquel lugar, asustándolos a todos.

-Lo siento, se disculpó Koichi descolgando −. ¿Diga?... Está bien –colgó y miró a los demás −. Era Takuya. Parece ser que Jim está rondando en el patio y que falte alguien, bueno, pero los gemelos que tanto llaman la atención…

-No soy una atracción de feria –protestó Kouji relajando su posición y caminando junto a Strabimon hacia el ascensor −. Toca salir pues.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Vale, ya les he avisado –dijo Takuya guardando su móvil −. Siento haberte interrumpido, Gatomon.

-No pasa nada. Es más importante que no os regañen a vosotros que escuchar viejas historias mías.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay de las otras dos?

-BlackGatomon me hacía visitas de tanto en tanto. Había veces que no sabía nada de ella durante meses y luego, de pronto, aparecía un día sentada en la barandilla de mi balcón y hablábamos.

-¿Era a la que menos veías? –preguntó Tommy.

-Algo así. Nunca supe dónde estaba. Siempre acudía ella y nunca me decía qué hacía o dónde estaba.

-¿Y qué hay de Tailmon? –preguntó Ulrich.

-A ella le perdí la pista un día y me preocupé. Pero a los pocos meses regresó. Era una Magnadramon con un carácter muy fuerte. Pero también era muy tierna.

-¿Dónde había estado? –preguntó Emily.

-Pues viajando por ahí. Se encontró contigo, hermanita –sonrió Gatomon.

-Ojalá pudiese recordar eso también –dijo Mikemon desde el D-Tector.

-Ya lo harás, tranquila –rió la gata blanca −. Bueno, tuvo muchas riñas con Ancient Greymon. Era raro el día que no venía a verme y empezaba a criticarle.

-¿Criticarme? –preguntó Takuya.

-Sí. Que si es un vago… que si mira cómo se escapa de su faena… que si ahora lo he pillado alejándose del grupo para no hacer nada…

-Eh, seguro que no era para tanto –intentó defender Takuya a su antiguo ser.

-Je, je, de tanto en tanto, también se le escapaba un "hay que reconocer que es fuerte, que sabe animar a su equipo, que tiene madera de líder…". Yo me sorprendía por esos cambios tan repentinos y le decía "vamos, que no es tan malo como me lo estás pintando" y entonces se avergonzaba y volvía a despotricar –rió Gatomon.

-Siento mucho decírtelo, Gatomon, pero tu hermana no me debía de conocer lo suficiente para ir diciendo todo eso –dijo Takuya señalándose.

-Ui, ya creo que te conocía, ya –volvió a reír la gata −. Es más, una de esas miles de visitas que me hacía, llegó muy agitada, muy nerviosa.

-¿Muy agitada? ¿Fue cuando los Guardianes decidieron dividir sus almas? –preguntó JP.

-No, no, mucho antes –rió Gatomon de nuevo.

FLASHBACK

Ophanimon estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando la figura de una gran dragona rosada se posó en el balcón de aquella estancia.

-Buenos días, Magnadramon –saludó la dama.

-Hermana… Necesito ayuda –dijo la dragona con claros signos de haber llegado allí a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –se alarmó Ophanimon acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-Es Ancient Greymon… –dijo mientras seguía intentando coger aire.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Hay algún problema entre los Guardianes? –preguntó preocupada la otra.

-No… Nada de eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Que… ¡que se me ha declarado! –chilló con fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso… Que me ha ido a ver… y que se me ha declarado…

-Espera, espera… ¿estás así porque se te ha declarado?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y qué le has dicho? –quiso saber Ophanimon, ya ansiosa por conocer más de la noticia.

-Verás… me he largado a toda prisa –confesó sonrojada.

-¿Que tú qué? –Ophanimon abrió la boca sorprendida −. ¿A ti te gusta o no él?

-¡Sí, ya lo sabes! –chilló aún más sonrojada la dragona −. Pero es que no sabía qué decirle… No me lo esperaba, me lo ha dicho así de pronto y… ¡Qué tonta soy! Seguro que ahora está pensando lo que no porque me he largado sin decirle nada y…

-Calma, cálmate, hermanita. Pues regresa y díselo.

-¿Pero cómo? Me he ido de allí sin decirle ni un "me lo quiero pensar"…

-Pues de la forma más tranquila posible. Va, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿A que venga aquí?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y entonces ella se tranquilizó y marchó a darle respuesta –finalizó el relato Gatomon.

La mirada de todos viajó de la gata blanca a Takuya, quien estaba más que sorprendido por aquella noticia. Más de una sonrisa picarona asomó en los rostros de algunos de los allí presentes.

-Claro… Por eso en mi recuerdo había una Magnadramon –dejó ir Takuya.

-¿Recordaste a mi hermanita y no sabías que era tu novia? –preguntó risueña Gatomon.

-Oye, no es culpa mía que el recuerdo fuera tan falto de detalles –se defendió el chico.

-Ya, claro –rió la gata.

-Pero ahora que lo dices… –Takuya se quedó pensativo, dentro de su mundo, intentando recordar más cosas a través de lo poco que pudo ver en su recuerdo.

-¿Y qué pasó con BlackGatomon? –preguntó Yumi.

-Ella era la que me hacía visitas. Pero poco después de que los Guardianes dividiesen sus almas, me visitó un par de veces. En la última me comentó que nuestras hermanitas parecían estar lejos. Creo que ella también se dio cuenta de que Magnadramon no daba señales de vida. Le comenté que Mikemon había dividido su alma y había llegado al mundo humano, pero de la dragona rosada no sabía nada.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó Emily.

-Más bien, reaccionó de una forma extraña. Se asustó cuando mencioné el mundo humano. Marchó corriendo y no volví a verla nunca más.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, quebrado por los ruiditos de un pensativo Takuya y la llegada de los que habían acudido a la fábrica.

-Ya estamos aquí –saludó Jeremy.

-¿Y ésa? –señaló William a BlackAllymon.

-¿Y cómo es que Gatomon está tan a la vista? –se sorprendió Zoe corriendo hacia la gata.

-Yla ha llegado desde el mundo digital huyendo –explicó Chiaki.

-¿Yla? –se extrañaron todos.

-BlackAllymon, la forma oscura de mi digimon –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿BlackLanamon? –se alarmaron todos.

-Shhh… Bajad la voz –indicó Sissi.

-Lo sentimos… ¿Pero qué es eso de que huía?

-Parece ser que está empezando a despertar sentimientos y emociones, a pensar por sí misma, y eso a XANA no le gusta nada. Y para evitar que cometa el mismo error que BlackKazemon, eso de volverse loca y actuar por su cuenta, ha preferido enviar a que la eliminen antes que ocurra eso –respondió Chiaki.

-¿Y os la creéis? –preguntó Teruo prudencialmente.

-Sí me la creo. Y Allymon también –respondió la chica −. Me he dado cuenta por cómo ha mirado a Kim cuando la ha visto. Está claro que tiene sentimientos y emociones en su interior.

-Aun así, ¿no es arriesgado? –preguntó Teruo.

-¿No es arriesgado también tener a Gatomon por aquí a la vista de todos? –preguntó Koichi señalando a la gata en brazos de Zoe.

-Puede hacerse pasar por un gato –se defendió Teppei.

-Pero con estos guantes y el anillo de la cola… Y a demás, no se permiten mascotas en Kadic –recordó Sissi.

-¿Por qué no se lo pedimos al director? –preguntó de pronto Aelita.

-¿No has oído que no están permitidos? –la miró Sissi.

-Estaría bien, ella podría ir por toda la escuela y vigilar por aquí al mismo tiempo que Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon y Lopmon vigilan en la fábrica y en la Ermita –agregó Jeremy.

-Haced lo que mejor os parezca, pero ya os digo que no servirá –dijo Sissi negando con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo veo claro –habló Odd −. No se me permitía tener a Kiwi, y ahora tampoco es que pueda sacarlo a pasear. Mi pobre Kiwi…

-Labramon –dijo desde el D-Tector el digimon, remarcando cada sílaba.

-Bueno, tranquilo, eso es como decir que eres un caniche, un bulldog o un dóberman, Kiwi –respondió Odd al dispositivo, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Intentarlo no hará daño. ¿Vamos? –preguntó Jeremy con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí. Quiero ver cómo lográis que un gato esté permitido –sonrió Odd.

-Pero antes –se detuvo Kouji −. ¿Qué le pasa a Takuya? ¿Le han dado la agradable noticia de que su mejor amiga va a ser su compañera en todos los trabajos?

-No, que tengo novia… –respondió el chico aún metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Que tú qué? –se sorprendieron los que no habían escuchado la historia.

-¿A quien se lo has pedido ya? –preguntó Koichi.

-Bueno, no la tengo –respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te aclaras? –preguntaron de nuevo.

-La tenía…

-¿Con quién salías y dónde la has dejado? –preguntó Zoe.

-Con Magnadramon –respondió todavía en sus pensamientos.

-¿LO QUÉ? –la sorpresa fue grande en todos.

-Es que les he contado a todos que tengo otras tres hermanas –dijo Gatomon −. Mikemon, BlackGatomon y Tailmon. A la primera la conocéis, la segunda es como yo en negro y le perdí la pista hace tiempo y la tercera fue Magnadramon, la novia de Ancient Greymon.

-Así que tu novia, ¿eh? –se acercaron los gemelos a Takuya −. ¿No te da vergüenza haberla olvidado?

-¿Y qué sé yo? Vosotros tampoco lo recordáis todo.

-Yo directamente, no recuerdo nada –dijo Koichi mirando para otro lado.

-Perdona, no lo recordaba –se disculpó rápidamente Takuya.

-Anda y baja de las nubes, que llevas así desde que Gatomon nos lo ha explicado –se rió JP.

-Bueno, ¿vamos o no a hablar con el director? –preguntó algo impaciente Jeremy.

Atravesaron el patio y empezaron a caminar directos al despacho del director. Por el camino, Zoe le pidió a Gatomon que se quitara los guantes para parecer más un gato normal.

-Yo… preferiría no quitármelos –susurró apenada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la rubia.

-Es que… No me gusta –respondió.

-Pero si puedes quitártelos, será mejor para enseñarte al director –dijo Chiaki.

-Pero… yo…

-¿No tienes patas bajo el guante? –preguntó Odd.

-Sí las tengo, pero…

-Va, Gatomon, confía en nosotros –la acarició Zoe.

-Está bien –accedió la gata empezando a bajar los guantes.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Emily.

-En en pasado, mucho antes de ser uno de los tres grandes ángeles… fui la compañera digimon de una niña humana. Pero quedé separada del grupo de digimons elegidos, me perdí… Y me encontró un Myotismon que me cogió y me convirtió en una de sus soldados… Él fue quien me hizo estas marcas ya desde que era una Salamon porque no le gustaban mis ojos, la forma con la que le miraba…

-¿Trabajaste para un Myotismon? –preguntaron los gemelos sorprendidos.

-Cuando encontré a aquella humana, lo recordé todo y acabé enfrentándome a él… Pero las marcas jamás desaparecieron –dijo con un suspiro.

-Bueno, si eres un gran ángel, creo que no tienes que darle demasiadas vueltas a aquello. Fuiste perdonada, si no, no habrías accedido a ese puesto –dijo Aelita guardando los guantes de la gata al tiempo que llegaban ante la puerta del despacho.

-¿Qué queréis, chicos? –preguntó la secretaria desde su puesto.

-Veníamos a hablar con el director.

-¿Todos? –preguntó señalando al numeroso grupo.

-Entraremos unos cuantos –dijo rápidamente Ulrich.

Los que estaban más adelantados se acercaron a la puerta y esperaron hasta que la secretaria hubo informado al director y les dio permiso para entrar. Uno a uno, fueron pasando hasta quedar de pie ante el director, con Gatomon en brazos de Zoe, cabizbaja e intentando ocultar sus malheridas patas.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me queríais pedir con tanta prisa? –preguntó el señor Delmas.

-Verás, señor director… –empezó Jeremy.

-Es que hemos encontrado una gatita perdida… –continuó Aelita.

-¿Una gata? –preguntó el director.

-Sí, estaba merodeando por el bosque, parece ser –respondió Chiaki rápidamente.

-Y ha acabado saltando al campus –continuó Yumi.

-Sí, justo por donde estábamos –añadió Ulrich.

-Ya sabéis que no se permiten mascotas ni nada en Kadic –recordó el adulto.

-Pero es que está herida –dijo rápidamente Koichi.

-En Kadic no se permiten animales –repitió el director.

-Por favor, nos encargaremos de cuidarla –pidió Zoe.

-Sí, le daremos de comer y la llevaremos al veterinario y todas esas cosas –dijo Kouji.

-No sería justo para otros alumnos que querrían tener su mascota con ellos, deberíais comprenderlo –dijo el director.

-Eh, a mí no me molesta que esté la gata en Kadic –dijo rápidamente Odd −. Prefiero a Kiwi, pero ella también es una cucada –dijo haciéndole caricias tras las orejas.

-¡Miaaaaau! –maulló Gatomon.

-Mírela usted mismo –dijo Odd cogiéndola y llevándola al escritorio −. ¿No le enternece esta carita?

-Mmmm… Sí que es bonita –dijo el señor Delmas mirándola −. Pero no se puede quedar.

-Oh, papi querido –saltó Sissi rápidamente −. ¡Es perfecta! Salvo por las heridas que ha sufrido estando solita y perdida. ¿No te parece una mascota ideal para nuestro centro? Algunas de las academias rivales tienen animales magníficos como mascotas. Nosotros podríamos aprovechar a esta cucada para hacer caer a todos por lo linda que es.

-¿La mascota del centro? –preguntó sorprendido el padre de la chica.

-Sí, claro. Ya sabes, esos concursos de mascotas. Vale que la gatita sea pequeñita, pero podemos hacer un traje para algún alumno. ¡Y seguro que ganaremos todos los premios sin necesidad de mostrar seres imposibles o vete a saber qué monstruo! –dijo orgullosa la chica.

-Bueno, sí que estaría bien poder participar en otros concursos…

-La academia ganaría renombre a través de nuestra mascota, papi querido.

-Está bien, está bien. Podéis quedárosla, pero la cuidaréis vosotros mismos.

-¡Gracias, señor director! –sonrieron todos.

-Otra cosa más –les dijo el hombre −. Hacedle unos guantes o algo que pueda cubrir estas heridas. Parecen heridas viejas y dudo que se le vayan las cicatrices, por lo que nuestra mascota ha de ser totalmente perfecta cubriendo esas heridas –señaló.

-Sí, señor director –corearon todos animados.

-Venga, ya podéis retiraros.

Gatomon saltó del escritorio a los brazos de Zoe, maullando alegre y moviendo con energía su cola mientras salían del despacho. Los de fuera se unieron a la alegría mientras por los altavoces, el señor Delmas anunciaba que Kadic tenía ahora una mascota, al cuidado de los que la encontraron.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola chicos! de verdad, siento no haber actualizado el jueves, pero subi el capitulo Y NO ME LO PUBLICABA! pero subio el capitulo el domingo y el de hoy ya va bien, asi que aquí teneis el nuevo capitulo de code frontier. Los chicos estan buscando a Xanalu y me han dejado sola, ni siquiera me han mandado a los sustitutos (enfurruñada). Bueno, a deciros una vez mas que Code Lyoko y Digimon no nos pertenecen, solo Kitsu, Bijugamon, las hermanas de Rena, los hermanos de Kitsu, RowPersiamon, BlackKazemon, BlackTamekimon, BlackLanamon, BlackAllymon, Tamekimon, Allymon, BlackStrabimon, Leire, Arya, Neila, Tailmon (es Gatomon X con otro nombre), los clones y Xanalu. Creo que no me dejo a nadie, pero si acaso me avisais ;P

**Capítulo 25: ataques en el exterior**

Salieron del edificio, devolviéndole sus guantes a la gata blanca, con Sissi explicando cómo se le había ocurrido de repente aquella idea de nombrarla cuando un raro sonido resonó y llamó la atención de todos.

-Es la hora de comer –sonrieron Odd y Takuya.

-Increíble –negó con la cabeza Gatomon.

-Venga, vamos al comedor todos –dijo Odd tirando de los brazos que tenía más cercanos.

-Eso, eso, y también le daremos comida a Gatomon, la mascota oficial de Kadic –añadió Takuya, caminando alegre en dirección al comedor.

-Es imposible que este par sólo piense con el estómago –dijo Teppei mientras los demás sólo suspiraban y seguían al par de glotones.

-Y después deberíamos ir a hacer deberes –comentó Tommy −. El primer día y, aun así, me han cargado como si llevase toda la vida aquí…

-Hablando de deberes –dijo de pronto Chiaki −. Oye, Koichi…

-Dime.

-¿Te importaría ayudarme con unos ejercicios? –pidió la chica. Por detrás, Teruo observaba sorprendido −. Te lo quería preguntar de camino a la fábrica, pero se me había olvidado.

-Claro que sí –respondió Koichi. Teruo apretó con fuerza los puños.

-¿Después de la comida te viene bien? –preguntó sonriente Chiaki.

-Pues claro que…

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡ES ÉL! –el sonido de aquellas voces hizo voltearse a todos.

-Ay, por favor, otra vez no –lloró Koichi empezando a correr.

La marabunta de chicas pasó ante ellos en dirección al fugitivo. Todos observaron la escena con gotas corriendo por la nuca.

-Pero bueno… –susurró Chiaki observando también la dirección que había tomado aquel grupo.

-Oye, Chiaki, ¿estás bien? –sonó Allymon en el D-Tector al mismo tiempo que brillaba y dejaba salir a ella y a su clon oscuro.

-Esas chicas… ¿PERO DE QUÉ VAN? –exclamó asustando al grupo.

-Eh, Chiaki, tranquila –dijo rápidamente Allymon cogiendo uno de sus brazos.

-Sí, venga, relájate –pidió Yla atrapando el otro brazo y ayudando a la otra digimon a mantener en el sitio a la humana.

-¿A SANTO DE QUÉ INTERRUMPEN UNA CONVERSACIÓN ASÍ?

-Oh, cielos, Chiaki da verdadero miedo –susurró Teppei.

-Y yo que pensaba que los abusones erais los que más miedo dabais –negó con la cabeza Tommy mirando a Katsuharu.

-Pues ya ves que fuiste un tonto al creer eso… Hasta a mí me está aterrorizando Chiaki –respondió el chico −. ¿De verdad esta es la dulce Chiaki que se preocupaba por los Mamemons?

-Ha quedado guardada en el dispositivo, creo yo –respondió Teruo.

-¡Cálmate, Chiaki! –estiraron las dos digimons del agua.

-¿QUE ME CALME DECÍS? ¿PERO POR QUÉ ME INTERRUMPEN CUANDO LE ESTOY PIDIENDO ALGO A KOICHI?

-Están locas, eso es todo –intentó hacerla reaccionar Yla.

-ESTA ME LA PAGARÁN –dijo furiosa, provocando que todo el mundo diese dos pasos hacia atrás. Teruo bajó la cabeza deprimido.

-Creo que iré a salvar a mi hermano antes que Chiaki explote –indicó Kouji señalando por donde marchó Koichi perseguido por chicas.

-¿Hasta la Conchinchina vas a viajar? –preguntó Takuya sorprendido.

-Idiota…

-Casi mejor espera aquí, Kouji. Ahí viene –señaló Zoe.

Efectivamente, Koichi corría directo a ellos, perseguido por la manada de enloquecidas chicas que no parecían cansarse jamás. Se apartaron justo a tiempo para esquivar al velocista, abriendo más espacio para el pelotón que le seguía, pero un brazo apareció ante la primera de la carrera, haciéndola caer y, con ella, a todas las demás.

-NUNCA JAMÁS EN VUESTRA VIDA VOLVÁIS A INTERRUMPIRME MIENTRAS ESTOY PIDIÉNDOLE ALGO A KOICHI, ¿ENTENDIDO? –rugió Chiaki, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Eh, Koichi, frénate –le cogió Kouji por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Que me asfixias! –protestó el chico.

-Mira y calla –indicó el gemelo de cabello largo.

-¿HABÉIS ENTENDIDO LO QUE OS HE DICHO? –preguntó con los ojos encendidos en llamas Chiaki.

-Sí… sí… claro –temblaron todas.

-PUES DESAPARECED DE MI VISTA

Casi por arte de magia, el grupito desapareció a gran velocidad, dejando atrás a una furiosa Chiaki y al resto del grupo, totalmente sorprendido y asustado por la actuación de la chica.

-No tenía ni idea de que Chiaki fuese bipolar –comentó Koichi mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-Supongo que es una de esas cosas que no gustan de contar –dijo Takuya encogiéndose de hombros −. Bueno, ¿entramos al comedor?

-Ya estamos otra vez pensando con el estómago –suspiró Gatomon.

Riendo, Takuya abrió la puerta con la mirada hacia atrás para remarcar que las comidas no se podían saltar. Se volvió hacia delante y chocó de frente contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo. Por detrás, el resto del grupo contuvo la respiración.

-Maldita sea –protestó Takuya frotándose la frente.

-Deberías mirar hacia delante… Au, qué dolor… –protestó una voz femenina.

-Lo sien… –Takuya alzó la vista y al instante empezó a chillar − ¡TÚ! ¿PARA QUÉ TE QUEDAS PARADA EN MITAD DE LA PUERTA?

-Ah, pero si es el "paso de todo porque soy guay".

-Leire Sunshine, me estás empezando a sacar de mis casillas –señaló Takuya hacia la chica.

-Mira quien habla. Para empezar, eres tú el que ha entrado sin mirar siquiera –dijo Leire.

-¿Y tú para dónde mirabas? Seguro que hacia delante no. Ni tú ni tus amiguitas.

-Para que te enteres, son mi hermana y mi prima –dijo señalando a Neila y Arya.

-Me da lo mismo. Vosotros no habéis mirado tampoco.

-¿Es que tú no puedes ser caballeroso por una vez en tu vida y observar si va a salir alguien para darle paso? A demás, tratándose de tres chicas –replicó Leire.

-Yo sólo veo dos chicas y una bruja –dijo con burla Takuya.

-¿UNA BRUJA? ¿DE QUÉ VAS?

-Ui, estos dos tienen para largo –susurró Odd indicando a los demás pasar por un espacio y dirigiéndose a las mesas.

-Mmmm…

-¿Pasa algo, Gatomon? –susurró Zoe.

-Es que esa actitud… –empezó a decir la gata observando atentamente la discusión de Takuya y Leire.

-¿No es la adecuada en un caballero? –rió Tommy tomando asiento.

-No, no es eso. Es que me resulta familiar…

-¿Quieres decir de alguien de tu familia? –preguntó aguantando la risa Jeremy.

-Exactamente –afirmó Gatomon −. Tiene ese carácter fuerte que tanto mostraba Magnadramon cuando se ponía a criticar a Ancient Greymon.

-¿Y cómo puede ser eso? –preguntó JP.

-Puede… Es posible que Grey le comentase a Magnadramon la decisión que los Guardianes habían tomado sobre dividir sus almas y ella quisiera hacer exactamente lo mismo…

-¿Quieres decir que Leire podría tener compañera digimon? –señaló Kouji.

-Eso mismo.

-¿Y quién podría ser? –preguntó JP.

-Tontomon… está claro que Tailmon –le respondió Gatomon.

-¡Piérdete, señorita refinada! –oyeron gritar a Takuya mientras se acercaba a la mesa −. Maldita Sunshine… Tenía que ser ella con la que me chocase, ¡tenía que serlo! Puñetero destino...

-Va, Takuya, relájate y ve a buscarte comida –indicó Teppei.

-¿Que me relaje? ¡No conozco chica más odiosa en todo el mundo! –Takuya golpeó la mesa.

-¿Y qué me dices de mi hermana Magnadramon? –sonrió Gatomon.

-¿Qué tiene ella que ver? –preguntó Takuya mirando extrañado a la gata blanca.

-Es que esa chica y mi hermana se parecen. Tienen el mismo carácter y actúan de la misma forma.

-¿QUÉ? ¿LA ESTÚPIDA DE SUNSHINE? ¿A MAGNADRAMON? –Takuya daba la impresión de estar volviéndose loco.

-¡Shhhh…! Baja la voz, loco de las narices, o la liarás… –indicó Kouji intentando hacerle sentar.

-Sí, Takuya, a TU Magnadramon –repitió Koichi.

-¡Y UN PIMIENTO SE PARECEN! Magnadramon es mil veces más dulce, más atenta, más cariñosa que esa arpía de Leire.

-¡Que bajes la voz, maldita sea! –apremió Kouji de nuevo.

-Bueno, he estado pensando que quizás le llegaste a contar a mi hermana eso de separar el alma y ella quiso hacerlo también… Como no la volví a ver, nunca le pude preguntar…

-Nanai, Magnadramon no es ella –rugió Takuya totalmente encendido haciendo reír a los demás −. ¡A MÍ NO ME HACE GRACIA QUE COMPARÉIS A ESA DESGRACIADA CON MI AMADA!

-No lo grites tanto o saldrás de portada en el periódico de Kadic –rió Ulrich mirando alrededor y asegurándose que las dos periodistas no anduviesen cerca.

-Me voy a por comida –dijo enderezándose y caminando hacia las bandejas mientras murmuraba −. Que mi Magnadramon es esa idiota creída… Sí, claro, y yo soy Dios reencarnado.

Durante toda la comida, Takuya estuvo refunfuñando y murmurando cosas en voz baja, ignorando los temas de conversación de los demás. Los alumnos se iban acercando para ver de cerca de la gatita que decían se había convertido en la mascota oficial de Kadic, incluidas las dos reporteras, que empezaron toda una serie de preguntas con las que, posteriormente, redactarían la gran noticia del día.

-Deberíamos ir a un lugar tranquilo donde hablar con calma –susurró Katsuharu después de que el décimo grupo de alumnos curiosos abandonase la mesa.

-Es verdad, no podemos arriesgarnos a llamar la atención con Takuya cabreado –señaló JP.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien llame la atención? –preguntó molesto.

-Pues porque aún vamos a hablar un rato más de tu amada –le picó Odd.

-¡NI HABLAR! ¡LA DEJÁIS TRANQUILA!

-Mira que llega a ser ruidoso –susurró Gatomon acercándose a él y arañándole un brazo −. Al menos, ahora chillarás con motivos.

-¡Maldición! –protestó observando el fino corte en el brazo.

-¿Marchamos ya? –preguntó Aelita empezando a levantarse.

Tranquilamente, empezaron a salir del comedor, esquivando cualquier alumno curioso que se les pudiese acercar, hasta hallar una zona vacía en la que hablar con calma.

-Bien, hora de hablar de lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana –comenzó Jeremy mientras todos se sentaban en el suelo y dejaban los D-Tectors ante ellos.

-De primeras, hemos tenido la visita de los clones –habló William.

-En un principio, íbamos en busca de BlackKazemon –dijo Yla desde el dispositivo de Chiaki −. No sabíamos que estaba bajo vuestra protección, solamente que estaba en este mundo.

-No te preocupes, Yla, no es culpa tuya –le dijo Chiaki mientras en el D-Tector, Allymon también animaba a su clon oscuro.

-Por lo visto, no estaban solo los clones. También habían traído a la Scyphozoa… Que capturó a Teruo –recordó Katsuharu.

-Pero llegaron los refuerzos, por suerte –sonrió Teruo mirando hacia Takuya.

-Es verdad, ¿qué digimons erais? –preguntó de pronto Emily −. Parecíais Agunimon y Lobomon, pero había cambios en los dos…

-Aldamon y Beowolfmon. A eso se le llama doble digievolución –sonrió Takuya.

-¿Que te transformas dos veces? –preguntó Odd.

-Es una digievolución que utiliza los dos espíritus digitales, el humano y el animal –explicó Kouji.

-Con razón parecían humanos pero tenían cosas que no cuadraban –dijo William golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño −. Lo que resultaba raro en vosotros era la parte creada por el espíritu digital animal.

-¿Aún os quedan más ases en la manga, primo? –preguntó Yumi mirando de reojo.

-A Takuya y a mí sí que nos queda otro as. Pero nada más.

-Entonces –dijo Jeremy abriendo su portátil −, a parte de la digievolución humana y la animal, disponéis de una digievolución con los dos espíritus combinados.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sólo la tienen Kouji y Takuya –dijo Tommy.

-¿Y eso por qué? –se extrañaron los demás.

-Cuando nos enfrentamos a Sephirotmon en el pasado, aunque venciendo lográbamos salir de su interior, tanto Kouji como Takuya continuaron dentro más tiempo –empezó a explicar JP.

-Entonces vimos a Duskmon que iba a entrar y les intentamos alertar a través de los dispositivos, pero no logramos mucho –siguió Tommy.

-Duskmon entró y fue directo a por Kouji. Empezaron a pelear, pero claramente Duskmon era superior –siguió relatando Zoe. A su lado, Koichi mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras Kouji le frotaba la espalda −. De algún modo, cuando Duskmon estaba a punto de acabar con Kouji, el digihuevo de Seraphimon brilló y no sé muy bien qué pasó.

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Odd no muy satisfecho.

-Lo que ocurrió es que me salvé del ataque de Duskmon –continuó Kouji −. De alguna forma sentí algo distinto y volví a digievolucionar, pero esta vez combinando ambos espíritus. Como Beowolfmon podía pelear mejor contra él.

-Ajá, ya veo –anotó Jeremy.

-Y con Takuya pasó lo mismo. Pero él se estaba enfrentando a Mercurimon –volvió a relatar Tommy −. Hubiese sido sencillo si no fuese porque parece que se había guardado los datos que capturó de Seraphimon y los utilizó en su beneficio.

-¿Los datos de Seraphimon? –preguntó sorprendida Sissi.

-Ah, es que antes de todo eso, mataron a Seraphimon, pero logramos salvar su digihuevo –dijo con total tranquilidad Zoe.

-Como Mercurimon se combinó con esos datos, se hizo mucho más poderoso y casi me mata –continuó Takuya.

-Pero el digihuevo de Seraphimon volvió a brillar y actuó del mismo modo que con Kouji –tomó el relevo JP −. Es decir, que le permitió a Takuya volver a digievolucionar a otro nivel.

-¿Y por qué vosotros no lo hicisteis también? –señaló Ulrich.

-A mí, para empezar, dudo que me hubiesen "bendecido" con ese poder –sonrió Koichi −. Era el enemigo en aquel momento. Sin contar que tras el empate con mi hermano, ambos salimos despedidos a kilómetros de distancia…

-Y nosotros tres… Es que el digihuevo se abrió, salió Patamon y nos dijo que no tenía más poder para hacernos lo mismo a nosotros –dijo Zoe.

-Vamos, que la culpa la tiene Patamon –resumió Sissi −. Al nacer, no se pudo hacer nada más…

-Bien –Jeremy alzó la vista de su portátil −. Se le puede preguntar a Patamon si ahora podría ayudar y entregaros a todos la doble digievolución. Aunque por ahora, no corre prisa –todos afirmaron con la cabeza −. Bien, ¿qué más sabemos?

-Que nuestras ropas han cambiado un poco –levantó la mano Emily.

-¿Cambiado? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Espera –Emily se aseguró que no había nadie que pudiese verla antes de regresar al grupo −. ¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución! ¿Lo ves ahora? –preguntó ansiosa por regresar a la forma normal antes de ser descubierta.

-Ah, eso es sencillo de explicar –sonrió Jeremy −. Al digievolucionar, se usan datos mediante los cuales se crea o modifica el aspecto exterior, así como los poderes y todo lo demás. Esas cosas no se dan en el mundo humano, por lo que la "absorción de datos" es diferente –todo el grupo miraba con cara de no entender ni una palabra, salvo Aelita, quien se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza −. Así pues, al utilizar la digievolución en el mundo humano…

-Lo que Jeremy intenta decir es que el Digimundo, al igual que Lyoko, son lugares hechos por datos y todo aquello que se crea con datos tiene un aspecto, pero al volver al mundo real, esos objetos se adaptan a lo existente –interrumpió Aelita.

-Ah, mucho mejor esa explicación –señalaron Odd y Takuya −. Einstein, aprende de ella y empieza a resumir.

-Vale, vale, ya veo que si no es triturado no entendéis nada –susurró Jeremy.

-Bien, ¿qué más sabemos? –preguntó Yumi.

-Según la información de Yla, mañana volverán a atacar –respondió Chiaki −. Siguen buscando a Kim y ahora también a ella, para eliminarlas. Aunque de todos modos, también vendrían a por nosotros.

-¿Y sobre la fábrica? –preguntó Ulrich −. Si habéis localizado por donde llegó Kim, que imagino que también es el camino usado por BlackLanamon, se podría acceder y evitar que vengan ellos aquí.

-Lo malo es –interrumpió Jeremy −, que el flujo temporal está en movimiento.

-Aelita… –pidieron todos mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Que el tiempo se mueve del mismo modo en ambos mundos, por lo que si vamos allí, aquí el tiempo seguirá en movimiento. Y no podemos desaparecer todos de repente sin decir nada a nadie. Podrían preocuparse.

-Así que el tiempo no se detendrá esta vez…

-Puede que sea porque los digimons hemos llegado a este mundo –dijo Gatomon. Todos se la quedaron mirando en silencio −. Al llegar aquí, el tiempo volvió a correr para vosotros, pero también para nosotros, los digimons. Es posible que hasta esta mañana, el tiempo en aquel mundo se estuviese moviendo para igualarse al de aquí, permitiendo así que XANA enviase sus clones.

-Sí, es posible que sea así –meditó Teppei.

-Entonces ¿cuándo iremos al Digimundo? –preguntó Katsuharu.

-Recordad que es muy probable que queden más torres activadas allí –señaló Teruo.

-Es cierto… Habría que entrar y desactivarlas para impedir que XANA obtenga el poder suficiente para enviar sus clones aquí –dijo Aelita.

-Aún no he descubierto la forma de abrir ese portal que comunica ambos mundos –dijo Jeremy.

-Lo siento –se oyó decir a Yla −. El vórtice apareció de repente y lo atravesé, pero después, volvió a cerrarse. Quizás, si no hubiese saltado, vosotros habríais podido entrar.

-Nunca se sabe –negó con la cabeza Chiaki −. Quizás hubiésemos podido entrar, pero después ¿cómo saldríamos? Tampoco habíamos avisado a nadie que el camino al mundo digital estaba abierto.

-Chiaki tiene razón. Hasta que no sepa crear vórtices dimensionales que puedan llevaros y traeros, no deberíamos pensar en ir al Digimundo –sentenció Jeremy.

-¿Y de mientras qué hacemos? –preguntó William −. ¿Esperar sentados?

-Parece ser que sí. ¿O tú sabes abrir esos portales? –preguntó Odd.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, unos pasos alertaron a todos. Rápidamente, guardaron los D-Tectors y fingieron haber estado jugando con la gatita blanca en aquel rincón tranquilo.

-Al fin os encuentro, chicos –la figura de Jim apareció ante todos −. El director me ha pedido que os pregunte si ya sabéis dónde dormirá la mascota, porque él no la va a cuidar y yo tampoco voy a vigilarla –señaló.

-Se quedará con las chicas –señaló rápidamente Odd −. Ya sabes, los hombres somos poco delicados.

-Está bien. Más os vale que no la vea merodear en busca de sardinas o tendréis que véroslas conmigo. ¿Entendido, chicas?

-Entendido, Jim –respondieron todas.

-Bien, así me gusta. Y ahora, si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer, id a estudiar –señaló en dirección al edificio.

-Sí, Jim…

-Ah, Koichi, ¿me ayudas con aquellos ejercicios antes de irte? –pidió Chiaki. Teruo, al oír aquello, agachó la cabeza e intentó acelerar el paso.

-Es verdad, al final no me dijiste antes de qué eran por culpa de aquel grupito…

-Ya sabes dónde está la casa, Koichi –dijo Yumi −. Avisaré que te has quedado buscando una información mientras Kouji avanza en casa los otros deberes.

-Ah, yo no me puedo quedar por aquí, por lo que veo –dijo con las manos en los bolsillos Kouji.

-Yo tampoco me quedo, si te sirve de consuelo –se encogió de hombros la chica.

-Qué se le va a hacer… Pero a tu hermano lo vigilas tú –señaló rápidamente.

-Me ha pillado… –susurró con fastidio Yumi. Los demás empezaron a reír.

Casi sin darse cuenta ninguno, llegó la noche y, con ella, la hora de ir a dormir. Jim vigilaba muy de cerca los pasos de aquella gata a la que le habían puesto unos extraños guantes y que, desde ese momento, era una inquilina más de Kadic.

-Justo ahora que parecía que me había librado de aquel condenado chucho que tenía Odd, me llega una gata que ronda en las habitaciones de las chicas… ¿Qué será lo próximo que me toque vigilar? ¿Un ratón? –iba murmurando Jim de camino a su cuarto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Mi señor, ¿me habéis hecho llamar? –preguntó Duskmon.

-Parece ser que esos niños os han derrotado esta vez, aunque habéis hecho un buen trabajo obteniendo datos –señaló el ángel caído.

-Sí, mi señor. Lamentamos el descuido que hemos tenido.

-Tranquilo, Duskmon. Ni yo mismo sabía que podían digievolucionar y actuar como me habéis contado.

-¿Entonces?

-Mañana regresaréis, como estaba previsto. Avisa al grupo que esta vez habrán de buscar y destruir también a BlackLanamon –indicó.

-Sí, mi señor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El día amaneció sin una sola nube. Los alumnos empezaban a correr de un lado a otro preparándose para empezar el día, al igual que los profesores. Sin embargo, cuando Takuya llegó a la clase compitiendo contra Odd, la encontró cerrada y con una nota en la puerta.

-"Venid todos a la pista de atletismo". ¿No se supone que nos toca ciencias? –preguntó Odd volteándose hacia el grupo.

-Quizás vamos a hacer un experimento en el cual meteremos a Odd en una rueda y le haremos girar como si fuese un hamster –señaló Takuya.

-¿A mí? ¿Y por qué no a ti? –protestó el rubio.

-Porque tú necesitas ponerte en forma. Estás flacucho –sonrió Takuya.

-Eh, que soy esbelto. Qué manía tenéis todos con llamarme flacucho…

Entre risas, bajaron hasta el lugar indicado y observaron a la profesora Hertz, con un par de mesas a ambos lados y varios objetos en ellas.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos –saludó sonriente −. Hoy hace un día radiante, así que me he encargado de pedir esta zona para poder mostraros cómo funciona la energía solar. Id sentándoos en el suelo, por favor –dijo mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas −. Esto es una placa solar, a través de la cual absorberemos los rayos solares y obtendremos energía…

-Oh, no, el tostón en clase es más soportable… Te duermes sin que te vea –protestó Odd.

-Yo me alegro de estar aquí –sonrió Takuya.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Zoe.

-Porque no tengo a la pesada al lado molestándome y diciéndome que me calle –susurró satisfecho −. Estoy a mis anchas.

-Kanbara, ¿decía algo? –preguntó de pronto la profesora Hertz.

-No, no… estaba admirando la explicación –dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras el resto de la clase reía.

-Bien, pues si no le importa, guarde su admiración en sus adentros. Como iba diciendo…

-Profesora Hertz –interrumpió una voz a la mujer.

-¿Se puede saber ahora qué pasa? –preguntó la profesora.

-Disculpa –apareció Jim seguido de un grupo de alumnos −. Es que les falta profesor y, como te he visto aquí afuera, he pensado que quizás podrías echarles un ojo.

-Está bien. Chicos, sentaos y en silencio, por favor.

-Hola –saludó Chiaki sentándose junto a Zoe.

-Así que una hora libre, ¿eh? Menuda suerte… Nosotros tenemos que tragarnos este tostón –corearon Odd y Takuya.

-Miradle el lado positivo: al menos estáis al aire libre.

La profesora volvió a pedir silencio antes de seguir con la explicación. Cinco minutos más tarde, todos estaban ansiosos por ver qué iba a pasar a continuación.

-Bien, voy a conectar ahora la placa y pronto podréis ver cómo la energía llega a este circuito –la profesora Hertz activó la placa y se apartó un poco para que todos pudiesen ver bien lo que ocurría.

-Ugh –una vocecita sonó en el bolsillo de Chiaki. Ocultándose detrás de la espalda de Zoe, sacó su D-Tector y observó.

-Yla, ¿estás bien? –preguntó todo lo bajo que pudo.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… Creo que debería tomar un poco el aire –le respondió el clon.

-Pero no te puedo sacar ahora, te verían –negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, intentaré aguantar…

La clase seguía maravillada observando aquel experimento, por lo que Chiaki logró regresar su D-Tector al bolsillo sin que nadie la viese. La profesora volvió a ponerse ante las mesas y se dirigió al grupo.

-Bien, quiero que para el próximo día me hagáis una redacción sobre la energía solar. Podéis marchar, aunque me vendría bien una ayuda para recoger todo esto.

Algunos se acercaron para observar mejor la placa solar y todos los objetos que la profesora había dejado en ambas mesas. Aún estaba activada la placa, por lo que la profesora Hertz ordenó no tocar nada hasta que la apagase.

-Bueno, espero que hayáis comprendido cómo funciona… ¡Ah! –una pequeña descarga repentina hizo que la profesora diese un salto hacia atrás, sacudiendo la mano −. Ya veis, hay corriente y podría ser peligroso –sonrió señalando el objeto.

Sin que nadie lo viese venir, un pequeño rayo impactó en la placa, destrozándola y haciendo peligrar la seguridad de los allí presentes.

-¿Pero qué diablos ha pasado? –preguntó la profesora buscando alrededor −. ¡Este material es muy caro!

-¡Zoe! –un grito desde el bolsillo de la chica la hizo voltearse para sacar el D-Tector −. Es XANA, ha lanzado un ataque.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ante tanta gente? –se alarmó la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kouji.

-Que XANA no respeta ni las horas libres –dijo enfadada.

-Cielos, ¿qué bicho es ese? –preguntó alguien señalando hacia una figura.

-¿Bicho? Eso es un monstruo –dijo otro.

-No puede ser… Si es un gusano –identificó Aelita.

-¿Un monstruo de Lyoko? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Están las dos clases aquí juntas –observó Jeremy.

-Chiaki… Necesito salir –pidió una voz desde el D-Tector de la chica. La nueva ronda de ataques del gusano logró asustar a los alumnos, haciéndolos correr en todas las direcciones.

-Está bien, pero aléjate un poco –accedió Chiaki alzando el dispositivo y dejando salir a BlackAllymon.

-¿Ya estará bien dejarla salir? –preguntó Zoe.

-Creo que no va a fijarse mucho en ella nadie –se les acercó Takuya −. Mirad qué más viene a la carga.

-¡Llama bebé! –un pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado empezó a lanzar llamaradas de fuego, alarmando aún más al grupo de estudiantes y a la profesora Hertz, que no era capaz de coordinar a los alumnos.

-Y no son los únicos –indicó Ulrich señalando a otro lado.

-¡Fuego mágico! –por el aire, un pájaro rosado también lanzaba una especie de fuego verdoso en espiral.

-Por si no teníamos suficiente con los gusanos –protestó Odd observando al grupo de monstruos de XANA acercándose.

-Hay que correr –indicó Jeremy.

-Pero estos digimons…

-No podemos ni hacer digievolucionar nosotros ni nuestros digimons ante ellos –señaló a los otros alumnos el informático.

-Tiene razón. Hay que buscar un lugar donde digievolucionar en calma –dijo Ulrich.

-¡Fuego azul! –otro digimon, amarillento y vestido con una piel a rayas, apareció ante ellos, haciéndoles retroceder.

-Maldición, nos quieren atrapar –susurró Takuya.

-Pues separémonos –dijo Koichi empezando a correr en una dirección mientras el resto también se separaba.

-¡Así jamás lograremos nada! –protestó Sissi esquivando ataques.

Escondida tras un árbol, BlackAllymon se levantó del suelo. Su cabeza ya no daba vueltas y se sentía mejor, por lo que decidió regresar para ayudar al grupo. Corrió de nuevo hacia donde habían empezado a aparecer el resto de monstruos, sin importarle si la estaban viendo o no. Cuando quedaba poco para dejarse ver, se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

-Será mucho más divertido si les supero en nivel. ¡BlackAllymon digievoluciona en… BlackLanamon! Mucho mejor así –sonrió observando su aspecto −. Es hora de eliminar intrusos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yumi observaba la pizarra aburrida. William y JP hablaban entre ellos, ignorando completamente la explicación. Un ruido en la puerta hizo callar al profesor y cualquier otro murmuro que pudiese haber en aquella sala.

-¿Sí? –el profesor abrió la puerta, sin encontrarse a nadie −. Ya están gastando una broma…

-¡Miaaaaau! –sentada ante la puerta, una gatita blanca movía su patita.

-¿Un gato? –preguntó en voz alta.

-Disculpe, profesor –se levantó rápidamente Yumi −. Es nuestra nueva mascota. Quizás se ha quedado sin agua y está buscando a quien se la pueda dar.

-Ah, cierto, la mascota… Llévatela, Ishiyama –señaló el profesor.

-¿Podemos acompañarla? –pidió JP.

-No, Shibayama. Es sólo un gato, seguro que Ishiyama sola podrá con ello.

-Ah, gatita linda, ¿te has quedado ya sin comida? –dijo Yumi mientras alzaba del suelo a la gata y se alejaba −. Venga, que te voy a poner un buen plato para compensarlo. Ya verás qué rico que está el atún.

-Ya estamos lejos de tu clase, Yumi –susurró Gatomon.

-Sí, ya, pero no de las otras clases. ¿Qué ocurre?

-XANA ha lanzado un ataque… Hay monstruos y digimons. Y sospecho que no tardarán mucho en llegar los clones –informó.

-¿Quién hay luchando ya?

-Supongo que nadie.

-¿QUÉ?

-El ataque les ha pillado por sorpresa en mitad de la clase y todo el mundo lo está viendo todo.

-Entonces tocará digievolucionar desde aquí –suspiró Yumi sacando su D-Tector del bolsillo −. ¿Estás lista, Renamon?

-Cuando tú digas –respondió la digimon saliendo del dispositivo.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La aparición en escena de BlackLanamon llamó la atención de todos. Aquella criatura oscura empezó a apartar a los monstruos, llamando su atención y desviando los ataques del grupo de humanos que se reunían en un rincón apartado para digievolucionar.

-¡Ja! No vais a poder hacerme nada, pequeños digimons –sonrió BlackLanamon.

-¡Hiedra venenosa! –unos pequeños látigos verdosos empezaron a atrapar a la oscura guerrera del agua. Por suerte, un abanico golpeó la hiedra.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo –sonrió Kyubimon −. ¿No crees que te reconocerán?

-De momento, estoy diferente. Si no dejo de moverme y me mantengo siempre de espaldas a ellos, nadie me reconocerá –dijo Yumi.

-Gracias por vuestro rescate, pero no es momento para eso –señaló BlackLanamon.

Algo más alejados, Aldamon, Beowolfmon y Loewemon empezaban a correr hacia el grupo al tiempo que aparecían los clones.

-Estupendo, todo un festín para celebrar que tenemos la hora libre –protestó Zoe haciendo aparecer una gran cantidad de digicódigo en su mano.

-Pues sí que está furiosa –sonrió forzadamente Chiaki imitando a la chica, pero concentrando menos cantidad.

-Yumi también está allí –señaló Ulrich −. ¿Te apetece competir contra Kyubimon a ver quién elimina más monstruos, Kitsumon?

-De acuerdo –sonrió el zorro rojo.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Lanamon! –la guerrera del agua también corrió a unirse a los demás.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona en… Bijugamon! Monta, Ulrich –dijo antes de empezar a correr.

-¡BlackTamekimon digievoluciona en… BlackKazemon!

-Se va a enterar ese XANA lo que significa "hora libre". ¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución! Zeph… Eh, espera.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –se giró BlackKazemon −. Oye, ¿no se supone que tu espíritu digital animal es Zephirmon?

-Yo también estoy sorprendida…

-Es JetSilphymon, la doble digievolución del viento –sonrió Gatomon.

-Así que mi doble digievolución, ¿eh? –susurró satisfecha JetSilphymon.

-Seguro que ha sido culpa de toda aquella cantidad de datos –negó con la cabeza la guerrera oscura del viento −. Pero bueno, ya presumirás después, que nos están dejando abandonadas.

-Cierto.

Ambas corrieron mientras el grupo de clones se mostraba al completo, protegidos por un grupo de gusanos de XANA y seis digimons claramente poseídos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No se mueven? –preguntó JetSilphymon.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó divertido Beowolfmon.

-Ver a todos estos me pone enferma –respondió fastidiada.

-Pues enfoca tu rabia en ése de ahí –dijo Loewemon señalando a Duskmon −. Te sentirás mucho más aliviada.

-Aunque habrá que tener cuidado con esos pequeñines –señaló Lanamon.

-¡Mini trueno!

-No son poderosos, pero pueden fastidiar –añadió BlackLanamon apartándose de aquel rayo.

Protegidos dentro del edificio, el resto de alumnos observaba aquella repentina aparición de monstruos, aunque llegaron a ver dos figuras claramente humanas, más bajitas que el resto de seres.

-Oye, ¿cuáles serán los buenos? –preguntó un chico.

-¿Los buenos? ¡Son monstruos! –le chilló una chica.

-Pues yo creo que no. Mira, esos dos parecen humanos, por lo que ese grupo debe de ser el bueno –siguió el chico.

-¡Será posible! ¡La escuela invadida por seres extraños y tú sólo piensas que hay dos bandos!

-Esto es malo –susurró Aelita, cogiendo a Gatomon −. Toda la academia los está viendo…

-Y lo peor de todo es que no se va a poder hacer una vuelta al pasado –respondió Jeremy.

-¡Ah! –la vocecilla de la gata pasó desapercibida por los alumnos que miraban el "espectáculo".

-Gatomon, ¿qué haces? ¿Es que quieres que nos descubran? –susurró asustada Sissi.

-Esos digimons… Los conozco…

-¿En serio? –preguntó Emily.

-Tengo que avisarles para que no les hagan daño –dijo intentando soltarse de Aelita.

-Si vas allí, llamarás la atención de todo Kadic y no podrás pasearte como una mascota normal –la detuvo Odd.

-Maldición, es verdad… ¿Y si probáis a avisarle con los D-Tectors?

-Es verdad, se puede intentar –sonrió Emily preparada para sacar el suyo mientras los demás hacían apuestas sobre el combate en el patio −. Mikemon, alértales.

En la pista exterior, ambos humanos reaccionaron a una vocecita cerca de ellos.

-Yumi, Ulrich, parece ser que Gatomon conoce a estos digimons –decía Mikemon −. No les hagáis mucho daño.

-Entendido. ¡No dañéis a los digimons! –gritó Ulrich por encima del jaleo de los ataques.

-¿Encerrarles sí puedo? –preguntó BlackLanamon. Estaba reteniendo todo un ejército repentino de peces salidos de la nada alzando una columnata de agua.

-¡Son amigos de la dama! –gritó de nuevo.

-Eso aún me enrabia más. ¡Aparta de ahí, geisha! –chilló JetSilphimon parando su gran molinillo ante ella −. ¡Ultra turbulencia!

-Pues sí que está furiosa… Le daré todos los títulos que ella quiera siempre y cuando no me mande a volar de esa forma –señaló BlackKazemon, asustada por la potencia del ataque.

Los pequeños digimons salieron despedidos por los aires, cayendo apartados e inmóviles. Incluso Duskmon, en aprietos luchando contra Beowolfmon, pudo notar el mal genio de la guerrera del viento. Su digievolución suponía un contratiempo en los planes de Xana-Lucemon, dificultando la tarea de eliminar las dos traidoras que, precisamente, combatían en el bando de los elegidos como si hubiesen sido aceptadas. Varios fueron los intentos de atacar a BlackKazemon o a BlackLanamon, pero ambas lograban esquivar los ataques o eran protegidas por los demás.

-Eh, Duskmon, céntrate en el combate –protestó Beowolfmon, alejado y con su espada ya alzada −. ¡Cazador helado!

Desde las ventanas, todos exclamaban sorprendidos, comentaban lo que veían e intentaban comprender por qué aquellos monstruos estaban luchando en Kadic.

-Hemos de ir, sin importar nada, y entrevistarles.

-Pero, Milly, ¿no te dan miedo? –tembló ligeramente la de la cámara.

-Por favor, Tamiya, hay que ir. ¡Es la noticia del siglo! –dijo ilusionada la pelirroja.

-¿Pero qué les vas a preguntar a ese grupo de monstruos?

-A los monstruos no, a los dos humanos que parecen controlarlos. Esos dos no te dan miedo, ¿verdad?

-Está bien. Pero no podemos salir ahora –observó Tamiya la variedad de ataques que caían todavía en aquel lugar.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. En cuanto acaben, iremos.

En otra de las ventanas, hasta el profesor observaba la escena sorprendido. Todos los alumnos habían dejado de atender en clase por aquella escena irreal.

-Parece que la geisha y el samurai van a tener problemas –susurró William.

-Pues parece que ninguno de la clase se ha dado cuenta –observó JP −. ¿Cómo crees que acabará?

-Supongo que tendrán que salir corriendo y esconderse a toda prisa.

-Me alegra no estar allí en estos momentos. Menuda presión con todos mirando…

En tierra, el ataque de XANA empezaba a perder fuerza. Con los pequeños digimons fuera de combate y sin ningún gusano, el mayor problema era el clon de Mercurimon.

-Este tipo también absorbe nuestros ataques –protestó Kyubimon.

-Entonces ataquémosle con algo que no pueda absorber –sentenció Ulrich lanzándose contra el clon, ambas espadas en mano.

El clon de Mercurimon no pudo hacer nada. Aquellos ataques no los podía reflejar en sus escudos cristalinos, por lo que tampoco podía emplearlos en su beneficio. Ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes, acabó cayendo al suelo derrotado, al igual que el resto de clones.

-¿Quién falta ahora? –preguntó Bijugamon.

-El peor de todos. Y parece que aún se mueve –protestó Yumi.

A cierta distancia, Duskmon intentaba levantarse después de haber recibido un segundo ataque de Beowolfmon.

-Este tipo es realmente agotador –pataleó el suelo JetSilphymon.

-Pues únete a la pelea y cárgatelo –señaló BlackKazemon sonriente.

-¿Qué te pensabas que iba a hacer? ¡A un lado todos! Esto es trabajo de los más fuertes –dijo tomando posición junto a Beowolmon.

-Oh, oh –rió Aldamon acercándose también −. A partir de hoy seré mejor chico. Y te aconsejo que no la hagas enfadar demasiado, Beowolfmon.

-No es hora de bromas –señaló el guerrero de la luz al clon que se levantaba −. Pongamos fin a esto, que ya estoy cansado. ¡Cazador helado!

-¡Destrucción solar!

-¡Cuchilla del viento!

Todos tuvieron que proteger sus ojos por el impacto de los tres ataques. Aún tardaron varios segundos en poder ver con claridad, tras la fina nube de polvo, que la batalla había terminado. El grupo de monstruos que quedaban se agrupó y caminó hacia los más pequeños, que se iban levantando lentamente, confusos.

-¿Dónde estamos, chicos? –preguntó el dinosaurio anaranjado.

-Esto no parece la estación del fuego a donde me dirigía –observó el pájaro rosado.

-Ni la isla de Goma…

-¿Estáis bien? –se acercó Yumi.

-¡Ah, pero si es una humana! –exclamó el que se cubría con una piel.

-No os preocupéis, no os haremos nada –añadió Ulrich.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! –una voz acercándose les hizo sentir escalofríos a ambos chicos.

-Oh, oh… Geisha, Samurai, la prensa nos persigue –señaló Loewemon hacia atrás.

-Maldición. Tenemos que huir lo más rápido posible –observó Ulrich.

-Montad en nosotros –se agacharon Kyubimon y Bijugamon −. Y también vosotros, pequeños.

A toda prisa, Yumi y Ulrich montaron a lomos de sus respectivos digimons, ayudando a los otros, aunque los nervios por no ser descubiertos dificultaban aquella simple tarea, haciendo que Aldamon, Beowolfmon y Loewemon ayudasen cogiéndolos a tiempo para salir corriendo a través del bosque.

-¡Eh, por favor, esperad! –chilló Milly −. Corre, Tamiya, que se nos escapan.

-Ya hago… todo lo que puedo, Milly –respondió la otra.

-¡Necesito haceros unas preguntas, chicos! ¿Cómo os llamáis y qué hacéis por aquí? –chilló, pero el grupo se acabó de perder en el bosque −. Maldición… son muy rápidos esos tipos…

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Tamiya ya de regreso a la academia.

-Está claro, ¿no? Escribiremos la noticia al completo y daremos descripciones –sonrió Milly.

-Pero los nombres…

-No pasa nada, mujer. De los monstros, podemos ponerles el nombre por su parecido con algo. Y esos dos humanos tenían aspecto de una geisha y de un samurai, por lo que les podemos llamar así.

-¡Ah, es una muy buena idea! –sonrió la otra cerrando su cámara y pasando junto a Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Sissi, Emily y Gatomon.

-No, no es una muy buena idea –susurró Jeremy.

-Sin la vuelta al pasado, esto va a ser muy problemático… Y si ahora van a describir a los personajes que han aparecido… ¡Esos dos están en un serio problema! –dijo Odd con las manos a la cabeza.

-Esperemos que nadie les relacione… Aunque la próxima vez, habrá de salir otra persona para que no piensen que son ellos. Porque si ellos son descubiertos, nosotros caemos al instante con ellos –razonó Sissi.

-Cierto. Bueno, tendríamos que ir a buscarles –señaló Emily.

-¿Qué tal si me dejáis a mí? –preguntó Gatomon −. Al fin y al cabo, técnicamente estoy con Yumi.

-Tienes razón. Pero ve por donde nadie pueda verte –indicó Aelita. Todavía quedaban curiosos asomados a las ventanas que podrían verla salir hacia el bosque y regresar de allí con Yumi.


	26. Chapter 26

Hoooooolaaaaaaaaa a tooooooodoooooooos! siento el retraso, los ordenadores del instituto no van muy bien que digamos y como en casa estoy castigada sin ordenador...

Zoe: a saber que hiciste

ya lo sabeis, suspender un examen con 0,53 de nota =.=U

Takuya: te he ganaaaaaado! yo no he sacado nunca una nota tan baja

no me jodas, que ya me lo se

Kouji: bueno, hoy damos la bienvenida a Leire, una de los nuevos personajes de Code Frontier, que nos va a ayudar a controlar (o no) a Takuya

Leire: hola a todos! Como es mi primer dia aquí, en esta zona, me van a dejar comentar los reviews. A ver…. Nipijilguera: a partir del capi pasado ya salimos, a var como te portas, "primita". Jaadee: me alegro de que te gusten mis peleas con el tonto ese (por no decir otra cosa). A partir de hoy hay "sucesos extraños" a ver si adivinas quien esta detrás de ellos

Muy bien, gracias, Leire. Una ultima cosa, os recomiendo pasaros por el ultimo capitulo de APHI, pasaron el otro dia Timy y Ace por aquí y me hicieron una entrevista…. Al final salieron corriendo, no se por que…

Capítulo 26: Charlas y encuentros desagradables

Aquella no iba a ser la primera vez que el grupo se enfrentaría a XANA a la luz del día y ante todo Kadic. En las siguientes tres semanas, todos habían ido turnándose para enfrentar al molesto grupo de clones y el resto de monstruos que les eran enviados desde el Digimundo. Por suerte, no habían sido enviados a la Tierra más digimons poseídos; los seis rookies habían sido instalados en la fábrica, con Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon y Lopmon, los cuales continuaban investigando la forma de acceder al Digimundo desde el último piso de la fábrica.

Las últimas noches, Gatomon solía salir de Kadic para ver cómo iban los de la fábrica. Cuando las chicas despertaban a medianoche y no la veían, no se alertaban. Pero por las mañanas, algunas clases amanecían trastocadas: pizarras enteras llenas de dibujos a tiza, mesas amontonadas en un rincón, material de gimnasia dejado de cualquier manera en el gimnasio…

-Esto me huele a digimon encerrado –dijo una mañana Gatomon. Todos los espejos de todos los lavabos habían sido pintados como si estuviesen rotos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Sissi.

-Me pasearé por Kadic esta noche y vigilaré todos los rincones –respondió la digimon.

Aquella noche, en cuanto Jim hubo hecho su ronda por los dormitorios de las chicas, Gatomon salió con cuidado tras él y empezó su búsqueda. Sin embargo, poco rato más tarde, Chiaki se levanto para ir al baño y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con un digimon.

-¿Pasa algo, Salamon? –preguntó en susurros. Como asustada, Salamon salió corriendo hacia la puerta de nuevo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se notaba la alegría en el cuartel de los Guardianes desde el exterior. Después de mucho tiempo esforzándose al máximo, una de sus miembros había logrado alcanzar el nivel supremo de la digievolución.

-¡Felicidades, Dianamon! –gritó una digimon parecida a una chica-gato con dos colas mientras se abrazaba a la otra.

-Se nota que te has esforzado mucho –sonrió una digimon humanoide con una flor a su espalda.

-Gracias Lilamon –habló Dianamon −. Persiamon, por favor, suéltate.

-Ah, ahora que has crecido me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? –preguntó Persiamon aún enganchada.

-Sí, pero suéltame, anda, que no puedo moverme.

-Así que lo que decía Gao era cierto –las tres se giraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose con las otras tres digimons femeninas −. Enhorabuena, Dianamon.

-Gracias, Sakuya.

-Ahora sólo quedáis vosotras dos –señaló la sirena.

-Eh, Mer, que aún quedan chicos también –se defendió Lilamon.

-Sí, pero recordad que no sé por qué decidimos apostar que nosotras lograríamos digievolucionar al último nivel antes que ellos –suspiró la última de aquel grupo.

-Irismon tiene razón, ¡la apuesta! –dijo Persiamon dándose una palmada en la frente −. Bueno, mañana me pondré a entrenar. ¡Hoy es día de fiesta!

-Suerte que no has sido tú la que ha digievolucionado, porque si ahora estás feliz…

-Mejor no queramos saberlo –rió Lilamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita despertó muy animada. A los pies de su cama, Gatomon seguía durmiendo, aprovechando la mañana del domingo del mismo modo que Emily y Mikemon. En silencio y con cuidado de no despertarlas, la pelirrosa cogió su albornoz, su neceser y guardó en él su D-Tector antes de salir hacia el lavabo. El pasillo estaba desierto, pero aun así, aceleró el paso hacia las duchas.

-Perfecto, no hay nadie –sonrió observando el baño de las chicas.

-¿No hay peligro para hablar? –preguntó la voz de Lunamon.

-Ninguno –sonrió entrando en una de las duchas y dejando sus cosas donde no se mojaran.

-Estás muy contenta. ¿Ha pasado algo más a parte del recuerdo? –preguntó la digimon.

-No, aún no. Es que… en cierto modo, parecíamos una familia.

-Tienes razón. Pero ahora también es como una familia –señaló la digimon mientras Aelita acababa de quitarse la ropa y empezaba a ducharse con agua caliente.

-Sí… Aunque no sé, es como si tuviera ganas de regresar a ese momento –dijo pensativa Aelita.

-Pero no se puede, Aelita. No se puede viajar al pasado –negó con la cabeza Lunamon.

-Lo más parecido que he hecho han sido las vueltas al pasado –rió la pelirrosa enjabonándose −. Pensándolo bien, creo que necesitaría muchas para poder regresar a ese momento.

-Aun así, no se puede –siguió Lunamon −. Tu presencia en el pasado podría cambiar el futuro y las cosas no sucederían como ves ahora.

-Tienes razón… Perdóname, Lunamon.

-No pasa nada. Hasta yo quiero volver a ese momento. ¡El fiestón que volveríamos a tener! –rió la digimon.

-¡AAAAH!

-¿Qué tienes, Aelita? –la digimon salió rápidamente del D-Tector.

-El agua, que se ha puesto helada de repente –dijo mientras movía la llave del agua caliente −. ¿Eh?

-¿Pasa algo?

-En ningún momento he abierto el grifo del agua fría, sin embargo, el que está cerrado es el del agua caliente…

-Pero estamos tú y yo solas aquí. Y aunque hubiese alguien más, estabas con la cabeza vuelta hacia los grifos –razonó Lunamon −. ¿Y si es cosa del enemigo?

-¿XANA intenta matarme con una ducha de agua fría? –Aelita miró a su compañera varios segundos antes de empezar a reír. Volvió a dejar el agua a su gusto y acabó de ducharse.

La puerta se abrió y ambas permanecieron un momento en silencio averiguando quién había entrado.

-¿Seguro que no voy rara?

-Claro que no, Chiaki –respondió otra voz.

-Eh, Aelita, ¿son Chiaki y Zoe? –preguntó susurrando Lunamon.

-Espera –respondió susurrando también Aelita antes de aclararse la garganta y alzar la voz −. ¿Quién va?

-¡Anda! ¡Buenos días, Aelita! –saludó Chiaki mientras unos pasos se acercaban a la ducha.

-¡Bu! –Zoe se asomó con cuidado de no mojarse demasiado −. Pilladas –dijo señalando a Lunamon.

-Oye, te veo algo diferente –señaló la digimon.

-Ah, sí… Aunque el pesado de Xana-Lucemon ha parado un ratito de incordiar, no me fío de cuándo volverá a hacer de las suya, así que me he puesto ropa más cómoda –dijo dando una vuelta para que la viesen mejor.

-Pues te sienta bien –sonrió Aelita acabando de aclararse y poniéndose el albornoz. Zoe llevaba una camisa morada y tenía las mangas a tres cuartos, sobre la que se había puesto una chaqueta de punto negro. Había cambiado su falda por un pantalón vaquero ajustado y calzaba unas bailarinas blancas −. ¿Y tu gorro?

-He decidido quitármelo.

-Sin contar que los otros dos que tienes no te pegaban –añadió Chiaki mientras ambas salían de la zona de duchas. Ésta llevaba una camisa similar a la azul de cuello blanco que solía llevar pero con la manga algo más larga y algo más oscura, un pantalón marrón y unos zapatos negros

-Bueno, eso también –rió la rubia −. Creo que ahora vamos más cómodas para movernos.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Bueno, me voy a vestir –señaló Aelita −. Lunamon, deberías regresar al D-Tector.

-Ahora mismo –respondió la digimon obedeciendo.

-Más tarde habría que ir a un lugar tranquilo donde puedan estirar las piernas todos los digimons –dijo Chiaki.

-Podríamos ir a la fábrica, que están los otros investigando, aunque parece que aún no tienen nada –explicó Zoe.

-Vale, yo me apunto a ir –sonrió Aelita −. Nos vemos en un ratito.

Media hora más tarde, todos estaban desayunando reunidos en el comedor. Aelita les explicó el recuerdo que había tenido, así como lo ocurrido en las duchas.

-¿No te habrás confundido de llave? –preguntó Teppei.

-Pero de haberme equivocado, jamás habría salido agua caliente –señaló Aelita.

-Yo también he sufrido una congelación en la ducha –dijo de pronto Odd −. Lo que a mí me han caído varios cubitos y todo –dijo frotándose la cabeza −. Y sigo pensando que ha sido cosa tuya, Ulrich.

-Ya te he dicho que es imposible que haya podido colar cubitos de hielo en el baño y tirártelos desde arriba sin llamar la atención –respondió el otro.

-Sí, claro… Pues esa clase de bromas no me gustan.

-Hablando de bromas –interrumpió Tommy −. Parece ser que a Jim también le han gastado una broma.

-¿Le han enviado un aviso falso del FBI para que colabore en un caso ultra importante de espionaje? –preguntó William.

-No. Estaba en su cuarto y alguien golpeó la ventana de su cuarto –explicó.

-Le tirarían una piedra para llamar su atención –se encogió de hombros Katsuharu.

-Da lo mismo. Lo que sé es que cuando abrió la ventana para descubrir al gamberro, en el alféizar de la ventana estaba la calavera de maniquí de clase…

-Lo habrían dejado antes –interrumpió Jeremy −. Si sabes abrir puertas, lo demás es fácil.

-Bueno, eso sí, aunque no sé cuántos podrían abrir una puerta, pero ¿cómo te las arreglas para que esa calavera esté moviéndose? –le preguntó haciendo callar al grupo.

-¡Eh! Eso suena bien para un documental del gran Odd –sonrió el rubio −. "El ataque de las calaveras vivientes".

-¿Seguro que era el del maniquí y no un juguete o robot? –preguntó Sissi.

-Al de clase le falta precisamente la cabeza… Y parece ser que sí, la cabeza salió a despejar su mente –respondió Tommy, haciendo chillar a Sissi.

-Bueno, no hace falta ponerse así. A mí me parece que el fantasma de ese esqueleto quiere vengarse por las veces que hemos gastado bromas utilizándolo –dijo Odd.

-Y por eso ataca a Jim, ¿no? –preguntó Takuya.

-¿Qué? No tiene ojos, por lo que va al primer sitio que encuentra.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –un grito en las cocinas alertó a todos los allí presentes.

-¿Habrá visto Rosa una rata merodeando por la cocina? –preguntó intentando ver algo desde su sitio JP.

-Pues de momento, parece no salir –dijo preocupada Chiaki −. ¿Nos asomamos a ver?

Poco a poco, fueron acercándose, como el resto del comedor, hasta alcanzar a ver la cocina. El caos reinaba en aquel lugar: una olla hirviendo, el grifo abierto, varias sartenes por el suelo, el rodillo de amasar a los pies de la cocinera y una Rosa completamente blanca de harina.

-¿Estás bien, Rosa? –se oyó tímidamente, aunque la mujer no estaba para muchas palabras.

Mientras algunos salían en busca de ayuda a algún profesor, otros entraron a la cocina para apagar el fuego de esa olla que ya empezaba a rebosar, recoger el estropicio y ayudar a levantar a la mujer.

Ocultos en un árbol, dos figuras encapuchadas observaban la escena: una permanecía en silencio mientras que a la otra se le escapaban unas risitas.

-¿No crees que te has pasado con eso del rodillo? –preguntó la voz más calmada.

-Eh, le he frenado la caída, así que sólo tiene un susto en el cuerpo –se defendió entre risitas la otra figura.

-Por ese detalle te vas a librar.

-Pues anda que tú… Cuando vean lo que has dejado en la fregadera –los gritos desde la cocina hicieron reír nuevamente a aquella figura −. Dices de mí, pero tus bromas son más macabras.

-Sólo es un pescado –dijo el primero mientras empezaba a alejarse.

-Y lo has cogido horrible… Hasta a ti te da asco cuando lo pescas –rió la otra siguiéndole.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon estaba furioso. En todo aquel tiempo, todos los ataques habían resultado un fracaso. Ni se lograba eliminar a las dos traidoras ni la Scyphozoa tenía ocasión para robar datos a aquellos niños. Había algo que se le estaba escapando de las manos. Aunque enviaba los ataques repentinamente, parecía que esos niños y sus digimons sabían claramente cuándo actuarían y estaban preparados para atacar antes que Duskmon y los demás clones llegasen a esa academia donde los creía tener acorralados.

-Mi señor –la voz de Myotismon le devolvió al Digimundo −, llevamos varios días sin atacar. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, Myotismon –respondió tranquilo el ángel caído. Después de varios segundos en silencio, se volvió hacia el vampiro digimon −. Quiero que traigas ante mí a un Phantomon para entregarle una misión.

-Como ordene, mi señor –Myotismon hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la sala −. Un Phantomon para una misión… ¿Yo soy su mensajero y ya está? –protestó avanzando por los pasillos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Después de este largo mes sin noticias frescas, el periódico de Kadic entrega su edición especial con los detalles más asombrosos de este tiempo!

-Vaya, parece ser que Milly y Tamiya por fin han podido publicar algo –señaló Emily acercándose a las dos reporteras para coger unos cuantos periódicos.

-¡Adelante! ¡Los resultados de todas nuestras investigaciones sobre los personajes más populares de Kadic! ¡Asombroso especial de "Los domadores de monstruos"! –chillaba Milly agitando un ejemplar.

Emily regresó con cinco periódicos que repartió para que todos leyesen.

-Oh, cielos –la voz de fastidio de Jeremy hizo alzar a todos la vista −. Sólo se habla de nosotros… Maldito XANA –dijo pasando las páginas de aquel ejemplar.

-Bueno, están nuestras entrevistas –dijo Takuya −. Eh, esto no lo dije yo –señaló una frase.

-"Al parecer, y aunque son muchas las que van tras nuestro nuevo compañero Kanbara, ya hay alguien que le ha robado el corazón" –leyó Koichi.

-Ui, ¿y quién es la afortunada? –se acercó JP.

-Está claro que su amiguita del alma. ¿A que sí, Takuya? –rió Odd.

-Si estás hablando de la Sunshine, ya puedes ir retirándolo. ¡NI EN BROMA ME DIGAS ESO! –protestó Takuya.

-Lo dicho, es ella. Ay, qué rápido nos olvidamos de tu adorada Magnadramon –se unió Zoe quitándole la revista de las manos al chico −. A ver qué han escrito de mí… ¿Que soy qué? –las manos de la rubia cogían cada vez con más fuerza aquel cúmulo de papeles.

-Vaya, parece que apartar de la lista de deseos ajenos a Kouji te ha convertido en el centro de muchas críticas –observó Chiaki, siguiendo desde su ejemplar lo que se decía de Zoe.

-Va, no les hagas caso. Son un grupo de celosas que no saben cómo dividirse a mi hermano para tener todas un poco –dijo Kouji señalando con el pulgar a su gemelo.

-¡Eh! –Koichi iba a replicar, pero se quedó leyendo su entrevista −. "…para muchas, la presencia de Kimura ha sido como caída del cielo…" ¿Pero qué es esto?

-"Tierna y dulce, pero con un mal genio que es mejor no despertar jamás en ella". Así creo que la gente me tendrá miedo –suspiró Chiaki.

-No eres la que peor está –Tommy le pasó varias páginas, a la entrevista de JP −. "Aunque es un experto en trucos de magia, no tiene la misma suerte en el amor o, más específicamente, en hablar con las chicas"

-Ahora recuerdo otra vez que me rechazaron todas –se deprimió el gordito.

-No te preocupes, JP, nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos –le animó Aelita.

-Mira, también están las entrevistas de las otras tres –señaló William.

-Así que las otras dos acompañantes de la amiguita del alma de Takuya son su hermanita Neila y su prima Arya –observó Odd −. ¿Creéis que ellas dos también tratarían fatal a Takuya?

-Vete tú a saber. A lo mejor incluso cae mejor a las otras dos –se encogió de hombros Teppei.

-¿Y si Takuya se enamorase de una de las otras dos, creéis que Leire se lo permitiría? –siguió bromeando Odd, pero Takuya no dijo absolutamente nada −. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-Con que… aprendiéndote de memoria los datos y gustos de Leire pero no las lecciones de clase, ¿eh? –le pilló Ulrich.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! –respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Pues ya me dirás qué haces –sonrió burlona Gatomon.

-Es que… me sorprende que a ella también le gusta el fútbol –se excusó.

-Ya, claro, y por eso babeabas –rió Katsuharu.

-¡NO BABEABA! –todos empezaron a reír con fuerza, excepto Jeremy, que seguía pasando las páginas.

-Maldita sea… ¡Ese par son demasiado detallistas! En cualquier momento podrían relacionarnos con esos "domadores de monstruos" como han decidido llamar al grupo. Y entonces, adiós a todo –protestó Jeremy.

-Tranquilo, ya seremos más cuidadosos. A demás, sólo podrían identificarnos a nosotros ocho. Ellos podrían continuar luchando si sospechasen mucho de la verdad –le intentó calmar Aelita.

-No, no me quedo tranquilo. Son descripciones muy claras aunque nos pongan nombres basándose en nuestro vestuario o nuestras armas –dijo señalando la palabra "elfos" junto a la imagen no muy clara de Jeremy y Aelita con las ropas de Lyoko.

-Pues ya estás inventando un aparato al estilo el que sale en "Men in Black" para borrarles la memoria a todo Kadic, Einstein –señaló Odd.

-¿Crees que serviría después de un mes actuando? –le preguntó el informático, claramente enojado antes de dar media vuelta y marchar.

-Voy con él –corrió Aelita.

-En serio, si se pone así, seguro que nos descubren por cómo actúa, no porque relacionan las descripciones –negó con la cabeza Emily −. Bueno, pues sin nada que hacer, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos y vamos "de paseo" hasta la fábrica?

-Genial, así veremos qué tal van los digimons –saltó Chiaki.

-Le enviaré un mensaje a Aelita para avisarla –Sissi sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir mientras el grupo se ponía en movimiento.

-Oye, Takuya –Teruo cogió de la chaqueta al chico, haciéndolo voltear −, ¿te importaría que vayamos por otro lado para hablar con calma?

-Podemos ir más atrasados…

-No, es que me apetece hablar a solas –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien… Chicos, Teruo y yo nos iremos por el bosque, que tenemos temas de qué hablar –sonrió Takuya pasando un brazo por los hombros del otro y arrastrándolo hacia otro camino −. Nos vemos allá.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio. Takuya esperaba tranquilamente que Teruo decidiese hablar, aunque transcurridos cinco minutos de completo silencio no pudo aguantar más.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Teruo?

-¿Eh? –la mente del chico todavía trabajaba en formar frases con las que expresarse a una velocidad vertiginosa −. Verás, tengo un problema y quiero algo de consejo…

-¿Has apostado algo que sabes de sobras que vas a perder?

-No, no es nada de apuestas ni peleas… Se trata de… A ver, supón que te gusta una chica desde hace tiempo, pero esa chica está con otro y tú no logras olvidarla, y de pronto aparece otra chica en tu vida que te gusta pero tú no logras olvidar a la primera. ¿Qué harías?

-Oye, por un casual la chica no será Zoe, ¿no? –preguntó temeroso Takuya.

-¿Eh? No es ella… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que eso de que está con otro… Zoe sale con Kouji, y no se me ha ocurrido nadie más.

-Bueno, en realidad, esa chica no está saliendo con nadie, pero está mucho con ese chico… Y aunque hay otra chica, no logro sacármela de la cabeza.

-Es sencillo: tienes que sacártela de la cabeza –sonrió Takuya −. Las chicas se nota mucho cuándo están enamoradas de alguien por cómo le miran o le hablan.

-¿Y tú eso lo sabes ver? –preguntó no muy convencido Teruo.

-Bueno, si tú estás enamorado de esa chica, te es algo difícil porque tiendes a pensar "¿se estará fijando en mí?" –rió tontamente el otro.

-Oh, vaya…

-Pero si me dices quién es esa chica que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza, yo me pego a su sombra si hace falta para decirte lo que siente hacia ti.

-Está bien… Es Chiaki.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió −. Pues no me he dado mucha cuenta, la verdad.

-Ya, es que lo disimulo bastante bien…

-¿Y en quién crees que se fija? –preguntó Takuya.

-Pues no sé, más bien habla mucho con todos los demás… Y parece como si no sintiera nada por mí –respondió sonrojándose.

-La verdad, no le veo una mirada de enamorada cuando habla con los otros… Ni que busque de reojo… Puede que ella te vea como un gran amigo en el que confiar cualquier problema.

-Aun así, me resulta difícil quitármela de la cabeza. Es tan dulce…

-Ah, hay otra forma de saber si siente algo por ti. Habla con esa otra chica, busca cosas en común, y si le gustas a Chiaki, se notará porque estará celosa.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿No pasó eso entre Zoe y Kim?

-Pero Kim son datos extraídos de Zoe…

-Aun así, ¿no viste cómo se puso porque Kazemon besó a "su" Lobomon?

-¿Crees que Chiaki haría eso?

-Todos hemos visto esa faceta furiosa suya cuando ese grupito ruidoso le robó a su ayudante de deberes –aquellas palabras deprimieron con fuerza a Teruo −. Eh, eh, que está bien que tengan su toque rabioso las chicas…

-No, no es por eso…

-Ah, bueno… Venga, que yo te ayudaré a saber si Chiaki está o no interesada en ti. Y si no lo está, tendrás vía libre para conocer a esa otra chica que aún no me has dicho cómo se llama.

-Pues…

Unas risas hicieron callar a ambos de golpe. Se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro hasta que por un camino a la derecha aparecieron dos chicas.

-¡TÚ! –chilló Takuya señalando a una de las dos.

-Oh, vaya, me vengo al bosque a hablar tranquilamente con mi hermana y ¿qué me encuentro? Al más ruidoso del planeta. Hola, Kanbara, encantadas de verte.

-¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES POR AQUÍ? –chilló aún señalando Takuya.

-Oye, que el bosque no es tuyo –respondió con cara de pocos amigos la otra.

-Leire, por favor, cálmate… Cielos, nos lo acabamos de encontrar y ya están así –negó con la cabeza la otra chica.

-A ver, Miss Perfección –empezó Takuya −, estaba teniendo una conversación de hombres con mi amigo Teruo, aquí presente. Y tú has interrumpido con tu aparición.

-¡Pues id a hablar a un cuarto y encerraos allí! –le chilló Leire −. Mi hermana y yo también tenemos derecho a salir de paseo, ¿no?

-Ay, cielos…

-Hola, Neila –saludó Teruo.

-Hola. ¿Crees que los podemos separar?

-Mmm… No. Déjales que se chillen un rato… Seguro que pronto se separará cada cual para un lado –respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Ordenó que me llamaran, mi señor? –preguntó un Phantomon.

-Sí –respondió el ángel caído levantándose de su puesto −. Tengo una misión que espero que cumplas perfectamente –el digimon asintió en silencio y esperó aquella orden tan importante que tenían que darle −. Voy a enviarte a la Tierra y quiero que secuestres a alguno de esos niñatos.

-¿Alguno en especial?

-Al que sea: el más pequeño, el más débil, el que primero veas… Me lo traerás aquí y será el cebo para hacer caer al resto en mi trampa.

-Así lo haré, mi señor –el Phantomon hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y abandonó el lugar.

-Mi señor –habló Myotismon −, ¿les hará venir hacia aquí?

-No, Myotismon. Les dejaré un portal en aquella casa donde atacamos primero… Para que puedan acceder a los calabozos de este lugar, de donde no podrá escapar nadie –rió Xana-Lucemon satisfecho por su idea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teruo y Neila decidieron sentarse en una gran roca del camino a observar la inacabable discusión que mantenían los otros dos. Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, por encima de sus cabezas, otras dos figuras menudas observaban la escena de forma pensativa antes de alejarse prudencialmente.

-¡Te aconsejo que vayas de nuevo hacia Kadic, te encierres en la biblioteca y estudies, pedazo de vago! –chilló Leire.

-¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Irte a tiendas a comprar nuevos modelitos? ¡Porque has de saber que lo necesitas! ¡Anda que no tienes mal gusto vistiendo! –le gritó Takuya

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¿Te miras por las mañanas al espejo? ¡Estás hecho un desastre!

-Vaya –suspiró Neila −, ahora critican las ropas… Ya llevan los estudios, el peinado, los hobbies y la ropa…

-Dios, envíanos algo para que se callen –dijo con los brazos hacia el cielo Teruo.

-Deseo concedido –rió una voz tras ellos.

Sobresaltado, Teruo se levantó y cogió de la mano de Neila para apartarla de aquella roca justo cuando una guadaña se incrustaba en donde habían permanecido sentados.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó asustada Neila. Tras ella, Leire y Takuya habían dejado de gritar y observaban −. ¿No podías haber especificado lo que querías? –le preguntó a Teruo.

-No creo que Dios me envíe esta clase de cosas –respondió retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –le susurró Takuya observando al Phantomon acercándose divertido.

-Lo suyo sería alejarlas a las dos. No podemos digievolucionar ante ellas… Jeremy nos colgaría si se enterase –respondió en susurros Teruo.

-¿Alguien quiere ofrecerse voluntariamente? –preguntó el Phantomon soltando una ruidosa carcajada.

-Llévatelas tú, Teruo –susurró Takuya −. En cuanto estés lo suficientemente lejos, las dejas donde sea y regresas para ayudarme.

-Está bien –respondió Teruo preparado para salir corriendo.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿A que prefieres jugar conmigo? –chilló Takuya empezando a alejarse del grupo.

-¿Pero tú eres estúpido o te crees el héroe? –le gritó Leire.

-Nosotros tres nos largamos –susurró Teruo volteándose y cogiendo a ambas chicas de la mano.

-¿Con que intentando escapar, eh? –el Phantomon estiró de su cadena y la lanzó contra los otros tres, quienes tropezaron con el metal y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Eh, déjales a ellos! –Takuya se lanzó directamente contra el digimon fantasma, sin importarle si acababa atrapado en su capa.

-¡Tú no interfieras, mocoso! ¡Corta almas! –desde aquella distancia, el ataque dejó inconsciente al instante a Takuya ante la aterrorizada mirada de las otras dos chicas.

-¡Vosotras dos, corred lo más lejos posible! –dijo Teruo.

-¿Pero y tú qué?

-¡No puedo dejar a Takuya ahí tirado! –gritó señalando el cuerpo en el suelo de su amigo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y si me lo llevo? –preguntó burlonamente Phantomon.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle, fantasma de pacotilla –Teruo corrió hacia él.

El digimon se volvió hacia el chico que se le acercaba corriendo y preparó nuevamente su guadaña. Sin embargo, en el último momento, lanzó su cadena en aquella dirección. Teruo se cubrió con ambos brazos, esperando recibir el golpe de aquella bola que jamás llegó a tocarle.

-¡Leire! –el grito de Neila hizo al chico voltearse para ver la cadena atrapando a la otra −. No sueltes mi mano –pidió su hermana intentando estirar de ella.

-Da igual qué intentéis. Me la voy a llevar –rió el digimon estirando de la cadena y atrayendo a la chica a su lado −. ¿La queréis?

-Déjala ir –ordenó Teruo −. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerte caso –rió pasando su capa por encima de la prisionera.

-¡No! –el grito de Leire se perdió a medida que el trozo de tela la acababa de cubrir y la hacía desaparecer.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esta, Phantomon! –señaló Teruo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Me detienes ahora? –el digimon empezó a desaparecer mientras reía estrepitosamente.

Allí, en aquel cruce de caminos, Teruo continuó con la mirada fija en el punto donde había desaparecido el digimon varios segundos más antes de correr hacia Takuya. Neila también se fue acercando lentamente, aún demasiado asustada como para decir algo. Por encima de ellos, dos felinas observaban con enojo.

-Parece ser que alguien se ha colado aquí –habló la más oscura.

-No debimos haber marchado. Habríamos saltado y llamado la atención del Phantomon, dándoles la oportunidad a los cuatro para huir –dijo la otra.

-Da lo mismo. Habría que ir al Digimundo, ¿no crees?

-Ya estás tardando en moverte –respondió empezando a saltar de árbol en árbol.

En poco más de cinco minutos, ambas gatas llegaron a la fábrica en el río y entraron dispuestas a alcanzar el anhelado portal. Sin embargo, ya había gente en aquel lugar, dificultándoles el paso.


	27. Chapter 27

(Se ve a lily arrodillada frente a los lectores)

perdon! perdonadme por el retraso de una semana de actualizar, pero entre los carnavales y demas...

Kouji: excusas, que te has pasado los 5 dias en casa

QUE QUEEEEEEE? YA TE QUIERO VER YO ACTUALIZAR ESTO CON MIS PADRES DELANTE!

Zoe: vale, pero no le mates (lily esta estrangulando a kouji)

Takuya: y encima ahora hay gente secuestrada! de nuevo! tu no has aprendido de lo de Kim o que!

calla, que al final el que va a salir perdiendo seras tu (risa malvada) bueno, como compensacion intentare actualizar mañana, pero según como vayan los ordenadores del intituto.. ¬¬

**Capítulo 27: las hermanas del angel**

-Oye, ¿cómo le has llamado a ese ser de antes? –preguntó Neila.

-Fantasma, ¿cómo iba a llamarle? –respondió Teruo, arrodillado junto a Takuya e intentando hacerle despertar.

-Le has llamado de otra forma. Un nombre muy raro. A demás, ha hecho una cosa rara con su guadaña y aun así, no parecías sorprendido –señaló la chica.

-Me ha chocado bastante ver caer a mi amigo inconsciente –dijo rápidamente. La rabia que había sentido durante unos minutos le había hecho hablar más de la cuenta, diciendo el verdadero nombre del digimon y actuando como si lo conociese de toda la vida, en vez de asustarse como haría alguien que no lo había visto nunca antes. No había actuado como Neila o Leire, dos personas ajenas a lo relacionado con el Digimundo.

-Sabes algo, seguro. Y quiero que me lo digas… ¡Se ha llevado a mi hermana! ¡Ese fantasma raro la ha hecho desaparecer! –chilló llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé que se ha llevado a tu hermana! Pero tenemos que levantar a Takuya.

-¿Lo cargamos hasta la enfermería? –preguntó intentando relajarse la chica mientras se quedaba en cuclillas al otro lado del cuerpo caído.

-¿Y qué le decimos a la enfermera? –Teruo negó con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en el pantalón de Takuya −. Seguro que Jeremy me mata por lo que voy a hacer, pero no queda otra opción…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Flamon, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó a la pantalla del D-Tector rojo y negro que había sacado.

-Parece que ya ha ido a alertar –sonó una voz en el bolsillo del chico.

-¿Quién ha hablado? –se asustó Neila.

-Pues corre tú también, Mamemon. Diles que el Phantomon se ha llevado a Leire al Digimundo y que ahora llevaremos a Takuya hacia la fábrica –ordenó sacando su D-Tector de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó Neila, cada vez más asustada.

-Ayúdame. Si Takuya no despierta, tendremos que llevarle arrastras –pidió intentando cargar a su espaldas al chico.

Sin saber muy bien qué pasaba, Neila ayudó a Teruo y empezó a caminar a su lado, alejándose cada vez más de Kadic. Al poco rato, Takuya empezó a moverse hasta que abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó aún sin saber dónde estaba ni cómo era posible que estuviese moviéndose.

-Te ha atacado el Phantomon –respondió Teruo deteniéndose −. ¿Te ves capaz de caminar?

-Sí… Ya puedes bajarme –pidió. Poco a poco fue sintiendo el suelo bajo sus pies. Se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor −. ¿Estamos yendo a la fábrica?

-Sí –respondió Teruo.

-¿Y qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó observando al fin a Neila.

-El Phantomon se ha llevado a Leire –respondió nuevamente el chico.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con una nota de preocupación en la voz Takuya.

-Sí. La ha atrapado con la cadena después de dejarte a ti inconsciente y la ha hecho desaparecer bajo su capa. Después, ha desaparecido. Supongo que habrá regresado al Digimundo.

-Chicos, no entiendo absolutamente nada. Pero por favor, quiero saber qué le ha pasado a mi hermana –pidió Neila −. Y también cómo es que sabéis cosas de ese fantasma que se la ha llevado y con quiénes has estado hablando antes, Teruo.

-¿Había alguien? –preguntó Takuya.

-Neila quería llevarte a la enfermería, pero sé que es mejor ir a la fábrica. Y parece ser que Flamon ya ha ido a avisar a los otros D-Tectors, así que he tenido que enviar a Mamemon para decir que vamos hacia allí.

-¿Sabes que Jeremy te mata por mostrar tantas cosas ante alguien que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que decimos? –rió Takuya.

-Lo sé, pero da igual. Leire va a ver a muchos más sea donde sea que el Phantomon la vaya a dejar retenida.

-Es verdad. Pues vamos rápidos hacia la fábrica.

-Yo también voy –dijo Neila cogiendo a ambos chicos de la camisa −. Así que no corráis demasiado ni intentéis despistarme, porque entonces iré en busca de los profesores –ambos chicos se miraron preocupados ante la mención de los adultos.

-Los profesores no han de saber nada de esto –señaló Takuya.

-¡Pero si van a ver que falta en clase cuando mañana pasen lista! –chilló la chica.

-Confía en nosotros: eso no va a pasar –dijo Teruo intentando sonreir.

-Venga, vamos rápidos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ÉSA NO PERTENECE AL GRUPO DE LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS! –chilló Myotismon al ver a la prisionera que le traía el Phantomon.

-Pero, señor, estaba junto a esos chicos…

-¿TANTO TE COSTABA ATRAPAR A UN NIÑO ELEGIDO? ¡NO NOS VA A SERVIR DE NADA! –siguió gritando el vampiro.

Leire se hubiese frotado los ojos ante lo que veía si no hubiese tenido aquellas fuertes cadenas rodeándola. Una extraña versión de Drácula chillaba ante ella mientras el fantasma intentaba disculparse por un error que no lograba comprender pero que tenía que ver con unos elegidos. Por detrás de aquel vampiro, se abrió una puerta que hizo callar a los dos. Aquel extraño ser oscuro con grandes ojos en su cuerpo que ya había aparecido en Kadic varias veces parecía mucho más alto desde aquella distancia a la que se encontraba Leire.

-El amo quiere saber sobre la misión del Phantomon –dijo.

-Hay un problema que estoy solucionando ahora mismo, Duskmon –dijo Myotismon sin mirar a la cara a aquel ser oscuro.

-Ha dicho que lo quiere ahora –respondió Duskmon abriendo más la puerta, con lo que el único ser allí dentro podía ver con total claridad la escena.

-Está bien –se rindió el vampiro e hizo una seña al Phantomon para que avanzase.

Leire quería desaparecer de aquel lugar. Aquel ser que recordaba a un adolescente de cabellos rubios no parecía estar allí para ayudarla a despertar de aquella pesadilla. Más bien al contrario; por alguna extraña razón, a la mente de la chica acudía la palabra "peligro" con solo mirarle.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Xana-Lucemon.

-Mi señor, aquí está la prisionera –dijo el fantasma alzando la cadena.

-Phantomon, te dije "un niño elegido", no una vulgar chiquilla –sonrió el ángel caído.

-Duscúlpeme, mi señor, yo…

-Tranquilo. ¿Te ha visto alguno de esos niños? –interrumpió su superior.

-Sí, mi señor. Uno de ellos me nombró cuando capturé a esta chica –respondió.

-Entonces vendrán a por ella… Llévala a los calabozos –indicó con una mano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy miraba inquisidoramente a los dos chicos recién llegados. Aunque la situación daba motivos a Neila para estar allí, seguía sin ver con buenos ojos su presencia ya no ante digimons, sino en la propia fábrica.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar al fin qué está pasando? –preguntó Neila cada vez más enfadada.

-No lo sabemos exactamente –respondió Aelita −. Es algo que ni nosotros logramos explicarnos.

-A mi hermana se la ha llevado un monstruo que parecía la propia Muerte. ¡Y me traen aquí, que aún hay más monstruos! –señaló a todos lados.

-Los Phantomons son considerados la Muerte. Y la palabra "digimon" quiere decir "monstruo digital" –dijo cual maestro Bokomon.

-A demás, no te parecemos tan horribles –saltó Gatomon a sus pies.

-¿Tú también eres… uno de ellos? –preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Neila, te lo contaremos todo si prometes no decir nada a nadie –dijo Yumi, volviendo a llevar la atención al tema importante.

-De acuerdo…

-Ese ser que has visto es un digimon, como todos estos que hay aquí, incluida la gatita que, por cierto, se llama Gatomon –señaló Zoe.

-No todos los digimons son malos como el Phantomon que se ha llevado a tu hermana. También los hay buenos, pacíficos –siguió Chiaki.

-Nosotros formamos parte de un grupo dedicado a proteger el Digimondo, el hogar de los digimons, del mal –dijo Teppei.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues parece que no lo hacéis bien –señaló Neila.

-Estuvimos en ese mundo –dijo rápidamente Sissi −, pero el mismo que ha estado enviando a los monstruos a Kadic, y que posiblemente esté detrás del secuestro de tu hermana, nos devolvió a la Tierra y no podemos viajar hacia allí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Neila.

-Conocemos una entrada, pero no sabemos cómo abrir el vórtice dimensional que nos permita llegar al mundo digital –respondió Aelita.

-Y mi hermana está en ese mundo, ¿no?

-Exactamente –afirmó Odd.

-Quiero ayudar –dijo la chica seriamente.

-Lo sentimos, Neila –le cogió de la mano Gatomon −. Ni tan siquiera los niños elegidos aquí presentes están obteniendo resultados de cómo…

-¡ME DAN IGUAL LOS ELEGIDOS O QUIEN QUIERA SALVAR LA TIERRA! Se trata de mi hermana y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados hasta que regrese –gritó con rabia.

-Neila, puedes estar aquí si quieres, pero no puedes acompañarles hacia donde tengan retenida a tu hermana –intentó calmarla Lopmon.

-No, no voy a quedarme quieta –volvió a repetir convencida.

-La traeremos de vuelta. Pero primero hemos de saber cómo llegar –se acercó William.

-Es verdad. El Digimundo es otro mundo, no se puede acceder a él tan fácilmente, y por eso estamos buscando la forma de llegar a él para así poder rescatar a tu hermana. ¡E incluso acabar con el culpable de todo esto! –dijo Emily.

-Aun así, quiero ayudar y no me voy a ir de aquí si no es con mi hermana. Nada de lo que digáis cambiará mi forma de pensar.

Tras aquellas palabras, un extraño brillo oscuro apareció ante ella tomando una forma sorprendentemente conocida para todos. A cierta altura, otro brillo oscuro llamó la atención de BlackStrabimon.

-Allí arriba hay alguien –señaló.

-Yo me ocupo –empezó a saltar Gatomon. En un instante, se posó en la viga superior, con sus garras preparadas −. Ya estás situándote donde todos te puedan ver, granuja.

-¡No, espera! –pidieron dos voces seguidas de maullidos mientras empezaban a caer al suelo.

-Oye, ¿no son dos digimons? –preguntó Teruo.

-Ahora os lo confirmo –Gatomon se acercó a una de las dos y le alzó la cabeza −. ¿Tailmon?

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Entonces tú… –Gatomon se acercó al otro bultito más oscuro −. BlackGatomon…

-¿De verdad eres tú, Gatomon?

-Sí, soy yo… No os asustéis, hermanitas, ellos son los niños elegidos.

-¿HERMANITAS? ¿Son tus hermanas? –preguntaron todos más sorprendidos.

-Sí, lo son –sonrió Gatomon abrazando a las dos gatas −. Por fin estamos todas juntas de nuevo… ¡Qué alegría!

-¿Todas? –las dos gatas miraron alrededor. Enseguida se toparon con la mirada de gata atigrada.

-Mis… mis hermanas… ¡MIAU! –Mikemon saltó llorando hacia ellas, tirándolas por el abrazo, ante la mirada de todos.

-Siento interrumpir este momento que, sin duda, es emotivo –dijo tímidamente Neila −, pero ¿alguien puede decirme qué es esto? –preguntó mostrando un dispositivo oscuro.

-Eso es un D-Tector. Aunque no sé por qué tienes uno –respondió Jeremy.

-Yo puedo responder –dijo BlackGatomon dando un paso hacia la chica −. Cuando mi hermana me dijo que Magnadramon había desaparecido y que RowPersiamon había dividido su alma para alcanzar el mundo humano, salí rápidamente en busca de la dragona "no aviso a nadie" –dijo remarcando el sobrenombre −, pero no di con ella como yo quería.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó temeroso Takuya.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo contactos que me contaron sobre ella, que me dijeron que estaba bien y que podría volver a verla si seguía sus pasos…

-¿Seguir sus pasos? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Por eso estoy aquí y así, hermana. ¿Tú también lo hiciste? –preguntó la gata negra.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Lo mismo que nuestras dos alocadas hermanas menores –señaló.

-¿Dividiste tu alma? –preguntaron la mayoría de los allí presentes.

-Así es. Y, justamente, aquí está mi otra mitad –dijo observando a Neila −. La parte de mí que viajó para estar cerca de las alocadas hermanitas… –suspiró BlackGatomon −. Para cuando vine aquí desde el Digimundo en busca de mis hermanas, sólo encontré a Tailmon que buscaba más de una cosa –dijo con una sonrisilla pícara.

-Espera un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de tu otra mitad? –preguntó Neila.

-Seguramente tardarás un poco en recordarlo, pero lo sabrás. Bueno, recordarás.

-Espera, espera… Si tú eres la BlackGatomon hermana de Gatomon –empezó Odd −. Y esa otra gata es también hermana de la dama Ophanimon… Y encima sois digimons… ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Por la estación que hay más abajo –señaló con ambas colas Tailmon −. Fue muy simple, queríamos un lugar seguro en el que encontrar a las personas que queríamos y llegamos aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo lograsteis? –preguntó Jeremy medio alterado, medio esperanzado de obtener al fin la solución al problema de la vía de Trailmon.

-Pues por un vórtice dimensional que apareció de repente –respondieron ambas gatas asustadas por cómo las miraba aquel chico rubio de gafas.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor para bajar hasta abajo del todo, seguidas rápidamente por los demás. Varios metros por encima, dos figuras encapuchadas se ocultaban entre las sombras. No habían perdido detalle alguno de la conversación ni de todo lo que había ocurrido y no tenían pensado perderse ninguna otra palabra que se pronunciase en aquel grupo.

-Van a la estación. Y nosotros no podemos usar ese aparato. ¡Qué lástima, vas a tener que llevarme, jiji! –rió de forma infantil una.

-Está bien –bufó su compañero −. Procura no separarte mucho de mí. Mis poderes aquí son algo impredecibles.

-Sí, lo sé, te falta energía. Me lo has dicho todo el tiempo desde que hemos llegado aquí.

-Lo siento, enana –rió el chico.

-¡No me llames enana! Ala, venga, que nos estamos perdiendo cosas importantes. ¡Vamos!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leire se frotó los brazos adoloridos. Fuese lo que quisieran ser aquellos seres extraños, ninguno iba a ayudarla. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, había visto seres imposibles, sacados de las peores pesadillas, pero por desgracia no estaba soñando. Ni tan siquiera dormida.

-Dios, si estás por ahí, por lo que más quieras, sácame de aquí –imploró lo más bajo que pudo, diciendo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

Aun con esas, unas risas algo próximas la sobresaltaron y obligaron a observar. Aquel Drácula, como le llamaba para diferenciarlo de los demás, sonreía divertido ante sus plegarias, negando con la cabeza como si con ese gesto quisiera decirle a la chica que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Entendía que esos críos se reunirían, explicarían todo lo ocurrido y alguno de los digimons sería capaz de captar la presencia del vórtice que había creado en la casa donde, imaginaba, estarían a refugio todos aquellos digimons. Al atravesarlo, el grupo quedaría atrapado en las mazmorras de la Rosa de las Estrellas, de donde no volverían a salir jamás. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la noticia de la caída de los niños elegidos y sus digimons se estaba retrasando demasiado.

-Esto es increíble –dijo deteniéndose en seco −. ¿Será que esos humanos están peleando allí abajo?

Medio preocupado, dejó aparcada la ira y caminó hacia la puerta. Se presentaría él mismo allí, en aquel espacio, para confirmar si realmente sus temores eran ciertos o, simplemente, él estaba viendo pasar el tiempo a pasos agigantados.

Abrió varias puertas hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Observó alrededor: los digimons que había dejado como guardias seguían en el mismo sitio donde estaban. De los niños elegidos y sus digimons no había rastro alguno.

-¿Cómo es que no hay informe? –preguntó llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

-Amo, los niños y los digimons aún no han aparecido por aquí –respondió temeroso un Phantomon.

-¿Qué? Tenemos retenida a una amiguita suya, deberían venir ya mismo –dijo apretando un puño −. Si fuese capaz de ver con claridad lo que ocurre en la Tierra…

-Mi señor, ¿seguimos vigilando? –preguntó un Bakemon.

-¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE SÍ! –chilló con rabia antes de salir dando un portazo −. No es posible que esos niños no se presenten. ¿Piensan dejar a esa chica abandonada aquí? No, eso no lo harían jamás los Guardianes… Han de venir… ¿Pero cómo es que tardan tanto? –el nerviosismo del ángel caído iba cada vez a más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BlackGatomon y Tailmon observaron sorprendidas aquel "túnel". Lentamente, se acercaron a la oscura pared que marcaba el límite de la estancia.

-No… no es posible –negó la gata negra.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Estaba aquí, fue por donde llegamos, ¡estoy segura! –señaló Tailmon.

-Pues no parece haber nada por aquí. Estáis en la misma situación que nosotros –suspiró Katsuharu sentándose en el suelo.

-No lo entiendo. El vórtice se abría aquí –caminó BlackGatomon de un lado para otro.

-Nosotras también vinimos por aquí –dijo BlackAllymon −. Pero el vórtice se cerró en cuanto pusimos un pie.

-Es verdad –siguió BlackTamekimon.

-Estoy segura que debe haber alguna forma de acceder al Digimundo. ¡Esto es una vía de Trailmon –exclamó la gata negra.

-¿Entonces por qué no llega uno o se abre el vórtice por el que, al parecer, habéis llegado todos? –preguntó Takuya.

-Porque os falta una llave –sonó una voz de repente por encima de sus cabezas. Una voz masculina, pero claramente infantil.

-¿Quién eres? Sal de donde te escondas –ordenó Patamon.

Al instante, dos figuras oscuras se materializaron ante ellos. El más adelantado de los dos volvió a hablar.

-El Digimundo pierde su propia energía a favor del mal, por lo que no hay forma de mantener las vías de comunicación con otros mundos.

-¿Quién eres y cómo es que sabes todo eso? –preguntó Kouji preparando el D-Tector.

-Alguien que os puede ayudar, si es vuestro deseo –dijo suavemente.

-¿Esperas que te creamos? –preguntó JP.

-Es posible que vosotros dos… –Tailmon dio un par de pasos al frente, observando a las dos figuras. Pasados unos segundos, suspiró aliviada −. No les ataquéis. Son de fiar.

-¿Estás segura, hermanita? –Gatomon se acercó un poco, haciendo que la figura adelantada volviese su encapuchado rostro en otra dirección, como si no quisiera ser visto.

-Sí, del todo –afirmó Tailmon antes de dirigirse nuevamente a aquel ser −. Puedes continuar.

-Gracias Tailmon –dijo el encapuchado −. ¿Queréis ir al Digimundo, verdad? –preguntó al resto.

-Exactamente –respondió Takuya.

-En ese caso… –alzó un brazo, dejando ver una zarpa plateada bajo la tela. Un minuto más tarde, un vórtice azul oscuro ocupó la pared −. Ya tenéis la puerta abierta.

-¡Es el vórtice que atravesé en aquel bosque! –exclamó la digimon oscura del viento.

-Yo también pasé por ahí –señaló la oscura del agua.

-Sí… Es el mismo por el que salió Yla –reconoció Chiaki.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó sorprendida Aelita.

-Es algo sencillo para mí –la figura se encogió de hombros.

-Y ahora, deberíais marchar –habló la otra figura, una voz femenina pero también infantil −. Por desgracia, el tiempo corre en vuestra contra. Y hay alguien que, inconscientemente, os está esperando.

-Pasad rápido. No puedo dejaros justo donde está la chica, pero sí muy cerca –indicó el otro.

-Etá bien. No perdamos más tiempo –indicó Jeremy.

-Un momento –todos se volvieron hacia Neila, esperando que hablase −. Ahora yo tengo un dispositivo como el vuestro y parece ser que esta gata negra está de mi lado. Ahora no os seré un estorbo, ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo, puedes venir –aceptó algo forzosamente Jeremy.

-Bienvenida al grupo, Neila –sonrió Sissi −. Reuerda que nadie puede saber de esto.

-Venga, no perdamos más el tiempo charlando –dijo Ulrich acercándose ya al vórtice.

-Tened cuidado todos –pidió la encapuchada.

Poco a poco, todos fueron pasando por el vórtice, algunos mirando con cierto recelo al par de figuras cubiertas.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en vosotros? –preguntó Koichi antes de cruzar aquel portal.

-Cruzaré detrás de vosotros y abriré de nuevo el vórtice hacia aquí cuando acabéis.

-¿Así sin más?

-Ni más ni menos que así –respondió aquel ser.

-¿Y cómo sé que no te quedarás en el Digimundo, correteando y dejándonos a todos a nuestra suerte? –preguntó el chico.

-Porque yo me quedo en este mundo –respondió la otra figura −. Y no creo que le apetezca dejarme sola mucho tiempo –añadió con una suave risita.

Aun sin estar satisfecho, Koichi atravesó el vórtice seguido por los últimos hasta quedar solos los dos encapuchados.

-Bueno, me voy con ellos –suspiró.

-Escóndete bien, ¿eh? No quieras hacerte el héroe que a papá no le gustaría una imprudencia –dijo la otra.

-Que sí, lo sé, que papá no querría que nos pasara nada.

-Eso es. Y los traes a todos, ¿entendido?

-Que sí, no imites a mamá, que sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Más te vale. No me fío de dejarte solo… Y menos en el Digimundo.

-Soy yo el que se preocupa por la Tierra dejándote a ti aquí… Bueno, que me esperan al otro lado. Pórtate bien –dijo atravesando el vórtice.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso de que te preocupa la Tierra dejándome a mí aquí? –empezó a protestar, pero en cuanto su compañero hubo desaparecido a través del agujero, éste se cerró rápidamente.

En silencio, sin nadie alrededor, caminó hasta el final de la vía y se sentó, dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. En el peor de los casos, subiría a la superficie, regresaría a aquel gran edificio donde pasaban todo el día aquel grupo humano e intentaría cubrir a todos lo mejor que pudiese.


	28. Chapter 28

(esta Takuya dormido en un rincon) T: Uaaaaaah! que bien he dormido hoy (se mueve y le cae agua, harina, huevos y plumas)

Odd: juaaaaaajajajajajaja! te avise, Takuya, no te fies nunca de miiii ^^ (le cae una sarten en la cabeza)

ni de mi tampoco, tontomon... esta Leire secuestrada, y vosotros lugando

T: te recuerdo que si esta secuestrada es por tu culpa y la de Kaotik, lily

ya lo se, pero teneis que ir a rescatarla asi que doy paso a los reviews, Neila, tu turno

N: a nipi (no te molesta, no? Es que es muy largo tu nick): pues este capitulo taaaampoco vas a saber la identidad de los encapuchados. Si, me he incorporado al grupo, y Leire es posible que lo haga, pero a ti nadie te ha dicho nada de la prima, aunque seas tu ^^

vaaaale, jaadee, ya se que no has mandado review hoy, pero te tenemos una pregunta de nipi: ¿en que pais vives y que diferencia horaria hay con España para que te levantes a las 5 am?

Espero que os guste el capitulo, abrazos desde la biblioteca del institutooooo

**Capítulo 28: descubrimiento**

El grupo observó detenidamente el lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, se trataba del Digimundo, aunque parecían haber caído en una zona en ruinas.

-Parece ser que ese malvado digimon se ha entretenido destruyendo en nuestra ausencia –suspiró Agumon mirando.

-XANA habrá querido adueñarse de este lugar y lo ha acabado dejando en ruinas –comentó William.

-La pregunta es: ¿qué lugar era este? –preguntó Takuya empezando a trepar sobre una montaña de escombros para observar desde más altura.

-¿Ves algo para guiarnos en dónde estamos? –preguntó JP desde el suelo.

-Pero si… si estamos en… –empezó a decir.

-Al lado de la Rosa de las Estrellas, sí –finalizó la frase el ser encapuchado −. Os he dejado lo más cercano de vuestra amiga que he podido.

-¿Y tu compañera? –preguntó Teruo buscando alrededor.

-Ella se ha quedado en la Tierra. Conmigo es más que suficiente por ahora –dijo moviendo una de sus garras −. Desgraciadamente, no puedo acompañaros allí dentro, aunque me gustaría ayudaros.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ulrich.

-No me interesa que se sepa de mi presencia aquí, tan cerca de la base enemiga –dijo con un gesto de cabeza.

-Está bien… Bokomon, Neemon, os quedaréis vigilándole –indicó Takuya.

-No te preocupes por nada, Takuya, que nosotros dos nos haremos cargo de que no se escape –dijo Bokomon −. Ala, ya lo has oído. Seremos tus guardianes.

-Nosotros también nos quedamos –dijo de pronto Patamon −. Por mucho que gracias al poder de Ancient Garurumon, Ancient Greymon y Ancient Irismon podemos digievolucionar, no será lo suficiente como para alcanzar el cuerpo supremo, al menos por ahora.

-Yla, creo que tú también deberías quedarte –comentó Chiaki −. Podrían destruirte si entras a esa fortaleza.

-Y también Kim tendrá que quedarse –añadió Zoe −. Por seguridad, será mejor que no aparezcáis en el campo de batalla.

-Al mismo tiempo, dejamos a dos digimons lo suficientemente fuertes como para ayudar a los tres ángeles si ese tipo intenta escaparse –señaló Jeremy.

-¿Aún no os fiáis de mí? Y eso que os he traído al lugar donde está retenida la humana… Por cierto, cuanto más tiempo tardéis en ir a por ella, posiblemente más mal lo pasa –señaló el encapuchado.

-Tiene razón. Hemos de ir a por mi hermana –dijo Neila.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Lanamon!

-¡Loewemon!

-¡Mercurimon!

-¡Arbormon!

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

-¡Beowolfmon!

-¡JetSilphymon!

-No creo que sea necesario ir tan a lo bruto, chicos… ¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución! ¡BurninGreymon!

-Pues para no ser necesario… –comentó Beowolfmon observando al guerrero del fuego.

-¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución!

-¡Korikakumon!

-¡Gigasmon!

-¡MetalKabuterimon!

-¡Lunamon digievoluciona en… Lekismon!

-¡Floramon digievoluciona en… Togemon!

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon!

-¡Dracomon digievoluciona en… Coredramon!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona en… Bijugamon!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

-¡Labramon digievoluciona en… Dobermon!

-Y yo me quedo como estoy –dijo tranquilamente Mikemon mientras hacía unos estiramientos.

-Increíble… –susurró Neila observando con gran sorpresa al grupo.

-En marcha, chicos –indicó Jeremy.

-¡Un momento! –chilló Neila −. No estaréis pensando en dejarme aquí, ¿no? Os recuerdo que tengo el dispositivo como el vuestro y a una compañera di…

-Digimon –dijo rápidamente BlackGatomon.

-Eso, digimon… Gracias –le sonrió a la gata negra −. Pues eso, que no me dejéis aquí al margen y decidme el plan que tenéis.

-El plan es entrar, coger a tu hermana y largarnos –dijo BurninGreymon.

-Eso no es plan, eso es lo que queremos hacer –negó con la cabeza Korikakumon.

-Si salís todos a la vez de aquí podríais llamar demasiado la atención –intervino el ser encapuchado −. ¿Qué os parece salir en dos grupos?

-¿Y con qué motivo haríamos eso? –preguntó MetalKabuterimon.

-Mirad hacia allí –señaló alzando la garra.

-¡Eso es una torre activada! –reconoció Aelita.

-Así pues, la maniobra de distracción podría ser esa torre… ¿No sería muy obvio? Quiero decir, si han retenido a Leire, pondrán más vigilancia en el lugar donde se encuentra que en una torre, ¿no? –preguntó Neila.

-A XANA no le gusta que juguemos con sus cosas –sonrió Jeremy −. De acuerdo, éste es el plan. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: el primero pasará por delante de la Rosa de las Estrellas en dirección a torre, haciendo que salgan enemigos para perseguirnos. El segundo aprovechará la baja en las líneas defensivas para entrar y buscar a Leire.

-Yo me quedo en el grupo que entre ahí –dijo rápidamente BurninGreymon.

-¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que tienes un clon –dijo rápidamente Odd −. Y muy posiblemente no te lo reserven, sino que lo envíen a saber dónde.

-Me da lo mismo. Yo entro ahí –volvió a decir BurninGreymon.

-De acuerdo, como quieras –se rindió Jeremy −. Aelita y Emily, en el mismo grupo.

-No –interrumpió Beowolfmon −. Loewemon y yo iremos separados.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Duskmon es demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de las cosas –respondió Loewemon −. Si mi hermano y yo vamos juntos en el grupo de desactivar torre y a Duskmon le da por quedarse en el castillo, lo tendrán difícil. Y si por el contrario ambos entramos al castillo, los que vayan a la torre y se topen con Duskmon no lo contarán tampoco.

-Tienes razón –dijo pensativo el informático.

-Y yo voy a dentro, por lo que a Loewemon le va a tocar exterior –señaló Beowolfmon antes de bajar más la voz −. Habrá que controlar a Takuya, porque parece de muy mal humor…

-Está bien, Aelita y Loewemon por un lado y Em y Beowolfmon por el otro –dijo Jeremy −. ¿Cómo iremos los demás?

-Yo creo que Mercurimon irá mejor que entre dentro –señaló BurninGreymon −. Podrá cubrir a Leire cuando la saquemos de donde la tengan retenida.

-Por mí perfecto –dijo el guerrero del metal situándose al lado de la bestia del fuego.

-También vendrá bastante bien tener espadas en el grupo –añadió BurninGreymon.

-Oído, jefe –dijeron a la vez Ulrich y William, caminando con sus digimons hacia aquel bando.

-Bien, Ulrich y William también entrarán a la Rosa de las Estrellas…

-Yumi y yo también entraremos si a BurninGreymon no le molesta –dijo la guerrera del viento.

-No veo nada en contra –respondió BurninGreymon −. Y creo que con vosotras, ya somos bastantes.

-¿Marchamos ya? –preguntó Odd −. Se me duermen las piernas de estar esperando.

-Sí, pongámonos en marcha.

-Bueno, pues yo voy con ellos, ¿no? –preguntó Neila señalando a BurninGreymon.

-Neila, esto es muy peligroso para que vengas –se le acercó BurninGreymon.

-Si hiciese como Yumi y Emily no me dirías nada, ¿verdad? Podría ir, ¿no? –preguntó retrocediendo un poco ante el tamaño de aquella bestia de fuego.

-Inténtalo, Neila –animó BlackGatomon.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-Lo ha…

-¡Lo ha conseguido! –saltó animada la gata negra, finalizando la frase de Jeremy.

-¿Me he transformado? –preguntó mirándose. Vestía un corpiño negro en palabra de honor, con el borde rematado en perlas y una cruz en el pecho, acabado en punta por delante y atado a ambos lados, tras el cual caía falda de seda en blanco. Ambos brazos iban cubiertos por mangas negras, ensanchadas desde el codo. Completaba el atuendo una gargantilla al estilo los bordes de su traje.

-Algo así –sonrió Emily −. Estás muy guapa.

-Es increíble –dijo animada Neila buscando la forma de mirarse −. Ah, esto…

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó BlackGatomon.

-No se me dan bien los nombres –respondió con un suspiro −. Oye, Teruo, ¿te molestaría si utilizo tu… tus espejos para mirarme un momento? –preguntó.

-¿Eh? No… claro –respondió Mercurimon mientras la chica se acercaba y empezaba a observarse en el reflejo.

-No está nada mal. ¿Pero cómo voy a atacar? –preguntó mientras seguía observándose.

-Deberías tener algún arma o algo, aunque lo más seguro es que esté oculto –señaló Sissi −. Mis látigos, por ejemplo, están ocultos en simples horquillas de pelo.

-Y mi arco se abre al tocar el brazalete –enseñó Emily.

-Busca algo que llame la atención –dijo BlackGatomon.

Utilizando los espejos buscó hasta que su mirada se entretuvo en una cruz enganchada justo en el pico delantero del corpiño. Con cuidado, tiró de ella y la alzó con cuidado hacia un lado.

-¿Creéis que esto es mi arma? –preguntó enseñando la cruz. De pronto, ésta empezó a cambiar de forma con un brillo oscuro. Sorprendida, observó aquella guadaña de hoja curva con un mangual atado al otro extremo −. Qué irónico –sonrió −, que mi arma sea similar a la de ese bicho que se llevó a Leire.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de ponernos en movimiento, ¿no creéis? –dijo Lanamon haciendo aparecer su D-Tector −. Es hora de jugar un ratito –rió mientras aparecía su azulada nube y montaba en ella.

-En cuanto hayáis sacado a Leire, nos retiraremos –dijo Jeremy.

-Hecho. Y no perdamos más el tiempo –dijo BurninGreymon −. Tened cuidado.

El primer grupo salió rápidamente, haciendo especial jaleo cuando eran visibles por los guardias a la puerta de la Rosa de las Estrellas. Sonriendo de forma triunfal, BurninGreymon observó a todos los clones persiguiendo a aquella mitad.

-Bien, es nuestro turno –dijo empezando a moverse.

-Eh, Mercurimon, reacciona, que nos vamos ya –JetSilphymon movía su mano de arriba abajo ante el rostro del guerrero del metal.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… vamos –dijo empezando a caminar −. _Cielo santo, menos mal que soy puro espejo, que si no… Sería el hazmerreír de los demás, fijo… Debo de estar más rojo que Takuya en estos momentos _–pensó.

-No es momento para quedarse en las nubes –le dio un par de palmadas William.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento…

-Yo me uno a vosotros –saltó Tailmon −. No quiero ser regañada por Gatomon –dijo mientras a la otra gata se le cambiaba la cara a fastidio.

-Lucharemos juntas, ya lo verás –sonrió BlackGatomon.

Con cuidado, abandonaron su posición y se adentraron en la fortaleza del enemigo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon estaba desesperado. No entendía por qué aquellos niños humanos tardaban tanto en encontrar el vórtice que había creado en el lugar donde se refugiaban aquellos minúsculos digimons y, muy posiblemente, las traidoras.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Los niños elegidos han aparecido! –entró un Devimon informando.

-¡Por fin! Empezaba a pensar que serían capaces de abandonar a esa niña… ¿Ya los habéis encarcelado?

-Disculpe, mi señor… Pero los niños no han aparecido en la sala de calabozos –dijo temeroso Devimon, ocultándose con sus maltrechas alas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó intentando contener su rabia el ángel caído.

-Verá, los niños están fuera de la Rosa de las Estrellas, en dirección a la torre que hay aquí al lado –dijo cada vez más bajito.

-¿Cómo han podido hacer eso? –preguntó chillando −. No existe otra forma de entrar a este mundo si no es mediante el vórtice que he creado.

-Mi señor… los clones ya han ido tras el grupo –dijo Devimon esperando satisfacer al menos en eso a su amo.

-De acuerdo. Espero que los eliminen a todos. Puedes retirarte, Devimon.

-Sí, mi señor…

El ángel caído estaba realmente molesto. No lograba entender de qué forma habían llegado aquellos niños al Digimundo. Aun teniendo a los tres ángeles de su lado, éstos todavía eran demasiado débiles como para abrir un vórtice que comunicase ambos mundos. Al mismo tiempo, toda vía de Trailmon que pudiese contactar con el mundo humano había sido destruida.

-¡Mi señor, graves noticias! –entró un Ogremon.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Hay niños elegidos dentro de la Rosa de las Estrellas…

-Así que un grupo ha entrado por el vórtice que comunica a los calabozos, ¿eh? –rió Xana-Lucemon.

-Esto… mi señor, verá…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Los niños elegidos que hay dentro de la Rosa de las Estrellas no han aparecido por los calabozos… Allí no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? –chilló.

-No lo sé, mi señor… Pero están dentro y van en busca de la chica que tenemos retenida en los calabozos…

-Detenedles, ¿a qué esperáis? –ordenó lleno de rabia.

Asustado, el Ogremon abandonó la sala y corrió a avisar al resto de grupos mientras Xana-Lucemon se volvía a sentar en su trono a pensar cómo aquellos niños habían conseguido burlarse de él apareciendo por otro lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bokomon y Neemon estaban sentados, junto a las dos digimons oscuras, observando el horizonte.

-Esa Tailmon… Se las huele todas –dijo Gatomon caminando de un lado para otro −. Ya desde bien pequeña que sabía cuándo estaba enfadada con ella y me esquivaba…

-Venga, Gatomon, no seas así de dura con ella –rió Lopmon.

-Claro, a ti tu hermano te dice dónde vive, pero a mí, ella no me dijo que iba a dividir su alma para reencontrarse con Ancient Greymon… ¿Sabes la preocupación que he tenido en el cuerpo todo este tiempo? –protestó la gata blanca.

-Lo imaginamos, pero no va a servir de nada que la regañes –dijo Patamon.

-Chicos, nosotros iremos a recopilar información, como en los viejos tiempos –habló Agumon.

-Podemos buscar dónde se encuentran esas torres extrañas –dijo Tentomon.

-Como cuando buscábamos las torres de oscuridad –dijo Palmon.

-Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán en regresar los chicos –dijo Bokomon −. Y buscar las torres por todo el Digimundo os costará mucho tiempo.

-No pasa nada –rió el encapuchado −. Si consiguen información y quieren regresar a la Tierra, sólo tienen que ponerse al final de una vía de Trailmon y pedir con fuerzas un portal para acceder al otro mundo.

-¿Te refieres a que tienen que chillar? –preguntó Neemon.

-No, no hace falta chillar –rió de nuevo el otro.

-Está bien. Pues nosotros marchamos ya –dijo Gabumon.

-Tened mucho cuidado. Estaremos esperando noticias vuestras en todo momento –sonrió Lopmon.

-Claro que sí –respondió Gomamon.

-Hasta pronto –se despidió Biyomon.

Los seis digimons empezaron a alejarse en varias direcciones, dejando a los otros allí sentados.

-Esto es aburrido, no pasa nada –protestó BlackAllymon.

-Bueno, mejor así. Nos han dicho que no deberíamos luchar –dijo BlackTamekimon.

-Aun así, debemos vigilar a éste –señaló Bokomon.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Pero si soy de fiar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no te quitas tu capucha? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Pues porque no me conviene ser visto por aquí.

-¿Qué se supone que eres para no poder ser visto? –preguntó Lopmon.

-Un digimon, claro está. Pero es que si se enteran de que estoy aquí, no tendréis jamás la oportunidad de regresar aquí, al Digimundo, desde el mundo humano.

-Eres un digimon capaz de abrir portales dimensionales –dijo Patamon. La figura movió afirmativamente la cabeza −. ¿Qué hay de la otra digimon que va contigo?

-Ella no abre portales –dijo encogiéndose de hombros −. Ella jamás pierde el tiempo –añadió y, tras esas palabras, volvió a reír.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –preguntó Neemon.

-Que si ella hubiese oído esa frase, me habría empezado a golpear –dijo riendo −. Supongo que se le está haciendo eterna la espera en la Tierra.

-Mmm… –Gatomon empezó a caminar de nuevo de un lado para otro, pensativa. Sin la menor duda, la pista para saber más de aquellos dos digimons encapuchados estaba en la frase que había dicho referente a la digimon que esperaba en la Tierra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jeremy observó, montado en Gaogamon, al grupo de clones que estaban persiguiéndoles. Sonrió al comprobar que estaban todos y cada uno de los clones, incluido Duskmon.

-¡Chicos, a pelear! –llamó al grupo.

-¡Oh, vaya, nos ha tocado el premio gordo! –gritó Odd mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Te refieres a mi otro yo? –preguntó Loewemon.

-Al mismo –afirmó el gato morado.

-Pues se va a enterar de quién es el original.

El grupo se detuvo y giró bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los clones que no esperaban aquella reacción a la persecución. Sin dar tiempo a que se situaran, Loewemon esquivó a todos y se lanzó contra Duskmon.

-Aelita, en cuanto tengas un hueco, vuela hacia la torre –indicó Jeremy empezando a pelear contra su clon.

-Está bien.

-Yo me ocupo del clon de Agunimon –dijo Lanamon desde su nube −. Hora de poner en práctica mi técnica favorita. ¡Corriente de lluvia! –desde la nube, una gran cantidad de agua empezó a caer sobre el clon oscuro del guerrero del fuego −. No dejéis nunca una hoguera encendida, chicos, podríais provocar un incendio.

-No me quites las frases, Lanamon –dijo Arbormon mientras sujetaba al clon de Mercurimon −. ¡Cuando quieras, MetalKabuterimon!

-¡Destructor de campo! ¡Toma ya, le he dado de lleno!

-Creo que lo ha absorbido… Lo siento, no lo he atrapado bien –se disculpó Arbormon mientras el clon empezaba a escaparse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Arpones de hielo!

-¡Bien hecho, Korikakumon! Eso sí que le ha dado.

-Je, je…

-Menos distracciones, chicos, que tenemos que cubrir a los que faltan también –sermoneó Sissi golpeando con sus látigos a su imagen oscura.

-¡Todos al suelo! –chilló Togemon −. ¡Ataque de espinas!

-¡Algunos no podemos agacharnos!

-Pero si eres de metal, MetalKabuterimon…

-Ah, bueno…

-Basta de quedaros jugueteando –regañó Lanamon esquivando al clon de Yumi −. ¡Vapor oscuro! Ala, deshazte un ratito, monada. Y vosotros –dijo volviéndose a los otros −, si no queréis que os haga cosquillas, ya estáis luchando.

-¡Sí, como tú digas! –corrieron los tres en busca de un enemigo libre.

La batalla estaba entretenida y no parecía que los clones fuesen a regresar hacia el castillo, lo que sin duda dificultaría al grupo de rescate. Ni tan siquiera Duskmon parecía atento a otra cosa que no fuese su rival más inmediato, Loewemon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BurninGreymon avanzaba el primero, empujando todo lo que se le cruzaba a su paso. Por detrás, corriendo pero siempre alerta, el resto del grupo corría para no perderle el ritmo.

-A este paso, cuando lleguemos a Leire, estaremos tan cansados que nos podrán encerrar –dijo Coredramon.

-No llames al mal tempo de esa forma –regañó Mikemon, sentada en su hombro junto a Emily. En el otro hombro, William y Tailmon estaban preparados para lo que pudiese aparecerles.

-Coredramon tiene razón –dijo Mercurimon. Para seguir el ritmo de la bestia de fuego se había visto en la necesidad de hacer aparecer su tabla para desplazarse más rápidamente −. BurninGreymon va demasiado deprisa.

-¿Y alguien entiende por qué? –pregunto Neila, montada en Kyubimon y cogiéndose con fuerza a Yumi.

-Ni idea –respondió BlackGatomon sobre el otro zorro −. Pero va endiabladamente rápido.

-Si no se frena, le atacaré –dejó ir Beowolfmon, acelerando el paso y logrando saltar sobre BurninGreymon −. ¿Me has escuchado? O te calmas o te clavo la espada ahora mismo.

Al instante, el guerrero del fuego se detuvo. Su respiración era agitada y le impedía responder o hablar. En cuanto los demás lo alcanzaron, empezaron a coger aire, mirando alrededor por si a alguien se le ocurría la brillante idea de atacarles.

-Lo siento, chicos –se disculpó BurninGreymon.

-¿Nos vas a explicar qué ronda por esa cabeza tuya tan loca? –preguntó JetSilphymon, apoyada en su molinillo.

-Es que… Creo que hemos tardado mucho en alcanzar el Digimundo de nuevo… Y le he dicho cosas horribles a Leire… ¡Y ese no-sé-qué me está volviendo loco!

-No, loco lo estás siempre –dijo Beowolfmon −. Escucha, será cosa de la doble digievolución, pero como sigas acelerando tanto el ritmo, los únicos que podremos luchar seremos JetSilphymon y yo. ¿No ves que estás agotando al grupo?

-Lo siento… No volveré a pasarme… ¿Seguimos?

-Qué remedio, ya estás moviéndote –se encogió de hombros Ulrich.

Con el ritmo más tranquilo, continuaron corriendo hacia los calabozos. Casi al final del recorrido, empezaron a aparecer enemigos que intentaban impedirles el paso: simples Bakemons, la mitad de los cuales escapaban de la rabiosa bestia de fuego.

-¡Eh, cobardes! ¡No huyáis!

-Déjalo así, BurninGreymon. Seguro que en los calabozos hay más digimons esperándonos –llamó Yumi.

-¿Es ahí donde está mi hermana? –preguntó Neila.

-Es el lugar idóneo para retener a alguien. Esperamos que esta vez no se les haya ocurrido encarcelarla en otro lugar –respondió Emily.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Loewemon cayó al suelo de espaldas con el tiempo justo para moverse y esquivar el ataque de Duskmon. Desde el principio sabía que le sería complicado herirlo de gravedad, sin pensar ya la posibilidad de eliminarlo.

-¡Que alguien me eche una mano! –pidió mientras rodaba por el suelo esquivando las espadas del guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad.

-¡Vapor oscuro! Venga, arriba –dijo Lanamon ayudándolo a levantarse −. Ay, señor, con tanto negro no sé si mi ataque le está haciendo algo.

-Al menos se ha quedado quieto un rato. ¿Tienes la suficiente energía como para aguantarle un rato cambiando la digievolución? –preguntó.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Loewemon, cambio de digievolución…!

-¡Lanamon, cambio de digievolución…!

-No os dejaré digievolucionar… ¡Mirada…!

-¡Destructor de campo!

-¡Flecha láser! ¡Ja! Ni se te ocurra interrumpir digievoluciones, clon de segunda categoría –señaló Odd.

-Eh, esa no es Calmaramon –dijo de pronto MetalKabuterimon.

-¿Eh? Anda, pues es verdad… Ni KaiserLeomon, aunque te le pareces un poco.

-Esta forma podría ser… –empezó el guerrero de la oscuridad.

-La doble digievolución, ¿no? –sonrió la guerrera del agua.

-Eh, yo creo que más bien ha sido una combinación o algo entre vosotros dos –comentó Odd −. Sólo hace falta miraros y lo entenderéis. No sé vuestros nombres de digimon, por lo que… Koichi, ¿le has pegado tus colores a Chiaki por algún motivo en especial o ha sido ella la que te los ha robado?

-¿Eh? –ambos se miraron mientras Odd reía.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí que me he quedado negra en vez de azulada –se miró la guerrera del agua. Su aspecto de sirena sí que hacía pensar en el agua, pero la cola, su ropa y el sombrero pirata eran negros con algún que otro detalle rojo.

-Lo dicho, que ahora más bien parecéis dos guerreros de la oscuridad, uno terrestre y la otra marina –dijo el gato morado volviendo a reír y provocando sonrojos en los otros dos.

-Chicos, no es por nada –interrumpió MetalKabuterimon −, pero me estoy comiendo yo solito a Duskmon, por si os interesa ayudar.

-Vale, déjamelo a mí. ¡Bastón de la oscuridad!

-¡Ataque de Bombardero del Norte!

-Pues cualquiera se mete con ellos dos ahora –susurró Odd.

-Odd, será mejor que vengas a ayudarme contigo mismo –pidió Dobermon forcejando con el clon de Odd.

-Ya voy, tranquilo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leire se levantó de un salto al ver volar, literalmente, la puerta de aquella estancia donde la tenían retenida. Los monstruos que la vigilaban empezaron a moverse hacia las nuevas figuras recién entradas. Se sintió algo aliviada cuando reconoció entre los recién llegados al dragón azulado y a una especie de mujer que llevaba un gran molinillo de viento en sus manos, aunque al mismo tiempo la duda y la confusión llegaron a su mente.

-¡Es hora de aplastar mosquitas muertas! –gritó la bestia rojiza empezando a golpear a todos aquellos fantasmas −. ¡Venga, gallinas, intentad hacerme algo! ¡Disparo corona!

-Esa actitud es… No, ¿pero qué digo? –Leire negó con la cabeza ante las ideas que habían cruzado por un instante su mente.

-¡Cortadora X! Quizás nos hemos pasado un poco empezando con la doble digievolución –observó la del molinillo.

-Creo que no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Hay que buscar a Leire rápidamente y salir de este lugar. Los demás nos esperan.

La encarcelada se sorprendió al oír su nombre. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Enseguida sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de toda duda y se volvió hacia el exterior de la celda.

-¡Estoy aquí! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas −. ¡Ayudadme, por favor!

-Mercurimon, ya sabes qué hacer –rugió el ser rojizo.

-¡Aléjate un poco de los barrotes! –chilló el zorro rojo −. ¡Kodengeki! –el rayo dio de lleno en la base de los barrotes, haciéndolos ceder y dejando la entrada abierta.

-Ven conmigo, Leire –tendió una mano un ser verdoso cuyo rostro era un espejo −. Hemos venido para sacarte de aquí, no te preocupes.

Algo dubitativa, aceptó aquella mano y empezó a correr, cubierta por los extraños escudos de aquel tipo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon no podía retirar a sus clones de la pelea que estaban manteniendo con los niños elegidos que se movían por el exterior. Si ese grupo desactivaba aquella torre, la comunicación con las siguientes torres se vería interrumpida durante un tiempo, por lo que, aunque sólo se desactivaría una, por unos instantes, la sensación que produciría sería la pérdida de varias torres al mismo tiempo.

-Mi señor, los niños elegidos han logrado adentrarse en los calabozos –informó Myotismon.

-Malditos niñatos… ¿Cómo demonios han podido acceder al Digimundo sin mi permiso? –gritó golpeando con sus puños los reposabrazos de su asiento.

-Mi señor, los Bakemons y Phantomons están siendo derrotados. ¿Qué ordena? –continuó el vampiro, temiendo una nueva reacción violenta por parte de su superior.

-¿Quiénes son los que se han atrevido a entrar al castillo? –preguntó intentando calmarse.

-Entre ellos están los tres más peligrosos, mi señor –respondió el otro.

-Perfecto… Tienes permiso para divertirte con ellos. Elimínalos a todos, que no quede ninguno.

-A sus órdenes –Myotismon hizo una leve reverencia y marchó en una nube de murciélagos hacia los calabozos −. Por fin le demostraré que las cosas es mejor dejarlas en manos de un verdadero digimon y no en esos clones –sonrió el vampiro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En los calabozos, todo se movía caóticamente. Mercurimon cubría a Leire, dando un tremendo rodeo por toda la sala para pasar por lo que el guerrero del metal decía ser "zonas seguras" por la presencia del resto del equipo. Estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando una bandada de murciélagos les cerró el paso, empujándolos hacia el interior de la sala de nuevo.

-Se acabó vuestro tiempo, niños elegidos –rió una voz entre la multitud de murciélagos −. ¡Pesadilla nocturna!

-Maldita sea. ¡Corre, Leire! –gritó Mercurimon mientras los murciélagos empezaban a atacarle.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Ese vampiro de nuevo –reconoció Leire mientras se intentaba ocultar.

-Eh, tú –BurninGreymon se interpuso entre el digimon vampiro y el guerrero de metal −. Nadie ataca a mis amigos y se queda tan tranquilo.

-¿Te crees capaz de hacer algo? –preguntó burlonamente Myotismon.

-Chúpate esta. ¡Tormenta de fuego!

-Un ataque muy simple y débil –rió el digimon vampiro −. Mi turno… ¡Corriente sangrienta!

-¡AAAAAH! –el digicódigo envolvió al guerrero del fuego, haciéndole dedigievolucionar.

-Maldita sea… ¡Bijugamon! –chilló Ulrich hacia su digimon −. ¡Saca de aquí a Takuya, rápido!

-Entendido.

Algo más alejada, Leire observaba demasiado sorprendida aquella extraña batalla. Misteriosamente, la gran bestia roja de fuego había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a Takuya. Casi al instante, empezó a ver con otros ojos a las figuras humanas, más bajitas que el resto de monstruos, reconociendo a otros dos compañeros de clase, Ulrich y Emily, así como otros dos que había visto formando parte de aquel grupo, Yumi y William. Tampoco supo cómo reaccionar al reconocer a la última figura humana. Vestía extrañas ropas y cargaba con una extraña guadaña, pero sin lugar a dudas era su hermana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí quieta? –una gata blanca de grandes garras y dos colas estiraba de la manga de su camisa −. Tienes que salir de este lugar, Leire.

-Pero si… hablas…

-¡Pues claro que hablo! ¡Como todos ellos! Pero no hay tiempo para ello, marchemos ya –apremió estirando de ella.

-¿Y qué hay de Kanbara? ¡No podemos dejarle ahí tirado!

-Le ayudarán, ahora sal de aquí, ¡venga!

Tailmon indicó a la chica que la siguiera, golpeando a los Bakemons que se le cruzaban hasta que un Phantomon se interpuso frente a ellas.

-De aquí no escaparéis –rió el digimon. En ese momento, una cadena le rodeó el cuello y tiró al suelo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerle las manos encima a mi hermana, maldito monstruo! –tirando con fuerza, Neila arrastró fuera del camino al Phantomon para que BlackGatomon se ocupase de él −. ¿Estás bien?

-Neila… ¿eres tú? –preguntó la otra sorprendida.

-Luego te lo cuento, que ahora hay que salir de aquí…

-Kanbara también está aquí. Le han…

-Lo sé, lo he visto, pero están los demás también. Tú marcha.

Tailmon volvió a estirar de las ropas de Leire y logró sacarla de la sala de calabozos. Aquel lugar estaba en calma, sin ninguna alma vagando ni vigilando.

-Parece que la batalla se centra en el interior –suspiró Tailmon.

-Gatita, ¿no crees que están teniendo problemas? –preguntó Leire asomándose con cuidado.

-Me llamo Tailmon –dijo sonriente −. Sobre lo de tener problemas… Eso ya sí que no te lo puedo responder.

-Tailmon…

-Parece que ya vienen –indicó la gata.

Kyubimon y Bijugamon empezaban a correr hacia la salida con Yumi, Ulrich y un inconsciente Takuya.

-Beowolfmon y JetSilphymon han dicho que os acompañemos a la salida –dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y mi hermana? –preguntó Leire observando al interior − ¿Dónde está ella?

-Sigue dentro, peleando también –respondió Yumi −. Subid las dos tras de mí, rápido.

En el interior, Myotismon logró deshacerse momentáneamente de Beowolfmon lanzándole a la otra digimon para centrarse en los que estaban escapando.

-No penséis que os vais a escapar de mí. ¡Pesadilla nocturna!

-¡Apartad de ahí, chicos! –chilló Emily.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No veo entre tanto murciélago! –protestó Bijugamon, empezando a sacudirse y tirando de su lomo a Ulrich y a Takuya.

-¡Chicos! –Tailmon empezó a golpear los oscuros animales mientras Leire estiraba de Takuya y acababa arrodillada en el suelo a cierta distancia.

-Eh, Kanbara, despierta –empezó a sacudirle −. Que te necesitan allí dentro…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Creíais que podríais escapar de mí? –Myotismon alcanzó la entrada y los observaba a todos divertido −. ¡Corriente…!

-¡Misiles de luz!

-¿Pero qué…? –el ataque lo empujó, alejándolo varios metros −. Maldito digimon de luz… ¡Entonces me encargaré de ti primero! –gritó regresando al interior de la sala.

-¿Es que jamás se acaban estos bichos o qué? –protestó Tailmon golpeando los murciélagos y evitando que atacasen también a Takuya y Leire.

-Son tantos que parece que no les damos –gruñó Kyubimon intentando golpear con sus nueve colas.

-Todos están así por mi culpa –susurró Leire −. Si no hubiese estado en el bosque, ese ser no se me habría llevado y nadie habría tenido que venir aquí… Y Takuya tampoco estaría…

-Leire, arrastra a Takuya, por favor –pidió Tailmon sin mirarla −. Al menos escapad. ¿Leire? –la gata se volvió a mirar, encontrándose con la chica cabizbaja cogiendo todavía de la camisa de Takuya.

-Van a morir por mi culpa…

-¿Pero qué dices? –gritó la gata saltando a su lado −. Márchate rápidamente. En el exterior hay más amigos esperando.

-Están arriesgándose por mi culpa…

El caos que reinaba en aquel lugar era máximo. Aunque el problema de los fantasmas ya estaba solucionado, Myotismon había inundado la sala con murciélagos.

-Se acabó el juego, niños elegidos. ¡Grito de muerte! –el ataque iba dirigido a los humanos que todavía peleaban en el interior de la sala.

-¡Ultra turbulencia! –JetSilphymon alzó su molinillo, creando fuertes ráfagas de viento, apartando al mismo tiempo gran número de murciélagos. Sin embargo, aquella onda la alcanzó −. ¿Qué me ocurre?

-Maldita sea… ¡JetSilphymon, sal de aquí! –gritó Beowolfmon −. ¡Cazador helado!

-Podrías haber sido tú el que recibiese ese impacto, maldita molestia de luz.

JetSilphymon alcanzó la salida y se dejó caer al suelo. Toda ella había perdido color, como si una sombra la cubriese por completo dejándola en tonos grisáceos.

-No puedo… hacer nada…

-Todos… –Leire observó aquella digimon, incapaz de moverse, pero aún intentando hacer algo −. Todos están haciendo algo y yo en cambio… Me niego a quedarme sin hacer algo.- Una lagrima salio de su ojo derecho y cayo al suelo.

Un pequeño brillo a su lado llamó la atención de Tailmon, quien de pronto también se vio envuelta en una extraña luz. El brillo aumento de fuerza, creando una esfera de luz blanca que llamo la atención de todos en aquella sala.

-¡CODIGO DIGITAL LYOKO, DIGIEVOLUCIÓN!

-¡TAILMON, CAMBIO DE DIGIEVOLUCIÓN A… D'ARCMON! –el ángel de la lucha apareció imponente ante todo el mundo.

-¿Pero que…? –Leire miro su aspecto atentamente. Sus ropas habían cambiado a un traje estilizado en azul claro, dejando al descubierto el estómago. La falda, también en azul claro, caía más abierta desde las caderas hasta las rodillas. En vez de sus botas altas, llevaba unos simples botines en un tono azul un poco más oscuro −. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Has digievolucionado –le dijo la ahora D'arcmon −, y me has ayudado a cambiar de digievolución –Una explosión cercana las hizo cubrirse −. ¡Ayuda a Takuya, yo voy a luchar! –dijo mientras se alejaba volando.

Leire corrió al lado del chico y se arrodillo a su lado.

-Kanbara, despierta –dijo mientras le ponía boca arriba, lo que ocasionó que algo en el cuello de Takuya lanzara un destello dorado −. ¿Y esto? –Leire vio que lo que llevaba el chico al cuello no era otra cosa que un colgante con forma de una salamandra dorada que llevaba por detrás las iniciales L.S. −. No es posible…

FLASH BACK

Una Leire de 7 años se lanzo llorando a su cama mientras su hermana de 6 años se acercaba a ella preocupada.

-No me quiero ir, Neila, o no volveré ver a Takuya.

-Hermana, yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero no tenemos otra opción.

-Ya lo se… –dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas −. Voy a ver a Takuya –la pequeña salió de su casa y tocó al timbre de la puerta de enfrente. Un chico castaño de 7 años le abrió la puerta.

-¡Leire! –dijo el chico al ver a su mejor amiga con lagrimas en los ojos −. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Takuya, me voy a tener que mudar fuera de Japón, y no sé si podré volver… –dijo Leire llorando de nuevo −. No me quiero ir…

-Ven conmigo –Takuya cogió a Leire de la mano y la guió hasta su cuarto, donde habían jugado juntos millones de veces. Allí fue directo al armario y sacó una cajita de él −. Toma –dijo mientras se lo daba a la chica −. Te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños, pero si te vas…

Leire abrió la caja y encontró una fina cadena plateada con un brillante ángel de plata colgando. Le dio la vuelta y vio que llevaba las letras T.K.

-Takuya… –susurro la pequeña, asombrada.

-Así tendrás algo con lo que siempre me podrás recordar –le dijo el castaño −. Yo siempre guardaré el que tu me has regalado –dijo mientras sacaba de debajo de la camiseta un colgante dorado con una salamandra y las letras L.S. −. Y no te preocupes, ya veras como nos volvemos a ver

FIN FLASH BACK

-Takuya… –lloró Leire −. Eras tú… y no me di cuenta… –en ese momento un impulso la llevo a colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de Takuya y, invocando una fuerza desconocida para ella, gritó -: ¡DRAGON SANADOR! –una luz rosa envolvió a Takuya y cuando se disipó el chico abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sunshine? –preguntó al ver a la chica, sin estar seguro de que fuera ella por su aspecto.

-¡Takuya! –Leire abrazó al chico, que solo atinó a sonrojarse −. Menos mal que estás bien. Me has asustado cuando has aparecido de repente inconsciente. Tú eres el dragón ese rojo, ¿no?

-S-si… –tartamudeo Takuya, todavía sonrojado. Un grito de dolor se oyó, desviando la atención de los dos chicos −. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Yumi, Ulrich, Emily, William, Neila y todas esas bestias están luchando, yo me he quedado aquí hasta que despertaras.

-En ese caso muchas gracias –dijo Takuya mientas se levantaba −. No sé qué habrás hecho, pero me has devuelto todas las energías.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tú atenta. ¡ESPÍRITU DIGITAL, DOBLE DIGIEVOLUCIÓN! ¡ALDAMON!


	29. Chapter 29

Holaaaaa

chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo hoy, hay que desalojar la biblioteca (timy y ace han lanzado bombas fetidas...¬¬), asi que voy rapidito

jaadee: lo que ha pasado es que tu review me ha llegado mas tarde que la actualizacion, por eso no lo tenia aun

nipi: ya, ya, hoy ya tomas parte en el asunto, no te exasperes

este capi va dedicado a mi amiga Leire, que tras muuuxo insistir, acepto participar :P

**Capitulo 29: Feliz cumpleaños**

-Tú atenta. ¡ESPIRITU DIGITAL, DOBLE DIGIEVOLUCION! ¡ALDAMON!

-Wow –susurró Leire, cada vez más impactada

-Leire, sube –Aldamon se agachó para que la chica subiera a su espalda − ¡Y agárrate fuerte! –tras eso, salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la sala, donde vieron a JetSilphymon recostada en un extremo con colores grisáceos por todo el cuerpo. Los dos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Leire? –pregunto el hada con dificultad −. ¿E-eres tú?

-Sí. No te muevas –Leire colocó sus manos sobre las de JetSilphymon y gritó −. ¡DRAGON SANADOR! –el color de JetSilphymon volvió a la normalidad mientras que ella se levantaba.

-Gracias, ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás –entre Aldamon, JetSilphymon y Leire lograron repeler a la gran cantidad de Bakemons y Phantomons que había en la sala y después los dos digimons se dirigieron a ayudar a BeoWolfmon mientras Leire avisaba a los demás para comenzar la retirada.

-Myotismon, no os perdonaré que hayáis secuestrado a Leire. BeoWolfmon, JetSilphymon, a por el –dijo Aldamon −. ¡Destructor solar!

-¡Ultra turbulencia!

-¡Cazador helado! –los tres ataques se combinaron en uno solo, que impactó contra Myotismon, lanzándole contra la pared.

-¡Aprovechad ahora para escapar! –chillo BeoWolfmon. Rápidamente el grupo comenzó a moverse mientras Myotismon intentaba moverse.

-No escaparéis…

-Se te acabó el molestar, Myotismon. ¡Destructor solar!

-No-no te va… a funcionar… –masculló Myotismon desvaneciéndose en una nube de murciélagos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita dio una voltereta en el aire esquivando el ataque de su clon.

-Rayos, tengo que darme prisa y desactivar esa torre –masculló dando una nueva acrobacia −, pero con el clon molestando no puedo.

Aelita descendió al suelo al ver que las alas no aguantarían mucho más y miró a sus compañeros. Todos estaban luchando, pero se les podía ver fallas en sus movimientos por el cansancio. Los únicos que aún luchaban medianamente bien eran Koichi y Chiaki, que atacaban sin descanso a Duskmon.

-¡Bastón de oscuridad! –atacó Koichi a su clon oscuro con su bastón.

-¡Ataque de blitz! –Chiaki lanzó su ancla, dando más impulso al ataque de su amigo.

-¡Mirada mortal!- el ataque de Duskmon y el de sus dos enemigos se neutralizaron entre sí.

Estaban a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando un gran estruendo llegó desde el castillo, distrayendo a Duskmon y por tanto a los clones. Aelita aprovechó la situación y entró rápidamente a la torre.

-Demonios –gruñó Duskmon cuando vio la acción de la pelirrosa. Fue a dar la orden de retirada cuando, al darse la vuelta, vio al resto de los elegidos salir del castillo y atacar por la retaguardia.

-Eh, ¿se puede saber qué miras? ¡Fuego negro! –atacó el guerrero de la oscuridad aprovechando el despiste del clon.

-Vaya, ¿aún estáis aquí? –preguntó Mercurimon.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que podríamos irnos... Vamos, Kyubimon, tenemos asuntos pendientes con ésa –señaló Yumi a su clon

-¿No marchamos todavía? –preguntó extrañado Jeremy.

-Nos atacó un vampiro. Los otros tres lo estaban entreteniendo mientras nosotros escapábamos –explicó Neila

-Eh, ¿dónde está Lanamon? –preguntó de repente Mercurimon al no divisar en aquel grupo a la guerrera azulada.

-En aquella dirección –señaló Odd a la sirena negra.

-Oh, vaya...

-Más les vale salir rápido a aquellos tres –dijo Gaogamon −. Si seguimos así, acabaremos agotados...

-¿Habéis encontrado a Leire? –preguntó Sissi.

-Sí, la hemos liberado –sonrió Neila.

-¿Y dónde está? –la pregunta de Korikakumon obligó a todos a voltearse.

-No está...

-No me digas que... –Darcmon se volteó hacia el castillo, asustada.

-Oh, oh...

-Voy ahora mismo a por ella –el ángel empezó a volar de regreso al castillo, aun con los gritos de BlackGatomon intentando retenerla.

En cuanto entró al castillo desanduvo el camino que hizo antes y encontró a Leire, Aldamon, BeoWolfmon y JetSilphymon corriendo hacia la salida. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que la chica estaba bien, subida a la espalda del guerrero del fuego.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –preguntó Aldamon.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta tarde de que nos faltaba Leire –respondió Darcmon −. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me parece que les atraigo demasiado a los Phantomons –respondió Leire −. He tropezado con la cadena de uno de ellos… Pero por suerte han llegado ellos.

-Venga, salgamos antes que le dé a nuestro amigo Lucemon por hacer acto de presencia –indicó Aldamon avanzando de nuevo −. ¿Vas bien, Leire?

-Sí, tranquilo. Salgamos ya de aquí.

Darcmon voló junto a Aldamon pendiente de la salida cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros dos guerreros iban algo más atrasados.

-Eh, ¿me lo da a mí o está comportándose como un caballero? –susurró JetSilphymon a su compañero.

-Oh, oh. ¿De verdad se va a acabar eso de ver cómo se tiran los trastos a la cabeza?

-Pues tiene toda la pinta… Vamos, a no ser que sea un truco para luego echárselo en cara…

-No, aquí pasa algo más –negó con la cabeza Beowolfmon −. No puede ser que de pronto se comporte así… Vamos, que con un secuestro express no se pasa a un amor tan…

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó intentando aguantar la risa la guerrera del viento.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Darcmon interrumpiendo los susurros.

-¿Eh? No, nada –respondieron ambos.

-¿Os habéis quedado sin energía o qué, chicos? –preguntó Aldamon −. Va, aguantad un poquito más, que ya estamos a punto de salir.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo –dijo JetSilphymon antes de volver a los susurros −. Pues va a ser que sí ha dejado de lado eso de criticarla y ponerla como la peor persona del mundo.

-Ey, que ella es Magnadramon… ¿A ver si va a ser que los recuerdos pueden más que lo que hay en el presente?

-¿Seguro que vais bien? –llamó de nuevo la atención Darcmon.

-Sí, sí, claro –respondieron los dos riendo tontamente.

Alcanzaron las puertas y observaron el exterior. Por mucho que la torre había sido desactivada, el grupo continuaba enfrentando al grupo de clones.

-¿No nos van a dejar marchar o qué? –preguntó Beowolfmon observando la batalla.

-Creo que más bien estaban dándoos tiempo –informó Darcmon −. Para salir del castillo, claro está.

-Pues vamos a ayudarles –indicó JetSilphymon.

-¿Uh? –dijo Aldamon, viendo a una sirena negra que aparentemente era el guerrero de la oscuridad −. Oye, Koichi, ¿te has cambiado de género o qué?

-¡Ajum! –sonó por detrás del dragón. Aldamon se giró y vio a un segundo guerrero de la oscuridad.

-¿Koichi? –el segundo guerrero asintió y Aldamon se giró hacia la sirena −. ¿Entonces tú quién eres?

-¡Idiota! –le golpeó JetSilphymon −. ¿No ves que es Chiaki?

-¿Y los colores? ¿Te has vuelto guerrera de la oscuridad o qué, Chiaki? –dijo el dragón de fuego.

Eso ocasionó que Chiaki estuviera a punto de arrear a Aldamon con el ancla, pero BeoWolfmon avisó del ataque de los clones y volvieron a la lucha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gatomon caminaba de un lado al otro angustiada. Aquella torre había sido desactivada y de la Rosa de las Estrellas había salido el grupo de rescate, aunque en dos turnos. Pero aun así, seguían luchando.

-Algo no va bien –dijo deteniéndose de golpe.

-Tranquila, Gatomon, seguro que pronto vendrán –dijo Lopmon.

-No, esos clones están molestando mucho…

-La verdad –empezó BlackAllymon −, los clones jamás se cansan… O al menos, su energía se mantiene en el mismo nivel todo el tiempo.

-Por eso mismo –afirmó Gatomon −. Como no se cansan, siguen peleando con la misma fuerza y hacen que los chicos se agoten.

-¿Y qué intentas decir con eso? –preguntó Bokomon.

-Hemos de ayudarles –dijo la gata.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada –intervino Patamon −. Por mucho que nos unamos al combate y estemos al máximo de nuestras energías, son demasiados para nosotros.

-Algo podríamos hacer…

-Yo me encargaré de ellos –habló el encapuchado −. Vosotros regresad ya al mundo humano –dijo abriendo un portal a su lado.

-No, yo no me muevo de aquí –dijo firmemente Gatomon.

-Puedo arrastrar el vórtice a tus pies, Gatomon. Así que tú eliges cómo quieres caer en ese otro mundo –rió el digimon.

Después de varios segundos pensando, Gatomon suspiró y se encaminó al vórtice.

-Más te vale estar en lo correcto…

-Os tengo que pedir un favorcito –dijo antes que la gata atravesara el portal −. Debéis comprobar que la parte superior de la fábrica, la que lleva a la salida, está desierta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Neemon.

-No voy a esperar a que se vuelvan todos humanos para enviarlos a la Tierra. Y el espacio de la estación es muy pequeño. Tenéis tres minutos para llegar hasta allí y asegurar el lugar.

-¿Y qué hacemos si hay gente? –preguntó BlackTamekimon.

-Comentádselo a la digimon que está esperando en la Tierra. Ella se encargará si hay molestias. Venga, marchad, rápido.

-Está bien. En tres minutos los quiero a todos de vuelta en la Tierra –señaló Gatomon atravesando el vórtice.

-Así será –respondió el digimon de la capucha.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, los otros seis digimons siguieron a la gata blanca, desapareciendo por aquel vórtice.

-Bien, la parte fácil ya ha acabado –suspiró el digimon cerrando el portal −. Ahora toca lo difícil… Espero que de los posibles problemas en la Tierra se encargue mi hermana –se dijo a sí mismo. Cogió aire y empezó a concentrarse. El más mínimo error podría causar serios problemas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duskmon no podía ni dar la voz de retirada. Aunque a sus rivales les estaban empezando a flaquear las fuerzas, los cuatro que le atacaban parecían dispuestos a eliminarlo. Y no ayudaba demasiado la presencia de cuatro nuevas figuras luchando al lado de los niños elegidos.

-¡Es inútil lo que intentéis! –gritó Duskmon preparándose para atacar.

-Que te has creído que te vamos a dejar atacar. ¡Anclaje de Blitz!

-¡Cuchilla de viento!

-¡Fuego negro!

-¡Misiles de luz!

-Malditos elegidos… ¡Mirada mortal! –los ataques impactaron contra el suelo, creando una gran nube de polvo que lo cubrió todo. Sin embargo, cuando ésta empezó a bajar, Duskmon descubrió que los niños habían desaparecido −. ¿Pero cómo es posible?

El resto de clones también miraba alrededor, ligeramente confundidos. Ni rastro de los humanos, ni sus digimons. Tampoco parecía vérseles alejándose. Coredramon era demasiado grande, habría llamado la atención de haberse largado todos corriendo. Y tampoco parecían estar usando aquellas máquinas con las que se transportaban.

-Marchémonos –dijo Duskmon volviéndose hacia la Rosa de las Estrellas, rápidamente seguido por los demás clones.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aldamon permaneció en posición de golpear con los puños varios segundos más. Ante él no estaba su clon, sino Sissi, con ambos látigos preparados para chascarlos contra él, aunque también con el rostro confuso.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? –preguntó Ulrich observando alrededor.

-Will, ¿puedes apartarte de debajo de mi pata? –preguntó Coredramon, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Espera! –William se apartó al tiempo que la pata de Coredramon volvía a tocar suelo.

-¿Y Duskmon? –preguntó Beowolfmon mirando alrededor.

-Eh, ¿no estamos en la fábrica? Justo el piso superior… Y ahí la salida –preguntó Odd bajando sus garras.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a la Tierra –saludó Patamon.

-Pues sí que hubiesen reventado la sala de la estación –rió Lopmon.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –preguntó Mercurimon.

-Os he traído a todos de regreso –apareció por un vórtice el digimon encapuchado.

-No hemos atravesado ningún vórtice –señaló Yumi.

-Sí lo habéis hecho, pero ha sido uno tan minúsculo que no lo habéis visto llegar –rió el otro −. A demás, la nube de polvo de vuestros compañeros ha sido bastante útil.

-¿Quieres decir que nos has enviado pequeños vórtices a los pies para traernos de regreso aquí? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Así es.

-¿Con estos aspectos? –preguntó MetalKabuterimon.

-Bueno, tampoco teníais tiempo para cambiarlos –se defendió el digimon cruzando sus brazos ante su cuerpo a modo de escudo. Con ese gesto, se le pudo ver más sus garras plateadas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Qué ocurre, Bokomon? –todos se volvieron hacia el digimon de la faja rosa, temiendo que el grito hubiese sido por la presencia de un clon.

-¡PERO SI ESE ES REICHMON! –chilló de nuevo el digimon, haciendo caer a todos.

-¡Eh, más cuidado los grandullones con esos terremotos! –exclamó el encapuchado luchando para no caerse por las sacudidas.

-¡Sí, sí, es Reichmon! –afirmó orgulloso Bokomon junto al guerrero de la oscuridad −. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes con esta doble digievolución?

-Pues… ¿bien? –respondió extrañado Reichmon.

-Ya veo. Está claro que has obtenido más poder, sí, sí –fue diciendo Bokomon rodeando mejor al guerrero para verle.

-Entonces él es el guerrero de la oscuridad, ¿no? –señaló Aldamon −. ¿Entonces qué hay de ella? –preguntó señalando ahora a la sirena negra.

-¡Y dale conmigo! ¡Te repito que no soy la guerrera de la oscuridad! –la digimon alzó su ancla y golpeó en la cabeza a Aldamon −. Esta vez no te has podido librar de mí, ¡ja!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –otro nuevo grito de Bokomon.

-¿Podrías no emocionarte tanto? Me acabas de dejar sordo –protestó Reichmon mientras el digimon le dejaba para acercarse a la sirena.

-¡TÚ ERES MERMAIMON! –señaló con estrellas en los ojos Bokomon −. Oh, qué felicidad poder ver otras dos digievoluciones de mis chicos… ¡Ay, que lloro!

-Ya, Bokomon, ya –intentó consolarlo Mermaimon.

-Pero oye, ¿ella es guerrera de la oscuridad o del agua? –preguntó Aldamon recibiendo otro golpe de ancla, esta vez a la espalda.

-¡DEL AGUA, TONTOMON! –gritaron la sirena y el cerdito blanco.

-Ay, ay, ay… Vale, no hace falta que os pongáis así… Simplemente, vas de negro… ¡Me he confundido, eso es todo! –dijo viendo a Mermaimon preparando otra vez su ancla.

-Chicos –una voz desde más arriba les hizo a todos voltearse para ver a la otra encapuchada asomada −, me alegra ver que estáis todos bien, pero no creo que sea buena idea permanecer más tiempo aquí, y menos con esas pintas –señaló.

-Tiene razón, habríamos de volver a Kadic –dijo Neila.

-Pues nada, volvamos a la normalidad –se encogió de hombros Gigasmon.

El grupo dedigievolucionó, los digimons regresaron a los D-Tectors, salvo Tailmon y BlackGatomon, y empezó a moverse hacia la salida. La conversación que habían empezado se vio repentinamente callada por la presencia de dos agentes de policía en el puente, enfocando su mirada hacia la fábrica.

-Maldita sea, ¡esperad! –alertó Jeremy.

-Ji, ji, ji –rió la encapuchada mientras continuaba caminando.

-¡Eh, te van a ver! –la llamó Teppei.

-¿A mí? Vale –dijo deteniéndose a la vista de aquellas dos personas.

-Ya la hemos liado –negó con la cabeza William.

-Seguro que vendrán corriendo hacia aquí y nos pillarán a todos… ¿Qué vamos a decir? –preguntó Emily.

-Absolutamente nada –respondió la digimon encapuchada, caminando tranquilamente hacia los guardias y seguida por el otro digimon.

Los niños se asomaron y observaron a la sospechosa pareja de encapuchados, caminando hacia los guardias que permanecían inmóviles.

-Eh, espera… Es imposible que ese poli aguante tanto tiempo en esa posición –señaló de pronto Odd hacia el brazo de uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón… Y tampoco reaccionan a la presencia de esos dos, que de sospechosos tienen un rato largo –dijo JP.

-¿A qué esperáis, chicos? –chilló la digimon encapuchada gesticulando excesivamente.

-Está loca… Si nos descubren, no volveremos a ver la luz del sol –dramatizó Sissi.

-No creo que sea para tanto –sacudió una mano Tommy.

-Eh, no voy a quedarme toda la vida aquí, ¿sabéis? –volvió a llamar la encapuchada −. O venís o estos señores tan bien vestidos acabarán entrando a la fábrica.

Poco a poco, el grupo empezó a asomarse. Ninguno de los dos policías pareció moverse ante la presencia del grupo de estudiantes en aquel lugar inadecuado. Caminaron más decididos hacia la tapa de alcantarilla, entreteniéndose un poco observando la rigidez de aquellas dos personas.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? –preguntó Aelita.

-¿Será cosa de XANA? –preguntó Yumi.

-Eh, no le otorguéis ningún mérito a ese tipo –protestó la encapuchada cruzándose de brazos. Una garra dorada se descubrió de una de las telas.

-Pues si no ha sido él, ¿quién? –quiso saber Kouji.

-Servidora –respondió la digimon.

-¿Tú? –preguntaron todos.

-Será mejor que los digimons no permanezcan en la fábrica durante unos días –dijo ignorando la sorpresa del grupo −. Estos tipos han sido enviados aquí por no se qué de un robo o algo así he oído decir a una voz.

-Entonces tendrán que dormir en la Ermita un tiempo –dijo Jeremy.

-Y vosotros deberíais regresar a ese centro –habló el digimon encapuchado.

-Cierto. No van a estar así eternamente estos dos señores –añadió la otra.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ulrich abrió la trampilla y empezaron a bajar. La última en hacerlo fue aquella digimon que, en cuanto entró al agujero y cerró la trampilla hizo un gesto para que todos permanecieran en silencio. Ante ella apareció un pequeño brillo que duró unos segundos, los justos para volver a escuchar la conversación entre los dos policías que caminaban por encima de sus cabezas. Acabó de bajar los peldaños y se los quedó mirando, oculta bajo la capucha, soltando una suave risa.

-Venga, que los señores pueden mirar por aquí también –dijo mientras se volvía hacia el otro encapuchado.

-Sí… vámonos…

Las conversaciones regresaron cuando se vieron lo suficientemente lejos de aquella salida. Gatomon atrapó a Tailmon y le soltó el discurso que no había podido darle, todo ante un pequeño grupo que reía ante el plan de madre que había tomado repentinamente la gata blanca de una cola.

-¡De Mikemon me lo esperaba porque ella formaba parte de los Guardianes, pero de ti no! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve porque no sabía nada de ti de repente?

-Lo siento, hermana –iba diciendo Tailmon con sus orejas agachadas.

-¡Esas cosas se avisan siempre, mujer! –gritó Gatomon provocando algunas risas en el grupo −. Y tú, BlackGatomon…

-¡Uy! –a la gata negra se le estiró la cola del susto, y más cuando la otra gata se le quedó a centímetros de su rostro.

-A ti también ya te vale… ¡Te digo que nuestra hermanita se fue a medias al mundo humano, que la otra está desaparecida y tú te me marchas sin decir nada!

-No, si ya sabía que yo también iba a recibir –suspiró BlackGatomon.

-Bueno, ya estamos. Toca subir –señaló Zoe la tapa de la alcantarilla.

-Pues vamos.

Con cuidado, fueron saliendo todos, incluidos los dos digimons encapuchados. Trepando por aquella escalerilla, el grupo pudo observar mejor las garras de ambos digimons, intentando hacerse una idea de cómo sería el resto del cuerpo.

-Vale, ahora toca salir del bosque –suspiró Sissi.

-Y nosotros llegar a la Ermita –dijo Bokomon −. Ala, chicos, nos toca ir hacia allí.

-Tened cuidado todos –dijo Patamon.

-Nosotros estaremos alerta por si pasa algo –añadió Lopmon mientras el grupito corría directos a la casa.

-Os recomiendo que ocultéis a vuestras digimons en el D-Tector –indicó Jeremy a Leire y Neila.

-Pero esta otra… –señaló Neila a Gatomon.

-Yo no puedo entrar en un dispositivo porque ninguno de ellos es mi compañero humano –explicó.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó Leire observando su dispositivo.

-Enfocad con el D-Tector hacia ellas –ambas chicas hicieron caso y mostraron el dispositivo a sus compañeras felinas, las cuales desaparecieron.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Neila buscando alrededor.

-Estoy aquí –sonó la voz de BlackGatomon −. Esto está guay.

-Es verdad –sonó la de Tailmon −. Y tenemos espacio suficiente para estar cómodas.

-Mirad los D-Tectors –indicó Aelita. Ambas chicas observaron la pantalla de sus dispositivos, descubriendo en ellas a ambas gatas −. Así, nadie las descubrirá.

-Venga, no nos entretengamos más o correremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos por Jim… Y no es apetecible –dijo Odd.

-Sí… Ese tipo me mira con unos ojos… Como si fuese sospechosa –dijo Gatomon −. ¿Y qué hay de vosotros dos? –preguntó volteándose − ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están?

-¿Habrán seguido a Bokomon? –preguntó Tommy.

-Puede que hayan ido con ellos… Bueno, espero que mañana podamos hablar con ellos –dijo Jeremy −. Es sorprendente lo que pueden hacer ese par. A demás, hay que lograr que ese digimon esté de nuestro lado y siempre visible.

-¿Te refieres al chico? –preguntó Teruo.

-Sí. Su facilidad para abrir vórtices dimensionales nos será muy útil para llegar al mundo digital, así como también para escapar de allí.

-O incluso de los castigos que nos van a poner como no salgamos de este bosque –señaló Odd.

-Vale, pues corramos un poco –propuso Koichi −. Cuanto antes salgamos, mejor para todos.

Enseguida, el grupo llegó al límite de los árboles. Un paso más y serían visibles a cualquiera.

-Bien, ahora fingid que no ha pasado nada –susurró Takuya.

-¿Pero tú ves cómo vamos? ¡Se nota que no hemos estado sentaditos en la biblioteca estudiando! –le golpeó Chiaki.

-¡Eh, vale, vale, no la pagues solo conmigo! –se cubrió con los brazos.

-Es que eres el único que habla –respondió apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Oye, si estás así por confundirte con Koichi, lo siento. ¡Pero vas de negro! ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-¡Que vaya de negro no significa que sea él! ¡Ya sé que tienes ganas de cambiarte de papel con cualquier otro, pero ese no es mi caso!

-Por favor, no chilléis… Llamaréis la atención de todos –pidió Koichi intentando separar a ambos.

-Agradece que no tenga anclas para lanzar ahora, eso sí llamaría la atención –le comentó Kouji estirando de él.

-Bueno, dejemos de discutir entre nosotros y salgamos de aquí lo más normal y tranquilos posible, ¿entendido? –pidió Jeremy.

-¡LEIRE! ¡NEILA! –los gritos de una chica llegaron como escalofríos al grupo −. Por fin os encuentro… ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Qué ha pasado? Os he buscado por todos los rincones de Kadic pero no he dado con vosotras…

-Hola, Arya… Estamos bien, tranquila –dijo Leire.

-Parece que habéis estado tiradas en el suelo ahí en el bosque… ¿Qué ha pasado? –insistió la chica.

-Jeje, largo de explicar –rió Neila −. Te lo contamos mientras nos duchamos, ¿vale?

-Está bien…

-Nos vemos luego, chicos –se despidió Leire mientras tiraba de Arya junto a su hermana.

Los demás se quedaron observando en silencio cómo se alejaban las tres chicas.

-Nosotros también deberíamos darnos un baño –dijo de repente Tommy −. Si nos pillan rondando por Kadic así, seguro que sí nos llaman la atención.

-Es verdad, vamos hechos un asco –se observó Sissi.

-Pues nada, a bañarse.

-Eh, esperad un momento –dijo Yumi sacando su móvil −. Tengo que hablar con Chiaki sobre una cosilla que he estado pensando… Y la verdad es que quiero contárselo antes que se me olvide.

-Pues habladlo ahora en un instante –dijo Odd.

-Oye, chicos –dijo volviéndose hacia los gemelos −, ¿podríais traerme algo de ropa limpia cuando acabéis de ducharos en casa?

-Pero mira que eres aprovechada… Dúchate en casa rápida y regresa aquí –respondió Kouji con las manos a los bolsillos.

-Por favor. ¿Qué querréis a cambio? –pidió la chica.

-¿Que convenzas a tu hermano para que nos deje dormir? –preguntó Koichi con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, me encargaré de Hiroki…

-Entonces te traeremos la ropa. Hasta ahora a todos –se despidieron ambos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arya esperó a que ambas Sunshine salieran de la ducha, sentada en la cama de una de ellas. Cuando ambas entraron con sus albornoces al dormitorio, esperó a que alguna de las dos hablase.

-No estoy segura de que hagamos bien, Leire.

-Pero no podemos dejarla de lado. Seguro que ellos lo entenderán.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Arya preocupada.

-¿Nos prometes que no dirás nada a nadie? –preguntó Leire.

-Sí, claro. Os lo prometo.

-¿Recuerdas los monstruos que han estado apareciendo en Kadic? –preguntó Leire.

-Sí, esos que pelean unos con otros controlados por unos humanos.

-Bueno, esos monstruos se llaman digimons y no están controlados por ningún humano.

-Pero actuaban como los humanos decían…

-Verás, cuando Leire y yo salimos a pasear mientras esperábamos que salieses, apareció un digimon malo y se llevó a Leire –explicó Neila.

-¿Que uno de esos monstruos os ha atacado? –preguntó sorprendida Arya.

-Sí. Pero ya pasó todo. Por suerte, los demás vinieron a buscarme –dijo Leire.

-¿Los demás? –preguntó extrañada Arya.

-Leire, ¿no crees que has dicho ya demasiado? –preguntó una voz.

-Ala, hermanita, ahora has sido tú la que ha hablado –regañó otra voz.

-¿Quién ha hablado? –preguntó asustada Arya.

-Muy bien, chicas, ya que habéis hablado, salid que Arya os conozca –dijo Neila cogiendo su D-Tector de debajo de la almohada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Casi al mismo tiempo, Aelita, Emily, Sissi y Zoe se dirigían al baño seguidas por una sonriente Yumi y una cada vez más preocupada Chiaki.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –preguntó Chiaki, quien llevaba minutos esperando a que la otra hablase.

-Verás, Chiaki, no he podido evitar fijarme en algunos detallitos.

-Tú dirás –dijo entrando al baño en donde las demás ya empezaban a entrar a las duchas.

-Has peleado bien junto a Koichi. Formáis un buen equipo –sonrió Yumi dejando la toalla que le habían prestado en la puerta de la ducha.

-Bueno, ya hemos luchado varias veces… Es normal, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero a otra cosa –rió Yumi.

-¿Entonces tú también lo has visto? –se asomó Zoe con el cabello ya empapado.

-¿Ver el qué? –preguntó Chiaki todavía sin saber qué pasaba.

-Que ibais muy sincronizados en todo. Incluso el aspecto –rió Zoe.

-Eso ha sido pura casualidad –respondió sonrojada Chiaki entrando rápidamente en una de las duchas.

-Oh, bueno, casualidad o no, parecíais una…

-¡Casualidad! –chilló Chiaki abriendo el grifo y dejando caer el agua sobre ella.

-¿Por qué esquivas el tema? –preguntó Emily tranquilamente.

-Está claro por qué lo hace, para evitar que sigamos adelante –rió Yumi.

-¿Pero qué le podríais decir que le molestase? –preguntó Sissi.

-Ey, ¿no será por un casual…? –preguntó Aelita dejando ir una suave risa.

-¡NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE HABLAR!

-Pero Chiaki, si se te ha visto la mar de bien hoy luchando junto a Koichi. Casi como si se te hubiese hecho realidad un sueño…

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó sonrojándose a más no poder.

-Lo dicho –se asomó a aquella ducha Yumi −. Confiesa, traviesilla.

-Yo… no sé de qué…

-Sí sabes de lo que hablo, de mi primo Koichi. El chico que te gusta –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEE?

-¡Pero si estás sonrojada y todo! –rió Zoe asomándose también desde su ducha.

-¡Es el agua! –protestó Chiaki.

-Sí, claro, el agua fría te sonroja… Tenemos pruebas más que de sobras para decir que te gusta Koichi, y no sólo lo ocurrido hoy –dijo Yumi.

-Ah, cuando las locas aquellas la interrumpieron –dijo de pronto Sissi.

-Y que casi siempre que tiene problemas con los deberes, le pide ayuda a él –añadió Emily.

-Yo… yo…

-Va, que no se lo diremos a nadie… A no ser que Koichi también esté sufriendo un interrogatorio –rió Zoe.

-Es… está bien… Sí, me gusta… ¡Y NO SOPORTO A ESAS FANÁTICAS ALOCADAS! –chilló asustando a las otras cinco.

-Vale… y ahora pasemos a otro tema –dijo Yumi −. Ese problemita tuyo de bipolaridad…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yumi acabó de arreglarse y se despidió de las chicas. Corrió escaleras abajo para unirse de nuevo a sus primos y regresar a casa.

-¿Vamos ya? –preguntó Yumi.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó a su vez Koichi.

-A casa a cenar, ¿a dónde si no?

-Hemos dicho que no cenamos en casa –respondió Kouji −. Que hemos venido a ducharnos porque gimnasia ha sido dura y que regresábamos para hacer unas cosillas de un trabajo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –quiso saber Yumi.

-Trabajando con Will y JP. Así que más les vale a las chicas bajar o lo que es por mí, no las espero para cenar –dijo Kouji.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos caminaban hacia el comedor. Se sirvieron una bandeja cada uno y caminaron hacia una mesa.

-¿Uh? Qué raro… Eh, Kouji, ¿cómo que estás en la otra punta de la mesa? –preguntó de pronto Takuya.

-Prefiero cenar junto a Zoe hoy. Creo que no lo entiendes –dijo sacudiendo una mano.

-De momento –añadió la rubia remarcando las dos palabras y riendo junto al chico.

-Eh, no se vale. ¿Dónde está la gracia? –preguntó Takuya.

-Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Podemos unirnos? –preguntó una voz tras Takuya.

-Emmm…

-Jeremy, lo sentimos, pero hemos tenido que contarle lo ocurrido a Arya.

-Pero les he prometido que no diré nada –dijo rápidamente Arya.

-Eso espero. Esta vez, no podemos hacer vueltas al pasado ni nada que pueda ayudarnos a hacerle olvidar todo –suspiró Jeremy −. Sentaos donde podáis.

-Gracias –corearon las tres chicas.

Empezaron todos a comer, explicándole con cuidado las cosas a Arya, hasta que Zoe carraspeó.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Jeremy, algo molesto porque le habían interrumpido.

-Ah, nada, que Kouji y yo hemos estado aquí hablando de varias cosillas…

-Ni yo, que estoy al lado de ellos, me he enterado de nada –suspiró Koichi pinchando las verduras.

-Eh, Takuya, no conocíamos esa cara tuya tan caballerosa –rió Kouji.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que sólo te faltaba decir "Milady" para que buscáramos alguien que te nombrase caballero. Preocupación al máximo por una dama –dijo Zoe indicando con la cabeza hacia la izquierda del chico.

-¿Eh? –Takuya no entendió el gesto de la rubia.

-Parecía una escena en la que el caballero va a rescatar a la doncella en una torre –siguió Zoe.

-Lo que en vez de caballero, iba la bestia –dijo Kouji. Alrededor, algunos ya empezaban a reír.

-Eh, chicos, ¿podríais hablar clarito? –preguntó Takuya algo molesto.

-Es que, Takuya, tal y como te has lanzado hacia la Rosa de las Estrellas, nadie diría que quien estaba prisionera era tu peor pesadilla –dejó ir Kouji llevándose el tenedor de nuevo a la boca.

-Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor –rió Zoe −. Es que no nos hacías ni caso. Menuda velocidad habías pillado en un instante y todo por Leire.

-Bueno, cuanto antes la salváramos, mejor, ¿no? –preguntó Takuya.

-Ya, bueno, pero tus palabras no nos engañan. Y menos tus gestos –dijo Kouji y se volvió hacia Zoe −. ¿Vas bien, Leire?

-Sí, tranquilo –respondió la rubia siguiendo la actuación de su novio.

-En ese tono lo has hecho, Takuya –señaló Kouji.

-Esto… Bueno, me he preocupado, sí –dijo Takuya. A su lado, Leire estaba cada vez más encendida, intentando ocultarse bajo la mesa.

-Pero la respuesta no ha sido muy normal que digamos –siguió Zoe −. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta siquiera? –preguntó la rubia riendo de nuevo.

-Esto… Pues… Leire, ayúdame un poco –pidió en susurros.

-Anda, mira –dijo de pronto Chiaki −. Parece ser que eso de robar colores no es único en mí. Takuya, creo que eso de salvar a Leire ha hecho que pille el tonito de Grey. Mírala qué roja está –señaló.

Las risas inundaron la cafetería. Algunos se volvían para mirar al grupo, intentando averiguar qué era lo que les hacía tanta gracia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el bosque, dos figuras caminaban tranquilamente mientras la luna se alzaba hacia lo alto.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir a la casita? Aquí hace frío.

-Están los otros allí, hermanita.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó adelantando al otro.

-Pues que no me apetece que me vayan quitando la capucha…

-Igualmente, algún día habrá que hacerlo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero cuando yo quiera.

-Jo…

-Venga, no te enfades ahora –pidió el otro abrazándola −. Si tienes frío, me pasaré la noche despierto para mantenerte una hoguerita encendida.

-No, ahora no es frío… Es que hecho de menos a papi y mami… ¡Quiero ir con ellos!

-Y yo también, pero tienes que calmarte un poco…

-Mañana –dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana pienso ir a verles y a decirles que estoy aquí –repitió la digimon.

-Serás loca… Para eso vete a la casa con los otros digimons. Patamon y Lopmon te reconocerán y avisarán a los demás. Y encima, dormirás calentito –dijo su compañero.

-Pero que quiero salir por sorpresa –dijo pataleando el suelo −. Si Patamon avisa, no puedo hacer lo que tengo pensado…

-¿Una de las tuyas?

-Tú también lo quieres –rió la otra −. Va, me portaré bien si me dejas hacer la última travesura antes de presentarnos.

-Está bien. Pero no pienso colaborar… Me llevas por el mal camino…

-Mi hermanito, el santurrón –rió mientras volvía a caminar −. Luego te arrepentirás de no haber ayudado.

-Qué se le va a hacer –se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a la otra digimon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Takuya abrió los ojos por enésima vez esa noche. ¿No iba a poder dormir bien o qué? Suspiró y cogió su D-tector.

-Flamon, ¿estas despierto? –el pequeño digimon no contestó, así que supuso que él sí estaba dormido −. Iré a dar una vuelta, a ver si me despejo –el chico se levantó, y con cuidado de que Jim no le pillara, salió a la azotea del edificio. Lo que no sabía es que alguien más había tenido la misma idea.

-¿Takuya? –el chico se giró y vio allí a Leire −. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

-Pues no, estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Te secuestran, nos enteramos de que Neila y tú sois la mitad restante del alma de las hermanas de Gatomon... Ha sido un día duro, la verdad –dijo Takuya, apoyándose en la barandilla de la azotea, gesto que Leire imito para luego suspirar.

-Oye... Bueno, no, es una tontería.

-¿Que pasa? Dímelo, ahora estamos en el mismo bando.

-Cuando digievolucioné... D'arcmon fue a luchar, mientras que yo fui a despertarte. En ese momento... vi algo que me llamó la atención, y quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Reconoces esto? –Leire se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó un colgante. Tenía la forma de un ángel de plata, al que la luna arrancó un destello cuando se reflejo en él. Takuya le dio la vuelta y vio las iniciales T.K.

-Este colgante...se lo regalé a mi mejor amiga cuando éramos pequeños... por que ella se iba de Japón... –el castaño miró a la chica de su lado y exclamó −. ¡¿TU? ¿De-de verdad eres tu? ¡Dios mío, Leire, no me lo puedo creer! –Takuya abrazó a Leire con fuerza −. ¡Te eché muchísimo de menos cuando te fuiste! Y como el tiempo pasaba y no te volví a ver... creía que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Lo siento, pero no volvimos nunca a Japón, y mis padres nunca me habrían dejado viajar sola –contesto la chica una vez Takuya la hubo soltado −. Pero no me olvidé de ti nunca.

-¡Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo! ¡Y no por que fueses Magnadramon!

-Bueno, la verdad es que tú me llamaste mucho la atención el día que llegué a Kadic. No es muy normal encontrar a un chico tirado en el suelo y que nadie haga nada

-Dios, no me recuerdes ese día, que ya tengo suficiente con que los demás se rían de mí todo el rato

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Llegaron las reporteras en la cena y nos hicieron la entrevista pertinente. Y a mí me tocó el último. Lo peor es que en ese momento entrabais Neila, Arya y tú por la puerta y yo, no se por que, me escondí bajo la mesa –esto último lo dijo tan bajito que Leire casi ni lo oyó.

La chica rió un poco y dijo:

-No has cambiado nada, Takuya, sigues siendo el mismo alocado que el día que le conocí: me llenó mi vestido favorito de barro.

-Sí, quién iba a pensar que nos haríamos los mejores amigos –sonrió el chico.

-¿Y que cuando nos reencontráramos nos íbamos a llevar a matar? –los dos rieron −. Echaba de menos tus tonterías.

-Y yo que fueras una mandona amante del más perfecto orden.

-Takuya, deberíamos volver a los cuartos, no vaya a ser que nos pillen y nos castiguen, y no quiero que me castiguen.

-Tienes razón, vamos –Takuya se incorporó −. Por cierto, toma –se puso tras ella y le colocó el colgante, que había tenido él en sus manos todo el rato −. Y puede que sea con 8 años de retraso, pero: Feliz cumpleaños, Leire.


	30. Chapter 30

Aparece lily llorando sobre la mesa de la biblioteca mientras los de CF la intentan consolar

Naruto: ¡HOOOOOLAAAAAAA! (se detiene al ver a lily llorando) uy, y a esta que la pasa?

Sakura: IDIOTA! (le golpea y hace que Naruto deje huella en el suelo) no ves que esta llorando de felicidad?

Na: de felicidad?

! EN NINGUN MOMENTO CREI QUE LLEGARAMOS A LOS 30 CAPITULOOOOOOS! (inundando la biblioteca)

Chiaki: aish, ahora me toca a mi vaciar esto ¡Espiritu digital, digievolucion! ¡Lanamon! Ale, agua pa fuera (dedigievoluciona)

Yumi: pero no solo llora por eso

es que... voy a tener que dejar de actualizar un tiempillo por que se nos acaban las ideas. Cuando vuelva seguira siendo o lunes o jueves, para que esteis atentos.

Gracias por los reviews y adelante con el capi

**Capítulo 30: por que sois papi y mami**

Armada con un bote de cera y un trapo, una figura encapuchada se adentró en el pasillo del dormitorio de chicos. El único ruido que hacía era su débil risa por imaginar lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente en casi todo Kadic. Llegó al final del pasillo, observó alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie y, aguantando la risa, se arrodilló y empezó a encerar el suelo. Aunque le preocupaba haber tenido que empezar más tarde por la presencia de gente todavía despierta, sabía que su bromita estaría lista para cuando los alumnos despertaran. Sonriente, tarareando en voz baja cancioncitas, fue encerando todo el suelo, escuchando atentamente alrededor por si alguien se levantaba, y colocando colchonetas que había arrastrado desde el gimnasio en las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Ale, un pasillo menos –comentó satisfecha −. Ahora toca el de las chicas. ¡Ji, ji, ji!

Corrió hacia el pasillo de las chicas observó desde la puerta. No había nadie en los pasillos ni se oía ningún ruido que indicase que quedaba alguien despierto. Sonrió y entró con cuidado, en el mayor de los silencios, para poder realizar la misma operación que en el otro piso.

-Esto será divertido –dijo cuando llevaba medio pasillo.

-Eh –una voz por detrás la hizo sobresaltarse −. ¿No te estás pasando?

-Sí, puede que sean demasiadas colchonetas –respondió pensativa.

-No me refiero a las colchonetas, sino a la cera.

-Ah, por eso pongo las colchonetas en los puntos más peligrosos –señaló −. Y con especial tacto donde están los profesores.

-Eres un desastre, hermanita –negó con la cabeza el otro encapuchado.

-Cállate… Para una vez que voy a hacer una obra maestra y no está papá para pillarme, no me lo fastidies tú ahora –protestó con los brazos en jarra la otra.

-Sí, claro… ¿Cuánto te falta? Tengo sueño…

-Pues vete a dormir, que sé llegar al bosque yo solita. Que soy mayor –respondió volviendo a frotar el suelo con ahínco.

-No tienes remedio…

-Luego te arrepentirás de no haberme ayudado –dijo tranquilamente la digimon mientras la otra figura se iba −. Como se ría, le recordaré que me lo he trabajado todo yo sola…

Acabó de colocar colchonetas y de encerar el suelo y resopló contenta por haber acabado su "misión". Rápidamente, fue a guardar el bote de cera y el trapo y regresó al bosque a descansar un rato antes de descubrir el resultado de su "duro trabajo".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los despertadores empezaron a sonar poco a poco en las diferentes habitaciones. Algunos los paraban y daban media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, aunque todos sabían que el aparato volvería a sonar. Ulrich detuvo el suyo y se escondió más bajo las sábanas.

-Ya es de día –dijo fastidiado −. Con lo bien que se está durmiendo…

-¿Que ya es de día? –preguntó Odd apareciendo de entre sus sábanas −. ¿Pero qué día?

-Viernes…

-¿Has dicho viernes? –Odd saltó de la cama de golpe −. ¡Hoy tocan tortitas con sirope! Debo darme prisa o no podré pedir una ración doble –dijo empezando a coger cosas para ir al lavabo −. Lo siento, Ulrich, pero hoy no te espero. Tengo una cita con el desayuno –sonrió mientras abría la puerta −. ¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? ¡ULRICH, AYÚDAME!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para comerse tus tortitas? –rió sin mirar al rubio.

-¡NO, IDIOTA! ¡AU! –el ruido de un golpe hizo que varias puertas se abriesen.

-¡Esto resbala! –gritó uno intentando aguantarse en el marco de la puerta.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! –chilló otro mientras intentaba no caer.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ VIENE TANTO JALEO A ESTAS HORAS? –la voz de Jim llegó a todos, incluso en el piso de las chicas, que también empezaron a soltar gritos al sentir el suelo resbaladizo bajo sus pies −. Si ya empezamos haciendo jaleo a estas horas…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Jim resbaló nada más poner el pie en el pasillo, del empuje que llevaba, empezó a patinar sin control por aquella superficie resbaladiza directo a la pared.

-Jim… ¿te has hecho daño? –preguntó Ulrich, asomado a la puerta e intentando no pisar aquel suelo.

-Perritos… Hay muchos… –el cuerpo de Jim cayó de culo al suelo, revelando a todos el agujero con forma de profesor de gimnasia que había dejado en la pared sin colchoneta con la que había chocado.

-Eh, que no es culpa de Kiwi. Pobrecito, él no ha hecho nada malo –dijo Odd levantándose como podía del suelo −. Al menos he topado con la colchoneta –comentó observándola.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –se asomó Takuya, resbalando y cayendo de culo −. ¡Au!

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó William desde el interior.

-No…

-¿Qué hace Jim en el suelo? –preguntó Jeremy dando un paso al pasillo y resbalando −. ¡Ah!

-¡Te tengo! –Teruo atrapó por el brazo al otro chico, pero sólo provocó que ambos resbalaran y casi se golpearan contra la puerta del dormitorio.

-Es una pista de hielo –dijo Tommy con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes −. Voy a por los esquís.

-¡Tommy! No puedes hacer eso aquí –le susurró JP en tono de regañina.

-Jo… Pues esquiaré con las zapatillas, pero esto no me lo pierdo –rió empezando a deslizarse por el pasillo.

Las voces de las chicas en el otro pasillo indicaban que ellas también estaban sufriendo un encerado demasiado fuerte a las puertas de sus dormitorios. Aun así, enseguida se oyeron pisadas por las escaleras.

-Esto es increíble… ¿Quién ha gastado semejante broma sin que nadie se diese cuenta? –preguntó Odd de espaldas a la puerta de acceso al pasillo, pero deslizándose hacia ella y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Eh! ¿Esto ha sido cosa de alguno de vosotros? –Sissi apareció en la puerta, frotándose una pierna, presumiblemente de un golpe por el resbaladizo suelo −. Más vale que… ¡AAAAH!

-¡Ten cuidado, que esto resbala mucho! –dijo Odd, aunque demasiado tarde. La chica llegó hasta él y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ay, ay, ay…!

-Dime al menos que no te has hecho daño –pidió Odd tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡Odd! Ostras, perdona –Sissi intentó levantarse apoyando los brazos en el suelo, pero el encerado era más poderoso y la hizo volver a caer −. ¡Ah!

-Nada, que hoy nos quedamos en el suelo –suspiró Odd −. A ver, espera un momento, que te ayudo –con cuidado, cogió por la cintura a la chica y la volteó hacia el lado −. Será mejor que te pongas de rodillas apoyándote en mí.

-Vale…

-Eh, pareja, si queréis, os ayudo –rió Tommy patinando alrededor de ellos.

-¿Pero qué dices? –ambos perdieron el equilibrio y volvieron a caer.

-Casi será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Jim –señaló Katsuharu medio asomado desde su cuarto −. Podemos empujarle y que la cera trabaje por nosotros.

-Vale.

-¿Aquí también hay cera? –cruzada de brazos en la puerta, Zoe miraba las mismas circunstancias que la habían llevado a casi chocar con una colchoneta −. ¿Quién demonios ha sido?

-Ni idea, pero de momento tenemos una baja –respondió JP señalando el cuerpo de Jim, al que varios intentaban llegar con cuidado de no caer.

-Lo mejor es acercarse resbalando el culo –dijo Takuya, todavía en el suelo −. Así, fijo que no te caes.

-¿Y si pierdes el control de tu velocidad? –preguntó otra chica en la puerta.

-¡Leire! –Takuya se levantó bruscamente, resbalando al instante y cayendo de culo −. Ay… esta ha dolido más…

-Mejor quédate en el suelo –rieron Leire y Zoe.

-¿Aún vais en pijama? –ambas chicas se volvieron hacia las escaleras. Totalmente arreglados y con las carteras a cuestas, los gemelos y Yumi observaban extrañados.

-A ver si esta vez te has confundido de hora con el despertador, Yumi –protestó Koichi.

-Hola –saludó Zoe.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kouji acercándose a la rubia, pero un bulto llegó resbalando hasta detenerse entre ambos −. ¿JIM?

-Perritos… muchos perritos…

-Pobrecillo, aún delira –negó con la cabeza Teppei, pisando con cuidado el suelo sin encerar.

-¡Ya he dicho que esto no lo puede hacer Kiwi! ¡Ni ningún perro del mundo! –gritó Odd, todavía en el suelo y bajo Sissi.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda ahí? –preguntó Yumi dejando la cartera en el suelo.

-Yo ya se la he ofrecido, pero ahí siguen los dos tirados en el suelo –se acercó Tommy patinando.

-Bueno, pues vamos a levantarles –dijo Yumi pisando con cuidado el suelo encerado antes de desplazarse junto a Tommy −. Venga, que hay que vestirse.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué ella no se cae? –preguntó Takuya, todavía sentado en el suelo −. ¡Con lo resbaladizo que está esto!

-Es fácil cuando sabes patinar, bobo –respondió la morena alcanzando a los otros dos −. Dame la mano, Sissi, que te ayudo a levantar.

-¿Seguro que no nos caeremos las dos? –preguntó todavía encima de Odd.

-No, vamos –Yumi la ayudó y la dejó apoyándose en Tommy −. Odd, ¿vas a poder llegar hasta la puerta de tu dormitorio?

-No creo que pueda ni levantarme –respondió tendiendo una mano hacia arriba.

-Vale, te ayudo –dijo tirando del chico −. Quédate bien recto, que te empujo hacia tu cuarto.

-A las órdenes –dijo Odd. Enseguida Yumi empezó a empujarlo por el resbaladizo suelo hasta la puerta del dormitorio −. ¡Menos mal, suelo no resbaladizo! ¡Nunca pensé que estaría tan contento de regresar a mi cuarto!

-Ala, pues ahora te cambias ahí dentro –indicó Yumi −. ¿Te pasa algo, Ulrich?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, nada… –dijo sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza −. No sabía que patinases…

-De pequeña, hace tiempo. Bueno, tampoco estuve tanto tiempo –dijo mientras empezaba a deslizarse de espaldas hacia la puerta y empezaba a hacer alguna pirueta que a más de uno dejó sorprendido.

-¡Eh! ¡Me vas a tener que enseñar, Yumi! –se le acercó Tommy.

-¿Seguro que no sabes? –rió la chica.

-¡Necesito ayuda! –se oyó gritar a pleno pulmón en el otro piso.

-¿Ese potencial de voz no es de Chiaki? –preguntó Teruo.

-¿Arriba también tenéis suelo resbaladizo? –preguntó Kouji.

-Sí, chicos, el suelo resbala en todas partes menos en las escaleras, por lo que parece –suspiró Zoe.

-Voy a ayudar a Chiaki antes que nos deje sordos pidiendo ayuda –corrió Koichi por las escaleras.

-Sissi, Leire, deberíamos ir a vestirnos nosotras también –dijo Zoe.

-¿Os ayudamos a llegar hasta allí? –preguntó Yumi.

-Casi mejor que sí, por favor –pidió Sissi ya cogida al brazo de la otra morena.

Media hora más tarde, todos los alumnos lograron alcanzar las escaleras. Entre varios, bajaron con cuidado a Jim para llevarlo a la enfermería. La sorpresa fue encontrarse a más profesores tumbados en las pocas camillas de aquel lugar con dolores de espalda por una fuerte caída.

-Esto me huele a digimon encerrado –dijo Gatomon mientras desayunaban.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Un humano solo no puede haber hecho todo eso. A demás, todos habéis tropezado y actuado sin saber qué pasaba a no ser que vieseis a alguien rodando por el suelo.

-Pero nuestros digimons han estado durmiendo toda la noche –dijo Leire sacando el D-Tector con disimulo.

-Y yo tampoco he sido –dijo rápidamente Gatomon antes de atacar a otra tortita.

-Pues ya me dirás quién ha sido –comentó Odd a punto de meterse un gran trozo de tortita en la boca −. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mirando el tenedor.

-¿Es que ahora comes sin darte cuenta? –rió Aelita.

-No, te juro que había un pedazo de tortita tan grande que tendría dificultades para cerrar la boca al masticar –respondió el rubio.

-¡No seas guarro! –protestó Sissi golpeándole un brazo.

-¡Ji, ji, ji! –unas risitas bajo la mesa hicieron callar a todos de golpe y, automáticamente, se agachasen para observar la figura allí oculta −. Gracias por los desayunos.

-¡Pero bueno! –Takuya se lanzó contra ella, pero ésta desapareció de repente −. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡AAAAAH! ¡MI TORTITA! ¡NOOOOOOO!

-Odd, basta ya… ¡La mitad de las tortitas de esta mesa han desaparecido! –dijo William observando los platos.

-Genial, algunos nos hemos quedado sin desayuno –suspiró JP apartando su plato vacío.

-Esa digimon –Gatomon apretaba con fuerza los dientes. Su plato también estaba vacío −. Esta me la paga…

-Venga, venga, compartiremos los que aún tenemos comida –dijo Zoe intentando bajar los humos de aquel grupo.

-Eso no alimenta –dijo Odd señalando los pocos platos llenos: Zoe, los gemelos, Leire, Neila, Arya Teruo, Tommy y Aelita.

-Algo es algo. No te quejes tanto que te hemos visto comer tres ya –señaló Sissi.

-Vale, de acuerdo… Pues comeré lo que me pongan –suspiró Odd.

-¡Eh, esto es una miseria! –exclamó Takuya al encontrarse un trozo minúsculo.

-Tú también has comido varias tortitas antes de que desapareciesen –señaló Leire pasándole un trozo a Emily.

Acabaron el desayuno, con algunas protestas todavía por parte de Odd y Takuya, y se dirigieron a las clases. Los altavoces de megafonía empezaron a sonar y todo el centro permaneció en silencio para escuchar el mensaje que parecía estar a punto de dar el director.

-Las clases quedan suspendidas porque un cocodrilo abrió un cofre que… ¿Quién ha cambiado la nota? –preguntó notablemente molesto el director.

-Oh, vaya, hasta a mi padre le afectan los "ataques" de esa digimon –suspiró Sissi.

-Da lo mismo –continuó el señor Delmas −. Las clases quedan suspendidas en el día de hoy.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Viernes y libre! ¡Se alarga el fin de semana! –exclamó Odd lanzando la mochila.

-No, si nos dará a alguien…

-Propongo ir en busca de esa digimon –dijo Gatomon −. Como tenéis día libre y ese profesor al que le gusta vigilar está fuera de servicio, no pasará nada por que desaparezcáis de Kadic.

-¿Puedo ir yo también? –preguntó Arya.

-Si prometes guardar este secreto que no sé cómo aún no conoce el centro entero, sí –le respondió Aelita encogiéndose de hombros.

Con cuidado de no ser vistos, corrieron hacia el bosque, esperando que la digimon encapuchada estuviese ya allí o, al menos, les siguiera al notar que se alejaban de Kadic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bokomon volvía a ojear todos aquellos libros humanos, intentando descifrar el significado de todas aquellas palabras mientras Neemon dormía.

-En serio, Bokomon, deberías esperar a que los chicos tengan tiempo para enseñarte a leer –dijo Lopmon sentándose a su lado y observando las líneas llenas de palabras.

-Quiero probarlo yo mismo también, Lopmon.

-Ah, los chicos –dijo Patamon asomado a la ventana.

-¿Qué? No, es muy pronto para ello –negó Bokomon sin levantar la vista.

-No, no, que están viniendo hacia aquí –repitió Patamon. Lopmon se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la ventana.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué harán aquí? Oh, vaya, viene una chica que no conocemos con ellos…

-¿Otra chica? –Bokomon levantó la cabeza rápidamente −. ¡A esconderse! –ordenó y empezó a correr, dejando por el suelo todo el material que había estado utilizando −. ¿Pero qué…? ¡DESPIERTA, TONTOMON, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

-¡Ay! –el elástico del pantalón rojo despertó a Neemon −. Bokomon, estaba dormido –lloriqueó.

-No es tiempo, tenemos que escondernos –dijo el digimon blanco arrastrando al otro.

La puerta de la Ermita se abrió y empezaron a escucharse las voces de los niños elegidos y sus digimons.

-¡Patamon! ¡Lopmon! ¿Estáis por aquí? –chilló Gatomon.

-¿Gatomon? –desde lo alto de un armario, Patamon se medio asomó −. ¿Que no había una chica desconocida en el grupo?

-Sí, pero no pasa nada. ¿Y los otros? –preguntó la gata mirando alrededor.

-¡Hola! –Lopmon apareció de un cesto a poca distancia del grupo.

-¡Qué cucos son! –exclamó Arya cogiendo al digimon de orejas largas.

-¿Están por aquí esos dos encapuchados? –preguntó Odd −. Me deben las tortitas del desayuno.

-Si casi te las habías comido todas, quejica –susurró Ulrich.

-No, aquí no están –respondió Patamon bajando del armario.

-Pero si vuela con las orejitas –Arya se acercó a Patamon con curiosidad.

-Soy Patamon –saludó el digimon −. Él es Lopmon y no sé dónde se han escondido Bokomon y Neemon.

-Va, salid, que no pasa nada –llamó Jeremy. De la cocina apareció la cabeza del digimon blanco.

-Hola, chicos, pensaba que había peligro de mostrarnos –saludó Bokomon. Empezó a salir, tirando del pantalón de Neemon.

-No os preocupéis. Chicos, ella es Arya. Es prima de Leire y Neila –presentó Aelita.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Neemon, pero Bokomon me llama de muchas formas diferentes que no son mi nombre –saludó Neemon.

-Tampoco hace falta que digas tanto, tontomon –le dio un codazo Bokomon haciendo reír al grupo.

-¿Nos ayudáis a buscar aquellos dos encapuchados? –pidió Takuya.

-No hará falta que salgáis –sonó la voz del digimon encapuchado. Ambos estaban sentados en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

-¿Cuánto lleváis ahí? –preguntó Jeremy sorprendido.

-Acabamos de llegar –respondió la digimon.

-¡Eh, renacuaja! ¡Me debes un desayuno! –se les acercó Odd.

-¡Aaaaah… el perrito nos va a morder! –chilló burlonamente.

-¡¿Pero qué te has pensado tú? ¡Ven aquí! –Odd intentó atraparla, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, acabó con la cara contra la escalera.

-Qué velocidad… -susurró sorprendido Teppei al verla en otra posición casi al instante.

-No intentes provocarnos, Anubismon –negó con la cabeza el digimon que seguía sentado en el escalón.

-Eh, ¿no es ese el nombre de uno de los Guardianes?

-¿Por qué le has llamado así? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Es que os conocemos a todos, MirageGaogamon –dijo risueña la otra digimon.

-Bueno, a todos no –dijo el otro alzando un brazo −. A ella no –dijo apuntando a Arya.

-¿A mí sí me conocéis? –preguntó Neila.

-Claro que sí –rió la digimon −. Tú eres la hermana de RowPersiamon, de la dama Ophanimon y de Magnadramon, la novia de Grey.

-¿Pero cómo es que saben tantas cosas? –se sorprendió Aelita.

-Ya lo hemos dicho, Dianamon, porque os conocemos –repitió el digimon.

-¿Podéis dejar de llamarnos por nuestros nombres de digimon? Nos suena un poco raro –preguntó Takuya.

-Vale, Grey-chu –rió la otra mientras corría hacia el salón y tomaba asiento en una butaca.

-Tampoco Grey-chu –susurró Takuya apretando un puño.

-Es que no estamos acostumbrados a vuestros nombres humanos –dijo el otro digimon entrando también en el salón.

-¿Qué tal si nos decís ya quiénes sois? –preguntó William.

-¿No nos reconocéis? –preguntó preocupada la encapuchada.

-¿En serio ni un poquito? –preguntó también preocupado el otro antes de volverse hacia su compañera −. Pues sí que están mal…

El grupo se acomodó como pudo en los sillones y el suelo, esperando que aquellos dos digimons volviesen a hablar y, lo más importante, se quitasen aquellas capuchas con las que se ocultaban.

-Quizás es por las capuchas –dijo la digimon quitándose la suya. Si no hubiese sido por sus orejas puntiagudas, se hubiese dicho que era una niña pequeña. Su piel era dorada y el cabello en un tono morado, como sus ojos.

-Puede que sí –respondió el otro descubriéndose también. Al contrario que la primera digimon, era una especie de gato plateado con ojos amarillentos −. ¿Qué tal ahora?

-Pensaba que tú también eras un gato –dijo Jeremy señalando a la digimon dorada.

-Ah, son guantes –dijo quitándose las garras y mostrando una mano −. Pero decid, ¿no nos reconocéis?

-Pues… –el grupo permaneció en silencio largo rato.

-¡Pues claro! –Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon hablaron a la vez −. ¡Sois los mellizos!

-Era de esperarse que nos reconociesen estos tres –señaló con la garra el plateado.

-Jo… ¿En serio nadie se acuerda de nosotros? –dijo la dorada acabando de quitarse aquella tela. Un protector y unos pantaloncitos negros con bordado en dorado eran su vestimenta junto a unas botitas también en negro. A su lado, el otro también se deshacía de la vestimenta, mostrando simplemente su plateado cuerpo de gato.

-Pues no, lo sentimos… ¿Nos podéis dar una pista? –pidieron Takuya y Odd.

-Son Crossedmons –dijo Gatomon.

-Pero si son diferentes –señaló Sissi −. ¿Por qué tienen el mismo nombre?

-Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta –dijo Lopmon −. No se parecen en nada ni tienen nada en común. Ni aspecto, ni poder.

-Pero ambos nacieron de un único digihuevo –siguió Patamon.

-Si nos recordaseis, quizás sí lo entenderíais –suspiró el plateado mientras al lado la que parecía una elfita hacía pucheros y se le inundaban en lágrimas los ojos.

-¿Y por… nuestros otros nombres? –preguntó la digimon aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Vuestros otros nombres? –preguntaron todos.

-Sus digievoluciones, Timemon y Spacemon –respondió Gatomon.

-O como normalmente se les llamaba, Timy –señaló a la digimon dorada −, y Ace –señaló al gato plateado.

-Timy y Ace…

-No me suena mucho, la verdad –admitió JP rascándose la nuca.

-Timy, Ace, Crossedmon… –Yumi se quedó pensativa. Su mente le decía que sí los conocía, pero no lograba verlo claro.

-Lo sentimos, chicos, pero no logramos recordaros –dijo Tommy acercándose a ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakuyamon entró en la cocina al tiempo que dos pequeños digimons salían corriendo de ella, haciendo perder el equilibrio a la bandeja de galletitas que acababa de sacar del horno Ancient Irismon.

-¡Basta ya, niños! ¡Os he dicho mil veces que no corráis en casa, que os haréis daño! –exclamó la guerrera del viento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Sakuyamon acercándose a ella.

-Sí, por favor… Avisa a Mer para me ayude con este estropicio, que ella es más rápida limpiando que nosotras –dijo con un suspiro la otra señalando un rincón de la cocina.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se intentaban cocinar el uno al otro? –preguntó aguantando la risa.

-No, que estaban asomados en la ventana viendo a Garuru y Justi entrenando, ese par ha acabado y se han lanzado a la carrera.

-Seguro que tienen ganas de jugar con papá y van como locos.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero me han tirado media docena de huevos y el bote de harina…

-Vale, voy a por Mer –Sakuyamon salió de la cocina.

Encontró a Ancient Mermaimon sentada escribiendo varios informes. La avisó y esperó a que marchase mientras la puerta del patio se abría y entraban los dos que habían estado entrenando.

-¿Eh? ¿No están los peques contigo, Garuru? –se fijo Sakuyamon.

-No, aún no han visto que estoy libre –se encogió de hombros el guerrero de la luz.

-Ah, vaya… Como la han liado en la cocina al veros venir, pensé que habrían salido a por vosotros…

-Seguro que está hecha un desastre la cocina –rió el lobo −. Bueno, no te entretengas más, Justi. Vete a descansar antes que ese par de fierecillas vuelvan a jugar con tu bufanda.

-Ah, no, si me duermo antes no van a poder hacerme nada –dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba al dormitorio.

-No tiene remedio este chico –negó con la cabeza Sakuyamon

-Bueno, si ves a los peques, diles que estoy comiéndome sus galletas.

Ancient Garurumon pasó hacia la cocina, dejando allí a Sakuyamon. Unas risitas en lo alto de la escalera le llamaron la atención.

-Oh, no… Ya van a molestar a Justimon otra vez… No dejan descansar ni queriendo estos chicos –negó con la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras. Al asomarse a los pasillos de las habitaciones, comprobó que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta. Corrió hacia ella y se asomó justo para encontrarse al intruso de su dormitorio −. ¡JUSTIMON!

-¿Eh? Ah, hola de nuevo, Sakuya. ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó el otro volviendo su atención al interior del armario.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DIABLOS HACES? –preguntó dando un paso al frente.

-Busco algo con lo que dejar entretenidos a los niños para que no me molesten…

-¡ESE ES MI ARMARIO! –chilló al tiempo que dos carcajadas infantiles resonaron a su lado.

-¡Ahí os quedáis! –dijo Timy pasando por el hueco entre la puerta y la digimon.

-Los dos, ¿eh? –añadió Ace empujando a Sakuyamon.

-¡Sakuyamon! –Justimon la cogió a tiempo mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

-Maldita sea… ¡ACE, TIMY! –gritó Sakuyamon, medio caída en los brazos de Justimon.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el otro ayudándola a ponerse nuevamente en pie. De pronto, la otra se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¿QUIERES QUITAR ESA MANO DE AHÍ? –chilló la digimon volviéndose hacia él completamente roja.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquella escena llegó como un rayo a la mente de Yumi. A su lado, Renamon apretaba con fuerza los puños

-¿Renamon? –preguntó la chica.

-Maldita sea… –dicho eso, la digimon desapareció de allí. Al poco, se la volvió a oír algo más alejada −. ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE FIJAS MÁS EN LAS COSAS!

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaron todos girándose hacia de donde procedía la voz.

-¿Qué os pasa, chicos? –preguntó Ulrich apartándose justo para ver a Renamon sacudiendo con fuerza a Kitsumon −. Esto…

-Tú entras en un cuarto y no te fijas en el color, ¿no? –dijo Yumi con los brazos en jarra ante Ulrich.

-¿Yo qué?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL LOCO AHORA! ¡QUE LAS SÁBANAS ERAN NEGRAS! –chilló la chica golpeándolo en la cabeza antes de cogerle del cuello de la camisa y empezar a sacudirlo.

-¡Y ENCIMA NO TE DAS NI CUENTA QUE LOS DOS ENANOS YA ESTABAN EN EL DORMITORIO! –chilló Renamon, todavía sacudiendo a Kitsumon.

-Renamon, por favor, que no sé de qué me hablas –intentaba decir el otro zorro.

-Yumi, ¿y si te sientas y nos lo explicas con calma? –pidió Ulrich dando unos golpes en el sofá entre tanto zarandeo.

-Creo que alguien se ha acordado de nosotros –sonrió Ace.

-Sí –intentó reír Timy −. Pero…

-Oh, no –Ace hizo girar los ojos antes de llevarse una mano a la cara.

-¡BUAAAAA! –la elfita corrió llorando a abrazarse a Zoe −. Da igual la broma que haga, mami sigue sin reconocerme.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Zoe no lograba articular otra palabra.

-¿MAMÁ? –gritaron todos. Incluso Yumi y Renamon dejaron de sacudir a los otros dos chicos, aunque no los soltaban, para mirar directamente a Zoe.

-Bueno, es normal que pase eso, Timy. Puede que nosotros estemos entre los recuerdos que aún no tienen –suspiró acercándose también a Zoe −. Pero es duro que mami no nos recuerde.

-¿Mami? ¿Yo? –preguntó Zoe perpleja.

-Fue Ancient Irismon la que encontró y cuidó del digihuevo del que nacieron –dijo Gatomon sonriente.

-¿Y por eso me llaman mami? –preguntó Zoe.

-Exactamente –afirmaron con la cabeza Patamon y Lopmon.

-Eh, un momento –dijo Yumi sin soltar la camisa de Ulrich −, vosotros dos llamabais "papi" a Ancient Garurumon, ¿verdad?

-¡Clin, clin, clin! ¡Premio para la señorita! –dijo Ace.

-¿Kouji? –Takuya miró extrañado al otro chico.

-Eh, no logro recordar nada –dijo rápidamente.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! –las risas de Timy llamaron la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanita? –preguntó Ace.

-¡Es que Ancient Beatmon ha puesto una cara muy graciosa! –señaló Timy. Todos se volvieron hacia JP e hicieron esfuerzos para contener la risa por cómo estaba: los ojos completamente abiertos, dos palmos de boca abierta y totalmente petrificado.

-Te van a entrar moscas, JP –rió Odd.

-Bueno, explicadnos con calma todo esto –pidió Zoe.

-Es simple, ellos dos nacieron y primero vieron a Ancient Irismon, por lo que automáticamente quedó como "mamá" –empezó Gatomon.

-Y ya nada más nacer, hicieron una trastada y Ancient Garurumon fue quien les regañó como todo padre hace, por lo que él solito se buscó que le llamaran "papá" –siguió Patamon.

-Supongo que vosotros dos no dividisteis el alma –dijo Lopmon señalando a ambos Crossedmons.

-No. Papi dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, que fuésemos buenos niños hasta entonces –dijo Ace acercándose a Kouji −. ¿A que sí?

-Ya he dicho que aún no me acuerdo…

-Bueno, pues para eso estamos aquí –saltó a sus brazos Timy −. Para que lo recordéis y volvamos a estar todos juntos, juntitos. Y la forma rápida será haciendo travesuras.

-Ni hablar, más travesuras no –se levantó Zoe con los brazos cruzados −. Eh, espera… ¿Lo del suelo encerado y las colchonetas es cosa vuestra? –preguntó. El silencio se hizo en aquella estancia. Timy, cogida a Kouji, empezó a temblar mientras Ace la señalaba también temblando.

-Yo no hice nada…

-Con que has sido tú, ¿eh? –dijo Zoe volviéndose hacia Timy −. Todas esas cosas raras que pasaban las hacías tú, ¿no?

-¡ACE TAMBIÉN FUE, MAMI! –chilló temblando la digimon.

-Así que tú también, ¿eh? –Zoe se giró hacia el gato plateado y lo atrapó −. ¿SABÉIS LO PELIGROSO QUE PUEDE HABER SIDO?

-Ay, no… Mami se está acordando de cómo regañar –dijo Ace encogiéndose.

-Os va a tocar hacer bondad si no queréis saber lo que es bueno –dijo Kouji impidiendo a Timy escapar.

-¡Buaaaa…! Papi también se está acordando –lloriqueó la elfita.

-Ya está, castigados sin merienda –decidió Zoe.

-Jo… No se vale –susurraron los dos.

-¡Je, je! Pues sí que parecéis padres, aunque algo jóvenes –rió Takuya, provocando un desmayo por parte de JP.

-¿Por qué a nosotros? –suspiraron tanto Zoe como Kouji mientras los dos digimons se soltaban.

-Pues porque sois papi y mami –respondieron tranquilamente antes de empezar a reír.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de los Crossedmons, escuchando todo cuanto ellos podían contarles sobre sus vidas pasadas.

-Una de las cosas que más me gustaba cuando estábamos todos juntos era que a veces Sphinx nos ayudaba a preparar nuestras travesuras –dijo Ace.

-¿Uh? ¿Yo? –preguntó Koichi.

-Sí. La más divertida que recuerdo ahora fue cuando te estrellamos contra la tarta de cumpleaños de Grey-chu –rió Timy.

-Un momento –dijo Leire −. Habéis dicho que nos conocíais a todos –ambos afirmaron con la cabeza −. Y que era como una familia –los dos volvieron a afirmar −. Entonces, ¿quién era quién para vosotros?

-Bueno… Estaban mama Iris y papa Garuru, los que más nos cuidaban –comenzó Ace −. La tía Mer nos enseñaba modales… Era muy estricta, pero cuando acababan las "clases" era muy cariñosa. Ah, y tío Sphinx era nuestro cómplice de travesuras… Nos consentía un poquito con eso.

-Theri era nuestro escondite cuando papá nos buscaba por alguna travesura o nos habíamos portado mal. Ahí dentro no nos encontraba de ninguna de las maneras –continuó Timy −. Grey-chu era al que le cargábamos el muerto de las travesuras casi siempre… Como no se enteraba…

-¡EH! –protestó Takuya.

-Aunque esa excusa se acabó cuando empezó a salir con Magnadramon… Ella siempre conseguía desenmascararnos –suspiró Ace −. Bueno, qué más… Ah, sí, Beat era el que intentaba quitar a papá su puesto, pero siempre acababa en ridículo por alguna cosa que hacía o decía.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó JP.

-Sí, ya sabes… Papi se hacía respetar en casa al instante –dijo Timy −. Estaba mucho con Seraphimon, que eso también cuenta bastante.

-No, no, ¿por qué hacía el ridículo? –interrumpió JP.

-Porque querías imponerte como papá y acababas con nosotros dos ignorándote y alguien recordándote que te faltaba garra o diciendo una burrada por la que nos decían que nos tapásemos los oídos –rió Ace.

-Pero era divertido –añadió Timy −. A ver, qué más… Ah, con el tío Volca teníamos problemas… Si caía en una de nuestras trampas, el suelo empezaba a temblar y ya teníamos a papá o a mamá encima regañando…

-Sí, era complicado hacer una travesura y escapar antes que diese "la voz de alarma" –agregó Ace −. Después estaba… Troi. Era nuestro caballo favorito.

-Anda, no me imagino por qué –dijo Teppei.

-Y también era nuestro árbol de Navidad –rió de pronto Timy −. Lleno de guirnaldas y con la estrellita y lucecitas. Estaba monísimo.

-Me siento ridículo de repente… –se encogió Teppei.

-¿Qué más? –dijo rápidamente Teruo.

-Tío Wise era muy serio, pero le encantaba enseñarnos cosas. A demás, hacía trucos de magia con los que nos tenía atentos –recordó Timy −. ¿Qué más…? Ah, tía Row era muy, muy tierna con nosotros. Nos mimaba mucho.

-¿Había alguien que no os mimase? –preguntó Emily.

-Sí –dijeron ambos a la vez mirando a Dracomon y William −. Slayedramon.

-¿Nosotros dos? ¿Por qué? –preguntaron ambos.

-Ni idea. Pero siempre estaba enfadado con nosotros… Era el que peor se tomaba las bromas –dijo Ace −. Y eso que Beat era un dramático… Pues Slay aún era peor.

-¿Dramatizaba? –preguntó con cuidado William.

-No, te ponías rabioso y ya está –dijo Timy −. Suerte que la tía Rosemon nos dejaba sus látigos para atarte, que si no… Alguna vez te enfadaste con papi porque te pilló amenazándonos de muerte…

-¿A tanto llegué? –preguntó Dracomon con las manos en la cabeza e intentando recordar.

-Bueno, era más un "yo los mato" que un "voy a mataros", pero sí –afirmó Ace −. No sé, te enfadabas incluso cuando la broma no era hacia ti… Pero bueno, por suerte siempre había alguien para salvarnos de sus garras.

-Sí, como Row y Rose, ¡je, je! Con el tío Anubis no pasaba lo mismo. Se enfadaba mucho si le tocábamos demasiado sus cosas y nos perseguía por toda la casa, pero no nos amenazaba –dijo Timy.

-Claro, porque cuando nos pillaba, nos llevaba ante papá o mamá, y entonces sí que estábamos muertos –suspiró Ace −. Por suerte, escapábamos mucho.

-Creo que he podido darme cuenta en la escalera –dijo Odd −. Es bastante rápida.

-Según tío Gao, soy una tramposa –dijo la elfita haciendo memoria −. Pero yo nunca hice trampas… Las cartas estaban marcadas, pero no porque yo lo hiciese… Es cosa suya que jamás se lo aprendiera…

-Entonces sí hacías trampas –dijo Jeremy −. Una baraja marcada ya es una trampa si lo conoces.

-Da igual, yo sólo me aprovechaba de algo que sabía. Incluso se lo enseñé a la tía Dianamon. Desde entonces, cuando apostaba algo era jugando a cartas.

-Ah, hablando de apuestas –interrumpió Aelita −. Hace poco recordé una cosa del pasado… Cuando digievolucioné a Dianamon. En ese recuerdo se habló sobre una apuesta que habíamos hecho.

-Ah, sí, la apuesta de ver qué grupo llegaba antes al último nivel, si los chicos o las chicas –afirmó Ace.

-¿Me podéis recordar quién ganó? –pidió la pelirrosa.

-Pues quedó en empate –dijo Timy −. Por nuestra culpa.

-¿Vuestra culpa? –preguntó Aelita extrañada.

-Sí. En realidad, ganaron las chicas porque Justi fue el último –rió la dorada −. Pero justo dos días antes que Row se proclamase campeona, mami encontró el digihuevo y los chicos, viéndose perdedores, dijeron que el digihuevo también contaba, pensándose que sería una digimon femenina y ya está.

-Lo que nadie sabía que naceríamos dos y que encima seríamos un chico y una chica. Y subíamos al mismo tiempo, por eso dijeron que empate –terminó el plateado.

-Así que no sabéis perder, ¿eh? –preguntó Aelita mirando a los chicos.

-No, por favor, tú también no, Aelita –pidieron Ulrich y Kitsumon. Aún les dolía la cabeza de los zarandeos.

-¡Je, je, je! La tía Sakuya siempre estaba a favor de mamá, pero eso no significaba que nos regañase –siguió Ace.

-Alguna bronca nos caía, pero normalmente o lográbamos escapar o nos las ingeniábamos para que le chillase a otro.

-¿Y ese otro era yo, por un casual? –preguntó Ulrich.

-¡Clin, clin, clin! ¡Premio para Justi! –rió Ace −. Pero es que era fácil hacerte caer en nuestras trampas. Quizás porque eras el novato de la casa, así era como te llamaban Slay o Troi.

-¿Y los gritos que nos han soltado en un instante Renamon y Yumi son por alguna de esas bromas vuestras? –preguntó Kitsumon.

-Seguro que es de la vez que llevamos a Justi "por error" al cuarto de Sakuya y se puso a rebuscar en el armario –respondió riendo la otra.

-Sí, eso mismo –respondieron con los brazos cruzados Yumi y Renamon.

-¿Cómo es que los tres ángeles os conocen también? –preguntó Jeremy.

-¿Quién no nos conoce? –preguntó Ace −. A veces venían a visitarnos, especialmente Ophanimon, que venía a ver a su hermana Row, y otras íbamos nosotros si papá, mamá o Grey tenían que ir o incluso nos enganchábamos a Row o a la propia Magnadramon.

-Sí, se la "robábamos" a Grey-chu –rió Timy −. Tampoco se daba cuenta de eso.

-Seguro que me quedaba solo esperándola como un tonto cuando hacíais eso –protestó Takuya.

-No sé, no te veíamos la cara. Aunque viéndotela se sabía dónde habías estado.

-¿En serio?

-Los demás siempre decían "tienes cada de haber estado…" y acertaban –dijo Ace.

-Lo que no entiendo… –interrumpió Gatomon −. ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo?

-Pues con Terri, el hermano de Kerpymon –sonrió Ace.

-No, no puede ser –negó Lopmon −. Ancient Greymon me contó lo que iban a hacer, me confirmó que vosotros dos no estabais en el plan y nosotros tres enviamos a buscaros… Envié a Terriermon precisamente. Y dijo que no os encontró.

-¡Ay, qué buen chico! –saltó Timy −. Le pedimos que no dijera nada sobre nuestro escondite.

-¿Terriermon sabía dónde estabais? –preguntó sorprendido Lopmon.

-Claro, estábamos con él. Pero cuando empezaron los problemas, él tuvo que ir a avisarte y nosotros nos quedamos solos hasta que regresó. Y hace poco tuvimos que saltar aquí, a este mundo –explicó Ace.

-Hay algo a lo que le estoy dando vueltas todavía –dijo de pronto Kouji −. Cuando os han preguntado si dividisteis el alma, habéis dicho que Ancient Garurumon dijo que os volveríais a ver… ¿Cómo puede ser posible si él y Justimon fueron los primeros en caer?

-Es que escuchamos lo que dijo aquel V-mon y nos asustamos mucho –respondió el gato plateado −. A demás, papá estaba muy serio. Y Timy no paraba de llorar –dijo volviéndose hacia la otra.

-Entonces nos dijo que fuésemos buenos y que volveríamos a vernos justo antes de irse –siguió Timy −. Pero mami volvió sola y después de eso, la tía Mer cuidó de nosotros hasta que se fueron todos y nosotros nos quedamos con Terriermon.

-Vale, ahora lo entiendo mejor…

-¿Alguna pregunta más? –preguntó Ace.

-Parece ser que reconocéis a Leire y Neila –dijo Arya −. ¿A mí no? –ambos negaron con la cabeza −. Comprendo…

-Pero no te desanimes. Podemos ser amigos si quieres –sonrió Timy extendiendo su falsa garra.

-Es verdad. Aunque no seamos familia, no hay nada malo en ser amigos –añadió Ace.

-Gracias, chicos.

-Bueno, solucionado este temita, creo que deberíamos volver a Kadic –dijo Jeremy levantándose −. Aunque antes me gustaría saber una última cosa. Crossedmons, ¿estaréis de nuestro lado?

-Vaya preguntas haces, Gao… ¿Ir en contra de nuestros padres? –preguntó con los brazos en jarra la elfita −. Claro que os ayudaremos –sonrió.

-Pero tenemos un pequeño problema –se levantó Ace −. Al saltar a este mundo, nuestro poder se ha quedado algo reducido.

-Buscaremos solución a eso, no os preocupéis –dijo Aelita.

-Bien, ya hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí. ¿Marchamos ya?

-Está bien. Floramon, vuelve al dispositivo –dijo Sissi.

-Hasta otro rato, Crossedmons –se despidió la digimon desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! –saltó Timy.

-Más quisiéramos, pero no puedes entrar en los D-Tectors –dijo Chiaki mientras las dos guerreras del agua entraban en el suyo.

-Pero yo también quiero –dijo la digimon mientras alrededor los otros digimons iban entrando a los D-Tectors.

-Tampoco es tan divertido como crees –dijo Strabimon acercándose −. Es un espacio vacío y lo suficientemente grande como para poder moverte un poco. No te gustaría estar allí dentro encerrada –negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… Bueno, si papi lo dice, es verdad –dijo sentándose en el sillón −. Entonces me quedo aquí, que es más grande.

-Buena chica –rió el de la luz antes de regresar al dispositivo.

-¿Todos listos? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí.

-Pues marchemos.

-Un placer haberos conocido a todos –dijo Arya −. Ace, Timy –ambos se volvieron hacia ella −, seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos.

-Claro que sí –dijo el gato.

-Y nos lo pasaremos genial –siguió la elfita empezando a brillar en dorado, llamando la atención de todos. Extrañada, se miró −. ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, pero yo estoy igual –respondió Ace, brillando con una tonalidad plateada.

-¿Estáis bien? –Arya iba a acercarse a ellos, pero un brillo apareció ante ella revelando un D-Tector dorado y plateado −. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Eh, me siento mucho mejor! –dijo Ace mirándose.

-Yo te veo igual de pequeño –se burló la otra.

-Sé perfectamente que sabes a lo que me refiero –intentó no molestarse el gato.

-Tengo… un dispositivo como el de los demás –habló Arya alzando el objeto.

-Vale, ¿y quién es tu digimon? –preguntó Odd.

-Ambos Crossedmons han brillado al mismo tiempo –dijo Zoe −. ¿No será que…?

-¿Los dos van conmigo? –acabó la frase Arya −. Pero ¿por qué los dos?

-Será porque nacieron en el mismo digihuevo –dijo pensativo Patamon −. Es el único motivo por el que los dos podrían reaccionar a un dispositivo.

-Este caso solo lo hemos visto una vez –siguió Gatomon.

-¿Y qué hacemos pues? –preguntó Neila asomándose junto a su prima.

-Podrías probar a enfocar el dispositivo hacia ellos a ver si son los dos tus compañeros o sólo uno –propuso Leire.

-Está bien. ¿Estáis listos los dos? –ambos Crossedmons afirmaron con la cabeza y se acercaron hacia Arya. La chica alzó el dispositivo hacia ellos y ambos desaparecieron −. Pues han entrado los dos.

-¡Papi me ha engañado! ¡Aquí hay espacio de sobras para jugar! –chilló Timy desde el dispositivo.

-¡Será porque sois dos y necesitáis más espacio! –se oyó protestar a Strabimon.

-Va, va, no discutáis –rió Arya mirando la pantalla de su D-Tector −. Que tenemos que regresar a Kadic y allí no podéis hacer ruido.

-Ya la hago callar –dijo Ace atrapando a su hermana −. Venga o nos regañarán como aquella vez que estuvimos espiando a Slay durante dos días enteros.

-Ui, no, una bronca como aquella otra vez no…

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó algo temeroso William.

-Nada, no paso nada. Y ahora, nos quedaremos calladitos –respondieron ambos.

-Se nota que son traviesos –rió Leire −. ¿Ya podrás con los dos, prima?

-Lo intentaré –suspiró la otra.

-Si necesitas algo, puedes avisarnos –se oyó a Tamekimon −. Nos podemos mover por los dispositivos, así que si hacen algo les regañaremos.

-Bueno es saberlo. Gracias a todos.

-Venga, marchemos ya.

-Ah, antes de nada –Ace llamó la atención de todos −, es mejor que los digimons no vengan solos aquí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Katsuharu.

-Hasta ahora no lo he notado, pero parece ser que aquí se ha abierto un vórtice dimensional hace poco que, por alguna extraña razón, no ha sido utilizado. Y no es algo que haya creado yo –respondió.

-¿Sabes de quién ha sido? –preguntó Takuya.

-Puede que sea cosa de Xana-Lucemon –dijo pensativo −. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero no se me ocurre a ningún otro digimon.

-Pues con peligro de vórtices de XANA en la Ermita y dos polis en la fábrica, ¿a dónde irán ellos? –señaló William.

-¿No podemos ir con vosotros? Haremos bondad, nos portaremos bien, no haremos ruido ni nada –pidió Bokomon −. Quiero aprender cosas sobre el mundo humano y seguro que si estoy en uno de vuestros dormitorios, me podréis ayudar más que esperando a que vengáis a vernos.

-Está bien, pero sólo hasta que comprobemos que la fábrica es un lugar seguro para vosotros –aceptó JP.

-A demás, los más traviesos están ahora bajo vigilancia –respondió Teppei −. No creo que ocurra algo por lo que os puedan descubrir.

-No se hable más. Marchemos ya a Kadic antes que sea demasiado tarde.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon estaba cada vez más histérico. Seguía sin comprender cómo aquellos niños habían llegado al Digimundo y después abandonarlo misteriosamente sin pasar por el único vórtice dimensional que existía, situado en los calabozos de la Rosa de las Estrellas, el lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Mi señor –Myotismon entró a aquella estancia, cabizbajo, evitando en todo momento tener la opción de un contacto visual con su superior −. Las patrullas de Bakemons y Phantomons no han encontrado ni rastro de los niños y sus digimons en el Digimundo.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó casi en susurros. Myotismon no respondió −. No hay forma alguna que esos niños hayan logrado rescatar aquella chica y regresar a la Tierra sin ser vistos.

-Duskmon dijo que el grupo desapareció ante ellos, sin dejar rastro alguno –dijo el vampiro.

-Sé cuál fue el informe de Duskmon –alzó la voz el ángel caído −. No necesito que me lo recuerdes, Myotismon. También me sé el tuyo: tres críos te vencieron patéticamente.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia hasta que una oscura figura se situó junto a Myotismon.

-¿Habéis ordenado llamarme, amo?

-Sí, Duskmon. Esos niños están siendo muy molestos. No sólo desactivan mis torres, sino que logran digievolucionar –fue diciendo Xana-Lucemon mientras se acercaba a sus dos subordinados −. Myotismon, quiero que prepares a un grupo para un próximo ataque. Esta vez, asegúrate de que el grupo da problemas a esos niños.

-Entendido, mi señor.

-Tú, Duskmon, acompáñame. Tengo algo importante que tratar contigo.

-Sí, amo.

Myotismon observó a los dos alearse sin moverse de aquel lugar. El rostro de Xana-Lucemon no había dado ninguna pista de lo que el ángel caído iba a hacerle al guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad, pero Myotismon esperaba que fuese un severo castigo por haber dejado escapar aquellos mocosos.

Duskmon, por su lado, siguió la figura de su amo en silencio hacia una sala a la que hacía tiempo que no entraba.

-Entra en el escáner, Duskmon –ordenó el ángel caído −. Esos niños no van a volver a jugar contigo. Da igual cuántos se reúnan –Duskmon afirmó con la cabeza y entró en el tubo.

Xana-Lucemon cerró la puerta y puso en funcionamiento la máquina. Con aquello en marcha, poco le importaba en esos momentos si los niños habían llegado o no por donde él había querido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo llegó a Kadic, cargando a los digimons como si fuesen peluches. Con cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie, algunos subieron a los dormitorios, en donde los dejarían escondidos.

-No salgáis de aquí ni hagáis ruido, ¿entendido? –pidió Jeremy cuando los digimons hubieron entrado al dormitorio.

-Tranquilo, Jeremy, nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia –dijo Bokomon dándose un golpecito en el pecho.

-Eso espero. Nosotros marchamos, que si nos pillan aquí…

-Sí, marchad tranquilos –dijo Bokomon empujándolos hacia fuera.

Con cuidado, llegaron al patio y se reunieron todos de nuevo justo cuando vieron a un profesor dejando un cartel en el tablón de anuncios.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Habéis hecho algo más, Crossedmons? –preguntó Sissi de brazos cruzados.

-Eh, tampoco me culpéis de todas las malas noticias que vayáis a recibir –se oyó protestar a la elfita.

-Creo que te has equivocado de lleno, Sissi –sonrió Odd señalando el papel −. ¡Fiesta!

-A ver… ¡Vaya! El centenario de Kadic… ¡Y es de aquí a dos semanas! –afirmó Teppei.

-Podríamos preguntarle al director si nos deja poner a nosotros la música –propuso Aelita.

-Eh, Kouji, ¿no te habías traído la guitarra? –preguntó Koichi.

-No estarás pensando en ponerme toda la fiesta ahí en el escenario tocando, ¿no?

-Un ratito, por fa, anda –pidió haciendo caritas antes de girarse y hacer gestos −. Zoe, ayúdame, que seguro que entre los dos logramos más resultados.

-Sí, venga, Kouji, si sabemos que tienes ganas y todo –se apuntó la rubia.

-Vale, vale, pero primero se tiene que preguntar al director.

-No hace falta que subamos todos. Con que vayamos dos o tres habrá más que suficiente –dijo Aelita.

-Bien, pues subiremos Aelita y yo –dijo Sissi −. Al fin y al cabo, se trata de convencer a mi padre. ¡Enseguida volvemos con las buenas noticias! –dijo tirando de la pelirrosa hacia el despacho del director.

Ambas empezaron a correr hasta llegar a su destino. La secretaria no estaba, por lo que temían que el director tampoco estuviese en aquel lugar. Aun así, llamaron a la puerta y esperaron.

-Adelante.

-Bien, sí está aquí –susurró Sissi abriendo la puerta −. Hola, papi, ¿qué tal estás?

-Hola, Sissi. Pues la verdad es que estoy mejor que la mayoría de profesores… Ese suelo demasiado encerado ha sido un auténtico problema, pero por suerte, no ha habido males mayores. Bueno, decid, ¿qué queréis?

-Hemos visto el cartel sobre el baile que se hará en dos semanas y queríamos pedirle si podemos organizar nosotros la música y eso –dijo Aelita.

-Poner vosotros la música, ¿eh? No sé…

-Oh, vamos, papi, Aelita fue telonera de los Subdigitals. Está claro que animará mucho la fiesta –dijo Sissi sentándose en el escritorio del director.

-Está bien. Os dejo al cargo de la música y todo siempre y cuando no descuidéis las clases. ¿Está claro? –señaló el señor Delmas.

-Sí. Muchísimas gracias –dijo Aelita abriendo ya la puerta.

-Ya verás, papi, no te vas a arrepentir –añadió Sissi mientras salía −. ¡Estupendo, ahora sí que tenemos fiesta!

-Vamos a avisar a los demás.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duskmon salía del escáner justo cuando Myotismon llegaba a la sala acompañado por los otros clones, la Scyphozoa y el grupo de digimons que había escogido para el ataque.

-Bien, ya estáis todos listos –sonrió Xana-Lucemon −. Que la Scyphozoa se haga con los datos de todos esos estúpidos.

-Mi señor –se atrevió a interrumpir el vampiro −, ¿este ataque es para recoger datos?

-Sigues sin comprender nada, Myotismon. Haced lo que queráis con aquellos de los que ya tengo datos, pero recordad que sigo queriendo los datos de todos esos niños.

-Como ordene, amo –dijo Duskmon caminando hacia el grupo de clones.

-Y una cosa más –dijo antes de empezar a enviarlos a la Tierra −. Seguro que si ponéis en peligro la vida de los que les rodean, os será más fácil atraparles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Sabía que lo conseguiríais! –saltó Odd en cuanto Aelita y Sissi les contaron lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, pues como aún queda tiempo de sobras, podríamos empezar a planificar el escenario y todo, ¿no? –propuso JP.

-Sí, será una muy buena idea. Vamos, que estas dos semanas van a pasar volando y no precisamente en tiempo de clase –dijo Jeremy empezando a caminar al gimnasio.

-Eso, eso, no perdamos tiempo –animó Odd empezando a empujar a todos para que caminasen también.

Entre risas, se dirigieron al gimnasio. Por suerte, estaba completamente vacío y no había nadie que les fuese a molestar. Se repartieron la faena y, divididos en grupos, empezaron a caminar por el lugar señalando y comentando cosas. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que empezaron a oír gritos y el sonido de ataques.

-¿Qué diablos pasará ahí fuera? –preguntó Teppei dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Oh, vaya! –exclamó Katsuharu, ya asomado al exterior −. Adivinad quién parece querer una invitación a nuestro baile.

-¿Duskmon? –preguntaron todos.

-El mismo –afirmó Katsuharu −. Y esta vez ha traído pareja de baile.

-¡Venga ya! ¿De quién se trata si tanto Kim como Yla están aquí? –preguntó Chiaki corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Ni idea, pero no veas tú qué cuerpazo tiene la cabrita –respondió Teppei.

-¡Chicos!

-¿Patamon? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kouji.

-Duskmon y los clones están atacando la academia –dijo el digimon asfixiado por la carrera aérea que había realizado.

-Sí, y no deberíamos perder más tiempo aquí –exclamó Takuya sacando el D-Tector.

-Esperad –le detuvo Patamon aún cogiendo aire −. No han venido solos… Hay monstruos y… digimons.

-¿Como la última vez? –preguntó Koichi.

-Exacto… Y cuatro de esos digimons… A cuatro de ellos los conocemos…

-Maldito XANA… no se cansará jamás de enviarnos a los amigos en forma poseída, no –protestó JP.

-Bueno, basta de charla y salgamos a patearles el trasero a esos clones –dijo Takuya.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo hacemos? –preguntó Arya mientras del dispositivo salían ambos Crossedmons.

-No creo que sea conveniente luchar todavía –dijo rápidamente Ace.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero ayudarles –señaló la chica.

-Ni Timy ni yo tenemos el nivel suficiente para luchar contra esos tipos –respondió tranquilamente.

-No podríamos cubrirte, como hacen los demás con los otros humanos –añadió Timy.

-Pero…

-Escucha, puedes quedarte atrás y encargarte de los heridos –se acercó Leire.

-A demás, si es cierto que hay cuatro digimons que en realidad no son malos, cuando regresen a la normalidad estarán confusos y necesitarán un lugar donde ocultarse –dijo Zoe −. Puedes encargarte de ellos. E incluso Ace podría intentar abrir un portal para que regresen al Digimundo.

-Está bien… Nos quedaremos atrás…

-Lo sentimos, Arya. Aún no somos de gran ayuda –suspiró Timy sentándose en el suelo −. Pero seguro que pronto podremos colaborar con los demás.

-Eso espero…

-Va, no perdamos el tiempo. ¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución! ¡Aldamon! Ya me cansé de esperaros –dijo empezando a salir.

-Tan lanzado como siempre –suspiró Leire negando con la cabeza.

De los D-Tectors empezaron a salir los digimons, quienes corrieron al exterior y empezaron a digievolucionar mientras los guerreros legendarios optaban por las digievoluciones con el espíritu humano y las dobles digievoluciones.

-¡Patamon digievoluciona en… Angemon! Gatomon y Lopmon están en camino.

-Pero Gatomon no debería participar en la batalla –dijo de pronto JetSilphymon −. Si todos en Kadic la ven pelear, nos descubrirán.

-Tienes razón. Espero que piense en eso y no salte a la batalla –dijo el ángel.

-Da lo mismo eso ahora, no perdamos más el tiempo y eliminémosles –ordenó Jeremy.

Sin perder el tiempo, alcanzaron al grupo de Xana-Lucemon y empezaron a atacar. Los gusanos, cucarachas y avispones enviados por XANA empezaron a atacar, cubriendo a los clones que rápidamente se lanzaron contra el grupo.

-¡Lopmon digievoluciona en… Turuiemon! –desde el tejado, la figura del conejo lila saltó al suelo, incorporándose a la lucha −. Menos mal que habéis llegado ya.

-¿Y Gatomon? –preguntó Angemon.

-Fastidiada por no poder saltar también. Pero es lo mejor para que nadie la descubra.

-Vosotros dos –les llamó la atención Aldamon, conteniendo al Agunimon oscuro − encargaos de esos dos digimons molestos –señaló.

Ante ellos, dos digimons demonios atacaban por doquier hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Angemon y Turuiemon.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí –rió MarineDevimon.

-Déjame a mí al angelito. Nunca he soportado a los de su especie –dijo con tono de orden LadyDevimon.

-Ten cuidado, Turuiemon, ambos son bastante fuertes –advirtió Angemon.

-Lo mismo te digo.

Desde el tejado, Gatomon observaba llena de rabia la situación. Los humanos peleaban contra sus clones. Aldamon se las veía contra su propio clon, aunque era ayudado por los demás. Los otros cuatro híbridos se enfrentaban a Duskmon, con serios problemas. Angemon y Turuiemon se las tenían que ver con dos digimons demonios, sintiendo cada vez más odio por la digimon demonio que en esos momentos estaba intentando arrinconar a Angemon. El resto de digimons se tenían que enfrentar al ejército de monstruos y a los cuatro digimons restantes.

-Esto es frustrante… Quiero bajar y despedazar yo misma a esa bruja… Y me aseguraré que no vuelve a aparecer nunca más –afirmó Gatomon poniéndose en pie.

Al instante, un brillo la envolvió con un tono rosado. El mismo brillo apareció en el D-Tector de Yumi, alertando a la chica.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora? –preguntó mirando alrededor −. ¿Kyubimon?

-No, yo no estoy haciendo nada.

-Eh, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Odd observando su D-Tector, con un brillo morado.

-¿Por qué brillan los D-Tectors? –se unió Ulrich observando el brillo azulado del suyo.

-¡Gatomon superdigievoluciona en… Angewomon!

-¡Angemon superdigievoluciona en… MagnaAngemon!

-¡Turuiemon superdigievoluciona en… Antylamon!

-Han… vuelto a digievolucionar –miró sorprendida Yumi.

-¡Agáchate, MagnaAngemon! –gritó Angewomon −. ¡Flecha celestial!

-¡No te creas que eso me va a afectar! ¡Melodía mortal! –atacó LadyDevimon.

-Oh, vaya, ya van a empezar –suspiró Antylamon −. MagnaAngemon, ¿te parece bien si yo voy a por aquellos cuatro? –señaló.

-Ve tranquilo. Yo me encargo de éste y las molestias.

Al instante, la gran mayoría de los combatientes se despistaron por unos instantes para observar a las dos digimons atacándose como barriobajeras, lanzándose contra el suelo, las paredes del edificio, estirándose del pelo…

-A este ritmo, van a destruir ellas solas Kadic entero –protestó Jeremy.

-Debe de haber algún modo de mantenerlas alejadas… ¡Coredramon! ¡Intenta apartarlas! –chilló William.

-No, tengo una idea mejor –dijo Grumblemon −. Cambia la digievolución y absórbelas, Mercurimon.

-¿Estás seguro? Sephirotmon es enorme…

-Hazlo, rápido. Tú puedes moverte a otro lugar, pero ellas no parecen estar por esa labor –apremió el guerrero de la tierra.

-Está bien… ¡Mercurimon, cambio de digievolución! ¡Sephirotmon! –ante todos, el gran cuerpo de la bestia del metal se alzó. Sin embargo, ni Angewomon ni LadyDevimon parecieron inmutarse por aquel cambio −. Muy bien, señoritas, pasen al interior. Gracias –dijo al tiempo que un remolino arrastraba a ambas y las hacía desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Estupendo, y ahora apártate un poco –pidió Grumblemon −. O elévate más para que los otros nos podamos mover.

-Pero con cuidado no vayas a destruir nada –advirtió Emily señalando los edificios demasiado cerca de la esfera inferior de aquel monstruo.

MarineDevimon se vio rápidamente superado por MagnaAngemon, por lo que empezó a utilizar el edificio de Kadic para protegerse de él.

-Da igual lo que intentes, MarineDevimon, vas a acabar muy mal. ¡Puerta del Destino!

-¡No lograrás arrastrarme allí! –chilló el demonio marino.

-¿Eso crees? –MagnaAngemon alzó el brazo derecho, en el que su espada púrpura Excalibur brillaba, y se lanzó contra él, logrando que se soltara y empezara a flotar directo a la puerta abierta por el ángel −. Se acabó tu tiempo de destrozar este mundo.

Algo más abajo, Ulrich observó la facilidad con la que, en un instante, MagnaAngemon había acabado con su rival.

-¡Estate más atento, samurai! –chilló de pronto Aldamon, apartando de un coletazo al clon de Ulrich.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó −. ¿Crees que si MagnaAngemon enfocase aquel ataque hacia los clones, se los llevaría por delante también?

-Se puede intentar –respondió el híbrido del fuego −. Pero somos demasiados y también está el problema de los curiosos.

-Maldición…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duskmon observó, entre ataque y ataque, lo que aquel ángel había hecho. Supuso que aquello sería un gran problema para él y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Anclaje de Blitz!

-¡Cuchilla de viento!

-Ya me he cansado de vosotros, malditos niños elegidos… ¡Mirada mortal! –el ataque hizo retroceder a las dos digimons y, justo antes que los otros dos se lanzasen a atacar, pronunció algo que heló la sangre de Reichmon −. ¡Duskmon, cambio de digievolución!


	32. Chapter 32

Nihaoooooo! Siento haber tardado tanto con la actualizacion, pero es que no he tenido muy buenas notas y estoy castigada (completamente avergonzada)

(se oye un estruendo) DANIEL KUSO, ESE ERA EL JARRON DE MI ABUELA!

Dan: perdona, lily (intentando arreglarlo)

Shun: no se como logras aguantarle, la verdad

Runo: igual que hacemos todos, Shun

Es cierto ¬¬

Alice: ( caminando hacia aquí y hablando con aelita) si, para eso es este comando y esto… Ah, hola!

Bueno, ya veis que se me han colado aquí los de Bakugan, asi que como cobro (parcial) que presenten ellos el resto, que yo me voy a corregir el siguiente capi (aun asi, no se cuando le podre subir…)

D, R, A, S: ni code lyoko ni Digimon le pertenecen a Lily o Kaotik Angel, solo algunos personajes que aparecen y la trama

Capítulo 32

Reichmon se quedó estático en el lugar observando la figura de aquella ave oscura de tres ojos. También Beowolfmon retrocedió al descubrir con horror que el clon de la oscuridad tenía la capacidad de tomar la forma animal del guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad. Incluso Sephirotmon intentó apartarse de aquel ser que, de pronto, produjo un ruido estridente, como un graznido.

-¿Qué está pasando? –chilló Sissi tapándose los oídos.

-¡Ten cuidado! –Togemon dio tarde el aviso. El clon de Sissi tenía atrapada con los látigos a la chica y apretaba cada vez con más fuerza −. ¡Déjala en paz! –Togemon empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que el D-Tector de Sissi −. ¡Togemon superdigievoluciona en… Lilamon! Ahora te vas a enterar… ¡Daga infinita! –una daga naranja surgió en su mano con la que cortó los látigos del clon.

-¡Ah!

-¿Estás bien, Sissi? –preguntó la digimon.

-Sí… Creo…

-Ey, ¿qué pasa? –se acercó Odd.

-Nada… he bajado un poco la guardia…

-Yo me ocupo ahora de tu clon, Sissi –dijo Lilamon −. Vete a descansar.

-Estoy bien… Aún puedo luchar…

-No, no estás en condiciones. Es mejor que te lleve a descansar –dijo Odd cargándola a la espalda.

-Que no hace falta…

-Ya verás como sí –Odd empezó a correr alejándose del lugar, esquivando a todos y vigilando bien los movimientos de aquel enorme pájaro que había aparecido de repente.

Con aquel digimon oscuro volando en círculos sobre todos ellos, el nerviosismo era mayor. Ninguno de los guerreros híbridos había lanzado ningún ataque contra aquella figura y aquello preocupaba sobremanera a los que desconocían ese ser.

-¡Tened cuidado ahí abajo! –chilló de pronto Sephirotmon −. ¡Onda de la oscuridad! –de una de sus esferas surgió uno de los ataques de LadyDevimon.

-Hombre, gracias, le has dado a tu propio clon –rieron Grumblemon y Arbormon, ambos peleando contra el clon del guerrero del metal.

-Tened mucho cuidado todos a partir de ahora –advirtió Aldamon.

-¿Por lo que hace Sephirotmon? –preguntó Neila

-No, por ése de ahí –dijo señalando al gran monstruo oscuro −. Es Velgemon…

-¿Velgemon?

-El espíritu animal corrupto de la oscuridad –dijo volviéndose para golpear al Agunimon oscuro.

Odd había llegado a escuchar aquellas palabras y decidió apresurarse aún más hacia el gimnasio. Si pelear contra Duskmon parecía algo difícil, contra su forma animal empezaba a sonar muy peligroso.

-¡Odd! ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Arya cuando el gato morado alcanzó la puerta del gimnasio.

-Parece ser que a Duskmon le ha dado por volar…

-¿Y Sissi?

-Necesita descansar –respondió.

-Anda, fíjate en sus armas –señaló Timy −. De aquí a nada, tiene espinas y todo.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Arya extrañada.

-Su látigo, que ha cambiado –respondió Ace −. Mirad, mirad, ahora es múltiple.

-Sí, y a demás, son látigos láser –indicó Timy.

-Es verdad… Pero ¿por qué han cambiado? –preguntó Arya.

-Será porque Togemon ha digievolcionado –respondió Odd.

-¡Ala! ¿Ha digievolucionado ella también? –preguntó sonriente Timy.

-Sí…

-¡Otra vez las chicas vamos por delante! –saltó alegre.

-Oh, no… Aquella apuesta fue del pasado, ya no afecta para nada –negó con la cabeza Ace.

-Da igual, seguimos mostrando que somos muchísimo mejores nosotras –se cruzó de brazos su hermana.

-Tengo que regresar con los otros –dijo Odd −. Seguro que necesitarán más ayuda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Esto es estupendo! –decía una pelirroja con pecas −. Creía que ya no tendríamos noticias frescas… Y, la verdad, echaba de menos a estos tipos. ¡Y encima hay más!

-Oye, Milly, ¿estás segura de todo esto? –preguntó su compañera.

-Yo creo que es demasiado arriesgado –observó un chico.

-Nada, nada, no pasará nada si nos quedamos a cubierto –dijo moviendo un dedo ante ellos −. Vamos ya –dijo mientras corría lo más próximo al grupo de monstruos.

Los otros dos, equipados cada uno con una cámara, la siguieron no del todo convencidos. Pero tampoco podían dejarla sola en aquella situación. Acabaron alcanzándola a pocos metros del lugar de batalla.

-Bien. Cámaras –indicó la pelirroja. Ambos encendieron sus cámaras −. ¡Hola a todos! Soy Milly, y esta vez también nos acompaña Hiroki. Nos hemos acercado hasta el lugar de los hechos para presenciar de cerca el combate que está teniendo lugar entre los monstruos y el grupo de humanos domadores de monstruos. Tamiya, tú enfoca esa mitad –señaló rápidamente −. Y tú, Hiroki, enfoca aquella otra.

-Ese monstruo es enorme, no me cabe en la pantalla –dijo el chico observando el extraño ser que permanecía quieto algo apartado de los demás.

-Pues haz un barrido rápido y regresa a la acción. ¡No podemos permitirnos perdernos nada! –exclamó Milly.

-Está bien, está bien –obedeció Hiroki.

-Eh, se está acercando mucho ese pájaro esquelético, ¿no creéis? –preguntó Tamiya enfocando aquella bestia con su cámara.

-Tú sigue grabando. Necesitamos una descripción de éste también.

-¿En serio no crees que es demasiado arriesgado? –preguntó la otra retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Pues claro que lo es! Pero ¿ves a alguien más que se acerque para recoger la información y dar noticia de lo ocurrido? –preguntó Milly intentando hacerse sonar al tiempo que el pájaro golpeaba con una de sus alas la pared sobre ellos.

-¡Esto se está viniendo abajo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –chilló Hiroki dejando de enfocar la batalla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El graznido de Velgemon volvió a provocar escalofríos en varios de los allí presentes. La preocupación vino cuando empezó a volar demasiado cerca del edificio, cayendo parte de la pared.

-No deberíamos seguir luchando aquí si las cosas se ponen así de feas –gritó Jeremy.

-Eso ya lo sabemos –protestó Yumi apartando a su clon. Tres figuras llamaron su atención − Oh, no… ¡Kyubimon!

-¿Sí?

-¡Ve a por ellos, rápido! –gritó angustiada la geisha.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ulrich tras librarse de su clon, pero la otra ya volvía a estar ocupada peleando contra el clon mientras su digimon se alejaba de allí.

-Ulrich, ¿qué pasa? –se acercó Bijugamon −. ¿A dónde va Kyubimon?

-No lo sé –respondió intentando seguir la dirección que tomaba la otra digimon −. Oh, cielos… ¡Ve a ayudarle, rápido!

Bijugamon se lanzó a la carrera, alcanzando rápidamente a Kyubimon.

-¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo! –gritó la amarillenta.

-¡Viento congelante! –sobre los tres reporteros se acababa de formar una capa de hielo que empezaba a frenar los escombros. Junto a ellos, esquiando en un raíl de hielo, apareció Kumamon −. No creo que resista mucho tiempo más –indicó.

-Pues aceleremos un poco más –insistió Bijugamon.

Milly, Tamiya e Hiroki retrocedieron al ver acercarse a los tres monstruos, asustados. Sentían el hielo crujiendo sobre sus cabezas y sabían que debían marchar de ahí, pero no lograban moverse del sitio. Tamiya retrocedió hasta dar con su espalda contra la pared, Hiroki tropezó al intentar apartarse y Milly permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de mover ni un pie.

-No deberíais estar aquí –regañó Kyubimon alcanzando a Milly y atrapándola por la camisa sin dejar de correr.

-¿Que no veis que esto es peligroso? –añadió Bijugamon levantando del suelo a Hiroki antes de arrastrarlo lejos.

-Os llevaremos a un lugar seguro –Kumamon se quedó junto a Tamiya y le tendió la mano −. Sube a los esquís, detrás de mí, rápido.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos ya! –apremió Bijugamon −. ¡Se os va a caer todo encima!

Tamiya seguía asustada contra la pared mientras el hielo del techo empezaba a mostrar peligrosas brechas por las que amenazaban con caer los escombros. Sin esperar respuesta ni nada, Kumamon tiró de la mano de la chica, pasándola hacia atrás y se alejó junto a los otros dos zorros. Varios metros más allá, los tres se giraron y observaron cómo la cúpula de hielo reventaba y todo caía donde hasta hace un instante habían estado los tres reporteros.

-Ha estado cerca –suspiró Kyubimon −. Regresad al interior del colegio ahora mismo.

-Yo… esto… –Milly intentaba ordenar su mente.

-Entrad ya –rugió Bijugamon, provocando que los tres chicos entrasen corriendo al edificio.

-Te has pasado un poco –negó con la cabeza Kumamon.

-Lo siento, pero me daba la impresión que esa pelirroja iba a hacernos preguntas al estilo "¿podéis hablar?" y no es el momento…

-Venga, regresemos ya con los demás. Nos necesitan –Kyubimon pasó por delante de los otros dos directa hacia la batalla.

-Esperemos que no vuelvan a salir esos tres –suspiró Kumamon.

-Ni esos tres ni ningún otro. Vámonos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Reichmon no acababa de centrarse en el combate. Que aquel clon fuese capaz de usar la forma animal suponía mayores problemas para todos. Incluso Aldamon había dejado a los demás que se encargaran de su clon para intentar ayudar contra Velgemon.

-¡Está causando demasiados destrozos! –chilló Mermaimon.

-¡Tened cuidado abajo! –Sephirotmon lanzó uno de los ataques de Angewomon

-Pues claro... ¡Sephirotmon! ¡Llévate a Velgemon a tu interior antes que cause más destrozos! –chilló Reichmon.

-De acuerdo –el mismo vórtice que arrastró a las otras dos digimons empezó a arrastrar a Velgemon, haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar −. Ya está.

-Bien, pues ahora llévanos a nosotros también –indicó.

-¿A vosotros?

-Sí, Beowolfmon, JetSilphymon, Mermaimon, Aldamon y yo vamos a pegarle una paliza sin preocuparnos por los edificios –dijo convencido.

-Está bien... –sin más preguntas, absorbió a los cinco híbridos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angewomon no soportaba más a aquella digimon. Las pocas veces que había lanzado ataques, la otra de había dedicado a esquivarla y viceversa. Le irritaba no poder hacer nada más allá de lo que ya hacía: abofetear, estirar del cabello, agarrar del cuello, arañar...

-Maldita bruja, ¿por qué no desapareces de una puñetera vez?

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, angelita estúpida.

-Asquerosa...

-Vas a acabar muerta, muñeca –LadyDevimon agarró del brazo a Angewomon y la lanzó contra el suelo −. ¡Pareces una mosca aplastada! –se burló la demonio.

-Agh, maldita rata de cloaca...

-Prepárate para acabar con tu vida, angelita apestosa. ¡Lanza de la oscuridad!

-Sí, guapita, que te crees que me voy a quedar aquí quieta –esquivó Angewomon.

-¿No sabes que estás más guapa aplastada y a punto de morir?

-¡Anda! Ni yo misma lo hubiese dicho mejor –respondió la de blanco lanzándose contra la otra con la mano bien abierta. El guantazo resonó en todo el lugar.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? –la de negro también alzó la mano, devolviéndole la bofetada a Angewomon.

Algo alejado, a refugio, Mercurimon observaba la batalla. El hecho de ser capaz de coexistir a su forma animal le sorprendía, pero la extraña batalla entre las dos féminas no le daba opción a pensar en cómo era aquello posible. Los pocos ataques que lanzaban eran esquivados con rapidez.

-Maldita blanquita... ¡Melodía mortal!

-Ya me he cansado de ti... ¡Encanto celestial! –el ataque de Angewomon destruyó la bandada de murciélagos de golpe.

-¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! –chilló la oscura al ver el ataque alcanzarla inevitablemente.

-Hasta nunca, LadyDevimon. Espero que te hagan sufrir en el inframundo.

LadyDevimon se desintegró entre gritos mientras Angewomon resoplaba cansada.

-Muy buen trabajo, Angewomon –aplaudió Mercurimon, sorprendiendo a la otra.

-Gracias, pero tampoco ha sido gran cosa. Era algo que tenía pendiente.

-Y parece ser que ya está solucionado, ¿verdad? –Angewomon afirmó con la cabeza antes de que el guerrero del metal continuase hablando −. Puedes salir ya, si quieres.

-¿Por qué no habría de querer?

-Porque he tenido que meter por ahí a Velgemon, que andaba haciendo lo mismo que vosotras...

-Ya, seguro que lo mismo. ¿Hay alguien enfrentándose a él?

-Los cinco híbridos están también luchando.

-Entonces hazme salir. Ayudaré más en el exterior.

-Muy bien. Ahí está la salida –señaló Mercurimon hacia un ojo tras ella.

Angewomon se volvió y empezó a volar hacia el ojo. En cuanto lo atravesó, se encontró en el exterior, con algunos destrozos en una pared del edificio junto al que se peleaba. Enseguida encontró a Antylamon y MagnaAngemon esquivando toda una serie de ataques de los cuatro digimons a los que se enfrentaban.

-¡Ataque punzante!

-¡Láser X!

-Parad de una vez, chicos –chilló Antylamon esquivando los ataques que venían de frente.

-¡Cola martillo!

-¡Apártate, Antylamon! –chilló MagnaAngemon. El conejo saltó hacia un lado justo para librarse del golpe.

-De la que me ha ido…

-¡Chicos! –Angewomon se acercó rápidamente −. ¿Cómo vais?

-Puedes verlo tú misma.

-¡Círculos láser!

-Tú ve con Antylamon, ya me encargo yo de ése –señaló Angewomon girándose para encarar al gran águila que se acercaba −. Ya he tenido bastante con la cerda aquella como para que me hagas enfadar tú también, Aquilamon.

-Si al menos los pudiésemos mantener quietos en un único punto, no habría demasiado problema –protestó Antylamon saltando sobre Ankylomon.

-No parecen estar dispuestos a quedarse quietos –respondió MagnaAngemon apartando con su espada a los otros dos digimons −. Eh, espera… ¡Angewomon! ¡Lanza a Aquilamon contra estos dos! ¡Y tú, Antylamon, intenta volcar a Ankylomon también hacia aquí!

-Pues quizás vaya a necesitar ayuda…

-¿Nosotros dos te servimos? –preguntaron Arbormon y Grumblemon.

-¡Voy a intentar algo! –chilló Angewomon −. Lo siento, Aquilamon, pero es lo único que podemos hacer… ¡Aire santo!

Sobre ella se creó un anillo de luz durada del que emanaba energía. En el suelo, todos observaron cómo de pronto iban recuperando energía. Al mismo tiempo, Aquilamon quedó paralizado en el aire, incapaz de moverse. Angewomon dirigió el anillo hacia el águila, atrapándolo en él y lanzándolo hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos digimons.

-¡En todo el blanco! –se alegró bajando al suelo junto a los otros dos.

-¡Cuidado, que cae un Ankylomon! –gritaron los otros tres, haciendo retroceder de un salto a los dos ángeles.

-Espero que esto funcione, porque como no sirva… ¡Desinfección sagrada! –de sus alas empezó a emanar energía hacia los cuatro cuerpos caídos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hago bocabajo? –chilló Ankylomon moviendo las patas agitadamente −. ¡Ayudadme, por favor!

-¿Dónde estamos? –Aquilamon empezó a levantarse sacudiendo su emplumada cabeza.

-¡Sí que ha funcionado! –saltó Antylamon −. Vuelven a ser ellos mismos.

-¿Uh? Angewomon, ¿qué lugar es este? –preguntó el águila.

-Estamos en el mundo humano –respondió.

-¿En el mundo humano? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –se sorprendió.

-Es largo de explicar. Ahora deberíais retiraros a descansar –dijo MagnaAngemon.

-¡Eh! ¿Os estáis olvidando de mí o qué? –preguntó pataleando y dando coletazos Ankylomon.

-Ahora te ayudamos –rió Antylamon haciendo gestos a Grumblemon y Arbormon para que lo volteasen.

-¡Menos mal! –se sacudió el dinosaurio −. Así que el mundo humano…

-XV-mon, despierta –se oyó por detrás de Aquilamon −. Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí tirado.

-Veo muchos Aquilamons revoloteando… Socorro…

-¿Qué le pasa, Stingmon? –preguntó el águila.

-Ni idea…

-Es que… has caído sobre ellos dos –señaló Angewomon aguantando la risa.

-¿Que yo qué? ¡XV-mon, lo siento! ¿Tú estás bien, Stingmon?

-Me duele todo el cuerpo…

-Es mejor que os retiréis y descanséis. ¡Darcmon! –llamó MagnaAngemon.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se acercó el ángel de la ducha.

-Tu compañera humana tiene poderes curativos. Llevaos a estos cuatro hacia atrás.

-Está bien.

Darcmon empezó a volar de regreso con Leire. Ella y Neila estaban enfrentándose a los monstruos de XANA con la ayuda de BlackGatomon.

-¡Leire! Nos necesitan –se acercó la digimon.

-¡Estamos completamente rodeadas! –chilló la chica.

-¡Cuchillas de luz! –el ataque de Darcmon hizo caer algunos de los monstruos, pero aun así, todavía tenía a las otras tres atrapadas −. Te sacaré volando. Coge mi mano.

Leire estiró el brazo, logrando cogerse a la digimon y notando cómo sus pies dejaban de tocar suelo y se alzaba cada vez más.

-¡Detrás de vosotras! –gritó Neila.

-¿Qué? –Darcmon se volteó ligeramente para descubrir un grupo de avispones que empezaban a atacarla −. Maldición… ¡Ah! –uno de los ataques le dio en el brazo, haciendo soltar a Leire.

-¡Leire! –Neila empezó a correr asustada mientras en su espalda empezaban a aparecer una especie de alas negras demacradas y su dispositivo brillaba.

-Yo también tengo que ayudar… ¡BlackGatomon, cambio de digievolución a… Witchmon! Venid aquí, avispitas… ¡Tormenta de verano!

Neila logró atrapar a su hermana antes que esta cayese al suelo. Por encima de ellas, Darcmon acababa de quitarse de encima varios avispones antes de descender junto a Witchmon.

-¿Estás bien, Leire?

-¿Desde cuando sabes volar, Neila? –preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-No me he dado ni cuenta… Pero ¿a que mola?

-Menos mal que estás bien –suspiró Darcmon −. Rápido, nos están esperando para llegar al gimnasio con cuidado de no ser vistos.

-Está bien –afirmó con la cabeza Leire.

-Ah, y gracias por la ayudita, Witchmon.

-No ha sido nada, hermanita –rió la bruja sentada en su escoba −. Vamos a arrearles bien fuerte, Neila.

-Sí.

Cada pareja marchó en direcciones opuestas: las de oscuro hacia la batalla y las de claro a un rincón entre árboles donde intentaban mantenerse en pie cuatro figuras bajo la atenta mirada de dos ángeles y un conejo.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo Leire.

-Tenéis que llevarles hacia atrás y curarles las heridas que tengan –indicó Angewomon.

-Id con cuidado de que no os vea nadie llegar hacia el gimnasio. Ellos son muy grandes y llaman bastante la atención, así que mejor id por entre los árboles –propuso Antylamon.

-Está bien. Vámonos –hizo un gesto Darcmon y todos empezaron a seguirlas. Sin embargo, Leire era la más lenta del grupo puesto que era la más bajita e iba corriendo −. ¿Estás bien?

-Esto es agotador –dijo intentando coger aire mientras corría −. ¡Ah! –sin darse cuenta, había tropezado con una raíz de árbol, pero no llegó a caer al suelo −. Gracias…

-Nadie ha hecho nada –dijo XV-mon.

-¿Eh? –Leire observó mejor alrededor. Nadie la tenía cogida puesto que los cinco digimons estaban parados ante ella. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de estar en una posición rara, como si alguien la cogiese.

-Mírate mejor –rió Darcmon. La chica hizo caso e intentó incorporarse, notando que no tocaba con los pies en el suelo −. Supongo que ahora nos seguirás mejor el ritmo, ¿no?

-Pero si esto son… –sorprendida, descubrió a su espalda dos pares de alas blancas, muy similares a las que tenía Angewomon −. Sí, creo que ahora podré ir más rápida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los tres ángeles observaron cómo aquellos cuatro digimons marchaban hacia un lugar seguro y respiraron tranquilos. Se volvieron hacia la batalla y, sin decirse ninguna palabra, dieron un par de pasos para unirse al combate, pero unos aplausos tras ellos les alertaron.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo. Aunque no esperaba menos de vosotros, los Tres Grandes Ángeles –dijo una voz entre los árboles. Poco a poco, desde el bosque, empezó a extenderse una densa niebla que cubrió todo Kadic.

-Esto no puede estar pasando –susurró Antylamon.

-Así va a ser difícil para los chicos pelear –advirtió MagnaAngemon.

-Y la guerrera del viento no está precisamente disponible –se giró Angewomon hacia donde intuía que seguía Sephirotmon antes de añadir con fastidio −. Primero fue la guarra aquella de negro y ahora el vampiro de pacotilla… No los soporto.

-Es una molestia que no debemos dejar que se repita –negó con la cabeza Antylamon.

-Es la cuarta vez que tenemos que enfrentarnos a él… Y ya cansa demasiado –bufó MagnaAngemon.

-¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Es que así no podéis verme? –la risa inundó aquella zona −. Qué lástima… A ver si sois capaces de esquivar esto con la poca visibilidad que tenéis. ¡Corriente sangrienta!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Con la ausencia de edificios, los cinco guerreros híbridos empezaron a atacar sin miramientos a Velgemon.

-Puñetero Velgemon… Siempre escapa volando –protestó Mermaimon recuperando su ancla.

-¡Al suelo, que ya baja! –alertó Aldamon.

-Y encima tenemos que agacharnos para que no nos coja y nos de un vuelo gratis… El ancla al cuello, eso pienso hacer –siguió protestando Mermaimon.

-Ya, tranquila, si te desesperas ahora, acabará atrapándote –le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro Reichmon.

-A la porra con el pajarraco. ¡Bombardero del Norte! –la sirena lanzó su ancla directa hacia el cuello del clon oscuro.

-No le has dado –negó con la cabeza JetSilphymon −. Cálmate y ya verás como aciertas el próximo tiro.

-Eh, no es hora de comentar jugadas, chicas. Ahí vuelve –señaló Beowolfmon preparándose para atacar.

Velgemon empezó a descender, dispuesto a llevarse por delante a alguno de los cinco guerreros contra los que luchaba, pero al último momento cambió de dirección, pillando por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Aldamon mientras veía al ave oscuro volar alrededor de ellos.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! –alertó el guerrero de la oscuridad empezando a correr seguido de su hermano.

-¿Pero qué ocurre?

-Está creando un círculo en el suelo con la punta de su ala –señaló Beowolfmon −. Nos va a eliminar a todos con una explosión si no salimos de aquí antes que se cierre.

A toda prisa, los tres corrieron en la misma dirección que habían tomado los otros dos mientras Velgemon volvía a alzar el vuelo y unas extrañas paredes negras se alzaban del suelo intentando formar una cúpula en la que encerrarlos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La repentina niebla había llamado la atención de todos. En un instante, habían dejado de ver la totalidad del lugar, limitándose a poco más de tres metros de distancia. A los clones no parecía afectarles en lo más mínimo, seguían atacando a sus objetivos, al igual que los monstruos de XANA, aunque estos últimos no eran tan certeros como los primeros.

Desde la puerta del gimnasio, Arya intentaba divisar alguna figura más allá de la parte superior de Sephirotmon. Tras ella, Leire acababa de curar las heridas de Sissi y los otros cuatro digimons.

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo –dijo Leire pasándose una mano por la frente.

-Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Sissi levantándose −. ¿Cómo van los demás?

-Peleando con los clones, aunque les cuesta bastante.

-Sentimos mucho haberos atacado –se disculpó XV-mon −. Ni tan siquiera sé cómo he podido hacerlo…

-XANA os controlaba –dijo Sissi levantándose del suelo −. Supongo que os habrá atrapado despistados y por eso no recordáis qué pasó.

-¡Eh, venid aquí, rápido! –llamó Arya −. Algo se está acercando a esta extraña niebla que se ha creado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaron asomándose todos.

Entre los árboles, una solitaria figura avanzaba en dirección al campo de batalla, imposible de ver por la gran cantidad de niebla acumulada sobre todos ellos.

-¿Qué será? –preguntó Arya mientras los dos Crossedmons se quedaban pensativos.

-Oh, vaya, es la medusa esa –protestó Sissi −. Ya la hemos liado pues… Ese monstruo roba los datos de los demás –explicó.

-¿Es grave? –preguntó Leire.

-Gracias a esos datos, nuestro enemigo crea a nuestros clones.

-Entonces hay que detenerla –dijo XV-mon preparado para salir.

-¡Espera! Si esos tentáculos te pillan, podría volver a poseerte y XANA te controlaría otra vez –dijo Sissi.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Ankylomon.

-¡Está entrando en la niebla! –señaló Darcmon.

-Maldita sea, ahí dentro no la podremos ver –dijo Aquilamon.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Stingmon.

-Lo suyo es alertar a todos –explicó Sissi saliendo del gimnasio.

El grupo llegó al límite de la niebla y entró en ella. Escuchaban el ruido de la batalla, pero no eran capaces de decir con exactitud dónde estaba cada uno. Alzando la vista, sólo había niebla; ni tan siquiera se veía la parte de Sephirotmon que permanecía fuera de la densa bruma.

-No podemos avanzar a ciegas. Podríamos toparnos con nuestros amigos y estorbarles por error –dijo Darcmon.

-Pero no tenemos otro sistema. Ninguno de los aquí presentes es capaz de mover el viento a su antojo salvo JetSilphymon –recordó Sissi.

-¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho? –pregunto XV-mon.

-Porque cuando esta niebla ha aparecido, ella no estaba aquí, sino dentro de Sephirotmon, en donde parece ser que sigue, enfrentándose contra Velgemon –dijo Leire. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo para ir con cuidado de no pisar nada, cuando notó un ligero brillo en su cuello. Se llevó una mano a él, notando al instante el contorno de su colgante −. _¿Qué puedo hacer ahora, Takuya?_ –cerró los ojos, intentando pensar algo que ayudase. Casi sin darse cuenta, tiró del collar, soltándoselo del cuello y lo lanzó al cielo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Darcmon al oír algo cayendo cerca.

-No lo sé exactamente –respondió la chica, quien acababa de coger un báculo de oro, cuya cabeza era un gran aro dentro del cual había una figura de un ángel de diamante tallado.

-Es muy bonito, pero ¿nos va a servir de algo? –preguntó Sissi intentando diferenciar algo en la niebla.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo… ¡Viento brillante! –el ángel del báculo empezó a brillar a la vez que un suave viento empezó a surgir de él, apartando parte de la niebla −. ¡Funciona!

-Sí, pero no logra eliminar la niebla por completo –observó Aquilamon.

-¡Eh, mirad allí! –señaló Ankylomon con la cabeza.

Poco más adelante, la Scyphozoa atrapaba por la espalda a Beetlemon, aprovechando la niebla que la cubría.

-Maldita sea… espero que no haya atrapado a nadie más –corrió Sissi.

-Yo voy más rápido –habló Stingmon adelantando a la chica −. ¡Ataque punzante! –varios tentáculos de la medusa cayeron al suelo, haciendo que soltara al guerrero del trueno.

-¡Hay que hacerla salir de la niebla! –gritó Sissi.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros. ¡Láser X!

-¡Cola martillo!

-¡Círculos láser!

-Beetlemon, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Leire.

-No del todo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La Scyphozoa te ha pillado por la espalda, pero ya la están alejando.

-¡Cuidado allí abajo! –chilló de pronto Sephirotmon mientras varios misiles de luz empezaban a impactar contra el suelo.

(PoV Sephirotmon/Mercurimon)

Esta niebla es demasiado espesa. Si antes ya me costaba seguir el rastro de algunos clones, como el de Ulrich, que es muy rápido, ahora con la niebla no veo absolutamente nada. Ni me atrevo a aparecerme en mi propio interior, como he hecho mientras Angewomon y LadyDevimon luchaban, para ver qué hacen los otros… Por algún extraño motivo, tengo la sensación de que se mueven de un área a otra… Quizás es sólo mi imaginación…

Esto es como tener un inmenso dolor de estómago… Hay demasiada información de esos seis y algunos ataques se me escapan sin querer… Antes aún podía dirigirlos, pero ahora no me atrevo ni a moverme.

-Sephirotmon –de entre la niebla veo cómo surge MagnaAngemon −, intenta lanzar los ataques hacia arriba.

-¡No soy capaz de controlarlos todos! –le respondo.

-Está bien… Te ayudaré entonces –me dice y empieza a surgir un digicódigo a su alrededor que le hace cambiar el aspecto. Ahora va totalmente de blanco y tiene dos grandes alas −. Yo protegeré el lugar, así que no te preocupes si por intentar desviar un ataque golpeas al edificio.

Obedezco a MagnaAngemon y me quedo más tranquilo. Pero aun así me preocupo mucho. Da igual lo fuerte que sea MagnaAngemon y lo mucho que pueda resistir los ataques que yo lanzo, procedentes de otros digimons. Ya intento que no salgan más fuertes, pero es muy difícil. Se agita muchísimo mi interior y de tanto en tanto lanzo una mega llamarada, una ráfaga de viento, un fuerte chorro de agua a presión o ataques de luz y oscuridad que ponen en peligro a todos. ¿Y si alguien está volando y le doy mientras intento desviar hacia el cielo el ataque?

-No te pongas nervioso, Sephirotmon –le oigo decir a MagnaAngemon. Me preocupa que le acabe lanzando un ataque demasiado fuerte…

En mi interior, las cosas parecen calmarse. Acabo decidiéndome y me adentro en mí mismo, esperando poder desviar en el exterior los ataques al mismo tiempo… Bien, ya estoy dentro. Al menos, nadie parece darse cuenta que estoy aquí.

-¡Ahora! ¡Destrucción solar!

-¡Bastón de la oscuridad!

-¡Anclaje de Blitz!

-¡Ultra turbulencia!

-¡Cazador helado!

¡Cielos, menuda cantidad de energía! No me extraña que sienta las sacudidas que siento… Los cinco ataques han dado de lleno en Velgemon. Es extraña la forma en la que desaparece. Son como interferencias, como la sintonía de un canal de televisión… Bueno, da lo mismo, al menos ya no está… Y espero que tampoco esté fuera.

-Se acabó –oigo que dice Reichmon dejándose caer al suelo.

-Yo ya no me aguanto más –sopla Aldamon dejándose caer también −. Ese pajarraco es imposible de domar…

-Al menos hemos acabado con él –les dice JetSilphymon, apoyada en su gran molinillo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunta Mermaimon.

-Pues es sencillo –responde Beowolfmon alzando la vista directo hacia mí −. Ya puedes acercarte, Mercurimon.

Parece que me ha oído y eso que he estado callado. Los otros también vuelven sus miradas hacia mí mientras me acerco.

-Buen golpe –les digo.

-Llevábamos intentándolo todo el tiempo –confiesa Aldamon estirándose en el suelo.

-Y eso agota –admite Mermaimon apoyando su ancla a su lado y haciendo girar ambos brazos.

-¿Queréis descansar un rato más? –les pregunto. Después de la batalla que han tenido, no sé si es seguro que salgan a luchar en la niebla.

-Ya descansaremos bien después –me dice JetSilphymon −. Ahora quiero sentir el aire fresco del exterior.

-Cierto, aquí no es que haga mucho aire –me comenta Reichmon levantándose con la ayuda del ancla de la sirena.

-Pues vámonos –dice Aldamon quedándose sentado −. Esto… ¿alguien me echa una mano?

-Al cuello te la vamos a echar –suelta Mermaimon pasando a mi lado.

-Quizás sí te vendría bien quedarte y dejarnos la fiesta a los demás –se burla Beowolfmon.

-Y tranquilo, que a tu novia le diremos que estás sano y salvo –sigue la broma JetSilphymon.

Yo, por lo que pueda pasar, me mantengo algo alejado haciendo aparecer una salida. Aldamon acaba levantándose por sí solo, con las risas de los otros cuatro, y salen al exterior. Suspiro observando los destrozos que han causado en el paisaje de mi interior y me alegro al saber que, por muy mal que parezca todo, eso es sólo un espejismo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí? –protesta Mermaimon observando desde el tejado de Kadic.

-Que alguien me recuerde dónde estamos –pidió Aldamon.

-Kadic, París, Francia –dice rápidamente Reichmon.

-Eso de ahí abajo más parece Londres –señala Beowolfmon.

-¿Qué pinta toda esa niebla acumulada en ese puntito? –sigue chillando Mermaimon.

-Apareció poco después que vosotros entrarais en Sephirotmon –informa MagnaAngemon −. Ha sido creada por Myotismon para cubrirse de la luz del sol.

-¿Myotismon? ¿El vampiro? –preguntó Reichmon.

-Sí. Antylamon y Angewomon están enfrentándose a él, pero dadas las condiciones del campo de batalla…

-Si se intentan mover a donde no hay niebla, ésta se expande más –habló Sephirotmon −. A demás, es muy arriesgado que yo lance ataques porque podría herir a los demás. No se ve absolutamente nada.

-Así no se puede luchar –negó con la cabeza Aldamon.

-Pues hagamos las cosas sencillas –saltó JetSilphymon −. ¡Ultra turbulencia! –una fuerte ventisca sacudió toda la niebla, que fue dispersándose y dejando ver lo que en ella se ocultaba.

-Si sigue así, acabará sin energías –dijo MagnaAngemon.

-Pues ya la llevaremos hacia atrás. Pero primero hemos de ver contra qué luchamos –le dijo Beowolfmon saltando del tejado.

-Es verdad. Seguro que por eso está forzando al máximo su molinillo –saltó también Reichmon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Myotismon observó alrededor. Se encontraba algo alejado de los árboles y la niebla se disipaba rápidamente por culpa del gran molinillo que cargaba la híbrida del viento.

-Maldición… Han acabado venciendo a Velgemon…

-¡Flecha celestial! –el ataque de Angewomon le golpeó de lleno, causándole un gran dolor.

-¡Ahora no te puedes escapar, Myotismon! –Antylamon se lanzó con las manos transformadas en cuchillas contra él.

-Malditos grandes ángeles… Habéis tenido suerte esta vez, pero no volverá a ocurrir nunca más –dijo ocultando parte de su rostro con la capa −. ¡Retirada!

-Ni te pienses que te voy a dejar escapar –dijo Angewomon preparando otra flecha sobre su brazo, pero para cuando la quiso disparar, el vampiro había desaparecido. Todo enemigo había desaparecido.

JetSilphymon descendió hasta lograr apoyarse en Beowolfmon resoplando cansada, al igual que gran parte del grupo. Beetlemon permanecía sentado en el suelo, junto a Leire. Sephirotmon regresó a la forma de Mercurimon y se unió al resto del grupo junto a MagnaAngemon.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Emily observando alrededor.

-¿Tenemos a algún digimon experto en construcciones? –preguntó Odd −. Porque a no ser que sea así y se ponga ahora a arreglar esas paredes, sugiero largarnos lo más rápidos posible.

-A través del bosque, aunque sea un rodeo enorme el que toque hacer –señaló Angewomon mientras todos empezaban a seguirla.


	33. Chapter 33

Volví! Hola a todos! Después de todo el verano sin poder hacer absolutamente nada con internet (1-. Estaba castigada. 2-. No iba bien) vuelvo a pocas horas de empezar un nuevo curso con un nuevo capitulo para todos vosotros

En este tiempo Kaotik y yo nos hemos puesto las pilas y no creo que la actualizacion decaiga hasta dentro de mucho!

Sin mas que decir….

Chiaki: Espera!

Si?

Koichi: no te olvidas de algo?

De que?

C y K: EL DISCLAIMER!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, si. Bueno, que ni digimon ni code lyoko nos pertenecen, desgraciadamente, asi que, a leer!

Capitulo 33: digiborrachera

-Dios mío, menuda batallita –suspiró Emily tirada sobre unas colchonetas del gimnasio −. Creo que ha sido la más dura hasta ahora.

-No te lo negaría, no –dijo JP.

-En cuanto salga de aquí, Hiroki me va a oír, mira que exponerse al peligro de esa manera –gruño Yumi fuera de sí −. Se le ocurre volver a hacerlo y lo hago el harakiri.

-¿Haraque? –preguntó Bokomon, que había llegado recientemente con Neemon.

-Una antigua tradición japonesa en la que destripas a alguien con una espada –dijo Tommy −. Pero no creo que debas llegar a tanto, Yumi.

-Hay algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención durante la batalla, chicos –dijo Ulrich, que hasta entonces se había mantenido fuera de la conversación −. ¿Por qué Gatomon, Angemon y Turuiemon han evolucionado con la energía de Odd, la de Yumi y la mía?

-Es verdad –se dio Odd una palmada en la frente −. Yo también quiero saberlo.

-Pues que no solo estaban mama, papa y Grey-chu como Guardianes de los ángeles –dijo Timy sonriendo.

-Cuando ellos no estaban se encargaban tía Sakuya, tío Justi y tío Anubis –completo Ace viendo la cara de sorpresa de los allí presentes

-Sakuyamon, Justimon y Anubismon tenían algo mas de fuerza precisamente por ello –dijo Gatomon, acurrucada sobre las piernas de Aelita −. Como debían protegernos les dimos un poco más de poder y estaban al nivel "Ancient", por así decirlo.

-¿Y por qué precisamente ellos? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Exactamente. Había más Ancients en el grupo a parte de los tres que ya sabemos –señaló JP −. ¿Por qué les llamasteis a ellos a sabiendas que debíais darles algo de poder?

-Es verdad, no tiene lógica –apoyó Katsuharu.

-Garuru confiaba en Justi. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo fue quien le entrenó –dijo Patamon.

-Lo que pasa es que Justi era como la sombra de papi, por eso había confianza –añadió Ace haciendo reír a algunos de los allí presentes.

-Iris y Sakuya eran muy buenas amigas –dijo Gatomon −. Y Garuru la recomendó.

-Eran familia, y la familia se ayuda cuando te quedas sin trabajo –añadió Timy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y Grey trabajaba como el que más, pero también tenía derecho a unos días libres, por lo que le pidió a Anubismon que le echase una mano –dijo Lopmon.

-No mientas, Lopmon –dijeron Ace y Timy dándole un tironcito cada uno en una oreja −. Lo que pasa es que no querías que Grey-chu se quedase sin amor y le dejabas salir con Magnadramon, que todos sabemos que Ophanimon no es la única amorosa del grupo –el comentario de ambos digimons hizo sonrojar a Takuya y Leire mientras el resto empezaba a reír.

-Bueno, chicos –se levantó Sissi −. Será mejor que nos movamos y nos pongamos a trabajar, que el baile no se organiza solo.

-Tienes razón –afirmó Chiaki levantándose −. Aunque hay que decir que se está de maravilla tirada… Y que pobre del que me haga quedarme despierta hasta tarde… Que yo quiero dormir y como no me dejen…

-¿Lanzarás anclas? –preguntó Zoe todavía en el suelo.

-La cama entera –respondió apretando un puño.

-Pues nada, no molestaremos, no señor.

Todos se pusieron en pie y regresaron a los grupitos que se habían formado antes del ataque para organizar de nuevo la fiesta que se daría en tres días. Se notaba el cansancio en sus rostros y en la lentitud de algunos movimientos, pero sonreían y charlaban animadamente mientras trabajaban, excepto Teruo, que permanecía callado y algo ausente.

-Voy a buscar algo para beber –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera, que te acompaño. Seguro que no podrás con todo –dijo Neila acercándose −. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansado?

-¿Eh? Sí, un poco –dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Has hecho un trabajo muy duro hoy.

-Qué va… He sido más bien un estorbo –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! Si no hubiese sido por ti, Angewomon y su amiga habrían tirado abajo Kadic… Y luego el Velgemon ese también hubiese destruido el lugar.

-Pero después he sido yo el que estaba a punto de tirar abajo Kadic con los ataques que se me escapaban…

-Aún no sé mucho sobre los digimons, sus niveles y todo eso, pero yo creo que tu presencia hoy ha sido de vital importancia.

-Pero si a veces he estado a punto de atacaros a vosotros…

-Creo entender que Takuya, los gemelos, Zoe y Chiaki están a otro nivel de digievolución, superior a los dos que has mostrado hoy –Teruo afirmó sin levantar la cabeza −. Nadie puede culparte porque no hayas podido controlar algo superior a ti. Y si lo hacen, que sepas que estoy a tu favor.

-¿De… verdad? –preguntó volviéndose hacia Neila e intentando no sonrojarse demasiado.

-Claro que sí. Bueno, vamos ya a por bebidas frescas para todos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Entonces, cantamos una canción cada uno y después alguna grupal y así, ¿no? –preguntó Yumi, libreta en mano.

-Si, pero siento decirte que me he quedado afónica –dijo Arya −. Despues de echarle la bronca a Timy y Ace...

-Eh, que nosotros no hemos sido muy malos esta vez –se oyó la voz de Timy.

-Solo le pusimos un jabón delante de la puerta a Jim para que volviera a dejar huella en la pared –se oyó decir a Ace.

-¡Pero es que le echó la culpa a Katsu, Teruo y Teppei, que iban los tres cerca, y ahora ellos no pueden cantar por que Jim les ha castigado! –les reprochó su compañera.

-A nosotros no nos importa, así ayudamos a Jeremy y Tommy mientras ellos cantan –dijo Katsuharu.

-Ya que ellos se encargan de la parte técnica, mientras ellos cantan nosotros nos encargaremos –completó Teruo.

-Muy bien, Kouji, me dijiste que ya tenías canción, ¿no? –preguntó Yumi, ajena a la conversación.

-Si, le faltan unos arreglillos pero ya casi está.

-Pues ayuda a Koichi y te encargas de la guitarra en su canción, ¿vale? Hmmm... Aelita, aparte de tu canción, ¿harás algún número de DJ?

-Si, además ya tengo la base para una, la hice un día en el digimundo –dijo la pelirrosa −. Se llama precisamente "Digi-rap" y se basa en los digimons.

-Perfecto... Jeremy, ¿tú al final vas a cantar?

-No, ya lo dije, prefiero la parte técnica.

-¿Leire?

-Ya tengo canción, se llama: "Sola en el silencio".

-¿De verdad vas a cantarla? Que yo sepa se la hiciste al que te regaló tu colgante y me dijiste que hasta que lo volvieras a ver no ibas a cantar esa canción –cuestionó Neila a su hermana mayor.

-Si, bueno... –Leire se puso nerviosa

-Mira esto, Neila –Takuya se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó algo. Se lo pasó a la morena, que tras observarlo, miró a Takuya con una sonrisa nerviosa y se desmayo.

-¿Que le has enseñado, Takuya? –le regañó Zoe mientras Leire, Emily y Sissi atendían a Neila.

-Este colgante –se lo enseñó a Zoe −. Se ha desmayado por que no esperaba verlo. Leire, ¿no se lo has contado?

-¡Hey! ¡Habérselo dicho tú! –se defendió la compañera de Tailmon.

-¿Que hay que contar? –preguntó Sissi, ayudando a Neila a levantarse.

-¡Pues que Takuya era vecino de Leire y mío de pequeños! –vociferó Neila −. ¡Y el mejor amigo de mi hermana!

-Cuando teníamos 7 años Takuya y yo y 6 Neila le regalé ese colgante de salamandra a Takuya –dijo Leire −. Después Neila y yo nos tuvimos que mudar fuera de Japon y él me regaló este colgante –dijo mientras enseñaba su propio colgante.

-Nos enteramos ayer, cuando volvimos de rescatar a Leire de quienes éramos –dijo Takuya, ante las caras atónitas de sus amigos.

-Muy bien, ahora... ¡¿Podemos seguir organizando el concierto!? –gritó una esquizofrénica Yumi, asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Vale, vale –Koichi le palmeó la espalda a su prima, intentando calmarla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Yumi! ¡Los chicos ya han llegado a por vosotras! –se oyó dentro de la casa de la geisha. Aiko Ishiyama estaba al pie de las escaleras con los chicos tras ella, esperando a las chicas.

-¡Ya vamos, mama! –las chicas habían quedado todas en casa de Yumi para vestirse para el baile, y lo mismo habían hecho los chicos, solo que ellos estaban el la academia. Ahora venían a por ellas, como habían acordado de antemano. Se oyeron pasos apresurados y aparecieron Chiaki, Aelita, Sissi, Emily y Neila en lo alto de la escalera. Los chicos abrieron la boca, asombrados.

-¿Qué os parece? –preguntó Chiaki, la primera en aparecer. Iba con una camisa muy similar a la de Allymon, solo que con las mangas algo mas estrechas y dejando los hombros al descubierto. Llevaba también unos vaqueros y unas sandalias negras con algo de tacón. Se había soltado el pelo y ahora tenía una cascada de pelo negro-azulada por la mitad de la espalda.

-Deja, deja Chiaki, que me parece que no van a poder hablar en un buen rato –rió Aelita. Llevaba una camiseta granate-rosada de tirante ancho con el cuello en pico y una falda lila por un poco mas arriba de la rodilla con unas botas altas beiges.

-No me extrañaría nada que cuando salgan las demás se desmayaran –les siguió el juego Sissi. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo ajustado hasta la cadera con un cinturón ancho negro y unos zapatos rojos. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos a los lados de la cara.

-Cerrad la boca, que os entraran moscas –dijo Emily llegando al lado de William y cerrándole la boca. La chica iba con unas mallas marrones, una camisa de cuadros y unos botines marrones de pelo con tacón. Se había rizado el pelo y puesto lentillas.

-Aish... Dejadles en paz, que no reaccionaran en un buen rato –terminó Neila. Llevaba un vestido púrpura hasta la rodilla con una cinta negra rodeando los hombros y unas bailarinas negras. Se había alisado el pelo y colocado una horquilla con una rosa negra en ella.

-Estáis muy guapas, chicas, pero... ¿No bajan las demás? –preguntó la madre de Yumi.

-Si, bajaran en cuanto suelten a Yumi del marco de la puerta –dijo Hiroki apareciendo en lo alto de la escalera.

-¿Soltar... a Yumi... de la puerta? –preguntó Ulrich confuso.

-¡SOLTADME DE UNA VEEEEZ! –sonó el grito de Yumi.

-¡SUELTATE TÚ! –gritó Zoe a su vez. Ante los gritos las chicas no pudieron evitar ponerse a reír.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –pregunto Odd.

-He-hemos "experimentado" con Yumi y ahora no quiere bajar –dijo Sissi aguantando las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿Subimos a ayudarlas? –dijo Aelita.

-¡UAAAAAH! –sonaron cuatro voces y poco después se oyó un fuerte golpe.

-Au...me da que ya no hace falta –dijo Koichi, viendo aparecer a Zoe, Leire y Arya tirando de Yumi.

Arya había decidido no arreglarse demasiado e iba con ropa cómoda, pero las otras tres sorprendieron a todos los presentes. Zoe iba con un vestido lila ajustado palabra de honor con capas hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias de tacón blancas. Leire llevaba un vestido azul ajustado hasta 3/4 del muslo con una sola manga semitransparente y con el otro brazo cubierto con un guante similar a la manga del vestido. Calzaba unos zapatos azul marino. Y por ultimo Yumi, toda sonrojada, bajaba las escaleras vestida con un vestido negro ajustado hasta la rodilla con una única manga amplia y con unos zapatos de tacón negros con unos lazos en los tobillos.

-Wow... –dijo Kouji al ver a las chicas faltantes, sobre todo a su novia −. Estás preciosa, hadita.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo –le devolvió el cumplido la chica del viento −. Peeeero, ahora la importante es Yumi. ¿Qué os parece?

-Que esta muy, muy guapa –dijo Ulrich sin fijarse en lo que decía. Cuando procesó sus propias palabras se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-G-gracias –tartamudeó Yumi −. ¿Nos vamos? No podemos llegar tarde a nuestro propio concierto.

Los chicos se dirigieron a Kadic y, entrando al gimnasio, empezaron a colocar los instrumentos. Sissi hizo una seña a su padre, que se subió al escenario.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que estéis disfrutando del centenario de la academia. Ahora, para animar esta fiesta, os presento a... ¡"Digital Guardians"! –el director dejó el sitio a Takuya, Kouji, Koichi, Zoe, Chiaki y Tommy.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó Takuya −. ¡Espero que lo estéis pasando bien y que os gusten las canciones! La primera es "Fire"

Fire

**(Takuya)**

**Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!**

**Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda**

**(Kouji)**

**Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara**

**Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia**

**(Koichi)**

**Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze**

**Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda**

**Burn up'n go!**

**(todos)**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai**

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power!**

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara**

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!**

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e**

**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**(Tommy)**

**Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?**

**Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa**

**(Zoe)**

**Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!**

**Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze**

**(Chiaki)**

**Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?**

**Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne**

**Get up'n go!**

**(todos)**

**Kaidano kake noboru saki ni aru jidai**

**Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!**

**Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou**

**Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!**

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e **

**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

**Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai **

**Hikari o matotte get a fire power! **

**Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara **

**Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power! **

**Michi ga michiteru furontia e **

**Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"**

-¡Gracias! –saludó Zoe, tras los aplausos del publico −. ¡Espero que os haya gustado la entrada, por que esto solo ha sido un aperitivo! ¡Con vosotros; Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Sissi, Odd, Emily y William! –los 6 chicos se bajaron del escenario y dieron paso a sus compañeros.

-¡Hola a todos! –dijo Yumi −. La siguiente canción se llama "A world without danger"

**A world without danger**

**(Yumi y Ulrich)**

**There is a world that is virtual and different.**

**It can be so cold, makes us stand up for what's right.**

**Our hopes through our life, if we reset it to the start.**

**(Todos)**

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love.**

**If we give all we've got, we will make it through.**

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world.**

**Today, make evil go away.**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**

**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all.**

**(Aelita, Odd y Sissi)**

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature**

**And all that we need is the way to find the answer**

**But one thing sure, you can count on us for good.**

**(Todos)**

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love.**

**If we give all we've got, we will make it through.**

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world.**

**Today, make evil go away.**

**Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call.**

**Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all.**

**(Emily y William)**

**We'll do our best to never let you down.**

**We're up to the test to turn this world around.**

**(Todos)**

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love.**

**If we give all we've got, we will make it through.**

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world.**

**Today (make evil go away).**

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love.**

**If we give all we've got, we will make it through (make evil go away).**

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world.**

**Today, make evil go away.**

-Ahora, vamos a dar paso a las canciones de cada uno de nosotros –casi gritó Odd al terminar la canción −. El primero... ¡Tommy! –el pequeño del grupo volvió al escenario y cogió el micrófono, envuelto en una nube de aplausos.

-Gracias –dijo el chico, algo cohibido −. La canción que voy a cantar se llama "Say yes"

**Say yes**

**Asa ga kuru sono tabi ni umare kawaru ki ga shiteta **

**Itsu no hi ka tsuyoku nare Negatte bakari ita **

**Yume nara sou dare ni mo makenai to omotteta**

**Demo honto ieba tada kowakute nigete ita nda**

**Ugokanakya Tamesanakya Chikara wa agaranai**

**Dekinai koto nai yo ne I can say yes! Tatakau yo**

**Minna kyoukasho mo mizu ni kotae mitsukeru nda ne**

**Jibun rashisa nante tabun jibun de kimete iku nda**

**Ookiku Say yes! Kitto donna michi mo daijoubu**

**Koori yori mo katai yuuki dakishimete**

**Kawaru yo Hora Motto zutto kakkoii boku ni naru**

**Kanaenaide akogare dake de owarenai kara**

**"Muri damon" toriaezu sore wa iwanai yakusoku**

**Shinjinakya Hajimenakya Kisetsu wa tsukamenai**

**Dekisou na koto sagasou I can say yes! ****Ganbatte**

**Mitete yo Hora Motto zutto tayoreru boku ni naru**

**Tasukerarete bakari ja chotto nasakenai kara**

**Hiraku nooto no yohaku ni kaita suki na hiiroo**

**Aenai nara akiramezu ni jibun ga nareba ii nda**

**Ookiku Say yes! Kitto donna teki mo daijoubu**

**Koori yori mo tongatta kobushi de taose**

**Kawaru yo Hora motto zutto kakkoii boku ni naru**

**Kanaenaide akogare dake de owarenai kara**

Una nueva nube de aplausos cayó sobre Tommy, mientras una chica de piel morena le miraba con los ojitos brillantes, aunque su pelirroja compañera no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Tommy −. La siguiente en cantar es Aelita.

-Hola, la canción que viene ahora es "Holy light".

**Holy light**

**Katachi no aru mono sore dake ga subete ja nai **

**Kokoro wo sumaseba ironna mono mieru kara **

**Naze kono yo ni umareta no ka **

**Wakarazu nakitai yoru mo **

**Hitomi wo nee tojiru nante **

**Mada sukoshi hayai yo ne **

**Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo **

**Asu no michi oshieru you ni **

**Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no **

**Toki ni wa kanashii yokan sae ataru keredeo **

**Shiawase sagashite doko mademo tabi wo shitai **

**Kotoba dake ja tarinakutte **

**Dareka to surechigau hi mo **

**Kokoro wa minna atatakai tte **

**Wada watashi shinjiteru **

**Holy light sotto sekai terasu yo **

**Chikyuu wo daite mamoru you ni **

**Holy light douzo egao wo kudasai eien no **

**Holy light sotto yami wo terasu yo **

**Asu no michi oshieru you ni **

**Holy light douzo yuuki wo kudasai mirai e no **

**Hontou no eien no**

La canción de la pelirrosa fue fuertemente aplaudida.

-Muchas gracias a todos. La próxima en subir al escenario será Chiaki –la elegida del agua subió al escenario, tomando el micrófono que le ofrecía Aelita.

-La canción se llama "Quiero besarte", espero que os guste.

**Quiero besarte**

**No, no, no, ya no se que hacer contigo amor**

**Aquí estoy pero tu no me haces caso, no. Aaah, yeah.**

**Toda la noche, bailando y bailando,**

**¿No ves que estoy loca por ti?**

**No se lo que me das**

**Que ya no puedo mas**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte**

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion corazon,**

**Acercate mas, ven aquí, dame un beso**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte, **

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion corazon, **

**Acercate mas, ven aqui dame un beso**

**No, no, no, no te enteras de la situación**

**Toda yo te he enviado mis señales hoy. Aaah, yeah**

**Y me he vestido para enamorarte**

**¿No ves que estoy loca por ti? **

**No se lo que me das, que ya no puedo mas**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte, **

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion, corazon**

**Acercate mas, ven aqui dame un beso**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte**

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion corazon**

**Acercate mas, ven aqui dame un beso**

**Toda la noche, bailando y bailando, **

**¿No ves que estoy loca por ti?**

**No se lo que me das, que ya no puedo mas**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte, **

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion, corazon**

**Acercate mas, ven aqui dame un beso**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte,**

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion, corazon**

**Acercate mas, ven aqui dame un beso**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte,**

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion, corazon**

**Acercate mas, ven aqui dame un beso**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte,**

**Que tu eres mi locura eres mi obsesion, corazon**

**Acercate mas, ven aqui dame un beso**

**Quiero, quiero, quiero besarte  
><strong>

Mientras Chiaki cantaba, tras el telón Koichi, Yumi, Ulrich, Zoe y Kouji la observaban.

-¿A quién se referirá Chiaki en esa canción? –pregunto Koichi, algo molesto.

-Este tío no se entera –susurró Zoe a los otros, que ahogaron una risa. En ese momento la canción termino y Chiaki le paso el turno a Koichi.

-¿Qué os ha parecido? –le preguntó la chica del agua a sus amigos.

-Muy bien, el plan ha funcionado –le sonrio Yumi, mientras en el escenario…

-Esta canción es "With broken wings".

**With broken wings**

**Kizuite ita nda Mou nido to tobenai tte koto o**

**Wakatte iru no sa Oreta tsubasa ja tobenai tte koto o**

**Dare ka ga naiteta "Yume ga sugata o kaete yuku yo"**

**Dare ka ga akirameta ai wa mou, doko ka e kieta**

**Woo, oreta tsubasa de **

**Woo, with broken wings**

**Dakishimeru dake ja furue wa tomaranakute**

**Ano koro no samusa wa kitto konna mon ja nakatta**

**Woo, oreta tsubasa de **

**Woo, with broken wings**

**"Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..."**

**Itsu no ma ni ka ore wa mainichi ni obiehajime**

**Yami no naka de mogaku Hikari o motome**

**Kawaru keshiki no naka, nani ka o machitsuzuketeru**

**Ugoku sekai no naka, hontou no kotae o sagashiteru**

**Woo, oreta tsubasa de **

**Woo, with broken wings**

**Kago no naka no tori ga "Soto e dashite!" to wamekidasu**

**"Kubiwa no nai norainu ga ore no koto waratteru..."**

**...Ah, tonde miseru **

**...Ah, oreta tsubasa de **

**...Ah, tonde miseru **

**...Ah, oreta tsubasa de**

**...with broken wings**

Koichi termino de cantar y le dio paso a Emily, que comenzó a cantar "Itsudemo aeru kara".

**Itsudemo aeru kara**

**Kirakira shiteru kibun wa **

**Ohisama na no **

**Happa no shizuku sarari **

**Matsuge ni ukete**

**Ima hirogaru sukuriin **

**Kimi to issho da ne **

**Saa doko mademo tsuzuku **

**Sunahama far away **

**Dakishimete tonde **

**Mahiru no hoshi nagai kami chiribamete **

**Mabushisa no kiss shizuka ni kudasai **

**Mahou ga tokeru toki koibito ni nareru ka mo **

**Dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake **

**Kuruma ni hora butsukaru **

**Shinpai da wa **

**Ishiki ga fuwari tobeba **

**Itsu demo aeru **

**Naze kokoro to karada wa **

**Hanarerarenai no? **

**Sono shitsumon wa suteki **

**Kimi e to wink and kiss **

**Tsukamaete ageru **

**Yoake no kaze kubisuji ni makitsukete **

**Buraindo ga kasuka ni yureteru **

**Kagayaku kono hoshi ni watashitachi ikite iru **

**Dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake **

**Mahiru no hoshi nagai kami chiribamete **

**Mabushisa no kiss shizuka ni kudasai **

**Mahou ga tokeru toki koibito ni nareru ka mo **

**Dakedo ima wa kimi no yume no naka ni iru dake**

En cuanto la morena termino su canción dio paso a William, que dejó la batería donde había estado tocando en manos de Odd y ocupó el micrófono que le ofreció Emily.

-¡Hola a todos! La siguiente canción es "Planet net".

**Planet net**

**We're a new generation.**

**Surfing on the web all night and day.**

**Always a celebration.**

**Cause when I'm online It's time to play.**

**We can travel around the world**

**Sharing other family's daily lives.**

**For this world is no longer round**

**In every corner I find friends of mine.**

**Such good friends**

**Till the end.**

**We're going live.**

**We're surfin' to these vibes.**

**One brave new be uncoiled.**

**Are you there?**

**I've got a message to send.**

**Are you there?**

**I want to find a brand new friend.**

**One simple connection**

**And my computer helps me travel far.**

**So much information.**

**With my webcam I see who you are.**

**We represent the youth of today**

**Making the most of modern technology.**

**We are united in every way**

**We will change the course of history.**

**Such good friends**

**Till the end.**

**We're going live.**

**We're surfin' to these vibes.**

**One brave new world.**

**To be uncoiled.**

**Are you there?**

**I've got a message to send.**

**Are you there?**

**I want to find a brand new friend.**

**We're going live.**

**We're surfin' to these vibes.**

**One brave new world.**

**To be uncoiled.**

**Are you there?**

**I've got a message to send.**

**Are you there?**

**I want to find a brand new friend.**

La canción de William fue fuertemente aplaudida, sobre todo por el público femenino. Emily, al ver eso, puso mala cara, y Gatomon, situada en sus brazos, comenzó a reír

-¿Y ahora que pasa? –pregunto la Arquera a la felina.

-Se nota que eres Row. Antes, cuando alguna chica se acercaba a Slay tu te ponías hecha una furia, parecías más Mer que tú misma.

-¿Pe...pero que dices? –se sonrojó Emily mientras Takuya subía al escenario para cantar "Salamander" −. No digas idioteces y observa el espectáculo.

**Salamander**

**Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo **

**Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato **

**Red card ni jama wo sarenai **

**Digital Field tsukinukeru ze **

**Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo **

**Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke **

**Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete **

**Atarashii densetsu hirake **

**Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou? **

**Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru **

**Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji **

**Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai **

**Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete **

**Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon! **

**Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e **

**Kaketa kono sekai mamore **

**Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya **

**Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze **

**Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo **

**Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke **

**Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete **

**Atarashii densetsu hirake**

-Muchas gracias a todos –dijo Takuya −. Ahora dad un fuerte aplauso a ¡Leire! –la chica subió al escenario.

-Hola, esta canción está dedicada a un amigo muy especial, se llama "sola en el silencio".

**Sola en el silencio**

**Hoy recordé otra vez su voz**

**Y presentí que algo quemaba mi interior**

**Ya sé que el tiempo siempre impone su ley**

**Pero estoy cansada de esperar**

**Te extraño**

**Te siento**

**Tan lejos de mí**

**Ya no tengo el alma en calma**

**Sin tí**

**Perdida**

**Sin vida**

**Si al fín te perdí**

**Sola en el silencio**

**Me siento sin tí**

**Sé que es mejor que lo deje estar**

**Pero esta agonía no me deja respirar**

**Soy como una muñeca rota que tú**

**Con tus besos puedes arreglar**

**Te extraño**

**Te siento**

**Tan lejos de mí**

**Ya no tengo el alma en calma**

**Sin tí**

**Perdida**

**Sin vida**

**Si al fín te perdí**

**Sola en el silencio**

**Me siento sin tí**

**Si el destino te alejó de mí**

**Te buscaré**

**Te encontraré**

**Lo sé, lo sé**

**Te extraño**

**Te siento**

**Tan lejos de mí**

**Ya no tengo el alma en calma**

**Sin tí**

**Perdida**

**Sin vida**

**Si al fín te perdí**

**Sola en el silencio**

**Me siento sin tí [x2]**

**Sola en el silencio**

**Me siento sin tí**

**Sola en el silencio**

**Sin ti**

La canción fue muy aclamada, sobre todo por el sentimiento que Leire había puesto en ella, llegando a arrancar unas lágrimas a la imperturbable profesora Hertz. Leire dejó su puesto a su hermana pequeña, que tras presentar su canción "Dance in the dark", se dispuso a cantarla

**Dance in the dark**

**Silicone, **

**Saline, **

**Poison, **

**Inject me **

**and baby I'm a free **

**bitch; **

**I'm a free **

**bitch. **

**Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track. **

**She won't walk away, but she won't look back. **

**She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess, **

**she's a mess, **

**she's a mess, **

**How the girl is dressed. **

**she's a mess, **

**she's a mess, **

**she's a mess, **

**she's a mess. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark, **

**'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark, **

**'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart. **

**Baby loves to dance, loves to in the dark. **

**Run run her kiss is a vampire grin. **

**The moon lights away while she's howlin' at it. **

**She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp, **

**she's a tramp, **

**she's a vamp, **

**but she still does her dance. **

**she's a tramp, **

**she's a vamp, **

**but she still kills the dance. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark, **

**'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark, **

**'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart. **

**Baby loves to dance, loves to in the dark. **

**In the dark, **

**She loves to dance in the dark, **

**in the dark, **

**she loves, she loves to dance in the dark. **

En ese momento Neila vio algo que la dejó helada. Un Phantomon entraba por la puerta del gimnasio. Aprovechando que en ese momento no tenía que cantar fue paso a paso hacia atrás y aviso a Koichi, que estaba en el piano, del intruso en la fiesta. BlackStrabimon fue rápidamente a avisar a los demás que no estaban en el escenario y Kouji, Zoe, Teruo, Yumi y Ulrich se encaminaron hacia el digimon fantasma.

**Marilyn, **

**Judy, **

**Sylvia, **

**Tell 'em how you feel girls. **

**Work your blonde **

**Ramsey will haunt like Liberace. **

**Find your freedom in the music, **

**find your Jesus, **

**find your Cupid. **

**You will never fall apart, **

**Diana you're still in our hearts. **

**Never let you fall apart, **

**together we'll dance in the dark. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark, **

**'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark. **

**Baby. **

**Baby loves to dance in the dark, **

**'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart. **

**Baby loves to dance, loves to in the dark. **

**In the dark.**

Neila bajó del escenario tras presentar a Aelita y su "Digi-rap", en la que solo actuaba la pelirrosa con una mesa de mezclas. Tras el telón se encontró a los chicos riendo como locos.

-¿Me explicáis qué pasa? –pregunto la chica, intuyendo el motivo de las risas.

-A-ahora te lo digo, cuando recupere el aliento –le dijo Zoe −. Aish… a ver, te digo. Después de que avisaras a Koichi del Phantomon, BlackStrabimon nos aviso a Kouji, Yumi, Ulrich, Teruo y a mí. Fuimos a por el Phantomon. ¿Y que hicimos? –pregunto la rubia volviendo a reír sin control.

-Si te pregunto es que no lo sé, Zoe.

-Estaba al lado de la mesa de bebidas –dijo Kouji −, y a Zoe no se le ocurre otra cosa que...

FLASH BACK

El susodicho Phantomon estaba desconcertado. Su señor lo había mandado a investigar sobre los niños elegidos, pero lo único que había conseguido era un gran dolor de cabeza por la música que reinaba en el lugar, un pelín demasiado alta para su gusto. Por lo demás, la fiesta le estaba agradando.

-¡Perdone, señor! –el Phantomon se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica rubia frente a el, que le sonaba mucho, aunque ahora no sabia de qué −. Quiero decirle que ha ganado el concurso del baile al mejor disfraz. La entrega de premios se efectuara en breve, pero hasta entonces, le recomiendo que pruebe el ponche –la rubia le puso un vaso de ponche en las manos (N/A: ¿los Phantomons tienen manos?) que el digimon, por cortesía, probo rápidamente.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y después de eso, el Phantomon se encargó el solito de acabar con todo el ponche –rió Yumi −. Ha acabado borracho como una cuba. Si vieras cómo se puso a bailar con la profesora Hertz y cómo le miraba Jim...

-Me lo imagino –dijo Neila con una gota cayéndole por la nuca. En ese momento Aelita estaba terminando de tocar "Digi Rap", y dio paso en el escenario a Sissi, que comenzó a cantar "Skater Boy".

**Skater boy**

**He was a boy she was a girl**

**can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk, she did ballet**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her, she'd never tell**

**secretly she wanted him as well**

**but all of her friends, stuck up their nose**

**they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a skater boy,**

**she said see you later boy**

**he wasn't good enough for her**

**she had a pretty face**

**but her head was up in a space**

**she needed to come back down to earth**

**Five years from now, she sits at home**

**Feeding the baby she's all alone**

**She turns on T.V., guess who she sees**

**Skater boy rocking up MTV**

**She calls up her friends, they already know**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show**

**She tags along, and stands in the crowd**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down**

**He was a skater boy**

**She said see ya later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**He was a skater boy**

**She said see ya later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**Sorry girl, but you missed out**

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now**

**We are more than just good friends**

**This is how the story ends**

**Too bad that you couldn't see**

**See the man that boy could be**

**There is more than meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is inside**

**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl**

**can I make it anymore obvious?**

**We are in love, haven't you heard?**

**How we rock each others world!**

**I'm with the skaterboy**

**I said see ya later boy**

**I'll be backstage after the show**

**I'll be at the studio**

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl you used to know.**

**I'm with a skaterboy**

**I said see ya later boy**

**I'll be backstage after the show**

**I'll be at the studio**

**Singing the song we wrote**

**About the girl you used to know.**

La canción gusto a todos los que la escucharon, y, sorprendentemente, ni Nicholas ni Herb, montaron un numerito al ver cantar a su ídolo.

-Ahora con todos vosotros, Odd.

El rubio pasó con su guitarra al frente, y tras presentar su canción, comenzó a cantar.

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite**

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite **

**Ima sugu tobitatou yo **

**Donna toki datte **

**Kimi wo shinjiteru **

**Kimi to dattara koete yukeru sa **

**Ano sora no mukou made **

**Donna tsurai koto demo **

**Kitto daijoubu sa **

**Sou sa **

**Bokura wa mikansei no dreamers **

**Kaze ni mune wo hatte yukou **

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite **

**Koko kara tobitatou yo **

**Shippai wo osorenaide **

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite **

**Ima sugu tobitatou yo **

**Donna toki datte **

**Kimi wo shinjiteru **

**Tsuyoku narenai toki datte aru sa **

**Jibun ga kuyashii toki **

**Dakedo yatte mirun da **

**Kimi ga iru kara ne **

**Sou sa **

**Bokura wa miraikei no dreamers **

**Kokoro mo shinka sasenakucha **

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite **

**Koko kara hajimeyou yo **

**Hyakkai datte umaku yuku sa **

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite **

**Ima sugu hajimeyou yo **

**Donna toki datte **

**Kimi wo shinjiteru **

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite **

**Koko kara tobitatou yo **

**Shippai wo osorenaide **

**Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite **

**Ima sugu tobitatou yo **

**Donna toki datte **

**Kimi wo shinjiteru **

Muchas chicas aplaudieron al rubio, pero pronto lo desalojaron del escenario, para dar paso a Kouji con "In the blue".

**In the blue**

**Itsu ka doko ka de mita you na**

**Hoshi ga mure tsuki wa aoi yo**

**Wazuka bakari no hito toki ni**

**Zutto kokoro ubawareteru**

**Hoshi ni michibikareta ano hi no yoru**

**Kokoro ni ukabi tsubuyaita no sa...**

**Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret**

**Tsukiakari abite hohoende iru**

**Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret**

**Kuyanda kotoba Kurikaesu tabi ni**

**Furueteru... in the blue, blue moon**

**Sukoshi dake otona ni natta yo**

**Senobi ni mo nareta mitai da**

**Owaranai nichijou no naka de**

**Itsumo kotae sagashiteru**

**Kimi dake wa ima mo ano hi no mama**

**Kawaranai ki ga suru no sa**

**Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret**

**Hashiridasu koto de wasurerareru no ka na**

**Kokoro na naka no, kesenai regret**

**Itamisura nareta chippoke na ore ga**

**Waratteru... in the blue, blue moon**

**Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret**

**Tsukiakari abite hohoende iru**

**Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret**

**Kuyanda kotoba Kurikaesu tabi ni**

**Furueteru... in the blue, blue moon**

**Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret**

**Kokoro no naka no, kesenai regret**

**Hitomi no naka no, hitotsu no regret**

**Blue, blue moon**

**Oboeteru... in the blue, blue moon**

El gemelo de pelo largo termino la canción con una lluvia de aplausos y dio paso a su novia, que comenzó a cantar "Kaze no Shizuku".

**Kaze no shizuku**

**"Hitori demo heiki!" sou omotte ita kedo...**

**Demo sukoshi sabishiku naru yo Dakara ne**

**Aa, oozora miagenagara**

**Aa, chiisaku tsubuyaku**

**Waratte irareru you ni**

**Kaze yo Watashi o dakishimete**

**Kawaita kuchibiru ni sotto**

**Kaze no shizuku yo Maiorite...**

**"'Muriyari' wa iranai!" moshikashite tsuyogari?**

**Kokoro de wa itsumo dare ka o sagashite**

**Aa, nagareru kumo oikake**

**Aa, omowazu hashitteta**

**Waratte itai kara Zutto**

**Kaze yo Watashi o mimamotte**

**Urunda kuchibiru ni sotto**

**Kaze no shizuku yo Sasayaite**

**Waratte irareru you ni**

**Kaze yo Watashi ni kuchizukete**

**Yasashii kuchibiru ni hora**

**Kaze no shizuku ga hikatteru**

**Waratte itai kara zutto**

**Kaze yo Watashi no soba ni ite**

**Hitomi o sorasu koto naku**

**Motto sunao ni nareru you ni**

Zoe termino su canción y dio paso en el escenario a Yumi, que tras presentar su canción "Moon fighter" comenzó a cantar.

**Moon fighter**

**Aoi tsuki ga hikaru**

**Omoidoori ikanai shinario**

**Tatakaitsuzukeru koto**

**Sore ga watashi no yarikata dakedo**

**Tasukeau toki Shinjiru tsuyosa mitsukerareru no ka na**

**Shinjitsu wo Ah tsukamitai Dakara**

***Light up! Moon Yami wo kirisaku**

**Tsukuriwarai nante hitsuyou nai desho**

**Saa Light up! Moon Daichi ni hibike**

**Azayakani habataite kawari hajimeru**

**Kakenuketeku Fighter**

**Tooi sora no kanata**

**Itsuka kokoro ni egaiteta yume**

**Makenai koto dake ga**

**Subete ja nai to Wakatteru kedo**

**Hakanai negai Watashi no tenohira koboreochite iku**

**Itsuwari wo Ah sutetataino Dakara**

**Light up! Moon Ten kara orita**

**Kotae wa tada hitotsu to kagiranai desho**

**Saa Light up! Moon Sora wo tsukinuke**

**Kagayaki wo mise tsukete hashiritsuzukeru**

**Kakenuketeku Fighter**

***Light up! Moon Yami wo kirisaku**

**Tsukuriwarai nante hitsuyou nai desho**

**Saa Light up! Moon Daichi ni hibike**

**Azayakani habataite kawari hajimeru**

**Kakenuketeku Fighter**

Tras Yumi, de la que nadie se esperaba que cantara de esa manera y recibió un aluvión de aplausos, subió Ulrich al escenario.

**Negai kanaeru kagi**

**Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta **

**Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da **

**Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru **

**Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai **

**Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!? **

**Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka **

**Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da **

**Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru **

**Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae **

**Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii **

**Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa **

**Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai **

**Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii **

**Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai **

**Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru **

**Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!? **

**Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka **

**Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da **

**Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru **

**Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro **

**Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii **

**Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa **

**Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru **

**Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae **

**Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii **

**Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa**

-Y ahora, para cerrar la noche con broche de oro –dijo Ulrich mientras Kouji y Koichi subían al escenario con dos micrófonos más −, "¡LITTLE BAD GIRL!"

**Little bad girl**

**(Kouji)**

**Oh yeah, they tell me I'm a bad boy**

**All the ladies look at me and act coy**

**(Koichi)**

**I just like to put my hands up in the air**

**I want that bad girl dancing over there**

**(Ulrich)**

**Look at her go on the dancefloor**

**She's amazing, on the dancefloor**

**When she moves girl I want more**

**Keep it going girl like I got an encore**

**She got me saying**

En ese momento Yumi, Zoe y Chiaki salieron de la parte de atrás del escenario vestidas con mallas y camisetas de tirantes dando una voltereta mortal. Cuando se situaron por delante de los sorprendidos chicos, comenzaron a bailar completamente sincronizadas con la canción.

**(Juntos)**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl (x3)**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

**(Ulrich)**

**Oh yeah, they tell me I'm a bad boy**

**All the ladies look at me and act coy**

**(Kouji y Koichi)**

**I just like put my hands up in the air**

**I want that bad girl dancing over there**

**(Juntos)**

**Shaking her ass from the left to the right**

**Moving it... round just the way that I like**

**I wanna see her move like a movie on flight**

**She got it how I want it and I want it all night**

**Look at her go on the dance floor**

**She's amazing, on the dance floor**

**When she moves girl I want more**

**Keep it going girl**

**Like I got an encore**

**She got me saying**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl (x3)**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

**(William desde las sombras)**

**Let's go!**

**She got my heart jumping' and my adrenaline**

**poppin' and gunnin' like anybody ever seen (ever seen, seen... seen)**

**As a Matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dream (Dream dream dream)**

**Whippin', and flippin', stackin' and slappin'**

**I'm attacking after she back it up and make it drop (drop, drop, drop)**

**After I Met her I Tell her David Guetta is on the trak baby girl don't stop (Stop, Stop)**

**Keep it going, you never know when somebody gonna throw a couple dollar**

**Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bills**

**Ludacris, "MR. Make a Woman Holla" Sing (sing, song, sing)**

**And every night on the flor puttin' on a show (show, show, show)**

**Everbody in the club, here's a little something you should know!**

**(Juntos)**

**Look at her go on the dance floor**

**She's amazing, on the dance floor**

**When she moves girl I want more**

**Keep it going girl**

**Like I got an encore**

**She got me saying**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl (x3)**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl (x3)**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

Los aplausos resonaron con tal fuerza que parecía que el gimnasio fuera a caerse. Los chicos salieron todos juntos al escenario y saludaron al público.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Y desde cuando lleváis ensayando esa coreografía? –preguntó Ulrich.

-Hace poco –dijo Zoe −. Aunque el mérito se lo lleva Yumi.

-Ella tuvo la idea, monto la coreografía y todo –afirmó Chiaki, haciendo que Yumi se sonrojase −. Decidimos no deciros nada para que fuera una sorpresa.

-Pues vaya que nos habéis sorprendido –dijo Koichi −. No esperábamos ni por asomo veros aparecer con una voltereta mortal para bailar.

-Y la coreografía ha sido fantástica –felicitó Kouji −. Parecía que la supierais de toda la vida.

-Bueno, chicos –dijo Aelita −. Me encantaría que siguiéramos aquí hablando, pero mañana tendremos que estar frescos por si Xana-Lucemon ataca, así que propongo irnos ya a dormir.

-Tienes razón, Aelita –apoyó Emily −. Buenas noches, chicos.


	34. Chapter 34

Nuevo cap, siento el retraso, pero ha habido problemas con el internet en casa... ahora que he podido, os traigo esto, espero que os guste **Capítulo 34: sospechas**

Casi se había convertido en rutina ver aquellos monstruos peleando en los terrenos de Kadic. Aun así, no podían despegar los ojos de la batalla y de sus luchadores, por mucho que siempre actuasen del mismo modo o siempre viniesen los mismos seres malvados. Quizás se debía a la aparición de una nueva figura peleando: una chica con el cabello recogido en una trenza que iba vestida con sudadera y pantalón de camuflaje que atacaba con un bastón cuya punta estaba equipada con cuchillas de media luna había empezado a actuar en las últimas dos batallas.

Esta vez, las cosas cambiaban a la hora de irse. En vez de ver a los domadores montando sobre las bestias y huyendo hacia el bosque, desaparecían misteriosamente, como por arte de magia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojo no quedaba ni rastro de ellos. Eso había dado mucho de qué hablar a los alumnos de Kadic, aunque había quienes se quedaban pensando en cómo podrían haber "mejorado" sus técnicas de repente.

Yumi, William y JP regresaban a su clase comentando la última batalla como el resto de observadores de Kadic. Con el ajetreo que se montaba siempre por la aparición de los monstruos, muchos salían del aula para pillar un mejor punto de vista, aprovechando los tres para escapar también del control del profesor. Por el camino, se toparon con el hermano menor de la geisha, pensativo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Eh, Hiroki, deberías regresar a clase –le regañó Yumi acercándose a él.

-Ah, hola, Yumi… Pero si ahora iba… ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Estás también fuera de clase –señaló el chico.

-Como todo el mundo, enano. Venga, tira para clase –sentenció la mayor mientras se alejaba con sus dos compañeros.

Hiroki protestó un poco y empezó a caminar hacia su clase sin dejar de lado su actitud pensativa. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta cuando regresó a la clase que faltaba el profesor y el resto del mundo comentaba la última batalla con lujo de detalles.

-Eh, Hiroki, ¿estás bien?

-¿Ah? Oh, perdona, Johnny, estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos…

-¿Tú pensando? –aguantó la risa el otro chico.

-No te burles, ¿quieres? Es que hay algo que me lleva un par de días comiendo la cabeza…

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el chico acercando su silla.

-Es sobre mi hermana –respondió Hiroki.

-¿Le ocurre algo grave a tu hermana?

-No, no –dijo rápidamente antes de bajar más la voz −. Creo que es una de esas personas que controlan a los monstruos.

-¡Venga ya!

-En serio, Johnny, cada vez estoy más convencido de ello. Mira, ella no estaba en su clase cuando han aparecido los monstruos –siguió susurrando Hiroki sacando la revista con el especial de monstruos de Milly y Tamiya −. Fíjate, en ese grupo hay una geisha.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Seguro que es mi hermana –dijo dando un golpe a la imagen de la geisha.

-Nadie ha podido hablar con ellos ni se les ha podido ver bien el rostro… Tú mismo te acercaste con la cámara y no lograste verla –comentó Johnny.

-Ya, lo sé. Pero fíjate, son muy iguales. Y también se mueven ambas igual. A demás, le pega el papel de geisha a ella.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices… No la he visto en ningún lugar cuando han aparecido los monstruos…

-Claro, Johnny, porque ella estaba allí peleando. ¿Lo ves ahora?

-Vaya… Entonces tu hermana es una heroína… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-La vamos a desenmascarar –decidió de golpe Hiroki −. Pillaremos a Yumi y le haremos hablar. Seguro que ella nos dirá más cosas sobre los monstruos…

-O nos dejará ayudarla. ¿Te imaginas poder controlar una de esas bestias? Sería mejor que jugar a la videoconsola.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pues no se hable más. A la hora de comer, la llamamos y le obligamos a decírnoslo todo –sonrió Hiroki mientras el profesor regresaba.

Después de otras dos largas horas de clase, la campana sonó dando paso a pasillos llenos de alumnos directos a comer. Hiroki y Johnny empezaron a correr hasta que vieron a su objetivo, acompañada por los otros dos compañeros de clase.

-Ah, a ver si Jeremy me echa un cable… Ya estoy cansado de fallar todo el tiempo –suspiró William.

-Sí, seguro que tiene alguna teoría o algo que pueda ayudarte a dar en el blanco más seguido –dijo JP. Enseguida vio a los dos chicos acercándose y, con cierto nerviosismo, intentó camuflar la conversación −. Aunque a menudo tipo le vas a pedir ayuda… Antes pídesela a Ulrich o a Odd, que sacan mejores notas en gimnasia.

-¿Eh? –William tuvo que observar de reojo a las dos figuras que ya estaban encima de ellos.

-Hola, chicos –saludó Hiroki mientras ya cogía del brazo de Yumi −, la necesitamos un momento. No os importa, ¿verdad?

-Hasta luego –dijo Johnny también estirando de la chica.

-Eh, enanos, más os vale dejarme ir de una vez –protestó Yumi mientras se la llevaban de allí.

-Tenemos que hablar, Yumi –dijo Hiroki sin dejar de tirar de la morena −. Y en privado.

Yumi se dejó llevar, no muy convencida de lo que iba a pasar. Por el camino no pudo cruzarse con nadie y tampoco parecía que William o JP les hubiesen seguido. Al final, llegaron a una zona completamente vacía donde ambos muchachos la soltaron.

-Bien, ¿me decís lo que os ocurre? –preguntó Yumi frotándose la muñeca que le había estado tirando su hermano.

-Sabemos tu secreto –corearon los dos señalándola acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Hiroki? –preguntó molesta.

-Sabemos perfectamente quién eres, Geisha –remarcó Hiroki.

-Echas de menos Japón, ¿no? ¿Y para eso me apartas de mis amigos?

-No, no le has entendido, Yumi –dijo Johnny −. Que sabemos que tú eres esa geisha que controla a los monstruos.

-¿Que yo qué? –Yumi les miraba enfadada, aunque por dentro corría mil y una imágenes, cada cual más peligrosa.

-_Yumi, ¿me oyes?_ –la voz de Renamon chocó en su mente −. _No hagas ningún gesto raro._

-_Renamon… Estamos en peligro…_

-_Tu hermano es muy observador _–dijo la digimon.

-_¿Observador? Su fuerte no es pensar_ –mentalizó Yumi.

-Bueno, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? –preguntó Hiroki. Al parecer, había dicho alguna cosa y, por conversar telepáticamente con Renamon, no sabía qué decir, por lo que tuvo que improvisar.

-Sí, que eres un tonto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar de verdad que soy esa geisha? –preguntó molesta.

-¡Pues porque te le pareces!

-¿Y por eso tengo que ser yo? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos antes de mentalizar −. _Habrá que avisar a los demás y rezar para encontrar una solución a este problema…_

-_Sí, tienes razón_ –respondió Renamon.

-Vamos, Yumi, ¿qué te cuesta mostrarnos cómo puedes hacer eso? –pidió Hiroki.

-¿Qué me cuesta? ¡Pues todo, Hiroki! No tengo magia, no sé hablarles a los animales. ¡Si ni tan siquiera soy capaz de dominarte! ¿Esperas que pueda ordenarles a las bestias hacer cosas? En serio, chicos, dejad las videoconsolas.

-Pero Yumi…

-Tengo hambre –dijo secamente empezando a moverse −. No soy esa geisha, así que dejad de darme la lata con ello y centraos más en aprobar los exámenes que en intentar echarme encima la culpa de todo.

-Yumi…

-Se acabó esta conversación. Y más os vale que nadie más me persiga para decírmelo, porque si es cosa vuestra… –dijo amenazadoramente antes de seguir caminando hacia el comedor.

Hiroki y Johnny sólo estuvieron unos segundos más quietos y en silencio. Enseguida se pusieron a seguir a Yumi, en plan detectives. La chica enseguida se dio cuenta de su presencia y bufó molesta.

-_¿Yumi?_

-_Me están siguiendo, Renamon. ¿Te importaría adelantarte al comedor para avisar a los demás de lo ocurrido?_ –pidió sin detenerse.

-_Por supuesto._

Yumi suspiró resignada mientras sentía a pocos metros tras ella los pasos de los otros dos chicos, siguiéndola y observándola detenidamente. Debería andarse con mucho ojo no sólo porque su identidad estaba al límite, sino porque tras ella podrían caer los demás. Tenía claro que, mientras los dos "espías" siguiesen pegados a ella, no podría hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido. Renamon sería su voz en esa ocasión.

Nada más entrar al comedor, pudo observar la mirada seria de Jeremy haciéndole un gesto con un dedo hacia la cabeza que al principio no entendió. Cogió una bandeja y la comida, seguida a poca distancia por los dos críos. Aguantando las ganas de chillarles, caminó hacia la mesa con todos.

-Hola chicos –saludó sentándose. A una mesa de distancia, Hiroki y Johnny también tomaron asiento, observándoles directamente.

-Ey, Yumi, ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Koichi.

-Mi hermano, para variar –dijo cerrando los ojos y empezando a pinchar la comida. Gatomon no pudo evitar mirar hacia los dos chicos con aborrecimiento.

-_Yumi, ¿puedes oírme?_ –la voz de Jeremy resonó en la mente de la chica.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida. Claramente Jeremy le estaba hablando, pero lo que ella veía era al chico comiendo tranquilamente.

-_Esto es gracias a Renamon. Nos lo ha explicado todo, pero tendremos que tratar este tema con tranquilidad. Vamos a ir a la biblioteca para buscar una solución._

-_¿A la biblioteca? Pero allí se ha de estar en silencio y Jim…_

-_Yumi, ¿qué no ves cómo estamos hablando ahora nosotros dos?_ –preguntó con una risa la voz de Jeremy. Enseguida Yumi comprendió.

-_De acuerdo. En la biblioteca, genial._

-Chicos –habló Jeremy −. Se acercan trabajos y exámenes importantes, así que deberíamos empezar a plantearnos el ir a hacerlos ya a la biblioteca –dijo Jeremy. Aunque ya lo sabían todos, interesaba que los dos espías supiesen también a dónde iban a acabar.

-¿Trabajos? –protestó Odd −. Oye, aún quedan meses.

-Por eso, cuanto antes empieces, antes verás que tuviste que empezar incluso mucho antes –dijo Sissi.

-Eh, Sissi, tampoco hace falta que te pases conmigo… Yo siempre acabo mis trabajos a tiempo –se defendió Odd.

-Vale, como quieras.

-Al menos allí no tendremos que escucharles discutir porque no se puede hablar –rió Emily.

-Pero habrá que preguntarle a Jim si está abierta –dijo Teppei.

-Seguro que nos la abre con mil amores. Y si no, buscamos un castigo colectivo –soltó Katsuharu.

-¡Sí, hombre! –la mitad del grupo protestó al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sólo espero que a los dos enanos no les dé por ayudarnos –dijo bien bajito Arya. A poca distancia, se pudo sentir el estremecimiento que provocaba aquella idea a dos personas en concreto.

Acabada la comida, el grupo empezó a moverse. Yumi hablaba tranquilamente con las chicas, aunque soltaba más de un bufido por la incomodidad de ser perseguida. Y es que todos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Hiroki y Johnny incluso pasadas las puertas de la biblioteca.

-Hombre, pero si son los habitantes de la Guarida dedal…

-Es "Digital Guardians", Jim –corrigió Takuya tomando asiento.

-Da igual. ¿Qué os ha picado para que vengáis la tropa al completo aquí?

-Venimos a estudiar –dijo Jeremy tomando también asiento.

-¿Todos? ¿Incluido Della Robbia?

-¿Sorprendido, verdad? Eso es normal –sonrió Odd desapareciendo tras una estantería.

En poco más de dos minutos, el grupo al completo estaba en silencio, leyendo libros. O, al menos, eso era lo que Jim veía. E incluso Hiroki y Johnny, que esperaban que la entrada a la biblioteca hubiese sido una broma, no podían creerse que Yumi no hubiese hablado absolutamente nada con nadie más allá de un gesto indicando qué libro había cogido.

-Esto es increíble… ¡Están estudiando! –casi chilló Hiroki

-¡Ishiyama! –el grito de Jim hizo que Yumi alzase la cabeza −. No, tú no, Yumi, tu hermano.

-Mi… Oh, Hiroki otra vez… Jim, ¿no lo podrías echar? –pidió Yumi.

-Eh… Nosotros también hemos venido para estudiar y hacer deberes –corrió arrastrando a Johnny hacia una estantería desde la que tenían buena vista de la morena.

-Por poco… ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Johnny.

-Habremos de fingir leer y observarla a ver qué hace. En algún momento, enviará un mensaje con el móvil o algo, segurísimo.

Por desgracia para ambos, las manos de Yumi sólo se movían para pasar las páginas del gran libro que había cogido.

-_Está bien_ –habló Renamon −. _Ya podéis empezar la conversación._

-_¿En serio estamos hablando telepáticamente? ¡Cómo mola! ¡Yumi, me tienes que enseñar!_

-_Tommy, no dejo de enseñarte cosas últimamente _–le respondió la chica y al instante oyó varias risas más en su mente.

-_Aún me sorprende que podamos hablar todos _–mentalizó Teruo −._ Si estás concentrado en hablar, no pasa nada, ¿verdad?_

-_Exactamente _–respondió Kitsumon −. _Renamon y yo mantendremos la conversación todo el tiempo que sea necesario y os alertaremos si ocurre algo._

-_Gracias, chicos. Bueno, como ya todos sabemos, parece ser que Hiroki y Johnny intentan desenmascarar a Yumi _–dijo Jeremy.

-_Para una vez que tu hermano usa la cabeza… Va y acierta _–dejó caer Odd −. _Por cierto, ¿se pueden enviar imágenes mentales?_

-_Odd, no es tiempo de juegos, pero sí se podría _–respondió Renamon.

-_Ah, nunca cambiarás _–se oyó quejarse la voz de Labramon.

-_Bien, si Odd nos deja, podremos continuar._

-_¡No me lancéis miradas asesinas, que las estoy viendo! _–gritó Odd.

-_Esos dos enanos no dejan de perseguirme, y encima vivir con Hiroki es peor… Si siguen así, no podré ni acercarme a vosotros _–dijo Yumi.

-_Koichi, a tu espalda _–dijo de pronto la voz de Kitsumon. Al instante, Koichi sintió como si su mente abandonase aquel espacio y regresase a la biblioteca.

-Eh, primo… –Hiroki se estaba acercando, escondido tras un libro −. Necesito hablar contigo…

-Ahora no, Hiroki, que esto es una biblioteca –lo apartó Koichi.

-Pero… Está bien –Hiroki empezó a caminar hacia su otro primo intentando sacarle algo de información, pero… −. Primo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Hiroki? –contestó Kouji escondido tras el libro.

-Necesito preguntarte algo sobre Yumi…

-¿Sobre Yumi?

-Sí. ¿Tú sabes a dónde va cuando aparecen los monstruos?

-¿Al baño a esconderse para que no se la coman? –preguntó Kouji a su vez −. Escucha, ya te ayudaré en casa, que esto es una biblioteca.

-Jo, da igual cuántas sillas os separen… Sois gemelos hasta en el habla –protestó Hiroki alejándose de nuevo.

Kouji aún esperó varios segundos observándolo antes de regresar a la conversación que se había convertido en algo así como una playa con tumbonas y más gente de la que había en la biblioteca.

-_Eh, creo que me he perdido demasiadas cosas _–confesó al encontrarse en su mente aquella imagen.

-_El idiota de Odd, que está aquí sacando de todo _–se oyó la protesta de Sissi −. _A ver si soy capaz de enviarle una bofetada mental…_

-_Sissi, tu padre _–indicó rápidamente Renamon.

-_Paz, hermana, no a la violencia _–dijo Odd, pero notó de repente un calor en la mejilla −. _¿Pero cómo demonios lo has hecho? ¿Sissi?_

-_Si hubieses prestado atención en vez de pensar en una buena tabla de windsurf habrías escuchado que el director ha entrado_ –regañó Jeremy −. _Cielos, no quiero tener nunca más a un Odd en mi cabeza._

-_Bueno, tenemos que solucionar el problema de Hiroki_ –dijo Yumi, enviando una mirada más que asesina a Odd.

-_Cierto. Parece ser que no nos va a quedar más remedio que dejarte al margen un tiempo, Yumi_ –dijo Katsuharu.

-_Pero así, aún sospecharía más de ella su hermano_ –mencionó Leire.

-_¿Y los Crosseds no podrían hacer algo?_ –preguntó Neila.

-_No creo que ellos puedan duplicar a las personas. Aunque no estaría mal detener o hacer que se pierdan mi adorable hermano y su amiguito_ –sonrió Yumi ante esa idea.

-_Ala, está siendo perversamente influenciada por nuestras travesuras _–rió Ace.

-_Duplicar personas… Un duplicador… Clonación…_

-_Einstein, los pensamientos también los oímos _–recordó Ulrich.

-_Oh, lo siento, chicos… Quizás no haga falta hacer que Hiroki o Johnny se pierdan en el espacio o el tiempo. La solución es más sencilla_ –dijo Jeremy.

-_¡Ah, claro! Un clon polimórfico _–mencionó Aelita −. _Es una gran idea._

-_Aelita, me has robado las palabras…_

-_Las piensas demasiado alto_ –respondió ella.

-_Bueno, ¿qué os parece la idea?_ –quiso saber Jeremy.

-_¿Cómo que un clon polimórfico?_ –preguntó Tommy inocentemente.

-_Exactamente como XANA, enviar un clon creado por mí a cubrir a Yumi y con su aspecto _–respondió el informático.

-_¿Y no será muy arriesgado? Al fin y al cabo, los otros son también clones_ –dijo Zoe.

-_A éste lo programaría yo, así que no habrá peligro _–explicó Jeremy −. _Me pondré a trabajar en ello esta tarde para tenerlo listo por si ocurre algo. ¿Alguien quiere aprovechar esta conversación para decir algo más?_

-_Ah, yo_ –dijo de pronto William −. _Estoy hasta las narices de mi clon. Se esfuma todo el tiempo. ¿Podrías ayudarme? No sé, poder hacer superhumo yo también o alguna habilidad especial para retener a ese molesto yo._

-_A ver… Recuperarte el superhumo… Podría mirar de hacerlo esta tarde también, pero lo otro…_

-_Dejádmelo a mí _–rió Timy −. _Que se esfuma todo el "tiempo", ¿eh? Eso habrá que verlo. En la próxima batalla, cuenta conmigo aunque no me veas, tito Will._

-_Gracias, Timy… Aunque ¿qué tal si no usas lo de "tito"? Al menos, de momento… Se me hace extremamente raro…_

-_No te quejes, que a mi me llama papá_ –dijo Kouji −. _Y soy menor que tú. Más raro que eso…._

-_Pues mejor ni te digo cuando se cuela en mi dispositivo _–suspiró Zoe.

-_Sí… Ahora que lo pienso, "tito" suena mejor y todo…_

Con algunas risas todavía resonando, poco a poco fueron dejando la conversación telepática y se centraron al fin en sus lecturas varios minutos más. Algunos observaron extrañados lo que habían estado leyendo: un libro complicado, un tema imposible, el propio libro al revés (Odd y Takuya), el diccionario traductor…

Hiroki y Johnny aprovecharon que el grupo salía de la biblioteca para seguirlo nuevamente. En ningún momento Yumi había enviado un mensaje o hablado con nadie sobre el interrogatorio que le habían hecho. Incluso llegó a despedirse como si nada y a marcharse a casa ella sola.

-Oh, no, ¡se va! Seguro que allá a donde vaya está el resto de domadores…

-Pues sigámosla –dijo Hiroki. Echó un último vistazo a los gemelos, pero éstos no parecían regresar a casa, por lo que ambos se pusieron a seguir cuidadosamente a Yumi.

-¿Crees que tus primos no nos pillarán? –pregunto Johnny.

-No, estaban entretenidos hablando con los demás, así que no nos perseguirán ni nada. Vamos, hay que descubrir su base secreta.

Yumi caminó varias calles sonriente hasta que, tras un cruce, cambió el rostro al descubrir reflejados en un escaparate a sus dos perseguidores.

-_Yo me cargo a Hiroki._

-_Tranquila, Yumi, no tienes que perder la calma_ –le dijo su digimon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En Kadic, ambos gemelos volvieron la vista hacia el grupo aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó JP.

-Creo que esta noche vamos a tener que hacerle un masaje a Yumi por aguantar a su hermano si cuando regresemos encontramos al chico vivo –respondió Koichi.

-Ese par la siguen a sol y sombra y apuesto lo que queráis que ni al baño irá tranquila. Casi puedo imaginar los gritos protestando porque no la dejan tranquila –añadió Kouji.

-Qué más quisiéramos que estar con ella, pero ya es bastante arriesgado –suspiró Jeremy −. Bueno, voy a trabajar en el clon polimórfico de Yumi –dijo marchando a su dormitorio seguido por Aelita.

-Y yo quiero explicarle mi plan a Will –sonó la voz de Timy. Arya rápidamente sacó su dispositivo para regañarla, puesto que aún estaban en un lugar demasiado público, pero… −. No, no, ya me he adelantado.

-¿Pero qué…? –en la pantalla del D-Tector de Arya sólo estaba Ace, que la saludó alzando una garra.

-La tengo yo, Arya –enseñó con cuidado William. En su dispositivo, la elfita jugueteaba con el dragoncito −. Vale, a ver qué me propones –dijo alejándose un poco.

La tarde pasó rápida para algunos, pero muy lenta para otros, que no veían acercarse la hora de irse a cenar y a dormir. Koichi fue el primero en marchar, alegando estar preocupado por el estado de Yumi. Una hora más tarde, Jeremy y Aelita regresaron.

-¡Ya la tenemos! –exclamó contenta Aelita.

-Habremos de encontrar un momento para sustituirla de pasar algo. Este clon no tiene las capacidades para pelear, pero al menos puede entretener a dos chiquillos mientras la verdadera sale a pelear.

-Seguro que se alegrará de oírlo –dijo Kouji −. ¿Te me vas adelantando, Strabimon?

-Enseguida –respondió el digimon.

-¿Pero ya marchas? –preguntó Zoe algo extrañada.

-A mí, más que preocuparme mi prima, me preocupa mi hermano –respondió encogiéndose de hombros −. No creo que Yumi esté muy calladita. A demás, tengo que regresar. Los cuidas a todos, ¿eh? –dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Zoe.

-¿Cómo que nos cuide a todos? –protestó Takuya.

-La verdad es que a ti sí que te tenemos que vigilar bastante para evitar que hagas el loco –suspiró Leire.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Takuya necesita canguros! –se burló Odd.

-Tú calla, que también la lías bastante y hemos de tenerte más de dos ojos encima, listillo –le tiró de una oreja Sissi. El grupo soltó una carcajada mientras Odd se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y ponía una sonrisa tonta.

-Bueno, ahora sí que me voy –dijo Kouji.

-Ten cuidado.

-Anda, Zoe, que no le pasará nada –le dio un codazo Teppei.

-No sabemos cómo se va a encontrar a su prima –se defendió la rubia.

-Tranquila. Esquivaré todo lo que Yumi encuentre agradable para tirar a matar –guiñó Kouji marchando.

Acomodó la mochila sobre un hombro y avanzó hacia casa. Al poco oyó un ruidito en su bolsillo. Observó alrededor disimuladamente y sonrió al verse completamente solo.

-Strabimon –llamó al digimon.

-Acabo de llegar. Creo que Yumi no me ha hecho ni caso.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos –dijo regresando al silencio el pequeño de la luz.

-Miedo me da regresar ahora –dejó ir Kouji mientras rebuscaba las llaves de la casa. Abrió y agudizó el oído intentando captar algo −. Ya estoy en casa. ¿Hay alguien?

-Ah, Kouji –Hiroki apareció por la escalera −. Los dos están encerrados en el cuarto de Yumi.

-Vaya... Bueno, voy a verlos y te ayudo con los deberes que me decías en la biblioteca.

-¿Deberes? No, yo quería hablarte de Yumi...

-Ah, vaya... Pues tendrá que ser otro día. Iba a dejar el estudio para ayudarte...

Dejando a Hiroki enfurruñado a los pies de la escalera, subió hasta su dormitorio, tiró la mochila a la cama desde la puerta y volvió sus pasos hacia el dormitorio de Yumi, escuchando a la chica protestar algo ahogada. Aventuró a imaginarla tirada en la cama y con la cabeza oculta en la almohada.

-Y luego está tu hermano –oyó cuando llevaba la mano al pomo de la puerta −. Él se escaquea de lo lindo... Tiene cosas que hacer con los amigos... Y cuando no es eso, es que tiene que pasar tiempo con la novia. Con tal de no pasarse mucho tiempo cerca de Hiroki...

-Usted perdone que tenga novia. Declárate a Ulrich y tendrás tú también una excusa para regresar tarde a casa -le respondió Kouji abriendo la puerta.

-¿PERO DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ME VAS? ¿QUE ME DECLARE A URICH? ¿TÚ NO ENTIENDES QUE SOMOS SOLAMENTE AMIGOS? –gritó alzando la cabeza de la almohada y arrojándosela. Kouji tuvo que cerrar la puerta para cubrirse del repentino despertador que también salió volando.

-Tranquila, no me seas animalillo –rió mientras oía chocar contra la puerta varios objetos.

-Va, Yumi, déjale pasar con nosotros –pidió Koichi. Intentaba mantener una sonrisa aunque estaba claro que llevaba al menos media hora aguantando un monólogo de la geisha.

-No podía entrar como cualquier persona normal saludando, no... Me suelta que me declare a Ulrich... Y ni ha llamado a la puerta –protestó sonrojada la chica mientras Kouji asomaba la cabeza.

-Omitiremos a los demás que me has acabado lanzando el pijama y un sujetador... –Yumi saltó de la cama y recogió rápidamente la ropa interior −. Va, mujer, no te pongas así por el comentario. ¿Querías que te emparejase con JP?

-No, da igual... Pero me has hecho recordar que varias cosillas...

-¿De Ulrich? –preguntó Koichi. Yumi le golpeó con un cojín.

-Sí, de Ulrich –rió Kouji, recibiendo también un golpe de cojín.

-No, de Chiaki, que es muy cortada...

-Sí, ya –respondieron ambos con el mismo tono de voz. De no ser por la pequeña diferencia entre sus voces, se podría decir que uno de los dos hacía playback con la voz del hermano.

-Va en serio, es que ella... Bueno, da igual, peor que ella es Sissi. Otra que se queda calladita –siguió soltando Yumi.

-Ya casi ha acabado de liquidar a todos los Guardianes –susurró Koichi.

-Y Leire... En serio, ni con la excusa de los recuerdos logro comprender qué diablos hace que confíe incluso sin ojos en Takuya...

-Oye, Yumi, creo que deberías incluirte en la lista. Fijo que ganas a todas por goleada –le dio una palmadita Kouji.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con mirada inquisitoria la mayor.

-¡Oh, venga ya! Yumi, que nos conocemos perfectamente y sabes que hablo de Ulr...

-No, no entro en la lista –le cortó golpeándole con el cojín.

-Tengo una preguntita que te haré si me das ese cojín –dijo Koichi quitándole el "arma" a su prima −. ¿No te metes en la lista porque sabes que tú eres peor o es que ya te tienes un espacio personalizado que nos mostrarás en breve?

-¡KOICHI DEVUÉLVEME EL COJÍN QUE LO NECESITO!

-Estás encendida, prima querida –rió Koji −. Yo creo que sí eres peor –canturreó.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hiroki, que había seguido a Kouji, tenía la oreja pegada. Sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó en aguantar la risa con aquella última parte. Sin embargo, lo que él quería escuchar no surgía en ningún momento. Y desde que había llegado Koichi, que se habían encerrado ambos en aquel cuarto, todo lo que se había dicho era lo que parecía quejas del resto del grupo.

-No me provoques, Koichi, que de ti también tengo quejas a mansalva –oyó que amenazaba Yumi. Aguantó con más fuerza la risa pero de pronto sintió malestar en la tripa.

-Oh, no, ahora no –susurró cambiando el rostro a preocupación −. Tengo que escuchar todo… En algún momento saldrá lo que yo quiero… Bueno, si voy rápido no pasará nada –se dijo caminando hacia el lavabo. Como imaginó, al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño, no logró escuchar nada más.

En la habitación de Yumi, sin embargo, los gemelos no paraban de reír ante una encendida Yumi. La chica los golpeaba alternativamente con el cojín, pero eso no les hacía dejar de reír.

-Basta ya –ordenó.

-Venga, Yumi, que somos familia. Y sabemos guardar un secretito aunque seamos chicos –rió Koichi.

-No tengo ningún secretito que contar así que a callar.

-Venga, Yumi –insistió Koichi.

-He dicho que no. A demás, tú sí que eres un caso perdido. ¡Eres un auténtico cegato!

-Eh, no me cambies de tema, que si se habla de un chico en este cuarto, ese es Ulrich, no yo –dijo intentando parecer serio.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, KOICHI! ¡Y maldito sea XANA, Lucemon, la madre de diablo…!

-¡Shhh! ¿Estás loca o qué? –susurró Kouji levantándose rápidamente y abriendo la puerta −. Menos mal, no está Hiroki –suspiró aliviado antes de volverse serio hacia la chica dándose golpecitos en la sien con un dedo.

-Lo siento… tenía ganas de chillarlo ya…

-Ya, claro, lo que querías era que dejásemos de hablar de Ulrich –Koichi acabó cayendo de espaldas en la cama con el cojín en la cara.

-Ni se os ocurra volver a ello.

-De acuerdo, ya callamos –respondieron ambos. La geisha no vio que ambos habían cruzado los dedos tras sus espaldas.

-Ah… Estoy molida…

-Pues no vas a tener que preocuparte más. Jeremy ha acabado con su proyecto de ciencias y está 100% disponible para ti –dijo Kouji.

-¿En serio? ¿Podría ponerse ahora mismo?

-Bueno, dale un respiro a Einstein, que su trabajo le cuesta muchas neuronas –la frenó Koichi.

-Esa es una buena noticia… Menos mal, me los quitaré de encima de un plumazo… Tengo ganas de que XANA ataque, imaginad cómo estoy…

-Sí, se te nota –respondió el del pelo corto.

-Bueno, por esta noche te mereces un descanso.

-¿A qué te refieres ahora, Kouji? –preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Hoy jugaremos con Hiroki hasta que se canse.

-¿Y si no se cansa? –preguntó temeroso Koichi.

-Pues tendremos que coger el móvil, D-Tector y diario personal de Yumi.

-¿Se puede saber por qué mi diario? –preguntó mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Por si se te ha ocurrido escribir un recuerdo o algo que te haya venido a la cabeza –explicó el chico −. Yo cada vez recuerdo más claramente por qué trabajaba tanto: los Crosseds son de lo más ruidosos aunque ahora estén obligados a callar.

-Ay, pobre papi –se burló Yumi.

-Sí, sí, búrlate, querida prima, pero te aviso que me reiré más a gusto yo –le sonrió pícaramente −. Vamos, Koichi. Tenemos un canijo al que torturar.

-De acuerdo. Te dejamos charlando "contigo misma", así que te aconsejo que te encuentres pronto –comentó Koichi abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias, chicos…

-Ah, por cierto –Kouji volvió a abrir la puerta y la miró serio al principio −. Sigue pendiente la charla sobre Ulrich.

-¡IDIOTA, YA BASTA CON ESO! –aunque la puerta se cerró y lo más seguro era que los gemelos no estuviesen quietos allí, Yumi empezó a tirar cosas contra ella.

-_Tendrías que serenarte, Yumi. Casi parece que con quien estás realmente enfadada es con Ulrich…_

-_¿AHORA TÚ?_

-_No, Yumi, yo sólo digo que si ahora te menciono a Hiroki, no te pones tan rabiosa._

-_Lo siento… Ya se me pasa, Renamon… Siento haberte chillado._

-_No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?_ –propuso la digimon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon observaba el oscuro cielo de la noche en el mundo digital. Las tres lunas se dejaban ver perezosamente entre algunas nubes, iluminando la estancia a oscuras en la que se encontraba el ángel caído. La puerta tras él se abrió, dejando entrar algo de luz del pasillo.

-Amo –Myotismon entró firmemente.

-¿Cómo está el estúpido incompetente de Phantomon? –preguntó sin voltearse a mirar.

-Aún busca desesperadamente licores que le satisfagan, mi señor.

-Menudo gilipuertas…

-_Parece que tanto tiempo cerca de esos humanos ha provocado grandes daños _–pensó el vampiro.

-Supongo que todavía no ha dicho ni media palabra de por qué fracasó en su absurdamente sencilla misión ese patán –preguntó volviendo un poco la cabeza Xana-Lucemon.

-No, mi señor.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hay de los nuevos reclutas? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Todo marcha perfectamente en ese tema, mi señor –Myotismon titubeó un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? –el ángel caído se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia el vampiro.

-Mi señor, una de las digimons que nos pidió que encontrásemos no ha sido localizada todavía.

-Ah… Pensé que era más grave –confesó mientras pensaba detenidamente −. ¿Y qué os impide seguir buscándola? Nos servirán de mucho sus habilidades, lo sabéis perfectamente todos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mi señor… Hacemos todo lo posible por dar con ella, pero debe de estar escondida o bien protegida… He enviado a muchos Bakemons a recorrer todo el Digimundo, mi señor… Incluso los clones han salido en su búsqueda… Pero ninguno se ha topado con ella…

-Que los nuevos les ayuden. Necesito a los clones para regresar a la Tierra –dijo volviendo a la ventana −. Esta vez quiero que la Scyphozoa robe la memoria de cualquiera de ellos. Quiero saber de dónde han aparecido esos aliados, cómo es posible que dos miserables gatas llegasen a la Tierra y obtuviesen compañeras humanas –dijo molesto −. Y sobre todo, qué digimon acompaña a la última que se les unió. No es posible que luche en solitario, sin un compañero cubriéndole las espaldas.

-Como ordene, mi señor –Myotismon hizo una breve reverencia y abandonó aquella sala.

-Niñatos de las narices… Ésta será la última vez que os reís de mí. Se os acabaron los aliados, los truquitos y la vida –murmuró Xana-Lucemon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mañana amaneció soleada y sin ninguna nube. Todos los alumnos iban de camino a Kadic medianamente animados. Excepto Yumi.

-Va, tranquila –reía Koichi caminando a un lado de la chica −. Estás exagerando mucho las cosas, ¿lo sabes? –continuó riendo el chico. Yumi le dio una colleja que casi lo tira al suelo.

-A demás, nosotros dos te vamos a ayudar –añadió Kouji al otro lado, intentando no reír para no sufrir un destino idéntico al de su gemelo −. Arrastraremos a Hiroki y Johnny para que tú puedas hablar con Jeremy con total tranquilidad.

-Es que son como dos malditos granos –dijo con los ojos cerrados la muchacha −. No, son mucho peor que eso… Como sigan así, os aseguro que el haraquiri es más suave que lo que les pienso hacer.

-Ui, qué mal genio… ¡Abran paso a Yumi la destripadora sanguinaria! –dijo Koichi carcajeándose y contagiando su risa a su gemelo.

-¡Basta los dos! –les chilló Yumi entrando en Kadic varios pasos por delante de ambos parientes.

El grupo vio acercarse a la morena bastante recta, claramente enojada. Por detrás, los otros dos se apoyaban mutuamente para no caerse por la risa. Y aún más atrás, dos figuras más pequeñas observaban cada movimiento de la chica vestida de negro.

-Hola –saludó Zoe cuando Yumi se unió al grupo.

-Hey –dijo simplemente la morena mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Ya vamos a clase? –preguntó William señalando la dirección que tomaba la chica hacia el interior del edificio.

-Pero si aún no ha sonado el timbre –dijo JP mirando su reloj.

-Quiero ir al lavabo a refrescarme un poco y a estar sola, sin esos dos niñatos.

-¿Te refieres a tus primos? –preguntó confundido Takuya.

-Más atrás, Takuya –indicó Leire moviéndole la cabeza en la dirección correcta.

-Eres un completo despistado –se rió Neila −. ¿Dónde está tu mochila?

-Mi… ¡LA MOCHILA! –chilló Takuya y de pronto miró a sus pies −. Neila no me engañes de esa forma.

-Lo siento. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Sí, ya, mucho sientes –murmuró cruzado de brazos el de googles mientras todo el grupo reía. Yumi simplemente sonrió.

-Si te vieses al espejo, Takuya, también te reirías –le dijo Kouji mientras abrazaba desde atrás a Zoe.

-Bueno, me voy a refrescar a ver si acabo de despejarme…

-Espera, que te acompaño –dijo Aelita −. En el baño puedo enseñarte mi nuevo maquillaje. Las otras ya lo han visto –añadió guiñando un ojo −. No nos esperéis si suena el timbre.

-De acuerdo –esperaron varios segundos y enseguida los dos "detectives" pasaron junto a ellos.

-Eh, Hiroki –llamó Koichi −, te necesito un momentito. Porque vosotros dos sois amigos de Milly Solovieff, la reportera, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, claro… –contestó algo sonrojado el chico −. Pero ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

-Es que… Verás, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor –dijo Koichi pensando.

-Lo que quieras, primo. Johnny y yo nos ocuparemos enseguida de cumplir con tu petición pero queremos algo a cambio.

-Bueno, vale, sea lo que sea lo acepto –dijo a sabiendas de lo que querían pedir ambos chicos. Enseguida les vio la sonrisa en el rostro −. Bien, veréis, Kouji es muy malo y me ha rayado el periódico especial aquel de los monstruos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y bien rayado. Les ha puesto bigote a casi todos los que más me gustan –dijo mirando seriamente a Kouji −. Le quería robar el suyo, pero parece ser que él no cogió ninguno… Y Yumi tampoco tiene uno, por lo que sólo me queda rogaros que le pidáis a Milly que me dé uno. Por favor, primito mío…

-Déjame pensar un momento –pidió Hiroki. En su mente, la idea de que Koichi les ayudaría a Johnny y a él a desenmascarar a Yumi iba acompañada de una muestra de los poderes de Yumi ante la pelirroja reportera. Sin lugar a dudas, era un gran plan −. De acuerdo. Déjanoslo a nosotros y al final del día tendrás tu número especial intacto de nuevo. Y el viejo se lo das a Kouji para que se entretenga rayándolo si quiere.

-¡Gracias, Hiroki, eres el mejor! –le abrazó el gemelo de cabello corto.

En cuanto los dos pequeños se fueron, ambos gemelos empezaron a reír desconcertando al grupo.

-Pero si quien ha rayado a todos has sido tú mismo. Yo sólo te di ideas –dijo Kouji.

-¿Qué? –nadie entendía nada.

-Hay que cubrir a Yumi, ¿no? Y esos dos no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra. Pues les hacemos trabajar un ratito y así Yumi dispone de unos bellos minutos de paz y tranquilidad en el lavabo –explicó Koichi mientras sacaba el "especial de monstruos" −. Y esta es la mejor forma de hacerles alejarse. El tomo es lo suficientemente grande como para que Milly les haga trabajar si es que quieren una copia.

-Una muy buena idea –reconoció Jeremy −. ¿Me dejas ver una cosa? –Koichi le pasó la revista y empezó a pasar las páginas. Si ya era algo difícil reconocerles por lo borrosas que eran las imágenes, ahora con pintadas aún era más confuso −. ¿Y este es el único ejemplar de la casa?

-Sí. Yo personalmente me encargué de tirar anoche al contenedor el de Hiroki –rió Kouji.

-Oye, ¿me habéis pintado bigote? –preguntó JP señalando la imagen de MetalKabuterimon.

-No te quejes, a Yumi le hemos pintado hasta perilla y no se ha enterado todavía de ello –rieron ambos.

Una sacudida alertó al grupo. Todo Kadic sabía qué significaban esos repentinos temblores y ya se preparaban en los mejores sitios para observar el espectáculo. Nadie se fijó en el gran grupo que seguía quieto, en un lugar no muy concurrido.

-Yumi va a morrear a XANA hasta dejarlo sin aire –canturreó Koichi. Sólo Kouji entendió el comentario.

-Bien, ¿quién se apunta? –preguntó Takuya mientras el dispositivo de Arya empezaba a brillar con una luz dorada. Al instante, el tiempo alrededor de ellos quedó congelado.

-Yo voy –dijo Ulrich junto a los gemelos. Del D-Tector salió Kitsumon.

-Yo también –se unió William mientras hacía salir a Dracomon −. Tengo ganas de ver si lo que toqueteó Jeremy ayer en el D-Tector funciona.

-En ese caso, yo también iré con vosotros –se adelantó Jeremy. Gaomon apareció a su lado −. Te echaré un cable en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Alguien nos acompaña a nosotras dos? –preguntaron Chiaki y Zoe.

-Oh, venga, ¿qué no vais ya bien acompañadas, damiselas? –preguntó Kouji.

-Tanto hombre…

-Va, yo me apunto –Emily alzó el D-Tector ante ella y apareció Mikemon.

-Repartiremos castañas a diestro y siniestro –dijo animada la gatita atigrada.

-Y yo también me uno –dijo Leire. Tailmon apareció a su lado al instante −. No estaría nada bien por mi parte dejaros ir y que os hagan daño tontamente.

-Yo también voy –se apuntó Arya −. Y no quiero preocuparme por absolutamente nada más que ver cuántos bicharracos me cargo.

-Pues nosotros dos nos iremos a nuestro puesto de vigilancia –salieron Timy y Ace haciendo espectáculo.

-¿Es que no sabéis que no podéis salir así? –preguntó Arya.

-Nadie nos ve, he detenido el tiempo –sonrió Timy.

-De ahí te libras –dijo con tono de sermón Zoe por detrás de la elfita digimon.

-De acuerdo, ¿estamos listos? –preguntó Takuya.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

-¡Aldamon!

-¡Beowolfmon!

-¡Jetsilphymon!

-¡Mermaimon!

-¡Reichmon!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona en… Bijugamon!

-¡Dracomon digievoluciona en… Coredramon!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

-¡Mikemon superdigievoluciona en… Persiamon!

-Buena suerte a todos, chicos –deseó Neila.

El grupo que no iba a entrar en combate se empezó a alejar hacia el interior del edificio mientras los demás se preparaban para salir al escenario que era el terreno de Kadic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Varios pisos sobre sus cabezas, Aelita y Yumi escucharon el estruendo seguido de un leve brillo dorado que acompañó al silencio.

-Timy ha detenido el tiempo –dijo Aelita con el ordenador en los brazos.

-¡XANA eres genial! –saltó Yumi.

-¿Eh?

-Oh, nada… Que ahora podré librarme de esos dos mocosos con total tranquilidad. ¡Nunca antes había deseado tanto que XANA nos molestase! –dijo sin dejar de dar saltitos con gran alegría.

-Sí, qué suerte. Bueno, tenemos poco tiempo para…

-Renamon, nosotras ayudaremos –la digimon apareció junto a ellas −. ¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-Eh, espera, Yumi –pidió Aelita tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador. En muy poco tiempo, alzó su dispositivo y empezó a materializarse el clon de Yumi, vestida del mismo modo que la original −. Listo, ahora sí que podrás salir a luchar.

El tiempo volvió a correr nuevamente. Renamon ayudó a Yumi a alcanzar la ventana antes de saltar al suelo desde aquella altura.

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon! Salta ahora, Geisha –la llamó.

-Vigílame bien, Aelita. Confío en ti –dijo Yumi antes de dejarse caer.

-Eso está hecho. Vamos, Yumi, tenemos que salir.

-Sí –respondió con total naturalidad el clon.

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta y vio acercándose a las dos pequeñas figuras detectivescas con la cara muy ilusionada.

-¡Yumi! ¡Son los monstruos! –chilló Johnny.

-Oh, vaya… –dijo Yumi.

-Aelita, ¿nos dejas un momentito con mi hermana? –preguntó Hiroki.

-Vale, pero voy con ella, así que donde os pueda ver, que si no, se me escapará y no me ayudará con lo que le he pedido –dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Bien –Hiroki apartó un poco a la morena y la hizo agacharse −. Bueno, hermana, es hora de demostrarnos tus habilidades.

-¿De qué hablas, enano?

-Los monstruos han venido, Geisha, tienes que defender Kadic de ellos –dijo Johnny.

-Y dale otra vez con eso. ¿Cómo os digo que no soy la Geisha esa?

-Por favor, enséñanoslo y no te pediremos jamás que nos hagas deberes…

-¡Genial! ¡Están mis preferidos! –chilló Aelita asomada a la ventana −. La Sirena pirata, los Zorros de nueve colas, la Arquera, la Geisha…

-¿LA GEISHA? –Hiroki y Johnny corrieron hacia la ventana y observaron entre aquellas figuras la inconfundible Geisha con su zorro amarillo −. Pero… pero eso es imposible… Yumi está aquí…

-Claro que estoy aquí. ¿Dónde te crees que estoy, Hiroki? –preguntó Yumi.

-Pues yo… –dos palmos de boca se le quedaron al chico al descubrir la estupidez que había hecho al pensar que su hermana era una especie de superheroína que luchaba ante todos contra salvajes monstruos.

-¡Eh, Ishiyama! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde está ese gran bombazo que ibas a darme? –preguntó Milly. Por detrás de ella, Tamiya enfocaba con su cámara.

-Yo… verás… ¡que desde aquí tienes una muy buena vista de la pelea! –dijo rápidamente.

-Anda, es verdad… Pero yo quiero acercarme. Es mejor cuando estás más cerca –dijo la reportera.

-No, no, os deberíais quedar aquí –dijo Yumi −. Es peligroso salir allí con todo lo que hay. A demás, desde aquí puedes tomar también buenas notas.

-Yumi tiene razón –dijo Tamiya enfocando a la morena antes de mover de nuevo la cámara hacia la ventana −. Y desde aquí se pueden enfocar a todos al mismo tiempo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ambos Crossedmons habían esperado a que el grupo de clones empezase a pelear contra los demás antes de situarse en el camino por donde habían surgido. Ace se sentó en el suelo, rascando el suelo con las garras mientras su cola iba de un lado a otro y soltando algún que otro bostezo. Timy, por su lado, observaba la pelea detenidamente.

-Si quieres, puedes ir y ayudar a Will –dijo el gato plateado −. Yo solito puedo con la medusa…

-Sí, claro, y me pierdo la diversión, ¿no?

-Pero es que tampoco haces mucho ahora –bostezó.

-Estoy estudiando al enemigo, hermanito del alma. Cada cual se supone que conoce su punto débil y, por lo tanto, el de su clon, pero yo no soy ellos, así que tengo que descubrirlo observando.

-Pues vaya… Tú al menos tienes trabajo…

-Y tú también, vigilar que no pase de aquí la medusa. Un trabajo sumamente importante y delicado que únicamente tú cumplirías con éxito rotundo –dijo la elfita dándole importancia a cada palabra.

-Vale, me has convencido… Sigue observando, hermanita, que yo me voy a encargar de esa medusa si le da por aparecer.

-¡Ah! Justo ahora.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

William no acababa de controlar el superhumo. Aunque no lo ponía en una situación de riesgo, tampoco era capaz de crear peligro contra su clon.

-¡Tendrás que practicar ese poder antes de ponerlo en práctica de nuevo! –le dijo Jeremy pasando por su lado.

-Lo sé. Pero de momento, de algo me sirve –dijo esquivando las estocadas de su clon.

Aunque no era capaz de usar su habilidad, empezaba a verse capaz de seguir al clon, aunque no igualarlo. Se preguntaba todavía si el plan que había trazado con Timy funcionaría con la eficacia que la digimon había afirmado cuando el clon se materializó dispuesto a golpearle con la espada. Esquivó saltando hacia atrás y se lanzó de nuevo para atacarle. Como esperaba, el clon se apartó y volvió a convertirse en humo, buscando la forma de darle por la espalda.

-Maldición… Timy, te necesito ya –susurró William, no muy seguro de que la digimon apareciese de repente.

Volvió a esquivar el ataque del William oscuro y se preparó para golpearle cuando unas extrañas cadenas doradas empezaron a trepar por el cuerpo del clon como si fuesen enredaderas en el tronco de un árbol. Éste intentó soltarse, convertirse en humo, pero no podía moverse; cada vez sus movimientos eran más lentos.

-Ahora es la mía –William alzó la espada y dio un fuerte golpe a las manos del clon, obligándolo a soltar su arma, antes de atravesarle en el pecho con ella −. Adiós, amiguito. Has sido una gran molestia, pero es hora de que desaparezcas.

La figura del clon empezó a sufrir extrañas interferencias, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes. En vez de desvanecerse o desaparecer como en muchas otras ocasiones había pasado cuando golpeaban fuerte a uno de ellos, esta vez se convirtió en un cúmulo de datos, atrapados todavía en las cadenas doradas que permanecían flotando.

-¡Escanéalo! –chilló Aldamon −. Vamos, no dejes que ellos se te adelanten –le llamó la atención mientras él y los otros cuatro guerreros híbridos retenían a Duskmon.

-¡Captura sus datos ya! –gritó Ulrich manteniendo a raya a su clon, el cual parecía dispuesto a recuperar aquellos datos.

-Está bien –dijo William no muy convencido y alzando su D-Tector −. Espíritu digital de oscuridad, la energía del caballero dragón te iluminará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

Los datos desaparecieron, haciendo caer las cadenas de golpe al suelo. Duskmon gritó enrabiado, sumergiéndolo todo en oscuridad durante varios segundos, los suficientes para hacer desaparecer al grupo de clones.

-Se han ido –dijo Reichmon.

-Buen golpe, Will. Te has cargado a ese clon tan escurridizo –dijo Ulrich.

-Gracias, pero sin Timy hoy no hubiese podido eliminarlo –admitió.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? –preguntó Yumi.

-Unas cadenas doradas han empezado a atraparlo. Supongo que son cosa suya, porque no sé de nadie más que pudiese hacer algo así –explicó William.

-Lástima –oyeron decir a Jeremy −. No queda ni rastro de esas cadenas… Me hubiese gustado ver cómo eran.

-Bueno, eso es fácil, ya se lo pedirás, que la tenemos de nuestro lado –sonrió Aldamon.

-Y justo ahora la vamos a ver porque nos vamos ya, ¿no? –dijo Leire.

-Sí, pero… ¿dónde están los Crosseds? –preguntó Emily.

-Es verdad, ya deberían estar aquí –observó Mermaimon.

-Oh… ¿Y si les ha pillado la Scyphozoa? –preguntó Arya llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, Beowolfmon y JetSilphymon pasaron corriendo hacia donde se suponía que debían estar los dos Crossedmons, seguidos por Arya, algo más alejada, y el resto por detrás que, al no detenerse el tiempo, no podían permanecer en aquel lugar y a la vista por mucho tiempo más.

-Por lo que sea, que no les haya pasado nada –murmuró la híbrida del viento.

La voz de Ace y las risas de Timy hicieron que ambos digimons a la delantera se relajasen un poco los segundos justos antes de sentir pánico. Atrapada entre varios árboles, la Scyphozoa sufría el extraño ataque de los dos pequeños digimons. Mientras Ace arañaba y mordía la cabeza de la medusa, Timy correteaba por entre los tentáculos o se sentaba en ellos y empezaba a columpiarse, utilizando alguno de los que aún estaban sueltos para molestar a su hermano dándole un latigazo.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Beowolfmon, temeroso por la posible respuesta.

-¡Papi, mira! –gritó Timy muy feliz −. Me he hecho un columpio –el grupo al completo cayó al suelo ante el comentario de la feliz digimon que volvía a balancearse en los tentáculos de la medusa.

-¡Coredramon, haz el favor de no provocar terremotos! –chilló Ace, agarrándose con las garras a la cabeza de la Scyphozoa para no caerse.

-¿Estáis los dos bien? –preguntó JetSilphymon dudando si acercarse o no.

-Sí, mami, muy bien. Arya, ven a sentarte –animó Timy.

-Sí, nosotros te empujamos –Ace saltó de la cabeza y ayudó a su hermana a estirar de la chica hacia la maraña de tentáculos.

-¡Eso podría ser peligroso! –chilló Beowolfmon.

-Es cierto, ¿y si se mueve y le roba datos? Justo ahora que hemos recuperado algunos…

-Tranquila, mami, está muy quietecita –sonrió Timy −. Montad vosotros dos después.

-¿Qué? –ambos empezaban a creer que los pequeños digimons se habían vuelto locos.

-Empujaremos nosotros –animó Ace mientras la digimon dorada empezaba a arreglar su columpio.

-Ah, papi es muy grande… Si no le hago más nudos, seguro que me rompe el columpio –suspiró anudando más tentáculos de la Scyphozoa −. Venga, Arya, siéntate y entonces papá y mamá verán que no hay peligro.

-Chicos, deberíamos deshacernos de eso –señaló Jeremy.

-Sí, ahora me encargo –dijo Beowolfmon mientras veía cómo Arya ya era balanceada por los dos digimons −. Apartad, que a ésta hay que eliminarla.

-¿Qué? –Timy hizo un pequeño puchero que no tardó en imitar el gato plateado.

-Papi, ¿no nos la podemos quedar? –el comentario de Ace volvió a hacer caer a todos al suelo −. Es muy útil para limarme las garras… ¡Piensa que es por el bien de las patitas de tu hijito bueno!

-No, tonto, se dice "hijito bonito". "Hijito bueno" no rima –le dijo la elfita.

-San se-acabó –JetSilphymon cogió a cada uno de los Crossedmons con un brazo y se apartó junto a Arya de aquella posición a la vez que Aldamon y Reichmon atacaban también con Beowolfmon.

-¡MI COLUMPIO! –chilló Timy deteniendo su intento de soltarse.

-¡EL COJÍN AFILADOR! –gritó también Ace.

-Por si la Scyphozoa no tenía suficientes nombres –negó con la cabeza Ulrich.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que volver al lavabo! –gritó Yumi −. Chicos, nos vemos en un ratito. Vamos, Kyubimon.

La geisha se alejó dando un gran rodeo dejando al grupo con los Crossedmons, que habían decidido dejar de lado las pataletas y los intentos de que les soltasen para atacar al grupo con una sonora llantera que podría ensordecer al mismísimo Xana-Lucemon desde donde se encontraban.


	35. Chapter 35

De nuevo con todos vosotros, code frontier

quiero dar la bienvenida a un nuevo lector/lectora que, aunque por el review que ha dejado va por el capitulo 10, espero que le guste el fic

abrazos a todos

**Capítulo 35**

Yumi despidió con la mano a Hiroki y a Johnny mientras por dentro se sentía tremendamente feliz y libre. También William tenía la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Ya hemos visto lo ocurrido. Enhorabuena –felicitó Odd a William −. Ahora queda que los demás podamos golpear a nuestros clones también.

-El mérito no ha sido sólo mío –reconoció el chico −. Jeremy trabajó mucho en ayudarme ayer por la tarde después de hacer las pruebas del clon polimórfico de Yumi. Y también se merece una felicitación Timy. Sin ella en el momento justo, no creo que hubiese podido atravesar al clon.

-Pues buen trabajo a ti también, Timy –dijo Odd.

-No creo que te haga mucho caso –suspiró Arya.

-¿Les ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada Aelita.

-Es verdad, no han detenido el tiempo –la llamada de los profesores interrumpió a Sissi.

Se separaron para ir a sus clases y empezaron una conversación telepática entre todos.

-_Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?_ –preguntó la hija del director.

-_¡Que los dos enanos estaban jugando con la Scyphozoa!_ –mentalizó Zoe −._ Nos dan el susto del siglo al no aparecer y lo decoran dejándonos ver a la medusa gigante ahí, parada, y a uno saltándole en la cabeza y la otra usándola de columpio._

-_Y lo peor de todo es que Ace se la quería quedar_ –añadió Kouji. Aquello provocó que apareciesen algunas imágenes en las mentes de todos. Alguien estaba intentando imaginar a la Scyphozoa como si fuese una mascota −. _No, ni de coña se la sacará a pasear._

-_¡Seguimos queriéndola!_ –chillaron ambos Crossedmons.

-_Bueno, puedo crearos algo parecido a una Scyphozoa…_

-_¿Estás de guasa, Einstein?_

-_No, Ulrich, no estoy de guasa. Aunque todos nuestros digimons están al nivel infantil…_

-_Servidoras somos campeonas _–corearon las tres gatas.

-_Bueno, aunque CASI todos son de nivel infantil, los únicos que se comportan como críos pequeños son los Crossedmons… Seguro que se aburren mucho en el D-Tector._

-_No son los únicos _–se oyó bostezar a Flamon.

-_Sin ser un crío pequeño también te aburres encerrado sin hacer nada en un D-Tector_ –añadió Strabimon.

-_Ah, pero si tú me tienes a mí…_

-_¡Lárgate de aquí, BlackStrabimon!_ –las risas se hicieron sonar en todas las mentes.

-_Eso, déjale tranquilito_ –agregó Tamekimon.

-_Vale, gente, el D-Tector está al completo, por favor, que no intente venir nadie más _–dijo Strabimon. Al instante se le oyó de nuevo −. _¡TIMY, ACE, HE DICHO QUE NO CABÍA NADIE!_

-_Soy chiquitita…_

-_Y yo estoy enfadado contigo porque no me has dejado quedarme esa medusa de mascota._

-_Eh, nada de fiestas en mi D-Tector, que después lo dejáis todo patas arriba _–dijo Kouji antes de redirigir la conversación a otro tema aunque de fondo seguía oyéndose el jaleo de su dispositivo −. _Jeremy, ¿podrías decorar el D-Tector de Arya como si fuese una sala de videojuegos para que al menos los Crossedmons no ocupen el mío?_

-_Podría mirar de modificar el de todos. Hacerlos más grandes, equiparlos para que puedan entrenar mientras nosotros estamos en clase y ellos no pueden salir…_

-_Einstein, te queremos, pero ponte a trabajar ya_ –cantó Odd.

-_Sí, claro, abandono la clase pero primero entro a las otras aulas para pedirles sus D-Tectors a los que no están con nosotros, ¿no?_

-_¡Las clases! _–se alarmó Leire.

-_Creo que a mí no me tocaba matemáticas ahora _–se oyó a Chiaki mientras las dos digimons de agua reían.

-_Bueno, después de clase me pasáis los dispositivos para hacerles las reformas_ –dijo Jeremy.

-_Hecho_ –afirmaron todos.

-_Si se puede pedir _–dijo William −, _acolcha bastante mi D-Tector. Hay veces en las que Dracomon se cae él solito sin tropezar ni nada _–incluso él se apuntó a las risas que empezaron a sonar antes de regresar a la realidad.

Acabadas las clases, el grupo dejó caer los dispositivos a la bolsa de Jeremy, quien enseguida subió a su dormitorio para empezar lo antes posible, especialmente por los tres miembros del grupo que dormían fuera de Kadic y, por lo tanto, necesitarían sus D-Tectors al final del día por si tenían que comunicarse urgentemente.

-¿Creéis que ahora que se ha quedado sin el clon de William, XANA intentará ir a por él? –preguntó Tommy.

-O a lo mejor tiene datos suficientes para hacer otro clon –añadió Emily.

-No lo sé. Pero imagino que, si le he vencido, se dará cuenta que su base de datos está sin actualizar –respondió William.

-No sé si me acaba de convencer destruir clones… Seguro que nos saldrían nuevos y actualizados –dijo Odd atacando su plato.

-Pues seguiremos combatiéndolos –dijo Ulrich al tiempo que Jeremy entraba a la cafetería.

-Hola, chicos –saludó el informático −. Al final no me ha costado tanto como imaginé.

-¿Ya están listos?

-Sí –sonrió sentándose en la mesa y abriendo su mochila sobre las piernas −. Id pasándolos –susurró sacando uno a uno los dispositivos.

Por el color o quizás porque el digimon que lo habitaba estaba asomado en la ventana del D-Tector, todos llegaron a las manos de sus respectivos dueños. Algunos digimons acababan aguantando la risa al caer en manos de sus compañeros después de ver varias caras.

-Chicos, hoy tendríamos que regresar antes a casa, a ser posible los tres a la vez –dijo Yumi.

-¡Venga ya! –exclamaron los gemelos.

-He oído a mamá decir que quiere hacer una gran limpieza… Y sabiendo cómo tenéis la habitación, os conviene regresar conmigo.

-¡Oh, no, los "anti-Hiroki"! –exclamó Koichi.

-Con lo que me costó entretenerlo para que los construyeses… –bufó Kouji.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –preguntó Zoe.

-Sistemas de seguridad para evitar que Hiroki entre en nuestro dormitorio cuando no estamos en casa –explicó Koichi acabando de comer rápidamente −. Odd, te cedo mi postre. Vámonos ya, chicos –dijo levantándose de la silla mientras el rubio cogía el postre con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh, que no hemos acabado aún. Y yo sí que quiero el postre –protestó Yumi.

-Pues no haberme mencionado lo de la limpieza. Ah, ya me atraparéis –dijo empezando a correr.

-Supongo que Hiroki no sabe nada de la limpieza –dijo Kouji comiendo tranquilamente.

-No lo sé –suspiró Yumi.

-No vamos a hacer nada interesante esta tarde, así que podéis marcharos tranquilamente –dijo Aelita.

-Es verdad, Jim no os echará de menos –rió JP.

-Está bien. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Vamos a pescar a tu hermano? –propuso Yumi recogiendo sus cosas.

-Sí. Vamos antes que cometa una locura de la que no se pueda librar. A veces tus padres son peores que XANA, Lucemon todos los que quieran juntarse…

-Ya os avisaremos de lo que haremos mañana –dijo Jeremy comiendo.

Ambos abandonaron la cafetería y empezaron a caminar hacia casa. Vieron a Hiroki jugando en un rincón del patio con Johnny y prefirieron no decirle nada. Yumi estaba demasiado contenta por haberse librado de ellos como para preguntarles algo, así que le indicó a Kouji que siguiese caminando sin decirle nada.

-Ah… ¡Qué felicidad! –gritó Yumi estirando los brazos hacia arriba −. Sin espías ni nadie molestándome… Así da gusto tener que pelear, ¿no crees?

-No te sabría decir –se encogió de hombros Kouji.

-Eh, si mamá acaba pronto la limpieza, te dejaré salir.

-Hablas como si fueras mi madre –rió el otro.

-Me refiero a que te cubriré las espaldas. A tu hermano también se lo haría, pero sospecho que estará reventado como para regresar a Kadic.

-¿Y si no acaba a tiempo?

-Pues nada, hablaremos hasta que nos entre el sueño telepáticamente y desde nuestras camas. Hiroki no sospechará absolutamente nada –respondió.

-Ah, guay, porque te recuerdo que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo que, supongo yo, le interesa también a Koichi.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-No te hagas la tonta, Yumi. Sabes a las mil maravillas que hablo de…

-Acaba la frase y acabarás así –dijo la chica mientras mentalizaba una imagen de una tumba en cuya lápida estaba escrito el nombre de Kouji.

-Uuuuuh… Es la segunda vez que me veo muerto mentalmente…

-¿La segunda? Es la primera vez que te hago esto…

-No, no, si la primera es el recuerdo de Ancient Garurumon… ¿Debo repetir que era de cuando murió?

-Ah, vale… Pues se siente, majete. Ni lo menciones, ¿entendido?

-¿Tampoco puedo decir "Ulrich ha hecho un gran trabajo hoy manteniendo a raya a su clon"?

-¡KOUJI MINAMOTO! –el chico empezó a correr perseguido por una enfurecida Yumi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Coredramon estaba muy nervioso. Le parecía extraño que los tres grandes ángeles decidiesen llamarle precisamente a él, alguien sin valor alguno, para algo importante. El camino estaba solitario y no había nadie con quien hablar hasta que llegó al cruce con el camino principal que debía tomar. Algo más adelantada, una gatita atigrada caminaba sola, hablando en voz alta.

-Maldito sea el lanzallamas ese… Le tocaba a él acudir, no a mí… Maldito sea una y otra vez… Y malditos angelitos, no podían estar en un lugar más cercano, no… Al castillo de la otra… Hoy que tenía yo pocas ganas de moverme…

-Hola –saludó Coredramon alcanzándola −. ¿Vas hacia el castillo de la dama Ophanimon?

-Ah, hola –alzó la cabeza la gatita −. Sí, tengo que hablar con Ophanimon… Aunque no era mi trabajo hoy.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿No deberías tener algo más de respeto por la dama Ophanimon? –preguntó extrañado.

-¿Por Ophanimon? Bueno, sí, debería tenerlo… No, ya tengo el respeto adecuado para ella –negó rápidamente la cabeza −. Tú también tienes que ir para allí, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, lo único que hay por este camino es su castillo. Por cierto, me llamo Mikemon.

-Yo soy Coredramon. Y sí… Me han convocado los tres grandes ángeles.

-Ah, vaya… A saber qué querrán… Últimamente la loca de Ophanimon me deja sorprendida –dijo Mikemon escandalizando a su acompañante.

-¡Si te oyesen, te fusilarían!

-Ni en broma puede hacerlo. Me tiene mucho cariño Ophanimon como para atacarme. Al fin y al cabo, soy su dulce hermanita…

-¿SU QUÉ? –de haber podido, la boca de Coredramon se hubiese abierto hasta el suelo. No pudo articular ninguna otra palabra, lo que provocó risas continuas en la gata.

Ambos llegaron al castillo de la dama ángel. Coredramon se presentó, sin embargo Mikemon avanzó tranquilamente alzando la pata al cruzarse con Wizardmon. Para sorpresa del dragón, los tres ángeles le ofrecieron la oportunidad de formar parte del grupo de los Guardianes. Y también le fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que Mikemon era también uno de los miembros de esa sociedad que protegía el Digimundo. De camino al cuartel, el dragón escuchaba las quejas de la gatita. Le sorprendió que le llevara hacia el castillo de Seraphimon, que atravesara tranquilamente los pasillos del castillo del ángel encargado de la ley y que entrara como si nada a zonas que parecían prohibidas a cualquiera. Y aún le marcó más que, tras abrir una puerta, empezara a chillar como loca contra la única figura de aquella estancia.

-¡Tú, Aldamon! ¡Yo no soy la niñera de nadie! ¡No es mi misión ir a por los novaos!

-¡Hola, Mikemon! –saludó el aludido tranquilamente.

-¡Escupe-fuego de las narices! –Mikemon le trepó por la espalda y empezó a tirarle del cabello mientras acudía más gente.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, suéltame! ¡Beowolfmon! ¡Quítamela! –chilló el rojo mientras su cabello rubio era tirado en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué es tanto jaleo? –el lobo blanco apareció por una puerta, seguido por otras cuatro figuras.

-Oh, cielos, ya le pilló vagueando Mikemon –negó con la cabeza la azulada, quien ya le había soltado un discurso previo al guerrero del fuego con ducha incluida −. Mira que se lo advertí.

-Ya le conoces, Ranamon –rió el negro −. Eh, tú debes de ser el nuevo. Bienvenido a casa, colega. Soy Reichmon –saludó al dragón azul.

-Un placer, yo soy Coredramon.

-Parece que la dama Ophanimon ha decidido al fin enviárnoslos creciditos –rió el hada acercándose también −. Soy Kazemon.

-¿Crecidito? –se extrañó el dragón por el comentario. Enseguida encontró el motivo de aquel comentario dando un paso al frente.

-Soy Renamon, y parece ser que sigo siendo la menor del grupo –saludó la digimon amarilla con una mueca.

-Al menos no debe de ser tan malo como ser el novato –intentó decir para animarla −. Pero seguro que entrenando los acabamos superando.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero te lo advierto: yo entreno sola. No necesito la ayuda ni protección de nadie por muy pequeña que parezca –dicho aquello, Renamon dio media vuelta y volvió a salir de la estancia. Las otras dos enseguida la siguieron.

-Cualquiera le dice nada ahora –silbó Beowolfmon −. Un consejo, novato: procura no tocarle el ego ni insinuarle que necesita ayuda. Por lo demás, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

-Gracias… Una pregunta, ¿quién es el líder? –dijo inocentemente.

Con Aldamon sacudiéndose la cabeza en intentos desesperados de desengancharse a Mikemon, el guerrero de la luz y el de la oscuridad se miraron antes de reír a carcajadas por la pregunta de Coredramon, dejando más que confundido al pobre dragón azul.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

William despertó soltando una risa tonta que acabó despertando a Takuya. El del fuego, con la mente todavía perdida en algún sueño, se volvió hacia la otra cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estaba a punto de ganar a Odd…

-Nada, nada, que soy un poco ingenuo –respondió intentando controlar su risa.

-Ah… ¿Qué hora es? –pidió.

-Aún es temprano. Puedes dormir un poco más.

-Está bien. Pues hasta luego.

-Menudas preguntas tengo yo también –se dijo William levantándose y cogiendo su D-Tector −. Aunque desde fuera, el mundo de los Guardianes se veía de otro modo, ¿verdad, Dracomon?

-Y que lo digas –sonrió el dragoncito desperezándose.

-¿Sabes? Me han entrado ganas de ir. ¿A ti no?

-Muchas –respondió −. Seguro que estará en el mismo rincón.

-Chicos, que os calléis… Quiero dormir un rato más –interrumpió Takuya.

Hora y media más tarde, todos estaban reunidos y esperando a Yumi y los gemelos para decidir qué hacer ese domingo. Cuando llegaron, advirtieron que algo debió ocurrir la noche anterior por el estado de cada uno: Yumi tenía el rostro serio y las manos a los bolsillos, Kouji llevaba un ojo morado y Koichi alguna que otra tirita en la cara. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos gemelos dejaba de sonreír, gesto que claramente molestaba a la mayor del grupo.

-¡Kouji! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –se acercó rápidamente Zoe.

-Tranquila, que estoy bien –dijo dejando ir una suave risa que su hermano se encargó de continuar.

-Minamoto, Kimura… –les miró asesinamente la prima.

-No ha dicho nada que no sea cierto –salió sonriente Koichi en defensa del otro −. Por lo tanto, borra esa expresión de la cara.

-Parece que venís de la guerra –comentó William.

-Sí, anoche tuvimos una pelea muy interesante en el dormitorio –respondió Kouji.

-Fuimos testigos de la última entrega de "El orgullo del zorro" –añadió Koichi.

-¡KIMURA, BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! –Yumi alzó el puño y golpeó al chico, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Al instante, se arrepintió de ello por el hormigueo que recorrió toda su mano −. Ay… sois unos cabezas huecas los dos.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano, Yumi? –preguntó Ulrich señalando la venda que tenía puesta.

-¡Estos dos, que tienen las cabezas muy duras!

-Un momento, ¿tú les has hecho eso de la cara? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Anoche no podíamos dormir y empezamos a hablar telepáticamente, ellos en su cuarto y yo en el mío –empezó a decir −. Y de pronto me dijeron… No, más bien me enviaron una imagen muy molesta –se rectificó sonrojándose y apretando el puño bueno.

-La oímos levantarse de su cama y salir del cuarto. Nos dio tiempo de levantarnos a nosotros dos –rió Kouji −. Entró echa una furia que, de haber tenido una cola como Renamon, se le habría puesto totalmente tiesa hacia arriba.

-Empezamos una batalla campal que, por suerte, no fue vista por nadie… El resultado no es sólo lo que veis en nosotros dos o su muñeca –dijo Koichi riendo más fuerte.

-Me temo lo peor –susurró Katsuharu.

-Tenemos el cuarto que ni una manada de elefantes provoca aquello en una noche –rió el de cabello corto.

-Lo peor de todo es que cuando han bajado a desayunar… –empezó Yumi.

-¿Qué? –Odd y Takuya tenían ganas de saber cómo había acabado aquella aventura.

-Que yo dije que lo sentíamos mucho, que nuestro cuarto estaba hecho un desastre porque Koichi es medio sonámbulo y anoche le dio un ataque repentino que le llevó a destrozar el dormitorio –rió Kouji.

-Y a mí que me den por saco –bufó molesta Yumi −. He tenido que decir que he dormido sobre mi muñeca para que me ayudase a vendármela… No tienen ni una pizca de compasión por su prima mayor –dijo mirándolos asesinamente.

-¿Quién tiene compasión por alguien que quiere matarte? –rieron los dos.

-¿Y lo del ojo no ha sospechado nada? –preguntó Zoe.

-Koichi el Sonámbulo a su servicio. ¿A quién quiere que patee en sueños, señorita? –dijo el propio Koichi haciendo el gesto de entregar una tarjeta de presentación.

Después de varios minutos riendo, empezaron a caminar hacia la fábrica. Allí, en el último piso, esperaban Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon y Patamon para pasar el domingo en el digimundo.

-Bueno, ¿a qué lugar os apetece ir? –preguntó Ace saliendo del D-Tector y caminando hacia la pared al final de la vía.

-Pues podríamos hacerle una visita a Swanmon –propuso Takuya.

-¡No, más bebés no! Los visitaremos cuando crezcan –dijo rápidamente Odd, cruzando los brazos ante él.

-¿Y si vamos al castillo de Seraphimon? –propuso William. Todos le miraron extrañado, incluido el propio Patamon.

-¿Por qué a mi castillo?

-Veréis, anoche recuperé un recuerdo… De cuando entré al grupo de los Guardianes –dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca −. Mikemon fue quien me acompañó hacia el cuartel de los Guardianes, oculto en el castillo de Seraphimon.

-¿En el castillo de Seraphimon? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos. Todos menos los tres ángeles.

-Así que recuerdas vuestro escondite, ¿eh? –preguntó Patamon sonriendo.

-Sí. Mikemon me llevaba por unos pasillos y tras una puerta encontramos a Aldamon… con quien empezó a discutir porque él se había escaqueado de la faena.

-¡Eh, yo no me escaqueo! –chilló Takuya.

-¿Ah, no? Yo no creo que tu frase sea cierta, por lo que me han contado los Crossedmons –le dejó ir Leire. El grupo empezó a reír por la cara del guerrero del fuego.

-Bueno, ¿entonces os llevo a casa? –preguntó Ace. Todos asintieron y esperaron a que abriese el vórtice para entrar al Digimundo.

El castillo de Seraphimon seguía intacto, tal y como todos recordaban. William lideró al grupo al interior del edificio y a través de los pasillos cristalinos de éste hasta una pared que abrió con cuidado. Allí, ante ellos, apareció una gran estancia completamente diferente al resto del castillo.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció William.

-¿Vivíamos aquí? –preguntaron las chicas empezando a caminar por aquel lugar.

-¡Estamos en casa! –ambos Crossedmons saltaron alegres y empezaron a correr por todas partes, conocedores de todos y cada uno de los rincones de la casa.

-Había una puerta que daba al exterior –dijo Lopmon −. Pero era usada cuando entraban y salían para hacer las rondas de vigilancia.

-¿Y cómo es que estamos anexados al castillo de Seraphimon? –preguntó Jeremy pasando una mano por la mesa de aquella estancia.

-Seraphimon es el ángel que impone la ley. En su castillo se celebran juicios aunque el lugar donde se encarcelan a los delincuentes es la Rosa de las Estrellas –explicó Gatomon.

-Vamos, que se agiliza mucho todo teniendo junto a tu casita el castillo del juez –dijo Teppei.

-Sí. Aunque si lo veis desde fuera, no parece que estéis unidos al castillo –dijo Patamon −. Los pasillos de mi castillo son cristalinos, así que sólo si los conoces puedes encontrar el acceso que llega hasta aquí.

-¡Pero si teníamos hasta barbacoa! –gritó Odd relamiéndose −. Decidido, hoy nos quedamos a comer aquí y Seraphimon nos deja vaciarle la nevera a su castillo.

-Vale, vale, podréis cocinar aquí con lo que tenga en el castillo –accedió Patamon.

-Pero antes deberíamos limpiar un poco –soltó Chiaki −. Ni de coña vas a poner la comida sobre esta encimera tan llena de polvo.

-¿A qué esperamos pues? –se arremangó Aelita.

Las chicas empezaron a buscar los productos de limpieza, ordenando a los chicos apartar muebles o sacar cosas al jardín porque necesitaban más que un trapo para relucir de nuevo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? –suspiró Gatomon uniéndose a ayudar.

-Me parece estar viéndolos más bien a ellos pero no como están, sino como fueron –sonrió melancólico Patamon.

-Venga, ayudémosles nosotros también –saltó Lopmon.

Aunque todos estaban limpiando las salas, abriendo ventanas y puertas para que entrase el aire, no podían evitar entretenerse mirando cada una de los lugares que descubrían tras una puerta.

Tommy subió unas polvorientas escaleras y observó el oscuro y gran pasillo rodeado de puertas cerradas. Se acercó a una y observó un pequeño cartelito colgado en el centro de ella. Como pudo, se alzó para cogerlo y, tras quitarle el polvo, leyó la inscripción:

-Beat… ¿Será Ancient Beatmon? –se preguntó mientras volvía a colgar el cartel y leía el de la puerta de delante −. Grey… ¡Sí, son los dormitorios! ¡Eh, chicos! –chilló por la escalera −. ¡Venid aquí arriba! ¡Son nuestros dormitorios!

Enseguida se oyeron pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras. Tommy volvió a dejar el cartel de la puerta de Ancient Greymon en su sitio y empezó a buscar el suyo propio. Cuando al fin dio con el único cartel posible, "Theri", lo abrió y un extraño aire frío alzó una pequeña nube de polvo que le hizo toser. Cubriéndose la boca con la camisa, caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar la luz del día.

-Cielos, esto sí que necesita una gran limpieza…

La gran cama, así como los muebles, estaban completamente llenos de polvo. Del techo caían algunas telarañas y las paredes tenían algunas marcas de humedad y moho. Unas risitas en la puerta le hicieron voltearse justo para encontrarse a los dos Crossedmons correteando de un lado al otro del pasillo.

-Será posible… La de suciedad que hay y ellos felices –rió Tommy.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le retuvo. Como pudo, buscó algo donde apoyarse e intentó llamar a los demás, pero era como si se hubiese quedado repentinamente sin voz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La gran bestia de hielo empezó a subir hacia los dormitorios. Aprovecharía que aún quedaban miembros del grupo por acabar sus rondas para descansar. Se dejó caer en la cama y sucumbió rápidamente al sueño. Sin embargo, cuando más a gusto dormía, oyó unos ruiditos muy cerca. Abrió los ojos y vio a los dos Crossedmons sobre él.

-¿Chicos? –les llamó. En un primer momento, pensó que ambos se esconderían en su pelaje para que Ancient Garurumon no les encontrase por alguna travesura, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban.

-Ah, ya estás despierto –habló el gato plateado.

-Todos están en casa. Vuestra reunión va a empezar –sonrió la elfita.

-Vale, me levanto… Gracias por despertarme, pequeñines.

-No hay de qué –corearon ambos con grandes sonrisas.

Salió del dormitorio, con los dos pequeños cogidos a su pelaje y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Ah, Beat-chan y Grey-chu también dormían –dijo de pronto Timy.

-Sí, y mamá ha dicho que les tendríamos que despertar también –añadió Ace.

-Vale, id bajando y decidles que yo me encargo de despertarles, tranquilos –ambos pequeños digimons se soltaron y empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras mientras Ancient Megatheriumon abría la puerta del primer cuarto y se asomaba −. Grey, despierta. Es hora de la reunión.

-¿Ah? Sí… ya me… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Qué ocurre? Grey, ¿qué pasa? –el del hielo entró aún más a la habitación, cosa que hizo al del fuego chillar y caerse de su cama.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó corriendo de un lado al otro del dormitorio hasta que logró pasar por la puerta y empezó a tropezar por las escaleras.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –Megatheriumon se asomó justo cuando la puerta de otro cuarto junto a las escaleras se abrió.

-¿A qué viene tanto jaleo? Con lo bien que dormía… ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –Ancient Beatmon retrocedió varios pasos asustado, sin darse cuenta de la distancia con las escaleras, las cuales acabó bajando rodando.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa? –siguió extrañado el de hielo.

-¿A QUÉ VIENE TANTO JALEO? –el ruido había alterado notablemente a Ancient Mermaimon. La bestia de los hielos empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, sin saber qué podría encontrarse en el último escalón −. ¿Creéis normal bajar las escaleras como dos potros descontrolados? ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡THERI!

-¿Qué?

-¿QUÉ PUÑETAS TE HAS HECHO? –le chilló la del agua señalándolo con un dedo agitadamente.

-¿Yo? –las risas de los Crossedmons hicieron comprender a todos lo ocurrido.

-Mírate un ratito, Theri, pero no chilles por lo que veas –se le acercó Ancient Wisemon. En sus espejos se veía reflejada a la bestia del hielo completamente cambiada. Su pelaje estaba sucio y destrozado y no precisamente por haberse acabado de levantar, por no decir una extraña herida en el rostro creada con maquillaje.

-¡THERIZOMBIE! ¡ESTÁ EMBRUJADO! –chillaron los otros dos Ancients, apartándose de él.

-¡Pero bueno, es sólo pintura! –les gritó Megatheriumon, pareciendo aún más un zombie.

-¡Me querías comer mientras dormía! –chilló Ancient Greymon.

-¡No soy carnívoro, idiota! –respondió el otro mientras los Crossedmons reían con más fuerza.

-¡Nos van a hechizar a todos! –gritó Ancient Beatmon, haciéndose sonar por encima de las carcajadas.

-Por suerte, tenemos a los brujos aquí mismo y podrán deshacer el hechizo –comentó Ancient Garurumon clavando ambas espadas en el suelo. Las risas callaron de golpe −. ¿A que lo vais a hacer, chicos? –dos cabecitas asomaron de debajo de la mesa fingiendo carita de inocentes.

-Ah, no, hoy no vais a saliros con la vuestra con esa carita encantadora –les cogió Ancient Irismon −. Mer, dales los cubos y las esponjas. Vais a dejar a Theri como los chorros del oro, ¿entendido los dos?

-Sí, mamá… Pero admitid que es un buen disfraz, que nos lo hemos currado.

-¡NI DE COÑA LO ES! –respondieron el del fuego y el del trueno, todavía a distancia del digimon del hielo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tommy volvió a coger aire y de pronto empezó a toser. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado a la pared y el polvo, así como el olor a humedad, le empezó a marear.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –JP se asomó a aquella habitación −. ¿Qué haces en el suelo con lo sucio que está todo?

-Me ha venido de repente un recuerdo… Y creo que me he acabado cayendo al suelo.

-¿Un recuerdo? ¡Eh, chicos, que Tommy ha recordado algo! –más de una cabeza se asomó por las diferentes puertas −. Cuéntanos, anda –pidió ilusionado.

-Era una travesura de los Crossedmons. Me habían "transformado" en zombie mientras dormía.

-¡El Therizombie! –corearon los dos digimons empezando a reír −. Nuestra mejor obra maestra.

-¿Era carnaval o algo? –preguntó Takuya empezando a reír.

-No, era una travesura en toda regla. Y encima acabé asustándoos a vosotros dos –dijo señalando a JP y a Takuya. Ambos cambiaron sus caras al instante.

-¿Tan mal te dejaron? –preguntó Katsuharu.

-Más bien, ellos dos estaban durmiendo y no creo que sea muy agradable despertar y encontrarte un zombie asomado a tu puerta…

-Grey-chu acabó bajando las escaleras de culo –rió Ace.

-Y Beat-chan las bajó rodando –añadió riendo Timy.

-Y vosotros acabasteis trabajando –rió Tommy. Ante aquel comentario, ambos digimons dejaron de reír.

-No nos lo recuerdes… Theri es el que más pelo tiene, así que lavarlo es un infierno –las orejitas de ambos decayeron provocando risas en todo el grupo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la Aldea de los zorros, la anciana Renamon cuidaba de algunos pequeños digimons tranquilamente cuando éstos empezaron a llorar.

-Qué extraño… No es hora de comer ni de dormir –se dijo la digimon mientras los pequeños lloraban con fuerza.

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Firerenamon acercándose y cogiendo a uno de ellos, acunándolo para calmarlo, pero ni así dejaba de llorar.

-No lo sé, querida, pero no debe de ser nada bueno –negó con la cabeza Renamon.

-¡Alguien se acerca! –Aquakitsumon apareció junto a ambas digimons. Casi al instante, Firekitsumon también apareció allí.

-Es un grupo bastante diverso.

-¿Esbirros de ese tipo contra el que están luchando los elegidos? –preguntó Firerenamon algo enojada.

-No hay monstruos con ellos. No es seguro afirmarlo todavía.

-¿Reconocéis alguno de ellos? –pidió Renamon.

-Hay un Leomon, un MarineAngemon y un Guardromon –empezó Firekitsumon.

-También hay un Dobermon y un Impmon con ellos –siguió Aquakitsumon.

-¿Un Impmon acompañado por un MarineAngemon? –preguntó extrañada Firerenamon. Ambos digimons asintieron con la cabeza −. Eso es demasiado raro y todo…

-También se acercan un Terriermon y un Monodramon –siguió Aquakitsumon.

-Y un dinosaurio rojo –agregó Firekitsumon.

-Guilmon… –susurró Renamon −. Conozco a todos ellos.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendieron los tres.

-Sí, de hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, llevad a los pequeños a descansar y a ver si se quedan dormidos o al menos se calman…

-Está bien –los tres se agacharon y cargaron con los bebés hacia una cabaña.

Renamon suspiró y se encaminó al encuentro de aquel curioso grupo un tanto preocupada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La casa brillaba y el aire olía a limpio y fresco. Agotados, se dejaron caer en las sillas o el propio suelo.

-Ha quedado todo como nuevo –sonrió Aelita.

-Ahora sí que podéis empezar a preparar la comida, chicos –indicó Chiaki hacia la cocina.

-Déjanos descansar un poquito antes, por favor –pidió Odd desde un sofá −. Aunque la verdad es que no dejan de crujirme las tripas…

-¡Mirad qué hemos traído de la cocina de Seraphimon! –gritó Ace animado mientras arrastraba una carreta con comida.

-Ala, Patamon, que te vas a tener que mudar aquí si quieres comida –le dio dos golpecitos Lopmon a su compañero mientras éste suspiraba.

-¡Grey-chu, no la quemes esta vez! –advirtió Timy.

-¡Que me llamo Takuya! –le respondió el chico levantándose del sitio −. A demás, yo no quemo la comida… Ya no –dijo encaminándose a los fogones.

-Tú por aquí no pasas –se interpuso Zoe −. Claro que no quemas la comida, lo que la dejas poco hecha. Ya nos ocupamos los demás… Tú a poner la mesa.

-¡Ahí, ahí, mamá imponiendo las reglas de nuevo! –saltó el gato plateado.

-Ahora sí que empiezo a tener serios problemas de memoria –dijo William −. ¿Quién diablos era el líder del grupo de los Guardianes?

Todos, incluido el propio William, empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Estaba claro que la palabra "líder" no había cobrado valor importante en aquella casa.

-Yo creo que "líder" era sinónimo de "el que recibe todas las broncas" –rió Ulrich.

-Alguna recompensa caía también, ¿no? –preguntó aguantando la risa Teruo.

-Viendo ahora cómo es Takuya y sabiendo por parte de los Crossedmons que nos parecemos mucho a como fuimos… –empezó Jeremy. Las risas aumentaron unos segundos hasta que un fuerte crujido de tripas las calló.

-Ay, mi tripita me duele –dijo Dracomon.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –se acercó a escuchar Neemon.

-Tontomon, tiene hambre –regañó Bokomon.

-Bueno, pues no perdamos más el tiempo y pongámonos a preparar una rica comida –se levantó Odd de un salto.

Entre risas, todos colaboraron en la cocina o preparando la mesa. Tanto humanos como digimons se movían ya por aquel lugar como si llevasen toda la vida haciéndolo.

-¡Que aproveche! –gritó Takuya atacando ya su plato.

-Eh, eh, a mí no me vas a ganar –siguió la carrera Odd.

-Pero bueno… ¿Ya estamos con las guarradas? –protestó Sissi pegándole una patada por debajo de la mesa a Odd.

-¡Ay! ¡Efa ha dolido mufo, Fiffi! –protestó Odd.

-¡NO SEAS GUARRO! –volvió a golpearle la chica mientras algunos reían −. Hablando con la boca llena…

-Por cierto, me he fijado en varias cosas mientras limpiábamos –dijo Jeremy −. Hay varias salas que parecen de entrenamiento.

-Y lo eran –afirmó Ace mientras su hermana comía mirándole de reojo −. Gao era un experto construyendo aparatos raros.

-Sí. Se llegaba a pasar noches enteras sin dormir –dijo Timy.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –ironizó Odd.

-Nosotros dos le ayudábamos en todo lo que podíamos para que tuviese tiempo para dormir –dijo Ace.

-Vamos, que vosotros dos tampoco dormíais –señaló Teppei.

-No, nada de eso. Le detenía el tiempo y cuando ya me cansaba, le obligaba a irse a dormir o me chivaba –rió Timy −. Como ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-Timy... –susurró nervioso Jeremy.

-Con que...ayer ya te detuvieron el tiempo, ¿eh? –Aelita se volvió con los brazos cruzados −. A ver, ¿cuánto te pasaste realmente trabajando?

-Solamente siete horas –se chivó Timy. Ace le dio un codazo de aviso.

-¿Pero es que no sabéis que se ha de descansar y que no pasa nada porque no se acabe la faena hoy? –preguntó notablemente enojada la pelirrosa.

-Pero al menos acabé la faena y por la noche me acosté. Teruo lo puede corroborar.

-Da lo mismo. Seguro que esas horas las hiciste del tirón y sin descanso.

-Bueno, pues...

-¿Timy? –se volvió la pelirrosa hacia la digimon.

-Bueno... Verás, yo ya tenía el Scypholumpio y...

-Estuviste jugando todo el tiempo, ¿no?

-Sí –confesó la digimon.

-Y seguro que Ace también jugueteaba y no puso control –el gato plateado bajó las orejas −. ¡Ajá! Debería dejaros sin juguetes en el D-Tector... Y en cuanto a ti, Jeremy, me voy a asegurar de que no te pongas al ordenador –dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía la bolsa con el portátil.

-Aelita, no hace falta que...

-Ni me protestes, Jeremy. No te lo pienso devolver hasta que a mí me dé la gana.

Jeremy aún intentó recuperar el aparato de las manos de Aelita. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa no cedió ni un instante. Ni tan siquiera cuando, tras recogerlo todo, fueron a observar las salas de entrenamiento.

-Esta es una de las salas especiales. La Piscina –explicó Ace −. Aquí solía entrenar tita Mer cuando no hacía tiempo adecuado para entrenar en el exterior.

-Aquí dentro... –Chiaki observó detalladamente el espacio −. ¿Pero usando ataques de agua o no?

-Por supuesto –afirmó Ace mientras su hermana iba hacia una pared.

-Pero seguro que esto se pondría perdido de agua –dijo Chiaki.

-Para nada. Atenta –Timy pulsó un botón y cayó un tronco que hizo caer a varios que enseguida le llamaron la atención −. Perdón, me he equivocado –rió pulsando otro.

-No me creo eso, después de tu risita... Eh, ¿pero qué pasa ahora? –se asustó JP.

El suelo de la sala se inclinó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que se descubrían varios agujeros en la pared hacia la que se volcaba la estancia, a ras del suelo. Algunos empezaron a resbalar, otros se intentaban coger a los maniquís de la sala.

-Este es el sistema de desagüe de la sala. Cortesía del tío Gao –explicó Ace.

-Ahora sí que lo veo mejor –sonrió Chiaki −. ¿Me dejáis hacer la prueba?

-¡Vale! –Timy volvió a pulsar el botón y, en unos segundos, el suelo volvió a estar perpendicular al techo.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Ranamon! Bien, será mejor que os quedéis observando lejos si no queréis acabar empapados –avisó. El grupo salió de la sala y esperó observando por la ventana −. ¿No te vas, Timy?

-No, yo me quedo aquí –sonrió tranquilamente mientras se montaba en el gran tronco.

-Muy bien. Pues entonces, ¡corriente de lluvia! –el ataque empezó a inundar la sala rápidamente. Desde el exterior, observaron la cantidad de agua allí acumulada esperando que no fuera a más −. Vale, creo que ya hay suficiente agua. Vamos a ver qué tal se vacía esto.

-¡Allá voy! –la Crossedmon alcanzó la pared con los botones balanceando el tronco sobre el que estaba montada. En cuanto pulsó el botón, el suelo se inclinó, aunque imperceptiblemente por el agua allí acumulada.

-¡Cuidado, que sale el agua! –chilló Odd al sentir sus pies mojándose. En el interior de la sala, ambas digimons reían animadas al tiempo que la estancia se vaciaba de agua.

El grupo entró a los pocos minutos, observando cómo el agua había desaparecido por completo del lugar. Ni tan siquiera quedaban marcas en el suelo o en la pared indicando el nivel hasta el que había subido el agua. Ranamon dedigievolucionó y observó igualmente sorprendida el lugar donde hasta hacía un rato ella hubiese podido nadar tranquilamente.

-Increíble… no queda ni una sola gota de agua –dijo sorprendido Jeremy.

-Eh, aquí hay una –señaló Odd al suelo.

-Pues habrá que quitarla –la digimon del tempo pulsó el botón y el suelo se inclinó, haciendo resbalar a todos hacia la pared en contacto con el exterior.

-¡Pero bueno! –chillaron algunos.

-Ya basta de bromitas, Timy –sermoneó el gato plateado alcanzándola.

-Pues sí que está bien equipada esta sala… Creo que ya sé dónde voy a entrenar cuando tengamos otro día libre en Kadic –sonrió Chiaki.

-También podremos nadar sin preocupación alguna de que la piscina esté cerrada –comentó Emily.

-Tienes razón –rió Arya.

-¿Todas las salas son así? –preguntó Neila.

-Bueno, son tres solamente, pero tienen su toque único y especial –se encogió de hombros Ace.

-¿Vamos a la siguiente entonces? –preguntó Timy pulsando los botones y regresando la sala a la normalidad, así como también se recogía el gran tronco.

La siguiente estancia tenía muchas rendijas hacia el exterior. También había maniquís y más botones y palancas en una pared.

-Si la otra era la Piscina, a ésta se la conoce como la Sauna –dijo Timy.

-¿Se incendia? –preguntó Leire.

-Aquí entrenaba Grey-chu. Y era imposible aguantar dentro cuando estaba él entrenando seriamente –explicó Timy −. Ace soportó un minuto. Al segundo tuvieron que entrar mami y tita Mer para arrastrarle al exterior.

-Así que una sala especial para mí...

-Todo resiste al calor extremo. Y hay muchas rendijas para que entre oxígeno, pero también para refrescar la sala –indicó Ace −. Cortesía de tío Gao, claro está.

-Seguro que se tiró horas y más horas construyendo todo esto –murmuró Aelita mirando de reojo y algo desconfiada a Jeremy.

-Bueno, le costó lo suyo, sí –afirmó Timy con total tranquilidad. La chica volvió a mirar inquisidoramente a Jeremy mientras éste intentaba gesticular a la digimon dorada para que dejase de hablar −. Pero el resultado lo valió.

-Oye, ¿y cada uno teníamos una sala privada o algo así? –preguntó William.

-No, sólo hay tres –respondió Ace −. Lo suyo era entrenar en el exterior, pero cuando el tiempo no lo permitía, se quedaban en el interior. O encerrarte aquí dentro en vez de irte en solitario a otro rincón.

-Ah… Es que como ya hemos visto una especial para el agua y ésta para el fuego…

-Y la última es para la tierra –siguió Timy −. Los entrenamientos del tío Volca eran los más movidos.

-¿Los más movidos? –Katsuharu intentó imaginar a qué se refería la digimon.

-Sí. Era experto en terremotos y en agrietarlo todo –dejó ir Ace mientras salía de aquella sala.

-Ah, vale, creo que ya lo entiendo –rió tontamente Katsuharu.

La puerta de la última sala estaba cerrada. El grupo observó a los dos Crossedmons empujando la puerta al mismo tiempo, abriéndola el espacio suficiente para pasar de uno en uno.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamó Emily observando la puerta −. ¡Esto es enorme!

-Paredes y puertas reforzadas con Chrome Digizoid. Aunque Timy y yo ayudamos, no tenemos ni idea de cómo se las ingenió Gao para conseguirlo y que encima funcionase.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ace? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Hizo algunas mezclas y usó al propio Volca para hacer las pruebas antes de crear esta habitación…

-Después de muchas pruebas, se metió aquí dentro y empezó a remodelarlo todo –siguió Timy −. El resultado: la sala de la tranquilidad.

-¿Sala de la tranquilidad? –a todos les chocó aquel nombre.

-Sí. Daba igual las sacudidas que tío Volca decidiese darle al Digimundo, esta sala las bloqueaba todas. El suelo temblaba únicamente aquí dentro –explicó la dorada.

-Era un alivio para las cocineras, que veían peligrar la vajilla muy a menudo –rió el plateado.

-Pues la verdad es que debe de ser el mejor invento que he visto por el momento. Totalmente útil y de doble finalidad –soltó Aelita haciendo reír a las chicas.

-Así pues, sólo están estas tres salas –dijo Koichi. Los dos digimons afirmaron enérgicamente −. Y los demás entrenábamos en la que quisiéramos –ambos afirmaron pero no tan convencidos.

-La verdad es que podías entrar a la que quisieras, pero casi se podría decir que había una sala preferente. Aunque papi prefería entrenar en el exterior –se encogió de hombros Ace −. Rara vez entraba en alguna sala… Quizás para…. ¿cómo lo llamaba, Timy?

-¿"Entrenar aclimatado" puede ser? –dijo pensativa la otra.

-Nos solía decir que no era bueno acostumbrarse a entrenar en un único ambiente porque en una batalla podríamos encontrarnos con que todo lo entrenado nos sería inútil. Y nos puso por ejemplo que un día nos cayésemos al mar y un enemigo nos quisiera atacar. Pero nunca nos ha pasado.

-Claro, los movimientos en el agua son más lentos que al aire libre –dijo JP.

-Bueno, aquí acaba la visita guiada –dijo sonriente Timy y extendió una de sus enguantadas manos −. El precio son dos galletas por persona.

-¡TIMY! –protestaron todos haciéndola reír.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada alertó a todos. Rápidamente, corrieron hacia la entrada y se encontraron con Tentomon cogiendo aire.

-¿Tentomon? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Takuya extrañado.

-Iba en busca del final de una vía de Trailmon para informaros cuando me han dicho que había movimiento en el cuartel de los Guardianes y decidí mirar primero por si era algo de ese Xana-Lucemon –explicó el digimon.

-Bueno, pues ya ves que no es él –respondió Odd sonriente.

-Y bien ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Palmon me ha informado de una torre en el Pueblo de la brisa. Ella es más lenta, por lo que le he dicho que tuviese cuidado y que yo me ocupaba de llevar la información –dijo Tentomon.

-¿XANA ha atacado el Pueblo de la brisa? –preguntó asustada Floramon.

-Sí. Ha tomado el control del lugar y parece ser que ha poseído a todos los digimons que estaban allí –afirmó el insecto.

-Tenemos que ir enseguida a ayudarles –dijo Sissi.

-Bien, pues no perdamos el tiempo, que nos queda algo lejos ese lugar –añadió Zoe.

Salieron de la casa hacia el exterior e invocaron sus vehículos. Aunque era interesante llegar rápidamente, el lugar no preocupaba especialmente al grupo puesto que allí, la única resistencia que encontrarían, sin contar los monstruos que XANA hubiese dejado para proteger la torre, eran las Floramons y los hermanos Mushroomon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Guilmon saltó feliz al reconocer a la figura que esperaba apoyada en un árbol. Los demás sonreían también por haber encontrado a la última del grupo y deseaban más que nunca acabar de acortar aquella distancia que les separaba.

-Bienvenidos a la Aldea, chicos. No os esperaba por aquí –saludó la anciana Renamon. Aunque había querido esperarles sola, Metalkitsumon le hacía compañía y observaba algo desconfiado a los recién llegados.

-Renamon, eres más mala que yo mismo –sonrió Impmon −. Escondiéndote hasta de tus amigos, ¿eh?

-Por favor, no os quedéis aquí y pasad. Hablaremos mejor junto a la hoguera –indicó la anciana haciendo gestos para que se adentrasen entre los árboles.

Todos en la Aldea de los zorros se asomaron para observar el grupo que acababa de llegar y que había ido personalmente a recibir la vieja Renamon.

-Se nota que han pasado los años para todos, ¿eh? –dijo Leomon sentándose en el suelo.

-Vosotros también parecéis más mayores de lo que recordaba –respondió Renamon −. Aunque Guilmon sigue siendo Guilmon.

-Pues claro, Guilmon no cambia –sonrió el dinosaurio rojo haciendo reír al grupo.

-¿Has permanecido aquí siempre desde que regresamos de la Tierra? –preguntó Terriermon.

-¿La Tierra? –Firerenamon permaneció sorprendida junto a la jefa del clan −. ¿Os referís al planeta del que vienen los niños elegidos? ¿Es que habéis estado allí?

-Tranquila, querida, las preguntas poco a poco. Sí, es ese mismo lugar al que se refieren. Y sí, me instalé aquí y no me moví nunca de aquí –respondió Renamon −. No tenía nada más que hacer que cuidar a las pequeñas.

-¡Quién nos lo iba a decir! La poderosa Renamon, brava guerrera, cuidando de criaturitas. Te ha sentado bien el retiro entonces –rió Monodramon.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no había motivos para seguir peleando –rió también Renamon.

-Espera… No me digáis que sois ellos…

-¿Ellos? –Dovermon observó a la Renamon roja varios segundos −. No sé a qué te refieres.

-Los que salían en las leyendas que nos enseñó la anciana Renamon –dijo rápidamente −. Que lucharon en el mundo humano contra el D-Reaper…

-Sí, lo somos –sonrió Leomon. A su lado, MarineAngemon hizo un ruido mientras sonreía.

-Y Renamon…

-También forma parte de nuestro grupo –dijo Guardromon.

-¡Pero si nunca nos dijiste nada! –gritó Firerenamon llamando la atención de todos los de la aldea −. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tú eras la Renamon de las leyendas?

-¿Que la anciana Renamon es la misma que luchó en esas historias que nos contó cuando éramos pequeñas? –Icerenamon miraba boquiabierta a la veterana de la aldea al tiempo que todos acababan de acercarse, igualmente sorprendidos.

-Os conté las historias, nunca pensé que tendría la necesidad de deciros que fui yo misma la que luchó. Quedaba bastante claro, ¿no? –respondió la digimon sonriente. A su alrededor, todos los habitantes del lugar miraban con gran sorpresa y sin saber qué decir −. Bueno, me alegra veros a todos, chicos, pero no estáis todos. ¿Y Calumon?

-No sabemos nada de él desde hace tiempo –respondió Impmon −. Y eso que le hemos buscado por todas partes. ¿Tú sabes algo de ese pequeñajo?

-Pues no, la verdad –respondió Renamon −. ¿Os vais a quedar aquí esta noche o estáis viajando juntos en busca de algo?

-Te buscamos precisamente a ti –respondió Guilmon.

-Ya debes de saber lo que está ocurriendo en el Digimundo, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Terriermon.

-Claro que sí. Los niños elegidos y sus digimons pasaron por aquí y tuvieron algunos enfrentamientos aquí al lado –afirmó la digimon amarilla recordando lo ocurrido.

-Es una desgracia lo que ocurre –murmuró Impmon.

-Y luego están las torres, esparcidas en todo el Digimundo –dijo Monodramon.

-Pero los niños elegidos están desactivándolas –dijo Firekitsumon saliendo de su asombro.

-Y es lo que vemos injusto –dijo golpeando el suelo Leomon.

-Exactamente. No podemos quedarnos quietos ante lo que está ocurriendo en nuestro hogar –dijo Guardromon.

-¿Qué nos dices, Renamon? ¿Te apuntas con nosotros? –preguntó Monodramon.

-Como volver a los viejos tiempos –sonrió con malicia Impmon. También la sonrisa de MarineAngemon tenía algo de maldad.

-No lo sé… Yo me debo ahora a mi aldea… Y sé que los dos pequeños están luchando con todas sus fuerzas para…

-Renamon –interrumpió Guilmon −, insistimos en que vengas con nosotros.

-Luchemos de nuevo juntos para eliminar a los intrusos que intentan apoderarse de nuestro Digimundo –dijo Terriermon.

-Exactamente, eliminemos a esos niños intrusos –dijo Monodramon.

-¿Eliminar a los niños? –Firerenamon empezó a dar unos pocos pasos hacia atrás ante la frase.

-Exactamente, bajo las órdenes del amo Xana-Lucemon –dijo Leomon.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podéis decir eso? –preguntó Renamon.

-Están de broma, ¿no? –preguntó con una risa tonta Icerenamon.

-No, no bromeamos –dijo Guilmon −. El amo Xana-Lucemon nos brindará el poder necesario para proteger el Digimundo de esos niños humanos intrusos.

-¡Jamás me uniría a alguien que pretende dañar al Digimundo! –les chilló Renamon poniéndose en pie −. Y jamás iría en contra de los niños elegidos.

-Renamon, aún estás a tiempo de venir con nosotros por las buenas –advirtió Monodramon.

-Ni loca voy a ir a obedecer a Xana-Lucemon –repitió la digimon zorro.

-Entonces, tendremos que usar medidas drásticas –rió Impmon chascando los dedos.

Un temblor sacudió la tierra, haciendo caer a algunos de los zorros al suelo. Ante ellos, imponente, una gran figura que parecía hecha de piedra con un extraño rostro emergió de entre los árboles y empezó a golpear todo cuanto se encontraba en su camino. Ninguno de los zorros fue capaz de hacerle ningún rasguño ni nada; fueron fácilmente derrotados por fuertes golpes propinados por los enormes brazos de la bestia que, en una de las brazadas, atrapó a Renamon. El grupo de digimons cuyas historias se narraban desde hacía tiempos empezó a marchar, seguido de cerca por aquella enorme mole.


	36. Chapter 36

TToTT (estoy rodeada por Yumi, Renamon, Kim, Zoe y Tamekimon)

Kitsumon: buenaaaaas (acaba de llegar con Ulrich, Strabimon y Kouji) que le pasa a lily?

Renamon: que ahora tiene una nueva lectora, y llora de felicidad

Kim: si, lo malo es que voy a tener que ir a por Allymon e Yla para que achiquen el agua de la biblioteca (esta todo inundado)

Kouji: entonces nos tendremos que encargar nosotros de todo, no?

Strabimon: gracias a Marina Acero por su review, favorito, alerta y de todo, mira como has dejado a lily, y no creo que Kaotik Angel este muy diferente...

Ulrich: si, bueno, no podemos adelantarte nada, pero esperamos que de aquí en adelante las cosas te gusten tanto como hasta ahora, por que se van a poner duras

Yumi: el mismo disclaimer de siempre, que no podemos decirlo por que el nivel del agua sube a toda mecha!

Todos: SOCORROOOOO!

**Capitulo 36: topo-asesinos, planes conspiratorios y torturas digitales**

Lo único que chocaba con el entorno en el Pueblo de la brisa era aquella extraña torre en cuya cima, sin embargo, brillaba una huella de gato. Las Floramons no acababan de aceptar aquella horrible formación en sus tierras, pero no había forma alguna de quitarla y tampoco querían abusar de la presencia de los niños elegidos en sus tierras.

-¿Os quedáis a merendar? –preguntó una de las digimons florales.

-¿Merendar? ¡Por supuesto! –exclamaron Takuya y Odd. Dracomon también saltaba alegre tras ellos.

-Oh, cielos… Ya no hay marcha atrás –suspiró William viendo como el dragoncito corría hacia una improvisada mesa que los Mushroomon preparaban al aire libre.

-Mientras no acaben con las reservas de las Floramons, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos de momento –dijo Sissi.

-No pasa nada, aquí en el Pueblo de la brisa se cultiva todo lo necesario –explicó Floramon −. Vamos, Sissi. Ya verás qué merienda más rica tendremos.

Más que una merienda, aquello parecía un gran festín que no permaneció intacto demasiado tiempo. Algunos se veían obligados a coger rápidamente una pieza de fruta o un bocadillo de alguna de las bandejas antes que la voracidad de Dracomon, Takuya y Odd las vaciase.

-Por todos los cielos, Takuya… Leire dirá que sigues siendo el mismo, pero yo no te recuerdo tan… tan… –intentó decir Neila.

-Cerdo, tan cerdo comiendo –terminó la frase Arya mientras le daba otro sorbo a la bebida. Takuya le iba a responder, pero la chica rápidamente gritó −. ¡Traga antes de hablar! De verdad, prima, no sé qué es lo que sigue quedando de tu amigo de infancia en él…

-Ya os digo que sí quedan cosas –respondió Leire.

-Regresan las peleas iniciadas por ellos… Pero para defenderse el uno al otro –susurró Zoe haciendo que se atragantase Kouji a su lado −. ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-¡Papi! –ambos Crossedmons saltaron de su sitio y cruzaron la mesa tirando algunos vasos y platos −. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… tranquilos… Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo mientras tosía −. Ya te vale, Zoe…

-Lo siento –sonrió la rubia.

-Timy, Ace, mirad qué habéis hecho –regañó Arya desde el otro lado de la mesa y señalando el estropicio.

-Ui, vaya… Lo estropeado, si eso, nos lo comemos nosotros, tranquilos –sonrió Ace.

-¡Ni hablar! –el grito de Odd y Takuya asustó a todos los allí presentes.

-Esto… ¿Y por qué se llama Pueblo de la brisa este lugar? –cambió de tema Jeremy rápidamente mientras ambos Crossedmons regresaban a su sitio pasando esta vez por debajo de la mesa.

-Es por ese gran árbol –señaló una Floramon −. El viento choca contra él y lo reenvía hacia aquí creando esta agradable brisa.

-Y nosotras no lo sabíamos, pero aquí se ocultaba un espíritu digital –dijo otra Floramon.

-¿Un espíritu digital? –preguntó Aelita.

-El de Kazemon –respondió Bokomon −. Ah, aún lo recuerdo perfectamente… Cuando Zoe obtuvo el espíritu digital humano del viento. Ay, qué momentos tan felices…

-Tampoco fue gran cosa, Bokomon –intentó quitarle importancia Zoe.

-¿Cómo que no? Fue el nacimiento de otro digimon, está claro que fue algo importante.

-Así que aquí fue donde obtuviste el espíritu digital, ¿no? –preguntó Jeremy −. Esto debo anotarlo… Eh… Oh, no –se quedó varios segundos mirando a Aelita hasta que la chica se dio cuenta −. Aelita…

-Ah, no, ni hablar –respondió soltándose la mochila y abrazándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se apartaba un poco más del informático del grupo −. Ya te he dicho que no ibas a tener ordenador hasta que yo quisiera. Almacénalo en tu cerebro y ya lo pasarás más tarde.

-Sólo escribiré eso y luego te lo daré de nuevo…

-Que no. Toma, Yumi, aléjalo un poco más –pidió la pelirrosa pasándoselo a la otra chica.

-Tampoco hace falta que hagáis eso –intentó decir Jeremy, pero su portátil estaba a más distancia −. De acuerdo, no lo pediré más…

Algunas risas se dejaron oír ante la escena antes de que un carraspeo infantil les interrumpiese y llamase la atención de todos.

-Chicos, deberíais mirar la hora que es –dijo Ace mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

-¿La hora?

-Sí, hora, reloj, tiempo…

-Las seis más o menos…

-Os recuerdo que en Kadic también son las seis de la tarde más o menos –siguió Timy imitando a su hermano.

-Ya, lo sabemos…

-¡Oh, no! –chilló de pronto Teppei −. ¡Jim!

-¡Maldita sea! Si nos entretenemos mucho más, se dará cuenta que no estamos en Kadic –añadió Katsuharu.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? Tenemos que regresar ya mismo –JP se puso en pie esperando a los demás.

-Tienes razón. Floramons, gracias por la merienda y sentimos no poder ayudaros a recogerlo todo –dijo Aelita levantándose también.

-Tranquilos, no será complicado recoger todo esto –sonrieron las digimons florales.

-Está bien, pues marchemos a la Tierra –Odd se levantó, pero cuando quiso caminar se cayó de morros al suelo −. ¿Pero qué pasa?

-¡Qué tonto eres, Odd! –rió Takuya, pero al moverse también se cayó al suelo.

-¿Quién es el tonto ahora?

-¡Ace, Timy! –regañó Arya. Ambos digimons empezaron a reír al tiempo que los otros dos también criticaban y chillaban desde el suelo.

-Creo que no conviene dejar que se escapen o chillarles ahora –señaló Ulrich.

-Es verdad, necesitamos regresar a la Tierra y sin Ace, no podemos hacer nada –afirmó William.

-Muy inteligente por vuestra parte –sonrió el gato plateado abriendo un vórtice −. Ya podéis pasar. Esta vez, estáis en el exterior de la fábrica.

-Esperemos que no haya nadie allí esperando o paseando –suspiró Chiaki.

-Hasta otra, Floramons, y gracias por la merienda –agradeció Gatomon antes de correr hacia el portal.

-Tened cuidado, niños elegidos. Y gracias por la ayuda –se despidieron las Floramons.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon sonrió satisfecho. Por fin, la última pieza había sido capturada y su plan no fracasaría por tercera vez.

-Mi señor –Myotismon entró a la sala donde se encontraba el ángel caído −. El grupo está a punto de llegar.

-Muy bien, Myotismon. Buen trabajo. Sin lugar a dudas, esta vez conseguiremos eliminar a los niños elegidos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Un Phantomon entró, seguido por otro Phantomon y un par de Bakemons.

-Lo sentimos, amo –se disculpó el Phantomon más retrasado −, se nos escapó y…

-¡Vamos todos juntos a bailar! –chilló el otro Phantomon empezando a bailar −. Venga, no seáis sosos… ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena…!

-Oh, cielos –Myotismon se volvió rápidamente hacia Xana-Lucemon, temeroso por la reacción que tendría éste.

-Llevaos a ese inútil de mi vista ahora mismo. ¿A qué esperáis? –chilló.

Ambos Bakemons y el Phantomon empezaron a estirar del bailarín, arrastrándolo como podían hacia el exterior. Myotismon corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró cuando el cuarteto hubo salido, esperando varios minutos hasta que sintió que ya no volverían a entrar.

-Cabeza hueca gilipuertas… –escuchó murmurar a Xana-Lucemon −. Y yo que creía que el amor era una idiotez mayúscula insuperable… Ahora veo que hay algo más subnormal aún…

Myotismon negó con la cabeza todas aquellas palabras al tiempo que maldecía mentalmente a los niños humanos por haber influenciado de aquella mala forma al ángel caído. Un ligero temblor de tierra le alarmó unos instantes.

-Ya están aquí –sonrió Xana-Lucemon tranquilamente, como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada −. Se acerca mi victoria.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y abandonó la estancia rápidamente. Myotismon no tardó en seguir sus pasos hacia el exterior. Incluso Duskmon se acercó a una de las ventanas para observar en silencio lo que ocurría.

-Por fin, la última pieza de mi plan está en mis manos –dijo Xana-Lucemon mientras los digimons ante él hacían una reverencia −. Bienvenida a la Rosa de las Estrellas, Renamon. Puedes sentirte como en casa.

-Ni en mil años ocurriría algo así –murmuró la digimon aún atrapada en la garra del Koloso.

-Oh, vaya… ¿Hay algún problema?

-No pienso colaborar contigo en nada, maldito demonio.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de decir nada, Renamon. Vas a obedecer todas y cada una de mis órdenes, empezando por que quiero que digievoluciones.

-Ni hablar.

-Orgullosos, estos zorros… Está bien, no me dejas otra opción –Xana-Lucemon extendió un brazo hacia el cielo mientras el Koloso aflojaba la mano en la que tenía atrapada a Renamon.

Una nube de oscuridad empezó a crearse sobre ellos, controlada por el ángel caído que, con un simple gesto, la movió hacia Renamon. La digimon intentó escapar, pero la presencia del Koloso bloqueándole el paso hizo fracasar todo movimiento que realizase, provocando así que aquella nube la acabase atrapando bajo la mirada de todos. Un cúmulo de datos brilló entre aquella nube que, al instante, se desvaneció mostrando otra figura diferente a Renamon.

-Oh, no me esperaba esto –dijo algo sorprendido Xana-Lucemon −. No importa, me sigues sirviendo, Doumon.

-Mi señor, disculpad mi ignorancia, pero ¿no debería haber aparecido Taomon? –preguntó Myotismon.

-Maldito zopenco… Con un ser temido por atraer a la destrucción aún será más sencillo derrotar a los niñatos. Digimons, preparaos para el próximo asalto –dijo el ángel caído mientras regresaba al interior de la Rosa de las Estrellas −. Esta vez no fallaremos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo corrió hacia Kadic temiendo encontrarse a Jim enfadado o esperándoles en algún rincón para sorprenderles.

-Parece que aún es muy temprano –suspiró aliviado Jeremy.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó Odd.

-A mí no me apetece regresar a casa aún –dijo Koichi.

-Ni a mí –suspiró Yumi −. Seguro que Hiroki acabaría fastidiándome lo que queda de tarde.

-Pues a ver a dónde vamos todos juntos –dijo Tommy.

-¿Qué tal a los recreativos? –propuso Arya −. Allí al menos nos echaremos unas risas.

-¡Los recreativos! Te demostraré quién es el mejor, Takuya.

-Te equivocas, Odd. YO seré quien te dé una lección.

-Oh, no, ya empiezan –negó con la cabeza Sissi.

-¡Venga, vamos o no podré darle una paliza a Kanbara!

-¡Eso, eso, Della Robia va a entender lo que significa morder el polvo!

-Cielos... ¿Tenemos que llevarlos con nosotros de verdad? –preguntó Katsuharu.

Durante todo el camino hacia el salón de juegos, tanto Odd como Takuya se retaban ante la aburrida mirada de los demás.

-Qué desgracia que Gatomon no ha podido venir por ser una gata... Nos hubiesen venido de perlas sus garras –comentó Teruo.

-Nada, nada, no se necesita a Gatomon para dejarles mal a esos dos –dijo cruzada de brazos Sissi.

-Ya llegamos –señaló William.

-Sí, y ahí van los dos como críos pequeños –señaló JP.

El grupo entró en la sala mientras los otros dos ya competían matando zombies. Algunos soltaron una risita por la situación antes de situarse ante alguna máquina de juegos.

-¡Ja! ¡Fastídiate, Takuya!

-Sí, sí, con eso estás rodeado y ahora tengo que salvarte el pellejo.

-¡Mierda, es cierto!

-Cielos, Odd, eres un despistado...

-Si crees que tú no hubieses caído en este error, Sissi, prueba a jugar tú.

-¿Yo? Estos juegos no van conmigo...

-Yo jugaré por ti –dijo Aelita mientras le arrebataba el arma a Odd y empezaba a atacar a los monstruos −. Takuya, creo que ahora es tu pellejo el que toca ser salvado.

-Venga, Takuya, no te quedes quieto –le dio una palmadita Leire.

En otro rincón, Arya y Neila competían en el DDR mientras a unos tres metros, Chiaki cargaba con un mazo bajo la mirada de Zoe.

-Ánimo, Chiaki, tú puedes con esos topos –animó la rubia.

-Se van a enterar –el primer topo apareció y acto seguido Chiaki lo golpeó. Uno tras otro, casi con más rabia que al anterior, Chiaki descargaba el mazo sobre los falsos animales.

-Dios, qué agresiva –susurró Zoe. La música tras ella terminó y enseguida se le unieron las otras dos chicas.

-¿Qué tal le va? –preguntó Neila.

-A este ritmo, se acabará cargando la máquina.

-¿Tan duro le da? –Arya observó sorprendida cómo la chica atizaba cabecitas marrones sin que se le escapase ninguna.

Aelita también se acercó, sonriente y triunfante por la paliza que les había dado en un instante a Odd y Takuya. Sin embargo, su cara cambió ligeramente al ver la rabia con la que la otra chica jugaba.

-Toma esta... Y esta... Y tú también... ¡Tomad esa, malditas fans de pacotilla!

-¿El qué? –hasta Jeremy, allí presente, no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido y extrañado ante aquella frase.

-Ey, ¿qué ha sido ese chillido? Me he acabado chocando contra un muro y mi hermano me ha ganado –se acercó Koichi. Ante su presencia, Chiaki incrementó la velocidad de golpeado.

-¿Es que no lo has entendido? –le miró Zoe muy sorprendida.

-Estaba más concentrado en que Kouji no me ganase y al final he perdido.

-¡Cielos, Koichi, venga ya! ¿De verdad no la has oído? –preguntó Jeremy.

-No, ya os lo he dicho...

-_Nuevo récord_ –dijo la metálica voz del juego de los topos. Todos se volvieron hacia la máquina y observaron.

-Uf… Creo que se me ha acabado escapando uno… –comentó Chiaki cogiendo aire.

-Eh, Chiaki, has batido un nuevo récord. No creo que te lo vaya a quitar nadie –señaló Koichi, el único al que no se le había ido repentinamente la voz.

-Ah… Esto… gracias –ella misma notó su ligero rubor y pensó rápidamente la manera de cambiar el tema. Las caras de los demás le ayudaron bastante −. Chicos, ¿qué os pasa?

-Yo me voy con Kouji… Esto ya es increíble –susurró Zoe mientras desaparecía de aquel lugar lo más rápidamente que pudo.

-Ah… ¡Aelita, queremos otra partida! –chillaron tanto Takuya como Odd.

-¿Otra? –preguntó la chica algo asustada por el tono en el que lo habían pedido.

-¡Sí! ¡Esta vez no nos ganarás!

-Ni aunque os pongáis a matar juntos me ganaréis, pero vale. Vamos de nuevo –empezó a caminar la pelirrosa.

-Yo no me lo pierdo –rió Sissi siguiéndoles.

-Ese par ni sabe perder ni sabe rendirse cuando aún están a tiempo –negó con la cabeza Jeremy.

-Pues yo creo que me he perdido –dijo Chiaki viendo cómo regresaban a una de las máquinas.

-Que Aelita les ha dejado por los suelos –dijo Leire −. ¿Alguien se viene a echar una partida del disco aéreo?

-¡Me apunto! –alzó la mano Neila.

-Duelo de titanes, yo no me lo pierdo –rió Arya.

-¿Vas a volver a jugar a los topos, Chiaki? –preguntó Koichi.

-¿Eh? No, ya he tenido suficiente. Voy a ver a los demás –dijo corriendo en otra dirección.

-Ah, vale…

Koichi se quedó unos segundos más, todavía mirando hacia donde había salido corriendo la otra, antes de caminar en busca de su hermano.

-Ey.

-¿Y Chiaki? –buscó Zoe.

-A ver a los demás –respondió Koichi −. ¿Qué se ve?

-La batalla virtual entre Yumi y Ulrich –respondió Kouji.

-Yumi y Ulrich, ¿eh? –Koichi sonrió pícaramente antes de continuar −. ¿Y quién va ganando?

-Van bastante igualados –respondió Zoe.

-¡Ey! ¡Dejad los monstruitos y venid aquí, que esto está más interesante! –llamó Koichi al resto.

Se acercaron todos al sitio donde Yumi y Ulrich, colocados en sendas plataformas, daban patadas y puñetazos. Los chicos vieron en la pantalla a los dos avatares con la vida al 50 por ciento. Nadie se atrevía a apostar quién ganaría la pelea, pues hasta el último segundo ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

-Se acabó –dijo Sissi.

-Muy buena partida los dos, aunque te has confiado demasiado al final, Ulrich –le comentó William.

-Vi mal la cuenta atrás.

-¿Otra chica ganando? –preguntó Odd con fastidio.

-¿Otra? ¿Quién más ha ganado por aquí? –preguntó Yumi bajando de la plataforma.

-Les he dado una paliza en aquél de allí –señaló Aelita la otra máquina.

-Y Chiaki ha batido récord en el de los topos –añadió Neila.

-Bueno, tampoco ha sido para tanto lo mío –sonrió Chiaki.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo has visto desde fuera… Menuda agresividad, chica –le comentó Zoe antes de lanzarle una mirada acusadora −. Cualquiera diría que eran topos a lo que le pegabas…

-Es que… Bueno, me he imaginado que eran Bakemons –dijo la otra.

-Sí, claro, Bakemons…

-¡Lo digo de verdad, Arya! –exclamó algo sonrojada haciendo que el resto riera.

-Que te creemos, de verdad.

-Ahora sí que empieza a ser tarde –dijo Jeremy mirando su reloj −. Deberíamos marchar a casa.

-Está bien.

De camino a casa, todos iban comentando las partidas realizadas, aunque Takuya y Odd no podían evitar sentirse fastidiados por haber sido derrotados magistralmente por Aelita. También Chiaki tenía que escuchar las explicaciones de lo que había estado haciendo pero desde el punto de vista de los otros, sonrojándose y gritando al darse cuenta del fallo que había cometido al hablar demasiado en voz alta mientras golpeaba con rabia los topos.

-_Renamon, necesito hablar un momento en privado con Kouji_ –mentalizó Yumi después de ver a Chiaki intentando darle un puñetazo a Katsuharu.

-_Enseguida _–respondió la digimon. Un par de minutos más tarde, escuchó a su primo.

-_¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Yumi?_

-_Te propongo un trato, una tregua.._

-_¿Trato? __¿A qué te refieres?_ –Yumi se volvió hacia el chico y pudo observar que se estaba riendo por aquella frase.

-_A que si no me nombras a Ulrich en unos días, yo no te volveré a pegar y a demás, no te haré cargar con Hiroki._

-_Oh, interesante. Pero entonces me aburriré…_

-_Enseguida verás con qué te podrás divertir _–dijo satisfecha por el resultado de aquella pequeña conversación −. _Renamon, vamos a hablar con algunos, pero que no sean ni Chiaki ni Koichi._

-_Enseguida_ –respondió la digimon.

-_¡Venga ya! _–rió Kouji −. _¿Vamos a "atacar" a mi hermano?_

-_Exactamente. Es un despistado que no se fija mucho en a quién tiene loquita…_

-_¿Qué ocurre?_ –preguntó extrañada Sissi −. _Renamon me ha pedido discreción…_

-_Eso, eso, que alguien nos ilumine las mentes _–se oyó a Odd.

-_Muy gracioso, Della Robia _–le respondió Kouji.

-_A ver, por favor, un poco de silencio _–pidió Yumi −. _Seguro que todos habéis escuchado lo que ha chillado Chiaki hace un ratito._

-_Perfectamente _–se oyó a todos los que estaban escuchando.

-_Bueno, y también sabéis a quién hace referencia._

-_Esto…_

-_Por todos los cielos, Odd, ¡al grupito pesado que persigue a Koichi día y noche!_

-_Tampoco creo que le persigan tanto, Sissi _–rió Takuya −. _Bueno, ¿qué pasa con ello?_

-_Oh, cielos, éste tampoco se entera _–protestó Zoe −. _Está clarito que a Chiaki le mola Koichi pero él ni se entera._

-_¡Ah, vale! _–exclamó Takuya y pasaron varios segundos en silencio −. _¿Y qué con ello?_

-_Mira que llegas a ser despistado, Takuya _–dijo Jeremy −. _Salvo Takuya y muy posiblemente Odd, que está en silencio misteriosamente, los demás entendemos lo que quieres decir, Yumi._

-_Menos mal _–suspiró la morena.

-_Entonces, ¿tiene alguien alguna idea?_ –preguntó Ulrich.

-_Sí, por supuesto que la tenemos _–dijeron Zoe y Yumi, con un ligero matiz de maldad en la voz que provocó escalofríos en varios de los mentalmente reunidos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon observaba desde una ventana el entrenamiento de los clones y los digimons poseídos. Sonrió satisfecho por los resultados que veía en aquel grupo que al fin se empezaba a ver más completo e indestructible. Lamentaba no poder crear un nuevo clon de William, sin embargo, pensaba cubrir ese hueco con el de Beetlemon y con los futuros clones de todos los guerreros legendarios.

-Éste es el ejército con el que al fin derrotaré a esos puñeteros niños elegidos y sus digimons… Esos microbios no se saldrán con la suya –susurró.

Volvió su vista y caminó hacia los calabozos. Allí, sin embargo, estaba su otra tortura. El Phantomon que, aun habiendo conseguido algo similar a lo que quería, se negaba a explicar por qué su sencilla misión había resultado un fracaso.

-¡Aserejé, ja, de je, de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva, majavi an de bugui an de güididípi! –canturreaba totalmente ebrio en su jaula.

-Maldita sea… ¿Aún sigue con esas paparruchas? –preguntó Xana-Lucemon enojado.

-Lo sentimos, amo, hacemos todo lo que podemos por que hable –se disculpó otro Phantomon, con el rostro más oculto aún de lo que ya lo tenía. Al fondo, el otro digimon cambió el baile por otro mientras empezaba a chillar.

-¡Vamos todos a bailar el Paquito Chocolatero! ¡Viva la fiesta y que no pare la música!

-Que alguien me recuerde por qué diablos no he dado la orden de eliminarlo –pidió el ángel caído apretando con fuerza un puño.

-Porque puede conocer rincones interesantes para atacar al enemigo por sorpresa, mi señor –respondió un Bakemon, tembloroso.

-Es verdad… Más os vale que ése deje de hacer bobadas y hable. Usad lo que queráis, pero lo quiero vivo –señaló Xana-Lucemon abandonando los calabozos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo estaba a punto de llegar a Kadic, algunos impacientes por saber qué era lo que dos mentes en concreto planeaban hacer y que en todo el camino no habían dicho nada.

-¿Y te ganó tu hermano? –preguntó JP a Koichi.

-Sí. Es que justo cuando iba a hacer una derrapada ahí espectacular que me hubiese dado muchos puntos, oí el grito de Chiaki y me volteé preocupado. Pensé que habría otro digimon, como en la fiesta de Kadic, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, ese Phantomon borrachuzo…

-Pues por eso, me giré y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya me había empotrado y se llevó claramente la victoria Kouji –explicó el gemelo de cabello corto.

-Pero fíjate tú que incluso habían estado chillando Takuya y Odd antes y tú seguías derrapando tranquilamente –se le acercó Kouji.

-Ese par siempre está chillando, ya ni les hago caso cuando dicen algo…

-Pero si estaban llamando XANA o Lucemon a los zombies –dijo de pronto Aelita.

-Ni de coña aparecerían esos así de repente en la Tierra –rió Koichi.

-Claro, claro, para eso está su mano derecha, tienes razón. Bueno, chicos, aquí nos separamos ya –dijo Kouji.

-Tened cuidado de camino a casa los tres, ¿eh? Nadie sabe cuándo aparecerá un Bakemon y no lleváis a Chiaki para hostiarle –dijo Teruo recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de la chica −. ¡Au! Aún le quedan fuerzas para arrearme…

-Vale, mañana nos vemos. Que descanséis –se despidió Koichi.

-Eh, Zoe, cuento contigo –señaló Yumi.

-Descuida, yo me hago cargo de ello –sonrió la rubia despidiéndose del trío con la mano.

-Como diría Gatomon, aquí hay digimon encerrado –susurró Kouji, aún esperando saber qué tramaban ambas chicas.

Mientras los otros tres se alejaban, el resto acabó de entrar al terreno de Kadic, con un par de tripas crujiendo que provocaron más de una cara rara en los demás.

-Creo que ya es hora de pensar en la cena –sonrió Odd.

-¡El último que llegue a la cafetería tendrá que cargar con las mochilas de todos durante una semana! ¡E incluyo la de los tres que no están aquí! –chilló Takuya empezando a correr. Enseguida le siguió el rubio.

-Maldito par de infantiles –protestó Sissi con los brazos en jarra.

-Igualmente, no vendrá nada mal que vayamos a comer –dijo William enseñando el D-Tector −. Aquí también crujen unas tripas y no creo que queráis que salga a la vista de todos.

-Tienes razón, los digimons también necesitan algo de comida. Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos pues? –dijo Teruo echando a caminar seguido de todos, que tenían la esperanza de que nada más sucediese en lo que quedaba de día.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El lunes llegó dolorosamente para todos. Los despertadores sonaban por doquier mientras cabezas aún adormecidas asomaban de entre las sábanas para detener el taladrante sonido.

-Maldita sea, me duelen los brazos –protestó Chiaki intentando alcanzar su despertador.

-¡Haz callar eso! –protestó Zoe con la almohada en la cabeza.

-Lo siento… Tengo agujetas en los brazos…

-Claro, tú y las topofans… Ya lo callo yo –Zoe se levantó y detuvo la alarma del reloj.

-Gracias… Y lo siento de nuevo… Por suerte hoy no tengo gimnasia –sonrió Chiaki levantándose.

-Mejor pues. Me debes una por lo del despertador…

-Anda, no me seas tan rencorosa, Zoe…

-¡Me ha fastidiado el sueño! –chilló dramáticamente.

-Ah, claro, Kouji… Jo, jo, jo…

-No tiene gracia, seguro que a ti no te ha pasado eso, ¿o sí? –preguntó pícaramente.

-No sé con qué soñaba, lo he olvidado…

-Vaya, tú… Bueno, hora de vestirse. ¿Te ves capaz de sacar ropa limpia del armario o te ayudo?

-No creo ni poder coger mi cartera…

-Mejor pues –susurró Zoe abriendo el armario y empezando a rebuscar ropa −. Una ducha y con el agua fuerte que golpee los músculos y luego a vestirse. Yo te dejo la ropa preparada y todo antes de ir a espabilarme con agua.

-Voy, voy –se levantó la otra arrastrando los pies −. Cielos, cómo me pesan los brazos…

La puerta se cerró tras ella y una gran sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Zoe. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a rebuscar en el armario.

-Muy bien, a ver qué tenemos por aquí…

-Zoe, ¿no estáis siendo un poquito malas con Chiaki? –preguntó inocentemente Tamekimon.

-A vosotras dos ni se os ocurra ir a chivarlo a Allymon e Yla, ¿eh? –dijo volviéndose hacia el escritorio donde reposaba su dispositivo.

-De acuerdo, nosotras dos calladitas –respondió Kim.

-Así me gusta. ¡Ah! Ya la tengo.

Sacó la ropa y la observó detenidamente. Aguantando la risa, dejó las prendas encima de la cama de Chiaki, preparó también su ropa y salió corriendo hacia las duchas. Aprovecharía la lentitud de la otra por culpa del dolor de sus brazos para ducharse rápidamente y salir ambas hacia el dormitorio, simplemente para asegurarse que se vestía con aquellas prendas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yumi observó, sentada en su cama, el reloj. Iba vestida, sin embargo, seguía con el pelo revuelto de la almohada. También su cuarto estaba algo destrozado, con las sábanas tiradas hacia un lado y ropa medio salida en el armario. Sonrió, desvió la vista del despertador y cogió aire.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ME HE DORMIDO! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Enseguida oyó ruidos en la habitación de al lado.

-¡YUMI, BRUJA! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESPISTADA! ¿EN QUÉ SOÑABAS? –se oyó protestar a Kouji.

-¡Si llegamos tarde nos…! –un golpe seco alertó incluso a la muchacha −. Tranquilos, estoy bien…

-Koichi, no es momento para seguir haciéndose la momia dentro de las sábanas. Levántate de una buena vez que llegamos tarde –espetó Kouji.

Las sábanas de ambas camas volaron al mismo tiempo que los pijamas. Kouji alcanzó el armario y cogió la primera prenda que vio, lanzándola sobre su hombro.

-¡Eh! Es negro…

-Calla, Koichi, es lo primero que te he pillado. Vístete ya.

-Pero yo quiero el…

-No estoy para buscarte el pantalón que más te guste –dijo mientras estiraba de un pantalón claro −. Maldita sea, he tenido que pillar el blanco… Espero que no me digan de jugar a fútbol o lo mancharé de lo lindo…

-¡Eh, chicos! –los golpes de Yumi en la puerta eran insistentes −. ¿Estáis?

-¡Pero si acabas de despertarnos! –protestó Koichi −. Y a demás, no quiero ponerme hoy este pantalón.

-¡Koichi, no es momento de criaturadas! –gritó Yumi abriendo la puerta.

-¡Pero que no te hemos dado permiso! –protestó Kouji lanzando una camisa oscura a su hermano.

-¡Dame algo claro, por favor! –pidió Koichi al recibir la camisa.

-¡Que te calles, Koichi! –Kouji, aunque hacía ver que cogía las cosas de cualquier modo, intentó buscarse algo que no desentonase con el pantalón claro que intentaba ponerse con una sola mano.

-No tenemos tiempo, primo, así que venga –Yumi empezó a ponerle la ropa a toda prisa, escuchando las protestas del chico.

-¡Yumi! Dime por favor que soñabas con Ulrich y por eso te has dormido –la chica se volvió con mirada inquisidora hacia Kouji, el cual sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y señaló hacia la puerta.

-¡Hiroki, maldito mocoso, no soñaba con nadie! –gritó la chica lanzando una zapatilla que tenía al lado.

-¡Que es lo que me tengo que poner en los pies! –le gritó Koichi.

-Pues luego la coges cuando salgamos. ¿Tenéis las mochilas listas al menos? –preguntó Yumi.

-Sí, tuve la decencia de prepararla anoche y obligar a Koichi a hacerlo porque los lunes son odiosos –respondió Kouji, sentado en el suelo, atándose las bambas −. Ale, listos. Vámonos ya.

-¡Peinaos al menos! –les chilló la chica.

-Tú también vas despeinada, así que a ver quién va primero.

En la planta baja, la madre de Yumi observaba desde la escalera, preocupada por el ajetreo que se oía en el piso superior. Suspiró y dejó a la vista los platos con las tostadas del desayuno. A los pocos segundos, los cuatro chicos aparecieron bajando las escaleras de tres en tres, bebiendo a toda pisa los zumos y atrapando las tostadas.

-¡Hasta luego, mamá! –se despidió Hiroki.

-¡Tardaremos en regresar! –gritaron los otros tres y, tras ellos, se oyó el golpe de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

-Adios, chicos… Bueno, a recoger el estropicio de esos cuatro… Qué raro, no he oído el despertador de Yumi hoy…

Hiroki corría con la tostada en la boca, observando cómo sus dos primos e incluso su propia hermana corrían por delante de él, abriendo cada vez más y más distancia entre ellos. Volvió a coger la tostada y, con gran esfuerzo, intentó llamarles para que le esperaran.

-Cielos, Yumi, cámbiale la pila a tu maldito despertador –protestó Kouji.

-¡Ayer funcionaba! –se defendió la joven.

-Pero eso no quita que hoy haya decidido no funcionar como ayer –siguió Koichi pegando otro mordisco a su tostada.

-Al menos podemos llegar a clase –dijo rápidamente Yumi pegando también un bocado a su tostada.

-Oye, ¿no nos olvidamos de algo? –preguntó Kouji imitando a los otros dos.

-¡Hiroki!

Los tres frenaron en seco y se giraron. Totalmente rojo, con una tostada en cada mano, claramente asfixiado, Hiroki corría hacia ellos pesadamente. Yumi no pudo evitar dejar de lado todas las rabietas con su hermano al verle persiguiéndolos de aquella forma.

-Vale, Hiroki, te llevo a cuestas, pero no te acostumbres –Yumi se soltó la mochila, pasándosela a los gemelos y se agachó.

-Gra… cias… Yu… mi…

-Cógete bien, ¿eh?

-Pero si lleva las tostadas en las manos –señaló Kouji aguantando la risa.

-Yo… me… cojo… bien… tran…quila…

-Nos hemos pasado un poquito –dijo Koichi acabándose su tostada −. Eso o tenemos que ponerle más en forma.

-Yo opino por seguir corriendo –dijo Yumi con su hermano ya a cuestas.

Los tres volvieron a correr a aquella velocidad que Hiroki pensó endiablada. Aún entraba gente a Kadic cuando ellos llegaron, respirando algo agitados pero no tan agobiados como el pequeño de la familia había estado el trozo que había corrido por su propio pie.

-Al menos, hemos llegado a tiempo –sonrió Koichi.

-Claro, menuda carrera nos hemos dado –le dio un golpe Kouji.

-Mirad, ahí están los demás –señaló con la cabeza Yumi.

-Oye, Yumi… Ya puedes bajarme –susurró algo avergonzado Hiroki.

-Ah, perdona –la chica se agachó y soltó las piernas de su hermano −. Acábate el desayuno, ¿vale?

-Sí, claro… Hasta más tarde –Hiroki empezó a alejarse, mordiendo las tostadas.

-¿Creéis que sospecha algo por nuestra resistencia? –preguntó Yumi a los gemelos ya caminando hacia sus amigos.

-¡Venga ya! Estás paranoica, prima –le respondió Kouji.

-Anda, Kouji, te han logrado cortar el pelo –dijo Takuya mirando al chico vestido de oscuro.

-Hola, Takuya, parece que acabas de despertarte tú también –habló Kouji al otro lado.

-¿Eh? Espera, si esté es Koichi… ¿Por qué vas de claro hoy? Normalmente sólo te vemos así cuando haces "eso" –dijo Takuya señalándole.

-A Yumi no le ha sonado el despertador y ya te puedes imaginar. Coge ropa del armario y reza para que lo que pilles no sean dos camisas o algo imposible de combinar.

-Vamos, que os habéis dormido –rió Odd.

-Al menos vais bien vestidos –observó Chiaki −. Quiero decir, el pantalón y la camisa al derecho, las zapatillas no son las de ir por casa…

-Ya, te hemos entendido… Por cierto, ¿y esas ropas? –señaló Yumi con una sonrisilla.

-Ah, me la ha sacado Zoe… Tengo unas agujetas en los brazos que no me los aguanto –respondió.

-Me ha parecido cuca esa falda negra con la camisa lila –dijo Zoe.

-Sí, se la ve guapa –agregó Yumi. Chiaki se sonrojó aunque enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, vamos para clase –dijo empezando a caminar.

El resto la siguió debido a que el timbre sonó indicando el inicio de las clases. Por el pasillo, Yumi y Zoe se reían en silencio.

-Fíjate, no le quita la mirada de encima –señaló Yumi disimuladamente a Koichi.

-Creo que lo que sea de color oscuro le llama la atención, sea lo que sea –aguantó la risa Zoe.

-Chicas –Kouji apareció entre ambas, asustándolas por un instante −, que sepáis que no voy a volver a colaborar con vosotras en algo como lo de hoy.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –rió Zoe antes de darle un beso en la mejilla −. Tendrás tu recompensa. Ah, ¿ni tiempo para peinaros bien habéis tenido?

-Je, je…

Cada cual se fue a su clase, a soportar las aburridas horas con los profesores y deseando con ansias que llegase la tarde para marchar al Digimundo. Aunque nadie lo había manifestado todavía, todos tenían ganas de regresar donde tiempo atrás habían vivido y probar aquellas salas de entrenamiento.

La campana de la hora de la comida sonó a bendición para el grupo, que corrió a reunirse para caminar hacia la cafetería. Gatomon se les unió, fingiendo ser la adorable mascota de Kadic pero atenta a todas las conversaciones. Cada cual hablaba de algo diferente hasta que acabaron de coger la comida y se sentaron todos en las mesas que ocupaban.

-Cuéntame cómo ha estado –pidió Yumi en susurros a Kouji.

-Algo nervioso, creo que no atinaba con las cuentas –respondió el chico.

-Para mí que en la clase de matemáticas, la mitad de las ecuaciones le daban como resultado "Chiaki de negro" –se apuntó Zoe y los tres empezaron a reír.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya me he vuelto a perder un chiste? –preguntó Odd mirando al trío.

-Algo así –respondió Kouji −. Recuérdanos que te lo contemos más tarde.

-Y fíjate, sigue mirándola –susurró Zoe señalando con cuidado al otro gemelo.

-Sí que le ha pegado fuerte verla otra vez de negro –negó con la cabeza Yumi intentando no reír fuerte.

-Eh, Koichi –llamó Kouji, pero su gemelo ni le escuchó −. Koichi –insistió, pero nada. Su gemelo no reaccionaba −. Está bien pues… Loewemon –dijo en susurros.

-¡Kouji! ¿Qué no ves que pueden descubrirnos? –reaccionó al fin Koichi.

-Aleluya, te he bajado de cierta nube azul –sonrió el otro.

-¿Nube azul?

-Cuya dueña va de negro –se apuntó Zoe sonriente.

-¿Dueña de negro?

-La nube azul que con tanto mimo le construiste a Chiaki, la chica que precisamente hoy viste de negro a parte de mí –alargó Yumi.

-¡Shhhhh! Como alguien oiga eso de la nube…

-Ala, Koichi, que estabas tan absorto mirándola que ni te das cuenta que Takuya y Odd se rifan tu plato –señaló Zoe.

-¿Mi plato?

-Madre mía, sí que le afecta fuerte el amor a mi hermano –suspiró Kouji regresando de nuevo a su plato.

-¿El amor? –la pregunta de Koichi fue casi un grito que silenció a todos −. Ah… esto… No me hagáis caso –sonrió tontamente.

-En serio, Koichi, andas muy despistado. ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre o en dónde diablos tienes perdida la mente? –preguntó JP haciendo que el chico, inexplicablemente, se sonrojara.

-¡Es culpa de mi hermano!

-Sí, claro, échamelas a mí todas –siguió Kouji volviendo a enrollar los espaguetis en el tenedor.

-¿Pensabas en tu hermano? –preguntó Teppei un tanto despistado.

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces? –esta vez fue Katsuharu quien soltó la pregunta que puso más nervioso al chico de negro.

-Nada, no pensaba en nada ni en nadie –respondió atacando su plato.

-Qué lástima, pensaba que sí tenías a una chica en mente –rió Yumi provocando que el de cabello corto se atragantara y empezara a recibir palmadas de su hermano.

-Ya, ya pasó…

-¡YUMI! No me hagas hablar de ti y tu "no… –empezó a chillar Koichi de pie, pero otra figura se alzó a su lado.

-Eh, a mi prima la dejas tranquila –saltó Kouji en defensa de la chica.

-¿Qué? –todos, salvo Yumi y Zoe, se sorprendieron de aquel repentino gesto.

-¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó Kouji mirando a todos.

-Kouji, me estás dando miedo –dijo Koichi −. A ti llevar ropa blanca te afecta mucho. Y negativamente, tengo que añadirlo.

-Sí, sí, claro… Ni se te ocurra meterte con Yumi, ¿capici hermano? –dijo haciéndole sentar.

-Vale, vale… A sus órdenes…

Kouji volvió a sentarse mientras todos observaban en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Yumi sonreía agradecida mientras Zoe se ponía a comer para evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno, ¿qué haremos después de clase? –preguntó Kouji al notar el repentino silencio en todo el grupo. Incluso los D-Tectors estaban demasiado tranquilos.

-¿Qué? Oh, cierto… ¿Qué os parece ir al Digimundo, a nuestra acogedora casa, a entrenar? –propuso Jeremy.

-¿Eres telepático tú también o qué? –preguntó Odd −. Yo pensaba en eso.

-Todos pensábamos en eso, Odd –confesó Sissi −. Después de ver lo que había allí, parece que todos tenemos ganas de regresar aunque haya algunos que no recordamos absolutamente nada.

-Sissi tiene razón. Incluso yo, que ni tan siquiera voy a recordar nada, tengo ganas de ir allí de nuevo –dijo Arya.

-Es mejor que no recuerdes nada –le dijo Yumi empezando a beber −. A demás, con los dos enanos que te han tocado…

-Le doy la razón a Yumi –afirmó con la cabeza Tommy −. Capaz serías de tener visiones de todo lo que ese par tramaba y tendrías ganas de pedirnos perdón a todos cuando los causantes de todo eran ellos.

-Empiezo a tener miedo de querer recordar –dijo Teruo −. Si tanto Yumi como Tommy han tenido "malos recuerdos" con la presencia de los dos Crosseds…

-También habrán cosas buenas con ellos, ¿no? –preguntó Katsuharu.

-Sólo si fuiste compañero de juegos –soltó Teppei.

-Eso me recuerda… Ancient Sphinxmon solía jugar mucho con ellos –susurró Gatomon dejando su plato de pescado un momento.

-Oh, no… Voy a recordar cómo me gritaban…

-Tranquilo, parece que a mí también me chillaron y no en mis recuerdos –suspiró Ulrich. Al instante recibió una mirada asesina de Yumi.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Stern –susurró casi con otra voz la morena.

-Bueno, bueno, no quiero peleas –pidió Chiaki intentando alcanzar a alguno de los dos, pero el dolor de brazos la hizo estremecerse ligeramente −. Au… No sé si podré entrenar yo… Estoy molida…

-Pues tendrás que quedarte ayudando –dijo Neila −. O estirada en tu camita. Serás la primera en reestrenar vuestras camas –rió.

-Tienes razón.

Acabada la comida, Gatomon decidió marchar hacia la fábrica para avisar a los demás de los planes de la tarde mientras los chicos regresaban a las clases. Si antes ya les parecían pesadas y agotadoras, las dos simples horas de la tarde les parecieron eternas, un infierno interminable. Algunos daban golpecitos en la mesa, impacientes por salir de allí. Incluso a Leire no le importó que Takuya se moviese nerviosamente en la silla a su lado, haciendo ruiditos o susurrando "venga, venga" cada dos por tres.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre de final de las clases, el grupo salió corriendo a mayor velocidad que al mediodía. Se notaban las ganas de regresar al Digimundo a cada paso que daban hacia la fábrica, a la cual llegaron en tiempo récord. Los otros cinco digimons esperaban pacientes en el último piso, preparados para ayudar en todo lo que fuese necesario.

-Bien, Ace, ya sabes qué hacer –dijo Arya alzando su D-Tector y apareciendo el digimon plateado.

-¿Directamente en casa? –preguntó.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Odd sorprendido.

-Puedo abrir portales a cualquier sitio. Si quieres, te envío a la luna, aunque sin oxígeno…

-Venga, llévanos a casa –pidió Arya.

-Está bien. A casa que vamos –sonrió el gato haciendo aparecer el vórtice en la pared −. Las damas primero.

-¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? –preguntaron Odd y Takuya, dispuestos a pasar a toda velocidad.

-He dicho las damas primero –repitió Ace mostrando una de sus garras.

-Yo le haría caso –canturreó su hermana desde el D-Tector.

-Hasta en esto tenemos que quedarnos atrás –dijo exasperado el rubio mientras veía a las chicas pasando. Cuando la última hubo pasado sonrió −. Ahora sí podemos pasar, ¿verdad?

-Claro, no sé a qué esperas –respondió Jeremy que ya empezaba a atravesar el vórtice.

-¡Eh! ¡No se vale pasar por delante de Odd el Magnífico!

-Odd el Magnífico, te quedas atrás –rió Takuya.

Al otro lado, las chicas esperaban hasta que el grupo volvió a estar reunido. Incluso los digimons iban saliendo tal y como los humanos llegaban a la casa. Takuya ni tan siquiera se quedó, siguió corriendo hasta encerrarse en la sala llamada "Sauna".

-¡Ábreme la puerta! –gritó Odd. Labramon le siguió algo preocupado.

-¡Vete a otro lado! –respondió también a gritos Takuya.

-Será egoísta quedándose una sala para él solito ya –se cruzó de brazos Neila.

-Da igual, hay otra puerta para acceder desde el jardín –sonrió Timy.

-Pues se va a llevar un chasco cuando la descubra –rió Leire caminando hacia el exterior.

-Venga, cada cual a entrenar donde le apetezca. Tenemos un par de horas buenas hasta que nos toque regresar a la Tierra –informó Jeremy.

-Oye, Koichi, ¿te importaría ayudarme? –pidió Chiaki. Algo más alejados, Kouji, Yumi y Zoe observaban aguantando la risa. Renamon, por su parte, observaba tranquila, intentando entender por qué de repente estaban los tres evitando hacer ruido.

-Tú dirás.

-Es que no tengo muchas fuerzas para pelear lo que sería golpeando, pero quiero practicar una cosilla, si no te importa…

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata? –dijo acompañándola hacia la "Piscina".

-Mal, Koichi, mal –negó con la cabeza Kouji mientras las dos chicas reían −. Así claro que se nos ocurren muchas cosas para decirte que son, a demás, verdades como catedrales de grandes.

-Ay, cielos… E imagino que el tonto va a estar tan tranquilo y sin inmutarse –rió Yumi.

-¿Después de lo pensativo y nervioso que ha estado todo el tiempo y que no dejaba de mirar a Chiaki cuando estábamos todos juntos? Creo que sí se dará cuenta, o al menos un poquito –rió Zoe.

-Si estas dos horas ha estado más en las nubes que en la materia –comentó Kouji.

-Bueno, vamos a aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Os encerraréis en alguna sala o algo? –preguntó Yumi haciendo un gesto a Renamon.

-Paso. Seguro que Odd y Takuya lo ocupan todo, en la otra la parejita estará bastante en las nubes para fijarse en dónde apuntan y creo que todo el mundo se irá a la última. Me voy al patio o a un árbol a meditar antes que entrar allí –negó con la cabeza Kouji.

-Ya somos dos –se apuntó Zoe.

-Cuatro. Renamon y yo también nos quedamos en el exterior –suspiró Yumi −. ¿Vamos ya? –los otros dos afirmaron.

-Yumi –llamó Renamon −, tengo la sensación de estar plenamente en casa.

-Es normal, aquí vivíamos –respondió Yumi.

-Sí, pero quiero decir como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido hasta los primeros días de estar aquí –explicó Renamon.

-En cierto modo, a todos nos pasa –sonrió Zoe −. Lo tengo decidido: cuando acabemos con todo esto, me vendré a veranear aquí.

-Eh, no te olvides de mí. ¿O pensabas venirte tú solita y dejarme a mí en la Tierra?

-Ah, romanticismo… Yo me adelanto –dijo Yumi empezando a pasar hacia la puerta de salida mientras los otros dos se reían.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La Aldea de los zorros seguía hundida en el silencio. A gran distancia de la casa de los Guardianes, con el espeso bosque alrededor, aquel lugar era un punto incomunicado del resto del Digimundo. Las cabañas estaban destrozadas, no había ni rastro de los bebés que un día antes estaban correteando alrededor de la anciana de la aldea. Incluso el resto de habitantes seguían inconscientes en el suelo, aunque de haber estado conscientes, algunos no podrían moverse o producir algún sonido por las heridas que aquella gran mole les había causado con total facilidad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ranamon se preparó mientras Reichmon empezaba a crear un oscuro ambiente en aquella sala. Sólo se oía la respiración de la guerrera del agua.

-Bien, ya tienes la sala a oscuras –indicó el de la oscuridad −. ¿Seguro que quieres que te ataque?

-Sí –respondió decidida Ranamon −. Ya que no puedo atacar, me esforzaré en entrenar la defensa. No te quedes quieto en un sitio, ¿vale?

-Está bien –respondió el otro −. ¿Estás preparada?

-Cuando quieras.

Reichmon jugaba con cierta ventaja. Él podía ver perfectamente cualquier cosa dentro de aquella espesa oscuridad que había creado, como si no existiese aquella barrera. Le había sorprendido que la chica le pidiese ayudarla en aquella forma de entrenamiento y, debía admitirlo, admiró el valor que mostraba por ello. Allí, en mitad de la sala completamente oscura, respiraba con tranquilidad esperando sentir el primero de los ataques para esquivarlo. El guerrero de la oscuridad cambió de posición en absoluto silencio y empezó a lanzar varios ataques antes de moverse hacia otro lado, dando inicio al entrenamiento.

-Sí, esto es lo que quería –sonrió satisfecha Ranamon empezando a moverse de un lado para otro esquivando ataques a ciegas.

Algún que otro ataque le llegaba a dar o a rozar, aunque sintió que no eran ni tan siquiera dolorosos. Más bien eran molestos. Hubiese preferido algo más de riesgo, pero el chico le hizo comprender que, siendo un entrenamiento, no debía exigirse tanto desde el principio.

-¿Cómo vas? –preguntó Reichmon, aunque él veía perfectamente cómo iba la otra digimon.

-Bien, tranquilo –respondió volviendo a esquivar ataques.

Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que uno de los ataques impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Ranamon, haciéndola caer. Reichmon estaba convencido que no había usado demasiada energía, pero igualmente dejó de atacar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó arrodillado ya junto a ella.

-Qué rápido eres… –susurró Ranamon. Estaba claramente cansada, respirando algo más agitada.

-Yo sí te veo con total claridad.

-Es verdad –respondió la otra volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado algo sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que descansemos un rato?

-Sí, claro. Pero deja la sala a oscuras, por favor –pidió −. Seguro que te cansa tener que crear este ambiente, así que mejor no te obligo a repetirlo –eso último fue una mentira para poder continuar ocultando su sonrojo en la oscuridad, aunque aquello de que él la veía claramente la ponía algo nerviosa.

-Está bien.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, espalda contra espalda, en silencio. Ranamon respiraba todavía agitada, a la vez que su corazón latía desbocado. Rezó mentalmente para que, de oírse aquellos latidos fueran asociados a su cansado entrenamiento.

-Deberías mover algo más los brazos, así esquivarás más ataques –dijo de pronto Reichmon −. Sé que te duelen de las agujetas de ayer, pero en una batalla no te servirá de nada excusarte con dolores.

-Lo sé…

-Por lo demás, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Gracias… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo nos queda? –preguntó girando un poco el rostro −. ¿Reichmon? ¿Estás bien?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La sala estaba casi a oscuras y medio inundada. En un extremo, Mermaimon resoplaba algo cansada, pero seguía manteniendo con fuerzas su ancla. Ancient Sphinxmon rió ante aquel gesto.

-¿Aún más?

-No me he rendido todavía –respondió la sirena.

-Anda y ten un poco de compasión conmigo, que llevo dos horas en remojo y sin descanso. ¿Quieres que me resfríe?

-¿Estás rindiéndote?

-¡Qué va! –rió la bestia de la oscuridad −. Bueno, te tengo que ganar para salir de aquí, ¿no?

-Exactamente. ¡Bombardero del Norte! –Mermaimon lanzó con fuerzas su ancla. El otro, sin embargo, la esquivó, haciendo que golpease varios de los maniquís al fondo de la estancia, rompiéndolos todos.

-Bueno, pues si estamos con esas… –sin dudarlo, se alzó sobre las patas traseras y empezó a recolectar energía oscura en su boca. Cuando aquella esfera fue lo que consideró suficientemente grande, volvió a dejarse caer hacia delante −. ¡Necro eclipse!

Mermaimon se apartó rápidamente aprovechando el agua de la sala para esquivar el ataque, pero no se esperó encontrarse de pronto con Sphinxmon tras ella, dándole un simple golpe con la cola.

-Vamos, sé que no te ahogas bocabajo –dijo el de la oscuridad pasando a su lado tranquilamente.

-Esto aún no ha acabado –alzó la cabeza la sirena.

-Vale, vale –suspiró el otro volviendo a posicionarse a un lado de la Piscina.

-Ese golpe lo has lanzado a traición –señaló enfadada la del agua −. ¿Querías acabar conmigo o qué?

-¿A qué viene eso? Yo quiero salir de aquí y, a no ser que vacíes esto, no puedo hacerlo…

-¡No me vengas con otras cosas! De aquí no te largas hasta que me ganes –dicho aquello acabó de enderezarse y se preparó para lanzar un ataque. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, empezó a brillar.

-¿Estás dedigievolucionando por agotamiento? –preguntó Sphinxmon.

-No… –sorprendida, la otra se observó detenidamente.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Has alcanzado el cuerpo supremo! –se le acercó el otro.

-Por fin… Ya he… Vale, se acabó el entrenamiento –sonrió Ancient Mermaimon moviéndose hacia la pared donde se suponía estaba el botón que permitiría vaciar la estancia de agua −. Sphinx, no veo absolutamente nada.

-Perdona, perdona –rió el otro. Alrededor, la oscuridad empezó a disiparse, dejando la sala iluminada por la poca luz del exterior.

-Ya verás qué cara se le queda a Grey… ¡Más le vale a Persiamon ponerse las pilas o la remojaré hasta que digievolucione! ¡Hemos de ganar la apuesta sí o sí! –dijo junto a los botones.

-Venga, mujer, no seas tan dura… –intentó reír Sphinx, pero al volverse hacia la sirena recién digievolucionada se quedó sin palabras. Podría ser efecto de la luz del atardecer, pero había algo en aquella digimon que le dejó sin palabras −. _¿O será lo que mi hermano me suele comentar bromeando sobre "el encanto de las sirenas"? Cielos, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando ahora?_

-¿Te pasa algo, Sphinx? Sphinx, responde… Sphinx…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Reichmon, por favor, empiezo a preocuparme –sacudió Ranamon aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Al fin! ¿Qué te ha pasado? No me respondías…

-Lo siento, me he quedado un poco traspuesto…

-Estás muy cansado por ayudarme, ¿verdad? –no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

-No, no, es que me ha venido un recuerdo de repente –dijo rápidamente al verla llorando −. Me he quedado traspuesto, como les ha pasado a los demás cuando recordaban algo del pasado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué era? –quiso saber la otra.

-Pues de esta sala… También entrenábamos en condiciones parecidas a lo que hacemos ahora –explicó −. Y justo en uno de esos entrenamientos, digievolucionaste a Ancient Mermaimon.

-¿Y en qué nivel estabas tú? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ya era Sphinxmon –dijo haciendo memoria.

-Lástima… Creí que te habría superado…

-¡Je, je! Seguro que aún quedaba algún chico más a parte de Kitsumon. Bueno, ¿continuamos el entrenamiento? Si estás descansada ya, claro.

-Por mí vale, pero ¿seguro que tú puedes? Estás como si acabaras de despertar de un largo sueño…


	37. Chapter 37

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII! HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOS! 16 AÑITOS!

Kouji: que alguien la calle ya... =.=

Zoe: lleva asi desde las 00.00 de la mañana, no ha dormido nada, y no nos ha dejado dormir... (con ojeras kilometricas)

FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! (al estilo del manaphy que encontro Aura en la pelicula de pokemon)

Shippo: yo venia a felicitarla... (se le abalanzan encima)

K y Z: NI DE COÑA!

S: mmmmm! (con la boca tapada)

**Capítulo 37: Problemas en la aldea de los zorros**

Kouji y Zoe siguieron a Yumi y Renamon al exterior. La morena se detuvo nada más salir, observando hacia uno de los costados. Enseguida la imitaron los otros tres. Allí, junto a una ventana y de puntillas, las dos digimons-clones intentaban observar el interior de la sala.

-Kim, Yla, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Zoe.

-Ah, Zoe… Lo siento –se disculpó la versión oscura de la pequeña guerrera del viento −. Chiaki le pidió a Yla que saliese y entrenase fuera…

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Zoe curiosa.

-Ni idea, eso queremos averiguar, sin embargo, la sala esta completamente a oscuras –dijo Yla.

-Kouji, tú eres luz, así que mira ahí dentro –le ordenó Yumi.

-Pero… yo no veo ahí dentro, soy humano. Prueba tú, Strabimon.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –se puso nervioso el pequeño de la luz.

-Si, si, mira ahí dentro y dinos qué ves –Kim le miró con una cara que asustó al digimon, que se puso de puntillas para ver la sala.

-A ver… Ranamon está quieta en el centro y Reichmon está empezando a moverse –dijo siguiendo los movimientos del guerrero de la oscuridad −. Ah, Reichmon ha empezado a atacar.

-Así que un entrenamiento en privado, ¿eh? Qué curioso –dijo Yumi cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con cierta malicia.

-Sigue, Strabimon. Y no te dejes ningún detalle –ordenó Zoe.

-Sí, sí… Bueno… Ranamon está esquivando ataques, siempre en la misma posición –dijo el digimon.

-¿Y Reichmon? –preguntó Yumi mirándolo impaciente.

-Él sí se mueve. Va de un lado a otro lanzando ataques –respondió Strabimon.

-¿Ranamon no ataca? –esta vez la que le miraba era Zoe.

-No, ella sólo esquiva… Aunque hay ataques que le dan…

-Bruto, Reichmon –murmuraron Yla y Kim.

-Ah, no, si los ataques de Reichmon no son muy fuertes ahora mismo…

-Strabimon, sigue describiendo lo que pasa ahí –ordenó Yumi con mirada amenazadora.

-¡Sí, sí!

-Oye, no me asustes al digimon –pidió Kouji −. Que te recuerdo que el que digievoluciona después soy yo…

-A callar –le ordenó Zoe −. Que nos estamos perdiendo el espectáculo.

-Esto… Reichmon sigue con los ataques y Ranamon esquivando… No sé qué más os puedo contar –dijo acongojado Strabimon.

-Sus caras, seguro que las puedes ver –dijo de brazos cruzados Yumi.

-Ay… Renamon, ayúdame, por favor –pidió el de la luz.

-¿Renamon? –todos se volvieron hacia la digimon amarilla.

-Eh, yo…

-¿Lo que Strabimon está insinuando es que puedes ver ahí? –preguntó Yumi con mirada asesina.

-Yo… Vale, le ayudo… Ranamon parece contenta –dijo.

-Contenta, ¿eh? –tanto Yumi como Zoe soltaron una leve risita que erizó el pelo de Strabimon.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –todos se volvieron hacia la voz −. ¿Es que hay algo interesante en la Piscina?

-Leire, qué susto… –suspiró aliviada Zoe.

-Están mi hermano y Chiaki ahí dentro –señaló Kouji.

-Entrenando solitos, en privado –rió Yumi −. Un entrenamiento especial solo para dos.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Yo también quiero verlo! Ah, pero si está todo a oscuras…

-Tranquila, Leire –sonrió Tailmon −. Yo lo describiré por ti.

-¿Tú también ves ahí dentro? –preguntaron tanto Yumi como Zoe.

-Sí, claro… Anda, ¿por qué Ranamon no ataca? –preguntó la gata de dos colas.

-Será por sus agujetas –recordó Renamon.

-Ui, ese golpe ha sido un poco más duro –Strabimon apartó la cara del cristal con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaron las chicas a la vez. Kouji retrocedió sobresaltado.

-Que Reichmon ha lanzado un ataque que Ranamon no ha podido esquivar –respondió Renamon.

-Le ha dado de lleno y se ha caído al suelo –sacudió la cabeza Tailmon.

-Mira que es bruto este Koichi…

-Será bruto o lo que quieras, pero anda que no corre a ayudarla –dijo Tailmon agitando ambas colas.

-¿Corriendo?

-Sí, y se ha arrodillado a su lado –dijo Strabimon.

-¿ARRODILLADO? –el volumen puesto a la pregunta hizo que Strabimon se quedara petrificado.

-¿Es… es que hay algo malo en eso? –preguntó volteándose a cámara lenta.

-¡Para nada! –las chicas parecían la mar de felices.

-Parece que se toman un descanso –informó Renamon.

-Seguid, seguid los tres –pidieron las chicas.

-Se han sentado –dijo Strabimon intentando no prestar atención a las miradas mortales de las chicas.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Zoe.

-¿Cómo que "cómo"? –se volvieron los tres digimons.

-Posición –concretó Leire.

-¡Ah! –los tres se giraron de nuevo a observar el interior.

-Venga, venga –apresuró Yumi.

-Están espalda contra espalda –dijo Renamon.

-¡Venga ya! Tendría que estar el uno al lado del otro, como ella es más bajita apoyada en su hombro… –empezó Zoe.

-Ya estamos montando peliculitas –suspiró Kouji −. ¿Y no van a quitar la oscuridad?

-Parece que no –respondió Tailmon.

-¡Ah! ¡Algo le pasa a Reichmon! –dijo de pronto Strabimon encaramándose más a la ventana, intentando trepar.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos.

-De pronto le ha caído la cabeza como si se hubiese quedado inconsciente –dijo.

-¿En mitad de esa oscuridad? –se preocupó Yumi.

-¿Y Ranamon se ha dado cuenta? –preguntó Zoe.

-Deberíamos entrar o algo –dijo Leire.

-Poco a poco, por favor –pidió Tailmon −. A ver, sí, se ha… "lo que sea" en mitad de esta oscuridad.

-Y sí, Ranamon se ha dado cuenta –respondió Strabimon −. Se la ve muy preocupada.

-¿Muy preocupada? –el tono de voz de la pregunta de las chicas no mostraba ni un ápice de preocupación.

-Esto… sí –respondieron los tres.

-Entonces no entramos –sonrió Leire.

-¿Qué? –los tres digimons empezaban a no entender qué ocurría.

-A ver qué hace Ranamon –sonrió Yumi.

-Eso, eso.

-Ui –Strabimon y Renamon se volvieron hacia el interior −. Parece que Ranamon está al borde del llanto.

-¿EN SERIO? –a ambos digimons se les erizó todo el pelo y quedaron estáticos.

-Ay, mira, ya se despierta Reichmon –dijo Tailmon.

-¿Hay abrazo? –preguntaron ansiosas las chicas.

-No –respondió tranquilamente Strabimon −. Es como si no se atreviese.

-¿Quién de los dos no se atreve?

-Ranamon –respondió Renamon −. Reichmon aún anda un poco con la cabeza ida.

-Primo tonto…

-Va, Yumi, no te metas con él… ¿Y si lo que pasa es que le ha venido un recuerdo?

-Yo no me desmayé –respondió Yumi.

-Y yo ni sé qué hacía –se encogió de hombros Kouji.

-Ser besado por Zoe –soltó Yumi tan tranquila.

-¿No te acordabas de algo así? –preguntó Leire extrañada.

-Es que… –empezó Kim.

-Estaba poseído por los malos –dijo rápidamente Zoe.

-¿Poseído? –preguntó Leire asombrada −. ¿Te dejaste atrapar?

-En realidad...fue mi culpa –admitió Kim −. Ya sabes que yo soy un clon creado por Xana-Lucemon, como Yla. No soy un clon perfecto, por que tengo emociones y demás, y cuando vi a Kouji, me encapriché. Me enfrente unas cuantas veces a Zoe.

-Eran peores que Angewomon y LadyDevimon –negó con la cabeza Kouji.

-En una de esas peleas, un Phantomon secuestró a Kouji, y después Kim, en las mazmorras de Xana-Lucemon, le dio comida con algún brebaje dentro que le dejó "medio enamorado" de ella –continuó Yla.

-En la siguiente batalla, Lobomon iba de su parte, y Kazemon se enfrentó a él –dijo Yumi −. Al final le desposeyó besándole, y en ese momento Kouji recordó algo.

-Si, cómo me mataban cuando era Ancient Garurumon –renegó Strabimon, con lo que las miradas se volvieron a él −. Ay, por qué no me habré callado.

-Vosotros tres, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Leire.

-Nada interesante, solo han estado entrenando –dijo Tailmon −. Están saliendo, ya deben de haber terminado.

-Mmmmm, Zoe, ¿qué te parece si pasamos a la siguiente fase? –preguntó Yumi a la rubia mientras se alejaban.

-Sí, buena idea –las dos, acompañadas de Yla, Kim, Tamekimon y Renamon, dejaron a Kouji, Leire, Strabimon y Tailmon mas confusos que antes con ese simple intercambio de palabras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dos digimons zorro andaban por el bosque. Tenían pensado visitar a sus hermanas y conocer de paso a los nuevos integrantes de la aldea.

-¿Mm? –Darkrenamon elevó la cabeza y olfateó el ambiente −. Light, ¿hueles eso? –su gemela la imitó y dijo:

-Ese olor me es conocido... Huele a... ¡Los monstruos de Xana-Lucemon! –las dos digimons comenzaron a correr y al poco vieron su aldea. O al menos, lo que quedaba de ella −. ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? –dijo Lightrenamon al borde de las lagrimas. Llegaron a la plaza y allí se encontraron algo que las dejó aun peor

-¡Hermana! –Dark y Light se abalanzaron contra Firerenamon, que, tirada en el suelo, comenzaba a despertar.

-El… el… –intentó decir la digimon roja.

-Tranquila, estamos aquí, las dos –dijo suavemente la blanca acariciándole el rostro mientras la oscura miraba alrededor con el semblante serio.

-Los digimons de las leyendas de…

-¿Los digimons de las leyendas? ¿Los que nos contaba la anciana Renamon? –preguntó Lightrenamon sin acabar de entender nada.

-La anciana… es una de ellos… La anciana Renamon forma parte de ese grupo.

-¿Nuestra jefa es la Renamon de las historias que ella misma nos contaba? –preguntó la negra.

-Sí… Han venido… esos digimons de las leyendas buscaban a la anciana…

-¿Qué ha pasado después?

-Ellos… hablaban tranquilamente, pero de pronto empezaron a decir cosas sobre eliminar a los niños elegidos…

-Xana-Lucemon los ha poseído –chascó la lengua Darkrenamon.

-Ese monstruo gigante… apareció cuando la anciana se negó a colaborar con ellos y… se la llevaron –dijo Firerenamon con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué? –ambas digimons se alertaron.

-Se fueron todos y nosotros… –miró alrededor, donde todavía estaban inconscientes todos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mañana del martes en la Tierra amaneció lluviosa. Oscuras nubes cubrían la ciudad descargando gran cantidad de agua. Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, acabándose el desayuno y observando la primera competición del día entre Odd y Takuya sobre quién era capaz de comer más.

-Podríais conteneros más a menudo, ¿no os parece? –protestó Sissi.

-Déjales, si se atragantan al menos nos reiremos de sus caras –rió Katsuharu.

-Tal y como engullen… ¿Apostamos algo? –preguntó Teppei.

-De verdad, se podrían contener, que parecen dos críos compitiendo por todo –negó Chiaki con la cabeza.

-Qué lástima que lleves tu ropa habitual, Chiaki –dijo Yumi −. Te veías bien con aquella falda.

-Otro día será –dijo rápidamente la chica.

-Oye, que al final de tanto entrenar me quedé agotada y ya sabes que me dormí enseguida –dijo Zoe −. ¿Cómo te fue el entrenamiento con Koichi?

-Ah, fue muy bien, sí –respondió Chiaki.

-Lo que estabais los dos solos, ¿no? Es que con tanta oscuridad en aquella sala y demasiados cuerpos en otra, una no sabe quién es quién –comentó Yumi.

-Ah, sí… Quería practicar esquivando ataques –explicó Chiaki mientras a poca distancia seguía en marcha el concurso de glotones −. Y se me ocurrió que podría hacerlo a oscuras, por eso le pedí ayuda a Koichi… Y creo que los demás no podrían haber entrenado con normalidad en esa sala…

-Sí, te entendemos –sonrió Leire −. Nadie, sin contar al guerrero de la oscuridad, puede ver en aquella enorme espesura que teníais montada.

-¿Lo viste? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Salí un momento a tomar el aire y las ventanas se veían completamente negras. Y no me parecieron ver persianas o cortinas en las salas de entrenamiento cuando las visitamos el domingo –dijo rápidamente.

-Sí, no podía ver ni mis manos –afirmó Chiaki −. Por eso me quedé quieta en un único punto.

-Y aquí Koichi a correr, ¿no? –preguntó aguantando la risa Zoe.

-Él sí que podía ver bien…

-Vamos, que si te hubieses intentado esconder, él te hubiese encontrado –dijo Leire.

-Sí… Y la verdad es que es muy silencioso.

-Anda que no, el perfecto atracador –se burló Yumi.

-No creo que se dedique a atracar en el futuro –rió Chiaki.

-Es cierto, se dedicará a cuidar de…

-Bueno, ya deberían acabar de comer esos dos, que tenemos que ir a clase –interrumpió Koichi a Zoe.

-Bero fi aún nof queda cofaf en el blato –protestaron los otros dos. Enseguida Sissi apareció tras ellos y les golpeó a los dos.

-¡QUE NO HABLÉIS CON LA BOCA LLENA, SO CERDOS! –todos empezaron a reír, aunque las risas no duraron mucho.

-¡Yumi! –la voz de Renamon alertó a todos.

-Ahora no, Renamon –susurró Yumi.

-Es urgente.

-Espera, Yumi –dijo Arya sacando del bolsillo su D-Tector −. Timy, te necesitamos.

-¡Oki doki! –enseguida el dispositivo empezó a brillar, envolviendo el lugar en dorado y deteniendo todo movimiento que no proviniese de los niños elegidos.

-Vale, Renamon, ya puedes –dijo Yumi. La digimon salió con el rostro algo asustado.

-Algo está ocurriendo –dijo la amarilla mostrando el cristal que tiempo atrás le habían entregado sus hermanas.

-Estamos en la cafetería, y si seguimos con el tiempo parado, Takuya y Odd van a hacer magia con su comida –alertó Ulrich.

-Está bien –afirmó Renamon mirando el cristal −. Dadnos unos minutos, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Avísanos cuando puedas –se oyó.

-Así lo haré, Darkrenamon –la digimon suspiró y se volvió hacia Yumi −. Siento haber chillado…

-Tranquila. Regresa al dispositivo y enseguida salimos –dijo la chica.

-Vale, todos atentos, que os devuelvo el tiempo –dijo Timy. Al instante, todo alrededor volvió a cobrar vida.

-Takuya, Odd, ya habéis visto lo que ocurre. Tragad todo en dos segundos o dejad el plato con comida, pero nos tenemos que largar –dijo JP. Los dos chicos masticaron a gran velocidad y, para sorpresa de todos, dejaron lo que les quedaba en los platos y empezaron a levantarse. Lo que no sorprendió, sin embargo, fue que ambos pillaron dos bollitos que había al alcance de sus manos.

-Por todos los santos… ¿Es que no podéis siquiera perdonar un bollo? –gritó Leire con los brazos en jarra −. Si es que pensáis única y exclusivamente con el estómago los dos…

-Pero, Leire…

-Va, caminad –ordenó dándoles pequeños empujones a los dos −. Tenemos prisa y vosotros dos ahí parados… Va, el último de los dos que llegue a la parte de atrás del edificio es el perdedor de la competición de comida –ante aquello, ambos empezaron a correr como locos −. Al menos, se mueven.

-Sí, pero sin paraguas –señaló Neila.

-Oh, mierda…

El grupo cogió los paraguas y fue saliendo poco a poco, abriendo sus paraguas. Gatomon saltó a los hombros de Zoe, escondiéndose del agua. Empezaron a correr hacia el lugar donde se reunían en los recreos bien cubiertos por los paraguas, sin embargo, Jim los reconoció a todos y su mirada se iluminó al pensar que podría descubrir qué tramaba semejante grupo.

-De hoy no pasáis, chicos –sonrió cambiando su dirección hacia donde los chicos corrían.

-¡Jim! Me vienes perfectamente. Necesito que me ayudes a cargar con un material hacia el laboratorio –pidió la profesora Hertz.

-Pero… ¿justo ahora?

-Bueno, tú no tienes ninguna clase en esta primera hora, así que puedes desayunar un poco más tarde perfectamente –dijo la profesora.

-Pero yo… –se giró hacia donde tenía intención de ir, pero allí ya no había nadie −. De acuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que cargar?

-Muchas gracias, Jim.

Takuya y Odd estaban completamente empapados, intentando refugiarse bajo uno de los árboles sin éxito, cuando llegaron los demás.

-Es oír competición y vosotros dos olvidáis hasta dónde vivís –se acercó Leire con los otros dos paraguas.

-Vale, ya estamos seguros –comprobó Aelita −. Ya puede salir Renamon.

La digimon apareció junto a Yumi. Al ser un digimon grande, tuvieron que ponerse varios con los paraguas para ayudar a que no se mojara.

-Darkrenamon y Lightrenamon tienen algo muy urgente que contarnos –dijo mostrando de nuevo el cristal −. Hermana, ya estamos todos disponibles.

-En otras circunstancias diría "me alegra hablar con vosotros, niños elegidos", pero por desgracia, las cosas no son así –sonó la voz de la Renamon oscura.

-Cuéntanos qué ocurre –pidió Renamon.

-Xana-Lucemon ha atacado.

-¿Qué?

-Ha poseído a un grupo de digimons legendarios de los que, casualmente, la anciana jefa era miembro –explicó la voz de la blanca.

-¿La anciana era la Renamon de la leyenda que nos contaba? –preguntó Renamon sorprendida.

-¿Esas que me explicabas a mí cuando venías a verme? –preguntó Kitsumon. Ulrich alzó su D-Tector y el digimon salió de él −. ¿Esas historias sobre el grupo que luchó contra el D-Reaper?

-Así es, Kitsumon –respondió la voz de Darkrenamon

-Por lo que nos han contado los demás, el grupo ha llegado en busca de la anciana. Parecían muy normales, pero de pronto empezaron a decir cosas que les situaba en el bando contario a vosotros –siguió la otra Renamon −. La jefa se ha negado a ir con ellos, pero… Aquella monstruosa figura que se llevó a las chicas la última vez ha vuelto a aparecer y…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Renamon muy nerviosa.

-Atacó la aldea y a todos… Y se ha llevado a la anciana Renamon –acabó Lightrenamon. Se notaba en su voz que estaba muy dolorida.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? –preguntó Kitsumon alterado.

-Han estado inconscientes hasta hace un rato –explicó Darkrenamon. Al contrario que su hermana, su voz sonaba tranquila y seria −. No sabemos cuánto tiempo han podido permanecer inconscientes y ni ellos saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ese enorme monstruo enviado por Xana-Lucemon les ha atacado.

-¿Puede ser el Koloso? –preguntó de repente Ulrich.

-Nosotras no conocemos a esas criaturas, pero la única vez que lo hemos visto, nos pareció un ser titánico, enorme. Daba la sensación de ser indestructible –dijo casi en un suspiro la Renamon blanca.

-Entonces también está el Koloso en el Digimundo –sacudió la cabeza Odd −. Vamos a tener que andarnos con mucho ojo… Ahora no nos desvirtualizamos si nos aplasta.

-Tenemos que ir al Digimundo ahora mismo –dijo Kitsumon.

-Cierto, hay que rescatar a la anciana –añadió Renamon.

-No –la voz de Darkrenamon sonó autoritaria −. Chicos, ahora tenéis un compañero humano que, a demás, es vuestra otra mitad. Podríais venir, sí, porque sé que sois fuertes, pero estaríais solos. Vuestros compañeros humanos tienen que asistir a clase.

-Sí, pero… ¡podrían escaparse algunos! ¡Sé de gente aquí que se salta clases! –exclamó Renamon.

-Tendríais que venir todos –dijo Lightrenamon algo nerviosa −. Tanto Kitsumon como tú conocéis las leyendas con las que hemos crecido. Y sé que muchas veces fantaseabas ser igual de poderosa que aquellos digimons tan fuertes…

-¿Os veis suficientemente poderosos ahora como para enfrentaros a esos digimons? –preguntó la otra digimon zorro, dejando a los dos que estaban en la Tierra pensativos.

-Después de las clases iremos a ayudar en la aldea, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Yumi. La digimon amarilla afirmó con la cabeza.

-Os estaremos esperando –dijeron las digimons del cristal.

-Yo tendría que avisar a los demás para que estén preparados, pero… –dijo Gatomon observando el cielo.

-Tranquila. Hay un pasadizo aquí en Kadic que conecta con la Ermita y la fábrica –dijo Jeremy −. Está en la sala de calderas.

-Sé llegar. Me he recorrido varias noches el edificio vigilando que no pasara nada –sonrió.

-Ya sabes la hora a la que acabamos las clases, así que calcula unos diez, quince minutos hasta que logremos llegar a la fábrica.

-Muy bien –afirmó la gata.

-Ir a la aldea podríamos hacerlo los digimons –susurró Kitsumon.

-¿Y si os atacan de repente? –le detuvo Ulrich mostrando su D-Tector −. Esta tarde iremos y ayudaremos, no te preocupes. Espera en el dispositivo, no puedes estar aquí fuera.

-Tú igual, Renamon –dijo Yumi. Ambos digimons asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar.

-Espero que no le hagan nada a la anciana –suspiró Renamon.

-Seguro que estará bien. Era mayor, pero también muy fuerte –dijo Kitsumon.

-Bueno, deberíamos ir a clase ya… El timbre está sonando –dijo William.

El grupo regresó al interior del edificio. Gatomon saltó al suelo y empezó a corretear cual mascota sin vigilancia hasta que todos estuvieran en sus aulas para poder colarse en la sala de calderas. En las clases, los chicos estaban muy nerviosos. No veían la hora de ir a comer, y no por hambre, puesto que se habían puesto de acuerdo en saltarse la comida. Ni siquiera Odd y Takuya se habían quejado demasiado, preocupados como estaban por sus amigos digitales.

-Venga, que nos tenemos que ir –se removió Takuya en su silla. Sorpresivamente, Leire no le dijo nada, aunque nadie se fijó en ello

Dos horas más tarde por fin toco el timbre, y todos salieron como una exhalación. Dado que había dejado de llover decidieron ir por el bosque hacia la ermita.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Doumon atravesó el portal dimensional seguida de sus compañeros, los clones, monstruos y la Scyphozoa. Una vez divisó el edificio del comedor de aquella escuela, se elevó rápidamente y atacó. Los papeles explosivos reventaron cristales y techo, y todos los que estaban allí se refugiaron bajo las mesas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Arya! ¡Chicos! –Ace salió rápidamente del D-tector, deteniendo la carrera de los demás −. Acaba de abrirse un portal dimensional, y no es de los míos.

-Rayos, Xana-Lucemon no nos da ni un momento –bufó Renamon desde el D-tector de Yumi.

-Ace, avisa a Gatomon y los demás de lo que esta pasando –indicó rápidamente Ulrich −. Los demás, digievolucionemos y démonos prisa.

-¡Espiritu digital, doble digievolucion!

-¡Beowolfmon!

-¡JetSilphimon!

-¡Mermaimon!

-¡Reichmon!

-¡Aldamon!

-¡Espiritu digital, digievolucion!

-¡Kumamon!

-¡Beetlemon!

-¡Mercurimon!

-¡Grumblemon!

-¡Arbormon!

Los digimons salieron de los D-tectors

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en... Kyubimon!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona en... Bijugamon!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona en... Gaogamon!

-¡Lunamon digievoluciona en... Lekismon!

-¡Floramon digievoluciona en... Togemon! ¡Togemon superdigievoluciona en... Lilamon!

-¡Labramon digievoluciona en... Dobermon!

-¡Dracomon digievoluciona en... Coredramon!

-¡Mikemon superdigievoluciona en... Persiamon!

-¡Codigo digital lyoko, digievolucion!

-¡Vamos! –dijo Beowolfmon comenzando a correr

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Doumon, Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon, Dobermon, Leomon, Beelzemon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon y Cyberdramon atacaban el instituto cuando sobre ellos cayeron los chicos. Al verles, los clones y los monstruos saltaron al campo de batalla. Rápidamente Bijugamon y Kyubimon reconocieron en Doumon a la anciana, y se dirigieron contra ella. Sin embargo, Cyberdramon se metió a la batalla y se enfrento a Bijugamon

-Kyubimon, te dejo con la anciana. Yo voy a por Cyberdramon.

-De acuerdo. ¡Omnibidama! –las nueve llamas se dirigieron a Doumon.

-Ohm –un escudo protegió a la zorra oscura, que ni se inmutaba ante la visión de dos de sus discípulos.

A la vez que ellos, Dobermon se enfrentaba con su igual, Persiamon y Coredramon, ayudados por William, luchaban con Beelzemon, Lekismon y Gaogamon se dirigieron contra Leomon y WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon era desafiado por Lilamon y Kim e Yla se dedicaron a juguetear con Guardromon y MarineAngemon.

-Yla, te dejo que remojes a Guardromon, a ver si le da un cortocircuito –rió Kim.

-Entonces te dejo al enanito ese para ti –señaló a MarineAngemon volviéndose al digimon rojizo −. ¡Corriente de lluvia!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Timy corrió hacia su posición. Aunque estaba sola, iba a ser capaz de retener aquella enorme medusa con la que le había gustado juguetear. Aunque la que tenía en el D-Tector de Arya era idéntica, sentía que no era lo mismo, pero no se quejaba, porque al menos tenía su Scypholumpio, como lo había bautizado. Llegó al rincón entre los árboles donde Ace le indicó que se había abierto el vórtice y empezó a moverse buscando un rastro de aquella criatura para retenerla hasta que, o ella misma desistiese y se largase, o alguien apareciese y la eliminase.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aldamon empezó a pelear contra su clon, sin fijarse en nada más de lo que había alrededor mientras los otros cuatro híbridos buscaban alrededor cierta figura oscura.

-¿Y si está volando? –preguntó Mermaimon −. Ya sabéis, que le haya dado por venir digievolucionado…

-Pues me alzaré a buscarlo –declaró JetSilphymon empezando a volar.

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde está ese maldito de Duskmon? –Reichmon buscó con el puño apretado.

-Relájate –se le acercó Beowolfmon −. Estemos atentos para lo que pueda pasar.

-No hay ni rastro de él –descendió la híbrida del viento −. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Si él no está, ayudemos a los demás. Quién sabe, quizás podamos eliminar a otro clon –propuso la sirena.

Los cuatro se separaron, atacando a los que veían con más problemas. Uno de ellos era Odd que, sin tener en cuenta a su clon, no era capaz de diferenciar a los dos Dobermons que se atacaban e intentaban morder a poca distancia.

-¡Flecha láser! –su clon esquivó la primera, pero la segunda le impactó, permitiendo a Odd unos segundos para volverse hacia el digimon −. Dobermon, te lo ruego, destrózale porque yo ya no sé cómo guiarte.

-¡Garras siniestras! –ambos digimons se atacaban del mismo modo, dificultando aún más al gato morado el diferenciarlos.

-Esto es horrible…

-¡Odd, estate atento! –uno de los nuevos látigos láser múltiples de Sissi tenía retenido al clon. Cuando el chico se volteó del todo, unas hiedras surgieron del suelo y empezaron a atrapar al clon, permitiendo a Sissi recuperar el látigo −. No es tiempo de ver qué perro es el mejor, ¡así que muévete!

-Ui, lo siento.

Algo más alejados, los dos zorros tenían más que problemas con sus rivales. Para Kyubimon, pelear contra Doumon resultaba complicado por la invocación de escudos del segundo, que reflectaban cada uno de sus ataques, mientras que para Bijugamon, el mero hecho de que Cyberdramon podía volar le obligaba a saltar hacia el tejado de la academia para poder alcanzarle.

-Si siguen así, no vamos a poder hacer absolutamente nada para salvarles –protestó Kyubimon tras recibir un golpe de su adversaria que la lanzó casi hasta Yumi.

-Seguro que se podrá hacer algo –comentó Yumi esquivando los abanicos de su clon −. Prueba a cansarla.

-¡Me cansaré yo antes! Todo lo que hago lo repele con su escudo –dijo apretando los dientes con rabia.

-¡Cuidado, chicas! –ambas alzaron la vista al tiempo que veían a Cyberdramon descender en picado con Bijugamon sobre él. Rápidamente, ambas se apartaron, sin embargo, sólo cayó el zorro.

-¿Estás bien? –Ulrich logró zafarse de su clon y corrió hacia su compañero.

-No. Esta pelea es demasiado difícil –respondió alzándose −. No creo poder hacer nada contra Cyberdramon, Ulrich. Lo siento.

-¡No es momento para rendirse! –protestó el chico.

-¡No me he rendido! Sólo soy realista y digo lo que es más que evidente.

-¡Pergaminos explosivos! –la voz de Doumon llamó la atención de todos que, repentinamente, se encontraron el ataque demasiado cerca.

-¡Cruz roja! ¿No os alegra tener a alguien con escudo de tanto en tanto? –saludó Reichmon.

-Gracias, primo, pero… ¿no se supone que tu rival es Duskmon? –preguntó confusa Yumi.

-Parece que no está. Aunque yo no me fiaría demasiado. Venga, cada cual a su pelea –indicó lanzando su lanza contra Cyberdramon, quien intentaba aprovechar también el despiste de los del suelo para atacar cayendo en picado contra ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duskmon recorrió los pasillos de nuevo hacia los calabozos. En el último momento, Xana-Lucemon le había dicho que él debía quedarse en la Rosa de las Estrellas. Cuando todo el grupo hubo marchado, el ángel caído le reveló lo que quería que hiciese. Sin oponerse ni hacer ningún comentario, caminó dispuesto a cumplir con la voluntad de aquel ser.

-¿Dónde está el prisionero? –preguntó al Bakemon a la puerta de los calabozos.

-Por aquí –señaló el fantasma y empezó a moverse hacia el interior. Al poco, el Bakemon se detuvo y señaló una de las prisiones −. Ahí está.

-Bien hecho –Duskmon se acercó a las rejas y observó.

-¡Y ese tooooro enamoraaaaao de la luuuuunaaaa… que abandoooona por la nooooche la maná…! –canturreaba feliz el Phantomon.

-Tú, habla. ¿Qué viste en aquel lugar? –ordenó Duskmon.

-¡Yo quiero bailar toda la noche! ¡Baila, baila, bailando va…! –respondió el digimon con otra canción.

-Basta de tonterías. ¡Habla de una vez! –Duskmon entró en la celda, asegurándola para que el Phantomon no se marchara… Aunque aquel digimon parecía demasiado ebrio como para moverse.

-¡Som guerls uon dans tu de bit of de trac, shi uon ualc auai, bat shi uon luc bac, shi luks gud bat jer boifren seis shis a mes! (Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track. She won't walk away, but she won't look back. She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess…) –canturreó el Phantomon.

-¡Plasma lunar! –Duskmon atrapó de las ropas al Phantomon y lo alzó. Una especie de ondas de oscuridad empezaron a surgir alrededor al mismo tiempo que el clon de la oscuridad empezaba a vislumbrar imágenes, recuerdos de su presa. Un escenario, varios de los niños elegidos cantando y tocando instrumentos sobre él… Pero no gran cosa más −. Maldito digimon borracho…

-¡Jau de guerl is dreset, shis a mes, shis a mes! (How the girl is dressed. she's a mess, she's a mess…) –siguió canturreando la misma canción.

-Más te vale cooperar la próxima vez –dijo el de la oscuridad lanzándolo contra la pared de aquella celda.

-¡Bluuuu, blu, blu! –Phantomon empezó a hacer ruidos estúpidos.

Duskmon se volvió de espaldas al digimon, con ciertas ganas de eliminarlo. Sin embargo, debía mantenerlo con vida, por lo que volvió a abrir la portezuela de aquella celda y salió, cerrándola al salir y observando el interior. El Phantomon continuó con su feliz cantar, ajeno a la fría mirada del clon de la oscuridad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kim e Yla lanzaban sus ataques contra sus rivales y esquivaban los que éstos les lanzaban, sin embargo, no encontraban un punto para poderles dejar inconscientes, la única manera que podrían apartarles e intentar hacerles recuperar sus conciencias.

-Esto cada vez es más difícil –protestó Yla.

-Que alguien tan cutre como ese digimon sea capaz de dejarme mal a mí… –refunfuñó Kim −. ¡De Zoe vale, pero de ése ni hablar! –chilló señalando a MarineAngemon.

-Pues atízale con ganas. Concentra la energía y hazle volar –animó Yla.

-Eso haré. Concentraré tal cantidad de energía que se va a quedar pasmado –sonrió el hada oscura −. Yla, pobre de ti que te dejes vencer contra esa maquinota oxidada, ¿eh?

Ambas continuaron lanzando los ataques, tan centradas únicamente en las dos figuras a las que se enfrentaban, que no se percataron de un movimiento tras ellas. Seguían lanzando ataques y golpeando a aquellos dos digimons, a sabiendas que no podían destruirles, pero intentando causarles el mal suficiente para que cayesen inconscientes.

-Nada, que no vuela…

-Y éste parece que sabe nadar sin hundirse…

-Pues habrá que buscar un recurso mejor, ¿no crees? –sonrió Kim.

-¿Un intercambio? –la otra afirmó −. Está bien. Pero no te imaginaba peleando contra alguien tan horrible…

-Horrible… –la palabra dejó algo paralizada al hada oscura dos segundos, tras los cuales apretó los puños con fuerza −. Esto sí que no lo perdono –un digicódigo algo oscurecido empezó a rodearla.

-¿Qué haces ahora? –preguntó Yla justo cuando una figura familiar surgió de aquel cúmulo de datos −. ¡No se vale! ¡Yo también quiero! –protestó pataleando.

-¡Ten cuidado, Yla! ¡Viento de tormenta! –la versión oscura de Zephyrmon logró hacer volar a la pequeña figura rosada.

-Uo, haberlo hecho antes –observó Yla sonriente, rostro que cambió al ver las intenciones del Guardromon −. Ah, no, ni hablar. ¡Vapor oscuro! Ale, ahí, a ciegas.

-Gracias, Yla.

-Deberías tener cuidado –sonrió la oscura del agua moviendo un dedo negativamente.

No muy lejos de ambas clones, Kumamon ayudaba a Lilamon en la pelea contra Rapidmon. El digimon conejo era, como su nombre indicaba, muy rápido y la digimon floral sola no podía retenerle. Ni tan siquiera la ayuda de Sissi, cuyo nuevo poder era muy útil, les daba la oportunidad de acertar un golpe contra el digimon.

-Lilamon, álzate un poco –dijo Kumamon −. Voy a congelar el suelo.

-Pero los demás…

-Intentaré encerrarle creando paredes de hielo –explicó preparándose.

-Está bien –la digimon se alzó varios centímetros sobre el suelo y, al instante, Rapidmon apareció ante ellos, como temeroso de que le fueran a atacar antes que él −. ¡Ahora, Kumamon!

-¡Hielo polar! –su cuerpo empezó a estirarse, permitiéndole crear unas paredes entre las cuales quedaron Rapidmon y Lilamon.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Mármol demoledor! –Lilamon lanzó su ataque, logrando acertarle debido a la proximidad −. ¡Ahora sí que le hemos dado!

-Voy a cerrar arriba, para evitar que salte –informó Kumamon. Al instante, los dos digimons quedaron encerrados en aquel cubo de hielo.

-Ahora no tiene espacio para corretear esquivándonos –sonrió Lilamon −. Cúbrete el rostro, Kumamon. ¡Doble polen!

Rapidmon empezó a aminorar su velocidad, quedando sus movimientos más visibles para Lilamon, la cual sonreía mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque. Sin embargo, lo que la digimon floral no esperaba era que Rapidmon, buscando una salida de aquella prisión helada, golpease con fuerza una de las paredes.

-¡Disparo rápido!

-Oh, no, ¡Kumamon! –el guerrero del hielo volvió a recuperar su forma a la vez que caía a cierta distancia −. Ésta no te la perdono, ¿sabes? ¡Daga infinita!

Kumamon siguió en el suelo un rato, respirando con dificultad y observando la pelea. Intentó congelar el suelo con cuidado para ayudar a Lilamon, pero sintió que, de hacerlo, acabaría gastando energía y eso conllevaría a dedigievolucionar ante todo Kadic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aldamon atrapó a su clon de un brazo y lo lanzó por los aires, aunque aquel tipo redirigió el lanzamiento y acabó rompiendo algunas ventanas de la clase de química.

-Vaya por dios… Otra vez al despacho del director –dijo fastidiado −. Bueno, ya da lo mismo lo que le pase a esa clase, ¿no? –se dijo mientras las armas en sus brazos giraban, preparadas para lanzar un ataque −. ¡Infierno de plasma! –como era de esperar, aunque algunos ataques golpearon al Agunimon oscuro, otros chocaron contra la poca pared que quedaba de aquel piso.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Para hacer eso, entra en Sephirotmon! –le chilló Beowolfmon.

-Él lo hizo primero –se defendió dejando de atacar.

-Maldito loco…

-Eh, ¿has venido a ayudarme o a regañarme? Y por cierto, ¿os habéis cargado a Duskmon? –preguntó con dos palmos de boca abierta.

-No, idiota. No ha venido.

-Tendrá gripe…

-Mejor iré a ayudar a mi prima… –Beowolfmon empezó a alejarse.

-¡Eh, que era broma! Maldita sea… ¡No aguantas ni una triste…! –una serie de disparos de fuego le obligaron a retroceder −. No me he olvidado de ti, clon problemático.

Empezó a retroceder, obligando al clon a alejarse del edificio para evitar la tentación de empotrarlo nuevamente contra los muros cuando, de pronto, una nube muy oscura apareció sobre el clon descargando gran cantidad de agua.

-Saludos –apareció a su lado Yla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le he dicho a Kim que se ocupase de los otros dos porque he tenido una idea para ayudarte –respondió risueña.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Atento. ¡Corriente de lluvia! –una nueva cascada de agua cayó sobre el clon −. Si te lo apago un rato, sólo podrá pegar patadas.

-Buena idea. ¡Destructor solar! –el ataque impactó en el clon, sin embargo, sólo lo dejó algo aturdido −. Maldita sea, no ha sido suficiente…

-Te contienes porque estamos en la Tierra –comentó Yla concentrando gran cantidad de energía alrededor que se convirtió en datos.

-¡Oye! No me digas que vas a…

-¿Digievolucionar? –una Calmaramon oscura sonrió a su lado −. No me iba a quedar atrás ante Kim, ¿no crees?

-¿Kim también? Esto es demasiado…

-Prepara otro ataque –indicó la bestia negra del agua alzándose −. ¡Carga titánica!

-Eso siempre me ha dolido aunque no me lo hayan hecho –reconoció Aldamon al ver caer sobre su clon aquella enorme bestia mientras preparaba otro ataque.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué se siente ahora? ¡Qué lástima que no le vas a poder advertir a Duskmon! ¡Adelante, Aldamon! –Yla se apartó, revelando un ya casi destrozado Agunimon oscuro.

-¡Destructor solar! –ese ataque consiguió convertir al clon en meros datos −. ¡Uno menos! –Aldamon se acercó rápidamente al lugar e hizo aparecer su D-Tector −. Espíritu maligno corrupto, serás purificado por el fuego eterno. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

Los datos desaparecieron del lugar, dando por finalizada así la existencia de aquel clon.

-Se acabó, al fin soy libre de esa molestia –suspiró Aldamon.

-Míralo qué mono él… Pues que sepas que aún hay gentuza por aquí –dijo con los brazos y los tentáculos en jarra la otra −. Me vuelvo con Kim.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El señor Delmas no podía creerse lo que veía. De todas aquellas extrañas peleas que sucedían en Kadic cuyos combatientes aparecían de la nada y desaparecían de igual manera, sólo recordaba una vez en la que tuvo que llamar a albañiles que arreglasen pequeños desperfectos. Sin embargo, ahora había una clase entera destrozada, en la cual habían tenido que entrar varios profesores con extintores en los brazos para apagar los pequeños fuegos del interior.

-Señor, hemos apagado el fuego –se acercó Jim.

-Esto empieza a ser peligroso –susurró −. Debería haber una forma de ponerse en contacto con ellos y decirles que, por favor, marchen a otro lugar… ¡Podrían haber habido alumnos allí dentro!

-Sí, pero… ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ace llegó acompañado por los demás hasta donde se encontraba su hermana. La elfita estaba sentada en el suelo, dibujando con un palo en la arena.

-Pues qué bien vigilas…

-Anda que tú, qué lento eres –le respondió.

-¿Cómo está todo? –preguntó Patamon.

-Medu-chan no aparece –dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa −. Será que está malita o la han sacado a pasear por el Digimundo.

-Timy, que la Scyphozoa no es una mascota –regañó Gatomon.

-¡Ah! –Lopmon observó la batalla entre los árboles −. Es Rapidmon…

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? –preguntó Patamon.

-No… Yo me encargo de él –dijo apretando ambos puños y corriendo hacia el campo de batalla.

Al instante, tanto el símbolo del fuego en Aldamon como el D-Tector de Odd brillaron y, justo cuando empezaba a ser visible para todo el centro, Lopmon fue envuelto en digicódigo.

-¡Lopmon superdigievoluciona en…. Antylamon!

-Eh, bienvenido a la batalla –saludó Odd.

-¡Lilamon! Déjame a Rapidmon a mí.

-De acuerdo –la otra digimon se apartó en busca de su compañera humana.

-Rapidmon, reacciona, por favor –pidió mientras seguía con la mirada los movimientos del otro digimon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No muy lejos de allí, Kumamon empezó a caminar hacia unos arbustos. Seguía algo cansado y no creía poder aguantar otro ataque de aquellos digimons. Tampoco podía dedigievolucionar: no era lo más adecuado infiltrarse en Kadic en forma de digimon para poder volver a ser Tommy y así juntarse con el resto de humanos como si no pasase absolutamente nada, pero tampoco podía volverse humano en aquellos arbustos y después correr hacia Kadic.

-Menudo problema me he buscado yo solito –dijo sentado en el suelo, sin darse cuenta que el problema iría a más en unos instantes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kim e Yla habían logrado alejar lo suficiente a MarineAngemon como para dejarlo luchando contra las dos híbridas. Su único rival en esos momentos era el metalizado Guardromon.

-Maldita sea… ¡Cada vez que lo veo pienso que este bicho está oxidado! –gritó molesta Kim −. Pedazo de hojalata…

-¿Quieres que le perfore? –preguntó Yla preparada para saltar.

-Tiene que seguir con vida, recuérdalo… Por desgracia, la verdad…

-Ala, ala –rió la otra −. Bien pues… ¡Allá…! –dos perros negros rodaron hacia ella −. ¡Oye, Dobermon! ¡Hacia otro lado! –al alzar los tentáculos a la vez, empezó a perder el equilibrio, con la suerte de caer sobre Guardromon.

-Bonito ataque. Muy elegante –se acercó la otra.

-Muy gracioso… Cuando acabemos, le arrearé a Dobermon una que… Espera… ¿cuál es nuestro perrito bonito?

Ambos digimons cánidos se mordían, se intentaban arañar, se movían prácticamente igual y con la misma rabia. Algo más alejado por culpa de un clon, Odd intentaba también identificar a su compañero.

-Oh, vamos, XANA, podrías pintarle algo a tu Dobermon, ya que nos lo ibas a enviar… ¿O tu plan es confundirme? –preguntó a la nada Odd −. ¡Flecha láser! Y para aquel Dobermon también. ¡Flecha láser!

-¡Eh, casi me das! –chilló Dobermon −. ¡Esa puntería!

-Ui, lo siento… ¿Cómo piensas acabar con él?

-Ni idea, estamos igualados… Y esto me cansa –oyó hablar a Dobermon, pero no sabía cuál de los dos lo hacía.

-Enseguida te ayudo –dijo empujando a su clon −. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Una extraña cuerda oscura atrapó al clon de Odd. Cuando se volvió hacia el otro extremo, se encontró con Emily.

-A eso llamo yo una melena salvaje…

-Calla, tonto. Jeremy me dijo que se inspiró en Korikakumon y que como no había nadie más con cabello largo para hacer esto…

-Menuda excusa para usarte de conejillo de indias –negó Odd.

-Lárgate con tu digimon, que sé de alguien que estará encantado de tener faena –dijo mientras alzaba al clon y lo lanzaba lejos.

Odd aprovechó la ocasión y corrió, pasando entre Kim e Yla, junto a su digimon. Al instante en que se detuvo, ambos perros se separaron, quedando uno a poca distancia de él.

-¿Tu plan era que te ayudasen para ayudarme? –preguntó el más cercano.

-¡Por fin sé quién eres! –señaló.

-Pues no me pierdas de vista –dijo antes de volver a lanzarse en carrera contra el otro Dobermon al tiempo que empezaba a brillar.

-¿Y esto? –Odd se dio cuenta de otro brillo más cercano, en su D-Tector.

-¡Dobermon superdigievoluciona en… Cerberusmon!

-¡Genial! –saltó Odd −. A ver quién es el listo que se mete conmigo ahora.

-Me siento… mucho mejor ahora –sonrió Cerberusmon volviéndose hacia el humano −. Esto será pan comido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lekismon saltaba de un lado al otro esquivando los golpes de Leomon. Aquel digimon luchaba mejor cuerpo a cuerpo que a distancia, por lo que Lekismon se mantenía lo más apartada posible.

-¿Esto es lo que envía Xana-Lucemon a combatir contra nosotros? –se preguntó esquivando los intentos de atacarla Leomon con su arma −. ¡Flecha de hielo! –el ataque congeló los pies de Leomon, inmovilizándolo por unos instantes.

Leomon se liberó y volvió a lanzarse al ataque, sin llegar a acertar ninguno por la agilidad de la otra digimon. Lekismon pudo observar cómo cada vez su contrincante se movía más lentamente, cansado.

-Gastando energías, ¿eh? –rió volviendo a saltar hacia atrás −. Vamos a acabar ya entonces. ¡Bomba de luz de luna! –la burbuja de agua impactó de lleno en Leomon, quien empezó a sentirse más cansado, dejándose caer al suelo adormecido −. Que sueñes con los angelitos, Leomon –sonrió Lekismon acercándose al digimon y arrastrándolo a una zona más segura donde no recibiese ningún ataque.

E hizo bien, pues a nada de ella, Dobermon cayó después de haber recibido un brutal golpe por parte de Cerberusmon.

-¡Fuego infernal! –las llamas envolvieron al perro negro, que empezó a aullar por el dolor −. Quizás me he pasado…

-Ya me ocupo yo –saltó Lekismon −. ¡Bomba de luz de luna! –el agua apagó las llamas al tiempo que Dobermon también cayó en un repentino sueño −. Otro menos –suspiró estirando del digimon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kumamon se intentó levantar al ver sobre él una sombra muy peligrosa, sin embargo, la torpeza por la debilidad le impidió ponerse en pie y acabó cayendo de costado nuevamente. Ni tan siquiera le salió la voz para gritar, aunque tampoco había nadie disponible cerca. Se preguntó de repente si ambos Crossedmons estaban bien, puesto que era misión de ellos mantener a la Scyphozoa apartada de todos… La misma Scyphozoa que en esos momentos lo rodeaba con sus largos y transparentes tentáculos, como ataduras de plástico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Doumon sonrió con satisfacción. Apartada de la pelea, podía ver aquella medusa que el amo Xana-Lucemon les había dicho llevar con ellos con una presa entre sus tentáculos. Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias. Dos de aquellos digimons de los elegidos habían dejado fuera de combate a Leomon y a Dobermon. Y, aún más, ambas traidoras habían logrado digievolucionar por algún misterioso motivo y, en esos instantes, una de ellas tenía atrapado a un inconsciente Guardromon.

-Tsk…

-¡Kodengeki! –el ataque de Kyubimon le apartó de aquellas imágenes, obligándole a rechazar nuevamente el ataque.

-Ya ha sido suficiente juego… ¡WarGrowlmon! ¡Rapidmon!

-¿Qué? –Kyubimon se mantuvo quieta, demasiado sorprendida como para atacar.

WarGrowlmon lanzó otro ataque contra Gaogamon, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de chocar contra una de las paredes del edificio, y Rapidmon logró atestar un golpe en el estómago a Antylamon, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos, antes de correr junto a Doumon.

-¡Retirada! –chilló Doumon y, aunque los clones restantes Cyberdramon, MarineAngemon y Beelzemon se empezaron a alejar, se volvió otra vez hacia los chicos junto a sus dos compañeros −. A ver qué hacéis ahora.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Yumi acercándose a Kyubimon.

-¡Fuerza de trinidad!

-¿Un ataque combinado? –Kyubimon observó entre asustada y sorprendida la gran cantidad de energía de aquel ataque que, sin duda, acabaría dando a todos y, muy posiblemente a la academia tras ellos −. ¡Es una completa locura! ¡Salid todos de aquí!

El grupo corrió hacia el bosque, cuando Beetlemon se dio cuenta de un pequeño bulto blanco entre unos arbustos.

-¡Kumamon!

-¿Qué? –Arbormon y Grumblemon también se volvieron hacia el lugar al que el guerrero del trueno corría.

-Kumamon, ¿qué te ocurre?

-La… Scyphozoa me… ha cogido y…


	38. Chapter 38

O . O

Inuyasha y su elenco (se han colado): O . O

Harry Potter y su elenco: O . O

Pokemon y su elenco: O . O

Inazuma y su elenco: O . O

elenco de Code frontier: O . O

Todos al unisono: OS HABEIS CARGADO MEDIO KADIC

X . X (me kedo sorda): la verdad, serviriais para amedrentar a Lien... y quien se ha cargado medio Kadic no he sido yo, gritadle a otro

bueno, mientras voy al otorrino a que me arreglen los oidos, os dejo con el capi

abrazoooos

**Capítulo 38: comienzan los problemas**

El director de la prestigiosa academia Kadic estaba totalmente petrificado, inmóvil en su posición, observando con el rostro desencajado el desastre de aquella batalla en sus terrenos. Otra clase más había sido completamente destruida por ese último ataque tras el cual absolutamente todos desaparecieron.

-Señor Delmas, ningún alumno ha sufrido ningún daño –se acercó la profesora Hertz. Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Aquel hombre, demasiado mayor para aquellas emociones, parecía aún más envejecido casi por momentos. Totalmente rígido, empezó a caminar hacia su despacho, con la mente completamente vacía y en blanco. Era preferible no pensar en nada… Y menos en la factura que le mostrarían por los arreglos de aquellos desperfectos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo entero seguía todavía con las digievoluciones ocultos en el corazón del bosque, cogiendo aire por la apresurada huída del lugar. Por suerte, habían visto a muchos alumnos corriendo hacia el exterior de Kadic, por lo que la ausencia de otro grupo más (en otras palabras, ellos), no supondría absolutamente nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha sido eso último? –preguntó Sissi.

-Un ataque –dijo Odd, tirado en el suelo, asfixiado por la corrida −. ¿No has visto la cantidad de energía que desprendían?

-Vale, no volveré a preguntar nada estando tú cerca –dijo la chica, demasiado cansada como para acercársele y darle un golpe.

-Era de esperarse semejante nivel –habló Kyubimon −. No por nada se cuentan sus batallas del pasado…

-¿Aquello de digimons legendarios? –preguntó Emily −. Creí que sólo los diez antiguos guerreros tenían el "legendarios" tras el título.

-Cuando el grupo de la anciana Renamon actuó, los Ancients no estaban para poder proteger el Digimundo –dijo Bijugamon. Apoyado a su lado, Ulrich seguía intentando coger aire.

-A demás, tal y como la propia anciana nos contaba desde pequeñas a mis hermanas y a mí, ellos fueron digimons que llegaron a la Tierra y que lucharon por proteger tanto la Tierra como el Digimundo –añadió Kyubimon.

-¿A la Tierra? ¿Te refieres a aquí? –preguntó Jeremy con un hilo de voz.

-Exactamente –afirmaron ambos zorros.

-Maldita sea, entonces nos va a ser más difícil acabar con ellos –protestó Aldamon pegando un puñetazo a un árbol. Del impacto, éste cayó.

-Intenta no destruir el bosque o nos dejarás a todos al descubierto –dijo alzando su ancla Mermaimon, aunque tampoco ella tenía fuerzas para atizarle tras la huída.

-Al menos, tenemos a estos tres –habló BlackCalmaramon alzando tres de sus tentáculos en los que tenía atrapados a Leomon, Dobermon y Guardromon.

-Una pequeña victoria dentro de esta gran derrota –suspiró BlackZephyrmon.

-Eh, vosotras dos, ¿desde cuándo podéis digievolucionar? –preguntó Mercurymon.

-También entrenamos en los D-Tectors junto a nuestras originales –respondieron.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo mejor…

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos varios minutos, los justos para que las hierbas alrededor de ellos se sacudiesen, asustándolos.

-Aquí estáis –Gatomon apareció acompañada por Patamon, Bokomon, Neemon y los Crossedmons.

-¡Vosotros dos! –chilló Beetlemon, cogiendo bien a Kumamon con un brazo y señalándoles con la otra mano. Ambos Crossedmons le miraron confundidos −. ¡Se supone que la Scyphozoa es vuestra misión! ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? ¿Tomando el té?

-Beetlemon, intenta relajarte –se le acercó Reichmon.

-¿Que me relaje dices? ¡La maldita Scyphozoa ha acabado atrapando a Kumamon! –dijo haciéndole ver el cuerpo semiinconsciente del guerrero del hielo.

-¿Qué? –todos se volvieron hacia los dos digimons pequeños.

-Nosotros no hemos visto para nada a la medusa… De verdad –empezó Ace.

¿Qué estabais haciendo? –preguntó calmadamente JetSilphymon.

-Yo… cuando llegamos allí, me fui donde Ace me dijo… E hice una rápida barrida al lugar… Pero no encontré a la Scyphozoa y me quedé donde siempre aparece –dijo Timy, algo asustada.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Ace llegó conmigo, pero…

-Gatomon y Patamon estaban con nosotros. Ellos tampoco la vieron –dijo rápidamente Ace.

-Ahí, a pasarle el muerto a otro… ¿Es eso cierto? –se volvió Beowolfmon hacia los otros dos digimons.

-Sí. Patamon y yo incluso nos movimos para vigilar en otro punto –dijo Gatomon.

-No apareció por donde estábamos –añadió Patamon.

-Parece ser que esta vez han avanzado su pieza más rápido de lo que nos imaginábamos, chicos –dijo Jeremy −. Al haber tenido que correr de regreso a Kadic, ellos han tenido tiempo para transportar a la Scyphozoa hacia otro rincón… Muy astuto, Xana-Lucemon.

-Pero no caeremos dos veces en el mismo truco –dijo Aelita.

-A demás, le he fastidiado un clon –sonrió Aldamon.

-Sí, pero lo sustituirá con el de Kumamon. Vamos a luchar sobre hielo –protestó Odd, todavía tirado en el suelo.

-Mejor, patinaremos para movernos de un lado a otro –rió Yumi.

-Tú que sabes –dijo el gato morado estirando los brazos hacia arriba −. Cerberusmon, ayúdame, por favor.

-Voy, voy… Increíble que no me hayas llamado Kiwi.

-Es que ahora veo que Kiwi te queda cutre –respondió.

-Ahora que me fijo… Hace mucho me enfrenté a un Cerberusmon –sonrió Aldamon −. Fue el primer digimon al que me enfrenté, realmente.

-Pues a mi Cerberusmon no le pegarás, nanai –dijo Odd plantándose ante su digimon en plan "escudo humano" que hizo reír al grupo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La profesora Hertz comenzó a buscar a los alumnos que se habían refugiado en el bosque.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó una voz tras ella. Se giró y vio a la hija del director, con sus amigos.

-Sissi, chicos, menos mal que estáis bien. Un último ataque de los monstruos ha acabado con la clase de Lengua, y poco antes el dragón rojo y uno de sus enemigos destrozaron la clase de Quimica…

-Increíble –dijo Odd −. Sissi, no creo que el seguro vaya a creerse lo de los monstruos.

-Lo se... –suspiró la hija del director −. Voy a ver a mi padre.

La chica corrió hacia el despacho donde, supuso, estaría su padre. No se equivocó. La puerta estaba algo abierta y la secretaria no estaba en su puesto, por lo que llamó con cuidado y abrió un poco más asomándose.

-¿Papi? –dijo entrando medio cuerpo.

-Hola, Elizabeth… –la voz del director de Kadic estaba muy apagada −. Pasa, pasa…

-Papi, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien… Ah… Si siguen esos feroces combates en Kadic, el edificio entero acabará por los suelos…

-Sí, tienes razón –intentó decir Sissi con tranquilidad, aunque interiormente maldecía a Xana-Lucemon como culpable de todo lo ocurrido −. Al menos, no ha habido heridos, ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo bueno… Todos habéis ido escapando a la calle o al bosque, lejos del edificio…

-Pues ya está. Siéntete contento de que, aun en circunstancias extremas, nadie ha salido herido y no hay que lamentar más bajas que dos clases de nada –dijo la chica abrazándolo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lopmon y Patamon observaban los tres cuerpos tumbados en el suelo del salón de la Ermita, el primero con más preocupación que el segundo. Poco a poco, aquellos tres digimons empezaron a abrir los ojos con gran confusión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –empezó a levantarse Dobermon, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué lugar es este? –Guardromon intentaba situarse, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¡Ya despiertan! –exclamó Lopmon.

-¿Lopmon? –Leomon se volvió hacia el digimon marrón −. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en la Tierra –dijo sonriente el digimon −. Xana-Lucemon os poseyó a todos y os envió aquí, al mundo de los humanos, para atacar a los niños elegidos.

-No logro recordar nada…

-Es normal. Parecías incluso otro –dijo Patamon.

-Así que es la Tierra –acabó de levantarse Guardromon.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Dobermon. Ante aquella cuestión, Lopmon bajó la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

-Siguen bajo el control de Xana-Lucemon –dijo Patamon −. Los chicos no lograron hacerles regresar a la normalidad…

-¿Qué? –Guardromon se acercó más a los dos digimons −. Bueno, no es algo que debería sorprendernos…

-Cierto –afirmó Leomon −. ¿Tú también caíste en manos de ese Xana-Lucemon, Lopmon?

-No, a mí no me ha podido atrapar –respondió con una media sonrisa −. En cambio…

-Bueno, lo importante es que vosotros tres estáis de nuevo aquí y bien –dijo Patamon, desviando el tema de conversación.

Una puerta en el interior de la casa hizo que el digimon alado volase hacia la puerta para observar a los dos digimons que acababan de llegar por los sótanos.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Ya han despertado –respondió Patamon −. ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?

-Los chicos han dicho que vayamos nosotros a la Aldea de los zorros a ayudar –explicó Ace.

-¿Y ellos? –preguntó el anaranjado pensativo.

-El director está muy decaído, hay dos clases destrozadas y parece que muchos alumnos están "asustados" –explicó Gatomon.

-Por lo que hacer clases va a resultar algo imposible –siguió Ace −. Sin embargo, los profesores van a tener bien vigilados a todos y creo que van a traer a un psicólogo o no se quién –dijo intentando hacer memoria.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó el alado.

-Porque creen que los chicos han podido sufrir un trauma al ver el ataque tan cerca de ellos –se encogió de hombros Gatomon.

-¿Y bien? –llamó la atención Lopmon −. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos vamos al Digimundo –respondió Gatomon −. ¿Dónde están Bokomon y Neemon?

-Arriba. Voy a por ellos –Patamon salió de la estancia y voló hacia la planta superior.

-¿Estáis seguros que podemos regresar al Digimundo? ¿No será peligroso? –preguntó Guardromon.

-Es arriesgado dejaros aquí –dijo Ace −. Hubo otros que también fueron poseídos y, a día de hoy, aún están bien.

-Es posible que esa posesión sólo pueda efectuarse una única vez –comentó Lopmon.

-Está bien… ¿Y a dónde vamos? –preguntó Dobermon.

-A la Aldea de los zorros –respondió Gatomon justo cuando Patamon regresó acompañado de los otros dos digimons.

-¿La aldea donde se ocultaba Renamon? –preguntó Leomon nervioso −. Tengo una extraña sensación…

-Nosotros vamos también, así que no pasará nada –sonrió Ace abriendo ya un portal −. La puerta ya está abierta. ¿Las damas primero? –dijo haciendo un gesto a la otra gata.

-Muy amable –rió Gatomon pasando la primera.

En la Aldea de los zorros, todos salvo dos figuras llevaban vendajes y, sin embargo, trabajaban como podían en la reparación del lugar cuando el vórtice se abrió ante ellos y apareció Gatomon.

-Hola de nuevo –saludó Gatomon −. Hemos venido a ayudar. Los niños elegidos piden disculpas por no poder venir personalmente.

-¿Están los chicos bien? –preguntó Firerenamon.

-Sí, perfectamente. Sólo que tras lo ocurrido en la Tierra, están siendo muy vigilados –respondió la gata mientras Patamon, Lopmon, Bokomon y Neemon aparecían tras ella.

-Bueno, esperemos que no les pase nada más –suspiró Icerenamon.

-En compensación, vienen tres digimons que nos podrán ayudar bastante –dijo Lopmon justo cuando el primero de ellos entraba.

-¡Ese es Leomon! El mismo que nos atacó –señaló Firekitsumon preparándose para atacar.

-Sabía que no era una buena idea, grandes ángeles –susurró mientras sus dos amigos también accedían al Digimundo.

-¿Dónde os habéis llevado a la anciana Renamon? –preguntó Metalkitsumon, también preparado para atacar.

-Tranquilos, chicos –Patamon voló hacia ellos −. Los chicos se han encargado de liberarles de Xana-Lucemon. Ahora son buenos, como siempre lo han sido.

-Tienen razón –Darkrenamon apareció junto a ellos con el semblante tranquilo −. Si no, no se explicaría por qué van con ellos.

-Puede que ellos también estén poseídos –dijo aún no muy convencido Aquakitsumon.

-Os aseguro yo que no lo estamos –habló Ace seriamente −. Y de estarlo, no creo que seamos un gran problema para vosotros. ¿Creéis que Bokomon y Neemon podrían haceros daño?

-Hay que ver cómo cambias cuando estás lejos de tu hermana –susurró Lopmon.

-Me es una mala influencia –admitió bajando un poco sus orejas.

-Está bien –habló uno de los zorros −. Pero a la mínima que alguno de ellos haga algo raro…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los profesores habían logrado localizar a todos los alumnos y hacerlos regresar a Kadic esperando que no volviese a ocurrirse otro combate como aquel, aunque todos sabían que nunca antes se habían sucedido dos batallas en el mismo día.

Las clases habían sido suspendidas más que nada por la conmoción que todavía sufrían algunos alumnos y profesores, por no nombrar al director quien, acompañado todo el día por Sissi, parecía al borde del desmayo. Ni tan siquiera les dejaban ir solos al lavabo o a comer.

-Yo creo que esto ya es pasarse –murmuró Odd.

-De seguir así, lo más probable es que nos devuelvan a nuestras casas… Y creo que ya sabéis todos lo que eso significa –advirtió Takuya.

-Mira tú quién fue a hablar –dijo Kouji intentando no mirarle −. El que sacrificó el laboratorio de química por golpear a su clon.

-Eh, no tenía ni idea de que haría aquel movimiento y… –intentó excusarse el chico.

-Sí, sí, y tampoco sabías que, al disparar, le darías a la clase. Que lo sabemos, no hace falta que digas nada más –le interrumpió Kouji.

-¿Es que tienes algo en contra mía ahora o qué? –pregunto enfadándose Takuya.

-Pues sí. Como tú bien has dicho, acabaremos regresando a nuestras casas, en Japón. Y a mí me apetece bien poco largarme, por lo que no lo fastidies más.

-¿Fastidiarla? ¿En qué? –medio chilló Takuya.

-Destrozando el laboratorio de química –respondió Kouji casi en susurros.

-Sólo ha sido un laboratorio –intentó quitar importancia el otro.

-Takuya, por favor –le miró Tommy con mala cara −. Para ti sólo será un laboratorio, pero también ha caído la clase de lengua.

-Hemos pasado de tirar dos tejas a destruir dos clases en un par de batallas –suspiró Neila jugueteando con su vaso.

-Y lo peor de todo es que con ello nos hemos ganado un psicólogo –señaló Teruo hacia la puerta del comedor, donde entraba dicho personaje.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Yo no estoy traumatizado por nada! Al contrario, estoy bien alegre –dijo Odd cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Pues podrías mirar de fingir un poquito, ni que sea porque de seguir las cosas así, se tendrá que cerrar Kadic y todos volverán a sus casas en sus respectivos países –le recriminó Emily.

-Vale, vale… ¿Esta carita de pena sirve? –preguntó haciendo caras.

-No eres más tonto porque no puedes –le dio un golpe Ulrich.

-Eh, a ver qué decimos de mi persona.

El grupo se puso a reír ante la extrañada mirada del psicólogo y varios profesores allí reunidos. Aunque intentaban fingir tristeza o algo similar para no levantar sospechas, en aquellos momentos era imposible dejar las risas de lado aunque aquello llevase a que los profesores se preguntaran de todo. Incluso las peleas quedaban en segundo plano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Darkrenamon observó la aldea reconstruida. Les había llevado toda la tarde reparar todo lo posible y se preveían aún un par de días más para reponer todo aquello que no se pudo recuperar. Un grupo saldría al día siguiente, bien descansado, al mercado de Akiba para comprar lo que faltaba.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo –dijo Bokomon, sentándose en el suelo.

-Ay, yo ya no puedo más –se dejó caer Neemon a su lado −. Estoy muy cansado.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no? –observó Patamon.

-Sí, aunque ha sido demoledor –respondió Lopmon estirando los brazos hacia arriba al tiempo que sus orejas se estiraban horizontalmente.

-Deberíamos regresar a la Tierra ya –dijo Gatomon.

-Nosotros tres nos quedamos –dijo Leomon −. En la Tierra no podemos hacer nada y aún no hemos pagado a esta aldea por lo que hemos hecho.

-Da igual, Leomon –dijo Firerenamon −. Ya hemos visto que fue cosa de ese mentecato de Xana-Lucemon. No tenéis que culparos más.

-Igualmente, permitidnos quedarnos hasta que esté todo completamente reparado. Queremos ayudar –dijo Dobermon.

-Está bien –sonrió Icerenamon −. Cuantos más seamos, más reiremos.

-¿Crees que es momento de risas? –le dio un suave empujón Thunderkitsumon.

-Tampoco nos vamos a poner a llorar, ¿o tú sí? –preguntó.

-No, por supuesto…

-Bueno, empieza a hacerse tarde –dijo Ace bostezando −. En cuanto llegue al D-Tector de Arya pienso mandar a Timy bien lejos y no despertaré hasta que a Xana-Lucemon le dé un infarto…

-Pues anda que no queda para eso… ¿Y ya serás capaz de echar a tu hermana? –preguntó Patamon.

-Ya verás como sí –dijo mientras empezaba a abrir un portal.

-Nos vamos –dijo Lopmon −. Sabemos que los chicos quieren venir, así que cuando les sea posible escaparse de los profesores, lo harán.

-Aquí estaremos esperándolos –dijo con los brazos abiertos Lightrenamon.

-¿Incluidas vosotras dos? –preguntó risueña Gatomon.

-Se intentará –respondieron ambas −. Siempre y cuando no tarden una eternidad.

-Bueno, pues entonces les diremos que vengan dos o tres, que es más fácil que se escapen así –dijo Bokomon empezando a caminar −. Vamos, Neemon…. ¿Neemon? –se volvió y observó al del pantalón rojo dormido en el suelo −. Ya está frito… Pues esta vez no lo despierto…

Ante la mirada de todos, el digimon blanco cogió del pantalón del otro y empezó a arrastrarlo por el suelo hacia el portal, protestando y hablando solo sobre lo que pensaba del conejo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Durante el resto del día, la sala de profesores fue utilizada como despacho para el psicólogo. A él debían acudir todos los alumnos, sin excepción ni posibilidad de fuga. Los profesores y el director serían los últimos en entrar, cuando todos los alumnos, controlados por las listas de clase, hubiesen pasado. Por suerte, y para agilizar las cosas, habían acordado que entrasen por parejas.

-¡Siguientes! –llamó el psicólogo.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Milly

-Hola –saludó Tamiya. Al contrario que su compañera pelirroja, a ella se la veía algo más nerviosa.

-¿Nombres? –pidió.

-Yo soy Milly y ella es Tamiya.

-Bien. Sentaos –indicó el hombre. Ambas obedecieron y esperaron −. Bien, supongo que sabéis por qué estáis aquí, ¿no? –ambas afirmaron con la cabeza −. Lo que hoy ha ocurrido podría haberse etiquetado como ataque terrorista en otro contexto, ¿lo sabéis? –sólo Tamiya negó con la cabeza −. Simplemente estoy aquí para haceros ver que no ocurrirá nada peor…

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? –soltó Milly de brazos cruzados −. Hoy iba a tener una exclusiva para mi próximo número, ¿sabe? –dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Disculpa?

-Han aparecido monstruos nuevos. ¡Y uno de ellos se ha convertido en otro diferente! ¿Sabe lo importante que es para una periodista satisfacer a sus lectores? ¡No puedo ir a recoger información por culpa de esta espera para visitar al psicólogo! No puedo acceder a mis blocs de notas siquiera…

-Bueno… Verás, muchacha, aunque es peligroso intentar hacer algo ante aquellos monstruos, seguro que mañana podrás hablar con todos tus amiguitos y llenar tu bloc de notas con datos importantísimos.

-Vaya, al final resulta que sí ha sido útil venir –se levantó sonriente Milly −. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

-Eh…

-Vamos, Tamiya. Hay que prepararlo todo para mañana.

-Sí, claro… ¿La cámara de vídeo también?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ambas niñas salieron del despacho, dejando al psicólogo con cara de no haber entendido muy bien lo ocurrido en aquellos pocos minutos. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y llamó a los siguientes. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchó los pasos de sus dos siguientes "pacientes", pero ninguna palabra. Al abrirlos, se encontró con dos chicos completamente distintos, mirándolo con una cara sin expresión alguna.

-¿Nombres?

-Odd Della Robia.

-Takuya Kanbara.

-Bien. Debido a lo ocurrido hoy, me han pedido que os ayude. Sé que tenéis miedo a hablar, que seguro que en algún momento habéis pensado que saldríais heridos… Pero no pasará nada de eso. Contadme lo que, aun así, os sigue preocupando.

-Pues la verdad, no me preocupa nada –dijo al fin el rubio echándose hacia atrás de la silla y juntando las manos tras la nuca −. Bueno, sí, que desde que llegó, éste me ha quitado el primer puesto –dijo señalando a su compañero.

-Eh, no es mi culpa que tú tengas la etiqueta de "casanova" y yo la de "nuevo de trinca" –le respondió el castaño de su lado.

-¡Venga ya! Está claro que yo soy el mejor de los dos…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué últimamente saco una décima más que tú en todos los trabajos?

-Chicos, por favor…

-Eso es porque a ti te ayuda tu queridísima Leire con los deberes…

-Porque pido ayuda en lo que no sé, al contrario que tú –se cruzó de brazos el otro ligeramente sonrojado.

-Chicos…

-¿Y esperas que yo pida ayuda? Odd Della Robia no necesita que nadie le ayude en las asignaturas porque Odd Della Robia es autosuficiente.

-Sí, claro, por eso a última hora te arrodillas junto a Jeremy para que te deje echarle un vistacito a sus ejercicios –sonrió el otro.

-Bueno, ese asunto es otro tema que… –empezó el psicólogo.

-¡No sabes perder, Takuya!

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

-Vale, chicos, veo que estáis perfectamente con el tema de los monstruos…

-¿Qué monstruos? –preguntaron ambos. El psicólogo los miró muy sorprendido.

-Los que han destrozado parte de Kadic.

-Ah, esos… Tampoco se han cargado tanto –respondieron ambos sonrientes.

-De acuerdo… Seguro que esto es cosa de los videojuegos de guerra y todas esas tonterías inapropiadas para jovencitos –susurró el psicólogo −. Bien, pues podéis marchar.

-¿De verdad? Pues vaya pérdida de tiempo –dijo Odd levantándose.

-Tanto esperar, tanto esperar y al final no hemos hecho nada –añadió Takuya.

El psicólogo anotó varias frases en su cuaderno mientras hacía pasar a los siguientes. El inconfundible sonido de zapatos le hizo comprender que se trataba de dos chicas. Esperó a que se sentaran y, tras acabar la última frase con referencia a los dos chicos anteriores, las miró.

-¿Nombres?

-Sissi Delmas.

-Leire Sunshine.

-De acuerdo –escribió ambos nombres. Pensó varios segundos antes de volver a hablar −. Os voy a hacer una serie de preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? –ambas afirmaron con la cabeza −. ¿Dónde estabais cuando se ha producido el ataque?

-Pues en el interior de Kadic, por supuesto –respondió Sissi.

-En uno de los pisos, observando por las ventanas –añadió Leire.

-Pero era la hora de la comida –observó el psicólogo.

-Me olvidé el libro de Ciencias –dijo Leire.

-Y yo le dije que la acompañaba, para que no fuese sola –añadió Sissi.

-Ajá, entiendo. Bien, ya sabéis todo lo ocurrido, ¿no?

-Sí… Y hemos pasado miedo… Sobre todo por lo del laboratorio.

-Como nos tocaba después… De haber estado allí cuando todo ha ocurrido…

-Tranquilas, tranquilas…

Mientras ambas chicas fingían estar todavía asustadas, en el pasillo esperaba el resto del grupo.

-Eh, Kouji, ¿entramos después? –preguntó Koichi.

-No –respondió Zoe sin darle tiempo al chico a hablar −. Lo siento, Koichi, pero tengo miedo.

-¿Del psicólogo? –preguntó incrédulo el de la oscuridad.

-Sí. A saber qué me hace ese hombre… Así que Kouji entra conmigo. Los novios están para proteger a sus chicas.

-Ay, señor –Kouji se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Pero… Vale, vale, entiendo… Lo siento, Kouji, de eso no te puedo salvar.

-No, ya… No será más traumático que lo de hoy, no te preocupes…

-Bueno, pues… Yumi, ¿entras conmigo? –dijo volviéndose a su prima.

-Lo siento, pero yo paso con Aelita, que me lo ha pedido antes.

-¿Que pasa, no hay nadie disponible? –preguntó Koichi justo cuando Leire y Sissi salían de la sala de profesores.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa, ve entrando –dijo Sissi. La hija del director le hizo una seña a Yumi, quien entendió el mensaje.

El gemelo de pelo corto estaba ya en el interior de la sala cuando oyó una exclamación. Se giro y un cuerpo cayó a sus brazos.

-Ayyyy, perdona Chiaki –dijo Yumi con una cara que pretendía ser inocente −. Venga, Koichi, ya tienes a alguien con quien entrar, así que tira pa dentro.

La Geisha cerró la puerta, dejando a Chiaki y Koichi, la una en brazos del otro, todos sonrojados y sin moverse.

-Cajum... –sonó por detrás −. ¿Os sentáis o no? –los dos chicos reaccionaron, separándose rápidamente y sentándose en las sillas frente al psicólogo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon sabía por Duskmon que aquel Phantomon realmente podría ofrecerle información muy importante. Sin embargo, no se podía permitir el lujo de retener a aquel clon en la Rosa de las Estrellas, "interrogando" al fantasma de capucha roja. Aunque estaba a punto de obtener un nuevo clon, había perdido a otro y corría el riesgo de perder a más si no permitía al de la oscuridad causar terror en ese lugar llamado Kadic.

-Mi señor, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? –se acercó Myotismon.

-Lleva a este clon con los demás –señaló al recién incorporado, un Kumamon negro −. Y que estén preparados para salir en cuanto Doumon y los otros hayan descansado. Enviaremos un nuevo ataque con más monstruos.

-A sus órdenes –dijo Myotismon, aparentando cierta tranquilidad pero sintiéndose un mero mensajero entre el ángel caído y el resto de digimons, llegados más tarde que él y parecía ser que con más nivel y poder dentro de la Rosa de las Estrellas.

Xana-Lucemon ignoró los celos de aquel vampiro y empezó a caminar hacia los calabozos. En su mente sólo existía la idea de eliminar de una vez por todas a aquellos niñatos. Tal era la magnitud de aquellos pensamientos que casi ni se dio cuenta que había llegado a la celda donde Duskmon intentaba sonsacar información al Phantomon.

-Es suficiente, Duskmon –ordenó.

-Sí, amo –obedeció el clon, dejando caer al otro digimon y acercándose a la puerta −. ¿Desea algo?

-Sí. Prepárate para la siguiente batalla. Necesito que causes el máximo daño posible allá donde os envío.

-Como ordene, mi señor –dijo inclinando la cabeza y saliendo de la celda.

-Por cierto. ¿Ha mostrado algo más?

-No, mi señor, aún no he logrado descubrir gran cosa. Todo lo que se ve son a esos niños elegidos cantando, bailando y tocando instrumentos.

-Nada útil, la verdad… Está bien, me encargaré personalmente. Puedes retirarte, Duskmon.

El clon de la oscuridad obedeció y marchó del lugar en silencio, dejando atrás a Xana-Lucemon, observando el interior de la celda.

-Tú, habla –le dijo al Phantomon −. Quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes.

-Sui litel bambabi ai nou uat yu wan from mi dup-i-dup-i-do la da, dup-i-dup-i-do la da… (Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me…)

-Menos bromas, Phantomon –ordenó Xana-Lucemon claramente enojado −. Dime todo lo que sabes sobre ese lugar al que los niños elegidos llaman Kadic.

-Somos chicas pistoleras, rubias y morenas…

-¡Basta ya, Phantomon! –gritó el ángel caído abriendo la puerta de la celda. El digimon encarcelado se quedó mudo, mirándolo algo asustado −. Dime de una maldita vez lo que sea que viste en aquel lugar.

-Veo, veo…

-¿Qué ves? –preguntó exasperado el otro.

-Una cosita… ¿Y qué cosita es? –canturreó de nuevo el digimon, para desesperación de Xana-Lucemon.

-Esto ya es el colmo –estiró un brazo dispuesto a atacarle justo cuando el digimon dejó de cantar y empezó a chillar.

-Un momento, un momento –pidió cubriéndose con los brazos −. Sí, tengo algo que contar… Algo importantísimo

-Al fin cooperas, ¿eh? –sonrió burlonamente.

-Sí… Es algo importante…

-Está bien, te escucho –dijo el ángel cruzándose de brazos y observándolo de cerca.

-Pues verás –empezó susurrando el Phantomon −. Lo que quería decir es… es que… –en ese momento, cogió aire y, sin apartarse siquiera, empezó a chilar con más fuerza −. Ave María, cuaaando serás mía, si me quisieras tooooodo te daríaaaaaa….

Xana-Lucemon sólo atinó a taparse los oídos con ambas manos y a ponerse recto, observando con rabia al Phantomon que, de repente, se había puesto de pie y empezaba a dar vueltas como una peonza.

-Estúpido digimon… ¿Intentas darme un infarto con tus chillidos o qué? –preguntó dándole una patada al fantasma, el cual perdió el equilibrio, cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared −. A ver si el golpe te hace más colaborador cuando regrese –recriminó mientras salía de la celda y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida. Sin embargo, a cada paso, oía claramente una cancioncita:

-Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto quién serás… En el cielo o en el mar, un diamante de verdad…

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LE PONGA UNA MORDAZA O ALGO A ESE GILIPUERTAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –gritó alertando a todo Phantomon o Bakemon de la sala, aunque la cancioncilla seguía sonando tras él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron bastante cansados. El laboratorio de química y la clase de lengua seguían demasiado destrozadas para hacer clase, por lo que esa asignatura, hasta nuevo aviso, quedaba suspendida. Por ese motivo, el grupo se reunió en los bancos para conversar con tranquilidad.

-Ayer sólo conseguimos liberar a tres de los nueve digimons que Xana-Lucemon tenía bajo su control –dijo Jeremy.

-Los otros seis eran más poderosos –observó Emily.

-¿Creéis que podrían estar al nivel de Cerberusmon, Lilamon y Persiamon? –preguntó Odd −. Pero si a parte de mi pequeño Labra, y sin ánimos de ofenderos, chicas –añadió mirando rápidamente a Emily y a Sissi −, las otras dos no han hecho nada que valga la pena… Y técnicamente estaban al mismo nivel que sus rivales, ¿no?

-Por una vez no te voy a matar, Odd –dijo Sissi −. Tiene razón, Lilamon es un nivel superior al campeón y, sin embargo, no ha podido hacer gran cosa contra el verde… ¿Es que vamos a tener que digievolucionar aún más?

-No –sonó la voz de Kitsumon −. La anciana Renamon estaba un nivel por encima de Kyubimon y de mí. Y os puedo confirmar que los otros que siguen atrapados por Xana-Lucemon están al mismo nivel que ella. Y Beelzemon y MarineAngemon aún son un nivel más altos.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Ulrich sacando del bolsillo su D-Tector.

-Renamon me contó muchas de las historias que la anciana le explicaba. Y de pequeña le encantaban los detalles, por lo que sí, estoy completamente seguro. Lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Takuya.

-Hay algo en todo esto que no me acaba de cuadrar… Esa digievolución de la anciana no es la correcta.

-Quizás como está bajo el control de Xana-Lucemon se ha oscurecido, como Kim, Yla y el resto de clones –aventuró Zoe.

-Sí, eso había pensado yo también, pero es que es la única oscura –explicó Kitsumon desde la pantalla del D-Tector.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí que es cierto. Los demás, salvo Dobermon que ya de por sí es oscuro, eran bastante coloridos –dijo pensativo Odd.

-Ese maldito le ha hecho algo a la anciana –el rostro del zorro estaba más serio, apretando los dientes con rabia.

-Tranquilo, Kitsumon, les salvaremos a todos y la anciana Renamon volverá a ser la que era. Pero, por favor, tranquilízate un poco –pidió Ulrich −. No quiero ir a gimnasia de mala leche.

-Perdón –las orejas del zorro decayeron de repente al tiempo que desaparecía toda tensión en su rostro. El grupo entero empezó a reír.

-Bueno, vayamos a prepararnos para gimnasia, ¿qué os parece? –propuso Koichi −. Así seguro que no nos despistamos después y tenemos que correr a vestirnos.

-¿Lo dices porque andas más en las nubes que a mi lado? –preguntó Kouji.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo, en las nubes? No sé de qué me hablas…

-Es verdad, Kouji –regañó Zoe antes de cambiar el rostro a un intento de aguantar la risa−. Él anda por una única nube a…

-¡No estoy en ninguna nube azul! –chilló Koichi.

-¡Pillado! –señaló Zoe −. ¿Cómo sabías que era azul?

-Eh… esto, yo… Pues… porque… –intentó decir sonrojado.

-Nada, Koichi, que te has delatado tú solito –rió su hermano.

-¡No! Yo… esto…

Por suerte para Koichi, un gran golpe resonó en los límites del bosque, salvándole de decir algo más. Sin embargo, tampoco era una salvación muy agradable.

-Perfecto… Ya estamos fastidiando las horas libres de nuevo –protestó Zoe.

-Jamás nos dejará tranquilos este Xana-Lucemon –suspiró Leire.

-Y justo antes de gimnasia… ¿Pretende que Jim me acabe de chupar la energía con su clase de gimnasia? –preguntó Odd con los brazos en jarra.

-Eso importa bien poco ahora. Tenemos que luchar –se levantó Jeremy.

-Oh, oh –Takuya señaló a un punto −. Mirad quién ha venido a hacer gimnasia también.

-Duskmon –dijo con fastidio Kouji.

-Pues yo le echaba de menos, fíjate –mencionó Koichi. Zoe dejó escapar una débil risa −. ¿Qué?

-No, nada, que te entiendo, que yo también le he echado de menos –dijo sacudiendo una mano ante ella −. Ale, ale, no le des importancia y céntrate en Duskmon.

-Oh, maldita sea… ¡Mirad! –señaló Aelita.

Duskmon estaba preparándose, cargando al máximo un ataque y dispuesto a lanzarlo contra la academia, todavía llena de alumnos.

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

-¡Aldamon!

-¡Beowolfmon!

-¡JetSilphymon!

-¡Reichmon!

-Ni te pienses que te dejaremos lanzar un ataque contra Kadic, idiota –gritó Aldamon.

-Eso ha sido arriesgado –señaló Odd. Labramon salió del dispositivo y se quedó esperando a sus pies.

-Tampoco podemos hacer otra cosa. A mi padre le da algo si esta vez es un alumno el que acaba herido –dijo Sissi alzando su D-Tector, del cual salió Floramon.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo Aelita mientras Lunamon salía del D-Tector.

-Rezad para que todo Kadic esté mirando la batalla y todo irá bien –suspiró Jeremy. A su lado empezó a materializarse Gaomon.

-Mira, Kitsumon, ya tienes motivos para descargar tu ira un rato –sonrió Ulrich mientras el zorro rojo aparecía a su lado.

-Me las pagarás, Xana-Lucemon –dijo mientras golpeaba con un puño su otra mano y apretaba con fuerza.

-Esperemos que los profes sean inteligentes y saquen a todos los alumnos de clase, porque si no, no creo que aguante mucho sin ir a ayudar –dijo Leire.

-Tranquila –Tailmon apareció a su lado cogiéndole la mano −. Si te vas a ir, me encargaré de retenerte yo misma.

-Vamos ya, que esos cuatro no pueden con todos –indicó Jeremy.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Gaomon digievoluciona en… Gaogamon!

-¡Lunamon digievoluciona en… Lekismon!

-¡Kitsumon digievoluciona en… Bijugamon!

-¡Mikemon superdigievoluciona en… Persiamon!

-¡Labramon digievoluciona en… Dobermon! ¡Dobermon superdigievoluciona en… Cerberusmon!

-¡Floramon digievoluciona en… Togemon! ¡Togemon superdigievoluciona en… Lilamon!

-¡Tailmon, cambio de digievolición a… D'arcmon!

El grupo se unió a la batalla, aligerando la faena de los cuatro híbridos, quienes se esforzaban con todo lo que tenían para cubrir Kadic hasta la llegada de refuerzos. Aun así, seguían siendo pocos para contener a todos, por lo que, en un principio, sólo Reichmon se enfrentó a Duskmon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Desde las ventanas, los alumnos observaban con temor la batalla. Aunque aquellos cuatro seres más claros habían estado cubriendo Kadic hasta que llegaron más seres y sus "domadores", sentían cierto miedo a que ocurriese algo. Sin embargo, los profesores enseguida obligaron a evacuar el edificio. Tommy fue de los últimos en separarse de la ventana, apretando con rabia un puño al encontrarse entre los enemigos a una versión oscura de su propia digievolución. En ese momento lograba entender las veces que los demás se habían desesperado por estar enfrentándose a su propio clon y no ser capaz de derrotarle.

Salió de la clase y observó cómo de otras puertas salían los que no estaban peleando porque sí tenían clases. Ninguno podía desaparecer de sus filas todavía a no ser que algo causase una gran confusión y les permitiese salir corriendo en una dirección a un lugar seguro donde digievolucionar. Casi como si lo hubiesen pedido cual milagro, una fuerte explosión alteró muchísimo al grupo de alumnos, que empezaron a correr sin orden alguno, ignorando los gritos de los profesores.

-Parece que, en cierto modo, Xana-Lucemon quiere que peleemos –sonrió JP.

-Aunque podría hacerlo de otra forma, la verdad –bufó Neila.

-Da igual eso ahora. Corramos fuera de aquí entre la marabunta esta y ayudemos a los demás –dijo Yumi empezando a correr.

Los chicos aprovecharon la estampida de alumnos para escabullirse a los árboles, donde digievolucionaron y se dirigieron a la lucha.

-_Anciana, esta vez te salvaremos_ –pensó Kyubimon dirigiendose hacia Doumon.

Pronto se vio que la estructura para la pelea era básicamente igual a la anterior. Lekismon y Gaogamon luchaban con WarGrowlmon; Lilamon, con ayuda de Cerberusmon, peleaba con Rapidmon; Persiamon y Coredramon iban a por Beelzemon y Kim e Yla apachurraban a MarineAngemon.

-Empiezo a estar cansada de mí misma –soltó Emily intentando alcanzar con una flecha de fuego a su clon −. Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez hay más molestias –dijo mirando alrededor.

Toda una serie de digimons de tipo insecto revoloteaban entre el grupo, molestando notablemente a todos los que estaban peleando ya fuese contra los clones o contra los digimons poseídos. Un par de Kuwagamons y Snimons, varios Flymons y Honeybeemons y un molesto Dokugumon que se dedicaba a atrapar con hilos de telaraña a todo cuanto veía, incluida la propia Emily.

-Maldita arañota… Por si no tenía suficiente faena con el clon…

-Te ayudaría, pero parece que hoy mi clon se ha levantado de mal humor –comentó Sissi agachándose y creando un muro de hiedra ante Emily −. Al menos te he librado un poco de ti misma.

-Gracias –Emily se centró en soltarse de la telaraña que la mantenía retenida antes de volver la atención a su clon.

Se movía de un lado al otro, esquivando las flechas de su clon, lanzando toda una variedad de flechas que, por desgracia el clon también esquivaba. No debía haber pasado mucho tiempo, pero le pareció eterno cuando vio caer a su clon, aunque no por algo que ella hubiese hecho.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Eres demasiado blanda contigo misma –comentó William tras el clon.

-Muy gracioso. Podría haberle dado yo misma si no hubieses…

-Es que sé tu punto débil –interrumpió volviendo a golpear al clon alejándolo más −. Al menos, el de tu clon –añadió rápidamente.

-Pues ve diciéndomelo, que estoy bastante cansada de ésa –dijo lanzando una flecha de fuego contra el clon que ya se levantaba.

-Tú déjala bien quietecita y después déjamelo a mí. Es fuerte atacando a distancia, pero por ello su defensa es muy débil –explicó mientras la otra ya preparaba una flecha de agua.

-No sé cómo tomarme eso –dijo disparando. Como era de esperar, el clon la esquivó. Sin embargo, no se esperó que William empezase a atacarla y se vio en la obligación de retroceder.

-¡Necesito que se quede quieta! –chilló William.

-¡Me estoy concentrando! –protestó Emily −. Sissi, necesito que me cubras un poquito –como respuesta empezó a crecer un muro de hiedras alrededor.

Bien protegida, se concentró al máximo en una flecha única que pudiese retener al clon. Casi sin darse cuenta, tenía preparada una gran flecha de hielo. Fijó bien su objetivo y la soltó, clavándose de lleno en el cuerpo del clon, que empezó a congelarse.

-Buen tiro.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Emily acercándose a la escultura de hielo.

-No te enfades conmigo –dijo William cargando su espada por encima del hombro −. Que sepas que no tengo nada contra ti ni es algo personal. Aparta un poco, no vaya a equivocarme de objetivo –tras aquello, descargó con fuerza su espada contra el clon, cortándolo en dos trozos, los cuales se volvieron un pequeño cúmulo de digicódigo −. Bueno, te toca a ti… ¿Te pasa algo?

-No… nada… ¿Qué dices que haga?

-Es tu clon, son tus datos –señaló.

-Ah, sí… Cierto –dijo alzando su D-Tector −. Espíritu que vives de maldad, la luz de mis garras te purificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita y Jeremy veían los problemas por duplicado: por un lado tenían a sus respectivos clones que no les dejaban tranquilos ni dos segundos; por el otro, estaba Kadic. Ambos podrían protegerla de no ser por la presencia de aquellos clones de sí mismos tan dispuestos a impedírselo.

-Será complicadísimo mantener cubierta la academia con ellos atacándonos –observó Jeremy.

-Lástima no haber un mar digital bajo nuestros pies para enviarlos a todos abajo –chascó la lengua Aelita −. ¡Lekismon! ¿Cómo vas?

-Fatal… Este digimon es más poderos –respondió esquivando una embestida de WarGrowlmon.

-Y no podemos contar con la ayuda de nuestros digimons –negó la pelirrosa lanzando otra esfera rosada contra su clon.

-Si al menos cualquiera de los dos tuviésemos unos minutos sin ataques, sería suficiente para cubrir el edificio entero –calculó Jeremy atacando a su clon.

-¿Y de dónde piensas sacar ese tiempo? –preguntó Aelita.

-Aún lo estoy pensando.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? –se acercó Emily.

-¡Em! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Aelita.

-Se me acabó la faena hace nada –dijo situándose junto a Aelita −. ¿Qué es lo que necesitáis?

-Entretén a mi clon mientras sintetizo un muro para cubrir la academia –pidió Aelita.

-Tendrás que cubrir bastante –señaló Jeremy −. O es que están huyendo o es una evacuación.

-Está bien –Emily empezó a lanzar toda una secuencia de flechas hacia el clon de Aelita, quien se elevó más esquivándolo todo.

Por su parte, Aelita juntó sus manos y se arrodilló justo donde estaba, concentrada en lo que debía hacer. Poco a poco, una gruesa capa, un poco transparente para vigilar si alguien se acercaba, empezó a alzarse a lo largo entre Kadic y el combate.

-Estupendo, Aelita, sigue así –animó Emily atacando todavía al clon de la pelirrosa.

-Oh, oh –Jeremy observó el grupo de Flymons acercándose −. Parece que no les ha hecho gracia que les apartemos del edificio…

-Aún me queda un rato –dijo Aelita lo más tranquila que pudo −. Esto no es como Lyoko, cuesta más.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó Emily observando de reojo el grupo de digimons insectos que se preparaban para atacar.

Justo cuando parecía que los Flymons iban a lanzar al mismo tiempo sus ataques, Witchmon se interpuso en el camino sentada en su escoba.

-No, no, por aquí no se puede pasar. ¡Tormenta de veneno! –el ataque empezó a corromper a todos aquellos insectos, quienes fueron cayendo poco a poco al suelo.

-Menos mal –suspiró Emily mientras el clon con el que peleaba se preparaba para lanzar una esfera oscura bastante grande −. Oh, oh, eso no lo podré apartar.

Jeremy se volvió a observar el ataque, la posición tanto de Emily como de Aelita y el avance de la barrera que estaba creando la segunda. Uno de los ataques de su clon le rozó en un brazo, haciéndole volver su atención a él.

-Maldita sea, ¿no me puedes dejar ni dos segundos para pensar? –protestó Jeremy pensando. Al instante, se le ocurrió una idea y lanzó una serie de ataques, obligando al clon a moverse −. Se te acabó jugar conmigo, Xana-Lucemon –una gran roca empezó a materializarse sobre el clon, quien no se dio cuenta de ella hasta que la tuvo prácticamente encima −. Quédate ahí quietecito, que tengo faena –se volvió hacia las otras dos y alzó un muro ante ellas justo cuando el clon de Aelita lanzaba su ataque.

Emily estaba algo sorprendida mientras que Aelita seguía tranquila, concentrada en su barrera. Jeremy, por su parte, corrió hacia la roca que había materializado y que, supuestamente, aplastaba a su clon.

-A ver qué tal has quedado, copia barata –dijo inclinándose y haciendo desaparecer la roca. Allí sólo quedaban datos −. ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Captura el digicódigo antes que ésta se dé cuenta y lo intente robar para traerte de nuevo a tu amigo! –chilló Emily, lanzando flechas sin descanso para evitar que el otro clon se pudiese mover.

-Ni hablar, no quiero volver a pelear contra mí mismo. Ya he tenido bastante –negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su D-Tector −. Espíritu ennegrecido por la maldad, la luz de los astros tu noche alumbrarán. ¡Digicódigo, captura! –poco a poco, los datos fueron desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar un simple cráter producido por el impacto de la roca que momentos atrás Jeremy había sintetizado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sissi aprovechaba al máximo la ventaja que tenía sobre su clon. Sus látigos láser múltiples le permitían, en cierto modo, un mayor alcance y más posibilidades de atrapar al clon que el simple látigo de la versión oscura. Aun así, por mucho que le provocaba heridas, aquella criatura no parecía sentir dolor. Se levantaba una y otra vez buscando atacar de nuevo.

-Mira, ya me estás cansando y no poco –dijo Sissi volviendo a sacudir un látigo contra el clon. El clon la imitó y ambas puntas de las armas quedaron enredadas −. No puedes soltarte, ¿eh? –Sissi chascó el otro y empezaron a surgir enredaderas del suelo dispuestas a atrapar al clon −. A ver cuándo sientes dolor de una buena vez.

Ambas tiraron del látigo enredado para liberarlo y continuaron atacando sin descanso, intentando dañar a la otra, durante varios minutos.

-Esto empieza a ser irritante –murmuró apretando los dientes chascando ambos látigos a su lado, los cuales empezaron a brillar con más intensidad −. ¡Vete al infierno de una vez, clon de las narices! –chilló lanzando ambos látigos al mismo tiempo contra el clon, quien no pudo escapar y se vio atrapado.

Sissi mantuvo atrapado al clon, tirando con fuerza de ambos látigos para acercarlo y poder golpearle, sin embargo, un extraño humo empezó a surgir del clon quien, aunque no hacía ningún sonido, parecía estar sintiendo dolor. Sissi apretó más fuerte, sintiendo entonces que sus látigos estaban produciendo gran calor con el cual estaba abrasando por completo al clon. Varios segundos después, el digicódigo empezó a sustituir la figura de la Sissi oscura.

-¿Eso es que te rindes? –preguntó Sissi, algo cansada por el esfuerzo de mantener atrapado al clon. Cuando únicamente quedaron datos flotando, ambos látigos cayeron al suelo. Sissi corrió hacia allí, sacando su D-Tector −. Espíritu adormecido por la oscuridad, el aroma de mis flores te despertará. ¡Digicódigo, captura! –los datos empezaron a entrar al dispositivo −. Se siente, esta batalla la he ganado yo –sonrió guardando el D-Tector cuando todos los datos fueron capturados y corriendo en busca de alguien con problemas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los dos Crossedmons reían animados. La Scyphozoa había vuelto a caer en sus garras y, sin posibilidad de escape ni de movimiento, sentía a la pequeña elfa dorada trenzándole los tentáculos y al gatito plateado saltándole sobre la cabeza, clavando de tanto en tanto las garras cuando se resbalaba.

-¡Yo sigo queriéndola de mascota! –protestó Timy.

-Ya tenemos una en el dispositivo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero la que nos programó Jeremy es muy buena y obediente… Me columpia y todo sin que me mueva yo… Ésta es diferente –sonrió mientras seguía con el trenzado.

-Ésta quiere hacer pupa a papá y a mamá –dijo Ace saltando de nuevo.

-¡Es verdad! Pues ya no la quiero –dijo tirando más fuerte de los tentáculos.

-¿Lo ves? ¿A que ahora prefieres el Scypholumpio del dispositivo? –rió Ace. En uno de los saltos vio algo extraño deteniéndose ante Kadic. Muchos vehículos alargados con diferentes cosas escritas en ellos −. Eh, Timy, mira eso –dijo clavando una garra en la cabeza y estirando la otra para ayudar a su hermana a subir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La has agujereado? –preguntó con gran curiosidad la elfa −. ¿Vas a usar los sesos de esto para gastar una broma a Jim?

-No, no, aunque eso es asqueroso…

-No tanto como tus peces…

-¡No empieces con los peces! –gritó clavando más las garras en el monstruo de XANA −. Mira allí.

-¡Anda! ¡Cuantos camiones! –sonrió Timy.

-No son camiones… Son furgonetas…

-Pero si es más grande –señaló la otra.

-Los camiones aún son más grandes. ¿No te acuerdas de la película que vimos el otro día en la tele de Gao? –le dio un golpecito Ace.

-Aquello no eran camiones, eran robots –recordó Timy. Justo en ese momento, gran cantidad de gente bajó de aquellas furgonetas y corrían de un lado al otro del vehículo sacando objetos −. Ala, ¿qué es eso?

-No lo sé –respondió Ace −. Parece que vienen hacia aquí –señaló a un grupo que empezaba a correr hacia la barrera creada por Aelita.

-¿Van a ayudar? –preguntó Timy no muy convencida.

-No lo sé… Esos objetos no parecen muy efectivos… Y ninguno de ellos es un digimon, eso seguro –afirmó el gato.

-Anda, ¡pero si están haciendo como los demás en aquella fiesta! Eso es un micrófono –reconoció la dorada.

-¿Se van a poner a cantar? –preguntó el plateado rascándose tras las orejas −. No es tiempo para cantar…

-Pues van a cantar, mira. Pero lo hacen todos a la vez y con varios micrófonos, como cuando cantaban todos juntos –señaló su hermana.

-Bueno, pues si han venido a cantar, no creo que sean malos –se encogió de hombros Ace −. ¿Seguimos jugando nosotros?

-¡Sí! Me quedan algunas trenzas por hacer. Ya verás qué guapa la dejo –sonrió Timy empezando a bajar de aquella cabeza.

-Te repito que es un chico –protestó Ace.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-Que no, que no, que no…

-Que sí, que sí, que sí…


	39. Chapter 39

Bueeeeeeeeeeno, bueno, bueno, las cosas se estan calentandooooo!

Leire: ni que lo digas, ahi Aldamon cargandose clases...

bueno, bueno, no te sulfures, que tu eres una dragona de luz, no de fuego

Kouji: la luz soy yo, lily ¬¬

bueno, bueno, que tu eres un lobo, no un dragón

Gaomon: lobo soy yo ¬¬

bueno, bueno, pero tu eres azul (que se me acaban las excusas!)

(llega todo el elenco) todos: DEJA DE DECIR BUENO!

vale, vale, ya paro. Bue...

Renamon: LILY!

PERDON! aver, nipijilguera, que de verdad no te imaginas que pintan ahi esos camiones? Pues fijate bien, que el grupo se esta metiendo en un hoyo cada vez mas profundo... JEJEJEJEEEEEE (risa malvada)

**Capítulo 39**

-_Interrumpimos la programación actual para ofreceros un boletín de última hora. Contactamos en directo con nuestros reporteros especiales en París, donde está teniendo lugar una singular batalla de monstruos. Repito: una batalla de monstruos. Lo que ocurre es que el lugar escogido para tal guerra es la prestigiosa academia Kadic. No es un montaje ni ninguna farsa…_

Los televisores de todo el mundo habían detenido la programación para dar la noticia de lo que ocurría en el patio de Kadic, hasta donde se habían acercado toda una serie de reporteros de todas las cadenas de todos los países con todo el equipo de grabación. Los periodistas interrumpían la huída de algún alumno o profesor para hacerle algunas preguntas o intentaban capturar con sus objetivos los seres al otro lado de la barrera.

-¿No es esa la academia a la que enviamos a Teruo? –preguntó una mujer sentada en el sofá volviéndose hacia un hombre rubio que escribía sentado a la mesa.

-Kadic… Sí, es esa –respondió su marido observando con más detenimiento la pantalla −. ¿Lo has podido ver entre toda esa marabunta de niños? –preguntó dejando de lado sus escritos y acercándose.

-No… Estoy algo preocupada. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-Seguro que salió antes que los periodistas llegaran –suspiró y se sentó al su lado −. Es un chico fuerte.

-Tienes razón… ¡Ah! ¿Has visto eso? –preguntó señalando la pantalla.

-Snimon –pronunció el hombre cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué hacen digimons en París?

-Te recuerdo que allí hay alguien que también tiene un dispositivo digital, cielo. No es extraño que se ataque también allí… Ya pasó una vez y fue agotador.

-¿En serio lo fue? –preguntó algo molesta su mujer −. De mi hermano me espero una frase así, pero de ti…

-Eso no cuenta ahora. Si hay digimons, debemos ir. Y no sólo por su mera presencia en la Tierra –dijo rápidamente.

-Hay que sacar de allí a nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

-Y detener lo que sea que esté pasando –dijo levantándose y cogiendo su móvil −. Supongo que todos lo están viendo, pero ¿qué tal si me ayudas a llamar a todos?

Sonriendo, la mujer se levantó y corrió en busca del teléfono. Después de eso, le tocaría hacer una maleta con lo imprescindible y decidir qué vuelo sería el más rápido hacia París.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¡Cariño, ven a ver esto! –el grito de la mujer hizo que su marido corriera al salón.

-¿Qué sucede, Shizuka?

-En la tele, ¿ésa no es la escuela donde hemos mandado a Katsuharu? ¿Kadic?

-Tienes razón... ¡Eso es un Cyberdramon! –expresó el castaño con preocupación al ver al gran dragón cibernético volar −. Tendremos que reunir al grupo. Llamaré a Mikoto y los demás, tú ve haciendo la maleta. Salimos para Francia.

-De acuerdo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En Kadic, la batalla continuaba sin descanso. Los que se veían libres de clon cubrían a los otros, intentando eliminar los digimons molestos, ayudando a eliminar más clones o en la batalla contra los digimons poseídos por Xana-Lucemon. Nadie se percataba de que estaban siendo grabados, de forma algo borrosa gracias al muro de Aelita. Sin embargo, digimons como los Honeybeemons, los Flymons y el mismísimo Cyberdramon sobrevolaban con total tranquilidad por encima de la barrera, siendo claramente visibles por los objetivos de todas las cámaras de los periodistas agrupados en busca de la mejor imagen de la batalla.

Kim e Yla tenían acorralado a MarineAngemon, aunque ninguna de las dos estaba del todo segura de que aquello fuese a funcionar debido a que, aunque ellas estaban en la forma bestia, como Kitsumon había dicho, el digimon rosado tenía mayor nivel que ellas.

-Dejémoslo de una vez fuera de combate –sentenció la del agua.

-¿A la de tres? –preguntó la otra. MarineAngemon se preparó para esquivar a ambas digimons, sin embargo, no se esperó lo que iba a pasar −. ¡Tres!

-¡Carga titánica!

-¡Viento de tormenta!

El digimon rosado quedó atrapado bajo el pesado cuerpo de la digimon oscura del agua. Kim se agachó junto a él, comprobando su estado.

-No nos hemos pasado –dijo alzando el rostro hacia su compañera.

-Bueno, pues uno menos –sonrió Yla rodeando con un tentáculo el cuerpo caído y alzándolo −. Nos hemos hecho pesadas con él…

-Eso tú, miss toneladas –se burló la otra empezando a volar en busca de alguien a quien ayudar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilamon y Cerberusmon seguían con la mirada los movimientos de Rapidmon, buscando la mejor forma de acertar el ataque.

-Es muy rápido –murmuró el cánido.

-Si lográsemos atraparlo en un rincón o algo… Pero aquí no hay rincones –observó la digimon floral.

-¡Eso es! –Cerberusmon se lanzó contra el otro digimon −. ¡Portales de la oscuridad!

En el suelo, empezaron a formarse agujeros oscuros que alertaron a Rapidmon, quien empezó a moverse de forma distinta, vigilando no caer en aquellos agujeros.

-¡Ahora! ¡Fuego infernal!

-¡Bofetada de belleza!

Con ambos ataques, lograron hacer caer a Rapidmon en uno de aquellos agujeros oscuros del suelo que enseguida empezaron a cerrarse.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Lilamon preocupada −. ¿A dónde lo has mandado?

-A un sitio donde su velocidad no sirve para nada. Enseguida acabaremos con él –dijo triunfante Cerberusmon mientras se colaba por un agujero que quedaba y dejaba a Lilamon atacando un Dokugumon que se acercaba al grupo.

En el espacio oscuro donde Rapidmon había caído, Cerberusmon atacaba sin darle opción al conejo a reaccionar. Después de varias embestidas, Cerberusmon creyó conveniente dar por acabada aquella pelea y lanzó a Rapidmon hacia un agujero por el que se veía el exterior, saliendo tras él y atrapándolo por un brazo entre sus mandíbulas. El otro, al verse atrapado, intentó librarse.

-¡Lilamon! ¡Haz algo! –pidió Cerberusmon.

-Está bien –apartó al digimon arácnido y se volvió hacia ellos −. Se le acabó correr y saltar al conejo… ¡Doble polen!

Cerberusmon soltó en el último momento a Rapidmon, apartándose de aquella nube de polen paralizante.

-Un golpe para que se quede inconsciente y ya lo tendremos bajo control –informó Cerberusmon.

-Yo me ocupo. ¡Bofetada de belleza! –las corrientes de aire golpearon al digimon al mismo tiempo que el polen era enviado lejos del campo de batalla −. Listo, así tampoco caerá nadie que no toca en parálisis por mi culpa –sonrió satisfecha.

-Me lo voy a llevar a un lugar seguro –dijo el perro atrapando con cuidado con las mandíbulas al otro.

-¡Parece que vienes de caza! –rió Lilamon.

-Muy graciosa… Soy un perro del infierno, no un perro de caza…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lekismon esquivaba las cuchillas de los brazos de WarGrowlmon, cada vez con mayor dificultad por el cansancio. A poca distancia, Gaogamon se levantaba tras un golpe del dragón.

-Esto se está complicando bastante –dijo volviendo a centrarse en el combate.

WarGrowlmon dominaba claramente la pelea contra Lekismon, quien sólo podía moverse de un lado al otro esquivando, lanzando algún ataque en un intento de retenerlo al menos unos segundos para preparar un ataque más fuerte. En un momento, la coneja resbaló en una placa de hielo del combate de los dos guerreros del hielo y se deslizó varios metros por el suelo, hecho que aprovechó su rival.

-¡Cañones atómicos! –WarGrowlmon empezó a cargar gran cantidad de energía en los cañones de su pecho.

-¡Sal de ahí, Lekismon! –gritó Gaogamon mientras empezaba a correr hacia allí.

A poca distancia de donde estaban, el D-Tector de Jeremy empezó a brillar, llamando la atención del chico que buscó rápidamente a su digimon, al cual ya envolvía una secuencia de datos.

-¡Gaogamon superdigievoluciona a… MachGaogamon!

Más rápido gracias a los propulsores de su espalda, el licántropo llegó a tiempo para coger a Lekismon y apartarla del lugar donde ya impactaba el ataque de WarGrowlmon.

-A tiempo –suspiró aliviado MachGaogamon.

-Has digievolucionado… –murmuró aún sorprendida por todo Lekismon.

-Eso parece –sonrió dejándola en el suelo −. Ya me ocupo yo de él, tú descansa –le dijo preparando sus robóticos puños para pelear contra WarGrowlmon.

-Que me quede… ¿DESCANSANDO? –casi chilló molesta la coneja, pero nadie la estaba escuchando ya −. ¡Yo no me quedo al margen, eso que le quede bien claro! –gritó apretando los puños.

Se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a correr también hacia la batalla a la vez que los datos empezaban a envolverla. Aelita a penas pudo prestar atención al brillo de su D-Tector y de la propia digimon a causa de su incansable clon.

-¡Lekismon superdigievoluciona a… Crescemon!

-¿No te dije que te quedaras al…? –fue a regañar MachGaogamon.

-Yo no me quedo al margen ni queriendo. Y no me lo digas de nuevo o te golpearé a ti –amenazó antes de volverse contra WarGrowlmon −. ¡Arquero de hielo!

-¡Gaoga Tornado! –el licántropo aprovechó la inmovilidad del rival para golpearle efectivamente −. Ya casi está al límite.

-Entonces déjamelo a mí. ¡Baile loco! –Crescemon empezó a moverse a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar al rojizo, al cual atacó con todas las armas que disponía.

WarGrowlmon cayó inconsciente al suelo para satisfacción de Crescemon. Por detrás, MachGaogamon no acababa de atreverse a pronunciar nada, temiendo por un momento que la amenaza de la coneja fuese de verdad.

-Lo apartas, ¿no? –señaló Crescemon más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Sí, ya voy –dijo empezando a cargar con el pesado cuerpo de WarGrowlmon −. Por cierto, has peleado muy bien…

-Y decías que me quedase descansando… ¡Ja!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Coredramon y Persiamon eran los que más problemas tenían. No sólo Coredramon seguía en nivel campeón, sino que su oponente era un digimon Hipercampeon de los más poderosos. Según Renamon, Kitsumon, los tres ángeles y BlackGatomon, era un Demon Lord, que como la gata negra, había renunciado a hacer el mal.

-¡Garras mortales! –el ataque de Persiamon ni siquiera rozó al demonio que, montado en su motocicleta, la esquivaba hábilmente.

-¡Lanzallamas! –de nuevo, Beelzemon esquivó el ataque −. Si al menos lográsemos hacer bajar de esa motocicleta suya… Podríamos tener una oportunidad.

-Es mi turno. ¡Disparo rápido! –los dos digimons empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, sintiendo las balas muy cerca de sus cuerpos −. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Maldita sea, ¡no para! –chilló Persiamon esquivando por los pelos otra bala.

Beelzemon estaba entretenido, sobre la moto, disparando sin descanso a sus dos enemigos. Sin darse cuenta, alguien a su espalda saltó y le empujó contra el suelo al tiempo que sintió algo molesto alrededor que le hacía flaquear las fuerzas.

-¿Estáis bien? –Lilamon, aún soltando algo de polen en dirección al Demon Lord derribado, se acercó a Persiamon y Coredramon.

-Sí… Por suerte, habéis llegado a tiempo –respondió Coredramon.

-¡Portales de la oscuridad! –ante los tres, Beelzemon empezó a caer en uno de los agujeros oscuros creados por Cerberusmon −. ¿Venís a golpearle un rato? –preguntó el cánido.

-Vamos a por él –afirmó Persiamon corriendo ya a uno de los portales.

Beelzemon intentó observar a su alrededor. Aquel espacio tan oscuro no le desagradaba, sin embargo, no se sentía completamente bien en aquel lugar.

-¡Vamos ahora! ¡Fuego infernal!

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Mármol demoledor!

-¡Furia de Bastet!

Inmovilizado por la cantidad de polen paralizador de Lilamon, Beelzemon recibió todos los ataques. Extrañamente, empezó a sentirse cansado, cayendo inconsciente en aquella oscuridad.

Cerberusmon hizo salir a todos de aquel espacio de oscuridad, arrastrando tras de sí al Demon Lord. Sin perder el tiempo, lo apartaron del campo de batalla, con la esperanza que estuviese por fin liberado del control de XANA para poder ser reenviado al Digimundo sin preocupación alguna.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duskmon estaba completamente rodeado. Los cinco híbridos atacaban sin descanso, haciéndole retroceder. También veía caer a los digimons que Xana-Lucemon había estado teniendo bajo su control en manos de aquel grupo de elegidos que, por si fuera poco, estaba digievolucionando a mayores niveles. Empezaba a peligrar la misión y no aparecía por ningún rincón la Scyphozoa, por lo que se vio en la obligación de tomar medidas drásticas.

-¡Duskmon, cambio de digievolución a… Velgemon!

-Maldita sea, ya vuelve otra vez a volar –protestó Beowolfmon.

-Lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado, no podemos dejarle hacer ningún ataque –advirtió Reichmon.

-La aniquilación oscura… –susurró entre dientes Aldamon comprendiendo la situación.

Si Velgemon conseguía el tiempo para realizar aquel ataque, no sólo ellos estarían en peligro, sino los demás compañeros que luchaban contra digimons o clones también se verían afectados, por no hablar de lo que podría pasarle a Kadic.

-Que no se crea que tiene ventaja volando –dijo JetSilphymon alzando el vuelo y empezando a atacar al pájaro oscuro.

-¿Alguien quiere pollo a l'ast? –bromeó Aldamon volando también.

-¡Agh! Pajarraco del demonio –protestó Mermaimon, ancla en mano y apretándola con fuerza.

-Lánzasela –señalaron los otros dos rápidamente, más asustados por la repentina furia que reflejaba el rostro de la sirena de negro que los desperfectos que pudiese ocasionar la pelea contra el ave de la oscuridad.

Velgemon veía más sencillo esquivar a los cinco híbridos volando, pero seguía sin encontrar espacio para realizar su ataque y destruirlos a la vez. Dio media vuelta, golpeando con su cola a ambos híbridos voladores y lanzándose en picado para atacar a los de tierra. Los intentaba atrapar, a veces lo conseguía, y los lanzaba lo más lejos que podía, contra lo que pudiese dejarlos fuera de combate, aunque lo único con aquellas características parecía ser una única construcción, no protegida por aquella extraña barrera que había visto crearse hacía unos minutos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ajeno a lo que sucedía a escasa distancia, Cyberdramon esquivaba todos los ataques de Bijugamon a la vez que Doumon seguía impasible tras los escudos que invocaba para cubrirse de los ataques de Kyubimon.

-Esto es demasiado –dijo con rabia el zorro rojizo −. Lo poco que atacan es como si se estuviesen riendo de nosotros.

-Y lo peor de todo es que nuestras energías están bajando casi en picado –le respondió la otra entre dientes.

-¡En algún momento deberían cansarse esos dos! –gritó Bijugamon saltando de nuevo, buscando atrapar a Cyberdramon.

-Eso quisiera yo –protestó Kyubimon volviendo a lanzarse contra Doumon.

Todo ataque de Kyubimon, incluso lanzándose con su propio cuerpo, era repelido por un escudo que aparecía al instante. Al igual que Bijugamon, cuyos intentos por hacer caer al digimon volador eran bastante nulos. Aun así, continuaban buscando la forma de dar un golpe a sus rivales, de cualquier manera; no pensaban rendirse y dejar marchar otra vez a aquella digimon que se cubría con escudos.

Parecía que los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos para todos, sin avanzar absolutamente nada, agotándose las energías de todos y aquel grupo de clones y digimons no parecían estar dispuestos a abandonar los terrenos de Kadic.

-Es imposible –dijo respirando muy agitadamente Kyubimon −. No soy capaz de hacer reaccionar a la anciana… –sus patas temblaban −. No sé cómo esperan que logre proteger al Digimundo si no puedo salvar a una digimon tan importante para mí… No valgo para nada –añadió llorando.

-Eh, Kyubimon –llamó muy calmadamente Bijugamon. La otra se volvió, pero se encontró de pronto con una garra rojiza golpeándola.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Quién demonios eres? –preguntó acercándose el zorro rojizo. No había ninguna tranquilidad en su voz, sino enfado y rabia.

-¿Qué? Si soy…

-La Kyubimon que yo conozco no tira la toalla tan fácilmente. Y menos se pone a llorar y a tacharse de inútil.

-Pero…

-Aún no se ha acabado la batalla. Así que, a no ser que necesites otro golpe, muévete y deja de lamentarte. ¿No querías que la anciana se sintiese orgullosa de ti? ¿No quieres ser como ella? –preguntó con firmeza. Kyubimon estuvo varios segundos más en silencio, sin saber qué decir −. Llorando no vas a conseguir impresionar a la anciana.

-Sí… Tienes razón –respondió al fin volviendo a mantenerse bien firme −. No debo rendirme… Te debo una, Bijugamon… Gracias.

-Ahora sí que vuelves a ser tú misma –dijo más relajado Bijugamon −. ¿Lista para el siguiente asalto?

-Y será el definitivo –respondió totalmente convencida.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra sus rivales con más ganas de acabar con ello. Cyberdramon y Doumon esperaban con total tranquilidad los ataques que lanzasen aquellos dos zorros de menor nivel, aunque enseguida sus rostros cambiaron a preocupación cuando empezaron a aparecer datos envolviéndolos.

-¡Kyubimon superdigievoluciona a… Taomon! –la versión clara de Doumon siguió corriendo con más decisión contra su sorprendido rival.

-¡Bijugamon superdigievoluciona a… Denoshimon! –muy parecido a Taomon, pantalón negro en vez de púrpura y camisa blanca, con el ying-yang dibujado en la parte de alante todo más ajustado al cuerpo y protectores en los antebrazos, no llevaba ni el sombrero, ni las hombreras ni la falda de Taomon, piel rojiza salvo por dos detalles mecánicos: su brazo y ojo izquierdos. A la espalda llevaba dos espadas cruzadas, similares a las de su compañero −. Ahora sí que no te me escaparás. ¡Espada veloz!

Cyberdramon no tuvo tiempo para salir de la sorpresa. La velocidad de su contrincante era mayor y lo único que veía él era el resultado del ataque sobre sí mismo. Casi invisible para el, Denoshimon atacaba con ambas espadas atacando desde todos los ángulos hasta que al fin apareció sobre él y lo hizo caer al suelo por primera vez en lo que llevaban de pelea.

Doumon se volvió al sentir el golpe del otro digimon, empezando a preocuparse por cómo estaba cambiando la situación en muy poco tiempo. Sintió una presencia demasiado cerca y se volvió justo para ver a Taomon a escasa distancia lanzando ya papeles explosivos. Saltó hacia atrás al verse justa de tiempo para invocar escudos e intentó contrarrestar todos aquellos ataques con la misma moneda, pero Taomon no dejaba de acercársele.

-No voy a dejarte escapar. ¡Talismán de luz! –un gran pincel salió de una de las mangas de Taomon, quien rápidamente dibujó un símbolo místico para asombro de Doumon, que se vio prácticamente atrapada.

Tanto para Doumon como para Cyberdramon, las cosas estaban siendo demasiado complicadas. La tranquilidad con la que se habían enfrentado al principio, como burlándose de aquellos dos zorros, había desaparecido en milésimas de segundo, dando paso a toda una serie de ataques de los dos que habían pensado inferiores y que, en esos momentos, estaban agotándolos a gran velocidad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Velgemon lanzó a Reichmon contra el gimnasio. Ya empezaba a estar cansado de los híbridos y había decidido lanzarse en picado, coger a cualquiera y lanzarlo lejos, buscando dañar pero también abrirse un espacio para lanzar su más temido ataque.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡No somos bolas ni el gimnasio son bolos! –chilló rabiosa Mermaimon atacando con el ancla con mucha rabia. Sin embargo, lo único logró fue que el ave oscura descendiese, la cogiese y la lanzase también −. Maldito pajarraco del diablo…

La bestia corrupta de la oscuridad acabó de apartar a todos los híbridos y se dispuso a empezar su ataque cuando vio caer a Doumon tras un fuerte ataque y a Cyberdramon completamente derrotado. Estaban perdiendo aliados y aquello no era nada bueno para nadie. Se preparó para dar la retirada, pero tres voces a sus pies le alertaron.

-¡Fuego negro!

-¡Bombardero del Norte!

-¡Cazador helado!

Cuando estuvo a punto de esquivar el ataque, se dio cuenta de otras dos figuras flotando cerca de él que le cerraban cualquier escapatoria a la vez que se preparaban también para atacar.

-¡Destructor solar!

-¡Ultra turbulencia!

Los cinco ataques acabaron dándole, haciendo que perdiese vuelo y se estrellase. Por desgracia, su cuerpo cayó sobre el gimnasio, derribándolo completamente. Los cinco híbridos se reunieron en silencio, observando algo preocupados lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Eh! ¿Estáis todos bien? –se acercó Leire, paralizándose al contemplar las ruinas en las que se había convertido la siguiente clase que tenían. La gran nube de polvo la había alertado, haciéndole creer que los híbridos estaban heridos.

-El… gimnasio… Velgemon se ha…

-¡Pero mira que sois brutos! –chilló Mermaimon mirando a los tres digimons masculinos. Sin aviso, dejó caer el ancla sobre uno de los pies de Reichmon

-¡Au!

-¿No habéis visto la posición del gimnasio o qué? –preguntó también gritando JetSilphymon golpeando a Beowolfmon con el bastón del molinillo.

-¡Oye!

-Aldamon, ya van dos clases las que te cargas –dijo apretando el puño Leire.

-Espera, que te ayudo –sonrió Mermaimon alzando una columna de agua que elevó lo suficiente a Leire como para que le diese una colleja al del fuego.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Debo recordaros que vosotras dos también habéis lanzado vuestros ataques? –protestó Aldamon señalando a las digimons.

-¡Tampoco vosotras sabíais dónde caería el maldito pajarraco! –chilló también Reichmon, a la pata coja.

-Eso os convierte en culpables tanto como a nosotros –finalizó cruzándose de brazos Beowolfmon

Entre los escombros, Velgemon quedó envuelto en datos, dedigievolucionando a Duskmon. Observó a los otros cinco discutiendo entre ellos y, sin perder más tiempo, decidió moverse.

-¡Retirada! –gritó llamando la atención de los clones y otros digimons supervivientes.

-¡Que se larga! –chilló Mermaimon señalándolo.

-Como siempre…

-Esto no quedará así, chicos –dijo JetSilphimon −. El gimnasio lo vais a tener que reconstruir vosotros.

-¡Y dale! ¡Que tú también has enviado a Velgemon contra el gimnasio! –siguió gritando Aldamon.

-¡Mamiiiii! –el grito de Timy les hizo callar a todos y volverse hacia los dos Crossedmons −. Mami, la medusa se ha ido.

-Con que la Scyphozoa estaba aquí, ¿eh? –dijo Reichmon mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba y observaba boquiabiertos los escombros del gimnasio.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó Sissi bastante preocupada.

-Los chicos han empujado a Velgemon contra el gimnasio –respondió Mermaimon.

-Con la ayuda de Mer y Jet –añadió Reichmon, aún cogiéndose el pie dolorido.

-¿OTRA CLASE DESTRUIDA? –gritó Sissi −. A mi padre le da algo…

-Esto… –interrumpió Ace. Todos lo miraron −. Que allí hay señores con micros que esperan que cantéis.

-Sí, sí, son muchos, para que todos tengáis micrófono –añadió inocentemente Timy.

-¿Micrófonos?

-¿Cantar?

El grupo entero se dio la vuelta. Al otro lado de la barrera creada por Aelita se podía identificar a un gran número de PERIODISTAS.

-Oh, oh… Parecen lobos hambrientos –soltó Odd.

-Muy gracioso, gatito –dijeron MachGaogamon y Beowolfmon.

-Je, je… Se me olvidó –sonrió tontamente.

-Ya, seguro…

-Igualmente, Odd tiene razón –ambos lobos volvieron las cabezas hacia Jeremy −. Quiero decir, tenemos que huir de aquí.

-Pero debería quitar ese muro, ¿no? Kadic necesita este espacio también –dijo Aelita.

-Hazlo por el camino. ¡A correr todos! –gritó Aldamon cogiendo a Leire y subiéndosela a la espalda.

-Maldita sea, tienen hasta cámaras –protestó Beowolfmon cogiendo a los Crossedmons.

-Yo solo espero que no hayan podido identificarnos a nosotros –dijo Yumi, algo asustada por aquella simple idea de salir claramente en las imágenes, mientras Taomon cargaba con ella.

-El muro parece demasiado grueso y la imagen incluso nosotros la vemos algo distorsionada al otro lado –dijo Jeremy.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó Odd a lomos de Cerberusmon.

-¡Que corráis de una vez porque acabo de eliminarlo! –chilló Aelita, desde los brazos de Crescemon.

El grupo entero se adentró en el bosque. Los humanos eran llevados por sus compañeros digimons mientras que los demás se intentaban coger a cualquiera que fuese más rápido que ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una pelimorada abrió la puerta de casa, dejando pasar al último miembro del grupo.

-Llegas tarde – regañó.

-Oye, he llegado lo más rápido que he podido tras comprobar que no me he dejado ningún fogón encendido –se defendió.

-¿Podemos no pelear? –se oyó que preguntaban desde el comedor −. Se supone que vamos a tratar algo serio.

-Sí, por supuesto –los dos entraron al comedor, donde ya habían tomado asiento donde habían podido todos los demás.

-Bien, ya podemos empezar –dijo el detective del grupo −. Todos sabéis por qué nos hemos reunido con urgencia.

-Digimons –una simple palabra que todos conocían muy bien.

-Así es –afirmó −. Digimons.

-¿Y vamos a tener que ir hasta París? –preguntó el último que había llegado.

-¿Tanta pereza te da, hermanito? –preguntó una mujer.

-Eh, que no soy tan pequeño –se cruzó de brazos.

-Discusiones a parte –interrumpió el pelirrojo sentado al lado de la mujer −. Puedo mirar a ver a qué hora sale el vuelo mañana y…

-No –interrumpió uno de los dos chicos rubios −. Ha de ser hoy mismo.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Teruo y Chiaki están allí –respondió la castaña a su lado.

-Como comprenderás, no vamos a esperar mientras a nuestros hijos les ha podido pasar algo –completó la pelimorada.

-Sí, sí, claro… Bueno, pues voy a ver cuál es el último vuelo que…

-El que salga más pronto y nos dé tiempo de coger –interrumpió de nuevo la de cabello morado.

-Vale, vale…

-No le presiones tanto, que aún sacará humo antes que su portátil –bromeó un chico castaño.

-¡Cariño!

-¡Hermano!

-Ay, no, las dos mujeres que controlan mi vida me regañan a la vez…

-¡Pero bueno! –ambas se pusieron en pie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estaban una mujer pelirroja, una castaña, una rubia, una pelivino y una morena en una sala, sentadas en silencio y tensas. De pronto, por la puerta de la sala entraron un hombre de pelo castaño despeinado, uno de piel morena, ojos azules y pelo marrón, otro de pelo negro azulado y uno de pelo marrón oscuro algo menor que el resto.

-¿Cuándo van a llegar Shizuka y los demás? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ya estamos aquí, "Reina" –un hombre de pelo negro y gafas acompañado de Shizuka, su mujer, y un hombre castaño y Mikoto, la mujer de este último aparecieron tras los anteriores.

-Hacía muchos años que no me llamaba nadie por ese nombre –la pelirroja sonrió −. Y que no llaman "Rey" al tonto de mi marido.

-Creo que todos los que estamos aquí sabemos por qué nos hemos reunido –empezó el moreno ojiazul, el marido de la anterior −. Han vuelto a aparecer digimons.

-Y lo peor –siguió Mikoto −, es que están en la escuela a la que van Katsuharu y Teppei.

-Y por la televisión salió Cyberdramon, de eso estoy seguro. "Ese" Cyberdramon –continuó su marido.

-Entonces tenemos claro que debemos hacer, ¿no? –dijo el hombre castaño −. Todos a Francia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Si alguien llegaba ante Xana-Lucemon con una mala noticia más, lo que podría ocurrir es que el ángel caído acabase estallando. No podía creerse que sus soldados, el grupo de digimons de las leyendas, aquellos que todo el Digimundo había admirado por su valentía y su fuerza, a los que NADIE se atrevía siquiera a tocar, hubiesen caído ante lo que él creía miserables y estúpidos digimons y niñatos.

-Mi señor –una voz a su espalda hizo que creciese esa amenaza de explotar −. Mi señor, ya ha llegado –ante aquellas palabras, el ángel caído se relajó y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Que pase –indicó con una mano.

El Bakemon se apartó y dejó pasar a un digimon algo bajito. Un duende de armadura verde clara y amarilla, con una hoja dibujada en los hombros, sobre los que salían tres flechas y sobre los brazos, ballestas. Llevaba un gorro verde bajo el que caía una cabellera azul con un mechón lago hasta la cintura, de punta con dos botones, dos escudos en láminas sujetos por cinturones a las piernas y un tentáculo como cola, cuyo extremo era una mano.

-¿Me hizo llamar, señor Xana-Lucemon? –preguntó hincando una rodilla al suelo a modo de respeto.

-Sí, Zamielmon. Tengo una misión para ti –sonrió satisfecho por una buena noticia al fin en lo que llevaba de día.

-Como ordene, mi señor.

-Ven conmigo –indicó el ángel caído con una mano. El otro le siguió seriamente −. Verás, te he hecho venir porque necesito que alguien se encargue de un asunto importante y, por desgracia, no puedo retener a mis mejores soldados en ello.

-Entiendo, mi señor. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ahora en los calabozos verás un Phantomon que envié a una misión de reconocimiento al mundo humano –empezó a explicar −. Sin embargo, desde que regresó que no para de hacer y decir estupideces y no dice absolutamente nada de lo que vio o escuchó que pueda servirnos para atacar a esos niñatitos tontos –apretó con rabia los puños.

-¿Quiere que le consiga esa información, mi señor? –preguntó Zamielmon empezando a entender su misión.

-Exactamente. Quiero que me diga todo lo que vio, todo lo que pueda ayudarme a vencer a esos mocosos –dijo con rabia, alcanzando ya los calabozos.

-No se preocupe, mi señor Xana-Lucemon –sonrió Zamielmon −. A ese le haré cantar yo todo lo que sabe.

Xana-Lucemon se detuvo, no porque habían llegado a la celda (que también era así), sino porque aquel verbo, _cantar_, era lo único que había estado haciendo Phantomon desde que llegó a la Rosa de las Estrellas, completamente feliz y casi repartiendo flores a todos. Observó cómo Zamielmon miraba al encarcelado, como estudiándolo. Aquello le tranquilizó y le dio nuevas esperanzas, pensando que, posiblemente, la frase había sido un comentario sin mala intención.

-Eh, Phantomon –entró Zamielmon a la mazmorra −. Más te vale cantar todo lo que te diga o te las verás conmigo. Y te advierto que no soy moco de pavo.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! –gritó con aplausos el Phantomon. A Xana-Lucemon empezó a no gustarle para nada lo que escuchaba.

-Bien, y si lo sueltas todo, te daré un premio.

-¡SÍ, PREMIO! ¡SOY EL REY DE LA FIESTA! –gritó ilusionado el Phantomon.

-Esto no me gusta nada –susurró Lucemon con los ojos cerrados.

-A ver, Phanto, amigo mío –empezó Zamielmon −. ¿Recuerdas la misión a la que te enviaron?

-Toda la noche, bailando y bailando… ¿no ves que estoy loca por ti? –canturreó feliz el prisionero. Un repentino escalofrío recorrió a Lucemon de pies a cabeza, incluidas todas y cada una de sus alas.

-Sí, parece que sabes dónde estuviste… ¿Qué hicieron esos niñatos?

-¡QUIERO, QUIERO, QUIERO BESARTE…! –siguió el Phantomon.

-¿Y después?

-¡UOOOOOOO! ¡UIZ BROKEN WINS! (Woo.. with broken wings).

-Vale, ¿hicieron algo más? –ante la pregunta de Zamielmon, el Phantomon se puso en pie y empezó a moverse como si estuviese tocando una guitarra.

-Esto me supera –Lucemon aguantó estoicamente la tentación de empezar a golpearse la cabeza con cualquier objeto/pared allí presente.

-¡HI WAS A BOI, SHI WAS A GUERL…! (He was a boy, she was a girl…)

-Oh, venga, amigo… Seguro que sabes algo mejor que todo eso.

Tras varios segundos en silencio en los que Lucemon observó bastante ilusionado, esperanzado de que aquel digimon idiota al fin dijese algo de valor, los ojos del Phantomon se volvieron una gran sonrisa y, tras coger aire, empezó a gritar:

-¡VOOOOLAAAAREEE… OOOOH OOOOH!

-A la luna te voy a mandar volando como no dejes de cantar y digas algo útil, mentecatomon –murmuró Lucemon, ojos cerrados y puño apretado, mientras el digimon empezaba a atrabancarse con la letra.

-Cielos, cielos, estás siendo muy malo.

-¡GOU, LITEL BAT GUERL! (Go, little bad girl) –el Phantomon se puso en pie y empezó a menear las caderas, como si siguiese una música imaginaria que, sin embargo, seguía repicando en su mente con insistencia.

-Te castigaré como sigas así…

-¡QUE LA DETENGAN, QUE ES UNA MENTIROSA, MALVADA Y PELIGROSA…!

-Ya estás detenido, mentecatomon –Lucemon intentaba por todos los medios no derramar ninguna lágrima de frustración ni liarse a golpes con nada ni nadie.

-Eh, amigo –Zamielmon pareció ponerse serio unos instantes −. Ya me estás contando todo lo que sabes si quieres ir de fiesta esta noche…

-¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA! ¡ESTA NOCHE FIESTA! ¡BULERÍA, BULERÍA!

-¿Te gusta, eh? –sonrió el interrogador.

-¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! ¡TIRURIRURÁ! ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO TÚ! –empezó a cantar el Phantomon, incluyendo fragmentos musicales en los que intentaba imitar con su voz el instrumento.

-¿Eso era un violín?

-Eso no le interesa a nadie –susurró Lucemon, cuya fuerza de voluntad estaba demostrando ser la más fuerte del mundo en esos momentos.

-No, espera, ¡una trompeta! –sonrió Zamielmon. El Phantomon hizo palmas ilusionado, cantando otra canción −. Si es que soy la leche… ¡El mejor adivinador de todos los tiempos!

-¡HIR WI AR, GOUIN FAR, TU SEIF OL DAD WI LOF…! (Here we are, going far, to save all that we love…) –siguió canturreando el otro.

-¿Sabes qué hacían los niños elegidos anoche? –preguntó Zamielmon de repente.

-¡TE EXTRAÑO, TE SIENTO….!

-Yo ya no aguanto más –Lucemon no se quedó a saber cómo acababa la canción.

Sin mirar atrás, empezó a caminar, alejándose de aquel infernal lugar, con la cabeza medianamente alta pero la moral por los suelos, aunque intentaba que el resto de digimons instalados en la Rosa de las Estrellas no lo notasen demasiado. Conservaba ciertas esperanzas de lograr información de aquel digimon tan… tan…

-¡ESTÚPIDO, MENTECATO, IDIOTA, MEMO, BOBO, IMBÉCIL, TONTO, SUBNORMAL, GRANO DE PUS, CARA CULO, GILIPUERTAS, MARICÓN, INÚTIL…!

Algo alejado, Myotismon escuchó la retahíla de insultos y otras palabras no muy agraciadas y negó con la cabeza mientras lanzaba un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-Estos mal nacidos de los niños elegidos están volviendo loco a mi pobre amo… Juro que me vengaré de ellos y haré que el señor vuelva a ser el de siempre.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo respiraba con dificultad. En su desesperación por correr lejos de Kadic y salvarse así de la nube de periodistas, habían acabado casi en la fábrica sin usar pasadizos ni nada. Y ahora les tocaba regresar por la calle, lo más rápido posible, con los digimons en sus respectivos D-Tectors.

-Cielo santo, ¿para qué nos hemos ido tan atrás? Con un poquito bastaba –protestó Sissi. Estaba preocupada por su padre y la distancia que aún les quedaba, aunque poca, le parecía una eternidad corriendo.

-Sí, claro, un poquito… ¿Tú sabes cómo corre un periodista tras los famosos? –le recriminó Odd.

-¿Y tú qué te sabes si sólo ves películas de monstruos y más monstruos? –preguntó a su vez Sissi con los brazos en jarra.

-Eh, no malgastéis la poca energía que nos queda en discusiones de tortolitos y corred para llegar a Kadic y fingir normalidad –pasó entre ambos Katsuharu.

-Yo no puedo correr más –se dejó caer de rodillas JP.

-Me lo temía –susurró Teppei −. Va, JP, un último esfuerzo.

-Eso mismo. Mira, allí ya se ve Kadic –señaló Tommy.

-Sí, vale…

-Vamos, vamos, tenemos que llegar ya mismo o si no… –dijo Jeremy, pero una voz ajena al grupo llamó su atención.

-¿Jeremy? –todos se volvieron, descubriendo a una mujer rubia de ojos azules mirándolos a todos.

-¡¿Mamá?! –preguntó Jeremy, sorprendido por verla allí. Todos tras él, salvo Aelita, miraron al chico, igual o más sorprendidos, a la mujer y a Jeremy por turnos −. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que hacer unas compras en la cuidad. ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en Kadic? Estáis muy lejos –preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

-Verás… Yo… Sólo son dos manzanas, mamá…

-Estábamos en Kadic, pero los monstruos han atacado y… –dijo Aelita.

-Ah, vaya, ¿tú también fuera de Kadic, Aelita? –preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-Es que estaban evacuándonos –dijo rápidamente Jeremy −. Y ha habido una explosión, nos hemos asustado, alguien ha dicho "corred" y nosotros hemos salido corriendo –dijo intentando parecer convincente.

-¿Una explosión? –preguntó muy preocupada la mujer −. Pero estáis todos bien, ¿no? –preguntó fijándose en el grupo. Parecían haber estado corriendo sin control, tropezando, cayéndose y ensuciándose.

-Sí, sí, estamos bien –dijo Jeremy intentando sonreír lo más creíblemente posible −. Ahora parece ser que ha parado todo y ya regresábamos a Kadic…

-Entiendo… Os acompaño –decidió la mujer.

-¿Qué? –todos se sorprendieron aunque no agradablemente. La mujer les miró a todos extrañada.

-No, mamá, seguro que aún tienes compras y…

-Jeremy Belpois, ha habido un ataque de monstruos en tu academia y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados dejándote allí sin más cuando puede que te pase algo –dijo cruzándose de brazos −. Si no fuese porque sois muchos, os decía de montar ahora mismo al coche y os llevaba a otro lugar, pero como no puede ser, os acompañaré a pie hasta Kadic y a ver qué pasa después –decidió cogiendo la muñeca de su hijo −. Venga, chicos, a Kadic.

-Mamá, por favor…

La mujer no soltaba al chico y caminaba por delante. Al resto del grupo no le quedó más remedio que seguir avanzando tras madre e hijo.

-¿Ésa es la madre de Jeremy? –preguntó Sissi a Aelita.

-Sí.

-Pues parece muy seria –comentó Odd.

-No, para nada… Será por lo de los monstruos, que está tensa…

-¿Y nos va a acompañar de verdad hasta Kadic únicamente? –preguntó no muy convencida Neila.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Arya.

-Ya lo habéis oído, dijo que nos hubiese llevado a otro lugar si hubiésemos sido menos… Eso significa a nuestras casas…

-No, por favor, a Japón de nuevo no –balbuceó Takuya.

-Pues será lo que ocurra, por destruir el gimnasio –insistieron en susurros Chiaki y Zoe.

-Y dale… Vosotras también habéis lanzado ataques contra Velgemon cuando caía en vez de gritar que el gimnasio estaba allí –susurraron los gemelos.

-No es momento de discutir eso –les susurro Yumi indicando con la cabeza al frente, donde ya se podían ver alumnos y profesores, así como otros grupos que habían salido corriendo asustados.

-¡Chicos! Menos mal que no estabais ahí adentro… –suspiró aliviada la profesora Hertz.

-Disculpe –interrumpió la mujer que acompañaba a los chicos −. Soy Catherine, la madre de Jeremy Belpois. Quisiera saber exactamente qué ha pasado en este lugar y por qué mi hijo y sus amigos han salido corriendo de Kadic.

-Por supuesto. Chicos, permaneced con el grupo –indicó la profesora llevándose a Catherine hacia una zona donde ya habían algunos padres.

-Estupendo, ya hay padres por aquí –protestó Yumi buscando a los suyos con la mirada, pero no dio con ellos.

-¡Papi! –Sissi salió corriendo hacia una ambulancia parada allí, junto a la cual el director de Kadic era atendido en una silla de ruedas −. Papi querido, ¿qué te pasa?

-Elizabeth… –el hombre no atinaba a decirle nada más a su hija.

-Tu padre casi se desmaya al ver caer el gimnasio –habló Jim tras ella −. Los médicos dicen que está en shock por ello y que debería reposar un tiempo.

-_No creo que pueda recibir buenas noticias en su tiempo de reposo si las cosas siguen así_ –pensó la chica cogiendo la mano de su padre.

Más atrás, los demás observaban en silencio todo. Ninguno le negó a la chica estar con su padre, ni siquiera marchar en la ambulancia junto a él.

-¡Yumi! –la chica se giró y vio llegar a sus padres −. Yumi, ¿y tu hermano? ¿Dónde está Hiroki? –preguntó la mujer.

-Hiroki está… –intentó decir la chica. Los demás también buscaban disimuladamente.

-Está con sus amigos, tía –señaló Kouji rápidamente.

-Menos mal… No pierdas de nuevo de vista a tu hermano, Yumi –regañó el padre.

-No lo habíamos perdido de vista –dijo rápidamente Koichi −. Es que Yumi aún cree que uno de esos monstruos iba a empotrarse contra la ventana junto a la que estaba y sigue un poco asustada.

-Yo no me asusto por tan poca cosa –susurró la chica.

-Calla o sabrán que no vigilabas a tu hermano –le respondió en susurros Kouji.

-¿QUE CASI SE EMPOTRA UN MONSTRUO CONTRA MI HIJA? ¿A QUIÉN DEBO DIRIGIRME PARA PROTESTAR?

-Ya la hemos liado…

-Al menos se alejan –señaló Ulrich.

Una serie de periodistas empezaron a acercarse, con los micrófonos preparados, las cámaras enfocando y libretas para escribir. Se acercaban a algunos alumnos y empezaban a preguntarles cosas.

-Oh, oh… Más les vale a esos no acercarse tanto –señaló William.

-¿Nos van a interrogar? –preguntó Tommy preocupado.

-Más les vale que no.

Por suerte para todos, Jim entró en escena e hizo regresar a todos los alumnos al interior de Kadic y ordenó a todos los periodistas abandonar las instalaciones de Kadic. Sin embargo, también los padres allí reunidos entraron a Kadic, siguiendo a varios profesores.

-Esto se va a poner muy feo –susurró Jeremy.

-Yo dudo mucho que vayan a reanudar las clases, así que deberíamos pensar en qué vamos a hacer a partir de ya –dijo Takuya.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Teruo.

-No podemos separarnos, necesitamos estar todos juntos. Y no podemos tampoco abusar del poder de Ace y hacerle abrir portales por todo el mundo según dónde estemos –respondió.

-Es verdad… Si no hay clases, nos tocará marchar…

-Chicos –se acercó Jim −. De momento se suspenden las clases –dijo confirmando así parte de los peores temores de los chicos −, pero regresad a los dormitorios o permaneced juntos en un banco hasta que vuestros respectivos padres salgan de esta primera reunión.

-Está bien.

En silencio, se empezaron a acercar a los bancos, observando la puerta por la que estaban pasando los padres y preguntándose cuánto tiempo les quedaría para separarse si no lograban dar con una solución.


	40. Chapter 40

Wow...

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya sabeis quienes son los padres que salieron en el capitulo pasado? Espero que lo sepais, por que si no, aquí el elenco de Digimon me va a matar por que no hemos dejado las cosas claras (tras de mi todos estan con horcas, antorchas encendidas, estacas...)

nipi: jijijiji, ya veras este cap, ya, que las cosas se precipitan

por otra parte: las actualizaciones se tendran que reducir a una por semana, de nuevo pasamos por una crisis de escritura, y ralentizare las subidas para que duren mas los capis

asi y con todo, una ultima cosa: Mikoto, Suzuka y Alissa son propiedad mia y de Kaotik Angel

P.D: si sabeis las parejas que se forman en los recien llegados, contadnoslas a ver si acertais (si, es un aliciente para ti, nipi)

**Capítulo 40: descubiertos?**

Todo un grupo de adultos esperaba que sus maletas apareciesen por la cinta transportadora con muchos nervios. De brazos cruzados dándose golpecitos con un par de dedos en un brazo, dando golpecitos con el pie, chascando la lengua, moviéndose de un lado para otro…

-¡Al fin mi maleta! –exclamó una de las mujeres −. Ahora sí que va todo bien.

-Madre mía…

-¿Y si os vais avanzando vosotros cuatro? –preguntó un pelirrojo −. Al fin y al cabo, son vuestros hijos y no creo que sea muy bueno que vayamos los "tíos" también.

-Tienes razón –afirmaron ambos hombres señalados.

-Vale pues, vamos a Kadic ahora mismo y os daremos un toque según lo que nos digan…

-Discupa, ¿has dicho Kadic? –preguntó una mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta.

-Sí…

-¿Kadic? ¿La academia? –preguntó otro hombre acercándose junto a dos mujeres.

-Sí –la pobre castaña no sabía qué hacer.

-Vaya coincidencia –saludó un hombre rubio −. Cuánto tiempo sin veros.

-¿Michael? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En Kadic estudian mis chicas –dijo estrechando la mano con algunos de los allí reunidos.

-No es el único en esa situación –habló una mujer con acento ruso.

-¿Anna? –preguntó sorprendida la pelimorada. La mujer afirmó con la cabeza −. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-También los hijos de un par de amigos estudia allí desde hace poco –dijo la de ojos violetas volviéndose hacia su grupo −. ¡Eh! ¡Acabo de encontraros ayuda para llegar a Kadic!

-Y mis hijos –dijo una de las mujeres.

-Y mi hijo.

-Mi hija hace poco que también estudia allí…

-Parece entonces que todos vamos al mismo lugar –sonrió la pelimorada mirando de reojo a los otros tres acompañantes antes de susurrar −. Así no se puede planear nada.

-Lo sé, pero hay que aguantar –le susurró su marido.

Dos parejas más se acercaron al grupo, situándose tras la pelirroja.

-Eh, así no podremos investigar sobre aquel Cyberdramon –susurró uno de los hombres.

-Pero al menos, llegaréis a Kadic sin perderme a Shizuka y Mikoto –señaló la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, cariño. No conocemos París –dijo una de las mujeres.

-Está bien… Bueno, parece ser que somos bastantes –dijo dirigiéndose ya al grupo.

-Sí –rieron algunos −. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Podríamos mirar a ver si podemos pedir que nos lleven en autobús. Somos demasiados para un taxi y, a demás, creo que un gran número de taxis llamaría demasiado la atención…

-Decidido pues. Vamos en busca de un autobús.

El grupo de padres empezó a abandonar el lugar. Se acercaron a un autobús e intentaron explicar la situación, pero el conductor no acababa de entenderles. Fue entonces cuando uno de los hombres se le acercó y empezó a explicarlo todo en francés con fluidez, para sorpresa de los que no lo conocían.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aunque los padres habían insistido en hablar con el director, se vieron en la obligación de esperar hasta que el pobre hombre saliese del hospital por una crisis grave de ansiedad. En el exterior, todos sus hijos esperaban pacientemente, algunos temblando por lo vivido. Pero había un grupo que estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó William −. De aquí a nada me veo regresando a mi casa…

-Yo… no tengo a dónde ir –dijo de pronto Aelita.

-Tranquila, Aelita –dijo Yumi −. No nos vamos a separar ninguno de nosotros, por lo que no te vas a quedar sola.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó mientras observaba a algunos padres, entre ellos a los de la geisha, saliendo del salón y buscando rápidamente a sus hijos −. Eso espero…

-Yo propongo plan de huída –declaró Takuya.

-Pues sí que estás desesperado por no regresar a Japón –le comentó Odd.

-Estoy demasiado cómodo aquí como para largarme ahora –dijo simplemente volviendo a centrarse en lo que quería decir −. Así que a ver qué os parece esto. Nos largamos a nuestra casa.

-¿Nuestra casa? –preguntó pensativo Odd.

-Al cuartel de los Guardianes en el Digimundo –le dio un golpe −. Del Digimundo no nos puede sacar ni el director aunque quisiera.

-Buena idea, pero se te olvida un detalle –le frenó Emily −. Sissi está con su padre, en el hospital. Y se va a estar allí el tiempo que esté su padre.

-A demás, no estamos seguros de que Xana-Lucemon no vaya a atacar la tierra creyendo que estamos aquí –añadió William.

-Por eso, deberíamos irnos ya y empezar a mostrarle a ese angelote que estamos en el Digimundo –dijo.

-Pero tampoco podemos desaparecer de repente… Y menos ahora o sin Sissi –dijo Leire.

-Podría ir a buscarla Ace –propuso Takuya −. Se le avisa ahora y que se prepare para que Ace la vaya a buscar al hospital y listo.

-Sigues siendo el Takuya de los planes locos –suspiró Neila negando con la cabeza −. Y al director le da algo cuando despierte y se entere que su hija ha desaparecido.

-Bueno, yo…

-No creo que sea buena idea desaparecer así sin más –habló Gatomon acercándose de entre las hierbas −. Vuestras familias se podrían preocupar mucho si…

-Eh, chicos, que se acerca mi madre –dijo rápidamente Jeremy. Gatomon saltó a los brazos de Zoe y permaneció en silencio, como una mascota normal y corriente.

Catherine se acercaba a paso ligero, con la mirada seria. Para todos, el tiempo se les estaba escapando a cada paso que aquella madre daba.

-¿Y si le pedimos a Timy que pare el tiempo? –susurró Takuya, aún con su idea en mente.

-Cállate, no puedo hacer eso ahora con tanta gente aquí delante –le dio un golpe Arya.

-Chicos –habló ya ante ellos −, los profesores han dicho que, visto lo ocurrido, se suspenden las clases una semana. Jeremy, tú y yo volvemos a casa este tiempo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico sorprendido −. No, mamá… Aún podemos quedarnos aquí, ¿verdad? En nuestros dormitorios…

-Sí, pero yo quiero que estés en casa –dijo con decisión.

-Pero… no tengo la maleta hecha ni nada preparado –dijo intentando buscar tiempo.

-Pues te acompañaré a hacerla –sentenció Cath mientras un autobús aparcaba ante Kadic y empezaba a bajar gente de él. El grupo no se dio cuenta siquiera de quiénes eran hasta que alguien habló.

-¿Catherine? –la nombrada se volvió para observar, entre el grupo, a un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí, Takeru? –exclamó sorprendida Catherine acercándose a los otros adultos.

-¿Papá? –Teruo se asomó entre el grupo y observó extrañado −. ¿Y también mamá?

-Y no son los únicos –señaló Chiaki algo temblorosa −. ¿Por qué habéis venido?

-Oh, venga, señorita –se cruzó de brazos la pelimorada −. Hemos visto en las noticias que ha habido un ataque de no se qué han dicho que eran.

-Ya, Yolei, no hace falta que regañes ahora a la niña –le dijo su acompañante.

-¡Estaba preocupada! –se defendió caminando hacia la chica y abrazándola −. Menos mal que estás bien…

-Mamá, por favor…

-¡Katsuharu! –otra mujer corrió del grupo y se abalanzó casi sobre el chico −. Estás bien… Qué susto he pasado…

-¿Mamá? –el chico no salía tampoco de su asombro −. Me estás ahogando…

-Va, suéltalo, que aún lo ahogarás –se acercó otro adulto −. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero algo asfixiado –respondió como pudo Katsuharu.

-Y Teppei también está bien –se acercó otra mujer.

-Hola mamá… ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Teppei.

-Cielos, hijo, ¿en qué mundo vive? –medio regañó su padre −. No íbamos a quedarnos tranquilamente en Japón mientras a ti te podría pasar algo por… ¿monstruos?

-¡Zoe! –otra mujer del grupo se acercó a los chicos, abrazando a la rubia.

-Mamá, cuidado –pidió Zoe, moviendo a Gatomon en sus brazos para que no se asfixiara por el abrazo. Sintió cómo la gata se hacía una bola, ocultando su rostro, sus garras y su cola.

-Me he preocupado mucho al ver en las noticias todos aquellos monstruos… Este lugar es muy peligroso…

-Kouji, Koichi –ambos gemelos se volvieron hacia las tres personas que se les acercaban.

-Oh, oh –dijo simplemente Koichi.

-Empaqueta tus cosas, Kouji –habló el hombre −. Te vuelves a Japón.

-¿QUÉ?

-Allí no hay monstruos que interrumpan tus estudios –sentenció el hombre.

-Pero, papá…

-¡Ningún pero, muchacho! He dicho que regresamos y regresarás así sea arrastrándote.

-Kousei, no seas tan duro con el chico –dijo una de las mujeres mientras la otra se acercaba a ambos gemelos.

-Gracias al cielo estáis ambos bien… Koichi, tú también deberías hacer la maleta.

-Mamá, yo…

-Este sitio es peligroso.

-Pero tendríais que hacer todo un papeleo por sacarnos a mitad de curso –dijo rápidamente Kouji.

-Y el director en estos momentos no está… Ha salido herido y no va a poder atender a nadie en unos días –añadió Koichi.

-¿Entonces vamos a tener que esperar aquí esos días? –dijo otro adulto.

-Oh, no, mi padre también no… –susurró Ulrich mientras deseaba que la tierra se le tragase.

-Tú dices eso, pero fíjate quién ha venido a por mí –señaló Odd antes de alzar la voz −. Hola, tío Ringo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tus padres no han podido dejar el trabajo, por lo que me han pedido que viniese yo personalmente a por ti.

-¿A por mí?

-A casita con las hermanas.

-¡No, por favor! –imploró arrodillándose el rubio.

-Esperad todos –interrumpió Jeremy −, si nos vamos a ir de Kadic para siempre, hay que hacer el papeleo y, técnicamente, hasta que no estén firmados por el propio director, el cual está indispuesto, no podemos salir de Kadic. Seguimos estando bajo la vigilancia y protección de los profesores que…

-¿Vigilancia? ¡Casi os matan unos monstruos! –chilló la madre de Chiaki.

-Ya, Yolei, tranquila –le dio varias palmadas su marido −. Por desgracia, el chico tiene razón –suspiró mientras volvía la mirada a Chiaki −. Nosotros nos alojaremos en un hotel como máximo cinco días. No podemos faltar mucho más tiempo.

-Lo entiendo –dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-Si en ese tiempo el director aún no ha salido del hospital, me da lo mismo. Me llevaré a mi hijo sí o sí –ante esas palabras de otra de las mujeres, Tommy bajó la cabeza.

-Exactamente, ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor –comentó otra mujer a su lado. Takuya también agachó la cabeza.

-Mamá, ¿entonces Takuya regresará a casa?

-Exactamente, Shinja –Takuya vio cómo el chico sonreía por la idea de volver a tener a su hermano cerca, aunque para él empezaba a serle un fastidio aquella idea.

-Muy bien pues –habló otro de los hombres −. Si queréis, os quedáis aquí durmiendo. Pero aprovechad estos últimos días porque cada cual irá a su casa.

-Como vosotros digáis –corearon todos los niños.

-Bueno, pues vamos a buscar un hotel donde alojarnos…

Los adultos empezaron a salir del lugar. Casi a la salida, los padres de los gemelos se encontraron con los de Yumi, quienes estaban hablando con Hiroki, tranquilizándole. Para los otros tres inquilinos de la casa de los Ishiyama, aquello era una muy mala señal.

-Oye, TK, podéis pasar por mi casa si queréis –propuso Catherine.

-Es de agradecer, Cath, pero no hemos venido sólo los cuatro –respondió TK −. Tenemos a toda la "familia" esperándonos.

-Oh, vaya… Pero un hotel os saldría caro… Cerca de donde vivo alquilan una casa bastante grande. Os podéis quedar allí, que saldrá más barato –dijo sonriente.

-Buena idea –sonrió Yolei −. Ya aviso yo a los demás –dijo sacando su móvil.

-¿Nos podemos apuntar nosotros? –se acercó Michael.

-Claro que sí, si cabemos en la casa, claro –dijo TK −. ¿Tú que opinas, Kari? –preguntó volviéndose a su esposa −. ¿Kari?

-Juraría que aquello era una Gatomon –dijo muy pensativa.

-¿Una Gatomon? –susurró TK.

-Sí, en brazos de la chica rubia. Estaba encogida y de espaldas a nosotros, pero esas orejas… No hay duda, no es un gato cualquiera, es un digimon.

-¿_Esa_ digimon? –preguntó con una sonrisa TK.

-Ha estado de espaldas, por lo que tengo algunas dudas todavía –respondió.

-¿Qué os pasa a los dos? –se volvió otro del grupo −. ¿Digiperdición de la mente?

-¡Shhhh! No digas esa clase de cosas, Ken.

-Parece que estáis ambos con los pies en el suelo –rió −. Venga, que tenemos que marchar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Myotismon caminaba por los pasillos de la Rosa de las Estrellas con fastidio. Xana-Lucemon se estaba dedicando a poseer digimons estúpidos que resultaban ser un completo fracaso en vez de delegar las misiones en digimons fieles por naturaleza como él. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba todavía por debajo de, a sus ojos, el fracasado de Duskmon, el cual fallaba una misión tras otra.

A demás, no era suficiente con aquellos clones que cada vez menguaban que, para acabar de rematarlo y de dejarlo en lo más bajo de la jerarquía de aquel lugar (se veía incluso por debajo de un Bakemon), estaban llegando digimons apresados que, claramente, iban a ser poseídos por el señor supremo de la Rosa de las Estrellas. Y no tenía esperanza alguna de comandar a ninguno de esos digimons. Debería conformarse con llevar al campo de batalla miserias de digimons.

-Malditos niñatos –murmuró llegando a la puerta donde encontraría a Xana-Lucemon −. Amo…

-Hola, Myotismon. ¿Traes noticias?

-Sí, mi señor.

-Cuenta.

-Zamielmon aún no ha logrado nada –oyó al ángel caído chascando la lengua. Ése era otro de los asuntos que más rabia le daban. Un Phantomon borracho y un Zamielmon idiota que lo interrogaba, logrando que el primero cantase todo cuanto le daba la gana, diciendo estupideces, como un concurso de "a ver quién es más tonto".

-Ese idiotamon… ¿Traes algo más? –dijo con cierta molestia Xana-Lucemon.

-Sí, mi señor –dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo −. Sus criaturas están cumpliendo con éxito su misión de captura.

-Excelente –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio −. Esta vez seguro que no fallaré. Ninguno de ellos puede hacer nada contra mis mejores soldados.

Myotismon observó a aquel ser riendo demencialmente. Para sus adentros, maldecía su mala suerte, siendo un miserable mensajero, pero aún maldecía más a los niños elegidos, culpándolos de aquella "locura" que padecía Xana-Lucemon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No muy lejos de ese lugar, un digimon oscuro observaba cómo un grupo de criaturas arrastraban a otro digimon hacia la Rosa de las Estrellas. De haber querido, habría podido mostrarse ante esos seres y liberado al prisionero, pero la proximidad con la Rosa de las Estrellas conllevaba a tomar otras medidas, por lo que, con todo el dolor que le producía aquello, dio media vuelta y marchó del lugar a gran velocidad.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se encontró en un cruce de caminos bastante frecuentado, al menos en los buenos tiempos. Allí esperaban dos figuras que, en cuanto le vieron, se alzaron firmemente.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido a vosotros? –preguntó.

-Viajé al Pueblo del comienzo –dijo el blanco −. De los nuestros, puedo decir que han caído Craniamon, Sleipmon y Examon.

-Maldito Xana-Lucemon… ¿Y los demás?

-Recorrí el Digimundo entero en busca de ellos –respondió el rosado −. Muchos han retrocedido a etapas menores y a otros no los he encontrado

-¿Y Omnimon?

-Se separó en dos nuevamente –respondió.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó el oscuro.

-Los vi recorriendo el Digimundo por zonas –explicó −. Me dijeron que estaban ayudando a los niños elegidos en pago por el daño que les hayan podido causar.

-Debo hablar con ellos –dijo el líder de aquel trío −. ¿Sabes de algún sitio donde se reúnan para entregar esa ayuda?

-Últimamente todos los datos que recopilan los llevan al antiguo cuartel de los Guardianes.

-¿El cuartel de los Guardianes? –preguntó claramente sorprendido.

-Hacía siglos que no oía hablar de ese lugar… Ni de ese grupo –admitió el blanco.

-Parece ser que los niños elegidos han venido y han estado usando el cuartel, como antiguamente, para entrenar y prepararse para la pelea.

-Está bien. Ahora ya sabemos de algunos. Busquemos a los demás –dijo el oscuro dándose media vuelta −. Tened mucho cuidado y estad alerta… Hace escasos minutos he podido ver cómo esas extrañas criaturas que ahora merodean por nuestro mundo tenían capturado a Neptunemon.

-¿CAPTURADO? –preguntaron los dos.

-No sé si será como lo que le pasó a Duftmon… Pero era arrastrado hacia la Rosa de las Estrellas –hizo una pausa, suspiró y continuó hablando −. Los ojos bien abiertos y nada de sentimentalismos si ocurre algo. Debemos encontrar a todo aliado posible para ayudar a los niños elegidos.

-Sí, señor.

-Podéis marchar –dijo empezando a caminar.

-Entendido –los otros dos volvieron a separarse para realizar la misión encomendada. Por su parte, el digimon oscuro empezó a caminar hacia aquel lugar indicado por el rosado a gran velocidad.

Como imaginaba, encontró a Agumon y a Gabumon anotando puntos en un mapa. Se acercó sonoramente a ellos, que enseguida alzaron la vista y le sonrieron.

-Me alegra ver que estáis vivos –dijo.

-Podríamos decirte lo mismo, Alphamon –le señaló con la pata Agumon −. ¿Qué te trae al cuartel de los Guardianes?

-Me han dicho que estáis ayudando a los niños elegidos –ambos digimons afirmaron.

-Ese Xana-Lucemon logró controlarnos y lanzarnos contra nuestros amigos, pero nos liberaron de ese control –dijo Gabumon −. Ahora, les devolvemos el favor entregándoles información.

-Entonces he venido al lugar indicado. Necesito informar a los niños elegidos de algo importante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Otro día más pasó en la tierra. Los chicos se vieron obligados a abandonar el grupo y a salir de paseo con sus familiares. A penas tenían tiempo para juntarse todos y hablar entre ellos. Ni tan siquiera podían hablar telepáticamente cuando llegaban los padres porque era "demasiado peligroso" quedarse callado. Aunque para tres de ellos era la salvación durante las noches por la presencia bajo el mismo techo de dos familias que trataban de separarles y prohibirles ir a Kadic cada día.

Por otro lado, Gatomon había permanecido aquella noche despierta. Daba vueltas encima de la cama de Zoe, saltaba a la de Chiaki, volvía a dar vueltas, se levantaba y daba vueltas por el dormitorio…

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntaron las chicas somnolientas.

-Hay algo que me eriza los pelos… Una de aquellas mujeres me miraba demasiado fijamente…

-Bueno, eres un animal a ojos de los adultos. Será que eres muy blanca o que te ha visto muy crecidita –dijo Chiaki frotándose los ojos.

-No lo sé… No me ha quitado la vista de encima…

-Pero si estabas casi ahogándote contra mi cuerpo –bostezó Zoe.

-No lo sé… Creo que debería ir con Patamon y Lopmon mientras vuestros padres estén aquí.

-¿Y si nos vamos? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Estaremos alerta todos los días.

-Pero igualmente, ¿qué pasará con vosotros después? ¿Os llevamos a cada uno a un lugar distinto del mundo? –preguntó Zoe.

-No lo sé… Lo suyo sería quedarse aquí por si a Xana-Lucemon le da por atacar, pero… Sin vosotros, no podremos hacer absolutamente nada –dijo cerrando con fuerza el puño.

-Lo sabemos… Bueno, si quieres, puedes salir con los otros cuatro –dijo Zoe, levantándose y abriendo la ventana −. Nosotras avisaremos a los demás de lo que nos has dicho.

-Muchas gracias a las dos –sonrió agradecida Gatomon, se acercó a la ventana y, de ahí, saltó a un árbol, perdiéndose de vista.

Zoe cerró la ventana y volvió a su cama. Les iban a tocar unos días agotadores si el director no regresaba en esos cinco días.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Al tercer día, el señor Delmas regresó a Kadic acompañado de su hija. Se le veía más envejecido y cansado. La chica también estaba más cansada. Buscó al grupo, esperando oír buenas noticias, sin embargo, sólo dio con Aelita.

-¿Y los demás?

-A saber…

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sissi asustada.

-Están con sus respectivos padres –dijo con un suspiro −. Todo el mundo se plantea llevarse a sus hijos de Kadic para siempre.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Por qué?

-No ven este lugar como un sitio seguro donde educar a sus hijos –dijo todavía cabizbaja la pelirrosa.

-¿Los demás no hacen nada para impedirlo? ¿Piensan todos lo mismo? ¿Y tú? –preguntó de golpe, sin darse cuenta de las cosas. Cuando vio a Aelita aguantando las ganas de llorar, se mordió con fuerza la lengua −. Lo siento, Aelita… Estoy algo nerviosa y digo las cosas sin pensar…

-No pasa nada… Ya estoy acostumbrada… Al final, mis familias se van y me quedo sola.

-Nanai, esta familia no se va a ir ni te va a dejar sola. Y si nuestros padres son tan tontos como para salirse con la suya, tú te vendrás con alguno de nosotros aunque sea metida en una maleta.

-Empiezas a decir locuras como Odd –rió débilmente la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué le voy a hacer? No para de decir tonterías, al final se te pegan esas cosas –dijo volviendo el rostro hacia un lado algo sonrojada.

-Sí, claro –rió cada vez más animada Aelita −. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Mejor, más tranquilo… Pero dudo que dure mucho… Si a Xana-Lucemon le da por atacar, no creo que mi padre aguante de nuevo –negó con la cabeza −. Y yo me tendré que quedar a su lado todo el tiempo.

-Tranquila, te entenderemos todos –dijo Aelita. Un gran grupo llegando llamó su atención −. Mira, ya vienen todos.

-Ui, cuánta cara larga… No ha ido muy bien el estar padres e hijos juntos, ¿no?

-Ni idea…

Del edificio salió corriendo la profesora Hertz, directa hacia el grupo de padres. Éstos continuaron reteniendo a sus hijos entre los brazos, por lo que los chicos pudieron escuchar lo que la profesora les decía. Sus rostros cambiaron a alarma, claramente identificable por Aelita y Sissi, a las cuales hicieron gestos para que les siguiesen mientras eran arrastrados al interior de la sala de actos.

El señor Delmas estaba parado tras un micrófono, esperando que todos se sentaran. En aquellos tres días, había llegado más gente, más padres (o como Odd los había descrito, una marabunta de adultos) que ahora abrazaban a sus hijos brindándoles protección, entre ellos los de Odd. El chico intentaba bromear con la situación, aventurando que pronto tendría a sus hermanas, a sus abuelos y a más gente alrededor con lo que habría la invasión de la familia Della Robbia, sin embargo ni él era capaz de reír.

-Bienvenidos a Kadic –empezó a hablar el director −. Siento haberos hecho esperar estos días. He estado indispuesto por todo lo ocurrido… Supongo que son conscientes de los acontecimientos por las noticias por televisión, radio y periódicos… Como directo de este centro, es mi responsabilidad el bienestar de todos los alumnos y profesores de este lugar. Por lo cual, estoy completamente dispuesto a aceptar que no confíen más en la eficacia de los miembros de esta academia y decidan llevarse a sus hijos del lugar sin necesidad de papeleos –finalizó el director.

Muchos padres sonrieron mientras sus hijos temblaban en sus brazos. Todos salvo un reducido grupo que, interiormente, maldecía a Xana-Lucemon por el regalito que les había dado. Alguien estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y hablar cuando una explosión asustó a todos. Los alumnos temblaban más violentamente, muchos gritaban aterrorizados y los profesores empezaban a moverse para evacuar el lugar. Todos los que habían estado viviendo allí reconocían aquel sonido. Una pared cayó y dejó ver al grupo de monstruos oscuros. El reducido grupo que maldecía mentalmente se quedó de piedra ante lo que veían. Ninguno podía creerse que Xana-Lucemon hubiera atacado en ese preciso instante.

-¿Que rayos son esas cosas? –preguntó el padre de Ulrich.

-_Rayos, con mi padre delante no puedo hacer nada_ –Ulrich miró a su alrededor y vio que todos sus amigos, excepto Aelita y Sissi estaban como él.

Las dos chicas notaron la mirada del samurai y se escabulleron para luchar. Poco después, el ángel rosa, la dama de los látigos, la flor y la coneja aparecieron frente a todo Kadic. Sin embargo, no era suficiente con ellas; la batalla se ponía en su contra. Kouji maldijo por lo bajo y se giró hacia su padre, su madre y su madrastra. Los tres estaban frente a él y Koichi en actitud protectora. El chico de cabello largo intercambió una mirada con su gemelo, indicando que iba a salir a pelear.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó el chico de la oscuridad −. Te van a descubrir.

-¿Prefieres que muera toda esta gente? –le devolvió la pregunta Kouji. El chico salió de la protección de sus padres, y cuando iba a correr hacia los clones, sintió como algo le rodeaba la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Kouji Minamoto, ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, es un suicidio –dijo su padre. Para entonces, todos los presentes les estaban mirando.

-No, papá, no es un suicidio cuando puedes luchar en igualdad de condiciones –el digicódigo comenzó a acumularse en su mano, provocando que su padre le soltara −. ¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolucion! ¡Beowolfmon!

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver en el lugar de Kouji a uno de esos monstruos.

-¿Que rayos...? –el padre de los gemelos no podía articular palabra cuando por su lado pasó Koichi, también para unirse a la pelea. Igualmente, se unieron Chiaki y Zoe, seguidas del tal Takuya.

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolucion!

-¡Reichmon!

-¡Mermaimon!

-¡JetSilphymon!

-¡Aldamon!

Los híbridos se unieron a sus compañeros, igualando ligeramente la balanza.

-Esto ya no tiene arreglo –suspiró Yumi −. ¿Sabes, Hiroki? Tenías razón. Soy la Geisha. ¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución! –las ropas de la chica cambiaron, y ella sacó su D-tector −. Renamon, adelante –la zorra amarilla salió del dispositivo, preparada para la lucha.

-¡Renamon digievoluciona en... Kyubimon! ¡Kyubimon superdigievoluciona en Taomon!

La cara de Hiroki era todo un poema al descubrir que su hermana era una de los "domadores de monstruos". La morena corrió a la batalla y comenzó a luchar.

Teruo miró a sus padres. No parecían asustados por los digimons, ni excesivamente sorprendidos por su aparición. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, por que decidió unirse también a la lucha.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Mercurimon! ¡Katsuharu, Teppei, Tommy, JP! ¡Digievolucionad vosotros también!

-De acuerdo –asintieron los cuarto −. ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Kumamon!

-¡Beetlemon!

-¡Grumblemon!

-¡Arbormon!

Los últimos cinco guerreros legendarios se unieron a JetSilphymon, Beowolfmon, Aldamon, Reichmon, Mermaimon, Lilamon, Crescemon, Sissi, Aelita, Taomon y Yumi.

-¡Chicos, vamos! –dijo Ulrich comenzando a correr a la batalla. Jeremy, William, Odd, Emily, Leire, Neila y Arya le siguieron rápidamente

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Kitsumon, adelante!

-¡Mikemon!

-¡Dracomon!

-¡Labramon!

-¡Gaomon!

-¡Tailmon!

-¡BlackGatomon!

Los 7 digimons saltaron al campo de batalla con sus compañeros, y comenzaron a digievolucionar.  
>-Kitsumon digievoluciona en... Bijugamon! Bijugamon superdigievoluciona en... Denoshimon!<p>

-Mikemon superdigievoluciona en... Persiamon!

-Dracomon digievoluciona en... Coredramon!

-Labramon digievoluciona en... Dobermon! Dobermon superdigievoluciona en... Cerberusmon!

-Gaomon digievoluciona en... Gaogamon! ¡Gaogamon superdigievoluciona en… MachGaogamon!

-Tailmon, cambio de digievolucion a... Darcmon!

-BlackGatomon, cambio de digievolucion a... Witchmon!

Ahora todos los Guardianes estaban en la batalla. Toda la academia había visto las transformaciones de los chicos, y Milly y Tamilla eran las más impactadas.

-_¿Teruo y Chiaki son dos digimons? _–pensó la madre del chico del metal −. ¡TK! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles! –le susurro a su marido.

-Pero Kari, ni Gatomon ni Patamon están con nosotros –le devolvió el susurro TK.

-Tendremos que esperar –intervino Ken.

-_Chiaki, Teruo, tened cuidado_ –pensó Yolei.

Muchos padres estaban sorprendidos. Quién les iba a decir que sus hijos eran parte de ese grupo de monstruos que habían estado luchando en los terrenos de la escuela. La profesora Hertz se acerco a un paralizado director Delmas, que miraba a su hija manejar los látigos como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo.

-Esto ya es demasiado para mí –y cayó redondo al suelo.

En la pelea, los chicos parecían llevar las de ganar. Los que tenían clones luchaban contra ellos, los que no, luchaban con los monstruos y el ejército de insectos y los 5 híbridos peleaban con el clon de la oscuridad, que parecía reírse de ellos.

-Maldito Duskmon –masculló Mermaimon −. ¡Anclaje de Blitz!

-¡Fuego negro!

-¡Cazador helado!

-¡Ultra turbulencia!

-¡Destructor solar!

Los cinco ataques impactaron contra el de las espadas rojas, que se rió dentro de la nube de polvo que se formó.

-Niños elegidos, no creáis que esto ha acabado, a partir de ahora seremos nosotros los que llevemos las riendas del juego –el clon se comenzó a marchar −. ¡Retirada! –todos los clones, monstruos y digimons se comenzaron a marchar, pero de repente Duskmon se giró y atacó −. ¡Mirada mortal! –el ataque impactó contra la cafetería, y no llegó a más por que Taomon y Denoshimon fueron suficientemente rápidos como para invocar sus escudos, protegiendo a los chicos y la gente de Kadic. Tras eso, el oscuro se marchó, dejando a los niños elegidos con un palmo de narices. En ese momento los elegidos se dieron cuenta de que acababan de desvelar lo que con tanto esmero habían estado ocultando. Ninguno podía mirar a sus padres, temiendo la regañina.

-¡Chicooooos! –las voces alertaron a todo el grupo, que se giró esperando la llegada de Duskmon otra vez, sin embargo solo eran Timy, Ace, Kim e Yla.

-Chicos, tenemos gente que quiere pasar aquí y que no acepta un no por respuesta –dijo Ace. Sin embargo, nadie le contestó −. ¿Hola? ¿Papa? –dijo mientras se acercaba a Beowolfmon.

-¿Qué esta pasando, mama? –su hermana cogió de la mano a JetSilphymon. Un aura negra comenzó a formarse tras los chicos, que se giraron y vieron a los padres de Kouji y Zoe con distintos tics, ya sea en la ceja, en el ojo u otros.

-¿P-papa? –farfulló el Kousei Minamoto, el padre de los gemelos.

-¡Qué rayos queréis decir vosotros dos con eso! –la madre de Zoe explotó −. ¡Y tú, Zoe! ¡Te dijimos que hasta el matrimonio! –la cara de JetSilphymon era un poema, tras la máscara se podía ver el sonrojo que adornaba su cara.

-¡Kouji Minamoto! –empezó a chillar el señor Minamoto −, ¡¿en qué jodido momento me has hecho abuelo y no me lo has dicho!?

-¡Eso! ¡Qué rayos le has hecho a mi niña para que haya caído así como así! –la madre de Zoe seguía con su perorata. Por detrás de los híbridos de la luz y el viento se podía ver a Reichmon temblando y emitiendo soniditos extraños que delataban que estaba aguantando la risa. Los mellizos llevaban la mirada a su correspondiente abuelo según quien hablara, sin enterarse de que hablaban.

-Perdonad que os interrumpa –intervino la madre de Teruo −. Entonces sí que hay aquí una Gatomon, ¿verdad? –la pregunta dejó a todos helados.

-¿Co-como sabes tú de Gatomon? –preguntó Mercurimon a la vez que dedigievolucionaba.

-Por que vosotros no sois la primera generación de niños elegidos –intervino su padre −. Nosotros cuatro –dijo refiriéndose a si mismo, a su esposa y a los padres de Chiaki −, somos parte de la segunda generación.

-¿Somos la tercera generación? –preguntó Odd.

-Cuarta –el padre de Teppei intervino −. Nosotros somos de la tercera.

En ese momento 5 figuras aparecieron desde el bosque, que frenaron en seco al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

-¡Gatomon! –la madre de Teruo sonrió a la gata blanca, que la miro extrañada.

-¿Te conozco?

-¿No me recuerdas? –la mujer se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un silbato plateado que a dos digimons se les hizo muy conocido.

-¡Kariiiii! –Gatomon se lanzó en brazos de la mujer, que la abrazó llorando. El padre de Teruo se acerco al grupo de digimons que habían llegado con Gatomon y dijo:

-Me alegro de verte, Patamon

-¿TK? –el pequeño digimon voló hasta quedar a la altura del rubio −. Has crecido.

-Y tú no has cambiado nada –sonrió TK, cogiendo a Patamon y abrazándolo.

-Kazu, ¿ese no es...? –dijo el padre de Teppei.

-Si, ese es Lopmon –le llamaron y el digimon conejo se giró.

-¿Kazu? ¿Kenta? –Lopmon voló y abrazó con ambas orejas a los dos hombres.

-Papa, te recuerdo que hay digimons esperando a pasar el portal –dijo Ace.

-Pues abre, que vengan –dijo Beowolfmon, provocando que sus suegros le miraran feo. El gato plateado obedeció, y pasaron un Unimon, un Betamon, un Flarelizardmon, un Krabbymon y una Floramon.

-¡Floramon! –gritó Catherine. La digimon, en cuanto la vio, corrió todo lo que le daban sus raíces para abrazarla.

-¡Betamon! –llamó el padre de Neila y Leire, Michael.

-¡Unimon! –saludó la madre de Milly, Anna.

-¡Flarelizardmon! –exclamó el padre de Tamilla, Sam.

-¡Krabbymon! –el tío de Odd, Ringo, alzó al cangrejo.

Las caras de los presentes era todo un poema.

-¿Qué pasa, mama? –le preguntó Jeremy a Cath.

-Yo también fui una niña elegida, Jeremy

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

-Tiempo muerto, por favor –dijo Axel Stern −. Creo que muchos de los aquí presentes no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea de lo que está pasando, y nos gustaría enterarnos.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con mi padre, tenemos que contarlo todo –dijo Ulrich. Los chicos comenzaron a dedigievolucionar, igual que los digimons.

Una vez despertaron al señor Delmas, los chicos, sus padres, los profesores, Milly y Tamilla y los que acababan de recibir a los digimons entraron al salón de actos, donde se acomodaron, dispuestos a escuchar toda la historia.

-Oh, esperad un momento –dijo Yolei, la madre de Chiaki −. Voy a llamar a unos amigos, que también tienen que saber de esto.

-Sí, yo también –añadió Kenta. 20 minutos más tarde, se oyeron voces en el exterior, y entraron personas muy conocidas para Chiaki, Teruo, Katsu y Teppei.

-¿Tai, Mimi, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Jun, Joe, Momoe, Davis, Cody y Alissa? –se asombró Chiaki al ver a los que, aunque no tuviera lazos sanguíneos con algunos de ellos, consideraba sus tíos, al igual que Teruo.

-¿Ryo, Rika, Takato, Jen, Henry, Alice, Suzie, Makoto, Ai? –a Katsu y Teppei les sucedía lo mismo que a sus dos amigos.

-¡Suchon! –Lopmon se abalanzó contra la pelivino, que le dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

-Muy bien, ahora... ¿Podéis decirnos por qué conocéis a los digimons? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Que vosotros no sois los únicos niños elegidos que ha habido –dijo Tai −. Matt, Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, Izzy, Joe y yo somos la primera generación de elegidos, los primeros que fuimos al digimundo, en el 1985. (N/a: la historia de esta última generación sucede en el 2012, por lo que sus padres y familiares son más mayores de lo que deberían si hubiesen acudido al Digimundo en el 1999, así que hemos retocado un poquito los años)

-Después fuimos Yolei, Ken, Cody y yo, aunque se nos unieron TK y Kari –apuntó Davis −. En el 1988. Ese año conocimos a Sam, Catherine, Anna, Ringo, Michael y muchos otros niños elegidos, que aunque tenían digimon, no nos podían ayudar de forma directa.

-Nosotros actuamos en el 1989, pero no sabíamos de que hubiera habido más niños elegidos antes –dijo Takato.

-Vale, las historias completas para otro momento –dijo Rika −. Los que tenéis que hablar ahora sois vosotros. Contadnos por qué tenéis digimons, qué sucede en el Digimundo y por qué están atacando la Tierra.

-Hay un problema, tía Rika –dijo Teppei −. Hay dos historias, que luego se vuelven una. ¿Cuál queréis saber primero, la de Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd y William, o la de Kouji, Koichi, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe y JP?

-La que queráis –dijo Sora. Los chicos se miraron y Jeremy comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido con Lyoko. Todos estaban asombrados con ello, y cuando dijeron que Aelita era hija de Franz Hopper, el director estuvo a punto de desmayarse, mientras Catherine decía que no podía creer que su profesor de informática y química fuera el padre de la chica pelirrosa.

-Vaya... –Akiko Ishiyama estaba que no podía con el asombro de saber lo que habían hecho su hija y sus amigos.

-¿Y la otra historia? –preguntó Momoe, curiosa. Los seis legendarios originales contaron su historia a grandes rasgos, narrando lo sucedido con Lucemon.

-¡Siiiii! Mi hermano es un héroe –el pequeño Shinja no dejaba de botar.

-Jajaja. Shinja, no hemos terminado de hablar –rió Ulrich, y comenzó a narrar lo sucedido desde el viaje de los de Kadic a Japon. Cuando dijo que XANA había logrado escapar al Digimundo Izzy comenzó a hacer suposiciones de cómo podría haber pasado eso, pero fue rápidamente cortado por Jun, que quería oír la historia. La parte de cómo Zoe y Kouji se habían acabado haciendo novios la obviaron, no queriendo que hubiera otra movida con los padres de ambos.

-...y entonces Duskmon ha llegado con los clones, ha atacado, y como vosotros estabais vigilándonos, hemos tenido que descubrirnos –finalizo el samurai.

-¡Jajajajajaja! –Davis comenzó a reír sin control.

-¿Y a éste qué le ha dado? –preguntó Alice.

-Ayayayay –el ex-portador de googles se limpió las lágrimas −. ¡No lo puedo creer, toda la juventud con digimons y ahora no reconocéis a uno! ¡Y encima os hipnotiza!

-En nuestra defensa diré que no vimos un digimon como tal –dijo Ken.

-Es cierto –intervino Kitsumon, que estaba tras Ulrich −. Jamás me mostré como soy, tomé el aspecto de Ulrich –e hizo una demostración rápida.

-Ahora que me fijo –dijo Ryo −. Algunos de vosotros tenéis digimon, pero otros no, más específicamente los que os transformáis en digimons. ¿Como es posible?

-Por los espíritus digitales –dijo Zoe −. Yo tengo los espíritus digitales del viento, Kazemon y Zephirmon, y cuando se fusionan soy JetSilphymon, la que habéis visto antes. Y de todas maneras, sí que tenemos digimons –la rubia saco el D-tector y Tamekimon salió. El gesto fue imitado por los otros 9 con espíritus digitales.

-Pero mamá –dijo Timy −, vosotros ya erais digimons antes.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? –cuestionó Mimi antes de que la señora Orimoto montara de nuevo escándalo.

-Bueno... La verdad es que somos las reencarnaciones de los antiguos Guardianes del digimundo –dijo Tommy.

-¿Reencarnaciones? –Juri estaba muy confundida −. ¿Un digimon reencarnado en humano?

-Si, por supuesto –Bokomon cogió su libro y comenzó a narrar la historia de los Guardianes, añadiendo al final qué habían hecho y quiénes eran ahora los Guardianes.

-Y por eso Timy y Ace nos llaman a Kouji y a mí mama y papa, ¿vale? –dijo Zoe al final −. Por que antes éramos sus padres adoptivos.

-Hum... –la señora Orimoto aún no estaba muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, ya hemos explicado todo, así que espero que entendáis que no podemos separarnos –dijo Emily.

-Pero aquí no os podéis quedar –dijo el señor Delmas −. Con los destrozos causados, Kadic tendrá que cerrar un tiempo…

-¿Es posible que se queden en mi casa? –dijo Michael−. En Nueva York tengo una de las mansiones de mi padre.

Los padres comenzaron a discutir dónde se quedarían los chicos para no separarlos. Incluso los que no tenían digimon intervenían, puesto que habían entendido la situación (unos mas a regañadientes que otros, pero bueno).

-Alto, alto, alto –dijo Sissi −. No necesitamos ninguna casa.

-¡Como que no! –saltó Anna −. ¡Kadic esta destruida!

-Eso no te lo niego, pero nosotros ya tenemos una casa –dijo Odd.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! –todos los padres gritaron al unísono.

-Sí, el cuartel general de los Guardianes en el Digimundo –dijo Leire −. Allí ya tenemos nuestros cuartos, y todo.

-¡Y además –exclamó Timy −, Kadic no va a tener que cerrar, para eso estoy yo ahora mismo!

-No es por nada –dijo Jim −, pero, ¿no eres demasiado pequeña para ponerte a construir cosas?

-¡No soy pequeña! –dijo alzando un puño y empezando a caminar hacia el exterior de la sala, seguida por el grupo de elegidos, los padres, el director, la profesora Hertz y, por último y con total parsimonia, Jim −. Prepárate para ver de lo que soy capaz, bailarín sobre cera.

La digimon se acercó a los escombros de la cafetería y alzó los brazos ante ella. Un brillo dorado la rodeó a la vez que un aura del mismo color cubría los restos de la cafetería que, poco a poco, recuperaba su antigua forma. Cuando la cafetería volvió a ser el edificio que había sido, la digimon cruzó los brazos satisfecha, cogiendo aire con orgullo y corrió hacia el gimnasio, realizando la misma acción en aquellas ruinas ante la atónita mirada de los adultos. Incluso entre los más jóvenes había alguna que otra mirada de sorpresa. Ace empezó a reír a carcajadas por todas las caras que veía mientras Timy corría de nuevo hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sin haberse despeinado siquiera.

-¡Mami! ¿A que lo he hecho muy bien? –preguntó acercándose a Zoe y cogiéndola de la mano antes de volverse hacia Kouji −. Papá, tenías razón cuando me dijiste que era una experta arreglando cosas.

-Sí, lo has hecho muy bien, pequeña –la felicitó Kouji acariciándole la cabeza.

Ace todavía reía y los adultos ni siquiera escuchaban el intercambio de palabras, demasiado estupefactos por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Dos grandes edificios, en poco más de cinco minutos, perfectos para volver a ser utilizados. Timy se volvió hacia el resto del grupo, esperando también más felicitaciones, pero la cara de Jim la distrajo e hizo que se soltara de la mano de Zoe y se le acercase al profesor de gimnasia.

-¿Sabes una cosa que me decía papi hace tiempo? –dijo obligando al profesor a bajar el rostro para mirarla −. Que el digimon más pequeño también es capaz de hacer grandes cosas si se le deja probarlo.

-Pero… pero cómo… tú…

-Es que soy capaz de controlar el tiempo –sonrió.

-¿El… tiempo? –algunos de los padres se volvieron a los niños, buscando una explicación.

-Está bien –suspiró Arya −. Tienes permiso para hacer una demostración, Timy.

-¡Genial! –la digimon chascó los dedos, inmovilizando a todos los allí presentes, antes de salir corriendo sin su hermano (al que había inmovilizado también) en busca de una prueba de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Lo que para ella fueron largos minutos en los que corría de un lado para otro buscando lo que necesitaba, fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos para los que esperaban ante la cafetería. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y esperó, subida a caballito de Jim, las reacciones de todos.

-¿Qué os parece? –preguntó asustando en cierto modo al de gimnasia, que se encontró el peso de la digimon sobre los hombros.

En el centro del grupo había aparecido el esqueleto del laboratorio de biología con las grandes ropas de Jim. Algunas madres se sobresaltaron ante la presencia de aquel intruso en el grupo. Ace empezó a reír con más fuerza por la ocurrencia de su melliza mientras los "papis" negaban con la cabeza.

-No podría haber hecho algo que diese menos miedo –negó con la cabeza Zoe.

-Timy, ¿el esqueleto? –señaló Kouji.

-No es lo único –dijo señalando hacia detrás.

Todos se volvieron hacia donde señalaba, incluido Jim. Algunas ventanas de Kadic habían cambiado repentinamente de color a amarillo, dibujándose con ellas una carita feliz que provocó más risas en Ace.

-¡Timy! –esta vez fue Arya quien regañó a la digimon.

-¡Es papel de color! ¡Es papel de color! –se cubrió rápidamente tras Jim.

-Menos mal –suspiró aliviada.

-En verdad eso cuesta tiempo hacerlo… Y el esqueleto no estaba aquí –admitió la profesora Hertz −. Queda demostrado que lo que has dicho es cierto –Timy sonrió satisfecha, saltando al suelo y juntándose con su hermano −. ¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó la profesora al gato plateado.

-Yo controlo el espacio. Puedo abrir vórtices dimensionales que pueden llevarnos de aquí al Digimundo y…

-Bizco-besa –susurró Timy intentando ayudar.

-Ah, sí, es verdad –le susurró Ace agradecido.

-No, es "viceversa" –les dijo Tommy.

-Pues se parecen –dijo Ace sacudiendo la cabeza −. Bueno, pues eso.

-Nos… ¿nos puedes hacer una demostración? –pidió la profesora Hertz.

-¿Puedo? –se giró el gatito hacia los otros con carita inocente.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó animado Takuya −. Llévanos al cuartel, así les enseñaremos a nuestros padres que podemos vivir perfectamente allí.

-Adelante, Ace –dijo Arya.

-Muy bien pues… Pero antes –abrió un vórtice y miró a su hermana. La elfita miró el vórtice, miró al plateado y suspiró aburrida −. ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí? No es un buen sistema de defensa.

-Que sí, vale, ya voy… Luego se queja de que me parezco a mamá preocupándome por él –murmuraba acercándose al esqueleto −. Pero él empieza a mandar como papá –entró al vórtice y, de pronto, la oyeron chillar desde una ventana −. ¡Te has equivocado de clase! –en una de las ventanas, estaba asomada la digimon, sacando también la cabeza del esqueleto.

-¡Déjalo ahí mismo y regresa si no quieres correr hasta aquí! –le gritó Ace. Al instante, la elfita volvió a aparecer por el vórtice.

-No hacía falta que chillases –dijo cubriéndose sus alargadas orejas.

-Vale los dos ya o le digo a Jeremy que vacía mi D-Tector –amenazó Arya.

-No, no, no, ya nos portamos bien –dijeron ambos mientras el vórtice desaparecía.

-Pues venga, que estamos esperando para ir a casa.

Ace volvió la vista a un lado, alzó una de sus garras y abrió un nuevo vórtice.

-Portal al Digimundo abierto. Destino: el cuartel de los Guardianes. Digimons esperando… unos cuantos.

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó Odd −. Nunca lo habías hecho.

-Es que quería avisar a todos estos señores –dijo señalando a los adultos antes de añadir sonriente −. Ya se puede pasar.

Una parte de los niños elegidos entró por el vórtice mientras la otra mitad esperó a que pasaran todos los adultos. Ambos Crossedmons esperaron juntos a que todos pasaran, sin embargo, los gemelos se quedaron los últimos.

-¿Pasa algo, papi? –preguntó Timy.

-Por lo que más queráis, si alguien pregunta algo sobre los dormitorios, dejadnos hablar a nosotros –dijo Kouji mientras Koichi reía apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del de cabello largo.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No recuerdo mucho cómo funcionaba eso de irse a dormir, pero ante todos estos señores, cada uno duerme en un dormitorio y vosotros dos sois los únicos que os infiltráis en las camas de los demás, ¿vale?

-Pero si antes…

-No, Ace, por favor, no lo digas –pidió Kouji rápidamente.

-Vale… Prometemos que nos quedaremos calladitos todo el tiempo –dijeron ambos Crossedmons.

-Mejor así. Koichi, cálmate de una vez o será sospechoso –se volvió ahora hacia su gemelo.

-Sí, sí…

Ambos cruzaron el vórtice (Koichi aparentando cierta tranquilidad), Timy miró pensativa a su hermano y cruzó el vórtice. El gato plateado también estaba extrañado por lo que le acababan de pedir, pero cruzó más tranquilo el vórtice, el cual desapareció de la Tierra sin ningún testigo.


	41. Chapter 41

Uaaaaaah! (bostezo) me habéis pillado levantándome de la cama, que hoy estoy mala y me he quedado en casa

Como no estoy demasiado bien, dejare que otros presenten el capi por mi. HERMYYYYY! VEN PA ACAAAAAA

Hermione: voy! Venga, serpiente rastrera, que nos reclaman

¿?: serpiente si, a mucha honra, pero rastrera seras tu, gatita

Venga, Draco, Hermione, dejad de pelearos, daos un besito y todos felices (si, soy dramionera)

D y H: PERO QUE DICEEEES! (sonrojados)

H: cajum, da igual. Agradecemos los reviews llegados y los no llegados aun

D: nada de esta historia pertenece a Lily ni kaotik, solo personajes (algunos, muchos) y trama

Capítulo 41: reunión

Todos los adultos observaban el nuevo paisaje a su alrededor mientras los últimos en llegar al Digimundo acababan de atravesar el vórtice dimensional. Para unos, era sorprendente, mientras que para otros, era como retroceder en el tiempo y revivir tiempos pasados.

-Bienvenidos al Digimundo –dijo Ace a modo de presentación −. No he querido abrir el vórtice dentro de casa porque no sabía si cabríamos…

-Tranquilo, lo has hecho muy bien –le abrazó Arya.

-El Digimundo… Cuántos recuerdos –cerró los ojos Tai, aprovechando el silencio de todo el grupo para disfrutar de aquella calma, sin embargo…

-Te digo que era más al norte, hacia aquí –dijo una voz.

-¿Tú crees? Recuerdo que han dicho que a diez kilómetros del pueblecito éste –comentó otra voz.

-Sí, diez kilómetros al norte –repitió la primera −. Te estás quedando corto…

-Y tú creo que te estás pasando…

-Oye, esas voces… –empezó Tai buscando en el grupo a uno de sus amigos, quien también estaba sorprendido.

-Podéis entrar –indicó con un gesto Timy

Sin perder el tiempo, Tai y Matt se separaron del grupo y corrieron hacia aquella extraña casa ante ellos. Abrieron la puerta y enseguida vieron, inclinados en una mesa, a dos digimons que alzaban la vista extrañados.

-¡Agumon!

-¡Gabumon!

-¿Tai? –el dinosaurio naranja miraba al hombre con gran sorpresa, como su compañero.

-¿Matt? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Madre mía! ¡Hacía mucho que no os veíamos! –se acercó Tai.

-¡Tai! ¡Tai! –Agumon dejó de lado el mapa y el lápiz que estaba usando para abrazar a quien en el pasado fue su compañero humano.

-¿Qué tal estás, Gabumon?

-Muy bien, Matt… Casi no te he reconocido –sonrió el digimon −. ¿Cómo habéis venido?

-Los chicos nos han traído a todos –respondió.

-¿A todos? –ambos digimons se volvieron hacia la puerta, por donde ya entraba gente, entre ellos, muchas caras conocidas.

-Sí que eran Agumon y Gabumon. Qué alegría, ¿verdad? –sonrió Kari acercándose con Gatomon en los brazos.

-¡Están todos! –saltó Agumon corriendo a la vez que Gabumon para saludar a todos.

-¿Sólo estáis vosotros dos? –preguntó Izzi mientras observaba el interior de aquella sala.

-Sí, los demás están ocupados –dijo Gabumon −. Pero les podemos llamar.

-Me haría ilusión volver a ver a Biyomon –admitió Sora.

-Por cierto –dijo Agumon observando a los otros adultos −. ¿Quiénes son esos?

-Son los padres de los chicos, aunque algunos de nosotros también somos padres –respondió Ken.

-¿Y por qué están aquí? –preguntó Gabumon.

-Es algo largo de explicar, pero podríamos resumirlo con que nos han pillado y lo hemos tenido que contar todo –respondió Jeremy entrando al cuartel −. Ésta es la casa de la que os hemos hablado antes.

-Es bastante amplia –comentó Catherine, de la mano de Floramon.

-Sí, caben incluso digimons grandes –añadió sorprendido Michael.

-Es que aquí los más pequeñitos éramos Timy y yo –dijo Ace, sentado en la mesa

-Sphinx, Theri y Grey-chu eran de los más grandes y con los que más divertido era correr por casa –añadió Timy.

-¿Sphinx, Theri y Grey-chu? –preguntó Shinja mirando a su hermano en busca de respuesta.

-Son los nombres digimons de tres de nosotros. Ancient Sphinxmon es Koichi, Ancient Megatheriumon es Tommy y Ancient Greymon soy yo. El "chu" es un añadido de Timy –dijo sacudiendo una mano ante él.

-¡Qué guay!

-Chicos –llamó Agumon −, si no os importa, vamos a ir a buscar a los demás. Les hará ilusión veros a todos.

-¿Podríais llamar también a Guilmon y los demás? –pidió Takato.

-Por supuesto que sí –afirmó Gabumon.

-Tened mucho cuidado –pidió Aelita mientras los dos empezaban a correr alejándose de la casa.

Todos los padres y familiares empezaron a caminar por la casa cuartel, divididos en varios grupos, por lo que los chicos los seguían para poder explicarles qué era lo que había en cada lugar o para qué servían algunas de las estancias más raras del lugar.

-¿Por aquí a donde se va? –preguntó Takato al pie de las escaleras.

-A los dormitorios, tío Takato –respondió Katsuharu. Casi al instante una mini-estampida les lanzó por los aires, y solo alcanzaron a ver a cinco padres subiendo a toda velocidad.

-¡ZOEEEEE! ¿Cuál es tu cuarto? –la rubia miró exasperada a su novio, que solo encogió los hombros y suspiró.

-Ya voy, mamá –los chicos y el resto de padres también subieron y comenzaron el recorrido por los dormitorios. Los padres de Zoe y los de Kouji iban de cuarto en cuarto examinándolo todo, asegurándose de que lo que habían contado fuera cierto.

-No hay quien encuentre los cuartos en este lugar –protestó el padre de los gemelos.

-El de Koichi es aquella puerta, y el de Kouji esa otra –señaló Zoe abriendo la de su cuarto.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –preguntó el hombre mirándole sospechosamente.

-¡PORQUE ESTÁN LOS NOMBRES EN LAS PUERTAS! –gritó la rubia ya cansada de tantas tonterías.

-Aquí no pone el nombre de mi hijo –se acercó la madre.

-Ya, es que aquí hace tiempo no vivió Kouji, sino Ancient Garurumon –señaló el chico hacia el cartelito.

Con algunos chicos aguantando la risa como mejor sabían o podían, siguieron observando las habitaciones hasta que se oyó un grito en la planta baja.

-¡TAKATOMOON!

-¡Guilmon! –el ex-portador de googles bajó corriendo. Los demás bajaron más calmados, encontrando a Takato y Guilmon abrazados y llorando, y detrás, comenzaban a entrar todos los digimons que los chicos habían liberado de Xana-Lucemon −. ¡Guilmon, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Guilmon está contento! –sonrió el digimon dejándose abrazar.

-Los hemos traído a todos –dijeron Agumon y Gabumon mientras se apartaban y dejaban paso a los otros.

-¿Mimi?

-¡Palmon! –Mimi se lanzó ya llorando hacia su compañera digimon −. Palmon, qué bien que estés a salvo…

-Mimi, te he echado mucho de menos –empezó a llorar la digimon.

-Hola, Sora –Biyomon voló hacia la humana, dejándose abrazar al instante.

-¡Biyomon! Sigues estando tan guapa como siempre.

-Y tú aún lo estás más –dijo el ave rosa frotando el rostro en la mujer.

-¡Hola! –saludó animadamente Gomamon.

-¡Mira quién está aquí! –lo alzó Joe −. Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, ¿eh?

-Yo sí. ¿Y tú sigues siendo miedica?

-¡Gomamon! –el grupo empezó a reír.

-Hola, Izzi, no sabes la de cosas que podrías descubrir ahora –apareció Tentomon.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Tentomon.

-¿Y tu portátil? –preguntó inocentemente el digimon.

-Ah, hoy me lo he dejado con el resto del equipaje –rió mientras el digimon le observaba con su inexpresivo rostro, pero con gran sorpresa.

-¡Davis, Davis!

-¡V-mon! Pedazo de granuja, ¿qué tal estás?

-¡Muy contento de verte! –saltó el digimon.

-Hola Ken. Parece que has crecido mucho –la tímida voz de Wormmon llamó la atención de todos, que observaron al digimon insecto algo alzado en la pierna del adulto.

-Pero aun así, no me he olvidado de ti. ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó Ken cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Yolei, ¿tú también te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó otra ave sobrevolando la sala.

-¡Hawkmon! Claro que me acuerdo. Incluso alguna vez te llamaba sin querer cuando estaba sola –confesó Yolei estirando los brazos para coger al digimon.

-Coooodiiii –Armadillomon pasó rodando por entre algunos hasta alcanzar al último de los de la segunda generación −. ¡Qué grande eres!

-Ahora te puedo incluso coger –rió Codi alzando al digimon.

-¡Henry! –Terriermon pilló carrerilla y empezó a planear con sus orejas hasta su compañero humano.

-¡Hola, Terriermon! ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Bastante bien. Por una vez en la vida, me alegro de haber sido cuidado por Suzie.

-Es cierto –habló Lopmon, en brazos de la pelivino −. ¡Terriermon! –gritó impulsándose de los brazos y planeando hasta el otro digimon −. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas cuidando a los Crossedmons? –Lopmon alcanzó al otro digimon y, sujetándose con las orejas a los brazos de Henry, empezó a sacudir la cabeza de Terriermon.

-Mo…man…tai…. Lopmon –atinó a decir entre el zarandeo.

-¡Nada de momantais, Terriermon! ¡DÍ-ME-LO! –pero Terriermon estaba ya mareado.

-¡Eh, no podemos pasar todos a la vez! –se oyó protestar en la puerta.

-¡Yo quiero entrar ya! –gritó alguien. Al instante, Icerenamon entró en escena −. ¿Cuál es ese otro hermanito?

-Oh, no –Renamon negó con la cabeza mientras Kitsumon miraba de reojo al hermano menor de Yumi.

-¡Para quieta, Icerenamon! –regañó Firerenamon estirando de la digimon −. Hemos venido a verlos a todos, no a asfixiar a la gente.

-Vale, vale, me calmo… ¡Pero quiero ver al hermanito! –insistió la digimon.

-Nada, que no se calma –Aquakitsumon entró negando con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Kitsumon −. Hola, enano.

-No soy enano –bajó las orejas Kitsumon −. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-La anciana está muy cansada como para viajar por su propio pie…

-¿Y habéis venido todos? –preguntó Yumi volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-En serio, que no hacía falta que vinieseis todos –iba diciendo la anciana Renamon, apoyada en Lightrenamon y Darkrenamon. Por detrás, Cyberdramon parecía estar resistiendo la tentación de reír.

-¿Renamon? –Rika dio un paso al frente −. ¿Eres tú?

-Hola, Rika. Parece que el tiempo nos ha afectado a las dos, ¿eh? –saludó la digimon.

-¡Renamon! –Rika no esperó a que la otra se acercara. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuida, Rika… No hace mucho que salí de una peleíta con la más pequeña de la familia –dijo dirigiendo una mirada a la otra Renamon.

-Eh, Cyberdramon, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Ryo observando al otro digimon.

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada –respondió el digimon, haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos para no reír.

-Nadie lo diría, compañero. Has salido en la tele, ¿sabes? –le dijo.

-Vaya, ya decía yo que habría aquí inundación tantas lágrimas –Impmon entró tranquilamente a la sala.

-¡Impmon! –Ai corrió hacia él, alzándolo en brazos −. ¡Makoto, es Impmon!

-¡Está bien! –se acercó el mellizo.

-Ai… Makoto… ¡Estáis los dos aquí! –gritó Impmon empezando a llorar.

-Increíble verte llorar, Impmon –dijo Guardromon.

-¡Ey, Guardromon! –Kazu corrió hacia su compañero digimon −. Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?

-Pues diría que bastantes años…

-Sí, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre –rió abrazando al metálico.

-¡Blup, bop, bop! –el digimon rosado voló hacia una persona en concreto.

-¡MarineAngemon! –le llamó Kenta −. ¿Qué tal te va?

-¡Blup, blop!

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegro!

-Esto… ¿cómo puedes entenderle, cariño? –preguntó Shizuka.

-Hace tiempo que no le oigo, pero aún recuerdo algunas cosillas –sonrió el hombre.

-Ah… vale…

-¿Blop?

-Ah, ella es Shizuka. Es mi esposa –le dijo Kenta al digimon.

-¡Bop blup blop!

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó la mujer.

-Que es un placer –algunos rieron por la escena.

-¿Jen? –una llamada desde la puerta. La mujer se volvió con los ojos bien abiertos para encontrarse con…

-¡Leomon! –ni tan siquiera podía moverse del sitio por la sorpresa.

-Estás hecha toda una mujer ahora. No creo que pueda subirte a mi hombro –sonrió el digimon acercándose a ella.

-¡Leomon! –al fin, y entre lágrimas, Jen logró moverse del sitio y abalanzarse hacia el digimon −. Estás vivo… ¡Estás vivo!

-Por supuesto. Los digimons renacemos –dijo Leomon abrazándola y alzándola un poco del suelo.

-De ser así… –Alice empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que encontró, junto al Labramon de Odd, la inconfundible figura del perro negro −. ¡Dobermon!

-Hola, Alice –saludó el cánido empezando a moverse.

-¡Dobermon! Te he echado muchísimo de menos –empezó a llorar Alice. Por detrás, se acercó Henry, con Terriermon aún algo mareado −. No sabes cuánto me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también a ti, Alice. Aunque no he estado solo. Estaban todos los demás –dijo el digimon aceptando los abrazos y las caricias de su tamer.

-¿Incluso Calumon? –preguntó Henry, buscando alrededor al pequeño digimon que faltaba.

-No… De Calumon no sabemos nada –negó Dobermon.

-Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese comido –dijo Renamon.

-¿Y de quién es compañero ese Calumon? –preguntó Hiroki.

-No tenía tamer –respondió Takato −. Era… especial, en cierto modo…

Se hizo un silencio en el grupo, únicamente roto por algún que otro sollozo de quienes lloraban.

-Bueno, me hubiera gustado verle –admitió Rika −. Pero si no está, no se puede hacer nada.

-El día que lo pille, le obligaré a visitaros –dijo Impmon.

-No le hagas daño –le advirtió Ai.

-¡Claro que no! No soy de esos tipos que pegan a los canijos…

-Ya, seguro que no –rió Makoto.

Unos pasos en la puerta obligaron a todos a volverse. Un digimon oscuro con capa azul observaba el interior del cuartel.

-Hay más gente de la que me esperaba –mencionó.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntaron algunos, situándose ya a la defensiva.

-Tranquilos, Guardianes. Soy Alphamon, líder de los Caballeros Reales –ante aquello, todos se relajaron al instante.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Alphamon? –preguntó Patamon desde la cabeza de TK.

-Tengo que informar de varias cosillas a los chicos. Pero, a demás, hay alguien a quien quiero dejar por aquí –dijo. Por su espalda, empezó a trepar un digimon.

-¿Calu?

-¡Calumon! –tamers y digimons se lanzaron hacia el pequeño digimon, que saltó feliz hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde habías estado? –preguntó Takato lanzándolo hacia el aire.

-Lo encontré atrapado en unas zarzas hace un tiempo –dijo Alphamon −. Desde entonces, lo he tenido escondido para que Xana-Lucemon no diese con él. Pero ahora las cosas se están complicando bastante y no puedo estar vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

-Por eso nadie daba contigo, ¿eh? –Impmon empezó a frotarle la cabecilla −. Traviesillo… ahí bajo la protección del jefazo, anda que no has estado bien ni nada –Calumon simplemente rió.

-Bueno, ¿y cuál es la información que nos traías? –pidió Takuya.

-Ah, cierto. Será mejor que os sentéis.

El grupo entero se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en aquel espacio que, con la presencia de tanto humano y digimon, empezaba a empequeñecer. Milly sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, preparada para anotar todo lo que pudiese de aquella reunión, ante la atenta mirada de Anna y Unimon, ambos negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, como ya sabéis los Guardianes, y los que no lo sepáis, ahora lo contaré, cuando llegasteis a este mundo, Xana-Lucemon no tenía ni idea todavía de vuestra presencia. Sin embargo, estaba buscando el momento oportuno para lanzar un ataque contra aquellos que podían enfrentarse a él, los tres grandes ángeles –empezó a explicar Alphamon −. Durante aquella pelea, cayeron bastantes guerreros poderosos, entre ellos, algunos Caballeros Reales. Otros fueron atrapados por Xana-Lucemon, aunque por suerte os habéis encargado de liberarles –dijo mirando a Agumon, Gabumon, Guilmon, V-mon y Wormmon.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Kouji.

-Eso es lo malo. No hay información de bastantes guerreros debido a que nos separamos o, posiblemente hayan sido capturados y todavía no hayan sido enviados al campo de batalla contra vosotros.

-Eso significa que aún hay mucho trabajo en el Digimundo, ¿no? –preguntó Tai.

-Exactamente. LordKnightmon, Dynasmon y yo estamos buscando a más digimons que lucharon y no nos consta que cayeron en el campo de batalla, pero es lento y bastante difícil buscarlos a todos.

-¿LordKnightmon y Dynasmon? ¿Los que trabajaron para Lucemon? –preguntó Tommy no muy convencido.

-Han aprendido la lección, no volverán a dejarse engañar por la cuenta que les trae –respondió el líder de los Caballeros Reales −. Debo pediros que tengáis mucho cuidado a partir de ahora. Es posible que los digimons a los que os toque enfrentaros sean más poderosos.

-Entonces no pueden permanecer en la Tierra –suspiró Takato.

-¿QUÉ? –algunos padres ajenos a los digimons se volvieron hacia él −. ¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDEN PERMANECER EN LA TIERRA?

-Mírenlo de esta forma: si los chicos continúan acudiendo a Kadic, por mucho que hemos visto que esa digimon –Takato señaló a Timy −, pueda reconstruir los edificios, si empiezan a llegar digimons más poderosos todavía, yo no me preocuparía por los edificios, sino por los niños que estén estudiando allí.

-¡Pero los niños deben acudir a la escuela! –golpeó la mesa el padre de Ulrich.

-¿No lo entiende todavía? –intervino Ryo −. Los digimons que han estado apareciendo hasta ahora no son nada comparado con lo que les puede venir a continuación, tal y como lo ha planteado Alphamon.

-Cierto. Hasta ahora, el más poderoso al que se han enfrentado ha sido a mí –dijo Impmon señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa de superioridad −. Pero sólo estaba yo. Si es cierto que han atrapado y han caído Caballeros Reales, teniendo en cuenta que se han necesitado más de dos digimons para vencerme… No creo que los chicos puedan proteger Kadic y a todos a tiempo.

-Pero…

-Papá –Ulrich cogió el brazo del hombre −, no podemos poner más en peligro a los demás. Fíjate en Hiroki, Milly y Tamiya. A parte que no tienen ningún digimon ni nada con lo que defenderse, ¿qué crees que pueden hacer si llegasen tipos del nivel de Beelzemon o Alphamon y no precisamente de uno en uno? No podemos hacerlo todo.

El silencio se hizo en el salón hasta que Axel Stern volvió a hablar.

-Está bien… Tú ganas. Os quedáis en esta casa a lo que sea que tengáis que hacer…

-Ya verás como no te arrepentirás –dijo Ulrich, con más ganas que nunca de ponerse a saltar o, de no ser por la gran cantidad de gente, a bailar de la alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

-Si los chicos deben permanecer aquí para protegernos a todos, no me voy a oponer –dijo la madre de Takuya.

-¿Y yo me puedo quedar? –preguntó Shinja.

-No, tú regresas conmigo –respondió la mujer.

-¡No se vale! Quiero estar con Takuya.

-Yo voy a estar muy ocupado, Shinja –rió Takuya −. A demás, será muy peligroso.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio, tendré que permitir a Zoe que se quede…

-Gracias, mamá –la abrazó la rubia.

-Pero pobre de ese chico que se te acerque –dijo mirando directamente a Kouji como si con la mirada le pudiese herir.

-Mamá, no empieces…

-Esto es demasiado ya –negó con la cabeza el chico. Por detrás, Koichi aguantaba la risa de nuevo.

-Eso sí –esta vez, fue Kari la que habló −. Alguna vez tendréis que saludarnos.

-Y estudiar –añadió Yolei.

-¿ESTUDIAR? –el grupo entero la miró bastante fastidiado, especialmente Chiaki.

-Sí, sí. Por mucho que peleéis, también podéis sacar tiempo para vuestros estudios. Nosotros lo hicimos, no veo por qué vosotros no podéis –insistió Yolei.

-Pero que no podemos ir a la Tierra largas temporadas –murmuró Chiaki.

-Se puede mirar de prepararos un calendario y podríais turnaros para venir ni que sean unas horas para evaluaros y ver cómo vais –propuso el señor Delmas.

-Sí, podríamos hacerlo en horario extraescolar y así nos centramos únicamente en ellos –añadió la profesora Hertz.

-Yo creo que en gimnasia no necesitarán presentarse, pero alguna demostración sí que me tendrán que hacer –dijo Jim.

-¡Eso me parece muy bien! –aplaudió la madre de Tommy −. No está bien descuidar los estudios.

-Como si nos fueran a servir de mucho las clases de historia aquí –susurró Tommy al grupo.

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor encontramos algún digimon que se llame como vete a saber qué personaje famoso de la historia –bromeó Katsuharu.

-Decidido pues. Los chicos se quedan en el Digimundo pero tendrán que estudiar y presentarse en Kadic al menos una vez a la semana –dijo con una palmada Kenta.

-Esto, no es por nada –interrumpió Timy −. Pero empieza a hacerse algo tarde.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? –preguntaron sin acabar de entenderlo algunos adultos.

-Pues que en la Tierra echan en falta a un director y a dos profesores, por no decir que también a varios alumnos y bastantes padres –dijo la digimon moviendo las orejitas −. ¡Tic-tac, tic-tac, el tiempo avanza!

-¡Es verdad! –se dio una palmada en la frente Jeremy −. Debéis regresar a la Tierra o empezarán a llamar a la policía o a las fuerzas armadas diciendo que los monstruos os han secuestrado…

-¿Y vosotros? Necesitáis material y ropas –quiso saber Catherine.

-Alguien puede venir conmigo y lanzar las maletas por vórtices hacia aquí –levantó la mano Ace −. Eso si me permiten ir a la Tierra a hacerlo.

-Adelante, Ace –indicó Arya.

-Vale.

Mientras el digimon se preparaba para abrir un vórtice de regreso a la Tierra, los adultos se despedían de sus hijos y de los digimons. Aelita salió del cuartel sin mirar a nadie acompañada de Lunamon, quien entendió enseguida por qué la pelirrosa se separaba del grupo en aquel preciso momento. En silencio, ambas se alejaron prudencialmente de la casa hasta una roca en la que Aelita se sentó, intentando aparentar cierta tranquilidad.

-Aelita… –empezó Lunamon sin saber bien, bien qué decirle en esos momentos −, ¿necesitas algo?

-Muchas cosas, Lunamon, pero por desgracia no podrías dármelas –le sonrió intentando ocultar la tristeza.

-¿Cómo es que no estáis con los demás? –ambas se volvieron hacia el que acababa de hacer la pregunta −. ¿No os gustan las despedidas?

-Alphamon, es que… –fue a decir Lunamon.

-Ya diré adiós cuando se pongan a atravesar el vórtice –suspiró Aelita agachando la cabeza.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –se le acercó el digimon.

-Es sólo que… que yo… –la chica no pudo retener más las lágrimas −. Yo no tengo a nadie que llore porque me voy a quedar aquí mucho tiempo, posiblemente arriesgando mi vida…

-¿No? –preguntó calmadamente Alphamon.

-Hace mucho que se llevaron a mi madre, no quiero ni pensar en cuánto tiempo real ha sido… –dijo intentando dejar de llorar −. No sé absolutamente nada de ella… Y mi padre… mi padre se… se sacrificó por nosotros en Lyoko…

-Ya veo.

-Una vez estuve con la familia de Jeremy y cuando los dos tuvimos que regresar a Kadic, se despidieron de mí muy bien… Pero no como si fuera una hija, que lo entiendo, no lo soy… Y ahora… –alzó la vista hacia la casa, en donde aún había familiares que se negaban a soltar a los chicos −. Se me hace difícil permanecer allí dentro viendo a tantos padres preocupados…

-También se despedirían de ti si estuvieses allí –dijo Alphamon.

-Sí, pero no sería lo mismo –hizo una pequeña pausa para calmar su voz antes de continuar −. Me estaba preguntando… de estar aquí mis padres… de no haber ocurrido nada de Lyoko… ¿harían como los padres de Tommy, que no le sueltan aunque hayan aceptado que su hijo tiene que quedarse en el Digimundo? –Lunamon le cogió la mano, haciéndo que la chica volviese el rostro hacia ella −. ¿Me dirían mil y una veces que tuviese cuidado, que sea una chica fuerte, que no me rinda? ¿Me recordarían que me esperan en la Tierra para lo que sea?

-Estoy completamente seguro que serían los padres más cansinos del grupo –respondió Alphamon posando una mano sobre el hombro de Aelita.

-¿Cómo lo puedes estar? –preguntó extrañada Aelita.

-No lo sé, la verdad –se encogió de hombros el líder de los Caballeros Reales −. Llámalo intuición bastante certera si quieres. O que, viendo lo de allí dentro, es lo más lógico que pudiese pasar si se diese la ocasión –la chica volvió a bajar la cabeza −. Pero tampoco le des importancia. Ahora vais a estar la familia unida y nadie os puede separar.

-Sí… Tienes razón –Aelita empezó a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano −. Ellos son ahora mi familia… Muchas gracias por escucharme, Alphamon.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Lunamon.

-Sí, estoy bastante mejor –respondió poniéndose en pie y dispuesta a unirse al grupo de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Aelita –llamó Alphamon, todavía quieto donde estaba. Humana y digimon se volvieron hacia él −. Tengo que continuar con la misión que estamos llevando a cabo LordKnightmon, Dynasmon y yo, pero volveré a pasarme por aquí. Cuando vuelva, ¿podremos volver a hablar a solas?

-Sí, por supuesto –afirmó la chica.

-Bien pues… Ya están saliendo los adultos para marchar. ¿Vamos a despedirlos? –propuso caminando hacia ella.

Ace ya estaba preparado para abrir un nuevo vórtice hacia la tierra, con William y Emily junto a él, preparados para asegurarse que todos llegaban a la Tierra perfectamente, pero también para recoger maletas, libros y horarios. Fueron muchos los padres que, contra todo pronóstico, se acercaron a Aelita y le desearon suerte y que se cuidase. La chica lo agradeció aunque echó en falta ese punto de amor paternal que, entendía, jamás podría tener.

-Ya está todo listo –anunció Ace −. La Tierra espera al otro lado del vórtice. Cuanto queráis… –Emily fue la primera en cruzar.

-Cuidaos mucho y tened cuidado todos, ¿de acuerdo? –señaló Tai.

-Ya sabéis dónde estaremos si necesitáis algo, lo que sea –añadió Takato.

-Cuídalos bien, Patamon.

-Por supuesto, TK.

-Vosotros tampoco lo dudéis. Si necesitáis algo, vendremos aquí a la velocidad de la luz.

-Tranquila, Kari –sonrió Gatomon −. Te iré a visitar cuando no haya muchos problemas.

-Y sobre todo, que no vayan hechos unos adefesios.

-Suchon, no son tan pequeños como para que les tenga que vestir yo…

-Por si acaso –sonrió la pelivino.

-Cuidaos vosotros también –dijo Sissi −. Y no te preocupes, papi, ya no deberían atacar más Kadic.

-De acuerdo. Recordad que tendréis que venir al menos una vez a la semana cada uno para revisar cómo vais –dijo el director. Todos los chicos bajaron la cabeza.

-¿Incluso gimnasia? –preguntó Odd.

-No creo que esa asignatura os haga falta… Ni tan siquiera a ti, Jeremy, y eso ya me sorprende muchísimo… Igualmente, espero que alguna vez me dejéis venir para ver qué tal os va. También deberíais tener una nota de gimnasia…

-Sí, Jim –corearon todos.

-Venga, que estáis perdiendo el tiempo –apremió Timy empezando a estirar de la gente −. Seguro que hay gente preocupada por todos vosotros.

-Cielo santo, es verdad –dijo la profesora Hertz −. Cuidaos todos y tened mucho cuidado. Hasta pronto –la mujer atravesó el vórtice.

Enseguida fueron atravesando el portal hacia la Tierra. Algunos aún daban alguna indicación más o advertencia a sus hijos. En cuanto el director hubo pasado, entró William con un "hasta luego" y, tras él, empezó a entrar Ace.

-Prepárate para coger todas las maletas, Timy –indicó antes de acabar de desaparecer.

-¡Pero qué morro tiene! ¡Que las haga aparecer en los dormitorios! –se cruzó de brazos la elfita.

-Va, que te ayudaremos todos hasta que regresen –le dijo Arya. Muchos afirmaron, aunque algunos empezaron a buscar la forma de escaquearse de la faena.

-Ah, no, yo no pienso recoger tu maleta, Takuya –se cruzó por el camino del chico Leire, con los brazos en jarra −. No te digo…

-Ah, es verdad –interrumpió Neila −. Les hemos dicho a los padres que nuestros dormitorios están al otro lado del pasillo que conecta al castillo de Seraphimon, pero eso es una mentira. ¿Dónde vamos a dormir Leire, Arya y yo?

-Es verdad… Bueno, de momento podéis quedaros con alguna de nosotras hasta que alcemos tres dormitorios más –propuso Aelita.

Un pequeño vórtice se abrió dejando caer un par de maletas que Timy corrió a recoger antes que tocasen el suelo.

-Ya llegan los paquetes –dijo cantarina. Enseguida los dueños de aquellas maletas cogieron sus pertenencias, llevándolas a sus dormitorios.

Después de quince minutos durante los cuales aparecían vórtices dejando caer maletas, mochilas e incluso alguna que otra caja, las pertenencias tanto de Emily como de William, se abrió un vórtice más grande por el que entró el trío, con un par de mochilas cada uno y pesadas cajas en los brazos.

-Paquete especial para Jeremy Belpois –dijo una caja con patas y cola plateada.

-Espera, que lo cojo –se acercó el informático.

-¿Les has hecho traer tu ordenador? –preguntó sorprendido Odd mientras señalaba a los tres.

-Sí. Ahora tendremos un ordenador en nuestra casa en el cual podremos registrar los datos y podré trabajar programando lo que sea necesario –explicó dejando la caja sobre la mesa. Tras él, Ace sacudía los cansados brazos.

-Suerte que he abierto el vórtice en el propio cuarto de Jeremy…

-Sí, menos mal de eso, que si no, no llegamos –dijo Emily soltando la caja.

-Nos debes una –señaló William −. Esto pesa como un muerto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Id a acomodar vuestras cosas, que imagino que están ya en vuestros dormitorios –dijo indicando las escaleras.

-Yo lo que voy a tirarme un rato en mi cama –dijo Emily soltando todo lo que seguía cargando y enfilando ya camino al dormitorio.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué vienen las mochilas? –señaló Teppei.

-Unos cuantos libros, unos cuantos diccionarios, libretas, estuche con bolígrafos, lápices y más material –dijo William dejando sobre la mesa su carga.

-¿Es que no recordáis que tenéis que asistir a clase? –preguntó Ace mientras Timy le ayudaba a quitarse las mochilas −. A ver de dónde vais a estudiar si no tenéis esto.

-Pensé que era una broma –dijo en tono deprimido Takuya.

-Pues ya ves que no –rió William subiendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, Jeremy tenía su ordenador perfectamente conectado y todo ordenado en uno de los rincones de la sala principal. Timy y Ace, que no habían perdido detalle de cómo el chico montaba aquel aparato, se sorprendieron por cómo funcionaba, intentando pulsar con sus garras alguna tecla, aunque les costaba y Timy no parecía querer quitarse sus guantes-garra para probarlo.

-Bueno, esto ya está. ¿Podéis ir a avisar a los demás? –pidió Jeremy.

-¡Por supuesto! –ambos Crossedmons empezaron a correr, tomando cada uno un camino diferente, hacia la salida y a los dormitorios.

En menos de cinco minutos, todos estuvieron reunidos ante el mapa que habían estado usando los digimons para marcar los puntos de interés en donde podía haber problemas o una torre activada.

-Primera parte de la reunión: ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? –empezó Jeremy.

-Tenemos que hacernos visibles para Xana-Lucemon, mostrarle que estamos en el Digimundo –respondió Takuya −. Si no, enviará a los clones a la Tierra y allí ahora no hay nadie que pueda protegerla, porque no vamos a empezar a presentarnos allí por los estudios –dijo negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿A favor? –preguntó Aelita. Todos alzaron la mano con rapidez.

-No malinterpretemos –dijo JP enseguida −. No estoy de acuerdo con lo de no estudiar, sino con lo de que tenemos que dejarle claro a Xana-Lucemon que estamos en el Digimundo y no en la Tierra.

-Bien, entonces está decidido. Iremos a esta torre de aquí –señaló Jeremy en el mapa −. Es la más cercana y supongo que no habrá ningún problema ni nuestro amigo tendrá tiempo de enviarnos a los clones.

-Cierto, la Rosa de las Estrellas es este punto de aquí –señaló Koichi.

-Bien pues. Hacia la torre a desactivarla –dijo animado Odd.

-Se te acabó hacer sufrir a mi padre, bicharraco –dijo Sissi apretando los puños.

El grupo entero salió de la casa-cuartel y empezaron a invocar sus vehículos.

-De eso también vamos a necesitar –señaló Arya −. Aunque si tenemos que poner orden a lo que nos falta, yo lo pondría a los dormitorios para estar a nuestras anchas, todos ocupáis dos huecos salvo yo –añadió señalando a los Crossedmons a ambos lados.

-Tranquila, que de vez en cuando me iré a dormir con mamá –sonrió Timy.

-Dirás a "infiltrarte" en el cuarto de mamá –negó con la cabeza Ace.

-Ala, ahora ya sabe mis intenciones –dijo la dorada hinchando sus mofletes.

-Venga, venga –les separó un poco más Arya.

-De momento, tendréis que ir en los vehículos de otros –dijo Jeremy −. Cuando regresemos, ya me diréis qué preferís y os lo empezaré a fabricar.

-Pero no te pases toda la noche despierto –regañó Aelita, ya montada en una tabla rosada y con Lunamon cogida a ella −. Y pobre de ti que le pidas a Timy que te detenga el tiempo para trabajar porque entonces me encargaré de bloquearte todo el ordenador con contraseñas.

-Sabes que las acabaría descubriendo –rió Jeremy.

-Sabes que no podrás tan fácilmente –añadió la pelirrosa.

-Ahí te ha ganado –silbó Odd.

-Vale pues, habrá que acoplarse en el vehículo de alguien –dijo Leire mirando a Tailmon.

-Neila, tú puedes venir conmigo –sonrió BlackGatomon −. ¡BlackGatomon, cambio de digievolucion a… Witchmon! Venga, sube.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Neila sentándose tras la bruja digimon en la escoba.

-Aquí aún caben dos personas más –se acercó Takuya.

-Muy amable por tu parte –rió Leire cogiendo a Tailmon y montando en el mini.

-¿Alguien tiene espacio para tres? –pidió Arya.

-¡Yo voy con papi! –corrió Timy −. ¡Y vamos a acelerar a tope!

-¡No se vale! –Ace corrió hacia Koichi −. No nos vamos a quedar atrás –dijo con gran seriedad.

-Va… vale –acertó a decir Koichi.

-Ahora sólo necesitas un hueco, ¿no? –se acercó Zoe a Arya tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir al aerodeslizador.

-Tened cuidado todos –pidió Bokomon.

-Volveremos pronto –dijo Tommy.

Todos encararon los vehículos hacia la torre activada, pero la figura de Alphamon apareció ante ellos.

-Menos mal que aún estáis aquí –dijo aliviado de ver al grupo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Alphamon? –preguntó Aelita.

-Tengo una mala noticia, pero antes decidme una cosa. ¿A dónde ibais?

-A una torre activada a veinte minutos de aquí –respondió Ulrich.

-Es peligroso ir a esa torre –dijo alzando una mano en señal de detenerles.

-No pasará nada, sólo vamos a desactivar la torre –dijo Jeremy.

-No es por la torre… Sino por la vigilancia que Xana-Lucemon ha puesto allí…

-¿Hay algún monstruo extraño? –preguntó Yumi −. ¿Demasiado grande? –añadió temiéndose que la respuesta fuera un sí, pero por suerte…

-No, no. No se trata de ningún monstruo de XANA. Son digimons sumamente poderosos.

-Les liberaremos como hicimos con los demás –dijo Katsuharu convencido.

-Son más poderosos que todos a los que os hayáis enfrentado –volvió a detenerles Alphamon −. Se trata de una diosa y uno de los Caballeros Reales…

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Ya os lo he contado antes. El grupo quedó tocado por la primera batalla contra Xana-Lucemon y hemos estado buscándonos los unos a los otros por todo el Digimundo. Es muy peligroso que vayáis allí en vuestro nivel actual.

-Si vamos todos y sólo están esos dos digimons, podemos retenerles mientras alguien entra a la torre y la desactiva. Será pan comido –dijo Teppei intentando convencer al digimon ante ellos.

-LordKnightmon y Dynasmon están bastante lejos y, por lo que he podido comprobar, otros de los miembros del grupo de los Caballeros Reales están todavía muy débiles para poder unirse al combate –dijo Alphamon −. Si no vais a cambiar de opinión con respeto a la torre, permitidme acompañaros.

-No, no vamos a cambiar de opinión –sonrió Takuya −. Pero puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

-Gracias –dijo Alphamon apartándose del camino para que el grupo pudiese avanzar con sus vehículos −. Si las cosas van mal, os ruego que regreséis inmediatamente al cuartel y me dejéis a mí allí controlando a esos dos digimons.

-No te vamos a dejar allí solo –negó Aelita pasando por su lado con la tabla.

Alphamon negó con la cabeza antes de seguir al grupo. No eran unos cualquiera los que estaban a punto de encontrarse como vigilantes de aquella torre activada y, por ello, los chicos no debían tomarse la situación tan a la ligera.

No tardaron mucho en divisar la torre activada, con su característica aura rojiza en lo más alto. Sin embargo, no se veía a los dos supuestos vigilantes que Xana-Lucemon había adjudicado a aquel lugar. Alphamon los conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no andaban lejos de allí, preparados para atacar a cualquier intruso que decidiese acercarse a aquella edificación originaria de Lyoko.

-Bien, vamos a dejarle un mensajito a XANA con nuestra firma –dijo Odd −. ¿Quién es el guapo o la guapa que hará los honores?

-Yo misma –se ofreció Emily avanzando ligeramente a algunos.

-Oye, Alphamon, ¿no decías que habían dos digimons poderosos aquí? –preguntó Teruo buscando alrededor.

-No se ven por ningún rincón –dijo Sissi.

-Estarán asustados por la presencia del gran Odd.

-No –negó rotundamente Alphamon −. Ella es sumamente inteligente y él es el mejor en cuanto a planear estrategias.

-¡No puede ser! –chillaron los Crossedmons −. ¡¿Él?!

-Exactamente. Por ello, estad todos muy atentos.

El grupo cruzó la línea del territorio de la torre todavía sin ver a nadie en aquel lugar. Todos detuvieron los vehículos y empezaron a bajar, vigilando mucho alrededor. Emily caminó tranquilamente hacia la torre, aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos.

-¡Apártate! –gritó Alphamon avanzando a todos. Un leve brillo, como un cordel de cristal, rodeó la torre al tiempo que se alzaba un tornado alrededor de la edificación −. ¡Todos hacia atrás ahora mismo! –ordenó.

El suelo empezó a temblar, surgiendo del mismo una serie de pilares de roca que tiró a los chicos hacia atrás. El grupo empezó a digievolucionar al máximo nivel, situándose tras Alphamon todos.

-Esta pelea no la podréis ganar ni vosotros, guerreros híbridos –se volvió ligeramente Alphamon.

-No lo sabremos si no lo probamos –dijo Aldamon preparado para enfrentar al enemigo.

-Os lo he advertido –suspiró Alphamon volviendo la vista hacia lo alto de la torre.

Una figura menuda, bien armada, y una bestia negra observaban sin ninguna emoción en sus rostros al grupo mientras el tornado seguía rodeando la torre y los pilares de tierra dificultaban el camino hacia ella. Sin mirarse siquiera, ambos saltaron hacia los pilares preparándose para atacar a los que les seguían con la mirada.

-¡Tened todos cuidado! –advirtió Alphamon dando un paso al frente y sopesando los posibles movimientos de ambos digimons.

Los chicos y sus digimons se prepararon para empezar el combate, aunque algunos no acababan de ver claro dónde estaba la dificultad que Alphamon le ponía a aquel combate.

-Son muy rápidos –observó Jeremy.

-Quizás por eso las cosas serán difíciles –añadió MachGaogamon.

-¿Eso significa que los rápidos nos tendremos que encargar de ellos? –preguntó Ulrich.

Sin siquiera esperarlo, la digimon femenina saltó desde uno de los pilares, dispuesta a atacar a Aelita y Crescemon, mientras que el felino oscuro seguía saltando de un lado a otro.

-¡Sal de ahí, Aelita! –le gritó Yumi, sin embargo, Alphamon llegó ante la chica y su digimon antes que la otra pudiese atacarles.

-Oh, no… ¡Arya! –Timy salió corriendo desde su posición justo cuando el leopardo saltaba contra la chica. Aunque detuvo el tiempo, llegó muy justa a apartar a la humana −. Por qué poco –suspiró.

-Maldito sea ese Xana-Lucemon –apretó con rabia los dientes Ace −. ¡Duftmon! ¡Despierta de una vez! –gritó corriendo hacia su hermana y compañera humana.

-¿Estáis bien? –se acercó Leire a las otras dos.

-Sí, tranquila –dijo Arya.

-Apartad un poco –dijo JetSilphymon −. Nos vamos a ocupar de esta bestia.

Ante ellos, Duftmon empezó a cambiar de forma, pasando ahora a mantenerse sobre las dos patas traseras, en un aspecto más humanoide.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Aldamon.

-Ha cambiado al modo normal –dijo Timy.

-Mejor pues –preparó el ancla Mermaimon.

-De él nos ocuparemos Timy y yo –se adelantó Ace.

-¿Qué? –todos miraron sorprendidos a ambos mellizos −. Sois muy pequeños para eso.

-Ahora no lo seremos tanto. ¡Crossedmon digievoluciona a… CrossSpacemon! –ante el grupo, Ace se alzaba como un adulto con medio rostro cubierto por una especie de casco con forma de cabeza de gato, un pantalón largo negro con rodilleras y una especie de armadura ligera plateada con el símbolo del infinito en los hombros. Las botas asemejaban las patas de un gato.

-¡Crossedmon digievoluciona a… CrossTimemon! –una elfa adulta, con el cabello más largo y dos pequeñas alas a la espalda, con una camisa y pantalón corto en negro, una falda que caía en cuatro pedazos por los costados, delante y detrás y una ligera armadura similar a la de su hermano pero en dorado y con un reloj de arena en el pecho.

-Ambos han… ¿digievolucionado? –observó Arya sorprendida.

-¿Seguimos siendo pequeños? –rió Timy volviéndose al grupo −. En serio, podremos contra él.

-Igualmente estaremos aquí –insistió Beowolfmon.

-Exactamente. No os vamos a dejar a éste a vosotros solos –se unió Reichmon.

-No vamos a llevarles la contraria a los adultos –se encogió de hombros Ace.

Duftmon observó a ambos digimons recién digievolucionados sin expresión alguna, sin embargo había algo que le impedía centrarse en cualquier otro. Era como si su mente, de repente, viese únicamente a aquellos dos personajes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita y Crescemon se alejaron prudencialmente, preparadas por si ocurría algo más ante ellas. Alphamon se había visto obligado a invocar su espada para cubrirse de la pesada arma de su rival.

-Para ya, Minervamon –la llamó intentando apartarla, pero ésta se escabulló ágilmente −. ¡No soy tu enemigo! –la otra digimon simplemente sonrió antes de volver a lanzarse, preparando otro ataque con la espada.

La pelirrosa observaba la pelea sorprendida. Minervamon se movía muy rápido y atacaba con facilidad a pesar de portar un arma que era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que ella misma.

-Aelita, no soy capaz de llegar a la torre –se le acercó Emily.

-¿Qué?

-Cielos, no es tiempo de quedarse en las nubes –la sacudió la otra −. No puedo llegar al otro lado de este montón de pilares y sospecho que también me será difícil pasar el tornado…

-Está bien, lo voy a intentar.

No había podido alejarse demasiado cuando sintió que alguien que no era Crescemon la adelantaba.

-Ya te tengo –Minervamon tenía el arma alzada, preparada para descargar un golpe contra la chica que, sin embargo, fue retenido por Alphamon.

-Detente de una vez, Anthea.

-Waldo… ¡Apártate de una vez! ¡Golpe de rollo!

-¡Apartad de aquí! –Alphamon empujó a Crescemon y a Aelita hacia atrás.

-¡WAH! –Crescemon empezó a frenar, atrapando a Aelita en brazos mientras Alphamon y Minervamon seguían peleando −. Por poco… ¿Estás bien, Aelita? ¿Aelita?

La chica estaba estática tras escuchar aquellos dos nombres. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello, ni acababa de creerse que fueran exactamente aquellos dos nombres los que había oído.

-¡Aelita! –la volteó Crescemon para mirarla a los ojos −. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada… –su mirada estaba algo perdida.

-¡Necesito ayuda! –gritó Crescemon, pero de pronto se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban. Aquellos pilares, desde donde habían acabado tras ser lanzadas, hacían como un laberinto ante sus ojos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Emily seguía corriendo entre los pilares, sin acabar de encontrar la forma de llegar hasta la torre. Varios eran los que también miraban de encontrar la forma de llegar hasta la torre, aunque la presencia del tornado y sus fuertes ráfagas de viento impedían que alguien intentase alzarse por encima de las columnas para observar el camino desde el aire.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que nos lo habíamos planeado –bufó Persiamon mirando los pilares alrededor.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa –respondió Emily. A pocos pasos, Odd estaba de rodillas en el suelo, como cansado, con Cerberusmon al lado −. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, tranquila… No recordaba que las visiones fuesen tan agotadoras –respondió el chico gato sin levantarse.

-¿Visiones?

-Era un poder que me programó Jeremy en Lyoko, que dejé de usar hace tiempo y que parece que he recuperado… Ahora ando mareado –respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Eso significa que has visto algo? –preguntó Persiamon.

-El camino hacia la torre –respondió Cerberusmon −. Se lo ha comentado a Will y él ya ha ido avanzando y marcando los pilares para por si alguien decidía mostrarse de una vez. Es en aquella dirección –señaló hacia un pilar.

-Está bien. ¿Podrás regresar hacia atrás tú solo, Odd?

-Sí, Em, sólo tengo que cogerme a Cerberusmon y levantarme –respondió empezando a moverse.

Emily y Persiamon empezaron a correr. Enseguida vieron marcas en los pilares, como una flecha indicando la dirección correcta. Al fin, ambas pudieron ver a los otros dos frente al tornado.

-¡Al fin llega alguien! –exclamó William, haciéndose oír por encima del sonido del tornado.

-¿Habéis visto algún rincón por donde poder pasar? –preguntó Emily.

-Absolutamente nada –negó Coredramon con la cabeza −. Y si intentamos ir por un costado, el tornado te persigue.

-¿Y si vais cada uno hacia un lado? –preguntó Persiamon.

-Se divide y un trozo va hacia el otro lado –volvió a negar el dragón azul.

-Pues vaya palo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Emily, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

-¡Se está moviendo! –gritó la gata.

Efectivamente, el tornado empezaba a avanzar hacia ellos demasiado rápido para apartarse de su trayectoria. En un instante, los atrapó a los cuatro, que empezaron a dar vueltas en su interior, con el peligro de chocar unos con otros o ser golpeados por alguna roca que también cargaba el torbellino en su interior. Llevarían unos dos minutos mareándose en el vórtice cuando un brillo envolvió a uno de ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duftmon se movía de un lado a otro, buscando un punto débil en la fuerte barrera que tenía ante él. Por mucho que se trataban de dos digimons posiblemente a años luz de su nivel, sus ataques no eran para tomarlos en broma o menospreciarlos.

-¡Cadenas del tiempo! –CrossTimemon agitaba a modo de látigo una de las cadenas doradas que había invocado, rozando a Duftmon −. Tsk, ya sabía yo que se me escaparía.

-Con simples cadenas no se logrará nada –regañó Aldamon.

-¿Cómo esperas vencer a alguien que es conocido como "el estratega de los Caballeros Reales"? –preguntó CrossSpacemon antes de darse unos golpes en la cabeza con un dedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Beowolfmon.

-A parte que él nos conoce tanto a Timy como a mí y, por lo tanto, sabe nuestros ataques, es capaz de planear un ataque o una escapada en el mismo campo de batalla, por lo que hay que ser más listo que él.

-¡Eh, menos charlas y más ayuda! –gritó la del tiempo. Había atrapado de un brazo a Duftmon, pero estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no ser arrastrada.

-Ahora sí que toca atacar –indicó CrossSpacemon.

-¡Bombardero del Norte!

-¡Infierno de plasma!

-¡Misiles de luz!

-¡Cuchilla de viento!

-¡Fuego negro!

-¡Deformación del espacio! –el ataque del digimon del espacio hizo cambiar las trayectorias de todos los ataques, para sorpresa de todos. Éstos se movían como aleatoriamente, obligando a Duftmon a ignorar el hecho de estar atrapado por una cadena para intentar adivinar por dónde acabarían llegándole los ataques.

-Ésta es por intentar atacar a Arya –dijo la del tiempo dando un tirón de la cadena y haciendo que uno de los ataques impactase en Duftmon −. Esto por ser tan tonto y dejarte pillar tan fácilmente –otro tirón y un nuevo impacto contra el Caballero Real.

-Estamos quedando muy mal ante la pequeña –dijo Aldamon viendo cómo su ataque acababa de chocar contra el otro digimon.

-Ésta porque lo digo yo –un nuevo tirón de la cadena volvió a llevar a Duftmon hacia la trayectoria del tercer ataque. Con aquel golpe, pareció que Duftmon empezaba a sentir algo de dolor, pero éste tiró de la cadena −. ¡Ah, no! –cambió de posición, obligando a moverse al encadenado de forma que recibió el cuarto impacto.

-Si es que él solito se va hacia los ataques –se encogió de hombros Mermaimon.

-Y el último… es por hacerme atacarte –CrossTimemon lanzó la otra cadena contra Duftmon, atrapándolo por una pierna −. ¡Ace!

-Sí, voy, voy –se acercó su mellizo ayudándola a hacer fuerza con las cadenas y obligando al leopardo de los Caballeros Reales meterse en la trayectoria circular que había tomado el último de los ataques.

-¿Seguro que vosotros solos hubieseis podido hacer algo? –preguntó Reichmon.

-Ni con vuestros ataques a velocidad acelerada lograríamos derrotarle –dijo el plateado mientras la elfa recuperaba sus cadenas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Minervamon seguía descargando su gran espada contra Alphamon cuando un fuerte rugido la obligó a voltearse. El tornado que había creado ante la torre había desaparecido al tiempo que un gran dragón azul extendía sus alas lanzando una onda expansiva.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Ríndete, Anthea, será lo mejor que hagáis Duftmon y tú –dijo Alphamon.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo lanzándose hacia la torre y dispuesta a atacar a los que descendían ante la torre.

Alphamon la siguió rápidamente, temiendo que aquella menuda digimon golpease a alguno de los chicos. Por suerte, pudo ver a Emily adentrándose a la torre. Suspiró aliviado y se centró en interceptar a Minervamon antes que atacase a los otros tres allí presentes.

-Agarraos fuerte –rugió el dragón a William y Persiamon antes de alzarse ligeramente y esquivar el pequeño cuerpo de Minervamon −. ¡Muy lenta, señorita!

-¿Qué? –Minervamon se volvió dispuesta a atacarles, pero otra vez se topó con Alphamon bloqueándole el camino.

-Ríndete.

-Apártate de una maldita vez, Waldo. Esto no va contigo –dijo a punto de volver a atacar, pero a su espalda, el aura rojiza de la torre empezó a desaparecer −. Por esta vez os libráis.

Dicho aquello, cambió de dirección usando su espada para cortar las cadenas que volvían a atrapar a Duftmon. Ambos se alejaron aprovechando la confusión creada con el nuevo tornado. El grupo permaneció completamente inmóvil, observando la dirección por la que los dos digimons habían escapado.

-¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien por ahí? –se oyó gritar a Emily entre los pilares de roca −. ¡Necesito ayuda para salir de aquí!

Poco más de medio minuto después, la chica oyó un batir de alas sobre su cabeza. Se apartó y observó cómo descendía una enorme bestia azul.

-¿Qué te parece saltarse las normas de los laberintos y escapar de aquí por el aire? –saludó William.

-Ya os debo dos –respondió subiendo a la garra que el dragón había bajado para que subiese −. Por cierto, ¿ahora cómo debo llamarte?

-Wingdramon –respondió el digimon con tranquilidad −. No os soltéis o caeréis –advirtió volviendo a sobrevolar las columnas.

En el suelo, muchos seguían sin moverse ni decir nada, sorprendidos por lo difícil que les había resultado lo que en un principio vieron como una minucia. Alphamon permanecía sobre uno de los pilares, observando también en la misma dirección que todos. Por detrás, se empezó a alzar Aelita.

-Alphamon… ¿Qué… qué ha sido todo esto? –preguntó la chica alcanzando al Caballero Real, pero sin atreverse a situarse ante él −. Lo que he escuchado… ¿es eso cierto? –insistió.

-Regresemos al cuartel –respondió el digimon sin voltearse a mirarla −. Allí te lo contaré todo, Aelita.

En el suelo empezó a haber movimiento. Wingdramon decidió cargar con todos de regreso al cuartel, decisión que aceptaron todos los humanos. Crescemon llamó a Aelita, la cual empezó a alejarse de espaldas, sin dejar de observar a Alphamon.

-¡Alphamon! ¡Ellos dos no van a regresar a este lugar! ¡Ya no tiene ninguna función aquí! –llamó Jeremy. El digimon al fin empezó a moverse para alejarse del lugar.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

Los digimons que esperaban en el cuartel notaron el cambio en el ambiente cuando el grupo entero regresó. Aunque intentaron animar al grupo, felicitando a Dracomon por haber logrado otra digievolución más, no lograban eliminar del todo aquella extraña sensación que se había producido en ellos.

-Oye, Jeremy –habló al fin Leire −. ¿Qué tal si te pones a programarnos los jets?

-¿Jets? –preguntó confuso el informático.

-Los vehículos con los que nos moveremos –dijo Neila −. No voy a pasarme toda la vida de copiloto en una escoba, ¿no?

-O acaparando otros tres vehículos para poder viajar todos cómodamente –añadió Arya.

-Sí, cierto…

-Y los demás podrían empezar con las habitaciones –dijo con una palmada Neila.

-O con la comida –se dejó caer al sofá Ace −. Me faltan energías…

-Y a mí –Timy se dejó caer sobre su hermano −. Duftmon es mil veces más fuerte que yo…

-Está a un nivel superior al tuyo –le revolvió el cabello Takuya.

-¡Ay! –Timy se sacudió, intentando zafarse de la mano, mientras su hermano hacía ruidos de asfixia bajo ella −. Para el tiempo y el espacio, los niveles dan lo mismo…

-¡Que me ahogo!

-¡Uy! Lo siento –sonrió Timy apartándose rápidamente.

Algunas risas se dejaron escuchar en el lugar ante la situación. Jeremy cogió aire y empezó a caminar hacia el ordenador, seguido de Leire, Neila y Arya. En cuanto tuvo un primer boceto de los nuevos vehículos Jeremy, las otras tres se dedicaron a dar detalles al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el chico trabajase casi cruzando los brazos por encima del teclado y provocase algunas risas más en los que quedaban en el salón.

Por otro lado, Aelita salió del cuartel, acompañada por Lunamon, hasta la roca donde horas antes había estado sentada y en esos momentos se encontraba Alphamon esperándola.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que he oído durante la batalla? –pidió de nuevo Aelita. Alphamon no respondió −. Por favor, repítemelo: ¿cómo has llamado a Minervamon hace un rato, durante la pelea que estabais librando? –preguntó seriamente. Alphamon permaneció varios segundos más en silencio, provocando que la pelirrosa apretase con fuerza sus puños.

-Antes que llegaseis vosotros, pasé por aquí –empezó Alphamon −. Iba a daros la bienvenida, pero LordKightmon me hizo llegar un mensaje importante, sobre algunos compañeros más. Al regresar aquí, vosotros ya habíais llegado. Quería decírtelo entonces, de verdad –dijo mientras empezaba a brillar y a ser envuelto por digicódigo.

-¿Qué…? –tanto la chica como la digimon observaban sorprendidas aquello.

-Lo siento, Aelita –donde había estado Alphamon, apareció Franz Hopper, con un Dorumon a su lado −. Quise decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… Y menos después de lo que me había informado LordKnightmon.

-Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? Si yo te vi, en Lyoko… ¡Vi cómo te sacrificaste para darle energía al virus múltiple de Jeremy!

-Es bastante largo de explicar –admitió el hombre acercándose a Aelita −. Pero antes, permíteme presentarte a Dorumon.

Por detrás de la chica, todavía ajeno a lo que ocurría, empezaba a salir Odd con Labramon del cuarte.

-Oye, princesa, acaban de monopolizar a Jeremy con el ordenador y no me apetece trabajar, aún me duele la cabeza de la visión –empezó a decir sin mirar a la chica −. ¿Podrías ayudarme con…? ¿FRANZ HOPPER? –el grito alertó a todo el mundo. Rápidamente salieron Yumi, Ulrich y, algo más atrasado, Jeremy, aunque también los demás salieron del cuartel a observar.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? –preguntó Yumi sorprendida.

-¿No murió cuando instalaste el virus múltiple final contra XANA? –se volvió Ulrich hacia Jeremy.

-Estoy completamente seguro que desapareció por completo de la pantalla. Dejó de existir –dijo Jeremy completamente confundido.

-¿Y si se trata de un truco de XANA? –preguntó William −. Ya contasteis que alguna vez lo hizo…

-Pues si se trata de una broma de XANA, es de muy mal gusto –dijo Odd preparado para atacar.

-¡Esperad, por favor! –pidió Aelita.

-¡Puede ser una trampa! –advirtió Jeremy.

-No soy un clon ni nada de XANA, chicos –habló Hopper −. Soy yo realmente.

-Pero si nos dijisteis que él murió –señaló Chiaki −. ¿Es que ahora es un fantasma?

-Para nada, chicos –rió Dorumon −. Es tan real como vosotros mismos.

-Por favor, regresemos todos al interior del cuartel y os lo contaré todo –indicó Hopper posando una mano en el hombro de Aelita −. Responderé a todo.

El grupo entró de vuelta al cuartel y empezó a tomar asiento desde donde se pudiese ver bien a Franz Hopper. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque eran muchas las preguntas que algunos tenían, en especial Aelita.

-Bien, debería empezar por el principio, supongo –dijo Hopper.

-Antes quiero saber el nombre que le dijiste a Minervamon –interrumpió Aelita −. ¿De verdad la llamaste Anthea?

-¿QUÉ? –el grupo del Lyoko original se sorprendió aún más.

-Hagámoslo por partes, Aelita. Pero sí, la llamé así porque ése es su nombre –admitió Hopper. Aelita lo miró aún más sorprendida −. Veréis, realmente XANA nunca me tuvo prisionero. Logré escapar de él y cuando caí al mar digital, encontré muchos lugares, entre ellos el Digimundo. Es así como XANA logró llegar también a este lugar. Por suerte, me adelanté y pude advertir en este lugar, pero pocos me creyeron. Los que lo hicieron me explicaron una forma para poder ser creído: convirtiéndome en un digimon.

-Alphamon –dijo Jeremy.

-Así es. Junto a Dorumon pude "sobrevivir" en este lugar. XANA ya había empezado a actuar aquí también. No habían torres por todo el Digimundo, solamente en el lugar desde donde lo manejaría todo: la Rosa de las Estrellas. Aun así, sólo eran preparativos; XANA seguía centrado en Lyoko y más de una vez dejé a Dorumon aquí solo para vigilar sus movimientos.

-¿Podías ir a Lyoko cuando querías? –preguntó Odd.

-Exactamente. A través del mar digital, de Internet. Éste es un mundo digital, hecho de datos también. Aunque los viajes de ida y vuelta se acabaron cuando insertasteis aquel virus múltiple. En aquel entonces ya era capaz de aprovecharme de algunos datos desde aquí para enviar un clon a Lyoko. Empezaba a ser demasiado arriesgado presentarme en persona. Por suerte, me cubristeis todo el tiempo. Os estoy agradecido por ello.

-Entonces, todo el tiempo que no aparecías en Lyoko o después de apagar el superordenador has estado aquí –dijo William.

-Sí. Por desgracia, XANA descubrió el Digimundo antes que lograseis eliminarle y se apoderó de unos datos que le permitieron sobrevivir, aunque fuese en forma de parásito.

-Lucemon –dijo Takuya apretando los puños −. Creí que acabamos del todo con él.

-Ya sabéis que los digimons no mueren, sino que regresan a un digihuevo –alzó una mano Hopper −. Sin embargo, XANA sí podría morir, como pasó en Lyoko, y no regresar nunca más.

-A menos que haya seguido viajando por la red en busca de nuevos mundos –dejó ir Ulrich.

-Le he estado vigilando día y noche y no ha podido ir más allá de Lyoko y el Digimundo. A demás, le gusta más este lugar, por lo que he podido observar.

-¿Porque hay más seres a los que controlar? –aventuró Yumi.

-Por eso mismo –afirmó Hopper antes de volverse hacia Aelita −. Siento que creyeras que había muerto ayudándoos a eliminar a XANA. Después de aquello, no he encontrado la forma de haceros llegar un mensaje advirtiéndoos de lo que ocurría.

-Pero si han estado llegando los clones y monstruos de XANA a la tierra, ¿cómo es que usted no ha podido hacer lo mismo? –preguntó JP extrañado.

-Tampoco creas que XANA ha podido hacer eso desde siempre. Sólo tras hacer explotar la torre del castillo de Ophanimon descubrió que podía abrir un portal hacia la Tierra.

-¿Y por qué no acudiste a Ace? –preguntó Arya.

-Son digimons muy escurridizos, esos mellizos –rió Dorumon −. Lograba dar con su rastro y, de repente, se esfumaban.

-Terriermon nos dijo que estaban ocurriendo cosas muy raras, por lo que era mejor escapar y esconderse –dijo Timy −. Y a falta de los papis cuidándonos…

-No os culpamos de protegeros –dijo Hopper −. De haberos descubierto XANA, os habría utilizado tiempo antes.

-Seguro que ahora ya sabrá de nosotros –dijo Ace −. Duftmon se lo dirá y entonces intentará atraparnos.

-No creo que debáis preocuparos. ¿A caso Duftmon ha podido golpearos? –preguntó Hopper. Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos Crossedmons −. Da igual a quien envíe, no puede hacer nada si seguís trabajando juntos.

-Hablando de Duftmon –interrumpió Aelita −. ¿Nos vas a contar sobre Minervamon? ¿Es realmente mi madre?

-Sí –dijo tras un breve silencio su padre. Si la pregunta sorprendió al grupo, la respuesta aún sorprendió más −. Aquellos hombres que se la llevaron la mantuvieron retenida varios años hasta que, hace dos años, descubrieron la forma de encerrarla aquí, en el Digimundo.

-¿Ella también obtuvo un digimon? –preguntó Sissi.

-SilverTinkermon. Esa es su compañera. No había forma de salir de aquí y la única forma de sobrevivir era siendo un digimon. Como humana o en solitario le pasaba lo que a mí: ni se la creerían ni le harían caso. Pero como digimon, como Minervamon, las cosas son diferentes.

-¿Minerva no es la diosa de la sabiduría? –preguntó Koichi.

-Exactamente. Es sumamente inteligente aunque parezca pequeña.

-¿Os pudisteis reencontrar alguna vez? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Sí, sí que la encontré. Es más, buscamos juntos la forma de hacer llegar un mensaje a la Tierra para Aelita. Aunque por más que trabajábamos, no conseguíamos nada. Aun así, continuamos con ello hasta que las cosas fueron a peor. Al principio, las torres no eran más que puntos de control con los cuales XANA se aseguraba que la posesión de los digimons fuera efectiva. Si observáis la situación de las torres e imagináis cierto diámetro de distancia, veréis que hay señal por todo el Digimundo. Sin embargo, logró algo mucho peor que aquello: descubrió cómo adueñarse de energía para sus propios planes.

-Y entonces, Ophanimon nos envió un mensaje a los Guardianes, aunque aún no sabíamos que lo éramos –dijo pensativa Emily.

-Así es. Los tres ángeles os llamaron, pero también a los Caballeros Reales y más grupos poderosos de digimons. Xana-Lucemon envió su primer ejército contra los tres grandes ángeles, los que veía como una mayor amenaza en aquel momento, desconociendo que vosotros estabais aquí. Ya sabéis qué pasó en la batalla. En cuanto nos llegó el soplo que estabais a salvo, empezamos la retirada. Desgraciadamente, Anthea huyó en otra dirección diferente a la mía y no la volví a ver hasta hoy…

-¿No la… buscaste? –preguntó Zoe.

-Por supuesto que sí lo hice. A ella y a todos los demás. Pero yo también me estaba escondiendo, evitando que me encontrasen y ocurriese como pasó con Duftmon. Esta mañana, el aviso que LordKnightmon me había hecho llegar era precisamente que había podido ver a Minervamon, pero que no parecía la misma. Ya habéis visto por qué… ¿Qué os ocurre? –preguntó divertido al ver a las chicas.

Aelita estaba claro que llorase por lo que estaba escuchando. Incluso era comprensible que se lanzase a abrazar con fuerza a su padre. Sin embargo, las otras chicas también lloraban, incluso las digimons.

-Ese… ese estúpido de XANA… separando familias… –intentó decir Sissi entre lágrimas. Odd rebuscaba lo más rápido que podía un trozo de papel o un pañuelo por la sala.

-Si antes Lucemon no tenía corazón, ahora aún tiene menos –Zoe tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kouji, quien le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarla.

-Takuya, ¿tienes un pañuelo? –pidió Tommy, usando su camisa para limpiarse algunas lágrimas.

-Se me va a contagiar el llanto como sigáis así –dijo Takuya. Al otro lado, tenía a las Sunshine y la prima de éstas llorando también.

-Yo tengo pañuelos, Tommy –ofreció Chiaki el paquete mientras se sonaba con un pañuelo −. Ay, espera, que necesito otro…

-Dame a mí también –pidió Emily −. Se me ha caído mi paquete y no soy capaz de dar con él…

-Nada, aquí no se ve –dijeron William y Teppei, ambos agachados y buscando en el suelo.

-¡AY, NUNCA HABÍA OÍDO YO UNA HISTORIA TAN TRISTE! –gritó Bokomon, a moco tendido, sacando pañuelos del paquete de Emily y gastándolos a una velocidad increíble.

-Ve al baño y empieza a lavarte la cara, que hasta que no vayamos a la Tierra no creo que nos queden muchos pañuelos –indicó Yumi ocultado el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Yumi? –preguntó de repente Ulrich −. ¿Que no te encuentras bien?

-No, no, no pasa nada –respondió hipando.

-¿Seguro que no es nada? –el chico le hizo alzar la mirada, revelando a todos lo que le pasaba. Salvo quienes no podían casi ver por las lágrimas, los demás la observaban completamente sorprendidos −. ¿Estás llorando?

-¿No puedo? –preguntó volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

-Va, que ya he acabado la historia, no hace falta que lloréis más –rió Hopper abrazando a Aelita.

-Es un poco difícil –respondió Timy −. No sé por qué he acabado aquí –dijo señalando a Arya sentada a su lado y las Sunshine al otro lado. Ace, a su lado, negaba con la cabeza.

-Vale, vale, me calmo –dijo rápidamente la humana.

-¿Y cómo? –preguntó Floramon apoyada en Sissi.

-A trabajar todos y así nos despistamos la mente –respondió.

-Es una buena idea –afirmó Hopper −. Creo que tenéis bastante faena en cuanto a reformas y arreglos en la casa, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí –resoplaron Odd y Takuya.

-No sé por qué te quejas –golpeó Leire a Takuya −, si ni has empezado. Jeremy, ¿seguimos con los jets?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Jeremy y las tres chicas se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia el ordenador, mientras los demás acababan de calmarse.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Takuya sonándose la nariz.

-¿Qué tal por organizarnos el calendario? –propuso Kouji −. Aunque podemos estar un par de semanas "aclimatándonos", dudo que los profesores nos dejen quedarnos sin saludarles más tiempo.

-Por favor, que nadie esté a favor de esa horrible idea –pidió Odd.

-Yo lo estoy –levantó la mano Yumi −. Y prefiero hacerlo ahora antes que a XANA le dé por interrumpirnos y decir que nos quiere dar clases en persona.

-¡Venga ya! Antes le pido a Bokomon –dijo JP.

-¿En serio? –al digimon le brillaron los ojos.

-Esto…

-Bokomon, deberías lavarte la cara mejor –se le acercó Renamon, lo alzó y lo encaró hacia el lavabo −. Sigues con claros signos de haber llorado mares.

-¡Me pido entrar primera! –corrió Timy. El resto sólo pudo observar cómo se alzaba una pequeña nube de polvo en el lugar hasta que se sintió un portazo.

-¡Esas puertas! –regañó Zoe −. Creo que no me oye… Bueno, ¿nos ponemos al orden?

-Bien, empecemos de cero –dijo William −. ¿Cuántos somos?

-Sin contar a los digimons… veintiuno –respondió Koichi haciendo cálculos rápidos −. Si los contamos, ya me pierdo –admitió con una risa tonta −. Pero está claro que si vamos al mundo humano, el digimon compañero también vendrá con nosotros.

-Cierto. Bien, ¿qué os parece ir de dos en dos? –preguntó Odd −. ¡Me pido el último!

-No, tonto –regañaron todos.

-Bueno, vale… pues el penúltimo…

-De dos en dos no acabaríamos jamás. Y ten en cuenta que los profesores no van a repetir la lección veinte millones de veces –indicó Emily.

-¿Y de tres en tres? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Iremos de siete en siete –ignoró al chico Aelita −. Si ocurriese algo, seríamos un grupo más que suficiente para defendernos. De dos en dos, podría pillarnos Xana-Lucemon con más enemigos de la cuenta y no podríamos ni siquiera protegernos a nosotros mismos por mucho que tengamos un digimon al lado.

-¿Votos a favor? –preguntó Yumi. Todos alzaron sus manos −. Perfecto. Ahora queda decidir el orden en que se va.

-Yo no quiero ir el primero –dijeron a la vez Odd y Takuya −. Nosotros los últimos. A los primeros seguro que les gasta una broma Jim…

-Apuntadme a mí también en el tercero –levantó la mano Sissi −. Alguien tendrá que vigilarles…

-Yo iré en el primero –indicó Aelita −. Y a Jeremy me lo llevo en el primer turno. No me fío de dejarlo aquí, que seguro que los demás os pondréis a estudiar, a trabajar en construcción o a entrenar y él enredará con el ordenador. Como si me lo viera.

-Yo creo que también me apunto al primer grupo –dijo Emily −. Y creo que, ya que vamos los primeros, podríamos cargar con la compra, al menos lo imprescindible, y ya los otros dos grupos, pues si nos dejamos algo.

-Me apunto a cargar. Seguro que no pasará nada por sacar el quad en París –se encogió de hombros William.

-O podemos pedírselo a Ace –propuso Katsuharu −. Al fin y al cabo, él va a tener que estar pendiente de abrirnos el vórtice. ¿No os parece?

-Bueno, se puede aprovechar eso, pero sólo la primera vez –indicó Teppei −. Y no creo que sea lo más adecuado dentro de un supermercado.

-Tienes razón –rió el otro antes de girarse hacia el rincón del ordenador −. Esto… los del ordenador, ¿podéis atender un minutín? –las tres chicas se volvieron a la vez −. Uh, qué miedo…

-Arya, ¿te importa venir en el primer grupo a la Tierra? –preguntó Emily.

-No, claro, donde me pongáis –respondió con tranquilidad.

-A mí donde esté Takuya –dijo seriamente Leire −. No me fío que vaya a estudiar… Seguro que está en el mismo grupo que Odd y ambos se pondrán a hablar.

-Me da que me conoce más que mi madre… –se encogió Takuya en la silla.

-Vale, pues en el primero ya estamos los siete –indicó Aelita −. Jeremy, obligado, Katsuharu, Teppei, Will, Em, Arya y yo. Faltan los otros dos grupos.

-Yo iré en el último también –dijo Tommy −. Suena divertido.

-Pues yo no, yo al segundo –señaló JP −. Que aún se aprovecharán Odd y Takuya que soy el mayor para hacerme cargar con la compra o a saber qué…

-Te diría que sacaras el Kabutanque para cargar la compra…

-¡Takuya! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

-Vale, vale, todos tranquilos –rió Koichi.

-Yo no me voy al tercero –negó con la cabeza Kouji −. El Kabutanque quizás no, pero a KendoGarurumon sí que me harían sacarlo…

-Vaya fastidio –chascó los dedos Odd −. Iba a montar negocio yo… "¡Pasen y monten en un digimon de verdad! ¡Un foto, un euro! ¡Montar y viajar, cinco euros!"

-Y encima me vende por lo bajo… Y de las ganancias yo no veo ni un céntimo, ¿verdad? Nada, nada, a mí me ponéis en el segundo ya que el primero está completo.

-Pues yo sí que iré al último –dijo Koichi.

-¿Ya estás seguro? –preguntó Zoe apuntándose ella misma al segundo −. Tú también eres una bestia que se puede montar…

-Trae eso, Zoe –Chiaki le quitó las cosas a Zoe, anotándose en el tercero −. Si ese par intenta beneficiarse de ser digimons, les pegaré con el ancla hasta que se les vayan esas ideas –todos rieron tontamente, con varios tics nerviosos.

-Vale, pues los demás tendremos que ir al segundo –indicó Yumi −. Ulrich, Kouji, Zoe, JP, Teruo, Neila y yo.

-No le importará a Neila, ¿verdad? –preguntó Teruo rápidamente.

-No quedan más huecos en los otros rincones –se encogió de hombros Ulrich.

-Bien, pues ya lo tenemos todo organizado. Toca hacer faena –se levantó Yumi de la silla.

-¿A estudiar ya? –preguntaron con fastidio Takuya y Odd.

-Vosotros dos podríais poneros ya, la verdad –señaló Sissi.

-No queremos estudiar ahora…

-Pues vamos a buscar material –dijo Koichi levantándose también −. Tenemos tres habitaciones que montar.

-Pues no sé qué es peor –susurró Odd −. Que te tiren los libros encima o que te tiren sacos y sacos de cemento…

-Con un poco de suerte, nos podremos escapar –rió Takuya bajito.

-Odd, Takuya –alzó la voz Sissi −. Id tirando la pared del pasillo abajo para alargarlo y poder incluir tres habitaciones más.

-¡Eso es divertido! –saltaron alegres los dos.

-Después, cogéis escoba y recogedor y os ponéis a limpiar los escombros –a ambos les cambió la cara −. Podríamos aprovechar el espacio de abajo y construir alguna sala más.

-¿Un garaje? –propuso Zoe −. O una nueva sala de entrenamiento… E incluso un lavadero.

-Bueno, depende del espacio ya veremos qué se hace –afirmó Yumi.

Con algunas protestas y risas, el grupo empezó a abandonar la sala. Hopper también se levantó, dispuesto a salir junto a Dorumon, pero Aelita se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería preguntarte algunas cositas más, papá…

-De acuerdo. ¿Salimos afuera mejor? Así dejaremos trabajar a Jeremy con tranquilidad.

-Si es que a eso se le llama tranquilidad –respondió con risas Aelita señalando al grupo en el ordenador, en donde el chico iba de una ventana a otra añadiendo anotaciones al ritmo caótico de las tres compañeras apoyadas en la silla.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon esperó a que Minervamon y Duftmon acabasen de acercarse antes de hablarles. Ya sabía de sobras que aquellos dos digimons habían logrado ser engañados por el patético grupo de los niños elegidos, aunque seguía sin saber cómo había podido ser posible aquello.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué podéis decirme de los niñatos elegidos? –pidió.

-Mi señor Xana-Lucemon –empezó Minervamon −, hicimos todo cuanto pudimos…

-Lo sé, me consta que habéis peleado protegiendo la torre hasta el último momento –le interrumpió.

-Los niños y sus digimons eran acompañados por Alphamon, mi señor –dijo la digimon.

-¿Alphamon?

-Sí, mi señor. Se interpuso en todos mis ataques –respondió la digimon.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Duftmon? –dijo volviéndose hacia el oscuro.

-En ese grupo hay dos digimons especiales, mi señor, a los cuales he tenido que enfrentarme –empezó.

-¿A qué clase de digimons te refieres? –preguntó preocupado el ángel caído.

-Los Crossedmons, mi señor. Son dos digimons únicos criados por los Guardianes en el pasado.

-¿Y qué les hace ser tan especiales?

-Aun en mi nivel, me es difícil encontrarles punto débil en sus barreras. Uno de ellos es capaz de controlar el espacio mientras que la otra domina el tiempo –dijo.

-¿El espacio y el tiempo? Explícame eso –rugió Xana-Lucemon empezando a temer.

-Aunque se han enfrentado a mí con cuerpos adultos, el poder controlar el espacio hace que cualquier ataque que pudiese haberles lanzado acabase fallando porque el digimon del espacio se encarga de desviarlo o redirigirlo hacia otro lugar.

-Continúa.

-La digimon del tiempo puede paralizarte, por lo que no puedes esquivar ningún ataque que te lancen los demás –siguió −. Aunque necesitan de la presencia de otros que dispongan de ataques poderosos, ellos solos podrían derrotar a un ejército controlando los ataques que les puedan lanzar.

-Ya veo –dijo apretando sus puños el Demon Lord. Pasó varios minutos en silencio, pensativo, con aquellos dos digimons ante él, aún esperando nuevas órdenes −. Un momento –una vaga idea que llevaba tiempo rondando por su mente empezó a preocuparle −. Ese digimon del espacio… ¿podría ser capaz de crear vórtices dimensionales? ¿Podría abrir un portal desde el Digimundo hasta la Tierra?

-Sí, mi señor –respondió Duftmon.

-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS! –ambos digimons retrocedieron algo asustados por la reacción de su señor −. Con que así ha sido como habéis podido entrar en el Digimundo, ¿eh? Mediante la ayuda de ese digimon… Os juro que esta me la pagaréis, niñatos del demonio…

Minervamon y Duftmon se miraron preocupados. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo más temiendo la reacción de Xana-Lucemon. La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar a un sonriente Zamielmon.

-Amo Xana-Lucemon…

-¿QUÉ PASA AHORA? –gritó con rabia. Los dos digimons ante él aún retrocedieron un poco más mientras que Zamielmon se cubría el rostro con sus brazos.

-Yo… yo…

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES AHORA, MENTECATOMON? –gritó con más enojo del habitual y dispuesto a lanzar un ataque contra aquel digimon

-Traigo noticias… sobre mi interrogatorio… con Phantomon…

-¿Noticias? –la tensión en el cuerpo del ángel caído empezó a descender. Ya no apretaba los puños e incluso su rostro se calmaba.

-Sí, mi señor… El Phantomon al fin me ha dicho algo sin cantar…

-Al fin algo que merece la pena escuchar –suspiró dejándose caer en su trono −. Adelante, infórmame.

-Verá, en el tiempo que estuvo en la Tierra, pudo descubrir algunas cosas de esos niños, como por ejemplo la verdadera identidad de uno de ellos –dijo como si estuviese contando una historia de misterio.

-¿Su identidad?

-Sí, mi señor. Resulta ser que en ese grupito está instalada cierta BlackGatomon cuya vida pasada nos es muy conocida…

-Dilo ya, Zamielmon –ordenó el ángel mientras, alejados, Minervamon y Duftmon escuchaban todo intentando no perderse detalle alguno.

-Se trata de cierta Demon Lord que, a no ser que la hayáis enviado en misión especial de infiltración, os ha traicionado vilmente, mi señor.

-¿Quién?

-Lilithmon, mi señor –dijo Zamielmon, con un tono como si estuviese actuando en una obra de teatro −. Y los niñitos elegidos la han aceptado con mucho cariño en ese grupo.

El silencio se hizo varios minutos en la sala. Para Zamielmon, aquello significaba que pronto le darían una felicitación por su gran trabajo, aunque sabía que después le harían regresar para sacar más información al digimon encarcelado. Para Minervamon y Duftmon, sin embargo, aquello sólo podía significar que el ser sentado en aquel trono estaba o intentando contenerse o buscando toda la rabia posible para estallar.

-¿Lilithmon has dicho? –preguntó al fin Xana-Lucemon con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, mi señor –nuevamente un par de minutos de silencio tras la respuesta instantánea de Zamielmon.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO HA HECHO? –gritó alzándose del trono. Zamielmon cayó de culo al suelo e intentó alejarse desde su posición. Los otros dos, giraron un poco la cabeza por el estruendo de la voz del amo.

-No… no lo sé, mi señor… Ese Phantomon volvió a cantar una de esas canciones raras que se pasa el día chillando… No le he podido sacar nada más, así que creí conveniente informaros del avance…

-¡PERO NECESITO SABER POR QUÉ SE HA IDO Y ME HA TRAICIONADO? –siguió chillando.

-Puedo… puedo mirar de centrar el interrogatorio en eso, mi señor –dijo aterrorizado Zamielmon, deseando irse de aquel lugar.

-¡PUES YA ESTÁS TARDANDO! –Zamielmon se levantó torpemente y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, a tropezones, huyendo de aquella sala −. ¿Y VOSOTROS DOS QUÉ MIRÁIS? –preguntó reparando de nuevo en las dos figuras allí plantadas todavía.

-Esperamos nuevas órdenes, amo Xana-Lucemon –habló Minervamon.

-Ah, ya…

-¿Desea que nos movilicemos contra los niños elegidos? –preguntó Duftmon.

-No, aún no –dijo intentando relajarse −. Duftmon, informa a todos de la presencia de esos Crossedmons y busca la forma de librarnos de ellos –señaló.

-Como ordene, mi señor.

-Y tú, Minervamon… Tengo a varios insectos reclutando a nuevos digimons. ¿Serías tan amable de darles la bienvenida por mí?

-Así lo haré, mi señor.

-Bien. Podéis retiraros.

Ambos abandonaron tranquila pero rápidamente la sala, dejando a Xana-Lucemon sentado en el trono, en silencio y pensativo. A la mente de aquel ser acudían toda una serie de imágenes del pasado que casi creía olvidadas de una digimon en concreto la cual, algunas veces, tomaba su aspecto felino y abandonaba el lugar enigmáticamente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Lilithmon? –preguntó a la nada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Llevaban una semana entera en el Digimundo, trabajando en las reformas del cuartel y en los nuevos vehículos, así como vigilando bien cualquier movimiento enemigo, cuando el primer grupo de estudio decidió al fin visitar Kadic.

La academia no era lo que el grupo recordaba. Los alumnos habían sido informados de lo que había ocurrido, así como los motivos por los que un grupo importante de alumnos había desaparecido no sólo de Kadic, sino del mundo entero. Ante las nuevas noticias que dio el director, muchos alumnos insistieron a sus padres para que no les llevase a otros colegios. Y casi como para cubrir el hueco dejado por los alumnos que se habían mudado al Digimundo, habían llovido cantidad de solicitudes a la academia desde todas partes del mundo. Por ello, en cuanto el vórtice dimensional de Ace apareció en el campus, todo el centro se alborotó sonoramente. Hasta los profesores se acercaron a las ventanas para observar a los primeros en pisar Kadic tras una semana entera sin más noticia que aquella sobre una casa en el Digimundo.

-Vaya, menuda bienvenida nos dan –silbó William mientras saludaba a varios alumnos con los que había compartido clases.

-¿Tanto nos han echado de menos? –preguntó Teppei mirando alrededor sorprendido.

-Podemos preguntarles a ellos –rió Arya señalando a tres personas en concreto que ya corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Kadic, chicos! –saludó la reportera pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal habéis estado, chicos? –saludó Aelita.

-Pues muy bien, aunque se han echado de menos las batallas –respondió Milly −. Pero no importa. Seguro que nos traéis noticias interesantísimas ahora –añadió con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, no es que hayamos hecho gran cosa –se encogió de hombros Katsuharu.

-¿A no? –preguntó Hiroki, libreta en mano.

-Hemos desactivado un par de torres en este tiempo –explicó Jeremy −. Por hacernos notar más que nada ante el enemigo y así que no viniese aquí a la Tierra.

-¿Y el resto del tiempo? –preguntó Tamiya, cámara en mano y sin perder detalle.

-Hemos estado trabajando en nuevas habitaciones –dijo Emily −. Aunque hemos recibido ayuda por parte de otros digimons.

-Eso está muy bien –afirmó Milly −. Veo que también están vuestros compañeros aquí.

-Sí. Es más una precaución que una señal de que pueda pasar algo –dijo rápidamente Aelita.

-¿Y el blanquito de la faja? –preguntó Hiroki.

-Me llamo Bokomon, apréndetelo –respondió el digimon −. Yo soy un digimon estudioso y me gusta investigar mucho. A demás, me encanta la historia y las leyendas que se narran en el Digimundo. Pero desde que conocí a Takuya y los demás que me interesó saber más sobre el mundo de los humanos. Ahora por fin tengo la suerte de poder estar aquí y quiero saber más y más –dijo con los ojos muy brillantes, rivalizando con la ilusión de Milly de hacer un gran reportaje sobre los chicos.

-Así que vienes a estudiar también a Kadic… Seríais los primeros digimons que estudian aquí –rió Milly.

-¡Anda, es verdad! –exclamó el rosado −. Puede que no sólo pase a la historia por mi valiosa ayuda con los niños elegidos, sino también por ser de los primeros en estudiar aquí en la Tierra…

-Bueno, eso es cuestionable –interrumpió Katsuharu −. Recordad que mi padre fue un niño elegido hace tiempo. Quién sabe si no le enseñó a su compañero digimon algunas cosas…

-A mí no me consta de ningún lugar del mundo que hayan acudido digimons a escuelas humanas –dijo pensativa Tamiya.

-Eso hace que seas de los primeros, Bokomon. Enhorabuena –felicitó Milly, ilusionando aún más al pequeño digimon.

-Vaya, ahora ya nadie lo sacará de ese ensimismamiento –negó con la cabeza Arya, siendo imitada por sus dos digimons.

-Deberíamos ir pasando a clase –indicó Jeremy.

-Y también nos tocará ir a comprar –recordó Aelita.

-¿Os podremos acompañar? –preguntaron los tres reporteros.

-Si os dejan salir, no veo que haya ningún problema, ¿no? –aquella simple frase alegró el resto del día a los tres, quienes pasaron el resto de la mañana deseando que acabasen las clases.

Aunque todos era conscientes de la situación, seguía habiendo rostros de sorpresa entre los profesores, quienes se encontraron de repente con los digimons asistiendo a la clase, aunque el único que estaba como extasiado por aquella situación era Bokomon. El digimon escuchaba seriamente lo que le decían y escribía en un gran cuaderno todo lo que estaban explicando usando la escritura digimon, aunque aquellas palabras que desconocía las acababa escribiendo tal y como eran anotadas en la pizarra.

Para los otros digimons, aquello era una nueva experiencia. Por lo que el primer día observaban con curiosidad lo que les rodeaba. En cierto grado, provocaban la distracción de más de uno, incluso del profesor, como por ejemplo, el movimiento de la plateada cola de Ace, las alargadas orejas de Lunamon o, directamente, Dracomon de pies a cabeza, sentado en el sitio vacío junto a William y preguntando de vez en cuando "¿qué es esto?" a su compañero humano.

Cuando por fin acabaron las clases, alumnos y profesores se acercaron a los digimons. Eran muchas preguntas y dudas las que se veía obligado a responder el grupo. Por suerte, Milly, Tamiya e Hiroki aparecieron justo a tiempo para salvarles.

-Chicos, no os preocupéis. Nosotros nos encargaremos de entrevistarles. Resolveremos las dudas que tenéis aún sobre los digimons en la siguiente entrega del periódico de Kadic.

La avalancha de alumnos y profesores empezó a abrirse, dejando paso a los Guardianes y los tres reporteros.

-¿Nos vais a entrevistar de camino al supermercado? –señaló Jeremy la salida del campus.

-Por supuesto –afirmó Milly.

-Ya nos dijisteis antes que teníais que ir a comprar –dijo Hiroki repasando las notas −. Así que, como muy posiblemente los demás os estén esperando, no deberíais entreteneros demasiado.

-Por lo que la entrevista será a partir de ahora. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de exponer vuestras respuestas al resto de Kadic –añadió Tamiya.

-Bien, pues movámonos –dijo Aelita empezando a caminar.

-Espera –la cogió de la mano Lunamon −. ¿No vienes, Bokomon?

-No, chicos. Voy a ver si puedo aprender algo más sobre vuestro mundo… Quizás en otra ocasión os acompañe a comprar –respondió el de la faja rosa.

-De acuerdo. Te recogeremos a la vuelta –indicó Arya −. Y nada de quejas cuando volvamos.

-Tranquilos, recogeré mis cosas y regresaré al Digimundo con vosotros.

Algo preocupados por lo que podría hacer Bokomon correteando por todo Kadic, el grupo salió del terreno de la academia y empezó a recorrer las calles hacia el supermercado, con los periodistas preparados para recoger información.

-Bien, la primera pregunta es sencilla –empezó Milly −. Recuerdo que la banda de música os hacéis llamar "Digital Guardians". Por lo que pude escuchar la semana pasada cuando descubrí que hasta mi madre fue algo parecido a vosotros, lo de Guardianes os viene de lejos.

-Exactamente. Hace mucho tiempo, no te sabríamos decir cuánto porque el Digimundo y la Tierra tienen campos temporales diferentes… –empezó Jeremy.

-Sí. Es el nombre que recibían los digimons de los que somos reencarnaciones –acortó Aelita haciendo que los otros aguantasen la risa.

-¿Y cómo es que, mientras los demás tienen un digimon o aparentemente no hay nadie, tú tienes dos, Arya?

-Veréis, Ace y Timy son hermanos mellizos y por lo visto no pueden ir separados. Yo también me sorprendí que los dos fueran mis compañeros digimons.

-¿Eso significa que eres la reencarnación de los dos? –preguntó Milly mientras Hiroki, tras ella, iba anotando todo.

-No, para nada. Yo soy, por así decirlo, una "nueva Guardiana". Formo parte del equipo ahora, pero no soy de los Guardianes originales.

-¿Ni tus dos digimons? –siguió Milly.

-Ellos dos vivieron con los Guardianes originales, pero…

-Formábamos parte a nuestra manera –interrumpió Ace −. Ayudábamos y colaborábamos cuando nos lo pedían.

-Aunque siempre hemos sido los más pequeñines –siguió Timy −. Nuestros mayores logros fueron con los Guardianes más grandes del grupo.

-Así pues, salíais a las misiones con los mayores –dijo Tamiya.

-No –interrumpió Gaomon −. Más que ir a misiones, se ponían a gastar bromas…

-Bueno, alegrábamos la casa –sonrieron ambos digimons.

-Comprendo… Hiroki, ¿lo has anotado todo? –preguntó Milly mientras el grupo empezaba a entrar al supermercado, con la mirada sorprendida de todos los allí presentes al ver digimons empujando un carro.

-Sí, claro. Puedes seguir haciendo las preguntas.

-Bien. Siguiente pregunta. Aelita, después de todo lo que se ha dicho, suponemos que no tienes quince años…

-Te equivocas, sí los tengo. Realmente, de haber sido mi vida normal y corriente, tendría veinticinco años, pero al quedar atrapada en Lyoko varios años, mi vida se vio detenida, ni avanzó ni retrocedió. Así pues, es como si ese tiempo hubiese estado durmiendo, un sueño de una simple noche –explicó.

-¿Y tú te sientes como una chica de quince años o como una mujer de veinticinco?

-De quince –dijo pensativa.

-Bien. ¿Y los demás cómo la veis sabiendo esa realidad?

-Bueno, Aelita es Aelita –se encogió de hombros Emily −. Tiene aspecto de tener quince años y aunque es muy inteligente y podría parecer adulta por sus conocimientos, es una chica de nuestra edad que actúa como cualquier joven de quince años.

-Es una más del grupo, como todos –dijo Jeremy echando varias cajas de cereales al carro −. No sé cómo puede comer esto Odd…

-No lo come, lo devora –rió Katsuharu.

-Bueno, sigamos –dio una palmada la pelirroja −. ¿El descubrir vuestro pasado común de otro mundo os ha cambiado la vida?

-Nos sorprendió –respondió Teppei −. Nos obliga a estar más alerta, pero nada más.

-¿A qué os referís? –preguntó Hiroki.

-Bueno, saber quiénes somos y nuestra misión nos hace tener más responsabilidades. Debemos procurar que el Digimundo esté de nuevo en orden –explicó Jeremy.

-Pero hay malos –recordó Tamilla.

-Los Guardianes han estado desaparecidos por mucho tiempo –las puntiagudas orejas de Timy bajaron notablemente −. El mal se ha aprovechado de ello, pero pronto se solucionará, seguro.

-Se te ve convencida –comentó Milly.

-Es que papi, mami y los demás son muy fuertes –rió la digimon −. ¡Anda! Yo quiero esto –pidió cogiendo una bolsa de patatas.

-Vale, cógela –dijo Arya señalando el carro.

-¿Puedo coger yo otra? –pidió Ace con carita encantadora.

-¿No podéis compartir? Tampoco es que tengamos dinero para la tienda entera…

-Vale, pues la echo al carro –sonrió el gato cogiendo otra bolsa.

-Luego nos chivaremos a los papis y listo –rió William.

-Continuemos, por favor –pidió Milly −. A nivel personal, ¿qué ha cambiado en vosotros esto de vivir en el Digimundo?

-Quizás porque ya no es una academia, sino una casa, pero me siento como en una familia, como en mi propia casa –sonrió Aelita.

-Katsuharu y yo ya estuvimos viviendo en el mundo digital, cultivando el alimento y todo eso –dijo Teppei −. Pero ahora que somos más, pues se nota más.

-Siento interrumpiros, pero hay una pregunta que se formulan muchos lectores –dijo Milly −. William, ahora vives bajo el mismo techo que Yumi. ¿Sigues intentando conquistarla o ya has desistido?

-¿Que si qué? –a William se le cayó el pack de latas de atún, atrapadas por Mikemon al instante.

-De siempre te hemos visto con ella.

-Vamos a la misma clase, es normal que estemos juntos…

-Pero tratabas de conquistarla, que alguna vez te vi cerca de casa –señaló Hiroki.

-El pasado, pasado está. A demás, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con los digimons, el Digimundo y los Guardianes? –preguntó.

-Pues que tu rival directo en ese asunto, Ulrich, también está bajo el mismo techo –respondió Hiroki.

-Ya estamos con esas –suspiró. Justo iba a responder cuando…

-¡Mira esto, Will! ¿Qué es? –Dracomon se acercaba corriendo con una colorida botella de cristal en los brazos. Un pequeño tropiezo del dragoncito y todo el mundo contuvo el aliento −. ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay…!

-¡Dracomon, no! –William se lanzó hacia su compañero para cogerle la botella que ya caía. Sin embargo, cuando fue a cogerla, ya no estaba.

-Por qué poco –suspiró Timy con la botella en brazos. Pero ahí no acababa el problema. Dracomon seguía a la pata coja directo a un estante de botes de garbanzos.

-¡Que alguien lo atrape!

-Ya lo tengo –Gaomon se interpuso entre el digimon y el estante.

-Madre mía… Deberías estar dentro del D-Tector de Will –negó con la cabeza Lunamon.

-¡No, yo también quiero ver todo esto! –lloriqueó el digimon.

-Pues ándate con cuidado –advirtió Mikemon −. Como tropieces o te caigas, te estiraré de las alas.

-Vale, vigilaré mis patitas…

-Menos mal que no ha pasado nada más –suspiró aliviado William.

-Esto al carro, ¿verdad? –preguntó Timy con la botella aún en brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –incluso los tres reporteros se lo gritaron.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En el Digimundo, el grupo entero acababa de arreglar cajones y preparando armarios para la llegada de víveres. Zoe, Yumi y Chiaki empezaban a cerrar habitaciones cuando vieron algo que no acabaron de creerse.

-¿Los adultos? –Zoe rebuscó a toda prisa el grupo, suspirando aliviada al no identificar en ellos a sus padres.

-¿Quiénes van? –preguntó Yumi.

-Son mis tíos…

-¿No van tus padres, Chiaki?

-No, no los veo…

-¡Hola! –saludó animada Mimi −. ¿Qué tal, chicos?

Algunos salieron del cuartel al escuchar las voces, aún sin creerse que aquello pudiera ser posible.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Chiaki desde la ventana de un cuarto.

-Una visitita a nuestros enanos preferidos –respondió Tai.

-¿Y mamá? –preguntó buscando alrededor.

-Hoy sólo hemos venido la primera generación –respondió Joe −. Aunque Kari y TK han querido venir con la segunda…

-Es verdad, dijeron que son de la primera, pero que también colaboraron con la segunda generación –dijo pensativo Teruo.

-Pero ¿cómo habéis venido? –preguntó Takuya −. ¿Os habéis tropezado con Ace?

-Nada de eso –rió Izzi −. A partir de la segunda generación, tuvimos un sistema propio para acceder al Digimundo a través de una puerta digital conectada a mi portátil.

-Era de imaginar que tuvieses el portátil por el medio, tío Izzi –bufó Chiaki cerrando la ventana.

-Creo que tus sobrinos tampoco te imaginan ya sin portátil –comentó Sora.

-¿Qué tal os va? –preguntó Matt.

-Pues hay un grupito en la Tierra estudiando.

-Hacéis bondad. Muy bien –aplaudió Mimi −. Me temía que no acudieseis a clase nunca.

-Bueno, nos hemos dividido en tres grupos –rió Odd.

-¿Y hace mucho que han marchado? –preguntó Tai.

-Por la mañana. Supongo que a estas horas deben de estar de camino al supermercado a por la compra –dijo pensativo Koichi −. Pero pasad, no os quedéis aquí fuera.

Los seis adultos entraron al cuartel, tomaron asiento y esperaron a que Leire y Neila sirviesen lo poco que podía ofrecer a falta todavía de otros productos.

-Contadnos qué tal lleváis vivir aquí –empezó Joe.

-Nos sentimos como en casa, la verdad –admitió Chiaki −. Como si toda la vida hubiésemos vivido aquí y no en Japón.

-Después de lo que nos habéis contado sobre vosotros, esta generación –empezó Izzi −, no es de extrañar que os sintáis como en casa siendo este vuestro hogar.

-También es verdad –admitió Teruo.

-¿Y el enemigo? –preguntó Tai −. ¿Se comporta o molesta mucho?

-Es como si no conociese este lugar… Porque, de haber querido, podría haber venido el primer día a por nosotros –respondió JP.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tuvimos un cruce con un par de digimons bastante poderosos a los que tiene bajo su control –dijo Takuya −. Uno era Duftmon, de los Caballeros Reales.

-¡Pues sí que apunta alto Xana-Lucemon! –exclamó Sora.

-Sí. Suponemos que, muy posiblemente, todos los Caballeros Reales y más digimons poderosos que estuvieron en aquel primer combate, nos conocen. Y con ello, la guarida de los Guardianes.

-Y sin embargo, nadie ha acudido aquí a tiraros la puerta abajo, ¿no? –dijo Matt.

-Exactamente. Es lo único que nos preocupa, no saber si realmente estamos a salvo estando aquí quietos –admitió Kouji.

-Es preferible estar en movimiento, sí –afirmó Tai −. Moviéndote te aseguras que no te encontrará mañana donde te vio hoy, pero vuestro cuartel parece un buen refugio.

-Y ya hemos visto las mejoras que habéis hecho –sonrió Mimi.

-Sí, tres dormitorios más al estilo de los que ya habían y hemos aprovechado el espacio de abajo para una nueva sala de entrenamiento –dijo Zoe.

-No pareces convencida –observó Sora.

-Hubiésemos preferido un espacio para limpiar o de almacén –admitió Yumi.

-Pero la nueva sala ha ganado por mayoría –chascó la lengua Leire.

-Pues aprovechadla en vuestros turnos –rió Mimi.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! –los chicos ya empezaron a alzarse.

-Buena idea –sonrió Neila −. Pero eso sucederá siempre y cuando no le metan nada a la sala como a las otras.

-Y está claro que sí habrá algo –dijo Odd.

-¿Un montón de huesos y raspas de pescado? –preguntó Sissi −. No te sientas ofendido, Labramon, pero con la mentalidad de Odd… –el grupo empezó a reír, excepto Odd.

-Vale, no tienen ni idea de lo que le voy a pedir a Jeremy cuando regrese…

-Cuando regresen, seguro que te cogerán por banda y te dirán los nuevos deberes –rió la morena.

-¡Ay, no! ¡El ataque de los deberes, no!

-Eres un exagerado, Odd –rió Tommy.

-Vale, vale, se nota que estáis todos muy unidos –rió Izzi −. Y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Cierto. Por nada del mundo os peleéis entre vosotros ni os separéis –añadió Mimi.

-Bueno, algún buen puñetazo a veces viene bien –dijo con una media sonrisa Tai dirigiéndole una mirada a Matt que no pudo evitar reír.

-Ni hablar, peleas a muerte entre ellos no –se interpuso entre ambos Sora extendiendo los brazos −. Cuantas menos discusiones, mejor.

-Igualmente, lo diremos cada vez que vengamos –se encogió de hombros su marido.

-¿Es que vais a venir más veces? –preguntó Ulrich −. ¿Pero sólo vosotros o los demás padres también?

-Bueno, todo aquel que sea capaz de pasar por una puerta a este mundo. Y no son muchos los que lo pueden hacer –sonrió Izzi.

-Exacto, sólo aquellos con un dispositivo digital que reaccione a la puerta. Por lo tanto, los demás no pueden.

-Uf –suspiró aliviada Zoe, haciendo que todos se volviesen a mirarla divertidos −. ¿Qué? Ya visteis cómo se puso mi madre por la simple idea de vivir puerta a puerta con un chico.

-Pues nos han pedido que les contemos cómo estáis –dijo Mimi −. Entienden que no podáis salir del Digimundo más allá de uno o dos días a la semana para asistir a unas cuantas clases en Kadic.

-Era de extrañarse –rió Koichi −. Y seguro que querrán detalles.

-Pues sí. Pero tampoco los alarmaremos demasiado. Ellos no pueden venir, les guste o no –dijo Mimi.

-Es verdad, la tía Jun y la tía Momoe no están –observó Chiaki.

-Ellas no tienen un dispositivo, por lo que están en casa preparando una cena para todos que…

-¡Calla ya, tío Izzi! Nosotros a saber qué cenaremos…

-Pizza chamuscada –bromeó Takuya.

-Y de postre Takuya con nata –soltó Leire mientras le daba un codazo al chico.

-Pues creo que hoy me voy a la cama sin cenar. Ale, chao –dijo Neila provocando risas.

Un vórtice a la entrada del cuartel llamó la atención de todos. El primer grupo de estudio regresaba, con todo un arsenal de bolsas en el quad de William.

-Mira, ya han llegado –señaló Joe.

-¿Eh? ¿La primera generación? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Jeremy empezando a coger bolsas.

-Queríamos haceros una visitilla así a ver si cenabais bien –respondió Mimi.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que sí cenaremos bien… Hemos cargado bastante el quad, así que si con esto no tenemos para comer bien, ya no sé qué haremos –comentó William.

-Déjame ver esas bolsas –se levantó la portadora de la inocencia y caminó decidida hacia las bolsas −. A ver… Pollo, ternera, pescado… ¿Y las verduras?

-En otras bolsas –indicó Katsuharu.

-Cierto, cierto… Aquí están… Y legumbres también… Bien, bien… ¿Sólo este pan?

-Lo haremos aquí –dijo Emily.

-Sí. Si lo comprábamos ahora, se nos podría poner duro, así que hemos traído para hoy, pero ya tenemos ingredientes para hacerlo aquí mismo –explicó Aelita.

-Muy buena idea –afirmó Mimi −. Hecho a mano gana incluso más.

-Bueno, será mejor que marchemos –dijo Tai −. Si os dejamos a Mimi un par de minutos más, es capaz de prepararos un planning alimenticio o se pone a cocinaros la cena y la comida de tres días –a todos los chicos les cayó una gota enorme por la nuca.

-Cierto, y seguro que Jun y Momoe nos esperan para cenar nosotros también –afirmó Joe.

-Volveremos otro día, chicos. Cuidaos hasta entonces –dijo Sora.

-Esperad –llamó Teppei −. ¿Podríais poneros en contacto con mis padres también?

-Claro, aunque será un poco difícil –admitió Joe.

-No, con un teléfono o algo lo tenemos fácil –respondió Izzi.

-Os podemos dar dos números –sonrió Teppei.

-Así podríais venir todos a la vez y no hará falta que vengáis por grupitos un día unos, otro día otros –dijo Chiaki.

-Está bien. Nosotros nos encargamos. ¿Nos dais el número?

Katsuharu y Teppei les dieron los números de teléfono de sus respectivos padres mientras se recogía la compra por detrás de ellos. Tras ello, los adultos empezaron a marchar por donde habían llegado, dejándolos de nuevo solos en aquella casa-cuartel.

-¿Y los tres ángeles? –preguntó Bokomon −. Les quería pedir un par de cositas…

-Están en el castillo –señaló hacia la puerta Kouji −. Patamon dijo que tenía varias cosas allí que podrían sernos más útiles aquí y los tres han marchado corriendo a buscarlas.

-Bueno, pues esperaré haciendo los deberes.

-¿Deberes? Bokomon, se supone que somos nosotros los que hacemos deberes –rió Takuya.

-Sí, claro, pero esa profesora vuestra que vino aquí me ha puesto unos deberes –todos alucinaron con las palabras del digimon fajado −. ¿Qué os ocurre? Yo quiero aprender.

-No, ya… Por supuesto… ¿Los demás digimons también tenéis deberes?

-Nosotros hemos escuchado, pero bueno, podemos ayudar con los deberes –dijo Lunamon.

-¿Y deberes propios? –preguntó Odd.

-No, no nos han dicho nada de eso –negó Dracomon −. Por cierto, ¿qué son los deberes? ¿Se comen?

-Sí, Dracomon, se comen –a Takuya y a Odd les brillaban los ojos.

-No, Dracomon, no se come –lo cogió William −. Y pobre de ti que te comas los deberes de alguien. Te pondrás muy malito y no te podrás curar en muchos días.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El segundo grupo también sufrió un ataque de preguntas por parte del trío de reporteros. Tamiya, cámara en mano, seguía los pasos de los Guardianes y sus digimons. Hiroki, junto a ella, tomaba notas en una libreta lo más rápido que podía e intentando que todas las palabras se entendiesen. Por delante de todos, Milly, de espaldas, iba lanzando sus preguntas, de cómo era la vida en el Digimundo para ellos, qué habían hecho, se había desactivado alguna otra torre… Pero también preguntas más "íntimas". Bokomon los escuchaba a todos, aunque prestaba más atención a los apuntes que había tomado aquel día.

-Yumi, Ulrich, Kadic arde en deseos de tener respuesta a lo siguiente –empezó Milly con sus "dotes periodísticos" −. Yumi, tú vistes de rojo mientras que tu digimon es amarilla, y por otro lado Ulrich viste de amarillo pero su digimon es rojo. ¿A qué se debe esa curiosidad? Muchos dicen que es una señal o algo…

-_Logro que los gemelos me dejen tranquila en lo referente a Ulrich y ahora me vienen estos tres a sustituirles_ –echó un vistazo rápido hacia Kouji, quien aguantaba la risa −. ¿Señal?

-Ya sabes a lo que nos referimos, Yumi –respondió Hiroki, claramente esperando respuesta para anotar.

-Renamon es una digimon femenina, está claro que es mi compañera. ¿O creéis que Ulrich iría con una digimon femenina? –dijo rápidamente.

-Si, es así. De haber sido Renamon un chico y Kitsumon una chica, habríamos ido al revés –añadió Ulrich.

-Pero no ha sido así. ¿No es mucha casualidad que vuestro digimon sea del color de la ropa del otro? –preguntó Milly −. A demás, vuestras ropas tienen una temática bastante similar, ¿no?

-Esto…

-¿Hay o no algo entre vosotros? –por detrás, los otros aguantaban con fuerza la risa.

-Yo soy rojo por una especie de maldición del pasado –dijo Kitsumon intentando ayudar −. Era un digimon maldito, rojo sangre.

-Cierto, por eso Kitsumon es rojo –dijo Renamon.

-Pero cuando estuvimos en el Digimundo habían otros dos digimons como vosotros que eran rojizos…

-Eso es rojo fuego –respondió Renamon −. Él es rojo sangre y ellos rojo fuego, pero por temas de maldiciones y estas cosas que son complicadas de explicar.

-Ah, vale… –anotó Hiroki −. ¿Y entre vosotros dos hay algo o…?

-Hiroki, no me provoques –señaló Yumi antes de hacerle un gesto a Renamon y fijar su vista en su primo −. _Y tú, pobre de ti que me digas alguna cosa cuando regresemos a casa._

-_Sí, sí, claro _–aun mentalmente, Kouji no podía dejar de reír.

-Bien, más preguntas. JP, eres el mayor del grupo junto a Yumi y a William. ¿Eso te da más poder dentro del grupo o no cuenta para nada? –preguntó Milly.

-No, aquí el líder es el más fuerte y el que logra cohesionar al equipo para que trabajen todos juntos y sin discusiones –respondió.

-¿Tampoco los mandas a dormir? –preguntó.

-Cada cual es mayorcito para hacer lo que cree conveniente, aunque todos sabemos que, si no venimos a la Tierra a estudiar, toca vigilancia o trabajo en el cuartel. Y se hace bastante ruido a veces, por lo que acabas despertándote temprano.

-Bien, bien –Milly hizo una seña a Hiroki, cerciorándose que estaba escribiendo −. Por último… Zoe y Kouji.

-Oh, creo que no voy a tener que vengarme más tarde –susurró Yumi con una media sonrisa.

-Ace y Timy os tratan como si fueseis sus padres, cosa que en parte es cierta porque sois las reencarnaciones de aquellos a los que los dos llamaban "papás". ¿Os comportáis como padres en el Digimundo o seguís haciendo una vida normal? –preguntó Milly.

-Seguimos como si nada –dijo tranquilamente Kouji.

-Bueno, si se pasan demasiado, les pegamos un grito, pero no vamos en plan padres "cómetelo todo" o "vete a dormir que ya es tarde" o qué se yo… "castigado sin merienda" –dijo Zoe.

-Eso es cierto –apareció Ace −. Arya me ha dicho que viniese ya.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Teruo.

-No, pero prefiere que esté aquí –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ya la habéis liado Timy y tú? –preguntó Zoe poniéndose en plan madre.

-Ay, Dios –Kouji se llevó una mano a la cara, volviéndose levemente y topando con la risueña mirada de Yumi −._ ¿Contenta con lo que ves? _–mentalizó relajado.

-_Me toca reír a mí, ¿no crees?_

-Esto… no, Timy no ha hecho nada –dijo Ace.

-Así que lo has hecho tú, ¿eh? –Zoe se cruzó de brazos −. Ya le preguntaremos a los demás qué has hecho y, si Arya no lo ha hecho ya, te castigaré.

-Suerte que no nos ponemos en plan padres con castigos –le murmuró Kouji. Hiroki anotaba a toda prisa, con Milly al lado repitiéndole lo que tenía que escribir mientras Tamiya enfocaba aquella discusión "madre-hijo".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Para el último grupo, sin embargo, las cosas no empezaron precisamente con reportaje comprometido. Toda una avalancha de chicas empezaron a gritar y hacer temblar la tierra mientras corrían directas a por Takuya y Koichi.

-¡Son ellos! ¡Sí! ¡Mi héroe! –se lograba identificar en el griterío.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡CORRED, CORRED! –rió Odd.

-Cállate, tontomon –le dio una colleja Sissi.

-Parece que ahora son más conocidos –comentó Tommy riendo mientras Takuya y Koichi corrían de izquierda a derecha, perseguidos por aquella marabunta femenina.

-Esto es insoportable –apretó los puños Chiaki.

-Me están cansando esas tipas –secundó Leire.

-Yla, apártate o colabora conmigo –dijo Chiaki volviéndose hacia la clon oscura del agua.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó preocupada

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución! ¡Mermaimon!

-Ay, mi madre –dijo preocupada la clon del agua.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución! –Leire también digievolucionó, invocando rápidamente su báculo −. Logro que Takuya madrugue para estudiar y me lo cansan haciéndolo correr… ¡¿Será posible?!

-Les dejé bien claro que ni se les ocurriese ni mirarle –susurró apretando el ancla Mermaimon. De haber sido un digimon peludo, todo el pelo se le habría erizado al instante, pero no causaría tanto miedo como lo daba en esos momentos.

-Eh, chicas, esperad –intentó detenerlas Sissi, pero fue inútil −. Ah, Floramon… Qué desastre se va a liar aquí…

Ante el grupo, Mermaimon utilizaba el ancla para apartar a los dos chicos antes de unirse a Leire y su báculo a apartar aquel grupo de chicas afectadas de hormonas.

-¡OS DIJE QUE POBRES DE VOSOTRAS QUE VOLVIESEIS A HACERLE CORRER! –gritó Mermaimon.

-¡TAKUYA NO TIENE TIEMPO PARA VOSOTRAS, MALDITA SEA! –continuó los gritos Leire.

-Chicas, vale ya –pidió Sissi cruzada de brazos.

-Esto… Dan verdadero miedo –dijo Koichi.

-¿Por ser admirados se ponen tan furiosas? A mí no me importaría que algún chico les pidiese un autógrafo –dijo Takuya. Odd aún aumentó la intensidad de las carcajadas.

-Pero… qué… poco… ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJA! –intentaba decir Odd.

-Cielos, de Koichi me esperaba que siguiese en la inopia, pero de ti, Takuya… –le miró Sissi negando con la cabeza −. Bueno, las voy a frenar un poco… ¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Tommy.

-Ya verás –lanzó ambos látigos contra las otras dos, arrebatándoles el báculo y el ancla y logrando así llamarles la atención.

-¡Sissi! –protestaron ambas.

-Ya están "a salvo", ya podéis quedaros tranquilas u os atrapo a vosotras con enredaderas y a ver quién os libera –dijo dejando caer las armas de las otras dos a sus pies antes de dedigievolucionar −. Pero por suerte para vosotras, me apetece ir a clase –dijo empezando a arrastrar a Odd por un pie aprovechando que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Eh, eh, Sissi, que me ensucias la camisa! –intentó sacudirse el rubio.

Las otras dos se miraron, suspiraron y dedigievolucionaron, uniéndose de nuevo al grupo. Debían acudir a clase y no convenía que se dedicasen a matar alumnas sólo porque se acercaran a dos chicos del grupo. Por desgracia, aquel tema surgió a la hora de la comida de la mano de los tres intrépidos reporteros.

-Esta mañana hemos sido testigos de un dato curioso que queremos que nos expliquéis –empezó Milly −. Leire y Chiaki, ¿el descubrir que en el pasado fuisteis Guardianas, es decir, dos digimons guerreras, es la culpa de vuestra bipolaridad?

-Eh… Para empezar, yo no soy Guardiana –dijo Leire −. Soy… hermana de una Guardiana, aunque también era una digimon fuerte.

-Bueno, entonces el hecho de ser Guardiana no tiene nada que ver para la bipolaridad. ¿Es el hecho de ser luchadora? ¿O se trata de una sobreprotección repentina por estímulos de tu cuerpo que recuerdan cosas del pasado?

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? –preguntó Takuya alucinando.

-Bueno, eso de que sois reencarnaciones es alucinante, así que nos hemos informado mucho de estas cosas –tanto Tamiya como Hiroki afirmaron con la cabeza −. Bien, ¿respondéis?

-Bueno… Quizás sí que es un estímulo de esos –dijo Chiaki intentando por todos los medios no ruborizarse.

-Aun así, esa otra cara vuestra aparece en contadas ocasiones –señaló Hiroki.

-Sí, bueno, mejor así, ¿no? –rió tontamente Leire −. Tampoco sería muy agradable que todos los días nos pusiéramos violentas…

-También es verdad… ¿Os pasa con alguien más que no sea Takuya y Koichi? –ambas chicas no pudieron evitar el sonrojo, impidiéndoles responder −. Está bien… Toma nota de esto, Hiroki. Y tú, Tamiya, hazles un primer plano.

-Sí –dijeron los dos.

-Bueno, por último quisiera hacerte una pregunta, Sissi –la nombrada se volvió hacia la pelirroja −. Se te ha visto bastante pegada a Odd. ¿Ha nacido algo entre vosotros junto a la llegada de recuerdos en los que antiguamente vivíais juntos?

Odd empezó a atragantarse con el refresco que estaba bebiendo. Takuya emitía ruidos extraños parecidos a intentar aguantar la risa que provocaban que Leire le mirase de una forma rara. Tommy observaba boquiabierto a Sissi mientras Koichi y Chiaki intentaban socorrer al rubio. Sissi estaba boquiabierta, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Tamiya enfocaba únicamente a la hija del director, Hiroki tenía el bolígrafo preparado para escribir y Milly observaba detenidamente.

-¡¿PERO EN QUÉ TE BASAS PARA DECIR SEMEJANTE BURRADA?! –fue la respuesta de Sissi, asustando a la mitad de los allí presentes.


	43. Chapter 43

Bueno, hola a todos

Se que hemos estado un poquitin ausentes de fanfiction últimamente, pero he tenido un monton de problemas con el internet de casa, asi que he subido creo que un capitulo en… cuanto tiempo?

Yumi: ni idea, pero un monton

MICHELLEEEEE!

Michelle: si?

Vuelvete Manaphy y cambia las almas de Yumi y Ulrich, hala

Aura: Michelle, no hagas caso de lily, hoy esta bastante sensiblona

Drew: si, mejor vamonos a leer el capitulo

Mich: Okay! Vamos, mama! Vamos, papa!

Capítulo 43: lily

Era el último día de la semana en que el grupo tres de estudio viajaba a la Tierra para asistir a clase. Bokomon había logrado pasar todos los días, sorprendiendo al profesorado por su insistencia y el empeño que ponía en aprender nuevas cosas de los humanos, al contrario que la gran mayoría de alumnos humanos de toda la vida. Sólo aquel grupo recién llegado del Digimundo estaba reunido en una única clase.

-Esta clase es un tostón –murmuró Odd bajito −. ¿Por qué el sábado también tenemos que venir? A demás, hoy hace un sol casi de verano… No es un día para estar en clase.

-Odd, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo –interrumpió la profesora Hertz −. Hacemos esto por vosotros, no porque nos guste fastidiaros.

-Pues si no os gusta fastidiarnos, no pongáis clases en sábado –respondió.

-Odd, cállate ya –le golpeó Sissi. Por detrás, Takuya intentaba no reír −. Esto te pasa por haber escogido el tercer grupo: te tocará venir a clase todos los sábados.

-Ay, no…

-Sí, y ahora deja a la profesora que siga explicando, que ya tiene suficientes problemas Tommy. ¿O debo recordarte que hasta él intenta aprender lo que tú ya deberías saber?

-¿Dónde están Milly, Tamiya e Hiroki para grabar estos momentos? –murmuró Chiaki −. Porque yo metería a Sissi en el mismo saco que a Leire y a mí…

-¿El de bipolares? –preguntó Koichi −. No sé yo… Más que bipolar…

-Nada, da igual, a ver si sigue la clase –desvió el tema Chiaki, ocultando el sonrojo.

-Venga, chicos, silencio –pidió la profesora, en parte divertida por el panorama ante sus ojos −. Venga, que cuanto antes acabéis lo que os he puesto, antes podréis salir.

-¡Estupendo! Si logro vencer al calor de éste lugar y que no se me derritan los sesos, seré libre –sonrió el rubio.

-Eres un caso perdido, Della Robbia –murmuró Sissi llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Le daba ligeramente el sol, pero aquel repentino malestar que sentía no parecía ser producto de una insolación.

-Bien, como iba diciendo… –continuó la profesora Hertz anotando en la pizarra.

Sissi no escuchó nada más. A su lado, Floramon se dejó caer al suelo, también con aspecto de estar mareada. La voz de la profesora sonaba alejada, ininteligible, hasta que de pronto el tono en la voz cambió y se oyeron más ruidos, más voces, alrededor de ambas. Sintió como si su cuerpo cayese al vacío, aunque tocó fondo suavemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una Lilymon saltaba feliz y animada. Sus alas se agitaban muy rápidamente mientras daba palmas, todo fruto de la felicidad que sentía.

-¡Qué bien, qué bien, qué bien! –exclamaba a cada saltito −. Sabía yo que eras excepcional.

-Ya, tranquila, Lily –reía Lilamon −. Tampoco es para ponerse así…

-¿Cómo que no? –la miró muy sorprendida la otra digimon floral −. ¡Ahora eres una Guardiana! ¿No es más que suficiente para montar una fiesta?

-Se supone que estar cargada de faena hasta las orejas no es para tirar cohetes.

-¡Pero eres miembro de los Guardianes! –siguió saltando la otra −. Si ya lo decían todos que tú ibas a ser alguien importante, hermana.

-Mira quién fue a hablar –rió Lilamon.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó aún agitando las alas la de alas verdes.

-Venga, que ya me he enterado de ese trabajito que te ha salido.

-Ah, bueno… Me preocupaba decírtelo porque pensaba que te quedarías solita aquí en casa –admitió golpeando con la punta del pie al suelo −. Pero ahora que sé que vas a estar bien cuidada, puedo decírtelo.

-A saber cuántos antes que yo lo saben ya –negó con la cabeza Lilamon mientras metía varias cosas en una maleta.

-Ah, no muchos…

-Bueno, venga, ¿cómo es que has acabado siendo ayudante de la diosa Rosemon?

-Pues verás, parece ser que le han vuelto a insistir sobre lo de que necesita ayudante y ha salido mi nombre.

-¿Tu nombre? Yo no he sido.

-No, no, ya lo sé que no has sido –rió Lilymon −. Parece ser que ha sido cosa de Vulcanusmon.

-Qué afortunada –sonrió Lilamon −. Bueno, tengo que irme.

-Sí, es verdad, debes unirte al grupo de los Guardianes lo antes posible.

-Espero poder verte alguna vez –dijo Lilamon abrazándola.

-Seguro que sí podré. Aunque si no puedo, que sepas que desde donde esté, estaré rezando y le pediré a la diosa Rosemon que te bendiga.

-Lily, eres un encanto, pero ¿es necesario tanto? –preguntó empezando a salir.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Tu trabajo es más peligroso que el mío, así que rezaré para que todo te vaya bien, que estés siempre a salvo y que te sientas bien en todo momento.

-Vale, vale. Te está afectando eso de ir a trabajar junto a una diosa –rió Lilamon −. Cuídate.

-¡Tú también! ¡Intentaré ir a verte a menudo! –gritó Lilymon mientras la otra se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Cielo santo, le debe de haber dado una insolación… Hasta la digimon está decaída –decía la profesora Hertz −. Necesitamos agua…

-Profesora, yo tengo una botellita –dijo Milly. Pasaban junto a la clase y el jaleo que se había armado alertó a los tres reporteros que, sin dudarlo, abrieron la puerta sin permiso y entraron dispuestos a enterarse de lo que ocurría.

-Gracias –la profesora humedeció un pañuelo y lo pasó por el rostro de Sissi.

-Profesora, yo creo que no es una insolación –dijo Koichi.

-Pero se ha desmayado y… –Sissi empezó a moverse y a hacer ruidos suaves, al igual que Floramon −. ¡Ya despiertan!

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Sí, más o menos –respondió empezando a levantarse.

-Quizás será mejor dejar las clases por hoy y ya seguiremos la próxima vez –dijo la profesora −. Sissi, pásate por la enfermería antes de regresar al Digimundo.

-No, no hace falta –sonrió aún con la mente ida −. Floramon, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila –respondió la digimon.

-Toma –Tailmon le pasó la botella de agua a la digimon −. Refréscate un poco.

-Gracias –la floral bebió un poco y después abocó otro poco por encima suyo −. Está fresquita.

-La hemos sacado hace nada de la máquina –dijo Tamiya, cámara en mano.

-¿Qué os ha ocurrido? –preguntó Hiroki −. ¿Es que no os encontráis bien o es por culpa de viajar entre mundos? He oído que hay gente que se pone mala por viajar largas distancias…

-No, no ha sido nada… Sólo un… recuerdo –dijo Sissi tranquilamente.

-¿Un recuerdo? ¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber la profesora.

-Lo sabía, no era una insolación ni un sofoco por los gritos que había dado –sonrió Odd.

-No hará falta que pase por enfermería ni que se alerte al director –dijo Takuya −. Esto es algo normal.

-¿Algo normal?

-Sí. De repente, por alguna razón, nos viene a la mente un recuerdo de nuestra vida pasada –dijo Tommy −. A veces es por algo que estamos viendo, por algo que oímos o simplemente viene porque sí.

-A los que les pilla durmiendo, no pasa nada. Es como un sueño pero sabemos que no es del todo así –se encogió de hombros Odd.

-Pero para aquellos a los que nos pilla haciendo faena, causa un buen susto en los demás –agregó Takuya.

-Así pues, esto que ha ocurrido es porque Sissi ha recuperado un recuerdo de su vida pasada –dijo Milly −. ¿Y qué ha sido?

-Estaba… En una casita, creo que sería en el Pueblo de la Brisa o un lugar parecido –dijo intentando ver de nuevo el poco paisaje que aparecía en su recuerdo −. Había una Lilymon saltando muy alegre porque me habían nombrado Guardiana.

-No recuerdo a nadie en el grupo que fuese una Lilymon –dijo Koichi −. Las veces que ha salido alguien en los recuerdos ha resultado o que era una pareja, un compañero de los Guardianes o algún gran ángel si no eran los tres.

-Entonces esa Lilymon debe de ser una familiar o algo tuyo –comentó Leire −. Parece que la familia crece por momentos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Minervamon condujo al grupo hacia la sala donde Xana-Lucemon les estaba esperando. En cuanto abrió la puerta, empezó a oír algunos aplausos lentos y estremecedores por parte del digimon en el trono. Sin duda alguna, aquello le divertía bastante.

-Gracias por traerlos aquí, Minervamon –dijo el ángel caído dejando los aplausos. La digimon hizo una leve reverencia y retrocedió prudencialmente, dejando ante él a aquellos cinco digimons −. Bienvenidos a la Rosa de las Estrellas. Espero mucho de vosotros y más os vale que logréis atestar un duro golpe contra los niñatos cuando os envíe a luchar.

-Por supuesto, amo Xana-Lucemon –dijeron los cinco, rodilla al suelo y cabeza agachada.

-Bien. De momento, quiero que veáis cómo se trabaja en este lugar –se levantó y dio varios pasos a un lado, en donde dos figuras esperaban en silencio −. Marchad. Ya sabéis qué debéis hacer.

-Sí, amo –respondieron ambos, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Muy pronto, esos niños no podrán siquiera moverse. ¿Que no puedo tocarlos físicamente por culpa de esos malditos digimons llamados Crossedmons? No importa, hay otras formas de herirles –rió saboreando la victoria que iba a conseguir.

Minervamon siguió con la mirada el nuevo dúo que marchaba a una misión con el fin de acabar con los niños elegidos y sus digimons. Era cuestión de tiempo que la volviese a enviar a otra misión, pero hasta entonces…

-Minervamon –habló Xana-Lucemon −. Muéstrales a nuestros nuevos camaradas dónde van a vivir a partir de ahora.

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

Al salir de la sala seguida de aquellos cinco digimons, se encontraron con Myotismon. Parecía regocijarse por ese trabajo de "sirvienta" que, según el vampiro, le habían asignado a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a llevarles a un lugar incómodo –se burló Myotismon. Minervamon no dijo nada, sin embargo, otro del grupo se adelantó.

-Vuelve a decir algo y te haré saber lo que es la luz del sol.

-Cálmate, Apollomon –alzó un brazo Minervamon −. No malgastes la energía en amenazar a alguien tan patético como este vampiro que no logró ni hacer cosquillas a los niñitos. Sigamos caminando.

Myotismon apretó con rabia ambos puños. Sentía odio y rabia por todos aquellos digimons que, aun llegando más tarde que él al servicio de Xana-Lucemon, se atrevían a ocupar puestos más importantes de cara al ángel caído.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dynasmon no acababa de estar convencido de lo que veía. Otro ataque de Xana-Lucemon, pero esta vez a un pequeño pueblo donde no había ningún digimon poderoso ni nada que pudiese parecer peligroso para el Demon Lord.

-Diablos, ese Xana-Lucemon trama algo –el Caballero Real empezó a correr en dirección al cuartel de los Guardianes.

Las últimas instrucciones de Alphamon habían sido llevar cualquier dato, información o pista al cuartel, en donde volvían a vivir los Guardianes. Lo que acababa de ver debía ser reportado urgentemente, alguien debía acudir a aquel lugar.

Por suerte, encontró a varios chicos del grupo estudiando en el patio, aprovechando el buen tiempo de aquel día.

-Dynasmon, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos –saludó Takuya no muy animado −. ¿Vienes de visita?

-Por desgracia no. A cuarenta kilómetros de aquí Xana-Lucemon ha lanzado un ataque.

-No es muy lejos –dijo pensativo Jeremy −. ¿Creéis que nos está encontrando?

-Ni idea –se encogió de hombros Odd tirando su libro −. Pero si está atacando, debemos frenarle antes que siga avanzando.

-Desgraciadamente –habló Dynasmon −, son sólo dos digimons los que están causando todo el terror y pánico del lugar.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Teppei −. Son dos digimons muy poderosos que no nos será fácil derrotar.

-Un dios y lo que se podría decir una "semidiosa".

-¿Semidiosa? –preguntó Takuya −. Suena más interesante que los estudios.

-No es para tomarlo a broma –advirtió Dynasmon.

-Bien, ¿vamos todos? –preguntó Teruo.

-No. Recordad lo poco que pudimos hacer con Minervamon y Duftmon –negó Jeremy −. Yo me quedo aquí trabajando con el ordenador en busca de algo que pueda ayudarnos. ¿De qué digimons estamos hablando esta vez, Dynasmon?

-Vulcanusmon y Lotusmon –respondió −. El primero fabrica armas; la segunda puede controlar la naturaleza.

-Yo voy –se levantó Takuya.

-Y yo –se apuntó Odd.

-No os vais a perder la fiesta, ¿no? –rió Teruo −. Yo me quedo estudiando, si en los cálculos de Jeremy no entro como ventaja en la pelea.

-No estoy seguro, pero bueno. Katsuharu y Teppei, vosotros sí que debéis ir –ambos afirmaron.

-¿Y vamos a ir sólo nosotros? –preguntó Takuya.

-Esperad –Jeremy se giró en la silla hacia el cuartel −. ¡Arya, Sissi! –ambas chicas se asomaron por una ventana −. Hay una misión.

-¿A dónde las envías? –preguntó Yumi acercándose con una jarra de limonada y un vaso que se había servido.

-Dos digimons poderosos están atacando un pueblo cerca de aquí –explicó Dynasmon −. Es un caos lo que está ocurriendo.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir Ulrich y yo –dijo −. Si aún quedan supervivientes cuando lleguemos, los escudos de Taomon y Denoshimon podrían ayudar.

-Sí –dijo pensativo Jeremy −. Sí, tienes razón. Ve a buscarle y preparaos para salir ya mismo.

-De acuerdo –Yumi dejó todo sobre la mesa y regresó al interior del cuartel. Poco después, ella y los otros tres salieron junto a los digimons, preparando sus vehículos para marchar.

Por el camino, Dynasmon les dio los datos necesarios sobre los dos digimons poseídos por Xana-Lucemon que estaban sembrando el caos. Todos acordaron que era primordial apartarlos del lugar para evitar daños mayores.

-Ya estamos llegando –señaló Dynasmon.

-Menos mal –suspiró Timy −. Ninguno de los dos es un estratega…

-Eso no quita que tengáis que estar alerta –advirtió Arya.

-Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –dijo Dynasmon −. Si las cosas van mal, os ruego que retrocedáis. Vosotros sois más importantes que yo.

-Otro como Alphamon –murmuró Odd −. Sí, sí, le meteremos una paliza a esos dos que no hará falta retroceder

En cuanto pusieron un pie en aquel lugar, ambos digimons volvieron sus rostros hacia ellos.

-¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución! ¡Aldamon!

-¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución!

-¡Gigasmon!

-¡Petaldramon!

-¡Labramon superdigievoluciona en… Cerberusmon!

-¡Floramon superdigievoluciona en… Lilamon!

-¡Renamon superdigievoluciona en… Taomon!

-¡Kitsumon sueprdigievoluciona en… Denoshimon!

-¡Crossedmon digievoluciona en… CrossTimemon!

-¡Crossedmon digievoluciona en… CrossSpacemon! Parece que hemos llegado un poco tarde –hizo una mueca observando alrededor.

-Malditos seáis… Habéis arrasado con todos los que habían por aquí –Sissi preparó ambos látigos láser, dispuesta a descargarlos contra ellos.

Ambos digimons poseídos miraban aparentemente divertidos el grupo que había llegado. El único impedimento que ambos veían para exterminar aquel grupo eran los dos digimons de los que habían sido informados por parte de Duftmon.

-¿De verdad tenéis pensado derrotarnos? –preguntó Vulcanusmon armando cada uno de sus seis brazos −. Eso habrá que verlo.

Ambos digimons se lanzaron contra el grupo, chocando al instante contra los escudos de Taomon y Denoshimon. Éstos resistieron varios segundos antes de empezar a quebrarse, momento en que todos retrocedieron y prepararon sus ataques contra los dos digimons. Toda una serie de ataques empezaron a cruzarse de un lado a otro, abundando los de fuego y toda una serie de control sobre plantas y tierra.

-Esto se pone muy difícil –protestó Aldamon −. Esquivan los ataques fácilmente.

-Entonces déjame ayudaros –se adelantó CrossSpacemon −. ¡Deformación del espacio! –todo ataque lanzado cambió su dirección, moviéndose en todas las direcciones pero sin chocar contra nada.

-¿Piensas que así podrás hacernos algo? –preguntó Lotusmon preparada para atacar.

-Espera –la detuvo su compañero −. Arma identificadora de misiles –al instante, empezó a moverse, arrastrando consigo a la otra digimon y esquivando todos y cada uno de los ataques, para sorpresa del grupo.

-¿Pero cómo lo ha hecho? –preguntó Petaldramon sorprendido.

-Ni idea, pero esto no me está gustando nada –dijo Yumi preparando ambos abanicos para lanzarlos.

-Mi turno –CrossTimemon alzó una mano ante ella, con la palma hacia el dios digimon, quien enseguida se quedó paralizado −. Si aun trastocándolo todo se burla de nosotros, ahora no podrá hacer nada.

-Perfecto, hora de atacar –sonrió Gigasmon mientras empezaba a correr para golpear al digimon detenido.

-Ahora será mucho más sencillo y todo. ¡Infierno de plasma!

Al principio parecían tener la ventaja al haber un rival incapaz de moverse, sin embargo, Lotusmon intervenía bastante, cubriendo a su compañero y demostrando ser un hueso duro de roer.

-Maldita sea… Ésa no para quieta ni dos segundos –protestó Sissi −. ¿No puedes hacer nada con ella, Timy?

-Lo siento, se mueve demasiado y no puedo fijarla para detenerla –se disculpó la elfa.

-Bueno… Lilamon, demostrémosle quién manda aquí –dijo apretando con fuerza los látigos.

-Está bien.

-Yo te cubro para que avances –se acercó Taomon, empezando a invocar un escudo ante ambas digimons.

El grupo empezaba a animarse al ver que los otros dos digimons tenían problemas. Sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, Vulcanusmon logró golpear el suelo y alzar una nube de polvo.

-Maldita sea… ¡Se está moviendo! –indicó Arya.

-¡Eso es imposible! –protestó CrossTimemon, pero tanto ella como su hermano sabían que empezaban a estar limitados.

-Tranquilos, que de ése me ocupo yo –dijo Gigasmon saltando alto −. De esta no te librarás tan fácilmente…. ¡TERREMOTO! –el suelo empezó a quebrarse al ser golpeado por ambos brazos de la bestia de la tierra.

-¡Jajajajaja! –Vulcanusmon saltó hacia atrás, esquivando la sacudida con total facilidad −. Muy lento, hermanito –rió −. ¿De veras crees que con eso vas a lograr siquiera tocarme?

-No me hables con tanta familiaridad –protestó Gigasmon preparándose para dar un nuevo golpe.

-¡Venga ya! ¿A qué viene eso, hermanito? –siguió Vulcanusmon −. ¿Te estás haciendo el fuerte delante de tus amigos?

-Cállate de una vez.

-¿O es que te avergüenzas de tu propia familia?

-¿Qué? –las palabras del de ocho brazos paralizaron a Gigasmon al instante.

-Vamos, Volca –siguió el otro usando el nombre del antiguo guerrero de la tierra −, sé un buen chico y dale un abrazo a tu hermano, al que hace tanto tiempo que no ves.

-Mientes… –susurró Gigasmon apretando con fuerza los puños.

-¡Sí, claro! –rió con fuerza Vulcanusmon −. Lo que pasa es que no acabas de recordarlo todo, ¿verdad? Qué lástima…

-¡Es mentira!

-Ancient Volcamon fue, es y será siempre mi hermano. Que no lo recuerdes no significa que te esté mintiendo.

Gigasmon dejó caer los brazos sin tensión alguna. Tenía sus dudas sobre lo que aquel digimon le estaba diciendo y no acababa de decidirse sobre qué hacer. Vio cómo Vulcanusmon empezaba a acercarse hacia él dispuesto a atacarle, sin embargo no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio. Fueron otros los que se dispusieron a plantarle cara a aquel digimon e incluso a estirar a la estática bestia de la tierra del sitio.

-¡Gancho de espinas! –el ataque de Petaldramon hizo surgir raíces que retuvieron a Vulcanusmon.

-¡Eh, Gigasmon! –llamó Sissi, claramente molesta. Ella también había hecho crecer hiedras y otras plantas para retener al dios digimon −. ¡Muévete un poco o acabarás convertido en polvo!

-¡Jajajajajaja! –la risa de Lotusmon hizo que la morena se volviese hacia ella con algo de rabia en el rostro −. Cielo santo, ¡lo dices fatal!

-¿De qué vas, idiota? –le gritó Sissi −. Lilamon, vamos a quitarle las ganas de reír a esa estúpida.

-¡Por todos los dioses del cielo! –exclamó la digimon dramatizando −. Como sigas diciendo tantas palabras malsonantes acabarás muy mal.

-¿Nos pegarás? –preguntó Lilamon preparando un nuevo ataque.

-No, no, no –Lotusmon parecía estar actuando en una obra de teatro. De pronto, juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho −. Yo no os haré nada, incluso podría ponerme de vuestro lado para que el castigo sea menos… Velaría por vosotras para que el sufrimiento no fuese tan grande –dijo en tono burlesco.

-¿Que tú qué? –preguntó Odd −. ¡Pero si a Sissi no le hace falta eso! ¿Verdad? –se volvió hacia la chica, encontrándola de repente estática, al igual que a su digimon −. ¿Pero qué ocurre ahora que a todo el mundo le da por quedarse estático?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Parece que estáis recibiendo el castigo por pecadoras! –rió Lotusmon.

-Sissi, ¿qué te pasa? Le mandas a Gigasmon moverse y ahora te quedas tú más estática que nunca –intentó sacudirla Arya.

-Li… Lilymon… –fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-¿Lilymon? –preguntó extrañada Yumi mirando alrededor.

-Querida Lilamon –habló Lotusmon −, permíteme corregirte diciéndote que ahora soy Lotusmon, no Lilymon. Pero me alegra saber que al menos tú sí me recuerdas –rió volviéndose a Vulcanusmon, quien todavía intentaba zafarse de raíces y enredaderas −. ¿Lo has oído? A mí sí me recuerdan, pero eso pasa porque yo sí salí a hacer visitas a menudo.

-Tsk –un simple chasquido de lengua fue la respuesta del dios.

-¿Qué intenta decir? –preguntó Taomon preparada para cubrir al grupo con un escudo de haber problemas.

-Lilymon… no… –Lilamon cayó de rodillas al suelo, alertando a todos los que estaban cerca. Lotusmon aprovechó para lanzarse al ataque.

-¡No podemos dejarnos caer ahora! –dijo CrossTimemon alcanzando a Lilamon y apartándola de la trayectoria de un ataque −. Vamos, Lilamon, reacciona…

-¡Vamos a acabar con todos vosotros! –gritó Vulcanusmon acabando de liberarse de todas las plantas.

-Esto se está poniendo muy feo –Ulrich hizo una mueca ante lo que veía. Ni siquiera los escudos de Denoshimon parecían poder aguantar mucho más tiempo las embestidas de aquel digimon −. Hay que retirarse.

-¿Así sin más? –preguntó sorprendido Odd.

-Huir no llevará a nada –añadió Aldamon.

-Será mejor que marchéis –habló Dynasmon −. Yo os daré tiempo.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros –ladró Cerberusmon.

-Os seguirán si…

-La puerta está lista –interrumpió CrossSpacemon −. Ya sabéis de lo que soy capaz, así que no me obliguéis a llevar el vórtice a vuestros pies.

Con los dos digimons zorros aguantando los escudos, el resto empezó a moverse hacia el vórtice. Yumi y Odd estiraban de Sissi; CrossTimemon ayudaba a Cerberusmon a cargar con Lilamon; Aldamon, Arya y Ulrich se aseguraron que Dynasmon también se movía y Petaldramon atrapó con su cola a Gigasmon, dispuesto a coger también al Caballero Real de ser necesario. Rápidamente, el grupo fue atravesando el vórtice.

-Vale, ya están todos a salvo.

-Ace, si nos movemos, nos atraparán –advirtió Denoshimon.

-¡Jajajaja! No podréis aguantar mucho más, insectos –advirtió Vulcanusmon volviendo a coger carrerilla para un último embiste.

Justo cuando iba a chocar, los tres digimons que quedaban desaparecieron. Ningún sonido, absolutamente nada, sólo un enorme vacío y silencio.

-Parece que se acabó la pelea –observó Lotusmon.

-Y yo diría que hemos ganado –sonrió satisfecho Vulcanusmon −. Regresemos para informar al amo Xana-Lucemon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leire salió corriendo de la casa. La primera idea que le había venido a la cabeza al ver aparecer el vórtice a la entrada del cuartel había sido que alguien había muy herido que debía ser atendido. Sin embargo, todos parecían en perfecto estado, aunque aún sin dedigievolucionar ninguno.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –JP apareció de una de las salas de entrenamiento.

-Pues verás… –empezó Aldamon. Antes que pudiese decir nada, Sissi volvió a su forma normal y corrió hacia el interior de la casa, seguida de Lilamon.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sissi? –preguntó Jeremy. Estaba a punto de salir también cuando la morena casi le hace caer al suelo −. Ha subido al dormitorio…

-Es que… –Ulrich también fue interrumpido.

-Chicos, si no os importa, estaré en mi habitación –habló Gigasmon, empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la vivienda.

El silencio era roto por las preguntas de todos los que iban acercándose a los recién llegados.

-Xana-Lucemon ha ganado esta ronda –dijo Dynasmon. Todos se volvieron hacia él −. Vuestros nuevos enemigos son en realidad antiguos amigos o familiares, ya sea de este momento, como es el caso de Aelita –la pelirrosa bajó la cabeza al recordar la verdad sobre Minervamon −, o de tiempos anteriores.

-¿Quieres decir que Vulcanusmon y Lotusmon son amigos del pasado? –preguntó Arya.

-Más que eso. Vulcanusmon es el hermano mayor de Ancient Volcamon y el "culpable" de que la hermana de la Guardiana Rosemon fuese la ayudante de la diosa de la natura.

-Entonces, esa Lotusmon es…

-Sí, es su hermana –afirmó Dynasmon. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. Simplemente, miraron hacia el segundo piso del cuartel, en donde debían estar los otros tres −. Debo marchar e informar a Alphamon de lo ocurrido hoy.

-Sí… por supuesto –el grupo casi dijo aquellas palabras por inercia.

Dynasmon empezó a marchar mientras el grupo seguía reunido, sin moverse y sin dedigievolucionar los que habían estado peleando. Con cuidado de no ser detectado por nadie, siguió corriendo en busca del líder del reducido grupo de Caballeros Reales.

-¡Alphamon!

-¿Novedades? –preguntó el oscuro.

-Demasiadas y todo –Dynasmon empezó a narrarle lo ocurrido sin omitir nada. Cuando acabó, Alphamon pasó unos segundos en silencio meditando.

-Xana-Lucemon intenta confundir a los chicos…

-Eso me temo.

-Habrá que estar muy alerta entonces –advirtió el líder.

-¿No les vamos a contar sobre los demás? –preguntó Dynasmon.

-No sabemos todavía qué les ha podido pasar a algunos de nuestros camaradas –dijo Alphamon.

-Pero de los que ya sabemos…

-Antes debemos asegurarnos bien de las cosas y que los chicos estén tranquilos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Varios eran los que se intentaban asomar por las puertas de los dormitorios. Las dos estancias que se espiaban en concreto estaban totalmente a oscuras. En el comedor, sin embargo, se intentaba hablar con normalidad.

-Seguro que lo están pasando fatal –dijo Yumi mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Para Katsuharu quizás lo es más que para Sissi –dijo Chiaki mirándose los pies −. Ella tiene un recuerdo en el que salía su hermana, pero Katsuharu no sabe absolutamente nada de su pasado todavía. Debe de estar muy confundido…

-Deberíamos hacer algo –dijo Jeremy levantándose de la silla.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Tommy, sentado a los pies de la escalera.

-Animarles o algo –respondió el rubio.

-Sí, claro, ¿y cómo podemos hacer eso? –preguntó Neila −. De aquí a nada podríamos tener otra alerta de enemigos atacando, salir a enfrentarles y encontrárnoslos de nuevo. Y entonces a saber qué pasaría.

-Eso no significa que podamos dejarles deprimidos. Seguro que alguna forma habrá de librarles del control de Xana-Lucemon –defendió Ulrich.

-Exactamente –afirmó Zoe −. Nosotros ya liberamos del control de Kerpymon a cinco de los diez guerreros legendarios en el pasado –dijo buscando de reojo el apoyo de alguno de los otros guerreros −. Y seguro que vosotros en Lyoko también tuvisteis vuestros momentos en los que os tocó soltar del control de XANA a los demás.

-Sí, eso es cierto… Pero nosotros somos amigos y ellos son familiares…

-Yo soy amigo, pero también soy familiar –dijo Koichi seriamente −. Y aquí estoy con todos. Porque fui liberado –dicho aquello, se puso en pie y, saltándose a Tommy, empezó a subir escaleras −. Yo voy a hablar con aquellos.

Cuando el guerrero de la oscuridad llegó al segundo piso, el espectáculo que se encontró fue increíble. Asomándose a una habitación, se encontró a Aelita, sentada junto a Sissi en la cama mientras ante ellas Odd no paraba de hacer el loco. Al otro lado, Lunamon y Labramon hablaban con Floramon. Boquiabierto, caminó hacia el otro dormitorio y se asomó, justo para ver a Teppei y a Takuya también haciendo tonterías mientras Arya les medio regañaba y ambos Crossedmons observaban.

-¿Pero qué hacéis? –preguntó haciendo voltearse a los tres que intentaban animar.

-¿Tú también vienes a animar a Katsuharu? –preguntó Takuya dejándose caer al suelo.

-Más o menos –el otro chico alzó la vista, cansado y confuso.

-¿Y qué podrías decirme tú que no hayan dicho ya ellos? –preguntó con un hilo de voz Katsuharu.

-Pues no sé qué te habrán dicho…

-Le hemos dicho que le haremos una fiesta si sale de aquí –dijo Takuya.

-Y que deje de darle vueltas a la cabeza o acabará estallándole –añadió Teppei −. Pero ni siquiera se ha reído.

-Creo que he sido la única en poner algo de seriedad aquí –suspiró Arya.

-Gracias por la ayuda, chicos, pero no importa qué hagáis, no va a cambiar lo sucedido…

-Y no cambiará, porque no podemos mover el pasado, pero aún podemos hacer algo por el futuro –dijo Koichi.

-Como preparar más habitaciones… La familia va a crecer demasiado.

-¡Takuya! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Horas y horas en las que sólo se piensa en ladrillos!

-¡Takuya, Teppei, basta los dos! –regañó Arya −. No les hagas caso, Katsuharu. Sólo tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos. Mira por ejemplo Renamon, que peleó con fuerza contra la anciana de su aldea. No los he conocido mucho a los demás miembros de esa aldea, pero me ha parecido que, al menos las hermanas de Renamon ven a la anciana como a una madre.

-A demás, tampoco vas a pelear tú solo. Nosotros dos te ayudaremos –dijo Ace. Su hermana enseguida afirmó.

-Pero si os pudo esquivar…

-Porque Vulcanusmon es mucho, mucho más fuerte que nosotros –dijo molesta Timy −. Pero aún podemos molestarle.

-Ellos tienen razón –dijo Koichi −. Quizás tengan un nivel más poderoso, pero mientras estemos todos ayudándonos, podemos causar molestias.

-Yo prefiero atizarles y vencerles –dijo fingiendo estar peleando Takuya.

-Sí… Es verdad… –Katsuharu iba a agradecer la ayuda cuando un grito les alertó a todos.

-¡DELLA ROBBIA, NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR!

Extrañados, salieron todos de la habitación para asomarse a la de Sissi. Por las escaleras también subían algunos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Ni idea –Takuya entró al dormitorio, encontrándose a Odd en el suelo, con Aelita sentada sobre él.

-Pero Aelita…

-¡Te digo yo que eso ni te lo permito pensar! –interrumpió la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos −. ¡Pues ni más faltaría que intentases "ligar" con esa hermanita!

-¿Odd está como una cabra o qué? –preguntó Tommy mientras a todos les caía una gotaza por las nucas.

-Jeje… –Sissi se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, riendo levemente por el numerito ante ella.

-Oh, venga, era una buena idea… "Si quieres un cuerpazo, cámbiate de bando" –insistía Odd.

-¡Que no! –regañó Aelita. Sissi, aunque flojo, reía, lo que hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa −. A demás, seguro que hasta con digimons femeninos te encuentras a otros digimons rivalizando contigo.

-Sí, claro, dime alguno…

-No sé… Vulcanusmon ha acudido con ella…

-Oh, no, y él es un dios… ¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?! –lloriqueó Odd, provocando más risas en Sissi.

-Vale los dos, por favor –pidió la morena, sintiendo dolor en el pecho por tanta risa contenida.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Odd dejando toda lágrima ficticia fuera de escena −. No me ligaré a la hermana pequeña… Porque esa Lotusmon era la pequeña, ¿no?

-Ay, ahora no lo recuerdo bien –admitió Sissi intentando calmar la risa.

-Parece que Sissi ya está animada de nuevo –dijo Takuya con una mueca.

-¿Algo malo en ello? –se volvió hacia él Koichi.

-Que ha sido por una mega payasada de Odd –respondió con una ligera nota de rabia −. Seguro que ahora chuleará que es el mejor animador de la historia…

-Bueno, también ha tenido ayuda de Aelita –señaló Jeremy.

-Y si dice algo sobre el mejor animador, con ponerle una falda de quien sea, arreglado. Podrá ejercer de animadora particular –dijo con total tranquilidad Tommy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xana-Lucemon observó a Vulcanusmon y Lotusmon entrando a la gran sala. Se frotó las manos esperando recibir la noticia que le mostraría que su nueva estrategia estaba dando resultados inimaginables, señal de que podría ganar aquella batalla y eliminar de una vez por todas a los Guardianes.

-Mi señor Xana-Lucemon –empezó Vulcanusmon haciendo una reverencia a la vez que Lotusmon −. Los niños elegidos se retiraron del lugar durante la batalla.

-Con que huyeron…

-Sí, mi señor. Escaparon con la ayuda del digimon aquel del espacio –dijo Lotusmon −. Por ello no pudimos acabar con ellos.

-No importa eso ahora –agitó una mano quitándole importancia mientras sonreía más que satisfecho −. Si huyeron fue porque no podían luchar contra vosotros –se hizo un breve silencio en el que nadie se movió ni dijo nada −. Supongo que diríais quiénes érais.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Y que vuestros hermanos estaban allí –sonrió maliciosamente remarcando cada palabra.

-Por supuesto estaban allí –afirmaron ambos.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Se quedaron de piedra –comentó jocoso Vulcanusmon.

-Por un instante pensé que se desmayarían o que se volverían locos –añadió Lotusmon.

-Perfecto… ¡Perfecto! Sin lugar a dudas, con las mentes de los niñatos malnacidos confusas gracias a estos golpes emocionales, el ataque final será el más doloroso. ¡Y por fin podré controlar este mundo sin ninguna molestia! –las risas de Lucemon inundaron toda la Rosa de las Estrellas, helando la sangre de algunos digimons mientras otros permanecían inalterados.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alphamon maldecía una y otra vez a Xana-Lucemon. Aquella forma de atacar a los niños elegidos utilizando antiguos amigos y familiares era un golpe muy sucio e imperdonable. Sabía que aquellas noticias podrían resultar como bombas para los chicos, por lo que aún pensaba en cómo les contaría todo. Incluso tenía sus dudas sobre cómo contarle otros detalles a Aelita.

-Alphamon –LordKnightmon llegó tras él, bastante nervioso.

-Tú dirás –indicó con una mano y sin mirarle.

-Hace un par de horas, otro grupo ha sido capturado –dijo.

-¿Quién ha caído esta vez? –preguntó con un suspiro.

-Quiénes –corrigió el rosado −. Merukimon, Mervamon, Ignitemon, ShineGreymon y…

-No, no puede ser –dijo volviéndose con los ojos bien abiertos.

-… y Apollomon –finalizó cabizbajo LordKnightmon −. Lo siento, no he llegado a tiempo para ayudarles a salir de allí.

-No… no importa. Tú solo tampoco podrías haber hecho mucho… –dijo intentando no alterarse.

-Deberíamos alertar a los Guardianes sobre sus nuevos enemigos –propuso, pero no era escuchado. Esperó pacientemente en silencio, sin embargo, el otro no pronunció palabra alguna.

Alphamon no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante aquella noticia y aún menos qué decir. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando otras dos figuras aparecieron en el lugar. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando unos a otros hasta que al fin uno de los recién llegados habló.

-Imagino que no es peligroso para nosotros estar aquí –aventuró el hombre-pájaro.

-Y yo espero que no vengáis con intención de atacarnos –habló Alphamon.

-Para nada. Justo ahora estábamos huyendo de un grupo de monstruos molestos –dijo la única fémina allí presente llevándose la mano a la muñeca derecha.

-¿Estás herida? –preguntó LordKnightmon.

-No, he hecho un mal gesto cuando quería librarme de un par de bichos voladores que casi me obligan a tirar el báculo –respondió.

-Aun así, no vendría mal que descansarais un rato –dijo Alphamon.

-¿Y dónde podríamos ir? Incluso aquí no se está seguro –negó con la cabeza el otro digimon.

-Hay un lugar donde podréis estar tranquilos al menos unas horas –dijo LordKnightmon −. Eso si eres capaz de aguantar con todos los niños elegidos y digimons correteando en su interior, Ravemon.

-¿Niños elegidos?

-Los Guardianes han regresado –informó Alphamon.

-¡Eso es una gran noticia! –exclamó la otra −. De no ser, claro, porque el enemigo tiene en su poder a digimons poderosos…

-Sí, lo sabemos, Kuzuhamon.

-Está bien. Iremos allí –dijo Ravemon.

-Ah, tengo una misión para vosotros –dijo Alphamon −. Si no os importa aceptarla, por supuesto.

-Claro que no –respondió la digimon −. ¿De qué se trata?

-Veréis, somos pocos los que logramos escapar en la batalla. Algunos están siendo capturados y otros siguen escondidos –empezó Alphamon −. Tengo que comprobar algunas cosas antes de reunirme de nuevo con los Guardianes. ¿Podríais ir adelantándome faena explicándole quiénes son sus nuevos enemigos?

-Sí, no veo ningún problema… Salvo que no sabemos exactamente cuántos hay capturados –se encogió de hombros Ravemon.

-Duftmon, Neptunemon, Vulcanusmon, Lotusmon, Minervamon, Mervamon, Ignitemon, Merukimon, Shinegreymon y Apollomon –nombró Alphamon.

-¡Pero si esos son…! –exclamó Kuzuhamon.

-Por favor –interrumpió rápidamente −, no quiero que contéis _eso_ de ese grupo.

-Está bien… Sólo decimos a qué grupo pertenecen y esas cosas, ¿no?

-Exactamente. De los detalles de ese último grupo me encargaré yo…

-Como quieras, Alphamon –suspiró Kuzuhamon −. Marchamos hacia el cuartel.

-Tened cuidado los dos –pidió LordKnightmon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio. Tanto Katsuharu como Sissi, aunque más animados, seguían demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos, soportando interiormente un dolor que, de pronto, había aparecido en ellos cada vez que a sus mentes acudía la imagen de su respectivo hermano digimon. Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon los observaban a todos, haciendo distintas faenas pero cada cual en silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos avisar de todo –susurró Patamon.

-Sí. No podemos dejar que se depriman por lo que les puedan decir –afirmó Lopmon.

-Bueno, pues vamos a reunirlos a todos –Gatomon empezó a caminar en una dirección, dispuesta a reunirlos a todos.

En poco más de cinco minutos, humanos y digimons estaban sentados a la mesa, sobre la cual se habían subido los tres ángeles para ser mejor vistos.

-¿Qué es lo que nos queréis contar? –preguntó Teppei.

-Veréis, chicos… Sabemos que algunos de vosotros aún no habéis recordado nada –empezó Lopmon.

-Yo, por ejemplo, no puedo recordar nada –dijo Arya tranquilamente.

-Nosotros te contaremos cosas –le sonrieron ambos Crossedmons.

-Bueno, también estás tú ahora, sí –sonrió tontamente Lopmon.

-Lo que queremos contaros es parte de la vida que teníais anteriormente –dijo Patamon −. Vuestras familias.

-¿Nuestras familias? –Sissi y Katsuharu agacharon la cabeza ante aquellas palabras.

-Sí –afirmó Patamon −. Como ya sabéis, Mikemon, Tailmon y BlackGatomon son las hermanas pequeñas de la dama Ophanimon.

-Pero dentro de los Guardianes, ella no es la única con familia –siguió Gatomon.

-También estaban Ancient Garurumon y Ancient Sphinxmon, ¿no? –preguntó Odd, como dando a entender que no hacía falta la charla.

-No solo ellos –le calló la gata blanca −. Sí que eran hermanos, e incluso Sakuyamon era familiar de ambos.

-También es cierto que Ancient Volcamon tenía un hermano mayor –dijo Lopmon −. Sí, se trata de Vulcanusmon, uno de los Dioses del Olimpo.

-Entonces es cierto…

-Sí, Katsuharu –las orejas de los tres digimons decayeron levemente.

-¿Y qué hay de Lotusmon? –preguntó Sissi.

-Ella es tu hermana, sí –dijo Gatomon −. Ella fue nombrada asistenta de la diosa Rosemon poco antes de tu nombramiento como Guardiana.

-Sí, lo sé… Lo recordé en la Tierra –afirmó la chica mientras Floramon apoyaba su cabeza en ella, intentando recordar más cosas de su hermana.

-También Slayedramon tenía familiar –dijo Lopmon mirando a William y Dracomon −. Es uno de los caballeros reales, Examon.

-Empiezo a pensar que éramos familias muy bien situadas –dejó ir William mientras Dracomon, a su lado, intentaba hacer memoria.

-Otro de los posibles enemigos que podéis encontraros es tu hermano, Chiaki –dijo Patamon.

-¿Mi hermano? –la chica miró al digimon sumamente sorprendida −. ¿Tengo un hermano digimon?

-Sí, es otro de los Dioses del Olimpo, Neptunemon. Erais mellizos –respondió Patamon.

-¿Mellizos? –la mirada de Chiaki se posó inevitablemente en los dos digimons mellizos del lugar −. ¿Como los Crossedmons?

-Algo así… Las diferencias no son tan grandes porque ambos sois digimons de mar –rió Lopmon.

-Ya veo… Un hermano, ¿eh? Será algo raro –sonrió imaginativa Chiaki.

-Otro del que parece ser aún no se tiene información y que también podría suponer un serio problema es ShineGreymon –dijo Gatomon.

-¿De quién es familia ése? –preguntó Takuya.

-No era familiar ni nada. Simplemente era un viejo amigo de MirageGaogamon –respondió la gata.

-¿Un viejo amigo? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí. Siempre estabais peleando, discutiendo, rivalizando… –fue diciendo Lopmon −. Pero os llevabais muy bien y cuando había que trabajar en equipo, cooperabais.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y hay alguien más que debamos tener en cuenta? –preguntó Aelita.

-No, nada más.

-¿Y qué hay de Minervamon? –preguntó la pelirrosa −. Todos hemos oído lo que ha dicho mi padre…

-Tanto tu padre como tu madre accedieron al Digimundo más tarde, cuando ya no estaban los guardianes –dijo Gatomon.

-Pero hemos visto que Hopper digievoluciona a Alphamon junto a su digimon, como lo hacen los guerreros legendarios –señaló Jeremy −. ¿Y si se trata también de un espíritu ese digimon?

-Sólo los diez Ancients han logrado dividir su alma en espíritus –respondió Patamon −. Dorumon es un digimon como nosotros, nacido de un digihuevo, no de un espíritu.

-Entonces que mi padre sea Alphamon o mi madre Minervamon no tiene nada que ver con el pasado –dijo cabizbaja Aelita.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por ello –se le acercó Lopmon −. Ya verás como será liberada del control de Xana-Lucemon.

-Sí… estoy segura de ello.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que absolutamente todos se volvieran hacia ella. Dos digimons esperaban permiso para entrar.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó JP.

-Eh, esa se parece a Sakuyamon –señaló Ulrich.

-Salvo que es en morado –afirmó Yumi.

-Soy Kuzuhamon, diosa de los zorros demonio, la hechicería negra y lo mítico –se presentó la digimon.

-Yo soy Ravemon, dios de las aves. Alphamon nos informó de vuestra presencia en este lugar y pidió que viniésemos aquí –dijo el segundo.

-¿Ya es seguro confiar en vosotros? Hay dioses también poseídos por Xana-Lucemon, que lo hemos comprobado –dijeron no muy convencidos Odd y Takuya.

-No estamos bajo el control de nadie. Logramos escapar de la primera batalla en el castillo de Seraphimon y estuvimos escondiéndonos hasta que los monstruos extraños que el enemigo ha traído a este mundo nos encontraron y tuvimos que huir –dijo Ravemon.

-No parecen estar poseídos, la verdad –dijo Aelita observando de arriba abajo a ambos digimons.

-Alphamon nos ha informado de los que ya han sido capturados –dijo Kuzuhamon −. Nos ha pedido que os los digamos.

-Os escuchamos –dijo Jeremy con un papel y un lápiz para anotar.

-Duftmon, el estratega de los Caballeros Reales –empezó Ravemon.

-Sí, ya nos hemos tenido que enfrentar a él –dijo Timy, con las orejas caídas y los mofletes hinchados.

-Es el único Caballero Real que hay poseído…

-No fue el único, lo que los otros han podido ser liberados –rectificó Lopmon.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido el dios de las aves.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que no estaban en sus niveles supremos –dijo rápidamente Patamon. La sorpresa de Ravemon empezó a menguar a la misma velocidad que había aparecido.

-Bueno, también ha sido poseída la ayudanta de la diosa de la natura, Lotusmon –siguió Kuzuhamon.

-También nos hemos enfrentado a ella –suspiró Sissi.

-¿Sabéis sobre la diosa de la natura Rosemon? –preguntó Kuzuhamon.

-Pues, la verdad, nosotros… –empezaron algunos, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Ella está a salvo –sonrió Gatomon antes de volverse hacia los demás −. Se refiere a Palmon.

-¿Palmon? ¿La de la tía Mimi? –preguntaron Chiaki y Teruo, casi más sorprendidos que si se les nombrasen nuevos hermanos a alguien.

-Me alegra al menos que ella esté bien –suspiró la diosa zorro −. También ShineGreymon ha sido capturado.

-¿Qué? –Jeremy no podía acabar de escribir el nombre −. ¿El mismo del que nos habéis hablado hace un instante? –preguntó hacia los ángeles.

-Eso parece ser –respondió Lopmon.

-En cuanto a dioses –siguió Ravemon haciendo memoria −, están bajo el control del enemigo Minervamon, la diosa de la sabiduría –Aelita apretó con fuerza sus puños −. Vulcanusmon, más conocido por las armas que fabrica –Katsuharu también apretó con fuerza ambos puños −. Neptunemon, el dios del mar –Chiaki se quedó boquiabierta, sin poder moverse ni un milímetro −. Merukimon, protector del mundo real; Mervamon, diosa de la guerra; Ignitemon, su hermano pequeño y Apollomon, el dios del sol. Esos son los que nos han dicho.

-Otros de los que no sabemos nada es Anubismon, el dios de la muerte y los canes.

-No, Dobermon ya ha sido liberado –interrumpió Lopmon −, al igual que Renamon y Cyberdramon, así que no os preocupéis por Sakuyamon y Justimon.

-¿De verdad los digimons de tía Alice, tía Rika y tío Ryo son dioses? –al igual que Chiaki y Teruo en su momento, Katsuharu y Teppei estaban boquiabiertos.

-Me alegro de que Renamon esté bien, no por nada es mi contraparte –dijo Kuzuhamon −. Bueno, básicamente esos son los poseídos por el momento. Aunque al igual que los tres ángeles, hubo muchos que cayeron en la primera batalla y otros que huyeron, como nosotros. Entre los que lograron huir están Pharaohmon, ayudante de Anubismon, Venusmon, diosa del amor, y Ulforce V-dramon, o al menos no han sido capturados –dijo deseando que fuese así.

-Al digihuevo regresaron Craniamon, Sleipmon y Examon de entre los Caballeros Reales, pero también algunos dioses, como Dianamon, MirageGaogaon, Marsmon, RowPersiamon y Slayerdramon –dijo Ravemon.

-Vaya… pues sí que ha caído gente –comentó Emily.

En ese momento el ordenador de Jeremy comenzó a pitar, señal de que había llegado un mensaje. Mientras los demás hablaban con los dos digimons y les preguntaban cosas sobre los que estaban capturados, el rubio miró el mensaje, que era de Izzy.

"En tres días iremos a visitaros, esperamos que estéis bien. Si podéis, llamad a nuestros compañeros. Izzy"

Jeremy revisó el calendario y se sorprendió. Alguien (seguramente Aelita) le había apuntado en esa fecha el cumpleaños de Tommy. Avisó a Aelita, Zoe, Kouji, Takuya, Yumi y Ulrich de la situación, y se comprometieron a que ese día fuera un gran cumpleaños para Tommy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teruo, Neila y Tommy estaban acabando de preparar sus vehículos mientras Jeremy daba las últimas indicaciones. Al lado del rubio, Gomamon les miraba preocupado.

-Tened cuidado de camino hacia la región del hielo y aún más cuando lleguéis allí –advirtió Jeremy.

-¿Y ya será suficiente con nosotros tres solos? –preguntó Teruo alzando su aerodeslizador.

-Era una pelea pequeña, pero no me dio muy buenas vibraciones –dijo Gomamon −. Pero puedo decirte que no era nada tan grave como para enviar un grupo enorme.

-Está bien. Yo ya estoy listo –dijo Tommy. Aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, se notaba que no estaba ni por menos contento.

-Bien, pues ya podéis marchar –dijo Jeremy haciendo gestos con las manos para que empezasen a marchar.

Los tres se volvieron en dirección a la región del hielo y empezaron a acelerar, alejándose del rubio y Gomamon. Por detrás de ambos, empezó a acercarse Gaomon.

-¿Ya se han ido? –preguntó el lobo.

-Sí, ya están en camino –afirmó el humano.

-Uf… Menos mal que ya no están –suspiró aliviado Gomamon −. No me gusta mucho eso de mentir a la gente.

-Es por una buena causa, ya lo sabes –dijo Jeremy volviéndose hacia la casa y alzando más la voz −. ¡Vía libre!

Al instante, todos los chicos y digimons empezaron a salir de la casa, caminando hacia el trastero, de donde, en cadena, empezaron a extraer tablones y caballetes. También de los matorrales empezaron a aparecer digimons, que enseguida se pusieron a ayudar. Alphamon, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon y Ravemon ayudaron con los tablones mientras Kuzuhamon empezaba a pasar al interior de la casa. Gaomon y Gomamon se unieron al caos que se había empezado a originar en el gran patio de los Guardianes mientras que Jeremy accedió al interior de la casa. Toda clase de objetos de temática festiva empezaron a ser puestos en distintos sitios del patio, así como en la fachada del cuartel.

-¡Aquí necesitaríamos un caballete más!

-¡Eh, que eso es mi pie!

-¡Un poco más a la derecha!

-¿Pero cuántos somos en total?

-¡Vale, que un grupo vaya a buscar sillas al castillo de Seraphimon!

-¡Esto pesa como un muerto!

En la casa, Jeremy movió ligeramente la pantalla del ordenador y escribió un corto mensaje, sin sentarse ni nada, antes de correr hacia la ventana.

-¡Ace! –entre el montón de seres en movimiento, apareció el plateado, más alto de lo normal −. ¡Tienes que ir a buscar a los demás!

-Anda, es cierto –dijo el gato moviendo las orejas y mirando a sus pies.

-¿Pero qué diablos hace? –se preguntó Jeremy al verle acercándose aparentemente flotando −. Ah, vale… Ya lo entiendo todo –suspiró al ver aparecer al gato, de pie sobre los hombros de su hermana.

-No tardes mucho, Ace –pidió Timy mientras el gato bajaba de sobre ella −. Que sola es difícil…

-Sí, sí. ¿Están todos preparados en un único punto? –preguntó mirando a Jeremy.

-Sí. No te entretengas más, va.

Por otro lado, en la cocina, las chicas trabajaban como si se les acabase el tiempo. De tanto en tanto, observaban por la ventana el trabajo de los demás, sus movimientos caóticos de un lado a otro.

-Necesito otra bandeja.

-¡Que alguien me pase un plato o algo, que se me quema todo esto!

-Va, va…

-Vendrá ahora Mimi, ¿no?

-Sí, se supone que Ace tiene que ir a buscarles.

-Qué extraño…

-¿Pasa algo, Leire?

-Sí… Quizás son imaginaciones mías, pero me parece que Timy persigue demasiado a Takuya…

-No me digas que te vas a poner ahora celosa porque la chiquitina le persigue, ¿no? –preguntó Sissi con picardía.

-No, nada de eso… ¡Qué más quisiera!

-Seguro –rió Sissi.

-No, es que no me acaba de oler bien… Antes también estaba Ace siguiéndole…

-¿Ese par de enanos tramando algo? –preguntó Zoe con los brazos en jarra.

-Ni idea, pero no me gusta nada que le estén persiguiendo… Y menos los dos a la vez…

-¡Hola, mis pequeñas! –todas se volvieron hacia el saludo de Mimi −. ¿Necesitáis una mano en algo?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tommy se deslizaba por el hielo con sus esquís cabizbajo, aunque atento a cualquier cosa que decidiese cruzársele por su camino. Teruo y Neila iban unos metros por delante, pero no le importaba que ambos se distanciaran incluso más de lo que ya estaban. Se había levantado aquella mañana de buen humor, sin ninguna broma de los Crossedmons, pero todo aquello había cambiado al bajar las escaleras y presentarse en el comedor. Aún quedaba gente durmiendo, pero los allí presentes que estaban desayunando le saludaron y sirvieron un plato. Pero nada más.

-Será que estamos tan ocupados que se han olvidado por completo –susurró sin dejar de desplazarse por el suelo congelado −. Pero… ¿todos?

Vio ante él a los otros dos aminorar la marcha, logrando así alcanzarles. El primero en hablarle fue Teruo.

-Tommy, no te quedes demasiado atrás –advirtió.

-Cierto. Si no llega a ser por BlackGatomon, que se ha girado un poco, ni nos damos cuenta que te estamos perdiendo –añadió Neila.

-Sí, lo siento. Es que es más difícil ir por el suelo, aunque vaya con esquís –dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa −. Un movimiento brusco y me podría hacer mucho daño.

-Es verdad. Bueno, ya estamos llegando, así que no te preocupes.

-Lo que mejor no aceleramos más, Teruo –dijo Neila.

-Está bien.

En poco más de dos minutos alcanzaron el lugar donde, según Gomamon, había dado comienzo aquella pelea. Se detuvieron, investigaron a conciencia el sitio e interrogaron a los pocos allí presentes.

-¿Sabéis algo sobre una pelea aquí? –preguntó Tommy a un grupo de Icemons.

-Sí, había uno de los nuestros causando jaleo –respondió uno.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? –pidió Teruo, acercándose rápidamente.

-Pues veréis, él es un tipo muy tranquilo, pero de pronto se ha vuelto loco –dijo uno.

-Eso suena a un digimon poseído por XANA –dijo Neila −. ¿Dónde está?

-Hemos logrado atarle. Seguidnos –indicaron los Icemons.

En una de las casitas, un Icemon estaba atado y era vigilado por otro igual a él. En cuanto vio entrar a más gente, empezó a sacudirse y a gritar, como enrabiado.

-Yo me ocupo de mantenerlo quieto –dijo Tommy sacando su dispositivo digital −. ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Kumamon! ¡Viento congelante!

-Deberíamos llamar al cuartel y que envíe a alguien que pueda desactivar torres a ayudarnos –propuso Teruo.

-Pero no hemos visto ninguna aquí ni por los alrededores –negó con la cabeza BlackGatomon.

-…le….

-¿Eh? Chicos, callad un momento –pidió Kumamon acercándose al Icemos −. Me parece que ha dicho algo…

-Duele…

-¿Duele? ¿Será que el control o algo está siendo algo débil? –aventuró Teruo.

-Ni idea… Pobrecillo, debe de estar pasándolo mal –dijo Neila acercándose a él y reparando, de pronto, en uno de los brazos del digimon −. ¡Está herido!

-Yo no le he hecho nada –dijo rápidamente Kumamon.

-No, no se lo has hecho tú…

-Oye, Neila, no tiene la cara de estar poseído… ¿Será que el dolor le ha hecho ponerse agresivo? –preguntó BlackGatomon.

-No lo sé…

-Es posible, la verdad.

-Entonces, todo esto es porque está herido… ¿No podría haberlo dicho? –preguntó Kumamon, algo molesto.

-Voy a avisar a los Icemons para que traigan un botiquín.

-Bueno, caso resuelto –sonrió BlackGatomon contenta.

-Todo el camino hasta aquí para curar a un digimon… ¡Será posible!

-Kumamon, ¿qué te ocurre? No sueles enfadarte… ¡A ver si ahora vas a estar poseído tú! –bromeó Teruo.

-Poseído no lo estoy, pero es que esto podrían haberlo hecho sus amigos…

-Ya estamos aquí –apareció Neila acompañada de un Icemos.

-¿Entonces es que está herido? –preguntó el Icemon.

-Sí, una simple herida en una mano –bufó Kumamon con los brazos cruzados y soltando el hielo del digimon.

-Pobrecillo… Seguro que le ha estado doliendo mucho.

-¿Cómo es que no os habéis dado cuenta? –preguntó Teruo mientras Neila curaba la mano del encadenado, el cual empezó a sonreír y a mostrarse más tranquilo.

-Es que… él es mudo –rió tontamente el otro Icemon.

-¿Que es qué? –Kumamon creía que se le caía el mundo encima.

-Oímos cosas sobre esos digimons que se vuelven de repente malos y, como él se puso muy nervioso y violento, no nos atrevimos a acercarnos –admitió avergonzado el Icemon.

-Lo que faltaba…

-Ya está curado –dijo Neila soltando las cadenas del prisionero, quien empezó a dar saltitos alegre −. Lo que tendrá que portarse bien y no hacer muchos esfuerzos.

-Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos, ¿no? –dijo Kumamon caminando ya hacia la salida.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda… Y sentimos la confusión –dijo Icemon mientras el guerrero del hielo ya marchaba y los otros tres se apuraban en despedirse.

-Un Icemon mudo y herido… Vaya una misión que nos ha encargado Jeremy…

-¡Eh, Kumamon, espera! –llamó BlackGatomon. Ella y los otros dos humanos corrían tras ella.

-¿Será que nos hemos pasado demasiado con la…?

-¡Shhh! No lo digas muy alto –cortó Teruo.

-Pero se le ve bastante molesto –señaló Neila empezando a pulsar en su dispositivo para hacer aparecer el jet −. Creo que le debemos una disculpa…

-Se la daremos si logramos alcanzarle –dijo BlackGatomon, saltando ya al jet.

Kumamon sacó sus propios esquís y empezó a deslizarse por el hielo sin esperar a los demás. No miraba hacia atrás, ni le parecía importar en esos momentos sus compañeros.

-_En cuanto llegue a cuartel, le pienso gritar a Jeremy que no vuelva a enviarme a idioteces de estas _–pensó apretando los puños −. _Me meteré en mi dormitorio y no pienso salir en lo que queda de día. ¡No señor! No me sacarán ni para cenar. ¡Y pobre del que se atreva a molestar!_

-¡Kumamon, frena un poco! –Teruo logró alcanzarle, subido en su aerodeslizador verdoso.

-Hay que regresar al cuartel e informar, ¿no? Pues cuanto antes se llegue, mejor.

-¡Pero es que nos estás dejando atrás! –gritó Neila por el otro lado −. A demás, tú vas en tu forma digimon. ¿Es que pretendes acabar sin energía alguna?

-Estoy perfectamente, no hace falta que os preocupéis por mí –dicho aquello, Kumamon aceleró aún más, volviendo a dejarlos atrás.

-Está realmente furioso –suspiró BlackGatomon.

-Podría mirar de calmarle Bearmon, ¿no? –preguntó Teruo.

-No lo sé –sonó la voz de Mamemon −. Con Bearmon presente, si teníamos que hablar sobre la fiesta, lo hacíamos telepáticamente con la ayuda de Renamon o de Kitsumon.

-Estupendo… Pues como Bearmon también esté enfadado, nos vamos a quedar a siglos de distancia… Con esa velocidad… –silbó Teruo.

Acelerando el ritmo al máximo, Teruo, Neila y BlackGatomon consiguieron ir reduciendo la distancia que les estaba separando de Kumamon, quien en ningún momento parecía cansarse o preocupado por dejar atrás a sus compañeros.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todo estaba perfectamente organizado. Ya sólo quedaba que llegase el homenajeado para empezar la fiesta. LordKnightmon apareció corriendo por el camino.

-¡Viene a gran velocidad! –gritó mientras se acercaba al grupo −. Es como si le hubiesen puesto un cohete a la espalda…

-¿A gran velocidad? ¡Pues a esconderse todos ya! –alzó un brazo Alphamon.

Casi al instante, el grupo entero, entre digimons y humanos, se ocultó donde pudo: bajo las mesas, tras un árbol, en el interior de la casa, los que podían volar se ocultaban en las ramas altas de los árboles e incluso algunos digimons ayudaban a humanos a llegar al tejado en intentos de esconderse de la vista del menor del grupo.

Kumamon frenó en seco, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, demasiado sorprendido por lo que veía. Lo que él había creído que iba a ser el peor día de su vida, de repente volvía a tener un significado más alegre para él.

-¡SOOORPREEEESAAAAA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS!


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

-¡SORPRESAA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –ante Kumamon había una fiesta en toda regla, preparada, por lo visto, para él.

-P-pero... –dijo mientras dedigievolucionaba.

-¿Que? ¿Creías que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumple? –dijo Takuya burlón.

-Pues la verdad, habéis dado esa impresión.

-Entonces es que la sorpresa ha funcionado –añadió Kouji.

-Bueno, pasa y disfruta de la fiesta –dijo Mimi tomándole de la mano y haciéndole pasar al interior.

Tommy fue atrapado casi de inmediato por su madre, y tras los saludos, le preguntaron que qué queréa hacer.

-Mmmmm... ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no nos contáis vuestras aventuras en el Digimundo? –preguntó a los antiguos elegidos.

Éstos se miraron, y accedieron a la petición del niño. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, Izzy y Joe, junto a sus digimons, comenzaron a relatar.

-Wow… –Tommy estaba emocionado −. Asi que vosotros también enfrentasteis a un Myotismon.

-¿También? –Kari estaba confundida.

-Si, un Myotismon está en las filas de Xana-Lucemon, ha atacado un par de veces, pero no lo hemos vuelto a ver –dijo Lunamon.

Gatomon, al lado de Kari, apretó las garras, cerradas en puños.

-No es un Myotismon cualquiera –bufó la gata.

-Gatomon… –susurró Patamon con las orejas caídas. Él sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

-¡ESE MYOTISMON ES EL QUE ME HIZO OLVIDAR QUIÉN ERA, EL QUE AMENAZÓ A KARI Y EL QUE MATÓ A WIZARDMON! –gritó Gatomon furiosa, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Kari, al oír eso, cogió a su compañera y la abrazó.

-Entonces... ¿No lo matamos al final? –preguntó Davis −. Creí que la luz de todos los elegidos del mundo acabó con él.

-Eso también creíamos nosotros –dijo Patamon −. Pero como veis, es él el que también nos amenaza ahora.

-Oíd… –empezó Yumi −, ¿qué os parece si para animar un poco el ambiente, sacamos la tarta?

La sugerencia fue rápidamente aceptada, sobre todo por Takuya, Odd, Dracomon, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon y Guilmon. Mimi y Zoe fueron a la cocina y regresaron con una gran tarta en la que ponía "Felicidades Tommy". Se pusieron todos alrededor del pequeño, y comenzaron a cantar "cumpleaños feliz". Cuando Tommy soplo las velas, se comenzó a sacar platos para repartir la tarta. Takuya se quedó "admirando" la tarta (N/A: más bien quitando el recubrimiento) cuando algo le impulsó hacia delante, provocando que se estrellara contra la tarta.

-¡TIMY Y ACE! –los dos culpables se reían sin control por la broma hecha a Takuya cuando Leire se presentó ante ellos −. Pero bueno, no sabéis portaros bien ni en un cumple… –la chica no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ya que había caído al suelo, desmayada, al igual que su digimon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Magnadramon llegó al cuartel de los Guardianes para felicitar a Justimon, dado que era su cumpleaños. Ya había regalos amontonados en una mesa, así como algunos platos con patatas medio vacío.

-¡Hola! ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? –preguntó la dragona buscando alrededor.

-Recibiendo "atención médica" –saludó Ancient Greymon.

-¿Eh? –la rosada no entendía absolutamente nada. Su cara de confusión hizo reír a la bestia de fuego.

-Entra en la cocina y lo sabrás –rió mientras subía escaleras.

Sin acabar de comprenderlo, Magnadramon caminó hacia la cocina. Enseguida escuchó las voces de las otras digimons. Entró, saludó y observó la situación, intentando entender lo más rápida posible lo ocurrido.

-Venga, Sakuya, no seas así –RowPersiamon intentaba animar a la otra digimon, sin embargo, en su voz se notaba que ocultaba ciertas ganas de reír.

-¡Hmp!

-Tampoco ha sido cosa suya –negó con la cabeza Ancient Mermaimon −. No tienes que gritarle tanto, y menos en un día tan importante para él como lo es hoy.

-¡Ah, claro! Como es su cumpleaños, todo le está permitido, ¿no? –preguntó molesta Sakuyamon.

-Es como si alguien le hubiese machacado su orgullo –susurró Magnadramon −. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Esto te pasa por llegar tarde, hermanita –sonrió BlackGatomon −. Parece ser que los peques han hecho una de sus trastadas.

-Para variar –interrumpió Magnadramon mientras al fondo Ancient Irismon y Dianamon intentaban mover de la silla a Sakuyamon.

-Eso no sorprende a nadie, ya lo sé, ni tampoco que sus víctimas sean Sakuya y Justi –siguió la gata negra.

-¿Es que también hoy le tienen que hacer broma a Justi? –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos la rosada. Ahora empezaba a entender algunas cosas, pero no conseguía imaginar qué había llevado a Sakuyamon a, lo más posible, dejar malherido a Justimon.

-¡Contra esos dos demonios no existen las cerraduras ni nada! –gritó Sakuyamon, claramente sonrojada −. ¡Pero lo he dicho bien alto antes de meterme a la bañera que iba a relajarme un rato! ¡No es excusa "me han quitado mi bufanda" para entrar en el lavabo cuando alguien se está bañando! –estalló la digimon zorro.

-Vale, ya imagino de qué va la cosa –susurró Magnadramon con una débil risa floja.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado esta discusión, ¿vale? Que se supone que una fiesta es para pasárselo bien –dijo Ophanimon decidida.

-Tienes toda la razón –afirmó Rosemon con la cabeza −. Vamos, Sakuya, si no quieres, no le des tu regalo y listos.

-Exactamente. No podemos decir ahora que no hay fiesta. ¿Imaginas lo que dirían los chicos? Sin hablar de los estómagos de algunos que yo me sé –dijo Irismon desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, en donde no había nadie.

-Está bien, está bien… Vamos a la fiesta –suspiró Sakuyamon.

-Perfecto pues. Id llamando a los chicos que, en cuanto estén todos abajo, sacamos la tarta –dijo la sirena acercándose a la gran tarta de cumpleaños que tenían sobre una mesa −. Menos mal que Theri nos ha facilitado un recipiente fresquito para mantenerla, porque no cabía en la nevera –sonrió mientras empezaba a quitar el recipiente.

-Os ha quedado muy guapa –dijo Magnadramon acercándose un poco.

-Y nos ha costado horas montarla –bufó la del viento mientras Dianamon hacía gestos de cansancio a su lado.

-Ya imagino…

-Es lo suficientemente grande como para callar las tripas de todos –afirmó BlackGatomon.

-Vale, pues vamos llamando ya a los chicos –sonrió Ophanimon volviéndose hacia la puerta justo cuando unos pasos acelerados empezaron a sentirse por todo el piso −. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-¿Estará Volca entrenando con la puerta abierta o qué? –se asustó RowPersiamon acercándose a la tarta, como las demás, temerosas que las sacudidas tirasen abajo el trabajo de toda la mañana.

-Oh, cielos…

Como una bestia encabritada, Ancient Greymon corría escaleras abajo, en dirección a la cocina, sacudiéndose con fuerza, mientras dos figuritas reían a carcajadas encima de su cabeza. Ninguna de las digimons reunidas en la cocina tuvo tiempo de hacer algo para impedir lo inevitable. Incluso les pareció ver la escena pasar a cámara lenta y con sus cuerpos completamente paralizados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ancient Greymon, con los ojos cubiertos por los dos Crossedmons, llegó a la cocina, atravesó la puerta y se estrelló contra la tarta a la vez que los gritos de "terror" y enojo de las chicas y las carcajadas de los dos más pequeños de la casa alertaban al resto de Guardianes.

-Creo… que me he chocado con algo –murmuró la bestia del fuego, aún con las risitas de los dos pequeños sobre su cabeza.

-Grey… tú… –la voz de Sakuyamon parecía salida del inframundo, aunque ahí se quedó todo lo que tenía que decir la digimon.

-¡¿PERO CÓMO PUEDES DEJARTE MANEJAR POR ESOS DOS ENANOS?! –gritó Magnadramon, acercándose con la cara cubierta de pastel −. ¡¿ACASO NO OLÍAS DÓNDE TE ESTABAN METIENDO?!

-Desaparezcamos ya –se sintió susurrar a Ace. Acto seguido, ambos digimons empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, pero unas cuantas figuras les impidieron abandonar la cocina.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Justimon, con una clara marca roja de una mano en la mejilla, se asomó acompañado de Ancient Garurumon, quien desvió la mirada más bien al suelo que al espectáculo de chicas untadas en pastel.

-¿Niños? –el de la luz atrapó a ambos Crossedmons, alzándolos del suelo, quienes empezaron a sacudirse para intentar soltarse y salpicaron de tarta a los más cercanos de la puerta.

-¡TIMY, ACE, GREY! –las mujeres estaban realmente furiosas bajo los kilos y kilos de pastel.

-Pero que yo soy una víctima… –lloriqueó Ancient Greymon.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ TE RELAMES GUSTOSO AHORA?! –le dio un golpe con una pata Magnadramon −. Será posible…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Kari a los niños, preocupada por Leire y Tailmon que estaban desmayadas en brazos de Takuya y Flamemon, respectivamente.

-Seguramente debe haber sido un recuerdo –dijo Teppei.

-Con eso de que somos reencarnaciones los recuerdos nos vienen cuando quieren –añadió Katsuharu.

En ese momento las dos desmayadas comenzaron a despertar.

-Timy, Ace, Grey, el pastel… –musitó Leire.

-¿Qué dices, Leire? –le preguntó Neila mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Que aquí los peques de la casa ya estamparon a alguien contra una tarta en otra ocasión, y me acabo de acordar –Leire echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Uy... Se ha acordado del cumple de Justi –dijo Ace.

-¿Cuál? ¿El del rollo de primavera bufandero o el de la bañera? –preguntó pícaramente Timy.

-A ver qué hicieron estos dos en mi cumpleaños –Ulrich se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Puesssss… –Tailmon hizo memoria −. El de la bañera –los dos peques estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Justi estaba graciosísimo con la mano de Sakuya dibujada en la cara! –rió Timy.

-¿Mi mano? –Yumi estaba totalmente confundida, al igual que Renamon. Ulrich y Kitsumon, viendo que algo se les venia encima, comenzaron a alejarse de ellas.

-Sí –Leire suspiró. Sentía lo que les iba a suceder al samurai y al zorro.

-Los niños gastaron una broma a Justi, le quitaron la bufanda, y él se puso a perseguirles –narró Tailmon.

-Y no se les ocurre otra cosa que meterse al baño donde Sakuya se estaba tomando un baño –terminó Leire.

Nada más oír eso, Renamon y Yumi se cubrieron de un aura negra y salieron corriendo tras Ulrich y Kitsumon, que ya llevaban algunos metros de ventaja.

-Me recuerdan a Ryo y Rika antes –comentó Kazu −. ¿Verdad, Kenta?

-Sí, solo que Ulrich es más serio que Ryo –ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de una segunda aura asesina hasta que su dueña les impactó los puños en la cara, lanzándoles a unos cuantos metros más lejos.

-¡PAR DE HOLOTURIDOS! –Rika se acercó a los dos hombres y les sacudió, agarrándoles de las camisas −. ¡SO IMBÉCILES, NO CAMBIARÉIS EN LA VIDA!

Los demás presentes solo veían las dos escenas con gotas en la nuca.

-A... Ayuda… –se oyó en el jardín, y todos salieron al exterior.

Allí estaba una agotada Swannmon, con claros signos de haber volado a gran velocidad mucho camino.

-¿Qué sucede, Swannmon? –se acercó Chiaki.

-La… La central eléctrica… está siendo atacada… por Xana-Lucemon…

-¿Quién era el atacante? –preguntó Koichi.

-Estaban las diosas Minervamon y Mervamon, la semidiosa Lotusmon, los dioses Neptunemon, Vulcanusmon, Apollomon, Merukimon e Ignitemon y los guerreros Duftmon y ShineGreymon. –la noticia fue recibida con alarma. Era la primera vez que Xana-Lucemon enviaba a tantos digimons a un ataque.

-Vaya... Tommy, Xana-Lucemon te ha estropeado el cumpleaños –dijo Takuya −. ¿Le hacemos pagar?

-Nosotros también vamos –dijo Tai en representación del resto de antiguos elegidos.

-Bueno, en ese caso hay que prepararse –dijo Matt tras que los niños aceptaran −. Bokomon, Neemon, Jun, Momoe, Alissa, Mikoto, Shizuka y los padres de Tommy deberían quedarse.

-De acuerdo –aceptaron ellos.

-Gabumon, digievoluciona –dijo Matt, pero antes de que el lobo subiera de nivel Jeremy dijo:

-No hace falta de que los digimons digievolucionen, venid –se dirigieron al recién construido garaje, donde los adultos se asombraron al ver los vehículos.

-¿Ya tenéis carné de conducir? –preguntó Davis.

-Para esto no hace falta carné –contestó Teruo. Los digimons entraron a los D-tectors para dejar más espacio y los demás se comenzaron a repartir.

Yumi, Sora y Piyomon iban en el aerodeslizador; Matt, Gabumon y Ulrich en la moto; Tai y Agumon subieron a la tabla de Odd, Mimi y Palmon se montaron en el dragonfly de Sissi. Ryo iba con Kouji mientras Cyberdramon volaba a su lado. Rika y Renamon iban con Zoe en su aerodeslizador. Ai y Makoto subieron con Impmon al jet de Arya. A Takato y Guilmon les llevaba Jeremy en el tanque, mientras que a Jen la llevaba Aelita. Leomon iba al lado de ambas. Dobermon, al ir ya en cuatro patas, llevaba a Alice, Henry y Terriermon. JP llevaba en su tanque a Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Cody y Armadillomon; Teruo llevaba a su padre y a Patamon, mientras a Kari y Gatomon las llevaba Neila; Suzie y Lopmon subieron con Leire, Yolei y Hawkmon se montaron con Chiaki en la nube y Ken y Wormon subieron a la moto de Koichi; a Davis y Veemon les llevaba Takuya, a Kenta y MarineAngemon Teppei y a Kazu Katsu. Guardromon iba a su lado. Rápidamente todos se dirigieron a dicha central, donde JP había conseguido su espíritu digital humano. Allí estaban los digimons nombrados por Swannmon, aparte de todo un escuadron de monstruos de XANA, Bakemons, Phantomons y digimons insecto.

-¿Preparados para ver de lo que somos capaces? –preguntó Tai. Matt y él se prepararon.

¡AGUMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... WARGREYMON!

¡GABUMON ULTRA DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... METALGARURUMON!

¡WARGREYMON! ¡METALGARURUMON! ADN DIGIEVOLUCION EN... OMNIMON

-¿Vamos a dejar que nos dejen atrás? –rió Davis −. Vamos, Veemon.

¡VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... X-VEEMON!

-Wormmon –llamó Ken.

¡WORMMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... STINGMON!

¡X-VEEMON! ¡STINGMON! ¡ADN DIGIEVOLUCION EN... PAILDRAMON!

¡PAILDRAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... IMPERIALDRAMON!

¡IMPERIALDRAMON, CAMBIO DE MODO A MODO PALADIN!

-Yolei, ¿lista? –preguntó Kari.

¡HAWKMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... AQUILAMON!

¡AQUILAMON! ¡GATOMON! ¡ADN DIGIEVOLUCION EN... SILPHYMON!

-Cody –llamó TK.

¡ARMADILLOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... ANKYLOMON!

¡PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN.. ANGEMON!

¡ANGEMON! ¡ANKYLOMON! ¡ADN DIGIEVOLUCION EN... SHAKKOUMON!

-Nuestro turno –dijo Sora.

¡PIYOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... BIRDRAMON!

¡BIRDRAMON SUPERDIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... GARUDAMON!

¡TENTOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... KABUTERIMON!

¡KABUTERIMON SUPERDIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... MEGAKABUTERIMON!

¡GOMAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... IKKAKUMON!

¡IKKAKUMON SUPERDIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... ZUDOMON!

-Mimi, necesitare que me des más energía de la habitual –pidió Palmon.

¡PALMON ULTRADIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... ROSEMON!

-Diosa Rosemon, nos alegramos de volver a verla –se inclinaron Dynasmon y LordKnightmon ante ella.

-A por todas, chicos –dijo Takato y comenzaron las digievoluciones.

-¡MATRIX EVOLUCIÓN! –exclamaron Takato, Ryo, Rika y Henry, que comenzaron a brillar.

¡GUILMON MATRIXEVOLUCIONA EN... GALLANTMON!

¡CYBERDRAMON MATRIXEVOLUCIONA EN... JUSTIMON!

¡RENAMON MATRIXEVOLUCIONA EN... SAKUYAMON!

¡TERRIERMON MATRIXEVOLUCIONA EN... MEGAGARGOMON!

Los cuatro digimons fusionados se alzaron imponentes, mientras sus compañeros tambien evolucionaban.

-¡Carta leida! ¡Accesorio S de superdigievolución! –exclamaron Jen, Alice, Suzie, Ai y Makoto

¡LEOMON EVOLUCIONA EN... SABERLEOMON!

¡DOBERMON EVOLUCIONA EN... ANUBISMON!

¡LOPMON EVOLUCIONA EN... ANTYLAMON!

¡IMPMON EVOLUCIONA EN... BEELZEMON!

¡BEELZEMON, CAMBIO DE MODO A… BEELZEMON MODO RAFAGA!

La moto de Beelzemon desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron dos alas negras a su espalda y una pistola futurista en su brazo derecho. Los niños vieron asombrados todas las digievoluciones, y despues ejecutaron las suyas.

Alphamon se dirigió rápidamente contra Minervamon, ayudado por Garudamon, SaberLeomon, Yumi y Taomon. Contra Mervamon se dirigieron Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Kumamon, Cerberusmon y Odd. Sakuyamon, Justimon, Ravemon, Kuzuhamon, Lilamon y Sissi peleaban con Lotusmon. Antylamon, Reichmon, Mermaimon, Persiamon y Emily luchaban con Neptunemon. Shakkoumon, Rosemon, Grumblemon, Denoshimon y Ulrich cargaron contra Vulcanusmon. Contra Apollomon peleaban Beowolfmon, JetSilphymon, Crescemon, Aelita y Beetlemon. Merukimon era enfrentado por Zudomon, Anubismon, Wingdramon, William y Dynasmon. Darcmon, Witchmon, Leire, Neila, Silphymon y MegaGargomon peleaban con Ignitemon. Duftmon era encarado por Timy, Ace, Arya, Aldamon, MegaKabuterimon y Gallantmon. A ShineGreymon le atacaban Beelzemon, Mercurimon, MatchGaogamon, Jeremy y LordKnightmon

A todos la batalla se les estaba haciendo muy dificil sabiendo que la mayor parte de esos guerreros eran amigos o familiares de los antiguos Guardianes

-¡Espada alada! –Garudamon atacó a Minervamon, que dio un giro con su pequeño cuerpo para golpear al ave justiciera. Sin embargo, no se fijó que por detrás le venía SaberLeomon.

-¡Ah! –la diosa trastabilló, pillada por sorpresa. En ese momento Alphamon sacó su espada y atacó, siendo repelido por Minervamon.

-¡Despierta, Anthea! ¡No tiene sentido que peleemos! –rugió el líder de los Caballeros.

-El que tiene que despertar eres tú, Waldo –respondió mientras evitaba los abanicos de Yumi y los papeles explosivos de Taomon −. Xana no fue un error, fue lo mejor que pudimos crear. Ahora, gracias a él, veo las cosas claras. ¡Ven con nosotros, y lo entenderas!

-¡Nunca!

A pocos metros Omnimon e Imperialdramon atacaron en conjunto a Mervamon. La diosa de la guerra espero hasta el último momento para saltar y, con una voltereta en el aire, golpeo a Kumamon y Odd

-¡Portales de la oscuridad! –bajo Mervamon se abrió un agujero, por el que fue absorbida. El resto saltaron tras ella, pero a pesar del cambio de ambiente, no lograron acorralar a la digimon.

-¡Bofetada de belleza! –el ataque de Lilamon golpeo a Lotusmon, situación que aprovechó Sissi para atrapar con los látigos las manos de la que fue su hermana.

-¡Ja! Esto no es nada para mí –se rió la semidiosa tirando de los látigos y lanzando a Sissi por los aires.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ravemon cogiéndola en el aire.

-Sí –mientras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras ocurria, Kuzuhamon y Sakuyamon lanzaban un Izuna cada una a Lotusmon, que las esquivó, mientras Justimon cruzaba su espada con el cetro de ella.

-¡Bombardero del norte!

-¡Fuego negro!

-¡Garras mortales!

-¡Flecha de fuego! –los ataques de Mermaimon, Reichmon, Persiamon y Emily se dirigian a Neptunemon, que era sujetado por Antylamon. A la sirena negra le costaba aceptar el hecho de que el que tenía delante era su hermano mellizo, y sus ataques eran más débiles.

-Mermaimon, no dudes –le dijo el conejo −. La única manera de traerle de vuelta es venciéndole, así que hay que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas.

-Es cierto, pero...

-No te preocupes, Chiaki –le dijo Reichmon −. Estamos aquí contigo –con esas palabras la sirena recapacitó y agarró el ancla con fuerza, decidida a vencer.

-¡Golpe ojo de serpiente! –el mazo de Grumblemon no alcanzó a Vulcanusmon, pero sirvió para que Shakkoumon, Rosemon, Denoshimon y Ulrich acertaran sus ataques en el dios.

-Vaya, hermanito, asi que estás decidido a vencer –se burlo Vulcanusmon −. Pues ve con cuidado, no vaya a ser que acabes perdiendo tu…

-¡Callate! –le gritó Grumblemon cambiando de digievolución −. ¡Terremoto!

-¡Espada veloz!

-¡Supersprint!

Merukimon saltó, esquivando el embiste de Anubismon, sin tener en cuenta a Dynasmon, que atacó sobrevolando al protector del portal al mundo real.

-¡Aliento de wivern!

Merukimon cayó pesadamente, situación que aprovecharon William, Zudomon y Wingdramon para intentar reducir al dios. Sin embargo, éste se les sacudió de encima como si nada.

-Rayos, es muy fuerte –masculló William.

-Ha de serlo, debe proteger el portal al mundo real –respondió Dynasmon.

-Eso no importa ahora –dijo Wingdramon −. Solo debemos centrarnos en vencer.

-¡Top gun! –la esfera de Silphymon pasó rozando a Ignitemon, que aprovechó el momento para golpear a Leire y Neila, que salieron volando.

-Tened cuidado –les dijo MegaGargomon cuando las atrapó −. No es fácil de engañar.

-¡Ah! –gritaron Darcmon y Witchmon, recibiendo un ataque directo de Ignitemon.

-¡No! –chillaron las dos hermanas, cogiendo a sus dedigievolucionadas compañeras.

-¡Disparo múltiple! –el ataque de MegaGargomon permitió retroceder a Leire y Neila.

-Lo sentimos… –dijo Tailmon.

-No hemos sido útiles para nada –siguió BlackGatomon.

-¡No digáis chorradas! –les reclamó Leire −. Sin vosotras yo aun estaría en los calabozos de Xana-Lucemon.

-Y no tendriamos tantos amigos como tenemos ahora –argumentó Neila. Las dos gatas en sus brazos sonrieron, y las cubrio el digicodigo.

¡TAILMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... ANGEWOMON!

¡BLACKGATOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… LADYDEVIMON!

Angel y diablo se alzaron sobre las cabezas de todos. La Angewomon de Leire tenía la cinta flotando a su alrededor de color azul, y la LadyDevimon de Neila tenía los ojos verdes en vez de rojos.

-Wow –dijo Angewomon −. Este poder es increíble.

-¿Qué? ¿Volvemos a la batalla? –sonrió LadyDevimon, y ambas volaron hasta Ignitemon.

-¡Flecha del cielo!

-¡Melodia mortal! –los ataques de ambas de combinaron, alcanzando de lleno al dios.

-¡Cadenas del tiempo! –las cadenas de Timy se enrollaron alrededor de Duftmon, que de repente se encontró recibiendo todos los ataques lanzados por MegaKabuterimon, Gallantmon y Aldamon que previamente había alterado Ace su trayectoria.

-Y esto también –Arya golpeó con su bastón al leopardo, que se la sacudió de encima como si nada.

-"Duftmon…" –pensó Timy con la mirada triste. El leopardo negro había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, si no el mejor. Siempre le habían gustado sus gestos raros cuando ella estaba cerca −. ¡Tonto! –le dio un tirón a las cadenas, haciendo que el leopardo humanoide cayera al suelo −. ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Crescemon atacó a Apollomon con su baile loco, pero éste lo esquivó volando. JetSilphymon, Beetlemon y Aelita se situaron por encima de él y atacaron.

-¡Ultra turbulencia!

-¡Campo de energía!

-¡Puño de mjolnir!

Los ataques hirieron al dios del sol y le lanzaron hacia el suelo, donde Beowolfmon esperaba para atacar el también.

-¡Cazador helado!

Apollomon logro evitar el último ataque por los pelos y remontó el vuelo.

-"Hay algo en él que se me hace conocido…" –pensó Aelita −. "Supongo que será que conocía a este digimon en mi antigua vida…" –la princesa de Lyoko juntó sus manos y se concentró en crear una esfera de hielo alrededor de Apollomon, que de repente se vio encerrado.

ShineGreymon, a pesar de tener el Burst Mode, un nivel más poderoso de lo normal, no podía evitar todos los ataques de Beelzemon, Mercurimon, LordKnigtmon, Jeremy y MatchGaogamon. De repente vio a su señor Apollomon arrinconado por sus oponentes y fue directo a ayudar, liberándole de su prisión.

-¡Fuerza blanca!

-Agrupémonos –dijo Apollomon. Atacando a todos sus oponentes se lograron juntar con Minervamon, Mervamon, Merukimon, Ignitemon, Neptunemon, Lotusmon, Vulcanusmon y Duftmon. Todos los digimons y humanos que les enfrentaban se agruparon como ellos y ambos grupos se miraron desafiantes.

-¡Golpe de rollo!

-¡Onda de gravedad!

-¡Chaost blast!

-¡Técnica de bombardero!

-¡Golpe espiritual!

-¡Heartbreak shot!

-¡Olas de las profundidades!

-¡Flechas de Apollo!

-¡Estallido final!

Los diez ataques de los poseidos por Xana-Lucemon levantaron una gran polvareda, y cuando los elegidos quisieron reaccionar ya se habían marchado.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa… –suspiró Alphamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aelita empezó a reír con fuerza junto a Lunamon. Ante ellas, Odd estaba tirado en el suelo en una posición imposible, con varias cajas por encima, como resultado a un fallido intento de vencerla. Junto al chico, Labramon le observaba preocupado.

-Eh, princesa, no estaría de más que me ayudases a levantar, ¿sabías? –pidió Odd, con Labramon aún a su lado intentando hacer algo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo puedo fiarme yo que no es una trampa para que me toque pararla a mí? –siguió riendo la pelirrosa.

-Porque estoy en una posición demasiado ridícula –dijo con varias muecas que hicieron reír aún más a Aelita y su digimon.

-Vale, te ayudamos.

Ambas se acercaron y empezaron a liberarle del caos en el que había acabado el rubio. En cuanto estuvo de pie, se sacudió el polvo y suspiró aliviado mientras se observaba minuciosamente asegurándose que estaba en perfecto estado.

-Por poco no la cuento… La próxima vez, te diré de jugar a algo más tranquilo, como a la videoconsola –dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Seguro que tu personaje acabaría como tú ahora mismo –rió Aelita.

-¡Eh! Odd el Magnífico no se deja vencer tan fácilmente en los videojuegos.

-Pero si Aelita ya te dio un repaso enorme –sonrió Lunamon.

-Eso es verdad…

-¡Labramon, se supone que deberías estar de mi lado! –lloriqueó Odd.

Los otros tres empezaron a reír. De pronto, Aelita sintió cómo Lunamon estiraba de su pantalón y señalaba en una dirección.

-Mira, Aelita.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso no es un digimon? –preguntó.

-Sí… Pero no lo conozco…

-Eh, Odd, hay que avisar a los demás –dijo Aelita volviéndose hacia el chico y su digimon, pero ambos habían desaparecido −. ¿Odd? ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto, todo alrededor de Aelita empezó a volverse borroso, salvo una luz, como una llamarada, procedente del digimon que Lunamon y ella habían visto.

…

Aelita abrió los ojos y descubrió un bosque muy espeso. A su lado, Lunamon también observaba algo confusa el lugar. Ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de dónde estaban.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Lunamon alzando la vista hacia la humana.

-No lo sé… Y no sé cómo saldremos de aquí –dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano a la digimon y ambas empezaban a caminar.

Llamaban a todos, a los Guardianes, a los Caballeros Reales, a los tres grandes ángeles… Incluso empezaron a nombrar a todos los digimons zorros, imaginando que aquel bosque en el que se encontraba sería el hogar de esas criaturas, pero nadie respondía a sus llamadas. Y por más que caminaban, no lograban encontrar la salida del bosque.

-¿Qué hacemos, Aelita? –preguntó la digimon.

-No lo sé… Quizás será mejor que digievoluciones –dijo encogiéndose de hombros −. Así, podrías saltar a la copa de los árboles y observar dónde estamos –propuso Aelita mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y buscaba su D-Tector.

-Espera, Aelita –la detuvo Lunamon señalando hacia el frente −. Mira allí.

Una pequeña llama surgió, no muy lejos de ambas. Enseguida, Lunamon se situó delante de Aelita, protegiéndola y preparada para atacar si ocurría algo. Al instante, la llama se transformó en un pequeño digimon rojizo, como un leoncito.

-¡Es aquel digimon! –reconoció Aelita mientras el digimon se mantenía sobre sus patas traseras.

-Es verdad… Pero ¿qué hace aquí él solito? –preguntó Lunamon aún en posición de defensa −. A demás, no parece mucho más fuerte que yo…

-Acerquémonos a preguntarle. Si pasase algo, podrías digievolucionar y correremos en busca de ayuda –dijo Aelita.

Lunamon asintió con la cabeza y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el digimon, pero éste sonrió, se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr entre los árboles.

-¡Escapa! –exclamó Aelita acelerando el ritmo.

-¡Eh, espera! ¡No queremos hacerte nada! –gritó Lunamon.

Ambas pudieron ver cómo el digimon giraba la cabeza, sonriente, sin dejar de correr y haciendo un claro gesto de que le siguieran con la mano. Ambas apretaron más el ritmo, sin dejar de mirar al extraño digimon. No llevaban más de diez metros recorridos cuando todo alrededor empezó a oscurecerse, emborronándose. Aun así, humana y digimon continuaron corriendo tras el punto flameante ante ellas hasta que la vista se les ennegreció.

…..

Unas altas montañas surgieron ante Aelita y Lunamon. Las dos alzaron la vista hacia la cima de la más alta, impresionadas por la distancia y la presencia de nieve en la punta, hasta que un destello ante ellas les hizo bajar la vista al suelo. Otra vez, el pequeño leoncito rojizo apareció de entre las llamas, sonriéndoles y empezando a correr hacia la montaña.

-Esta vez no podemos perderlo de vista, Lunamon –indicó Aelita empezando a correr.

-Estoy contigo.

El digimon empezó a reseguir un camino por la pared de la montaña, volviéndose de tanto en tanto hacia sus dos perseguidoras y sonriéndoles antes de regresar su vista al frente. Con cuidado y sin mirar hacia abajo, las dos recorrieron el estrecho camino, siempre atentas a los movimientos del digimon. Cuando llevaban casi una hora avanzando, el camino se abrió, permitiéndoles caminar la una junto a la otra. El digimon las esperaba, con sus brazos hacia atrás y la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esto… ha sido agotador –suspiró Aelita, cogiendo algo de aire.

-Pero hemos llegado –le animó Lunamon antes de volverse al digimon −. ¿Quién eres tú y por qué nos has traído hasta aquí?

Su interlocutor no respondió. Sonrió y, con un gesto con la cabeza, les indicó que le siguiesen. Ambas se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a seguir al digimon, quien esta vez iba caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una cueva. Se volvió hacia ellas y esperó que se acercaran más antes de adentrarse en aquella oscuridad. Aunque la idea de adentrarse en aquel lugar no les hizo mucha gracia a ninguna de las dos, el hecho de que el digimon iluminase con el fuego de su cola el lugar les calmó y las animó a seguirle. Fueron varios los minutos que pasaron sin decir nada, con el sonido del fuego de aquel digimon, hasta que se oyó una voz.

-¿Eres tú, Coronamon?

Como respuesta, el digimon corrió, dejando atrás a las otras dos. Misteriosamente, la estancia empezó a iluminarse, aclarándose la visión de ambas. Aquel digimon, quien ahora daban por supuesto que se trataría de Coronamon, acabó de acercarse a un humano sentado en una roca de aquel lugar y le dio un abrazo mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Parece que no has venido solo –dijo alzando la vista hacia Aelita y Lunamon.

Lunamon volvió a situarse ante Aelita, en pose de defensa, pero algo dubitativa. Por su parte, Aelita siguió observando con gran sorpresa al humano, ya no porque parecía tener un compañero digimon, sino por su aspecto. Pelirrojo, con la piel algo morena y unos ojos verdes que, en cierto modo, le resultaban demasiado familiares.

-¿Quién…? –intentó preguntar, pero su visión empezó a nublarse, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que caía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aelita abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltando a Yumi. La morena esperó varios segundos mientras Aelita tomaba aire como si hubiese acabado de correr una cursa, sentada junto a su amiga. Al otro lado, Lunamon también había abierto los ojos de golpe.

-¿Estáis las dos bien? –preguntó al fin la geisha.

-¿Eh? –Aelita miró a la otra, notando la preocupación enseguida en su rostro −. Sí, sí, no ha sido nada. No me esperaba que me despertases –forzó una sonrisa.

-Es que hoy te has quedado durmiendo una eternidad –calmó su rostro Yumi −. Te has saltado hasta el almuerzo.

-¿Tanto he dormido? –se sorprendió la pelirrosa. Por lo normal, se levantaba temprano y ayudaba a quien estuviese despierto con la limpieza, los estudios o preparando comidas −. ¿Y qué hora es ya?

-Poco más del mediodía –informó Yumi −. Hace un rato que ha llegado Alphamon.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, tan sólo está planeando por si aparecen de nuevo los poseídos por Xana-Lucemon.

-Ah… Bueno, me cambio y bajo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –se levantó Yumi de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta −. Pero no te entretengas mucho o el siguiente en subir será Odd –advirtió la mayor.

La pelirrosa esperó a que la otra cerrase la puerta para empezar a cambiarse. Lunamon se entretuvo a hacer la cama, como siempre, aunque esta vez se veía gran confusión en su rostro.

-¿Quién diablos era ese Coronamon? –preguntó de repente la digimon, sobresaltando a la humana −. ¿Será algún recuerdo del pasado?

-No lo creo… Parecía el compañero digimon de aquel otro humano –dijo Aelita, recordando todavía aquellos ojos verdes −. Y en el pasado, éramos un solo ser, una digimon, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, tienes razón…

-Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos más tarde –dijo Aelita completamente vestida −. Ahora vamos abajo.

Lunamon asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la chica hacia la planta baja. Tal y como Yumi había dicho, Alphamon estaba sentado a la mesa, con Jeremy, Ulrich, William, Takuya, Kouji, JP, sus respectivos digimons y los Crossedmons. Para sorpresa de las dos, los pequeños mellizos estaban completamente quietos, serios, atendiendo a lo que se decía.

-Buenas –saludó Aelita acercándose a Alphamon y dándole un abrazo.

-Hola, Aelita, ¿has dormido bien? –preguntó Alphamon.

-Sí, muy bien –afirmó antes de volver la vista a los demás −. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Estábamos hablando sobre cómo defendernos de los soldados de Xana-Lucemon –le respondió el Caballero Real −. Estaba contando ahora que Ignitemon es el más débil de ese grupo. Está al mismo nivel que vosotros –dijo mirando a Lunamon y el resto de digimons allí presentes.

-Pues no lo parecía –observó Takuya −. No he peleado directamente con él, pero Leire dijo que fue capaz de derribar a Darcmon y Witchmon de un golpe.

-Será que Xana-Lucemon le ha dado más poder –dijo Jeremy −. Logró hacer digievolucionar a la anciana Renamon a una forma oscura. Y está logrando controlar a digimons de gran nivel.

-En eso tiene razón Jeremy –afirmó Kouji −. También le dio la capacidad de digievolucionar a Duskmon. Nosotros dos ya nos enfrentamos a Velgemon en el pasado y logramos vencerle, pero esta vez nos está costando demasiado.

-Quizás os costó menos porque era tu hermano, Kouji –señaló William.

-O quizás es que realmente tiene más poder este Duskmon –le interrumpió Ulrich −. Nosotros no hemos luchado jamás contra él, por lo que no podemos opinar sobre por qué les cuesta más.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado las diferencias entre el pasado y el ahora –dijo JP −. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Lo suyo es liberarles –dijo Ace. A su lado, Timy apretaba con fuerza los puños −. Sólo así podremos descansar.

-Pero es muy complicado –dijo Dracomon.

Una pequeña discusión por la dificultad de esa "misión" empezó a crearse, con los digimons alzándose encima de la mesa para hacerse oír. Aelita aprovechó para salir de la sala, aunque aún desde fuera se podía escuchar lo que pasaba.

-¡Mientras tengan a Duftmon, seguirán teniendo ventaja sobre nosotros! –chilló Timy, de pie sobre la mesa.

-¡Pero lo único que logramos es salir vivos por los pelos! –le chilló Kokabuterimon, subiéndose también a la mesa.

-Timy tiene razón. Duftmon es el mejor estratega que conozco –admitió Alphamon −. Antes de ir al campo de batalla la próxima vez, seguro que les dirá a todos lo que deben hacer.

-¡Pero por eso da igual lo que hagamos! –exclamó Gaomon.

-Timy y Ace seguirán siendo los encargados de retener a Duftmon –declaró Alphamon −. Cualquier estrategia que se invente no servirá de nada ante ellos dos.

-Pero ellos solos no pueden golpear a Duftmon –recordó Kouji −. Necesitan de más gente alrededor.

-Los que les acompañarán ya se decidirá en el momento –indicó Alphamon −. Tampoco sabemos seguros si volverán a atacar todos a la vez o no. Y tampoco estoy seguro de que en todas las batallas aparezca Duftmon.


	45. Chapter 45

¡YEY! Kaotik Angel al habla para todos vosotros. Sí, últimamente estamos muuuuy ausentes, pero entre que ésta no es mi cuenta y que Lily anda castigada o hasta arriba de estudio, no podemos hacer mucho más. Minna, gomenazai!  
>Teruo: Algún día se os acabarán las excusas<br>Ale, genial, ahora es Teruo el que se pone en plan "voz de la conciencia"  
>Teruo: ¿No tienes un capítulo que presentar?<br>Sí, pero antes necesito responder unos reviews. Ya que Lily anda apagada o fuera de cobertura... ¡Qué leches! Respóndeles tú, Teruo.  
>Teruo: marimandona... Bueno, a Marina Acero: yo tampoco sé quién es Alex, pero las dos locas que escriben parece ser que no tienen nada mejor que meter gente<br>¡TERUOOOOO! Ignórale, Marina, quizás en el capi de hoy descubres algo más de Alex y te puedes hacer una idea de quién es ;)  
>Teruo: *frotándose un megachichón en la cabeza* a Nipi: ya te enviaremos a Ace para que te ayude a pasar al digimundo, pero de meterse los malos... espero que no hayan tartas para arrojarles<br>Y listos los reviews, dejemos paso al capi, que ya me he alargado y tengo faena en otro lado...

**Capítulo 45**

Milly Solovieff suspiro aburrida observando por la ventana de su clase. Sus amigos Hiroki y Tamiya también estaban como ella, debido a que desde que Yumi y los demás se marcharon de Kadic al Digimundo, no había habido ninguna batalla ni nada interesante, excepto por las entrevistas a los tres grupos de estudio.  
>Observó mejor a los otros dos reporteros, uno delante y la otra a su lado. Hiroki se estaba quedando dormido sobre la mesa, y Tamiya... Tamiya tenía una cara de soñadora que sólo se la veía cuando pensaba en alguien, el pequeño de los Guardianes. Milly se rió de su amiga. Estaba por pasarle una notita cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.<p>

-¡Un terremoto! –gritó una niña asustada.

-¡Niños, rápido! ¡Todos fuera! –advirtió la profesora.

Los tres reporteros obedecieron inmediatamente. Una vez fuera del edificio, Hiroki vio una figura que le resultó conocida.

-¿Yumi?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Anna, Cath, Michael, Sam y Ringo estaban en casa de la segunda. Hablaban de sus aventuras en el Digimundo cuando sus digimons, en el patio de la casa se pusieron en guardia, alarmados.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Catherine a su Floramon.

-Una energía maligna ha aparecido de repente –la digimon floral no había terminado esas palabras cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse.

-¿Dónde es? –preguntó Anna, suponiendo que tenía que ver con los digimons.

-Es en Kadic –al oír esas palabras de Unimon los 5 humanos abrieron los ojos como platos −. Anna, Cath, Floramon, subid a mi lomo –se agachó el unicornio alado para que las tres subieran.

-¡Michael! –exclamó Betamon. Al momento el hombre apunto su dispositivo hacia el digimon acuático −. ¡Betamon digievoluciona en... Seadramon!

El resto se subió al lomo de la serpiente. Ambos digimons alzaron el vuelo y a toda velocidad se dirigieron a Kadic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

-¿Yumi? –Hiroki sólo sabía una cosa. Si su hermana estaba allí, significaba que el terremoto era cosa de digimons −. ¡Milly, Tamilla! –llamó a sus compañeras. Cuando estuvieron cerca, señaló a la figura unos metros más allá.

-¡Es Yumi! –dijeron ambas −. Vamos con ella.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia la muchacha, y de repente vieron a su lado a un montón de figuras oscuras. Se dieron cuenta entonces de que "Yumi" llevaba sus ropas de batalla de color negro, revelando que era el clon de la geisha. Hiroki freno en seco, provocando que sus dos amigas chocaran contra el. Las quejas por el golpe no tardaron en surgir, y la mitad de los enemigos, si no todos, se giraran hacia ellos. Inmediatamente tres figuras oscuras se lanzaron hacia ellos.

Hiroki vio como el clon de su hermana le lanzaba sus abanicos, mientras Milly se las veía con el mega campo de energía del clon de Aelita y Tamiya veía las bolas de nieve del Kumamon oscuro ir hacia ella.

-¡AAAAH! –gritaron los tres, cubriéndose los rostros con los brazos. Sin embargo, antes de que los ataques les alcanzaran, notaron un brillo ante ellos y lo siguiente fue el aire chocando contra sus caras. Al abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que unos zorros humanoides les llevaban en volandas. Cuando aterrizaron, los zorros les dejaron en el suelo.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó la de colores azul claro, la cual reconocieron como IceRenamon, protegiendo a Milly.

-Sí, eso creo… –dijo la chica.

-Me alegro –dijo la contraparte masculina de la zorra, IceKitsumon, frente a Hiroki.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que se os ha pasado por la cabeza para ir allí? –preguntó DarkRenamon, situada de manera protectora frente a Tamiya, al igual que su gemela.

-Nosotros… Yumi… creímos… –intentó responder la morena, todavía demasiado asustada y sorprendida por lo ocurrido.

-¿Yumi? –preguntó LightRenamon mirando hacia los clones congregados a varios metros −. No entiendo cómo habéis podido confundir ese clon con la Guardiana… Son muy distintas…

-Pues las hemos confundido, mira tú –protestó Hiroki, algo avergonzado por haber creído que aquella figura era su hermana.

-Da lo mismo todo eso ahora. Vosotros tres, quedaos al margen –indicó IceKitsumon lanzándose al combate, seguido rápidamente de las otras tres digimons.

Los tres reporteros se quedaron allí sentados en el suelo, observando cómo los cuatro digimons zorros se lanzaban contra el numeroso grupo enemigo, aprovechándose de su agilidad para esquivar ataques y golpearlos con patadas y algún que otro ataque de hielo.

-No… no entiendo nada –dijo al fin Milly −. ¿Por… por qué están ellos aquí?

-Al menos… nos han salvado –suspiró Tamiya.

-Sí… Pero son demasiados contra ellos –señaló Hiroki −. ¿Dónde está mi hermana cuando se la necesita?

Aquellos seres habían aparecido de repente en la Tierra, lugar donde ya no quedaba ninguno de los Guardianes, los objetivos de aquel grupo. Era lo que todos habían logrado entender y el motivo por el que ese grupo de alumnos había abandonado Kadic, para evitar aquel tipo de ataques.

Una nueva sacudida de tierra hizo regresar a los tres a la realidad, observando cómo los zorros seguían peleando como podían, superados claramente en número. Una de las figuras enemigas, de armadura negra repleta de ojos, alzó la mirada hacia el más cercano de los zorros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo aparecer en una de sus manos su espada carmesí y saltó, dispuesto a golpear por la espalda a IceKitsumon.

-¡Detrás de ti! –chilló Hiroki, pero aunque el zorro reaccionó, Duskmon ya estaba sobre él.

-¡Flecha de hielo! –el ataque golpeó por la espalda al guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad, salvando por poco al zorro de hielo −. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Seadramon.

-Parece que tenemos ayuda –sonrió el de hielo, preparándose para recibir de nuevo al clon de la oscuridad.

-Esto es increíble –exclamó Catherine observando al suelo −. Floramon, vas a tener que ayudar un rato −. Dijo alzando el dispositivo ante ella mientras la digimon floral saltaba de Unimon.

-¡Floramon digievoluciona en… Kiwimon!

-¡Tú también, Crabmon! –exclamó Ringo mientras el digimon se dejaba caer de Seadramon.

-¡Crabmon digievoluciona en… Coelamon!

-¡No te quedes atrás, Flarelizarmon! –exclamó Sam. El digimon asintió con la cabeza a su compañero y bajó del lomo de Seadramon mientras éste y Unimon descendían para permitir a los adultos pisar suelo.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Milly! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No ves que esto es peligroso? –regañó Anna, acercándose rápidamente a su hija mientras su compañero digimon se lanzaba al combate.

-Nosotros… creíamos que eran los otros y… –empezó a decir Tamiya.

-Esto es peligroso, hija –regañó Sam mientras estiraba de ella hacia atrás.

-Debemos retirarnos todo lo que podamos… Incluso abandonar Kadic –dijo Michael mientras veía a Seadramon atrapando con su cuerpo algunos de aquellos monstruos ajenos a los digimons.

-¿Abandonar Kadic? –chilló Hiroki. El chico seguía esperando que su hermana y los demás apareciesen para eliminar esa amenaza, como otras veces habían hecho.

-Mientras veníamos, hemos visto algo mucho peor que todo esto –dijo Catherine, estirando del niño mientras Milly y Tamiya eran arrastradas por sus respectivos padres −. Si nos quedamos aquí, las cosas se pondrán mucho más feas –dijo sacando de su bolso una especie de PDA con la que empezó a enviar un mensaje.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

En el Digimundo, cada cual estaba en su mundo, por así decirlo. Algunos entrenaban en las salas mientras otros tomaban el sol. Jeremy estaba completamente absorto en el ordenador, a la vez que Aelita estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Sentada sobre una roca del gran jardín de la casa, con Lunamon sentada junto a la roca, tenía su mente lejos del Digimundo. Ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había marchado su padre de lo metida que estaba en su mente. Aquellos extraños sueños la tenían confundida.

No muy lejos de ella, Emily tendía ropa limpia, ayudada por Mikemon y Teppei, prácticamente obligado por no haberse metido rápidamente en una de las salas de entrenamiento. De tanto en tanto, el chico soltaba algún suspiro por el cansancio de cargar con la ropa entre los brazos, haciendo negar con la cabeza a la chica. Justo cuando Emily empezaba a estar cansada de aquella situación, unas risitas llamaron su atención. Tanto ella como Mikemon se asomaron, seguidas rápidamente por Teppei, quien intentaba ver tras la montaña de ropa que aún llevaba entre los brazos.

-Oh, vaya –susurró el chico al ver a Takuya y a Odd acercándose a la pelirrosa y su digimon −. Aelita los va a matar.

-Dale a Mikemon la ropa y ve preparando los ataúdes –rió Emily.

Takuya y Odd, de puntillas e intentando controlar la risa floja por la situación, se acercaron a Aelita sin que la chica los notase. Les quedaba un metro para estar prácticamente sobre ella y gritarle cuando otro grito les asustó.

-¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Xana-Lucemon ha lanzado su ataque en la Tierra! –chilló Jeremy, corriendo por el patio para alertar a todos y abriendo las puertas de las salas de entrenamiento.

-Mierda, justo ahora –susurraron los dos alborotadores, de espaldas a la princesa de Lyoko.

-Odd, Takuya, ¿qué estáis haciendo tan cerca de mí? –preguntó molesta Aelita. Los dos chicos se voltearon como robots −. ¿No respondéis?

-No… ¡Nos vamos a la Tierra a luchar! –gritaron ambos, alejándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jeremy? –preguntó Ulrich, saliendo de una de las salas de entrenamiento. Tras él, Yumi, Renamon y Kitsumon se asomaron extrañados.

-Xana-Lucemon ha enviado a todos los clones a la Tierra. Y algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué puede haber peor que Duskmon? ¿El propio Xana-Lucemon? –preguntó JP.

-Ha dejado ir al Koloso –dijo.

-¡No!

-Sí. Hay que digievolucionar ya y salir hacia la Tierra enseguida –indicó Jeremy.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos empezaron a digievolucionar. Ace abrió un vórtice lo más rápido que pudo, intentando situarlo lo más próximo a la batalla pero no justo encima.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aunque eran un total de nueve digimons, seguían estando en inferioridad numérica, y el hecho de que los clones no se agotasen jamás era una ventaja más que enorme sobre el grupo de Xana-Lucemon.

-¡Ataque aéreo! –Unimon se lanzó contra el clon de la oscuridad, pero éste simplemente lo evadió como si nada −. Maldición, es demasiado poderoso…

-¡Explosión de fuego! –el ataque de Flarerlizamon logró alcanzar algunos de los monstruos de XANA, pero no parecía ser suficiente para acabar con ellos.

-Esto está poniéndose muy feo. ¿Cuándo llegarán los chicos? –preguntó Kiwimon, picoteando al clon de Beetlemon para librarse de él.

-¡Ahí llegan! –indicó Seadramon hacia un vórtice abierto no a mucha distancia.

Todos los clones y monstruos de XANA volvieron la vista hacia los recién llegados. No pasaron demasiados segundos para que los clones empezaran a lanzarse contra sus semejantes.

-Vaya, pues no se ha cortado ni un pelo Xana-Lucemon –protestó BlackCalmaramon mientras empezaba a repartir golpes con sus tentáculos contra los Bakemons y las cucarachas.

-Yla, no es momento de quejas… De ser así, ya habría empezado yo, que estos digimons son estúpidos –comentó BlackZephyrmon.

A poca distancia de la clon oscura del viento, Emily y Persiamon peleaban espalda con espalda contra los Phantomons, disparando flechas a los colgantes que llevaban destruyendo así la prisión en la que podrían encerrarles con sus capas. Por el cielo, Wingdramon y William también eliminaban a los Phantomons y otros monstruos aéreos de XANA.

-De no ser porque son casi un ejército de bichos lo que ha enviado Xana-Lucemon, esto es demasiado aburrido –murmuró William. Debía admitir que el no tener un clon con el que pelear hacía que los combates contra los monstruos y digimons simples que el enemigo lanzaba fuesen un juego de niños.

MachGaogamon y Crescemon también golpeaban a Bakemons, Phantomons o los monstruos que se les cruzasen, cubriendo con ello a sus compañeros humanos.

-Vale, clon de pacotilla –empezó a decir Aelita −. Ya me he cansado de ti. ¡Campo de energía!

-Tu clon es muy ágil –comentó Jeremy intentando dispararle flechas.

-Por eso la odio a rabiar –dijo alzando el vuelo e intentando acercarse al clon para atacarle con todo lo que tenía, apoyada desde tierra por Jeremy.

Para mala suerte de Sissi, los dos Odds peleaban a escasa distancia de ella, forzándola a utilizar sus látigos contra el clon del morado, aunque más de un comentario del rubio original la tentaban a utilizarlos contra él. Sin embargo, el único momento en el que utilizaba los látigos contra su compañero era para apartarlo de la trayectoria de algún ataque.

-¡Ésa pose es mía! –protestó Odd cuando el clon le empezó a imitar.

-¡Ya vale, Odd! –regañó Sissi, chasqueando el látigo contra el suelo.

-Bueno, de acuerdo… No sé por qué Cerberusmon ha preferido saltar sobre las mantas en vez de ayudarme –susurró lo último.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Sissi lanzando el látigo contra el clon.

-No, nada…

Yumi y Ulrich volvían a tener dificultades contra sus clones. Aunque sus digimons atacaban a la vez que ellos, la agilidad de la geisha oscura y la velocidad del samurai oscuro seguía siendo el punto fuerte de ambos. Para Taomon y Denoshimon, buscar un hueco en los clones de sus compañeros era una tarea complicada.

-De hoy no pasa que nos deshagamos de ese par –señaló Yumi a su imagen oscura.

-Coincido contigo –afirmó Ulrich −. ¿Ponemos en práctica el entrenamiento de hoy?

-En cuanto tire a ésa al suelo, no esperes que te llame para ello.

Ambos se lanzaron al combate justo cuando un raíl de hielo ocupaba el sitio que habían estado utilizando. Kumamon y Arbormon escapaban del clon del guerrero del hielo, pensando en la forma de lograr golpear al escurridizo guerrero que podía modelar su cuerpo para esquivar cualquier ataque o golpe que le lanzasen.

-Rayos… Si sigue convirtiéndose en una placa de hielo, no lograré golpearle por mucho que pueda estirar mis brazos y piernas –protestó el guerrero de la madera.

-Lo sé… A mí también me está costando acertar los ataques… Quizás Aldamon podría ayudarnos más pero… –Kumamon volteó la vista hacia un costado, donde los cinco guerreros híbridos luchaban codo con codo contra Duskmon.

-Es importante también eliminar a Duskmon –afirmó Arbormon entendiendo qué quería decir el más pequeño de los Guardianes −. Tendremos que esforzarnos nosotros dos solos.

-Sí. ¿Estás preparado para deslizarte de nuevo contra ese falso muñeco?

-Por supuesto, compañero.

Un poco más alejados, Beetlemon y Grumblemon peleaban contra el clon de Beetlemon, que no daba tregua.

-Grrrrr. Odio a este bicharraco –masculló Beetlemon, mirando a su clon con rabia.

-Ya somos dos –gruñó Grumblemon −. ¡Golpe ojo de serpiente!

El martillo no alcanzó al clon pero le dio tiempo a Beetlemon a cambiar de digievolucion.

-¡Cañones eléctricos!

-¡Espejo generoso! –de los espejos de Mercurymon salio un rayo verde directamente hacia su clon, que le reflejó el ataque.

-¡Tormenta de veneno! –Witchmon atacó por detrás al clon, junto con una onda de energía de Neila, dando de lleno al enemigo.

-Tened cuidado con los ataques –advirtió el guerrero del metal −. Si logra absorberlos, os los podría devolver más fuerte.

-¿Y se te ocurre alguna forma de evitarlo? –preguntó Neila apartándose de la trayectoria del ataque enemigo.

-Estoy en ello –dijo no muy seguro el de espejos.

Witchmon empezó a volar en círculos alrededor del clon, intentando despistarle para dar alguna oportunidad a los otros dos de acertar el ataque, pero aun así, les costaba dañar al clon del metal.

Algo más alejados, Lilamon, Cerberusmon, los tres ángeles, Arya y CrossTimemon golpeaban todo monstruo o digimon fantasma que se intentaba acercar a una barrera plateada dentro de la cual Leire y Darcmon curaban a los digimons que habían estado peleando hasta su llegada.

-Menos mal que habéis llegado –suspiró IceRenamon mientras Leire le curaba un brazo.

-Sí, esos clones estaban agotándonos demasiado rápido –comentó Flarelizarmon.

-Es como si jamás se les agotasen las pilas –protestó Kiwimon.

-Es que es algo así lo que les pasa –dijo CrossSpacemon, manteniendo la barrera activa −. Nunca se sienten cansados.

-Bueno, ya estáis listos –dijo Leire levantándose −. Dejadnos esto a nosotros.

-Todo vuestro, Guardianes –respondió LightRenamon.

La barrera plateada empezó a desvanecerse para permitir al grupo regresar al combate cuando una violenta sacudida de tierra los hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó Arya mirando alrededor.

-¡Mirad allí! ¡Entre los árboles! –señaló Lilamon.

Una espesa neblina se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, amenazando con cubrir todo el lugar. No se alcanzaba a ver nada, pero sí lograban escuchar una risa algo maníaca que hizo apretar con fuerza los puños de Angewomon.

-Ese maldito ha venido –dijo MagnaAngemon.

-Y está extendiendo de nuevo una capa de niebla por todo Kadic –dijo Antylamon mientras veía como la niebla amenazaba con cubrir las batallas de los demás.

-No podemos permitir que dificulte las peleas de los demás. ¡Hay que interceptarle! –gritó Angewomon, lanzándose hacia los árboles. Enseguida la siguieron los otros dos ángeles.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ayudarles –propuso Leire, pero una nueva sacudida los hizo tambalearse −. ¿Ya tenemos a Gigasmon causando terremotos violentos? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-No, sigue siendo Grumblemon –señaló CrossTimemon −. Esto suena mucho peor.

Unos árboles cayendo hicieron que todos mirasen hacia los árboles, por donde empezaba a aparecer una enorme figura de aspecto rocoso. IceRenamon ahogó un grito mientras IceKitsumon apretaba con más fuerza los puños.

-Creo… que contra eso necesitaremos mucha ayuda –susurró Cerberusmon observando a los nueve digimons que iban a alejarse relevándolos en la batalla.

-¡Eso fue lo que destruyó la villa! –chilló IceRenamon, alertando a sus dos hermanas.

-Pues es hora de hacerle pagar los ello –gruñó DarkRenamon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Xana-Lucemon no podía evitar reír. Había tenido una gran idea al enviar a sus soldados a la Tierra a causar destrozos. Aunque les había salido un molesto grupo, ello no había supuesto una gran amenaza. Casi podría agradecerles su presencia, pues incluso esos digimons que intentaban proteger Kadic habían ocasionado daños en el terreno.

-No podéis evitar la lucha en la Tierra, niñatos de las narices –rió −. Esa debilidad os llevará a vuestro fin…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Los guerreros de Lyoko originales miraron asustados a la figura que se entreveía en la niebla.

-Ay Dios, eso no, con lo que me costó cargármelo ya la primera vez –dijo Ulrich. Inmediatamente por su lado pasaron las figuras de los 4 zorros que habían llegado a la Tierra sin previo aviso.

Un poco más lejos, junto a los tres reporteros comenzaron a brillar tres fuertes luces en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Hiroki sacando el objeto luminoso del bolsillo, igual que sus dos amigas. De repente, el brillo se apagó y vieron unos extraños aparatos con forma de tamagotchi pero más grandes y con una ranura en un lateral. El de Hiroki era de color azul claro con las teclas algo más oscuras, igual que el de Milly, mientras que el de Tamilla era blanco y negro, con las teclas azules y rojas. En ese momento de las pantallas de los dispositivos salieron unas luces que se dirigieron a los 4 zorros.

ICERENAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… ICEKYUBIMON

ICEKITSUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… ICEBIJUGAMON

DARKRENAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… DARKKYUBIMON

LIGHTRENAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… LIGHTKYUBIMON

Todos vieron asombrados esas evoluciones, pero los zorros ignoraron casi por completo ese detalle, enfrascados como estaban en su batalla contra el Koloso.

-¡Cuchillas de luz! –Darcmon saltó también contra el monstruo, apoyando a los cuatro zorros.

-¡Onda de luz! –el ataque de Leire chocó contra el Koloso, pero parecía no surgir ningún efecto −. Tsk, es duro…

-Déjamelo a mí –se adelantó Arya −. ¡Cuchillas de acero!

-Es bastante difícil hacerle algo –gruñó Cerberusmon preparándose para escupir una llamarada de fuego infernal.

-Pues no será por poco cuerpo –silbó CrossTimemon haciendo aparecer en sus manos los extremos de sus cadenas doradas −. A ver si te quedas más quietecito y dejas de provocar terremotos –dijo lanzando las cadenas hacia el cuerpo del monstruo rocoso.

-Vale, a la de tres lanzad vuestros ataques –indicó CrossSpacemon −. ¡Deformación del espacio! –una onda invisible se movió varios metros alrededor del Koloso −. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Coelamon, Unimon, Kiwimon, Seadramon y Flarelizarmon lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques. También los cuatro zorros se apuntaron mientras los ataques flotaban sin orden alguno alrededor del Koloso.

-Es… bastante fuerte –Timy intentando no ser arrastrada por las cadenas.

-A ver si puedo hacer algo yo –dijo Lilamon volando por encima de la elfa −. ¡Doble polen!

-¡Sigue haciendo demasiada fuerza! –exclamó la dorada intentando hundir sus botas en el suelo.

-Resiste al máximo, Timy –animó Arya.

-¡Darcmon superdigievoluciona en… Angewomon! –el ángel de cintas azules se alzó por encima de la mole de XANA, alzando sus brazos al cielo −. ¡Atmósfera celestial!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

No muy lejos, Neila volvió a centrarse en el combate ante ella. Las sacudidas parecían haber cesado, pero la aparición de aquel enorme monstruo, así como la niebla que amenazaba con acercarse a donde combatían, hacía que sus ganas de acabar con el clon del metal fuesen más grandes.

-Maldición, ¡está protegiéndose todo el rato con los escudos! –gritó lanzando la maza del extremo de su guadaña. Como era de esperar, el clon de Mercurymon se cubrió con el espejo-escudo de su brazo −. Si al menos pudiésemos hacerle soltar esos escudos…

-No los tiene cogidos –recordó rápidamente el del metal.

-Eso me fastidia aún más… ¡Así no hay manera de darle un buen golpe! –protestó volviendo a lanzar la maza.

El Mercurymon oscuro volvió a cubrirse con los escudos, aunque esta vez retrocedió un par de pasos por la fuerza del impacto. Desde su escoba, Witchmon aprovechó la ocasión.

-¡Presión de agua! –el ataque empezó a aplastar al clon contra el suelo −. Un poco más…

-¡Le ha pillado desprevenido! –saltó animada Neila.

-Aun así, parece ser que resiste… Si se voltea, Witchmon estará en peligro. Y muy posiblemente nosotros también…

-¿Y qué hacemos? –preguntó la de la guadaña algo preocupada justo cuando el clon empezaba a moverse.

-¡No puedo contenerlo más! –gritó la bruja.

-Vale, Neila, lánzame un ataque con todas tus fuerzas –indicó Mercurymon, cubriéndose con uno de sus espejos y enfocando el otro contra el clon.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No hay tiempo –apremió.

-Está bien –cogió aire, sujetando bien la guadaña −. ¡Onda de oscuridad!

-¡Espejo generoso!

Con la fuerza duplicada, el ataque dio en el clon justo cuando éste intentaba reflejar el ataque de Witchmon. Por ello, en el espejo de su pecho apareció una brecha.

-¡Una brecha! –gritó la bruja, señalando hacia el pecho del clon.

-Por fin una buena noticia –se alegró Neila.

-Hay que repetirlo –dijo Mercurymon.

-Eso está hecho –Neila volvió a lanzarse contra el clon, buscando que éste se cubriese con los brazos. Tal y como esperaba, el clon interpuso los brazos entre su cuerpo y la guadaña −. ¡Perfecto!

-¡Presión de agua! –Witchmon volvió a descargar una aplastante cantidad de agua sobre el clon del metal mientras Neila retrocedía hasta el original.

-Vale, Neila, toda la energía que puedas. Y esta vez, lanza la maza también –indicó Mercurymon situándose de nuevo con un espejo hacia la chica y otro hacia su clon.

-¡Onda de oscuridad!

-¡Espejo generoso!

-Esta vez vas a romperte en mil pedazos, clon molesto –dijo Neila mientras arrojaba la maza encadenada a su guadaña.

Al igual que la vez anterior, el ataque y la maza golpearon de lleno el espejo central del clon, creando más brechas que, poco a poco, fueron dejando caer trozos de espejo.

-¡Ahora sí! –exclamó Neila recuperando su maza.

-Siete años de mala suerte –rió Witchmon mientras acercaba su escoba a los otros dos.

-¡Venga ya! –chilló la chica.

-Eso ahora da lo mismo –quitó importancia Mercurymon señalando al clon, paralizado y cada vez más agrietado, del cual empezaba a salir digicódigo −. Espíritu corrupto, la pureza de este metal te santificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

-Se acabó –suspiró Neila.

-Sí. Ya no hay más clon del metal causando molestias –afirmó Mercurymon alegre −. Vamos a ayudar allá atrás con ese… lo que sea –dijo señalando hacia el Koloso.

-Pues de ir allí… ¡Witchmon superdigievoluciona en… LadyDevimon!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Kumamon se deslizaba sobre el hielo, esquivando los cañonazos de nieve que su versión oscura le lanzaba. Por más que pensaban y pensaban, ni él ni Arbormon lograban acertar el golpe final contra el clon. La única opción que tenían era que Aldamon les ayudase, golpeándolo con una bola de fuego, pero él ya estaba ocupado con el clon de la oscuridad, muy escurridizo. Al igual que el clon de Kumamon, Duskmon se movía de un lado a otro esquivando todo cuanto le echaban encima.

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Qué ocurre, Kumamon? –se le acercó Arbormon, procurando no resbalar en el suelo helado que ambos guerreros del hielo habían formado en sus movimientos.

-Por mucho que nosotros le ataquemos, no logramos hacerle nada. Pero si lo llevamos hacia donde caigan ataques fuertes –un ataque de bolas de nieve les obligó a separarse varios metros −. ¡Hay que hacer todo lo posible para coincidir con un ataque de Aldamon!

-Está bien.

Ambos volvieron a deslizarse sobre el hielo, atacando al clon y, al mismo tiempo, observando los ataques que iban siendo repelidos por Duskmon. El clon de la oscuridad no se movía de un lado a otro como Kumamon, por lo que los ataques acababan chocando en un único punto tras él. Sólo faltaba coordinarse con los que lanzaba Aldamon.

-¡Ahora! –exclamó Kumamon −. ¡Bombardero de nieve!

-¡Lluvia de astillas!

El clon del hielo empezó a retroceder sobre sus esquís, evitando las bolas de nieve y las astillas que caían del cielo, pero también evitando tropezar con las raíces que rugían del suelo intentando atravesarle. Cada vez que intentaba saltar para esquivar las raíces, las bolas de nieve del auténtico Kumamon y las astillas de Arbormon le obligaban a permanecer en el suelo. Cada vez que intentaba mantenerse plano en el suelo, como si de una placa de hielo se tratase, las raíces que surgían bajo sus pies amenazaban con atravesarle.

-Sólo un poco más –susurró serio Kumamon mientras su clon alcanzaba la zona tras Duskmon.

Totalmente concentrado en esquivar lo que le caía encima, el Kumamon oscuro acabó topando con un muro de madera que había surgido de repente a su espalda. Se volteó sobresaltado, preparado para arremeter contra el muro y así continuar su huída de los ataques rivales, pero un fuerte calor en su costado le hizo voltear la cabeza. Una gran bola de fuego se lanzaba contra él y varias raíces le tenían atrapado, permitiendo al fuego impactar contra él.

-¡Sí! ¡Ha funcionado! –exclamó Arbormon.

El hielo alrededor del clon empezó a derretirse mientras él empezaba a caer de rodillas, claramente afectado por el ataque que había recibido por sorpresa. El digicódigo empezó a aparecer justo cuando Kumamon se detuvo a su lado.

-Se te acabó el tiempo de hacer maldades, abusón. Que este dispositivo digital haga al valor tan firme como el hielo y te purifique. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

-Otro menos –se acabó de acercar Arbormon −. Pero deberíamos alejarnos de aquí. Es algo peligroso –dijo señalando a Duskmon.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a ayudar a los demás con el monstruo gigante –indicó el de hielo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aldamon se quedó paralizado por un instante. Duskmon había esquivado su ataque, pero éste había impactado contra otro digimon que se desplazaba sobre esquís.

-Creo… que le he dado a Kumamon… –dijo sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima. Las dos chicas del grupo le miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿TÚ ERES IDIOTA O TE LO HACES? –chillaron las dos mientras Beowolfmon y Reichmon se lanzaban contra Duskmon, evitando que así aprovechase la ocasión para digievolucionar y dificultarles la faena.

-Lo siento… No le vi acercarse –se excusó rápidamente el del fuego mientras un molinillo gigante y un ancla se alzaban por encima de su cabeza dispuestos a caer sobre él.

-¿Podéis dejar de pelear entre vosotros? –pidió Beowolfmon, en el suelo por un empujón de Duskmon.

-¡EL MEMO DE ALDAMON LE HA DADO A KUMAMON! –chillaron ambas señalando con sus armas al híbrido del fuego.

-Bajad las armas, por favor, que me dais miedo –pidió con los brazos alzados, como si ante él hubiesen dos pistolas.

-Al CLON de Kumamon –negó con la cabeza Beowolfmon, levantándose y lanzándose de nuevo al combate justo cuando su hermano era repelido por el clon oscuro.

-¿El clon? –ambas digimons, sin bajar el arma, seguían mirando confusas al de la luz.

-Dejad de quedaros jugando entre vosotros, que Duskmon sigue aquí –reprendió Reichmon.

-¿Le he dado al clon de Kumamon? –preguntó Aldamon, aún amenazado por las armas de las féminas.

-Sí –dijo algo enojado Reichmon −. Y ahora, a pelear los tres. Maldita sea, si al final lo vamos a tener que hacer todo mi hermano y yo solos…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

No sólo Reichmon estaba enojado por las tonterías que habían empezado a protagonizar tres de sus compañeros. Sissi se había quedado completamente rígida, apretando con fuerza sus látigos láser. En su rostro se reflejaba claramente la rabia que sentía por la situación de su combate. Ante ella, Odd y su clon se movían prácticamente igual. Lo único que los diferenciaba, a parte del colorido de las ropas (negras en el clon), era que el auténtico no dejaba de hablar. Hablaba y hablaba y seguía hablando, hartando a la hija del director hasta el punto de hacerla detenerse y no cooperar más en la batalla.

-¡Vamos, policlon! –iba diciendo Odd −. ¡Sé más original y no me imites! ¡Flecha láser! –tanto él como su clon lanzaron varias flechas el uno contra el otro, recibiendo el impacto de las mismas −. ¡Oye! ¡No creas que voy a recibir tus flechas para que recibas las mías! ¡Las cosas no van así!

-Della Robia…

-¡Te haré besar el suelo a mis pies, clon del demonio! –siguió a su bola Odd.

-Della Robia…

-¡Flecha láser! ¡Toma ésa! ¡Y ésa! ¡Y ésta también!

-¡DELLA ROBIA! –gritó furiosa Sissi.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó despreocupadamente.

-¡SÍ! ¡BASTA DE NUMERITOS ESTÚPIDOS! –gritó lanzando uno de sus látigos contra el clon −. ¡ME ESTÁS DANDO DOLORES DE CABEZA CON TUS ESTUPIDECES!

-O… oye, Sissi… Deberías calmarte…

-¿Que me calme dices? –preguntó mientras el látigo en su mano derecha empezaba a brillar con menor intensidad, casi apagándose −. ¡ME CALMARÉ CUANDO DEJES DE SER TAN IDIOTA! –gritó atrapando al verdadero Odd con el látigo.

-¡Que te equivocas de objetivo! ¡Yo soy Odd el Magnífico, no Odd el Barato! –gritó el gato morado intentando librarse del láser.

-¡CÁLLATE YA! –le gritó Sissi mientras con el otro látigo golpeaba con fuerza el suelo a los pies del clon.

Aún atrapado en el látigo de la chica, Odd observó cómo a los pies de su clon empezaba a levantarse una planta más grande de lo normal. Cada vez iba cobrando aspecto, atrapando entre sus raíces al clon, quien intentaba arañar para poder escaparse.

-Oye, Sissi, ¿qué es eso? –señaló Odd al ver que la extraña flor, cerrada todavía en capullo, tenía una enorme sonrisa con dientes incluidos.

-Cállate o te lanzo a ti también –dijo algo más tranquila la chica al tiempo que la sonrisa de la planta se hacía mayor y se abrían los pétalos ligeramente, lo suficiente para comerse al clon −. A ver qué tal le sienta eso a tu clon.

-Es… una… ¿planta carnívora? –preguntó Odd al borde del pánico −. ¿Es algún tipo de mensaje oculto?

-Sí, Odd, querido. O te callas, o eres el siguiente. Ése es el mensaje oculto –sonrió la chica soltando al gato morado.

La planta seguía moviéndose ante ellos, como si realmente estuviese masticando al clon de su interior. Para Sissi, aquello era como un sueño; para Odd, aquello era peor que una pesadilla. Cuando la planta acabó de moverse, sus pétalos se empezaron a separar, revelando en su interior un cúmulo de datos.

-San se acabó –dijo Sissi −. Te recomiendo que recuperes tus datos y que lo hagas ya.

-Sí, ya voy –dijo acercándose temeroso a la planta −. Oye, guapa, no me comas a mí, que yo estoy de tu lado –dijo llegando junto a la planta, la cual se volteó ligeramente hacia él, asustándolo −. ¡Sissi!

-Sólo te facilito la faena –dijo señalando la planta, la cual estaba ahora dejando prácticamente los datos ante las narices de Odd.

-Vale, vale… En fin… Espíritu demoníaco, la energía de mis colmillos te purificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

-¡Al fin se acabó la tortura de los dos Odds! –gritó Sissi alzando los brazos.

-¿He dicho colmillos? Pero si soy un gato…

-Idiota… ¡ANUBISMON NO ERA UN GATO! –le gritó la chica, chasqueando los látigos a los pies de Odd.

-¡Au, au!

-Y ahora, si has acabado con tus pensamientos, aún queda faena allá –dijo señalando al gran grupo de combate.

-¡El Koloso! Si te despistas, te dejará hecho un cromo –sonrió Odd empezando a correr como un gato hacia el monstruo.

-En serio… ¿Por qué no lo he aplastado yo ahora que nadie me lo podía impedir?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Un campo de energía oscuro pasó rozando una de las alas de Aelita. Por más que lo intentaba, las últimas esferas que la pelirrosa había lanzado a su clon habían sido repelidas sin dificultad alguna. También Jeremy tenía serios problemas para alcanzarla y esquivarla. MachGaogamon y Crescemon habían estado hasta hacía relativamente poco apartando a los digimons y monstruos de XANA que intentaban atacarles por la espalda, pero con la aparición del Koloso, ambos se habían visto completamente solos contra la Aelita oscura.

-Jeremy, ¿crees que podríamos mirar de materializar algo con lo que golpearla? –preguntó Aelita descendiendo un momento.

-Sería algo muy complicado –observó el chico disparando una nueva flecha −. Al mío lo pude aplastar porque no le di tiempo de escapar, pero tu clon no deja de volar. Podría salir perfectamente de algo que la intentase empotrar contra el suelo.

-Entonces tendría que hacerse algo muy grande…

-Pero tampoco tenemos espacio para ello –dijo señalando hacia uno de los costados, por donde un abanico oscuro había obligado a Yumi a retroceder −. Podríamos atacar a los nuestros aunque confiemos en sus habilidades para escapar.

-Maldita sea… ¡Campo de energía! –una esfera algo más grande que las que había estado utilizando rozó el cuerpo del clon −. ¡Eh! Ésa le ha costado un poco esquivarla.

-¿Vas a intentar lanzar campos de energía grandes? –preguntó Jeremy −. ¡Acabarías agotada!

-Vale la pena intentarlo. Y mejor que las haga yo que no ella, ¿no crees? –guiñó la pelirrosa apartándose un poco −. Cúbreme mientras me concentro.

Jeremy, aún incrédulo de lo que la otra iba a hacer, empezó a disparar flechas, despistando al clon de la pelirrosa materializando pequeñas rocas. Por su parte, Aelita juntó ambas manos, creando una pequeña esfera rosada. A medida que iba separando las manos, la esfera creció más. Cuando la vio de un tamaño suficiente para lanzarla, le cruzó por la mente una idea. Aun a sabiendas de lo que conllevaría aquello, empezó a concentrarse aún más hasta que ante ella, una enorme esfera rosada, más grande que su propio tamaño, se mantuvo a la espera.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, Aelita!? –le gritó Jeremy algo asustado. El clon, desde el cielo, también vio la esfera de la pelirrosa y empezó a lanzar ataques contra ella.

-A ver qué tal te sienta esto, amiguita –dijo seriamente Aelita mientras empujaba la esfera.

El clon intentó defenderse lanzándole campos de energía, pero nada funcionaba contra ese enorme campo creado por la original. Viéndose incapaz de derribarlo, se apartó de la trayectoria del ataque, que avanzaba más lento que cualquiera de los lanzados por Aelita anteriormente.

-¡No! –gritó Jeremy al ver cómo el ataque pasaría de largo al con, quien parecía haber adoptado una pose de comodidad.

-¿Crees que con eso es suficiente? –sonrió Aelita con superioridad mientras ocurría lo que ni el clon ni Jeremy se hubiesen esperado jamás.

La gran esfera se redirigió hacia el clon. La de oscuro, sorprendida y algo asustada, empezó a volar en otra dirección, esperando lograr de ese modo confundir a la esfera, pero por más que se alejaba, aquel campo de energía gigante la seguía.

-Jeremy, he gastado mucha energía en ese ataque, así que tendrás que forzarla a quedarse quieta o a que se mueva hacia la esfera.

-Está bien –asintió empezando a apuntar con el arco hacia el clon.

Cuando una flecha rozó su pierna, el clon se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria alguna. Por más que intentaba moverse, una columna de flechas o la materialización de un muro le impedían avanzar y poco a poco, aquella enorme esfera que avanzaba algo lenta pero sin detenerse acabó de acorralarla.

-¡Ya es mía! –saltó Aelita alegre extendiendo de nuevo sus alas cuando el clon quedó atrapado en el interior del campo de energía y empezó a tener violentas sacudidas que acabaron por hacer aparecer su digicódigo −. Espíritu oscurecido por el mal, la luz de la luna te iluminará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

Recogidos los datos, Aelita descendió al suelo, claramente agotada. Sonrió mostrando su dispositivo mientra recobraba el aliento.

-¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Jeremy −. ¿Cómo has podido hacer un campo de energía tan… monstruoso?

-¿Recuerdas, en Lyoko, lo que pasaba con los guardianes?

-Sí, os podían capturar en su interior –afirmó Jeremy.

-Exacto. Simplemente he hecho que mi campo de energía se comportase como uno de ellos. Por más que los atacas, no se destruyen ni nada, porque la única forma de eliminarlos es…

-Confundiéndolos… Pero tu clon podría haber creado una copia suya…

-Eso es lo divertido –rió Aelita −. Que en cierto modo yo estaba guiando esa esfera contra el clon, sin perderla de vista.

-Menos mal que lo has pensado todo… Bueno, ¿te ves capaz de ayudar con el Koloso?

-Se intentará –asintió Aelita mientras empezaba a correr tras su compañero.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Grumblemon había vuelto a descargar su martillo sobre el clon del trueno, sintiendo que no había logrado golpearle, ni tan siquiera rozarle. Esquivaba los rayos que caían sobre él escondiéndose rápidamente bajo tierra y apareciendo cuando sentía que no caían más rayos. Por su parte, Beetlemon se lanzaba contra su clon intentando herirle, pero el choque de ambos provocaba de tanto en tanto el estruendo de un relámpago que no lograba dañar a ninguno de los dos.

-Maldita sea, Beetlemon… Eres más duro de roer de lo que me pensaba –dijo el de la tierra cargando su martillo al hombro.

-Yo también lo pienso –respondió el del trueno −. Pero debe de haber algún punto débil.

-¿Y cuál? –preguntó Grumblemon haciendo aparecer su segundo martilla del suelo −. Que yo sepa, los clones son más resistentes que nadie. No se cansan, por lo que sus ataques siguen siendo igual de fuertes y su velocidad también.

-Si lográsemos que se agotase un poco…

-Sí, claro, le estás pidiendo a una batería inagotable que se agote –dijo Grumblemon abalanzándose contra el clon e intentando aplastar su cabeza entre ambos martillos.

-Hacer que una batería inagotable se agote…

-¡Beetlemon! ¡Necesito ayuda! –pidió el de la tierra, atrapado por un brazo del clon.

-¡Aguanta, Grumblemon! ¡Bombardero relámpago!

Beetlemon cargó contra el clon, haciendo que soltase al guerrero de la tierra y retrocediese varios metros por el impacto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Aunque he llegado a estar mejor –admitió Grumblemon.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero para ello necesito que digievoluciones a Gigasmon.

-Está bien. ¡Grumblemon, cambio de digievolución a… Gigasmon! –la bestia de la tierra miró amenazante al clon del trueno −. ¿Y bien?

-Necesito que te hundas en el suelo…

-Eso podría haberlo hecho como Grumblemon también.

-Espera –pidió Beetlemon −. Quiero que te hundas en el suelo y que atrapes a mi clon en el suelo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Enterrarle?

-Fastidiar su batería con una sobrecarga –dijo Beetlemon.

-¿Y funcionará? Te recuerdo que él es como tú y que… Oh, ya veo…

-Exactamente –asintió el azul −. Bien, ¿estás preparado?

-Cuando quieras –afirmó tirándose al suelo como quien se tira a una piscina y desapareciendo en la tierra.

-Ven a por mí, clon tonto –llamó Beetlemon. Como esperaba, enseguida lo tuvo encima, lanzando puñetazos.

Por debajo, Gigasmon esperó paciente, preparando el espacio donde dejaría atrapado al clon en cuanto Beetlemon diese la señal. No tardó demasiado en sentir un rayo caer cerca de su posición, claramente del verdadero guerrero del trueno, y unos pasos por encima de su cabeza. Sonrió y estiró los brazos, sacándolos a la superficie y atrapando los pies que pasaban por allí en ese momento.

-¡Ya eres mío! –rió estirando del Beetlemon oscuro.

-Ahora sal de ahí –indicó el verdadero acercándose hacia la cabeza de su clon, lo único que quedaba visible.

-Yo no me pierdo cómo vas a fastidiar a ese clon –sonrió Gigasmon, ya completamente en la superficie.

-¡Golpe trueno! –una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeó al clon, quien enseguida se oscureció más y dejó paso al digicódigo −. Espíritu bañado en el vicio, mi trueno te purificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

-Adiós, adiós, clon –se despidió Gigasmon mientras Beetlemon se alzaba de nuevo −. Buena idea la de freírlo con una descarga.

-Podría absorber el ataque, pero con un golpe único y soltándolo todo de golpe, es fácil crear una sobrecarga e impedir que se trague la energía del ataque –dijo el del trueno.

-Supongo que ya no nos molestarán más –sonrió Gigasmon −. ¿Vamos a ayudar a los demás?

-Sí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Taomon lanzó un gran grupo de sus papeles explosivos a la vez que Yumi lanzaba sus abanicos en direccion a los clones de la geisha y el samurai.

-¡Triplicar! –a la vez que usaba el Triangular Ulrich rodeó a los clones −. ¡Taomon, Denoshimon! ¡Adelante!

Taomon comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos, tras lo cual la disparó hacia Denoshimon, tomando la forma de un Kitsune. Denoshimon recibió la energía en sus espadas, que comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Kyubi kai! –el de Ulrich se logró librar del ataque combinado, quedando muy herido, pero el de Yumi no, y se volvio datos.

-Espíritu que vives en la oscuridad, la fuerza del zorro sagrado te purificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura! Bueno, Ulrich, queda el tuyo. ¿Lo intentamos?

-Adelante –Yumi lanzó sus abanicos contra el clon, que se preparó para esquivarlos.

Lo que no se esperó fue que Ulrich también lanzara sus katanas, cuyos mangos se unieron a los abanicos, girando a su vez y ampliando el radio de acción de los discos. De esa forma, el clon no pudo esquivar el ataque, y lo recibió de lleno, volviéndose datos

-Ahora sí que estás acabado –dijo Ulrich −. Espíritu contaminado por la oscuridad, el poder del justiciero te iluminará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

-¿Preparado para ser aplastado de nuevo por el Koloso?

-Sí hombre, sobre todo a ser aplastado voy a ir –refunfuño el chico mientras Yumi y los digimons reían, corriendo hacia la mole negra.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Myotismon esquivaba todos los ataques de los tres grandes ángeles mientras reía malévolamente. Aunque le había tocado cuidar del Koloso hasta que dicho monstruo alcanzase el terreno de Kadic, en cuanto los vio a todos muy ocupados peleando y a un grupo no demasiado fuerte contra la enorme mole de rocas, comprendió que la idea de Xana-Lucemon había resultado todo un éxito.

-Basta de escaparte, Myotismon –gritó Antylamon intentando atraparle con sus cuchillas.

-¡Flecha celestial! –Angewomon descargaba toda una lluvia de flechas contra el vampiro intentando por todos los medios acertarle, pero éste lograba esquivarla aunque muy por los pelos.

-Debemos seguir alejándolo de los chicos. Si la niebla los cubre, no podrán luchar bien –MagnaAngemon esgrimía su espada, intentando alejarlo de Kadic.

-Perdéis el tiempo, patéticos ángeles –rió Myotismon haciendo surgir sus látigos rojizos −. ¡Corriente sangrienta!

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Da igual lo que hagáis, seguiré venciéndoos todo el tiempo! –rió Myotismon, volviendo a moverse entre la niebla hacia el terreno de Kadic.

-¡Deja de huir de nosotros, maldito Myotismon! –gritó Angewomon apretando los puños.

-Qué pesados… ¡Pesadilla nocturna! –toda una bandada de murciélagos se lanzó contra los tres ángeles, impidiéndoles momentáneamente ver más allá de sus narices −. Je, je, así aprenderéis –sonrió Myotismon mientras él y su niebla empezaban a ver la salida del bosque por donde habían llegado −. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Aún sin extender la niebla por todos los rincones posibles, observó cómo el Koloso estaba completamente rodeado por los molestos humanos y sus digimons. No había ni rastro de los Bakemons, los Phantomons, todo el arsenal de monstruos que Xana-Lucemon había hecho llevar a la batalla, ni tampoco ninguno de los clones. Aunque la última idea le agradó, pues sin los clones volvía a tener opciones de comandar algún grupo y no ser el "digimon niñero" del Koloso, era un enorme riesgo que aquellos niñatos y sus estúpidos digimons eliminasen la peor bestia creada por XANA.

-Malditos criajos… Ésta me la pagaréis –murmuró extendiendo la niebla por el lugar justo cuando los tres ángeles se le iban a echar encima −. ¡Retirada! –gritó, aunque dudaba que quedase algún monstruo o digimon más allá del Koloso.

-¡Ni te creas que escaparás, Myotismon! ¡Encanto celestial! –el ataque de Angewomon dio en el blanco, peor aun así no fue suficiente para eliminar al vampiro digimon, quien empezó a desvanecerse, regresando al Digimundo junto a los supervivientes.

-¡Pero bueno! –la voz de JetSilphymon llegó entre la niebla −. ¿Otra vez esta absurda niebla? Ya estoy harta… ¡Ultra turbulencia!

Cuando la niebla se disipó, todos comprobaron que tanto Myotismon como Duskmon y el Koloso habían desaparecido, dejándolos a todos allí sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-¡Jeremy!

-¿Mamá? –el chico se volvió hacia la mujer, quien corría hacia él junto a Kiwimon −. ¿Aún seguías por aquí?

-Sí, hijo. Hiroki, Milly y Tamiya no habían evacuado la escuela y…

-¡Hiroki! –Yumi salió corriendo hacia su hermano, encontrándolo acompañado de los otros adultos −. Idiota, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Creíamos haberte visto, pero… Era tu… ¿doble?

-Clon, era mi clon –corrigió con los ojos cerrados la geisha −. Pero estás bien, ¿no?

-Sí, no nos ha pasado nada… IceKitsumon me salvó de una buena –dijo riendo tontamente.

-Será posible… –murmuró algo enojada por la imprudencia de su hermano y las otras dos niñas.

-A todo esto –empezó a hablar Taomon volviéndose hacia los cuatro zorros de la aldea en el Digimundo −. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-¿Y por dónde habéis venido? –añadió Denoshimon de brazos cruzados −. Que yo sepa, Ace ha estado haciendo diabluras con su hermana todo el tiempo hasta que hemos venido…

-La verdad –dio un paso al frente DarkKyubimon −, de repente sentimos una fuerza extraña que nos empujó a venir aquí… Y no nos preguntes cómo lo hicimos, hermanita, pero aquí estamos los cuatro.

-¿Los digimons zorro podéis saltar en el espacio o qué? –preguntó confuso Ulrich a su compañero.

-Que yo sepa, no –respondió Denoshimon.

-Oye –interrumpió Tamiya −, ¿puede que sea por culpa de esto que ha aparecido en nuestros bolsillos? –dijo mostrando el extraño aparato que había brillado antes que los cuatro zorros digievolucionasen. Sus dos compañeros también mostraron los suyos.

-¿Es un dispositivo digital? –se acercó Kumamon −. No se parece al nuestro.

-Ni a los nuestros –añadió Anna comparando el suyo con el de Milly.

-Y tampoco se parece al que tienen Davis y el resto de la segunda generación de elegidos –dijo Michael haciendo memoria.

-¿Es un dispositivo nuevo? –preguntó Milly con una gran sonrisa.

-No –se adelantó Arbormon −. Se parece muchísimo al que tiene mi padre. Bueno, en color no, pero en forma sí.

-Es verdad –afirmó Gigasmon −. El de mi padre también es así.

-Casi será mejor llamarles para que nos lo expliquen, ¿no? –propuso Sam.

-Sí, pero antes –una voz a espaldas de ellos les hizo voltearse algo asustados para encarar al director de Kadic −, ¿podríais volver todo esto un poquito a la normalidad? –preguntó señalando los desperfectos.

-Papi… nos has asustado –rió Sissi mientras CrossTimemon empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro arreglándolo todo, vigilada por su hermano.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

-Bueno –dijo Teruo cuando todos, incluidos los 4 zorros, Milly, Tamilla e Hiroki volvieron al Digimundo −, lo primero es llamar a los padres de Katsu y Teppei junto con el resto de su generación para que nos digan si estos dispositivos son como los suyos y si es así, cómo funcionan –dijo señalando a los dispositivos que llevaban los tres reporteros.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Jeremy −. Yo me encargo de llamarles.

Un rato mas tarde Jeremy llamo a Ace, pidiéndole que fuera a buscar al grupo de tamers. Poco después, en el Digimundo estaban Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Henry, Ryo y Rika.

-A ver… ¿Qué se supone que sucede? –preguntó Kazu.

-Hoy han atacado la Tierra. Hemos logrado repeler el ataque, pero hay una cosa que no entendemos del todo. Hiroki, Milly y Tamilla han obtenido dispositivos digitales, y son muy parecidos a los que os vimos a vosotros –les dijo Zoe llevándoles con los tres niños.

-De acuerdo, vamos –dijo Henry. Cuando les contaron la historia completa y vieron los dispositivos dijeron:

-Sí, son D-powers –afirmó Takato −. Sus funciones son: brújula holográfica, que sirve para detectar digimons, campos digitales u otros dispositivos; identificador de digimons y permitir ayudar a los digimons en batalla. En eso último, los maestros son Ryo y Rika.

-A ver, la ranura sirve para pasar cartas de distintos tipos que ayudan a los digimons. En general hay tres tipos. Las de complemento digital, como por ejemplo ésta, Escudo de Wargreymon –comenzó Ryo −. Pásala por tu D-power, Hiroki.

-¡Carta leída! –dijo imitando lo que le había contado su hermana de la batalla anterior con los tamers −. ¡Escudo de Wargreymon! –en la espalda de IceKitsumon apareció el susodicho escudo.

-Muy bien –alabó Rika −. Hay muchas otras cartas de éstas, como Alas Blancas, que dota al digimon con las alas de un Angemon temporalmente, o Cuchillas de Snimon. El segundo tipo de cartas es la de accesorio de habilidad. Consiste en cartas de velocidad, ataque, defensa... Milly, usa esta carta.

-¡Carta leída! ¡Accesorio N de supervelocidad! –IceRenamon comenzó a llevar cosas de un lado a otro de la casa a toda velocidad, hasta que volvió con ellos.

-Combinando los efectos de estos dos tipos de cartas se pueden obtener combos de acción muy poderosos –dijo Rika.

-Por último, están las cartas de evolución, preparadas para dar un impulso extra de energía a los digimons para que digievolucionen –dijo Ryo.

-Aquí se usan 2 por lo general, la Accesorio S de Superdigievolución y la Matrix Evolución. También existe la Carta Azul, pero es muy difícil que la logréis encontrar –dijo Rika −. Nosotros mismos estuvimos a punto de ver destruido todo Sinjuku antes de poder encontrar esa carta en nuestros mazos.

-En ese tema, aquí tenéis –Takato, Henry y Kenta les entregaron un mazo de cartas a cada uno −. Para que vayáis practicando.

-Yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Tamiya −. Por lo visto, las gemelas son ambas mis digimons. ¿El efecto de las cartas se aplicaría en ambas o solo en una?

-Eso es algo que nosotros no sabemos, nunca hemos visto un caso similar. Lo más parecido son Ai y Makoto con Impmon, pero es al revés, dos humanos para un digimon. Así que tienes que descubrirlo tú misma –le dijo Kazu.

Tras hablar un rato más sobre cómo usar las cartas, estrategias y demás, Ace llevó a los niños de vuelta a Kadic y a los adultos a Japón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aelita y Lunamon abrieron los ojos en aquella oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a lo negro, una pequeña llama brilló muy cerca. Ambas suspiraron y caminaron hacia la luz, a sabiendas de lo que verían allí.

-Bienvenidas de nuevo –saludó el chico de ojos verdosos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Aelita directamente.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de volver a verte –sonrió indicándoles a las dos que tomaran asiento.

-Vale –cedió Aelita −. Me alegra haberte encontrado de nuevo, porque tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte. Y la primera ya la he hecho; sigo esperando respuesta.

-Alex –dijo con total tranquilidad −. Me llamo Alex. ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Aelita –se presentó la pelirrosa −. Y ella es Lunamon.

-¿Dónde está Coronamon? –preguntó la digimon mirando alrededor.

-Ha salido a por comida. También traerá para vosotras.

-Gracias, supongo… Oye, ¿cómo es que tienes un digimon? –preguntó Aelita.

-Es mi compañero digimon desde que llegué aquí.

-¿Estás en el Digimundo? –preguntó Lunamon. Alex se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eres un niño elegido? –preguntó Aelita.

-No –volvió a encogerse de hombros. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado de aquella extraña cueva en la que se encontraban justo cuando un digimon rojizo entraba.

-¡Han vuelto! –dijo sonriente Coronamon, dejando la comida que cargaba y acercándose a Lunamon.

-Sí, han vuelto –respondió el chico estirando un brazo hacia él.

-Pero… si él es tu compañero digimon, tú deberías ser un niño elegido –siguió pensativa la pelirrosa.

-Pues no –negaron ambas con la cabeza.

-¿Su tamer? –preguntó recordando la sorpresa de los tres reporteros de Kadic en el último ataque.

-Tampoco –negó Alex −. Lo siento. Él es mi compañero y amigo, nada más –dijo acariciando la cabeza del leoncito −. ¿Qué hay de vosotras dos?

-¿Lunamon y yo? –preguntó Aelita, mirando a su digimon con la duda de si decir la verdad al completo o no −. Somos inseparables.

-¿Inseparables? –preguntó Coronamon, buscando una explicación en su compañero con la mirada.

-Algo más que compañeras y amigas –dijo manteniendo aún oculta la verdad.

-¿Ella es tu tamer? –preguntó Coronamon a Lunamon. La digimon negó con la cabeza −. ¿Algo como Alex y yo?

-No lo sé. Ella sí es una niña elegida y yo su digimon, somos compañeras y somos amigas, pero hay más que hace que seamos inseparables. No te lo sabría decir bien –se encogió de hombros la coneja.

-Así que eres una niña elegida –dijo Alex mirando a Aelita.

-Algo así… Sí –afirmó sintiéndose de pronto mareada −. Alex, me… me siento mal.

-Está haciéndose ya de día –dijo con total tranquilidad el chico −. Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Aelita y Lunamon empezaron a verlo todo borroso. Aun así, sintieron cómo las tumbaban antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aelita despertó sobresaltada, al igual que Lunamon, quien empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

-Estamos en casa –suspiró Aelita, reconociendo su habitación.

-Pero… Hemos estado en una cueva…

-Ha sido un sueño –respondió la chica −. Aunque demasiado real…

-¿Crees que Alex es de fiar? –preguntó Lunamon.

-No lo sé… Ni tan siquiera sabemos del todo quién es –dijo mirando a la digimon −. Nos tocará averiguar más cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué vayamos a encontrar esa cueva?

-Dudo que encontremos la cueva y, de dar con ella, que ese chico nos espere –explicó empezando a levantarse −. Puede que Alex y Coronamon sean del pasado o del futuro.

-¿Entonces sólo podemos verlos en sueños?

-Exactamente.


	46. Chapter 46

ALELUYA! por fin he sido capaz de subir un nuevo capitulo...

de verdad, siento muchisimo el retraso, pero no he sido capaz de subir hasta ahora. Espero que desde ahora, las actualizaciones sean mas frecuentes, pero no prometo nada. Por otra parte, muchas gracias a los suscriptores, los que dejan review y los que simplemente leen, son un gran apoyo.

Sin mas, el disclaimer de siempre, ya estoy un poco cansada de ponerlo, ¿vosotros no os cansais de verlo?

**Capítulo 46: ¿Tío Dan?**

El grupo entero salió hacia la montaña Mugen. Las últimas noticias recibidas en el cuartel indicaban la posición de una torre en aquel lugar. Tal y como Jeremy había propuesto, debían darle a Xana-Lucemon donde más le dolía desactivando una torre, con lo que muy posiblemente lograrían limitarle la capacidad de abrir vórtices espaciales hacia la Tierra, o al menos, de seguir existiendo ese peligro, no podría enviar gran cantidad de datos al planeta de los humanos.

Al llegar al pie de la montaña, buscaron por los alrededores la construcción originaria de Lyoko, hasta que Lunamon señaló el punto más alto de la montaña. Aunque había algo de neblina en la cima, se podía divisar cierta aura rojiza tiñendo la niebla de aquella zona.

-Muy listo, Xana-Lucemon –protestó Odd −. ¿Nos has dejado el equipo de escalada?

-Odd, idiota –protestó Sissi señalando un camino para ascender.

-Ah, pues será más sencillo –sonrió encaminándose hacia el camino.

-Está todo demasiado tranquilo –observó Jeremy, también empezando a avanzar.

-Será que Xana-Lucemon se cree que una torre en lo alto de una montaña es suficiente para retenerlos –sonrió Takuya.

Poco a poco, todos fueron avanzando por el camino hacia la cima. Todos iban muy atentos a lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, pero para preocupación de todos, seguían ascendiendo hacia la cima sin toparse ni tan siquiera con digimons de la zona.

-En serio, Xana-Lucemon se ha confundido creyendo que una montaña podría impedirnos desactivar una torre –dijeron al mismo tiempo Odd y Takuya.

-Pues a mí sigue sin gustarme tanta tranquilidad –insistió Jeremy. Tras él, algunos eran los que afirmaban con la cabeza, de acuerdo con la preocupación del informático del grupo.

-Eso son preocupaciones tuyas –quitó importancia Odd sin mirarle.

-Aun así, nunca viene mal ir prevenido –dijo Aelita mientras sacaba su dispositivo del bolsillo −. ¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

-¿En serio es necesario? –preguntó Takuya mirando alrededor. Del grupo de los de Lyoko, todos salvo Odd imitaron a la pelirrosa.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

-¡Kumamon!

-¡Mercurymon!

-¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución!

-Beowolfmon!

-¡Reichmon!

-¡Venga ya! –gritó Odd.

-¡Lunamon superdigievoluciona en… Crescemon!

-¡Kitsumon superdigievoluciona en… Denoshimon!

-¡Floramon superdigievoluciona en… Lilamon!

-¡Gaomon superdigievoluciona en… MachGaogamon!

-¡Crossedmon digievoluciona en… CrossSpacemon!

-¡Tiempo muerto! –gritaron Takuya y Odd.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Arya justo cuando la dorada de los Crossedmons iba a digievolucionar.

-¿A qué tanta digievolución? –preguntaron.

-Así incluso se podrá llegar más rápido –sonrió Kumamon estirando su cuerpo hacia arriba.

-Sí, claro… Ésta parecía una misión muy sencilla en la que no haría falta gastar energía para nada –suspiró Odd.

-Odd, es más bien previsión –se le acercó Ulrich −. No hace falta que digievoluciones si no quieres, con los que estamos es más que suficiente.

-No hacía ni falta que lo hicieseis vosotros –comentó Takuya, al frente, y mirándolos a todos con mucha confianza en sí mismo −. ¿Vosotros habéis visto a alguien? No, no hay ni ShellNumemons por aquí, así que…

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que una serie de esferas de fuego empezaron a caer tras él, haciéndole retroceder mientras los que ya estaban digievolucionados daban un paso al frente, cubriendo a los que aún no habían activado sus D-Tectors.

-Y bien, Takuya y Odd, ¿ahora sí estáis conformes de que hayamos digievolucionado? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí, sí, ahora sí –dijeron fastidiados los dos digievolucionando a la vez que los que faltaban.

-Vaya, al fin los encontramos –sonó una voz femenina tras el humo alzado por el ataque.

-Preparaos –alertó Reichmon.

-Eliminemos a estas molestias de una vez por todas –sonó otra voz masculina.

Para sorpresa del grupo, tal solo había seis digimons ante ellos, aunque aquel número inferior era compensado por el nivel y la fuerza de cada uno.

-¡Estamos de suerte! No están los molestos refuerzos –rió Mervamon.

-Da lo mismo si están o no –alzó un brazo Minervamon −. Aunque nos beneficia que no estén por el medio –añadió sonriente.

Sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, la diosa de la sabiduría se lanzó contra ellos con su espada, obligando al grupo a separarse en dos. Uno se encontró acorralado contra la pared, mientras que el otro vio el peligro de caer precipitadamente por la ladera de la montaña.

-¡Hay que contraatacar! –gritó Aelita lanzándose contra la digimon, de espaldas a ella −. ¡Campo de energía!

-No creas que te será tan sencillo –Apollomon se interpuso en el ataque, desviando sin dificultad la esfera rosada lanzada por la chica.

-¡Apártate de mi camino! –gritó la pelirrosa empezando a atacar al digimon rojizo junto a Crescemon.

-¡Aelita, cuidado! –Jeremy intentó acercarse para ayudar, pero en el último momento, MachGaogamon lo apartó, esquivando así un ataque.

-Eh, ¿peleas conmigo, viejo amigo? –rió ShineGreymon.

-Maldita sea…

-Jeremy, él está en Burst Mode, quizás sea de los más complicados de lidiar en estos momentos –se acercó MagnaAngemon.

-Está bien…

Aelita y Crescemon lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra contra Apollomon, quien esquivaba todo con total sencillez y tranquilidad hasta que se unieron al combate Angewomon, Sissi, Lilamon y Antylamon. Crescemon agradeció la ayuda, pero Aelita parecía demasiado concentrada en acertar un ataque contra aquel digimon. Como si algo en ella le gritase que lo necesitaba.

-¡Aparta, Aelita! –gritó Crecemon −. ¡Frío nocturno!

-¡Flecha celestial!

-¡Mantra chant!

-¡Bofetada de belleza!

Casi al lado, Jeremy, MachGaogamon y MagnaAngemon empezaron su pelea contra ShineGreymon. Por detrás de él, Beetlemon, JetSilpymon y BlakZephyrmon preparaban un ataque combinado con el que derribarlo, o al menos despistarle para que los otros pudiesen acertar algún ataque.

-¡Ultra turbulencia!

-¡Viento de tormenta!

-¡Bombardero relámpago!

-¡Gaoga tornado!

ShineGreymon esquivó con total tranquilidad los ataques y golpeó a MachGaogamon, derribándolo contra el suelo, antes de encontrarse de pronto con MagnaAngemon lanzándose al ataque con su espada violeta. Debido al combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el ángel, tuvo que centrarse aún más en los movimientos de todos para esquivar los ataques que, si bien no lograban dañarle, sí le molestaba y dificultaban los movimientos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Minervamon se divertía atacando a Odd y Aldamon, sin darles opción a defenderse aunque Cerberusmon, Gigasmon, Leire y su Angewomon intentaban apartarla para darles un respiro a los otros dos.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ataca a los demás, pedazo de lunática! –chilló Odd esquivando la espada de la diosa.

-Si Aelita te oye diciéndole eso a su madre… Creo que en la luna acabarás tú –dijo Aldamon, encontrando posición para atacar −. ¡Infierno de plasma!

No muy lejos, Mervamon también estaba entretenida haciendo que la serpiente en su brazo izquierdo intentase morder a todo el que se le acercaba mientras ella repelía los ataques resguardándose tras su espada.

-Deberíamos quitarle la espada para evitar que se cubra de los ataques con ella –indicó Ulrich.

-Pues a no ser que le cortemos el otro brazo, no sé de qué otra forma acercarnos a ella –suspiró Kumamon.

-Podría mirar de retenerle el brazo de la serpiente con la guadaña –propuso Neila −, pero tampoco estoy muy segura de si funcionará.

-Yo te daré apoyo desde el aire –sonrió LadyDevimon alzándose −. ¡Melodía mortal!

-Nosotras también la distraeremos –dijo Yumi haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Taomon antes de lanzar ambos abanicos.

-¡Mil hechizos!

-¡Bombardero de nieve!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Creéis que con eso me haréis algo? –rió Mervamon, aunque se vio obligada a callar cuando Ulrich y Denoshimon aparecieron ante ella dispuestos a desarmarla −. Ah, no, eso sí que no –dijo esquivando la guadaña que amenazaba con atraparla y golpeando a los dos chicos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Wingdramon descendía en picado contra Merukimon. Sobre él, William tenía preparada su espada y Emily había concentrado la suficiente energía para crear una gran flecha de fuego. Mermaimon, BlackCalmaramon, Reichmon y Persiamon eran quienes mantenían despistados al digimon, apartándose en el último momento para no recibir los golpes de los otros tres.

-¿Le hemos dejado fuera de combate ya? –preguntó Persiamon.

-No –respondió Reichmon −. Dudo mucho que esto haya logrado acabar con él.

-¡Tened cuidado! –alertó Mermaimon a los otros tres justo cuando la figura de Merukimon se alzaba del polvo directo al dragón azul.

-Es mi turno –sonrió Merukimon −. ¡Espiritual encante! –toda una serie de espíritus aparecieron, lanzándose contra William y Emily mientras Merukimon lanzaba un ataque contra Wingdramon para hacerle descender −. Y no penséis que me he olvidado de vosotros –dijo volteándose hacia los otros cuatro −. ¡Golpe espiritual!

-¡Es demasiado rápido! –gritó Persiamon.

-¡Tinta ácida! –BlackCalmaramon lanzó un chorro de tinta en un intento de cegar a Merukimon. Aunque no logró darle, al menos evitó que los golpeara desprevenidos −. En cuanto lo agarre, se enterará.

-Yo te ayudo, compañera –se apuntó Mermaimon apretando su ancla con rabia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aunque, de los seis digimons que habían aparecido, Ignitemon era el más débil, le estaba causando dolores de cabeza a CrossTimemon capturarle con sus cadenas y retener sus movimientos.

-¡Te mueves más que Duftmon encadenado al sol! –chilló lanzando de nuevo la cadena como si fuese un látigo.

-¿No tienes otro con quien compararle? –preguntó Beowolfmon intentando apuntar con la mira de su arma al objetivo.

-Más escurridizo que ése, no –respondió CrossSpacemon intentando ayudar a su hermana creando pequeños vórtices para confundir al menor de los enemigos.

-¡Zanca de metralleta! –Arbormon intentó atrapar a Ignitemon estirando los brazos, pero aun así, no lograba nada.

-¡Sois muy lentos! –se burló Ignitemon.

-¿Y si Sephirotmon se lo tragase? –propuso Arya.

-¡No puedo casi ni ver cómo se mueve! –protestó Mercurymon.

-Arya tiene razón –apoyó Beowolfmon −. Si tan sólo pudiésemos retenerlo en un punto, podrías absorberlo al interior de Sephirotmon.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? –preguntó Arbormon −. Timy no logra detenerle.

-Ella no, pero yo puedo hacer algo –sonrió el del espacio avanzando hacia Ignitemon −. ¡Ve cambiando de digievolución, Mercurymon!

-Está bien… Mercurymon, cambio de digievolución a… ¡Sephirotmon!

-¡Aunque os hagáis más grandes, no lograréis nada! –siguió saltando de un lado a otro el digimon poseído.

-Sí, claro –sonrió CrossSpacemon a su lado −. ¡Espacio alternativo!

Ignitemon se encontró de pronto atrapado en una cúpula plateada junto al digimon del espacio, quien poco a poco fue caminando hacia atrás, atrayendo con él el espacio donde lo mantenía atrapado.

-¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Bien hecho, Ace! –felicitó Arya.

-No es gran cosa –admitió fastidiado −. Aquí dentro sigue moviéndose, pero al menos podemos llevarle al interior de Sephirotmon –dijo alcanzando al digimon del metal y, estirando un brazo, tocó su esfera inferior, envolviéndole en la misma barrera con la que mantenía atrapado a Ignitemon.

-¿Entonces puedo llevarlo ya al interior? –preguntó el del metal.

-Exactamente.

-Pues preparaos para entrar –sonrió Sephirotmon, haciendo desaparecer a los dos que estaban en la barrera. En cuanto CrossSpacemon desapareció de la vista de todos, la barrera se deshizo.

-Vale, ahora vamos los demás –dijo Arbormon.

-Le he llevado a un lugar donde no pueda moverse cómodamente, aunque eso también podría complicaros a vosotros –advirtió.

-Ya nos las ingeniaremos –asintió Arya con la cabeza.

Sephirotmon absorbió a los cuatro restantes a su interior y se apartó ligeramente del campo de combate antes de materializar la forma de Mercurymon en su interior. Como se esperaba, ya habían retomado la tarea de atrapar a Ignitemon, ahora en mayores problemas por la falta de espacios para poder moverse con libertad, topando rápidamente con paredes que reflectaban los ataques de los demás.

-Ha sido buena idea traernos a una zona llena de espejos –comentó Beowolfmon.

-Eso si tienes buena puntería y haces que el ataque rebote correctamente –protestó Arbormon al ver regresar hacia él las cadenas doradas.

-Lo siento, me he confundido de objetivo –dijo CrossTimemon sin perder de vista a Ignitemon.

-Ay, hermana, siempre igual… ¡Deformación del espacio!

-¿Y eso a qué ahora? –preguntó su hermana.

-Ya no regresarán nuestros ataques a nosotros –explicó mientras uno de los disparos de Beowolfmon, en un primer momento reflejado contra ellos mismos, retrocedía de nuevo hacia Ignitemon.

-¡Chachi! –gritó haciendo aparecer más cadenas −. Pues esta vez no escapará.

Ignitemon sintió a su espalda el frío de uno de los espejos justo cuando varias cadenas se lanzaban contra él como si se tratasen de serpientes.

-No me dejaré atrapar tan fácilmente –dijo llevándose las manos a la espalda y sacando un par de armas que hizo girar.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Arya mientras un extraño sonido empezó a dañarles.

-Me siento algo débil –murmuró Arbormon.

-Me da vueltas la cabeza –dijo CrossSpacemon llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ahora sois míos de nuevo! –exclamó Ignitemon lanzándose contra ellos aún haciendo girar sus armas.

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo moverme! –protestó Beowolfmon.

-¡Entregaré vuestros datos al amo Xana-Lucemon! –dijo mientras preparaba una de las armas para atestar un golpe contra el grupo.

-¡No tan rápido! –un espejo apareció de golpe ante Ignitemon, haciéndole chocar inevitablemente. Con ello, el silencio regresó al lugar, permitiendo a todos moverse de nuevo −. ¡Timy, atrápale!

-Sí. ¡Cadenas del tiempo! –Ignitemon no pudo esquivar esta vez las cadenas que empezaron a trepar desde sus pies hasta inmovilizarlo por completo −. ¡Ja! Si al final, todo el mundo cae en mis cadenas –sonrió victoriosa la elfa dorada.

-Sé de alguien que aún te esquiva, al menos cuando es consciente de lo que hace –le murmuró su hermano.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un bocazas! –chilló la del tiempo mientras le golpeaba sin soltar las cadenas que retenían a Ignitemon.

-Eh, los dos, nada de discutir –regañaron Arya y Beowolfmon.

-Tenemos a Ignitemon atrapado –empezó a decir Arbormon −. Podría sernos muy útil dándonos información sobre lo que hace Xana-Lucemon, ¿no creéis?

-Tienes razón –afirmó Arya.

-Pero para ello, hay que hacer que colabore –recordó Mercurymon.

-Y sé cómo podríamos hacerlo –dijo Beowolfmon −. Sácame de aquí, a ser posible, lejos de los demás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, papi? –preguntó CrossTimemon, inocentemente, mientras mantenía bajo sus botas a su hermano.

-Suelta a Ace –ordenó el híbrido de la luz. Cuando el del espacio estuvo libre del peso de su hermana, continuó −. Puede que, desconectando la torre, logremos soltarle del control de Xana-Lucemon.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Mercurymon algo dudoso.

-Igualmente se ha de desconectar esa torre, ¿no? Por probar, no pasará nada –dijo el lobo de la luz −. Sácame de aquí e iré lo más rápido posible hacia la torre para desactivarla.

-Está bien –Mercurymon se dio la vuelta y, alzando un brazo, hizo aparecer un gran ojo por el que no tardó en salir Beowolfmon −. Sólo espero que funcione.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Las peleas contra los otros digimons poseídos por Xana-Lucemon continuaban librándose con fuerza cuando Beowolfmon pisó el exterior. Por suerte, había salido alejado de los ataques, más arriba de donde los demás luchaban. Sin perder más tiempo, volvió la vista hacia la cima, localizando al instante la torre, y corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo mientras el camino a sus pies se hacía más difícil.

En el poco tiempo que estuvo recorriendo la distancia que le separaba de la torre, no había aparecido ningún digimon ni daba la impresión de haber sido descubierto por cualquiera de los dioses de más abajo. Llegó a la cima y, cogiendo aire, revisó que no hubiese nadie esperándole allí arriba que le impidiese entrar en la torre. Para su tranquilidad, logró atravesar la pared de la construcción cilíndrica sin que nada ni nadie se le interpusiera en el camino.

Como otras veces, había dedigievolucionado. Koji sabía que, en cuanto saliese, tendría que volver a digievolucionar lo más rápido posible para cubrirse si a cualquiera de los enemigos les diese por aparecer allí arriba. Llegó al centro de la plataforma y empezó a elevarse, demasiado lentamente para su gusto en esos momentos. Cuando al fin alcanzó la segunda plataforma, posó la mano en la pantalla y esperó aún más nervioso que ésta le identificara y permitiese insertar el código de desactivación.

-Espero que funcione –se dijo mientras escribía "Frontier" en la pantalla y todo a su alrededor empezaba a apagarse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Sephirotmon vio cómo los cinco digimons poseídos del exterior hacían gestos extraños durante varios segundos, durante los cuales recibieron los ataques de todos los allí reunidos. Sólo cuando Minervamon alzó la vista y su rostro cambió a una mueca de horror se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia la torre, en esos momentos sin rastro del resplandor rojizo que daba color a la niebla de la cima de la montaña.

-¡Retirada! –gritó la digimon menuda, siendo seguida rápidamente por los otros cuatro, quienes parecían no darse cuenta que uno de ellos no había respondido al grito de la que parecía la líder de ese grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Aldamon confundido mientras Angewomon y Lilamon contenían a Aelita para que no se lanzase de nuevo contra Apollomon.

-¡Cobardes! –gritó la pelirrosa, sintiendo aún ganas de seguir combatiendo contra aquel digimon como si de ese modo lograse eliminar una barrera invisible que no lograba entender por qué estaba allí.

-Esa digimon está asustada de Odd el Magnífico –sonrió el gato morado.

-Tontos, la torre ha sido desactivada –rió Sephirotmon obligando a todos a alzar la vista.

-Pero… ¿cómo ha…? –empezó a decir Emily, pero la respuesta le llegó al instante al ver descender por la pared a Beowolfmon −. ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? –cambió divertida la pregunta.

-Es algo largo –sonrió Sephirotmon cuando Beowolfmon llegó junto a la parte alta de su extraña estructura.

-Vale, hazles salir –indicó el guerrero de la luz, extrañando a todos −. ¿No les has contado? –preguntó al del metal. Todos negaron con la cabeza −. Pues iré rápido: hemos hecho un rehén –sonrió mientras la bestia del metal hacía salir de su interior a Arya, Arbormon, los mellizos y al aún encadenado Ignitemon. Tras ello, regresó a la forma de Mercurymon.

-¡Ignitemon! –exclamaron algunos, poniéndose a la defensiva aunque estaba encadenado.

-Tranquilos, hace un ratito que ha dejado de moverse –dijo CrossTimemon estirando de las cadenas y haciendo caer al digimon de boca al suelo −. A ver, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues interrogarle, claro está –le respondió su hermano.

-Vale, vale, no me mates por no saberlo –se molestó la dorada, aún tirando de las cadenas mientras los demás se acercaban poco a poco.

-Au, au… ¡Deja de tirar de las cadenas! –protestó Ignitemon, aunque no peleaba por liberarse de las ataduras.

-Eh –le llamó Arya −. ¿Vas a colaborar con nosotros y a contarnos sobre tu amo Xana-Lucemon?

-¿Amo? ¡Yo no soy esclavo de nadie! –gritó Ignitemon más molesto de lo que parecía estar Timy.

-Parece ser que se ha liberado del control de Xana-Lucemon –sonrió Mercurymon.

-No sé yo si estar seguros de ello –comentó Odd −. Bien podría fingir para que nos confiemos, le soltemos y hacernos algo.

-Odd, por favor, es uno contra todos nosotros –señaló Sissi mientras los otros reían.

-Bueno, Ignitemon –se acercó Aelita prudencialmente −, ¿vas a colaborar?

-No sé por qué debería cooperar con alguien que me tiene encadenado y… –empezó a decir, pero cuando acabó de voltearse para quedar frente a la pelirrosa se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Y? –preguntó William, esperando la continuación de la frase.

-¿Aelita? –preguntó Ignitemon con los ojos muy abiertos. La pelirrosa le miró confundida, y aún más cuando el digimon empezó a reír con fuerza −. Dios bendito, ¡qué grande estás, niña! ¿Cuánto hace que no te veo? Cielos, he perdido hasta la cuenta.

-¿De qué está hablando este tipo? –susurró la del tiempo, tentada a dar otro tirón a sus cadenas.

-De verdad, estás muy guapa –siguió el digimon encadenado −. Lo que tu madre daría por volver a verte… ¡Es verdad! –gritó de pronto como recordando algo −. Aelita, los demás están siendo manipulados por ese estúpido programa. ¡Absolutamente todos! Incluso el pequeño Alex, y eso que él no tiene la culpa de nada…

-¿Has dicho Alex? –preguntó la pelirrosa con todas las alertas activadas.

-Pues claro… Ah, es verdad, tú no debes de conocerle…

-¡Tiempo muerto! –chilló Sissi, llamando la atención de todos −. Creo que me he perdido hace ya rato. ¿Quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó señalando a Ignitemon.

-Si la elfa me suelta, podré mostrároslo –dijo mirando a CrossTimemon.

-No sé yo –murmuró mirando alrededor. La gran mayoría le hacía gestos afirmativos con la cabeza, mientras que otros simplemente continuaban mirando a Ignitemon. Más de uno estaba preparado para atacar. Suspiró y tiró de las cadenas con suavidad, haciéndolas soltar a Ignitemon.

-Uf, menos mal… Jovencita, tienes mucha fuerza con esas cadenas… ¡Menudo peligro! –comentó poniéndose en pie y frotando sus brazos y piernas allá donde las cadenas habían apretado más fuerte.

-Y ahora di quién eres –ordenó Aelita.

Ignitemon sonrió al tiempo que el digicódigo empezaba a rodearle, ocultándolo de la vista de todos. Ante ese gesto, todos se pusieron a la defensiva, temiendo que aquel digimon en realidad fuese a digievolucionar otro nivel. Sin embargo, cuando el digicódigo desapareció, lo que vieron fue a Ignitemon tal cual junto a un hombre adulto de piel morena por el sol, cabello castaño y los mismos ojos verdes de Aelita.

-Eh, tranquilos –rió el hombre mientras Ignitemon se escondía tras sus piernas −. Somos más inofensivos que un bebé.

-Sí, claro –murmuró Arbormon.

-Tú… eres…

-El tío de Aelita –dijo con total tranquilidad −. Para los que no me conozcáis, que sois prácticamente todos, me llamo Daniel. Y el de aquí es mi amiguito Ignitemon.

-Mi… tío… –empezó a decir la pelirrosa, aún demasiado incrédula.

-El mismo –sonrió Daniel, aún sin moverse por la amenaza de ser atacado por todos los allí presentes.

-¡Danos una prueba! –pidió Aldamon.

-¿Y qué prueba te voy a dar? No tengo mi cartera con el DNI aquí –dijo con fastidio −. ¿No te vale con el parecido?

-No te pareces en nada a Aelita –dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, vale, no me parezco… ¿Y qué os parece si le preguntáis a Waldo? Al fin y al cabo, él me conoce y os lo puede confirmar –propuso.

-Ya veremos qué hacemos –dijo aún de manera desconfiada Jeremy.

-Y si no, Aelita misma. Aunque quizás te cueste recordarme… Casi podíamos pasar por hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

Aelita seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Le costaba recordar a aquella persona, pero en su interior sentía que decía la verdad. Empezó a moverse más bien por imitar los gestos de los demás, quienes habían decidido regresar al cuartel y que allí, el supuesto tío de la pelirrosa les contase todo lo que tenía que contar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Bokomon y Neemon se sobresaltaron al ver a un humano desconocido llegar con el grupo, aunque enseguida Patamon, Gatomon y Lopmon se encargaron de explicarles lo más resumido posible lo ocurrido. Mientras, el grupo entero empezó a tomar asiento, indicando a Daniel que hiciese lo mismo y empezase a contar lo que tenía que decir.

-Bueno… De primeras, quiero pediros que no me miréis tan siniestramente, chicos –pidió sintiendo todas las miradas asesinas de los allí reunidos −. Pensad que soy una víctima de XANA, como el resto de la familia.

-¿RESTO DE LA FAMILIA? –gritó Aelita −. ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?

-Aelita, por favor, no me des esos sustos –pidió Daniel cubriéndose con ambos brazos −. Creí que tu padre te lo habría contado todo…

-Él me ha dicho que Minervamon es mi madre –dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Y de los demás? –preguntó Daniel, algo confundido −. ¿No te ha dicho nada de los otros miembros de la familia?

-Será mejor que expliques desde el principio –pidió Jeremy antes que la pelirrosa volviese a estallar.

-Está bien –dijo tomando aire −. Cuando Aelita nació, yo era un crío solamente. Más pequeño de lo que sois ahora vosotros, de verdad –añadió señalándolos a todos −. Por aquel entonces, el proyecto Cartago iba bastante bien. Waldo, Anthea y mis otros dos hermanos pasaban largas horas trabajando en ello, pero tampoco descuidaban a Aelita.

-¿Tengo dos tíos más? –interrumpió Aelita.

-Sí, claro. Ellos también trabajaban en el proyecto Cartago. Y yo me uní varios años después.

-Pero si dices que eras un crío cuando Aelita nació –señaló JP.

-Sí, pero muy inteligente. No me gusta presumir de ello, pero mi hermana lo hacía constantemente. Pero bueno, antes de llegar a eso, tuvimos que separarnos todos porque empezaban a merodear esos hombres de negro… Waldo y Anthea marcharon con Aelita a donde no lograsen dar con ellos, mientra que yo me fui con mis hermanos. No tuvimos más contacto con ellos hasta que, un día, esos hombres de negro nos encontraron y obligaron a continuar el proyecto Cartago. Lo recuerdo muy bien, yo tenía quince años cuando me vi obligado a participar en el proyecto. Y un buen día, esos tipos trajeron a Anthea.

-Cuando se llevaron a mamá… –susurró Aelita mientras recordaba parte de su pasado.

-¿Os dijo algo ella? –preguntó Chiaki.

-Se alegró de vernos, aunque estaba triste porque no estaba con Waldo y Aelita. Y por mucho que nosotros estuviésemos con ella, nada era igual. Lo único que la mantuvo viva fue Alexander.

-¿Alexander? –preguntaron todos.

-Sí, el bebé que esperaba Anthea.

Con aquella afirmación, Aelita no pudo quedarse quieta. Se levantó de la silla, volcándola, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y contuvo la respiración. Sentía deseos de gritar, de chillar a pleno pulmón, pero no lograba acertar las palabras.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Aelita. Posiblemente ni Waldo sabía que iba a tener otro hijo –dijo Daniel al sentir la perturbación de su sobrina.

-Pero… Él sabía… Él había visto a mamá y había estado con ella antes que… Antes que fuese poseída… Él sabía de vosotros… Él…

-Me da que he hablado demasiado –dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa tonta mientras la miraba algo preocupado.

-Lo… lo siento –se disculpó, aún sin sentarse −. ¿Puedes continuar la explicación?

-Claro –afirmó el adulto −. Conforme avanzaba el embarazo de Anthea, tuvo más problemas con esos tipos de negro. Temía que le quitasen al bebé y esas cosas cuando naciese, pero por suerte no fueron tan malos como para separar a una madre de su bebé recién nacido –dijo intentando suavizar la historia −. Ella cuidó del pequeño Alex mientras trabajaba. Sí, siguió con el proyecto porque no le permitían una "baja por maternidad". Como si pudiese escapar de donde estábamos para vete a saber qué pensaban que haría una mujer con un bebé que no llegaba al año de vida.

-¿Estabais en algún lugar inaccesible? –preguntó Tommy.

-Algo así. Más que inaccesible, de difícil escapada –dijo −. Las cárceles son mucho mejor que ese lugar, seguro –comentó sonriente −. Eh, no, no he estado en ninguna, por si creéis que sé de lo que hablo –añadió al ver la cara de duda de algunos −. Bueno, Alex creció rodeado de aparatos electrónicos y objetos de ciencias. Era un trasto que lo intentaba toquetear todo cada vez que Anthea se despistaba porque intentaba contactar con Waldo.

-¿Mamá intentó ponerse en contacto con nosotros? –preguntó Aelita.

-Sí. Al año o por ahí de haber dado a luz a Alex empezó a buscar la forma de contactar. Supongo que tardó tanto porque primero quería asegurarse que tu hermano viviría –dijo excusando la ausencia de llamadas antes de aquella fecha −. Pero nada, no lograba ni recibir señal. Aunque ella siempre se decía que tú estabas viva. Le hablaba de ti a tu hermano y de lo bien que os lo pasaríais cuando os conocieseis… Creo que no ha sido divertido el encuentro con tu hermano, ahora que lo pienso…

-Tampoco con mi madre –suspiró derrotada la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, en cuanto les saquemos de allí, ya verás como será diferente –sonrió Daniel.

-Regresemos a la historia, por favor –pidió Jeremy −. ¿Cómo habéis acabado en el Digimundo?

-Ah, pues no tengo ni idea de cuánto hace que estamos aquí. El tiempo es algo loco, la verdad, y hemos acabado perdiendo la cuenta. Poco después de que Alex cumpliese los catorce, esos tipos decidieron "encerrarnos en un lugar donde no molestásemos" porque ya habíamos cumplido con nuestro trabajo. No sé cómo fue, pero al despertar, estábamos en el Digimundo los cinco. Caminamos confusos, topándonos con los digimons, a los que al principio vimos como seres rarísimos –dijo acariciando a Ignitemon −. Y de pronto, llegó un digimon mucho más imponente que los que habíamos visto, ¡expresamente a nuestro encuentro!

-¿Alphamon? –preguntó con media sonrisa Aelita.

-Exactamente –alzó los brazos el adulto −. Menudo susto nos metió cuando vimos que ese ser se volvía Waldo… Bueno, Anthea se puso a llorar mares al verle, pero le hubiese gustado también ver a su hija –dijo pensativo −. Después de eso, presentó a Alex y Waldo se puso muy contento. Y pasamos un tiempo muy bueno y alegre, en compañía de digimons que nos cubrían, hasta que Waldo dijo que había problemas con XANA, nos pusimos a pelear, volvimos a acabar separados y al final, no sé cómo, poseídos…

Tras aquello, la sala entera permaneció en silencio, un silencio penetrante que inquietaba a muchos de los allí presentes. Pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, al menos, antes que cierta pelirrosa que apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre la mesa. Incluso Daniel miraba de reojo a su sobrina, temeroso de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-Tanto tiempo… –empezó a hablar al fin Aelita −. Tanto tiempo en la Tierra creyendo no tener familia… Llego a este mundo y me reencuentro con mi padre… al que daba por muerto… ¿Y ME CALLA TANTOS SECRETOS? ¿PERO QUIÉN SE HA PENSADO QUE SOY YO? ¿UNA INSIGNIFICANCIA? ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESTAR CON MAMÁ! ¡Y SABER MÁS DE MI, PARECE SER, HERMANO PEQUEÑO!

-Que, por cierto, de pequeño no tiene mucho –dijo sin querer Daniel −. Quiero decir, tiene catorce años… Y él y Coronamon están en el último nivel, en Apollomon…

-¡Y RESULTA QUE MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO ES MI MELLIZO Y CASI PARECE EL MAYOR Y TODO! –chilló alzando los brazos la chica.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no es idéntico a ti? –preguntó Odd.

-¡INTUICIÓN DE HERMANA MAYOR! –chilló, no queriendo revelar aún que ya había soñado con un Alex que, ahora que sabía todo, sabía que era su hermano −. Ah, ya puede correr lo que quiera mi padre, ya, que en cuanto le pille… ¡VA A DESEAR NO HABERME TENIDO! –gritó mientras cogía del brazo a Lunamon y, tirando de ella, abandonó la casa.

-¡Aelita! –intentó llamarla Daniel, todavía demasiado sorprendido por la reacción de su sobrina.

-¿Oís eso? –dijo Yumi pidiendo silencio. El sonido de una moto al arrancar hizo que a más de uno se le erizasen los pelos.

-La voy a buscar –dijo Ulrich.

-Déjate, soy más rápido –se levantó Kouji, dispositivo en mano, y salió del cuartel a la vez que digievolucionaba en KendoGarurumon.

El resto se quedó en absoluto silencio, mirando hacia la puerta por la que Aelita había salido con Lunamon y, pocos segundos después, Kouji la perseguía.

-¿Ya la atrapará ese chico? –preguntó Daniel, aún poco acostumbrado a tantos nombres.

-En cuanto a velocidad, creo que Kouji nos supera a todos –dijo Zoe.

-Y con ese tamaño, si la rebasa, podrá interponerse y frenarla en seco –comentó Koichi.

-¿Pero ya sabe dónde va? –preguntó Ignitemon.

-Sí, sabe dónde va –suspiró Jeremy −. Bueno, tenemos que preparar la comida o algo…

-Sí, y montar un nuevo dormitorio para el tío Dan –señaló Odd, no muy alegre.

-Más de uno –remarcó Takuya.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Eres tonto? ¿No has oído que el propio tío Dan ha dicho que hay dos hermanos más, la mamá y el hermanito de Aelita? –respondió el guerrero del fuego.

-Ay, no, mucha faena…

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo así –se levantó JP −. Kouji puede encargarse de Aelita, así que no nos preocupemos por ella.

-Cierto –aceptó William.

-Vale, pues nosotras vamos a cocinar y… –empezó a decir Sissi.

-Disculpad –interrumpió Daniel −. Sé que os sonará tonto, pero dejadme que cocine yo –pidió casi como un crío pequeño, sorprendiendo a todos −. Se me da de vicio cocinar. Y, ya que Igni y yo os hemos causado molestias, que os vamos a hacer remodelar la casa y todas esas cosas, al menos permitidme prepararos una buena comida con la que recargar energías.

-Bueno, así podríamos encargarnos nosotras de ir a buscar sábanas nuevas al castillo de Seraphimon –sonrió Emily.

-Otra vez me van a vaciar armarios –suspiró Patamon mientras Gatomon y Lopmon negaban con la cabeza a su lado.

Con alguna que otra protesta por parte de Odd y Takuya, el grupo entero empezó a moverse en busca de material y más para poder construir unas habitaciones donde podrían instalarse los siguientes en ser rescatados de las garras de Xana-Lucemon. Daniel, por su parte, paseó por la casa junto a Ignitemon, observando hasta el más mínimo detalle hasta que llegó a la cocina, donde ambos empezaron a sacar sartenes, ollas e ingredientes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Si de algo podía presumir Kouji era de su velocidad en sus digievoluciones. Sin embargo, sus ojos no alcanzaban a creer la peligrosa velocidad a la que Aelita conducía la moto por entre los árboles del bosque del mundo digital.

-¡Aelita, por favor, espera! –gritó acelerando aún más sus ruedas.

-¡Déjame, KendoGarurumon! ¡Tengo cuentas pendientes con mi padre! –respondió la chica mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

Lunamon, aunque compartía parte del enfado de la chica, pues tampoco veía justo que se le hubiesen ocultado cosas como que su familia estaba poseída o que tenía un hermano, sentía algo de miedo también cada vez que esquivaban un árbol y éste pasaba casi rozándoles.

-¡Vamos, Aelita, sé razonable! –siguió insistiendo la bestia de la luz, alcanzando al fin la moto de la pelirrosa −. ¡Muy posiblemente, tu padre esté investigando cómo salvarles!

-¡Eso no quita que no me dijese que eran mis tíos, mi propia madre y mi hermano! –se defendió, sin frenar.

-¡A mí tampoco me dijeron jamás que tenía un hermano gemelo! ¡Me lo encontré aquí! ¡Y él también quiso matarme!

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Aelita, por favor! –KendoGarurumon tuvo que apartarse varios metros para esquivar varios árboles. Le hubiese sido sencillo extender las cuchillas de su espalda y cortarlos todos, pero temía por Aelita y Lunamon −. ¡Yo también me enrabié con mi padre porque él me mintió diciendo que mi madre estaba muerta! ¡No fui al entierro de mi abuela, según él, porque vivía muy lejos! –siguió explicando −. ¡Yo también quise chillarle por qué no me dijo la verdad! ¡Pero de esa forma no conseguirás nada bueno!

-¡Me debe una explicación! –insistió Aelita, acelerando aún más.

Poco a poco, empezaron a salir de aquel lugar hasta un claro en donde LordKnightmon estaba sentado junto a una hoguera. Al ver llegar a dos de los Guardianes, se puso en pie al instante.

-Me alegra veros por aquí, pero ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó cuando la moto frenó a escasos metros de él y KendoGarurumon derrapó algo más de distancia.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? –preguntó seriamente, manteniendo la vista fija en el Caballero Real.

-¿Tu padre? –preguntó empezando a temer el rosado.

-Sí, Alphamon –insistió, bajando de la moto con Lunamon al lado también mirándolo seriamente y KendoGarurumon negando con la cabeza.

-Salió a investigar… A recoger datos –explicó rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo volverá? –preguntó aún con aquel tono serio que empezó a poner nervioso al otro.

-No lo sé… Puede que tarde unos minutos, unas horas o puede que no regrese hasta dentro de uno o dos días –explicó.

-Pues le esperaré aquí –dijo decidida.

-No, Aelita –negó KendoGarurumon acercándose tranquilamente a la pelirrosa −. Tú, Lunamon y yo vamos a volver a casa, donde todos nos esperan y nos necesitan.

-¡Yo me quedo! –se cruzó de brazos la pelirrosa.

-Yo estoy con ella –dijo Lunamon. Estaba enfadada, pero su tono era mucho más suave que el de su compañera humana.

-Sí, claro, y LordKnightmon será vuestro niñero –se burló la bestia de la luz dándole un suave empujón a la chica para que regresase al vehículo.

-¡No! –le apartó con ambas manos −. Yo me quedo y hasta que él no me diga la verdad, no pienso largarme.

-No me obligues a arrastrarte, Aelita –advirtió KendoGarurumon.

-No me obligues a mí –dijo enfadada alzando su dispositivo.

-Si se te ocurre usar eso, te atacaré, Aelita. No te daría tiempo ni a ver llegar el ataque –negó con la cabeza el lobo.

-¡Inténtalo! –gritó Aelita, apretando el dispositivo.

-Muy bien –KendoGarurumon acabó de acercarse a la chica y, antes que ella pudiese darse cuenta, la alzó del suelo tirando con sus dientes de la camisa de la chica.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir o te arrepentirás! –protestó Aelita intentando golpear la boca que tenía atrapada su ropa. Lunamon saltó hacia la cabeza, intentando ayudar también a abrir la mandíbula de la bestia de la luz.

-Esto debe ser parte de la conducta humana, porque no entiendo qué ocurre –dijo LordKnightmon sin perder detalle alguno de lo que ocurría.

-¡Bájame al suelo de una vez, KendoGarurumon! ¡Abre la maldita boca y déjame caer! –insistió Aelita, intentando patalear y pegar puñetazos.

-Si sigues así, perderás el D-Tector, así que para quieta –advirtió sin separar los dientes la bestia −. Dile a Alphamon que su hija sabe más cosas y que está enfadada con él, LordKnightmon. Con eso bastará.

-Vale –dijo el rosado.

-¡No! ¡Con eso no basta!

-Aelita, mete la moto en el dispositivo –ordenó KendoGarurumon volviéndola hacia el vehículo.

La chica intentó patalear varios minutos más mientras Lunamon intentaba soltar la camisa de la pelirrosa, pero ninguna logró nada. Fastidiada, Aelita dirigió su D-Tector hacia la moto y la hizo desaparecer. KendoGarurumon agradeció en silencio que al fin cediera y, tras un breve adiós a LordKnigtmon, empezó a retomar el camino a casa.

El Caballero Real rosado seguía mirando por donde había desaparecido aquel trío "alocado" cuando Alphamon llegó al lugar. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia ni de que le estaba hablando hasta que notó una mano sobre su hombro que le heló la sangre.

-Ah… Alphamon, eres tú…

-¿Estás bien? Si ves que necesitas descansar, puedes pedir refugio en el Cuartel de los Guar…

-¡No, no! ¡Estoy perfectamente! –rió rápidamente. Alphamon le miró extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada… Sólo que hace un rato ha venido Aelita, acompañada de Lunamon y KendoGarurumon.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Aelita? –se preocupó el negro.

-Pues no lo sé… Estaba muy enfadada… KendoGarurumon me ha dicho que estaba enfadada contigo… Que ella sabía más cosas y por ello estaba enfadada…

-¿Más cosas?

-No he llegado a entenderlo, pero daba la impresión que Aelita descubrió algo que tú no querías que ella supiera y ahora está que hecha humo… Si hubieses estado aquí… KendoGarurumon se la ha tenido que llevar como si estuviese llevándose una presa, porque se negaba a moverse…

-¿Tan enfadada está? –preguntó temeroso Alphamon.

-Sí, pero no sé el por qué exactamente. Sólo que ha descubierto algo que la ha enfadado.

-Oh, mierda…

Alphamon empezó a correr en otra dirección, dejando a LordKnightmon aún más confundido que cuando habían llegado aquellos Guardianes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Muchos en el cuartel tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír cuando vieron llegar a KendoGarurumon con Lunamon sobre su cabeza y Aelita atrapada por la camisa entre los dientes. La digimon se había calmado durante el viaje y acabó entendiendo que, por mucho que Aelita tenía razón con que debía haber sabido toda la verdad, ello no le daba permiso para ignorar a todos los demás y cegarse en su idea de perseguir a Alphamon por todo el Digimundo. Sin embargo, Aelita seguía de brazos cruzados, dejándose llevar de regreso a casa y sin cambiar de opinión.

-Has logrado dar con ella –sonrió Daniel desde la ventana de la cocina.

-Sí, cuando se ha parado –comentó mientras se agachaba para que Lunamon saltase de su cabeza.

-Puedes soltarme –ordenó Aelita, con los pies en el suelo pero todavía atrapada.

-Si no te vuelves a largar corriendo, te suelto. Si no, poco me importa comer más tarde que los demás –dijo el de la luz.

-Vale, me quedaré en casa… Pero mañana volveré a salir a buscar a mi padre –dijo Aelita mientras la camisa se escurría de los dientes.

-Ya mañana no serás problema mío –dijo dedigievolucionando. Kouji se la quedó mirando en silencio antes de negar con la cabeza y entrar a la casa −. Madre mía, estoy roto del hambre…

-¡No haberme perseguido! –regañó Aelita, aunque ella también sintió crujir levemente su estómago.

-Venga, Aelita, sé buena niña y entra en casa a comer –llamó Daniel sonriente −. Os hemos preparado unas tortillas que os chuparéis los dedos.

Muchos fueron los que corrieron hacia la mesa, ya preparada, y empezaron a hacer ruido con los cubiertos. Daniel e Ignitemon empezaron a servir en la mesa varias tortillas de patatas de gran tamaño, ya cortada y lista para ser servida en los platos únicamente. Takuya, Odd y Dracomon estuvieron a punto de lanzarse a comer cuando, ante todos, quedaron paralizados en el aire, sorprendiendo a los dos nuevos inquilinos, aunque no a los demás, quienes siguieron sirviéndose con total tranquilidad.

-¿Alguien me dice qué les ha pasado a esos tres? –preguntó Ignitemon.

-Que están castigados –se encogió de hombros Yumi mientras le alcanzaba un trozo a Renamon.

-¿Castigados? –rió Daniel.

-Sí, tío… Los tres son un pozo sin fondo y engullen todo lo que ven. Hay que coger antes que ellos o te quedas sin –explicó Aelita.

-¿Y por qué están paralizados? –preguntó el digimon.

-Es que es la única forma de dejarles quietos –respondió Arya señalando a la elfita de su lado.

-¿Los ha parado ella? –preguntó entre carcajadas el adulto.

-No creo que alguien más pueda congelarlos como yo –sonrió observando a los demás. Cuando acabaron de servirse, cambió varios platos de sitio y volvió a poner en marcha el tiempo.

-¡Comida! –gritaron como si no hubiese pasado nada los tres glotones −. ¿Eh?

-Ya estáis a dieta –canturreó Timy, enseñando un trozo enorme en su plato.

-¡No se vale! ¡Queremos comer! –protestaron, ocasionando las risas de algunos y las miradas de cansancio de los otros.

-Bueno –empezó a hablar Jeremy, ignorando por completo las discusiones del otro extremo de la mesa −. Sé que no es agradable el tema, pero… ¿Sabes por un casual qué trama Xana-Lucemon?

Daniel siguió comiendo con total tranquilidad con los ojos cerrados hasta que dejó el tenedor en el plato y se volvió hacia el informático con el rostro serio.

-No sé qué trama, pero sí sé qué pasa en aquel lugar –dijo cogiendo el vaso de refresco y dándole un trago −. En sí, está muy furioso porque le habéis dejado sin clones con los que molestaros –ante aquello, más de uno sonrió en la mesa −. Pero por ello, nos ha mandado movilizarnos a nosotros y todos los que están atrapados bajo su control.

-Ese desgraciado de Xana-Lucemon… –susurró Aelita apretando los puños. Lunamon le cogió de la mano para reconfortarla, ganándose una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar del todo el malestar que tenía.

-También está realmente enojado con un Phantomon al que jamás he visto, pero que dicen que está encerrado en un calabozo desde que regresó de una misión que hasta un Poyomon sabría hacer –con ese comentario, unos pocos fueron los que empezaron a reír a carcajadas, ahogándose con la comida y la bebida −. Eh, yo también quiero enterarme del chiste.

-Se… se trata de un Phantomon… borracho… ¿verdad? –preguntó Zoe intentando hacerse entender entre la risa.

-No sé si es borracho o alocado, pero dicen que se comporta como un alcohólico y eso que no le dan ni agua –sonrió Daniel, aumentando las carcajadas de los demás −. ¿Fue cosa vuestra?

-¡Sí! –corearon los que reían.

-Eso me lo tendréis que explicar con calma… Oh, Dios, ¡todo lo que me he perdido!

-Seguro que enseguida estarás al día –intentó sonreír Aelita. Ni aquello la hacía olvidad su idea de gritarle a su padre.

-Bueno, calmémonos o no podremos comer nada –dijo el adulto, animando a los demás a tranquilizar las risas −. Pero en serio, ese Phantomon desafina más que cualquier instrumento viejo –comentó causando nuevas risas que duraron varios minutos.

-Me alegra vivir lejos de ese lugar –dijo Katsuharu bebiendo agua −. Con los chillidos de Odd y Takuya discutiendo tenemos más que suficiente.

-Sí, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo –afirmó con la cabeza Arya, quien empujaba algo más a los que se sentaban a su lado para alejarse del jaleo que los glotones protagonizaban.

-Ah, no creáis… Al Phantomon se le oía si pasabas cerca –dijo Ignitemon −. De lejos sólo si al interlocutor se le escapaba un "alto y claro". Por lo demás, vivíamos en el más absoluto silencio.

-¿No hablabais entre vosotros? –preguntó Sissi extrañada −. Siendo como soy prácticamente todos una familia, pensaba que no callaríais y daríais la lata a Xana-Lucemon.

-Sí que hablábamos, pero poco. Lo normal era que Xana-Lucemon nos enviase a entrenar junto a otros digimons poseídos y clones vuestros –explicó Daniel −. Si os soy sincero, casi preferiría seguir trabajando en el proyecto Cartago… No era tan monótono como ese castillo… Presentarse ante ese angelito malhumorado, algunos quedarse allí a escuchar a saber qué, los otros a entrenar, parar para comer, entrenar, salir a atacar si tocaba atacar y, si no, irse a dormir… Muy aburrido.

-¿Sobre qué solía hablaros Xana-Lucemon? –preguntó JP.

-Pues bien poco. Daba órdenes y nos hacía salir. A quien más teníamos que soportar era a Myotismon.

-Ese maldito vampiro –bufó Gatomon molesta.

-Sí, bueno, será maldito, pero es el botones del castillo –sonrió Daniel −. La última fue sacar a paseo a la mascota gigante de XANA, ese bicho grandullón.

-¿El Koloso?

-¿Así le llamáis? Anda que os curráis los nombres… Igualito que los digimons –rió.

-Bueno, se lo puso Odd –recordó Ulrich −. Y nos sonó bien cuando fuimos aplastados por él en Lyoko.

-Tampoco entraré en debate sobre gustos… Porque me llamaríais loco por gustarme ver a Myotismon enojado –rió el adulto −. Hasta ese digimon con tantos ojos tiene más rango que él.

-¡Venga ya! Duskmon, un simple clon… ¿más poder que un digimon real? –rió incrédulo Koichi.

-Incluso yo tenía más poder que él y ya veis, y perdóname por cómo lo voy a decir, Igni –dijo volviéndose a su digimon −, ya veis lo patético que soy que casi ni ataques tengo. Voy de un lado para otro y simplemente puedo aturdiros haciendo girar armas… Pues con eso, ya tengo más rango que él.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! –sonrió Ignitemon −. Xana-Lucemon le gritaba más a él que a mí.

-Y ese vampiro os maldecía a vosotros, nos maldecía a nosotros, maldecía todo lo que se le cruzaba y culpaba hasta al suelo de su desgracia –negó con la cabeza Daniel.

-Me alegra saber que Myotismon está siendo un trapo para Xana-Lucemon –sonrió maliciosa Gatomon. A varias sillas, Tailmon negó con la cabeza mientras BlackGatomon y Mikemon se llevaban una garra a la cara −. Se lo merece por…

-Bueno –interrumpió Patamon −, ¿qué más puedes contarnos de lo que ocurre en la Rosa de las Estrellas?

-Pues que últimamente he visto a muchos Bakemons y Phantomons en plan "soy el cartero, abran paso" –dijo pensativo −. Xana-Lucemon ha hecho llamar a digimons. Precisamente, le ha pedido a Minervamon que, cuando lleguen, los haga pasar allá donde esté él sin perder tiempo.

-¿Que le manda a mi madre hacer de sirvienta? –apretó los puños Aelita.

-No, mujer, sirvienta no. Hace de recepcionista, que vale más incluso que Myotismon –sacudió una mano el tío de la pelirrosa −. A ése lo veo con cubo y fregona de aquí a nada.

-Da igual, la trata como si fuese una esclava –murmuró la chica.

-Bueno, cuando te poseen haces lo que te ordenan –se encogió de hombros Ignitemon.

-Sí, ya lo sé, conozco esa sensación –dijo apretando más fuerte los puños.

-Eso también tendrás que explicármelo, sobrinita querida –señaló Daniel −. Bueno, lo bueno de que Minervamon sea recepcionista es que te enteras de todos los que salen o entran allí. Y, aunque se supone que es confidencial, ha logrado persuadir a más de un Bakemon para que le suelte todo.

-Muy astuta… No por nada Minervamon es la diosa de la sabiduría –recordó Teruo.

-Sí, le queda como anillo al dedo –afirmó el nuevo de la casa −. Sin embargo, ni los Bakemons saben los nombres de aquellos a los que les lleva la nota… Se la dan a siervos de esos digimons o algo así. Pero de lo que sí nos enteramos es de que son viejos amigos de Lucemon, digimons perversos, ya me entendéis.

-Menos mal, digimons que no dará pena matar –exclamó Yla con los brazos alzados.

-Oye, ¿tú no eres demasiado oscura? –preguntó Ignitemon.

-Es que soy un clon, como Kim –sonrió señalando a la versión oscura del viento −. Pero tú tranquilo, que somos unas santas.

-Sí, estamos trabajando en buscar nuestras aureolas y las alas angelicales. Seguro que nos quedan mejor que a Lucemon –rió la del viento.

-Cualquiera queda mejor con un par de alas que ese enano creído… Bueno, acabemos de comer todo esto, recojamos y a descansar –dio dos palmadas Daniel.

-Pero aún no tienes cuarto –recordó Emily.

-Ah, no os preocupéis. Igni y yo nos quedaremos en los sofás hasta que tengamos camas.

-¿De verdad que no os importa? –preguntó Jeremy preocupado.

-En absoluto.

El ruido de cubiertos cayendo y cristal rompiéndose hizo a todos volver la vista al otro lado de la mesa, donde estaban Takuya, Odd y Dracomon. Un trozo de tortilla caía a cámara lenta entre los tres, quienes se estaban peleando por comerse aquel último pedazo, rompiendo a su paso un vaso. Cuando parecía que la comida caería sobre la cabeza de alguno de ellos, el trozo desapareció.

-¡MI TORTILLA! –gritaron los tres.

-Mamá decía –empezó a hablar Timy, de pie en el extremo opuesto a ellos, con el trozo de tortilla en la mano y dándole mordiscos −, que con la comida no se juega.

-¡DEVUÉLVENOS ESO, MALDITA ENANA DEL DEMONIO! –gritaron Odd y Takuya.

Casi como impulsados por un muelle, Koji y Zoe se levantaron de la mesa, con los rostros ocultos en una oscuridad que rivalizaba con la de Reichmon, y se encaminaron hacia los otros dos, atrapándolos del cuello de las camisas.

-¡TENÉIS LO QUE OS MERECÉIS, PAR DE IDIOTAS! –gritaron a la vez mientras Timy, engullendo rápidamente el pedazo de tortilla, aplaudía con una sonrisa.

-Y de esto también necesitaré explicaciones… Jeremy, ¿hay papel y lápiz a mano o sólo está ese ordenador del fondo? Porque soy inteligente y tengo buena memoria, pero empieza a ser demasiado lo que tenéis que contarme –pidió Daniel, logrando sacar una leve risa en su sobrina.

-Ya te lo contaré todo, tío Dan –dijo Aelita, aunque aquella charla informativa tendría que darse cuando acabase sus asuntos pendientes con Franz Hopper.


	47. Chapter 47

(se enciende una luz y se ve a todo el elenco de Code Frontier y sus autoras vestidos de negro, con una estrella dibujada en el hombro, el pecho o la espalda)

R. L.: hoy hace una semana de uno de los hechos mas tragicos en uno de los deportes mas vistos y seguidos del mundo. Nos referimos a la muerte de Maria de Villota, la piloto de Formula 1 que en 2012 sufrio un fuerte accidente en una carrera, a la que logro sobrevivir, aunque le costó un ojo. Hoy, 18-10-2013, todos te dedicamos este capítulo. Gracias por muchos momentos este año, tus "travesuras" a Lobato y "Teddy" en la sección Safety Car y tu imborrable sonrisa. No te olvides del deporte que tanto querias alli donde estes, por que nosotros no te vamos a olvidar a ti.

**Capitulo 47 (extra): Destrucción en Suzuka**

-¡Venga, vamos, que ya va a empezar! –Odd llamó a todos en el cuartel, sentado en uno de los muchos y grandes sofás. Con palomitas, patatas, golosinas diversas, muchas pizzas y una cantidad ingente de bebidas ante el, se preparó para ver la carrera de Fórmula 1 del circuito de Suzuka, en Japón. Jeremy había logrado colocar una pantalla gigantesca en el salón, de forma que todos podían ver la televisión sin problemas de espacio −. ¡Están ya saliendo a pista!

-No es para tanto, Odd, que no van a desaparecer –con calma, pero animado, Ulrich se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento pesadamente.

-¡Hacedme sitio! –exclamó Takuya saltando sobre todos y apoderándose de algunas de las golosinas de Odd −. Hoy los RedBull no tendrán opciones de nada.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Odd alzando la voz en cada sílaba −. ¡Por supuesto que ganarán! Aunque me gustaría que, por una vez, fuese Webber…

-¡Ja! –sonrió Takuya −. Sigue soñando, Odd. Con Vettel ahí y con opciones de ser campeón, ni por asomo dejarían a Webber pasarle. Lo mejor es que hagas como yo y animes a Hamilton –dijo observando la pantalla como un crío pequeño mientras Odd reía.

-¡Tú sí que esperas milagros!

-¿Podéis callar? –pidió Koichi sentándose dejando hueco para su gemelo.

-¡Koichi! ¿A que yo tengo razón? –preguntó Odd.

-No, no, no, Koichi va conmigo –decidió Takuya pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico.

-Vale –asintió Odd −. Ulrich, tú me das la razón.

-Pero si yo…

-Vale, Takuya, ¿cuál es tu razón para creer en que Hamilton conseguirá algo? –preguntó.

-¡Que en RedBull están bastante en contra de Webber! –exclamó el guerrero del fuego −. ¡Hasta los digimons se darían cuenta de ello! ¿Verdad, Leire? –preguntó a la chica, la cual estaba dispuesta a golpearle, pero se quedó parada.

-¿Sí? –preguntó.

-Ay, cielos –suspiró Zoe tomando asiento. Varios digimons entraron también y se tiraron por el suelo.

-¡Hamilton lleva sin ganar demasiado! –protestó Odd −. ¿A que sí, Sissi?

-Bueno… No lo llevo contado –reconoció la chica, pillada con las mismas intenciones que Leire.

-¿Y Webber? –preguntó con picardía Takuya. En eso, tanto Koichi como Leire soltaron una risita imposible de controlar −. A demás, ¿no se está quedando tirado últimamente antes de acabar la carrera?

-Eh, vale los dos –se alzó Katsuharu −. Ni Webber ni Hamilton. Raikkonen es quien se pondrá allí arriba.

-¿Pero qué dices? –se alzó Teppei −. No me digas que apoyas al finlandés.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Es un kamikaze! No, no, está claro que será un McLaren lo que ponga acción al asunto…

-Ay, dios, vosotros dos también no, por favor –pidió Chiaki.

Las voces de los cuatro empezaron a alzarse, impidiendo a todos escuchar la televisión aunque a la carrera le quedaban unos minutos para comenzar. Intentando controlar la rabia, Zoe se levantó y cogió el mando a distancia para darle más voz, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los digimons más movidos riesen y exclamasen divertidos, que los que discutían gritasen aún más y que los que permanecían en silencio se cubriesen los oídos con las manos o con cojines, como hacía Yumi ante la divertida mirada de su hermano. Rindiéndose, bajó de nuevo la voz y tiró el mando, cayendo por desgracia en manos de Timy que se dedicó a subir y bajar el volumen apuntando hacia los que peleaban.

-¡Bueno, vale, que empieza la carrera! –gritó Aelita.

-¡Nos hemos perdido la salida! –exclamaron los cuatro.

-Idiotas… es la vuelta de reconocimiento –informó Emily, acomodada en una butaca con Mikemon sobre las piernas −. A ver si callamos, ¿eh?

-Sí, mejor callad, que las gatas usamos lo que sea para limarnos las uñas –dejó ir Mikemon con total tranquilidad. Gatomon, Tailmon y BlackGatomon sonrieron divertidas.

Los monoplazas empezaban a llegar de nuevo a sus posiciones cuando los golpecitos empezaron a aparecer de nuevo, piques que molestaban únicamente a las víctimas sentadas junto al cuarteto. Muchos fueron los que suspiraron aliviados cuando el silencio reinó.

-¡Ya empieza! –chilló Timy señalando al semáforo que se encendía.

-¡Y allá salen! ¡Vettel defiende la pole pero los demás no están dispuestos a dejarle escapar! –empezó a decir Ace.

-Serías un buen reportero –comentó Milly −. ¿Te interesa la idea?

-¿Reportero de deportes? –preguntó.

-Claro –asintió.

-Eh, a callar, que no me entero de cómo va Webber –pidió Odd.

-Ya te lo digo yo: ha perdido posiciones –sonrió Takuya −. Algo que no le ha pasado a Hamilton.

-Dejaos de idioteces. Kimi está por delante de ambos –apuntó Katsuharu volviendo la vista hacia Teppei −. ¿Dónde están tus McLaren, eh?

-Si tu adorado kamikaze no hubiese hecho esa salida, fijo que por delante –respondió con los puños apretados.

-Y de mientras, Vettel se aleja –bufó Kouji −. Nada, que este año también se lleva el campeonato… ¡Es aburridísima una carrera con él!

-Ya –asintió Yumi −. Si estuviera en un Ferrari, fijo que las cosas cambiarían. Mira qué divertido es ver a Alonso ahí intentando adelantar o mantener posición.

-Te doy la razón –alzó una mano Aelita. Neila y Arya también las alzaron.

-Me gusta el coche rojo –sonrió Timy −. Me recuerda a cómo se ponía papá cuando se enfadaba.

-Ay, dios, no me digas que vas a favor de Alonso o Massa porque sus coches son rojos y a saber qué te recuerdan –pidió Kouji.

-Sí –asintió feliz −. Quiero que gane el coche rojo.

-Timy, ¿cuándo aprenderás que se llaman Ferrari? –preguntó Ace. La elfita señaló al digimon rojo sentado junto a ella.

-Cierra-aquí, Malpadre, Rebú, Flor de Loto… –empezó a decir Guilmon. El digimon había estado rondando y, al llegar allí, se había contagiado del ánimo de los Guardianes, que esperaban el inicio de la carrera, y decidió quedarse, al contrario que otros digimons de paso.

-Ya me he cansado de decirlo bien –se encogió de hombros.

Un par de minutos después, las voces volvieron a alzarse, con discusiones por las rivalidades y las inútiles explicaciones que se daban por los fallos de los pilotos de cada equipo, ignorando incluso cuando los seguidores de Ferrari se alegraban por un adelantamiento de alguno de los dos pilotos.

-¡Hamilton no vale nada! –alzó la voz Odd, volcando el vaso de alguien.

-¿Y crees que Webber sí? ¡Por favor! –rebatió Takuya que, con el ímpetu, golpeó el bol de palomitas y, por un instante, los digimons disfrutaron de una lluvia de palomitas.

-¡Está claro que RedBull ganará!

-¡Pero no por Webber, idiota!

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS! –se alzó Yumi −. ¡NI WEBBER, NI HAMILTON, NI RAIKKONEN, NI BUTTON, NI UNA BURRA EN TRICICLO! ¡LA CARRERA LA GANARÁ VETTEL, SE CORONARÁ CAMPEÓN POR CUARTO AÑO Y SAN SE ACABÓ!

Todas las miradas estaban vueltas hacia la geisha, el silencio inundó a todos y la tele empezó a mostrar interferencias hasta que perdió la señal.

-¿Algo que decir? –preguntó más bajo pero con todas las advertencias posibles en la voz.

-¿Puedes volver a ponernos la señal? –pidió Ulrich, sabiendo que la rabia de la chica no iba a caer sobre él con esa frase.

-Pe-pero si yo no… Yo no he sido –dijo mirando la pantalla.

-Pues has asustado a la tele, porque nos hemos callado todos y ella también. Si es que das miedo –negó Kouji.

-No… no he sido yo… Creo…

-¡CHICOS! ¡MALAS NOTICIAS!

-Anda, Jeremy, ¿no estabas aquí? –preguntó William.

-No, estaba al ordenador… Pero bueno… ¡MALAS NOTICIAS!

-¡Yumi se ha cargado la tele! –gritaron Odd, Takuya, Katsuharu y Teppei.

-¡Que no he sido yo! –volvió a decir la morena.

-No, no ha sido Yumi, ha sido Xana-Lucemon…

-¿Tampoco podemos ver la F1? –preguntó JP −. De aquí a nada, ni respirar.

-Eso hace tiempo que lo quiere –recordó Tommy.

-Chicos, ¿me hacéis caso? Esto es importante –dijo seriamente Jeremy −. Bien, gracias. Digo que ha lanzado un ataque.

-Justo hoy –suspiró Zoe resbalando en el sitio −. Vale, ¿en qué sector?

-En el circuito de Suzuka –dijo Jeremy.

Los diez segundos de silencio que acompañaron a la revelación del informático fueron seguidos por un enorme caos. Gente levantándose, digimons intentando no ser pisados, bebidas volcando, palomitas y patatas volando, protestas por pelos pegajosos al caerles algo encima…

-¡ACE! –gritó Arya. El gato plateado se cuadró ante ella −. ¡ABRE UN PORTAL A LA TIERRA YA!

-¿A dónde? –preguntó temeroso.

-¡UN LUGAR DISCRETO PERO QUE ESTÉ EN EL CIRCUITO DE SUZUKA! –ordenó.

-Va, enseguida –asintió empezando a usar sus poderes.

-¡Venga, no perdamos el tiempo! –exclamó Takuya.

-¡Xana-Lucemon, te arrepentirás del día que decidiste saltar a la Tierra! –murmuró Odd.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Las risas de Xana-Lucemon llegaban a toda la Rosa de las Estrellas. Los que permanecían en la fortaleza se debatían entre acercarse o no para saber cuál era el motivo de la diversión del amo y señor del lugar.

-¡Esto sí que es un espectáculo! ¡Corred, corred! ¡NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR DE LAS GARRAS DEL MAL! –exclamó antes de volver a soltar otra risotada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aunque Takuya y Odd habían chillado que no cruzasen el vórtice, todos y cada uno de los Guardianes, humanos y digimons, así como los tres mini-tamers, sus digimons, los tres ángeles, Bokomon, Neemon y Guilmon acabaron llegando a la Tierra. Por detrás de todos ellos, entró Arya acompañada de sus dos digimons.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –preguntó la chica.

-Me has dicho un lugar discreto pero cercano al circuito… Y el tío este ya no sale en pantalla, así que es discreto –dijo señalando al hombre que había acabado subido en una silla.

-E… Es… Estamos… Esto es… –intentó pronunciar Arya −. Ay, mamá…

-Bueno, ¿alguien deja de mover el pie? ¡Lo tengo casi en la boca! –chilló Takuya logrando reptar para salir de la montaña de cuerpos −. Anda, pero si es Ecclestone…

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Teruo por algún rincón del mogollón de cuerpos −. ¿El director general de la F1?

-Ah, ¿pero entonces no es un sitio discreto? –preguntó Ace.

-¡Os recuerdo que Xana-Lucemon ha lanzado un ataque! –gritó Jeremy, también oculto entre el montón de bultos −. ¡A menos que queráis ver desaparecer la Fórmula 1…!

Una explosión le interrumpió, sacudiendo el lugar en el que se encontraban y logrando, de algún modo que el pobre director de la F1 no llegó a entender, que el montón de piernas, brazos, patas y colas allí presentes se pusieran en pie.

-No hay tiempo que perder –dijo JP mirando por una ventana −. Hay que sacar al público como sea –indicó justo cuando un ataque en particular golpeó la base de las gradas, haciendo peligrar a la multitud.

-Duskmon –susurró Koichi. Apretó los puños y empezó a abrirse paso hacia la puerta. BlackStrabimon empezó a brillar y se introdujo en el dispositivo justo antes de perderle de vista.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hay demasiada gente! –chilló Zoe.

-¿Y los pilotos? –preguntó Sissi −. Señor Eccleston, ¿dónde están los pilotos?

-La… la carrera…

-¡A correr! –decidió Jeremy.

A medida que cruzaban la puerta, los guerreros Lyoko y todos aquellos cuyas digievoluciones no ocupaban más espacio del disponible empezaron a cambiar de forma ante los ojos de la aterrada gente que intentaba huir de Bakemons, cucarachas, avispones, cangrejos o gusanos.

-¡Koji! –llamó Reichmon cuando vio salir a su hermano dispuesto a usar la doble digievolución −. ¡Tú eres el más rápido! ¡Ayuda a evacuar a la gente con tu forma animal!

-¿Y qué hay de Duskmon? –preguntó.

-Ya me las ingeniaré de algún modo u otro.

-¡Que te atropellan, Reichmon! –chilló Mermaimon.

Un par de monoplazas pasaron a gran velocidad seguidos por un digimon azulado que les estaba dando caza.

-¿Ese no es Ulforce? –pregunto CrossSpacemon.

-A alguien se le debe de haber escapado el juguete –murmuró su hermana mirando la figura negra que corría por detrás antes de lanzarse −. ¡ESTUPIDO DUFTMON! ¡HAS FASTIDIADO LA CARRERA!

-¡Hay que ayudar a los pilotos! –chilló la sirena arrojando su ancla contra Ulforce V-dramon −. Así ganaremos tiempo.

-¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolucion! ¡KendoGarurumon!

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros? –preguntó de pronto Tamiya cuando todo el mundo empezaba a moverse, separándose en grupos para atacar.

-No queda más remedio –suspiró Yumi −. Vosotros tres, Ulrich y yo ayudaremos a KengoGarurumon.

-Vale –asintieron los tres mirando a sus digimons. Los cuatro zorros asintieron y empezaron a correr dispuestos a ayudar a evacuar.

-¡Timy! –gritó Ace −. ¡Deja de jugar con Duftmon y vamos a ayudar nosotros también!

-¡Estoy bastante ocupada en ello! –indicó lanzando cadenas al leopardo para evitar que se fijase en un monoplaza empotrado en el que había quedado atascado alguien −. ¡Ayuda a ese!

-Leire, quédate atrás y atiende a los heridos –indicó la bestia de la luz empezando a caminar hacia el monoplaza.

-¿Y Guilmon? –preguntó el digimon señalándose.

-Tú ayuda a Leire –dijo volteándose lo justo para dejar clara la orden.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Reichmon llegó a tiempo de desviar con su escudo un ataque de Duskmon dirigido a las gradas. El clon oscuro observó sin expresión alguna al híbrido de la oscuridad mientras tres híbridos más se posicionaban para atacarle.

-Te echábamos de menos. No nos desprecies ahora atacando a los humanos –comentó Reichmon lanzándose al ataque.

-Yo no le echaba de menos –murmuró Aldamon, aunque se centró en atacar al digimon oscuro junto a las otras dos digimons.

-¡Hay que apartarle de aquí o habrán víctimas! –alzó la voz Mermaimon, usando su ancla para mover al clon lejos del público.

-¡Dejadme el público a mí! –saltó Kumamon con sus esquís y quedando peligrosamente sobre una barandilla desde la que empezó a congelarlo todo.

-Saquemos a esta molestia de aquí. ¡Ultra turbulencia!

-Malditos Guardianes –murmuró Duskmon intentando resistir al vendaval de la híbrida del viento.

-Que te crees que te dejaremos seguir con lo que quieras. ¡Bastón de la oscuridad!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

MagnaAngemon y Antylamon retenían por los brazos a Angewomon. La compañera digital de Kari había identificado dentro del edificio a Myotismon y deseaba lanzarse directa contra aquellos ventanales.

-Espera un poco –pidió Antylamon −. No queremos heridos humanos.

-Exacto hermana –habló la Angewomon de cintas azules −. Será mejor que esperemos.

-¡Se ha atrevido a volver a pisar Japón! –acusó echando humo.

-Angewomon, observa con atención –pidió MagnaAngemon.

Un poco a regañadientes, la fémina del trío de grandes ángeles observó cómo una figura oscura obligaba a Myotismon a salir a la luz exterior. Asomada como si nada, LadyDevimon saludaba al vampiro antes de hacer aparecer un sinfín de murciélagos con los que obligaba a alejarse al servidor de Xana-Lucemon.

-Ahora, antes de que cree un banco de niebla que impida ver a los demás –indicó MagnaAngemon.

-¡Flecha celestial!

-Ay, madre, y ella es la mayor –suspiró la otra Angewomon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

KendoGarurumon recorría el circuito a gran velocidad, con Yumi y Ulrich sobre él mirando a un lado y a otro. Aunque algunos monoplazas parecían simplemente abandonados con las marcas de accidentes que bien podrían haber sido causados en una carrera normal, otros estaban casi irreconocibles. Por suerte, no se veían pilotos en su interior.

-¡Allí delante! –indicó la bestia de la luz −. Oh, oh…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yumi, preparada para saltar pero insegura al último momento.

-Encargaos vosotros de esos bichos. Yo ayudaré a Timy… ¡Saltad ya!

Rodando por el suelo varios metros, ambos guerreros Lyoko observaron al lobo blanco lanzarse contra el Caballero Real, alejándolo de la zona y arrastrando consigo un par de cangrejos.

-¡Yumi, hay un piloto! –gritó Taomon.

Yumi lanzó sus abanicos justo a tiempo para cortar a tres avispones que se dirigían a un monoplaza varado por culpa de que la mayor parte de su carcasa estaba rota.

-¡Taomon, un escudo, rápido! –pidió a su compañera, que cubrió con presteza al monoplaza. A su vez, de su interior, el piloto salía con lentitud, tambaleándose.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ulrich, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

-Oye, te hemos preguntado algo –gruñó Denoshimon tras exterminar a todo un paquete de cucarachas.

-Y-yo… –el piloto se quitó el casco, revelando a un tiznado y desconcertado Vettel −. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tienes que salir de aquí –dijo Yumi −. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los monstruos.

-Si hombre, voy a hacer caso a unos niñitos con ansias de hacerse los héroes cosplayeando a yo que se que cosa, ¿eh? –la arrogancia de Vettel se hizo presente, comenzando a molestar a sus salvadores −. De todas formas, no se como lo habéis logrado, pero vais a pagar muy caro todo lo que habéis hecho. Destruir un circuito de Formula 1, destruir los coches y por si fuera poco, ¡ME HABÉIS QUITADO MI VICTORIA! ¿PERO VOSOTROS SABEIS QUIEN SOY, NIÑATOS DE MIERDA? ¡SOY EL TRICAMPEON MAS JOVEN DE TODA LA FORMULA 1, PRONTO TETRACAMPEON!

-Mira, Ulrich, lo siento –masculló Yumi, ignorando el aún en curso discurso de Vettel, y acercándose al corredor, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le dejó inconsciente, además de romperle la nariz −, pero me importa una jodida mierda que sea alemán.

-¿Te digo la verdad, Yumi? Me avergüenzo yo mismo de que tenga la misma nacionalidad que yo –suspiró el samurai −. Voy a llevarlo con Leire, ¿os podéis manejar solas Taomon y tu?

-¿Por quien nos tomas, Ulrich? Te recuerdo que aún no nos habéis vencido en los entrenamientos –gruñó Taomon, y ella y su compañera se lanzaron al frente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Ulforce V-dramon, privado de su particular caza a los monoplazas, se vio de pronto rodeado por varios de los Guardianes a los que hizo una burlona reverencia antes de empezar a dar golpes a gran velocidad.

-¿Por qué demonios este tipo es tan rápido? –preguntó Odd.

-¡Y yo qué sé! –protestó Sissi. Ante ella, Lilamon golpeaba todo lo rápido que podía, pero el Caballero Real era sumamente más rápido que ella.

-De todos modos, hay que alejarlo de aquí o la evacuación será difícil… ¡Wingdramon! –llamó William −. ¡Hazle ir hacia la izquierda!

-¡Enseguida! –Wingdramon dejó de lanzar ataques para descender en picado, utilizando su tamaño para forzar al digimon a moverse por donde querían.

-Nosotros solos no podremos hacer nada –gruñó Cerberusmon.

-¿Por qué no lo envías a la zona oscura? –propuso Lilamon.

-Es demasiado rápido, no quiero arriesgarme a tirar a la gente que pueda haber atrapada –respondió mientras su boca se llenaba de llamas −. ¡Llamarada!

-¡Flecha láser! ¡Quédate quieto! Ah, ¿por qué KendoGarurumon está de socorrista?

-¡Deja de quejarte y coopera! –explotó Sissi, quien empezó a dar latigazos contra el suelo −. Lo siento mucho, esto no le va a gustar a nadie pero es necesario.

El asfalto empezó a resquebrajarse entre ellos y el Caballero Real. Las grietas cada vez iban a más hasta que unas enormes raíces surgieron como serpientes hacia arriba. A otro latigazo de la chica, se lanzaron contra el digimon.

-¡Vosotros también! –indicó mirando a los demás.

Con las raíces y los aletazos de Wingdramon, Ulforce se vio ligeramente en desventaja. Aun así, evadió los golpes que le intentaban dar hasta que encontró vía libre para volver a moverse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Aelita y Crescemon apretaban los puños ante el último ataque desviado por Apollomon. A poca distancia, Jeremy y MachGaogamon intentaban por todos los medios recordarles que se debían centrar y no actuar tan a la desesperada.

-No te escuchan, Jeremy –suspiró Beetlemon −. Están demasiado metidas en la idea de salvarle.

-Ya, pero actuar así…

-Por eso mismo, necesitan ayuda –aseguró su compañero.

-No perdamos más el tiempo –apremió Beetlemon justo cuando Aelita se dedicaba a pelear a puñetazos junto a Crescemon −. ¡Chicas, apartad! ¡Trueno de Mjolnir!

-¡Gaoga tornado!

-Nosotras también. ¡Campo de energía!

-¡Flecha de hielo!

-Perdéis el tiempo –dijo aburrido Apollomon −. ¡Flechas de Apollo!

-¡Cuidado! –alertó Jeremy creando un muro para cubrirles −. ¡Apartad, no resistirá mucho!

-¡Mejor pues! –afirmó Aelita preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

-No seas imprudente –recomendó Beetlemon, pero la chica no hacía caso.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

De todas las locuras que CrossSpacemon sabía que había cometido su hermana, la que presenciaba en esos momentos era la peor sin duda alguna. Aprovechando que Duftmon había pasado al modo leopardo (en busca de una mayor velocidad y agilidad muy posiblemente), la digimon del tiempo había lanzado sus cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, enredando una en el cuello del Caballero Real pero siendo al instante arrastrada por él.

-¡Suelta la cadena! ¡Suéltate, Timy! –pidió Arya, incapaz de hacer nada.

-Puedo intentar hundirle en el suelo –propuso Gigasmon.

-¡Hazlo! –dijo la chica.

-Pues apartad –sonrió la bestia de la tierra antes de pillar un poco de carrerilla y saltar bien alto −. ¡TERREMOTO!

-¡Vamos, Timy, sal de ahí! –llamó Mercurymon.

-Ay, ay –susurró el digimon del espacio −. Creo que Timy se ha quedado atrapada en su propia cadena.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron todos volteándose al mellizo plateado.

-Se le ha enredado la cadena y por eso no puede soltarse –señaló.

Sin saber qué hacer, permanecieron observando a la guerrera dorada, luchando por mantenerse de pie en el arrastre por su propia cadena.

-¡CONDENADO DUFTMON! ¿DE DÓNDE SACAS TANTA ENERGÍA? ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR ASFIXIADO YA! –protestó la digimon.

-No me has atrapado –respondió el Caballero Real.

-¡Ha atrapado la cadena! –observó sorprendida Arya −. Todo este tiempo ha tenido el control él…

-Pero no puede usar las propiedades de la cadena a su favor –negó Ace −. ¡Timy, aguanta!

-¡Y NO HACÉIS NADA! –protestó la elfa. El despiste provocó que Duftmon estirase de la cadena haciéndola volar directa contra un muro −. Que te lo has pensado… ¡A mi no me estrella ni mi padre! –gritó volteándose para posar los pies en una barandilla en la que se impulsó.

-¡Timy, no! –chilló Arya.

-¡Estúpido Duftmon! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer…! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡PARA QUIETO, BICHO MALO!

-La madre que la parió –murmuró Gigasmon.

Ante ellos, CrossTimemon había logrado sentarse a lomos del oscuro, usando una cadena a forma de rienda con la que intentaba mantenerse allí más que detenerle. Duftmon se movía encabritado, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro para quitarse a la digimon de encima sin éxito alguno. Cada vez que la digimon del tiempo caía hacia delante, le propinaba un puñetazo en la cabeza que, si bien no hacía nada, era demasiado molesto.

-¡PODRÍAIS HACER ALGO VOSOTROS CUATRO! –rugió la digimon a los otros.

-¿Evacuamos a los operarios? –preguntó con una sonrisa tonta Ace.

-¡HERMANO, TE ORDENO QUE ME AYUDES!

-¿Y QUÉ ME DICES DE LA GENTE?

-¡PUES MUÉVETE! ¡AY, PARA! –protestó usando un extremo de la cadena como látigo.

-¡Bájate, mocosa! –gruñó Duftmon intentando ponerse sobre las patas traseras.

-¿ACABAS DE LLAMARME MOCOSA? ¡MOCOSO TÚ! –protestó con furia clavando los talones en el digimon −. ¡MUÉVETE, SACO DE HUESOS!

-¿Acaso sabe lo que dice? –preguntó Mercurymon cargando con varios heridos.

-Ni idea –suspiró Arya, sin saber si preocuparse, reír o llorar por lo que una de sus digimons hacía.

-¡ABRID PASO! –chilló Timy.

Los cuatro se apartaron justo a tiempo para ver a Duftmon avanzar, como si fuese una montura normal y corriente, por el circuito con la del tiempo atizándole puñetazos, patadas y golpes con la cadena cada vez que no era sacudida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Myotismon se encontraba en una pesadilla auténtica. LadyDevimon se burlaba de él atrapándolo cada vez que intentaba convertirse en murciélagos para escapar junto a su manto de niebla.

-Ah, no, tú no puedes escaparte de aquí –sonrió la diabla empujándolo de regreso con los otros.

-¡Doble flecha celestial! –ambas Angewomons dispararon a la vez, rozando ambos lados del vampiro.

-Malditos ángeles…

-¿Ya pensabas huir? –preguntó MagnaAngemon, arremetiendo con su espada contra él y respaldado por Antylamon y sus golpes.

-¡Mi idea ha sido perfecta hasta que habéis aparecido vosotros! –protestó Myotismon.

-¡Encima eres tú el responsable de esto! –exclamó Angewomon apretando con rabia los puños.

-Hermana…

-¡AIRE SANTO! –el espacio alrededor de ellos empezó a verse libre de niebla, con lo que la digimon sonrió −. ¿Qué harás ahora, Myotismon? ¡Estás paralizado y te va a dar el sol!

-Hermana… Acaba de nublarse –señaló la otra Angewomon.

-¡MALDITO VAMPIRO CON SUERTE! ¡ENCANTO CELESTIAL! –atacó dando en el blanco, pero no logró eliminar al vampiro −. ¿Qué?

-Mi señor Xana-Lucemon me entregó más poder, Angewomon. Necesitarás más que eso para eliminarme…

-¡Por suerte lo tiene! ¡Melodía mortal! –atacó LadyDevimon.

-¡Tú tampoco podrás hacer nada! ¡Pesadilla nocturna! –contraatacó Myotismon.

-Tanto murciélago daña la vista –bufó Antylamon antes de saltar a la espalda del vampiro y atacarle.

-LadyDevimon, haz que tus murciélagos nos cubran –indicó MagnaAgnemon.

-Fácil. ¡Melodía mortal! ¡A ver qué te inventas, Myotismon!

-¡Los murciélagos no pueden hacerme nada! ¡Soy invencible!

-Eres un bocazas –sentenció Angewomon a dos centímetros de él y atestándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula −. Esto por regresar a Japón.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Ulrich cargaba con Vettel lo más rápido que podía hacia el único rincón que no parecía destruido en aquel lugar en el cual se había refugiado Leire y todos aquellos que estaba curando.

-¡Ulrich! –llamó la chica. A su lado, Guilmon lanzaba bolas de fuego a todo monstruo de XANA que se acercaba.

-Te dejo aquí a Vettel. Yumi lo ha… anestesiado –dijo el chico con una mueca entre disgusto y diversión.

-¿Yumi ha dejado inconsciente a Vettel?

-¿Vete? ¿Por qué se ha de ir? –preguntó extrañado Guilmon.

-No, Guilmon, es otro nombre –respondió Leire.

-Pues qué nombres más raros –respondió el digimon. Por el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento y, sin dudarlo, lanzó otra llamarada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda aquí? –preguntó Denoshimon.

-No –negó la chica −. Neila esta conmigo, y Milly, Hiroki y Tamiya están por aquí cerca también, así que los otros zorros también están rondando por aquí.

-Está bien –asintió Ulrich −. Nosotros volvemos a ayudar por ahí.

-¡Tened cuidado! –pidió Leire −. ¡Que alguien de ahí dentro me ayude! –pidió. Varios adultos, de los menos heridos, salieron con temor a ayudarla a estirar del piloto inconsciente.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Leire? –preguntó Neila, que estaba apoyando a Guilmon con su guadaña.

-No va mal, ve a mirar que los demás estén bien, por favor –pidió la del cetro, y la demonesa extendió sus alas, echando a volar.

Tras eliminar a un grupo de avispones con su Onda de Oscuridad, vio una columna de llamas azules alzarse cerca de boxes, para después volverse hielo. Se dirigió allí a toda velocidad y observo como IceKyubimon corría por el techo de los boxes, con Milly y un hombre que identifico como Christian Horner, el director de RedBull, en su lomo.

-¡Carta leída! ¡Cañones de MailBirdramon! –en los hombros de IceBijugamon, que corría cerca con Hiroki sobre él, aparecieron dos alas metálicas con grandes cañones, que barrieron a las tarántulas que les cortaban el paso. Sin embargo, uno de los disparos se desvió, impactando contra una pequeña edificación cercana, derrumbándola por completo.

-N-no puede ser… –susurró Horner, con los ojos como platos −. ¡EL PODIUM! ¡SE HA CARGADO EL PODIUM! –inmediatamente después, el hombre comenzó a llorar como una magdalena, sobrepasado por las emociones del día.

-De verdad, no se cómo vamos a librarnos de todo esto –habló LightKyubimon, con Tamiya en su lomo, mientras su gemela se divertía eliminando a unos cuantos Bakemons que andaban cerca −. Primero Ace nos lleva ante las mismas narices del mandamás de la Formula 1, y ahora Ikit se carga uno de los puntos mas significativos de absolutamente todos los deportes justo delante del jefazo de una de las escuderías más influyentes… Si es que no tenemos ningún cuidado…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

KendoGarurumon se apartó justo para esquivar a una CrossTimemon montada en Duftmon que no paraba de gritar e insultar. Negó con la cabeza y los siguió, aprovechando su mayor velocidad para atrapar al Caballero Real y lanzarlo por donde había venido. La digimon, sorprendida, sólo atinó a lanzar una cadena al cuello del lobo para evitar volar ella también.

-Timy… tus cadenas… asfixian…

-¡PAPI! Ya te suelto, ya te suelto –rió tontamente. Una vez KendoGarurumon pudo respirar con normalidad, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el leopardo negro, que se debatía con las lianas de Arbormon.

-¡Láser Solar!

-¡Cadenas del tiempo!

-¡Triple flecha elemental! –una flecha de hielo impacto en Duftmon, seguida de una de fuego, dejándole empapado. La última flecha estaba compuesta de rayos, y gracias al agua que cubría al leopardo, fue fuertemente electrocutado.

-Wow… ¿Desde cuando haces eso, Em? –preguntó Timy.

-No hace mucho –contestó la de trenza, aunque ahora su cabello se alzaba a su alrededor con furia. Un Bakemon se acercaba a toda velocidad, cuando un mechón de cabello lo atravesó −. Persiamon, vamos, tenemos que… ¿Persiamon?

Emily buscó a su compañera con la mirada, encontrándola encaramada al edificio de cabina, golpeando todo enemigo a su alcance, aunque parecía moverse con dificultad.  
>En cuanto tuvo un hueco, la gata abandonó de un salto su lugar, aterrizando cerca de Arbormon.<p>

-¿Qué te pasaba, Persiamon? –preguntó el guerrero de la madera.

-Que llevo pasajero –nada más dicho eso, todos vieron que, a la espalda de Persiamon había un bulto completamente encogido, que restaba movimiento a la digimon.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó KendoGarurumon.

-Lobato, está aterrorizado y no me suelta –dijo Persiamon con una nota de diversión en la voz −. Mejor voy con Leire, a ver si allí se tranquiliza un poco.

-Cuidado por el camino –pidió Emily.

-Papi, papi –llamó CrossTimemon, tirando de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya te ayudo –asintió corriendo junto a ella.

-No, que quería preguntarte una cosa –dijo logrando doblegar al leopardo −. ¿Las sirenas vuelan?

-¿Las mande qué? –preguntó frenándose.

-Que he visto volar a Mermaimon –dijo enredando las cadenas en sus brazos para hacer más fuerza.

-Ay, no –murmuró mirando hacia el cielo.

-No, si ya ha caído… ¡DUFTMON, IDIOTAMON! –insultó alzándolo para volver a empotrarlo en el suelo.

-Avisaré ahora mismo a alguien para que venga a ayudaros –dijo acelerando las ruedas −. ¡Estrella fugaz!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Kumamon observaba preocupado alrededor. Nunca jamás había imaginado que evacuar habría sido tan duro y complicado. Los más aterrorizados corrían hacia donde veían una salida y, en cierto modo, eso le llevó a crearles una salida única que siguieron sin rechistar. Sin embargo, otros asustados pero "algo más realistas" veían en el guerrero del hielo a otro ser enemigo y se arriesgaban a tomar otros caminos, por lo que se vio en la obligación de usar rampas de hielo que empujasen a la gente a lugares más seguros. Cuando al fin no quedó nadie, se atrevió a asomarse de detrás de su muro y observar, por primera vez desde que había pisado aquella barandilla, el estado del circuito de Suzuka.

-Oh, madre mía –murmuró incapaz de moverse aun con la presencia de una batalla a sus pies.

Sin tener en cuenta los muros en los que estaba siendo empotrado Apollomon por un par de féminas rabiosas el estado de la carretera era deplorable. A ello tampoco ayudaban las derrapadas de KendoGarurumon, los constantes latigazos de Sissi, los golpes de Gigasmon y los pedazos de monoplaza que eran arrojados por ambos bandos como si fuesen armas arrojadizas.

-Ay, dios –susurró llevándose una mano a la cara −. Xana-Lucemon se ha lucido hoy, todo se ha de decir –comentó dejándose caer de donde estaba para llegar a donde se encontraba Leire y, muy posiblemente, mucha gente más que debía ser evacuada, no sin antes pararse bajo las gradas −. ¿Estáis bien?

-Me he llegado a encontrar mejor, la verdad –comentó BlackCalmaramon apartando trozos de viga con los tentáculos.

-Dime que aún queda acción, por favor –pidió BlackZephyrmon.

-Aún hay bichos, sí. Y creo que Leire está bastante acompañada pero poco protegida –respondió con una risa tonta.

-¡La próxima vez, usa de vigas a Duskmon! –alzó un tentáculo la clon del agua.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Ulrich no sabía exactamente qué dirección tomar. Ante él, Ulforce seguía burlándose del grupo que le atacaba aprovechando su mayor velocidad. A su derecha, Denoshimon estaba ocupado con un grupo de cangrejos. A su izquierda, Taomon estaba más atenta a los avispones que de Yumi, la cual zarandeaba a alguien mientras maldecía, supuso, en japonés

-¡Ulrich, sal de ahí! –gritó Taomon.

-¡No pasa nada! –gritó Denoshimon, volteándose en el aire para esquivar al chico antes de sacudirse el polvo −. ¿Desde cuándo son capaces de explotar de ese modo?

-¡STERN! –gritó Yumi −. ¡LLÉVATE ESTO! –dijo alzando con una mano al cuerpo inconsciente que sostenía por el cuello de la ropa.

-¿Sabes? Voy mejor a ayudar a aquellos… Parece que necesitan a alguien rápido –dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia Ulforce V-dramon seguido por Denoshimon.

-¡YA TE VALE! –protestó antes de seguir con sus maldiciones en japonés a la vez que dejaba el cuerpo junto a otros, montado en un Sauber prácticamente intacto −. ¡Taomon! ¡Cúbreme! –pidió antes de concentrarse en hacer flotar levemente el vehículo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Apollomon se apartó justo para evitar una patada de Crescemon y el campo de energía de Aelita. Empezaba a estar cansado de ambas, así como de las molestias que ocasionaban Jeremy, MachGaogamon y Beetlemon, pero intentaba centrarse en la misión encomendada: sembrar el caos, destruir cuanto más mejor. Y la furia con las que las chicas atacaban le estaban facilitando cumplir la orden.

-Si siguen así, no sólo se quedarán sin energía, sino que a demás, se lo cargarán todo ellas solitas –indicó Jeremy.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Beetlemon −. No se separan ni con agua hirviendo. ¡Así no hay quien ataque!

-Jeremy, ¿y si materializas un muro o algo? –preguntó el licántropo.

-Dadme tiempo e id pensando en algún ataque rápido –asintió.

-Eso será pan comido. ¡Beetlemon, cambio de digievolución a…! ¡MetalKabuterimon!

-Lo siento, damiselas, pero es hora del relevo –murmuró MachGaogamon preparado para saltar cuando el muro se extendió alrededor de Aelita y Crescemon − ¡Gaoga Tornado!

-¡Destructor de campo!

-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó molesta Aelita.

-¡Estáis gastando energía! –respondió −. ¡Parad un poco para coger aire y…!

-¿Esperas que me quede quieta? –preguntó mientras Crescemon pegaba patadas al muro.

-¡Rómpelo, Aelita! –pidió la digimon.

-Eso, dejadlas salir –animó Apollomon, esquivando por poco los ataques de los otros dos −. Es más divertido con ellas.

-Serás… ¡XANA! ¡En cuanto libere a mi hermano, voy a por ti! –gritó la pelirrosa, concentrándose para derribar el muro de Jeremy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Ulforce reía divertido ante sus rivales, moviéndose de un lado a otro a más velocidad de la que ellos podían hacerlo hasta que alguien embistió contra él tirándolo lejos.

-¡Al fin llegó la caballería! –exclamó Odd, resoplando cansado −. ¿Dónde estabas, Ulrich?

-Me gustaría decir que "salvando a la gente de la doctora Ishiyama" –respondió el samurai.

-¿Yumi de enfermera? ¡Y yo asfixiado! –alzó los brazos el gato morado.

-Eh, ¿podemos centrarnos? –llamó Sissi golpeando con el látigo a los pies de ambos −. Ulrich, me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí, nos aliviarás mucho la carga.

-Sé cómo hacerlo –asintió −. ¡Triplicar!

-Me alegra ver a tres Ulrich, no sé por qué –sonrió William −. Te sigo.

-Seguro que ahora sí podréis acertarle –asintió el chico −. Denoshimon, se acabaron los calentamientos.

-Ya era hora –aseguró el digimon.

Los tres Ulrich se lanzaron contra Ulforce a gran velocidad, demasiada para disgusto del Caballero Real que, aunque era algo más rápido, no se podía mover con tanta libertad sin encontrarse alguno de los samurais o los otros Guardianes atacándole.

-Ahora lo tienes más difícil, ¿verdad? –sonrió Lilamon empezando a desprender polen en cada golpe.

-Seguro que ahora sí acabarás atravesando mis portales –añadió Cerberusmon escupiendo una llamarada directa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Duskmon logró quitarse de encima a las dos híbridas, las cuales aún se enojaron más al regresar a la pelea.

-En serio, este tío no se cansa… ¡Destructor solar!

-Te recuerdo que es un clon –dijo con desánimo Reichmon.

-¡BOMBARDERO DEL NORTE!

-¡CUCHILLA DEL VIENTO!

-Esas tampoco parecen cansadas –señaló el de fuego.

-Pues son las auténticas, no las provoques.

-¿Y eso otro? –preguntó señalando una especie de lobo espectral.

-Creo que deberíamos apartar a las chicas –comentó Reichmon.

Ambos se lanzaron a por ambas, apartándolas de la trayectoria del ataque que alcanzó de pleno a Duskmon.

-¡Suéltame, Reichmon! ¡A mí nadie me hace volar y se queda tan tranquilo! –protestó Mermaimon.

-¡Si no quieres recibir tú también, suéltame, Aldamon! –pataleó JetSilphymon.

-Vale, ¿he atacado a quien no tocaba? –preguntó Beowolfmon dándose golpecitos con la espada en el hombro.

-¿Qué tal, hermano? ¿De mayor, conductor de ambulancias? –preguntó Reichmon.

-Prefiero seguir repartiendo golpes –admitió alzando el brazo izquierdo −. ¡Misiles de luz!

-¡Bombardero del norte!

-¡Au! ¡Mer! ¡A mí no! –protestó Reichmon llevándose una mano al costado golpeado.

-Mujeres…

-¡Te he oído, Aldamon! –rugió la híbrida del viento −. Y no pienses que lo voy a olvidar.

-¡Vale, vale!

-¡Mirada mortal!

-Ni en sueños… ¡Cortadora X!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Myotismon intentaba golpear al grupo de ángeles ante él, pero los murciélagos de la diablesa se interponían y recibían el golpe todo el tiempo, impidiendo que alguien saliese herido.

-¡LadyDevimon! ¡Eres una servidora de la oscuridad! –gritó el vampiro intentando lanzar sus látigos de sangre contra la digimon. Nuevamente, los murciélagos se interpusieron para ralentizarlo y darle tiempo a su señora a esquivarlo.

-¡Jamás trabajaría en el mismo bando que tú, perdedor! ¡Lanza de la oscuridad!

-¡Eres muy tonta si crees que dejaré que te me acerques!

-¡Flecha celestial!

-¡Encanto celestial!

-¡Eso no! –gritó cubriéndose como pudo. Una espada morada se situó bajo su cuello.

-Esto se acabó, Myotismon.

-No lo creo, MagnaAngemon –sonrió convirtiéndose en murciélagos, pero LadyDevimon volvió a acorralarle, permitiendo que Antylamon lo atrapase −. Os creéis muy poderosos… Creéis que podéis vencer… ¡Pero en realidad no sois nadie!

-¿Ah sí? Entonces dime, ¿quién es el que está en problemas ahora mismo? –preguntó la compañera de Kari preparando una flecha.

-Es inútil todo lo que intentéis… ¡El amo Xana-Lucemon me protege! –gritó enloquecido.

-Pues dile que será más inteligente no sacarte nunca más –susurró la dama soltando la flecha, sin embargo, ésta no lo mató.

-¡Te lo dije, Angewomon! ¡No debiste traicionarme! –rió alto −. ¡RETIRADA! A ver cómo salís de ésta –dijo escapando lastimosamente del agarre de Antylamon y los murciélagos de LadyDevimon.

-Maldita cucaracha con suerte –murmuró Angewomon antes de disparar enrabiada contra un cangrejo que marchaba en retirada.

-Siento ser una aguafiestas, pero ¿qué tal si dais media vuelta? –pidió la otra Angewomon.

-¡Por todos los infiernos! –exclamó la oscura con una ligera sonrisa −. Una parte de mí goza con el espectáculo, pero la otra está muerta de miedo.

-¿Tú, asustada? –preguntó Antylamon.

-¡La bronca que nos va a caer! –empezó a reír con fuerza aunque sin llegar a la demencia de Myotismon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()

Bokomon y Neemon corrían de un lado a otro buscando agua por petición de Leire cuando empezó la retirada enemiga. Con mucho cuidado, llegaron junto a la chica, a resguardo en una sala a la que le faltaba una pared entera y medio techo pero con vía rápida para huir, a la vez que el ruido de la pelea desaparecía y empezaron a repartir agua entre todos los allí reunidos.

-¡Esto es una pesadilla! –chilló alguien desesperadamente.

-Calmad, por favor –pidió Leire, pasando de un neurótico a otro.

-¡El podium destrozado! ¡Los monoplazas destrozados! ¡El asfalto levantado! ¡EL CIRCUITO DESTRUÍDO!

-¡VALE YA! –gruñó Yumi, obligada a permanecer allí por utilizar demasiada telekinesis −. ¿Cómo os tengo que decir que me duele la cabeza? –preguntó antes de añadir las maldiciones de turno en japonés.

-Va, va, no peleemos ahora –pidió Leire con una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos aquellos que habían recibido un golpe por parte de Yumi se estaban encogiendo aún más de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Guilmon ha asustado a todas las avispas! –se asomó el digimon con una gran sonrisa −. Pero Guilmon se ha hecho daño en la cola –dijo volteándose.

-Ven, yo me ocupo de ello –le sonrió Leire, agradecida de, al menos, tener a alguien alrededor que no lo veía todo tan negro.

-¡Leire! ¡Se han retirado! –gritó Neila descendiendo por el agujero −. Ya ha pasado el peligro.

-Menos mal –suspiró aliviado Bokomon, haciéndose aire con una mano.

-Vamos, vamos, suéltame ya –pidió Persiamon al bulto tras ella −. Oh, venga, ¡no me has soltado en ningún momento! –protestó −. ¡Mira! ¡Se han ido los monstruos! ¡Venga, venga, que ya está todo bajo control!

-¿Qué tal si dedigievolucionas? –preguntó Kumamon, frenando sus esquís junto a ella −. Como Mikemon, dudo mucho que tenga mucho cuerpo donde cogerse.

-¡Pues es verdad! –afirmó con las orejas extendidas y una sonrisa muy gatuna. Un último vistazo al periodista y, con un simple esfuerzo, retrocedió en etapa hasta Mikemon −. Pues se aferra más –suspiró cuando, esta vez, los brazos le pasaban por encima de los ojos.

-Vale, te ayudo –rió Kumamon, usando uno de sus esquís como palanca.

-¡OH, MADRE MÍA! –exclamó Milly con unos ojos muy brillantes −. ¡ENCANTADA DE CONOCERLE, SEÑOR LOBATO, MI NOMBRE ES MILLY SOLOVIEFF Y… Y…!

-Ya, Milly, ya, déjale coger aire –ordenó IceKyubimon, atrapándola por la camisa y alejándola varios metros.

-Esta chica… –negó divertida Leire −. Ya estás curado, Guilmon.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó el digimon dando saltitos y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

Unos pasos pesados acercándose hicieron encogerse a muchos allí reunidos. Dos figuras humanas entraron mientras una enorme criatura ocultaba la luz que se filtraba hasta el lugar donde estaban los refugiados.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó William.

-Lo máximo que se puede estar teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos cargado un circuito… Es decir, no estoy muy segura –aseguró mirando la gente reunida detrás de ella.

-Yumi, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ulrich.

-¡NO! –protestó −. ¿Sabes la de idioteces que he tenido que escuchar? ¡Y todo porque Leire me ha dicho que era preferible que descansase un rato!

-Leire tenía razón –dijo de pronto la voz de Taomon, apareciendo por el agujero del techo −. Yumi, te has esforzado mucho.

-Y también estabas furiosa –añadió Neila.

-¡Chicos! ¡Echadnos una mano! –pidió Jeremy.

Extrañados, William y Ulrich corrieron hacia el informático, seguidos por las tres chicas, Taomon y Guilmon. Cuando salieron, empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡QUE ME DEJÉIS IR! ¡AÚN NO HE ACABADO CON ÉL! –chillaba Aelita.

-Va, Aelita, cálmate… –pidió Jeremy, estirando de una liana enredada en la chica.

-¡QUE ME SOLTÉIS! –insistió.

-Por favor, Aelita, tú eres de las más centradas –pidió Sissi, estirando de otra raíz.

-¿Pero cómo puede tener tanta fuerza la princesa? ¡Esto es increíble! –preguntó Odd.

-¡Crescemon, por lo que más quieras, sé razonable! –pidió Lilamon. Ella también estiraba de plantas que atrapaban a la coneja digital.

-¡No nos lo pongas difícil! –pidió Cerberusmon, cuyas bocas ya no sabían cómo agarrar las raíces sin temor a partirlas con los dientes.

-¡SOLDADNOS! –pidió Crescemon intentando liberarse.

-¡No os quedéis ahí parados y ayudadnos! –pidió MetalKabuterimon, estirando también de la digimon.

-Ese par no se da cuenta de que el circuito es un lugar del mundo humano, ¿no? –preguntó Neila intentando no reír como los dos chicos.

-¡BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN! –alzó la voz Yumi, caminando hacia sus compañeras arremangándose.

-Oh, oh, llegó la enfermera Ishiyama –susurró Ulrich.

-¡CÁLMATE O TE CALMO YO, AELITA! –gritó ante la pelirrosa.

Otra vez, el silencio reinó alrededor, estorbado por llantos, quejas y toses procedente de la gente aún oculta. Esta vez, sin embargo, no hubo tele para apagarse.

-He tenido algo parecido a un deja vú –dijo Reichmon, sentado sobre un trozo de pared. Beowolfmon no tardó en sentarse junto a él, vigilando bien que no se fuesen los dos al suelo.

-Yumi, nos encanta oírte tan enérgica y esas cosas, pero… ¿Has pensado en practicar yoga? Te vendría bien –comentó el de la luz.

-¡NO ME OBLIGUES! –acusó la chica.

-Eh, quiero ser el único híbrido al que ninguna chica ha pateado en la pelea de hoy –dijo alzando una mano −. Más te vale no tocarme.

-¡PAPI! –saltó CrossTimemon a sus hombros haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Entre JetSilphymon y Reichmon, lograron mantenerlo donde estaba −. Papi, la próxima vez que veamos a Duftmon, ayúdame a matarlo.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco? –preguntó CrossSpacemon. Tras él, llegaron Gigasmon, Mercurymon, Emily y Arya asfixiados de correr.

-¡NOS HA FASTIDIADO LA CARRERA! –exclamó. Muchas caras se deprimieron ante ello −. No se saldrá de rositas, no…

-¡AH! ¡Yo a quien mataré será a Duskmon! ¡Mira que atravesar un Mercedes que había aparcado intacto! ¡INTACTO! ¡NI LAS PEGATINAS SE LE HABÍAN IDO! –protestó Aldamon agitándose la melena.

-Aldamon, más bajo, que su piloto seguro que está ahí dentro –indicó Tamiya haciendo gestos. A ambos lados, las dos hermanas zorro negaban con la cabeza.

-Yo preferiría no tener que volver a la Tierra –dijo BlackCalmaramon −. Con perdón porque sois de la misma raza… Los humanos son idiotas. ¿Pues no que querían esconderse debajo de las gradas! ¡He tenido que usar varios ataques para asustarles?

-Y acordarte de sus madres –añadió BlackZephyrmon −. En fin, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Salir corriendo? –preguntó Odd.

-No sería lo correcto –respondió MagnaAngemon −. Debemos dar una explicación de lo ocurrido y una disculpa.

-Sí, y quizá quitar destrozos… Para aligerarles la faena de reconstruir el circuito –propuso Mercurimon.

-Si es que piensan reconstruirlo otra vez –dijo Yumi, sorprendentemente en un tono suave y bajo de tristeza −. Porque, a lo mejor, no quieren volver a correr en Japón… Algunos de esos idiotas estaban diciendo que Godzilla los ha atacado –dijo con una nota de rabia y un puño apretado que provocó varios pasos hacia atrás −. En fin… Sea lo que sea, hagámoslo ya y regresemos a casa…

-¿Y si echa un cable Timy? –preguntó el digimon del espacio −. Vamos, que haga retroceder el tiempo de los objetos y tal –dijo.

-¡Ace! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –dijo indignada la elfa −. ¿Tú has visto la de cosas que hay aquí? ¡TARDARÍA UNA VIDA EN VOLVER A DEJARLO TODO COMO ESTABA!

-No, si da igual –alzó una mano Yumi −. La carrera ya está suspendida desde que los esbirros de Xana-Lucemon llegaron a la Tierra…

-Yumi, sé cómo te sientes –se acercó Mermaimon −. Al fin y al cabo, soy japonesa. Y como tal, si puedo hacer que este lugar vuelva a ser, al menos en gran parte, como era hace no sé cuánto tiempo nos hemos pasado peleando, cogeré una brocha, un rodillo o lo que sea y pintaré paredes si es necesario.

-¡Yo tengo la pintura! –chilló de pronto Timy con un cubo rojo en las manos.

-Y yo una fregona –añadió su hermano −. No he encontrado brochas.

-Tampoco os lo toméis todo al pie de la letra vosotros dos –rió Arya.

-¡Está bien! –Aldamon dio una palmada y llamó la atención de todos −. Vale, quiero a MetalKabuterimon, Korikakumon, KaiserLeomon, KendoGarurumon, Sephirotmon y a Wingdramon.

-Nosotros también te queremos –asintió Kumamon. A poca distancia, los tres mini-tamers empezaron a reír.

-¿A qué se debe tu derroche de amor? –preguntó JetSilphymon cruzada de brazos.

-Eh, eh, no me malinterpretéis –pidió alzando ambos brazos −. Es que con su ayuda, estoy seguro de que podremos apartar esos pedruscos de allí.

-Esos pedruscos son trozos de gradas, edificios y más restos de alguna construcción, no pedruscos –señaló Jeremy.

-Ya, Einstein, los destrozos son destrozos –asintió.

-Qué remedio –suspiró Reichmon −. A trabajar.

-¡Yo también quiero! –alzó una mano la digimon del tiempo −. Puedo prestaros las cadenas.

-Tú puedes ir reconstruyendo los monoplazas.

-¿Monos? ¿Había monos aquí? –preguntó Guilmon.

-Los coches, Guilmon –sonrió Leire −. Yo mejor me vuelvo con los pilotos y demás gente refugiada allí atrás.

-Te acompaño –dijo Neila.

-Yo no vuelvo allí dentro ni de coña –dijo Yumi con una mueca.

-Yo si voy, habrá que explicarles lo sucedido- dijo Gatomon acercándose con sus hermanas y los otros ángeles.- Por favor, Yumi, ven tú también. Según lo que he oído, ya has metido en vereda a unos cuantos ahí dentro, harás falta.

-De acuerdo...- las tres humanas, sus compañeras, los ángeles y Guilmon volvieron al interior, donde la gente aun no se movía de su sitio

-Muy bien, ya ha pasado todo. Los que os han atacado se han ido- dijo Neila, logrando que muchos respiraran tranquilos y que Lobato aflojara un poco su agarre sobre Mikemon

-¿Y los que están con vosotras?- pregunto Andrea Stella atemorizado

-No os preocupéis, son nuestros compañeros- dijo Leire

-¡Holaaaa! ¡Yo soy Guilmon!- el dinosaurio se acerco a saltitos a Massa, extendiendo la zarpa para saludar- ¿Tu quien eres?

-Ho-hola, Guilmon- Massa dio un apretón de manos al digimon- Yo soy Felipe Massa

-¿Masa? ¿De empanada? ¿Es que eres panadero como Takato?- pregunto Guilmon con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, aunque no se dio cuenta de que su comentario había congelado en el sitio al piloto ante el.

-¡Gui-Guilmon!- el aviso de Leire no fue capaz de parar al digimon, que había ido a hablar con otro piloto

-Yo te conozco, eres el Pokemon, ¿verdad?- le dijo a Raikkonen, que no movió ni un músculo excepto por un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo- Si, si, ese perro grande y amarillo que suelta rayos, que va con uno azul y otro marrón. ¿Donde los tienes?- pregunto mirando a ambos lados antes de ver a otro piloto- ¿Y tu eres el Rey Católico!- corrió al lado de Fernando, que intentaba infructuosamente que Lobato soltara a la gata atrapada entre sus brazos- ¿Como has aguantado tantos años vivo? ¿No eras de hace quinientos años? La verdad es que te conservas muy bien- antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, ya estaba al lado de Maldonado- ¿Oye, me preparas un poco de carne a la parrilla? Seguro que se te da muy bien y que no tienes problemas con la sal

-Ay dios, la que se va a armar...- Neila suspiro, negando con la cabeza

-Genial, hemos llegado tarde solo por que Joe no sabía el camino. Para una vez que Dan nos avisa de algo en el mundo real…- se oyó una voz quejándose, y por la pared caída, comenzaron a aparecer conocidas figuras, al menos para los niños- ¡Oh, hola! -saludo Davis, con Demi-Veemon enganchado a su hombro

-De verdad, quería un poco de acción- apareció Tai, cargando con Koromon. Tras el venían el resto de elegidos de la primera, segunda y tercera generación- Supongo que me tendré que aguantar

-¿Gatomon!- llamo Kari, y la gata se abalanzo a sus brazos- Podéis explicarnos que ha pasado? Dan nos ha llamado asustadísimo por algo de un desastre en el cuartel, y ahora nos encontramos con un circuito destruido.

-Y a nosotros también, por favor- pidió Marc Gene, uno de los que mas temple tenia en esos momentos

-Claro, pero antes- Yumi se giro hacia los no-tan-niños- ¿Podéis evolucionar a vuestros compañeros para que ayuden con los escombros?

-Por supuesto- Contesto Rika, y pronto MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Kabuterimon, Zudomon, X-Veemon, Stingmon, Anquilomon, Shurimon, Taomon, Growlmon, Rapidmon, Cyberdramon, Beelzemon, Guardromon, Leomon, Dobermon, Guardromon y MarineAngemon se unían a las tareas de desescombro. Calumon, por su parte, tomo el lugar de Guilmon, presentándose a todos en el refugio, aunque el no andaba poniendo nombres extras.

-Bien, Marc nos pedía que os diéramos una explicación- comenzó Yumi- Básicamente, los monstruos que os han atacado son digimons, criaturas digitales, que viven en su propio mundo, un mundo digital situado en la red. Nuestros compañeros también lo son. En el mundo digital en estos momentos hay una guerra, un digimon malvado quiere tomar control sobre el mundo real y el digital, y sus esbirros son los que os han atacado. Nosotros hemos sido elegidos para detenerle, y por eso estamos aquí.

-¿No sois muy jóvenes para salvar mundos?- pregunto Button

-Podría decirse que si, pero siempre han sido niños los que han salvado ambos mundos- intervino Mimi- Todos nosotros tuvimos que hacerlo en su momento.

-¿Etto... Leire?- por la entrada del refugio apareció KaiserLeomon- Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Tailmon.

-¿Que pasa?

-La gente, al ver que las peleas han terminado, están regresando al circuito. Timy ya se esta encargando de reconstruir las gradas lo primero, para que tengan donde estar, pero seria bueno si alguien va a explicarles un poco la situación

-¿Y por que hemos de ser Tailmon y yo?

-Creo que se en lo que estaba pensando KaiserLeomon- intervino Izzy- Cuando Myotismon invadió el mundo real con digimons, tras las torres de oscuridad, uno de los puntos de concentración era Hong-Kong, sin embargo, había digimons que desde India no podían llegar por una barrera militar. Después de lograr un primer contacto, la que se encargo de todo para poder pasar fue Angewomon, generalmente es mas tranquilizante ver a un ángel que no a un escarabajo de tres pisos de alto o a un hombre compuesto de llamas.

-Entiendo. Vamos, Leire- dijo Tailmon, cambiando de digievolucion a Darcmon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-¡Nosotros también vamos!- dijeron Patamon y Gatomon saltando de los brazos de sus compañeros y evolucionando a sus formas angelicales una vez fuera del semiderruido edificio

-¿Bien, alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- dijo Neila

-Será mejor que vosotras vayáis a ayudar a los demás, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo que se necesite aquí- se adelanto Jen. Las dos adolescentes asintieron y se marcharon.

Vieron a Angewomon, Angemon, Darcmon y Leire guiar a la gente hacia unas recién reconstruidas gradas, y a Timy reparando la pista del circuito ayudada por Gigasmon.

-¡Hey, Aelita!- llamaron a la alada joven, que transportaba un alerón frontal de un Marussia- Como es que Timy no esta reparando primero los coches?

-¿No lo sabéis?- llego Odd haciendo cabriolas sobre una rueda

-Claro que no, Odd, tonto- le regaño Aelita- Ellas estaban con los pilotos. Vamos a hacer...

-¡No puede ser!- se sorprendió Neila, mientras Yumi esbozo una sonrisilla maliciosa

-Es perfecto


	48. Chapter 48

*Silencio total en la sala, una cabecita asoma por una esquina y le empiezan a tirar tomates*

LO SIENTOOOOOOO. Losientolosientolosientolosientosorrysorrysorrysorrygomengomengomengomengomen

Realmente no tengo perdón… os he dejado esperando casi un año entero por la continuación… y si, digo "yo" por que aquí Kaotik la pobre ha sido una victima mas…

Espero haber escrito esto de forma lo suficientemente decente como para que podais perdonarme…

Como ultimo aviso, puede que las actualizaciones no vayan a ser muy habituales, he empezado segundo de bachiller y tendre que emplearme completamente a fondo, lo que bajara un poco el tiempo dedicado a esta historia, pero prometo no dejaros en sequia TANTISIMO tiempo sin una explicación completamente razonable y previa a la pausa

Disfrutad con el capitulo!

Disclaimer: de verdad creeis que Kaotik y yo poseemos Digimon o Code Lyoko?

**Capitulo 48 (extra)**

-¡Chiaki Ichijouji Inoue, ven aquí en este instante! –chillaba como una descosida Yolei, intentando infructuosamente saltar a la recién reconstruida pista del circuito de Suzuka. La retenía un inmenso bloque de hielo que envolvía sus pies, cortesía de Kumamon, que también sujetaba a los demás componentes de las generaciones antiguas, que se peleaban con las cadenas de hielo tanto como la pelimorada.

-¡TERUO, NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO O TE QUEDAS CASTIGADO UN MES CUIDANDO DE LOS BEBES DE LOS NUMEMON! –aulló Kari rompiendo las cadenas que rodeaban sus brazos con pura fuerza bruta, teniendo que ser sujetada por Beelzemon.

-¿De verdad tenemos que encargarnos nosotros de esto? –se preguntó atemorizado Kumamon, rememorando lo sucedido poco antes.

-FLASH BACK-

-Vamos a hacer que la carrera se corra, pero no conduciendo monoplazas, sino sobre digimons –dijo Aelita.

-¡No puede ser! –se sorprendió Neila, mientras que Yumi esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es perfecto. ¿Y quiénes van a ser los digimons sobre los que corran los pilotos?

-Aún no está decidido del todo, pero Takuya quiere participar, y ha arrastrado a Kouji y Koichi con él –se acercó Kazemon −. Yo me quedaré en los boxes, Calmaramon quiere participar.

-Entonces, que aquellos que quieran correr se vayan preparando, yo voy a avisar a los pilotos –dijo Aelita, volando hacia donde estos estaban.

Aelita había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no mencionar lo que habían planeado hasta que los padres y antiguos elegidos no se hubieran alejado hacia las gradas a ayudar a los cuatro que habían acudido para acomodar a la gente.

-Entonces, ¿estáis dispuestos a montar en los digimons? –preguntó la pelirrosa a los allí reunidos.

-No me parece mal, la verdad –dijo Ricciardo −. Es una novedad muy interesante, y podrá aplacar el miedo producido en la gente por el ataque.

Ese razonamiento caló en los pilotos, que murmuraron un poco antes de asentir.

-Genial.

-Una pregunta, nosotros no conocemos a los digimons, ¿cómo podremos retransmitir la carrera sin datos? –preguntó Lobato, bastante más calmado.

-Jeremy, mi compañera Lunamon y yo nos quedaremos en cabina para ayudaros con lo que necesitéis –explicó Aelita −. Bueno, ¿todo aclarado? Entonces que los pilotos vengan conmigo.

Los 22 corredores siguieron a la pelirrosa al exterior, encontrándose el circuito prácticamente reparado en su totalidad y a 22 digimons en fila, dispuestos a correr.

-Wow… –la boca de Massa cayó al suelo, atónito.

-Massa, que te entran moscas –bromeó Raidramon −. Bien, escoged montura.

Nada mas decir eso, Vettel estaba subido en Petaldramon, al que le cayó una gota por la nuca.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Y así, tras lograr disuadir a Timy de pintar a los digimons según la escudería de su piloto e ignorando los alaridos provenientes de la única grada mayormente deshabitada, los pilotos y sus monturas se dirigieron a la línea de salida. Para disgusto de Vettel, el tamaño de Petaldramon hizo que quedaran bastante atrasados en la parrilla, junto a KendoGarurumon, lo que sorprendió a todos los que no conocían de las habilidades del lobo blanco.

-¿Si nos venimos tan atrás, no estaremos en desventaja? –preguntó Alonso, agarrado al lomo del digimon.

-Créeme que no. Esto es para darles un poco de juego a los demás, si no se volvería una carrera demasiado sencilla.

-De acuerdo, tú eres el experto.

En la cabina, sin embargo, las cosas eran bastante más sencillas para los que allí estaban. Junto a un recuperado Lobato y unos desconcertados De La Rosa y Gené, Aelita, Lunamon y Jeremy escribían un par de listas con los nombres de los pilotos junto a los de sus "vehículos", para que los comentaristas pudieran nombrarlos correctamente. Poco después, les dieron la señal de estar en el aire, con lo que Lobato tomó la palabra.

-Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo a la Formula 1, a la carrera del circuito de Suzuka, en Japón, que ha demostrado ser todo menos una carrera habitual. ¿Qué decís, Marc, Pedro?

-Efectivamente, Antonio, ante nuestros ojos se ha producido una situación insólita, podría decirse que incluso irreal, pero aquí nos encontramos. No habíamos visto ni tres vueltas de la carrera cuando criaturas desconocidas invadieron el circuito, comenzando a destrozarlo todo. Por suerte, estas criaturas, llamadas Digimons, han sido detenidas por otro grupo de estos seres y sus amigos humanos que, aparte de salvar a la gente y arreglar el circuito, se han ofrecido para correr la carrera junto a los pilotos –decía Marc −. Junto a nosotros están dos de estos jóvenes, Aelita Stones y Jeremy Belpois, y una pequeña Digimon, llamada Lunamon, que nos van a acompañar en cabina durante esta carrera de… Formula Digimon.

-Hola –saludó Aelita.

-Es un placer estar aquí –dijo Jeremy.

-Encantada de conoceros –continuó Lunamon.

-Y bien, ya que debido a las circunstancias, la carrera va a ser únicamente de 40 vueltas, ¿qué podéis decir de la situación? ¿Que esperáis de la carrera? –preguntó Pedro.

-No sabemos qué decir, la verdad, únicamente contar que todos los digimons presentes en la parrilla tienen cualidades únicas, lo que podría dar mucha vidilla al desarrollo de la carrera si se usara alguna de ellas –avisó Aelita.

-Todos los pilotos están ya en parrilla, atentos al semáforo. Se apagan las luces y…

Antonio no tuvo oportunidad de continuar. Tanto por las ventanas de cabina como por las pantallas, se vio alzarse una gran nube de humo en dirección a la primera curva. Por detrás de esa nube, KendoGarurumon trotaba tranquilo, riendo de las prisas de sus compañeros.

-Por lo visto todos los digimons se han lanzado a una hacia el frente. En cabeza está Bijugamon, con Hamilton en su lomo, seguido de cerca por BurningGreymon y Massa, KaiserLeomon y Button, y Cerberusmon y Webber. Un poco más atrás están Coredramon junto a Grosjean, Rairdramon y Van Der Garde, y Kyubimon y Raikkonen –informó Aelita viendo el mutismo de los tres adultos.

-Eeeh, sí, claro –musitó Lobato −. Con una velocidad endiablada se acercan a los corredores de cabeza Vettel y… esto… Petaldramon.

-Petaldramon es el guerrero de la madera, así que no os sorprenda ver plantas saliendo de golpe del suelo –dijo Jeremy.

-Dicho y hecho, Petaldramon ha hecho surgir zarzas frente a Rairdramon, que le hacen desviarse de su camino –comentó Pedro −. Esto puede ser, sin embargo, un condicionante para el resto de la carrera, ya que el asfalto ha sido reventado.

-No te preocupes, tenemos a dos expertos en reparaciones listos para actuar –rió Lunamon, mientras Aelita mandaba un mensaje.

Su receptor, Arya, hizo un gesto hacia Ace y Grumblemon, que se transportaron hasta el trozo dañado de pista, donde el guerrero de la tierra comenzó a repararlo.

-Llevamos ya 10 vueltas, y las posiciones son: en primer lugar, Gaogamon y Rosberg, seguidos de Nefertimon y Bottas, SaberLeomon y Ricciardo, y Cerberusmon y Webber –dijo Marc −. ¡Vaya, parece que Alonso por fin comienza a correr en serio! ¡No sé cual sea la estrategia de su compañero, KendoGarurumon, pero está adelantando a todos los corredores con gran facilidad!

-Han llegado al décimo primer puesto, tras Sagitarimon y Bianchi. Por lo visto, al digimon no le gusta tenerle tan cerca y ha comenzado a disparar flechas hacia atrás –continuó Pedro.

-Sagitarimon no es que tenga una gran relación con KendoGarurumon, la verdad –explicó Jeremy −. Así que tenerlo tras él en la carrera no debe de sentarle nada bien.

-Calmaramon entra en boxes, donde es refrescada por Zephyrmon y sale de nuevo a pista, en novena posición, tras Hulkenberg y Garurumon –narró Lunamon −. Y tras una carga titánica, les adelanta limpiamente. Espero que Gutierrez tenga el estomago fuerte, porque Calmaramon es una peonza viviente –dijo provocando risillas en sus compañeros de cabina. El móvil de Jeremy comenzó a sonar, y el rubio se apartó de los micros para contestar.

-¡Jeremy, ayuda! –llamó Yumi apresurada −. ¡Los antiguos elegidos se están empezando a librar de Kumamon, y Beelzemon no puede soltar a Kari porque está como una fiera!

-De acuerdo, avisaré a Milly e Hiroki para que vayan a ayudarte.

-¡Santo cielo, ¿qué es esto?! –aulló Lobato histérico, sobresaltando a Jeremy y haciendo que colgara rápido y volviera frente a las pantallas, donde se veía una nube de humo en una de las escapadas del circuito −. ¡No hemos llegado a la vuelta 20 y ya tenemos un golpe! ¡Coredramon y Grosjean iban a ser adelantados por Petaldramon cuando han chocado, provocando que se salgan de pista!

-Ha sido un accidente bastante aparatoso, y han reventado una de las barreras del circuito, creo que dirección de carrera querrá… efectivamente, van a sacar el Safety Car –a las palabras de Pedro siguió un vórtice en medio de la pista, de donde surgieron unas vías de tren y Worm, mientras que Grumblemon y Timy corrían a reparar el circuito y Leire y Darcmon se dirigían a los cuatro accidentados.

-Más que Safety Car, yo lo llamaría Safety Trailmon –rió Lunamon −. Nuestras reporteras a pie de pista, Emily y Persiamon, están confirmando que los cuatro están bien, pero que Vettel está muy cabreado.

-No me extraña –dijo Aelita mientras la pantalla del circuito mostraba al alemán caminando iracundo hacia los motorhome, aullando cualquier tipo de barbaridades, seguido del dedigievolucionado Teppei, que parecía estar sopesando el seguir el ejemplo de Yumi y noquear de un golpe al tricampeón −. Pero creo que debería cuidar un poco mas su lenguaje… no es un buen ejemplo para sus seguidores.

-En pista parece que ya todo está arreglado –comentó Marc −. Estamos en la vuelta 23, y el Safety Trailmon se va tras confirmarse la reparación del circuito, y la carrera se relanza. En primer lugar tenemos a Pegasusmon y Maldonado, que se han colocado en ese lugar gracias a su rápida actuación entrando a boxes antes que nadie, seguidos por BurningGreymon y Massa. Acercándose a toda velocidad están Grizzlemon y Vergne, y un poco más atrás tenemos a lo que probablemente sea el causante de la súbita demostración de rapidez de estos. ¡Toda una batalla aérea entre Nefertimon y Bottas, Unimon y Perez, y Halsemon y Di Resta!

-Los tres son grandes maestros del aire, pero posiblemente tenga algo de ventaja Halsemon, ya que su menor tamaño le da más maniobrabilidad frente a los otros dos –continuó Jeremy −. Otra pelea llamativa es la que están protagonizando Cyberdramon y Pic, que luchan por el décimo puesto con Chilton y Sephirotmon. La capacidad de cambio de forma de Sephirotmon está siéndole muy útil para esquivar los ataques de Cyberdramon, pero no creo que… Uh, eso tiene que doler…

-Cyberdramon ha logrado golpear a su oponente, y Sephirotmon ha quedado atravesado en medio de la pista. Un nuevo abandono en esta carrera de locos –dijo Pedro, mientras los dos adolescentes y la digimon quedaban petrificados. Un aullido heló la sangre de todo aquel que lo oyó y aceleró la dedigievolucion de Teruo, que corrió a esconderse de su madre.

-De nuevo Alonso escala posiciones velozmente –narró Lunamon aun asustada −. Aprovechando la conmoción por el accidente de Chilton, han subido hasta el octavo puesto, esperando a ver el desenlace de la batalla aérea, a la cual se ha unido Calmaramon. Con un "Adelantamiento Titánico" tan veloz que siento pena por Gutierrez, ha pasado a los tres alados, que le han devuelto la jugada, continuando la batalla.

-Entran a boxes Kyubimon y Bijugamon, y salen prácticamente a la vez, no sé si se puede decir que ha sido salida imprudente o no… Deberán decidirlo los comisarios –comentó Marc.

-Recibimos noticias desde los aires, de Neila y Witchmon, de que Sagitarimon y SaberLeomon están luchando por alcanzar a Garurumon –explicó Aelita, teléfono en mano −. Y además, sorpresivamente, Cerberusmon y Webber han decidido lanzarse y tras la entrada de Alonso en boxes, han adelantado a los cuatro de los aires, colocándose en cuarto puesto. BurningGreymon, por su parte, lucha por el primer puesto, y… ¿los monos de los pilotos son ignífugos?

-Sí, o al menos para llamas comunes… Eso sí, a Massa el trauma no se lo quita ni el Papa –dijo Antonio, mientras a Jeremy le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver como BurningGreymon adelantaba a Pegasusmon con un impulso ígneo.

-¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡La batalla aérea acaba de sufrir una baja! Debido a una ráfaga súbita de ataques, Unimon y Perez se retiran de carrera. Sin embargo, el destrozo que han montado… Si, ahí está el aviso de Safety Trailmon –señaló Lunamon, tan emocionada que casi se sube a la mesa. Una vez más, Worm fue traído a la pista, y el guerrero de la tierra y la del tiempo se lanzaron a arreglar el circuito.

En las gradas, Kari ya no era sujetada por Beelzemon, sino por BlackCalmaramon, mientras que la mayoría de los otros espectadores se habían terminado por calmar, disfrutando del espectáculo, con lo que los tres chibi-Tamers, Yumi y Ulrich por fin podían prestar atención a sus amigos.

-¡VAMOS, CALMARAMON, TU PUEDES! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES CAPAZ DE DARLE MIL VUELTAS A CUALQUIERA DE LOS AQUÍ PRESENTES! –el que aun no podía descansar era Kumamon, que debía sujetar a Yolei para que no saltara a la pista a acabar con todo digimon que se interpusiera en el camino su hija, aunque fuera su propio compañero.

De pronto una nube de humo corrió bajo sus pies, transformándose en William, que iba armado con una cámara de fotos.

-Milly, necesito otra tarjeta –la pelirroja hurgó en su bolso y extrajo una tarjeta de memoria, que William intercambió por la de la cámara, antes de volverse humo de nuevo y deslizarse hacia otro punto del circuito.

-¡Una nueva salida de pista! –la voz de Jeremy a través de los altavoces del circuito llamo la atención de todos −. Estamos en la vuelta 29, no ha terminado de irse el Safety Trailmon y ya hay dos nuevos abandonos, por parte de Ricciardo y SaberLeomon, y Bianchi y Sagitarimon. Ha sido un accidente algo aparatoso, esperemos que los cuatro estén bien. Por otra parte, no afecta a la pista en sí, con lo que la carrera podrá continuar sin problemas.

-Problemas son los que parecen tener Calmaramon y Gutierrez –dijo Lobato −. La parada en boxes ha sido bastante larga, no sé si el estomago de Gutierrez haya sobrevivido el ultimo adelantamiento.

-Y ésta es la clasificación de carrera hasta el momento: en primer lugar, están Raikkonen y Kyubimon, seguidos de cerca por Webber y Cerberusmon. No muy lejos, están KaiserLeomon y Button peleando por el tercer puesto con Bijugamon y Hamilton. En quinto lugar vemos a Pic y Cyberdramon, en sexto están Van Der Garde y Rairdramon, y acercándose a toda prisa, Alonso y KendoGarurumon con la séptima posición –comentó Lunamon −. Estamos a solo 6 vueltas del final, no sabemos que esperar.

-¡BurningGreymon vuelve a la carga! Con una nueva descarga de fuego, de la que no sabemos cómo quedará Massa, adelanta a todos hasta situarse tras Cerberusmon –dijo Marc −. Y ese mismo impulso golpea a Cyberdramon, que pierde posiciones velozmente.

-¡Qué carrera, señores, qué carrera! –chilló un histérico Lobato −. ¡KendoGarurumon enciende los motores y se lanza al frente, marcando la primera posición como suya! ¡Sin embargo, Kyubimon no se rinde, va a por todas! Esto es un mano a mano jamás visto hasta ahora.

-Jeremy… ¿no crees que se está pasando un poco? –preguntó por lo bajo Aelita.

-ES LA ÚLTIMA VUELTA, Y TODAVÍA NO HAY NADA CLARO. ¡ESTO ES INSÓLITO, EL FAVORITO PARA ESTE MUNDIAL ESTÁ FUERA DE CARRERA, LLEVO HABLANDO CON UN CONEJO ROSA DE CUATRO OREJAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE CARRERA Y EN LA PISTA EL BOLIDO BLANCO Y ROJO LLAMADO KENDOGARURUMON Y FERNANDO ALONSO ACABA DE CRUZAR LA LINEA DE META CON UNA AMPLIA VENTAJA CON EL SEGUNDO PUESTO, OCUPADO POR RAIKKONEN Y KYUBIMON!

-Sí, se está pasando –dijo Lunamon algo molesta, mientras las gradas del circuito se convertían en una masa de gritos ensordecedores. KendoGarurumon, tras cruzar la línea de meta a toda velocidad, comenzó a frenar suavemente, para alivio de Alonso, que ya se veía estampado contra la barrera del circuito. No mucho más tarde se les unió Kyubimon, trotando tranquila, y Cerberusmon, luciendo una sonrisa de deleite en sus tres bocas.

Llegaron a la zona de podio, donde los tres pilotos desmontaron, permitiendo a los digimons dedigievolucionar. Alonso comenzó a saltar eufórico, palmeando la espalda de Kouji con fuerza, mientras Odd llegaba al lado de Labramon y le daba vueltas en los brazos. Unos gritos furiosos llamaron su atención, viendo a BurningGreymon aterrizar poseedor del cuarto puesto, con Massa histérico abrazado a su espalda como un koala, lo que levanto risas en Mikemon, recordando como Lobato la había trataba igual.

En el quinto puesto llegaron Button y KaiserLeomon, felices de la vida, seguidos de Bujigamon y Hamilton, que desmontó algo tembloroso del zorro. Gaogamon y Rosberg llegaron al tiempo que los seis de cabina, viendo a Lobato hiperactivo comenzando a hacer preguntas a todos, mientras Marc y Pedro intentaban retenerle. Calmaramon llegó en octavo lugar, depositando gentilmente a Gutierrez en el suelo, que se dobló inmediatamente sobre el cubo que le daba Kim. Nefertimon aterrizó con cuidado, dejando bajar a Bottas antes de remontar vuelo e ir a buscar a Kari para calmarla. Décimo fue Garurumon, con Hulkenberg riendo como un desquiciado en su lomo, debido al subidón de adrenalina que le había dado en la última curva al adelantar a Vergne y Grizzlemon por un pelo.

Halsemon llegó el siguiente, acompañado desde el suelo por Yolei, aunque al ver a su hija frotar gentil la espalda del convaleciente Gutierrez, se olvidó de su compañero y fue a abrazar a ambos, dejando al piloto aun mas desorientado. Rairdramon llegó seguido por Pegasusmon, lo que logro que David comenzara a vanagloriarse de la superioridad de su digimon sobre el de Tk, al que le caían goterones de sudor viendo el comportamiento tanto del heredero del valor como de su mujer, que abrazaba sobreprotectoramente a su hijo, matando con la mirada a Cyberdramon, que corrió a esconderse junto a Rika. Ryo, viendo esto, comenzó a deprimirse pensando en todos los problemas que había tenido a lo largo de su niñez para controlar a su digimon. Birdramon llegó la ultima, depositando a Sutil en el suelo antes de dedigievolucionar y correr a los brazos de una orgullosa y ahora tranquila Sora.

Los tres vencedores, acompañados de Kouji, Renamon y Labramon subieron al podio, provocando una explosión de aplausos y la locura total de Lobato, al que Lunamon estuvo tentada de dejar inconsciente para calmarle. Tras la entrega de premios, el champán fue el gran protagonista, enzarzándose todos, incluidos los pilotos y las antiguas generaciones en una batalla de disparos en la que Zoe, Rika, las dos Renamons y Mimi acabaron completamente empapadas.

-Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Alonso en nombre de todos −. Realmente ha sido una carrera muy divertida.

-Nosotros también nos lo hemos pasado muy bien –admitió Ulrich −. Aunque la manera de llegar a ello no fue la más agradable de todas.

-Cierto, cierto. Creía que era el fin cuando aparecieron esos digimons y empezaron a destruir todo –rió un poco Rosberg −. Espero que podáis acabar con ese XANA-Lucemon cuanto antes.

-Eso esperamos también nosotros –sonrió Timy −. Pero es un enemigo muy fuerte, así que aun tardaremos un poco, supongo. Estad atentos por si vuelven a atacaros, vendremos siempre que nos necesitéis.

-A mí me gustaría aprender más sobre los digimons –admitió De La Rosa, alzando un murmullo de afirmación en sus compañeros.

-Eso tiene fácil solución –rió Ace cruzando las manos tras la nuca −. Un día que estéis libres nos avisáis y si no hay problemas por el Digimundo abro un portal y os venís de visita.

Tras terminar de despedirse, Ace abrió un portal por el que comenzaron a marchar los elegidos y sus compañeros, dejando atrás un día lleno de aventuras que estaban seguros que ni ellos ni ninguno de los presentes en el circuito iban a olvidar jamás. Sin embargo, al entrar en casa les dio la bienvenida una vista poco agradable.

-Hora de limpiar, chicos. Puede que seáis los héroes del día en el circuito, pero no pienso permitir ese estropicio en el salón –dijo tío Dan armado con cubo y fregona −. Venga, venga, que las palomitas aplastadas no se rascan solas.


	49. Chapter 49

Phew… en cierto modo estoy orgullosa de mi misma, he logrado no decepcionaros y traer un capi "relativamente" pronto (y que tenia las amenazas de Kaotik flotando sobre mi cabeza… os aseguro, esta chica es capaz de haceros hacer lo que ella quiera…). El caso es… ¡es mi primer capi como mujer adulta! (lo que a mi madre le trae de cabeza, me llama infantil, pero bueno, ¿a mi que me importa? Si no le gusta como soy que se aguante).

Como siempre, espero que os guste este capi, la gran mayoría de las cosas aquí presentes no nos pertenecen (hay algunas que si) y prevengo como en el capitulo anterior, de que posiblemente por exámenes y estudios en general, me sea difícil pasar por aquí, aunque lo intentare.

¡Adelante capitulo!

Capítulo 49: respuestas

El lugar era oscuro, pero agradable, incluso acogedor. Caminaba con tranquilidad y elegancia, mirando de un lado para otro cuando el ruido de un motor la obligó a voltearse justo para ver llegar una gran moto oscura.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién esperabas que fuese? –Belzemon bajó de su vehículo y se acercó lentamente −. ¿Es que no ha venido aún?

-No, aún no hay ni rastro de él. Pero poco me preocupa –añadió volteándose y caminando de nuevo.

-Es algo que él no sabe, Lilithmon –rió el otro alcanzándola −. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde fue?

-A eliminar a esos Guardianes… Otra vez –sonrió divertida.

-Nunca aprenderá –se encogió de hombros mientras ambos llegaban a una puerta.

Iban a acceder cuando otro sonido tras ellos les alertó y obligó a volverse. Lucemon descendió al suelo y empezó a caminar, con gran furia, hacia donde ellos dos estaban para acceder a la siguiente sala.

-Ya estoy harto… ¡Esos malditos ángeles no van a eliminar ese estúpido club de los Guardianes! –chilló.

-Oh, ahí vienen las quejas de nuevo –susurró Belzemon apartándose justo para no ser arrollado por el ángel caído.

-¿Qué han dicho ahora, Lucemon? –preguntó Lilithmon con suavidad y dulzura.

-¡Que es bueno tener un grupo que funcione como "policía" del Digimundo! –gritó volviéndose hacia ellos −. ¡Y no! ¡Las cosas no son así! –siguió gritando −. Los eliminaré a todos con mis propias manos…

-Ellos no tienen ni idea de cómo deben ser las cosas. Sólo tu gran mente podría poder orden a este lugar –empezó a decir Lilithmon, aunque aquellas palabras eran algo difíciles de pronunciar para ella.

-¡Y esos tres malditos Guardianes allí presentes, junto a los dichosos ángeles! –gritó de nuevo −. Debo pensar en una forma mejor de deshacerme de ellos para poder dominar el mundo digital entero…

-Oh, venga, Lucemon –habló Belzemon −, está claro que esos Guardianes están para eliminarte a ti. Ir tú a por ellos es inútil. ¡Deja que otros se ocupen de ellos!

Las palabras alcanzaron al ángel caído, que se quedó quieto, de espaldas a los otros dos. Lilithmon le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al otro digimon mientras éste daba cortos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Sabéis? –habló con voz grave Lucemon −. Belzemon tiene razón –ambos digimons relajaron sus posiciones −. Les demostraré que soy más útil que ellos haciendo que caigan en manos de seres inferiores –se volteó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro −. Pero para ello, debo llamar a unos amigos.

Dicho aquello, volvió a salir por donde había llegado, dejando a Belzemon suspirando aliviado por haberse librado de lo que podría haber sido su muerte por insinuar que Lucemon era débil y a Lilithmon pensativa, algo preocupada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Neila y BlackGatomon despertaron sudando frío. Justo amanecía cuando aquel recuerdo las hizo sentir horriblemente mal. Se miraron entre ellas, aún asustadas por lo que habían visto. Ninguna se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada ni a moverse hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. En silencio, se levantaron de la cama, Neila buscó una chaqueta con la que cubrirse y su digimon cargó con las zapatillas de la chica.

Abandonaron en silencio la habitación y, tras comprobar que no había nadie en los pasillos, bajaron las escaleras en el más absoluto silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta. BlackGatomon dejó las zapatillas en el suelo y Neila empezó a calzarse a toda prisa, con la ayuda de la gata negra, cuando un ruido a su espalda las dejó congeladas en el sitio.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertas a estas horas, chicas?

-Ah… es… es que no tenemos más sueño –sonrió Neila mientras acababa de ponerse la zapatilla −. Íbamos a dar una vuelta…

-¿Seguro? –insistió Daniel acercándose a ellas.

-Sí, por supuesto… Es que Neila da muchas vueltas y no se duerme, así que le he dicho de caminar –sonrió BlackGatomon.

-¿Pesadillas? –quiso saber el adulto.

-No, no… Bueno, algo así… Pero no… –empezaron a balbucear las dos.

-Ah, venid las dos a la cocina, que os prepararé una tila –las cogió del brazo y empezó a llevarlas hacia la cocina, aunque ambas intentaban resistirse.

-En verdad, que no hace falta…

-¿Qué pasa? –Ignitemon acababa de despertarse por los ruidos −. ¿Nos atacan? –preguntó intentando despejarse.

-No, tranquilo. Simplemente que no pueden dormir –respondió Daniel acabando de meter a las dos en la cocina. Ignitemon les siguió −. Va, contadme qué ha pasado. Las pesadillas contadas son mejor que calladas.

-Es… es que… En serio, que no hace falta. Con un paseo, nos bastará –insistió Neila, aunque no se dio cuenta que había hablado fuerte y ya empezaba a oírse jaleo por encima.

-No son horas para salir por el Digimundo tal y como está ahora –advirtió Daniel mientras se ponía a preparar la tila −. A estas horas, los Bakemons aún rondan por el Digimundo revisando las torres activadas.

-Pero…

-Eh, hay gente que intenta dormir arriba –protestó Takuya, frotándose los ojos. A su lado, Flamon hacía sus mismos gestos.

-Es cierto… Aún no ha salido del todo el sol –bostezó Teruo.

-Justo me han fastidiado el sueño –apareció Chiaki, cruzando el espacio hasta la cocina y abriendo la nevera para servirse leche −. ¿Algún motivo especial para ello?

-Vuestra amiguita… ¿Neila era? –la chica asintió con la cabeza −. Bien, ya me voy acordando –sonrió −. Bueno, Neila ha tenido una pesadilla y no puede dormir ahora.

-¿Una pesadilla? –preguntó Takuya dudoso −. ¿Seguro que no era un recuerdo?

-Eh… Bueno… –empezó a decir la chica.

-¿Qué has recordado? –preguntó Teruo tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes.

-Yo… No, nada importante –sonrió intentando librarse del tema.

-El recuerdo de Yumi tampoco fue importante, simplemente nos enseñó que teníamos que ser cuidadosos con los Crossedmons –recordó Chiaki bebiendo el vaso de un golpe −. Seguro que el tuyo también nos previene de algo.

-Es que nosotras… Bueno… Ya casi no nos acordamos –intentó escaparse BlackGatomon.

-Eso no me lo creo ni yo –bostezó Flamon.

-¡Te digo la verdad! –le gritó la gata negra. Enseguida se tapó la boca, pero no sirvió de nada. Toda la casa empezaba a levantarse, con algunas protestas.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermana? –preguntó Tailmon, intentando no meterse entre las piernas de Leire y tirarla al suelo.

-Es… esto… Hola –saludó tontamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ha chillado? –preguntó molesto Odd.

-Creo que han recordado algo y no nos lo quieren decir –señaló Chiaki.

-¿Es que es algo vergonzoso? –preguntó Teruo −. ¿Como aquello que mencionaron los Crossedmons sobre Sakuyamon en la bañera?

-Teruo, cállate si no quieres que te golpee –amenazó Yumi, ya preparada.

-No, no, nada de eso… Es… Yo… bueno, nosotras dos… ¡No podemos estar aquí! –chilló al fin Neila.

-¿Y eso a qué fin? Tienes una habitación, a tu hermana, a tu prima, a todos nosotros –señaló Aelita. Su tono era algo duro no porque había sido despertada, sino porque aún deseaba encontrar a su padre para gritarle y no lograba dar con él, por lo que descargaba su furia sobre los demás.

-Yo… Yo era Lilithmon y… estaba en… –empezó a pronunciar BlackGatomon.

-¿En dónde? –preguntó Sissi.

-No lo sé… Pero estaba Belzemon… Y también… es… estaba…

-Oh, venga, no te quedes ahí, dinos quién más estaba –pidió Leire acercándose a ambas, pero las dos se levantaron de los taburetes y se alejaron unos pasos −. ¿Neila?

-¡Yo era compañera de Lucemon! ¡Era un ser malvado y despreciable que seguía a ese digimon que atrapó a Leire! –gritó estallando en lágrimas Neila −. ¡Y ahora, por lo que nos han dicho, ese tipo está llamando a sus amigos! ¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Yo era una de sus amistades!

-Pero Neila…

-¡Nos encontrará, hará que vayamos con él! –siguió gritando Neila −. Y muy posiblemente haga chantaje usándoos a vosotros… ¡Yo no quiero que os pase absolutamente nada!

-Neila, cálmate, por favor –pidió Leire intentando acercarse.

-¡No! ¡No te acerques, por favor! No quiero que… que…

-Seguro que se podrá encontrar un modo para evitar que te llame –comentó Teruo.

-¡No, no lo hay! ¡Él confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para hacer planes delante de mí! ¡Confiaba lo suficiente como para decirme que pretendía matar a los Guardianes! ¡Y por si no os acordáis, soy hermana de una de las Guardianas…! –siguió gritando.

-¡Ya basta! –alzó la voz Gatomon, haciéndose paso entre el grupo y subiéndose a la mesa.

-¡No! –gritaron Neila y BlackGatomon.

-¡Hermana, cállate! –ordenó la gata blanca, asustando a todos los presentes y obligándolos a incluso silenciar sus respiraciones −. Sí, es cierto, eras una de las amistades de Lucemon, miembro de su grupo, seguías sus instrucciones como si fuesen leyes –Neila iba a protestar, pero alzó un brazo pidiéndole silencio −. Lilithmon no es precisamente una digimon angelical. Solo necesitas ver la digievolución de BlackGatomon para darte cuenta de ello. Pero por mucho que tu aspecto era malévolo, que actuabas como una maldita demonio, te escapabas de aquel lugar y acudías a visitarme a mí.

-Pero…

-Belzemon está más claro que el agua que traicionó a Lucemon. Todos lo hemos visto, con compañeros humanos y todos –recordó la gata, saltando al suelo y acercándose a su versión oscura −. Y Lucemon sabía de esa traición, por lo que antes que él fuese derrotado, ya empezó a perseguirlo para eliminarle. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que otra de sus amistades también le traicionaba desde el primer momento en que se juntaron.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Arya.

-Lilithmon, aun estando donde estaba, nunca dejó de visitarme. Siempre lograba escaparse de aquel lugar para saludarnos tanto a mí como a Tailmon y a Mikemon. Es más, si lograron vencer a Lucemon fue porque ella se escabulló de aquel lugar y acudió a mí para informarme de dónde y cuando iba a estar el día que fue derrotado –terminó de relatar.

-Entonces…

-Si Lucemon te buscase, podrías luchar contra él porque nunca caíste tan bajo como para atacar a tu familia –sonrió Gatomon −. No hay necesidad de que abandones este lugar, porque ahora mismo eres igual a como eras: fiel a los que quieres. A demás, no todo lo oscuro es malvado –dijo indicando con la cabeza a los gemelos.

-Sí… Tienes razón –bajó la cabeza avergonzada la gatita negra.

-Quizás no debí haber despertado de golpe y podría haber visto más cosas –suspiró también avergonzada Neila −. Lo siento, chicos… Siento haberos despertado por nada…

-Un recuerdo como ése sí es algo, Neila –sonrió Chiaki.

-Bueno, ahora que está todo solucionado, mejor regresemos a las camas –bostezó Katsuharu −. Aún quedan unas horitas para aprovechar.

-Y esta vez, no te asustes si vuelves a ver a Lucemon en sueños –recomendó JP subiendo escaleras.

-Muy gracioso…

-No le hagas caso –negó con la cabeza Teruo −. Reza para que tenga una tortura como recuerdo y estaréis en paz.

-Y tampoco todo lo que se ve como santo es bueno –rió BlackGatomon. Gatomon también se apuntó a las risas, dejando confundido al del metal.

-Venga, todos a las camas –empezó a empujar Daniel −. Y Neila…

-¿Sí? –se volteó la chica.

-Tu tila –le entregó la taza −. Te irá bien, ya lo verás.

-Gracias… Hasta luego.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El sol al fin hacía rato que había salido cuando todos empezaron a salir de la cama completamente descansados. Incluso Neila y BlackGatomon habían logrado dormir de nuevo, sin soñar con nada ni recordar nuevos fragmentos del pasado.

Daniel e Ignitemon ya tenían el desayuno preparado y todo organizado cuando empezaron a bajar los chicos y sus digimons dispuestos a tomar el primer bocado del día.

-Comed tranquilos vosotros tres –señaló el adulto a Odd, Takuya y Dracomon −. Si queréis repetir, os traeré más, pero tenéis que comer con calma que no estáis solos en el mundo.

-Por una vez en la vida, me alegro de que haya un adulto alrededor –comentó Koichi untando mermelada en una tostada −. Al menos, impone un poco de orden en ese trío.

-Sí, es más eficaz que William, JP o yo –suspiró Yumi tomando asiento.

-¿Has podido descansar más, Neila? –preguntó Zoe cuando la chica y su digimon tomaron asiento.

-Sí. Ya estamos mucho mejor –sonrió agradecida.

-Si en algún momento recordáis algo más y necesitáis chillar con alguien sobre lo tonto y poco serio que era Lucemon, Yla y yo estaremos encantadas de escucharos. Al fin y al cabo, al saber de lo que hablas, podremos daros la razón –sonrió el clon del viento mientras la del agua afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias a las dos, de verdad –respondió BlackGatomon.

-Bueno, vamos a comer que tenemos todavía mucho trabajo por delante –recordó Tommy, llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca y siendo imitado por su Bearmon.

-Es curioso –sonrió Daniel −. Salvo Dracomon, Labramon y Flamon, los demás imitáis a la perfección a vuestros humanos.

-Bueno, tanto como que Flamon no hace lo mismo que Takuya… –comentó Strabimon mirando de reojo y con las orejas bajadas al del fuego.

-Se controla porque sabe que si le regañamos, se queda sin comida –indicó su hermano.

-O porque sabe que yo se la puedo quitar –sonrió Timy, alcanzando un bollito de la fuente.

-¡Ese lo he visto yo! –gritó de pronto Odd.

-Mira cómo me asusto… Tal y como decía mamá, "perro ladrador, poco mordedor".

-¡Será posible! –protestó el rubio, pero por más que intentó atrapar a la dorada, ésta se le escapaba.

-¡Della Robia! ¡Hay más bollos en la fuente! –regañó Sissi, armada con el cuchillo de untar.

-Ay, señor… seré un buen digimon –murmuró Ignitemon.

-Sissi, será mejor que se lo lances si quieres que pare –propuso Aelita. Sólo las palabras paralizaron a todos, incluso a Odd.

-Eh, Aelita, con las cosas de comer no se juega… No me obligues a… –empezó Daniel, pero se quedó varios segundos pensativo, dudando entre si continuar la frase o no −. No me obligues a dejarte sin desayuno.

-Lo siento…

-Eso está mejor –sonrió satisfecho −. Bueno, cuando acabéis, sé que no debería portarme como un mandón, pero tenéis que recoger la mesa, hacer camas y continuar con las reformas. Igni y yo os ayudaremos, no os preocupéis, pero no se pueden dejar las cosas a medias, ya lo sabéis.

Aunque hacía tiempo que no recibían órdenes de adultos, todos hicieron lo mandado sin protestar. Eran cosas básicas, como recoger lo que había por el medio, hacer las camas o pasar la escoba. Cosas que habían estado haciendo incluso sin un adulto en casa que lo recordase.

La gran mayoría de los digimons cooperaban con la construcción de nuevos espacios en el cuartel. Algunos digievolucionaban, mayormente de entre el grupo de guerreros legendarios; otros permanecían en el nivel que estaban y apartaban cosas del medio. Incluso Patamon y Lopmon cooperaban llevando material mientras Gatomon ayudaba con la limpieza y vigilaba que Neemon y Dracomon no la liaran. Por otro lado, Bokomon se entretenía estudiando cerca de Jeremy, quien revisaba de tanto en tanto en el ordenador por si recibía alguna alerta desde la Tierra.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando Daniel dejó al grupo con la construcción y fue a darse una ducha rápida antes de ponerse a cocinar. También Sissi, Emily y Neila dejaron la faena para ducharse rápidas y ayudar en la cocina.

-Vaya –observó Neila al llegar al salón −, Jeremy ha decidido hacer más músculos.

-¿Jeremy? –preguntó aguantando la risa Sissi.

-No está en el ordenador, así que estará fuera dándole martillazos a todo.

-Eso si no está todavía calculando en qué punto exacto clavarlos –comentó Emily mientras entraban a la cocina.

-Eh, chicas, ¿qué hace tanta gracia? –quiso saber el adulto.

-No gran cosa, que Jeremy no está en el ordenador –respondió Neila.

-¿Y eso es de reír?

-No por nada le llamamos Einstein –se encogió de hombros Sissi −. Ya es raro verle pelear, por lo que no te quiero decir mancharse de cemento para construir una pared.

-Ah, ya veo –sonrió Daniel −. Bueno, no le vendrá mal separarse del ordenador un rato.

-Cierto –asintió Emily −. Cambiando de tema, ¿te ayudamos en algo?

Pasaron una hora entera en la cocina preparándolo todo cuando el aroma de la comida empezó a atraer a los demás, quienes se asomaban a la ventana a ver qué se cocía.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó Teppei, asomándose a la ventana con total naturalidad.

-Unos minutos solamente –respondió Emily.

-Espero que sea así… Tenemos a Takuya, a Odd y a Dracomon atados porque el olor los tiene totalmente despistados.

-No falla… Es oler a comida y se olvidan de lo demás –gruñó Sissi.

-¿Quién les vigila? –preguntó Neila apartando una sartén del fuego.

-Sus compañeros –respondió el chico intentando atrapar un pedazo de pan −. Por suerte, somos como una familia, pero igualmente la vergüenza que sienten no se la quita nadie de encima.

-Pobres –rió Daniel mientras Sissi apartaba lentamente el pan del alcance de Teppei −. Bueno, no queda nada, así que podéis ir lavándoos las manos.

-Hecho –dijo el de la ventana apartándose de ella −. ¡Eh! ¡Vamos a lavarnos las manos, que a la comida le queda nada!

-¡Genial! –saltó feliz Tommy.

-Ya es hora de llenar el estómago de nuevo –sonrió Ace mientras Timy daba saltitos y empezaba a correr hacia la casa.

-¡Eh! ¡Os olvidáis de algo! –gritó Takuya mientras todos se dirigían a la casa.

-¿El qué? –sonrió Kouji acercándose.

-El soltarnos, claro está…

-Sí, ahora mismo os soltamos. Espera que voy a por un machete para cortar las cuerdas… Yo no sé deshacer los nudos de Yumi –dijo caminando tranquilamente tras los demás.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Vuelve! ¡No nos dejes aquí! –gritó Takuya.

-¡Seremos buenos, lo prometemos! –gritó también Odd, pero por más que intentaban persuadir al grupo, nadie regresaba −. ¡Einstein! ¡Tú no permitirías que nos deshidratáramos al sol abrasador!

-No le llames Einstein, que así a lo mejor se enfada y no viene –regañó Takuya cogiendo aire −. ¡Jeremy! ¡Muéstrales a todos el buen corazón que tienes y ven a soltarnos!

Un gran silencio se hizo alrededor. Pasaron cinco eternos minutos hasta que Yumi salió, acompañada de Renamon y un cubo de agua. Los dos chicos temblaron asustados mientras la morena y la digimon se acercaban.

-Entraréis en casa en cuanto os lavéis las manos en el cubo –señaló la geisha.

-De acuerdo –dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Yumi, mira –señaló Renamon.

-Será posible… Dracomon, despierta… Venga, que es hora de comer –lo sacudió suavemente la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Comida? –empezó a despertar el dragoncito.

-Deberías prestar más atención, Dracomon –suspiró la chica soltándolo −. Va, lávate las zarpas y a la mesa.

Dracomon obedeció, sin necesidad de ser forzado. Cuando acabó de limpiarse bien las manos, corrió impulsándose con las alas hacia el cuartel, al grito de "¡comida, comida!". Yumi miró entonces a los dos chicos todavía atados seriamente antes de soltarles. Ambos intentaron escapar de allí en cuanto estuvieron libres, pero la mirada amenazante de Renamon les obligó a permanecer quietos y lavarse las manos en aquel cubo antes de ir hacia el cuartel detrás de ellas dos.

-¡Eh! –se asomó Ulrich −. ¿Está por ahí Jeremy?

-¿Jeremy? –preguntó extrañada Yumi volviéndose hacia la zona de construcción −. Por aquí no se le ve…

-¿Se habrá quedado atrapado en la pared? –preguntó risueño Odd.

-Si es así, os haré liberarlo ahora mismo y no os dejaré ir a comer hasta que hayáis vuelto a poner todo como estaba –amenazó Yumi.

-¡Vale, vale, nosotros no hemos emparedado a nadie! –exclamaron los dos.

-Hm… No sé yo –murmuró Yumi mirando de reojo a Renamon. La digimon asintió con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar, regresando al poco y negando con la cabeza −. Vale… Vamos a dentro.

-¡Sí! ¡Comida! –gritaron los dos, corriendo ya a la mesa.

-¡Odd, compórtate como un chico de tu edad! –chilló Sissi.

-¡Takuya, por favor, que pareces un crío! –regañó Leire.

-Ya llegaron los cerdos –murmuró William.

-¿No está Jeremy por allí? –preguntó Arya.

-No –negó Yumi.

-Ahora que me fijo… Tampoco están Aelita, Lunamon y Gaomon –observó Kouji.

-No será que…

-¿Ya ha vuelto a esfumarse mi sobrina? –preguntó Daniel −. Dios, qué traviesa es…

-¿Les esperamos un poco antes de empezar a comer? –preguntó JP.

-Bueno, Dracomon se ha quedado quieto y esos dos están recibiendo un sermón cada uno –señaló William −. Podemos esperar hasta que se descontrolen y empiecen a comer.

-Está bien. Pero tampoco demasiado que la comida fría no vale nada –advirtió el adulto de la casa.

Tan solo lograron aguantar cinco minutos sin sentarse en la mesa para comer lo que ciertos elementos ya amenazaban con devorar sin compartir con nadie. Intentaron ponerse en contacto con los dos que faltaban, pero nadie respondía a sus llamadas, ni tan siquiera los dos digimons que de seguro estaban con ellos.

-En serio, Aelita se ha metido en la cabeza que ha de chillarle a su padre y no descansará hasta que lo haya conseguido –comentó Zoe.

-A mí me preocupa Waldo –dijo Daniel tranquilamente −. Vale que lo vi como un digimon fuerte y que desde cierto ángulo podría dar miedo, pero ayer Aelita no parecía precisamente una angelita…

-Más le vale esconderse toda la vida de su hija si quiere sobrevivir a su ira –rió William mientras impedía que Dracomon repitiese por tercera vez −. Dracomon, que aún falta gente para comer. Si quieres, te cedo mi postre, pero contrólate.

-Vale, ya no como más –susurró tristemente.

-Bueno, yo me voy a empezar a fregar –se levantó Daniel −. Me lo vais trayendo todo, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo –coreó la gran mayoría.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el sonido de motores en el exterior hizo suspirar a todos los allí presentes, y más aún cuando reconocieron los pasos que iban adentrándose a la casa. Aelita llegó hecha una furia al cuartel tras una segunda búsqueda sin resultados de su padre. Unos muy cansados Jeremy, Lunamon y Gaomon la seguían.

-Aelita… ¿No has ido muy rápido?

-¿¡Que qué!? ¡Dios santo, Jeremy! ¡Llevo el año que llevamos saliendo intentando cambiarte la flojera y sigues igual! –el grito de la pelirrosa provocó el silencio absoluto en la casa, roto por un sonido seco en la cocina procedente de la sartén que Daniel estaba limpiando.

En ese momento, un mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de todos: interrogatorio a Jeremy cuando Aelita no esté. Ni tan siquiera las miradas pícaras de más de uno (especialmente de las chicas) llamó la atención de ninguno de los recién llegados. Aelita se sentó, saludando con un gruñido, y empezó a servirse la comida mientras los otros tres, asfixiados, la imitaban e intentaban servirse algo para acallar los rugidos de sus estómagos.

-¿A dónde habéis ido? –preguntó Sissi intentando contener las ganas de decir lo que realmente pensaba.

-Hemos perseguido a Aelita hasta la ciudad de metal –suspiró Gaomon.

-¿Y habéis encontrado a quien buscaba? –intentó contener la risa Yumi.

-No… Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado –suspiró Lunamon empezando a pinchar la comida en el tenedor.

-La próxima vez, avisa que sales, Aelita –le dijo Koichi con tranquilidad a la pelirrosa, pero sólo recibió una mirada casi asesina −. Bueno, vale, pues avisas tú, Jeremy.

-Yo no vuelvo a perseguirla –dijo abatido el de gafas. Ante aquella afirmación, las sonrisas que ninguno de los cuatro había notado aún se ensancharon más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la ciudad del metal, varios Trailmons se mostraban enojados en la estación hasta que al fin se sintieron libres de lo que los retenía.

-Es increíble que nos usen de escudos… ¡No sólo quieren que los llevemos, ahora también necesitan que seamos sus escondites! –chilló uno mientras aceleraba.

-¡Se supone que eres un digimon valiente! –gritó otro alejándose.

-Me da vergüenza hasta a mí –comentó un tercero acelerando también.

Cuando todos hubieron abandonado el sitio, un Sagitarimon se acercó hasta el fondo del lugar, encontrándose a Alphamon, sentado y con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué el líder de los Caballeros Reales, un digimon tan poderoso como tú, está escondido detrás de los Trailmons? –preguntó entre sorprendido y extrañado.

-Por mi hija –confesó aún cabizbajo −. Está realmente furiosa y eso asusta.

-¿Tu hija? –preguntó asustado el del arco acercándose −. ¿La pelirrosa que parecía capaz de destrozar el Digimundo entero sólo con la mirada?

-Sí, esa misma…

-Bu… Bueno… Pues ya puedes salir, que hace un rato que ha pasado e iba perseguida…

-¿La has visto? –preguntó Alphamon alzando al fin la vista.

-Ya… Ya sabes que soy un digimon un poco… digamos que no soy éticamente correcto y…

-Sí, eres un ladronzuelo, lo sé. Muchos dicen que robas ropa –dijo algo relajado el negro.

-¡Yo no robo ropa! Fueron esos memos de los Guerreros Legendarios los que, como están sordos…

-Que sí, Sagitarimon –cortó Alphamon.

-Sí… Bueno, pues que iba a detenerla para robarle –confesó −. Eh, de haber sabido que era tu hija, ni lo pensaba –añadió rápidamente −. Pero cuando he visto la expresión de su rostro, me he acobardado –comentó con una sonrisa tonta.

-Entonces ya sabes por qué me escondía como un gusano detrás de los Trailmons.

-Debe de haberte costado convencerles…

-Me he hecho el dormido al fondo del todo para que no me pudiesen mover… Pero están muy enojados conmigo ahora –suspiró levantándose.

-Ya imagino… Te aconsejo que marches… Si están enojados contigo y protestando, aún lo escuchará tu hija y regresará –advirtió Sagitarimon.

-¡Cielos, es verdad! –exclamó empezando a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Eh! –gritó el otro digimon, pero ya no le escuchaba −. Mira que soy tonto… En vez de robarle, le doy consejos…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Minervamon llamó a la puerta del salón principal. Tras ella, dos figuras esperaban en completo silencio hasta que, desde el interior, se oyó la voz de Xana-Lucemon.

-Con permiso, mi señor –entró Minervamon, quedándose junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Minervamon? –preguntó el ángel caído desde su trono.

-Dos de los digimons a los que ha hecho llamar han llegado, señor –informó aún sin moverse de la puerta.

-Oh, hazlos pasar, rápido –indicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se ponía en pie.

-Como ordene –se inclinó la digimon y abrió más la puerta −. Adelante. El amo los espera.

Un digimon humanoide, de pantalón rojo, amplias mangas rosadas y manos como estoques entró seguido de otro digimon de camisa roja, pantalón verde y botas amarillas con cuatro espadas cruzadas a la espalda. Minervamon esperó junto a la puerta hasta que, tras un gesto con la mano de Xana-Lucemon, se retiró cerrando la puerta tras los dos recién llegados.

-Amigos míos –empezó a pronunciar el ángel caído −, hacía tiempo que no os veía.

-Lo mismo podemos decir sobre ti –pronunciaron los dos con una suave risa que erizaba la piel de cualquiera.

-Mi querido Matadormon, todo un experto en asesinatos –empezó a decir Xana-Lucemon −. Enhorabuena por el trabajo que hiciste; me encantó cómo lo realizaste.

-Un honor, mi señor.

-Bienvenido tú también, Piedmon –se volvió hacia el otro digimon −. También debo felicitarte por tus trabajos.

-Desgraciadamente, no fueron tan exitosos como los de Matadormon –comentó el payaso con una leve reverencia.

-Oh, podrás desquitarte de aquello con el nuevo trabajo que os tengo para vosotros con los malditos Guardianes –dijo con una mueca.

-No sé si será lo mismo –comentó Piedmon pensativo.

-Te dejo a esos niñatos en tus manos. Puedes convertirlos en llaveros de tu colección. A demás, si les atacas, muy posiblemente esos malditos humanos que te enviaron lejos del Digimundo aparezcan y, entonces, podrás deshacerte de ellos también –animó con un brillo maligno en los ojos el ángel caído.

-Sin lugar a dudas, me encanta tu plan –sonrió satisfecho Piedmon −. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Me alegra saber que puedo contar con vosotros para esta misión –dijo Xana-Lucemon moviéndose de un lado a otro ante su sillón −. Sin embargo, seguro que estáis agotados del viaje… Piedmon, sin duda debes estar algo… oxidado… por culpa de aquellos niñatos. No tengo ni la menor duda que eres el gran Payaso del Infierno y que eres poderoso –dijo al ver que el digimon iba a protestar −. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado. Yo puedo ofrecerte una ayuda para hacerte más poderoso aún y ser aún más temido. Y ninguno de aquellos niños elegidos podrá hacerte nada jamás.

-Una gran oferta, ciertamente –dijo relajándose −. Quizás sí me vendría bien descansar un poco y aceptar esa ayuda que dices.

-Estupendo –sonrió volviéndose ahora hacia Matadormon −. Sin lugar a dudas, has podido encontrar la forma de traer a Piedmon y te estoy agradecido.

-Lo que ordene, lo haré, señor –dijo con una reverencia.

-Quisiera que me ayudases a localizar a otro viejo amigo –sonrió más pronunciado −. Pero por ahora, id a descansar –añadió mirando hacia la puerta −. ¡Mervamon!

En pocos segundos, la digimon apareció en la puerta, seria, inclinándose ligeramente en una reverencia.

-¿Me ha llamado, amo Xana-Lucemon? –preguntó.

-Muéstrales a nuestros dos invitados el castillo y después, llévales a sus habitaciones para que descanses.

-Como ordene, amo –dijo alzándose y mirando a los dos digimons allí presentes −. Si hacen el favor de acompañarme, les mostraré la Rosa de las Estrellas.

Los dos salieron de la sala, esperando a que Mervamon cerrase la puerta antes de hacerles unos gestos para que la siguieran por uno de los pasillos. Lo que ninguno de los tres había notado es que, por otro pasillo, se asomaba una figura, completamente tensa y apretando los dientes por la rabia que sentía en esos instantes. Myotismon, refugiado en las sombras del pasillo, observaba cómo aquellos dos digimons recién llegados empezaban a recibir más atenciones que él y, muy seguramente, ya tenían una misión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aelita volvió a salir en moto, con Lunamon sentada tras ella, dispuesta a dar caza a Alphamon. Poco más atrás, Arya conducía su jet, con Ace sentado en su posición y Timy digievolucionada sobre el vehículo, con ambas cadenas preparadas para atrapar a la pelirrosa y su digimon en cualquier momento.

-¡Aelita, por favor, ve más despacio! –pidió Arya, preocupada no sólo por la seguridad de su digimon, de pie sobre el jet, sino también por la de la propia chica montada en moto.

-Mi padre se conoce el Digimundo perfectamente. No puedo entretenerme yendo lenta, ¿entiendes? –gritó sin voltearse.

-¡Pero eso no significa que conduzcas tan temerariamente! –agregó Ace.

-¿La freno ya? –preguntó Timy.

-No, aún no hagas nada –advirtió Arya.

-Aelita, por favor, deberías relajarte –pidió Lunamon.

-En cuanto hable con mi padre me relajaré –dijo abandonando los árboles −. ¡Ahí está!

Ante ellas, Alphamon se encontraba de espaldas, ajeno a lo que ocurría hasta que el ruido de los motores le obligó a voltearse.

-Oh, no –susurró sintiéndose atrapado.

-Ya te tengo –susurró Aelita con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero aún el rostro marcado por el enojo.

-Ay, es Alphamon –dijo Timy usando las cadenas para agarrarse al jet que frenó algo bruscamente.

-Lo siento, Timy, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Arya mirando hacia arriba.

-Sí, tranquila…

-Ahora quien preocupa es Alphamon –señaló Ace.

-Hola, Aelita. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Alphamon intentando retroceder.

-¿Cómo estoy? –dijo desmontando y acercándose lentamente −. ¿Que cómo estoy?

-Aelita, tranquila –susurró Lunamon.

-¿AÚN ME PREGUNTAS CÓMO ESTOY CUANDO LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE? ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE EL BOBO DE LORDKNIGHTMON TE LO CONTÓ TODO Y DESDE ENTONCES ME ESQUIVAS! ¡CONFIÉSALO DE UNA VEZ!

-Aelita…

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACÍAS CUANDO DECIDISTE OCULTARME QUE NO SÓLO MINERVAMON ERA REALMENTE ANTHEA, MI MADRE, SINO QUE EL RESTO DE DIGIMONS SON FAMILIARES MÍOS? ¿ALGÚN DÍA ME IBAS A DECIR QUE TENÍA UN HERMANO? ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS? –fue chillando Aelita mientras, ante ella, el digimon se envolvía en digicódigo y, al desaparecer, Dorumon corría a esconderse tras Arya mientras Franz Hopper escuchaba a su hija chillar −. Es increíble… ¡E incluso antes de virtualizarnos en Lyoko sabías que tenía tíos! ¿ES QUE TENGO QUE LIBERAR A UN DIGIMON PARA ENTERARME QUE ES MI TÍO Y QUE EL RESTO DE LA FAMILIA, NO SÓLO MI MADRE, ESTÁN ATRAPADOS EN LAS GARRAS DE XANA?

-Arya –susurró Timy. Cogidos a sus manos, estaban Ace y Dorumon temblando de miedo, sacudiendo aún más los brazos de la ya temblorosa digimon del tiempo −, tengo mucho miedo…

-Y yo… Pero mantente firme…

-Ya… ya lo intento –dijo intentando no dedigievolucionar y salir corriendo "pies para qué os quiero" lejos de aquel lugar.

-Aelita –habló con calma Hopper.

-¡NO! ¡NO HE ACABADO! –se volvió hacia él Aelita −. ¿SABES QUE HE SOÑADO CON MI HERMANO? Ah, espera, no, porque no te lo conté… Da igual. ¿SABES TÚ LA DE DUDAS QUE HE TENIDO PORQUE NO SABÍA NADA Y NO ME ATREVÍA A PREGUNTARTE NADA PORQUE NO ESTABA SEGURA? ¿SABES QUE CADA VEZ PIERDO MÁS CONFIANZA EN TI? –su padre suspiró, dejándola hablar, mientras los otros cuatro se mantenían a más distancia −. ¿O ES QUE ERES TÚ QUIEN NO CONFÍA EN MÍ? Porque ya no sé qué pensar –dijo apretando los puños y sintiendo cómo sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas −. ¿Es que hasta que no libere a otro y me diga "¡hola, Aelita, soy tu tío!" no tengo derecho a saber sobre mi familia?

Aelita se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, ocultando el rostro mientras notaba las lágrimas escapar traicioneras de sus ojos verdes. Ya no podía chillar más, sentía que le ardía la garganta y que, de chillar otra vez, podría perder la voz para siempre.

-Aelita –la llamó Hopper. Ella no levantó la cabeza −. No es que no confiase en ti, simplemente temía por ti –empezó a decir −. Sí, puede que me equivocase al no decirte que no sólo Anthea estaba en este mundo con aspecto de digimon, pero justo acababa de perderla cuando pude hablar contigo por primera vez. Sí, sabía de la existencia aquí de los demás, incluso de tu propio hermano, Alexander… Pero no sabía dónde estaban. Y luego me enteré que ellos también fueron capturados –Aelita miró de reojo, intentando distinguirlo todo de entre el agua de sus ojos −. Fui un tonto ocultándote la verdad, pero no quería perderte a ti también. Tu hermano y tu madre tienen a dos digimons muy fuertes con ellos, podrían hacerte daño o incluso atraparte a ti también. No quería que tú también fueses una marioneta de XANA, por lo que, aunque me dolía, te oculté la verdad, te oculté sobre tu familia.

-Me hablaste de mamá…

-Tuve el descuido de llamarla por su nombre ante ti y ella tampoco es que me llamase Alphamon –recordó −. No me quedó más remedio que revelar una parte de la verdad. Créeme, Aelita, de no haber habido peligro, te hubiese dicho dónde estaban todos y te habría acompañado personalmente a visitarlos. Pero temía perderte a ti también, temía que, si te decía que existían unos digimons que en realidad eran tus tíos y tu hermano pequeño pero que estaban poseídos, salieses a buscarlos sin importar qué e intentases hablar con ellos. Las palabras son inútiles para XANA, ya lo sabes mejor que nadie, por lo que ninguno de ellos te escucharía. Ya ves tu madre, las veces que nos hemos cruzado no ha atendido a razones –dijo haciendo una breve pausa, esperando que Aelita dijese algo, pero la chica siguió en silencio −. Me gustaría que todo volviese a ser normal y estar todos juntos… Y también que me perdones por haberte ocultado tal secreto.

Hopper se quedó mirando a Aelita en silencio. La chica seguía arrodillada en el sueño, con los puños apretados contra el suelo. Por detrás, Arya y Timy se limpiaban las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras Ace y Dorumon se apartaban aún más para evitar contagiarse con aquella llantera. Cuando parecía que había pasado una eternidad, el hombre se acercó a la pelirrosa hasta quedar ante ella.

-Mal… Mal… –empezó a decir casi en susurros la chica −. Mal…

-¿Aelita?

-¡MALDITO SEAS, XANA-LUCEMON DE LAS NARICES! ¡MALDITOS SEÁIS TÚ Y TUS ESTÚPIDOS TRUCOS! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DEL DÍA QUE NACISTE, MISERABLE ESCORIA! –gritó con rabia y fuerza, asustando a Hopper, quien retrocedió un par de pasos mientras la chica se ponía en pie −. ¡MALDITO SEAS POR QUITARME A MI FAMILIA, INMUNDO VIRUS INFORMÁTICO! –empezó a coger aire, como si en realidad acabase de correr una maratón. Con un único suspiro, normalizó su respiración antes de lanzarse contra su padre en un abrazo y romper a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila, Aelita, estoy contigo –susurró Hopper acariciando su pelo.

Por detrás, Timy dedigievolucionó y se puso a perseguir a su hermano, también llorando, mientras gritaba cosas sobre "cariño familiar", haciendo reír ligeramente a Arya, quien aún se secaba las lágrimas mientras Dorumon se acercaba a ella y esperaba pacientemente nuevas órdenes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Apollomon caminaba meditabundo por la Rosa de las Estrellas. Al estar los demás ocupados, no podía hacer los entrenamientos en grupo como siempre habían hecho, bajo las directrices de Duftmon, quien les montaba estrategias y posiciones para atacar. Sabía el paradero de Minervamon, pero también sabía que, por estar donde estaba, no podría acercarse a ella al menos hasta un par de horas más tarde como mínimo, por lo que se encontraba solo después de que ShineGreymon decidiese echarse una siesta.

Mientras paseaba por aquellos pasillos, se oía de fondo a todos los habitantes de aquel castillo. Bakemons flotando de un lado para otro cargando con objetos o comida, Phantomons que también estaban trabajando por órdenes de Xana-Lucemon, el propio ángel caído murmurando sobre una tal Lilithmon con un tono demasiado penoso pero que no llamó la atención de Apollomon en ese momento…

-Y aquí tenemos los calabozos, donde se supone que se mantienen encerrados a los presos –sintió casi a su lado. Alzó la vista y descubrió a Mervamon acompañada por un digimon que, intuyó, era nuevo en el lugar.

-¿De cuántos presos disponemos? –preguntó Matadormon. Apollomon juraría que se relamió ante la idea de presos en aquel lugar.

-Por suerte o desgracia, sólo un Phantomon cuya misión acabó con resultado desconocido –dijo cansinamente. Casi como por arte de magia, una voz del interior llegó hasta ellos estridentemente.

-¡SOLA EN EL SILENCIO ME SIENTO SIN TIIIIII!

-¡Oh, vamos, Phanto, colega, que sigo aquí y te estoy hablando! –respondió a la canción su interrogador.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Matadormon señalando hacia el interior.

-Zamielmon, es quien hace… hablar al preso –dijo la digimon esquivando el verbo "cantar".

Apollomon no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa mientras se volteaba y continuaba su camino. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, llegó a las cocinas justo cuando sintió su estómago protestar levemente. Sonrió y alzó un brazo para abrir la puerta cuando otra voz conocida le llegó a sus oídos impidiéndole moverse.

-Es que no me puedo creer la mala suerte que tengo –lloriqueaba Myotismon. Apollomon abrió ligeramente y observó, pero aparentemente el vampiro hablaba solo −. No sólo las únicas féminas de este lugar me ignoran y tratan como escoria, sino que todo el que llega es superior a mí… ¡Incluso el bueno para nada de Duskmon es más importante que yo y no tiene ningún clon más para guiar! –siguió con su lamento el digimon −. Y para acabar de fastidiarlo, ha llegado Piedmon presumiendo de haber logrado vencer a los niños elegidos, aunque al final acabó peor que yo… ¡En el olvido! –gritó pegando un puñetazo a la mesa −. Pero sí logró más que yo… Ahora no se cansa de restregármelo cada vez que me lo cruzo por el pasillo… ¡Y no lleva ni 24 horas aquí! –volvió a golpear la mesa −. Lo peor es que ahora con Puppetmon por aquí se dedican a señalarme…

Apollomon, conteniendo ahora la risa, decidió dejar la búsqueda de aperitivos para otro momento en cuanto el vampiro digimon abandonase la cocina. Suspiró divertido y siguió su camino mientras por su mente se cruzaba la imagen de una chica pelirrosa con su digimon, aquella que había visto en sueños y contra la que se había enfrentado hacía poco. Tanto ocupaba esa chica en su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando entró en uno de los salones de la presencia de dos digimon que jamás había visto hasta ese entonces.

-¡Ese maldito de TK no quiso jugar conmigo! –pataleó la marioneta de madera.

-¡Ni me menciones a ese mocoso! –pidió el payaso alzando una mano hacia el rostro de su compañero −. Por culpa de su estúpido digimon, acabé siendo derrotado…

-Debí haberle pegado el tiro en vez de hacerle bailar al son de las balas –apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Debí haberle cortado a él en vez de cortar la cuerda por encima de la otra estúpida niña… No, ¡debí haber convertido a aquel estúpido ángel en un llavero en vez de lanzarle un golpe que lo tirase del balcón!

-Piedmon, eres idiota –dijo de pronto Puppetmon.

-¿Yo? A ver, listillo, al cual un niño llorón le destrozó sus juguetes, ¿por qué soy un idiota? –preguntó tocando un punto doloroso para el digimon marioneta.

-¡Tiraste a un ángel con alas de un balcón! ¡Antes le tendrías que haber arrancado las alas par que no pudiese volar! ¡Hasta los digimons bebés lo saben! –pataleó el digimon.

-¡Qué me sabía yo que ese estúpido ángel digievolucionaría! Y menos que podría liberar mis trofeos…

-Oye, nuestro enemigo al fin y al cabo es el mismo…

-No, perdona, a mí ese llorón no me importa –interrumpió Piedmon −. Yo con quien quiero saldar deudas es con MagnaAngemon.

-Vale –asintió Puppetmon −. Y MagnaAngemon aparecerá si su querido TK está en peligro… Por lo que…

-Si tú atacas a TK, MagnaAngemon a la fuerza acudirá y yo podré vengarme de él –empezó a entender el Payaso del Infierno −. Muy bien, Puppetmon, le diremos nuestra idea al señor Xana-Lucemon y trabajaremos juntos… Al menos, hasta que lleguen los otros dos…

-Cierto, ¿dónde estarán?

Apollomon sacudió la cabeza y abandonó el lugar sin que lo notaran. Aún podían oírse las canciones a gritos del Phantomon y las incoherencias de Zamielmon por todos los pasillos, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más en la Rosa de las Estrellas. A Apollomon poco le importó, seguía demasiado pensativo en la chica pelirrosa hasta que volvió a sentir la voz de Xana-Lucemon demasiado lastimosa. Sobresaltado, pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Lilithmon… ¿qué hice para que te largases? ¿Por qué me abandonaste y te fuiste con esos niñatos? ¿Qué tienen ellos que no tengo yo? Yo podía darte toda la perversidad que quisieras… ¡Te lo daría todo! ¿Por qué me traicionaste por esos niños?

Apollomon se apartó sorprendido. ¿Xana-Lucemon, el amo y soberano de aquel lugar, llorando por una digimon? Era demasiado para creerlo, incluso llegó a borrar por un instante la imagen de la pelirrosa y su digimon coneja. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a alejarse del lugar. No le convenía ser pillado en aquel lugar y menos escuchando los lamentos del ser más peligroso del castillo, el que había reunido y controlado a todos los allí presentes. Sin embargo, decidió volver a centrar todos sus pensamientos en la Guardiana con la que había trabado amistad en sueños.

-¡Apollomon! –su nombre gritado lo asustó y obligó a mirar al frente. Con los brazos en jarra, Minervamon lo miraba fijamente −. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa que estás tan pensativo últimamente?

-Ah… Yo… Pues verás…

-¿Qué has visto o escuchado ya? –preguntó Minervamon mirándolo seriamente.

-Es que me preguntó qué pudo fallar de nuestro ataque para perder a Ignitemon… Ahora en los entrenamientos hemos de abrir más nuestras posiciones…

-¿Seguro? –preguntó desconfiada la más bajita.

-Me preguntaba si alguno de esos digimons que han llegado hoy se apuntarán con nosotros o algo… Porque tendríamos que adaptarnos a él también –dijo. Minervamon suspiró.

-Sea lo que sea lo que tenga que pasar, no deberías pensar tanto –comentó tranquila la digimon pasando junto al rojizo −. Tú obedece y todo irá bien.

-Sí, madre…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una sonrisa afloró en muchos rostros cuando, pasados quince minutos de la partida de Aelita, Arya y sus respectivos digimons, Jeremy decidió al fin abandonar su tarea sobre el mapa del Digimundo y unirse al grupo de trabajo en el exterior. Daniel aprovechó ese momento para entrar hacia la cocina a preparar una merienda con la ayuda de las chicas, quienes no hacían desaparecer ni un milímetro de sus perversas sonrisas.

-¡Chicos! ¡La merienda está lista! –gritó Zoe desde la puerta haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¡Ya vamos! –respondió Kouji mientras a más de uno se les iluminaba el rostro con más sonrisas y se acercaban a un improvisado grifo que habían montado en el exterior para lavarse las manos.

-Si seguimos así, mañana podremos ir al mercado de Akiba y comprar lo necesario para las camas –comentó Jeremy limpiándose las manos.

-Sí… Al mercado –susurró Teppei con media sonrisa pasando ya hacia el interior.

Las chicas, Daniel y sus digimons ya estaban sentados, esperando con demasiada felicidad a los chicos, los cuales también tomaron asiento con sonrisas, cosa que ya empezó a alarmar a Jeremy, quien sintió de pronto las manos de Daniel tirando de él para sentarlo.

-Bueno, bueno, que son bocadillos calentitos de jamón y queso y con esto empezamos a quedarnos sin reservas en los armarios. Vamos a comer y ya después veremos qué hacemos.

-¡Que aproveche! –gritaron Odd, Takuya y Dracomon.

-Ya empiezan –rió Jeremy. Para su desgracia, nadie más rió −. Chicos, ¿qué pasa?

-Oh, Jeremy, bien que lo sabes –sonrió Yumi −. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

-¿Ayer? ¿Cuándo?

-Sí, claro, que te fuiste con Aelita –empezó a animar Koichi.

-Así, de repente y sin avisar –añadió su gemelo mientras todas las chicas afirmaban con la cabeza.

-La vi salir y como nadie más parecía haberla visto, la seguí… Ya sabéis, no podemos dejar que se vaya sola por… –dijo nervioso el informático.

-Sí, bueno, y está claro que no disteis con Alphamon porque mi sobrina estaba tremendamente furiosa –interrumpió Daniel −. Sin embargo, al regresar aún pudo decir ciertas cosillas…

-¿El qué? –preguntó aún más nervioso.

-¿Desde cuándo sois novios? –empezaron la tirada de preguntas Sissi y Emily.

-¿En serio salíais a escondidas de nosotros? –siguieron Ulrich y Yumi.

-¿A dónde la llevaste? –preguntó Daniel con la mirada seria.

-¿Cómo fue? –sorprendentemente, Odd y Takuya habían dejado de comer para prestar atención y preguntar.

-¿Qué ha habido en todo este tiempo que no hayáis contado aún? –preguntaron Leire y Neila.

-¿En serio salís juntos? –Neemon y su despistada mente aparecieron en ese momento en la conversación.

-¡Anda! ¿Me cuentas cómo pasó? –Bokomon y su libro abierto casi se subieron a la mesa.

-Yo… Esto… –intentó hablar Jeremy, pero las preguntas aún caían.

-¿Cuántos regalos a parte del de cumpleaños o Navidad le has hecho ya? –Zoe y Chiaki.

-Y el qué has regalado –apuntaron ambos gemelos.

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta ayer? –preguntó Tommy mientras Katsuharu se encogía de hombros.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser que salgáis si aún sois críos? –se exasperó JP. Teppei negaba con la cabeza, intentando evitar decir algo.

-¿En serio nunca pensasteis en decirlo a los demás? –preguntó Teruo mientras las chicas casi se lanzaban encima de la mesa junto al tío de la pelirrosa.

-Yo… Son demasiadas preguntas…

-Vale, te ayudaremos un poco, Einstein –dijo William −. Vamos al principio: exactamente cuándo y cómo empezasteis a salir vosotros dos, par de tórtolos.

-Ah… Pues… En serio, no me miréis todos como si fueseis a matarme…

-¡Venga y responde ya, Belpois! –apremió Sissi.

Jeremy no sabía qué decir. A todo eso, había que sumarle que, aunque William parecía haber puesto un repentino orden, el mismo se había destruido y volvían a llover preguntas e intervenciones de todos.


End file.
